It'll Take More Than That To Put Me Down
by Nebula Descendant Of Chaos
Summary: They've had their fun, now it's my turn. Let's see if they got what it takes to stop something deemed unstoppable.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**So, I'm back again in writing but in another universe, eh?**

 **Well nothing i can do for that now, I mean it was quite a long writers block.**

 **How long was that again?**

 **Oh yeah, 3 years! apparently i've had this story in my folder for quite a long time too, i think i started on this on March or was it Feb?**

 **Meh, can't remember... hehehe, anyway, if ya'll got any question as to why the story is as it is, then don't stop reading cuz chp2 is round the corner.**

 **Just a few more tweaks and it'll be out in a few days.**

 **Also, if you want to know half the shit that's in here, then google and you my friend will be the best of friends.**

 **Must have taken to much of your time from reading this (If any of you would ever read it anyway) so without further ado, SIT BACK AND PREPARE FOR ONE HECK OF A RIDE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.**

 _ **Mission: "Territorial Patrol"**_

 _ **June 27 2020**_

 _ **Time: 16:57:41**_

Pain. Pain was the only thing that was running rampant within his mind. His body, his heart and his mind all screams pain.

A simple patrol mission on the north-west of the country, turned into a one-sided slug-fest. A battle which claimed the lives of almost all of the crew on board against creatures that one would only find in fantasy based books.

Some of this creatures looked like killer whales with jagged teeth and cannons in their mouths while a few of them were girls with weird appendages and horns. They moved too fast and were too small for their Mk. 75 Oto Melara 76 Compact Cannon. Their human size didn't make any of this any easier either. Because this meant that they have a smaller target than usual. Even the major upgrades the ship was given a few years back couldn't even give them any advantages. How he wished that he could have done something more that would have improve their survival.

With the pain soon numbing his body and the cold ocean water freezing his ass, as if he was a dead fish inside a freezer, he felt the urge to move his bloody (literary) arms and swim back to the surface with what little strength he has after the ship blew his ass into the air and down in the water painfully.

His torn and ripped digital water camouflage uniform, which has seen better days, could barely keep themselves on his well-trained body with him missing a black combat boots. His black shoulder length semi spiky hair softly dances through the water's cool embrace. His face, while rugged and angular was filled with sooth and wounds that continuously bleeds even underwater, the sting keeping him awake and alive. His body, which is the true definition of a warrior, bleeds from the battle that they went through earlier. And finally, his narrow eyes, while might look like it's on the verge of closing for eternity has not yet lost their fire. His passion which burns like the brightest of stars, continues to fight off death.

So paddling his arms and ignoring the searing pain that his body is trying to drill in his head, he was finally able to reach the surface and gulped as much smoke-filled air into his lungs as he can while he held onto a floating piece of junk metal that once belong to his ship to keep afloat and survey his surroundings.

Fire. All he could see was fire and burning pieces of the limited ships his country possessed with a lot of dead sailors floating around, which is now slowly groaning as it sunk under the sea flooding from the damages it took in after the magazine exploded.

" _Ugh… fuckin' bastards will pay for this!"_ Our protagonist painfully swore as he desperately looked around for any familiar and hopefully alive faces within his area of sight.

Turning his head to the other direction, he was shocked to see his buddy and partner in crime, lying face first on what appeared to be a hatch door. Swimming to his friend's current location with the _help_ of his current condition, he was able to reach him in time before his legs finally became numb and his arms soon to follow.

Now that he has cut the distance between them, he could finally make out the injuries that his bud has taken into from the shit they just went through.

From what he could see, it seems to him that his jackass of a friend suffered from a head injury that could have sliced half his head if the deep cut in his temple and eyebrow is to go by. He also seems to have smacked his head on something hard, preferably a wall or door, because his left cheek bone was purple. Maybe he also suffered some internal bleeding, if the blood in his mouth is to go by. Maybe a broken ribs and mushed organs too.

But there was one injury that literary took the air out of his lungs. His best friend/brother was missing his entire left arm and was bleeding profoundly.

With his basic first aid kicking in, he quickly tore a piece off his ruined clothes and bandaged the bleeding stump at the best of his abilities.

After finishing that, he checked his friend's pulse and found it but it was weakened due to blood loss.

Looking back, he couldn't help but remember how this massive shit storm happened in the first place.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _ **Mission: "Territorial Patrol"**_

 _ **June 27 2020**_

 _ **Time: 09:37:01**_

Boring. It was the first thing that came into his mind as he watched some birds fly high in the sky at the starboard side of the ship while leaning on the window in front of the pilothouse. With the gentle sway of the ship as it moved through calm waters and the perfect weather combined, it would have been great if it wasn't just so BORING.

Who knew being assigned to take command of a warship could be so boring without anything to shoot at.

He was shaken out of his mooning when he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and a body to lean on his side and suddenly use him as a wall. Looking at the offending limb, he slowly turned his attention to its owner, with a deadpan look, who is giving him a stupid grin that caused a twitch on his left eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He asked in his native tongue with a bored and lifeless voice as his friend kept on smiling idiotically.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. So… How does commanding a ship feel, skipper?" He jokingly asked as his grin kept getting bigger knowing that he is slowly pissing his friend off.

"Oh… Dandy if I might say so myself. WHAT DO YOU THINK, JACKASS?!" our protagonist bellowed as he shoved his friend to the side who just laughed and enjoyed his misery.

"Well good. B'cuz that's what you and I'll be getting for the next forty-three days before we make port." His friend said as he recounted that they had already spent two days in the water.

Groaning to himself, our protagonist felt as his soul just left his body and went to hell. Oh wait, this is hell. Never mind.

"Rafael, my brother from the 'nother mother and father. I love you like a brother but sometimes, your ideas and you in specific is just. FULL. OF. UNSHITTED. SHIT!" He bellowed to his friend/brother, who just up and laughed at him ignoring his semi-tsundere friend/brother-in-everything-but-blood.

 _ **Name: 1st Lieutenant Rafael Cortez,**_

 _ **Age: 20 years old,**_

 _ **Height: 5'11ft,**_

 _ **Relationship status: Bloody Single.**_

"AND NOT ONLY THAT, HOW IN OUR GOD'S ALMIGHTY ASS, IS THIS SUPPOSSE TO BE A MOTHER FUCKING VACATION, YOU DIPSHIT?!" He continued, with his head turning a new shade of red as his anger vented itself out of him in a form of steam that was coming out of his head.

Rafael just laughed his ass off towards his friend before his face met the wall from a punch to the jaw courtesy of his royally pissed friend's outstretched left arm while a tic mark appeared on his head.

"Nyaow- _crack-_ ow, now… No need to get your panties in a bunch, Jason." Rafael said as he set his jaw back in place, while scolding his best friend, for his short fuse.

 _ **Name: Capt. Jason Ramirez,**_

 _ **Age: 21 years old,**_

 _ **Height: 6ft,**_

 _ **Relationship status: It's Complicated.**_

"Besides, think of this as paid vacation. I mean, you should enjoy the bright sunny day, cool ocean breeze and commanding a Filipino navy warship. No matter how crappy and old the ship is."

The ship, BRP Gregorio del Pilar, lead ship of her class, which was given to the Philippines by the Americans in 2011 was a Hamilton-class cutter and by that time, was already a forty-four-year-old ship. It was also stripped most of its weapons except the Mk. 75 Oto Melara 76 Compact Cannon. Because of this, the Philippines was forced to look for countries that could supply them with the most modern and cost-efficient hardware that they could install in this ship and her sister, BRP Ramon Alcaraz, which arrived a year later after her arrival.

After four painstaking years did the modernization of both ships commenced in mid-2016 to 2018. Now sporting Harpoon Missiles, Ballistic Missiles, Hellstorm Missiles, a fully armed ASW helicopter and better fire control and radar systems, both ship and their sister that arrived on mid-2016 and the arrival of the two SSV or Strategic Sealift Vessels of the BRP Tarlac-class.

With five ships ready for action and with two of them taking the title of the Philippine's largest warships, the new elected president sent the ships, with rotating schedule, to the WPS or West Philippine Sea, to deter the illegal Chinese fishing vessels and Coast Guard that has been harassing Filipino fishing vessels with water cannons for three years since 2013.

With the deployment of this ships and the USN missile destroyers and JMSDF destroyer/helicopter carrier and destroyers in late-2018, the tension rose and the Chinese government finally snapped and ordered all Chinese coast guard ships to open fire at any non-Chinese ship in the disputed-waters. This resulted with a heavily damaged CCG or Chinese coast guard vessels which was towed and dragged back to the Philippines with all its crew held in prison that was created within the American bases, moderately damaged bordering heavily damaged ships from the American, Japanese and Filipino side.

As a result, the tension became so thick that it's more visible than the apocalyptic level of pollution in Beijing with China demanding the release of all the crew of the towed ships and ships returned to them immediately. Such demand fell on deaf ears and caused China to send more ships to patrol in the area with orders to "Stand by". Acting quickly, the three allied nations and neighboring countries met in secrecy and discussed possible ways to deal with rising tension against one of the world's biggest and most populated country.

After that, the President received a proposition letter that could help increase the Philippine's naval and aerial defense if war was to happen. It stated that the ruined Fort Drum or otherwise known as the Concrete Battleship that sits just at the Bay of Manila, be refurbished and brought back to life with today's most modern equipment to help repel and prevent any invading forces to set foot on land.

Upon seeing this, the president thought through and through with the pros and cons of this letter and felt that the pros far outweigh the cons. With the cons being: high expenses, time (which they have little of), manpower to build and operate. The pros were that the fort has a greater defensive and offensive capabilities than any ship that his navy have if given a modernization of its own, and less casualties than sending old warships that could become sitting ducks in modern naval engagements.

He immediately called in his newly assigned Defense Secretary and informed him of the proposition letter that he received via email, from an anonymous sender, ordered the reawakening of the sleeping warrior and to find the best crew that could man this fort and reclaim its forgotten title as the impenetrable battleship.

The order was quickly taken into action with the Philippines working with the American for the weapons and firing system and the Japanese military for communication and radar systems to quickly refurbished said fort.

It took approximately five months to finish the whole ordealrenovation. Now, the fort boasts the most advanced radar, firing and weapon systems that could only be found in newer destroyers. The fort now sports refurbished two dual barreled Mk.7 16"/50 guns which had more firepower than its old, rusted and destroyed main 14" guns, four Mk. 75 Oto Melara 76 Compact Cannon, two on each sides, also replacing the unusable cannons on its sides, four Phalanx CIWS turrets, with two placed on the back of the first cannon and another two more behind these second one, and at the back of the fort sits the missile pods of the fort.

The missiles used were Filipino made and was inspired from the missile fired from the first movie of the Iron Man franchise and the late Bongbong cluster-missile project that was developed and later scrapped by succeeding government after the revolution. Of course, the core difference with the one in the movie and the actual was that after the numerous mini warheads has been ejected, the main body will still fly and redirect itself towards the largest vessel it has locked onto. They called it the Hellstorm missile because of its ability to shower its target with hell.

Back to the present, Jason sighed as his doofus of a friend laughed and playfully slapped him in the back.

"You need to relax more, Jay." Rafael said as he placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath before exhaling loudly while turning to the port side of the ship to look over the horizon with his partner.

But he received no response. Looking back at his friend, he said Jason eyes narrowed towards the ocean. He was about to ask what was up until Jason's eyes went wide and he quickly reached for his radio which startled Rafael.

"SOUND THE ALARM! TORPEDO AT THREE O' CLOCK! HARD TO PORT! I REPEAT, HARD TO PO-" but before Jason could finish his command, something jumped out of the water and the first thing that ran through their minds was _"What in hell?!"_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Argh!" Jason and Rafael cried out as they held onto anything they can get their hands on as the ship violently shook.

The left side of the ship's superstructure which was facing the unknown variable exploded which rocked the ship and left a large gaping and smoking hole at its wake.

"Man your stations! I repeat, man your stations! This is not a drill; we are under attack. Main gun, turn to port and fire at will! Helmsman, full speed. Hard to port. We'll circle this fucker! And will someone contact HQ and call for immediate air support, reinforcements! Anything, I don't care. Give them our coordinates and tell them to send back up pronto!" Jason bellowed on the poor radio.

After that, the alarms came into life as the ship's 76mm Compact Cannon immediately turned to the port side and fired several shots. Both young adults saw the weird creature stick its head out and what they saw shock and surprised them for a brief moment.

The enemy or whatever it was looked like a small killer whale with what looked like jaggered teeth, blue glowing eyes emitting wifts of blue smoke and a cannon sticking out its mouth. But before the creature could fire, one of the Mk. 75 Oto Melara 76 Compact Cannon shells nailed it in the face sending it back down at the ocean floor and the torpedo narrowly missing them by an inch.

But before they could even sigh in relief or celebrate, two more of the creature surfaced and fired at the same time.

" _ **BANG!... BOOM!"**_ this time, the free-board exploded and he could hear his subordinates screaming at the radio trying to get the fire out.

" _ **BANG!... BOOM!"**_ the second one smashed into the waterline near the front of the ship causing them to take in water.

Moving quickly into their positions inside the pilothouse, two more hostile have finally shown up, Rafael ran to station and typed the needed codes before the radar and a missile cross-hair appeared on the screen.

 _ **"MISSILES ONLINE. SATELLITE IMAGING FROM MICROSATELLITE 'DIWATA 2' ONLINE. SAY YOUR TARGETS, SIR!"** _ Rafael announced as he waited for the command.

"Put the satellite feed on thermal imaging. We need to find these bastards' locations." Jason ordered as the normal satellite imaging turned dark blue and bright red. What they saw in the image made everyone inside the pilothouse blood run cold. It is because of almost everything with 225° of their position was colored bright red.

"Diyos miyos…" the helmsman murmured in fear and hopelessness.

Jason gritted his teeth in anger as his ship was surrounded by countless unknown hostiles.

"Are the Chinese finally making their move, Capt.?" Rafael asked as cold sweat ran down the side of his face.

"No… If it was them, the Americans and the Japanese would have already informed us. Thi-this is something else that we're facing." Jason answered slowly trying to figure out what exactly they're facing.

Looking out of the window, he saw that the sun has changed its position and is already above them. Already three hours has passed and yet, it only felt like a few minutes ago when they were first shot at.

Seeing the two bastards that scored a hit on them move on their left with their backs gliding on top of the water only being his indication of their movement, he saw another two appear and move at the different direction.

' _Smart… By moving at both our sides, they limit the amount of casualties that they'll get from this but on the other hand, they maximize the enemy casualties and their success. But… This tactic would have worked a decade back against our ship and not at all against our stronger allies with the modern weaponry that we all now carry.'_ Jason observed as he deducted his next move not noticing the smirk slowly forming in his mouth.

"Aim four port side torpedoes at Bearing: Three-Four-Seven! Now, aim four starboard side torpedoes at Bearing: One-Nine-Five!"

"Sir, yes sir!" A soldier yelled.

With the commands now given, all eight torpedo launchers turned to their designated coordinates.

"On my command, launch all torpedoes and hope for something to go BOOM." He said.

"..."

"Hold…"

"Hold… Almost there…"

"NOW! All torpedoes, launch!"

 _ **Pfffft….**_

All torpedoes launched at the same time and everyone held their breath as they watch the torpedoes move.

Each one of the unsuspecting hostiles received two explosive gifts from them which launched them into the sky in a combination of oil-like bloody chunks and bits and pieces of metal with fiery explosion.

Jason could swear that he heard a melodious yet taunting and malicious laugh of a woman through the loud cheer of his crew.

Narrowing his eyes, he walked to the helm and took control of the ship from there. Turning the wheel to starboard, the ship groaned and tilted as he commanded the helmsman to put it on maximum power.

Using a pair of binoculars, he peered right in front of them expecting just another wave of those whale-like creatures to show up, he was disappointed and intrigued as another enemy resurfaced.

The new enemy was not one of those whale-like creature, but instead it was a pale girl. Standing with a weird headgear that resembled a crab with huge ass teeth in the front and tentacles under it instead of pincers, she wielded an obsidian cane and wore a black cape, white skintight top body suit and equally skintight black pants that did no justice on hiding the girl's plentiful assets.

' _How many anime have I watched into figuring out where this is going…'_ he lewdly thought at the wrong time and wrong place showing his laid-back demure.

His eyes then narrowed as another four of those whale-like creatures resurfaced six kilometers away and fired shots one at a time. Turning the wheel rapidly to the different direction, he narrowly dodges the incoming salvos.

Turning to his friend, he said, "Rafael, target all that hostiles within the vicinity."

Bringing the radio to his mouth he ordered all personnel to be armed as he zigzag through incoming projectile. While they would miss, some would land hits that are superficial but occasionally shake the entire ship.

The girl continued to stare at the ship. After sometime of doing nothing and seeing that the ship still holds strong, the mouth on her headgear opened and out came were numerous monster-like objects that had sharp tips and teeth underneath with what seems to be small machine guns and small bombs attaches to them.

The girl held up her right arm and pointed it towards the ship that was struggling but holding strong against wave per wave of the freakish creatures. And with a wave of her hand, they all flew and went straight for the BRP Gregorio del Pilar with the intent to kill and destroy.

Rafael seeing the things the girl summoned on her head gear, quickly targeted almost all of the what seem to be fighters, torpedo planes and dive bombers. The ones controlling the ship's Mk.38s also sees them and aims for the closest ones and fires.

Four missile hatches suddenly opened behind the superstructure of the ship and out came four Hellstorm missiles that flew at breakneck speed towards the enemy aircrafts and the girl.

The girl watched in fascination as what seems to be four flying torpedoes flew towards her planes and her in specific. A small and almost unnoticeable grin forms as she assumed that they sent too little against her, but that quickly turned into shock when all four of the flying torpedoes suddenly turned into forty smaller ones that destroyed three quarters of her squadrons.

" _ **KA-BOOOM!"**_

The explosion sent water and smoke into the air blocking her view which caused her to use her arms to raise her arms up to shield her face from the shrapnels that was once her entire squadrons.

Lowering her arms, her eyes went wide as four more of those torpedoes shoot through the smoke and fire which were now going towards her. Willing her planes to protect her, she was able to down three of them with another big explosion and at the cost of her three last fighter planes which now only nine planes are left of her entire arsenal.

The last missile somehow evades all of the planes that were trying to shoot it down and headed straight to the girl whose eyes widen as it makes contact with her and smashed into her chest just before she could block with her cane or let out a scream as the explosion engulfed her.

" _ **BOOOOM!"**_

Rafael's smirked victoriously as the last missile, that he had personally controlled, reach the main target successfully. He then used the satellite imaging and was dumbfounded when the girl's heat signature was still there. Pushing a button on his headset, he commanded that one of the Mk.38s zoom into his target. Upon zooming, the operator and Rafael feels their blood run cold as the smoke cleared and revealed the girl with only small degree burns in her right breast and face, but what paralyzed them on their spot was the small cracks in the girl's body where the missile made solid contact.

' _Wh-what is this? Was she wearing armor that could absorb High Explosive and Armor Piercing warhead's splash damage?'_ And to make it worse, the slight upturn on the corner of the girl's mouth seemed as if she was taunting them.

Meanwhile, the remaining Mk.38 auto-cannons has successfully shot all of the enemy aircraft except for a lone torpedo bomber that has flown too low for any of the secondary guns to detect. Releasing of its payload, the plane was finally detected and shot down but the deed has been done and was already too late.

The torpedo alarm of the ship rang as the torpedo made its way towards the ship. Jason did his best to turn the ship to port to successfully avoid the incoming torpedo.

"TORPEDOES IN THE WATER, SIR!" a random

' _ **Biiiiip… … Biiiiip… … Biiiiip… …'**_

 _3 kilometers…_

' _ **Biiip… Biiip… Biiip… Biiip…'**_

 _2 kilometers…_

' _ **Biip… Biip… Biip…'**_

 _1 kilometer…_

' _ **Bip… Bip… Bip…'**_

 _500 mete-_

' _ **Bip. Bip. Bip.'**_

" _ **BOOOM!"**_

It pretty much didn't go according to plan. Well why you may ask? The answer to that is that a group of the whale-like bastards got the drop on them after they shot the hole in the waterline which pierced the magazine and everything went from shit to ultra shit in just a matter of seconds. And then everything went white as the explosion ripped the ship apart.

 **Flashback ends:**

* * *

Sighing to himself, he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible while hanging on the metal door.

' _Ugh… If my body didn't hurt so much, I would be joking about how the two of us resemble that scene in Titanic where Jack 'n Rose do their dramatic goodbyes. Hue hue hue…'_ Jason thought with a pained chuckle.

As if sensing his friend's train of thought, Rafael steered yet he still didn't wake up but not before giving him a piece of his unconscious mind.

"Fuck you too, Asshole."

Jason smiled before falling unconscious. The last thing he remembered before he lost it was the steady beating of an American Seahawk with its bright search light pointed at them before everything went dark.

 _'Took your damn time, man...'_

* * *

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a familiar sight. In front of him lies a dense jungle close to a waterfall, filled with all types of birds chirping and singing a beautiful melody. In the middle of the body of water, a figure sat on a lone rock. A very feminine figure he has come to acknowledge years ago.

Her clothes consisted of silky red turban with gold edges wrapped around her head like an Indian. The same silky red short sleeved shirt that ended just under her breast with golden chest piece. And lastly, she wore a silky red piece of cloth wrapped around her waist like a towel which reach just an inch or two below her knees. All in all, he was pretty much standing in front of a warrior princess.

Her face was flawless beyond measure with her tan skin, her warm yet somehow mischievous almond shaped brown eyes that seemed to glow, unblemished skin, small nose, kissable full lips, and the earrings she wore. I mean, with the girl this beautiful who needs make-up, yeah?

Her hair which reach unto her back was a flawless jet-black with the strands in the side of her face tied in a tribal cord that seems to enhance her beauty by a thousand times.

At her hips lies a sword without a sheath which was held by a red scarf-like cloth that was wrapped in her hips. A sword that is considered a giant among all of the Filipino weaponry. The Kampilan, a sword said to be on par if not deadlier by a margin against the Japanese katana. A sword that is a quarter of an inch, which widens the farther it gets from the hilt. A dual tip which was built to avoid it getting stuck after stabbing your opponent. The hilt was a beautiful piece of carved wood with a triangle in the middle. The shaft was magnificently crafted with from the Philippine iron-wood tree that was extremely expensive to this day. And finally, the butt of the sword that shaped like the mouth of a crocodile to scare away evil spirits and secure victory with its horsehair tassel to complete the look.

He saw the woman's ear twitch as he finally made his presence known.

"It has been long, isn't hasn't it, Nebula?" the woman stated as Jason sat Indian-style on the edge of the small river.

"Indeed it has, Goddess. Although I never imagined to meet you on this place ever again." Jason said with a straight face.

The woman merely smiled and reminisced the first time she came to his mindscape.

"You're right. Back then, this place was a barren wasteland. The very land was filled with scars and the rivers flowed with fresh blood." She said with a sad smile on her face. "Now, look at this place…" she continued as she stood up and gestured all around her, "It has recovered. And so has you." She finished.

Turning to him, she defied the very laws of physics as she stepped on the water and started walking on it as if it was solid land. Reaching Jason, she extended her right arm and offered it at him to take. Doing as she wished, she easily pulled him to his feet showing their difference in height. With the height of 5'6, he was forced to look down on her, smiling as he too reminisced at the years where they both stood at the same height.

"You have grown taller, Nebula." She commented as she let go of his hand.

Jason smiled again and said teasingly, "And you have grown shorter, My Goddess."

This earned him a playful punch on the chest arm as the woman crossed her arms under her bust, giving him a playful smirk.

"You have me to thank for that, remember?" she said as she poked him in the nose with her left hand.

Wrinkling his nose in annoyance, he said, "I guess so, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm taller than you now, Goddess."

The woman slowly lost her smile as she felt that he was bottling up his emotions.

"Nebula, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by that and rather by my given name?" she playfully whined trying to lighten his mood.

Frowning at the sudden question, he turned away from her and watched the birds go by their daily lives.

"You know the reason for that. The day that you made me a Guardian, was the day that I swore that I would make sure that you stay happy until my time in this earth is finished."

"But how is this trying to make me happy?! The last time we talked, you had to stop a meteorite from destroying your country! And then after that, we haven't talked for a long time since then. It's been so long, Nebula…" she cried out to him as she threw herself on him wrapping him on a one-sided hug.

Jason balled his fist until they turned white because it hurt him see his Goddess like this.

"I don't want to lose you again, alright!. The last time something like this happened, I thought that I lost you forever. I can't bear to lose you again. For all of the ones that I chose to be a Guardian, you were the only one who chose to befriend me. You've been the only friend that I had since... forever... I just can't imagine a world without you." She cried as big-fat tears fell from her eyes.

Feeling his resistance melt away, he slowly turned around and finally returned the hug. "I'm sorry, Amaya. I know that this is hard for you, but the event that happened to me not too long ago is still affecting me. Maybe in the future, I would be able to come in terms with it but, I just can't right now." He said as he lifted her head so that he could look at her face-to-face.

"I know, but please, don't' you ever, ever, let this be a hindrance to you. I beg you, don't pursue the path of the avenger. Many has walked this path and none has returned with anything they wanted." She pleaded.

Jason smiled as a lone tear fell from his left eye and said, "Anything you say, Amaya. Besides, you know me, I always try to look for the good in everybody. Also, thank you for considering me a friend. That means a lot for me." Before kissing her on the forehead.

Amaya smiled as she cherished the feeling of his lips on her forehead while hugging him closer to her body, connecting every kinks and curves of their bodies together. Releasing her from his hold, he smiled at her as he held her soft hands with his rough and calloused ones.

Remembering what she came her for, she tried to remember the place they use to go within his mindscape whenever she has something to say to him. Remembering the place where she'll tell him what she wants to say, she gently but firmly pulled him towards the edge of the dense forest and arrived at a large Nara tree in the middle of a clearing.

Looking around, Jason smiled as he saw that everything was still the same within this particular place inside his mind, except the dark stormy clouds in the horizon which somehow worries him. Turning to the tree, he saw birds of all feathers flying without a care and singing their melodic song.

Turning back to Amaya, he saw her looking at him with uneasy eyes causing him to get worried. Nudging her at her sides, he gestured for her to sit with him on their usual spot on the giant roots at the base of the tree. Smiling at him in silent agreement, they walked there and sat down when they reached the roots.

Sitting on two different but close roots, Jason gestured for Amaya to start. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "I guess, I couldn't hide anything from you, can I?"

Jason smirked at her and nodded.

"Alright. Now you better listen up, for what I'm about to say to you has a connection on what attacked your ship earlier." She said causing Jason to suddenly go from calm to deathly serious as his eyes narrowed down.

"I see. Please continue, Amaya." He said as he felt the emotional pain of losing all those men in a blink of an eye.

Nodding, she continued, "Of course. Anyway, the High Council has deemed it necessary to inform all surviving Guardians to stand ready at all given moments. These creatures of the Abyss, The Abyssals, are like of no other. They exist for the soul purpose of the expulsion and annihilation of mankind from the face of the earth. We and the other Parthenon have been watching this dark entity for eons. That is why I had given you the task a few years ago to go around the motherland to build up defenses."

Jason nodded as he felt it starting to connect all these years.

"Anyhow, the reason I'm telling you these, is because if we don't act now, we will be hard pressed later to make the right decisions. Besides, right now, we have the home advantages. We cannot let any of this chances go." She declared as she stood up and turned towards the stormy clouds on the horizon.

"I want you to rest, Nebula, I really do. But the moment you wake up after our talk, life as you know it would never be the same… not that it was in the first place, anyway. You will need to make decisions that would clash with our principles. You will need to break the very walls and barriers that you built to suppress your full power. Remember, your power is not just for destruction alone. Your power is much, much more than what you know now. You just need to have the will to find it." Amaya said as her body started glowing with a bright backglow.

Listening intently to her words, Jason hung his head and whispered, "When that times come…" he then lifted his head showing his eyes now burning with power and rage, "Then they better be prepared."

Turning back to him as her body started to dematerialize, she said, "Don't try to stop the storm."

"I am the storm!" Jason declared with a smirk which Amaya returned with the same intensity before she pointed her right arm at him.

"Rise, Nebula, and fulfil your task!" she declared as a magic circle appeared on her hand before everything went white causing Jason to tense his body at the last minute.

" _ **NE-BU-LA!"**_

* * *

 _ **Alright guys! You actually made it to the end of this- eh whatever i wrote...**_

 _ **Anyway, if any of you has guessed, I dont know half the shit i wrote and used on this.**_

 ** _I suck at describing people and etc so if anyone is ever interested, I would really appreciate help from a beta reader!_**

 ** _So until next time you guys, Ja ne! (If your still gonna read this anyway, if not, nice meeting you (-_-))._**

 ** _BYE BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

**So chapter 2.**

 **dont have really much to say other than the fact that the first chapter is very much a complete disappointment on my part.**

 **hope i could get your attention this time. enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer (i always forget this one): Dont own Kancolle or any of its characters (I wish i did) but i do own the plot, my characters and my shit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It Begins.**

Jason's eyes snapped open as he suddenly sat up with a cold sweat. Looking around until his vision changed from blurred to clear, he found himself in a 4x5 room colored in dull white, a TV hanging on the ceiling in the side, a window which shows the sun barely up in the sky. There was also some medical equipment on his side of the bed and a heartbeat monitor.

Looking down, he found a plastic tube sticking out of his mouth. Slowly putting his hands in the damn thing, he gently pulled it out and resisted to vomit as the tube turned out to be longer than he expected.

" _This crap's nasty AF."_

After that, he also found out he was wearing a hospital gown. And that his room smelled of medicine, and flowers.

' _Sampaguita.'_ He recalled as he tried to find the flower itself. Upon finding it on top of a small table by his side, he couldn't help but tear up as memories of his fallen brothers bombarded his mind.

The flower itself didn't look anything special to him. To him, it looked like a normal flower with pearl white petals and a nostalgic fragrance that reminded him of home and the Sundays he and his family and friends spent on the church buying the flower in necklace cords and hanging it in the small altar they had in the house.

Because of the memories of the one-sided massacre, he couldn't stop himself from finally breaking down. He didn't know how will he ever face the families of the sailors that died on that day. It was his fault that they all died. If he coordinated better, they wouldn't have been killed like that!

And because of that, he didn't hear the sound of the door opening and the footsteps that came from heavy boots that followed as it walked towards him.

As Jason wept, the figure slowly brought up muscular arm and placed it on his shoulders which causes him to freeze and slowly turned to its owner. Looking up, he saw the smiling face of his best friend that literary said 'it's all going to be alright.'

"Long time no see, Jay." Rafael said in Filipino as he was pulled in a bro-hug.

Pulling away, Jason inspected his friend. Rafael looked more like he came out of hell with a tiny stitched scar on his right eyebrow and a small one on his lower lips. He was also wearing a black long sleeve muscle shirt that didn't hide his best friend's muscular frame. On top of that, he wore an ammo vest. He also wore black cargo pants with empty hip pistol holster and finished with black combat boots. One his arms he wore a fingerless gloves- wait, didn't he lost his other arm?

Seeing his friend's confused stare, he proudly showed him his other arm.

Upon seeing the other arm, Jason felt relieved that his friend won't suffer from a single arm. The arm itself was made of some kind of metal with the three stars and a sun on his shoulder.

All in all, his friend looked like Bucky Barnes from the movie Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The only difference was that Rafael had the same flat-top hairstyle of Steve Rogers instead. He couldn't believe it. His friend was a genuine badass while he was hospitalized.

"Ain't it cool, yeah? The doctors said that with this, I could fight like how I normally fight. It took a bit of getting used to use it but life has never been better, I tell ya." Rafael said as he comically showed his arm to Jason.

Jason grinned as he wiped the tears from his eyes as he pulled the cord in his left hand and slowly stood up.

"So how long was I out? I hope it weren't years. And how long has it been since you got up?" Jason said as he stretches the kinks out of his body with his bones popping here and then satisfyingly.

"Don't worry, it wasn't or anything. You were out for only five months. I woke up about a month ago and I have been training since then." Rafael answered.

Nodding to himself, Jason noticed his friend missing his firearm, he was about to ask him but Rafael beat him to it as he pointed his head towards the door which told him everything.

' _Guards, huh. They must be keeping an eye on everyone that gets in the room. Or, they are keeping an eye on me'_ Jason concluded.

After his stretching period, he found some clothes neatly folded on a small sofa next to the bed and heavy-duty metal box in the side with a six-digit pin-type passcode. Seeing his friend making his way towards the clothes on the sofa, he decided to move out of the way and call for a nurse to bring food on the room. Not hospital food though, that stuff's nasty as AF.

He heard the click of the bathroom door and saw his friend already gone inside.

' _Damn, for someone that hasn't been awake for more than an hour, he sure moves fast.'_ Rafael thought as a few minutes later, a knock came from the door and a nurse pushing a metal cart full of food came inside.

Making her way into the table, the nurse made quick work with the food and turned to Rafael and was rewarded with a wink and a smile which sent her blushing and fidgeting towards the door.

Seeing the nurse run to the door, Rafael chuckled as he unwrapped the food. At that same moment, Jason came out of the bathroom and gave his friend a confused stare as to why would he just suddenly laugh.

Shrugging, Rafael inspected his best friend and saw that his clothes were as equally just as badass as his. He wore a long sleeved black military polo which he has folded up to his elbows. Black cargo pants and finished with black combat boots and a black bandana with a metal plating that had the same logo that Rafael had on his arm.

"Heu hue hue. I don't know if it was the otaku on ya that is making you wear a metal plated headband or that you just feel like it, Snake." Rafael said as he chuckled at the way his friend looks.

"Ha-ha-ha, you're one to talk, _Bucky_."

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Rafael said before he burst out laughing after impersonating the Winter Soldier.

Rolling his eyes, Jason moved towards the table and sat on the bed while his friend took a spare chair and sat on the opposite side. Both clasped their hands together and prayed. After that, they made quick work with the food.

After eating, Jason moved towards the box and found a note on the side. Taking it and then opening it, he read;

 _November 23, 2020_

 _To a Warrior who fought till he could no more and then some:_

 _I'm sorry if this is a bit sudden, Captain. But in three days' time, two groups of mercenaries will storm the hospital with the intent to kill you off. Within this box is the vital equipment that will ensure your survivability remains high._

 _The reason as to why you are being hunted is still an unknown variable on our side, but from what our spies has gathered, someone from within the Philippine government side wants you dead. And I mean **dead,** as in with your head on a silver platter. _

_Anyways, I probably wasted your time reading this. The passcode for the box is:_

 _Alpha-Six-Charlie-Echo-Five-Delta._

 _With all hope you survive,_

 _Anonymous._

 _PS: There's a phone inside that only I or any of my associates can call. Take care._

Upon finishing the letter, Jason turned to Rafael and asked, "Bro, what date is it today?"

Giving his friend a confused look he answered, "It's the 26th of November. Why? You forgot someone's birthday?"

"No, but check this out." Jason said as he passed the letter to his friend while he opened the box. What he saw shocked him and caused an ungodly amount of adrenaline to flow within his veins as his eyes pretty much started to sparkle.

" _Uwaa…"_

Wasting no time, he put on the gears and assembled the weapons inside which he finished just as Rafael finish reading the letter for the third time.

Looking up, Rafael let a smirk to grace his face as he saw how his partner looked.

"Ho-ho, that looks badass man." Rafael complimented.

Jason now sports shiny black hexagonal armored plating that covers his shoulders but doesn't hinders them with the left part having an extension to protect his neck from bullets when he shoots. A tactical bulletproof vest filled with fresh mags of 5.56x51mm and a strapped black and gray karambit. Strapped on his back vertically is a modified black shafted Ginunting short sword and an PVAR with diagonal fore grip, flashlight, laser designator, hybrid-scope, quick reload side by side mags and a black Tactical MAGPUL UBR Utility Battle Rifle Stock. On his hips, he had a sheathed Bowie Knife, a canteen, a revolver ammo pouch, 3 Pack Tactical Magazine Puch for .45 ACP rounds and two .44 Magnum revolvers in Small-in-the-back holsters. On his thighs, he had two customized .45 ACP M1911s with a tactical flashlight pointer each. He also had a pair of tactical knee pads and another knife of his left leg. All in all Jason looked like someone pulled out of a game.

"Damn, brother. You look like someone that Army of Two, Battlefield, Ghost Recon, The Division and Call of Duty produced! I mean shit, you look badass broh!" Rafael said as he looked at Jason on all angles.

Seeing the sword on Jason's back, he pulled it out and examined the Ginunting. The sword itself looks like a usual Ginunting sword the Philippine Marine Corps give their Marines after graduating. But the main difference was the texture. Instead of having the usual high carbon metal, this one seems to have been combined with titanium for extra strength and durability and stainless steel so that it never rusts.

As Rafael examined his friend's new sword, Jason found a pair of finger-less gloves and a Lenovo smartphone before he put them on. Checking the box once more, he found another letter. Opening it he read,

 _Dear user:_

 _This box isn't an ordinary box. No way, no how. In order to see what I mean, look for the handle on the bottoms of the box and give it a good twist._

 _From its maker,_

 _Hephaestus._

 _PS: Make sure that before you twist the handle, it better be pointed at the threat not down and to put it back to its other form, twist it backwards. Take care of it!_

After reading it, Jason shrugged as Rafael read it over his shoulders after sheathing the sword.

"Holy shit, brah. Someone must want you deader than _dead_ if you're being armed like this!" Rafael said before they heard gunshots outside the room.

 _ **Prrrt!**_

"UGH! I'm hit! I'm hit! Taking fire need assist-"

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **Thud…**_

After that, the door was blown off its hinges and a flashbang was thrown with the room.

Acting quickly, Rafael grabbed the flashbang that was still in midair and threw it hard outside where it detonated blinding everyone there and shocking them that someone would throw the flashbang back at them.

Jason, acting on instincts, lifted the box in front of him and twisted the handle. The things that happened shocked both Rafael and Jason as the entire box suddenly unfolded and then locked together forming a rectangular shield. Now, instead of holding a metal box, Jason is now holding a riot shield with the same logo that they both have in the front in white.

After getting their shock under control, Jason took the front and ran with Rafael not far behind. As they got out of the room, they saw the mercenaries on the floor trying to rub the light out of their eyes while bullet holes riddle the sides of the room. The two SAF Troopers that were guarding the room lay dead in their own pool of blood.

Rafael quickly searched the guard that had his gun and when he found it, he pulled out a gray Tactical Desert Eagle with a black skull design painted on the grip. He then reached with his free hand in his knee pocket and pulled a metal half-face mask and wore it completing the Winter Soldier look.

Meanwhile, Jason was about to interrogate one mercenary until one of them was able to finally rub out the light off their eyes and picked up his Ak-74m with holographic red dot sight and fires his gun at him. Jason was forced to use the riot shield.

 _ **Prrrt! Prrrt! Prrrt!**_

 _ **Ping! Ping! Ping!**_

Rafael seeing the modafucka shoot at his bro, aimed his Deeagle at the enemy and fired a single bullet.

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **Thud…**_

The bullet blew the mercenary's head in half and sprayed brain bits on the floor and on Jason's shield who gave him half-lidded eyes.

But before they could even take a breather, they saw the other mercenaries getting up and aiming their rifles at them as they came to. Wasting no time, Jason shield bashed mercenary #2 and pulled his Ginunting sword, holding it like an ice pick, and used it to redirect mercenary #3's Akm fire to mercenary #4 behind him effectively killing him in the process. He then slashed at #3's neck. The sword went through the enemy's neck like hot knife through butter showcasing its terrifying sharpness as mercenary #3 fell to his knees without a head.

After that, Jason was once again forced to raise his shield up as mercenary #2 was up and firing. He charged at him before bashing away the Ak-74u out of his hand and brought his sword in an arc slash and pretty much gutted mercenary #2 who fell to his knees clutching his stomach as blood and intestines fell out before he fell face first in the ground his leg twitching.

On the other side, Rafael holstered his Deeagle and ran at mercenary #5 and grabbed the Ak-47 and promptly crushed the entire front of the gun with his bionic arm. He then used his other arm and punched him in the jaw dislocating it and then he yanked out the broken gun. Rafael used the hand that he used to punch mercenary #5 and grabbed him by his vest and smashed him in the wall where he ended him with his bionic arm by punching a hole through his face.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw mercenary #6 sluggishly getting up with mercenary #7. Holding tightly at the dead mercenary in his arms, he pulled the pin of the grenade on his shoulder and threw him at the two about-to-be-dead mercenaries. Both of the mercenaries released an ' _ufft'_ as their dead comrade hit them full force before he blew up with them in the process and sending bloody and burnt limbs everywhere.

Looking around, he saw mercenary #8 making a break for it after his friends got killed at the worst way possible. But before he could even get away, his left leg was blown open by another loud gunshot, but this one didn't come from Rafael. Looking to his side, he saw his friend with an outstretched arm and a smoking 44. Magnum revolver.

Walking to the downed merc who was desperately crawling his way out, both fist bumped and Jason lifted the merc by his helmet and placed the sword on the guy's neck and said, "You will tell me who sent you and I might spare your life!"

"I ain't tellin' ya cockauckers nothin!"

The mercenary feeling brave at the last second tried to spit at Jason's face but was interrupted when Jason smashed his face on the ground stunning him and cracking the tiled floor. Lifting his head again, Jason asked again, "I'm being nice here. So you will tell me who is your employer and I will not kill you. Maybe."

The merc gritted his teeth but said nothing. Rafael getting tired of the merc's shit charged his bionic-arm and shocked the fucker with 100volts in the middle of his back.

" **ARRRGGGH!"** The merc yelled as electric fried his innards.

Jason signaled Rafael to stop so that he could ask one more time.

"I'll ask one more time. Who sent you?"

"* **Cough** * Someone ***cough*** in your… Hah hah… Government…"

"I know that already. I want names and positions. Now spill!" Jason ordered.

"Hah hah… The Secretary… Of the Interior and… Local Government. *cough* *cough*"

"Mar Roxas?!" Rafael asked in surprise.

"Who else?" Jason demanded as he tried to squeezed out more information.

The mercenary was quiet for a few minutes trying to remember their names while at the corner of his eyes Rafael saw a flash of light on top of a building 250 meters away and yelled, **"SNIPER!"** And dropped to the ground.

Hearing his friend's call, Jason placed the shield in front of him instinctively to protect himself against the sniper but the merc wasn't so lucky because right after Rafael saw the flash, the merc's head was literally blown off his shoulders as his body dropped dead in the ground.

 ** _CRACK!_**

They heard another loud crack of the gun from the distance and this time, Jason was targeted next. The bullet impacted the shield and pretty much lifted Jason off his feet. Falling on his back, Jason felt as if someone punched him on the stomach after the handle smashed onto his guts.

"THAT'S A FUCKING FIFTY! JASON GET UP! WE'RE MOVING. C'MON GET UP!" Rafael exclaimed as he pulled Jason up his feet and another fifty caliber bullet tore right through the hospital's concrete wall sending the two on the floor with rubble flying at them.

Jason was finally able to get his bearings and found the shield to be damaged, if the two-inch dent was anything to go by.

Remembering the instruction on how close the shield, he twisted it backwards and saw the shield slide inward towards the handle and VIOLA! he had a foot wide and two feet long shield. Putting it on his back, he grabbed his PVAR and flicked on the hybrid scope and turned off the safeties.

Seeing the dead merc's Ak-74m with scope, he kicked it to Rafael who had his back to the wall as he too placed his back on the wall. Seeing his friend send him the black Ak-74m, he quickly picked it up and checked the magazine and found that he has about twenty-three bullets left.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Hahaha… Just like old times." Jason said as he remembered the times they served in the marines before the disastrous mission.

"Ye-ah. Just like old times." Rafael agreed.

Another shot and the wall next to Jason exploded as it sent debris to them.

"Oi Jay, there's an elevator at the far-east corner of the hallway." Rafael said as he peered through the hole and saw the glint of the sniper's scope.

"I know, Raf. The problem is the sniper. We can't get pinned down here for too long... But don't worry, I got a plan." Jason said as he showed the smoke grenade he picked up on one of the mercs.

"Mind telling me what plan is this?" Rafael said as he pulled the charging handle of the assault rifle.

"Was planning to… Anyway, after I pop the smoke, we wait until it covers the both of us and we flush the fucker. I'd suggest you put that rifle on a single fire mode." Jason said as he set his rifle in single fire.

"Aye yay, Capt." Rafael replied as he did the same.

Jason then popped smoke. It didn't take long until the smoke covers them already. Getting up, Rafael and Jason aimed their rifles and fired in alternative succession.

Jason fired five rounds while Rafael fired four. The sniper tried to get up to relocate but was hit in the stomach with hot lead then one in the shoulder and another to the head.

The two fist-pumped again before they ran for the elevator but suddenly stopped as the phone that was given to Jason suddenly vibrated.

 ** _Zzzz... Zzzz..._**

Picking it up, he saw the caller's name: Anonymous. Sliding it to the answer option he spoke, "Hello Anonymous. I'd like to thank ya. It's a big help for what you and Hephaestus did for me."

Expecting a gruff and masculine voice to answer, he rose an eyebrow when a soft yet melodic voice of a young female answered him.

" _Hello Captain. It was no problem, in fact, helping you has been a pleasure to all of us. Besides, your survival is vital to our plan."_ The woman told him on the other side of the phone.

"What plan are you talking about?" Jason said suspiciously.

" _We will discuss about the plan when you arrive here. In the meantime, I advise you to get out of the hospital and head west of your position. You will find a car ready for you and your partner the moment you exit the building. I will relay further instructions when you reach your objective. And don't worry, the keys are inside of one of your chest pockets."_ the woman said as the phone suddenly beeped.

Pulling it away from his ear, he saw the layout of the hospital and a long blue line which showed him his path.

' _Built in GPS tracking system? I guess I don't have any choice but to follow. Whatever the reasons as to why I'm being hunted down better be worth this trouble.'_ He thought as he and Rafael took the elevator.

Upon the elevator doors opening, they quickly entered and presses the 'G' button. The elevator doors then closed and a random song started playing.

While waiting, Rafael started rapping some random song as Jason followed through with his beat-boxing skills while he readied his riot shield once again.

The elevator then ' _dinged_ ' as they reached the ground floor causing them to stop. Putting his shield in front of them, they were both greeted by a hail of small arms fire ranging from ordinary Aks to 12 gauge shotguns and a few machine guns.

The fire kept up for a few minutes as Rafael popped another smoke grenade creating a smoke screen that slowly obscured their targets.

The mercs then stopped after they have had run out of ammunition on their mags.

(Song: Shoot to Thrill by ACDC)

Thinking that they had pulverized their targets, they lowered their guns and their guards.

This turned out to be a big mistake because not after they had lowered their guards, two flash-bangs bounced of the floor from the smoke and detonated blinding all the mercs.

The duo emerged out of the smoke Army-of-two style with rifles ready and fired.

The closest mercs who were using the register's desk as cover were the first to go down with a bullet to their foreheads each.

Brain chunks and bits staining the wall behind them.

Then next merc that was standing in the open was killed by Rafael as he Spartan kicked the merc in the chest and gunned him down on his way to the floor.

The next merc that was standing in front of the entrance received four bullets: two on the stomach, one on the neck and the other in the head.

Next to him, his buddy was shot in the left knee causing him to fall to one knee before another found its way into his esophagus making him choke on his own blood.

(Song: Shoot to Thrill by ACDC: End)

Using some register's desk and metal waiting chairs as cover, Jason and Rafael scanned the area looking for the remaining mercs. Finding it strange that they couldn't find them, Jason hand-signaled Rafael to move forward while he provides him some support fire if needed.

Rafael then cautiously walked towards the exit while exchanging his spent Ak-74m with a dead merc's AN-94 with reflex sight.

Reaching the broken glass doors, he cautiously peered outside and quickly retracted his head after a few bullet flew where his head was.

Picking up a broken glass shard, he carefully checked the last merc outside. He saw the merc hiding behind an ambulance twenty meters of his position.

Turning back to Jason, he signaled him to move to his position. Seeing the signal, Jason moved forward and sat next to Rafael.

"Sitrep."

"Tango hiding behind an ambulance."

"Got a plan?"

"Yeah. I'll flush him out and you run to that car in front of us. After that, make your way behind him while I keep him occupied. Move when I fire and hide when he fires." Rafael said as he re-laid his plan while pointing at a 1998 Toyota Innova in front of them riddled with bullet holes.

"Roger that."

"Alright. On three." Jason then stood up and prepared to run as he nodded at Rafael who nodded back.

"THREE!" Rafael yelled as he got out of his position and fired his AN-94.

With that, Jason ran at full speed and then slid on his legs as he reached the car and hugged the sides. He then went into the front of the vehicle and slowly made his way.

On the other side, after rounds per rounds fired, Rafael heard his weapon clicked and pulled the trigger again and it click again. Cursing under his breath, he ran at the dead merc that used the weapon and took the merc's ammo vest and changed mags as he got back to his position.

Jason moved quietly as the fire continued to blare behind him, but then, the gunfire suddenly ceased which forced him to duck for the next vehicle for cover. Turns out, the vehicle that he was using for cover was an old model of motorcycle that was popular back in the late 80s and early 90s. There are still a lot of this model but most are used with a sidecar for short distance travels.

He cursed as it gave him little cover and that the fuel tank was right on his face which is a bad thing if the merc sees him. Fortunately, Lady luck was still on his side because before the merc could even lookout, his friend came back and fired a three burst covering fire enabling him to move forward.

Reaching the ambulance, he quietly pulled the karambit on his vest and the Bowie knife on his hip and held it both in an icepick manner as he crept at the merc. But before he could even reach him, he mistakenly stepped on a glass shard that was crushed under his boots alerting the merc who quickly pointed his FN FAL with vertical grip and 4x ACOG scope at him.

Acting quickly from instincts, he slapped the barrel of the gun which fired two rounds away from him and snaked his right arm at the merc's free hand digging his karambit under the merc's left breast punching through his vest causing said merc to scream in pain as blood leaked from his clothes He then brought his left arm up and stabbed him on top of his right breast puncturing his right lung. After that, he pulled the knife out and flipped it to hammer position before he drove it at the merc's right kidney causing him to release a glob of blood. He finished it by pulling the knife out and driving his karambit at the merc's neck severing major arteries and veins, and his esophagus.

Letting the dead merc fall choking on his own blood, he whistled at Rafael who peered out of the door as he waved at him.

Rafael seeing his friend on the ambulance already, ran at him and a saw the dead merc on his pool of blood. Turning to Jason, he saw drops and specs of blood at his friend's left pauldron and face. He then pulled out a maroon handkerchief and gave it to his friend who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Take it and wipe the blood off your face. Its rude if we rendezvous with that contact of yours looking like a pair of butchers."

Giving a quick thanks, Jason wiped the blood of him using the side mirrors of the ambulance to guide him and after that, he offered the handkerchief back at his friend who shook his head. Seeing his friend not wanting to take the bloodied handkerchief, he used it to clean both his knives and his sword.

Walking to the west of the building, they found the parking lot full of vehicles. Turning to Jason, Rafael said, "So his are we gonna find that car?"

Remembering that there's a key somewhere in the pockets of his vest, he quickly opened all of it and found a set of key with its remote lock. Pressing the button, they heard the beeping sound of an unlocked car. Looking around, Rafael told Jason to do it again and saw a pair of signal lights flickering twice.

Patting his friend on the shoulder, he pointed him towards the far end of the parking lot. They then walked towards that direction and stopped in front of a beast which promptly caused their jaws to fall.

Parked in front of them is a piano black Conquest XV Knight fitted with an intimidating bull-bar, a snorkel, quadro-spot lights and spiked rims for butchering the wheels of other vehicles.

Looking at each other, their faces broke into scary, maniacal grins which they had dubbed as 'Innocent Grins'. And then they both erupted into villain like laughter that could give the Devil himself nightmares. Literary.

 _ **A Few Monuments Later…**_

After having _composed_ themselves, they opened the doors and were floored once again. Because while the Conquest look intimidating from the outside, it sure was hell a complete opposite from the inside. Luxurious black leather seats with red seat and back padding, cup holders, state-of-the-art touchscreen computers installed, leather manual transmission gear, and a double 50. Cal. machine gun resting under the roof.

' _Wait- why is there two big 50s in the truck?'_ Was the thought of the two battle goons.

 _ **Zzzz…. Zzzz….**_

Feeling the phone vibrate again, Jason picked it up and set it on speakers.

" _Did you like our gift, Captain?"_ The woman in the phone asked with amusement all over her voice.

"Like? Hell no!" Jason said.

" _Oh… We-"_

"I FUCKING LOVE IT! YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING!" Jason said as stars appeared on his eyes while Rafael was nodding so fast that people would think if his neck is still in one piece while giving a thumbs up. Not that the people from the other end could see it, or maybe they could.

" _We-well we are glad that you loved it. It'd be a waste if you didn't because our engineers worked overtime to get it to your taste of cars."_ The woman said sounding extremely glad.

" _Anyway, your next objective is to head to NAIA terminal 2 and all of this will be cleared in there. Any questions, Captain? Bucky?"_

"Who you callin' Bucky?!"

"Don't mind him, he's still recovering from getting his ass handed to him and all of us five months ago. And yeah, I have one." Said Jason.

" _Let's hear it then…"_

"Since you will be our eyes on the sky. Because you seem to know what we have been doing. I'd like-" que look to Rafael who was wriggling his eyebrows suggestively which he answered with the middle finger, "I mean, we'd like to know who we're talking to. I mean we can't just call you the woman in the phone so something to call you would ease our mind and not make talking to you semi-awkward."

" _Ahh… I knew I was forgetting something. Yes, you are right. Can't have you two be left in the dark all the time. Anyways, at this moment, our organization prohibits giving our real identities, it does provide us with alternatives."_ She said.

"Alternatives?" Rafael asked as his mind worked a hundred miles per hour trying to come up with a possible theory about this organization.

" _Yes 1st Lieutenant Rafael Cortez, a.k.a. Reaper. Alternatives meaning Nicknames, codenames. That sort of things. You know, you've been on our list for quite a few years now. You and your partner, Captain Jason Ramirez, a.k.a. Nebula."_

"List?" Rafael said as he and Jason narrowed his eyes.

" _Yes. List of possible recruits. Our organization has been watching you two lot for years. Your achievements, sacrifices, grief, and wars that you two fought, we know all of them. But don't be alarmed. We did these because we felt that if you two just stayed as the President's spear-head unit, your potentials will be wasted."_

"Potential? What do you mean our potentials will be wasted?! Can you clarify on that? Maybe broaden it a bit more. You're barely making any sense to us here." Jason said as he felt the piece falling in place.

" _Of course. We were the ones that supplied you with information on all the skirmishes and battles you've fought until now. We were also the ones that got you into that disastrous mission in which we deeply apologize."_ The woman said sounding apologetic and gloomy in the end.

Jason felt his world stopped after the woman revealed the cold hard truth to him. He could feel the painful thumping of his heart and the blood rushing through his veins. A hot sensation started bubbling from within him from out of nowhere and he suddenly lost control.

"WELL YOU BETTER FEEL SORRY! I LOST MORE THAN A HUNDRED MEN AND WOMEN ON THAT MISSION! MORE THAN A HUNDRED! IF YOU PEOPLE KNEW SO MUCH ABOUT US, THEN YOU'D KNOW THAT LOSING A SINGLE ONE OF MY MEN MAKES ME FEEL LIKE SHIT! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO MAKE ME LOSE MORE THAN A FUCKING HUNDRED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS?! HUH?! DO YOU?!" Jason yelled as the memories of the slaughter came back full force.

Remembering the failed mission, Rafael's left arm crushed the magazine of his AN-94 which he promptly threw behind him and replaced with a fresh one.

"..."

" _You two have the right to be angry at us- "_

"Damn right we do, bitch!"

" _But we couldn't have never foreseen the outcome of your mission. The closest we've got on helping you on that time was by contacting and sending your coordinates on a nearby USN Missile Destroyer that was patrolling a few hundred nautical miles out of your position!"_ The woman on the other side cried as she too felt the burden of the deaths of those sailors.

Jason gritted his teeth as he fought himself from outright crushing the phone in his hand. Seeing his friend and their informant breaking apart, Rafael went to Jason and told him to seat on the driver's seat as he took the phone.

Putting the phone on his ear, he spoke, "We know that there was nothing that you or anyone could have done and we thank you for your efforts to help. But, it could have been better if you had informed us that we were pretty much sailing towards the enemies' trap."

" _I'm so sorry!"_

"Yeah, uh, anyway, we're grateful that you sent the Americans our way when we needed it the most. Ain't that right, Jay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anyway, what am saying is the next time we are sent to a normal-turned-suicide-mission, it'd be great if you could give us a heads-up." Rafael said as he tried to diffuse the one-sided fight between the two.

"Alright. We'll see ya later. Do keep us updated this time, yeah?" Rafael said good naturedly as he received a relieved 'yes' and handed the phone back to Jason who was checking the compartment on the shotgun seat and found a phone charger for cars.

Plugging it in, he took the phone and attached it. Looking in front, he saw a phone holder with dual capacity. Putting it on one of the slots, he inserted the key and twisted it starting the road beast.

 _ **Vrrrm…**_

Just the sound of the powerful V8 Turbo diesel engine was enough to calm his nerves to a manageable level, yet he still had a small and almost unnoticeable frown.

The vehicle rocked a bit as Rafael sat and made himself comfortable.

"Ahh… This is the life. Fighting cocksuckers and their goons in the day. And chillin' in a perfectly good seat in the night. Don't cha agree, brother?" Rafael said as he sunk further into the luxurious chair.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…" Jason said as he slowly adjusted his fingers in the steering wheel.

Rafael turned to his friend and saw his eyes having a far-away look into them before he turned back in the front.

"There's nothing we could have done. And you heard the girl, they did what all that they could to help. It won't do any good if you're going to keep beating yourself over the things that has already happened. Besides, she sounded like she has been wrecked by it too. I think she deserves some slack, don't you?"

Jason mournfully closed his eyes as a single tear left.

"I know… But the thing is, it's still too fresh for me that I could stop myself from taking it out on her. I just… I just…"

"Just what? Feeling sorry for yourself won't bring the dead back and you know that. What you need to do is to accept what has happened and accept whatever the consequence may be. Trust me, it's worth it in the end. When I first woke up, the nurse pretty much ran from one side of the building to the other trying to get the doctors. He-he, you should have seen the look on their faces. Anyway, a few days after that, the media somehow got information that I've woken up and bombarded me with their upside down facts. You know them, always trying to make a name for themselves by stirring up trouble at the expense of others. Fortunately, the President cleared all the trouble and rumors with an iron-fist and ice-cold facts. He even went as far as revealing the mission report in public. Pretty much created chaos between the people and the bias journalists. I mean, not all of them are bias but there are some certain individuals." Rafael said as he reminisced the events after his awakening.

Jason's eyes widened as he started to realize just how far his own people and the ones close to them would go to clear their names.

"After that, I trained till I dropped as payment for the things our President and his subordinates went to protects us. I'd admit there was some major blockades here and there but they were taken cared off until now." Rafael finished.

Nodding to himself, Jason felt as his motivation and confidence rose making him feel like himself again. Somewhat anyway.

"Your right. I shouldn't let something in the past hold me back."

"HELL YEAH I'M RIGHT! Don't let 'em bother y'er ass!"

Putting his right hand into the gear, he was about to put it off 'park' until he remembered something.

"Bro, did you remember to ask what we were going to call her?"

Rafael's eyes widened before he slammed his face on the dashboard while groaning in the process.

"My God… I knew I was forgetting something."

 _Zzzz... Zzzz..._

Seeing the phone vibrate again, Rafael slid his finger across the screen and said, "He~llo."

" _I forgot to tell you two, but you may call me Saber."_ Saber said, her voice still sounding like she just finished crying.

Looking at one another and Jason feeling guilty at making a girl cry, turned to the two phone and spoke, "Thanks Saber. Much appreciated." softly.

" _Y-y-your welcome."_ Her voice becoming shaky as Jason's conscience.

"Say, when we arrive, I'd like to clarify that everything's cool between us, okay? And I'm sorry for what I did earlier, it was uncalled for." He said as his guilt started eating him.

Meanwhile, Rafael was trying to keep himself from exploding in laughter on the way his friend's acting.

' _Oh this is gold!'_

" _Okay! Uh, I mean, uh, it's only natural that you would do so. After all, you have hurt a maiden's pure and innocent heart."_ Her voice suddenly taking a tone Jason's all too familiar with.

' _Acting high and mighty eh, you little tsundere?'_ He thought to himself as a tic mark appeared on his head.

"Keep that up and you'll find that heart of yours innocent and pure no more." He playfully remarked.

Rafael's eyes widened at the bold words of his friend as he fought his laughter tenfold.

" _U-URUSAI B-B-BAKAYARO!"_ Saber screamed from the other line.

Rafael couldn't hold it anymore and burst into fits of laughter while Jason chuckled as he geared the vehicle to drive.

' _Nebula: 1, Saber: 0'_

" _Mou… You're a bully you know that?"_ It was more of a statement than a question. A statement that Jason smiled at.

"And so I've been told. What'cha gonna do 'bout it, girlie?" Jason teased as the direction appeared on the GPS with the fastest route.

" _Kutabare Jason-aho-no-baka!"_ Saber hissed.

"No need to go full weaboo on me, Arturia." Jason said as he used the real name of Saber from the Fate/Stay night series.

" _W-whatever. J-just follow the direction. And I'm not a weaboo, you prick! I'm Japanese!"_ She cried as her line went dead.

Rafael who was holding his sides at the banter of the two was finally able to breathe and slumped back to the seat.

"You know, you two make a great couple."

"Don't let _'her'_ hear you say that. I might not be able to replace any damages like the doctors did with your arm." Jason replied which Rafael shivered at the mention of _her._

"Don't remind me. I still feel the phantom pains in my back from where she dropkicked me."

Jason laughed as he drove towards the airport.

* * *

 _~30 minutes later…~_

 _ **Ping…**_

 _ **Ping…**_

 _ **Ping…**_

Jason swerved left and right as 7.62x51 mm NATO rounds bounced off the sides of the armored SUV before he smashed through the metal gates of the airport.

Behind them, three armored GMC Terrains with four mercs inside chased after them while firing their AK variants at them.

Looking back, Jason immediately turned around and pulled the handbrake and spun the wheel to the right, drifting magnificently with an SUV passing through a pair of hangers.

Meanwhile, Rafael was busy looking for the weapons' category on the touchscreen to power up the dual 50s.

Upon finding it, he quickly pressed the screen and watched as the roof split open and the big 50s was lifted by a pair of hydraulics and the seats in the back folding up and pushing themselves back giving more rooms to move around.

Going in the back, he stood up and pulled the two cocking levers on both sides and turned the guns at the mofos behind them.

" **Arrrggghhh! Eat these, ya Moda-fucka's!"**

 _ **Ratatatatatat…**_

The first GMC Terrain found its hood being ripped apart by the 50s before it flipped and exploded as a bullet pierced the fuel tank.

Turning to the right, he found the GMC Terrain gaining speed and was preparing to ram them.

Acting faster than the driver could move, he directed his fire at the driver ripping the merc in front of the driver and the driver himself as the two behind them found themselves getting ripped apart as Rafael ran the big 50s at the side of the vehicle. With all its occupants dead, the vehicle swerved hard to the right before flipping over.

Turning to the other direction, he found the next vehicle and was about to open fire when he saw one of the mercs pop up with an RPG 7x pointed at them.

Turning his body around, he slammed his fist at the roof and yelled, "RPG, Four o'clock!"

"ROGER!" Jason shouted as he stepped on the brakes, hard.

 _ **SCREECH**_ **…**

 _ **CLICK...**_

 _ **WHOOSH…**_

 _ **KABOOM!**_

The rocket propelled grenade exploded in front of them which Jason swerved to the right smashing the SUV on the GMC Terrain. Both vehicles fought for supremacy with the Conquest XV Knight clearly being the dominant one.

Pointing the big 50s at the smaller SUV, Rafael as about to fire until one of the mercs with the RPG 7x popped up again with a fresh round in his rocket launcher.

Rafael immediately snapped at him and fired the two guns ripping the poor sap apart. He then dipped his body down a bit as he tapped Jason who handed him a grenade that they had found inside the cooler.

' _Who the hell puts a grenade inside the cooler?'_ Rafael and Jason thought amused of someone's attempt of humor.

Pulling the pin off, he pulled his Deeagle and fired two shots at the passenger's window, hitting the merc in the neck and shoulder effectively killing him slowly and shattering the window. He then threw the live grenade inside the SUV as Jason immediately swerved away from them before it exploded sending the vehicle sky-high.

Getting back inside the SUV, the big 50s lowered as the roof folded together and sealed shut.

Sitting back on his chair, the phone vibrated again. Answering it, Saber instructed, _"We have the C-5 Galaxy running. Drive to the south-east of the airport and we'll drop the ramp for ya!"_

"ROGER THAT!" Jason yelled as he drifted to the right and pushed the gear to max.

The armored SUV roared as it broke past a luggage cart sending clothes and luggage's in the air while going 100kph and higher.

A few minutes later, they saw a gray C-5 Galaxy with a white underbelly running on the runway with its ramp down.

Stepping on the gas some more, the SUV was almost at the ramp until an explosion rocked the vehicle and the plane together.

The C-5 Galaxy's alarms blared as the pilot and the co-pilot struggled to stabilize the plane with a pair of landing wheels permanently ruined until otherwise.

Looking at the side mirror, Jason's eyes narrowed as an AH-6 Little bird fitted with missiles pods and two m134 mini guns chased after them.

" _That helo will rip the plane apart! Can you shoot it down, over?"_ Saber frantically asked as Jason grunted in reply.

" _I'll take that as a yes. Good hunting, Capt."_

Turning to Rafael as he drove he said, "Is there anything useful in here for us to use?"

"Yeah, we got an m302 grenade launcher." Rafael said as he pulled the grenade launcher behind his seat.

Jason nodded and said, "Alright. Pass it to me." while he unlocked the doors.

Passing it, Rafael raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened as Jason pretty much hang on his life forcing him to hold the wheel and steady it.

Hanging from the door of an SUV that's going more than a 100kph would have been a bad idea on his part, but to do it while trying to shoot an AH-6 little bird is even worse. So carefully aiming the m302 as adrenaline pumped through his veins, he fired just as the AH-6 started pooling its miniguns. The grenade propelled towards the helicopter and smashed right into its engines before it exploded in a fiery blaze which sent shrapnels everywhere.

Getting back up, Jason gave back the m302 to Rafael as he sped up again to catch up with the nearly airborne plane.

"That was crazy, dude!" Rafael scolded.

"If it works, and it's crazy at the same time, it's awesome." Jason replied coolly.

Pushing it to its limit, he saw the plane slowly gaining altitude.

" _You have got a few seconds. Lose the car and get on already."_ Saber bellowed.

"Watch and learn, lil' girl. Watch and learn." Jason said as the plane passes an empty vehicle transport truck.

Rafael figuring out Jason's plan, buckled up and held on the handle above his head for dear life.

"I'll fucking murder you if we die, asshole!"

"Your right. We are gonna die. You gonna die. I'm gonna die, _maybe sooner_. We're all gonna die." Putting it to max gear, "Just not today" Jason said right before the Conquest XV Knight jumped off from the truck and landed inside the C-5 Galaxy's large compartment.

Pulling on the brakes, he immediately stopped the armored SUV as the ramp behind them rose and shut close.

A few moments later after getting their shock in place and having got off the car, clapping rang out the large space. Looking up, Jason's brain momentarily froze while Rafael wolf-whistled.

"Hot damn, they know how to make 'em right." Rafael said in English as a perverted grin appeared on his face. A moment later, a red wrench smashed into his face sending him to the ground rolling as he clutched the injured limb.

"GAGH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Standing in front of them were six gorgeous girls with two standing above the average height, while the four stood a few inches shorter.

The one on the left is a girl in her late teens early twenties (if she's even in her twenties yet), standing at an impressive height of 5'9, she had a short light brown hair with the back pointed outward, a metal headband with two antennas looking like a pair of horns, mischievous green eyes, button nose, and kissable lips (yum).

She wore a white sleeveless V-neck midriff top with black outlines that showed her greater than normal assets and toned stomach. Two metal plates under her (ahem) large breast with three holes and under it, the color becomes black with a bit of purple in it. On her waist, she wore what seems to be a metal hull design of a battleship of the Imperial Japanese Navy at world war 2. Below the metal belt, she wore a black mini-skirt with a white line near the bottom which showcased her mile-long legs. And finally, on her legs, she wore a red knee length sock with two white lines each, a pair of gray boots with red soles and what seems to be rudders for heels. All in all, this girl looks like she's a top rank model on a men's magazine.

The next tall girl wore the same clothes with the sole difference of having a smooth longer black hair with a metal headband with slanted antennas and another pair of horizontal antennas, a dead serious red eyes that momentarily froze him in place, a pair of shoulder length arm bands/covers held together by black cords.

The next difference was, if the short haired girl had bits of purple in her outfit, this one had bits of gold. Next was the white skirt she wore and a red thigh length socks with black in it. The socks had white lines just like a water level meter. A black garter was clipped on the socks outside the skirt too.

All in all, this two girls were enough to get his blood flowing on the wrong head. Stay down buster, can't have you making an appearance now!

Next was the green-eyed girl that threw the wrench and she was now twirling another wrench in her had. She was standing at 5'6 wearing a white sailor blouse with blue accents and gray undershirt that concealed her neck and a red bow. Her skirt was blue with red edge and was cut open in the sides showing her creamy hips.

 _Down boy!_

On her legs, she wore a thigh length socks with a ribbon holding the top half which was colored dark brown and the bottom part colored steel white. Her shoes seemed to him like the soles of a formal shoe glued to her feet.

This time ladies and gentlemen, this girl had the moe level over 9000 that's screwing with his blood flow. With her cute and round face and pink hair, she is to die for. Although he'd like to ask if her hair is natural or dye because it's the first time he's seen pink hair outside of cosplay.

Next to her, stood a girl wearing the same thing that bubblegum wore except she has long black hair that reached to her back and a pair of topless glasses covering her blue-ish gray eyes.

The next girl that was standing in the far right was staring at him with giddy excitement as she clapped nonstop.

She stood at an impressive height of 5'8. She had her hair done in two braided buns in the side of her head and two long strands hanging in the sides with a large cow-lick which seems to be twitching in excitement too. She had a round bubbly face. Purple eyes burning with great life and a golden ornamental headband with radar flaps in the side.

She wore a customized shrine priestess' clothes that had a golden rope in front of her chest that further enhanced her above average assets with black skirt that had white accents in it. She wore a pair of brown thigh length boots with red soles. This one for sure is a moe/gorgeous type that should be in a vanilla type doujinshi. Hehe.

The girl that was standing in front of them was a silvernette with a red ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail. She looked like she's in her late teens barely entering her twenties. She stood at the height of 5'7 and wore a white Admiralty polo with golden cords tied to her right shoulder and in front of her chest. Her hands were covered by a pair of plain white gloves. At her hips rest a red handled katana with a small yellow ball tassel. She also wore a plain black skirt and white thigh high stockings that hugged her legs like there's no tomorrow. And last but already the least, a pair of brown dress shoes.

"It's rude to stare you know, _Captain."_ The girl spoke, her voice sounding familiar.

"S-s-saber?!" Jason said as he took a step back at his shock.

Suddenly, Saber went from bossy tsundere to a gloomy deredere.

"A-are you still mad at me?" She asked as she placed her left arm under her modest bust to hold her elbow as she turned her head down not meeting his eyes.

' _Gagh!'_ Jason internally clenched his heart at how moe and kawaii Saber is acting.

' _My kokoro can't take anymore of this kawaii-ness! Must cheer her up. Now!'_

"Ahh, hell no! I ain't mad at ya at all! Believe it. I was just overwhelmed after I woke up because of the memories coming back. We're cool and dandy now." Jason said as he gave her two thumbs up.

 _ **Pling!**_

And his flashy smile attack.

"R-really?! I'm so happy, Thank you!" Saber cried as she jumped to him causing him to dig his legs in the floor as her shocking weight caused his to bend his body at an unnatural angle.

' _What does this girl eat?!'_

Patting her in the back as she cried tears of joy. He's pretty sure that's tears of joy if her smile is to go by and her constant pushing of her face deeper to his chest and the tightening of her arms around his neck.

"Alright, that's enough. I don't think you want to choke the man." Rafael said as he tried not to look too jealous.

Saber of course ignored him making him sweat drop and curse pretty boys to all go to hell.

"Eh, Saber, as much as I enjoy being your dakimakura, I think introductions are in order. And also, tell us just what in seven layers of hell is going on?" Jason said as Saber let go of him while pouting.

' _Stop being so kawaii, brat!'_

"O-of course. Ladies if you will." She said as the five women nodded to her with excited grins.

"Ooh. Ooh. Me first! Me first!" The girl wearing the modified miko uniform chirped.

Gesturing for her to go first, she spread her legs, placed her left hand on her hip and pointed at Jason with confidence burning in her eyes.

"It's the English-born returnee, Kongou desu! Nice to meet you!"

Nodding to her, Jason gave her a two-finger mock salute as Saber gestured for the girl with the glasses to go next.

"Admiral, Light Cruiser Ooyodo has joined the battle lines. Please leave fleet administration and supervision to me!" Ooyodo said as she saluted and adjusted her glasses.

From the way the two are speaking, he did get a bit curious because both Kongou and Ooyodo seem to be looking at him and not at Saber.

Nodding to them, he watched as Saber gestured to the next girl who nodded at her while giving a large grin.

"I'm Repair ship Akashi. If you take a little damage, I can fix you up in the base. Just leave it to me!"

" _I wonder how good of a repair-girl is she against you?"_ Rafael whispered to Jason who just shrugged back.

" _Dunno. And FYI, I'm not a repairman, asshole. I'm part-time inventor_." Jason whispered back without breaking eye-contact with the girl.

"I'm not just a repair-girl, I'm also an inventor and mechanic too, Admiral. I don't just make and repair, I also upgrade, sir." Akashi said, apparently she heard them both.

Having been heard, both guys froze like a deer caught in front of the headlights.

Pointing to himself, Jason was answered by a smirking Akashi who nodded at him.

"Ah ha-ha-ha, I'm sorry, Ojou-chan, we were only goofing off. And uh, I'm not an Admiral. I'm still a Captain." Jason said as Akashi just widened her smirk while she spun a wrench in her hand out of habit.

Scratching his head for Akashi's mistake of his rank which he filed for later, Jason watched as the tall girl with short brown hair stepped forward.

"Ara, ara. Such naughty Commanders-" queue twitch as both guys felt an arrow pierce their fragile kokoros. "Nagato class battleship 2nd ship, Mutsu. Pleased to meet you. Don't play with fire too much, ok? Please..." She said as she bowed causing the two to bow too.

The last but not the least, the girl with the long hair stepped forward with Jason having an inkling of who she might be and what these girls could be.

"I am Battleship Nagato, please to meet you. Leave the enemy battleships to me." Nagato said as she saluted and then stepped back.

Scratching his head, Jason spoke, "Alright. That's very nice and all, but what does this has got to do on the fact that, oh I don't know, some corrupt former head of the Department of Defense wanting my head in a stake-" Kongou, Akashi and Ooyodo gasped while Nagato and Mutsu frowned, "And by all means, ladies, that was a marvelous introduction. Good job, all of you." his compliment earning him a good dose of different reactions.

"Well, it would be better if the Director explains this. Follow me, if you would." Saber said as she walked towards the cabin of the plane. She suddenly stopped as she reached the stairs causing Akashi and Kongou to bump to Ooyodo who scolded them in Japanese. Turning to the two operators she spoke, "I think it would be best if you go first."

Jason nodded as he realized just what would have happened if they went last. But Rafael seem to have missed it because he said, "Uh why? Isn't it proper for the ladies to go first?"

"As expected of a perv of your caliber. Of course you would think that!" Saber hissed crossing her arms under her modest bust.

A tic mark appearing on his head, Rafael exclaimed, "Oi! Who ya callin' a perv, brat?" as he pointed a finger at her.

Sighing, Jason raised his right arm which Rafael followed with a confused stare.

"Why's your hand u-" _Slam_ "GUGH?!" Rafael said as he received the second critical hit in the day leaving red mark.

"Idiot. They're asking us to go first so we won't get flashed! Can you calm y'er tits for a moment?"

"Ugh... You calm y'er tits, you fuckin' twat! That one was uncalled for yet you did it anyway and you look like you enjoyed it!" Rafael accused as Jason tried to hide a shit-eating grin that appeared on his face.

"Now, now, why would I enjoy hurting my friends?"

"Because you're a fucking sadist, that's why."

"You guys…"

"Please, the only time I would enjoy hitting someone is when they totally deserve it."

" _'Please'_ my ass. So your saying that I deserved that one?!"

"YOU GUYS…"

"I didn't say anything. You did, dick-wad."

"Fuck you to all the seven layers of hell, dipshit."

" **YOU GUYS!** " Saber yelled already feeling tired of their useless banter and colorful exchange of words.

"For real you guys... Anyway, the Director is already waiting. And it is very rude to make someone wait." She said as she started pushing the two towards the stairs.

"Aren't they quite lively, Nagato-nee?" Mutsu said to her sister.

"Yes they are." Nagato agreed amused from what they just saw.

"They're lively. I like them!" Kongou said as she followed suit.

"Uh hum." Akashi hummed in agreement while Ooyodo smiled politely in agreement.

Reaching the cabin, Saber opened the door revealing three men in uniform.

The first is a middle-aged man in a black Japanese Maritime Self-defense Force Admiralty uniform.

The next is another middle-aged man in white Philippine Navy Admiralty uniform.

The third one is the last middle aged man inside the cockpit. Instead of wearing any kind of Senior Officer Navy Uniform, he wore an expensive plaid tuxedo and equally expensive black pointed dress shoes. His oily black hair was pulled back. His face was clean and aged handsomely. While he's already in his fifties, he still had the built of a veteran soldier. Broad and muscular frame with weightlifter arms that's being heavily constricted by his suit.

Hearing the door open, the three men stopped what they were doing and turned to them.

The JMSDF Admiral and the PN Admiral smiled at the while the man in the tux, the Director, grinned as he walked towards them. Reaching them, he held out his right arm for a handshake. Seeing his arm, Jason quickly but professionally clasped it, shaking it firmly.

' _Old man's got a strong grip.'_ He thought as he gave him a smile of his own.

"Glad you could make it, Captain." Then letting go, he turned to Rafael and said, "Who are you?"

Hearing those three words, Rafael felt as his entire world just shattered as he fell to his knees, an aura of dread falling upon him as he cried in the corner.

"Why doesn't he know me?!"

Jason sweat dropped along with the senior officers and the Director. He then walked towards his partner and patted him in the back reassuringly.

"There, there… Maybe if you give him your name, he might remember it next time."

Meanwhile, the girls watched in amusement as Rafael suddenly wrapped his arms at Jason's waist crying harder as fountain of tears erupted in massive amount.

"Waaaah! You don't understand Jay! I've been second my entire life. _'Sniff'_ I'm the second child in my family. I've been the second honorary student in High school and College. And I'm your second-in-command! When will I ever be in first for once?! Waaah!"

A shadow fell onto Jason's eyes as he remembered how much his partner has helped him in the years as mysteries about him and the country unraveled.

"Your wrong."

"Wha-? What do you mean I'm wrong?!"

"You're already the first."

"Huh?! When and where?!"

"You were the first I've invited in my birthdays. The first I attend to in battle when you get injured. And the first I would fight for. Even if the world turns against you, I will always be there for you." Jason said with much conviction in his eyes.

Meanwhile in the sidelines, Kongou and Akashi watched with massive intensity and blushes as blood flowed down their noses. Ooyodo and Saber had their faces turned with massive blushes in their cheeks and the latter clearly envious as she pouted. Nagato watched with a small blush along with Mutsu who was covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Ara ara…"

"Ehem!" The JMSDF Admiral coughed with a raised eyebrow. On the other hand, the PN Admiral shook his head feeling embarrassed from his crazy subordinates. The Director laughed as he found the scene extremely amusing.

"Unfortunately, I think that we have wasted enough time. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The JMSDF Admiral said as the PN Admiral nodded in agreement. Formality is serious business after all.

Nodding to them, the mood inside the room suddenly became heavy as the two operatives that were goofing off a moment ago, became deadly serious.

"Captain Jason _'Nebula'_ Ramirez. Commander of Task Force 141, Branch: Delta. Sir!"

"1st Lieutenant Rafael _'Reaper'_ Cortez. Second-in-command of Cpt. Jason Ramirez. Sir!"

And with practiced ease, they snapped in salute.

"At ease gentlemen." The JMSDF Admiral said as the two Admirals saluted back.

"Alright, now that's finished. I would like you two to meet Admiral Katsutoshi Kawano. He is the Admiral of the JMSDF Fleet. And I'm pretty sure you two know who he is, yes?"

"Admiral Caesar C. Taccad, sir. We have often met him after the day we were transferred to the Navy for a patrol mission after the Captain of Gregorio Del Pillar Frigate had an unexpected heart attack." Jason said as he tried to push back the memories in the back of his mind.

The girls saw him tense as a shadow covered his eyes as he lowered his head making them worry about him. This affected them but not as much as Saber as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist knowing that remembering _that_ mission is killing the two. Rafael was quiet because the memories of the screams of pain and fear of the crew still echoed in his mind at night before he sleeps.

"Now do you know why you have been gathered here, boys?" The Director asked as he clasped his arms behind his back. The two shook their heads in reply.

The Director nodded as he said, "You two have been gathered here because a new threat has rose and has become a major threat in a span of just under three months."

"The Abyssals."

"Yes, the Abyssals. Already thousands of lives have been lost already at the sea after they had attacked. The first-world countries around the globe has already suffered great losses with some countries with weaker Navies had their forces completely obliterated. The Americans suffered an attack that made the attack on Pearl Harbor in '41 look like balloon fight. Tell me, are you two familiar of the 7th fleet of the USN?"

Both young adults nodded as Jason said, "Yes sir. We've met the 7th fleet on a few occasions. Why do you ask sir?"

The two Admirals held their hats as they bowed while the Director exhaled deeply and said, "Three months ago, part of the 7th fleet that was stationed in the base in Subic was on its way back to Hawaii some 200 nautical miles away from Manila, were ambushed on all sides."

"Any survivors, sir?" Rafael asked as this was also news to him.

Meanwhile, Jason had a sinking feeling that they won't like the answer to this one.

The Director shook his head and solemnly said, "Unfortunately there was no survivors. And because of the Abyssals' small sizes, it was almost impossible to hit one of them. Although they didn't go down without a fight. The result was the Pentagon ordering of all remaining forces of the 7th fleet and all other fleets to stay in their harbors and be ready for any attacks."

Jason clenched his fist as it turned white under his gloves.

"Next was the Russians." This too got their attention because the two had a navy that could match the United States in terms of quantity and quality of firepower and manpower. "Because of sailing close to land, they were able to avoid getting most of their ships sunk but that didn't stop the Abyssals from gunning them down. They were merciless bastards. They turned the Russian ships they can get their hands on to twisted metal with the crew being turned to fish chow." The girls in the back turned a light shade of green at the brutality of the Abyssals.

 **"I'll kill them all!"** Jason growled as his eyes suddenly flashed red before it turned back to normal shocking all the occupants inside the room except his partner and the PN Admiral.

"All in due time, my boy. All in due time." Admiral Caesar said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Rafael patted Jason in the shoulder for comfort bit he too had a dark look in his eyes.

"We'll make them pay, brother."

"Yes anyway, where was I? Oh yes, after that, the British, the Indians, the French, Italians and the South Koreans called back all their ships to dock to the closest port after receiving the news of what has happened to the Americans and the Russians."

"Good for them." Jason grunted clearly pleased that other countries were able to save their men.

"Yes. Very good indeed. Then there's China and North Korea. Or should I say, the _late_ North Korea."

"What 'ta bout 'em?" Jason asked as Rafael too wondered what they did.

"They _tried_ to make contact with the Abyssals and make peace with them. Keyword: _tried._ " the Director said as he emphasized it with his fingers.

"What happened?"

"The Abyssals deemed them all too weak and blew them all out of the water. And then, Abyssals went as far as to attack them in their home-turf. And because of their arrogant soldiers and equally arrogant superiors being a _little_ too inexperienced, they were pretty much decimated. Now, a quarter of China has fallen against the attack of the Abyssals plunging the whole country to chaos. The NorKors was eradicates off the map which left the South to push them back successfully while receiving some heavy losses on the way." The Director said.

Jason and Rafael felt a little sorry for the Chinese ad NorKors but what they did was unforgivable. Siding with an enemy was not only stupid in so many level, unless they were there to study and then stab them in the back, but to do it for their own greed was worst.

"And now we arrive at where you two will play." The Director said as he gave two thick folders to them.

Receiving the folders, which by the way was as thick as their hands, they opened it and saw the title.

" _Kanmusu Kancolle."_ They read with their minds.

"Shipgirl Fleet Collection, really sirs?" Jason asked if they were shitting him.

"Wasn't this a browser game turned manga, turned anime a few years ago?" Rafael said as he remembered the name.

"Yes and yes. Don't ask why the names like that. Anyway, standing behind you are real life shipgirls. Kongou, Nagato and Mutsu are battleship classes while Akashi and Ooyodo are the Auxiliaries." The Director pointed out as he answered their questions.

"So in other words, you created girls from the game and anime itself to fight off the Abyssals?" Jason concluded.

"No captain. It's the other way around." Admiral Katsutoshi replied.

"The girls were developed almost twenty years ago and the browser game and the anime was used as a cushion for the people of Japan to lessen the shock and get used to them when they were finally introduced to the public." He continued.

"Let me guess, almost a hundred thousand of horny men of all ages applied for the navy?" Jason said as he sweat dropped.

"Millions actually." The admiral corrected with an amused smile.

Turning to their superior Rafael asked, "Why don't we have something like that Admiral Caesar?"

Admiral Caesar snorted and said, "You two already inspired millions of teens in the country to join the armed forces while you ask why we don't have young women to do it for us? Your actions already awoken the warrior spirit that has been sleeping on every Filipino child. So I don't think we need to use women clad in revealing clothes with cannons in their backs to advertise our armed force."

Jason released a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head while Rafael muttered, "It's a possibility."

"Anyways, you, Cpt. Jason has been selected to command these girls." The Director said as the JMSDF Admiral nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa… Why me? I mean it's an honor, but why me? Why not someone from the USN? Or better yet, why not someone from your country?" He asked as he couldn't phantom why he would be qualified rather than someone from the more powerful navies.

 _Sigh_ "The United States Navy is too spread thin to lend us any of their more capable and experienced officers. And so is the Japanese. On the other hand, your country had quite the reputation on fighting against all odds. And those countless mines that you have scattered across your country has helped repel and decimate some of their forces giving you less pressure on unpredictable attacks." Admiral Katsutoshi stated.

Admiral Caesar's eyes widened as his neck snapped at the two boys who refused to meet his eyes while whistling innocently.

"So that's why your entire Taskforce requested the three Del Pillar-class Frigates to sail you all around the country!"

"We had a passable excuse didn't we?" Rafael said as he whistled away.

"While hunting poachers and illegal trespassers was a logical excuse. You two still did something behind my back!" The Filipino Admiral scolded.

"Cut us some slack, Chief. It worked didn't it?" Jason said as he rubbed his stiff neck.

"Yes, I guess I could do that. After all, even unknowingly, you two were able to save the country yet again." Admiral Caesar said as he relaxed.

Hearing this, Kongou piped in her English-Japanese way, "Wow Congratulations! Ne-ne, how many times did you save your country, desu?!"

Rubbing his chin, and finding that his beard and mustache has grown, he pulled out his knife and checked his reflection in it finding that he now looks like Ezio Auditore in ACS Revelations, said, "Not much. Just some battles here and there. Blew up a few dumbasses here and there and screwed some minds."

"Translation: four times while seducing some women on the enemy's side to spill vital information." Rafael clarified.

Kongou, Akashi and Ooyodo gasped while Nagato raised an eyebrow in interest of his exploits and tactics he used and Mutsu giggled as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh my…"

On the other hand, Saber looked uninterested but inside her, she's itching to burn some harlots.

' _I will kill all those bitches!'_

Yep, completely uninterested…

"That was some of the days I have to wash my mouth and body with soap. Extra hard." Jason said as he shivered at some bad memories.

"Really? Why?" Rafael said as he already knew it but the girls didn't and it's fun seeing them all flustered.

"Dude, not only were they skinny as fuck, but also hairy down there if you know what I mean. And not only that, but they didn't know how to suck and they get knocked out after round two!" Jason complained as he remembered how frustrated he felt that they couldn't last longer.

"The only good thing they did was by giving me solid info." He muttered as puffs of smoke erupted from Kongou, Akashi, Ooyodo and Saber who were all trying to calm their blushes and the impending nosebleeds.

Meanwhile, Nagato recoiled at what she heard and blushed hard while Mutsu covered her mouth with her right hand to hide the fact that she just licked her lips.

"Lucky young bastard." The Admirals muttered because their wives would cut of their dicks if they ever thought of fucking someone else.

The Director smirked knowing the feeling of extracting info from women on the enemies' side.

"Don't be jealous. It wasn't fun as it sounds. Not only was it hairy it was also smelly as fuck." Jason said as Rafael nodded enthusiastically.

"Anyways… Is there something else you need to tell me? Other than I am being ordered to command them." Jason said.

"Yes. Before we have reached an agreement that you are to command them. We have pushed that we will only accept this if and only if the condition that you are not to be transferred permanently to their ranks for good. For security purposes only." Admiral Caesar said.

"So that means that while I will be under their command, I will still receive orders from you, yes?" Jason concluded.

"That's right. You will be under two flags but to be an effective officer for this girls, we, the country of Japan has agreed on making you a full Admiral." Admiral Katsutoshi said.

"FULL ADMIRAL?!" Jason and Rafael screamed.

"Yes, but on the Philippine side, because of your outstanding efforts to thwart the Abyssals. The President has found it reasonable to give you two the rank befitting of your duties. I have the letter here with me that further signifies your new position." Admiral Caesar said as he pulled a white envelope from within his uniform.

Ripping the top part open, he dramatically cleared his throat while he unfolded the paper creating massive amount of suspense.

" _From this day fort, Cpt. Jason 'Nebula' Ramirez and 1_ _st_ _Lieutenant Rafael 'Reaper' Cortez, will now be given a newly established rank: The War Commander. It was decided and voted by the majority of the court and the people that the two you are to take full control of the Armed Forces of the Philippines and its sub-branches with the benefit of the ability to use the government funds._

 _The people placed their utmost trust upon the two of you, thereby counting on you both to make the right decisions in due time. And with the new threat looming from within the shadows of the ocean, we call upon your help once more to protect and motivate its people to rise up to arms and battle this so called Abyssals! By the time you would be reading this, then is the time that you would have discovered that the world has already suffered from the atrocities that this Abyssals have shown._

 _I know that our country lacks enough equipment to put up any fight against other counties, yet when we needed a miracle the most, you and your partner hauled our nation back up to stand up in its own two feet. We know that none of us deserve to ask you two anything after all the things that you've went through, but we are now swallowing our pride to ask you both the fight one last time._

 _With regards,_

 _The President."_

Admiral Caesar finished as he watched the two newly promoted soldiers of their reactions. Jason has his eyes narrowed in thought while Rafael was doing some sort of victory dance by pumping his fist and humping the air.

"Aw sweet Jesus. A promotion! A promotion! I got a promotion! I got a pro-" _SMACK_ "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Rafael exclaimed after Saber smacked him in the head. Hard.

"You were being annoying." She simply said with an annoyed glare.

"Wha- I'll show you annoying princess." Rafael said.

But before he could follow up with his plan, Jason stopped him in his tracks as he spoke.

"Is the reason they're giving us full control of the entire AFP is because the President felt that without our help, the conflicting heads in the military will cause chaos?" he said as he stared at Admiral Caesar dead in the eyes.

Sighing, the Admiral nodded his head in a sad conformation and said, "Not all of us in the AFP can move the hearts and minds of the military and civilian alike with the use of words like you. And our action often leads to some unforeseen consequences."

Closing his eyes, Jason went through all that has happened today.

Chuckling, he opened his eyes and said, "Not a day awake yet, I'm already plunging head first to hell."

"You might be plunging head first to hell, but remember, we make sure that its crowded when we get there." Rafael said as he smirked at his friend who smirked back at him

"Yeah, your absolutely right. Ready for round two with the Abyss?" He asked as he lifted his fist for a fist bump.

"Like you have 'ta ask. We're in this thing together as one. Besides, that chick with the crab-head was kinda hot." Rafael said as Jason laughed.

"That she was, brother. That she was. Sucks that she'll be in the receiving end of my guns."

"Oi, that's my prey you're talking to. Only I can talk like that about my prey. Go get you're your own." Rafael playfully shooed him.

The two then shared a laugh which caused everyone to smile at their antics. Leave it to them to make the mood better.

"Alright. Now that's done, I must be going. I will have to report to the President. If you'll excuse me, everyone, I'll be going. Have a nice day." Admiral Caesar said as he left the cabin.

"Oh and before I forget, while you may have a blank check for military resources, it only extends to it for so far. So that means that anything that's not in our line of work will come out of your pockets." He said just before he closed the door.

"Yes. I too, need to send a notification to the Prime-Minister that everything went smoothly. Smooth sailing everyone. Sayonara." Admiral Katsutoshi said before he too left.

"Well that went well. Now that's done, would you two like to ask something's?" The Director said as he picked up a chair and made himself comfortable.

"Huh? Oh yeah. So mind telling me why is a group of shady people after my head?" Jason said as he remembered why he went all through that trouble to get here.

Rafael nodded as he too wanted to know why would anyone need his friend dead.

"Right now, the only info that we have is that you have apparently stepped too deeply on some of the corrupted government officials' illegal businesses and now they fear for their lives knowing that after all, any corrupted government officials caught in your country now is stripped of their position and hanged or sometimes, depending on the weight of the crime, shot. Unfortunately, we have yet to get any names but we did have a lead which led to a dead end after one of our agents was killed." The Director said as he pulled out a fresh cigar from his tux which he quickly placed back after he saw Saber glare at him.

"Well we have a new lead for you. Does the former Secretary of the Interior and Local Government ring any bell?" Jason said as he relayed what the late merc told him.

"The one that tried to ran as President four years ago? That guy, what was his name? Mak Roxan? No that's too girly. Max Raxos?"

"Mar Roxas actually. A merc told me before his head was literary blown to bits by a sniper. Slippery guy, but not very good at covering his tracks. Tried to arrest the fucker a few times, but his friends just keep getting in the way." Jason said as Rafael crossed his arms and nodded remembering how many times solid information pointed at the asshole.

"Yeah, took quite a while before we were given the green light to bring him in, but the moment we come knocking on his front gate. A bunch of ass-wipes showered us with gunfire. Fortunately, because we had orders to use force if needed, we came prepared with a GKN FS100 SIMBA equipped with 105 mm. Fuckers didn't expect a tank round to come blowing up their asses." Rafael said with pride

Everyone turned to him with half-lidded eyes as Saber said, "And that's not overkill for you, perv?"

"Don't mind him, Saber. His just like that cuz he was the one firing the damn thing. In case you've forgot faggot, you almost hit me with it." Jason said as he patted Saber in the head who immediately dropped it and enjoyed the unexpected head-pat.

Meanwhile, Kongou pouted at the lack of attention their new CO is giving her while Akashi and Ooyodo giggles at her and Saber.

Seeing the pouting battleship from the corner of his eyes, Jason turned to her and patted her in the head too inciting a cute squeal from the brunette who closed her eyes and leaned towards his hand. Chuckling at her reaction, he turned to the Auxiliaries and saw them freeze with blushes on their face as his eyes landed on them.

"Want some? I think I can manage a few more." Which the two bashfully refused as they shook their heads left and right really fast while waving their hands in front of them.

"N-n-no thanks, sir. We're good. I-i-isn't that right, A-Akashi?" Ooyodo said as both felt extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah, what she said. We're good."

"Ya sure? I mean it's really no problem for me." Jason said but the two remained strong and declined no matter how tempted they were.

"Ara ara, please be gentle with the girls, Teitoku. Our else they might not be able to perform their task perfectly." Mutsu giggled.

"You want one too, Mutsu?" Jason asked Mutsu causing her to suddenly stop giggling and step back with her arms raised in front of her.

"I-I don't think that would b-be ne-necessary, Te-teitoku." She stammered as Nagato coughed in her hand and giggled at her sister.

All ship girls present suddenly froze after hearing Nagato giggle. The reason for this was the fact that she was so serious and so intimidating all the time that they all thought that she was made out of bricks and coffee.

Seeing their reaction, Nagato immediately reigned in her thoughts and coughed a few times in her fist to get the tingling feeling in her cheeks as they burned a deep red from embarrassment.

"That didn't happen." She said seriously.

"Why? I think it was nice. It makes you look a lot more beautiful, not that you need to, because your already off the charts." Jason nonchalantly said causing Nagato to release a burst of steam from her ears as her faced turned into a shade of red that can rival a cherry.

"Mou… am I not beautiful too, Teitoku desu?" Kongou whined as she pulled Jason's arm into her above average frontal armors.

"Your beautiful too, Kongou. And I bet to God that your three ship sisters are just as beautiful too." Jason complimented already immune to the female body after years of mastering its mysteries. Well some of it.

Meanwhile, Rafael watched with jealous eyes as his friend interacted with impossibility beautiful girls without stammering and looking like an idiot.

Clutching his head, he screamed to the heavens and walked towards them.

"Alright. That's enough!" He said as he held both Kongou and Jason in the arm.

"This guy right here is my partner. Read my lips, M-I-N-E. Mine! Now if you want your own partner, go look somewhere else, cuz this guy is already off the market." He continued as he separated the two with the former giving him a cute pouty glare and the latter sighing at him.

"HEY! Hey, what's the big?! I wasn't done yet!" Kongou cried out as she glared at Rafael.

"Yes you are, or else." He threatened which came off as a challenge to the British returnee and the girls with them.

"Or else what, mate?" Kongou growled cutely, her accent sounding like a legit British.

"Yeah, perv. 'Or else' what?" Saber questioned.

"Or else… Or else I will call ' _her'_?!" he threatened as he brought out a black Samsung smartphone with his finger already on speed dial.

"You wouldn't…" Jason breathed out clearly deathly afraid.

"Aw hell yeah I would! If it means that I don't lose my partner, I am willing to sell my soul to the devil's nightmare!" Rafael announced with determined eyes as he held the phone in front of them.

"Who's she?" Saber asked clearly not the only one confused.

"Someone who could shatter mountains with her bare hands without so much of an effort used. Someone that even your precious Teitoku fears not only with his life but also with his manliness. Bwahahahahaha!" Rafael laughed clearly having lost it.

"There's no such thing that exist in his biography. Why should we believe you?! Don't lie to us, perv!" Saber accused with Kongou agreeing with her as she held her balled fist in front of her while nodding so fast she looked like an oversized bubblehead.

"Oh but she exists, and she brings death wherever she walks by. Nothing escapes her righteousness fury alive, except me cuz I'm awesome, and nothing can stand against her when she gets serious." Rafael said causing the auxiliaries to gulp in fear and make Saber and Kongou hesitate. Behind them, Nagato and Mutsu watched with interest and amusement in their faces.

"You shall not bring forth a creature that can permanently scar them for life. Now give me that!" Jason said as he held Rafael in a one-handed choke-hold while trying to get the phone from his hand.

"What are you doing, you fool?!" Rafael whizzed out as he fought to get the arm off his neck.

"Preventing you from causing the Apocalypse to happen!" Jason gritted out as he tried to get the phone.

"Can't you see I'm doing this for your own good?!" Rafael yelled out as he drove his right elbow at Jason's side making him loosen his hold around his neck giving him the chance to jump and backflip behind him.

Now it was Rafael that held Jason in a chokehold while the latter did his best from letting his friend press the speed-dial.

"This is MADNESS!" Jason yelled as smashed the back of his head to Rafael's nose, stunning his friend for a bit. Using the chance given to him for a split second, Jason overpowered Rafael's arm and took it off his neck and then he quickly turned around and delivered two jabs in his chest.

After that, he followed it by slapping the phone away from his friend's hand and body slammed him.

"Quickly! Delete the number! I can't hold him for much long!" He yelled as Rafael struggled under him.

Hearing his command, Akashi, Kongou and Saber ran to the phone and went to the settings to look for a way to delete the number from the phone and speed-dial permanently.

"You cannot hold me down forever Jay!" Rafael yelled as he slowly gained enough strength to overpower his friend who was using him as a chair.

"I don't need forever, broh." Jason said as the trio were finally able to so it.

"Yatta! We did it!" Akashi exclaims as she successfully deleted the number from the phone.

"Ha~ha! Now you have lost your trump card." Saber laughed out while waving the phone.

"Feel the firepower of the Kongou-class Battleships!" she yelled as she did her pose that she did earlier when she was introducing herself.

Hearing that, Jason gave them a thumbs up as he smiled proudly at their work.

"Good Job, girls! Ooyodo!"

"Yes sir?!" Ooyodo perked up when she was suddenly called.

"Since you're the fleet supervisor, I want you to file this as our first successful mission." Jason said while Rafael swiped his phone from Saber who pulled her left cheek down and stuck out her tongue at Rafael.

"A-are you sure, sir?"

"Surer than ever."

"That wasn't even a word, Teitoku."

"Microsoft Word ain't complaining."

"Wha- please don't tear the forth wall down!"

"What have you done?! I've kept that in case of blackmail- er, I mean emergency!" Rafael said as tears ran down his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that you meant blackmail. Anyways, you do not have any leverage over the Admiral now." Saber said as she crossed her arms and smirked at his miserable kneeling form.

"Meh, that's a'ight. I remember it anyway." Rafael said as he stood up like nothing happened freezing the three in place.

"On second thought, put it on our to-do list." Jason said as Ooyodo wrote it on a ¼ size notepad that she must have stored on her skirt.

On the other side of the room, the Director watched the scene before him amused beyond believe.

"Alright children, calm down." He said as he stood up and eased up the commotion.

"Now, I still have a few things to say before I let you all of to your devices. First off, Admiral. Because of the fact that you will be controlling an armada of warships-turned-shipgirls, we have found it necessary that someone will help you manage your numerous fleets. Therefore, it was decided by us that you are to have a Rear-Admiral and a Secretary-ship to help assist you and help manage the base and the resources or take over for you when you're not in the base." He said as Saber stepped next to the Director.

"Admiral, meet your new Rear-Admiral. Saber here will be in charge whenever that you are gone. Also, she will be the one to oversee which documents are of importance and requires of your attention."

"You said that I will also be having a Secretary-ship..."

"Yes you would. That is if you wanted to."

"Yeah. Anyway the question is, is that like same as being the Rear-Admiral? And do I have to assign someone or is there someone already in default?" Jason asked.

"Good question. Yes, Secretary-ship is more or less the same as the Rear-Admiral but unlike that of just being an assistant, they also act as their Admiral's last line of defense when all defenses has been breached. And yes, you have to assign one when we reach your base within a week's time." The Director explained.

"Hmm… well I guess I can work with that. But I don't really need any bodyguard. OK. Next question is how many ships would I be in control of?"

"Well I was going there until you beat me into the punch. But to answer your question, about somewhere around a hundred to a hundred and twenty-five. With the Japanese Devs working on bringing the entire IJN's armada back, you better be ready to receive them in the near future." The Director said as Jason nods.

"Also, there will be times where you will be sending them on expedition missions so you better remember to equip them with the proper tools to bring out their full potential. Now that's where Akashi comes in and that other ship, what was her name?" he said as he asked Akashi.

"Yuubari, sir. She's also the one that uses the factory other than me and our _'special helpers'_. Please remember that proper equipment can also turn the tides of a battle. So remember to check the factory for any blueprints that you may have lying around your office and we'll craft it for you." Akashi beamed causing Jason to nod at her and smile at the amount of enthusiasm the girl had.

"Special helpers? What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked curiously about this _'Special Helpers'_.

Akashi just giggled and gave him a playful wink and said, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

Chuckling, Jason gave her a two finger-salute and said, "Roger that."

Turning to the Director, he asked, "So what do we call you and your organization? I mean, I went through all that trouble just to find some answers, and Saber did say that I'd be getting them so spill."

Rubbing his hands in anticipation, Rafael gleefully said, "Yeah. All that trouble be better be worth. So is your name something like Maverick? Hudson? Hornet? Oh! Or is it Mcduffins?!"

Placating his arms in front of him, the Director said, "Easy there, kid. Yes, my name is quite the killer indeed but it's none of that."

"So, what is it?" Rafael asked already getting impatient.

"Yes, I'm getting there so stop interrupting me. You may call me Director Wraith or Wraith. And as for the organization, we are called Atlas."

"Atlas? Oi, you ain't going to stab us in the back after discovering some weird shit behind your back, right?" Rafael asked as they remembered the name used in Call of Duty: Advance Warfare.

"Why would I do that? And besides, even if you two find, as you say _'weird shit'_ hidden somewhere, it would be my passion for anything that explodes." Wraith said as he held his chin.

"Oh you're a Pyromaniac? I'm a Pyro too, but Jay's too much of stick on the mud that he finds blowing shit up a waste of time" Rafael said as he was instantly in front of Wraith with stars in his eyes.

"That's because it is. Who the hell wants to clean up your mess after your done?" Jason huffed.

Rafael and Wraith's eyes twitched as the duo turned to him.

"Young man, I would have you know that being able to blow stuff up is a marvelous and fantastic art. An art that is gone in an instant give off the fleeting feeling that only men with extraordinary guts can pull off." Wraith said with so much conviction that Jason almost lost it.

"Hell yeah! Art isn't just about things that stays longer all the time. It's also about the things that can be gone in an instant!"

"Yeah, like your face. If we're all talking about is art, then I would gladly say that art is about the preservation of the object of your desire. In example, the stopping the deforestation can help make a place and the air you breathe in beautiful in its own logic." Jason ranted.

Meanwhile in the sidelines, the six girls watched their CO rant about his kind of art while butting heads with the two men who opposes him.

"Our Admiral sure does have a weird taste for people." Saber said as she shook her head.

"Yes, but I think the reason for that may be is that he wishes to make the most of each day if ever something was to ever happen to him. Not that any things gonna happen to him because we'll be here to protect him, desu!" Kongou declared.

"I guess Kongou's right. I mean after all; we are lucky to have a Teitoku with actual battle experience rather than some green-horns." Akashi commented as she spun a wrench in her hand again.

"Yes. I got the feeling that our Admiral won't act like a usual Admiral if his laid-back nature is to go by." Ooyodo giggled.

"Ara ara, I guess that leaves us to give our support to our Teitoku. After all, success is always a two-way road. Don't you agree, Nagato-nee?" Mutsu giggled in her hand as she turned to Nagato.

"Hai. To perform at our utmost efficiency, we must also take care of our Admiral no matter the cost. After all, a fleet's strength is not measured by their firepower, but the way they use it." Nagato said with the utmost seriousness.

"To protect humanity in its greatest times is the sole purpose as to why we have been created. With the new threat turning our most modern ships obsolete, I feel that the price for failure could lead to the demise of the human raise." She continued making the rest of the girls ball their fists.

"We know that already, that's why we must always keep moral up and improve on our past failures. Learn on what went wrong in the past and adapt in the present. That is the best course of action at the moment." Saber said as the three men finally finished their ruckus.

"I think that you should shave that facial hair of yours, Admiral. It is one of your duties as an officer after all." Wraith commented as they fixed their clothes of any kinks.

"Yeah, I was planning to after I woke up but the mercs came, and well, you know the rest." Jason said as he tightened the buckles of his gear.

"This guy right here has the tendency to forget shaving his facial-puebs that it ain't even funny anymore." Rafael said earning a playful punch to the shoulder which he just laughed off.

"Now that's done, I guess we have wasted enough time already. I will leave you all youngsters to do as you wish." Wraith said as he walked towards the door.

Opening it, he turned his head a bit and said, "Take care of Saber for me, will you? She's the only family I have left and I'll be damned if anything happiness to her, ya hear me? But I'm confident that all of you will be able to take care of each other. And with that, I'll see you lot later." Wraith said before he walked out of the door.

"Well that went well." Jason commented.

"No shit. I was expecting something along the lines of 'you are to be on a suicide mission to stop the enemy' or 'the fate of humanity hangs in a balance' crap." Rafael exaggerated.

Jason chuckled at his friend's humor before he did a hundred and eighty degrees and looked towards the girls behind them.

"Now that I have woken after five months' worth of coma, I'd like all the news about all the attacks of the Abyssals and the way they executed each attack be presented to me by tomorrow or the day after. We need all the information we can get our hands on. May it be classified, declassified or even rumors. We need to stop being in the defensive. Because after we discover their way of thinking. We will take the fight to their people, to their land and to their blood. We will crush all those that dare opposes the will of all of humanity! We make them feel what it was like to be on our feet. And only after that will we let them surrender willingly or die trying."

"HAI! /SIR, YES SIR!" everyone cried out as the snapped in attention and saluted him.

Jason saluted back as he watched the bright fire of determination burn in their eyes. Lowering his arm slowly, he snapped at Nagato and said, "Nagato. From this day forth, will you serve me as my Secretary-ship?"

Nagato's eyes widened at the sudden promotion and couldn't stop a tear to appear on her eyes but she's steeled her emotions and nodded.

"Hai! I, Nagato, lead ship of the Nagato-class Battleships, accept. As one of the Big Seven, I must set an example to my fellow shipgirls." Nagato said as she snapped back in salute.

Nodding at her proclamation, he gave her a fully hearted salute and said, "I am happy to hear that. I expect great results on you, but don't work yourself too hard. Can't have one of my assistant not ship-shape herself if anything is to happen to me."

Nodding again, Nagato smiled at him before she felt a hand to her left shoulder. Looking back, she saw Mutsu give her an encouraging and proud smile.

"Gambaremas, Nagato."

"Arigatou, Mutsu."

Gently smiling once more, Jason took a deal breath and released it in one go.

"Hah!"

Feeling satisfied, he was to go back at the forgotten documents in the table until he felt someone gently pull his right sleeves. Turning around he saw Kongou looking at him with the most powerful weapon that only women seem to possess.

' _Kuso! It's the puppy-dog-eyes-no-jutsu! Innards melting, can't resist. Abort! Abort! Abort!'_

"Yes Kongou? Anything I can help you with?" he asked with a forced grin with his mental defense already melted beyond repair.

"Ne Teitoku, would you like have some tea with my sisters after we land? They've been behaving themselves and are absolutely dying to meet you when Admiral Katsutoshi and Admiral Caesar announced you." She said with a cute and infectious smile.

"Of course. If it means being able to get to know everyone better, why not? Although, what did you mean, _'they've been behaving'?_ " Jason said as he wondered what she meant by that.

Feeling it her queue to answer, Nagato stepped forward and saluted.

"Permission to speak, sir?" which Jason simply waved off for her to go.

"Permission granted. Also, you don't need to salute all the time, Nagato. Just simply speak your mind to me." Jason said with a slight command.

"As you wish, sir. Anyway, to answer your question, sir, the Kongou-class Battleships are, how do I say this? A little bit too enthusiastic with their quirks." Nagato said earning a scream of indignation from said lead ship of her class.

"Quirks, huh? Mind expounding that for me?" Jason said as he held his chin.

"Not at all, sir. As for their quirks, Kongou herself can be a bit too forward with her affection. Hiei is obsessed with her older sister and would fight for her if it ever comes to defending her sister's honor or her sisters themselves. Haruna seem to be the sanest and most normal of the four, if not for her referring to herself in third-person. Lastly, Kirishima has an obsession with a microphone. Whether it be the karaoke or something she gets her hands on." Nagato said causing Kongou to kneel in the corner with a cloud of depression floating above her as she drew circles in the floor.

"Mou Nagato-chan. Why do you do this to me?"

Nervously chuckling at her antics, Jason walked to her and patted her in the back and said, "Hey, it's alright. I mean, it's alright to have some special traits on an individual. Look at me, I have six younger siblings and three of them are girls who can easily drive my nerves into the meat-grinder. And the other three boys, two of which is part of my triplets, tends to drive me nuts. Now that 'r brats that I have to individually support to the best of my abilities. Of course I gained some quirks on the way too."

"Really?" Kongou said as she turned to him with tear stained face.

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really." Jason reassured as he patted Kongou on the head. Reaching for her hands, he felt Kongou tense up as he held it with his. He marveled how small her hands are compared to his and how soft her skin felt on his. He then slowly pulled her up and fixed the kinks out of her uniform.

"There… Your good as new again, Ms. Kongou." Jason said as he did a final retouching on her hair, causing the cow-lick to twitch as she cupped her face and giggled.

"Arigatou, Teitoku desu!" Kongou exclaimed.

Smiling contently that he has successfully got the girl out of her funk. He then gave her a two-finger mock salute. A few moments later, the door opened once again and Wraith poked his head in.

"Oh. Before I forget, if I had not yet said it yet which I'm pretty sure I did, Admiral, take care of Saber will you. If I ever hear that a single hair on her head is harmed, not even hell can stop my wrath." And with that, he was gone again.

Saber suddenly felt the need to step back as the two newly promoted officers snapped their heads at her with shadows covering half of their faces and an evil look in their eyes and smirks appeared.

"Hehehe… He'll take care of her alright." Rafael said as his smirk threatened to tear his face in half.

"Don't you worry, lil' girl. I'll personally take care of you when the time comes. Hehehe." Jason said as his eyes flashed red again before turning to normal making his statement a lot more menacing.

"Oka-sama!" Chibi Saber squawked out in fear as tears gathered in her eyes comically.

* * *

 **So as I have promised. CHP 2 in just a matter of days.**

 **I know CHP 1 was shit, therefore I guess that I'll make it up with this chapter. in actuality, both chapters was suppose to be a single chapter, but i figured i shouldnt rush things so here it is.**

 **anyway, still looking for a beta reader. description on anything on particular is still shit.**

 **my imagination cant really support all the details it needs to build chapters.**

 **i mean i have the skeleton of the story but i cant just bring it out of my head. anyway, hoped you all enjoyed this.**

 **remember to review for anything about the story or something. untill the next time.**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction-not! Part 1!

**Wassup.**

 **So, I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for being gone for that long not uploading.**

 **I ran on a bit of a trouble on this chapter not just because of the length but also how I want them all to meet.**

 **It kinda got to the point that I almost ran in a wall just to think a few hundred or thousand word intro for them.**

 **That's why I've chosen to make this into a two separate chapter introduction to the shipgirls.**

 **Don't worry, you'll all get the same amount of action that this chapter has in store for you.**

 **Also, I'd like to say that I just recently finished my exams, like just today, so maybe the speed will pick up.**

 **Unlike my net that never reaches at least 2mbps.**

 **Sad, I know right?**

 **And the fact that my gaming time is being ruined by my laptop's 2gb RAM and Celeron processor.**

 **Ugh life, why so mad at meh?**

 **And before I forget, Disclaimers: I don't own Kancolle or play it. Too many horn-fags in the server to make one. Also, I don't own the awesome fight scene here or some of the jokes. I took that from some different animes, feel free to guess.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy...**

 _ **OR I WILL FEED YOUR UNSATISFACTORY CARCASS TO THE DEMON LORD KIRBY! (only pokemon I know other than Picachu).**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Introduction-not! Part 1!**

"… _Zzz…"_

"Jay, wake up. We're about to land."

"… _Zzz… Five more minutes, Ma…"_

"Ne, ne, Teitoku, we're here. Get up! Get up!"

"… _Zzz… Can't open… my eyes… Too sleepy…"_

"Dude, get your stupid ass up already."

" _Shut… up… stupid… virgin… zzz…"_

"THAT'S IT! GET YOUR ASS UP, JASON!" Rafael shouted as he pulled the sheets that was wrapped around Jason off, causing said guy to fall off the sofa he was sleeping on.

 _THUD…_

"14th Army Battalion. 1st Lieutenant Jason Ramirez reporting for duty, sir! Ugh, not again…" Jason saluted after he stood straight up his feet right after he fell which switched his military reflexes on. His clothes looking like a typhoon passed him by.

Rafael smiled at him victoriously while the girls, minus Nagato who just looked amused behind him, giggled at their new CO's actions.

"Good, you're awake. We're about to landed on Tokyo, Japan. ETA 10 mikes. Here, freshen up a little." Rafael said as he handed Jason a towel, razor, shaving cream, toothbrush and toothpaste.

"How long was I asleep? _Yawn_ …"

"Two and a half hours. Now go and freshen up. Wraith just informed me that we'll be meeting with the Prime Minister before we head to the base.

"Really? What for?"

"Dunno, but you better hurry, 10 minutes ain't a long time."

Taking the toiletry items, he went to the washroom and quickly freshened up. Opening the door, he entered without delay and placed the toiletry materials on the top of the sink and brought out the razor and shaving cream. Looking at the mirror, he saw five months' worth of facial hair and bangs which suddenly made him lose the motivation to shave.

' _Do I really have to? I mean, look at that sexy and handsome beast! Ugh, why is the military so strict?! Why?!'_ he thought as he begrudgingly started applying some shaving cream while crying down a stream.

A minute or two later, his face was as clean as it could be. Which he hates because of the fact that he absolutely loved his facial hair. Fixing his messed up uniform, he took the towel and wiped the residue shaving cream off his face and popped open the toothpaste to brush his teeth. Another few minutes pass, he was good and ready to go.

So gathering his things again, he quietly made his way back to the cabin and found the others doing their own thing.

On the far end of the cabin, on the left, he saw Ooyodo sitting on a chair reading a book as she leaned on a table in front of her. Next to her, Akashi was tinkering with what seem to be a small replica of a Mitsubishi A6M Fighter. On the other side of the room, he saw Saber reading a few stapled files on a clipboard.

A few feet from her, the Nagato-class sisters, Nagato and Mutsu, were quietly discussing something in Japanese as they watched a screen showing the plane's distance and position on the GPS which was only a seven minutes left until they start to descend.

Looking around some more, he was confused as to where Kongou and Rafael were.

As if sensing his confusion, Saber looked up from her files and said, "Sir, Commander Rafael went ahead to the cockpit where the Director and the two Admirals are. As for Kongou, she just went to the snack bar."

Satisfied with her answer, Jason nodded and walked towards his gear that was lying on the side of the sofa he was sleeping on. Picking it up, he saw the two Auxiliaries looking at him which caused him to wave at them.

They returned the wave and Ooyodo went back to reading while Akashi seem to want to ask him something. Having finished putting his gear on, he sat down and turned to Akashi and said, "Well go on, tell me what you want?"

Having been caught staring for too long, Akashi released an 'eep' which caused everyone inside the room to turn at her causing her face to suddenly get redder than before.

"Uh, ano… ano, uh… Ooouuh." She stammered before groaning because she couldn't get herself to talk.

Laughing at her good-naturedly, he patted her in the head and said, "It's alright. Just take a deep breath and then let it all out!" he said as he gestured for her to take a 'deep breath'.

Following his advice, Akashi took a deep breath and said, "Uh, Teitoku… When Admiral Katsutoshi announced that you will be our CO, I saw in your file that you were working on a new design of a main battle tank. Is it alright if you could show me your work? I mean if you are okay with it anyway." She finished panicking at the end.

Racking his brain for that specific project of his, he chuckled and said, "Sure, I was planning on asking if they could bring it to the base anyway. I mean, when it's finished, it'll be the first main battle tank that could actually work on Philippine terrain without getting stuck in the mud."

Akashi beamed and nodded. A few moments later, the door suddenly opened which revealed Kongou on the other side with a gleeful expression as she held a cup of tiramisu and a tablespoon in each hand. Looking around for something, her eyes landed on Jason who was talking with Akashi animatedly.

Quickly running to him without letting the dessert fall, she stood right in front of the two making them stop their conversation about their individual inventions and machines. Looking at her expectantly, Akashi felt a tic on her head appear because they were just getting to the best part of their conversation while Jason eyed the tiramisu with hungry eyes that he tried so hard to hide. Feeling it the need to break the silence for their Admiral was currently distracted by a cup of dessert.

"Ano, Kongou-san… how can we help you?" Akashi said smiling as her left eyebrow twitched.

Expecting a reply that will end with 'Desu' from the airhead-battleship, she was shocked when she didn't receive any. Instead, Kongou wisely chose to ignore her and was instead fixated with their CO, who was already drooling.

"Ne, ne, Teitoku… Do you want to try it? It's really good, desu!" Kongou said as she took the tablespoon and took a scoop out of the cup.

Jason couldn't do anything but nod his head as his body betrayed him.

' _Why do you betray me, my body?!'_

"Huh? S-sure!"

With that, Kongou placed the table spoon at his mouth and steadily fed him the tasty dessert with gusto.

"Mmm, it's so good." Jason said as he savored the tiramisu.

"Hai!" Kongou chirped in agreement.

Meanwhile, Akashi watched them with a dangerous glare as shadows covered her eyes which now appear like red circles. An aura of death too started appearing from where she was seating. On the other side of the soda, the two remained oblivious as Kongou sat on the space between Akashi and Jason while she continuously fed him the dessert.

"Ne Teitoku, I want some of it too. Can you feed me?" Kongou asked with a cute pout on her face as she suddenly stopped feeding Jason the tiramisu.

Hearing this, all the other female inside the cabin suddenly twitched violently and snapped their heads towards the very _over_ -affectionate battleship. Looking at her and feeling his insides melt from the kawaii-ness, Jason nodded and grinned as he took the cup of tiramisu and tablespoon and took a scoop in it.

"Alright, say 'ah', please." Jason said as he readied the tablespoon.

"Ahh" Kongou opened her mouth as time suddenly slowed down and all the other occupants inside the room jumped in action to intercept the moving spoon.

"NOOOOOO!" they all yelled in slow-motion as they floated in the air watching the spoon getting closer to Kongou's waiting mouth.

Meanwhile, Jason being distracted by the tiramisu missed the four girls flying towards them at high speed and was busy moving his hand to feed the delicious dessert to Kongou.

On the other hand, Kongou was completely aware of the consequences of her actions and watched in complete giddy as the spoon neared her and her fellow ship-girls and the Rear-Admiral helplessly tried to stop them.

' _Keh'_

The spoon was only millimeters away from her mouth when the suddenly, door smashed open and Rafael walked in with a banana split in his hands. Looking around confused as to why everyone was frozen in their spots while looking at him like deer-caught-by-headlights, closing the door, he walked towards a vacant chair and sat, looking at them. He then placed his right leg over his left and raised the banana split and said, "Well go on. Don't mind me. Heck, imagine I'm not even here in the first place."

" _Eh?"_

Jason looked at him confused while the others were as red as cherries from embarrassment. Nevertheless, Jason placed the spoon inside Kongou's mouth as the girl absently closed it, forgetting her embarrassment and savored the tiramisu and the indirect kiss instead. This caused Saber to glare at her with intent to kill while Ooyodo tried to calm an angry and demonic Akashi.

A few moments later after getting over their embarrassments, everyone was ready to finally get off the plane. Having their full gear on, they all walked out of the cabin with the two guys in front and Saber walking closer to Jason in order to block Kongou and a recently calmed Akashi and the others.

Walking towards the C-5s massive compartment, they saw Wraith, Admiral Katsutoshi, and Admiral Caesar outside talking to a formally dressed middle aged man. Exiting the plane, the four seniors stopped their conversation and turned to greet the two newly promoted commanders.

"Well you youngsters sure took your time." Wraith said as he turned to his wrist watch.

"Sorry, we got lost on the road of life on the way here." Jason lied with no effort given.

Hearing that stupid excuse again, Admiral Caesar felt a torn has been plucked out of his side knowing that somebody else will be on the receiving end instead of him. Meanwhile, Wraith and the middle aged man in formal attire chuckled as the women behind them sweat-dropped at the lame excuse.

On the sidelines, chibi-Rafael was giving Jason a double thumbs-up as he giggled like an idiot. Clearing his throat, the middle-aged man in formal clothes stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Good morning, Admiral. I am Senator Akuma Kiyosuke. But you make call me Senator Kiyosuke or Kiyosuke instead. I'm the spokesperson of the Prime Minister. Forgive us, but the Prime Minister couldn't make it today. Another Abyssal attack was reported and he was needed to assess the situation." Kiyosuke said solemnly.

Clasping the senator's hand, Jason gave it a firm shake and said, "Capta- err, Admiral Jason Ramirez of Kammusu Kancolle Project. _That sounded so wrong._ Don't worry about it, sir. That's one of the reason as to why I'm here. Anyway, you'll have to forgive me too. Five months in a coma has left my body back to square one, therefore I cannot perform anything too strenuous at the moment."

Kiyosuke nodded and smiled as he said, "Of course. I've heard of your recent tragedy, you have my condolences, Admiral. But the death of your men had not gone fully in vain. If fact, your sacrifice were able to give nations around the world vital information about the Abyssals. If it weren't for your sacrifices, we would have already fallen against the Abyssals' relentless attacks."

"I'm glad it all weren't in vain." Jason said firmly as let go of Kiyosuke's hand. Stepping back, he felt a hand of his left shoulder. Turning of that direction, he saw Saber giving him a comforting smile. He returned it and felt another hand, heavier by the feeling, patting his opposite shoulder. Doing vice versa, he saw his best friend giving him a determined smile.

"We'll serve those Abyssals the best justice possible. _Ice-cold_."

Nodding at his best friend, he turned back in front of him and saw a limousine escorted by a four jet black Toyota Prados and four police mobiles. Turning to Wraith, Jason gave the man a deadpan stare and commented, "Isn't this a bit overkill?"

Wraith laughed as the two senior Admirals boarded the limousine after the senator got in.

"Nothing's overkill when the faith of humanity hangs by the thread."

"I mean, I like the amount of effort they applied just to escort us towards the Naval Base, but that's quite a bit much don't'cha think?" Jason said as he rubbed his temple.

"Well you already said it yourself. You're back to square one. And if I'm not mistaken, that means that you are about a quarter of a quarter of your usual. Then this amount of escort isn't much of a problem, which I'm sad to say would be nothing but cannon-fodders for everyone here anyway. You should see the amount of escorts and guards the Pope or the President has whenever they go public." Wraith said with a grin as he crossed his arms.

"Don't remind me. I was once one of those guards, remember? This is just a bit overwhelming on my part." Jason said as he now rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway, let's not make everyone wait anymore. C'mon." Wraith said walking towards the vehicle.

Popping his neck and hands, Jason and the others went to the limousine and marveled at the large space it had inside. Sitting by the middle flanked by Rafael and Saber at each side, Jason turned to Kiyosuke and said, "So~o, how far is the Naval Base and what's it like there?"

Kiyosuke gave him a fatherly but still professional smile and said, "Well, to answer your questions, we're in Haneda Airport right now and our destination is Yokosuka Naval Base. So, more or less, we'll arrive there under fifty minutes or less depending on the traffic. The base used to be under the Americans but when the Abyssals attacked, they were ordered to relocate immediately and slowly make their way back to America where the American Kammusu will escort them mainland."

Jason and Rafael nodded as the limousine started moving. Looking out the window, Jason watched the Conquest XV Knight being buckled on four sides that was connected to a Boeing CH-47 Chinook chopper by a few men. Turning back inside, he saw Kongou talking to the Senator animatedly while waving her hands on different patterns. Listening closely to their conversation, he found that she was talking about her stay on his country and how warm and friendly the people were.

Feeling a sense of pride, he smiled and turned to his best friend and saw him talking to Wraith about something to blow up in their free time at which Wraith gladly accepted and him making a note to limit the amount of explosives used.

Looking around, he saw everyone having a good time with each other as they talked and laughed together. Feeling the adrenaline leave his veins again, he made himself comfortable in his sit as he slowly closed his eyes for a quick power nap.

Saber suddenly froze when she felt a weight on her left shoulder and knew exactly what this meant. Commanding her body to remain stoic, she couldn't help but slowly become self-conscious as her face started becoming redder than a cherry.

On the right, Nagato watched her CO with concern in her eyes as he went out again.

' _His pushing himself to keep moving forward, even when his body still hasn't fully recovered.'_ She thought to herself before turning out of the window again. Feeling movement to her side, she turned her eyes a bit and saw her sister, Mutsu, putting herself in a comfortable position before her head on Nagato's shoulder.

"You don't mind do you, ne Nagato?" Mutsu asked looking at her sister with her big, sparkly emerald eyes. Nagato for her part gulped a lump on her throat as she nodded letting her sister do as she please lest she (Nagato) does something that will embarrass them. Pleased with her sister's answer, Mutsu laid her head and closed her eyes for a quick nap.

Meanwhile, Kongou watched Saber and her Admiral spending some intimate time with a pout. Realizing her train of thought, she blushed as she pronounced it again in her mind, _'My Teitoku…'_ before blushing again.

Her thoughts then shifted to her sisters that she loved oh so dearly. It's been almost a month since they left for the Philippines and she's excited to tell to them all of the things she saw, felt and tasted on her stay.

Of course she didn't forget to bring home souvenirs that her allowance could get her which was a lot since the Director felt that they should enjoy life more. She whole-heartedly agreed and bought a bunch of food, talismans, and all kinds of food that she fell in love with and of course, Karaoke.

She was extremely surprised to have discovered a kind of Karaoke that only needed a mike, DVD or USB and a media-player. By buying it, it barely made any significant dent on the money that was allotted to her by the Director which was a lot already in the first place.

Knowing that only a few selected people knew of their existence, Kongou was forced to abandon her favorite clothes and use the clothes that the Rear-Admiral suggested. This consisted of casual shirt, jeans, and a pink jacket that had the flag of England for design and heeled boots that were quite comfortable to wear. She wasn't a fashion freak nor was she an alien to it; therefore she knew that it was a great combo nonetheless.

Sighing dreamily, she started imagining different scenarios of how her and her beloved little sisters will meet and all the things they'll be doing which made her sigh again feeling a lot more excited.

Next to her, Akashi and Ooyodo can be seen looking outside at buildings and shops as they drove in Yokohama.

Normally, they wouldn't be bothered with something that doesn't interest them, but in the past month, they had become so accustomed to the life of a civilian that it opened their eyes to the other wonders of the world. Back then, if someone asked them about the lives of being civilian, they would have said something along the lines of _'it's boring'_ or _'too dramatic for my taste'_. Now, they are seriously rethinking some of these things and are thinking of ways to incorporate it to their daily lives.

The next twenty five minutes passed by quietly and peacefully with the only noise that can be heard is the gentle breathing of Jason who now has his arms around Saber as he slept. Saber on the other hand was close from fainting as her face turned a very dark shade of red that would make a cherry jealous as smoke steamed on top of her head while looking very bashful. Rafael watched as the girl suffered with glee feeling very satisfied of her suffering.

' _HELP ME!'_

Looking at Wraith with pleading eyes, Saber tried to convey her thoughts to him which he replied with a wretched thumbs-up, a smirk and a wink, completely misunderstanding her. Feeling her eyebrow twitched, she chose to look for someone else to help her with her situation. Looking around, she saw the Nagato-class sisters enjoying their time with Mutsu taking a nap.

So they're a no-go. Too dangerous.

Turning to the side, she saw Kongou, the air-head battleship, daydreaming as she giggled occasionally while cupping her face.

She might just take advantage of the situation, another no-go.

Next to her, Akashi and Ooyodo were busy as the latter tinkered with her Mitsubishi A6M Zero and the former reading her book again.

It'd be rude to interrupt them, another no-go.

Having no more people to ask for help, she gulped a large lump in her throat and turned to her left. What she saw made her freeze in her place as if she saw a ghost at how pale she suddenly become.

Looking right back at her was Rafael holding his phone pointed at them with all the intent to take a picture and a very sadistic grin slapped on his face. Shaking her head, she tried to convey her thoughts again, for the second time.

' _Don't you dare! '_

' _Oh, I dare…'_

' _I'll kill you, bakayero!'_

' _I'd like to see you try!'_

Was their silent conversation as Saber glared daggers at Rafael, whose grin just widened before a familiar _click_ and flash. Feeling her insides tie a knot in anger, she adjusted her sleeping CO and tried to make a grab at Rafael who just sat closer to the door as he silently but manically laughed at her. Seeing him mock her, Saber tried to close in while trying to control her temper and keep Jason from falling.

Stirring on his nap because of the sudden movement, yet still not waking up, Jason tightened this grip on Saber. This caused Saber to freeze up as she felt him tightened his grip on her which left her at a very provocative position.

" _ **Stay**_ _…_ _ **still**_ _…_ _ **dammit**_ _…"_ Jason hissed in his sleep as he brought her closer to himself.

She cursed as she felt that her CO chose the wrong time to hug her tighter causing her to blush harder, not that she's complaining at all, but now she was sitting on his lap with her head on his chest. Forgetting about Rafael and the phone, vowing she'll get him later, she chose to listen to Jason's steady and strong heartbeat. Listening to its strong beats, she felt herself at peace as if she was at a place she would like to call home.

Meanwhile, Rafael was busy taking as much blackmail photos as he can. Hey, you never know when you'll need them. Anyway, looking outside, he saw that they have arrived at the gates of the base. Looking at the every nook of the gate and the building, he saw that it wasn't much different than the ones that they had back in the motherland.

The gates were ordinary in design with Navy emblem on it and at least ten feet of height with walls extending as far as his eyes can see. There is a fountain fifty meters ahead which stood right in front of the main building. And behind it were a bunch of people flocking the main entrance of the building.

Turning around, he saw Saber already knocked out and the shipgirls looking outside excited as ever ( _cough_ Kongou _cough_ ). Bringing a hand up, he gave Jason three taps on the shoulder and watched as his friend's eyes snapped open looking around. Seeing his friend's eyes turn to him, he said, "We're here. Better wake your cargo."

Jason looked at him for a few seconds confused which made his left eyebrow twitch as he pointed at the sleeping Saber. Following to wherever Rafael is pointing at, his eyes widened a bit as his watched the silvernette sleep on top of him. Looking back at Rafael, he asked whispering while pointing at the sleeping Saber, "When did she get on top of me?"

"Few minutes before we entered the gate."

Jason kept his eyes for a few seconds longer on him as Rafael suddenly avoided eye-contact when he gave him his reply making himself look very suspicious. Suspicious indeed. After that, he turned back to Saber and tried to unhook his arms around her but instead, he woke her up by accident.

Saber stirred as she felt movement on her mid-section and slowly opened her eyes as she straightened up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Suddenly remembering where she was currently sitting, she tried to get up but smacked her head in the ceiling instead.

 _THUMP!_

"Itai!" Saber cried out as she grabbed her head that now sports a baseball size bump.

"Yare-yare, try to be more careful Saber." Jason said in Japanese making the younger occupants of the vehicle snap their head at him thinking that he was not able to communicate in Japanese.

Seeing their reactions, Jason gave them a deadpan look and said, "Seriously, you people really thought I can't speak Japanese, didn't you?"

He received various reactions like Saber whistling innocently avoiding eye-contact with him, Ooyodo coughing in her balled fist once not making eye-contact with him, and Akashi looking outside while occasionally looking back at her CO then back out again as he caught her gaze. On the other side, Kongou fidgeted as she poked her fingers together while Nagato and Mutsu blushed with embarrassment as they too avoided looking at him. Jason for his part felt annoyed as his left eyebrow twitched.

Turning his head to Saber, he said, "Shouldn't you know this minor detail already?"

"He~he~he. I kinda, you know, forgot to mention that. He~he~he. Sorry- urk!" She chuckled nervously until she felt Jason's gaze at her harden as an aura of dread and despair suddenly enveloped her being and the people around them.

"So you're telling me that out of all the crap that you must have been spewing out for God-know how long, you forgot one major factor? And the most important one, at that too?!" Jason asks as he gave her the evil eye.

All of a sudden, Saber felt small at the intensity that her Admiral was looking at her as sweat dripped on her face nonstop. On the sidelines, Wraith, the two senior Admirals, and the Senator watched with amusement as the newly promoted CO chewed his subordinate.

"This kid sure is interesting, don't'cha agree gentlemen?" Wraith said grinning as he watching Jason chew out chibi-Saber while Rafael laughed in the sidelines.

"For the six months that he has served under my command, every day's been a roller-coaster when his around." Admiral Caesar said as he rubbed his temple as he watched Jason and Rafael trying to calm chibi-Saber who was crying fountains of tears.

"I hope we did the right thing." Admiral Katsutoshi sighed as he breathed through his nose trying to diffuse any uncertainty within him. On the background, Jason was able to finally calm chibi-Saber down who then turned to Rafael and delivered a full-powered chibi slap with a resonating boom that caused his head to snap to the right as a pulsing red hand mark appeared.

" _ **Itai!"**_

"All that we can do is believe in him. After all, I'm very sure that Director Wraith wouldn't have suggested him to us if he didn't make it up to his standards. Isn't that right, Director Wraith?" Senator Kiyosuke said as he stared directly at Wraith's eyes.

"Of course! Besides, did you really think that anyone could make it pass my standards that easily? You asked me for someone that could turn the tide of battle. And if I remember correctly, that happened when the Abyssals broke through your first line of defense." At the mention of this, Admiral Katsutoshi and Senator Kiyosuke flinched hard, "Besides, I did what you asked of me. You asked me of someone that could turn the tides, and I delivered someone that could wipe armies off the face of the Earth. All in all, you should feel relieved that he actually agreed. Because from what we have gathered for years, he does not agree to something that doesn't concern his beloved country. The only reason that he actually agreed in the first place was because he knew first hand that his country doesn't have the equipment to counter this new threat that the Abyssal pose. And add the fact that his a giant softy in the inside, so I can confidently say that if anyone ever needed his help, he'll come running with his entire unit on standby." He finished.

"And that is why we are thankful that he agreed to help us. God help us if the Abyssal was not stopped." Admiral Katsutoshi sighed in relief.

"Agreed." Senator Kiyosuke said as the limo finally stopped.

Opening the door, the Senator stepped out followed by the two Admirals and then by Wraith.

"Show time, bro." Rafael said as he got out after the girls.

Nodding at Rafael's statement, Jason took a deep breath and releasing it as he got out of the limo in one swoop. Feeling the warmth of the sun, the cool sea breezes, and the familiar smell of metal, smoke and sea salt, he couldn't help but feel at home already.

Staring at the building in front of him, took in every detail from the most distinguishable till the smallest. Looking at its very top, he found that it was three-story tall with fences on the roof-top. And starting from the entrance, there was at least ten windows on each side, which makes it one of the largest buildings here. Looking back down, he saw no less than twenty scientist garbed on their usual white lab-coat and deep, dark eye-bugs caused by months to years of working with little sleep.

But there was one oddity among them, on the left side; he could see the familiar smirk that seems to be taunting him to act irrational. Zeroing on that particular smirk as they walked towards the entrance, he couldn't believe that it was him! That same jerk that didn't know when to shut up about God-knows-what. When to stop grating his nerves while he works and when to shut up with his crap!

His face looked so stupid that by just seeing him a mile away boils his blood to dangerous level. His jaw was angular giving him an effeminate look that he and Rafael love poking fun on by calling him gay. His reaction was always priceless. His lips which were always twisted in a taunting grin were now a smirk that clearly says _"I know something you don't and I shit you not is gonna be extravagant"_. His nose was small but pointed. His eyes were almond shape but whenever he gets serious, which was rare AF, turns as sharp as his blade on his waist. His hair was long and semi-spiked as its weight pulls it down reaching until the middle of his back. His fair skin color adding up to his charm for the ladies, but of course, **Hail Jason-sama!**

As for clothing, he wore a white long-sleeved, high-collared haori with a black kimono and hakama underneath. His ever-so present katana at his side was also there. On his hands, he wore samurai gloves that expose his fingers. For footwear, instead of white tabi-socks and straw slippers, he wore brown shin-length steel-toed boots.

His sword was an O-katana in general. Its hilt was red and black. The guard or tsuba had the design of sun with its rays pointed to deadly sharpness. Its sheath was black with a red cord tied to it and at its end was an additional piece that he uses for stunning enemies for a quick kill.

Walking towards them, Jason zeroed in the traditionally dressed man and said in Japanese, "What the hell are you doing here, teme?!"

"Now~now, Nebula-sama… this isn't the time for such attitude. But to answer your question, Nebula-sama, the great Yamamoto clan has been the one funding and supplying this program with the best scientists from its ranks." He said with such a cool that it made Jason look like a bonfire to an ice.

Long story-short, the great Yamamoto clan was the clan that Jason's great grandfather came from before he mysteriously disappeared one night when he was just eight years old. After so many decades of the absence of their true heir, the clan started falling from its grace. It was only five years ago when Jason, the rightful heir, came into the picture and pretty much lifted the entire clan back to its former self almost single-handedly taking inspiration from the way the newly elected President, President Rodrigo Duterte, did after the first month of taking office.

Every corrupt officials found and forced into the light were made to return all the money they had pocketed. Of course many were oppose to this, but all those who opposed him were silenced with Jason's iron-fist. All who opposed were given two choices: give the money back and live an honest life from now on or be stripped of your ranks and all you have and be exiled for life. It was a no-brainer move, and with the support of the majority of the family, it was a shocking recovery as many of the ones that committed corruption came to light on their own and swore to live an honest life from now on.

The sudden recovery of the Yamamoto clan gained the eyes of the media and by the end of the fourth month that Jason finished chasing the corrupt, journalist and reporters from all channels within Japan came rushing in. Knowing that his identity must never leave the four walls of the entire compound, Jason used all the resources that his clan was very enthusiastic to provide to cover up his name. He was barely able to dodge any attempts to discover about who was the tide-changer that happened in the clan from the outside world.

"Ho~ho. What's this? Are you two rivals in some way, Daisuke-kun?" Wraith asked as he noticed Jason suddenly zeroing one of the top-heads of the project.

"No/Yes!" Both Jason and Daisuke answered at the same time with varying expressions.

 _"Which is it?"_

 **Name:** Yamamoto Daisuke

 **Age:** 21 years old

 **Height:** 6'1

 **Relationship Status:** Still a Bloody-Virgin

Wraith for his part sweat-dropped at the hostility that Jason was throwing at Daisuke's way while the latter continued to smirk in a way that his eyes are squinting.

"Ara~Ara… Have you already forgotten all the times we clashed swords against each other? If I remember clearly, you looked so satisfied when you drove your sword in me. Mmmm…" Daisuke moaned with a blush as he ran his hands all over his body.

Upon hearing this, many if not most of the scientist choked on their spits while the two Admirals, Wraith and the Senator laughed at the direct jab towards Jason. The former was livid as he grinded his teeth together at the same time as Rafael, who was busy laughing his ass behind him, slapped him on the back.

 _ **POOF!**_

Apparently that was Saber and Kongou as smoke puffed out from their blushing faces while the two auxiliaries averted their gazes as massive blushes covered their faces. Behind them, Mutsu giggled on her hands while Nagato bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

" **YOU ASSHOLE! STOP GIVING PEOPLE THE WRONG IDEA!"** Jason yelled as he clocked Daisuke on top of the head. The latter wiggled like jelly as he brought out a fan from his sleeves chuckling in the process while he ignored his blinking fire-red bump on top of his head.

"Ara~Ara. You still got that legendary temper of yours." Daisuke commented.

"Hell yeah I do! Now you better stop your stupid ass attitude before it spread some false rumor." Jason said as he looked at Daisuke up-close and personal with glowing red scrutinizing eyes.

Daisuke gulped and chuckled nervously as he backed away slowly knowing a pissed of Jason is a dangerous Jason. Giving him a nervous and shaking mock salute, Daisuke said, "Anything you say, Nebula-sama."

Giving him one last look, Jason took a step back and rubbed his temples and said, "Geez… I haven't been awake for a whole day but I'm already dealing with more shit than I used to when I was still commanding the task-force."

Daisuke and Rafael laughed as they patted Jason in back and Rafael said, "Well now we know you're a genuine trouble magnet extravaganza!"

"Hai! Just as Rafael-san said, you are a very powerful trouble magnet indeed." Daisuke agreed making Jason sweat-drop.

"What…? I don't look for trouble you dumb fucks!" Jason cried out at the two.

"We didn't say that, you ass-tard. We said trouble finds you, not the other way around." Jason clarified while giving Daisuke the finger for good measure.

Giving his friend the finger too in retaliation, Jason said, "Yeah, fuck you too asshole."

"Ara~Ara. Nebula-sama sure loves fingering people." Daisuke swooned as he cupped his face.

" **YOU TOO, DAISUKE-TEME! FUCK YOU HARD TOO!"** Jason exclaimed as he pointed the finger to Daisuke who was too busy swooning and releasing small hearts.

Laughing at their antics, Wraith clapped his hands getting everyone's attention and said, "Well now that we let off some steam, I think it's time we talk business."

Hearing that, all three of them suddenly became stiff and rigid like a pole as they stood in attention. Nodding at Wraith, Daisuke walked towards a scientist that people might mistake for Einstein's brother. The scientist wore their traditional lab gown, a green wool sweater with a blue polo underneath. He wore brown slacks, an RGB colored socks and brown dress shoes.

His face was old and wrinkly but experienced on his field. His white-ashen hair was pulled back as if it was electrocuted. His eyes was half-lidded and with deep eye-bags but held so much wisdom and intelligence in them. His nose was like a parrot's beak: large and a bit crooked. His mustache was like Stalin's with a smooth curled end. He was at least 5'7 in height while standing hunched back with his arms behind his back. But Jason knew from experience that height doesn't matter when you can outsmart any opponent on any fields, may it be physical or intellectual.

The old man walked to him and offered him his hand which he gladly took. Shaking his hand firmly, he said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who will be taking over for us."

Jason chuckled uncertain if the old man meant it literary or not.

"The pleasure is mine… I guess." _'You serious, gramps?'_

Seeing Jason's uncertainty, Daisuke chose to finally intervene.

"Nebula-sama, this is Dr. Katsagura Akuma. He's the head of Project Kamusu Kancolle for the past nineteen and a half years."

"You may call me Dr. Akuma if you wish shonen." Dr. Akuma promptly said before shooting daggers at Daisuke who shivered as the doctor's killing intent hit him full force.

"I can introduce myself, Daisuke- _kun_. Please be sure to remember that next time." Dr. Akuma said sweetly but with such legendary edge it made every last one of the scientist and the five shipgirls with them shiver in fear.

"Hai! It won't ever happen again, Doctor!" Daisuke exclaimed as he bowed down _low_.

"It better not, Daisuke- _kun_. Or else…" Dr. Akuma said leaving a very prominent threat hanging.

Rafael and Jason watched with in interest as Dr. Akuma punted Daisuke down a peg. Not far from them, Wraith observed him with keen eyes contemplating if he has ever saw someone with the same skill to instill fear with just one look.

' _Dr. Akuma… why do I have feeling that I've seen you before?'_

Ten minutes later after having introduced every last scientist to Jason and Rafael, they finally chose to enter the building. Walking inside, Jason couldn't shake the feeling of something big is going to happen later on as he looked around every corners of the floor. Turning his head to look behind through the corner of his right eye, he saw the five shipgirls with serene expressions and felt that he should dismiss them now.

"You guys… You're all dismissed until further notice. I'll see you all later." Jason said as a look of relief washed over their tired faces. Just as the four other shipgirls has left, he saw Kongou standing there all alone.

"Hey Kongou, you can go-"

 _ **ZOOM!**_

"... now..."

And not a moment later, a blur suddenly passed him leaving traces of smoke and his gear messed up again.

"H-huh…?" Jason silently inquired as his eyes widened in surprise.

" **HARUNA! KIRISHIMA! HIEI! I'M HOOOOMMMMEEE!"** apparently, that was just Kongou being released back into the wild at break-neck speed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wraith and everyone else laughed as they watched the flabbergasted young adult look and point back and forth where the fast battleship used to stand.

" **What?!"** Jason cried out as he gripped his hair with both hands.

Chuckling at his own prediction, Dr. Akuma walked towards Jason and said, "Fast battleships are renowned for their incredible speed and firepower. Although from the years that we have put on those girls in development and training alone, the Kongou-class ships were the only ones that showed peculiar kinds of quirks. Not your normal human quirks. If I was to scale it, their's might just make even the quirkiest people look pale."

Turning at the age-old scientist with a pulsing tic mark on his cheek, Jason couldn't help but comment, "You don't say."

Dr. Akuma chuckled full-heartedly and said before walking, "Well we better get a move on. You have an introduction speech later this day, after all."

"Wai-wait. What?! Who the hell said anything about introduction speeches?" Jason said as he jogged to catch up with the scientist.

Turning to him and giving him a full body scan which made Jason shiver from the intensity of the way the scientist looked at him, Dr. Akuma said, "Well from what I have gathered just now, I'd say that you are one of the many people out in this world that loves motivational and inspirational speeches the most. So don't stray too far from your line of interest and give it your best shot. Now c'mon, we need to give you a briefing on the information we currently have about the Abyssals."

"And where are we going now?" Rafael asked as he caught up with Jason and Dr. Akuma.

"To the Briefing Room, where else?" Dr. Akuma replied without missing a beat.

Nodding at Dr. Akuma, they turned to the left and came upon a metallic door that had a pin-code password encoder, a finger scanner and an eye-scanner. Dr. Akuma stopped next to the door and dialed the pass-code, scanned his thumb and index finger and finally his eyes. Stepping back, they heard the door's gears and tech moving from with and a moment later, it automatically opened with smoke or fog or whatever it was creepily crawl on the floor. Gesturing for everyone to enter, Jason went in first inside the dark room before he was followed by everyone else.

Stepping inside cautiously, the lights came to life one by one and revealed the most futuristic briefing room they had ever seen. The room was large and by large I mean two-hundred and fifty square meters large with paneled walls! On each wall was a ventilation shaft that automatically booted itself up to produce cold air. Looking down, they saw that they were at least two-story high with stairs that led to two theater-like seat arrangement that faced a platform which was in its middle.

The platform was triangular-prism in shape which only reached three feet in height and three feet wide. On the middle, it had a deep cut shaped like a plus sign. Lying on top of it was a spherical globe with pixilated surfaces. On top of the room, there was another similar piece of the platform making it look like a futuristic disco-ball.

Taking their seats, they watched as Dr. Akuma walked towards the platform and tap a particular place on the platform. They watched in fascination as the platform came to life as blue-light ran from the floor before crawling their way up on said platform like the once from the movie: Tron Legacy.

He then pulled out a very sleek black card from his pocket and placed it on a spot that glowed brightly in a rectangular shape. It beeped a few times before both the pixilated globes lit up followed by a hologram popping up every data that's held within the card.

Dr. Akuma reached within his lab gown again and pulled out a white tablet and started tapping and sliding his fingers in it. Jason watched as files were opened at a fast pace in the holographic projector and then it stopped in a particular file name "Abyssals". Feeling a lump on his throat, Jason awkwardly swallowed and prepared himself both mentally and physically. As Dr. Akuma tapped said file, hundreds upon hundreds of files appeared.

Clicking on the first file, the picture of the whale-like creature Jason and his late crew fought came up. It was still disgusting as ever to look at and now that his getting a closer view, his mind couldn't help formulate plans on how to already counter the fucker as painfully and brutally as possible.

The top part was covered by grey colored metal that stretched until its back where a built-in tail was located. Under said tail is a disfigured black rudder which was connected to its main body. It had green glowing eyes and disfigured teeth that were positioned perpendicularly with a cannon barrel inside it.

Putting his hands behind him, Dr. Akuma stared at the photo just as hard as Jason and Rafael are doing as they studied its form.

"This is the one of the Abyssals that you fought five months ago north-west of your country. We have decided to classify them as Destroyer I-class, the lowest of the low. But when they are pitted against modern warships, they are a force to be reckoned with. Working usually in packs of three, from what we have gathered so far, they can take on at least five full-size destroyers in an all-out brawl. They would destroy more ships than we can make them." Dr. Akuma said as he scrolled down on his tablet.

 **Type:** DESTROYER I-CLASS

 **Length:** 3 meters

 **Width:** 1 meter

 **Weapons:** 1x 5" Single Gun Mount

 **Armor:** 50 mm of compressed unknown kind of steel

 **Speed:** 30.5 knots

Seeing this vital information, Jason gained a wider perception on how similar these creatures are to ships from World War 2 and today's modern ships. Now armed with this, formations after formations are now finally starting to come to him. As he formulated battle formations, Rafael for his part was typing everything they'll need in operations on the laptop's sticky-notes app.

Said laptop was provided by a Daisuke, who said, "Use this. This is one of the latest projects that we had when you two were still in a coma. It has ten gigabytes of RAM, two terra of storage memory and an i7 processor. That's just the basic parts; the real deal is its state-of-the-art GPS tracking system, satellite-imaging and everything that you could possibly think off."

Just hearing the specs of this bad boy made a 'cha-ching' sound within his ears. The laptop had a sleek and sexy design. From the normal perspective, many would think that it's an Alien-ware brand with its smooth black fiber-plastic cover to its easy-glide mouse-track. And boy was he so happy with the specs, because not only does he not have to worry about getting hacked from its powerful firewall but also the fact that he can now hack someone and they wouldn't even know until it finally sinks in.

"As I have said before, this low-tier Abyssals has a thing in working in packs and they can easily multiply. They like to surround their prey and overwhelm them with gun fires and torpedoes." Dr. Akuma elaborated as he displayed an image of a missile destroyer in the middle and three Abyssals surrounding it in a triangular formation.

Raising his hand, Jason said, "Uh, Doctor, from the image you are showing us about this low-tier Abyssal, were does the torpedoes comes from?"

"Ah yes, forgive this old-sacks-of-bones, but the torpedoes usually comes from a torpedo bomber from a carrier nearby or an aviation cruisers or aviation battleships. These torpedoes while lacking in size, makes up with its speed and damage. From the ones that we recovered from our ships that were somehow able to survive an encounter, we found that it's pretty much the same like the Type 91 Torpedoes used back in the Second World War by the empire. While it might seem to be an old design, it was still able to sink most of our powerful ships. Did that answer your question?" Dr. Akuma asks as he gave Jason the best answer he could come up with.

"Yes, Doc. Thank you very much." Jason said as he gave Dr. Akuma a brief nod.

Nodding back, Dr. Akuma slid his fingers on his tablet again and the picture changed to another one. This time, it was the picture of the girl with the crab-head. Looking at her photo, both Jason and Rafael narrowed their eyes and took in every detail they can of her physical properties looking for any soft spots that they could exploit.

Seeing their gaze intensified, Dr. Akuma said, "Judging from the way you're both looking at this one, then I can safely guess that she was the one that you encountered five months ago, correct?"

Jason nodded and Rafael said, "Yeah, that's her alright. Used a missile on her once, there was barely any damage on her other than cracks and sooth."

Stroking his chin, Dr. Akuma asked, "Then would you mind telling me where you actually hit her?"

"Direct hit on the chest, Doc."

"I see… Well, two months ago, one of our ships scored a hit on this one too." Dr. Akuma said.

Scratching his head on confusion, Rafael said, "Uhh, what has that got-"

"In the head." Dr. Akuma interrupted.

Rafael formed an 'o' with his mouth as he finally understood what that line meant. Having given him his answer, Dr. Akuma continued, "Now that's done, where was I? Oh yes! About this one, we have classified her as a Wo-class Aircraft Carrier. They are usually escorted by cruisers and destroyers."

 **Type:** Wo-class Aircraft Carrier

 **Height:** 5'7

 **Weapons:** 2x Double Gun Mount; Torpedo Planes; Fighter Planes; Bomb Planes

 **Armor:** Unknown

 **Speed:** 25.7 knots

Looking at it, Jason realized that because she's an aircraft carrier, then that means that crab on her head is the deck and her chest could be the hull. If that theory is proven true, then that means that if they ever encounter her, then they would need something target it first before going in for the kill.

Rafael rubbed his temples in focus as he tried to grasp one question that he feels is needed to clarify everything else. Raising his hand, he asked, "Doc…. Are they individual or mass produced?"

Looking at him, Dr. Akuma answered, "They are mass produced per se. The reason we believed that they are is because exactly five months ago, the day after they attacked your ship, another Wo-class was spotted attacking a harbor in Indonesia. And eight weeks after that, three Wo-class was spotted all at once by the Russian Missile Destroyers. They were barely able to hold out before their reinforcements arrived to help."

"I see. Then that means that the one we encountered could be any of these Wo-class. But Doc., having already identified two of them, then it would imply that there are many more, yes?" Jason asks as he leaned forward.

Dr. Akuma nodded in confirmation and said gravely, "I cannot disagree for we had sightings of possible candidates for a Ru, Re and Ta-class Abyssals."

Next to Jason, Rafael shook his head and said, "Aye yay aye… Nature's finally taking its vengeance for millennium of countless blood we spilled and destruction we inflicted."

Behind the two, Saber glared intently on the photo of the Wo-class and swore on to every fiber of her being that she'll make them pay for what they did to the humanity.

"And that concludes today's meeting. Thank you for your attention." Dr. Akuma said as he deactivated the machine and taking back his card.

Finally finished, the lights came back as they all stood and prepared themselves to leave the room. Walking to Jason and Rafael, Dr. Akuma pulled out two identical cards and handed it to them.

"Take these. It will help you move around this base. Only you three will have authorized access to some private places here like your rooms. It will also serve as your credit card so use the money as you see fit, all within in the line of work. And also, please try not to lose these. It doesn't grow on trees so be careful." Dr. Akuma said as Jason and Rafael took the cards and nodded their thanks as they pocketed it.

"Will do." Jason grinned.

"Roger that." Rafael two-finger saluted.

Nodding in satisfaction, Dr. Akuma turned around and said, "Alright, let's get going. Wouldn't want to be late on your own introduction yes?"

Nervously nodding, Jason was about to take the first step until a hand suddenly grabbed his right arm. Turing towards the owner of said arm, he saw Saber looking at him unsure of what to say.

"Yes Saber?"

"Ano… Take these Teitoku." She said as she handed him white packed admiralty clothes with the hat on top. Taking it, she continued, "It's only proper that you show up with proper uniform to make a first good impression on them."

Looking at her, he gave her a smile which she returned full force just before he pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"What will I'll do without ya?!" Jason cooed rubbing his cheeks on to Saber's.

"Hawawawawa…" Saber stammered like a certain DesDev6 as her face burned and steamed from the close proximity with her CO before her head dropped as she fainted with swirly eyes.

Rafael and Wraith laughed his ass off as he watched Saber overload while Jason frantically tried to wake her up. Walking up to the two, Wraith brought out a bottle of smelling salts and placed it near her nose. Not a few moments later, Saber's eyes snapped open as she slapped the smelling salts away while Jason steadied her.

"You alright? You suddenly went out like a light." Jason commented as he placed the back of his hand on Saber's forehead. Saber for her part was blushing mad as Jason showed concern for her.

' _WH-what's happening to me?!'_

Finding no fault on her being, Jason let her go and patted her on the head inciting another batch of steam from said girl. Thanking her again for the clothes, Jason left, not before asking some of the scientist direction to the nearest washroom. Rafael was about to follow Dr. Akuma outside until he felt something hit his left shoulder. Turning around to reprimand whoever that was, which he has a good idea who, he was met by a flying packed clothes which slapped him on the face.

With twitching hands, he ripped it off his face with a glare and saw Saber smirking at him. Seeing his glare, Saber's smirk grew and then she flipped him off and walked out. Keeping his gaze at her just as she passed him, he bombarded her back with ' _the-finger'_ like a machine gun.

' _FUCK YOU, YOU POMPUS BRAT OF A- FUUUUCCK!'_

Wraith watched in amusement as Rafael stomped his way to the washroom while gritting his teeth as hard as he possibly could. Walking up to Saber, he said, "You sure have some odd ways of showing your emotions to people."

"WH-what are you talking about?" Saber stammered as she coughed on her right hand.

"I know you like your CO, just not sure how much, but nonetheless you like him. And as for Rafael, I can say that you treat him something akin to a sister-to-her-big-brother and I can see that he does the same thing for you." Wraith said as they walked with his arms clasped on his back, towards the exit on the other side of the building.

Saber stammered in denial as she waved her hands comically and cried out, "Stop imagining things, old man!"

Wraith stumbled as an imaginary arrow with the kanji 'old man' pierced his heart. He then fixed himself and stared Saber in the eyes and said, "Saber… You are still young. I mean you're only eighteen years old. On the day I took you under my arms, I vowed to make you strong. Strong enough to survive this cruel world. And I did just that, but that's not a reason for you to dismiss your own emotions."

Saber for her part tilted her head down as shadows covered her eyes. Wraith lifted his right hand and placed it on top of Saber's head and said, "You are still young. Enjoy your youth just like those two… Don't be so uptight most of the time, it makes you look old too." Saber was now looking at Wraith with awe but that disappeared as she was hit by an imaginary arrow with the kanji 'look old'.

Resuming their journey, Wraith continued, "Besides, compared to those two, your pretty much still a greenhorn. I watched those two grow to the men they are today and I've seen them bleed, sweat and cry. Well Jason barely dropped a tear that much anyway in the first place, that was Rafael's job. I've also seen them use everything in their disposal just to get information and I mean _everything,_ while not being sure if it's even an accurate information or not."

Hearing that, Saber gritted her teeth and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she gritted out, "I know… Even if I haven't helped as long and as much as you had, I vowed long ago that should I work under his command, I will offer everything I could offer. Should he even ask for my body, I will whole-heartedly give it to him…"

So distracted on her own world, Saber did notice that she was heading right at the edge of the pier until Wraith's hand stopped her causing her to freeze as she slowly looked down and then looked back. Wraith sighed in relief as he wiped an imaginary sweat from his brow and said, "You youngster today seem to get easily distracted by your thoughts. You should be more alert next time, Saber."

Saber slowly nodded back as Wraith carefully pulled her back. Feeling embarrassed, Saber tried to avoid the Director's eyes as she suddenly found the ground more interesting. Looking around, Saber saw that they were already where they were needed to be. Looking around some more, she saw the shipgirls mobilizing themselves as they exited the building with their various ship-classes.

Turning her head to her watch on her left wrist, she saw that they had been talking for the past ten minutes. Contemplating on how fast the time has passed, she followed Wraith on top of the stage that was built prior the past week. Standing close to the middle, she watched as the shipgirls slowly but steadily stood on their ship-classes.

She saw on her right the cute Destroyers starting from DesDev6, has already lined themselves in five lines. Next to them, the Cruisers has already lined up in three lines with the Tenryuu-class up in front. After them, the Battleships has lined themselves in two starting from the ever-so cheerful Kongou-class as Kongou whipped her head left and right probably looking for the Admiral. And finally, the Aircraft Carriers, Auxiliaries and Submarines in one single files each starting from Housho and I-19 or Iku and Akashi.

Stepping in front of the podium, Dr. Akuma cleared his throat and said, "Everyone, please pay attention now. Starting from today onwards, Admiral Jason Ramirez will be taking over along with his two subordinates, Rear-Admiral Saber and War Commander Rafael. Meanwhile, we developers, will be taking the sidelines. We will be still in touch and looking for ways to make you girls stronger. That will be all, thank you."

As soon as he finished, they heard heavy footsteps and everyone turned towards behind them and saw the two walk out of the building's doors. The first to come out was Rafael with dead-serious eyes in his new Navy blue uniform which looked like a simple flex of his muscles will tear the entire top off. The uniform didn't look very far from an Admiral's uniform other than being Navy blue in color. It had gold trimming which stood out.

His pants were well ironed and his black dress shoes were shined to perfection. His Navy blue gloves were tight but surprisingly comfortable. His hat fit his head snugly with its Navy Anchor logo which was also colored in gold.

Behind him, Jason came out with an air of confidence and authority which was felt by not just the shipgirls but everyone in there as most of them visibly shivered at the intensity of the eyes of the two. He wore the white Admiralty uniform complete with the gold trimming and white gloves. Just like Rafael, his clothes looked like they would burst any minute from the way they hugged his Spartan-like body yet it wasn't constricting and was somehow comfortable even.

This caused most of the elder shipgirls and Saber to blush as they watched every pecs and ceps move smoothly as he walked towards the stage. His eyes which was warmer and softer earlier this morning was now firm yet gentle. His facial expression became stone-cold yet relaxed. His posture was tall and powerful but didn't lack the caring aura it had earlier. And his fist were balled but weren't clenched.

All in all, everyone could practically see the air of power Jason was releasing by his mere presence alone as it draws them to him. An aura of power that was both relaxing yet commanding at the same time. Reaching the stage, Rafael walked up and stood beside Saber, who looked at him through the corner of her eye unsure if she was standing next to the same Rafael or the War Commander.

Feeling her gaze on his person, Rafael stared at her straight in the eyes and saw she was looking at him with half lidded eyes and a pout. Feeling a sweat drop on the back of his head, he said to her, "What do you want, gaki?"

"You look stupid." She said so simply that he couldn't help but twitch in annoyance at her blatant insult.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a mirror, tsundere." He shot back still maintaining a passive face.

Saber growled at him in frustration which made him laugh maniacally on the inside but on the outside, his lips curved a bit upwards in satisfaction. As Jason passed them, all fun and games disappeared as they snapped back in attention.

Standing in front of the podium, he could see a sea of colors that stared back at him. Turning to the left, he surveyed them all and saw some of the higher tiered carriers gulp as his eyes landed on them, but one particular carrier stood out from the rest.

And boy did she stand out! Standing at an estimated 5'9 1/4, she was one heck of a beauty. Her long auburn hair tied in a side ponytail swayed as a gentle breeze blew by. Her face, devoid of any emotions looked on proud yet with gentle firmness. Her eyes were like golden embers. Burning beautifully with great amount of honor, conviction and determination in them.

She wore a muneate over a white kimono top that hid her, dare he say, impressive bust-size. Down to her curvy hips, she wore a plain blue skirt with an armor like piece which had a kanji written on it and plain black stockings that hugged her legs like there's no tomorrow. For footwear, she wore some kind of ship-hull designed slippers with blue strings. All in all, she was very beautiful and sexy yet modest to the core.

It must have been some divine intervention but Jason felt as if the time itself slowed down as their eyes met before she suddenly looked away from him. And just like that, time went back to normal like nothing ever happened as an imaginary arrow stabbed to his chest with the kanji 'Seen-Zoned' written on it.

Getting his wits back together, Jason coughed on his left hand a few times to form the right words. Tapping the mic he said, "Mic check. Mic check. 1, 2, 3. This thing on?"

Looking ahead of him, he saw some of the shipgirls giggle while a girl wearing specs, shrine maiden clothes and black skirt looked up to him in interest for some reason. Speaking of said girl, it seemed that she's one of Kongou's sister, which he doesn't know which. It's because of the fact that Kongou was standing right next to her as she chatted with another girl in same clothes but with red skirt and longer black hair. Said girl was trying to keep up with her sister, but was failing on some aspects. Behind them, a girl with short brown hair, and checkered green skirt had her hands clenched and raised in front of her as she eyed the two in obvious jealousy and yelled, "HIIIEEEEIIII!"

Sighing, he spoke to the mike as gentle as he could, "Kongou… you can harass your sister later, but now I need your attention. Thank you."

Hearing her name, Kongou immediately stopped talking with her sister as her face burned in embarrassment from being caught. Turning around, she apologized and bowed before giving him her full attention.

Nodding at her in satisfaction, he took a deep breath and the spoke, "Hello, everyone. I am Admiral Jason Ramirez, your new CO starting today. I hope we can work together efficiently and diligently. Now I will make this as brief as I could possibly can…"

Looking over them once more, he turned his eyes to the sky and saw the bright blue sky with patches of white clouds ahead as birds flew with their freedom. Turning back to them, finally having though of some inspirational speech. Taking another deep breath, he exhaled through his nose slowly and then he spoke, "Five months ago, I was tasked to lead one of our ships on the north-west side of my country for a patrol. Five months ago… I watched as _'they'_ came for us on all sides. We were outgunned, outmanned and pretty much out of our minds."

On that last part, he said it with humor that he couldn't help but chuckle at it as did everyone else. After that, he gripped the top of the podium on its sides and said, "Our ship, the Gregorio Del Pillar, lead ship of the Gregorio Del Pillar-class cutters was helpless from the bombardment she took. But we persevered even when we knew we were doomed from the start and were blown right out of the waters moments later on. We fought as hard as every other navies in the world and I hope dearly that I can pass on that fire to all of you. So I now place my trust on all of you, as many of humanity does, to take on the Abyssals with all of your might. Remember, that while I may be your Admiral, I would never let myself be sidelined so don't be shocked when I suddenly pull out my sword and KS you lots."

He could see some shipgirls grinning ear to ear and murmuring to each other excitedly which he couldn't help but reciprocate himself. To those that weren't grinning like him could see his grin clearly, and couldn't help but feel as if they had sold their souls to the devil himself. Or worse.

"The Abyssals have had their fun these past five months. It's time we take the floor! For today onwards... We, will make the Abyssals eat shells early in the morning, in the afternoon and for dinner! We will not stop until we break their will to fight and through their seemingly impenetrable lines! If we have to, we'll do them dirty. Everyone, I believe in all of you…-"he said before getting interrupted as his danger senses/instincts forced him to block with his left arm before he was covered in dust and smoke.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Everyone stared in shock as their new CO seemingly disappear in a cloud of dust as a flying debris that suddenly came out of nowhere smashed right at him. A few moment later as Jason appeared from the dust cloud, his left sleeve ripped in several places, something burst out of the stage and punched Jason with its enormous fist which he barely blocked. But because of the element of surprise from said intruder, Jason wasn't able to properly get his footing and was sent spiraling down the side of a factory building with a great crash.

Shipgirls and human alike stared in pure shock as Jason got seemingly taken out like that. Getting their heads back in the game, Rafael and Daisuke immediately barked orders for everyone to get within the confines of the main building. Looking to his left, Rafael saw Saber collapsed on her knees with terror clearly etched on her eyes as she went through shock.

"Saber! Saber! Get a hold of yourself!" Rafael screamed at her as he shook her shoulders.

Rafael watched the poor girl slowly turn her head towards him and look at him with dead eyes.

"T-they k-killed h-h-him…" she stammered emotionlessly.

Gritting his teeth together, he did the only thing that came through his mind that'll help her get over her shock.

 _ **SLAP**_ **!**

Her head turned to the right from the force that Rafael slapped her with. Seeing her get back to normal, somewhat, she lifted a hand towards the stinging cheek and turned to Rafael with disbelief on her written on her eyes.

"Di-did you j-just s-slapped m-me?!" she demanded weakly as she massaged the part of her face with a hand mark.

"You can thank me later, brat. Anyways, don't you just stand there and become a target!" Rafael gritted out as he helped her to her feet.

In the background, Daisuke was escorting the scientist and the traumatized smaller shipgirls into safety as he and the larger shipgirls kept an eye for anymore intruders that might be coming their way.

"Why not?! They killed the Admiral with one hit! What the hell do you want me to do?!" Saber yelled as she slapped Rafael's hand away.

Gritting his teeth some more, Rafael seized her by her collar and gave her the head-butt of the lifetime.

 _ **BAM!**_

" **ITAI!"**

"Then fight until you cannot and after that, fight some more! Remember those words, for your Admiral once told me that exact same words." Rafael declared encouragingly.

"F-fight? B-but how? Didn't you see what they did? They killed the Admiral in one hit!" Saber pressed.

Feeling an incoming migraine, Rafael rubbed his forehead in irritation and yelled to her, " **Dumbass!** It was two hits and don't you dare underestimate your own superior. He's your superior for a reason."

Saber looked like she wanted to protest some more until Wraith came up behind her and said before putting a hand to her shoulder, "Saber, it'd be better if you listen to him. I didn't choose Jason for nothing. And besides, you've only finished your training a few months ago. It's time to let the adults handle this one."

"But I'm already an adult." Saber protested.

"Yes, you're already eighteen years old, but right now, your acting like an immature brat. Tell me Saber, did the training I gave you a waste?" Wraith said as Saber realized how weak she must have acted.

Feeling anger for herself, she balled her fist and dropped her head as tears threatened to break free. She then placed her hand on her sword and was about to pull it out of its sheathe until she heard something she thought she would never hear again. Turning her head, her eyes widened from what she and everyone else saw.

* * *

 _ **SMASH!**_

"Gagh!" Jason screamed as he smashed to the concrete walls of a factory creating spider web cracks. Shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, Jason shakily got to his knees as he tried to steady himself.

 _ **Plop-plop…**_

Feeling something wet on the side of his head, Jason lifted his left arm and touched his head. After that came a small and almost unnoticeable sting, pulling back his hand, he saw blood on his fingers. Looking back in front, he was finally given the chance to have a good look at the poor sap that's about to be paste on the floor.

"He's strong." He commented while kneeling on one knee.

The first thing that came on to his line of vision was a brown blob. As it got clearer, he found that his opponent stood at 6ft and 7 inches tall with broad shoulder and bulky built body with muscles budging everywhere. They had two toes on each feet and three fingers on each hand that were the size of a human head. He also found the ass-wipe to be completely naked, but what saved him from being mentally scarred was that he didn't have any genitals. That's quite a save for his part. Next, he saw that it wore some kind of head gear and had multiple red eyes.

Narrowing his eyes at it, he demanded, "What the hell are _you_?"

"'What' am _I_? That's rude. We are the true earthlings." It said, its deep masculine reverbing on his eardrum.

"We?" Jason asked.

"I believe you may call us Subterraneans." It answered simply.

Hearing this, Jason gasped in shock.

"We suffer from overpopulation." It continued as more of its disfigured kind easily broke through the concrete roads. "Therefore, we must now claim the world above ground."

Standing up at its full height, Jason watched as its brethren appeared behind it as it continued to talk, "I understand that there are many people on the surface too. As it stands, you are in our way. That is why we have decided to work with the Abyssals and eradicate you all. Of course they would only help us if we finish you off."

He saw that they wore golden and metallic ornaments, wristbands, necklaces and armor over their right shoulder. They all wore different metal helmets, with only their round red eyes showing.

As it continued to speak, Jason scanned his surroundings and the extent of the damages these bastards caused secretly while making sure to listen to its ranting.

"Since our invasion commenced, 70% of our main force has already surrounded this place. This is a battle for survival. I hope you can understand that. However, this is unexpected. We have never encountered surface-dwellers whom our punch can't kill." It marveled as it stared at its massive arms.

"Same here." Jason started as he rose to full height, "It's been too long since I've cross across path such worthy opponents, Subterraneans." Jason announced challengingly with a smirk.

The Subterranean's multiple eyes glowed before it pulled its fist back and tried to punch Jason to bloody pulp.

"We are earthlings!" it bellowed in anger barely missing Jason who side-stepped letting the wall behind him get completely annihilated.

 _'Not anymore you shit!'_

Quickly setting his left foot in a good position, Jason retaliated with his right fist hitting it dead center on the stomach with a loud boom as his fist met solid meaty flesh as dust were kicked up.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

A few moments later, the Subterranean's body swelled and then exploded in a bloody shower of blood and gore shocking its brethren as they panicked momentarily.

"But how?!" they asked as they took an involuntary step back.

Within his mind, Jason could hear heavy metal guitar solo with drum combo. Smirking confidently, he breathed out, "You bastards…"

At the corner of his eyes, another subterranean appeared behind him with its fists up in the air.

"DIE!" Jason yelled as it smashed its fists down missing him by a mile. Seeing his opportunity, he used the first subterranean in front of him as a spring board. Seeing another one he jumped on using it as another spring board before launching himself towards where they were a few minutes ago for more open spaces.

Spinning on the air, Jason saw with his inhumanely quick reflexes the amount of the enemies that has emerged as they stared at his spinning form. Landing on the ground while doing a few cart-wheels to ease off momentum, he spun around just in time to avoid a subterranean from punching his face to kingdom-come letting it overestimate his own strength.

After that, he then spun around just as another one landed behind him and sent a kick on his way, easily avoiding it with his body while adding a punch for a combo which he used as a spring board.

Landing on the ground, he was able to immediately avoid an arm swipe by ducking until his hands touched the floor. Rapidly raising his head, he saw the three Subterraneans surround him with their individual arms raised above their heads ready to smash him to paste.

' _Not this time, Assholes!'_ Jason declared to himself as he raised his arms just in time to block the powerful smash. As it impacted his arms, he felt the bones in his arms groan from the long period of being idle. Meanwhile, the poor ground underneath them shattered and brought all four of them deeper as a ten meter wide crater formed underneath them from that single hit alone.

' _Note to self: Get back in shape immediately after this.'_

"My turn!" Jason gritted his teeth. Feeling the crater get bigger, Jason gritted his teeth as his eyes flashed in red as power rushed through his veins in leagues. Jason then pushed them off him almost with no effort and dropped to his knees as he did a 360 degree leg-swipe, causing them all to float in the air in a split second opening giving him enough time to take momentum. Spinning around, he brought his right arm up and swung it around with him before letting it loose on a Subterranean. Said Subterranean smashed with its two brothers which sent them smashing to the building next to main building with a sonic boom destroying it from the power of Jason's punch alone.

* * *

Inside the Main Building, the shipgirls and the scientist with them were barely able to make it inside before any more of those freaks arrived. Panting for a breath, most shipgirls were physically fine but mentally shaken, although the same couldn't be said for some like the DesDev6; except Hibiki because children of the Motherland lives for the sake of danger.

Tenryuu did her best to calm her kindergarten- er, unit as Tatsuta helped her as best as she could which weren't baring any fruit, except Hibiki who was as calm as cold vodka. Looking over her unit, she noted that Akatsuki and Inazuma were a cheering duo ealier now reduced into crying mess while Izakuchi who was done crying a few moments ago was shaking like a leaf from the experience of watching someone _die_ right in front of her eyes.

Looking at her sister, Tenryuu gave her a hard look as she placed her left hand on the hilt of her sword and said, "I'll avenge our commander!"

Hearing her statement, Tatsuta and many other shipgirls stared at her as if she grew another head. Immediately placing her arms on Tenryuu's forearms, she yelled in desperation, "What are you saying, Tenryuu-chan?! I know that as shipgirls, we are ten times stronger than normal humans on our base forms, but you saw how much powerful and how many were the enemies?! You won't last a second out there!"

Gritting her teeth in anger, Tenryuu yelled back at her, "Then what do you want us to do, huh?! Not even a day before we become an active unit, this nightmare happened! We will die if we don't do anything about it!"

"And we'll die too if we just go out there and fight recklessly!" Tatsuta reasoned.

"Then I will die with honor knowing that I was able to by all of you some time to escape." Tenryuu said with conviction as she unsheathed her sword. Opening the window, she was about to jump out and attack until Daisuke's voice rang over their ears.

"And then what? What happens after you're a mutilated carcass? I'm sure as hell only a few other girls will even dare think of going out there for a glorified suicide." He said disapprovingly.

Feeling fear slowly swallow them up, the shipgirls slowly started losing hope on their own survival as one by one, the destroyers started tearing up again. The battleships nearby like the Kongou-class sisters tried their best to calm the other destroyers with their cheerful demeanor but everyone knows that Kongou, who was one of the ones that went to pick their commander, was barely holding herself up.

Her body shook as she tried to cheer up the nearby destroyers with the help from the other Cruisers and Battleships nearby like her sisters but one look at her eyes which were trying to hold back the tears would know better. Feeling as if her world was crumbling to pieces, Kongou slowly collapsed to her knees tears flowing like a river as she gritted her teeth in anger and despair. Surprised was written all over Hiei, Kirishima and Haruna's faces as they watched their elder sister cry her heart out on her sleeves. Rushing up to her, Haruna who was the first one to reach her, wrapped her in a tight hug with Kirishima and Hiei following next.

Feeling her sisters' arms around her, Kongou held on to them with dear life as she kept it all flowing. Haruna, Kirishima and Hiei exchanged looks and went back to hugging their elder sister tighter as they tried to convey their feelings of comfort to her.

"It's gonna be alright, Onee-sama." Haruna said as she felt her heart get torn from watching her sister break down.

"Please stay strong, Onee-sama!" Hiei cried out praying to whatever God out there to help her dear onee-sama.

"We'll all be here for you, Kongou-onee-sama!" Kirishima promised as she hugged them all tighter while fighting the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Behind them stood the two Nagato-class Battleships, Nagato and Mutsu, who are both trying to remain calm lest they go out there and start ripping the enemies in half. Turning towards Kongou, Nagato walked to her with Mutsu not far behind. Reaching her, Nagato kneeled down next to the fast battleships which caused all of them to turn to and said, "Kongou, I don't know the extent of the pain your feeling right now, but we cannot lose hope on our Commander at this critical moment. Not when our commander needs us more than ever! So pull yourself together and set an example to our fellow shipgirls."

With each word coming out of Nagato's mouth, Kongou could feel as if her energy was slowly being rejuvenated back to top-shape. Wiping the tears out of her eyes with her sleeves, Kongou slowly stood up with her back faced to everyone. Looking out of the window as she watched those monsters break through the concrete clearing with ease, she gritted her teeth while balling her fist until her knuckles turned white in anger and lack of blood circulation. Behind her, her sisters watched in concern as their elder sister's body shook and her fist turned white from the pressure she was applying to it.

"Your right, Nagato…" Kongou muttered just as she finally stopped shaking, her voice sounded heavy and dark for some reason.

Hearing her talk like that, her sisters concern grew towards her. Turning towards them, they all saw Kongou's purple eyes burn with great anger as she declared to everyone.

"OUR COMMANDER NEEDS US! WE CANNOT JUST STAY HERE AND SULK AND LET THOSE MONSTERS HAVE THEIR WAY! WE MUST SHOW THEM THAT THEY CHOSE THE WRONG BASE, THE WRONG COMMANDER AND THE WRONG GIRLS TO FUCK WITH! SO LET'S ALL GO OUT THERE AND RECKT SOME BALLS! WHOSE WITH ME?!"

With Kongou's declaration done, everyone felt as if something was reawakened within them. Looking at one another, every shipgirls started getting back at their feet and turned to Kongou with determined eyes and screamed.

"HAI! /OU! /OSU!"

Nodding to herself, Nagato crossed her arms in satisfaction and muttered with content, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Tenryuu for her part was swinging her sword in the air as she screamed in joy that they are about to launch a full scale counter-attack. Next to her, Tatsuta giggled in her left hand dangerously as she held her naginata beside her. In front of them, the Akatsuki class has finally recovered and looked like their ready to kick some major ass. Behind all of them, Daisuke face-palmed as the scientist behind him chuckled.

Feeling a hand suddenly land on his right shoulder, Daisuke turned his head and saw Dr. Akuma with an amused expression.

"It would seem that everyone's ready to go. Can you keep up, brat?"

Feeling a bit insulted, he pointed at himself with his thumb and laughed forcefully trying to get the stinging feeling of that insult off him.

"Me?! Keep up? Please be rational Doctor. It'd be them that's going to need to keep up, not the other way around."

Nodding at him sarcastically, Dr. Akuma replied, "Whatever you say… He~he~he…"

A tic mark appeared on Daisuke's forehead as the insult dug deeper in the wound causing him to grit his teeth.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

"KYAAAH!"

Everyone screamed as the building to the right exploded in a cloud of dust and rubble as something smashed right at it causing them all to dive to the ground.

"What was that?!" Nagato demanded as she helped a few Destroyers back to their feet.

"Everyone, look!" Shiratsuyu called as she pointed outside the window.

Rushing to the windows, their eyes widened as they stared at the man they all thought was dead. Said dead man punched, kicked and totally wrecked every Subterraneans that got too close for comfort with godly-strength as his polo started getting ripped to rags. Seeing that all is not lost, one by one, every shipgirls from all classes started cheering for their Teitoku.

Jason dodged another Subterranean's haymaker before he raised both hands up, clasp it together and then brought it down with all his might. Said subterranean smashed down the ground with such a force that its body pretty much made its own Subterranean-concrete hole before bouncing back up with a majority of its bones smashed to pieces. Jason didn't let up and kicked the poor sap towards three of its kin blowing them out and about like a pile bowling pins.

His ears suddenly twitched as he heard cheering coming fifty meters from his position. Turning his head, he saw the entire armada of shipgirls that he will be commanding cheering for him. Feeling embarrassed, he stopped what he was doing, scratched the back of his head grinning like an idiot as he gave then a two-finger mock salute.

" **JASON, WATCH OUT!"**

Rafael screamed after he snapped a Subterranean's neck just as a giant Subterranean suddenly landed in front of his friend. It grunted as it brought its massive fist towards Jason. The giant subterranean fist carved right through concrete effortlessly before it smashed to Jason with so much force that the shockwave alone was able to tear up the entire field in its line of sight as it sent Jason flying to a supply ship docked nearby by.

" **GAGH!"**

Jason flew towards the docked supply ship with so much force that when he impacted the ship, the ship itself was lifted right out of the water and was folded in half before engulfing Jason on a large explosion that shook the entire dock.

 **KA-BOOM!**

For the second time, everyone watched in shock as Jason seem to have been killed for sure. Frozen in place, shipgirls and human alike all stood in place as Subterranean after Subterranean started popping out of the ground like moles. About a hundred meters from them, the fire and smoke that was coming from the destroyed supply ship was slowly engulfing the afternoon sky.

* * *

"It's over." A random Subterranean remarked as the afternoon sky turned red from the fire and smoke.

"What was that surface dweller?" another asked in awe and fear.

Gritting their teeth in so much anger, Tenryuu and the rest of the shipgirls where just about to attack until Daisuke's hand appeared in front of them blocking their way. Looking at the offending hand, Tenryuu was so tempted to cut it off as she threw a death glare at him. Daisuke didn't seem bothered at all with her glare which caused the girl to raise her sword in frustration. Turning to her, Daisuke looked at her with such a piercing stare that Tenryuu and some of the girls took an involuntary step back.

He then gestured outside with his head and said, "The real fight is just about to start."

Staring at him in confusion, they were about to ask him what he was blabbering about before something from the outside interrupted them again.

 **(One Punch Man: Battle theme song ost.)**

" _ **I'm…"**_

Hearing that voice again, from this distance too, all of the shipgirls turned back to the window and stared at the burning wreckage of the ship in surprise and awe as a shadowy figure slowly walked out of it.

"… _**just a hero for fun."**_ Jason breathed out as he walked towards them slowly. Most of his clothes was gone except for his rags for pants that was still holding strong after waves after waves of damages. His muscular body bringing fort blushes in a storm from every females in the vicinity.

" _ **I do not lose."**_

Meanwhile, the Subterraneans gazed at him in shock and awe and a heck of a lot of fear.

" _ **And the surface… IS UNDER MY PROTECTION!"**_ Jason exclaimed as brought up his hand and smacked it in his chest.

Feeling as if they were challenged again, in the same day by the same guy they thought they killed twice, the smaller Subterraneans attacked just as the giant ones prepared themselves to kill him for the third time for sure. After all, third time's a charm. _Yeeaahhh,_ about that, ain't happening in your life-time, sorry m8.

"Big talk for a race of vermin!" a Subterranean retorted just as they jumped and surrounded him.

 _ **KA-POW!**_

All those poor Subterraneans were sent flying everywhere just as Jason leaped a hundred and fifty feet in the air, screaming with his right arm cocked back. Inside the Main Building, every shipgirls and scientists stared in shock at his another inhumane feat.

The first giant subterranean received a powerful punch to the face with a sonic boom like explosion behind 'em that caused it to do a flawed back-flip, smashing its massive head on the ground sending more debris in the air. He then followed it up with another just as it flipped back which sent it flying away like a massive bowling pin.

Behind him, another giant came rushing in as it cocked its arm for a punch. Turning around mid-air, Jason raised his leg and axe kicked the giant's fist as it came to him, sending it stumbling painfully in the ground as it screamed bloody murder. He then finished the giant with a single punch to the face which ripped it right off its shoulders just as its body flew away somewhere in the ocean.

Landing on the ground, another one appeared barreling through all the massive debris that were flying everywhere. But its effort was for naught because just as it appeared, Jason was already next to its face with his fist flying in, the Subterranean giant never saw it coming as it was then sent flying out like a ragdoll somewhere away from the base.

Feeling the air behind him pick up, Jason turned around just in time to receive a full-body fist punch. Feeling the force glue him to the giant fist, Jason gritted his teeth as he struggled to raise his arm and then punched with all his might.

 _ **KA-POW!**_

' _What is this feeling?'_

With a sonic boom, the giant's hand was mangled and dislocated on so many places that amputation would be the next best thing for it, but Jason wasn't about to let any of this bastards leave out of his base alive.

' _This wild throbbing in my heart?!'_

He then followed it up with an upper cut, sending the giant subterranean flying out pass the docks. Its body causing massive waves of water as it smashed on it. Floating in the air, he was caught in between another two giant Subterraneans that appeared looking for a beat down. Raising their fist, they caught Jason in between their giant-bro-fist bump which created shockwaves sending more debris in the air.

' _This rush, this tension!'_

Focusing his strength, Jason grunted as he broke free from the bro-fist pump with a roar, sending both of them on the ground with a crash and another wave of debris on the air.

With every punch, and every flesh exploding in a bloody spray and chunks of blood and mangled body pieces, he suddenly realized.

' _It's been so long, I forgot…'_

Feeling the rush of adrenaline within his veins, Jason felt that he was finally beginning to be truly alive once again after all these years.

'… _The exhilarating feeling of a real fight!'_

His blood circulated within his body with such ferocity that he was finally beginning to enjoy the fight once more.

After hours upon hours of fighting, Jason stood on top of piled bodies of dead Subterraneans panting for air on exhaustion as rain finally started dropping on top of him.

' _It's coming back to me. This is it.'_

" **Well, well…"**

Hearing a deep voice behind him, Jason turned around just as the ground exploded as another and bigger Subterranean appeared. Its body covered in exoskeleton like armor with blue flames in the exposed parts. It had four arms and held four purple energy swords. Looking down at him with its three slits for eyes that glowed purple, it said, **"Looks like you've been taking good care of my children."**

' _This is it!'_

" **I, the Subterranean King, will take you on."** It boomed in challenge.

Slowly moving forward, Jason broke through a jog before going in to a full sprint.

' _This is the very feeling that I've been looking for!'_

Getting at a forty meter distance, Jason leaped high in the air in every intent of taking the enemy head on. Again. Like the usual everyday shit he does for the past how many years.

 **(One Punch Man: Battle theme song ost. End.)**

 _ **Dddddddrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnggggggggg**_

 _ **CRASH…**_

' _Was that just another strange dream?'_

* * *

 **So, did any of you liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Tell me on the review button down there.**

 **If any of you aren't dimwits and figured it out where I got that fight scene, then I applaud you.**

 **Writing that scene took me an entire week while I try to type as much as I can in school or in break.**

 **Anyways, like always, love me, hate me or whatever, just dont forget to give a review and make some suggestions as to what should I add next to the next chapter.**

 **Don't worry, I'm already starting it, but i need your help to pick up the speed of the upload.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **As always, I'm Awesome-guy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Introduction, Part 2!

_**So here it is! The fourth chapter of this story. I was actually planning of fucking with you guys by putting in a chapter that said "I like pie" only in it, but this one had my attention for the entire two and a half months so I got no time for that. Nyorts. Anyway, I have a lot of easter eggs hidden in this massive Chapter although it isnt as action pacted as the last three chapters. Furthermore, I've taken into liberty on fixing chapters 1 to 3 months prior before i uploaded this chapter to help it all flow more smoothly. I've also made this chapter extra long and didnt chose to cut it up anymore becuz I love u guys! Maybe. (;D) 3 3 3 3**_

 _ **Without anymore further ado, Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Dont own Kancolle, but I own damn OCs and the plot and all the salt in the seas. Jk!**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Introduction, Part 2!**_

 _ **Dddddddrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnggggggggg- CRASH…**_

' _Whoever placed that alarm clock in there will die!'_ Were Jason's thoughts as he slowly stirred from his sleep. ' _Wait, was that another strange dream of mine?'_

" **Kyaah** _ **!"**_

' _Huh? So not a dream then…'_

"Ou, he's awake!"

' _No way! Are you sure?'_

"He's waking up, poi!"

' _Poi? What the hell's a poi?'_

"Is Teitoku awake yet, desu?!"

' _No Kongou. He's still resting in peace.'_

"Onee-sama please wait for us! You too, Hiei-onee-sama, please wait for Haruna and Kirishima-nee!"

' _Ahh, the ever so nice and loving little sisters…'_

" _Sigh_ … Don't bother, Haruna-nee."

' _Ooh, harsh much?'_

" **HIEI! ONEE-SAMA!"**

' _Ugh… So loud in early in the morning. So which is it?'_

"Ara~Ara… Hiei-san, please lower down you voice."

' _Nice Mutsu-chan!'_

"Gomen, Mutsu-san."

Raising his left hand off the destroyed alarm clock, Jason slowly opened his eyes and came into view with blurry blobs looking down at him. Blinking a few times, he waited until his eyes has properly adjusted to the lights on the room.

Now that he could see clearly, he saw Kongou and her sisters, Mutsu, a little girl with black headband with bunny ears and very provocative clothing, a blonde girl with green eyes. Black ribbon and black serafuku looking at him intently in a cute and adorable way and a purple haired buxom girl holding a tray of medicines.

"Am I in heaven? 'Cuz I seem to be surrounded by angels." Jason asked with a smirk making the girls giggle at him.

"Ara~ara. Teitoku is such a naughty boy. Having just woken up and your already chasing after girls." Mutsu teased as she giggled in her hand.

The girls gave him some space as he sat up. Looking at his state-of-dress, he found that he was in wrapped in bandages on the torso until his chest like a sushi-roll which is then covered by a loose white shirt. For his pants, he wore a pairing loose white jogging pants. Running his left hand through his hair, Jason chuckled and said, "Now, now Mutsu, it's still early morning and you're already teasing me. Please be careful…"

"Ara~ara. Be careful of what, Teit-" she started but was suddenly interrupted.

"Or I might just _break_ you…" Jason said with such a look in his eyes that Mutsu froze in place.

Feeling a shiver run down her spine and not knowing whether it's good or bad, Mutsu felt his stare pierce the deepest part of her being.

"Ha~ha~ha. Nah, just kidding. How's that, Mutsu? Don't mind it much, I was just pulling your leg is all." Jason dismissed as he laughed.

Coughing on her hand, Mutsu smiled, but you could totally see that she was still effected by it with the occasional twitch of the corner on her lips.

"Whatever you say, Teitoku. But know that if ever something happens because of you, all bets are off and you being our commander would not even register to Nagato's mind as she trash you." She said with a dark look on her face as she giggled.

Feeling his grin widen, Jason exclaimed giving her a thumb's up, "Challenge accepted!"

"Hey Teitoku, don't ignore us, desu. Especially me and my sisters, desu!" Kongou butted in, getting in front of Mutsu.

Behind her, Mutsu sighed in relief after Kongou was able to take away his attention from her. Kongou for her part started dragging her sisters towards Jason and said, "Teitoku, I want you to meet my adorable little sisters, desu!"

Taking a step forward, Hiei stood right in front of Kongou spreading her arms in a protective manner at a cute height of 5'7. Her uniform was almost like Kongou's except for the emerald green skirt and thigh-highs she wore. She had sapphire blue eyes that twinkled with life and short almond brown hair swept to the sides. And on top of her head, she wore the same headdress Kongou wears.

"I'm Hiei, Kongou Onee-sama's sister. I'm looking forward to gaining experience and getting closer to my sister's brilliance." Hiei said with determination and awe evident on her voice.

"Hai, hai. I'll be looking forward to it. I mean, look at your sister, what little sister wouldn't want to be like her?" Jason replied causing Kongou to puff steam off as her face blushed so hard that many feared she might exploded while he kissed his fingers like a chef.

 _ **POOF….**_

" _ **Geh…"**_

The next one, Jason guessed was Haruna, stepped forward and bowed _real_ low, before standing upright. He was a bit nervous if her back is alright with the speed she went back up like that. She wore the same shrine priestess top but had a red skirt. Her hair was long reaching down to her back and was ash-black in color. She stood at the same height of Kongou at 5'8 with a very healthy build like all of them. On her hair, she wore the Kongou-class traditional headdress.

"Fast battleship, Haruna, r-reporting for duty. You're the admiral, correct? H-Haruna's looking forward to working with you!" she said shyly which caused Jason to internally clutch his chest from moe-overload.

' _Gagh! This girl is dangerously too beautiful for her own good. What the hell?! Who am I kidding? All the girls here are too godly beautiful that they would get sued for it! And I got an entire base full of them? Life couldn't get any better, could it?'_ Jason cried to himself as his chibi-inner-self vomited rainbows, sprinkles and sugar from said overload.

"I-I'll do my best." Jason replied already feeling as if he got hit on the citadel by a 14" AP shell of cuteness.

Being the last of the sisters, Kirishima stepped forward and cleared her throat. But before she could start, Mutsu suddenly pulled out a mic from out of nowhere and gave it to Kirishima giggling in the process. Having suddenly received a mic from out of nowhere courtesy of Mutsu, Kirishima's eyes sparkled in wonder and cleared her throat for the second time with vigor.

Meanwhile, Jason gave Mutsu an amused _'Are-you-serious-'_ look which she replied _with 'Just-enjoy-the-show'_ look. Silently chuckling, Jason turned back to Kirishima who was just about to start her role.

"Is the microphone's volume good? Check, 1, 2... Okay. Nice to meet you, I'm Kirishima." Kirishima said as her voice was suddenly amplified within the room. After having finished her part, Kirishima bowed and then stepped back with her sisters.

Having her sisters finished, Kongou went to Jason and asked giddily, "So Teitoku! Did you get all of my lovely imotous' names?"

"Why of course Kongou. I could never forget such iconic names. Let's see… Hiei is the boisterous and very determined one. Very good quality if I ever see one. Haruna is the gentle one, _dangerous to my fragile kokoro._ And Kirishima is the mic loving girl with a voice of an angel. Did I miss anything else?" Jason said after having counted all the three other sisters in his fingers who were blushing from the praises given to them.

"Very good, Teitoku. Now if you could just _remember_ that you just came out of the hospital not too long ago then we wouldn't be in this situation." Mutsu teased giggling in her hand some more.

' _Cheeky girl ain't ya, Mutsu?'_

"Now, now… don't be like that, _Mutslug_." Jason replied with a smirk.

"M-Mu-Mutslug?!" Mutsu choked out in horror.

On the other side of the bed, the destroyers giggled at the Admiral's nickname for Mutsu.

"He~he~he…"

"I'll have you know that I have nothing in comparison with such vulgar insects!" Mutsu cried out as her face heated up.

"Oh yes you do! That headdress and hair of yours resembles a slug's eyes. Your World War 2 ship-self's speed is too slow to keep up with aircraft carriers. Isn't that enough reason to call you Mutslug?" Jason teased with a flamboyant smile.

Mutsu's left eye twitched in annoyance as steam started coming out of the top of her head. The destroyers and the Submarine tender looked at her warily. Seeing their look, Mutsu took a deep breath and said, "Be careful of what you say, Teitoku. You never know when this slug will take you on."

"I'll be waiting then and I'll be keeping a bottle of salt to spray some wonders of saltiness just in case. Anyway, who are this cute little chibis next to me?" Jason said pointing at the two destroyers and the Submarine Tender.

Still feeling a bit annoyed, she decided to answer him for the sake of professionalism.

"They belong to Destroyer classes, Teitoku."

"I'm Destroyer Shimakaze, desu. When it comes to speed I'm the best there is, swift like the island breeze, desu!" the girl, with a heavily modified serafuku, black tong, very short skirt that if a wind ever blew would leave nothing for the imagination, stripped thigh length socks and high-rudder heels, saluted.

"Shimakaze is our resident speedster. Although when it comes to being serious, she easily loses interest and wonders off which makes her very hard to catch." Mutsu states remembering all the time she and a few other shipgirls tried to catch and find her.

"You're just too slow, desu." Shimakaze replied without missing a beat as an arrow with the kanji of _'Too slow'_ hit Mutsu, hard.

Hearing the reply, Jason snorted as he tried to hide his laughter from Mutsu who whipped her head at his direction with a twitching eyebrow.

"Ara~Ara. Don't tell me that a battleship such as yourself can't take on one puny destroyer." Jason said trying to clear his throat as some of the laughter still hasn't gotten out of his system.

"I'm not a 'puny destroyer', Commander!" Shimakaze complained.

"Of course you're not. That was just a joke, Shimakaze-chan. You are a Hyper-active, on the sugar-high destroyer of your own league." Jason said.

Hearing his comment, Shimakaze looked at him in confusion making him sigh at her absent-mindedness. Turning to the blonde, he gestured for her to start.

"Hi, I'm Yuudachi, a Shiratsuyu-class destroyer. Nice to meet you, poi!" Yuudachi greeted with so much energy and cuteness as she offered her hand for a handshake which Jason gladly took.

"Poi? I've been meaning to ask, but what is this _'poi'_ , Yuudachi?" Jason asked as he let go of her hand.

"Poi is _Poi_ , Commander." Yuudachi simply said as if that answers everything that's poi.

"I see…" _'I got no idea what you meant, lil' girl.'_ Jason said and thought at the same time.

"Anyway, I'm Admiral Jason Ramirez, you can call me anything you like, Yuudachi. _Maybe I should just call you Poi instead…_ " Jason said making sure she doesn't hear the last parts.

And then turning to the last shipgirl in the vicinity, Jason gave her a gentle smile and said, "And you are, Ojou-chan?"

"Good day, I'm Submarine Tender Taigei. I may be inexperienced, but I am glad to be of service." Taigei said with such tender and soft voice that Jason feared that he would get sugar-overdose right here and right now and go back to lala-land via self-induced coma. _Again_.

"Good day to you too, Taigei. I'm Admiral Jason Ramirez, but you can call me anything you're comfortable with." Jason said introducing himself just as he got hit by another AP moe shell in the citadel of feels.

Taigei nodded her head in confirmation while giving him a very bright and very shy smile. After that, she then went outside the room and brought in a food cart with enough food to feed two super battleships a.k.a Yamato-class. Having gotten all the food inside, all of the shipgirls inside stared at the mountain of food next to Taigei. Feeling that she needed to explain, she said albeit shyly, "Ano… War Commander Rafael-san has asked Mamiya-san and Irako-san to prepare enough food for two Yamato-class Battleships after he has finished reading the shipgirl manual that was given to him and Teitoku."

"B-but that doesn't explain the amount of food he ordered!" Mutsu reasoned.

Seeing the girl's face get redder by the second, Jason chose that its time he intervenes.

"The reason for that amount of food, Mutsu, is because whenever I let loose or use too much energy, I would usually need enough sustenance to replace the amount of energy I used up. It's a bit difficult to explain if I needed to go into scientific details so I'll give you the run down. The more energy my body use, the more I need to eat to replace what I used. It's as easy as that." Jason explained making sure that it's easy to understand.

"Oooh! That much energy can go a long way." Kirishima said in awe which Jason didn't miss.

"Why yes, Kirishima. Not all of it is used in battle alone. Some are used in _night battles_ , _interrogation_ and _torture_." Jason said making sure that she heard the emphasized puns that totally meant differently.

Apparently, it wasn't just Kirishima who heard the not-so hidden messages because most of the Battleships, except Hiei because she's clueless sometimes, blushed like tomatoes and tried to say something but ended up looking a fish out of the water. Taigei too blushed getting a gist of what the commander's pun meant. On the other hand, the two destroyers present stared at them in confusion as to why they're all blushing so hard.

" _Did you get what they were saying, Shimakaze-chan?"_ Poi- I mean Yuudachi whispered to Shimakaze.

" _No, I didn't Yuudachi-chan. This must be what they call_ 'adult talk' _…"_ Shimakaze said with awe.

Seeing the two Destroyers nearby, Jason turned to them after effectively causing the Battleships and the Submarine Tender to malfunction with the exception of Hiei who was looking at everyone at confusion. She was just that innocent…

"So, girls, what brought you both here?" Jason asked getting the attention of the two Destroyers.

"Uh, I wanted to help Taigei-chan with the food." Yuudachi said getting a nod of appreciation from Jason who moved to the edge of the bed and patted the young Destroyer.

"He~he~he…" Yuudachi giggled in delight.

"Good work, Poi." Jason said not realizing his slip of the tongue.

"Mou Teitoku… My name is not ' _poi'_ Teitoku. It's _Yuudachi_ , poi!" Yuudachi cried out before pouting.

Seeing that pout, Jason felt as if someone was pulling on his heartstrings way too hard.

"Uh, wasn't that what I said, Poi- oh… I see. Sorry about that… _Poi_." Jason teased laughing in the end making Yuudachi pout some more.

"Mou! Teitoku!"

Patting her head because of her extreme cuteness, Jason made sure to turn that pout into a smile which wasn't very hard for it seem that she enjoyed it. After finishing up with Yuudachi, he then turned to Shimakaze who was still looking at the blushing Battleships in wonder. Tapping her in the left shoulder to get her attention, which he did, he said sagely, "So, what has brought you here, Young Island Breeze?"

' _Young Island Breeze?'_ Shimakaze thought as she tilted her head in confusion as she looked at her commander.

"I don't… really know, Teitoku. One moment I was walking with Amatsukaze-chan and our Rensoushou-chans, and the next thing I know, I'm standing here with Yuudachi-chan and the five battleships."

Jason cupped his shin in thought and said, "Where you thinking of anything in particular while you were walking with this 'Amatsukaze-chan' of yours?" Jason asked.

"Hmm, now that you said it… I do remember thinking about how cool you were when you were fighting those, uh what do you call them again, Teitoku?" Shimakaze asked forgetting the name that last guy boomed.

"Subterraneans. And thanks for the comment."

"Subterraneans… Ah! Yeah, those guys. I was thinking how cool you were punching those Subterranean guys all over the place as if they were rubber shells." Shimakaze beamed.

"Punching rubber shells? Who'd be reckless enough to do that?" Jason asked intrigued by such phenomenon.

Shimakaze gave him one look and then turned to Kongou and said, "I saw Kongou-san slap a rubber shell away from Haruna-san from a miss fire when we were doing some salvo-training."

' _Kongou did that? Interesting…'_ Jason thought as he gave the Fast Battleship a do over. Said Fast Battleship heard their conversation and beamed at Jason with a peace sign. Seeing her give him a proud look with her peace sign, Jason returned it with his 'Good-guy' pose and a flashing smile.

"Nicesu worku, Kongou-san!" Jason applaud with the best 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventures' look on his face.

"Arigatou, Teitoku desu!" Kongou replied giddily.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask this since I woke up, but why doesn't any of you look a bit shaken up? I mean, it's not every day that you something like those meatheads looking for a beat down, so if some civilian were to witness my fight against the Subterreneans, they'd be shitting bricks at a moment's notice." Jason said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Well to answer your question, it's not every day that you see something like the Abyssal come out from wherever they came from out of and beat humanity out of our own playing field. And like that, if we aren't fazed by the Abyssals that much, then these Subterranean guys won't be much of a difference as well. Besides, you practically decimated their forces with not so much of a problem." Mutsu shrugged.

"That's what I'm afraid off. Because of my carelessness, I may or may not have just made myself a giant target over my head saying ' _Here I am'_. But enough with the dark stuff, tell me what you need of me."

Putting a finger just under her chin as she adopted a thinking pose, Mutsu said, "Um… let's see… Ah! Rear-Admiral Saber has asked of me to check over you and fetch should you awaken. And also to tell you that all the things you have asked them is ready for you to receive."

Jason nodded at that and said, "Well, now that I'm good to go, we could go there by breakfast. I still got one more vital thing to do before we can continue any further."

Mutsu nodded checking the time in her wrist watch.

"It's already 5:47 AM. We still got enough time before breakfast starts at 7. Although, Teitoku, would you mind if I asked what this last thing you need to do before we could proceed?" Mutsu asked Jason having already calmed down from their fun banter earlier.

"It's got something to do with my energy, but you'll know what exactly it is when Rafael arrives. Although I can't guaranty that you'll get to see it in action." Jason said as he rolled his shoulder in place earning him a very loud pop which made most of the occupants of the room cringe at the loud popping sound.

"And how exactly do you know when he would arrive, Teitoku?" Mutsu asked as they helped Taigei set up all the food for Jason to easily eat which he thanked them for.

"The guy's got a sixth sense when it comes to sensing me out. He's probably on his way here now." Jason said as he took a bite from the curry. He moaned in delight at the delicious flavor of the food before he started eating with gusto.

"This is really good!" he complimented before taking another bite.

Taigei giggled in the tray she held in her hand and said with such pride, "Well Mamiya and Irako are the base's only chefs and they always live up and succeeds everyone's expectations of them."

Jason nodded and said, "Remind me to give them a reward for a job well done one of this days."

Taigei nodded with a smile and said, "I think they would really appreciate that, knowing that our Teitoku personally liked their food will make their day and motivate them to further improve."

Jason smiled and said, "Of course. A job well done cannot go unappreciated after all. Besides, they placed their effort in to making these delicious food for me, so I'm only doing what is right as your Admiral and as a person."

All the shipgirls inside the room smiled at the kind words of their CO, who then turned to the Kongou-class sisters. Looking at each of them, Jason watched as they interacted with each other. He saw Hiei looking at Kongou like she was some kind of an idol, which he can't really argue because Kongou's her elder sister. Next, he saw Haruna and Kirishima chatting about things they got from their elder sister and whatnot. Clearing his throat, he was able to get their attention, although he did not expect Hiei to suddenly give him an annoyed look that lasted for a split second.

' _Sister-love is okay, but wouldn't taking it too far be detrimental to her health?'_ Jason asked to himself internally.

' _Who am I kidding? She'll be fine, for the most part I guess…'_ Jason contradicted to himself.

"So… Is it alright if I ask you drop-dead gorgeous ladies the reason you're all gathered here and all?" Jason asked suavely.

All four sisters suddenly erupted into steaming cherries as they tried to hide their embarrassed faces. He could see Kongou, looking like a fist out of the water, as she tried and miserably failed to come up with anything to say. Next to her, Hiei tried looking anywhere but him although she would try to sneak a peek and then suddenly turn away. Haruna muttering incoherent words and phrases in Japanese with swirly eyes while poking and fidgeting with her fingers. And last but never the least, Kirishima, who had both hands on her face as she tried to hide her face in futile. He chuckled in amusement but was cut off by a certain slug.

"Ara~Ara… Teitoku is such a ladies-man. It's no wonder why some people sometimes calls you a womanizer." Mutsu said disapprovingly.

"Ara~Ara… Mutsu, you seem to have missed one point too. And the most critical at that! How would the Secretary-ship, who is also your sister, react when she finds out that her sister has skipped a part of her argument which in turn made it invalid?" Jason said dramatically with complete hand gestures. With the new batch of banter on the field, the Kongou-class was able to repair all damages in their command bridges and turned their attention on the two.

"Oh? And pray tell what piece of this information did I accidently missed out?" Mutsu challenged with twitching left eyebrow.

"Why… It's the fact that, yes, sometimes in a mission I would be going from one woman to another for information on my targets _and_ the type of women that I usually entertain for vital information are usually virgin women a few years older or same age. Which in turn unofficially dubbed me as: _**The Deflowernizer!**_ **Hoo~Rah!** " Jason said with such conviction that it was not even funny anymore.

"De-deflowernizer?! W-w-what kind o-of t-title is that?!" Mutsu stammered with another massive blush on her face.

"Hmm? Oh you know, virgin women plus my long and thick meat-stick is equals to…"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE, YOU… you…" Mutsu exclaimed as she tried to find the right words.

"I'm what? C'mon Mutsu, don't keep me hanging here, the suspense' killing me." Jason egged on.

"YOU HEN-" Mutsu started before getting interrupted by the door suddenly opening causing everyone to jump in their place.

* * *

Having walked all the way from the other side of the base, Rafael felt his shoulders killing him from all the paperwork and events that he burdened himself when Jason temporarily went out of commission, _again_. Seriously, the guy can't even give himself a break after _checking-out_ of the hospital! Looking over the hallway, Rafael made his way towards the door with a food cart on the side of the door and the only one with noise coming from it.

 _ **"YOU HEN-"**_

Opening the door, he came across Mutsu pointing her finger at Jason while blushing like an angry pimple. Hearing the door suddenly open, Mutsu was interrupted by the sudden sound of the door opening and slowly turned her head to Rafael with an embarrassed look on her face. However, Rafael chose not comment at her for her sake and walked directly to Jason who was almost done with the first assortments of food while the Destroyers, Submarine Tender and the four Fast Battleships watched in amazement at the speed his eating.

Looking around, he gestured for Mutsu to clear away all the dishes that were now empty. Mutsu obliged albeit begrudgingly after wave after wave of teasing she had encountered on the early phase of the day. she placed the empty dishes on top of the other to clear some space. Seeing her starting to clean up the mess, Taigei quickly went outside and brought the empty food cart over where they both placed the dirty dishes.

Having finished his food in record time, Jason sat on the edge of the bed as he brought the remaining dishes that were yet to be picked up and helped in cleaning up. Meanwhile, Kongou and her sisters went to the bed and started fixing it. The two Destroyers went and helped Taigei move the cart back to Mamiya and Irako's place for cleaning.

Now that all the girls that can be considered children are out, Jason pulled his shirt off catching all the females inside off-guard as another batch of blush-era came. Rafael for his part brought out a bottle of Japanese ink that he got from Akashi and a brush that the nice all-purpose Aircraft Carrier, Hoshou, has lent him. After that, he opened it and placed it in an empty table next to the bed. Pulling out a knife, he cut a small line on his finger and dropped a total of five drops of blood on the ink which glowed with a mysterious crimson flare for a moment before he started mixing it.

Over to Jason, he turned to Mutsu and said gesturing at the bandages, "I need your help with this one."

Giving him a look of confusion while her face still burned with the blush, Mutsu came over to him and saw him start unrolling the bandages off. Her eyes widen in alarm but he brushed it off and said, "I need to take this off for the thing I told you earlier."

Hearing that, Mutsu reluctantly started helping him unroll it. Meanwhile, the Kongou-class Fast Battleships watched frozen in time as their eyes were glued to Jason's Spartan body. Heck, even Hiei was not spared for she couldn't rip her eyes away from the bandages as it steadily unrolled and found herself getting excited for some reason the longer the bandages got.

Sadly, Haruna's innocence was not spared as a drop of blood dribbled down her nose. Next to her, Kirishima adjusted her glasses with narrowed eyes as she focused her vision on the rare sight that she's been given which she have only seen on the movies and some magazines. Their elder sister was, sadly, already a lost cause as smoke steamed from her ears and blood ran down her nose, miraculously sparing her uniform and not killing her in the process.

Having taken the minutes to take off all the bandages, Jason's healed body was finally shown to the world as Mutsu took all the spent bandages and threw them to the dust bin while trying not to look at her commander's heavily fit but lightly tattooed body.

The first one was on the left side of his neck, his tattoo was significantly smaller than it was on the right. Heck, it was only a single tattoo with simple design. On top was a hollow circle with a line underneath that stretched not too far and had an arrow head pointed downward. A bit higher than the arrow head was a horizontal capital letter 'I' in an Algerian font. And just below the hollow circle lies another horizontally drawn war horn with its end curved downward.

On his right forearm, the amount of his tattoos were just a little bit larger and looked a lot better and much more tribal. That tattoo took a rough inspiration on the skull of a horse with the use of lines and curves giving it quite an intimidating look. It was surrounded by a circle broken in an even numbered clock manner with archaic characters on top of it. It also glowed red ever-so faintly.

Even the Kongou-class, who was given a rare sight of their commander semi-naked, couldn't help but ask to themselves about his tattoos. Jason seeing their expressions cleared his throat.

"Don't tell Saber about these. She might throw a full body inspection on me." Jason said as he shivered in fear at the thought of it.

"Already a hundred years too late, Jay." Rafael said as he continued to mix the substance within the ink bottle.

"What do ya mean _'too late'_?" Jason asked in confusion.

Rafael didn't give him a solid answer but did instead, he pointed his head towards the door. And not a moment later, the door burst opened the second time. Standing there like an idol while holding Jason's neatly ironed and folded uniform in her arms, Saber barged in a lady-like manner. As if she has practiced it thousands of times before making it look easy.

"Teitoku, I've heard that you have awoke-" she stated before her jaws fell limp.

"Ara~ara…"

"Uh… Uh…"

"Saber, I can explain. Let's all calm down and talk this thro-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?! WHY IS HE NAKED?!" Saber screamed in alarm as her face burned like an angry kettle as steam burst out of her ears with a whistle and blood exploded from her nose which she clutched immediately.

"Saber, calm down… take a deep breath and I'll explain everything." Jason soothed trying to calm the panicking girl which was completely not working at all. Gesturing for the T-shirt that laid on top of the bed-frame, closest to the door, he immediately wore it back on after Haruna rushed to get it to him. Giving Haruna a quick 'Thanks', Jason cautiously moved towards the silvernette, who had her back pressed to the wall behind her looking for an escape while looking at him with teary eyes that were on the edge of bursting to embarrassed tears.

' _Please don't cry, I beg of you on the deepest part of my heart!'_ Jason prayed as he cautiously placed his hands on top of hers. Feeling her stiffened, he gently squeezed her hands comfortingly. Giving her a gentle smile as she grew calm, Jason let go of her hands and patted her in the head. Calming down, Saber wiped her eyes with her sleeves as her face burned a healthy shade of red that stretched up to her ears.

"Go-gomen nasai, Teitoku…" Saber mumbled as she sniffed a bit. Smiling at her, Jason patted her head again and said, "Don't worry about it, Saber. It was only natural that you'd react that way."

"But I a-acted out of line." Saber sniffed causing Jason's eyes to widen in fear.

"No, no. I said it's alright. So forget everything about it." Jason quickly reassured her.

"Are… are you sure?" Saber asked with big, round teary eyes.

"Hai. Everything is daijoubu." Jason assured her. Behind him, Haruna visibly twitched and blushed red like a tomato but no one was able to see it.

Seeing her all calmed up, Jason gently pulled her away from the wall while said girl fixed her wits back together.

"Ah, Teitoku! Here's your uniform. I've taken the responsibility of getting you a new one with a few more extras in your designated personal room." Saber stated after she recovered as she handed Jason said uniform.

"Please… You were freaking out when you stood right in front of Jason's room." Rafael snickered at the memory as he made sure to mix the ink well. In front of him, Jason sighed as he stared to his best friend unapprovingly.

Feeling the jab towards her, Saber turned to Rafael sharply with a furious glare. Making sure that Jason wasn't looking at her or anywhere close to her, Saber threw 'the finger' to Rafael's position. Said target twitched at the direct disrespect as his eyes turned to Jason who was shaking his head with his eyes closed causing him to twitch.

' _Saber: 1, Rafael: 1. I've finally tied it, sucker!'_ Saber thought sadistically.

"Anyway, arigatou Saber." Jason replied with a grin causing said girl to twitch at his sudden voice and erupt into embarrassed lines.

"I-i-it w-w-w-was n-nothing a-at all, T-T-T-T-Teitoku! T-t'was a-all a-a-a p-ple-pleas-s-sure!" Saber cried out in rapid stuttering successions. Seeing her stutter so cutely, Jason patted her in the head and said, "You're so cute when you show more of your emotions, ne?"

"Hawawawawa!"

"Oi, oi! Don't you faint on me, Saber!"

"H-hai!" Saber cried out as she saluted in response.

"Tsk, tsk… You should control that trigger of yours, Saber. At any rate, I'll need you girls to step out of the room for a moment." Jason said as he gathered up most of the girls and gently guided them to the door.

"Eh?! Why? Did we do something we shouldn't have done? Teitoku?!" Kongou cried out as Jason gently pushed them to the door.

"No, none of that sort. I just need you all to step out of the moment, you know, because I'm gonna change clothes and etc-etc…" Jason said as they reached the door with chibi-Saber's eyes gleaming in the background.

"Oh! Uh, forgive us. We will wait you here outside then, Teitoku." Kirishima responded as she pushed up her glasses.

"Thanks, Kirishima." Jason said with a small grin as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Giving her a pat on the shoulder, Jason let go and opened the door.

"P-please take your time, Teitoku!" Haruna stuttered as she exited the room.

"Noted, Haruna. I'll see y'all in a jiffy." Jason said patting the sweet girl in the head.

"Please be careful this time, Teitoku. Can't have you hurting yourself again." Mutsu teased with a giggle.

"Of course. You be careful yourself, Sluggy." Jason smirked as he came up with another nickname for Mutsu.

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

Jason found himself staring at Mutsu's gloved hand that was millimeters away from making his face into paste as the sheer force was able to crack the door behind him.

"Uhh…?"

 **" _Don't push your luck, buddy."_** Mutsu murmured, her voice devoid of any emotion along with her eyes that clearly warned him to choose his next move wisely as it twitched in irritation.

"HAI, MUTSU-SAMA!" Jason saluted in fear as sweat poured on the side of his head.

"Good-boy. I might just _reward_ you if you continue being such a good doggy." Mutsu gushed as she patted Jason in the left cheek with the same hand she used earlier.

' _I'm not a dog!'_ \- **(T-T): Teitoku cry-modo!**

" _ **Whipped**_!" Rafael coughed in the sidelines. – **3(:3)**

"Much better! Now please refrain from coming up with overly ridiculous nicknames for me or _else_!" Mutsu chirped while leaving a threat hanging in the end.

' _What a sadist!'_ Jason and Rafael thought together.

Watching her move out of the door, Jason silently sighed in relief. Seeing a red ribbon invade his view, Jason turned his head down and saw Saber looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I stay inside?" Saber asked with all the cute effects that she could muster.

Jason for his part felt his left eye twitch from the sudden barrage of cuteness as it easily punched through his internal armor, frying a lot of his internal networks from the moe attack.

"No." but sadly, there's no forever, he was built to take on all forms of attacks from all directions.

Hearing his reply, Saber was about to push on until she felt two feminine hands land on her shoulders behind her. Looking back, she saw Hiei looking at her with a sweet smile and an aura of extreme danger if she didn't do as she said.

"Let's go, Rear-Admiral."

"B-but I w-want to s-stay!" she stuttered in response as Hiei's eyes narrowed while still keeping her sweet smile intact.

"Let's. Go!" Hiei gritted out as she added pressure on her arms and started pushing the struggling silvernette.

"Hiei-san noooo!" Saber cried as she used her hands by holding on the edge of the door frame.

"No! We go now. Onee-sama is waiting for me and your being a bother!" Hiei grunted as she pushed and glared at the annoying silvernette in her hands who was surprisingly keeping her hold. Sighing to himself, Jason walked to the two and tapped Saber's hands.

"Hey now, don't be like that, Saber. Besides, I'm only going to be changing my clothes. Nothing special about that." Jason said as gently as possible.

"That is the problem! I don't want to leave!" Saber bawled out as tears gushed out of her eyes hilariously.

Turning his attention to Mutsu, Jason gave her a silent plea of help with the Battleship giving him a small nod in confirmation. Sighing to herself as she face-palmed, Mutsu walked to the silvernette, grabbed her by the scruff of her collar, held her in the air and watched her limp in place.

"Please control yourself, Rear-Admiral." Mutsu said sweetly that came with a dangerous edge.

"Ha-hai… huhuhuhu…" Saber replied sobbing in the air.

"Thanks, Mutsu-san." Hiei chirped as she tackled her Kongou-onee-sama engulfing her in a Hiei- deluxe-supreme- hug of death, desu!

"I'll be back before you know it!" Jason chirped as he closed the door behind him.

Watching the door close with teary-eyes, Saber directed her glare to Mutsu, who was still holding her in mid-air.

"You can let go now, Mutsu- _san_."

"Ara~ara, are you sure your back to _normal_ , Rear-Admiral?" Mutsu giggled as she easily continued to hold Saber in place.

"Yes. I'm very sure. Now put me down!" Saber exclaimed waving her hands and kicking her legs everywhere like a little kid. Not a moment later, the grip on Mutsu's fingers disappeared and Saber fell on the floor unceremoniously with a painful thud.

" _Itai!"_

Giggling, Mutsu placed her right hand in front of her mouth and said teasingly, "Oops… My hand _slipped_."

Rubbing her abused bottom, Saber laced Mutsu with a super-killer glare that she could muster but said glare made her look more like a cute mochi rather than menacing at all. Seeing her giggle at her, Saber stood up and turned away from her making sure to get her back soon in the near future.

Behind them, the Kongou-class sisters watched them with varying reactions.

"Rear-Admiral sure is lively today." Kongou stated with her hands on her hips.

"As expected of Kongou-onee-sama! No minor detail escapes your eyes." Kirishima applaud, clearly in awe with her sister's statement.

"Of course, Kirishima! Besides, it's the first time I've seen the Rear-Admiral show more emotion than Kaga-chan in her worst days." Kongou further added as she watched Saber plotting something as dark and sinister aura surrounded her while Mutsu stood behind her smiling in her hand in amusement.

"But, Mutsu-san is also very inspiring to even take on the Rear-Admiral." She added as she got to a thinking position.

"Sasuga, Onee-sama!" Hiei cried as she hugged her elder sister's thigh with a dreamy look, while drooling a moment later.

"Yes, and to also take on the Teitoku, Mutsu-san is inspiring indeed." Haruna agreed.

"Hai! From my calculations, it took 0.35 seconds for Mutsu's fist to move and stop right in front of the Admiral's face while delivering 3400 newtons. Enough to cause a shockwave that could crack that wooden door." Kirishima said as she fixed her glasses again with a confident grin on her face.

"Ara~ara… Was it that much? I thought it was smaller than that." Mutsu mussed as she giggled some more.

"Well you thought wrong." Saber grunted behind her as she tried to lock-pick the door. A few seconds later, said lock-pick snapped when she turned it a little too hard to the left causing her to blink in shock. Looking at the broken pieces of said lock-pick in frustration, Saber childishly threw it out of the window as hard as her anger can let her. It didn't go very far.

In the background, Mutsu giggled at her childish antics while the four Fast Battleships watched her in wonder. Hearing Mutsu's giggling sounds and feeling the Kongou-class Battleships' stare at her, Saber walked with heavy steps and slumped on the side of the door with a sad pout. Walking to her, Mutsu patted her in the head and said, "Ara~ara, don't be so down, Rear-Admiral. It was just not meant to be." Growling at her childishly, Saber tried to slap her hand away, but because of Mutsu's shipgirl nature and everything that came with it, she ended up slapping the floor by the use of her face instead after she overestimated her own strength.

 _ **PLOP!**_

" _Oof!"_

"Ara~ara. Please be careful, Rear-Admiral. You don't want your face to be in a cast…" Mutsu sang as she helped the teary-eyed, semi pouting girl back to her feet. "And besides, I think Teitoku is just about to be done anyway."

"A-are you really sure?" Saber said hopefully as she turned to Mutsu in incredible speed that got everyone worried if she snapped her neck by accident.

"Yes. After all, all shipgirls within this base has an in-built Radar inside us, remember? For example, Teitoku is already on the door." Mutsu said as they both rotated to said door and waited for it to open.

Saber watched the doorknob turn slightly and then click to a sudden stop, crushing all her hope while everyone staring at said doorknob with question marks in their heads.

" _Guys, what happened to the door?"_ Jason asked from the other side as he tried to open it again.

Looking intently to the doorknob, they saw a piece of the lock-pick that Saber was used was stuck inside it. They tried to think up of an excuse but Jason beat them to it before they could even think of one.

"Ok, never mind. Everyone that's behind this door, take two steps back please." Jason said.

Raising her eyebrow, Saber signaled for everyone to take two steps-back. Behind the door, Jason made sure to listen to their footsteps carefully.

 **"Yosh! Here I go!"** Jason announced and a second later, the door exploded sending dust and splinters everywhere causing everyone to cover their eyes and faces as Jason's gloved fist punched through the door with the fury of a thousand men.

 _ **"R** ** _A_ GH!"**_

Emerging from the door-less room as he patted himself off of the dust that has gotten to his new uniform, Jason took three steps forward, knelt down and picked up the doorknob that has bounced off the wall, if the cracked wall indicated anything. Inspecting it, Jason pulled out the piece of lock-pick that Saber used earlier and investigated it in different angles. Holding it in front of him, he smirked and said, "Well, well, well… Someone has gotten quite excited, ne Saber?"

"Eh?!" Saber squawked after Jason called her.

"Normally, I wouldn't allow such things to go unpunished in the bare minimum, but your just sho kawaii I just melt!" Jason exclaimed as he suddenly pulled Saber in a hug cooing as he rubbed his cheeks with hers. Saber for her part couldn't do anything but let her commander rub her face like fresh mochi.

"Hawawawawa…"

"Huuhhh… Guhhh…" Kongou complained as she watched Jason gush at Saber who was close to fainting again. Feeling herself being left out, Kongou suddenly appeared next to Jason looking like an obedient puppy.

"Ne, ne Teitoku! What about me?" Kongou asked giddily.

"What about _you_?" Jason responded disinterestedly as he stared at her in the corner of his eyes causing said poor girl's sisters to gasp in shock, or in Hiei's case, adopt a _ready-to-kill_ look.

Hearing his words seem to have struck something within Kongou that she was left frozen in her spot as her mind tried to process what just happened. And with her mind finally being able to catch up with reality, tears started pooling at her eyes, just before they fell in four steady lines. Even Saber, who Jason has let go when Kongou came to them, was shocked at the way her CO acted and couldn't help but feel guilty think it was her fault.

"Ah… G-go-gomen… _sniff_ … na-nasai… _ **sniff**_ … Teitoku-" Kongou sniffed as she tried to hold back the tears. And not a moment later, she found herself within the arms of Jason who was hugging her tightly while whispering soothing words in her ears. Everyone, except Rafael, watched the whole ordeal in confusion after Jason's actions moments ago.

"Gomen… It should be me whose apologizing for taking that joke a bit too far, Kongou." Jason said with all honesty as he rubbed the crying girl's back. They stayed like this for about five minutes filling the corridor with nothing but the sound of Kongou's sobbing. Gradually, Kongou sniffed as her tears finally started to steadily lessen but kept a tight hold of his uniform even when her tears started forming a wet spot on the chest area.

" _Teitoku no baka…"_ Kongou murmured while as she finally calmed down.

Releasing her in the hug, Jason held up his hand and wiped her tears away from her face with his thumb and said, "He-he, yeah… I guess I am one, but you know Kongou…" hearing him speak up, Kongou looked at him with teary-eyes, "You're just so cute sometimes that I felt like teasing you a bit."

As his words reach her ears, Kongou couldn't help but feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment albeit that she felt extremely flattered. Cupping her cheeks as she giggled like a school-girl, Kongou gushed, "Mou Teitoku… Your words won't have any effects on me! Tee~hee…"

At the words she said, the rest of the females present and Rafael couldn't help but think, _'You call that no effect?'_ with varying expressions. Seeing her back to normal, Jason chuckled and patted her in the head.

"Alright, setting this side detour aside, shall we get a move on?" Jason asked everyone on the room.

Feeling that this is one of her duties as the Rear-Admiral, Saber snapped in salute and said, "Of course, sir! Allow me to give you a brief tour around the base."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Lead the way, Saber-chan." Jason said as he gestured for her to start.

" _C-chan?!"_ Saber stammered as her face burned like hot metal from receiving such honorifics from her CO.

"You don't like it?" Jason asked in confusion.

"No! Uh… I mean, yes. Yes, I love it." She stuttered as rainbows and fireworks appeared behind her showing just how happy she was.

"Awesome." Jason nodded to himself as he gave her a thumbs up.

""Tei-to-ku matte!" Kongou exclaimed as she grabbed Jason's left arm and practically wrapped herself around it.

"Hai, Kongou?" Jason inquired at the sudden display of affection from her part.

"As punishment from earlier, I too shall give you a tour." Kongou said as she actively rubbed her face on his arm while letting out a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth.

"Kongou! Control yourself this instant. You're talking to your Commanding Officer, not some low ranked ensign!" Saber snapped as her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Well sure, I don't mind at all Saber. Besides, if this is the only way I could properly repay an innocent maiden such as yourself, then I would be honored to humbly fulfill such request." Jason said dramatically as he straightened his posture.

"Are you sure with this, Teitoku?" Saber asked with twitching eyes as she kept her eyes on the dreamy Battleship who was busy rubbing her face on Jason's arm in delight.

"Absolutely." Jason confirmed as the four of them started walking towards the main lobby of the infirmary. Behind them, the four shipgirls blinked in confusion as they tried to comprehend what just happened for the past five minutes.

"W-what just happened?" Mutsu asked completely flabbergasted.

"Haruna too can't simply grasp what has just occurred…" Haruna replied to her, confused and lost as she was.

" _Grrr_ … That teme… First, he made my wonderful Onee-sama cry and then showered her with honeyed words the next moment… The nerve… _Guuhhh_ " Hiei growled. "I will protect Onee-sama with all I got!" she added before dashing to the direction they went.

"By my calculations, Hiei-onee-sama might cause a scene if we do not intervene immediately. Yosh! Battleship Kirishima, sortieing at once!" Kirishima declared before leaving a trail of smoke as she ran to catch up.

"H-Haruna, sortieing out immediately!" Haruna too affirmed as she too ran to catch up on her Hiei-onee-sama.

"Oi! Matte, chotto matteyo!" Mutsu said as she started running to catch up with the two fast battleships.

* * *

"… with the size of the Base Infirmary, it could accommodate about over two hundred patients at once. Akashi is the one who runs the place with Taigei as her assistant. She also facilitates the docks and the factory along with the help of Yuubari." Saber said as they reached the entrance.

"Sheesh… That's quite a lot of responsibilities for a single person, if you ask me." Jason commented.

Upon reaching said entrance, they saw Daisuke sitting there looking bored as he flipped through his smartphone. He was apparently waiting for them as he sat on one of the waiting chairs. Hearing their footsteps, Daisuke placed his phone on his pocket as he stood up and strode towards them with fluid movement. Stopping a few feet away from them, Daisuke greeted them and said, "Yo. I hope that you've gotten enough rest after you let loose, Nebula-sama."

"Ahh yes, I feel better than ever after I let loose the other day. Most of my joints feel comfortably in place; like a well-oiled machine if I say so myself." Jason grunted as he rolled his neck and right arm.

"' _The other day'_? Have they not told you already, Nebula-sama?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

"Told me what?" Jason said, a twinge of anxiety ran quickly on his spine.

"It's been two weeks since you've fought the main force of the Subterraneans." Daisuke stated as he scratched his head.

"T-two weeks, huh?" Jason said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Aye… Anyway, I have to report back Shizuka-Obaa-sama that you're all well now. And also, this is for you, your unit has mailed this and it arrived three days ago. It also contained a small card that stated… Well, more like _forced_ me to bring this to you on this specific day and time." Daisuke said as he pulled out a letter from within his clothes before he handed it to Jason.

Opening the letter, Jason scanned it with critical eyes making sure not to miss any hidden messages as he go by. Finding the letter to be just a letter with no hidden messages what-so-ever, Jason held the letter away from his face just as it erupted into a blaze of orange flames. Seeing the letter burst into flames, Saber raised an eyebrow at the level of secrecy the letter must have carried while Kongou and Hiei stared at Jason in awe.

"S-sugoi! That flame trick was so cool, Commander!" Hiei said completely amazed from what she had just seen.

"Mmm-hmm! That was _great_ , Teitoku! Desu." Kongou agreed with her sister while saying the word ' _great'_ in English.

"Hmm? Oh that? Nah, it was nothing at all. That was just how we keep information from spilling whenever we use paper for messaging." Jason said as he held the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't get too excited you too. This mo-fo isn't built to endure moe and kawaii shells." Rafael said dismissingly as he walked towards them.

"Anyway, what was it about, Jay?" he then asked as crossed his arms in front of him.

"What do you want to hear first: good news or bad news?"

"Well that's no brainer, the good news of course!" Rafael declared as chibi-Daisuke nodded with a satisfied look on his face on the background.

" _Sigh_ … Chaffin's informed me that _she's_ on her way here." Jason sighed as he rubbed his temple to ease it from the impending migraine.

" _She?!"_ Both Rafael and Daisuke spat out in terror at the same time.

"How the hell is that ' _good_ news', you moron?!" Rafael roared at Jason, almost blowing him away in the process, as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"I agree! How is that supposed to be good news when that _she_ -demon is coming, Nebula-sama?!" Daisuke pleaded as he dropped to his knees and held to Jason's right leg for dear life.

"What the hell are you doing, bakayero?!" Jason demanded as he waved his leg up and down to get rid of unwanted baggage. "Anyway not only that, but she's also bringing her cousin and their friend." Jason added before giving up after a full minute of no success with the quivering dolt that still held his leg.

"Besides, if you two idiots thought that was bad news, then news flash! She's also bringing the _Highwind_ as well!" Jason rose his voice before reaping Daisuke off his leg and throwing him at Rafael who was still shaking like a leaf on his spot biting his nails so fast.

Both guys abruptly straightened up like a pole after hearing him as the air around them suddenly became cold and tense with their eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She…" Rafael muttered lifelessly as a shadow has befallen in their eyes.

"And her cousin…" Daisuke continued as he limply placed his hand on his sword.

"And their friend…" Rafael clutched his head as if he was going crazy.

"ARE FUCKING FLYING THE ' _HIGHWIND'_ WITHOUT _**OUR**_ CONSENT, _KORAAH_?!" the two yelled as Rafael smashed his right foot on the floor cracking it while Daisuke pulled his sword out of its sheath with the scream as his body glowed an eerie red as both their eyes glowed white from the extreme anger they're feeling.

"Yes, now shut up!" Jason barked as he suddenly appeared behind them with both his arms crossed in front of his as he held their ears. Two veins suddenly appeared on his forehead as he pulled the two together with a grunt.

 _ **BAM!**_

" _ **ITAI!"**_ the two nitwits screamed as their heads came crushing on each other.

"Seriously you two… Did you two already forgot that, that ship was built with our group's teamwork?!" Jason sighed as a tic mark appeared on his left cheek.

"Sumimasen-deshita…" Daisuke groaned as he twitched along with Rafael.

"Forgive me, Capt…" Rafael groaned as well.

Sighing to himself, Jason said, "On the plus note, it would seem that they had anticipated that she would do something drastic such as this and had taken safety precautions."

"They had?!" Rafael asked already standing upright as if nothing had happened at all.

"Yes they had. And that's why they are now onboard too, just so that she doesn't crash the poor thing." Jason said as he walked towards the doors.

"So… What now?" Daisuke asked as he rubbed the injured ear.

"Now, we continue with the tour. Saber, let's go!" Jason called as he held on both handle bars.

"H-hai!" Saber replied as she ran up to his side.

"Oi, wait for me, desu!" closely followed by Kongou who attached herself on Jason's arm once again much to the irritation of Saber.

Seeing their starting to leave, Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima ran up to her while Mutsu calmly walked after them.

Pulling on to the bars, Jason was met with cool winter breeze as soon as the two doors separated. Dragging the two doors further open, Jason ran his eyes on the endless snow that has befallen his new base. Now that he has opened the doors, he was met by the comfortable winter chill as a wind blew by them. Taking the first few steps to his new beginning until he was really out, he then raised his head as the cold frosting of December landed on his cheeks.

'… _A new beginning…'_

Bringing his right hand to his face, Jason gently picked up the snow flake and stared at it in wonder. Smiling softly to himself, he brought his hand up to his face and blew on it. Behind him, everyone watched the tranquil sight taking in front of them with a smile as they stared at the snow flake fly away.

Doing an about-face with hands on his pockets, Jason faced them with a grin and said, "So Saber, where we heading first?"

Giving him a grin of her own, Saber replied, "The closet is the Destroyer's Section, after that, the cafeteria. The girls will surely have a field day if they know that their Teitoku has now awakened, sir."

"That's nice to hear, Saber. So after that, we should go with the flow and save the Office for last." Jason concluded as they took a right turn towards the building with a crane on top of it.

"Last, Sir? Is it alright if I may ask why?" Saber inquired with confusion clearly written on her face.

"It's just a gut-feeling of mine. And it's telling me to really take the Office last for some reason." Jason shrugged at her.

"A _'gut-feeling'_ huh? I guess we can do that, if that's what you want…" Saber murmured.

"Alright-y then, let's go!" Jason chirped as they set on their way.

Looking around, Jason could see the remnants of his fight against the Subterraneans but fortunately, there wasn't any bodies rotting anywhere. By the pier, he could see trucks with hundreds upon hundreds of sacks of concrete while near the buildings, were numerous amount of scaffoldings. There were also a bunch equipment like blowtorch and the like in the pier in neat order.

Nearing the door of the Destroyer's Section, a very cold and very piercing chill suddenly hit him from afar as he felt a pair of eyes looking at him with frightening stillness. Tilting his head to his right by a few millimeters, he scanned the entire hospital building in the corner of his eyes from anyone that could be looking at him right now. Making sure to scan the entire building as much as possible, Jason momentarily gritted his teeth when he came empty handed.

' _Who was it just now?!'_

Behind him, Rafael and Daisuke too felt the piercing stare from somewhere afar and couldn't help but twitch their faces as the familiar chill run down their backs. Robotically turning to each other, they frightfully agreed on a single fact that they both dreaded with all their life.

' _She's here!'_

Meanwhile, Saber and the co. looked on in confusion as the three men suddenly stopped in their places. Walking up to her CO, she poked him on his left bicep and recoiled as he suddenly flinched in shock.

"Huh?!"

"Sir! Are you alright?"

"Uh! Y-yes I'm fine, Saber-san. Nothing to worry about." Jason laughed as he scratch the back of his head as he opened the door.

"Ladies first!" he said with a bow and a very gentlemanly gesture.

"Ooh! What a gentleman you are, Teitoku! Desu." Kongou chirped as she entered.

"I aim to please, but thank you anyway." Jason ginned.

"Ara~ara. You so full of surprises, Teitoku." Mutsu giggled pleasantly.

"Why thank you, Mutsu. I keep in mind to always surprise you lot in the future." Jason said as he tilted his hat in acknowledgment.

"H-Haruna is very f-flattered, Teitoku!" Haruna cried out as she bowed at Jason.

Chuckling at her bashfulness, Jason patted her in the head and said, "There's no need to be bashful, Haruna. While I'm your Commanding Officer, I don't want you all to act so stiff in my presence. Be at ease and relax a bit. Right now, I'm nothing but your friend, so ease up a bit."

"H-Hai! P-p-please excuse m-m-me!" Haruna timidly exclaimed before rushing inside to hide behind her sister as her face burned a deep shade of red.

"It seems that I have a lot to work on with her." Jason muttered as he shook his head in amusement.

"Well… it can't be that bad, right? I mean she might be shy because this is the first time you two met, so let her get used to your presence a bit more." Rafael advised.

"P-please forgive Haruna-nee for being like that! It's just that she's not very good with strangers; especially men for that matter. But I assure you, Teitoku, just give Haruna-nee more time and she'll warm up to you!" an apologetic voiced said behind them.

Turning to the owner of the voice, they saw Kirishima looking at them with an embarrassed look on her face. Thinking that she must have misunderstood them, Jason waved both his hands in front of him and said, "Oh no! I'm not mad at her or anything. Quite the opposite actually, I mean, I was just marveling if I was a little too forward a moment ago."

"Oh, then if that's the case, please don't worry about it too much, Teitoku. Haruna-nee will surely come around when the time comes." Kirishima assured Jason.

"I bet she will." Jason agreed as he led Kirishima inside.

Finally going inside himself, Daisuke and Rafael were the only ones left outside as the snow continued to merrily coat the entire base. Smiling at his friend, Rafael shrugged his shoulders as he walked to the door.

"Sometimes, it's great to be me."

"And me as well." Daisuke added.

"But you felt it, didn't you?" Rafael asked changing the subject the moment they passed the door.

"Hai. I could never forget that feeling whenever _she's_ around." Daisuke confirmed as they made sure to keep their distance from Jason who had his arm trapped between Kongou's above average mounds as she and Saber pointed to every other directions whenever something caught their eyes.

"And that's the room where Buki and her friends spends their day whenever they have some free time, desu!"

"Oh? Must be a nice place to take a rest…"

"Hai!"

"Please don't interrupt, Kongou-san. This tour is vital for the Commander's knowledge of the base." A certain silvernette hissed.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Rear-Admiral! Desu." said a certain fast battleship as she pulled her eye-lid down and brought out her tongue.

"Why you?!"

"Girls! Don't fight. You two can do this later." Jason said as he diffused the two ticking time-bombs.

"Hai, Teitoku." Saber complied immediately.

"Anything you say, desu!"

Watching their interaction, the duo that lagged behind couldn't help but thank and praise the lord they weren't him. Not one bit. Turning to each other, Rafael started, "I'm really glad that I'm me."

Daisuke nodded at him and said, "So am I."

"Oi you two, done making-out?" Jason yelled as they turned to the right towards the cafeteria.

"Fuck you too asshole!" Rafael called back as he jogged up to them.

"It's sure is getting more interesting…" Daisuke chortled as he walked slightly faster.

"Oi D! Walk faster will ya!" Rafael called.

"Hai!" Daisuke yelled back as he too broke in a slight jog.

* * *

" _He-he-he-he…"_

A figure creepily cackled from within the shadows of the dark room on the third floor of the hospital that overlooked the Destroyer's Section.

" _It's been so long, my beloved~~~."_ The figure purred as a tiny bit of light exposed the figure's feminine jaws and a bit of her right shoulder with her tone giving away her gender.

" _I've been having this incredible itch… and you are the only one that can fully satisfy my need…"_ the unknown female moaned as she groped her bountiful breast in delight as her cheeks flushed and a bit of drool rolled down her lips.

"Do not be assured that you will be able to monopolize him to yourself again, _cousin_." A honey like voice with a hint of fire in them hissed as a pair of purple eyes opened up behind her.

"She's right, Mi-chan~. I too won't let you have him all to yourself." Another voice, sweet-like candy, deadly as venom voice rang beside the last that spoke as red, tomoed eyes appeared in the dark of the room.

"Ooh? But I've already won, Miko-chan, Kushi-chan~." The one called _'Mi-chan'_ sang.

" _Grrr_ … Using such dirty tricks will not faze us!" _'Kushi-chan'_ growled in annoyance.

"But it should…" 'Mi-chan' retorted teasingly.

"We shall see about that." _'Miko-chan'_ murmured dangerously as her voice gained a steely edge.

"Oh, we shall indeed~." Mi-chan grinned as the atmosphere inside the room thickened.

"C'mon, Miko-chan. We can't let the others know of our disappearance." _'Kushi-chan'_ muttered before she disappeared in a gust of wind and leaves that came out of nowhere.

"Hai." 'Miko-chan' answered before disappearing herself with burst of colorless smoke.

 _ **POOF!**_

"Those two brats finally left me alone… Ehe-ehehehehe. Now, where were we…?" Mi-chan drooled before relocating somewhere else as she retreated back in the shadows.

' _Although, I do wonder who were those girls with him… Meh, I guess I'll find out later.'_ Mi-chan thought to herself as she jumped from top of the trees.

* * *

"… and about eighty to ninety Destroyers live in here, but they're allowed to hold sleepovers and some indoor activities. _Only_ if it happens within their rooms. Also, the walls are reinforced while the windows are about two inches thick with reinforced steel framing and bullet-proof and shatter-proof glass to keep all of them safe from unsuspected explosions and high-caliber gunfire." Saber said as they walked down the corridor.

"I see… And the other ship-classes?" Jason asked as he cupped his chin.

"The Cruiser-class shipgirls resides on the upper floors and are assessable by stairs. There are two on each side of the building and another two close to the middle. The Battleships on the other hand resides on the other building where the classroom for destroyers is located. And because they are fewer in number, the Submarines and Auxiliary ships also reside on that building. Except the Aircraft-Carriers." Saber said as they turned to the right towards the cafeteria doors down the corner.

"Huh? Where do they live then?" Jason asked with curiosity.

"The Aircraft-Carriers live in a separate building connected to their Archery Dojo. It's about a few blocks down the road near the Harbor and the Factory. It's where they spend most of their time if they had nothing to do." Saber explained.

"Hmm…" Jason hummed in interest.

"Maybe I'll pay that place a visit sometime today or save it for last. Oh look-y here, we've reached the cafeteria already." Jason said as he pulled open the doors once again. Of course, because he was brought up as a gentleman, he made sure to let the girls enter first before he went in himself followed closely by Rafael and Daisuke.

The moment the doors were open, they were greeted by shipgirls of every class alike that has woken up quite early in the morning. They could see some were still half-asleep and were cutely nodding on and off as their ship-sisters got their food for them. Some turned towards the door and pretty much had their eyes almost pop out of their sockets as their eyes landed on Jason's white uniform and him in general.

Jason scanned the cafeteria and speculated the numerous similarities of a High school cafeteria and this one. It had a lot of tables and equally lots of chairs with it. And down the path that led to counter, he counted at least four white cylindrical pillars standing there mightily themselves.

"Teitoku's up! Guys wake up, wake up!" A girl, with short brown hair and the same uniform that Poi- er, Yuudachi wore earlier the day, said as she shook the shoulders of a few girls that wore the same uniform with varying hair color and designs.

"Huh? Wha- what was… _yawn_ … that, Shiratsuyu?" A girl who looked like she belong to the last year of middle-school with chestnut hair done in twin-tails mumbled as she sat up straight revealing some decent- _ahem_ \- assets. She rubbed her eyes a few times as she yawned.

"Teitoku's up already, Murasame-chan!"

" _ **What?!"**_ Murasame exclaimed in shock as she suddenly lost all drowsiness and started looking around with intent of finding him.

Meanwhile, because of Murasame's sudden outburst, the girls that were still sleeping on the table steered and groggily sat upright in their chairs.

"Murasame-onee-chan, you're too loud in the morning… _Yawn_." A girl with dark blue hair in twin-tails while wearing a white serafuku with dark blue beads on her hips yawned as she blearily sat up as she rubbed her eyes of sleep.

Turning to her, Murasame gave her a surprised look and said, "Sorry about that, Suzukaze-chan."

"Don't worry… _yawn_ … 'bout it, Murasame-Onee-chan. Why did you shout in the first place?" Suzukaze inquired as a tray of steaming miso soup was placed in front of her.

"Here you go, Suzukaze-chan~."

"Ah! Arigatou, Samidare-Onee-chan." Suzukaze chirped back at her sister.

"You're welcome, Suzukaze-chan!" the girl, wearing a similar serafuku of Suzukaze whilst the lighter shade of hair color and gentler attitude, sang as she placed another tray in front of herself.

"Anyway, back to the question, what's with all the shouting all about?" Suzukaze repeated the question as she held a spoon in her right hand.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Teitoku's awake!" Murasame simply said.

" _ **Pffft!"**_ was Suzukaze's reaction as she did a comical spit-take with her miso soup right on a stunned Samidare's face.

"Ah! Gomen, Samidare-Onee-chan!" Suzukaze screamed as she grabbed a fist full of tissues from the tissue dispenser that was located in the center of the table. Turning to Samidare at impressive speed, she immediately set to work as she wiped all the miso that she has spat at her poor Onee-chan.

"I-it's alright, Suzukaze." Samidare comforted her panicking sister.

Whipping her head to Murasame, Suzukaze gritted her teeth cutely while pouting in the process.

"Baka! Look what you made me do. Now Samidare-Onee-chan is dirty and my soup is wasted." Suzukaze cried as she grabbed hold of her older sister's shoulder and started shaking her to her heart's content.

"G-g-gomen n-n-nasai, S-Suzukaze-chan!" Murasame said, well tried, as her head bobbed back and forth from Suzukaze's actions.

"Guys! Snap out of it. We might not be able to greet him first if we stay here and make a complete full of ourselves. We must show the Commander the power of the Shiratsuyu-class Destroyers." Shiratsuyu declared as her sisters stopped in their tracks.

"Your right, Onee-chan!" Murasame applaud, after Suzukaze let her go.

"Of course I'm right! I am the name ship of the Shiratsuyu-class DDs after all. Anyway, let's finish our breakfast first so we won't have to forget about 'em." Shiratsuyu said as she started inhaling her breakfast.

"Sugoi…" Suzukaze and Samidare said in both in awe and unison.

"Oi, don't stare, it's rude you know." Shiratsuyu berated after she felt their piercing stares.

"Hai!" the two DDs exclaimed comically with a salute as they too started inhaling their food.

"Heh?"

Turning to the sound of a familiar voice, Shiratsuyu and Murasame turned to the left and saw their sister, Shigure, standing there with a tray of soup as confusion was clearly painted in her face.

"D-did I miss something?" She asked as she set her tray down next to Murasame who was eating pork ramen.

"No, not much. We were just goofing around." Murasame answered before blowing on a noodle.

"Oh… I hope you didn't tease them too much, Murasame-chan. Poor Harusame-chan's still refusing to come out of the room after what you did to her yesterday." Shigure reprimanded gently.

Murasame's slowly flushed from being reminded of what she has done yesterday to her poor sister.

"I may have spoiled her a little... he~he~he~"

"I don't know… You were quite at it with the hugging, the groping and the licking yesterday." Shiratsuyu wondered out loud listing in her fingers all the things her dear little sister did.

" _Kyaa!_ You weren't supposed to mention it anymore, or ever, Shiratsuyu-no-baka!" Murasame cried as she bopping her balled fists on Shiratsuyu's side.

Said sister just chuckled from the powerless barrage of fist her sister was giving her. For her, it felt more of a massage than an actual hit. As she chuckled, she patted Murasame and said, "Maa, maa. I get it, I get it already. You should eat faster or else I'll go and be the first to meet the Commander with or without any of ya."

"Mou… You're such a meanie…" Murasame pouted as she went back to eating.

"So… Teitoku's finally awake, huh?" Shigure muttered to herself as she tilted her head as shadows covered her eyes from view.

"Huh? Yeah, he's over there, Shigure-chan." Shiratsuyu said as she pointed to the entrance of the cafeteria.

Both Murasame and Shigure turned to the direction their elder sister pointed at and found themselves lost for words. Standing approximately 20 meters in front of them, they watched Jason and his group's interaction. His soft and gentle smile caused them to gain a healthy shade of red as they watched him pat Haruna in the head. They tried not to look too jealous, they really did, but the author was not on their side on this one.

They tried to suppress a giggle when they saw Haruna suddenly flushed like a tomato from a mere pat. Behind the two, Kongou beamed at Haruna for some reason and then jumped his back which ended in failure as Saber immediately caught her by the scruff of her clothes causing the poor Battleship to choke in mid-air.

"Ara-ara… Teitoku really is as Commander Rafael-san said." Murasame giggled as a bit of drool rolled down her chin.

"Y-yes. H-he really is." Shigure stuttered as she drank Jason's every movement. _Every_ movement.

Lifting her bowl, Shiratsuyu gulped the last of her breakfast and neatly placed her chopsticks on top of it. Clasping her hand and giving uttering a quick thanks to Mamiya and Irako, she surveyed her sisters and saw that almost everybody was done with their food. Nodding to herself, she clapped her hands twice in order to get her sisters' attention and said, "Yosh! After everyone's done eating, the first thing we need to do is to tidy up the tables we used and then we meet the Commander."

"Ano… but where is Yuudachi-Onee-san?" Samidare gingerly raised her hand as she asked her question.

Hearing her sister's question, Shiratsuyu cupped her chin and muttered, "Good question… where did that girl ran off to now?"

"I… I… I think she went off to help Taigei-san with something earlier in the morning." Shigure supplemented.

"Huh… I wonder what it is about… Anyway, we got to move or else someone will get him before we do." Shiratsuyu exclaimed as she picked up her tray followed by her sisters.

"Hai!" her sisters cutely saluted as they followed suit.

"But the Kongou-class Battleships are already all over him. How are we supposed to compete against them?" Kawakaze asked for the first time of the day.

Shiratsuyu turned to her and said, "Hmm… your right. Alright-y then. Shiratsuyu-Class DDs, huddle up! It's time to brainstorm." And not a moment after that, the entire Shiratsuyu-class DDs formed a circle as they huddled up and started brainstorming as to how they will be able to get the attention of their Teitoku without making it a bit too obvious.

"Alright. Here's what I propose we do- but before that, I expect everyone to help, got it?" She said as her sisters nodded their confirmation at her.

"Hai!"

"Okay, here's the plan… _whisper_ … _whisper_ …"

* * *

A few tables away from them, another ship-class had just finished their breakfast and were comfortably watching the DDs huddle up.

"Those Destroyers sure are quite energetic today, aren't they Mogami-nee?" a girl, wearing a brown uniform and thigh-highs with teal colored hair and above average chest size, asked her older sister who sat on the other side of the table.

Said girl wearing a red serafuku uniform with khaki colored shorts opened her left eye from her younger sister's question as she stretched the kinks out of her body. Normal people would easily mistake her for a boy because of her short cut hair if it weren't for her average sized chest and slimmer body frame, not that she was thin to begin with.

Opening her mouth she said, "Well, Teitoku did push back an attack on this base two weeks ago almost single-handedly, Suzuya. If I had to take a guess, I'd say that they all got something close to Hero-worship or something. Anyway, weren't you like that a few days ago? I mean you couldn't shut up about the Commander being cool and something."

"D-don't compare me to mere Destroyers, Mogami-nee! I was merely expressing my great admiration and the whatnot. Yes, I was just expressing my admiration, nothing more." Suzuya retorted as she came up with her excuse.

"Heh? I'm very sorry, but I, myself, find it very hard from the bottom of my shipgirl heart to believe a word you say, Suzuya-chan." A girl, wearing the same clothes that Suzuya wore but with light brown hair and same modest size that Mogami had, said without remorse. Without remorse.

"Waah! Even you, Kumano, my dear sister, don't believe me?! Who are you and what have you done to my beloved Kumano-chan?" Suzuya wailed dramatically as she shook Kumano's shoulder.

Bringing her right hand up, she immediately placed it in front of Suzuya's face as she push her off.

"Please refrain from such actions, Suzuya-chan. It is very unbecoming of you." Kumano stated like a true lady as she sttruggled to push Suzuya's face away with a tic mark appearing on her left cheek.

"Mou! Why is everybody against me today?!" Suzuya dramatically wailed as she clutched the place where her heart is with both hands after she let go of her sister.

Watching her sister, Kumano clapped three times in sarcasm while Mogami gave her a V for peace.

"That was spectacular, Suzuya-chan." Kumano said as she gave Suzuya a look.

"Yeah! With skills like that, you'd make a great Drama Queen. Ha~ha~ha!" Mogami laughed at her sister.

"Why thank you, dear sisters!" Suzuya bowed like a princess.

' _Thank Kami-sama our sister is an airhead sometimes… No wait, make that most of the time.'_ The two sisters though with a sweat drop.

Feeling as if something, or as a matter of a fact, _someone_ , was missing in their group of sisters, Suzuya did a quick scan and found that one of her other sister was indeed missing.

"Say, did anyone saw where Mikuma-nee is?" Suzuya asked as she scratched her head thinking of all the possible places her sister might have gone.

"Ugh… She was doing her late night walks when she had an unfortunate meeting with that Yasen-baka. She then got dragged into some intense late night training that lasted until three in the morning." Mogami sighed exasperatedly.

Hearing what has befallen their sister, both Kumano and Suzuya couldn't help but shiver from the mention of a certain Yasen-baka. After all, said Baka is known to obsess night battles so much that it's practically a mantra of hers. And a very scary mantra it was.

"Dear me… Such fate to have befallen Mikuma-nee-sama…" Kumano moaned sadly.

"Yeah, sucks to be her right now." Suzuya shivered which earned her a quick slap on the back of her head courtesy of Kumano who looked very annoyed at her.

"Itai! What was that for, Kumano?!" Suzuya questioned as she held the back of her head from the sudden whack that came right out of nowhere.

"Show some concern for our dear sister, Suzuya." Kumano said appearing very eerily calm.

"H-hai!" her chibi teal-haired sister squawked in fear.

"Good girl!" Kumano beamed, her personality doing a complete 180 degrees as she patted chibi-Suzuya's head who took great pleasure from the patting.

"… More… Pat me more… please…" chibi-Suzuya drooled as she got lost in the world of pat-land.

"Of course! Who's the good girl? You are my dear Suzuya. You are!"

' _I never knew we had a dog…'_ Mogami thought with a sweat-drop as she watched the two from the other side of the table.

"So what is Mikuma-nee-sama doing now, Mogami-nee-sama?" Kumano asked as she continued to pat Suzuya on the head who looked so into it.

"Hmm? Oh she's back in our room taking a dirt nap. Apparently, Sendai had her do some of her own night battle exercise. This got Mikuma guessing where and who to shoot at with training shells as Sendai darted from one place to the other, occasionally flashing her search light on to give Mikuma some chance." Mogami said as she drank her milk.

"Really? From where did you get that information from?"

"Mikuma told me, right before she sank on her bed." Mogami chuckled as she remembered her sister, Mikuma, limping in their room looking like as if she came against some super powered creature.

"Poor girl… To have suffered from the infamous Yasen-baka and sail through it with her sanity intact, she truly is a Mogami-class Heavy Cruiser." Kumano applaud in awe.

"Ehehe… I wouldn't say ' _intact'_ , as you put it, but a few hours in the bath or a bucket will get her back up to normal. Although we might need to keep her away from Sendai, lest she finally snaps…" Mogami said, her voice dying down in the end.

"Yes, yes. I believe that is the best course of action, Mogami-nee-sama. Anyway, why don't we greet Teitoku a good morning?" Kumano suggested as she carried chibi Suzuya under her arms.

"Heh, I guess we should. Yosh! Mogami-class Heavy Cruisers, sortieing!" Mogami declared with a laugh as she and Kumano set forth with Suzuya in tow.

"By your leave, Mogami-nee-sama!" Kumano saluted as she held chibi-Suzuya, who was still in la-la land, firmly under her arms.

Yet, before they could even move a single step forward, they saw the Shiratsuyu-class DDs already unfolding their plan as they separated all over the cafeteria. Holding up her right arm, which signaled Kumano to halt, Mogami carefully watched them from afar. Meanwhile, Kumano moved next to her sister as she placed her index finger under her chin and said, "Say Mogami-nee-sama, do you think we should interfere?"

Mogami spent a few seconds thinking of an answer to her sister, but the moment she saw Murasame and Shigure along with their elder sister, Shiratsuyu, approach Jason, she made her decision.

"Nah… let them have their fun, we'll tag along when they're done or some other time today." Mogami said as she retook her seat and made herself comfortable.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's alright, Kumano. Besides, I wanna see how our shy Shigure-chan will do." Mogami grinned.

Upon hearing her elder sister's reason, Kumano couldn't help herself and gave off a cute giggle in her hand that lasted just a few seconds.

"Ufufufufufu… As you wish." Kumano complied obediently but with a hint of amusement present in her voice.

* * *

' _Is everybody ready?'_ Shiratsuyu asked using her ship-sister ability of passing a message by eye-signals with Morse codes.

Seeing her sister convey an eye-signal message, Murasame gave her a grin and a two finger mock salute which Shiratsuyu returned with one of her own. Turning to her side, Murasame gave Shigure a brief pat on the shoulder causing said girl to look up on her on shock as her body tensed and face burned in embarrassment.

"Ready?" she asked her sister who was clearly close to having a mental breakdown.

"Not really…"

Shigure for her part, did her best to calm herself as she felt her temperature rising to abnormal levels. Giving her a shaky nod, Shigure did her best to calm her rapidly beating heart as she placed her left hand on top of it and took some calming deep breaths. Beside her, Murasame passed on the message to Suzukaze and Samidare with the use of Morse codes with her eyes.

"Ready for this, Samidare-nee-chan?" Suzukaze asked as adrenaline started pumping through her system.

"H-hai! Let's do our best, Suzukaze-chan." Samidare squeaked cutely.

"Yosh! Umikaze-nee-chan, Kawakaze-nee-chan, you guys ready?" Suzukaze whispered loud enough through the bustling sound of other shipgirls that are now occupying the cafeteria.

Hearing their sister whisper to them, Kawakaze beamed at her while Umikaze timidly smiled at her in confirmation. Seeing them ready to rock and roll, Suzukaze took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her voice.

"WHOA! ARE THOSE SOME BRITISH BLACK TEAS?"

"WOT?! WHERE?!"

"Ah! Nee-sama matte!"

Every last one inside the cafeteria watched in confusion as a rabid Kongou forced her way towards the counter with her sisters being dragged behind her. Back from wherever hole she came from, Jason blinked because one second, he was talking to Kongou about how their lives has been on this base and the next, a dust cloud shaped like her was left standing on her place along her sister's place.

"O-kay… what just happened?" Jason asked clearly shocked from the sudden disappearance of the four Fast battleships.

* * *

"Alright, move up." Shiratsuyu signaled as everyone from her class, except Harusame and Yuudachi, moved towards Jason before the airhead Fast Battleship and her sisters get back.

Walking like a lost puppy, Shigure played her part well with all the shy acts and the constant blushing. Making sure to play her part to the best of her abilities, she walked deliberately to Jason without making it obvious that she was about to ram to her CO.

' _J-j-just as S-Shiratsuyu-onee-chan had instructed…_ ' she repeated in her mind like some kind of mantra as she kept walking towards Jason. Meanwhile, her sisters were not that far back as they made sure to back her up should an obstacle arise, aka: Saber and Mutsu.

Not that they're underestimating Rafael and Daisuke or anything but from the way they act at times these two weeks, they have an inkling that they wouldn't interfere. Mutsu on the other hand is a mystery but with her _Onee-chan_ attitude, they have at least some reassurance, but they still won't drop their guard just for that.

Watching the entire Shiratsuyu-class move in multiple coordinating pairs, Both Rafael and Daisuke smirked in amusement and chose to play along.

' _Show him what you got girls!'_ Rafael mentally cheered for them.

' _Well this should be interesting.'_ Daisuke smirked as he crossed his arms.

"W-where c-c-could t-they b-be?" Shigure stuttered like as she looked around for her sisters while holding her hands in her chest.

Saber turned to the sound of a familiar voice and saw a shipgirl that seem to be lost as she turned from side to side as if she was looking for someone. Breaking off the group, Saber walked up to her to help out the _poor girl_.

As Shigure turned to look from side to side just as what her sister has told her, she wasn't able to register anyone she might crash into until a pair of hands suddenly landed on her shoulders causing her to gasp in shock. Looking over the pair of white gloved hands, she let her eyes travel from the white sleeves that followed and saw the concerned face of Saber as she stared down at her which caused her eyes to widen marginally. But her height forced her to tilt her head up because of the fact that she stood at 5'2 while Saber was a good 5'6.

"Are you okay?" Saber asked her gently.

Finding herself losing her voice, Shigure did her best to force an answer out.

"H… H-hai!" _'Oh no!'_

' _Not good. Rear-Admiral must have suspected something. Just as we have expected from someone of her position.'_ Shiratsuyu mused in awe from afar as she and the rest of the sisters watched the two.

"Are you sure? If you think you aren't, you know you can always pay Akashi a visit, right?" Saber said which Shigure replied with a number of nods.

"Y-yes, Ma'am. I… I was just looking for my sisters." Shigure lied through her teeth which she knew she wasn't very good at.

' _Very good, Shigure-chan. Now we just need to keep her distracted or out of the picture.'_ Shiratsuyu mentally congratulated her sister as she did some hand signals to tell signal her sisters to move up.

Saber kept her eyes on her for a few moments longer before she dropped her hands on her sides.

"Very well. Forgive me for intruding." Saber said with a poker face that made Shigure sweat not knowing whether she was already busted or what.

"T-thank you, Ma'am." Shigure sweat dropped at how easily Saber accepted that.

' _Someone help me!'_ Chibi-Shigure mentally cried as she did some frantic hand signals behind her back asking for help.

Seeing Shigure's frantic hand gestures, Murasame, Suzukaze and Samidare moved up to help, even if the latter was still very hesitant. Moving from some of the empty tables as low as possible, they silently made their way towards Jason's tour group or what's left of it.

Peeking her head up a bit, Samidare curiously peered over to Jason to get a glimpse of what he looks. The reason for these was he seem to always get himself covered by most of the people in his group either by her location or her wrong timing. Gingerly sticking her head out, she was finally able to see Jason up-close, well from her position at the moment. She made sure to map out his entire face, from the smallest details like the dimples nect to his mouth, a light scar that ran horizontally on his left cheek, and the way his eyes would brighten up as he fed his curiosity at his current situation. Having finished imprinting his face on her brain, she brought down her head and caught up to her sisters who were now behind the group.

Leaning behind a pillar, Suzukaze peered a bit and had an unfortunate meeting with Mutsu's mischievous eyes which almost gave her a heart attack from terror. Slapping her back to the pillar as she tried to catch her breath from said encounter while her sisters looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Suzukaze-chan?" Samidare's sweet voice rang through her ears as her sister asked for her well-being.

"H-huh? O-oh y-yeah, never better!" Suzukaze shakily reassured with a thumbs up.

"If you say so..."

"Okay, this is our chance. Remember the plan. Suzukaze-chan, you do your part. Samidare-chan, don't worry, just keep your head in the game." Murasame said as she cautiously peered and saw Mutsu say something to Jason, who leaned down to lend her his ear.

Murasame bit her lips in nervousness as she watched Mutsu leave before giving her two sisters a go signal.

"Go! Go! Go!"

* * *

"Ufufufufu…" Mutsu giggled as she saw the look Suzukaze had when she gave her a bit of a scare.

Beside her, Jason raised his eyebrow from the sudden giggle that Mutsu gave off, before turning back to the scene in front of him. Apparently, the black headed girl Saber's talking to is one of Yuudachi's many sisters and she seem to have lost sight of her sisters. Mutsu reassured him that this is the usual occurrence here in the base when it came to the Destroyers.

Feeling as if he was being watched, Jason let his eyes roam around the place and almost chuckled when he saw another girl with the same uniform as the one in front of him and Yuudachi was wearing do some hand signals, that he clearly understood, to a pair of girls with brightly colored hair. A silvernette like Saber and a redhead like someone he knows, _ok_ , make that a pair of someone he knows very well.

He was just about to keep watching them until he felt someone tap his left shoulder. Looking to that direction, he saw Mutsu lean as if to tell him something so he did the most logical thing he could do, lend her his ear.

"Ne Teitoku, want something to drink?" she whispered to him.

"Hmm? Oh, don't mind if I do. A cup of coffee please. Three tablespoons of cream and sugar, please. Also, ¾ hot water and the rest can be lukewarm." Jason instructed clearly.

Mutsu nodded in reply and walked away towards the place Kongou has ran off to, still looking for her tea. Jason then turned to his to friends and saw Rafael discussing something about his bionic arm with Daisuke who was busy scanning it with a screen-like tablet that was showing him its current status. Looking back at Saber's place, he saw the girl, Shigure- if he heard Saber right- look like she's about to explode from embarrassment. Shrugging to himself, Jason walked to them.

Walking at an even pace towards them, Jason took the time to look around and occasionally wave to shipgirls that has stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look back at him as they waved back. Just as he reached fifteen feet from them, he felt someone pull on his sleeves hard enough causing him to stop and turned around. He turned around and promptly rose an eyebrow when he spotted three girls behind him with colorful uniforms that are matched in some places and a set of colorful hair colors. Bending his knees a bit, he made sure to look at them at eye level and smiled.

"Ohayo." He greeted with a smile.

"O-ohayo, Teitoku." The girl with gradient blue hair greeted back while the girl with darker shade of hair color behind her grinned as she gave him a mock salute.

"Wassup, Commandah!" the girl with the darker shade of blue with small twin-tails tied together by ribbons responded enthusiastically.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Teitoku." The girl with twin-tailed chestnut colored hair greeted with a formal bow causing him to bow in return.

"Can I know the names of these three beautiful ladies I'm talking to?" Jason inquired as he slowly rose to his full height while making sure not to look too imposing.

The reaction was quick with the chestnut girl giggling in her hand, the girl with gradient blue hair blushing a storm and the one with the darker shade looking quite bashful.

"Yes ye~s! I'm the Shiratsuyu-class destroyer 'Murasame'! Teitoku, nice to meet you!" Murasame said doing a little bow.

"Murasame, huh? Nice name for a nice girl." Jason grinned.

"Why thank you, Teitoku." Murasame blushed as she giggled in her hand.

"And you are, Ojou-chan?" Jason turned to the next one.

"My name is S-Samidare! I look forward to working with you. P-please leave any escort missions to me!" Samidare saluted timidly in a good way which made her both cute and adorable at the same time.

"Hai, hai." Jason saluted back easing the girl a bit.

Turning to the last one, he saw the girl cupping her chin in the sidelines as if to think of her own introduction. Coughing in his hand to get her attention intentionally, he saw the girl flinch in shock and robotically turn towards him. Smiling at her, he nodded for her to collect her thoughts and start. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it in one go, she started.

"'ello! I'm Suzukaze. If I join any fleet, it will be equivalent to 100 ships!" Suzukaze declared as she puffed her developing chest.

Jason clapped his hands and said, "O-h? Then I expect you to participate actively with the determination and the wrath of said hundred ships."

Hearing his words, Suzukaze beamed and replied, "I'll make sure to not let'cha down, Commandah!"

Jason chuckled at her enthusiasm and gently said, "Just having you all return home from all your missions enough for me."

The three girls couldn't help but blush from his kind words. Just the thought of coming back to base with Jason waiting for them with a smile, even if the mission was a failure but with everyone intact and accounted for filled their chest with a warmth. Smiling bashfully to him, Suzukaze grinned at him with her cheeks tinting a shade of pink.

"Don't'cha' worry your butt, Teitoku, 'cuz we will crush all those that goes against us with everything we've got! And then, you can praise us all you want." Suzukaze beamed as she gave him a thumbs up.

"H-o? Then I guess we have ourselves a deal then, yes?" Jason said as he held out his fist.

"Hah. Deal!" Suzukaze smirked as she bump fist with him.

Letting her hand fall back to her side, Suzukaze smiled and took a step back as she went behind Samidare and Murasame and started pushing the two towards him.

"C'mon you two, talk to him before the Rear-Admiral finishes with Shigure-onee-chan!" She said as she gave the two a not-so gentle push.

Jason stared at the two with interest, not in the pedo way thank you. He likes to talk to people but he doesn't want it to look like he's committing a crime. The two girls shivered at the way his warm brown eyes stared at them and had a brief flashback with him fighting two weeks ago with terrifying glowing red eyes. But they shook it off when he offered them a warm smile that seems to fit so well on his face.

Walking towards him, Samidare unexpectedly stepped on her right foot and found herself coming in to kiss the floor with her entire face. Not having enough time to release even a mere gasp of shock, she closed her eyes immediately and crossed her arms in front of her while tilting her body to the side to absorb the pain in fear. Expecting to have hit the floor moments ago, she didn't expect it to take a long time for her to hit the ground. Realizing that a pair of big and strong arms were holding her on her waist, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at two brown chocolate eyes that stared at her with amusement. Feeling her face burn with embarrassment, she covered her face with her palms and moaned pitifully to herself.

"I'm sorry, Teitoku!" she said as Jason straightened her up.

"Don't be, but do be careful next time." Jason said as he gently patted the girl on top of her head.

Samidare blushed harder from the head pat and found herself staring at the floor as she found it somehow interesting. Meekly nodding to him, Samidare took one panicky step back and immediately hid herself behind Suzukaze who giggled at her sister's misfortune or fortune. Whichever way you look at it.

Meanwhile, Murasame stood there giggling as she watched Samidare reduced to a blushing mess while feeling guilty that Shigure has to sacrifice herself to distract the strict Rear-Admiral for their sake. Feeling herself at a hard dilemma, she found herself wanting to talk to their Commander while wanting to also save her sister from the strict silvernette. Feeling as if the world suddenly took a slow motion, she felt as if she was going to faint from the anxiety of having to make a choice.

Asking for a miracle to happen, she almost jumped in shock when a hand landed on her left shoulder firmly causing her to flinch really hard. Turning to the owner of said hand, she saw Jason grin at her as he sent a nod at her way.

"C'mon… Let's save your sister before she goes out like a bulb." Jason said as he walked towards Saber and Shigure with the three Shiratsuyu-class DDs following him closely behind.

On the sidelines, Rafael and Daisuke watched with amusement as Jason narrowly avoided an elbow hit from Saber whose battle reflexes kicked in faster than the Destroyers were prepared for by side-stepping to the side after he tapped her in the back. They chortled as Saber went into an apology spree as she bowed furiously while apologizing from almost hitting him with that elbow of hers.

Although, this then turned into a frown when they saw the speed of Jason executed the move. It clearly showed them that while the seal was working well, same couldn't be said for his control and timing since both are completely shot to the ground as Jason seem to have forced his movement and reflexes to be a tad bit faster. If it weren't for his muscle memory, he'd have suffered a nasty bruising or Saber would be now sporting a dislocated arm. Rafael immediately noted this down for the jump-start method that he will be incorporating in Jason's routine in order to help him get back to shape as quick as possible. On the other hand, Daisuke took note of this to file later and thought of informing the Yamamoto Matriarch of her Great-Grandson's progress.

They continued to observe Jason's physical capabilities and found themselves finding a lot more problem than they would have wanted. Indeed, getting him back to shape, both physically and spiritually, won't take more than a few months with six months being the most. Five months of coma and an immediate jump in to action has indeed taken its toll on Jason's superhuman body which caused him to hit a minor coma. Besides, going all out two weeks ago would have clearly sent a beacon to all their enemies and they would surely be coming now.

Rafael's frown deepened at the thought of the risks of Jason letting his physical power mow down enemies just like that, well a fraction of what he can really do anyway. It would have caused unwanted attention on him too early on if it weren't for his great skill in lying. Well, if you want to go by technicality, it's more of a half-truth than an actual lie, but that's a story for a little while. It was a good thing that Admiral Katsutoshi and Senator Akuma helped to cover up from the media such a level of an attack after getting control of their shock. Now that he has a perfect reading on Jason's strength, which by all means was still irritatingly higher than his even if Jason was in a coma for five months, he could now move on to his mental defenses and his control over his _other_ powers. He's still a bit butt-hurt that he still can't beat him, strength-wise anyway.

Getting back to reality, he saw Jason now talking to a stuttering Shigure who was blushing up a storm. Oh my, a fan-girl. He watched as Jason chuckled at something they must be talking about and lightly patted the girl on top of her head causing her face to get redder than it already is. On the sides, he saw her sisters: Shiratsuyu, Umikaze and Kawakaze, making their way over to him while still making sure to be out of Saber's hawk-like eyes who was pouting as Jason showered Shigure with his smiles.

They watched the three girls rush to Shigure who looked like she was about to pass out because of her shyness and then simultaneously introduce themselves. Although they felt the great need to smirk as they watched Shiratsuyu go on about how she likes to be first on everything which Jason mournfully commenting how all his first has already been taken from him, willing of forcefully.

"That must have hard for him, huh?" Daisuke wondered next to Rafael as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm?" Rafael hummed as Daisuke garnered his attention. "Not really. Just a few days after it, he was already back to killing armies or just a lot of bad guys that it's supposed to be impossible alone, kind of guy."

Remembering who Jason was again, Daisuke shrugged as he chuckled, "How could I have forgotten that part… He always did seem like the guy to do everything in one go just to save time."

Shaking his head, Rafael chuckled and said, "Well, it's a bit hard to see it on him 'cuz he's all about finishing everything in one meeting than meeting the same person again and again. That just gets pretty annoying if you know what I mean."

"Hai. Anyhow… Now concerning to more pressing matters, Rafael-dono, are we going to tell him about our newly arrived guests and the ones that are said to be arriving today as well? You know, the one that arrived here and the ones that are coming here because of the half-truths that we and everyone else pulled?" Daisuke inquired as he gave Rafael a sideward glance.

Rafael smirked and rubbed his chin with his right thumb, "Hmm… I wanna let him find out himself."

Daisuke smirked along with him and chuckled, "Quite mischievous of you, eh Rafael-dono?"

"Just making sure my skills don't rust on this department."

Daisuke chuckled at the revelation and said, "He-he-he… Why am I not surprised? You were after all a master of surprise attacks that can take any target from all angles…"

"That's right. And even if Jay would ever expect an attack from me, he won't expect something like this so suddenly. More like he'd be expecting this in a few months in office."

The two shared another laugh as they went to catch up with the group.

Back to Jason, a sudden shiver suddenly ran to his back once again as his danger senses flared up again.

"Why do I feel like strangling those two A-holes in the back?" Jason wondered to himself after they walked around the cafeteria with the Shiratsuyu-class DDs.

Saber turned to Jason with a curious look raised and said, "Really? Maybe the perv is up to something…"

"Maybe, but he rarely acts up on it. Trust me when I say this but that guy is a complete masochist when it comes to women. Daisuke is a bit below Rafael but he's disgusting and annoying too all the same." Jason told her causing Saber to shiver in disgust.

"Disgusting… And to think that my fist had made contact with him for the past two weeks… _brrrr_!" Saber shivered as she held her body to rid of that disgusting feeling.

"Disgusting? Someone? Ne, ne Teitoku, who's this disgusting person you're talking about?" Kawakaze asked as she turned around and started prancing backwards while getting her sisters attention.

Jason and Saber stared at each other and did a synchronized nod and then turned back to Kawakaze and her now interested sisters. Hurriedly moving towards them to make sure the two in the back didn't hear them, Jason started, "You see those two back there?

"Yeah-." Kawakaze chirped but Saber's hand immediately clamped on the girl's mouth muffling her voice.

"Shhh… those two are the ones we are calling disgusting." She whispered earning some dramatic gasp from the DDs.

"Really?!" Shiratsuyu asked for Kawakaze who still had her mouth covered.

"Yeah, really." Jason answered. "They are one of those kinds of perverts that take pleasure from getting hit, insulted, hurt and abused by women."

"M-masochist?!" Murasame hissed in shock.

"Yes, took the word right out of my mouth." Jason smirked at the two in the back. _'Payback in advance, bitches!'_

"That's why you girls be better take care of your bursting tempers, no matter how annoying or perverted they are. Well if they act perversely, make sure to punish them to the ground without mercy." Jason advised them.

The ship-sisters nodded at him causing a smile to appear on his mouth. All of them either beamed at him back or smiled shyly which was like having his heart squeezed because of the moe-ness from Shigure, Harusame, Umikaze and Samidare.

' _Your all too kawaii. Please be gentle with my fragile kokoro, desu!'_

Somewhere in the counter, Kongou's ahoge twitched like mad as her Teitoku-sensor flared up.

"Teitoku is somehow thinking of me… Black tea can wait for later. I must go back to Teitoku!" Kongou declared as she suddenly turned a hundred and eighty degrees and ran back to Jason leaving her sisters in shock as they too made a steep U-turn and ran after her.

"Hiieeeii! Onee-sama, chotto matte!" Hiei screamed as she ran after her followed by a frantic Haruna and a narrowed eyed Kirishima who fixed her glasses on her face.

"By my calculations, we would not be able to catch up to her at this rate, so… KONGOU-ONEE-SAMA! PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" Kirishima yelled after Kongou who was weaving through tables and shipgirls alike.

" _ **Teitoku! Burning Love!"**_ Kongou declared as she launched herself to an unsuspecting Jason who turned to her in surprise.

* * *

Walking down the cafeteria and greeting and waving to shipgirls alike, Jason couldn't help but feel his life is in mortal danger once again.

" _ **Burning Love!"**_

' _Burning-what now?!'_ thought Jason a hundred and fifty years too late as he turned to the direction from whence the scream came from. His eyes widened, mouth opened in shock, and muscles tensed too slowly as he watched Kongou launch herself in the air soaring straight for him like a 14" AP shell.

" **Dios Miyos!"**

 _ **BAM**_ **!**

" **Arrrggghhh!"**

 _ **THUD!**_

"Teitoku!" Saber yelled in urgency as she watched Kongou citadel Jason with her 'Burning Love' as the two fell on the floor with the former laying on top of the other suggestively on the latter whose eyes were now swirls from the sudden blow.

"… O-ow…"

"Tee-hee…" Kongou giggled as she hugged the downed form of Jason.

"Kongou! What do you think you're doing?!" Screamed a panicking Saber as she tried to pry the over-affectionate battleship from Jason. Key word: _tried_.

"Mou… Don't pull on my dress too hard, Rear-Admiral!" Kongou complained as she hugged Jason who was busy rubbing the back of his head as the upper portion of his body rose of the ground. "You might rip iiiii-ttttt!"

"I don't care! Now. Get. Off!" Saber yelled with the wrath of a woman scorned while telling herself that she's not jealous at all. Nope, it ain't written in her eyes either. Maybe.

Kongou continued to hold on to Jason even when he was already sitting upright. Meanwhile, the entire Shiratsuyu-class DDs, except Poi- er Yuudachi and Harusame, watched on with varying reactions from the blushing faces of the sweeter sisters, to the jealous look, till the curious look from Shiratsuyu herself. Jason chuckled as he patted Kongou in the back inciting a cute giggle from the Fast Battleship as she snuggled closer to him.

"Nice tackle, Kongou. I'd give you an eight-point-five out of ten for the tackle alone." Jason said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"He-h? Why not a perfect ten, Teitoku?" Kongou pouted as she looked with her big and sparkly purple eyes already having forgotten of Saber.

"Because you used me as a collision dummy, baka!" Jason declared with a deadpan stare as he racked his knuckles on top of her head causing the girl to chuckle nervously as her ahoge twitched.

"He-he-he-he… Gomen ne, Teitoku." She nervously laughed as she got off him before she helped him up to his feet.

" _Sigh_ … next time, if you want to tackle someone, please I'm begging you, don't confuse tackle with body-slam." Jason stated as he rolled his back popping some bones satisfyingly.

"Uhh… popping my bones in the morning never felt this great…" Jason groaned in pleasure after he heard the forth loud pop right in the middle of his back.

Around him, the girls flinched at each pop that was surprisingly and terrifyingly loud.

 _ **POP-CREAK!**_

"O-ow… Popped the wrong bone… ow… Uh, here we go."

 _ **POP!**_

"Oh yeah… That's the spot." Jason groaned some more before doing the same for his hand.

 _ **P-O-P!**_

"Man, your bones get stiff so easily in this cold weather." Rafael commented as he and Rafael came in the picture.

"Hmm? Yeah, but it's a nice way for me to keep my head focused and relaxed." Jason replied as he patted his uniform free from dirt.

After finishing with his uniform, he then turned to the four Fast battleship sisters as he remembered something, "Oh yeah… Have you guys taken your breakfast already?"

The four suddenly found the floor interesting while their faces flared up causing Jason to grin while Daisuke sighed and Rafael face palmed at them.

 _ **GROWL!**_

Their blush got worse as their stomachs declared their need for food. Jason watched them start fidgeting in their places and his grin turned into a soft smile, "Go on. Take your breakfast. It's vital that you don't miss it, besides, before this day is over, all of ya'll be wishing you had a larger stomach to stuff more food for the things that I'll make you do."

Rafael and Daisuke shivered in fear from that line. The line that caused them to re-think their eating habits for the rest of their lives, that's if they valued their stomachs and lunch.

Shooing the four to get take their breakfast and the destroyers to go to their classes on time, the group of four was just about to go outside and head to the Classroom Sections until their heard a very powerful and firm voice from behind them that somehow reminded Jason of Nagato.

"So you are the Commander of this Fleet?"

* * *

 **Annndddd Done!**

 **I am really sorry about the long wait. school, exams, family and internet connection really are one of the reasons why i can only update so slow.**

 **Anyway, I believe that I have mentioned six new characters on Jason's side. five are named, one isnt. the last part is practically a bonus for the other one, anyway. Most of all, shits about to get real in the following chapters. And a mini spoiler, one or two of the characters will die in a few more chapters as more characters enter. This will happen to further advance the plot of the story, but there wont be a voting system on who will die. Wait, i change my mind, there will be a bit of a number of deaths that will follow this chapter. hehe...**

 **I'll try to update a lot faster next time.**

 **So just like before, Read, Love, Hate, and never forget, Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Continuation, Part 3!

_**you guys dont need to read this one. i just cut the last chapter because i felt that it was a bit too long for you guys so yeah, here is the other part of the chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"So you are the Commander of this Fleet?"_

Turning around, Jason felt his eyes widen as his eyes was blessed by the sight in front of him. She stood at the height of 5'9 ½ with straight blond locks that shined like freshly baked omelets. Damn, he's hungry already and this girl looks mighty delicious! Hehehe... Anyway back to the girl, she wore a bottomless gray, black and red uniform which features a chest-plate that further emphasized her greatness, thigh-highs that hugged those mile long legs like no tomorrow, detached sleeves that features her slim but toned arms as well as a peaked cap that gave her a certain cuteness bonus.

' _Goddess…'_

He couldn't think of anything else but give her an ingenious reply, "Huh?"

Yes, genius indeed. Nice going there hot-shot. Top of the rank genius reply by yours truly.

' _I'm sorry Author-_ san _, but I can't help it if you keep piling up girls that makes my little Filipino back heart stop beating because you keep making me meet drop-dead gorgeous chikitas all the time! Oke?!'_

Go back to your momma, you sour-puss of a bitch!

' _You go back to your momma, A-hole!'_

Why you…?! I'll make your life a living hell!

' _Bring it, I'll be right here waiting!'_

"Uh, sir… Are you alright?" Saber asked as she watched Jason having an internal battle with himself.

 _The Author…_

"Huh? Oh yes, where were we again?" Jason asked as he cursed the Great Author-san. _'You win this round, bastard.'_

I always win, weakling.

' _Fuck off already!'_

"Are you sure? Your eyebrow seem to be twitching like mad." Saber said as she watched Jason's eyebrow twitch one last time.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh Okay. Anyway, she is-"

"Guten Morgen. I am Bismarck, the nameship of the Bismarck-class battleships. You should remember it well." The battleship introduced herself as she tilted her hat at him.

Saber felt her eyes twitch when Bismarck interrupted her but she kept her calm, well most of it anyway. Coughing to get their attention, she spoke, "As you can see Teitoku, about a week ago, the German Parliament and its _Kriegsmarine_ received word of the battle that took place here on this very base two weeks ago. Which by the way was televised to the entire world as the first _true_ victory of humanity against the Abyssals. They were so impressed with _our_ victory and success of holding back a massive scale of an attack back that day that they had decided to send us a few ships of their own for us to train in a span of something close to three years."

Jason listened to her report and her emphasis critically as he held his hands on his back. Looking at the famed German BB personified that sunk the HMS Hood, Jason grinned at such luck and walked to her himself for a hand shake which she offered her hand to. Grabbing her soft hand firmly, Jason shook it three times before letting it go and said, "It is both a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Bismarck. I expect many great things from you as I too all the shipgirls living under this base."

Bismarck smirked at him and said in fluent English with equal confidence and a bit of accent that's almost unnoticeable, "And I you too, Admiral. I've heard of great stories about you and your skills. But as they say in Nihon, please take care of me."

"Is that so? Well I'll make sure to be up to your standards then." Jason said before another voice rang out from behind Bismarck.

" _ **Große Schwester Bismarck!"**_

" _ **Prinz, langsamer!"**_

A few moments later, Bismarck was suddenly ambushed by a young girl that stood that wore a uniform that had quite a bit of _similarities_. She stood at the height of 5'6 with tangerine colored twin-tails tied in an anchor each. Her face was slightly round giving her that cute and innocent aura while maintaining that pretty-girl look. Her uniform did no justice of hiding her, _ehem_ , great assets as it hugged her form thoroughly. She wore a black skirt that was, in his mind, way too short that a little bend would bless them with the sight of what true innocence look like.

' _What the hell are you spewing out, bakayaro?!'_

Why I'm describing her, what else?

' _Describing her?! You're making her look like one of those girls from the series of Victim Girls!'_

Please, spare us of your BS. You used to read those things for some _'alone time'_ , did you not?

' _GAAAAGGGGHHHH! LEAVE MY PAST FROM THIS, YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS-HAT!'_ Jason screamed on his mind as his eyes twitched in anger. Not that everyone knows what's happening on his mind.

A few moments later, a girl that looked like Bismarck's clone wearing the same exact outfit as her with colors blue, black and white camouflage scheme and pleated black skirt, came running in and started pulling on the girl that has Bismarck wrapped in her arms and legs.

" _Get off her!"_ she hissed in German as she pulled the girl who refused to let go.

"Nein!" the girl cried as she held tighter on Bismarck.

Meanwhile, Bismarck's left eye twitched in shock and embarrassment as the girl refused to let go and the fact that they're causing a scene right in front of the Admiral and the Rear Admiral who both were looking at them with poker faces.

' _Ha-ha-ha-ha! Karma's a bitch, Bitch-marck!'_ Saber mentally laughed as she tried to keep her poker face intact. It was hard, for the most part.

' _Whoa… German engineering is damn good. Damn legs- er… Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts…'_ Jason thought in a mantra as he tried to avert his eyes from the dangerous scene but found himself frozen in place.

Finally having enough control on his body to be considered operational, Jason brought a hand on his mouth and coughed for their attention. The reaction was instantaneous as the girl clinging to Bismarck and the Bismarck-clone both snapped at his direction with horror written on their faces. Feeling a bit sadistic, Jason did his best 'are-you-done' look which seem to work wonders as the girl clinging to Bismarck jumped of her and the clone stood by her before they did a synchronized salute.

"Atten-huh!" Bismarck-clone declared as both did their salutes.

Narrowing his eyes as he reciprocated, Jason watched in amusement as they visibly flinched under his scrutinizing gaze.

"At ease, ladies."

"JA!"

Bringing their respective hands down, Jason's facial expression softened as he chuckled in amusement.

"I must say, it's been years since I last did those to new recruits." Jason stated causing the two to look like they had been ran over by the train after the scare that they just went through.

"Y-you're not m-mad at us?" Bismarck-clone stuttered as she took off her peak cap and held it in her chest shyly as she too, in fluent English.

' _Man… their German accents' are the bomb!'_ Jason thought at how nice their accents felt to his ears.

No shit, Sherlock. I made sure of that after all.

' _I wanna agree with'cha but y'er too much of an asshole that I find myself cursing your mother-effin' name.'_ Jason cursed at Author-san as he sent mental _'fuck you'_ s to us. The readers.

I laugh at your misery!

' _Shut up already! I'm running this show, not you!'_

If you are, then this won't have ever come out of my head, dipshit.

' _Gargh! Whatever, just fuck off for now will ya?!'_

Nope!

Anyway, back to the story…

Now where was I? Oh yes, the fuck up's talking now.

"Nah, I was just pulling your leg." The dipshit chuckled as the girl next to stared at him in wonder.

The dipshi- er, Jason wisely chose to ignore Author-san as the mini-Bismarck spoke, "Really?!"

Seeing the girl's zeal caused Jason to turn his attention to her as he grinned at her.

"Yep. Anyway, let's forget what just happened and start over. How does that sound?" Jason suggested as he checked his Swatch branded watch. Seeing that it has only been an hour and a half, Jason nodded to himself knowing he still have plenty of time before breakfast starts. Although he did wondered why Mutsu was taking so damn long with his coffee when most of the shipgirls here are already seated on their chairs.

"Of course. I shall start of then. Second of the Bismarck-class Fast Battleships, Tirpitz. It is an honor to finally meet you, Admiral Ramirez." Tirpitz saluted as her camouflaged uniform finally made sense to him as to why it was so familiar.

"Nice to meet you too, Tirpitz." Jason said as he returned the salute.

"I-is it my turn now?" the mini-Bismarck asked as she pointed to herself.

Giving her a reassuring nod, Jason gestured for her to take her time.

"Umm… uh… Ah! Guten Morgen! I am the Second of Admiral-Hipper-class Heavy Cruisers, Prinz Eugen and adopted-sister of Bismarck-onee-sama and Tirpitz-onee-sama. Nice to meet you, Admiral!" Prinz Eugen declared earning a confused stare from Tirpitz.

"' _O-onee-sama'_?" she asked as she tried to pronounce such foreign words.

"Ja! It means Big-sister in Nihon, Tirpitz-onee-sama." Prinz Eugen proudly declared as she latched herself to Bismarck's left arm pushing said arm to her marshmallow-y goodness.

 _Damn, I want some of that…_

Bismarck rubbed her temple with her right hand as she said, "You were too busy making sure everything was in order before we left that you didn't notice Prinz practicing Japanese along with Lebe, Max and Yuu."

Tirpitz's reaction was to flush like mad as she used her cap to cover her face in embarrassment. Prinz bobbed her head in agreement to Bismarck's statement like a bubble-head figurine. The poor girl couldn't even look at the Rear-Admiral in humiliation.

Saber felt the sudden urge to deck the big-boob Battleship for some reason. Behind them, Rafael and Daisuke felt a terrifying shiver run down their backs as Jason gave them the evil eye as he tilted his face towards them.

"So… exactly when were you two planning to inform me of this, hmm?" Jason asked awfully sweet with an aura of death behind him.

"Uh… uh… you see, whoa, would ya look at the time, it's time for me to go check the Radio towers. Gotta, bye!" Rafael said as he run away leaving only a cloud-dust shape of him on his place.

"Yeah, what he said!" Daisuke followed suit not long after that.

Jason _tsked_ in annoyance as he and Saber watched the two morons run away from fear. Turning back to the Germans, Jason decided to save Tirpitz from dying from her embarrassment.

"So how many of you girls were sent here by the Kriegsmarine?"

Bismarck and Tirpitz looked at each other as if they were asking each other how many of them went here.

' _God, they're a pair of airheads.'_ Saber groaned. _'Big-breasted airheads!'_

"Um, there are seven of us that came here three days ago, Teitoku. One Aircraft Carrier, two Battleships, one Heavy Cruiser, two Destroyers and one Submarine all in all, Teitoku." Prinz answered after having counted them all on her fingers.

"Seven? I guess that's easier to work when it comes to paperwork." Jason murmured as he remembered how many it usually is in the army when he and Rafael was still part of the 14th Army Battalion three years ago.

"You sound relieved, Admiral." Bismarck noted with her left eyebrow raised like an Ojou-sama as she crossed her arms under her bountiful bosoms.

"Hmm? Why not? Back in the Army, the entire Logistics has to sort out hundreds of soldiers each for equipment, weapons, and health each. And even with all seven of you guys, this is practically a breeze for us who went through hell that is called _Paperwork_." Jason stated easing up the blonde while shuddering at the memory of those hellish stacks of paperwork.

"Really?" Tirpitz asked in wonder.

"Yes, it sucked and often times drained me more rather than being in the battlefield." Jason said as he held his right hand in anguish from the memories of signing out hundreds upon hundreds of paperwork every day. Not that he will be escaping it any time soon. He-he-he, I'm evil, fuck yeah!

"Oh? Um… sir?"

"Yeah?" Jason perked up as Tirpitz seem unsure of what to say.

"Is it alright if I ask you how much you will be planning to send Battleships like us in sorties?" she asked as she poked her index fingers together while pouting causing Jason's heart-strings to ache from the act of kawaii-ness.

Remember Poi, Dipshit.

Remembering that back in the Second World War, most of the more powerful capital ships of Nazi Germany, the Italians and the Imperial Japanese had always been anchored on ports or harbors. The only exclusion on this are Mutsu, who exploded before the heat of the war grew and Bismarck, who was sunk on her first and last mission as she held the line giving Prinz Eugen enough time to retreat. One sunk by a drunk sailor and the other sunk like a true battleship.

Taking his time to choose to right words, he watched as Tirpitz grew more nervous while her sister Bismarck look more like she's trying to not look obvious on looking interested while Prinz just kept hugging the latter's arm.

"My tactics and methods aren't like most Admirals."

"What do you mean, Admiral? Can you clarify, sir?" Tirpitz asked confused of his words.

"Of course, but first, you must know that I've been given permission as to how I will run this base no matter how hidden the message was, therefore, from past experience and a motto from your past adversaries: Hit fast. Hit hard. And hit often." Jason said causing the three Germans to look at him in uncertainty.

"You want us to attack them fast, hard and often? How do you plan on doing this?" Bismarck inquired.

"Well, it's actually a three phase attack. I call it: Offensive Maneuver Alpha, no. 15." Jason said as he told them one of his preferred plans of action.

"' _Offensive Maneuver Alpha, no. 15'_ , Teitoku?" Prinz asked as she let go of Bismarck's hand for now.

"It is a special plan that has proven very lethal to unprepared enemies." Jason answered her unspoken question.

"… but this tactic will only be used to its full potential, if and only if, a fleet composes all ship-types or a massive scale battle that will need fifteen ships or more." He added.

"Oh! Danke, danke!" Prinz thanked Jason for the information as she bounced up and down in glee.

 _ **BOING! BOING!**_

… But it weren't the only thing bouncing as she did her moment in place. This proved two things; Jason still needs to keep his eyes on facial level and Saber is quite a pettanko even if she's above average.

' _Grrr! I should enforce a rule concerning tight clothing.'_ she growled mentally.

Denied.

Jason has to fight a few uphill battles as he made sure to keep his eyes from falling from Prinz's neckline. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason took a deep breath and said, "Now that I've answered your questions, it's time for me to head out. I'll see you all in a bit. Oh if you see Mutsu, I'm betting you lot already know who she is, tell her to bring the coffee in my office."

With that, he and Saber excused themselves as they turned around and went out of the cafeteria. The three Germans watched as their new CO take his leave. A few moments later, they were joined by three more shipgirls with varying designs.

 _"Was he just as we've expected?"_ a tall twin-tailed pale blonde woman standing at the height of 5'9 wearing a white body-fit uniform with red lines running under her arms that did her no justice with black thigh length skirt that seemed too small for her height asked as she drank a cup of black coffee. On her shoulders, she wore a red and white cape with a design on each shoulders colored in black and a pair of black gloves. Just below her navel, she had a black design like triangles and a one piece metal plate with a single black card slots on each side. Lastly, she wore tight fitting black leggings and shoes like Nagato did with a few core difference in designs.

 _"Yes. He is as noble as they portrayed him to be, Frau Graft."_ Bismarck said in German as Prinz gleefully nodded while Tirpitz did so albeit a bit shy as Graft's sleepy eyes turned to her for a sec.

The woman named Graft Zeppelin yawned to her hand which didn't go unnoticed by Prinz.

 _"Frau Graft, you shouldn't sleep past bed-time or else you'll be yawning all the time."_ Prinz stated as she scolded Graf.

Graft smiled at the little Admiral-Hipper-class Heavy Cruiser and said, _"Only after you stop sleep-walking from your room to sleep on Frau Bismarck and Frau Tirpitz's room."_

 _"Mou. You know I can't help it."_ Prinz moaned pitifully.

Both the Bismarck-class Battleships smiled affectionately toward their adopted little sister as a white haired girl standing at the height of 4'11, wearing a bottom-less blue long-sleeved sailor uniform and sailor cap with a long black ribbon butted in cutely.

 _"You know, Prinz, I and Max could tie you up in your bed if you like?"_ she suggested mischievously as she giggled causing Prinz to back away from them in fear, while a girl with same body type and rust red hair smiled ever so lightly behind her.

 _"Yes. I believe that this will keep Prinz from sleep-walking to the Battleship Section at night."_ Max, the red head, agreed causing Prinz to further back away from the two mischievous and semi-sadistic destroyers as she hid behind her adopted older sisters.

"Bismarck-onee-sama, save me!" chibi-Prinz cried as she clung to Bismarck with a vice grip.

The two Destroyers giggled in delight after having successfully teased the bubbly Heavy Cruiser.

"Alright you two, that's enough. And besides, Prinz is like a cute cuddly teddy bear." Bismarck defended as she hugged the girl and started rubbing her cheeks with hers which was happily reciprocated.

Tirpitz looked conflicted if whether to join in or be embarrassed. Doing her a favor, Graf _gently_ pushed the shy Battleship who cried out in shock before she was pulled in a three-way hug.

"Graf Zeppelin, you traitor!" Tirpitz bellowed, well more like wheezed, as she struggled from the hands that are keeping her in a bone crushing hug.

"Please, think of it as a favor from me." Graf said as she smirked at her.

Tirpitz gritted her teeth as her face burned a cute shade of red before she ceased struggling. Meanwhile, the two Destroyers were looking left and right looking for someone.

"Guys… did any of you saw Yuu?" Lebe asked as she turned left and right looking for the pale skinned Submarine that surprisingly wore more clothes than her Japanese counter parts.

"Uhm… I think… _gasp_ … I saw her… _can't breathe you guys…_ with her new… _gasp_ … Submarine friends…" Tirpitz wheezed out as she was struggled from the combo hug she was in.

"Really? Ok then. Well I and Max better go, or else we might be _late_ for class." Lebe said as she pulled Max out of the cafeteria who saluted as she was pulled along. And by _late_ they meant on time.

Graf watched the two Destroyers ran to their classroom as she continued to drink her coffee. Setting her mug on the small plate on her left hand, her ears perked as she heard steady footsteps and her nose picking up an aroma of deliciously blended coffee behind her. Turning around, she saw the short caramel colored hair of the Secretary-ship walking towards their group holding a cup of coffee on a small plate like she's doing with hers.

Stopping beside her, Mutsu watched the scene in front of her unnerved from Graf's piercing stare. Well that's what Destroyers always say if they didn't know that she's a bit drowsy at the moment. Giggling as the Battleship and Heavy cruiser pin Tirpitz in-between them, Graf chose it the right time to speak.

"You just missed him, Frau Mutsu."

"I know. Unfortunately, there wasn't any more hot water left the thermos that I had to do it all manually and painstakingly wait for the water to boil." Mutsu sighed pitifully at her misfortune like a certain Aviation Battleships sisters.

Said sisters sneezed as they walked on the snow covered pathway causing them to slip on the floor and land on top of each other muttering such misfortunes. Well the older one was, the younger one seemed quite pleased at her current position under her sister.

"I see… I guess that would be for the Admiral, correct?" Graft said as she took a sip from her own cup eyeing the one Mutsu's holding.

"Yes. It appears to be his own kind of blend, although it feels a little bit too normal for someone like him." Mutsu replied.

"Really now?" Graf raised an eyebrow to this.

"Yes. It's pretty sweet with the right blend of the bitter taste of coffee." Mutsu said remembering its taste from the teaspoon she used to stir it with.

"Well from the perspective of an avid coffee drinker, such as myself, everyone has their own taste when it comes to coffee. I for one like mine black and bitter." Graf said as she saw that she has only a half empty cup now.

"Oh? Any reason for that?" Mutsu curiously asked as she wondered for the reason of such flavor.

"Drinking this reminds me of the dark days of the war as my ship-self stayed inside the bitter cold and dark confines of the factory where I was built before those bloody Russians took me and sunk me as target practice." Graf hissed as a cloud of depression hovered on top of her as she took another sip from her coffee.

"Better be sunk as a target practice than be blown up by a drunk sailor." Mutsu joined her not a moment later.

The two stayed like this for a few minutes as they tried to suppress the depressing memories of their past.

"Anyway, the Admiral told us to tell you to bring the coffee in his office." Graf told her just as the cloud of depression left her.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later." Mutsu said before bidding farewell as she left.

"Oh wait… did you by any possibility, saw Nagato-nee? I haven't seen her this morning yet." Mutsu wondered as she turned around to face Graf.

"I think I did. I saw her walking by the Harbor earlier this morning with a toddler on her hands." Graf said as she recalled what she saw earlier.

' _Poor child…'_ she thought back as the Secretary-ship squeezed the child like a teddy bear as she showered him/her with _affection_.

Dangerous affection…

"Really…?" Mutsu sweat-dropped at the absurd thought of a toddler somehow getting in the base.

Saying good-bye once again, Mutsu went ahead wondering how Nagato's doing and if the child is doing okay with Nagato's Nagamon mode. She giggled at the thought as she left.

Bidding her farewell as well, Graf couldn't help but sweat-drop as she turned to the three sisters and saw them all on the floor with swirling eyes.

"What happened to you lot?" She asked in complete and utter confusion.

"Don't ask." Tirpitz muttered as she laid on top of Prinz's belly, whose left hand was unconsciously squeezing her left breast, while she had her right leg over Bismarck's chest who in turn had her head on top of her left leg with her right arm in between her sister's legs clutching her right breast which she also unconsciously gave a squeeze.

"O-kay. I'll be going now. It's about time for me to practice in the Carrier's dorm." Graf said as she left the three crazy sisters but since she has terrible sense of direction that might take a _long_ while.

"Sometimes, I hate you both…" Tirpitz muttered as she gritted her teeth when Prinz squeezed her again.

"You know you love us, Tirp." Bismarck countered.

"Sometimes, I wish I didn't…" Tirpitz sighed as she tried to untangle their hands from her girls.

"Now get off me!"

* * *

"… The baths are filled with Nano-bots that help bring back any shipgirls to full health. Although the time it will take depends on the ship-type that will be using them and the degree of damages sustained from battle." Saber explained as they passed the Repair-Docks/Bath-house.

"I see… Is there any way for these Repair Docks to be portable?" Jason asked as they walked towards the Factory that he trashed two weeks ago.

Noticing something odd, he turned to the large buildings that looked like the Factory, there were four of them with the closest having a large sign on top: Launching Docks No.2. As the name itself suggest, it wouldn't even take enough brain cells to even know what it means. The sign itself said it itself! Anyway, putting that at the back of his mind for now, he focused his attention back to Saber.

"Portable, sir? Uh… Yes, there are plans for ways to make it portable. Dr. Akuma has informed me that they are looking for ways to install these on conventional warships and ships which will act as portable ports of some kind. The only problem that they are facing now is how to reduce power consumption and repair time for shipgirls." Saber answered as they reached the Massive doors of the Factory.

"Maybe I can help with that, since I've had experience with these kinds of problems before." Jason offered as he watched Saber give the metal doors a few loud knocks.

"I think Dr. Akuma would like for you to focus more on the mission at hand rather than help him. He doesn't like owing people after all." Saber said making Jason nod his head in reluctant agreement to her logic just as the doors opened slightly revealing an oil streaked face of Akashi who peaked out of the doors after hearing the knocking.

Her face immediately brightened up as her eyes laid upon Jason who grinned at her. Pulling a handkerchief from her pockets, Akashi stopped in front of him as she wiped the grime and oil specs off her hands and face before saluting him full-heartedly.

"It's good to see you back up and running, Teitoku." Akashi saluted which Jason responded with the same full-hearted salute.

"It's good to be back, Akashi." Jason stated as he lowered his hand before caressing the pink-haired girl on the head.

Akashi giggled in delight as Jason showered her of affection. Lowering his hand, Jason and Saber was led inside by Akashi who opened the massive doors a little bit wider by pressing a button on a remote she pulled from somewhere.

Walking inside, Jason marveled at the numerous machinery and tools that laid, hang and worked inside the Factory. Supply crates, tools and other machinery took up most of the space of the Factory as with the various small replica-like of Zeros and Reppus. Heck, he was also shocked that it looked larger on the inside rather than in the outside. Like a hundred meters long and fifty meters wide big! And not only that, but to his estimations, the ceiling might be at least 40 to 50 meters high. Enough to house a destroyer or a frigate if its owner/s ever wished to.

As they walked, Jason couldn't help but feel numerous eyes looking at his person. Moving his eyes left and right, up and down and over and out. Okay, the last one was a little bit exaggerated. Anyway, the feeling kept him on his toes. Ignoring it for now, Jason chose to inspect all the things he could see in his field of vicinity.

On the far left, he could see a smaller version of the triple-barreled 18" guns of the Yamato-class Super Battleships and couldn't help but mentally drool at the firepower of those guns when it comes High Explosive alone.

' _I wonder how much more if it's Armor Piercing?'_ he thought to himself as he turned to the numerous torpedoes in varying sizes stacked neatly a few feet from the massive caliber guns on the left.

' _That's a lot of torps. Poor bastards will be eating a ton of those.'_

Reaching the middle of the Factory, Jason placed his hands on his pockets as Akashi pulled out a radio and brought it to her mouth.

"Akashi to Yuubari. Over." She said as they heard the radio static. A few moments later, another voice came on.

" _Yuubari to Akashi. Wassup? Over."_

"You should pause on what you're doing. Over."

" _A-nd why, pray tell, that I should stop? Over."_

"Teitoku's here. Over." Akashi said setting off some chemical reaction from the receiver.

" _A-are you sure?"_ Yuubari asked shocked at what Akashi has just said.

"Yes, now don't make him wait. Over" Akashi stated.

 _"On it. Over!"_

A little while after that, they heard clattering and a few curses as more metal and stuff fell on the floor as whoever was somewhere the Factory was rushing do get to them.

"Is it always that packed up here?" Jason asked Akashi as a few more cluttering and clanking of materials rang out within the Factory.

"Sadly, after the fight with the Subterraneans, the Factory was the one that scored the most damage. Everything within this Factory was destroyed to scraps that it miraculously took two weeks before we were able to get the minimum requirements for weapons, ammunition, materials and Bauxite. And it was all thanks to your clan, Teitoku." Akashi said softly gaining Jason's interest.

"My clan?" Jason repeated in interest.

"Yes, Teitoku. After the news of the battle had reached them, they immediately rushed here in the base bringing with them containers upon containers of raw materials and resources. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't even survive a week much less a month on this base because the Abyssals still has control on most of the sea trade routes." Akashi said solemnly.

"I see… I guess I have some thanking to do when I have the time. Anyway, what have you been doing all this time with this ' _Yuubari'_ person?" Jason asked as he went towards a tray containing abundant amount of miniature sized yellow marked shells. Lifting a piece to his eyes, he examined the pointed shell that looked like a fatter version of the 5.56mm x 51mm round and saw a little writing on the back near the fuse like a standard round: 5" HE.

"Did somebody call my name?" A voice called from behind them shocking Jason from the sudden call as he fumbled with the shell making sure not to let it hit the ground at all cost.

"Whoa, whoa!"

Catching the shell with his index finger and thumb, Jason gingerly placed it back in the box and turned around and saw Saber and Akashi trying to hide their giggling faces while a girl with mint green hair tied in a pony-tail with a green bow, dark colored serafuku, orange bow, green skirt and leggings look at him as if she's seen a ghost.

"Whoa… Is it really you?" she asked as she approached him while looking at him with such awe-filled stare.

"Uh… I think I am, young lady." Jason said unsure of what to make of the girl.

Yuubari's eyes lit up as she immediately grabbed his hands and started shaking it like there's no tomorrow.

"The Experimental Cruiser, Yuubari, reporting for duty, sir! I help Akashi here on the factory most of the time." She chirped before letting go of his hand.

Hearing her proclamation, Jason rose an eyebrow as he cupped his chin with his hand.

"Hmm… So then that means that you can do some extreme machinery like those triple-barrel 18" guns, yeah?" he asked as he gave Yuubari a once over.

"Yes! It's sort of a hobby of mine, Teitoku!" she saluted as she gave him a pearly white smile.

"Then I'd like for you to come in my office later tonight at 1500 hrs."

"Permission to ask to why though, Teitoku?" Yuubari asked curiously.

"We'll discuss about this Naval Base's active and passive defenses that I'm planning to have installed." Jason replied.

"Of course! I'll be sure to drop by later, Teitoku." Yuubari beamed.

Jason chuckled at her enthusiasm for building things. Sort of remind him of himself, just that he was almost comparable to an emo fuck when he first started on his journey. Patting her in the head, he said to her, "I might be expecting a lot from you, but please know that every effort you and every other shipgirls give, will always be rewarded in the end. Be it small or large, to my eyes, its effort no less."

Yuubari blushed from the amount of trust Jason seem to be putting on her and couldn't help but grin at him.

"You can count of me, Teitoku! This Yuubari will make inventions that'll blow that hat of your off your head." Yuubari declared as she gave him the V for peace.

Jason chuckled nervously at her declaration as he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "E-he-he… As long as you ask for permission, then by all means, go nuts."

Yuubari grinned at his words while Akashi smiled as she held her hands to her chest, while next to them, Saber grinned a little at his care-free nature.

Feeling a sweat run down his neck from the unseen number of pairs of eyes, Jason's hand twitched as he heard a soft flapping from somewhere. Whipping his head behind him, he came face to face, well it was more like face to body, with a small chibi-like fairy that was about three inches tall with chibi-like body that made her look like a dumpling, her black hair tied in a bun behind her head with a red ribbon, she wore a repairman- er repairwoman's clothing and held a fairy size hammer on her left hand.

"Desu. Desu." she said to him as she waved at him enthusiastically causing him to raise an eyebrow at the peculiar form of language.

"I'm sorry?" he said as said language was out of his memory banks.

The three girls behind him giggled as Akashi spoke, "She's one of the _'Special Helpers'_ that I told you about on the plane, Teitoku. And she said _'Hello, Teitoku'_ "

Marveling at the revelation, Jason held out his palms and watched in wonder as the fairy landed herself on his palms. She was almost like a feather on top of his palm as no weight registered to his receptors.

"Hello to you too, fairy-chan." He said as he gently rubbed her cheeks with his index finger.

The fairy seemed happy of his actions as she giggled while trying to playfully push his finger away.

"Desu. Desu." She said as she finally nuzzled on his hand as he gave her a final face-rub.

Turning to Akashi for translation, she made sure she didn't fail him, "She said _'My name is Mitsuha. I'm the fairy in-charge of the factory. Nice to meet you.'_ "

"It's nice to meet you two, Mitsuha-chan!" Jason grinned as he brought the fairy to his face and rubbed his cheeks with hers.

"Desu. Desu." Mitsuha said as Jason continued to rub his cheeks with hers.

"She said _'You too, Teitoku. I'm sorry, but I must be going now. I still have to wake up the others, sir. I'll see you later!'_ " Akashi translated as Yuubari greeted another fairy wearing a mechanic's uniform while holding a wrench and rubbing her sleepy, with a good-old-fashioned 'Good morning'.

Letting Mitsuha fly back in the air, Jason gave her a two-finger salute and said, "Well, I won't be troubling you anymore. Good luck with your day."

Mitsuha seem to be reciprocating the gesture as she saluted back and nodded to him before leaving herself. Watching the small fairy disappear in sight, Jason sighed and muttered to himself, "Damn, why can't fairies back in the motherland be that cute? Always with the flesh eating, acid spewing, and curse chanting crap…"

Checking back his watch, he saw that they had spent the last 15 minutes talking and felt the need to make haste with what little time he has left before all the shipgirls crowed the way. Turning back to them, he said albeit a little dejected, "Well, I guess it's time for me to go. No matter how cute were they I must stay vigilant. Anyway, I'm sorry that I have to cut this short, but right now, time isn't of the things I have in abundance off. I also don't want to further interrupt you two to whatever you were doing before we got here. Let's talk some other time today, Yuubari, Akashi. I'll see the both of you later. Take care."

The two shipgirls nodded albeit a little sad that they couldn't spend some more time with him to give him a proper tour of the Factory. Bidding him their good-bye and promising to see him later and to give him a proper tour of the Factory, they watched him and Saber go as Yuubari crossed her arms under her bosom.

"He's a nice guy, Akashi." Yuubari commented to her friend.

"That he is, Yuubari-chan. That he is."

"I can see why you like him." Yuubari said nonchalantly.

The top of Akashi's head suddenly burst to steam as her body developed another shade of red from Yuubari's words.

"W-w-w-w-what a-a-a-are y-y-you s-s-s-saying?! O-o-oi, g-get back here, Yuubari-no-baka!" Akashi screamed as she chased after crazily laughing Yuubari in the Factory.

* * *

Walking out of the Factory, Jason and Saber walked towards the Aircraft Carriers' place. The walk won't even take long as the Archery Range and main place of the Aircraft Carriers' was relatively near.

As they walked, Jason smiled at the memory of the small chibi-fairy before humming a random song. Meanwhile, Saber felt overjoyed that the two morons were gone and is now enjoying the walk with her Commander alone together. Turning her head to the side, she looked up to Jason as he merrily hummed the Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. She immediately turned away as her cheeks burned as she tried to calm herself.

Closing her eyes as she enjoyed this soon to be common moments, Saber felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought of spending all her time with him inside the office. All the things that they'll be doing and all the time they'll be spending… She almost gasped in shock as her eyes snapped open at such double meaning thoughts. Shaking her head to clear her head of any inappropriate thoughts, Saber giggled cheerily as she cupped her cheeks.

" _Teitoku…"_ she giggled unconsciously like a certain tea-addict earning Jason's attention as he heard her call out to him.

"Yes, Saber? Can I help you?" Jason asked causing said girl to jump in shock as the realization that she said it out loud finally sink in.

"Eh?! N-n-n-nothing, Teitoku! I-I d-d-didn't s-s-say a-anything! Y-y-y-you h-h-heard n-nothing a-at a-all." She cried and stammered at the same time as she tried to calm her embarrassment.

Nodding at her for her sake, Jason chose not to say anything about it. Turning his head forward, he saw that they were now nearing the Aircraft Carrier's dorm, or Manor or Barracks or whatever the hell they called it for that matter.

Walking towards a long building that had been made while keeping tradition in mind, they stopped in front of a wooden door that separated them from meeting them.

Standing on top of the Factory a little over a hundred feet from the two, the same purple pair of eyes continued to watch them from afar. Far enough to be out of range from Jason's hearing and sniffing range but close enough to keep an eye on them. Her eyes watched and followed every movement Jason did since the morning and has gathered enough that the time of their reunion draws near. And it's turning her on higher and higher!

' _So… got yourself on a Naval Base this time huh?'_ Mi-chan thought to herself as she kept watch of the two _. 'A base full of this so called_ 'shipgirls' _too, all beautiful and gorgeous in their own right… Why am I not surprised?'_

She giggled to herself before she disappeared again to the shadows.

' _Our time draws near, my beloved. Prepare yourself for I shall not hold back!'_

Jason suddenly shivered as that same feeling of being watched like earlier today came again and this time, he felt it closer than before.

' _I swear… whoever you are, if I ever get my hands of ya, I'm pounding you to the ground if it's the last thing I do today!'_

Taking a few steps forward, Saber knocked three times and waited for someone to open it. They heard a soft and sweet, motherly voice rang out from the inside.

"Coming! Please wait a moment~~~."

A few moments later, the door opened revealing a beautiful woman who stood at the height of 5'4 and who looked extremely close to Jason's age. She wore a scarlet kimono, a dark hakama, and a matching tasuki. She also held a bow on her left hand and wears a yugake on her right. She seem to have a piece of wooden board attached to her left arm with familiar designs and shape that caused Jason to widen his eyes slightly in mental shock as he stood in front of someone he might know of.

' _No way… Is it really her?!'_ Jason thought as he stood frozen as he stared at the woman.

"Ah! Ohayo Rear-Admiral-san, how can I offer my services to you?" the woman asked as she gave Saber a motherly smile.

"Ah, Ohayo Houshou-san, we just came for a visit since I'm taking Teitoku for a tour 'round the base, you see." Saber said confirming Jason's hypothesis as she gestured at him.

The woman, Houshou, turned to him and gave him a formal bow before giving him a very gentle, waifu-material smile.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Teitoku-san. Aircraft Carrier, Houshou. Although I'm inexperienced, I look forward to your guidance." She greeted and introduced herself like a wife to her husband at the same time.

' _My gohd! Her beauty combined with her motherly aura is over-flooding my waifu-senses!'_ Jason screamed in his mind as he felt another melt-down coming.

"O-ohayo-gozaimasu, H-Houshou-san. I... I'll d-do my b-best." Jason slipped a few times as a faint, as a very noticeable blush appeared on his face.

Saber felt something shatter from within her the moment she witnessed the blush appear on his face as he greeted the ever-so welcoming form of Houshou-san. Signing the woman as a dangerous enemy, Saber did her best to force a smile but a twitch seem to have found its way on her left eyebrow.

"Would you like to come in, Teitoku-san? Rear-Admiral-san?" Houshou asked like a full-blown wife as she opened the wooden door wider and moved to the side.

"It seems that you have been training. We don't want to interfe-" Saber started trying to get Jason as far away from her possible.

"Of course. Please, lead the way." Jason said interrupting Saber who looked like a kicked puppy as she depressingly followed the two inside the building.

Saber watched as Houshou smiled at Jason, which he returned with one of his own, and felt a bubbling rage erupt within her as a darker version of Houshou's smile, a sexy and seductive one that is ready for some steamy night battles, appeared on her mind.

' _Why Teitoku?! Why?! Why have thee forsaken me?!'_ chibi-Saber wailed inside her as she cried a fountain of tears while swinging her katana desperately to hundreds upon hundreds of fan-girls that surrounded her. Like you're one to talk.

Walking inside the place on their socks, after leaving their shoes after entering, the trio walked in serene silence on the wooden floor that creaked ever so lightly from their footsteps. Turning to a right, they entered an open room filled with girls that were practicing their archer skills and are clearly taller and bigger than Houshou herself by a few inches, except for one in red clothing who was enjoying a cup of tea on a tatami table near the wall with the two idiots that ran earlier the day. Poor girl, but at least she's got the cute-department down. Oh wait, there were another two smaller girls practicing their archery.

Walking in the target range, which pretty much took most of the place's space, Jason saw each girl with at least two more arrow sets on their feet as they fired each arrows with deadly precision. Well the two in blue and red were, the others, not so much. Jason watched their fluid and practiced movements with a critical eye as the girl in red took a deep breath before firing another shot followed closely by the girl in blue.

Traversing his eyes to the other side of the room, he saw the two look at him with nervous grins on their faces. Feeling his left eye twitch in annoyance, he made sure to give them a grin that promised them something worse than their nightmares.

"Everyone, please stop what you're doing for a while." Houshou announced as she clapped her hands which was followed at once as every girl inside stopped and turned to her and then to Jason and then back to her and then to Jason again.

' _Whoa… Well that was just creepy…'_ Jason thought after all of them finished turning their heads robotically for what felt like a thousandth time but was actually the fifth.

As it finally sunk into their heads that Jason is indeed standing in front of them with an uneasy grin on his face, chaos erupted.

"TEITOKU?!"

Each and every one of them yelled, except the red and blue uniformed girls and a few others, all at the same time almost deafening Jason's sensitive ears at the volume and the fact that the sound bounced back from the wall behind him.

"Whoa… quite the good pair of lungs you girls got there." Jason commented as he rubbed the insides of his right ear with his pinky.

The women next to him giggled at his reaction before most of the Carriers started flocking, prodding, touching (in appropriate places, perverts), and poking him on every corner of his body causing him to flinch as a finger found its way on his side, just above his hips.

"H-hey! Don't poke me there." Jason cried out as he held his side as a busty purple-haired girl, who stood at the height of 5'7 1/2 with porcupine-like hair style wearing a white blouse with red trimmings over a red dress shirt and a magatama for her top, and for bottoms she wore a wide red hakama trimmed to calf-length and wear platform shoes, held her finger teasingly.

"Ohh… ticklish are we now…? Ehe-ehehehehehe~~." she giggled as she wiggled her finger at him causing him to take a nervous step back as she took a step forward.

"A-am not! That was just a, uh, um… ah huh, just a knee-jerk reaction of mine. That's all there is too it." Jason lamely and obviously lied as the girl, who looked like a drunkard, giggled.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say~!" she giggled in her hand.

Jason felt a good amount of his dignity get chip away from the embarrassment of one of his weaknesses, but Lady-luck must have still loved him as a girl in a similar clothing with a long black hair in a hime-cut accessorized with a hair ribbon came in to save his day. But all is already way too late...

"Junyou! Don't embarrass us in front of the Admiral!" she cried as she scolded her.

"More like _'embarrass me'_ is more like it." Jason whispered as a chibi-him cried on his head in front of a tombstone that said:

" _ **Here Lies My Dignity**_

 _ **Dec 9, 2020 – Dec 9, 2020"**_

"Ah c'mon Hiyou, lighten up a little. T'was just a little joke, and b'sides, it's not like he's gonna die or anything." Junyou carelessly jinxed him for unforeseen future.

' _I feel as if I've just been cursed…'_ Jason thought as a shiver ran down his back.

"O-oi! Don't ya just car'lessly jinx him, Junyou!" the small girl, with a black skirt, a magatama and a maroon/dark red kariginu-like coat over a white shirt, reprimanded. Her dark brown hair in twin-tails, under a visor cap resembling a ship's bow, fell smoothly on her shoulders, chided.

"Oh yeah… How do we take away curses again, Ryuujou?" Junyou, seemingly drunk but not drunk at all, sarcastically asked.

Feeling a bit evil themselves, Daisuke whispered something to Rafael who nodded with an evil smirk who then moved next to Junyou and whispered it to her virgin ears. Her face exploded into a lava-red color as she jumped away from him in terror.

"W-w-what?! W-w-w-what t-the h-h-h-hell a-a-are y-you s-s-saying?!" she stuttered so bad everyone wondered what he told her in the first place while Jason face palmed after hearing what it was with his sensitive ears. It was quite useful when someone whispers after all.

"Don't listen to 'em, Junyou. Pubic hair in a charm bag or something, tied in a chord as a necklace isn't a remedy for something as petty as this. B'sides, I've been cursed a lot before 'n none of them has yet to stay for more than three days." Jason sighed as he and Junyou sent an annoyed glare towards the two, with varying degree, who chuckled nervously.

"Perverted bastards." She and Saber spat at the same time causing the two to get impaled by two arrows, each. One with the kanji for 'Pervert' and the other with the 'Bastard' on it.

Smiling in such a light atmosphere, Houshou clapped her hands to twice and said, "Everyone… I think it's time we introduce ourselves to the Admiral, don't you all think so?"

Everyone nodded at her with different ranges of reaction as most of them grinned.

"Alright! Let's get this done!" Ryuujou declared as she pumped her fist in the air.

Jason smirked at her enthusiasm as he nodded in confirmation.

"Then you wouldn't mind going first, yeah?" he asked casually.

"Eh?!" Ryuujou abruptly stopped her celebration causing others to giggle at her reaction.

"You can do it, Ryuujou-chan!" a girl who's 5'7 in height with medium-length blue hair in twin-tails, a green dougi ("道着") top, a green pleated skirt and a flight deck apron on her waist, cheered on albeit a little soft.

"Yeah, show him what you've been practicing all this time, Ryuujou!" the girl who is also 5'7 in height next to the former wearing a yellow kimono top, with the bottom of the sleeves fading to gray with red stripes, a green pleated skirt and a flight deck apron on her waist, cheered.

Looking around, Ryuujou saw most of her fellow carriers agreed upon the fact that she should go first. Giving them all the evil eye, which they only giggled at, she coughed in her hands and started.

"Light aircraft carrier, Ryuujou! Ain't my silhouette distinctive? But, launching carrier planes one-after-another makes me a proper carrier, ya know! You can count on me!" Ryuujou, an Aircraft Carrier that's barely taller than the DesDev6 moe-blobs, declared as she placed her hands in her waist while giving her best smirk at Jason that practically screamed _'pat me on the head'_.

Jason grinned at her and patted her in the head and said, "Yes and that makes you a formidable opponent for the Abyssals as one of the Carriers of this base. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Remember, size does not matter."

And what do you mean _size does not matter_ , hmm?

' _Don't twist my words against me, asshole.'_

Aw, you're not reacting like a whiny bitch anymore! What happened?!

Jason chose to ignore Author-san as he chose to focus on the bashfully grinning form of Ryuujou whose head he's still patting. Bring his hand in front of her, he balled it and watched in satisfaction as she fist-bump with him.

"I won't let'cha down, Teitoku!" Ryuujou grinned before moving back for another Carrier to introduce herself.

"Don't worry, it's hard to let me down." Jason replied as he turned to the girl next to Ryuujou.

"I'm aircraft carrier Souryuu. If you're making a carrier task force, count me in!" Souryuu softly said in a formal tone.

"I'll be sure to remember that, Souryuu-san." Jason smiled as he dipped his hat to her.

Souryuu seemed pleased to this and gave him a smile that Jason could only sum up in one word.

 _Diabetes_.

The girl next to Souryuu gave him a peace sign as her turn came up. Stepping forward, she gave him an infectious grin that he couldn't help but reciprocate.

"I'm aircraft carrier Hiryuu. Leave the carrier battles to me, I can fight on against any and all adversity." Hiryuu announced as she posed like one of those idols in TV.

Giving her an informal salute too, Jason said, "Then I better put you on a fleet that can match your fire, Hiryuu-san."

"Tee-hee!" Hiryuu giggled as she nodded with excitement.

"My turn! My turn!" Junyou cheered as she hopped like a drunkard.

Jason laughed at her antics and said, "Go ahead, Junyou."

"Yosh! Ex-merchant ship aircraft carrier, Junyou~! Woohoo!" Junyou cheered to herself before slipping on the floor because of her clumsiness.

"This is going to hurt badly for me." Junyou muttered as her face closed in for the kiss with the floor as her sister rushed in to save her.

Adrenaline suddenly exploded in his veins as Jason leaped in action towards Junyou, who's about to face-plant on the floor, with enough force to shatter the floor under his feet. Both Saber and Houshou gasped in shock as Jason's sudden acceleration caused a powerful gust of wind to blow behind them which they fought to hold down their skirts.

Mentally apologizing to them, Jason dropped to his right knee like he's about to tackle somebody as he held out his arms as a stunned and equally flabbergasted Junyou landed on his grasp. Holding on Jason's big and strong arms after she fell, Junyou turned to him and gasped at what she saw.

His eyes were a blazing red as it concernedly scanned her for any injuries, his jaws clenched tight as he held her tightly but comfortably against his being, both fitting perfectly as if they were two puzzle pieces fitted together.

Feeling a sudden heat slowly engulf her face, Junyou was left without words as Jason gingerly helped her into her feet as her hands still refused to let go of him.

"Are you alright, Junyou? Does it hurt anywhere?" Jason said as he stared directly to her eyes as her blush deepened.

"N-no, Teitoku…" she stuttered as she watched his glowing red eyes die down and turn back to their warm chocolate brown eyes as he sighed in relief.

"That was close. Next time, you should be more careful of slippery floors." Jason said as he took her hands into his giving it a reassuring pat.

Junyou numbly nodded a bit disappointed as he let go and stepped back for her elder sister to come rushing in panic as she checked her sister for any injuries which was impossible in the first place. Seeing nothing wrong with her sister, the girl turned around him and bowed low as she profusely thanked him.

"T-thank you very much, Teitoku!" she cried as she continued to bow to him.

Grinning like the good guy he is, Jason walked up to her and patted her on her right shoulder causing her to raise herself up as she stared at him, "Don't worry a thing 'bout it. I did it on my own accord."

"Still! I-I must show you my deepest gratitude. The Hiyou-class Carriers are on your debt!" she cried out as she bowed once again almost nailing Jason on the chest with her head.

"A-anyway, may I know this beautiful lady that seems to be the sister of the bubbly Junyou?" Jason asked like a true gentleman he is as he watched in amusement as the girl's face turned into cherry in a matter of seconds.

"U-uh… u-uh… Hai! My name is Izumo Ma... No, Hiyou. I'm an aircraft carrier. Pleased to meet you, Teitoku! Also… it's an honor to be under your command, sir!" Hiyou declared before doing another bow causing Jason sweat-drop.

' _This girl sure bows a lot.'_

"And an honor to live this life with all of you, Hiyou-san." Jason said as he too gave her a formal bow.

Hiyou and the others stared at Jason in amazement as his words truly struck them from within. Gathering her wits, Hiyou nodded at him and said, "T-thank you for your kind words, Teitoku." Before she stepped aside for the remaining Carriers to introduce themselves.

Jason smiled at them and then turned to the next Carrier that was to introduce herself and promptly felt as if his brain went dead for like a few seconds before rebooting itself and then shutting it down again from what he was seeing.

Standing a few feet away in front of him, a girl who is 5'6 in height with curly silver hair that was tied in a long pony tail in her back by a green bead like hair accessory stood in what seem to be the skimpiest clothes he has seen, apart from Bismarck.

She had golden brown eyes that spoke of the volume of passion she willed that Jason could very much applaud her on but that was ruined by the lazy look she had slapped on her face. She wore a green and white midriff with her shoulders exposed that could barely hold in her, ahem, massive assets.

She also wore a mini-skirt that seem to be held together by a green piece of cloth on each side. For her legs, she wore a brown and white thigh-highs with golden trimming on the sides. Because of her attire, Jason couldn't help but gulp as his eyes roamed over her fair and creamy skin that was exposed on her arms, her cleavage, and her flat stomach and _delicious_ thighs that was messing with his blood flow as it sent it towards the wrong head.

 _'God, if you're still there, please, help me!'_

Ain't no God will save you now m8!

 _'Heeeeellllllppppp meeeee!'_

"Unryuu class aircraft carrier, Unryuu, has arrived. Teitoku, it's nice to meet you." She said with a monotone voice that seem to lack a lot of motivation. So much for passionate eyes…

"G-good morning, Unryuu-san. It's nice to meet you too." Jason saluted before secretly adjusting his pants as his eyes lingered a little bit longer than he was comfortable with.

"Good morning to you too, Teitoku." Unryuu saluted as she turned around and walked towards her sisters, a tiny curve on the side of her mouth appeared unnoticed by all. His eyes lingering on her curvy behind as it seem to be moving with an extra sway as his eyes remained glued to it.

' _That was very close…This girl is very dangerous...'_ Jason thought unknowing that she won't be the only one in her class.

Next came after Unryuu was a girl with a long brown hair and wore a green camouflage themed kimono that could barely hold in her, _ahem,_ equally massive assets.

' _Must have ran on the ship-class.'_ Jason thought as she bowed to him.

"I'm Amagi, an Unryuu-class Carrier. Thanks for your recruitment, Admiral. Amagi will concentrate!" Amagi said, her sweet and honey-like voice easing his eardrums and his blood flow a little from all the wrong excitements.

"Nice to meet you, Amagi-san. I hope to we can work together in the bright future as well." Jason said as he nodded at her.

Nodding back, Amagi excused herself and stepped back. Right after that, another girl with long brown hair tied by a ribbon on the back took the center stage. She wore the same clothes as Unryuu but with one major difference; he can't tell if she's her sister or a successor so relying back to his memory, he somehow still came up with none.

"I'm Katsuragi, the third ship of the Unryuu-Class Carriers!" she stated causing Jason to widen his eyes in shock.

"Katsuragi?! As in the IJN's floating Anti-Air gun platform: Katsuragi?" Jason asked in bewilderment as Rafael and Daisuke snorted in the background for what's about to happen.

"Eh? _'A floating anti-air gun platform'_? I-It's not like that...!" she stammered in shock at such misconception.

"Are you sure? Base on my memory of the IJN's naval history in WW2, there wasn't any Aircraft Carriers named Katsuragi that participated, but there is the platform that has the same name as you… oh wait… that's you isn't it?"

"What are you saying?! Of course that's me, baka!" Katsuragi yelled in frustration as she sent a punch on Jason's way who simply caught it even if that fleshy and meaty sound echoed within the room.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help but goof around. Tell you what, since you are a carrier that wasn't able to participate in WW2 because of the shortage of fuel and aircrafts, you can be in the first mission this base will get, what'd'ya say? Deal?" Jason said as he released Katsuragi's hand before holding it for a hand-shake unknowing of what the future will hold.

"You promise?" Katsuragi asked meekly as she stared at his eyes with watery ones.

"Hai, I promise." Jason said as he wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"T-then you got yourself a deal, Teitoku!" Katsuragi declared whipping her eyes as she slapped her hand on his and gave it a number of shakes.

"Nicesu desu!" Jason enthusiastically gave her a thumbs up which she returned with a grin and a giggle.

Turning to the girl on his right, she approached him and he saluted after she saluted him. The girl was one of the girls that were quite tall for the average height of girls on this country, at least at the height of 5'3. She had golden/light-brown eyes and medium-length brown hair with bangs over her forehead. She also wears a headband with two horn-like protrusions on either side. She dresses in a white long-sleeved bolero that exposes the armpits while her hurricane bow is placed below her neck; wears a pair of armored thigh-highs and a spats underneath a red pleated skirt. Unlike most of the girls he has seen using a bow, she is by far the only one he has seen that use a repeating bow.

"You're an Armored Aircraft Carrier, yes?" Jason asked as her clothes gave away her ship-type and the fact that there are only two Armored CVs that he knew of; Taihou and Hakuryuu.

Bro, the latter exist in a game only.

"Yes... I am Taihou. Thank you for your reception." Taihou said as Jason gave an 'ahh' as this one was the former.

"No, thank you. I was only doing this to familiarize myself with the layout of the base, but meeting you girls has further made this tour a lot more fun." Jason replied with an easy going smile.

She nodded at his words and declared to him, "Teitoku... I shall bring victory to you and your task force!"

"Victory? Then by all means, let me carve the path to such a place." Jason said as he shook hands with her.

"Let us help you carve the way, Teitoku." Taihou replied as she let go of his big and warm hand.

"Hai!" Jason grinned before turning to saluting once again as he turned to the next girl.

He could have sworn that an angel has landed in front of him with his heart stopping its beating as soon as he laid his eyes upon her. Standing at the height of 5'8 ½, her long silver hair tied by a hairband gently swayed from the breeze as she brushed some away from her eyes. She wore a shortened miko uniform with arm bracers and thigh boots with propellers protruding from them. She also wore a muneate inscribed with the katakana シ (shi).

"I'm Shoukaku, the first of the Shoukaku-class carriers. I will try my best with Zuikaku to try and live up to the names of my seniors in the first and second aviation divisions." Shoukaku stated as she and the dark green haired girl next to her saluted. Her voice too felt like the sweetest of honey as it gently massaged his eardrums.

"Second of the Shoukaku-class aircraft carriers, the younger sister Zuikaku." Zuikaku followed before they lowered their arms.

"The famous rivals of USN Enterprise, huh? The great big-sister and the lucky one…" Jason said as he remembered them, well, he did play World of Warships when he was younger and had a total blast using Shoukaku even if he gets raped by torpedoes by those pesky DDs.

"The lucky carrier, you say? That's not it, I just fight with all my might... As long as I have planes, I won't lose!" Zuikaku declared as she punched the air in confidence.

"Hai! Even if I might get damaged a lot, I will keep on fighting as long as I have my sister beside me." Shoukaku stated as her love for her little sister burned in her eyes.

"Loving your siblings and willing to give and sacrifice everything you have for them is something I applaud you, Shoukaku-san." Jason said as he patted the girl on the head.

"Your too kind, Teitoku." Shoukaku blushed as her gazed traveled onto the ground.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, may I know your names?" Jason said rhetorically with a friendly shrug before he turned to the last three carriers.

"I'm the light aircraft carrier, Shouhou." A girl who is 5'4 in height wearing relatively little clothing which consisted of a bandeau, and a half of a shirt on her right side, and a skirt.

"Shouhou? Shou-hou? I could have sworn I have seen that name before… where was it again…? Oh! Oh yeah! IJN Shouhou! Wait, wasn't the ship a little over 205 meters…?" Jason muttered to himself as Shouhou blushed at his extensive knowledge of their navy, particularly about her too.

"Yes, I'm a little small, but please make a place for me on your fleet!" Shouhou stated with hopeful tone on her voice as she took a step forward.

Surprised at the girl's reasonable request, Jason smiled at her and said, "Of course. I will always make place for any of you who wish to participate, other than if you're sick, not repaired or etc. etc. then will I make an exception."

"Hai!" Shouhou nodded in relief as she wiped the tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes which Jason smiled at her happiness before he turned to the last two.

Undoubtedly, they are the tallest Carriers in the place as both stood at the height of 5'9 . The girl on the right side had long brown hair flowing down straightly. She wears a chest protector (muneate) over white and red clothes and wields a bow and arrows. Even though they aren't on the water, she still had her flight decks; one on her right arm and the other one around her waist, features katakana ア(A). Somehow, he couldn't help but get the feeling that she will be the one to finally kill his wallet or something.

"I'm the aircraft carrier Akagi. If you're forming a carrier division, just leave it to me." Akagi said as she saluted Jason which Jason returned for the, he lost count, time.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind, Akagi-san. By the way, that was some superb archery skills y'all got there." Jason complimented at their earlier display of marksmanship.

"Ah… you saw that? I still have much to improve on, but thank you for the compliment, Teitoku." Akagi replied as she brought a hand to her chest.

"You're welcome." Jason said before turning to the other one.

She was the same as he laid his eyes on her two weeks ago, not that it'd change anytime soon, although the sting of being 'Seen-Zoned' still lingers, but he will act mature and take it like a man that he is!

"I'm aircraft carrier Kaga. Are you my Admiral? …I have fairly high expectations of you." Kaga said as she nodded her head to him.

' _Oh… so she's a serious type. Then by all means, let see you handle this!'_

"Of course. As a warrior of the Motherland, I must strive to be strong enough to protect and lead my people for the life they once and still yearned. The life of the free and of peace, but with the Abyssals knocking on our backdoor, I am willing to sacrifice my life and all those brave enough to follow me over to the edge." Jason said as all traces of jokes and fun earlier disappeared in an instant as the two stared at each other with narrowed eyes as they fought for mental dominance.

Everyone else nervously gulped as they felt the atmosphere in the room thicken and the air got a few temperature lower. They had seen his serious side before but never this up-close and personal. Right now, they are wishing that this two don't break out in a fight, or the complete opposite… don't want nightmares this early on.

' _Just as I have expected of you, Teitoku. You really are strong.'_ Kaga mentally applauded as she broke off first, submitting to him partially.

' _That was close… this girl got a good pair of eyes on her.'_ Jason psychologically sighed in relief as he was close to losing. While he might be able to stare down Drug-lords and high-profile criminals and all those bastards in the world without batting an eye, same couldn't be said to women. Well not just any kind of women, he has taste after all and this girl fits one of the bills.

"Kaga…" he started.

"Hai, Teitoku?" Kaga inquired as she stared directly at his eyes again.

"Let's work together from now on!" Jason smiled at her causing heat to travel on her face as she turned to the side avoiding his eyes.

"H-hai…" Kaga replied as she turned away from his blindingly charming smile.

All the carriers, except Houshou, and Saber silently gasped as they witnessed the monotonous and emotionless Kaga, get turned into a blushing mess.

' _Is this real?!'_ Akagi thought before grinning as she gained another teasing material.

A shiver that in no way felt good ran down Kaga's back as she turned to her close friend, Akagi, who was grinning at her teasingly.

' _Oh no…'_ she realized too late.

 _ **WHISTLE!**_

Jason's ears twitched as he heard a tell-tale of weapons coming in at breakneck speed. Forcefully lifting his knees up because of the seal acting up, he brought it down to the floor with so much force that the entire dorm shook as his leg blasted right through the floor causing the female occupants to scream in shock as they all fell to their knees or rear from the sudden force applied.

 _ **THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK…!**_

Two kunais and several shurikens would have hit Jason and Kaga if it weren't for the several pieces of the floor floating in the air next to Jason and Kaga's face after the former's act, the latter holding onto the former who has caused said pieces to fly in the air. Lifting Kaga in a princess carry, who unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, he immediately bent his legs and leaped back just as a massive ninja shuriken buried itself on the place they were a second ago like a buzz saw.

Placing her back to the ground, he took the bow and three sticks of arrows that were on the floor.

"To your positions!" Jason barked as Rafael and Daisuke prepared themselves for battle, the latter pulling his sword out and the former punching his bionic arm on his right palm in excitement.

"Stay frosty." He said as he took off his jacket and opened two buttons on his polo before he gave it to Saber who had a bokken on her hands after forgetting to bring her own.

Signaling the two to take point, Jason placed the two arrows on his mouth and pulled out his metal plated headband and wrapped it around his head because old habits die hard. Rafael headed outside with Daisuke as followed closely from behind with his sword ready. Meanwhile, Jason tested the bow and sighed in disappointment when he heard the almost unnoticeable creak of the wood as he pulled it.

' _Only three shots… That's all I'm gonna need anyway. Better make these ones count.'_ Jason thought to himself as he followed them with Saber and Kaga on two.

"Kaga?" Jason asked in confusion as the Carrier followed them with a bow and a pack of arrows snugly clipped on her back.

"Yes? Did you really think we'll let someone attack you if we can't help prevent it? Besides, we are ten times stronger than the strongest human, therefore we are considered super-humans even on our base form, Teitoku." Kaga said as she informed him the strength of shipgirls.

"I see… well then, still be careful." He said before turning towards the others to tell the not follow but he sweat dropped.

"Aw c'mon, you guys, not you too!" Jason cried as he saw all of them with their shipgirl armaments at the ready. And boy did Taihou's repeating bow looked scarier than it ever did as it gleamed in the snow covered area.

"It's our duty to protect you at all cost, Teitoku." Taihou said coolly as she loaded her bow.

"Hai! Think of this as a field test for our gear, Teitoku!" Katsuragi cried out her voice bleeding with excitement as she tested her azusayumi's string.

"Meh… I guess I will be using this bow for now…" Unryuu sighed as she pulled the bow's string making her _greatness_ jiggle, whether by coincidence or not.

' _I don't know if that was intentional or not…'_ Jason thought to himself before shaking his head back to focus.

"Alright, fine… But the moment you guys get hurt, you go straight to the docks, understood?" Jason clarified gaining a unison of _Hai's_.

Following Jason and Saber outside, everyone readied their weapons as they scanned the area up and over. Aiming at a 45 degree angle, Akagi and Kaga launched two arrows that immediately burst into a squad of six Aichi E13A Reconnaissance Seaplane, each flown by fairies which started circling the area. Jason for his part stared in marvel at the complexity of such weapons.

"Behind us!" Akagi called to them.

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of a pair of weapons slicing through the air behind them and instantly turned around and fired his first shot at the ready. The moment he turned around, he was met with a masked redheaded figure in a red and white kimono outfit, but because the body texture is too slim to be a man and no man would wear a skirt, he quickly wrote it off as a female. Basically.

She wore a red kimono with white trimming, white mid-piece, red cloth hanging in between her legs, and red knee-length boots. On her face was a porcelain Demonic mask with horns jutting out from the sides and top, and red lines for designs. She held a pair of weapons that seem to have been a crossover between a bident and a Kama with archaic lines running on the blades. On the back of her waist, she had a short katana strapped horizontally, nothing great about it.

Anyway, back to the intruder at hand, said intruder used her kama/bident that she was holding and seemingly and expertly sliced the arrow in half. His eyes widen at the fact that the amount of people who could perform such acts can only be counted in one hand. And a few fingers.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Jason fired the other two at break neck speed, before the bow he was using snapped in two, both got sliced and diced in half but almost most of the Carriers had trouble following except for one.

Aiming her shot carefully as she closed her left eye, the famed _'Mother of all Carriers'_ , Houshou launched hers just behind Jason's second and third shots giving it the perfect cover as the intruder's widened in shock as she was forced to bend her head back to avoid getting skewered in the brain.

Talk about perfect waifu material.

Seizing the given opportunity, Rafael and Daisuke charged forward and leaped into the air with their sword and fist raised respectively.

" **RAAARRGG!"** Rafael screamed as he punched the intruder with his bionic arm aiming for a headshot.

" **KOOORRAA!"** Daisuke screamed too as he slashed at the intruder aiming for her right shoulder.

Both attacks failed when the intruder's head snapped back to them and stared them in the eyes with familiar eyes that sent fear into their very core as they froze in mid attacks.

Taking the opportunity presented as they faltered in their attacks, the intruder used her weapons to redirect Rafael's fist into the incoming Daisuke's sword, creating a painful metal to metal sound as both grinded together, before kicking him in the stomach with the intent of sending the two down towards the snow covered grounds.

"Urk!" Rafael grunted in pain as a heeled shoe buried itself to his stomach as Daisuke's katana ran up his bionic arm sending sparks as both metals collided before the two crashed together.

Daisuke made a sound as he reached to Rafael's right shoulder with his left hand and pulled himself over as he twirled above him while tucking the sword close to his person so he doesn't hurt his friend and raised it high in the air as he slashed with a single hand.

' _Forgive me, Rafael-dono! Your sacrifice will not go unanswered!'_

"Take this!"

 _ **CLANG!**_

 **"** _ **Nani?!"**_ Daisuke openly questioned in shock as he watched the intruder blocked his sword while her right foot dug and cracked the roof.

Meanwhile, Jason dropped the broken bow, which snapped at the third shot, moments ago as he ran to the side catching Rafael by his shoulders, they stared at each other before nodding in a split second agreement as Jason hurled Rafael back into the action.

" **I'm back, bitch!"** Rafael bellowed as he cocked his fist.

Punching with all his might, as he concentrated it to the front of his fist so that he doesn't accidentally blow the roof off, he watched as the intruder turn her face to him. Pushing Daisuke off, the intruder jumped high into the air to avoid Rafael who punched a hole into the roof with his calculated punch.

 _ **POW!**_

 _ **CRASH!**_

Back on the ground, the CVs were able to quickly adjust to the speed that they were moving, even with quite a bit of difficulty and has taken into serious account as they fired at the airborne intruder. The numerous amount of arrows flew upwards the intruder giving her no time to dodge, but instead of dodging, she flipped herself downward and started free falling head first towards the arrowheads.

The moment he saw all those arrows go up like flak rounds, Jason felt a sudden throb in his chest and the next thing he knew, he was running towards the place the intruder will most like land. Reaching the place within seconds, he placed as much force needed for the jump and jumped the moment he felt it right creating a meter wide and deep crater right after his feet left the ground.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Seeing him jump towards her, she immediately spun around missing a few arrows along the way and then slashed right in front of her slicing two sticks of arrows before posing her Kamas downward for a strike.

Kaga's eyes widened fractionally as she saw this and rapidly loaded and pulled the string with all her might as she aimed and fired. Letting it go, the arrow left Kaga's bow with a powerful crack in the wind like gun fire as it flew at speeds that'd make a bullet green in envy before it collided and shattered upon impact at the tip of the shocked intruder's left Kama giving Jason enough time to lash out his arms and do his thing.

Throwing his right hand forward through the splinter, Jason grabbed the intruder's wrist before she could move to intercept him and pulled her around and hurled her down in one go. Said intruder helplessly sailed towards the ground and smashed into it painfully digging her back on the snow covered ground, dropping the Kama on her right hand which stabbed to the ground, before she bounced off and right herself as dug her free hand and feet on the ground. Struggling to stand back to her full height of 5'8, which Jason noted to be familiar, the mysterious intruder rubbed the right side of her back from where she had landed as she coughed a few times on the back of her hand that she was using to hold her Kama.

Landing on the ground with a _thud_ like the badass he is as snow was lifted off the ground, Jason, flanked by Rafael and Daisuke who has returned to his side, walked towards the intruder who dropped her Kama in surrender just as Jason stopped right in front of her. The mysterious intruder seem to have accepted her defeat as she dropped on her knees comfortably. Doing her the honors, Jason removed the mask and threw it on the side as he felt his eyebrow twitch in confirmation.

"Long time no see, talk, hear, _fuck_ and see, my beloved~~~." The woman with long striking bright red hair, which she'd later fix in a bun, purple eyes, and a dark shade of red lipstick, purred as she smirked, taking pleasure at his annoyed face.

 _ **Name:**_ _Mito Uzuki_

 _ **Age:**_ _25 years old_

 _ **Height:**_ _5'8_

 _ **Relationship Status:**_ _Complicated_

"Long time no see to you too, Mito-chan. And I'm sorry 'bout that, was just checking is all." Jason replied as Mito swiftly jumped towards his face with her hands stretched in front of her.

"Don't care. No time for talks, let's fuck!" she shamelessly declared causing most of the Carriers to either turn into a blushing mess or aim their bows at her for her sudden movements but that was stopped by both Rafael and Daisuke.

"Stand down." Rafael simply said as the Carriers reluctantly followed.

Just as Mito came into the right distance to wrap her arms around Jason's neck and rape him here and there, she suddenly found a hand crashing to her face halting her advance at once as it held her in place.

' _Eh?'_

 _ **"Mmmffff!"**_ her screams muffled at the hand that held her face, which belonged to Jason, as she tried to pry her face off his hand that didn't even budge even when the ground beneath her feet dug and cracked.

"Will you stop for a moment?" Jason sighed as he continued to hold Mito in place.

Ceasing her struggle as she submitted, Mito gave him a thumbs up and stood still as pole before Jason let her face go. Gasping for air while massaging her face, Mito glared playfully at Jason which caused both Rafael and Daisuke to take a miniscule step back.

"If you wanted me like that, you should have told me to bring a gag!" she cried out as she rubbed her cheeks.

Rubbing his temple as a headache made itself known, Jason said, "If you promise to act like a dignified woman, that you are, then I'm yours this evening."

"R-really?" she stuttered in shock as a golden opportunity presented itself in five _fucking_ months!

"Yes, really," Jason said as he gave her a weak grin.

' _Not that I have a choice now that you've found me…'_

"You've got yourself a deal!" Mito cried at as she took and shook Jason's hand before pulling him for a deep kiss, with extreme tongue action.

She moaned in delight as she explored his mouth to the best she can, putting all those days of frustrations when Jason was comatose and was bed-ridden for the next five months before pulling back as a trail of saliva connected them from lips to lips.

"That felt great, but it'll feel better tonight~~~." She said slyly before going in for another round which lasted a few seconds shorter.

Meanwhile, after she was done Jason face-palmed as the Carriers behind him stood in shock and embarrassment as they got to witness such erotic actions, that they usually would be reading on Mangas or light novels, up-close.

Turning to the stuttering mess behind him, Jason tilted his face to Mito, who has taken her place next to him and said, "So… Should I do it or you?"

Cupping her chin in thought, Mito hummed for a second then said, "Meh… You or I won't matter, as long as it gets done, its good."

"I guess I'll do it then." Jason sighed as he felt the adrenaline leave his body again leaving him a bit drained.

"That's good too!" Mito chirped as she threw herself to Jason and placed his arm between her bodacious goods that only belongs to her beloved, aka Jason. Saber visibly twitched as she open and closed her hands with a murderous look on her face.

"Alright. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet, Mito Uzuki, CEO of the Uzuki Corporation that pretty much makes a heck of a lot of weapons. Mito, meet the shipgirls." Jason said as he introduced the two which many widened their eyes, especially Saber.

"W-wait! Y-you're the CEO of the Uzuki Corporation?! The one that's been supplying this very base with weapons?! That's you?!" Saber asked in one go.

"Yep, that's me! Yes, we've been supplying the base with weapons and ammunition because of this man right here~~." Mito gushed as she went gaga and jumped on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him as she nuzzled her face to his neck lovingly.

"… _Stare…"_ everyone stared at Jason for some reason, except Houshou who giggled in amusement.

"Uh… Don't mind her. She's just like this whenever I'm in the vicinity." Jason explained as the piercing stares from everyone got a bit unnerving.

 _ **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP…**_

The phone inside Saber's pocket rang noisily prompting her to take it out as everyone turned their eyes at her. Excusing herself, she answered the phone, "Moshi, Moshi?"

" _Saber, where's Jason? I just came here on his room on the infirmary and he's gone! Have you seen him by any chance?"_ Wraith asked with a concerned tone.

"Uh… He's here with me." Saber answered.

" _Really?! That's great! Now bring him to the office, we've got a lot of work to do before I take my leave."_ Wraith replied.

"Oh ok. Is anything alright down there?" Saber asked as she heard Wraith sigh in relief for some reason.

" _Other than the Doctor breathing down my neck after Jason disappeared on his room, not much, but we need him right now."_

"H-hai! I'll get him there ASAP!" Saber answered in panic as she immediately hung up after saying good bye.

"Teitoku! Dump the shank, _we_ gotta go, now!" Saber called to get Jason's attention.

"Shank…?" Mito asked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side. "You mean you?"

"WHAT?!" Saber bellowed in anger as she glared daggers at her.

"Honey, put me down please~." Mito said to Jason who tilted his head to her and did as she said.

"Don't cause a scene alright." Jason told her as she got off.

"No promises~." Mito sang as she gave him a brief kiss on the lips inciting another twitch from Saber.

' _That Bitch!'_ Saber growled.

Walking to her with an extra sway in her hips for her lover, Mito walked up to Saber who unconsciously gulped as she licked her dry lips in anticipation. Stopping in front of her as she stared down at her, both stared at each other with forced smiles on their faces.

"Now, now… You shouldn't be a little shit to your elders, brat!" Mito said as sweet as poison while giving Saber the best smile she can. One that's enough to break the will of any men, women and creatures alike with frightening ease.

"I only give respect to people that deserves it, so suck it up, Cow-tits, 'cuz your never getting it." Saber replied with equal ferocity as she butted heads, er chest with Mito.

Getting behind Jason as fast as they can, Rafael, Daisuke and everyone else, except Houshou who stood next to her Admiral, stared at the two get down to it.

"My, my… Those two sure are getting along quite well~." Houshou giggled as all of the Carriers stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Yep. She's always like that to people she finds interesting." Jason proudly smirked as he crossed his arms.

"And what happens if she gets annoyed of them?" Hiryuu asked as she took a peek at the two as lightening sparked between them.

"Easy. She drop-kicks them to kingdom-come!" Jason said as Rafael flinched as he held his back.

"And Rafael here had a first-hand experience of it." Jason said as he pulled Rafael next to him as he laughed at the memory.

"I'm very sorry, but I don't find getting drop-kicked to a mountain and having it bury me alive in anyway funny." Rafael scowled as he shivered from the pain. "And I said that it was just a joke too before she drop-kicked me, but no-o! She just gotta be a sourpuss and kick me!"

"Yes, it wasn't funny." Jason said as he calmed himself.

"It was just hilarious! Ahahahaha!"

"Asshole! I tell ya, asshole!" Jason just laughed harder at his best friend's reaction as he tried to strangle him while Daisuke held him.

"Calm yourself, Rafael-dono! The consequences is not worth it!" Daisuke tried to reason as he struggled to hold the raging Rafael.

"No! I don't care! Just let me at 'em!" Rafael struggled as he tried the reach the laughing Jason.

"Calm y'er tits, m8. I was only joking." Jason chuckled as he signaled Daisuke to let go of him.

"Fuck off." Rafael grunted as he gave him the bird.

Chuckling some more, they turned back to the two who by now are exchanging fists so fast it's practically suicide to intervene. Rubbing his temple at their immaturity, Jason walked up the two whose fists punched and blocked the other making all their effort to hit each other a waste.

" _ **KORA-KORA-KORAH! NO MATTER WHAT YOU OR ANYONE DO, I'M ALREADY WAY AHEAD OF Y'ALL!"**_ Mito screamed as she rained down hell on the smaller girl. _'Eat my fists, brat!'_

" _ **ORA-ORA-ORAH! SHUT YOUR TRAP!"**_ Saber screamed back as she too fired fist after fist at a terrifying pace that was miraculously matching Mito's fury. _'Suck on this, hag!'_

Standing next to the two that can make any rivals green with envy, Jason did the next best thing. Grabbing the scruffs of their collars, Jason pulled them away from each other like a pair of kittens as the two somehow and incredibly ceased any movements immediately as he easily held them off the ground.

"Are you two done?" Jason said with a bit of steel on his voice as he stared at the two directly in the eye.

"Hai…" the two muttered in shame as they hung their heads low.

All the shipgirls present stared at the display of authority Jason showed as he effortlessly terminated all hostility between the two. Slowly and one by one, all of them started clapping and whooping in joy as Jason dropped the two on their feet.

Turning to the sound of clapping, Jason saw their proud faces beam at him as they clapped their hands causing him to feel a little bit self-conscious as he scratched the back of his head.

"He-he… why are you guys clapping?" Jason asked as he laughed in embarrassment.

"We have come to a conclusion that you are by far, the best officer that can and will be able to bring out the true potential of this base." Kaga said formally as she stopped her clapping.

"Why can't you just say that you li- eeep!" Zuikaku muttered before Kaga's hand dropped to her shoulder as she stared at the 5th Carrier Division straight in the eyes.

"What part of my words made you think that, 5th Carrier Division?!" Kaga asked dangerously as a dangerous aura appeared over them.

"P-p-please f-forgive my sister, Kaga-senpai!" chibi-Shoukaku cried out in distress as she comically waved her hands in front of her.

"Kaga-san, you should lighten up more." Akagi chided but still amused.

"Hai." Kaga said as she let the traumatized Zuikaku go as Shoukaku caught her and pulled her to bow.

"Thank you very much, Akagi-senpai!" cried a very panicky and very thankful Shoukaku as she bowed multiple times for her sister.

Jason sweat-dropped at the scene in front of him and said to himself, "Does this always happen?"

"Hai! I think that you'll come into terms with their ' _unique'_ traits soon enough, Teitoku-san." Houshou giggled as she watched beside him.

Turning to the iconic Carrier, Jason rose an eyebrow and said, "Well… as long as it doesn't land them to the docks or in the infirmary, then it's all good. I guess…"

Houshou smiled at his gentle nature as she knew it'll help him get through most of the shipgirls here on the base. Turning her head to the sky, Houshou watched in serenity as the sun finally poked its rays from the snowy clouds signifying the start of their new journey, if it hasn't started already.

"I bid you the best of luck then, Teitoku-san."

A few feet away from the four, Rafael and Daisuke sighed in relief that nothing dangerous happened today, even if the bitch came back to haunt them. Yep, nothing bad as of yet. Turning around to leave, the two suddenly froze in fear as a dark and repulsive sensation came upon then just as a hand landed on their shoulders respectively.

"So~… Who wants to go first~~?" Mito asked sweetly as her grip on the two tightened to unbearable degrees bringing them to their knees.

 _"Gagh!_ It was him, I tell you! I didn't even do anything!" Daisuke struggled in pain as he felt his collar bone creak at the force being applied to it.

 _"Urk!_ Traitor! I thought we had something going together?!" Rafael cried out as the pain became unbearable. "Wait, wait, wait! I'll do anything! Please let me go!"

"Anything~?" Mito sang as she thought about it.

"Yes! Anything!"

"Then I want you to…" She spoke.

"Yeah? What is it?!" Rafael asked hopeful of a possible way out.

" _ **DISAPPEAR!"**_ Mito screamed as she sent the two flying in the sky higher and higher before they disappeared like a shooting star with a punch.

"WHY ME?!" Daisuke cried as he too was punished.

"KIMOCHI!" the perv declared to the world as his M switch flipped on.

"Suits them right. Calling me a bitch, the nerve of those bastards." Mito gritted her teeth. "I'm no one's bitch!"

"Mito! C'mon, we gotta go!" Jason called out to her as he and Saber, who wished to leave her, waited on the door.

"Coming~~~." She called back before drooling. "But I'm his slave. Yes… his lovely _and_ sexy slave."

Bounding up to him as she hopped around like a happy little kid, she immediately took Jason's left arm and placed it between her bosoms as she nuzzled the side of her face on it.

"Where's the two?" Jason asked her as he looked around.

"Hmm? They said they'll catch up later~." Mito answered as she resumed her actions.

"Really? At a time like this, those two are really useless." Saber grumbled as she glared at Mito behind Jason.

"Aw, lighten up, Saber. It's not like they're incompetent when it comes to things they need to take seriously!" Jason chirped as he took Saber in a one arm hug before resting his arms around her shoulders.

"I-I g-g-guess…" Saber spluttered as she chose to ignore everything and indulge herself at such a moment in bliss.

"Houshou-san, you can just send me a file for the things that will be needed to be fix for Carrier's dorm, okay?" Jason said as Houshou nodded her head while she handed him his jacket.

"Hai. Thank you very much for your visit, Teitoku-san. We'll send it to you in a while."

"Sure. Well, see ya later!" Jason called as they left.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Wraith asked as he stared at the beat up faces of Rafael and Daisuke as they both sports a swelling black eyes and swelling cheeks.

They were all inside Jason's Admiral's Room which was quite large with it being 25m^2 in area. It was at most, Spartan, for the lack of any decorations and furniture and dull white walls, although there was a shelf filled with books about Naval Strategies & Tactics, and other books that is all about military but with the Navy at its focus.

"We… uh… _slipped_ on the… uh… floor?" Rafael sputtered in fear as he avoided Mito's glare, who stood imposingly behind Jason who was sitting on a red padded mahogany office chair and table while they both stood at the end of the room near the door.

"You ' _slipped'_? On the _'floor'_? _"_ Wraith asked not sure on what to make of the two as he sat in front of Saber.

"Yes, Wraith-dono… We fell and unfortunately hit our heads the wrong way." Daisuke replied as Mito grinned in satisfaction.

"Ara~ara… Quite the misfortune you two have gone through~." Mutsu sang in amusement as she set the coffee in front of the table after reheating it.

"Thanks, Mutsu." Jason said as he took a swig at it.

"Ahh… that hits the spot. Good job, Mutsu!" Jason complimented before reading the reports in the laptop in front of him.

Mutsu giggled as she took Jason's left side passing Ooyodo, who was manning the radios while keeping an eye on Jason and Saber who sat on one of the sofa set in front of the table drinking on a cup of green tea, as the right part was already taken by Mito who was kept an eye at her. Taking a peek at what Jason was reading, the smile on her face lessened until it turned into a frown as she read the lines.

" _ **2400 Dead After Abyssals Attacked Cruise Ship**_

 _ **In The Borders of South China Sea and West Philippine Sea!"**_

That was the real eye-opener the world needed as they finally stopped underestimating the Abyssals and started fighting with everything they've got. Going to the next after he finished reading the article, he took a moment to let it sink in before clicking the mouse for the next one.

" _ **Total Casualties Since The Abyssals Attacked**_

 _ **Has Reached 2.5 Million As It Hits Fifth Month!"**_

Pushing the monitor of the laptop down, Jason released the breath he was holding slowly before leaning back to his chair as he laid his face on his left palm which rested on the side of the chair while tapping the table in front of him with his right hand. Saber lowered her cup as she opened her eyes waiting for Jason's intake of the things he had missed.

"So… The damage has already reached this high in a mere five months…?" Jason sighed as everyone turned their attention to him.

"The world was not prepared for them… and to top it off, the governing body of most of the countries signed them off as accidents at sea and bad weather?! And it took the lives of 2.5 million people to flip their heads back on track? What the hell were they thinking?!" Jason hissed as he placed his chin on top of his interlocked hands as he leaned back in his table.

"The world they knew it ended when the Abyssals first made their presence known…" Wraith said as he crossed both his arms and legs.

"' _The Beginning on the End'_ … or so the name they gave our mission…" Rafael muttered as he leaned on the wall behind him.

"' _The Beginning'_ huh?" Jason repeated in deep thought.

"Then I guess we'll just have to put our own version of _'The End'_ on it…" he added as he reopened the laptop.

"As barbaric as the Abyssals were, they did have at least one redeeming factor on them." Saber said as she took a sip on her cup.

"Oh…? Would you care to elaborate on that, Saber?" Jason asked her as he typed away all that he'll be needing on the base.

"They helped us unite the planet, didn't they? Now, no country can even think of expanding their influences or territories if they don't want a coup within their ranks." She replied as she placed the cup back down on the platelet on the table.

"That they did, at a cost of all those lives though… anyway, is there anything else I need to be informed of?" Jason chuckled before asking what else he needs to know.

"Hai, Teitoku. The United States Navy has sent a fleet of seven shipgirls for the same reason the German Kriegsmarine has sent theirs. They should have arrived an hour ago, I'm concerned because I have yet to receive any notice from them." Ooyodo told him as she cranked up the radio frequency to different levels to listen for anything other than the repetitive and very dull static.

"Hmm… that's very concerning indeed. Make sure to listen very carefully on that radio of yours. A distress signal could come from the most unexpected ways, alright?" Jason advised.

"Hai."

"Now, I've noticed it but, why is this base a bit bare of any defensive capabilities? I have yet to see even a single Anti-Air or Anti-ship guns or missiles. Heck, the base's only real defense are the JMSDF Destroyers: Atago and Kirishima." Jason said as he saved his work and placed the laptop on sleep mode, again.

Saber perked up and said, "Teitoku, I believe I can best answer that. You see, this base was left bare when the last occupants left and with the fact that our supply lines has been cut, we are having the difficulty in producing our own weapons with our limited resources."

Jason nodded his head as he held his hands together. Remembering the fairies in Akashi's factory, Jason spoke, "Tell me, can the fairies in this base man human-size artillery and AA guns?"

Saber thought about it and said, "Well, we can have Akashi and Yuubari reconfigure the controls to fit their sizes, but to answer your question, yes, it will require a number of them just to man one though."

Breathing through his nose, Jason closed his eyes and said as he opened them, "That is good enough for now. Now we can scratch it out on our _'things-to-do'_ list. We won't have to worry about asking the JSDF or the AFP to supply us with personnel to do the small things."

"Yep, that is a wise choice. The human mind is a very fragile and very unpredictable little thing. We don't know, well we do actually, what kind of troubles it might bring if we don't thread on this mine field lightly." Mito said giving her own insight as she massaged Jason's back lovingly.

Nodding at her words, Jason took another sip from his cup and wondered where Nagato has gone while he relished the massage.

"Mutsu, where's your sister?" Jason asked as he placed the cup down.

"That's what I'd like to know." Mutsu sighed as she rubbed her temple wondering where her sister has gone off to.

' _Maybe she's still wondering somewhere with the kid Graf saw…'_ she thought absently.

Poor Graf, still lost on her way to the Carrier's dorm…

"Where could have she gone off to now…?" Jason asked himself.

"I got something!" Ooyodo cried out as everyone turned to her in an instant.

"Patch it through!" Jason commanded.

"Hai. Wait… it's in Morse code! Somebody get me a pen and paper, quick!" Ooyodo replied in a hurry as Wraith, Rafael and Daisuke patted themselves. Pulling out a black, golden trimmed fountain pen, Wraith immediately handed it to her. Rafael then pulled a piece of paper from his pockets.

"Here."

"Thank you, sir."

As she scribbled and decoded the message on the paper, Jason and Saber exchanged a look and had an agreement that one way or the other, the Abyssals are involved.

"It would seem that they are making the first move, Teitoku." Saber said as she narrowed her eyes.

"It would seem so. But what makes me curious is to why are they attacking such a small force rather than attacking this base directly…" Jason muttered as he patted Mito's hands softly to stop for a bit as he leaned back to his chair.

"Covering all fronts, Capt. Making sure that small flies don't become big problems later on." Rafael answered as he took a seat across Saber.

"That so? Then I guess the Abyssals wouldn't mind if we give them a 'welcoming party' of our own, if they are all so eager to welcome our Allies like this for us. What say you ladies and gentlemen?" Jason asked as he smirked.

"As long as I can have my payback on those bitches for taking you away from us for five months straight, then I'm game." Mito declared as she leaned on Jason's chair.

"Finally, a counter-attack. I've been itching for some action." Saber said as she examined her sword before giving Mito a sideway glance which was met by said person.

' _Mine!'_

"Naturally, an attack on humanity is the best way to be annihilated by those that protects it from the shadows." Rafael stated, electricity started dancing on his bionic arm as it glowed with bluish white light.

"I agree with Rafael-dono. I think its high-time humanity stops being on the defensive for once. Should we stay like this longer, our enemies might learn of the weaknesses that we so try to hide and exploit it to the fullest." Daisuke added his two cents.

"Ufufufu… I too agree. I also think that the Abyssals has overstayed their welcome in our seas for far too long." Mutsu said pleasantly.

Finishing decoding the message, Ooyodo immediately got off her seat and ran to Jason with an urgent look on her face.

"Teitoku, it's worse than we've expected!" she cried as she slammed the paper just in front of Jason's new laptop, missing it by a few inch.

"What do you mean, Ooyodo?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Here, sir. Read this!" She simply replied as she passed him the paper.

Taking the piece of paper, Jason read it as the room grew quieter as they waited in anticipation of the next course of action. His eyes widened as he read more and more of message as Ooyodo's expression turned more urgent as if she couldn't keep herself in place. Growling as he crumpled the paper on his left hand, Jason got off his seat and walked towards Ooyodo's radio station as the girl herself helped him with whatever he needed.

"Fucking bastards!" Jason growled before turning to Ooyodo. "Set up the Alarm to Code Red! I want all personnel on this base to hear what I'm about to say, now!" Jason barked in command.

"Hai!" Ooyodo saluted as she fiddled with the buttons on her station.

Not a moment later on, the alarms on the entire base flared as every shipgirl stopped whatever they were doing and were all on full alert.

Getting off her seat as she offered to Jason who nodded in thanks, Ooyodo watched as he took his seat and tapped the microphone a few times. Coughing in his hand to clear his voice, Jason closed his eyes as he internalized for a few minutes what he wished to deliver from the massive number of shipgirls listening to him at the moment.

 _'79 years ago… This girls fought a war they had expected to win and yet lost in the end in the most humiliating way. Each and every one of them, including the ones from the other side of the world…'_

His expression soured at the thought of what must have been their reactions when they first opened their eyes in this cruel world.

"Five months ago…"

Were they horrified that their beloved country was forced into their knees and submit any will left into the hands of their once enemies now allies?

"When the first Abyssals appeared and made their presence known to the entire world…"

Or… did they wished to extract revenge at the perfect opportunity? Like now?

"Humanity was forced to take an involuntary step back…"

Can he let that happen? Would he?

"And unite…"

Heh, he already the answer on that.

"Look past each other's strengths and weaknesses…"

The Germans too are a big mystery on him because as far as he remembered in history classes he took before, the Americans too fought them along with the Russians.

"And stand together, stronger and mightier than ever before. As one."

He didn't know if they are willing to fight and help those who once was their greatest enemies.

"Or divided… We, fall…"

But he knew one thing for sure, is if they are ready to cast aside their hate and help those in need, then he will make sure that there won't be anything they couldn't get passed through.

"Exactly ten minutes ago, we received a distress call from a fleet over 30 kilometers from this base… A fleet of _American_ shipgirls are under heavy attack from an estimation of about more than a hundred Abyssal forces. Their enemies consist mainly of Destroyers and Cruisers and a few handful of Battleships and Aircraft Carriers."

Right now he's praying that at least the girls are listening to him as he stressed the word for them. _Which they are totally are._ Listening to him with an open mind about the situation.

"The United States Navy has sent us seven of their best qualified shipgirls to partake into a three year training course in this very base. For the same reasons as your new German friends. They boarded a C-130 military transport plane at 0100hrs earlier this morning in Clark International Airport in Manila, Philippines and was set for a six hour and a half flight to Tokyo Haneda Airport. The same one we have landed on two weeks ago."

Stopping to take a deep breath, Jason felt a hand land on his right shoulder. Turning to the owner of the hand, he saw Saber sporting an encouraging smile on her face. He then felt another land on his left, doing the same, he could feel Mito's overflowing support for him as he smiled in response to both of them. Turning back to the mic, a bubbling feeling of duty and determination started spreading from his being as if _He_ himself was here today, watching and guiding him on his actions.

"Their plane was shot down by an Abyssal Anti-Aircraft gun, mainly a 57mm that smashed into the plane's No.3 engine which ripped the wing right off. They crashed, as I mentioned earlier, 30 klicks east of this base. Both pilots reported dead on the spot after a second shot smashed into the cockpit while their Armed Forces Courier had a piece of shrapnel pierce her side, but otherwise, is doing OK while they cover her from the wreckage of the plane."

Taking another breath to clear his mind and to focus on putting his all on this last part of his speech, Jason fired his lucky shots.

"And that is why, right here, right now. I'm asking you, not as our Admiral, but as your comrade, to take arms and help save those girls from harm's ways. I'm not trying to guilt trip any of you therefore I will fully understand if there's any of you who wish not to participate. I will not hold it against any of you nor will I force you. But for those who will willingly discard their differences and hate, then I tell you all now. Bring as much ammunition you all will be needing because shits about to get real."

Taking the final deep breath, he bellowed with all of his being,

" _ **BATTLE STATIONS!"**_

Putting down the mic softly on the table, Jason turned to the other current occupants of the room and said, nervously, "Do you think they'll list-"

" _ **OSU!"**_

 _ **"KORAH!"**_

 _ **"FINALLY, SOME ACTION!"**_

Everyone in the room stood in their place in shock as they heard numerous shouts, screams and cries for the very first mission of their base. Running to the windows, they saw all shipgirls, well there were so much they looked like ants, running in to the four Launching Docks that Saber has told him about a bit earlier inside the office, which was located at the end of the Harbor, all at once. Whichever was closest to them anyway.

"T-Teitoku, t-they're…" Mutsu stammered in shock as they continued to watch.

"I-I can't believe it…" Jason murmured in shock as he was overwhelmed with joy and shock. Joy that he was able to get through them and shock that it actually worked.

"Well you better believe it, honey!" Mito cried in joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the left cheek.

"Teitoku, I believe it is high time we get prepared for battle." Saber said missing the scene just moments after it happened.

"Of course. Mito, contact Chaffin. Tell him to make port here after the girls launched. Saber, go to Mamiya and Irako. Tell them to prepare food when we return after this mission. After that, I want you in front of the Harbor ASAP." Jason commanded as both saluted him before leaving to do what they've been told.

"On it!" Mito grinned as the old Jason was back.

"Sir, yes sir!" Saber replied with fire burning in her eyes.

He then turned to Rafael and Daisuke and said, "You two, I want everyone you can get to stay on full alert. The enemy might break off a squad and attack the base."

The two saluted and left immediately. Turning to the last two he said, "Mutsu, I want you and Ooyodo to go to Akashi and Yuubari. Inform them our meeting might be postponed until further notice and also, tell them to bring as much Buckets and materials we might need for this operation by the Harbor as soon as possible. Move!"

"Hai!"

"As for you, Mr. Wraith. I need you to get all the scientist and civilians off this base and somewhere safe. We do not know if the Abyssals will attack the base head on or not."

"By your leave Admiral Ramirez." Wraith bowed like a butler as he grinned before leaving Jason alone inside.

Walking back to the radio, Jason counted up to 30 and then pressed the mic button.

"Battleship Yamato, Musashi, Bismarck, Tirpitz."

* * *

" _Battleship Yamato, Musashi, Bismarck, Tirpitz."_

The two Super Battleships that were walking on the hallway towards Launching Dock No.2 suddenly stopped as they heard their names from the coms. Turning their attention to it, they both had mixed feelings on it.

The expression of the girl on the left seem to dampen as her mind raced in to all the possibility that she and her sister won't be able to sortie with everyone even on this life. She stood at the impressive height of 5'10 ¾ ft making her and her sister beside her the tallest shipgirls on the base. She had her long brown hair on a high pony-tail with a few cherry blossoms that can be seen. She held an oriental umbrella on her right and on her left, an armband can be seen on her arm which oddly looked like the signal flag for letter 'Z'. She had a head gear that seem to resemble the radar of a once mighty battleship with lest ornaments on the left side. On her neck, she wore an iron collar with the Imperial Chrysanthemum Seal on it.

She wore a white serafuku top with red trimmings and a red pleated skirt with hip vents. On said hip vents, two anchors, one on each side, can be seen tied into a piece of string which highly suggest that she wears string panties. Kinky.

She also wore a single thigh-high which bears the slogan that was used in the suicidal Operation Ten-Go. Also on her thigh, she had a total of six ammo cartridges, three on the left that was strapped to metal garter straps and three attached to her thigh. She also appears to wear two hollowed out AP Shells as her bra for some reason, which by the way is covered by her top. On her feet, she wore high-heels with rudders for heels.

This is Yamato, lead ship of the Yamato-class Super Battleships.

Next to her was a girl that too stood at the same height as her with many differences. For instance, she had tan skin and figure that'd made models green with envy, short pale blonde hair in two side up style and twin-tails with her hair coming down between her eyes. She had wine like red eyes that gleamed whenever she gets excited, which was further highlighted by her glasses that she wore.

She had a distinctive body type just like her sister, for one, she was tall, dark skinned but not much, and had large breast. Her clothes too are distinctive, with a red pleated skirt, black thigh-highs, an iron collar with the Imperial Chrysanthemum Seal off of which hangs the same top of her sister only in black, black gloves, and bandages wrapping her making her only upper torso clothing a functional budget sarashi. Also on her thigh, she has armor cartridges strapped on metal garter straps. She also wore armored high-heels with rudder for heels as well.

This ladies and gentlemen is none other than Musashi. Second ship of the Yamato-class Super Battleships and also, someone wrapped like a sushi makes miso happy!

" _I know you four can hear me."_

Yamato's face grew nervous at the thought of not being able to sortie with everyone else while Musashi looked like she's ready to storm Jason's office if they really don't get to sortie. Holding her sister's hand, Musashi gave her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright, Yamato-nee. If he tells us to stay here while our comrades could get into any kind of danger, I'll make him pay dearly."

"N-no, you don't have to, Musashi-chan." Yamato chided softly.

"You're too nice for your own sake, Yamato-nee" Musashi remarked offhandedly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Yamato beamed at her.

Smirking as her effort to cheer her up backfired and now she's the one getting cheered up.

" _It is not every day that something like this come up from out of the blue. With your statuses as Capital Ships, it'd be hard for me not to be too overprotective because of the fact that you girls carry the morale and dignity of your fellow shipgirls and your country."_

* * *

"Please let us sortie. Please let us sortie…" Tirpitz chanted in prayer as she held her hands together with Bismarck doing the same next to her.

"I wanna kick ass. I wanna kick ass…" was Bismarck's personal mantra.

These two are surely a keeper on their own right.

" _But I've learned long ago, the hard-way, that personal status will not win the war, nor will it save you from death. The only thing it'll do to you is prolong it longer until you cannot take it anymore and take it yourself."_

* * *

"Speaking from personal experience, eh Teitoku?" Musashi snorted.

"Musashi! Please show respect to Teitoku!" Yamato scolded her.

"Hai. Hai." Her sister replied dismissively.

" _And that is why…"_

* * *

"' _That is why…'_ what?" asked a hopeful Tirpitz.

"I wanna kick ass. I wanna kick ass…" Bismarck's still chanting.

" _And that is why I will be sending you four right straight in the front lines."_

* * *

"F-front-lines?!" Musashi and Yamato both choked in surprise.

* * *

"Hell yeah!" Bismarck cried enthusiastically as she did some victory dance with her dumbfounded sister who stood frozen in spot.

"Eh?"

* * *

" _Surprise! I was just joking. Of course you girls can sortie as much as you want. With my permission of course. Can't have any of ya doing some disappearing acts. Anyway, I have a job for the four of ya."_

The two Super Battleship sisters were stunned at the words that they were hearing. Partially getting their shit together, they both listened with both ears on what he has to say about this _job_.

"I wonder what he has got in mind…" Musashi mused light-heartedly as she eagerly waited.

"Whatever it is, we'll make sure that it is accomplished to the very best of our abilities. No matter what." Yamato stated as she opened her umbrella.

" _So, here it is. You four will be in-charge of the four divisions that I'll be making along the way. Musashi, you'll take LFN1. Its acronym for 'Left Formation No.1'. Yamato. You'll take charge of RFN1. It's the complete opposite of your sister's. Bismarck. You'll take charge of LFN2 and Tirpitz, yours is RFN2. Both LFN2 and RFN2 will be under direct order of Nagato, 'cuz you know, Secretary-ship and all. Also, because she knows the shipgirls better so if they knew the orders came from her, which by the way will be coming from me, them they will have no reason to disobey or stray too far from it. If you have no more questions, get to your designation Launching Docks. Move!"_

After receiving their orders, both Yamato and Musashi walked off towards the door. One was sporting a sweet but very dangerous smile while the other was plainly and menacingly smirking at the thought of what's about to be the fate of all unlucky Abyssals she can get her hands on. This was also further worsened by the fact that her eyes, just like Jason two weeks ago, were glowing with pure and lethal excitement. One that reeks of death and destruction.

"It's time we serve the Abyssals the best _feast_ that would surely land them back to wherever they came from, ne Musashi?" Yamato asked with glee.

"But of course, we cannot serve the _Main Dish_ without some very, very shocking and fiery _Appetizers_ , Yamato-nee." Musashi told her with a smirk as she opened the door for her dear sister.

"Oh my. It would seem that this Yamato will just have to make sure proper _meals_ are serve to the utmost efficiency." Yamato said as she exited the building.

"Heh. Only you, sister."

* * *

The two German Battleships were astounded and were practically on fire at the amount of excitement and giddiness that was pumping on their bloodstreams.

"Dear sister, I think its high-time the Abyssals finally know their place, yes?" Tirpitz asked as her personality seemed to have somehow flipped a switch over.

Chuckling at her sister in complete agreement, Bismarck answered, "Ja. I've still got a few bones to pick with them."

The two shared a very menacing smirked as they slapped open the double doors before heading to Launching Dock No.3.

* * *

 _ **CRACK!**_

Jason's ears visibly twitched as the door slammed open as a haggard and completely winded Nagato came crashing in as she held a black haired toddler that was between ages of three to four years old. Said kid was sucking on a grape-flavored lollipop while he relaxed on Nagato's arm around his waist.

"TEITOKU!" She cried out as she opened the door.

"Yes Nagato?" Jason said as he turned from his chair in order to get a better view of the two. The kid's piercing bright blue eyes brightened up as he stared at him with recognition which he gladly returned back with a discreet wink.

"Is it true? Are we launching a massive scale counter-attack to save the American fleet, sir?" She asked as she took three steps inside the room. The kid keeping his eyes keeping themselves glued to Jason's figure.

"Yes, it is all true. Anyway, I see that you've been taking good care of him. I was wondering where the two of you were. Furthermore, where have you been this whole time?" Jason replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, uh… You see, eheh… I uh…" Nagato stammered and chuckled nervously as her eyes went between the kid and the floor.

"Papa. Mama, where?" The toddler spoke in an itsy-bitsy tiny voice causing Nagato to freeze at his words.

" _P-papa?!"_

"Hmm? Papa sent her to do something for me, Yato-kun." Jason replied with a fatherly smile.

"Ok." Yato simply said as he went back to lollipop sucking.

" _P-papa?!"_ Nagato stuttered in utter shock as her eyes slowly turned to meet Jason's delighted ones.

"Mission accomplished, Ho-ney!" Mito declared as she chose the time to hop inside the room.

"Whoa! Who's the chick?" she added as her eyes landed on Nagato's frozen form.

Upon seeing the sight of his mother, Yato immediately called out her attention which she enthusiastically waved back at.

"Ohayo, Yato-tan!"

"That is Nagato, lead ship of the Nagato-class Battleships. Mutsu's big sister and also, my Secretary-ship."

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet ya, but it seems that your brain is fried at the moment so talk you later!" Mito stated as she stood next to Jason.

" _P-papa?!_ W-what d-d-did t-the boy m-mean, T-Teitoku?" Nagato asked as her gears finally melted some of the ice.

"It meant exactly what it meant, Nagato." Jason stated.

Just before the two turned to each other and grinned like a pair of idiots and went in for the kill.

" **He's our son!"**

* * *

 **You guys know the drill. jk. i'see you all in a few more weeks for the next chapter. bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcoming Party!

_**So, i said on my last chapter that i'll upload this in a few weeks. i dont think i have hit a few already, nor have i gotten through the second one. Now here we will be able to see what the Highwind really is and how the American fleet was attacked. enjoy!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: i don't own Kancolle nor the anime, but i damn own my characters and the plot of the story._**

 ** _Ps: i think i'll take a few days of rest to rest my mind for the next chapter._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Welcoming Party**_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I get a little bit lonely_

 _And you're never coming round_ _  
_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I get a little bit tired_

 _Of listening to the sound of my tears_ _  
_

 _(Turn around)_

 _Every now and then_

 _I get a little bit nervous_

 _That the best of all the years have gone by_

" _Sis…"_

A gentle voice, sweet like honey but very familiar nonetheless rang out, somewhere outside the cosy darkness calling me through the song that I was somehow hearing. And boy did they pick one heck of a quality music, compared to these days. _Sheesh_ …

" _Sis. Wake up…"_

The voice called onto me once again as the Sandman's sands tried to keep me within their grasp with tempting temptations of my Burger King dream.

" _Sis… Wake up… We're almost there…"_

It rang, once again, and this time it was followed by a gentle but annoying prodding on my shoulder. Groaning in slight annoyance of having my comfy sleep interrupted, I tried to swat the annoyance away by pushing it away with my left hand before I turned away from it. Hopefully, I turned at the right side and not right at it…

" _Go… away…"_

I groaned pitifully already losing the will to get back to sleep but also to opening my eyes.

" _Sister, we're 50 klicks from our destination, get up already."_

The world must hate me because a very stern and commanding voice rang out. It was the complete opposite of the gentle and honey-like voice that was tickling my eardrums with its feather like touches.

Opening my eyes slowly, the first thing that came into my view was a golden and bluish gray blob. Rubbing whatever sleep left in my eyes, it soon cleared up and turned into the face of Wisconsin. My sister, a girl that was quite shy and all even if she can wipe the floor with the Abyssal Battleship-classes as easy as eating cake.

Anyway, if you haven't known it yet, my name is Iowa, BB-61. Lead ship of the Iowa-class Fast Battleships, yada, yada, yada. And right now, I'm looking at my sister, BB-64 Wisconsin, who was also looking back right at me. Thinking back on it, it was just recently that I have come to the realization that Wisconsin is the most modestly dressed out of the four of us. Why you may ask?

Well, for starters, her hair was tied in a braided pony-tail with bangs beautifully framing the side of her face like ours and while her clothes might resemble ours to a certain degree, hers was modified and wasn't like the rest of us, technically. I know, it's confusing, even for me. It was made to look like a more modest version of our own with the top being buttoned hiding any cleavage, the body-fit corset made to cover her entire flat stomach and her skirt made at least a few inches longer than ours making it resemble pencil-skirts made from stretchy and durable materials; even if they look like they themselves won't hold for too long. Other than that, everything else was the same.

Looking at her, I saw that she was giving me an incredibly cute and shy smile as she waved her hand at me.

"Morning big sis! Did you sleep well?" she asked me with her angelic voice.

Her smile was enough to give me diabetes and cause my engines to malfunction, but I braved through it with a smile.

"Of course, Wisconsin." I replied as my _'inner-me'_ vomited high amounts of sugar and rainbows.

' _Cuteness for breakfast? Check.'_

"Finally. We've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes." A voice snapped impatiently behind me.

' _Salt along it? Double check.'_

Forcing myself to holdback a sigh, I turned to my left.

"Morning to you too, Mo."

Missouri, BB-63. Third ship of the Iowa-class Fast Battleships. My very intelligent and very strict little sister. Even if she was a pain in the ass at times- okay, I'm sorry but make that most of the time- I still love her no matter what.

Her clothes weren't very far off from Wisconsin, with the minor things like a lab gown and her hair in a loose pony-tail. These two really did love their pony-tails, I guess…

"Ah. Good morning to you too, sister. Anyway, as the lead ship of the Iowa-class Fast Battleships, you must be more lady-like and less of a child." She reprimanded me across our riggings that are neatly placed in the middle of the plane like some kind of barrier, right after greeting me a _great_ good morning.

' _Ah… Perks of being the big-sister. What a wonderful breakfast barrage you prepared for me, Missouri. I needed that a lot, braniac'_

"Meh… That's too boring!" I complained as I yawned and stretched my body like a normal person. The ones that don't like the hellish mornings.

"Why bother…" Missouri muttered to herself as she face-palmed before turning back to her tablet, probably to read more updates on the news about the Abyssals and their recent movement.

Yawning once again, I leaned back to the plane's interior and though back to the boring old days. Where we were developed to be some kind of Auxiliary Ships for the USN that will be used to patrol our waters against unwanted individuals like drug couriers and stuff. But with the sudden appearance of the Abyssals, that plan was redirected from simple patrols into Defensive and Offensive battles.

Good thing was that the Abyssals weren't like the once reported in SEA, pity because I was all fired-up for real battles. Not the once I had in the Second World War. At least, none of my comrades has fallen or sunk by the punk-ass Abyssals that would occasionally show up in groups of numerous Destroyers, a few Cruisers and one or two more Battleships and Aircraft Carriers.

T'was easy enough to dispose of them with the worst injury being a moderate damage on some of us BBs that chose to tank some shots and give them back ten-fold because we got bored of shooting from a distance with our fingers crossed.

" _Munya~~."_

A cute voice sleepily meowed as I felt movement on my left. Turning to the left, I saw my cute sister, New Jersey, cuddling a teddy bear that we won on an arcade game once while a blue blanket covered her.

She didn't look too far from me, in fact, if you weren't looking at the right places, you'd think we look exactly the same, but we don't. For example, her blond hair was a bit lighter than mind but was still vibrant. It was also quite wavy that it gave her some of those beautiful princess-curls that I couldn't get myself to stop stroking, brushing and sniffing in delight which she returned back.

New Jersey, BB-62. Second ship of blah, blah, blah. You already know the rest of that sentence so no need to repeat myself. Anyway, she's the resident airhead and sadist of the base, not that she's the only one but in our class, she's the one.

Oi, don't look at me like that!

While I might look like a bubbly blond bimbo- nice alliterations me! -I am far from one. I just like to be very bright and sunny most of the time. Anyway, I watched in amusement as New Jersey sucked on her thumb like a baby. Silently chuckling to my own, I gave her a gentle pat on the left shoulder, being it's the one not facing the pillow under her. Her eyes slowly opened, showcasing the same eyes as mine with the stars; hers having a greenish tint of them. Turning to me, she immediately brightened up.

"Good morning, Iowa!" she chirped as she sat on her chair before stretching her arms and legs.

"Good morning to you too, New Jersey." I grinned at her.

' _Man. Our class really is quite stacked!'_ I thought to myself as I noticed my sister's massive frontal armor jiggle a few times.

Noticing my stare, she gave me a haughty grin and said, "My, my. Sister, you shouldn't be jealous of something we both share."

I forgot, while she might seem like an airhead most of the times, she's actually quite the tease for a few certain people. Sadist I tell ya!

"No, New Jersey, I'm not jealous. I'm just musing to myself how our class is quite blessed and cursed at the same time with this jugs on our person." I replied without missing a beat as I held my own for emphasis.

"Ok!" and with that, she's back to being an airhead we all love.

Standing up with her, we did a few more stretches to get the rest of the sleep in our system out before we heard another voice.

"Oh. It seems that you guys are finally awake. It's about time anyway. We're 45 klicks from our destination. Check your riggings and wake up Fletcher and the CVs while you're at it, will 'ya?" Our courier, 2nd Lieutenant Emily Croft, said.

She was a woman standing at the average height of 5'8 for women in the states, still an inch and a half shorter than me. She had a great build with the right amount of muscle and fat giving her that video game-like female character body. Heck, because of her brown back length hair and expertise in combat, may it be close or ranged, preferably with a bow, she is one heck of a kick ass chick and occasionally compared to Lara Croft, a video game character that shares her last name. Not that I'm a lesbian but she has her appeal.

Saluting her, we turned to the last three occupants of the plane that were still dead asleep, like me a few minutes ago. The first one my eyes landed on was CV-8 Hornet, who had her head on the shoulder of the other CV that came with us, CV-6 Enterprise. On Hornet's lap was a small blond girl, DD-445 Fletcher, sleeping like a tiny princess which was both a bundle of unlimited energy and cuteness like no other.

Oh mah gohd, I might actually die of diabetes 'cause of this kid!

Anyway, Hornet's uniform was the same like Enterprise's but with some core differences, mainly in the body proportions. Poor Enterprise. Standing at the height of 5'8, she was just a tad bit smaller than me, not that it was noticeable at all. Anyway, she have a white sailor hat on top of her blond hair that had two bangs framing the side of her head and small twin-tails behind them. Her black framed glasses can be seen hanging loosely and cutely on the edge of her nose as Enterprise leaned her head on Hornet's shoulder with Fletcher sleeping on the bigger girl's lap.

Her uniform was a white crop top with blue sailor collar and accents that ended just under her large frontal armor which was straining on holding them on. She had her flat stomach exposed which seem to draw a lot of attention from the opposite sex and the ones that swings the same way if for not for the 8" black .357 revolver holstered on her left hip by a brown leather belt.

Her skirt, not that it can be called one because it's practically just a thin piece of cloth that can reveal what's under them should the wind or water not be on her side, was short in the front and long in the back. She had a tattoo of a pin up girl in a yellow bikini for no apparent reason. The only one she came up with was that some of her planes back then use to have decals like it. Her thigh-highs resembled the bees' color pattern of black and yellow stripes. Her footwear were short heeled boots with metal shin, knee and leg guards and a spike of some kind jutting out in front of her feet. At the back of it lies a pair of red rudders.

If I knew anything about the way she dressed herself, is that she's just like New Jersey. If not for the fact that she targets shipgirls and women in general and not men in particular. Apparently, none has yet been able to catch her attention other than if you need something from her or she's annoyed of you. Whichever comes first, preferably the first one. The Admiral already had to file more paperwork on sending some unlucky bastards that has gotten a little too friendly and touchy. Let's not even talk about the ones she hang by their clothes on the wall with her scoped cross-bolt.

Next to her, Enterprise slept peacefully with a bit of drool on the right side of her mouth. Probably thinking of food and all the sweets she can eat once we land.

That girl has some serious sweet-tooth.

Anyhow, she have a white navy peak cap which she currently held on her arms on top of her lap. Her short golden hair neatly framing the sides of her head. She stood at the height of 5'6 being a bit smaller than her sister, whom she's currently using as a pillow.

She wore a black-collared white midriff with a navy blue bow on it. On her right sleeve, she had a black badge with golden edge and white characters. On her exposed stomach, she had a silver finished Colt .45 Single Action Army Revolver holstered too on her left hip just like Hornet. Talk about similarities.

And speaking of similarities, her skirt consisted of a similarly thin and small fabric of cloth held by a piece of string together on her right side which didn't even bother hiding her black sports panties if she gets splashed by water. Poor girl indeed. On her right wrist, she had a red handkerchief tied on it with Hornet being silky yellow in color. She had an ankle length white socks with armored shoes with the same red rudders behind them.

If Hornet used the scoped cross-bolt of hers, Enterprise used a black recurve bow, her quiver attached on the hull in front of her where her secondaries were stationed which was placed in the middle neatly with the rest of our riggings.

Finally, the mascot of this team of ragtag fleet of American Shipgirls, DD-445 Fletcher.

You know that jolly kid by the corner of the street whose angelic smile you wanted to always protect? Well, she practically reinvented it with her overly cute looks. Just don't call her sister, O'Bannon, a potato or she might just _mistakenly_ chuck a grenade at your direction.

Trust me, she will. Learned it when a few of the mischievous DDs painted a live grenade the same color of a potato and placed it where she can easily get it. Good thing that we shipgirls were made tougher than normal people or else one of us would have been paste when that thing went KA-BOOM. Nothing we can't take other than some minor injuries like scratches and a few other bruises.

Anyway, her cute dress consisted of a cute white top with blue collar and black strings that held her kiddy bra. A blue dress piece with stars below which complimented her heart shaped cow-lick on top of her blond with two strands tied with blue and white ribbons and a pair of AA guns. She also had a big red and white ribbon that made her bright blue eyes stand out perfectly. On her legs, she wore black leggings and brown dress shoes. A really cute kid if I say so myself.

Just like her sisters. Ah. The joy of being a Battleship with massive strength and sexy body. Hehe, easiest way to get little DDs to flock me…

"Who's the Officer that we'll be working under for the next three years, again?" I asked as I walked up to the sleeping trio.

"Admiral Ramirez. He's a Filipino officer that is currently being loaned to Japan to lead their numerous shipgirls for some reason." Emily answered my question with a shrug.

"A Filipino, huh?" New Jersey wondered to herself. "But, didn't they broke off military alliances with us back in late 2016?"

"Yes, but I can't blame them, not that I'm picking anyone's sides. Our government back then has taken their country for granted for the last few decades. It was just a matter of ' _when'_ someone would snap. Although, nobody was expecting it to be their newly and current President himself to do the deed." Missouri answered truthfully.

Hearing her say that, I couldn't help but sigh mournfully as I shook the three awake knowing her words to be spot on.

"That could have been avoided if our government back then actually treated them as allies, not another colony." I muttered as I shook Hornet's right shoulder. "Hey, Hornet. Wake gal. We're almost at the airport."

"But then again, two years ago, something happened and the President of the Philippines welcomed us back, albeit very reluctantly…" Emily muttered to us, tapping her lower lip in thought.

" _Five… more… minutes…"_

"Can't do that, 'tis an order."

"Could have, but that's in the past. Right now, our countries relationships has already healed itself and has improved for the better, so no need beating ourselves over what has happened in the past." Missouri said as she leaned her head to Wisconsin.

"Ugh… Alright… Just help me get these two up, Iowa." Hornet groaned at me, still half'-asleep, as she forced her sleep away.

"Sure."

"Yeah! I wonder how our new Admiral will treat us. I hope he will be a nice and hopelessly romantic kind of guy…" New Jersey said as she clasped her hand drooling at the imagination of their new Admiral being a handsome man with sparkles all over him.

"You'd be shock." Emily smirked knowingly.

"Eh? Why's that, lieutenant?" Missouri inquired as she placed her tablet down before turning her attention on the Courier who made herself comfortable on a seat as she brought out an apple from her backpack she had placed there hours ago.

"He's just as New Jersey hoped him to be. Minus the 'hopelessly-romantic-part'. I heard he's more likely to treat any women like his close friend. Basically, that means that any women who wants to tag those delicious pair of ass for themselves, gets an instant 'Friend-zone' without even knowing it." Emily answered causing me to choke on my breath as I tried to hide my laughter.

"Oh God… must be one heck of a heartbreaker, huh Emily?" I asked as I tried to stop giggling while I woke Enterprise up. "E, wake up."

"Huh? Oh… Good morning, Iowa." Enterprise greeted me politely as she awoken unlike a certain CV before getting up and stretching her bones.

"Morning." I greeted back enthusiastically.

"No shit. I already went through his file, most that aren't redacted by their government, little as it was in the first place and the ones that are." Emily replied to my earlier statement quite proudly.

"What?! Do you have any idea what would that warranty you? Or our country for that matter?!" Missouri snapped in shock.

Turning to them, I saw Emily smirk at her and said, "I know, but you don't have to worry about anything else. I have my ways."

"If you knew, why still do it?" Hornet asked for Missouri so that my sister doesn't blow her gasket.

"Why you may ask? Oh I don't know, I just wanted to do it because I wanted to know what kind of person you girls will be assigned to for the next three years. And boy how you should have seen my reaction when I found out that it was Captain- now Admiral- Ramirez." Emily grinned as she chuckled, pulling out an apple from her bag.

Hearing his name, I couldn't help but wonder what's so great about him if Emily would be reacting like this. On the other side, I could see Missouri with the same expression I might be sporting now as she too wondered the same. Turing back to Emily to ask her the million dollar question, not, Wisconsin unfortunately beat me to it.

"Um. Lieutenant Emily, ma'am, if I may ask. What's so special about Admiral Ramirez?" Wisconsin asked timidly but she miraculously didn't stutter.

Way the go lil' sis!

"' _What's so special 'bout him'_?" Emily echoed as she took a bite off her apple. "Not much, other than being one of the commanders of the deadliest group of extraordinary soldiers of their country and the fact that he once wiped out hundreds of rebels, terrorist and deserters by himself as he held the line in front of a bridge, which was reported to have been destroyed later on, after ordering his men to retreat to the other side after they realized that they were slowly losing ground."

"Whoa…" Hornet and Enterprise muttered in shock while Fletcher cutely rubbed her eyes before staring at the two CVs in confusion.

"Morning…" Fletcher greeted as she gave off a cute yawn.

I couldn't blame them, I and my sisters were on the same boat, no pun intended, as we learned something new about out new Admiral.

"What's going on?" Fletcher asked like a cute little kid she is.

Sometimes I just wanna hug that girl to death, not that I'd let that go to that far.

"I… I call bull! There's no way that's true! I mean, how could a normal human, as best equipped as they are, hold off a line of hundreds of armed men possible? Or even plausible for the matter?!" Missouri countered Emily's words which made the latter smirk in satisfaction, either from Missouri or her apple, before swallowing another bite from her fruit.

"Oh but it is, Missouri. And why is that, you may ask? It is because I was able to dig deep enough that I accidently dug up a raw video from a number of drones that took the entire battle four years ago. And let me tell you, it was enough to get me too excited that I needed to relief myself from all the awesomeness I witnessed." Emily said as she cupped her blushing her cheeks while still holding onto her apple on her left hand.

Whoa friend… Nobody needed to know that much.

"Are you guys talking about the new Admiral?" Fletcher asked cutely as she tilted her head in pure and utter innocent confusion.

Coughing on my hand as we all, the Battleships and Aircraft Carriers, chose to wisely disregard the last part of Emily's statement while trying to fight down the heat from our faces from such thoughts.

"Yes, Fletcher! It appears that we'll be having a kickass new Admiral!" I grinned at the kid as I rubbed the top of her head affectionately while kneeling in front of her. Oh how I love children as cute and as nice as her!

"Really?! I can't wait to meet him already!" she chirped in her seat.

"Yeah, us too!" Hornet grinned as she gave the small girl a thumbs up.

"I still have my doubts, but I will drop them for now. One cannot take all of these early in the morning." Missouri murmured as she shook her head still in doubt.

"Aw lighten up, Mo. At least it ain't a perverted old fatso!" I laughed at my sister who gave me a dirty look.

"Don't give me nightmares, Iowa. And besides, do you even know what he looks like?" Missouri snapped back at me.

"E-h… no. Emily, ya got a pic of the Commander?" I asked over to our friend as I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let me just get my phone." Emily said as she started going through her things inside her bag to get her phone.

"Ah! Hear it is. Give me a sec." pushing the buttons on her Iphone 9, we went in front of her and watched over her shoulders before she clicked a folder with the name of _Husbando-Material_ on it.

"Really, lieutenant?" Missouri asked with a sweat-drop on the side of her head.

"Oi! Don't judge me, I have needs too, you know. Besides, not all of us got the body of a model and skin thinker than a tank." Emily shot back.

Anyway, after she pressed the folder out came was numerous pics of anime guys, hot and smexy looking guys, but she paid little attention to them as she flipped and swiped some more.

" _Weeb."_ New Jersey coughed in her hand getting a dirty look from Emily, but she chose to ignore the grinning sadist.

Ooh, savage.

Pressing her finger on a particular pic, she held her phone right in front of us.

"Hey! I can't see! I can't see!" Fletcher cried out behind the taller shipgirls.

"Fletcher, c'me 'ere!" I signaled to her as I took her hand and gently pulled her in front of me so that she's standing under my breast.

"Thanks, Iowa!" she chirped under me.

"No prob, kiddo."

"So… which of the three is it? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure you're not a lesbian." Hornet stated as we kept our eyes on the half-body photo of four people in front of GKN Simba equipped with an anti-tank 90mm Cockerill gun; three well-armed men in civilian or militian clothes and a woman with long vibrant red hair and purple eyes that stood next to the guy holding an S7-PVAR Precision Rifle on the right side of the photo.

How I knew that weapon? 'Cuz I'm American, bitches! Guns and bigger guns are what gets us up and going in the morning and in the evening.

Anyway, back to the story…

I had to agree with her, I mean, looking at the three men the only thing that I could think of them is that they're some kind of mercenary group. I strained my eyes as I took a better view of the three men as Fletcher, the small Destroyer, moved her head under my jugs. I had to bite the bottom of my lips when her small AAs on her head brushed on the sides of my sensitive girls.

"Don't move too much, Fletcher!" I whispered to her as I turned my head to her, my eyes landing on top of my breast. Can't see her at all, curses!

' _So much for that…'_ I sighed and felt my breath hitch as she nodded.

"Ok, Iowa!" her sweet voice making it unbearable for me to keep my mouth shut.

"Good…" I winced after having bit my lips hard enough to make them purple.

I could feel my face heating up along with my chest after Fletcher's innocent acts. God, I can't bring myself to be angry at the kid. She's just too damn cute!

"Having fun, Iowa?" I head Hornet ask me teasingly.

"Fuck off, bee-girl." I hissed at her low enough for the kid not to hear as I gave Hornet the bird for good measure which she just silently laughed off.

The nerve on that bee-loving punk!

Bringing my attention back to the phone, I head Emily talk, "The guy with the sniper rifle. That would be your new Admiral. I know, I know. He looks kinda young, 'cuz the photo's at least four years old, but, here me out when I tell ya that this guy right here. This is the kind of guy none of ya would want to get on his bad side." Emily said as I stared at the man next to the red-head.

He had semi-spiky black hair that framed the side of his rugged and angular face. Handsome, surely he's grown up with a lady-killer face. His narrowed black eyes looked on sharply at the camera with an impatient look; like he had some place he was need to be. He wore a thick black jacket with a hoody whose sleeves were folded up to his elbows, over it was an ammo vest with multiple belts running around plus a handful of magazines for 7.62 x 51mm rounds. On his left, he wore a Forearm Rifle Cartridge Holder with eight bullets. Four marked with green tipped Armor-Piercing rounds and the rest with blue, for incendiaries.

' _Damn… this guy must mean serious business if he is armed with those things.'_ I mused to myself.

"So that's him? Hmm, even if he looks young, he has the proper eyes of a warrior." Enterprise commented as her eyes narrowed in thought. "But I have to wonder, who are the other three?"

Emily's eyes lit up as she beamed at us as her smart mind ran a billion miles per second and said, "Well, the woman in his right, the left most corner, is none other than Mito Uzuki. CEO of the Uzuki Corporation. You know, one of the guys who makes the best weapons around the world, like _THE_ fucking best that our government's had trouble signing a contract with. The guy with his arms crossed and a TAR-21 is Commander Rafael Cortez. He was recently promoted from 1st Lieutenant to War Commander; a newly created rank for extraordinary soldiers like 'em. Of course, Admiral Ramirez too is a War Commander, but that is only applicable in the Philippines, not in Japan."

Looking at the guy who had a woodland camouflaged TAR-21 with a Holographic Red Dot Sight and Grip Pod hanging on his chest, I couldn't help but feel as if he isn't what he appears to be. Why? Because of a certain gleam in his eyes that seems to make me feel like I'm looking at a prankster/pervert. But I gotta say, even if he looks like that, I'd give him props with the way he dressed himself.

He wore a black Tactical Bump Helmet and a long sleeved ashy black shirt folded up to his elbows with a black Multi-Tactical Arabian Keffiyeh Shemagh that was wrapped around his neck. Over the shirt, he wore a Tactical Vest full of fresh mags and whatnot. On his hands, he had black fingerless Tactical Gloves with knuckle protections.

I then moved my eyes towards the woman who was leaning on our new Commander with a satisfied and smug look on her face. I couldn't help but snigger at the way the Admiral looked in the photo. Just what are the relationship between these two anyway? With the way he seem to be disinterested and the way the girl, who clearly looks older than him, seems to be pressing her back to him really is cranking me up that I couldn't fight the smile that threatened to make themselves known on my lips.

Anyway, with the way she dresses herself, I can really feel she's an odd-one-out in the picture alone. She was dressed in a black General apparel with white lines and long sleeves, and a red scarf on her neck. I have a feeling that she too wore a pair of high-heels if her choice of clothes is like that. On one of her hands, I can see a peak cap hanging by her index finger as she held it hanging in her back.

"And also the woman, Mito Uzuki, wasn't even supposed to be there; fighting. But, there are some rumors in the net and in the news at that time that the two of them were going out or something. Even if there's a four year gap in their ages." Emily stated as she sadly chuckled as she turned the photo to herself. "I guess even he likes his women seasoned…"

"Whoa… what's with the depressed tone, girl?" Hornet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. So what if he likes older women? I mean, I mean. Rumors are rumors. They ain't real, girl!" New Jersey said encouragingly like a typical ranch girl.

"Thanks you guys, but even if the rumors ain't real, I still can't shake the feeling that deep down there, I know there's still a chance that it's real." Emily said as we sat next to her.

"If you want, we can help you with your _love-problem_?" Wisconsin asked shocking us all.

"Whoa. Who-who-who-whoa! Wait one sec, who are you and what have you done to my shy and cute sister, Wisconsin?!" I asked in feint shock.

"Yeah! Who are you?!" New Jersey demanded as she stood next to me while playing along.

"I agree, just exactly who are you?" Missouri my sister I love ya, sometimes but not most of the times, you're a pain in the ass most of the time.

I could hear Fletcher giggle next to me, we sat together, as Wisconsin waved her hand in front of her in embarrassment, "N-no! I'm still me, I swear! I-it's just t-that I… that I w-want to h-help Ms. E-Emily. T-that's a-all!"

Looking at each other, we all burst into a fit of laughter, along with the two CVs, as I held on the chair in case I fall off. That won't be good.

"We're just joking, lil' sis. Of course we knew you meant well." I chuckled while patting the embarrassed and pouting form of Wisconsin.

"M-meanie!" she said as she popped her fist on my right shoulder.

"Living the life, lil' sis. Living the life." I smirked at her.

"Hey! Who's this guy?" Fletcher asked as she pointed a finger at the last guy in the pic.

"Yeah, I've been wondering who this man is. Do you think you can shed some light on this man's identity, lieutenant?" Missouri asked as she returned to her business mode once again.

"Hmm? Oh this guy? Well, I can't remember his name, because it's been so long and he's name isn't mentioned a lot but he is often referred to as Codename: _'Nova'_." Emily said as she tapped a finger on the side of her lip.

I stared at the guy on the edge of the photo who was resting an M60E6 with HAMR Scope on his shoulder by holding the barrel down, a black AK visibly hanging on his back and a belt of machine gun rounds wrapped around him forming an X over his body. If had to make a guess, then this would be the guy whose specialty is mowing down hostiles by the dozens with the way he was armed.

He sported a Mohawk haircut and a pair of Oakley Military Sunglasses. On his angular face, he had stripe patterned camouflage and a small but very visibly scar by his left eyebrow. He wore a black jacket with shoulder pockets and a pair of fingerless black gloves with knuckle protections. Over said jacket was an ammo vest with another numerous straps and buckles running over him.

"' _Nova'_? Any reason for that? I mean, it's not really that a kind of common name or nickname." Hornet scratched her head in confusion.

"Actually, he gained it when he and Admiral Ramirez somehow caused an entire enemy fortification to burn to the ground without any signs of any explosive devices. Actually, Admiral Ramirez has one too, but he got it on an entirely different reason." Emily replied as she adopted a thinking pose.

"Really? Oh please do enlighten us, Ms. Emily." Enterprise said with an interested look on her face.

Hornet too looked interested and funny as she placed a hand around her sister's shoulders and tried to put her face as close as possible to her sisters. Keyword: tried. Just as she appeared, Enterprise already had a hand waiting to meet her face without breaking the interested expression in her face.

"Yeah! Tell us. Tell us!"

"Sheesh. You don't need to shout, Hornet. I'll tell you. Anyway, he got his nickname, ' _Nebula'_ , on a battlefield when- I don't know how to explain it- he detonated _something_. Something that made a Nebula-effect." Emily said leaving us in a lot of mysteries.

"' _Nebula-effect'_? Interesting… What exactly did the information you found said about it?" Missouri asked with that look on her face that says she's really interested now too.

"Well… it wasn't much but it involves a lot of fire, tons of wind and a lightning strikes. It's really scary and well, deadly, if you haven't figured it out. Apparently, it's powerful enough to vaporize everything in its path like a nuke would, just without the EMPs. And it also leaves pretty lights if you're far enough." Emily replied.

"Vaporize…? Fire? Wind? Lightning? What in the world would need someth-"

"Um. Everyone… I think we've strayed too far from o-our previous topic…" Wisconsin said timidly.

And cutely, can't forget about that.

"I guess she's right… I mean we were talking about this Nova guy. So Emily, any more info on this guy?" Hornet asked as she gave up on trying to hug her sister.

"Well… I did a little digging and came up with something even the public didn't know about." Emily said to us as she grinned.

"Oh really? C'mon, tell us the juicy details." New Jersey giggled as she kneeled in front of Emily along with Wisconsin.

"You see, six years ago, before the Task Force 141 was created, Admiral Ramirez was once a mercenary/vigilante. He would often take missions that has targets high on the wanted list in every provinces and cities in the Philippines. Meanwhile, Commander Rafael Cortez and codename: Nova were trainees in a secret military program of the Philippine Government called: Project Spartan. The program was said to be so secretive that not even the Presidents of any administration nor their subordinates knew anything about it until recently." Emily said before taking a deep breath.

Learning about a small history about our new Admiral felt kinda refreshing and the facts that we are learning are practically mind blowing.

"Whoa… what kind of project is it, Emi?" Fletcher asked as she sat on my lap.

"Project Spartan was a project based off on a special breed warriors that fought in ancient times in Greece. Anyway, based on the things that I've managed to find about it, it was about training certain special individuals to be the best of the best. That was the parts that weren't redacted. And unfortunately, there are no digital copies of the entire project. All were hand-written, meaning whatever those things that were redacted will be forever lost, unless any of ya plan on asking your new CO directly. Which by the way, I highly advice you lot not to, heck, don't even mention anything about it." Emily advised us.

"Sure, mom. So back to the Admiral, how was he pulled along this secret project? Was he kidnapped? Brainwashed? Blackmailed or what?" Hornet asked as she sat next to Wisconsin.

"From what I can remember on what I had read before, he was offered a mission that included rescuing the cousin of the CEO of the Uzuki Corporation and family friend from the hands of Communist and Rebel groups that has taken them hostage. Long-story-short, the three met up and was assigned as a team, albeit unwillingly, and then they rescued the HVTs. Another long-story-short that was the mission that set off the long chain of events on your CO's life." Emily said to us as she stared at the picture with sad eyes.

"Well that escalated quickly. So what is this Nova-guy doing right now? From what you had said so far, it would seem that only Commander Rafael and Ms. Mito are the only ones that stuck around for a long time." Missouri said with a deductive look on her face.

" _Dead_. One of their mission went bat-shit wrong killing at least three squads of 10 men from the 14th Army Battalion Regiment, a massive amount of vehicles destroyed- no specification- and millions of dollars' worth of damages, that's big bucks in their country. And worst of all, media and the corrupt part of their government tried to put the blame on your CO. Heck, the guy probably blames himself on what happened on that day. And that ladies, is how your Commander became well known publicly." Emily said solemnly as all of us, including Fletcher, tried to grasp the amount of shit our Commander has gone through.

"Wai-wait! So you're telling me that even when the Admiral has done all that he could, even losing one of his friends, the media and those corrupt bastards still placed the blame on him?! Like what the fuck?!" Missouri gritted out in frustration as she balled her fists.

Even I couldn't fault her for cursing. If I wasn't holding Fletcher on my lap, I'd be doing the same as she is so the best thing I did was comfort the tearing Destroyer in my arms. Making sure to whisper words of encouragement and praises about how strong our Commander is if he was chosen to lead the shipgirls of other countries. I looked around and saw New Jersey with a sad look on her face, Wisconsin was close to crying at the thought of a person being used as a scapegoat for the corrupt and the twisted, Hornet and Enterprise with dark look on their faces as they too, like everybody else in this cruel world, we all hated how the corrupt is still able to run amok without chains on their hands and feet and necks for good measure.

"You got that right, but, the only downside of the action those idiots did is that they painted a massive target on their backs and unconsciously dug themselves their own graves. Public wasn't as blind as they were before, so logically, they didn't listen because you know, facts are staring them all in the face. Instead, they even supported him, your CO, and the bastards got what they deserved. Some went to jail, some ran and was later caught. And some forcefully retaliated and were mercilessly _put_ down." Emily said to us with a dark grin.

"Good. Bastards got what they deserved." Hornet said with merciless content.

"Iowa, do you think the Commander would like it if I give him a hug when we see him?" Fletcher asked me with teary eyes.

Chuckling at her innocence, I wiped away her tears with my thumbs and gently said to her, "I think, no, I know he would love it. Besides, a hug from a girl like you? Any man, women or even Abyssal should feel lucky to get them."

She giggled at me as I patted her head lightening the mood inside the plane. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, I pulled her in for a hug as I pressed my head on top of hers.

"Mom-boat alert." I heard Hornet snort in amusement.

Turning to her, I gave her a smug look and said, "And damn proud of it!"

"You know Iowa, I've always wondered why you had such a soft heart for children, especially the DDs." Enterprise told me with a knowing look. "Is it because that you wish to have some of your own or something?"

Oh God… these girl just had to say it like that. I mean, sure, I'd like to have some kids one day, but with the Abyssal threat on our backyard, having children or the thought of any kind of intimate relationship with the opposite sex is the last thing on my mind. So giving the cheeky CV a dirty look, I replied, "Sure, I'd like to have some, but only when the Abyssal is a threat no more. And besides, having a soft heart for the DDs or children for that matter is _way_ better than getting off on photos of your sister, Yorktown."

"Whoa… Low-blow, sis." New Jersey commented as if she ate something spicy.

I watched in satisfaction as I successfully reduced the cheeky CV into a stuttering mess who looked like a fish out of the water.

"I… We… w-what…"

Damn this is funny as fuck! Should have brought a camera for rare moments like this though…

"Alright Iowa, we know E is a serious closet sis-con, no need to fry her brains way too early. Besides, it wasn't like it was some kind of secret in the first place." Hornet said, well, more like snickered at her stuttering mess of a sister.

"Gotcha' chief." I said as I did a two-finger mock salute.

"Sister really is a meanie." I heard Wisconsin state on the floor.

My reply to her? A cheeky grin and a peace sign.

"Iowa will always be Iowa~." New Jersey sang.

"Unfortunately." Missouri said rhetorically.

"Oi, I don't know if you're insulting me or complimenting me, Mo." I said to my braniac of a sister as a vein made itself know on my left cheek.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." She shrugged to me with a grin.

Stupid rhetorical answers and question! Who the hell invented them anyway?!

"So… how long before we arrive to the airport?" I asked as I ignored my sister for the while.

"Let's see… hmm… about 30 to 35 more minutes." Emily said as she checked the clock on the phone.

I nodded my head as I continued to caress the head of the little DD who was busy burying her head on my chest not knowing if this will be the last time I'll be able to do such.

" _ **EVERYONE HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS!"**_

* * *

 _ **San Diego Naval Base  
Battleship Quarters  
December 8, 2020  
Time: 07:45:26  
A day and a half before present time.**_

"Iowa! Iowa! Iowa! The Admiral wants to see you." O'Bannon, a shipgirl belonging to the Fletcher-class DDs called on to the door of the Iowa-class BBs with a small bag of fries on her hands.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" a disheveled Battleship in an over-sized t-shirt yawned as she opened the door.

Looking left and right for whoever was knocking like crazy on her door, she was just about to close it when a soft cough echoed bellow her. Looking down, she saw the grinning face of one of the numerous Fletcher-class DDs, munching on the fries she had in a small bag of fries.

"Morning O'Bannon. What can I do for you today, sweetie?" she asked as she kneed in front of the small DD to look her right in the eye with a smile.

"Morning! Ms. Essex told me to come and fetch you because the Admiral wanted something from you." She replied with a beat on her tone as she ended her talk, munching on her fries.

"Oh? Really now? Any info why though?" Iowa asked as she cupped the small DD's cheeks.

"Nothing really, but she sounded like it was urgent." O'Bannon said as she gladly accepted the hands on her face before stuffing more fries.

"Well, I guess I gotta go. Anyway, where ya headed?" Iowa asked as she led the small Destroyer inside their dorm.

Reaching the counter, she easily lifted the DD and placed her on top of it as she poured herself some black coffee her sisters has left warm for her. Taking a sip from it, she started getting ready to head out of the dorm.

"Well, I was going to the firing range to practice my guns some more, but then I ran to Ms. Essex along the way and well, she kinda passed the order to me." O'Bannon relied as she looked around the dorm that was way bigger than hers or her sisters.

"Haha. Classic Essex, to pass it on to somebody. Anyway, maybe if my schedule might not be too tight, I might come and assist your class. What do you say, kiddo?" Iowa asked as she came back fully dressed in her usual outfit.

She wore an outfit reminiscent of women featured on World War II American navy pin-up posters and a pair of American flag-patterned leggings. Its colors closely resembles the paint scheme of her ship-self. Her clothes really making her star-shaped pupils stand out.

"That'd be great!" the little DD replied with stars in her eyes.

Chuckling at her, Iowa then took O'Bannon off the counter and placed her back on the floor.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" She asked getting a nod from the little one.

"Yes, I had eggs, bacon and ham for breakfast. Plus three cups of mash potatoes! Now I'm having this fries as snacks!" O'Bannon replied with a smile as they left the dorm delightfully munching on her fries.

"Mmm. That's some nice breakfast! Also, remember to eat your veggies, okay? Your still a growing girl, can't have you skipping on 'em just because you didn't like the taste." Iowa said as they walked along the hallway of the base while holding hands.

"Of course... If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear those big white T-shirts?" O'Bannon said as she remembered what the BB was wearing earlier.

"Oh that? Well, I guess it was because it was comfortable for a girl like me with a large frontal armor. And the fact that it was made of cotton made it even more comfortable to sleep to." Iowa grinned as they passed numerous doors along the line.

"I guess they are comfortable. Fletcher once made me wear them when my pajamas wasn't delivered on time." O'Bannon stated just before they reached the Admiral's office.

Bidding the cute Destroyer good-bye she went to the firing range, Iowa fixed her uniform of all the kinks and folds and then took a deep breath. Raising her hand, she gave the door a few solid knocks. A soft and muffled call inside told her she's ok to go in. Putting her hands on the two handles, she took another deep breath and opened it.

"Morning Admiral! Wha' can I do for ya today?"

"Ah, Iowa. Just the shipgirl I wanted to meet. Have a seat, I'll be with you momentarily." A humble and jolly old man wearing the Admiral's uniform addressed her before jutting down something on his paperwork, his Secretary-ship missing inside the room Iowa noted. "Essex is not here right now, she's running another errand for me at the moment."

"Got it!"

Finishing up on his paperwork, the aging Admiral, whose peak cap rested on his salt and pepper hair, smiled as he clasped his hands in front of him, "I'm terribly sorry for the sudden call, hope I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep."

Chuckling at her Admiral's humor, she replied, "Don't worry, Admiral Remington, I was already up anyway. So, what do you need, sir? Is it a new mission or are the Abyssals acting up again on our waters?"

"Ah, straight to the point as always. Actually, it's more of an exchange program rather than a mission, my dear. You see, a week and a half ago, Yokosuka Naval Base on Japan was attacked directly by a massive Abyssal force, but the mind-blogging thing is that they managed to repel the attack and wipe off the force sent to them almost single-handedly! Now this might sound strange, but the Pentagon has decided it that we send a small fleet of capable shipgirls to Yokosuka and exchange tactics and hopefully, bring them here on the states where we can incorporate them with ours." Admiral Remington said to her.

"O-kay. And I'm guessing that, since you called me here on your office, I'm one of the lucky gals that get to cross the Pacific and into this _'Exchange Program'_ as you put it." Iowa said.

"That is correct."

"So, you wouldn't mind me asking sir, if how long will I and the others be staying there?" Iowa said as she crossed her legs while Admiral Remington stared at the paper in front of him.

"Well, it states here that the _'Exchange Program'_ will last for three years-"

"Three years?! Wh-why that's freaking long sir!"

"Iowa, let me finish. Anyway, as I said a few moments ago, the program will last for three years but, for every six months you spend there, you girls will be given a four weeks break that you will be spending here back in the states. A week for resting period and the rest will be used for you lot to put what you've learned to use. Train them how you'll be trained and tell them some of your stories that you'll be making there, I think the Destroyers would love them." Admiral Remington smiled at her as he placed the paper down.

"Well, that doesn't sound bad, I guess. So when do we depart then?" Iowa inquired as she stood up from her seat.

"Sadly, this came up quite sudden with the order to send you and the others out immediately. Your plane is designated to leave at 0100hrs early tomorrow. I'd suggest you start packing all the things you'll need, you do have a long flight ahead of you." Admiral Remington grinned at her.

"Sir, yes sir!" Iowa saluted the aging Admiral who saluted her back before making her leave.

Upon closing the door, Admiral Remington grinned at said to himself, "I wonder how she'll react when she meets her new Admiral…"

* * *

After leaving the Admiral's office, Iowa made her way to the cafeteria and saw that only a few shipgirls, mostly Cruisers, are eating their breakfast late in the morning. Eating her breakfast in record time, 30 minutes, she then made her way back to her room to start packing.

"Iowa. Iowa. Iowa." Said a very squeaky and cute voice called up behind her.

Turning around, she saw O'Bannon's sister, Fletcher, running up to her with a giddy look on her face leaving a trail of dust behind her. Raising an eyebrow, Iowa mused that the girl must have skipped her class once again because of boredom. Grinning to the little girl, she kneeled so that Fletcher can speak to her on an eye-to-eye level.

"Wassup, kiddo? What can this mean-machine do you for?" she asked with a jolly tone.

"I'm going to Japan! I'm going to Japan!" the hyperactive DD cried in joy as she jumped up and down comically.

"So you're like me too, huh?" Iowa said with a grin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the little DD asked with a head-tilt.

"Well you see, the Admiral has told me that I too will be going. So you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on." Iowa chuckled as she patted the girl on the head.

"Really?! That's great! Although none of my sisters will be coming with me…" Fletcher said, her tone getting softer towards the end.

"Wait- why not?" Iowa asked as she stood back up and placed a hand on her waist.

"Well, the Admiral said that the people-up-top wanted the Battleships and Carriers to be the main priority. And that putting me in was his own doing because he didn't want the Destroyers to be left out, but I don't get why only I have to go alone…" the Destroyer mumbled with a pout making Iowa internally clutch her chest at the cuteness Fletcher was bombarding her with.

' _God! These DDs are like little angels that has blessed the mortal world!'_ she thought to herself as a chibi-Iowa vomited sugar and rainbows.

"Aww. Don't be like that, Fletcher. Besides, don't you think it's the eldest sister's job to teach her younger siblings?" Iowa asked with a knowing look on her eyes that the small girl easily caught on.

"Huh? Oh. Your right! As the lead ship of the Fletcher-class Destroyers, it is my duty to lead my sisters to a better battle perfu- er…"

"Ehem, _performance_ …"

"Right! It is my duty to lead my sisters to a better battle per- _four_ -mance!" Fletcher beamed with a determined gleam on her eyes.

"Right-o! Now let's go and get you back to your last class on this base. You need to spend some time with your sisters. Remember, this will be the last time you'll see them face-to-face for the next six months. But you'll still get to talk to them through Skype." Iowa said as she led the DD towards her class, who followed her lead.

"I guess… I'll miss them all." Said Fletcher as she wiped a tear on her right eye.

"Me too, darling. Me too." The Fast Battleship murmured as they made their way to the other side of the base where Fletcher's class is.

* * *

 _ **Hanger No.3  
C-130 refueling  
Route: Trans-Pacific  
December 9, 2020  
Time: 00:36:20  
12 hours before Present Time.**_

Iowa and Fletcher walked towards Hangar No.3 at a freezing cold night of December as they made their way towards the hanger through the snow. Their coats flapping as the wind and snow blew past them.

"Damn, it's really cold out here, huh?"

"Yeah! B-but the _snow's_ nice though."

"Maybe, kiddo. Maybe."

Snow?

You may ask _'why is there freaking snow in a place like San Diego? A place that rarely, almost never, snow?'_ Well ladies and gentlemen, the only available answer to that one is due to the appearance of the Abyssals.

How?

You see, when they first appeared, death wasn't the only thing they brought with them as they kicked humanity's black ass off the seven seas. No. They also brought anomalies on the weather and climates around the world. Apparently, their appearance has also brought a freak month-long snow storm on the western parts of the Americas. This made fighting them on water harder for most shipgirls because if the fact that not only is it colder, _way_ colder, but also made seeing harder. Even with the help of Radar and all the resources the US military can offer.

Fortunately, none has yet been so severe that would have resulted in casualties. Just a bunch of minor to moderate injuries. No need to go to details.

Anyway, back to the story.

Holding the little girl's bag and hand, Iowa made sure to keep her behind her to keep the frosty ice from pelting her as the wind roared and raged on. Adding more snow on the already snow-filled military airport. Lucky them.

"Almost there kiddo!" Iowa called to Fletcher behind her as she turned her head a bit.

"Right!" Fletcher replied as she held firmly on the BB's big and warm hands while covering the front of her face from the chilly wind.

Stopping in front of the hangar, the duo saw a light inside the partially opened hanger doors and warm air that gave off a comfortable feeling as it caressed their faces.

"Whoa! Do they have heaters inside the hangars Iowa?" Fletcher asked, her breath becoming visible at the cold weather.

"I think so, but I guess it's because they don't want the fuel for the planes freezing inside the tanks and the plane itself." Iowa replied before letting go of Fletcher's hand and knocking on the hangar's metal doors.

A few moments later, Missouri poked her head outside as she stared at the duo.

"You gonna let us in or are you gonna let us freeze on this damn blizzard, Mo?" Iowa asked in annoyance as the cold started getting into her skin while Missouri just kept staring at them.

"I'd let Fletcher in without a second thought. You though, not so much. C'mon, Fletcher, come inside the warm and cozy hangar while Iowa freeze over there like a Popsicle." Missouri said to the Destroyer with a smile.

"But I don't want Iowa to freeze out here…" Fletcher said with an innocent look on her eyes.

' _Puppy dog eyes, bitch!'_ Iowa smirked proudly as she watched her sister easily melt under Fletcher's gaze.

"S-sure! Whatever you want." Said Missouri as she suffered 3rd degree cuteness attack. "Get in, Iowa. Before I change my mind and actually let you freeze to death here."

"You know you can't follow up your words, Ms. Know-it-all." Iowa retorted with a grin as she let herself in after Fletcher who hopped in her steps.

Missouri scowled and then pouted as she crossed her arms under her bust as she turned cheek, knowing her sister was partially right.

' _But nobody said I can't douse you in freezing water for revenge, sister.'_ She thought maliciously.

"Brrr… I really need to keep New Jersey close to me if Missouri's scheming another plan of retaliation." Iowa said to herself as they walked towards the back of the grey-painted C-130 that was currently being prepped by its crew who was doing some last minute maintenance.

Reaching the back, they saw New Jersey, Wisconsin, Enterprise, Hornet and a banged-up Yorktown who suffered moderate damages on a surprise attack on their fleet a few days ago. Good thing New Jersey was there to rip the shiznits over the Abyssals' heads as her S switch flipped itself.

' _God… New Jersey in her S-mode is scarier than a boss level Abyssal or those Wo-classes with their annoying planes that we kept seeing around with her numerous useless DDs. The good thing that her S-mode doesn't get flipped easily, or else everywhere she goes will be coated in blood. Brrr… didn't need the feeling right now.'_ Iowa thought as a shiver ran down her spine when New Jersey sent a soft smile her way.

"Hey sis! Took the scenic route eh?" she asked as she hopped over to them.

"Yeah… something like that. And the cold night didn't help at all." Iowa replied as she dropped of their things next to the pile of bags, a random crew member taking those moments later as they placed it inside the plane. "That and I had to guide Fletcher here with my Radar alone 'cuz we can't see ten feet in all directions. Anyway, what's Yorktown doing here? Shouldn't she be resting now?"

"Oh dear, that is quite the adventure. And to answer your question, Yorktown said she wanted to at least see her sisters' good-bye." New Jersey said as they walked towards the group.

Wisconsin who was talking with the Carrier sisters turned her head just in time to see Iowa and Fletcher come in view as New Jersey guided them to their position. Excusing herself, she went to them to greet her sister and the cute DD.

"H-hey sis. Hey there, Fletcher!" Wisconsin said as she gave her big sister a hug and the Destroyer a face-rub who very much enjoyed it.

"Hello Ms. Wisconsin!"

"Hey Wisconsin. How did your class take it that you won't be their teacher anymore?" Iowa asked as she returned the hug.

"W-well, there were a- a lot of t-them that didn't want me t-to leave, but o-orders are orders. A-and, it might s-sound a bit s-selfish, but I… I always w-wanted to see the o-outside world." Wisconsin said as she stood back up after rubbing Fletcher's face.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, mkay? You'll see them in six months and then you can tell 'em all the stories you will be making. Words the Admiral himself told me." Iowa said encouragingly.

"Yeah! We will be the coolest fleet ever and we will kick major Abyssal butts!" Fletcher cheered which earned her a pat on the head courtesy of New Jersey.

"That's the spirit! I will personally make sure that the Abyssals are properly _taught_ a lesson on those parts." New Jersey said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Hehehe… Now let's be hasty about that one, New Jersey. I don't think we'll be able to sortie at once after our arrival. Anyway, how long do we have before we fly?" Iowa asked after calming her sister who was unconsciously flipping her S-mode way too soon.

"30 more minutes, sis. The crew just had to run some more test on plane before we go. Besides, have you met our Courier yet?" Missouri said as she appeared behind them, the hangar doors opening with the lights on the road lighting them a clear path.

"Courier? Why do we need those? I mean we can take care of ourselves, can't we?" Iowa asked in confusion.

"Normally yes, but we are shipgirls. We need someone to keep an eye on us, naval policy and all those BS. Anyway, she's gonna be the one responsible for our allowance, medical check-ups, equipment maintenance and over-all everything. You could say that she's our manager while we're there in Japan." Missouri explained as they walked towards the Carrier sisters who were all standing and talking in front of the ramp.

"Iowa, Fletcher. I'd like you both to meet 2nd Lieutenant Emily Croft. From here on out, she will be the one we'll be answering to, other than our Admiral, if we ever need something." Missouri said as she introduced Emily on the two who was sitting on the seat closest to the ramp with a backpack by her side as she listened to her songs through her Bluetooth ear-buds.

"Lieutenant, they're here." Missouri said as she tapped Emily who took the ear-buds off her ears.

Turning to them, she stood up and greeted, "Huh? Oh! Yo! How's it goin'? I'm Emily Croft. 2nd Lieutenant in the 101st Airborne Division. At your service!"

Offering her hand, Iowa firmly shook it with a grin, making sure not to apply too much of her strength while Emily patted Fletcher's head.

"Nice to meet you too, Emily. Although, isn't the 101st quite an elite division? Why become a courier? If you don't mind me asking." Iowa said as the Carrier sisters greeted them which she cheerfully returned.

"Well, it's better than being stuck in the office typing off on a stupid old computer 'cuz you're a woman while your mates are out there duking it out with whatever Command tells them to do." Emily answered easily.

"Well, I guess all that I can say is good luck and nice choice. Going to other countries is like a big dream of mine, other than firing up my ship-self and going bananas with my massive guns on my deck." Iowa laughed after a memory of her seeing her ship-self passed her mind.

' _Now that I thought about it… it seemed weird being at two places at once.'_ Chibi-Iowa thought to herself as she tapped a finger on her lower lip.

"You ain't the only one, girl. I remember going to the ship- your ship-self as you call it- once when I was a tinny-winy little girl myself and lemme' tell ya… Imagining those guns going off and turning whoever at the other end of the barrel to crispy nothingness is like an extreme wet dream of mine, _other than the first one…_ " Emily said with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Heh, maybe one day we might be just be able to." Iowa grinned at her as she gave the courier a thumbs up.

"Maybe."

Doing a fist bump, Emily excused herself as she went back to her phone while Iowa turned her attention to the Carrier sisters. Fletcher, on the other hand, stuck close to Iowa as the older shipgirl greeted the Carriers, feeling drowsier by the second as her body demanded she rest.

"Long-time no see you guys!" Iowa greeted her longtime friends and sometimes, squad-mates, in the base.

"Iowa, we've seen each other earlier today during lunch. Did you forgot that already?" the black haired girl in twin-tails, with fair colored skin, a combination of Enterprise and Hornet's uniform with a massive rack that are slightly larger than the latter's, a white cowboy hat with a blue and yellow pair of feathers, three painted lines on her left cheek: two blue and one white, a red ribbon on her left wrist and a tattoo of a pin-up girl in 40's black lingerie, sweat-dropped while straining at the same time from her injuries which were fortunately covered with bandages and gauzes with her left arm in a sling and cast.

"We did? Gosh, it seemed so! Sorry 'bout that, I was so busy with making sure O'Bannon and a heck a lot of her sisters not erupt in fountain of tears again that I must've forgotten. Tee-hee!" Iowa said as she playfully bonked her head.

"That you were, mom-boat. That you were." Yorktown muttered to herself with a small grin as her eyes landed on the small Destroyer who was now nodding on and off in drowsiness. "Seems like your charge's ready to hit the sack, Iowa."

"Huh? Oh you're right! One sec. Let me just put her inside." Iowa said as she carried the sleepy DD inside the plane to let her sleep.

"Sure, we ain't going anywhere anyway."

Coming back to them, she asked, "So, how's your injuries doing? They're not bothering ya too much, don't they?"

"Not much as your sister slaughtering those bastards, they're not." Yorktown commented as a smiling New Jersey on the background twitched and giggled innocently.

"I don't know what you mean, Yorky~~." The sadist giggled in her hand.

"Sure you don't… anyway, it's about time you guys depart so I'll make this quick. Iowa, as your fellow shipgirl, I don't want to burden you with my selfish wish, but can you look after my sisters in my absence? I know they might be a bit rowdy when I'm not around, but I'd be the happiest person in this damn world if I knew a hundred percent that my sisters are in good hands." Yorktown said with an embarrassed smile.

"Yorktown! We don't need anyone looking after us!" Hornet protested but immediately back down when her elder sister gave her a look.

"This is for your own good, Hornet. Besides, I don't want to meet my sisters in a coffin just because they got a little too careless." Yorktown said to her firmly.

"Hornet, just drop it and listen to her. Our sister just wants what she feels best for us." Enterprise stated as she pulled her sister to her side who willingly let herself be pulled.

"Don't worry, Yorktown. I'll take care of them like I do to my own sisters. I promise. Anyway, you yourself has to take care too. Not all of us can think in a fly in a life-or-death situation without batting an eye or flinching when directly hit like you can." Iowa grinned as she patted the elder Carrier's left shoulder comfortingly with her right hand.

"Shucks, your embarrassing me you know that. Anyhow, I best be heading back to my quarters. You guys still have a long flight ahead of y'all." Yorktown said as she stepped back from the ramp.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, can you do me a favor too?" Iowa asked as Enterprise and Hornet gave their sister one final hug and good-bye for the next six months before going inside the plane themselves.

"Sure, wha'cha need gal?"

"If the Destroyers ever feel lonely at night, can you let them sleep inside your place?" Iowa asked as the ramp started raising itself whilst the three Iowa-class BBs immediately went inside too.

"Sure, mom-boat. It'd be a pleasure in my half." Yorktown full-heartedly agreed at the thought of having numerous cute little DDs inside her room as the ramp rose and covered half of the BB.

"Thanks a bunch, Yorky! Anyway, see ya in six months! You better amp your skills by then 'cuz even if you're a CV, I'll be sure to wipe the floor with ya." Iowa said just as the ramp covered the middle of her breast.

"Challenge accepted, Iowa. I'll see ya then. Take care of yourself out there too, mkay?" Yorktown said receiving a jolly reply just as the ramp closed.

Watching the plane move out of the hangar, Yorktown wiped a stray tear on her left eye as she watched the plane go farther and farther before lifting off the round.

"Good luck everyone. You'll need it for sure."

Walking out of Hangar No.3, Yorktown made her way towards her dorm with only a single thought in mind.

' _I got some cute and extremely adorable DDs to cuddle for next six months!'_

Before doing a fist pump in the air in extreme joy, which she is now regretting a moment later when one of her wounds opened up again. Crying to herself like an idiot, she vowed to do it later, when she has fixed her wounds first.

* * *

Exactly ten kilometer away from the base, a lone elite I-class Destroyer, with its unusual glowing red eyes, slowly emerged from the cold waters of December as its crimson fiery eyes tracked the C-130 that is off to Clark International Airport.

" _ **Target, sighted. Sending, coordinates."**_ Its voice sounding mechanically cold and monstrously deep, almost like a mindless robot.

Beside it, the water rumbled as another emerged from the Abyss.

" _ **Commissioning, Secondary Objectives, now."**_

" _ **At, once. Tracking, Target's movement."**_ It rumbled before both sank back underneath the water, speeding after the plane undetected.

* * *

 _ **December 9, 2020  
Time: 08:26:56  
30 klicks to Destination.  
C-130's status: Shot down.  
Crew's Status: Dead.  
Shipgirls: Alive.  
Courier's Status: Wounded, but alive.  
Situation: Surrounded on all sides. Enemies converging in for the kill.  
An Hour and a half before the Present Time…**_

Iowa coughed and wheezed from shielding both Emily and Fletcher with her body after the plane crashed. Lifting her head, her ears rang painfully and along with her head from the amount of times she smashed around the plane, her eyes slowly widened at their current situation.

The plane, from the inside-out, was a total wreck as metal sheets and frames were either ripped open or twisted to bits from the force of impact as sparks occasionally lit up and water slowly flooded in. Turning her bleeding head to her left, she saw her sisters struggling to get on to their feet while being disorientated by the crash.

Lifting herself up, she turned to the two she was protecting and saw Fletcher stirring up before groaning as she held her head in pain. Meanwhile, Emily was completely knocked out because of the fact that her body wasn't made to absorb impact like a shipgirl's and what made it worse was that her side was bleeding quite intensely.

Her mind quickly kicked itself to 1st gear as she ripped a piece off the Lieutenant's fatigues and wrapped it around her like a gauze while applying pressure on the wound as she committed herself on basic first-aid. Nodding in satisfaction after she has done her job, she gingerly carried Emily and carefully placed her on the chair making sure not to cause the Lieutenant any more pain before going back to help Fletcher back to her feet.

"You alright there, kiddo?" Iowa asked as she checked the girl for any injuries.

"I… I think so… Iowa. My… head hurts just… a little bit, though, but I'm… still good." The poor girl replied as she held her head to clear some of the pain away.

"That's the spirit! Anyway, it's not safe inside the plane anymore. Get your rigging while I help the others. When you're done with that, I want you to guard Ms. Emily in there in case any bad guys shows up, mkay?"

"Yeah! You can count of me Iowa!" Fletcher saluted as she immediately equipped her rigging and stood guard by Emily's side whose blood was slowly staining her fatigues.

Meanwhile, Iowa helped New Jersey and Enterprise to their feet as the latter helped her sister up. Telling them to equip their riggings immediately, she set out to help the two last member of their team.

"Wisconsin. Missouri. Get up, we can't stay here for too long." Iowa said as she pulled both her sisters to their feet.

"Your right… Got multiple signatures popping on my Radar. Good thing I had my Radar active this whole time moments before we were shot out of the sky." Missouri chuckled to herself before grunting as she too held her bleeding head for a moment.

"Yes, same here. I can see multiple enemy signatures on my Radar closing in, big sis." Wisconsin replied without any stutter as her Battle-mode switch flipped on while rolling her shoulders as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Now get your riggings set. We've got some Abyssals to kill." Iowa said to them seriously.

Turning around, she saw Enterprise's fairies come from the cockpit carrying multiple bloodied dog-tags. Both shipgirls stared at each other as their eyes met and had a silent agreement.

' _Get the news to their families no matter what!'_

Equipping her own rigging, Iowa turned to the smallest member of the team.

"Fletcher, do you think you can carry Emily?"

The young DD's eyes widened in realization and stuttered, "B-but, y-you won't have any torpedo support i-if I do!"

Iowa just smirked at her confidently and said, "Heh. Don't underestimate the Iowa-class torpedo bulges! We can take more than a few annoying torps at a time!" while flexing and patting her left bicep proudly with a wink.

"I-if you say so…" Fletcher reluctantly agreed, still very unsure though.

"Guys, we got Tangoes coming in. Range, 600 meters." Wisconsin stated as she kept an eye on her Radar while doing some experimental turns with her guns. "Thank God they weren't damaged."

"I suggest we do the _'Diamond Formation'_. We can have Fletcher in the middle as she carry the Lieutenant. Enterprise and Hornet can sail beside her to provide aerial cover. The rest of us, we can take the four outer most layer." Missouri suggested as she fixed her semi damp hair.

"I agree. Also, the moment we exit the plane, we must head east of our position at flank speed. We cannot risk even slowing down just to fire off your guns, but we can provide air-cover with our planes." Enterprise added, her bow at the ready with one arrow already on it.

"Got it. Alright, for us Battleships. New Jersey, you take the north. Wisconsin, you take the east. Missouri, take the west. As for me, I'll take the back. All of you, make sure that none of you slow down or stop at nothing, even for me if I get crippled by enemy fire. Understood?" Iowa ordered with a solemn but equally serious face.

Her three sisters exchanged worried looks, knowing that it would break their hearts if it ever come to it, while the Carriers balled their fists in anger. Meanwhile, Fletcher's eyes widened in fear at the thought of leaving Iowa to her doom if she was ever incapacitated by the enemy.

"I-Iowa…?" Fletcher asked her silent plea as tears threatened to fall off her eyes.

"Fletcher… it's gonna be alright, okay?" Iowa asked, gently smiling and patting the teary-eyed girl.

"P-please don't do this…"

"I can't, kiddo. If I don't, then who will? It's for the best, besides, if I somehow go down, I won't go without a fight. We're Americans sweetie. We bring the enemy the _FREEDOM_ they want. So don't cry, or else you… you make me cry too." Iowa said before her voice cracked a bit as she wiped the tear on her right eye with the back of her palm. "Please be strong, sweetie. If not for yourself, then for me and the rest of us."

All of them felt their eyes sting, even the ever-so calculating Missouri couldn't stop herself, knowing how hard this must be for their sister, before they wiped it away and replaced it with determination. Standing in front, New Jersey turned her head one last time and called, "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Everyone, when we get out of here, fan out immediately. Five meters." Iowa said as she adjusted her gloves.

"Roger that!"

Turning her head back in front of her, she aimed her No.1 turret and fired a single HE shell from one of her 16" guns.

"No.1 turret, fire!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The ramp was torn to shreds in an instant in an almost satisfying way as it easily gave way before blowing outward. And with the end of the C-130 blown up wide open, all seven of the shipgirls maxed out their engines as they sped out. Multiple black splotches and figures on the surface of the water immediately greeted them.

Turning to their immediate right, New Jersey fired the last two shells on her No.1 turret and nailed two Abyssals at the distance of 136 meters; a surprised Tsu-class Light Cruiser and an equally shocked Chi-class Light Torpedo Cruiser both in the middle of the head with terrifying accuracy. Watching them get lifted off the surface of the water effortlessly as the shells blew their heads and minds quite literary, they passed them without batting an eye from the kills.

"Two down and more than a hundred more to go." Smirked a satisfied New Jersey before firing her No.2 turret on a multitude of Abyssal Destroyers flocking a Wo-class 150 meters in front of them.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

She watched three fourths of the bastards explode along with the Wo-class as most of her Destroyers rammed to each other trying to protect their leader of sorts.

"Scratched another. Hehehe." She giggled with a sadistic glee.

"New Jersey, focus!" Missouri yelled behind her, to her right.

"Geez, Mo. I know that already!" New Jersey whined but not keeping her eyes away in front of her as she waited for her two guns to reload while firing the third gun in one shot succession.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"Better you know than don't!" Missouri replied as she fired her No.2 turret and raised her right arm as water splashed on her as a salvo from a Ru-class Battleship missed her.

"Son of a Bitch! Eat this fucker!" she roared as she fired her No.3 gun nailing the Ru-class on both turrets and the chest with AP shells whose screams of agony was drowned out by the explosion.

"You okay there, Mo?" Iowa asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but now… I'm also wet." Was her reply as she heard the blissful sound of her guns finally reloaded.

"Alright, whose next?! Huh?!" she roared as her secondaries lit up stupid Abyssal DDs, their cries further drowned out as her main batteries went off again; one shell at a time.

 _ **WHISTLE!**_

 _ **PLOP!**_

"Kyaa! Hey that almost hit me, stupid!" New Jersey cried out as she narrowly dodged a shell from a Ru-class. "How 'bout you try some of mine!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Haha! How'd that felt, bitch?! I bet it felt _painfully_ good, huh?!" New Jersey's sadistic taunts agitating the Abyssals closest to them as they turned their fire to her which she managed to dodge some and tank smaller caliber fires that only little damage to her riggings.

"New Jersey, stop putting yourself in the spotlight! You're putting Emily's and Fletcher's life in danger!" Iowa called as she turned a 90 degree to the right and fired her No.3 turret reaping a fair share of Abyssals behind them.

"Sorry!" her sister replied immediately.

Keeping her eyes focused ahead of them, Iowa thanked the God that the USN made sure to put Radar on their ships back in the 40s. Taking a quick look on her Radar, she saw that they had made at least a mile in their escape.

Looking to her left, she saw her sister, Wisconsin, take down another Abyssal Destroyer with her No.2 turret with a single shot.

"Wisconsin, how's your side going?" she asked as she fired her guns towards two Ta-class that stood quite close to each other.

"Other than taking a bit of small fires from those pesky Destroyers and an occasional BB shell flying in and scratching my rigging, I'm doing ok, big sis!" Wisconsin called back before she fired a volley of HE shells from her No.1 turret to a Wo-class that was about to launch her planes 70 meters away from them effectively destroying her head-gear before any could come out.

"That's good to here. Enterprise, Hornet! How you two doin'?" Iowa then turned to the two Carriers beside Fletcher who was still carrying a knocked out Emily on her back.

"Good!" Enterprise grunted before launching a squad of six Grumman F4F Wildcat Fighter planes.

"Yeah, never better." Hornet smirked as she launched a squad of her own.

With bot their fighters in the air, they both pulled a torpedo squad, a squad of Douglas TBD, from their quivers and launched them not a moment sooner as their fighters took down Abyssal fighters with terrifying efficiency.

"Torpedo Squad 1. Target, Wo-class. Position, 10 o'clock. Distance, 250 meters." Enterprise commanded her girls while ordering her fighters to escort her Torpedo Squad 1 to their target.

" _Roger that, Mama!"_ a small voice in her head playfully rang out as her fairy squad leader saluted her.

"Guys… not now." Enterprise sweat-dropped at her fairies' playfulness.

"Torpedo Squad 1! Target, two Ru-class. Position, 12 o'clock. Distance, 253 meters. Drop-zone, Port." Hornet said to her own squad of torps while also ordering her fighters to do the same as her sister.

" _On it, Mother-leader."_ The leader of her Torpedo squadron replied to her before carrying out their mission as they maneuvered to the best of their abilities as AA fire threatened to break their formation.

"New Jersey! I need you to distract those Ru-class at 12 o'clock." Hornet told New Jersey who gave her a sadistic grin and fired a full salvo of HE shells from her No.1 and 2 turrets effectively blinding the both of them when a shell landed close to their faces causing them to scream in shock and pain.

"Be shock and awed." New Jersey breathed before blowing the smoke from her guns away. "Fuck yeah."

"Thanks a bunch, New Jersey. I owe you one." Hornet chirped as her squad went in for the kill scoring vital hits on both Ru-classes while Enterprise's sunk the Wo-class not a moment later.

"No, you owe me two now." was the reply she got from the sadistic BB.

"Er… o-kay."

Turning behind her, Hornet turned to Iowa and said, "I've sent a distress signal to the nearest base already. If we keep up with flank speed, we'll reach base in under four hours if we're lucky."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that we make it no matter what! Keep at flank speed and don't stop for anything." Iowa replied before wincing as a 5" HE shells found its mark on her right shoulder.

"Roger that."

As if feeling their escape go on smoothly, she immediately cursed to herself when she just broke Murphy's Law. She knew something is about to go very wrong, very soon.

 **(Re: Zero OST – "Requiem of Silence")**

 _ **WHISTLE!**_

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

" _ **ARGH!"**_ Iowa yelled in shock and pain as a torpedo struck her right leg crippling her mobility and sending shrapnel on both her legs as she suffered 2nd degree burns with her right foot and up suffering the brunt and the worst of the explosion.

Dropping on all fours unceremoniously, she just had enough time to hear her sisters and friends call out her name before a salvo from a Ru-class obliterating her turret No.2 with a single shot causing her to scream in agony as the fire from the turret explosion licked her right arm as the force from it pushed her back into the water roughly.

Fortunately, because of their shipgirl nature, and being a Battleship at that, their skin was made stronger to resist damages that could easily kill a normal human. But just because they're shipgirls doesn't mean their insusceptible to pain and other stuff, their pain tolerance was amped to as high as humanly possible so the pain alone won't be able to kill them, giving them a fighting chance to keep going.

Struggling to raise her body from the water, Iowa raised her head and yelled to Wisconsin and Missouri who turned around to help her, "Go! Leave me! Protect Emily, I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

"T-that's a one way trip, Iowa!" Missouri yelled back, turning around to go to her downed sister but was forced to stop when a salvo almost hit her while Fletcher looked traumatized as she watched her mother-figure suffer so much pain.

"It's the only way. Now, go!" Iowa pressed on.

"B-big s-sister, don't d-do t-this…" Wisconsin stuttered helplessly as her sister struggled to get on to her knees, broken pieces of her rigging falling off into the ocean as it descended deeper into the abyss.

"Like… I said…" Iowa gritted as she placed her right hand on top of her knee, "It's the… only… way… Now… GO!"

"S-sister…" Wisconsin silently cried in her hands as New Jersey, weeping in silent agony, came up behind her and pulled her along, yet Wisconsin stood strong in her place as tears fell like rain-drops on a sad stormy night.

"C'mon… we must get Ms. Emily to safety." New Jersey said, her voice cracking the more she pulled Wisconsin to move, "C-c'mon, please…"

Finally letting her sister pull her along, Wisconsin cried on to New Jersey's chest as the latter held her. Missouri, for her part, gritted her teeth in anger as Iowa gave her an encouraging nod to leave her. Feeling her body shake in despair, she reluctantly turned around and took the traumatized Destroyer's hand in to hers as she pulled her along with her, Fletcher's weeping eyes never leaving Iowa's who in turn just smiled at her even though she was in extreme pain at the moment.

"It's alright… I'll be back… _ugh_ … before you… even… know it, sweetie." She heard Iowa's voice over the gunfire as the two Battleships in the front tore the enemies from head to toe with their guns, making sure that their enemies suffered just as much as they are suffering at the moment.

The two Carriers remained strong, even though it breaks their hearts to leave a comrade behind, especially Hornet who suffered the same back in the war. Raising their hands shakily to give the Battleship a proud and shaky salute, as they fought the tears to fall from their eyes.

"It's… an honor... to have served with you, Iowa." Enterprise choked out before wiping desperately her eyes when she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"S-same 'ere, Iowa. We will never forget what you've done for us." Hornet cried on her sister's shoulder.

"The honor was mine. Besides, it's alright, really. As long as all of ya get there safe and sound, I'd be the happiest shipgirl in the world." Iowa said, summoning her own fairies to take care of her propellers and rudders. "I'll make sure to be back before lunch!"

"You better!" Enterprise yelled over before turning around with her sister, giving the lone BB a determined look, promising to get their wounded officer to safety.

"We'll come back for ya, Iowa. Just hold out a little longer!" Hornet said before calling out a fairy wearing a repairwoman's clothing and sending it to the BB. "Here! She'll help you with any damages you might take."

"Thanks Hornet, Enterprise. I'll make sure to kick as much as I can before you lot return for little old me." Iowa laughed as she felt the burns on her body slowly numb over after she received the repair fairy, who set to work on her immediately with her repair party. "That's better."

Watching them gain distance, Iowa's lips curved into a small grin as the pain got into more tolerable levels before numbing over that she barely registers they're there in the first place. Gripping her fists, Iowa turned her eyes to the numerous Abyssals that are now surrounding her position with their sheer number alone.

' _I'll get killed if I stayed on this place for too long. I gotta redirect their fire away from the main fleet. Hope this works!'_ Iowa mentally crossed her fingers before speeding to the other direction as her speed picked up, albeit painstakingly slow as the fairies ran Damage Control.

Aiming her last two guns towards a Cruiser, she fired a few shots of AP shells to clear her way before swerving to the right, narrowly dodging a full salvo from a Ta-class. Rotating her No.1 turret to the right and her No.3 turret at her 10 o'clock, she fired the moment all her guns clicked signifying that they had finished reloading.

 _ **BOOM!**_

All six AP and HE shells flew to various targets with varying effects. Two of her shell from her No.3 turret landed on two separate I-class Destroyers turning them into twisted scrap metal and bloody gore as they exploded. The last shell from the same turret smashed on the left eye of a Submarine Yo-class, who carelessly surfaced, the shell piercing her brain and exploded before the Abyssal had time to scream as it tore her head open sending brain chunks all around the water. Iowa gave them a glance as they sunk before ducking her head as a bomb dropped and detonated harmlessly on the water a few feet from her.

' _Geez. That was a close one.'_

Turning where she had fired her No.1 turret, she saw the bodies of a Light Carrier Nu-class with half of its body missing, a Ne-class Heavy Cruiser with a burnt hole where heart should be and a burning wreckage of a Ha-class Destroyer ripped to mangled pieces; whose magazine she had lucky detonated by pure luck.

Zigzagging the best she could as shells rained from behind her, even though she's a battleship, she was then met with machine gun fire that did nothing but annoy her further in her current situation as she held her arms in front of her. Her AA-guns made short work of them for all that got too close for comfort before resuming her task.

Circling around, she turned her No.1 turret to the starboard and fired at the Wo-class that was trying to nail her in the back with her planes for the longest time. She then fired an entire salvo of AP shells once she heard the clicking sound again signifying that her guns were load one more. She watched for a few seconds as her shells landed true to their mark and ended with a bright explosion as pieces of the Wo-class exploded everywhere.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. Well, at least I got their attention." Iowa remarked as she turned to her side dodging a salvo of HE shells from some random cruiser.

Firing her engines once more, she was just about to move again when a distinct and paralyzing sound of metal being torn to several thousands of piece along with an ungodly amount of pain following suit behind her. She watched, in shock and fear at the corner of her eyes, as a single 16" AP shell tore a hole right through her engine like wet paper. Moments later, a single 16" HE shell slapped directly on the back of her mutilated engine, lifting her off the surface of the water from the explosion, her eyes widening in surprise and pain while vomiting a conspicuous amount of blood as she was sent back on the surface of the water rolling like a ragdoll.

" _ **GAGH!"**_

Shakily setting her hands on the surface of the water, she fought to keep her eyes open as pain raked all over her body, mostly her back. Blood trickled down on her scalp where a shrapnel scraped her, her mouth, her nose and her legs. She pushed and pushed herself up back to her feet, yet failed and dropped back on the water. Her clothes damped and the numerous amount of blood she's loosing mixing in with the salty water. Oh, did I mention that the salty water did nothing but agitate her wounds further which was fortunately keeping her awake.

About a few dozen meters from her, a crazily grinning pale-skinned, petite girl with a black striped scarf on her neck wearing a glossy black raincoat/jacket that exposed her black bra, also known as Re-class Battleship, slowly cruised her way over to the down form of Iowa. Taking her sweet time as she enjoyed the pained and struggling form of the Battleship that has taken quite down the amount of their forces by herself even with moderate damages. Her violet eyes that strangely produced blue tendrils-like light eyed her prey with menacing glee.

"Well, well, well. It'd seem that we've finally bagged ourselves quite the big one, huh Ta-chan?" Re-class remarked with glee, her child-like voice making it a lot more unnerving, as she licked her pointed teeth that resembled a sharks, with perverted glee as they crossed the 20 meter line from Iowa.

' _Ta-chan'_ or more known as Ta-class Battleship, smirked in agreement. Her clothes doing her no justice as the covered as much as they can of her seductively pale body. Her blue white serafuku barely reached her flat stomach, pronouncing her breast that strained with them as a bleached gray cape hid her figure from behind. And just like any humanoid Abyssal that wore daring outfits, she has forgone wearing anything below other than a pair of black string panties and thigh-highs that had metal covering on her thighs, knees, shins and feet.

"Yes… I believe we have finally gotten one of those pesky ' _shipgirls'_ as they call them. Looking at her, she look nothing so special, so pathetically weak!" Ta-class giggled while she held her curvy hips, her melodic yet taunting laughed earned her a glare from Iowa who kept her defiant look even when her body refused to listen to her, only making Ta-class giggle some more. "Oh look Re-chan, she thinks she still got the strength to take us!"

"Really? Oh yeah, isn't that cute." Re-class laughed as she kneeled in front of Iowa.

"You know, you'll make a great part of our fleet. Right after we've broken you clean of that shit you all call ' _humanity'_. Really, all it sounds to me is weakness, like your superior's petty and inferior species." Re-class mused as she roughly grabbed a handful of Iowa's blond locks, caked with her blood, making the poor battleship painfully turn to her. Her eyes defiant and unyielding to them as she gritted her teeth.

"Fuck you…" Iowa gritted out in pain and anger before spitting on her enemies' face with a combination of saliva and blood.

"Well isn't that rude~~." Ta-class giggled as Re-class grinned before letting go of the Battleship's hair.

"I know right. One more reason why this fuckers should die." Re-class said wiping the saliva off her face. Turning to the Battleship that glared at her on the corner of her eyes, she grinned and kicked Iowa on the face, hard.

Iowa's vision darkened for a moment from the force applied from the kick, but her body remained strong.

' _For… my friends… my… sisters… everyone…'_

"I'd really enjoy fucking you up myself," Re-class said as she aimed massive tail at Iowa's face, the cannons from it roughly digging themselves on Iowa's face, "but I'll have to leave that on Ru-chan. You're not fun when you can't fight back."

With that, Re-class left her along with Ta-class who hopped in her step- er, sail. A dark figure obscured her view of the two bastards forcing her to turn her head towards it. But before she could even register anything else, she was roughly moved to her back making her close her eyes and hiss in pain as the salt water touched her injured back. Opening her eyes slowly as the pain numbed over, she watched as a woman with black clothing and two minifridge-like turrets stood over her and aimed all her guns at her.

 **(Re: Zero OST – "Requiem of Silence". End)**

She didn't know whether if this Ru-class is going to finish her or knock her out, because now she didn't care in the slightest anymore. She has done what she needed to do and she was satisfied with that, even if this will be her end. Looking up on the beautiful blue sky with several blobs of relaxing white clouds and a falling black dot-

Wait, black dot?

Straining her eyes subtly, she confirmed that whatever was falling, was falling directly at her or more likely, at their position. Glancing back Ru-class, she heard the Abyssal Battleship talk, "Any last words, _vermin_?"

' _Really? Of all those one-liner finishers, you chose the most generic one? How lame can you get, you stupid shit?!'_ was her line though as she rolled her eyes and watched the dot becoming larger by the second. Smirking in thought, she gave the Ru-class a scathing smirk and said.

"Behind you."

"Behind, me? What are you spew-GAGH?!" Ru-class asked in confusion as she turned around and received a pair of heavy combat steel-toed boots square on the face, easily snapping her neck and spine like a Popsicle stick with a very audible pop as her body was turned up-side down by an attacker in full black outfit while Iowa chose this the perfect moment to roll out of the way.

The Ru-class was dead before she even hit the ground- er, water. The force of this mysterious person's landing caused a shock wave to shoot through Ru-class' head and into the water creating a huge splash. Iowa, for her part, raised her right arm to shield her face while turning away from the water.

" _ **DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**_

Jason announced before performing a summersault, landing next to Iowa with smirk, his eyes narrowing at the barely readable number ' _61'_ on her stomach, before grabbing the leg of the dead Abyssal Battleship, not a second later, whose head was bent on an unnatural angle before throwing her/it towards a group of shocked Ne-class and I-class Destroyers with a heavy grunt.

"Alley-oop!" Jason grinned.

Rolling to her stomach as she forced whatever energy she has left, Iowa fired the last salvo of AP shell she have ready at the Ru-class just as she smacked to her comrades. After that, her guns finally falling apart from sheer stress and amount of beating they received.

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

"Nice shot, Murican! Oh! You alight there?" Jason asked in concern as he helped her up. "Sheesh. You look like you got chewed up and spat out. Can you stand?"

"Haha. I think so. Thanks for the save, Admiral" Iowa gave him a pained grin while Jason wrapped his right arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"We sure make quite the team, huh?" Iowa grunted and hissed in pain as her knees shook from the pain.

"Yeah, that we do." Jason chuckled as he agreed with her, making sure that he isn't holding her too tight that it might hurt her wounds.

Meanwhile, Re-class and Ta-class who rose an eyebrow in surprise after Ru-class flew past them before exploding as three AP shells turned her to a piñata. Turning around, they saw the newcomer helping their prey up to her feet.

He wore a thick black jacket with a hoodie. He had a sword with dark colored Kamagong handle sheathed on a long, same dark colored Kamagong sheathe that seem to act as a small shield, strapped on his back by a belt. The sword reached at least close to a meter long with about two to three inches wide the farther it got from the hilt. On the back of his left shoulder blade, he had his Ginunting from two weeks back and another addition on the back of his waist, which was strapped horizontally, was a black handled Pinuti sword with a dark Kamagong sheathe. He wore a pair of black cargo pants with two different customized black M1911's that has seen better days strapped on his thighs. For footwear, he got a pair of steel-toed combat boots that are half sunken on the water, something that boggles the minds of every Abyssals present as they thought over as to how he is able to stand on the surface of water.

"Who are you?!" Re-class demanded, smirking as her tail-guns aimed their cannons at him threateningly.

"Me? Why I'm the guy who's about to fuck all of ya bitches on the ass!" Jason announced with a flamboyant smirk.

"Oh? Are you now? You do look fit enough to be our mate, though…" Ta-class remarked, tapping her lips in thought as she gave Jason a once over.

Iowa covered her mouth as she giggled in amusement while Jason stared at the Abyssals with a deadpan stare and a sweat-drop. Turning to the now weaponless and injured shipgirl on his arms, he asked, "Did she took my words literary?"

"Yeah, that she did, sir." Iowa giggled and then hissed in pain. "Ow, that fucking hurts."

Concerned about her injuries, Jason adjusted his hold on her to make her as comfortable as he could make her for what he is about to do. Inching his left hand on the M1911 on his thigh, he whispered to Iowa's ear as the two Abyssals argued about taking his words quite literary.

"Murican-"

"I have a name, you know."

"Er- sorry 'bout that, but we can do the introductions later. For now, I'll call you ' _Murican'_ , just bear with it for a few minutes. I got a question, and I need you to answer it as honest as you possibly can, okay?" Jason kept his eyes trained on the two still arguing Abyssals, completely oblivious of his actions.

"I don't think I have much choice, besides, you practically saved my ass from getting turned to one of them so giving you an honest answer is all I can do." Iowa said as she wiped the blood on the corner of her mouth while Jason raised his right eyebrow curiously.

"Good answer. Anyway, do you see that fog over there? About 3 klicks of our position at seven o'clock?" Jason asked, pointing his head towards a large fog on the middle of the ocean 3 klicks away.

"Yeah… What about it, sir?" Iowa asked, raising her right eyebrow in wonder.

"Well, you see. I kinda brought a massive _'welcoming party'_ , like all of 'em, when we received that distress call from ya about an hour ago and they're all there. Hiding on that fog until I give the signal." Jason said, grinning at her shocked face.

"B-but how? The distance you and anyone you've brought would at least take you four hours to get here!" Iowa hissed silently. "Never mind that. Are my friends okay?! Fletcher? New Jersey? Enterprise? Emily?"

"Yeah, we got them when they got at least seven kilometers from here. Quite the crying bunch I tell ya. We also got Lieutenant Emily on the medical bay, so she'll survive. You don't have to worry about them now, they're all in good hands. The only thing you need to worry is not getting shot when we make our escape, alright?" Jason grinned at her receiving an unsure nod.

"Aw? Planning on leaving already? We haven't gotten any fun yet, _mate_." Re-class laughed as hers and Ta-class' guns aimed themselves at the duo.

"Haha. You heard that? Shucks, I must be getting rustier by the second if you were able to hear me, _chicka_." Jason laughed nervously while Iowa looked at her superior with confusion as to why he's laughing at their current situation.

"You are not getting away from us, you _filth_!" Ta-class hissed in disgust and embarrassment from earlier.

"Says who, bitch? You? Don't think so." Jason snapped at her before pulling his left M1911, showcasing its unique design, just before he released two shots directly at them.

A .45 Acp bullet, with glowing red tribal marking, flew towards Re-class' with the other one racing to Ta-class, striking both Abyssal women in the chest with the force and explosive power of a grenade covering them in smoke.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Iowa's eyes widened in pure shock as she watched the bullets detonate like grenade launcher round before she found said pistol being pressed on to her hands. Looking at Jason with wide and confused eyes, he just gave her a smirk.

"Hold this for me, will ya?"

"Uh… Um... okay?" Iowa asked before she found herself being carried like a princess causing a pink to dust her face.

"W-what a-are y-you doing, Admiral?!" Iowa asked with an embarrassed look on her face that glowed cutely.

"Tactical Retreat. Now hold on and give me covering fire." Jason said to her, "Oh, just a reminder, make those bullets count. I'll admit it, but I forgot to bring extra mags. Got too excited and it completely missed my mind."

"What?! Idiot! Why would you forgot something like that?!" Iowa asked in indignation as she held Jason's face with her left hand and turned his face to her.

"C-can we talk about it later? We really need to go now." Jason grinned weakly as he felt a shiver run down his back. "Hold on!"

Crouching down, he pumped as much energy on his legs and leaped away causing another big splash just as Re-class emerged from the smoke with sooth covering her chest and murderous look on her face as she whipped her tail on the spot the duo was moments ago.

"Where are you, bastard?!"

Looking around for the two, she screamed as she fired her guns at the two, barely missing them by inches.

"Die!"

"Whoa! That's uncomfortably close. Iowa, shoot something!" Jason ordered at the woman on his arms.

"Can you wait for a bit?!" Iowa snapped at him as she placed the M1911 on her right hand, still annoyed by the fact she had little ammo to enjoy these babies she's holding. "Can ya at least pass me the other gun?"

Rolling his eyes at her, he felt Iowa wrap her left arm around his neck while holding his gun. Sure that she won't fall off, Jason ran and hopped, pulling the gun in one smooth motion before landing and continuing his godly actions. Flipping the gun so that his holding the barrel, he tapped it on Iowa's elbow and said, "Here ya go, princess. Now shoot something."

"Gladly!" Iowa grinned as she aimed both guns behind Jason who was busy zigzagging around shells that rained upon them. "So, how many bullets do you have on this guns? I just noticed that these babies has extended mags! Also, why did they went off like grenades upon impact?"

Jason grinned at her and said, "Glad you asked. These two, Mustang and Sally, has about 15 bullets each, well Mustang has 13 now. The reason why they exploded is because both are loaded with modified explosive rounds, nothing special. Just that they _'Pack a Punch'_!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Iowa laughed as she fired Sally, the gun on her right, at the eyes of a poor Ni-class Destroyer popping its insides, already loving the way the strangely powerful recoil felt in her hand. "I might keep them for myself if they're this good!"

"Please no, those are the first guns that I was able to buy with the pay from my first mission. They're quite sentimental, you know. I'll make you yours if you want instead." Jason replied.

"Oh… They are? Sorry 'bout that, Admiral. Anyway, another question…" Iowa said before firing Mustang twice at a Wo-class that had her eyes on them, she watched in satisfaction as her dead accurate shots drilled the bullet at the enemy's eyes.

"Shoot." Jason said as he swerved to the right missing a 16" HE from Ta-class who was chasing them with anger on her eyes. "That girl really got the hots for me. Haha."

"How the hell are you fucking running on water?!" Iowa asked as she moved her head to the right, staring at Jason's eyes that stared back at her, as a bomb dropped from where her head was before.

"You're really asking me that now?" Jason asked her as he jumped away from the bomb.

"Well, yeah… I mean, you ain't a shipgirl nor are you an Abyssal right? So, how in the world are you running on water?" Iowa pressed on, inching her head a bit to shoot a Ho-class Light Cruiser in the head, cursing under her breath as she watched the bullet barely do any damage other than pissing it off after it ricocheted, exploding harmlessly in the air.

"How do I answer that, hmm…? I guess the simplest answer I can give you is that, I was born with it. _Daisuke can explain this better than I do…_ " Jason said, muttering the last part to himself.

"You were _'born with it'_? Really? You expect me to believe that?" Iowa gave him an incredulous stare.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I ain't one for technicalities. That's Raiden's job." Jason replied snarkily.

"Well no need to get your panties in a bunch, sir. Besides, who's Raiden?" Iowa replied with a cute pout and an interested gleam on her eyes.

"Raiden's my brother. There's another one, whose name shall remain a secret cuz he said so, which makes us a triplets. I haven't gotten anything from them, yet." Jason replied as they crossed the 2.3 kilometer distance towards the fog. "And aren't you the one who shouldn't get who's panties in a bunch or they might fall off?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're very rude?" Iowa asked him, shooting an Abyssal bomber out of the sky, its squadron disappearing on smoke and fire. "Because you are."

"Why thank you, actually, you're the first person to ever tell me that and yes, I know I am. So take responsibility, alright?" Jason laughed at her as he dropped in a split as a salvo of six 16" HE shells from Re-class came soaring in. "Damn, fucking water's cold!"

"No shit! Anyway, if everyone's behind that fog as you say they are, why hasn't anyone gave us any covering fire yet?" Iowa asked as she turned to the REALLY large fog in front of them, 2.1 km away. "Damn, that's one big fog."

"That's what she said- ouch! Why'd you hit me?!" Jason demanded in amusement when Iowa lightly smacked him with the butt of Mustang. "I was just joking, okay?! Anyway, I told them to keep radio silence until I give them the signal."

"What signal?" Iowa asked.

"This signal." Asking for Sally, Iowa handed him the gun at once with only a single bullet remaining on the chamber, did a drift, just 20 meters away from the fog, causing the Abyssals that were chasing them to stop 600 meters from them. Raising the gun on top of his head, Jason fired the last bullet.

Iowa watched the bullet, which travelled strangely slow, fly into the air with a bright red light. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization after realizing that the bullet was actually a flare.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You made the last round a flare?" Iowa asked as she turned her head to Jason who smirked at her after lowering his arm. "Are you a genius or what?!"

"Neither, but I am your Admiral, Iowa." Jason said just as hundreds upon hundreds of shells of varying calibers roared somewhere inside the fog raining down on the unsuspecting and surprised Abyssals with explosive effect as most of them that weren't hit scrambled to get away from the deaths from above.

Iowa stared at Jason's grinning face in awe as the explosion lit up behind them, giving him a fiery background. Grabbing the front of his clothes, she pulled him and crashed her lips on him. Jason's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Iowa who had her eyes closed and a massive blush on her face. Lasting for a few seconds, she pushed him back.

"Heat of the moment." She said as she turned her head away from him, trying to hide the burning feeling she's presently having on her face. "Got that?"

"Y-yeah, whatever you say, skipper…" Jason murmured in shock as he started walking towards the fog.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU BLOND BITCH?!"**_ they heard Saber's roar from within the fog.

"Well that wasn't nice. Who's that, Admiral?" Iowa asked, still refusing to meet Jason's gaze, who also looked quite out of it.

"The Rear-Admiral of the base. She's the one who is second in command, just under me. She outranks the Secretary-ship, so if she finds the advice of the Secretary-ship's to be unsatisfactory, she can out-vote it. Not that it has happened yet, but she has the power to." Jason replied as they entered the fog.

Upon entering the fog, the first thing that greeted them was steam, or odorless smoke. There were a lot of it, it was almost as bad as the one in San Diego before their flight, but not as cold and unforgiving.

As Jason walked, the fog got a lot thinner that she could see multiple shipgirls all around ranging from DDs in school uniforms to the higher tier ships. Pulling on Jason's, sleeve, she gave him a polite but silent signal to put her down. Doing as she wished, Jason gently put her down, yet the moment her feet touched the water, she almost collapsed if not for Jason catching her.

"Guess, I'll have to support ya." Jason grinned at her, before holding her once again like earlier.

"I guess. I just want to see my friends and sisters." Iowa muttered as she let Jason support her. Passing through numerous Japanese DDs that did nothing but stare at her, she felt nervous knowing their past in the war, but all that nervousness disappeared when she saw the looks of concern. The moment their eyes moved away from Iowa, which she really appreciates, they immediately snapped in salute at Jason who returned it the best he could while keeping hold of Iowa. After that, the DDs returned on guard as they kept their guns trained for any enemy that gets cocky enough to go to the fog.

Getting through the thick lines of Destroyers, they then moved in the lines of numerous Cruisers; both Light and Heavy. A girl with brown uniform and teal hair looked horrified along with the girl next to her as their eyes landed on Iowa. Giving the best salute he could manage, they made their way deeper in the fog. Finally reaching the Battleship lines, Iowa's eyes widened as she stared on top of her.

"A-an A-airship…?" she stuttered as she stared the underside of the massive metal underbelly of an airship that floated on top of them while releasing massive amount of these odorless smoke just above the two five-meter long flat rectangular missile pods connected to a bulge underneath the ship while being held by thick metal cords towards the top. "And a massive smoke screen?"

"Awesome right?"

Looking up, she can see at least five CIWS on one side of the airship. All were built with only their guns visible and at least 20 meters apart with something clearly in the middle of all the CIWS, but hidden from view. Below the large bridge that is located bellow, she could see a dual barreled Bofors 57mm gun sticking out like a large ball turret with 360 degree turn.

The Airship is 33m in height and is 237m long with the width of 183m making it the second largest airship built just under the Hidenburg but can proudly boast being the one with the most width. It had a modified streamlined/bulky design intended for heavier cargo and stronger armor. It sported four engines, two small tilt-rotors at each side in the front and the two major ones in the back. In the middle of the ship just in front of the massive engines, were two large bloated armored helium tanks.

On top of the ship, between the two helium tanks, is a metal compartment that held of the most vital weapons of the ship. Behind the two massive quad-propeller engines, are the two tails, which made up at least half the length, of the ship with each sporting a 20m horizontal stabilizers and rudders supported and held by more thick metal cords.

"Iowa, I'd like you to formally meet- Highwind. The Headquarters of the TaskForce141, Branch: Delta." Jason said as they walked/limped towards the end of the massive airship. "And also, my personal home-away-from-home."

"I-it's a-a-a m-massive m-metal a-airship…" she stuttered in shock as they reached the deck, with three massive fans meant for heavy duty push, the name of the ship written on a 40s design in cursive with a red-haired pin-up girl painted next to it. "Really? A pin-up girl?"

"That wasn't an idea of mine, but you now, it looks nice. Besides, it's an airship built within and under the Uzuki Corporation building in the Philippines in deep secrecy. She has a max speed of 386 knots, but if she's patrolling, we only raise her up to a 173 knots, can't have her malfunctioning 'cuz we wanted her to always go fast, you know. She has a Titanium aluminide interior above the bridge and Titanium exterior all, making sure that it's as light as possible for a fight being a 2,150ton ship. " Jason said, a single but very dim ray of sunlight punching through for a moment, shining the grey steel color of the ship, before disappearing once again.

"Damn. That's one fast and expensive ship, sir." Iowa gulped at the thought of how much it must have cost them.

"Yeah, got that right. Also one of the reasons why she took close to a year to construct after six months of planning." Jason chuckled.

"Isn't that too little time for you to build a battle-worthy ship? I mean it took two years of planning and studying and another four years before I was commissioned back in the war. So how the hell did you shorten the time for her?" Iowa asked pointing at the Highwind.

"We had a design already in place. The design actually came from a classic game, Final Fantasy 7. New gen kids would cry blood at the original game's graphics, unless they played they remade. We just had to modify the design to fit the role of an active, battle-worthy ship after asking the original artist their permission to build her. The Uzuki Corporation provided the best engineers they have and I had to search every inch my country for best engineers. After that, the only thing we had to do was build her." Jason grinned, beaming proudly at the Highwind.

"I see. So how many does it need to man her?" Iowa asked as she glanced above her, the ship

"She has a small crew number of five, because we designed her to be easily used by those trained to fly her, but she has an occupancy of approximately more than 70 people. The modifications helped increasing the numbers of occupancies along with the enlarged attachable cabins, which aren't available right now it seems."

"Whoa… the crews' just that many?" Iowa wondered as she gave the airship another glance. "With this size too?"

"Yeah. We don't need too many people to power her up. Anyway, weapons: classified. Defensive system: also classified." Jason grinned at her.

"Aw, c'mon! Why tell me that?!" Iowa demanded as she playfully shook him.

"Just because, Iowa." Jason rolled his eyes at her with a grin, refusing her even when she used the puppy-dog eyes technique.

"Fine, if you don't wanna tell me, its fine, but, like how can something this massive and heavy even float? Let alone fly as fast as you said she can without plunging downwards?"

"The reason that she can float like that is because of those two massive modified/customized Ge engines. They, along the helium tanks that gives her lift, could generate enough horsepower and lift to keep her steady. Also, in the forward part of the ship, there's two small but independent engines that acts like a secondary VTOL engines. They are incredibly smaller compared to the main engines. About the size of an Osprey's, hell, they are also tilt-rotors just so we can have better maneuvering abilities." Jason said, pointing at one of the tilt-rotor right in the front of the ship.

"Sir, why are you telling me all this?" Iowa asked in confusion.

"Can you shoot it down?" Jason asked her.

"Er... not if she moves I cant, but maybe if I have my Harpoons I might."

"Then there's your answer, but even Harpoons will only just get knock-out of the sky by her defensive systems." Jason stated.

"What kind of defensive capabilities does she carry, Admiral?" Iowa asked.

"Can't tell you what she carries- Mito will skin me alive if I did." Laughed Jason with Iowa laughing along him as they met with Nagato behind the ship's entrance, along with Iowa's fleet members.

"Iowa! You're alive!" Wisconsin cried in relief with red puffy eyes as she and the rest of the American fleet ran to them. "Oh my god! What have they done to you?!"

"Oh this? Nothing I won't endure for you guys." Iowa gave them a pained grin as she gave them a thumbs up.

"You idiot! You could have died if the Admiral didn't get to you in time!" Missouri sobbed, trying her best to wipe her tears. "I… I… please never do anything like that ever again?"

"Sure, Mo." Iowa said softly and lovingly as Jason guided her to her sisters before wrapping her sisters in a mighty hug. "I swear to god I love you all!"

"Us too, Iowa. Us too." New Jersey replied, wiping a tear on her eyes while pulling a crying Fletcher from behind her. "Someone wants to see you."

"Fletcher, sweetie, I'm back." Iowa wept as the girl tackled her to a hug. "I'll never leave you all ever again."

"Iowa! Waaah!" Fletcher cried on Iowa's stomach. 'I… I… I thought the bad people took you away! Waaah!"

"Nope, but they wanted to turn her into one of them…" Jason muttered in thought, unconsciously freezing everyone within earshot.

"W-what was that, Admiral? T-turn her i-into one o-of t-them?!" Hornet gasped in horror at what fate would have befallen their friend.

"S-so it's true…" Enterprise muttered as if pieces of a puzzle started falling in place.

"What's true, E?" Iowa asked in worry as Jason helped her up with Fletcher being her new crutch.

"Those bastards, the Abyssals, didn't just reproduced in a certain ways we all were made to believe. No… they also took the bodies of those they had slain, mainly the female ones, and turn them into a mindless puppets. While the males are left as fish food." Enterprise explained to them, making Jason grit his teeth in the memory of his crew.

"So… the female crew of my ship was turned into one of them while the men were eaten? Is that what you're saying?" Jason asked in sick realization.

"Y-yes sir." Enterprise answered.

Closing his eyes, he felt Iowa and Nagato patted his back comfortingly which he too appreciated.

"It will be alright, sir. We, ourselves, will put them to their rest if we ever encounter them." Nagato said to him.

Below them, Fletcher watched Jason's face. She saw him open his eyes and as if pulling a trigger, Fletcher immediately froze in her place, fear clearly written on her eyes. All around her, the American fleet either gasped in shock or froze entirely as they stared at Jason's glowing red eyes.

"Jason, calm yourself. Now's not the time to lose control." Rafael said appearing on view as the ramp on the bridge opened, a Z Tactical Comtac II Headset sitting comfortably on his head. "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

His clothing now consist of what he wore before, approximately two weeks ago, but with the sleeve on his right arm cut off for mobility and replaced by a metal pad strapped on his bicep. And instead of an ammo vest, he had a high-collared Tactical vest on with Magazine holsters on the stomach. He still wore the same pants with the Deegle holstered on it, but on his left leg, he had a steampunk holster belt bag strapped on it.

Glancing at his friend, who gave him a hard stare, Jason sighed as the red from his eyes drained off before being replaced once again by his normal ones, yet colder than they were.

"That we do." Jason replied. "Call Akashi, tell her she's needed here."

"Roger that." Rafael replied before pressing a button on his headset. "Akashi, report back here on the deck. Your assistance is needed once again."

" _Sir, yes sir."_ Akashi responded before hanging up.

"S-sir… w-what's w-w-with y-your eyes?" Missouri asked in dread.

"My _extraordinary_ qualities." Jason replied, with an underlying message that the conversation about his eyes are over for now, just as Akashi came into view.

"Akashi, reporting for duty!" she saluted. "What'd'ya need, Teitoku?"

"Akashi, I got you another patient I want you to attend to." Jason said, pointing at Iowa who smiled and waved at her nervously which she returned enthusiastically.

"Aye yai yai. You look like you got chewed up and spat out!" Akashi said as she rummaged on her rigging.

"So I've been told." Iowa chuckled, her eyes meeting Jason who gave her a small grin.

"I can see." Akashi said, her voice suspicious after she caught the two, while holding a green bucket with green liquid on her hands with kanjis for _'Instant Repair'_ written on them.

"… _Stare_ …"

"What's with the stare, Akashi?" Jason asked with raised eyebrow.

"… _Stare_ …"

"Akashi. Stop-pu!" Jason said as he shivered from the intensity of her stare. "Stop staring at me, please, and do your job already…"

"Humph. Whatever." Akashi turned-cheek as she walked towards Iowa with the bucket ready on her hands.

"Uh… ahhaha… can I ask, but what's in the bucket? 'Cuz you know, I can't speak or read Japanese." Iowa chuckled nervously as she tried to back away but a cheerful Fletcher held her still.

"Iowa you'll love this!" the little rascal said to her.

"I-I would?!" Iowa asked nervously to the child who nodded at her.

"You would." Akashi grinned.

Turning back to Akashi, she nodded and said, "Alright then, if Fletcher says so, hit me with the best you got!"

"Ou!" Akashi's eyes gained fire as she cocked back her hands and doused the Battleship with the liquid inside the bucket head-to-toe.

What came next made blood explode from Jason and Rafael's nostrils which they immediately tried to cover.

"AHHhhh…" a very throaty and seductive moan of pleasure erupted from Iowa's mouth as she was fixed back to a 100% as her clothes and riggings were instantly fixed by the nano-bots. Her guns remaking itself as the nano-bots replicated them through the data Iowa carried about them.

"Holy…" Jason said as he staggered back, trying to cover his bloody nose.

"Shit…" Rafael continued as he gasped while on all fours, his body feeling extremely hot and unresponsive from such a reaction.

"Hentai." Nagato remarked with a knowing smirk as the two Commanders was struck by an arrow with kanji for 'Hentai'.

"I got labeled same as you bitch." Jason glared at Rafael's downed form.

"Welcome to my world, dipshit." Rafael replied courtly.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Mito asked, with Yato firmly placed on a baby carrier on her back, as an automatic door slid to the side letting her pass.

"Living hell on earth." Jason replied as he wiped the blood from his nose while a surprised Iowa looked at her limbs and guns in shock and awe.

"W-whoa! I... I'm back to 100%?! Hell yeah baby!" Iowa cried in glee as she twirled Fletcher around her.

"Iowa," Jason called out to her, "I believe it's time we finally have that introduction I said earlier."

Grinning at him, she said, "Sure, Admiral. On one condition."

Raising an eyebrow at her, he nodded as Mito sat on edge of the ramp, carefully handing Yato to a gleeful Nagato who immediately begun playing with the toddler. Behind her, Rafael leaned on the left side of the lower bridge with his arms crossed over his chest while Saber came through the same door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Introduction, Saber. Introduction." Rafael answered her as Saber leaned on the right, giving Iowa a stink eye, who along with her fellow Americans sweat-dropped.

' _And that's the Rear-Admiral?'_

"Shoot."

"Only if you go first." Iowa gave him a toothy grin which he returned with a very mischievous gleam on his eyes.

"Alright, seems fair enough." Jason nodded at her, getting in a comfortable position as he leaned his back on the edge of the ramp, as the ship hovered a meter off the surface of the water.

"My name is Jason Ramirez. You may call me: Admiral Ramirez, Captain Jason or Ramirez, or whatever you want. I'm cool with whatever, really. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. My Hobbies… I have a lot of hobbies. And my dreams, can't tell any of you yet." Jason grinned as Mito and Rafael laughed hard while everyone else, including Nagato sweat-dropped.

' _He only gave us his name!'_

"Oh my God! You still use that intro?!" Rafael asked as he laughed along with Mito who is now rolling on her back making everyone stare at them in confusion.

"What? I used it on all my introductions. Gotta keep my appearance, you know. Heck, I even did that on Major Joshua Pasco back when we joined the 14th." Jason grinned at him while Saber gained a tic-mark on the side of her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?! The only thing we got from that shitty introduction was your name!" Saber roared at Jason, holding him up to her face by his clothes.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

Blinking in shock, Jason grinned at her, patted her on the head and said, "Old habit die hard, Saber-chan~~."

"W-what…?" Saber stuttered in confusion as she let him go.

"You gotta understand, Saber, I started out in this life as a Mercenary/Vigilanty at a young age of 12. Any information could mean life or death, that is why, back then, if I was given minimal info on my target, I scout out for more until I'm satisfied. Then that's the time I strike, strike without mercy or hesitation. They gave me a name, you know, before I got the name _Nebula_. They called me, _Ghost_ , the uncatchable, unkillable and unknown enemy of those who stray from rules. Others, called me: _Justice_ ; the one who is only guilt, is giving justice while others hide; cowering behind their _thrones_." Jason said, his voice suddenly becoming serious as he fixed his clothes.

Saber gulped in uncertainty as she and everyone else averted their eyes in shame. Jason, seeing them do so, sighed and said, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at any of you for thinking ill of me just because I only gave you my name. Please understand, we're still in enemy territory and as long as this waters is theirs, I cannot feel safe to disclose any delicate information. Or even in the base, just let me clean it out and I'll give you all the answers you want that you have on the questions you can think of."

"I'm sorry too, sir. For being an over-reactive brat, Teitoku." Saber said glumly.

Grinning at her, Jason whistled to get her attention and raised his left fist for a fist-bump.

"That's what makes you a great person in my book, Saber. Never change." Jason grinned.

Feeling her cheeks flush as butterflies danced on her stomach, she kneeled on the ramp and bumped her fist with his, "You too, Teitoku."

"Alright, and that wraps it up." Mito said, getting in between the two, making Saber glare daggers at her for ruining their moment. "Besides, I think Jason still has one more problem to access to."

"I do?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Yes, you do." Mito grinned knowingly at him.

" _ **TEI-TO-KU! BURNING LOOOOOVE!"**_

"Onee-sama!"

The next thing Jason knew after hearing those lines was his face kissing the salty ocean water, in a distance of five meters away from the ramp, as Kongou came flying down on him. Again, confusing tackle with body-slam! Meanwhile, the American fleet watched in concern as the Fast Battleship tackled Jason without remorse.

"Does this happen all the time?" Missouri asked as she and the rest watched Kongou's sisters following after their sister like sheep, except for Kirishima who kept her distance from the Iowa-class Fast Battleships.

"Kongou-onee-sama, are you okay?" Haruna asked in worry as she ran on the two. Gasping in horror, she then turned to Jason who was still faced down on the water, "T-Teitoku, are you okay?!"

Giving Haruna a thumbs-up, Jason lifted himself from the water with Kongou still hugging his back.

"Not cool, Kongou. Not cool. And didn't I told you earlier not to confuse body-slam with tackle earlier in the morning?!"

The Fast Battleship merely giggled in delight, still hugging Jason's back and said, "Maybe~~?"

Signing at her antics, Jason took the hand Haruna, ever-so kindly, offered and was easily pulled on his feet with the shipgirl with her riggings on his back.

Walking back on the ramp, he saw Kirishima, who was subtly glaring at Iowa for some reasons, maybe because of the war decades ago. She stood next to Hiei who looked extremely jealous, with her glasses messed up on her face. Stopping in front of her, Jason raised his hand and smoothly pushed Kirishima's glasses back to their proper position making the girl recoil in shock and embarrassment. Turning to Hiei, he pulled the Fast Battleship on his back with a grunt and handed her to the confuse Hiei.

"Please hold her tight."

Hiei could only nod her head, before she hugged her sister real tight like a teddy bear. Kongou returned the favor and hugged her just as tight.

"How did that go?" Mito asked with amusement clearly written on her face.

"Wet and painful." Jason replied with deadpan stare. "But I can't say I don't appreciate her enthusiasm, even though at my own expense."

"That's the spirit. Now raise up those points and build yourself a harem just as I asked you to." Mito guffawed.

"In your dreams, woman." Jason replied, water dripping from his clothes.

"Killjoy. Anyway, I'll be heading back up with Yato on the upper bridge. You can notify Chaffin when you're ready to steam ahead." Mito said as Nagato nodded to her, handing Yato who she placed on her back before going back inside the bridge.

Turning to Saber, Jason said, "Saber, take charge of the ship. I want to see how you manage this kinds of responsibilities."

"But Teitoku, won't someone be in charge already? Like say, Mito-san perhaps? Or Kushina-san? Maybe even Mikoto-san?" Saber asked nervously.

Jason smiled at how cute her nervous side is and said, "Don't worry, the moment we boarded the ship, I gave them, _especially_ Cid, the order to do as you say when we're about to commence attack."

"Um, if you say so." Saber replied, still unsure, before going inside the bridge herself.

"That lil' girl will need to be more confident." Says Rafael as he jumped off the ramp brandishing a large Danish axe with leather wrappings on the middle and a spike head on the end.

"Really? An axe?" Jason inquired as Rafael dropped a black gym bag in front of Jason before dropping off on the water.

"What about it? I mean, you have a Kampilan sword, which you haven't used in about half a year, strapped on your back. Yapping about the enemies being too week and too easy to kill for that sword of yours." Rafael snapped as he gave the axe a few spins.

"Touché." Jason said as he took off all his weapons off first, before opening the bag and putting on whatever its content was and his weapons back on.

Turning around, he was now sporting a tactical vest with two separated metal chest plates, one with a knife bolted on the left. On the stomach area, he had two small knives bolted on it with the zipper running on the middle and the straps on top and bottom of it. It had a lot of straps too, one on each side of the shoulder, and three on each sides with three more on the middle. It also had a strap running down his sides that met with his holstered pistol straps.

"Whoa, that looks cool. Like Roadblock on the GI Joe movies." Beamed Iowa with the stars in her eyes shining comically.

"Thanks Iowa."

Looking at their Commander, Missouri gave Jason an appraising look as she nodded in agreement with her sister, Wisconsin blushed when she remembered that he looked like one of those anime guys in Emily's phone, New Jersey licked her lips discreetly, Hornet gave him a thumbs up, Enterprise looked like she approves and Fletcher… well, she's just like Iowa, awestruck.

Meanwhile, on the Japanese side, Nagato approved with a thumbs-up, Haruna saying it's okay with a blush, Kirishima calculating whatever she wants to calculate on his look, Hiei like Nagato and Kongou, drooling at the sight.

"Me want to eat." Kongou drooled and became a lost cause.

"No, Kongou. Eating me, bad." Jason replied to her, making her whine.

"Not bad, Admiral." Bismarck said as she sailed up to them with her sisters and Graf. "Although, you have yet to tell us how you can stand on the surface of the water like a shipgirl or an Abyssal."

"Thanks, Bismarck. And to answer that question, it's complicated." Jason waved at her as the four Germans came into a stop. "Let's leave it at that for now."

"Well, well, well. If ain't it Hitler's prized ship that sank on her first mission." Iowa grinned playfully as she crossed her under her breast.

Hearing a jab on her, Bismarck sailed and stopped right in front of Iowa, their breast mashing together as she too grinned, but not as playfully as Iowa. More of hidden annoyance than playfulness.

"And if it isn't the Battleship that barely, if ever, saw any _action_ during the war."

"FYI, I sank a ship on the war. Thank you very much." Iowa replied, her playful grin turning sour for a moment.

"A _Training_ ship. I for one, shot and sank, the HMS Hood on a _real_ battle. Something your government prevented with their excessive use of Aircraft Carriers. Hell, they were used more because they felt that they are more _worth_ their money on." Bismarck said, hitting a very sensitive spot on the American BB.

Jason, knowing a fight will result if he doesn't intervene now, so hopping into action, he immediately placed himself in between the two BBs, who had lightning zapping between them, and separated them at once.

"Alright, that's enough. We can continue this on base, where we can easily fix any damages; even if it'll cost us." Jason said, but Iowa wasn't a cowardly American.

"So… if we're talking about our achievements, then I'll share the one achievement that I have gotten, right after being saved from certain death." Iowa grinned with fire on her eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what may that be, hmm?" Bismarck smirked.

"I kissed the Admiral…" que gasp in shock with Kongou's eyes, along with her sisters and Nagato, widened in shock.

"You really had to say that one." Jason muttered with a defeated tone.

"So what? I bet you've kissed numerous-" Bismarck spoke but was interrupted by Iowa.

"… On the lips, with my first kiss." Iowa grinned, but a visible blush appeared on her face.

Bismarck was speechless with her mouth open in shock at such bold actions while Kongou felt that her world is breaking apart, again. Meanwhile, the rest of the American fleet was shocked, but not unhappy.

"Whoa… now that's the Iowa I know. Bold and proud!" Hornet remarked before whooping for her friend. "You go girl!"

"K-kiss o-on the l-lips…" muttered Kongou as she stared off at nothing in particular, her soul escaping through her mouth which Hiei did her best to put back by pressing at it down her sister's throat.

Jason sighed and face-palmed before hearing Rafael speak, "When did you kissed him exactly, Iowa?"

"Um, let's see… after y'all rained down death from above."

"And why?" Rafael pressed on gaining everyone's attention.

"Heat of the moment."

"Hmm… Jason, how many does that make now?"

"Of what?"

"Oh nothing, just the girls that either kissed you or made out with you on the heat of the moment?" Rafael asked, pulling out a red notebook.

"I don't know, I don't keep record of that kind of stuff, remember?"

"Right, anyway, let's see… hmm…" Rafael hummed as he flipped through several pages. "So, 75th, huh? In a span of six years that I've known you so far, you've been kissed by 75 girls. All in the heat of the moment."

"Whoa… that's a lot. You really are a heart-breaker, huh Admiral?" Iowa grinned as she bumped her elbow on Jason's side who gave her an annoyed look. "What's with that look?"

"You know what you did." Jason sighed at her as Iowa grinned at him innocently.

"What are you talking about?"

Face-palming again as Iowa laughed at him while her sisters and friends congratulated her for her personal achievement, none noticed Bismarck and Kongou with a dark look on their faces.

"So… just because you gave him your first kiss, you think you've one upped me? I, Bismarck, the one who sunk the Hood? Huh?! If so, then I'll just have to do better to put you in your place. Under my foot!" Bismarck declared as Prinz Eugen clapped in awe of her elder-adopted sister while Tirpitz was still dazed from what she just heard moments ago.

"Wha…?" Tirpitz muttered in daze at such bold acts.

Graf? Why she's just watching with no emotion what-so-ever. Just a thumbs-up to her fellow German.

"You can do it, Bismarck."

"Bismarck, please, don't do anything rash." Jason told the Battleship on his left.

But Bismarck was having none of that, so stepping on her tippy-toes, she pulled him by the straps of his vest, she too crashed her lips on to his as her face burned from embarrassment as everyone gasped. And true to her words of doing better, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and used her tongue as she explored the insides of his mouth. Jason for his part stood frozen in shock, but his body responded for him as he kissed back as his eyes closed. Seconds later, the two separated with a line of saliva between them as both blushed.

Tirpitz almost fainted here and now from what she has just witnessed, while Prinz clapped in astonishment with an intense blush on her face and a steady line of blood from her nose. Talk about extreme nosebleed.

Turning to the shocked Iowa, Bismarck placed her hands on her hips proudly, even if her blush made her look extremely childish and said in a proud voice, "As I said, better!"

Iowa growled at the proud German BB as Jason walked towards the kneeling heart-broken Kongou who was being comforted by her sisters. Stopping in front of her, Jason wordlessly dropped to his knees, pulled Kongou into a hug and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. This seem to single-handedly rebooted the girl as she suddenly blushed and giggled as she cupped her face.

"Mou Teitoku~ there's time and place for this~~."

"I guess there is…" Jason said as he helped Kongou back to her fit. "Can't have a sunshine like you being gloomy before our first mission, you know."

Turning at the two Battleships that turned their first kiss into a competition, he felt his left eyebrow twitch, but he remained calm and said, "Now that the both of you has gotten that aside, there are things I'd like to say. First of. Iowa, don't you go making enemies with the base or your comrades, although friendly-rival-ship is okay, but tone down the ratings. Also, don't get me in the middle of it. Second. Bismarck, lower down your pride. Because of your stunt, I now need to take responsibility on it, same to you Iowa. Like I said earlier, if you want some friendly-rival competition, at least keep it rated G, for general audience." Jason said making the two Battleships nod in shame.

"I'm sorry, Admiral." They both said at the same time, before snapping at each other with rival fire on their eyes.

' _Not over yet!'_

"Good. Get into your battle lines. Iowa, you and the rest of your fleet comes with me. I'll examine your battle prowess as we go, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the American fleet saluted.

"Ne Teitoku, can we go with you?" Kongou asked cutely.

"Not this time, Kongou. Now go back to your battle formation that Musashi has assigned. Besides, break's over." Jason replied getting a whine from the Fast Battleship who whined but obeyed nonetheless.

"Jason, catch!" Rafael said as he stood beside him.

Jason raised his left hand and caught a Savox HC700 Military Single Sided Lightweight Tactical Headset. Putting it on, he turned it on and said, "Chaffin, break's over. Get the Radar back up and turn off the smoke. Cid, fire up the Highwind's main engines on my command."

 _"Aye, sir."_

 _"Got it, kid."_

Giving the American fleet the frequency of the radio, Jason pressed the button on his radio, "Everyone. Pack whatever you're doing. The moment the Highwind's guns go off, that's the signal for our attack, understood?"

 _"HAI!"_

"Alright. Iowa, I'll call your fleet the Alpha-Company, okay?" Jason asked as he turned to the American fleet who gave him a nod in agreement. "Don't want to call you guys 'American Fleet' all the time."

"That's alright with us, Admiral." Iowa replied with a grin.

"Yeah, besides, Alpha-Company sounds better and less racist than American-fleet." Hornet beamed.

"Glad you liked it." Pressing the button on his radio once again, he said, "Carriers, that includes you two; Hornet, Enterprise. Here's the plan, when the Highwind finishes her introduction salvo, your job is to send the first wave of fighters to thin out and take the enemies' air superiority. After that, send out the first wave of your torpedo bombers as well. We'll make those bastards focus on two things at once."

 _"HAI!"_

 _"Got it, chief!"_

 _"Yes, sir!" Enterprise nodded, readying a squad of fighters._

"Good. Raf, do we have anyone Fletcher can go with?" Jason turned to Rafael who scratched his head in thought.

"Yeah. I think she can go with the DesDev6, if you want?"

"You think they'll work together with Fletcher?" Jason asked as he looked at the nervous DD.

"Yes, sir. DesDev6 is made up of four Destroyers that are close to Fletcher's age and is commandeered by Light Cruiser Tenryuu with her sister, Tatsuta, acting as assistant." Nagato answered for Rafael who nodded in thanks.

"Hmm… send them here." Jason ordered to his Secretary-ship.

"Hai!" putting a hand on her left ear as if she's holding a phone, Nagato focused on the frequency and pin-pointed Tenryuu's signal.

"Battleship Nagato to Light Cruiser Tenryuu, do you copy? Over."

 _"This is Light Cruiser Tenryuu, I copy you loud and clear, Secretary-ship Nagato. What's up? Over."_

"Your unit is needed here by the Admiral ASAP. Over."

 _"On our way. Over and out."_

"Roger. Over and out." Nagato replied before bring her hand down and nodding to Jason telling him she's coming.

A few minutes later, a high school girl at the height of 5'6 with short purple hair and yellow eyes holding a grey and red dragon katana, an eye-patch at her left eye, wore a black cardigan, white polo with black neck tie, black skirt and black stockings with brown dress shoes came sailing in from the thinning smoke, her floating sensors giving off bright purple lights that she uses to navigate through the smoke.

Beside her is a girl with short purple hair and purple eyes, slimmer features and a mechanical halo over her head with yellow lights holding a glaive. She wore a one piece black and white school uniform with a skirt and brown dress shoes that showed off her mile long creamy legs. Behind them was four girls that looked like they belong in the elementary with similar white serafuku and black skirts. All of them brandishing their ship armaments.

Stopping in front of them, Jason immediately addressed them, "Are you Light Cruiser Tenryuu, leader of DesDev6?"

"Hai. What do you need of us, Teitoku?" Tenryuu saluted, clearly itching to fight the Abyssals.

Putting a hand at Fletcher's left shoulder, he said, "This is USS DD-445 Fletcher of the newly dubbed 'Alpha-Company'."

"Alpha-Company?" Tenryuu asked.

"I made it up so I don't have to call them the 'American-fleet'. Anyway, during this operation, I want you to take charge of Fletcher. Just for this mission. Do you think you can do it, Tenryuu?" Jason asked with a smirk towards the girl that could be dubbed as the female version of him if he had an eye-patch.

Tenryuu smirked at him and said, "No problem, Teitoku! I can take care of her alright."

"Good, Fletcher, you can go ahead wit- Nagato, what in blazes are you doing?!" Jason demanded as he turned just in time to catch Nagato cuddling with one of the two brown haired DD of the DesDev6.

"Hawawawawa." The poor girl cried as Nagato continued to rub her cheeks with her.

"Maintenance, Teitoku." Nagato, clearly, lied before being forced into putting down the poor girl from the look Jason's giving her.

"Oi! Get your hands off Inazuma!" Tenryuu yelled, waving her sword threateningly but immediately backed off when Nagato's ice cold eyes turned to her. "Eeek!"

"Anyway, Fletcher, go with them. Make new friends." Jason smiled at the DD with Iowa gently pushing the girl towards the girl with the spear who gently smiled at them.

"It's alright, Fletcher. Tatsuta will make sure you return safe." Tatsuta said as she offered her hand which Fletcher hesitantly took.

"Okay, ma'am." Tatsuta just giggled at the polite girl.

After that, they sailed back to their position with Fletcher with them.

"Do you think Fletcher will be alright?" asked a worried Iowa.

"She'll be alright, sis." Missouri reassured her.

"If you say so."

Pressing the button on his radio again, Jason spoke, "Anyway. Destroyers, listen up. After the Carriers finish their jobs, I want all of you to push forward. Don't worry, the Battleships will give covering fire along with the Cruisers that will be accompanying you all. When you have reached at least 500 meters to 200 meters away from the enemy, release the first batch of your torpedoes and let them eat it, after that, break off in different directions. RFN1 and RFN2, you take the right. LFN1 and 2, take the left. The Battleships will give you as much covering fire they can, understood?"

" _HAI!"_

"Good, when you have gotten away from the Abyssals, I want all of you to circle back. This time, I'll have the Battleships in front lines and we'll attack as one, am I understood?"

" _HAI!"_

"Sir, yes sir!"

" _Jawohl!"_

"Alright. To your. _**Action. Stations!**_ "

On top of them, the modified Highwind released an ear-popping horn as the two humongous quad-propeller main engines roared in ignition as the propellers started spinning at a rapid pace, blowing the smoke away from it as it started to ascend and move forward. Its AI controlled and Radar guided weapons system activating as all of it trained their aim in all the possible blind-spots of the ship.

 _ **HOONNK!**_

* * *

 _ **Love it? Hate it? Review to it then. The next chapter will continue the fight with the Abyssals and follow how this chapter was done. just so it can answer who the new characters are and what is their role in the story.**_

 _ **until next time, Ja ne!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Preparation for Battle

**Here I am again, bringing you lots another chapter of this slow-paced story.**

 **I know, I know. First op and it's already taking too many chapters to finish. Trust me, I know the feeling more than you guys, but alas, no matter how much I wanted to keep the pace moving fast in a fight scene, it just so seem that I can't. Too much detailing and too much idea being cramped in one chapter makes it too boring to read. That is why I am posting this chapter alone rather than with the fight scene against the Abyssals longer. But fear not, the next chapter will be the last of this op and the day in this fictional plot. After that is a bunch of chapters that takes the entire day to move with every shipgirl- err oops.**

 **I said too much.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Kancolle or play it. Too many horn-fags in the server to make one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Preparation for Battle**

It was calm. The sea was calm as two sides stared at one another. Two opposing sides that fights for their different reasons and beliefs. One side wants the total expulsion and annihilation of the entire mankind, the other wishes to protect and preserve it.

Looking at the mobilizing Abyssals, Jason felt them stare back through the thinning- still thick- smokescreen the Highwind has cast over them hours ago. Looking behind him to his left, Jason watched as- the now healed and repaired- Iowa and her sister, Missouri, narrow their eyes as they awaited his command.

Turning to the other side, he saw the other two, New Jersey and Wisconsin, sport varying expression. He glanced as New Jersey grinned from ear to ear, clearly excited, as she fixed her gloves, her clothes too was fully repaired by Akashi. On the other hand, Wisconsin looked a little bit nervous, for reasons he does not know, yet she kept a determined look on her eyes. Something Jason grinned at before turning back in front.

Next to him, he could feel Nagato and Mutsu stare at him from the corner of their eyes, maybe trying to figure out what really is going on his head of his. He glanced at them too for a brief moment and saw Mutsu's encouraging smile and Nagato's supportive nod. Nodding at them, he gave them a small grin before he returned his focus forward.

Turning back to the American Battleships- he had sent Enterprise and Hornet back with the rest of the Carriers in the back with Rafael to guide and evaluate them, he hoped they're all doing okay- he said to them, "Alright, just like I said to the everyone this morning before we left: This will be the real thing yadda, yadda, yadda, be careful. All that stuff… but most of all, this will be for me to assess your skills so that I can be able to make proper adjustments on your training. Understood?"

"Crystal, sir." Missouri replied as Iowa nodded beside her sister.

"Ready when you are, Admiral." Iowa grinned, cracking her knuckles loudly.

"Okie-dokie, chief!" New Jersey chirped happily, clapping her hands as she did so while Wisconsin nervously nodding along.

"Good. Now we just have to wait for the Highwind to get in position with everyone else." Jason said as the Highwind above them and the shipgirls within the smoke moved in their battle stations.

"Permission to speak, Admiral?" Iowa inquired as she moved next to Jason who turned his head to her, his arms crossed comfortably.

"Permission granted, but none of you really have to ask for permission to talk." Jason replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right. I just wanted to ask how you ran to my friends and sisters. It's been bugging me since you rescued me half an hour ago." Iowa chuckled as she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"How we met them? Let me see... Uh! It kinda went like this…"

* * *

 _ **December 9, 2020  
Time: 07:46:36  
Yokosuka Naval Base  
Few hours before the Present Time…**_

"I think you broke her, Jason." Mito smirked as she stared at the wide eyed Nagato.

"Oi, don't push the all the blame on me, Mito. You were so into it too, in case you've forgotten." Jason sarcastically snapped at the red-head that had their son sitting on her shoulders.

"Hush you!" was the answer he got as Mito went to Nagato and snapped her fingers in front of her face before doing some weird faces. "Hel-loooo! Anybody there?"

Face-palming at her childishness, Jason decided to just place both of his hands on Nagato's shoulders and guider her towards the Harbor where the Highwind will probably land or surface. Whichever came first anyway.

"C'mon, Red. Time's ticking." Jason said as he pushed the frozen battleship out.

"Hai, Otou-san. Let's go Yato-tan. Okaa-san can't wait to introduce you to all the hussies she has met! Hahahaha! This is gonna be epic!" Mito guffawed as she played with her toddler.

Yato merely clapped his hand affectionately on his mother's cheeks while he laid his head on top of hers. "Hai, Mama."

"That's my good boy!"

With that, they quickly caught up to Jason who was steadily guiding Nagato along the corridors of the building. Turning to the corner, they came upon the stairs which led straight down to the doors. They made use of it, but Jason has to take extra caution or the flabbergasted Battleship on his hands would surely fall, even if it reboots her with pain. Meanwhile, Yato and Mito watched on with amusement as Nagato almost skipped a step if not for Jason holding her firmly.

They made it out in one piece and was out of the building in ten minutes flat, most of the time used on making sure Nagato doesn't hurt herself. Stepping out of the building, Jason saw most of the shipgirls already in the water awaiting further orders while Saber stood right in front of the pier with crates of ammunition, metal boxes with the Kanji for 'Instant Repair' and a pile of bauxite neatly stacked together with a tablet in her hand. Akashi, with Ooyodo riding beside her, was using the forklift to move crates upon crates of the materials he had asked her; with Yuubari doing the same.

Saber's right ear visibly twitched as she heard footsteps approaching them from the direction of the main building. Glancing to the direction of the sound, Saber's eyes landed on Nagato, robotically stopping in front of her with a mind-blown look on her face. Behind her, stood a grinning Jason who waved at her which she shyly returned with one of her own, her face heating up again for some unknown reason. Moments later, Mito bounced on his left, a 4-year old kid on a jumpsuit sitting on her shoulders and a proud smirk on her face, said smirk caused a tic mark to appear on her left cheek.

"Sup, Saber." Jason greeted at her, next to him, Mito picked up Yato and placed him on the ground, holding his left hand gently.

"Everything's going smoothly?"

"Everything's going smoothly, sir." Saber echoed with a grin, her eyes following Yato who went and wrapped his chubby arms on his father's left leg. "Who's the kid sir? Your brother? Neph-"

"He's my son."

"-ew? ... Eh? Can you repeat that, Teitoku? I don't think I heard you right, 'cause I thought I heard you say _'my son'_." Saber awkwardly chuckled, rubbing her left cheek.

"Oh you heard him right, brat." Mito grinned, the corner of her mouth almost reaching her ears from the amount off fun she's having.

"… …"

"Mito, I think you broke her this time." Jason sweat-dropped as Saber's eyes comically widen and her body freezing like a block of ice.

"What are you taking about?" Mito freely chuckled, shrugging as she sauntered next to Saber before putting an arm around her shoulders and whispered to the poor girl's ears, "I told you I'm already _way_ ahead of everyone."

That seem to have nailed the nail deeper on the coffin as realization of Mito's words earlier finally snapped Saber back to reality. Her eyes widened a few bit more, turning to look at Jason's nervous ones. She opened her mouth to speak but words would come causing her to look like fish out of the water as she tried to form words from the shock.

Gathering enough will power, she croaked out, "I-is t-that t-t-true, T-Teitoku?"

"Just like I said, Saber. He's my son." Jason said before dropping another bomb, "But she's not my wife."

"Heh?"

Raising his hands in front of him, he showed her his ring-less fingers, "No ring, no wedding."

"You really had to say that, huh?!" Mito grumbled, moving away from Saber as she gave Jason a dirty look, Jason feeling a bit more mischievous, grinned at her. "Fuck you, you know that?"

"W-wait! I-if that's the case, h-how d-do you have s-such a beautiful son with a hag like her?!" Saber demanded, Jason couldn't help but crack a smirk while Mito popped a vein on top of her left eyebrow.

"That's none of your business, brat!" Mito growled, crossing her arms under her bountiful bust while Jason picked up Yato on his arms. "And who are you calling a hag, huh?!"

"Long story Saber, but it included death, destruction, fire- lots of it-…" Jason listed, before handing Yato to Saber who gingerly took him on her hands and cuddled him while Jason pulled Mito close to him, wrapping her in a one-arm hug, "… and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol."

"It's not my fault you wouldn't budge that I had to take drastic measures…" Mito grumbled as she forcefully turned her back to Jason who just chuckled at her in amusement.

"Yep, never met a woman as forward as her before too, Saber." Jason chuckled, wrapping his free arm on Mito engulfing her into a full hug which the latter slowly melted in to. "Mom once said she was a keeper, even if she was four years older."

"Okaa-sama would _had_ been proud of you, you know that?" Mito sighed lovingly, enjoying being in Jason's arms. _"All_ of them are."

"I know, I had everyone to thank for that, including you, remember?" Jason nuzzled his head on top of hers, Saber looking at the couple with a serene smile on her face as she cuddled Yato on her arms like a teddy-bear. "And I'd never exchange that for anything else on this world."

"Me too."

"Wha?! Where am I?!"

The trio turned to the shock and confused Nagato who was looking around the area in confusion. Letting go of Mito, which she whined about like a kid, Jason walked towards Nagato. Stopping just in front of her, Jason placed both his hands on her shoulders causing her to turn to him in surprise.

"It's alright, we're in the Harbor, waiting for Akashi and everyone else to finish."

"We, are?" Nagato asked in confusion, seemingly having forgotten of the event earlier, taking another look around her. "Oh, I guess we are. I best be getting ready now."

Just as she turned around to head to Hangar No.2, the memories of what happened earlier came crashing in like a twenty meter wave as she suddenly turned towards them with frightening speed.

"You have a son?!"

"Quite the late reaction you got there, Nagato, but to answer your question. Yes, I have a son." Jason chortled, not far behind him, Saber and Mito enthusiastically played with Yato who looked like he was having a blast, even if both women were glaring daggers at each other when the toddler wasn't looking.

"Then that must mean you're already married, Teitoku?" Nagato asked, taking a peek at Yato, immediately melting into goo as Nagamon briefly resurfaced.

"Eh… no, I'm not married." Was his reply, "Was too young when we had him. If I remember, I was 17 at that time. We were celebrating new year when Mito suddenly challenged me into a drinking contest."

"17 and drinking already, Teitoku? Quite the bad boy, aren't you?" smirked Nagato as she crossed her arms comfortably under her bust.

"Well for your information, I couldn't refuse her because my team was egging me. Plus the fact that my parents approved of me drinking- much to my mother's frustration and displeasure- also helped me gulp down those shots." Jason explained to her. "And then the next thing I knew, I woke up with a naked and fully satisfied Mito sleeping next to me."

"Even for a man like you, alcohol seems to still have an effect, unlike us shipgirls where it takes quite a number before we even feel tipsy." Nagato noted.

"Wasn't any kind of your normal alcohol, Nagato. Those were all concentrated to the max with two shot-glass being enough to even knock an elephant dead asleep for the next two days." Jason sighed, rubbing his face at the memory. "At least I remember what happened."

"Excuse me, Teitoku!" Akashi called to him as she drove the forklift carrying numerous crates, next to her was Ooyodo who was riding beside her.

"Oh. Is that the last batch, Akashi? Ooyodo?" Jason asked as the two pulled up beside them.

"No, sir." Akashi enthusiastically replied, taking the boxes off the forklift and putting them in order with Ooyodo, Jason also helped in unloading the crates with Nagato. "The last batch's with Yuubari, Teitoku."

"I see. Keep up the good work."

"Hai!"

"Did somebody say my name?" Yuubari announced as she too pulled over next to forklift Akashi and Ooyodo was using.

"Yuubari." Jason greeted with a tip of his hat.

"Teitoku. Well, here's what you've asked, all the ammunition, Instant Repair buckets, bauxite and everything else we have at the moment." Yuubari said, picking up a large medical bag from the forklift and putting it on top of one of the crates. "How are we supposed to bring all these with us?"

"I got us a ride." Mito said, getting in the conversation.

"A ride?" the three ladies asked at the same time.

"Yep, we got some tough reinforcement coming in." Jason said, giving them a thumbs up. "And this is Mito, by the way."

"Whoa… Teitoku, you never told us you knew the CEO of the Uzuki Corporation!" Akashi mused in wonder as she shook Mito's hands like mad. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am! I'm Akashi, lead ship of the Akashi-class Repair Ships, er ship."

"Ara~ara. Nice to meet you too, Akashi-san." Mito smiled. "That's right, we've _known_ each other for quite a long time now."

"That's so cool!"

"Okay Akashi-chan, I think you should let go now." Ooyodo smiled, pulling on Akashi who wasn't letting go." Akashi, let go!"

Ooyodo continued to pull Akashi off Mito, who only smiled in amusement, while Yuubari stood next to Jason and Nagato, drinking on a water bottle. Saber, seeing the commotion, went up to them still holding Yato in her arms.

"Akashi, let go of her already. We still got a job to do." Saber ordered, stopping just beside Jason.

"Hai…" Akashi sighed, letting go of Mito's hands. "Whoa! Who's the kid?"

"Ooh! Is he your brother, Teitoku?" Ooyodo cooed as she pinched Yato's cheeks, gushing at his cuteness. "Oh God, you're so~o cute!"

Yato giggled at attention while Saber cuddled him again.

"No, he's my son." Jason laughed, excited with what their reactions might be.

Yuubari choked on her water before spraying it, the water and light blending together making a comical rainbow.

"Heh?" all three girls said at the same time, looking at him with large figurative question marks on their heads.

"Well that was quite a letdown." Mito muttered, with Jason feeling the same.

"Only Yuubari's reaction was the best." Jason commented.

" _ **HE'S YOUR WHAT?!"**_

"Or not."

"He's my son, but I'm not married." Jason repeated. "It's a long story and our American friends don't have time to wait for us to finish. Now give us a few seconds, we'll just give our ride a holler."

"H-hai."

"Nagato, tell everyone to standby." Jason told Nagato, who sprang into action as she placed her right hand next to her temple like a two-finger salute and sent the message.

Nodding at Mito, Jason said, "Do it."

"Hai." Mito nodded back before fishing out a walkie-talkie from her outfit. "Highwind 2-5, Assassin-Actual. Over."

" _Assassin-Actual, we read you loud and clear. What do you need? Over."_ A youthful male voice echoed from the radio with some static.

"Highwind 2-5, mission is a go. I repeat, mission is a go. Start up the engines, Commander's back and kicking. Over." Mito grinned as she stared at the ocean in front of her where a number of shipgirls with their riggings are waiting.

" _Roger. Highwind 2-5, out."_

Turning to Jason, Mito gave him a brief nod before they both watched the horizon earning them a couple of confused stares from Saber and co. who themselves turned to the sea to look at whatever they're looking at. Mentally counting to three on his head, Jason watched as a hundred meters from them, the water suddenly rippled and trashed violently. Many, if not all, the shipgirls immediately moved away thinking as if a submarine was about to surface.

"The Highwind is a submarine, Teitoku?" Saber asked in confusion as they all walked towards the end of the pier.

"Submarine?" Jason smirked as the top of the Highwind surfaced, its metallic grey finish gleaming smoothly under the sun. "Highwind is by no means, _just_ a Submarine, Saber."

"Is not?" Akashi asked in confusion as her fairies carried the crates and placed them in a neat pile behind them like an ant line. "Then what is it?"

"It's one of a kind!" Mito grinned as the water beside the Highwind shifted and rippled, the two massive waterproof engines bellow the water shook as they activated.

"One of a kind? How is it one of a kind, even if it's exceptionally longer than Submarines of today's standards?" Ooyodo asked, turning to the grinning CEO who excitedly watched as the water started splashing and turning violently.

"The Highwind's first design didn't include all that she had today, like the larger bridge, hatch, and side-rails for the attachable cabins making her extremely vulnerable to almost anything that can match her speed. Hell, sinking like a Submarine wasn't supposed to be one of its jobs, but Jason and his boys made some adjustments and well… here she is." Mito said, pointing at the Highwind as it slowly rose higher and higher, the engines blowing the water away as the airship rose.

Seconds later, two massive engines and the two smaller tilt-rotor ones in the front becoming visible as the propellers spun so fast that was somehow managing to push the shipgirls closest to the ship by sheer force of the wind alone. The powerful beats of the engine and the thrusters almost enough to drown out any noise as the water that once covered the entire ship fell back down to earth like numerous waterfalls. The shipgirls and Saber were reminded of the military choppers but with jet engine instead rather than the usual chopping sound it produced as they stared at it with mind-fucked look.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jason yelled out, the shipgirls and Saber all mind-blown as they watched the ship rise and rise until the bridge revealed itself.

Now hovering ten meters above the surface of the sea, numerous compartments on the top part of the ship opened and numerous CIWS guns, 5x5 missile pods between each CIWSs came out with various clicking of gears and the sound of ammunition being loaded into the guns. A dual barreled ball-turret Bofors 57mm gun coming out of the belly of the bridge before it did a 360 degree turn before stopping, pointing its guns straight in front of the ship. The shipgirls gawked at the sight of the airship, marveling at its unique design, capability and weaponry.

"Everyone, meet Highwind." Jason yelled over the noise, taking the radio from Mito, "Highwind 2-5, open up the hatch, we've got some packing to do."

" _Roger that, Capt. Highwind preparing to dock."_ Highwind 2-5 said from the radio.

Putting down the radio, they watched the Highwind moved forward, its thrusters lighting up to give enough push before it tilted hard to the right, causing the shipgirls on the right to momentarily panic as they moved out of the way. The Highwind turned itself around as the two smaller tilt-rotor thrusters turned opposite to each other providing better maneuvering. After that, it carefully lowered itself so that the 50 meter bridge would be right in front of the pier with Jason providing further assistance through the radio.

Stopping just high enough, the hatch door opened hissing as pressurized oxygen escaped, before lowering down the ramp on the floor. Jason smirked as the ramp touched the concrete ground, "It's been quite a while, Cid, Chaff."

"Been a while, numbskull." An old and gruff voice with a North-American southern accent greeted them as two of the people inside the bridge finally revealed themselves. "Been wonderin' when y'er gonna show y'er stupid ass up."

"Cid… really?" the voice from the radio earlier sighed, possibly face-palming at the same time.

"What? He fuckin' offs himself for God knows how long, _again,_ and doesn't show his face on to us when his back to his feet, what do you think would the others think?" Cid, the middle aged mad scientist/pilot of the Highwind, which was named after him, retorted with a ruff voice.

He wore a dark navy blue jacket a dark shirt with dark green cargo pants. On his neck, he wears a white pilot's scarf that covers most of his shirt. He had blond hair in a pulled back style, blue eyes and facial stubble. On his head, he wore a pair of goggles with a packet of cigarettes strapped underneath the band. On his hands and feet, he wore leather gloves and boots, with his weapon of choice being a spear- which at the moment is in his station- although he as an affinity with firearms along with their Weapons Expert.

"But-"

"It's alright, Chaff. It's alright." Jason placated, breaking up any more argument from the two, "B'sides, Cid's got a point, but, orders are orders and we still got 'a heck lot 'a people who still wants my head on a silver platter. Plus, with the Abyssal threat still high in the air, we can't put the small fry on the light yet, tracks might get cold way too fast."

"I-if you say so, sir." Private Jack "Chaff" Chaffin said in reluctant agreement before noticing everyone behind them. "Who're they, sir?"

He was just an average American High School student, with average looks, average grades and average life, when he joined Jason and co. with the dream of breaking off his average-ness and live a life of adventure and thrill. He stood at the height of 5'10 with tan skin, black hair in a flat-top cut, brown eyes and fit enough to do his work as a soldier and as a radio man.

"Hmm?" Jason hummed, turning around to where Chaffin was pointing at, "Oh them? They're gonna be the new addition to the fam'. The silvernette is Rear-Admiral Saber-"

"Nice to meet you." Saber said, firmly shaking hands with him before standing beside Jason.

"You too, Rear-Admiral." Chaff grinned, saluting her after the hand shake, "Please take care of our Capt'n right here. He's quite the trouble-magnet, he is."

"Hai! I'll do my best." Saber replied, grinning back at him.

"Still right here." Jason said, giving the two a dead-pan stare.

"That's 'ight, lil' girl." Cid nodded, with his arms crossed and a cigarette already lit up on his mouth. "This numbskull might somehow get himself killed one day, again, if he ain't car'ful with what he's always up to."

"Hai!"

"Still. Fucking. Here!" Jason gritted out, a tic mark popping under his left eye. "Tch. Anyway, the tall girl with two mean hooks and the headdress is Nagato. My Secretary-ship."

"Good morning."

"Secretary-ship? Da fuck iz that, kid?" Cid rose an eyebrow, looking over at the girl that stood on Jason's other side who stared at them with narrowed eyes. "Is that some kind of assistant or wha'?"

"More or less, Cid. And also, can you, oh I don't know… tone down the cursing like a sailor? Maybe?" Jason asked with a very sweet tone on his voice, "I don't want my son getting yours or anyone's bad habits for that matter, you know."

Cid shuddered at the tone of Jason's voice and felt a cold sweat run down his back, "Y-yeah, s-sorry 'bout that."

"No prob, old timer." Jason replied, everything back to normal again. "Just tone it down a bit, _please."_

Turning around again, he gestured for Akashi, Ooyodo and Yuubari to come forward so that he could introduce them, "And this three right here are Akashi, Ooyodo and Yuubari. They help maintain resources, weapons, order and infrastructure. Plus keeping everything moving smoothly."

"Good morning." Both Ooyodo and Yuubari greeted.

"Ohayo!" Akashi greeted enthusiastically, shaking Cid's and Chaffin's hands, "This ship is so cool!"

"Aye lil' girl, she's a magnificent beauty if I say so myself." Cid grinned, crossing his arms as he glanced at the massive cargo bay that took up almost 20 meters of the bridge. "She takes care of all those that take care of her. So if you take good care of her, she'll pay you back tenfold."

"S-sugoi!" the pinkenette stuttered in amazement.

"Got that right." Cid replied in agreement.

Clapping his hands together, Jason said, "Alright, with the intro out of the way, we can load up the things we'll need to bring."

Everyone nodding in agreement, he turned to Akashi and said, "If you will, Akashi."

"Hai, Teitoku." Akashi saluted with a grin before turning to her fairies that were sitting on the crates, waiting for further instructions. "Everyone, let's get the crates inside in a neat order, okay? Go!"

"Desu!" her fairies cheered before picking up crates after crates and putting them inside the cargo bay of the Highwind, one neat pile at a time.

Cid, who turned to Jason with the corner of his eyes, whispered, "You know, this lil' munchkins are a heck a lot better and cuter than the little shits in your country."

Jason sweat-dropped and replied, "I know… even I prefer them any day than those blasted elves. Plus they're a lot cuter and nicer than those punks who loves nothing but constant pranks."

"Can't agree with you more, kiddo." Cid replied, watching as the pile of crates outside grew smaller and smaller while the ones inside grew bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Teitoku, what's your plan of action here on?" Nagato asked.

Jason narrowed his eyes as he stared back on the base before turning back to Nagato with a smirk, "We find the American fleet, give the Abyssals an ass kicking they'll never forget, then we go home."

Mito, Saber, Cid and Nagato matched his smirk with the latter saying, "Plain and simple, I like it."

"Alright. Everyone to your places. Nagato, same as what I said earlier, you'll be in charge of RFN2 and LFN2, both of which are under the German Battleships. Akashi, you stay close to the Carriers and keep a small profile. Ooyodo, with Akashi." Jason ordered, receiving a nod in reply, "And you Yuubari…"

"H-hai?!" Yuubari nervously saluted.

"I want you to move around from all four Formations as discreetly as possible." Jason said, glancing at the last crate being placed inside before Chaffin and Cid locked all of it with heavy duty straps. "Give assistance to those who'll need them and help to those whose equipment should malfunction. Understood?"

"H-hai, Teitoku!" Yuubari replied, nervous at her current objective.

Seeing her nervously clutching the ends of her skirt, Jason smiled knowing what it felt like at his first mission and said, "Don't worry, the Highwind will keep an eye on you. Plus, you're going to be moving within the formation, so the chance of an Abyssal getting a drop on you is pretty low, like none existent at all."

"I-if y-you say so, Teitoku." Yuubari said, before grinning with determination. "T-this Yuubari will do her best!"

"That's the spirit! Alright, the four of you, get geared up. We'll commence sortie at five."

"Hai!"

The four wasted no time to get to their riggings set up after they ran to Hangar No.2 and 3. Nodding to himself, Jason turned around towards the Highwind to board it with Mito and Saber in tow. In front of them, Cid and Chaffin awaited their commander with a grin to match that of a Cheshire Cat.

"Everyone's waiting for you at the bridge, sir." Chaffin said, saluting him along with Cid as Jason boarded the airship.

"Roger that, Chaff. Get the comms up and ready." Jason said, easing them up as he returned the salute. "Cid, raise the flags, we're going to war."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Got'cha, kid." Cid replied before the two got to action. "C'mon, brat. We got some work to do."

"Lead the way, old man."

"Fuck off, limp-dick!"

But before they could go, Jason immediately stopped Cid by putting a hand on his shoulder, who also stopped Chaffin so the kid could wait for him, "What is it, kid?"

Making sure that Saber won't hear him, he whispered, "When we engage the Abyssals, I want you to let Saber take command."

Cid rose an eyebrow at such a request and whispered back, "Any particular reason for that?"

"Nothing comes to mind yet, other than me wanting to see if she is as _capable_ as Wraith says she is." Jason said, taking a minute glance at Saber.

" _Wraith_? Who the hell's that?" Cid asks with a raised eyebrow.

"The Director of Atlas."

"Atlas? You mean _the_ Atlas that has shown up four years ago with the same reason UN was established years ago but is actually doing a good job at it? That _Atlas_?" Cid inquired, glancing at Saber for a second before looking at Jason in the eyes.

"Aye, the same one. Wraith said he has personally trained her himself, and if anything is to go by two weeks ago while I was fighting the Subterranean King, then I myself can vouch that this war is over before it has even begun." Jason said confidently.

"I see. Whelp, I hope you know what you're doing." Cid says before taking a deep breath, he then slowly exhaled, blowing as long as he could to enjoy the sensation. "Chaff'n! Let's go, we've got lots 'a work ta do."

"Ready when you are, Cid."

Turning around, Jason nodded at then and said, "Alright, let's go ladies."

The two immediately ran to do their objectives, the door leading to the Command Room automatically opening as soon as they approached it. The three, plus Yato-tan, followed but in a slower pace as Jason decided now would be the best time to give Saber a quick tour.

Entering the doors, they walked through the hallway with four doors for Armory, Med-Bay, Storage, and Engine room, telling her everything she needs to know. Each door having a symbol on it like the Armory with its crossed-m16s, the Med-Bay's red-cross, the Storage room's three piled up boxes and the Engine room's chibi mechanic drawing.

Moving up the hallway, they turned a quick left and came upon a heavily armored and secured hatch door. Knowing that as long as this airship flies, those doors will never be locked, he placed his hand on the lever, before he gave it a solid tug and easily opened the door.

They entered the bridge and Saber's first impression was…

"Whoa…! This place is big!" Saber marveled as she looked around the large Command Room which took the other half of the bridge. "Wow! Is this for real?!"

Jason and Mito chuckled at her child-like reaction, walking up to her, he said, "Yes, Saber. It's real. Welcome to the Bridge."

The Bridge, which by far, took the longest time to build in the airship, to calibrate and program with so many complicated tech running within its armored walls and floors. It had three levels: the Command level where Jason and the co. are, the Control & Communication level where the Radar & Communication station and the ship's Control station, which was manned by Chaffin and Cid respectively, are and the third level, which was the Weapons System station, was manned by a man named Maynard Griffin or ' _Griff'_ for short.

Maynard ' _Griff'_ Griffin is a man who knows his weapons quite well, one of the reasons why Jason assigned him there with no problem. He stood at the height of 6' flat, just as tall as Jason with almost the same body type. He had dirty-blond hair, styled in a military undercut for stylishness. He wore a pair of black military fatigues with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, clothes sticking to his body like a second skin just as how Jason's Admiral Uniform is doing at the moment. He had a set of blue eyes that steadily kept its gaze on the monitor, making sure that there won't be any problem with the system while he took a few sips from his beer, listening to his headphones. Jason was tolerant with that, because all they had to do was either pop up a notification on his monitor or throw a paper ball at his head. Either way, both works with varying reactions. Preferably the latter.

He, like Chaff, wanted to escape the life of normality and to become something else so that he could follow his father's footsteps in the United States Navy- although just not how he had planned it, but he ain't complaining to what he got now. It's practically way better than the normal life he left, with his mother's approval of course. Jason made sure of that.

Saber nodded, grinning in giddy, "Hai! Please take care of me!"

Jason and Mito grinned at her response- one being a little too sweet, moments later, they heard the door open once again and a couple of footsteps behind them. The three adults turned around and their eyes landed on two women, one who looked like an exact copy of Mito and the other, someone who could pass off as Houshou's sister.

The first one to have come out was Kushina Uzuki, Mito's cousin who was the same age of Jason along with her friend, Mikoto Uchida. She stood at the same height as of her cousin making them look like a pair of redheaded twins, which they'll drop a mountain up your ass if you ever say that. Literary. Unlike Mito, who was known for her super-strength and her deadly use of her Kamas, Kushina on the other hand was known more from her beauty and deadly skills with the sword; plus her talent with the use of her clan's specialty. Especially the sharper ones.

She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the same vibrant red hair. Because of being on duty, she wears a metal forehead protector in a blue cloth with her hair tied up on a high ponytail and strands at the side of her face. Her attire consisted of a green flak-jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. A purple-handled katana could be seen slung on her back with a pouch on her lower back filled with her metal-stars.

Beside her was Mikoto Uchida, Kushina's best-friend, a beautiful ravenette that has been at her best-friend's side for the longest time. She was as gentle as an angel but cross her once and her eyes will be the last thing you'll ever see before she cuts you down to tiny little pieces. She stood at the height of 5'7 ¾, just a tad bit shorter than the two redheads but she made up for it with her deceiving personality.

She's a fair-skinned woman with long, straight luscious black hair that reached just above her back with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and obsidian black eyes with a mischievous gleam on them. Underneath a black cloak with red cloud pattern, she wore a gray V-neck shirt with a fishnet shirt. Both tops loose enough to hide the rest of her ample bosom which she hides using breast wrappings. For bottoms, she wore a same colored gray loose pants with thigh-length black open-toed sandals.

"Jason!" the red-head cried out happily, rushing to him with open arms.

Jason grinned back and opened his arms to catch her, "Kushina, it's been lo- _ARCK!_ "

"Jason, accept **your** _ **punisHMENT**_ , _**BAKAYERO!"**_

 _ **BAM!**_

Well, he thought the hug was the idea, if not for the gloved fist that met the top of his head, easily smashing him on the floor without mercy.

" _Guffaa_ …!" his eyes widened in shock the moment he smashed on the floor with enough force to make the ship's sensors confuse it as a direct hit, alarms blaring as Cid fought to stabilize the ship. Meanwhile, Saber looked as if she's seen a ghost from the show of raw enraged feminine strength with how pale she got.

"THE FUCK?! Just in what level of fucking hell are you brats doing up there?!" Cid roared as he fought to steady the helm, pulling levers and pushing buttons to control the engines' propulsion.

Below them, Griffin just grinned under his headphones as the old days are finally back. He merely had to hold on his station as the ship shook, literary, shooting a glance behind him for a second before going back to whatever he was doing before.

" _Just like ol' times…"_

" _ **Shut up, old man!**_ I'm just making this fucker know a fraction of what I've felt for the past five months!" Kushina roared back, pulling the blob-like Jason off the floor as she shook him. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Jason merely made gurgling sounds, his eyes swirling comically with a red mark on his forehead from the blow but he was able to manage, "I'm… sorry… _geh_."

Kushina's facial expression softened, her anger quickly diminished at the sight, before dropping Jason's ass royally on the floor, pouting as she crossed her arms under her breast, "W-well you should be! Do you know how dead worried I was when we received the news?! YOU! The guy who's practically impossible to kill was sent into a coma from a bunch of gun-toting bastards, like how the hell is that even possible?!"

Forcing himself to stand with the help of Mikoto, Mito was preoccupied with Yato who was clapping his hands in fun, he said, "Thanks Mikoto…"

"No problem, Jason-kun." Mikoto replied, all too happy as she helped him up, "Easy now."

Jason nodded as Mikoto wrapped his left arm over her shoulders before pulling him up. He grunted as a sharp pain erupted from his head from where the epicenter of the hit was.

Turning to the pouting redhead, Jason thanked Mikoto after he had somewhat recovered and slowly walked towards Kushina, saying, "I'm really sorry, Kushina, ow… you still hit hard, huh? Anyway, what I wanted to say was that the enemy got the drop on us and I guess we weren't prepared. Besides, we never expected them to attack so suddenly."

"What do you mean _'so suddenly'_?" Kushina asked, whirling in shock before coming face to face with Jason.

"You remember Amaya?" Jason asked, rolling his neck just as he stopped.

"Of course. She's the girl that stuck to you like glue years ago, right?" Kushina asked, crossing her arms. "One proclaiming that she's a Goddess?"

"Right, the same one, except she's a _real_ Goddess. Anyway, she's told me that _they've_ been watching the Abyss for the last few decades now. Apparently, the Abyssals were just binding their time before they attacked with enough force to put us where we are today." Jason said, rubbing his chin, "And as for me going to a coma… Hmm… that's weird, I can't remember…"

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Mikoto asked gently, his words getting everyone's attention. "How is this even possible? You're like the guy who could remember something that caught your attention once, so how can't you remember?"

"I don't know Mikoto. I just can't." Jason replied, rubbing his right temple as a headache made its presence known. "Your best bet would be asking Rafael that if you want to know…"

Kushina, Mikoto and Mito shivered in disgust while Saber looked like she'd rather hang herself than do just that. Yato on the other hand just clapped his hands when he heard his uncle's name.

"Raf! Raf! Raf!" the young boy chanted.

"Did somebody call my name?" Rafael grinned as he made his entrance along with Daisuke who entered the room after him.

"Glad you're here. Have you done what I've asked you?" Jason asked, fixing his hat that had been skewed from the impact.

"Done. Everything is now complete, Admiral." Rafael told him, grinning as he crossed his arms.

"Good job, War Commander." Jason nodded returning the grin, turning around as he did so before walking towards the Command console, "Get to your stations, we'll commence Operation Welcoming Party now."

"' _Operation Welcoming Party?'_ Have you just thought of the name now?" Kushina asked, taking her place at the right Command console. "'Cause if you ask me, it sounds stupid."

Grinning at her words, Jason beckoned Saber to stand next to him as Mikoto took the left Command console, both Kushina and Mikoto keeping their eyes on the airship's systems and stats, he said, "Good thing I'm not. Besides, this is just us making our mark. Daisuke!"

"Hai, Nebula-sama!"

"Contact Nagato, Musashi and Yamato. Tell them to get their lines close together behind the ship, we'll tow them to save time and fuel. Go!"

"At once, Nebula-sama!" Daisuke saluted before running out of the Command room as he contacted the three.

Looking behind him, Jason gave Rafael a brief nod and said, "Do it."

Rafael nodded, walking down the metal stairs at the right side of the room, before going to Cid's station. Cid glanced at him and pointed at the far left of his station where a red button protected by a plastic glass box was. Turning back to Jason, who nodded at him, Rafael pushed it.

Outside the airship, the shipgirls gathered together as fast as they can after receiving their orders from Daisuke. Now standing with eight long ass lines under the ship in groups of two, the shipgirls looked up as if waiting for something to happen and not long after that, another compartment a few meters behind the Bofors and on the two tails opened and four thick black cords with handles on each sides, like a ladder with lights at the tips of each handle, dropped down steadily.

Taking the cords in their hands, Nagato was just about to ask her superiors what they were for but Daisuke beat her to it.

" _Everyone, grab the handles on the cords and make sure to hold on tight. This might get bumpy!"_

"Sir, how sure are you with the strength of this cords?" Nagato asked through the comms, which was set on one frequency that everyone present could pick up.

" _We once brought a building down with just those cords your holding. Besides, each of the cords are designed after a snake's skeleton, therefore we can remotely move them around a target and go for the kill or strengthen them enough to be able to pull stuff three times the Highwind's weight. Did that answer your question?"_ Rafael asked, after having explained what they needed to know.

"Hai. Thank you very much for that, sir." Nagato replied, glancing behind her as she pulled the cord, with each shipgirl behind her pulling back until it reach the last one who happened to be Kaga, "Everyone, hold on tight!"

"Hai!"

"Jawohl!"

Back in the Command room, everyone was preparing last minute check on the ship's stats.

"Engines No.1 and 2, ready. Stabilizers, ready. Weapons, ready. Fuel, enough for a two-way trip. Airship status, good." Kushina listed as she kept her eyes on the touch-screen module.

Meanwhile, Saber just looked on as Jason fired order after order. Making sure to memorize them or something close to it.

"Alright. Daisuke, sit-rep." Jason asked just as Daisuke came through the hatch door.

"Everyone's all prep and ready, Nebula-sama."

"Good. Chaff, report!"

"Communications and Radar are operational, sir." Chaff replied, typing on the computer and pushing some buttons while he's at it.

"Okay. Cid, what'cha go' for me?"

"Engines are hot and primed, brat. Just give the word and we're set." Cid replied, taking a lungful off his cigar before exhaling slowly.

"Roger. Set engines to ¼, we'll let the girls get the feel for the ship's speed as we go." Jason said, before they felt the ship rock as they started moving out of the harbor and out of prying eyes.

"A hundred and twenty-nine km at sea, plenty fast, eh?" Cid smirked as the ship started gaining speed.

"A hundred and twenty-nine?! Would they be alright, Teitoku?" Saber asked in worry.

"They're basically super-humans, Saber-san, holding onto something like this should be nothing for them." Daisuke answered reassuringly, making sure to keep his ears peeled if the shipgirls ever need any assistance. Turning around, he excused himself before going back on the hatch to monitor the shipgirls properly.

Outside, most of the shipgirls cheered as they gained first-hand experience in water-skiing while most of gentler ones held on the handles for dear life.

" _KYAAA!"_

" _HAWAWAWA…!"_

Picking up the speed, most of the shipgirls enjoyed the ride as much as they can while the others cannot tried to get used to it as fast as they can. The airship flew without any problem for the next few minutes, its engines humming quiet enough for most of the shipgirls to hear themselves.

"How long do you think will it take for us to reach the Americans?" Tenryuu asked over to her sister as she kept a tight hold on the handle and her sword.

"Somewhere around 30 minutes, Tenryuu-chan~" Tatsuta smiled at her sister, hugging her glaive in between her bosom. "This isn't so bad, if I so myself."

Glancing to her unit behind Tatsuta, Tenryuu called, "How you guys doing back there?!"

"Woo-hoo! This is awesome!" Ikazuchi cheered next to her sister, Inazuma, who was holding on her handle for dear life.

"Hawawawa."

"A-a lady s-shouldn't let something like this deter her!" Akatsuki yelled over the waves behind Hibiki as salt water splashed her face. " _Fuu-weh!_ That's very salty! Hibiki!"

"Kurosho." Hibiki gave Tenryuu a thumbs-up, her face betraying no emotion although you could see a small grin at the corner of her lips as she glanced a bit behind her.

' _That sly girl!'_ Akatsuki gritted her teeth cutely, "Gugugu…"

"Awesome." Tenryuu nodded to them as she focused her eyes in front of them.

The Highwind sliced through the air with ease even with the shipgirls in tow showing no sign of any problem as it towed them. Looking in front of her, she could see Nagato over Bismarck's back, seemingly talking to someone in the radio. Looking over the Secretary-ship, she could see a long line of thin black smoke rising over the horizon.

Keeping a firm grip on the handle with her left hand, she placed her right over her ear as she made connection with the Highwind. It took a few seconds before she got through. The first thing that she heard was a brief static before she heard Nagato's and Jason's voices.

"… _Teitoku, I'm picking up radio traffic 15km north of our position."_

" _We know, we just picked up numerous signatures just now, most of it are hostiles with its irregular signature on the Radar and a few normal ones we believe to be the Americans. Be advised, we will now attempt to establish radio connection with the Americans. Standby."_

' _Abyssals?'_ She thought to herself, _'So we're getting close, huh?'_

"Roger that, Teitoku. Standing by for further instructions."

After that, she heard nothing but static as the line went silent. Looking up, she wondered how their Admiral plans on making contact with the Americans who are, at the moment, under attack.

Inside the Bridge, Jason smirked as he stared at the name that popped up on the Command module while he was talking with Nagato. Seconds later, said name disappeared signifying that a certain Light Cruiser has disconnected from the line. Beside him, Saber waited for his new orders while her left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Pretty much thinking of giving the Light Cruiser a piece of her mind for eavesdropping.

Jason turned to Mito, who was just holding Yato in her hands, "Mito…" he started.

"Yes?" Mito asked, looking at him.

Looking at his son with a serene expression, he then turned back his attention to her, missing Mito's loving look as she smiled at him.

"Take command for now. I'll need to change fit for the situation." He said, making a place for her.

"Roger that, Tei-to-ku!" Mito grinned, before turning to Saber, "Can you hold him for a while?"

"Uh, sure." Saber replied taking Yato in her arms, "Hi again Yato-tan!"

"Sa-ber!" Yato chanted, putting his chubby hands on Saber's cheeks, "Pretty."

"Aw, thanks! You're pretty too." Saber gushed, rubbing her face with the toddler. "Pretty, pretty handsome like your Otou-chan."

Jason grinned, "Why thank you, Saber. I don't always get complimented for my looks."

"Eh?" Saber's eyes suddenly widened when she realized what she had just said, "W-w-w-wha…"

On their left, Kushina checked the screen on her console one last time before turning to Jason, "Jason."

"Hmm?"

"I've prepared your clothes and equipment inside your quarters." Kushina says, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Thanks, Kushina." Jason grinned before heading to the hatch door.

Kushina nervously nodded as she watched his retreating back, making his way to his private quarters to change. Feeling the sense of guilt, she lowered her head in shame for what she did to him earlier as Jason opened the hatch door. Balling her fist and biting her lower lip, she called out to him, just as he had stepped a single foot outside.

"Jason!"

Hidden from her view, Jason quirked an eyebrow wondering if she needed something else from him. Glancing at her, he said, "Yes, Kushina?"

"I… I… I…" she tried to say, but the words seem to have gotten stuck in her throat.

"Why don't you take deep breath, Kushina-chan?" Mikoto suggested. "It might help you say whatever it is you wish to say."

Glancing at her friend, Kushina gave her a determined nod and then took said deep breath. Exhaling slowly, she turned to him, "I… I… I-I'm sorry!"

Jason's reaction was a simple one, he smiled at her genuinely and said, "It is very rare for you to apologize, therefore it must have took a lot more effort on your part, nonetheless, I'm still honored. But think nothing of it, it didn't hurt me at all, just a bit of shock, nothing to worry about."

Kushina didn't seem to be convinced, yet she held her tongue and nodded. Tilting his hat at her, Jason left the room leaving all the occupants to themselves.

"Very good, Kushina." Mito grinned, glancing at her cousin for a brief second, "You make me proud."

Feeling the heat rise from her face, Kushina crossed her arms and turned-cheek, "S-s-s-shut it! I didn't do it for you or him, not at all!"

On the Control Station, Rafael snorted, "Whatever you say, Tsundere-kun."

Saber immediately covered her mouth as she fought to hide her laughter while holding Yato in arms at the same time. Beside her, Mito did the same while facing her back to her cousin, her kimono visibly shaking as she exerted effort on hiding her laughter. Yato, who was on Saber's hands, just watched on like it's his favorite TV show.

"S-s-s-s-shut u-up!" Kushina stuttered like mad. "And I'm not a Tsundere you fucking pervert!"

"I know you are, but what am I?" Rafael retorted.

"Grrr." She greeted her teeth in irritation and stormed back to her place. "Bastard."

With their shenanigans finally done, Mito stood straight. Glancing at the Silvernette next to her, she said, "Watch and learn, Saber. This is how we, of the TaskForce141. Branch: Delta, work."

"Hai!"

Turning in front of her, she flicked her hands in front of her and exclaimed, "Prepare for battle!"

"Hai!" Kushina and Mikoto chorused in a seriousness as Rafael, Cid and Chaffin whooped while Griffin typed the command for all the Highwind's weapons to standby. "Chaffin, how's our connection with the Americans?"

"Still trying to get through them, Ma'am. There's too much radio traffic in the air, I can't pin-point their frequency!" Chaffin replied. "I think we might need to cut their numbers down first so I can get their frequency, Ma'am."

"Then we'll just have to do that then." Kushina muttered darkly.

A sudden repetitive ping echoed from Chaffin's station causing him to snap back at the screen, "Be advised, 50 plus hostile aircrafts detected 18 kilometers away!"

Narrowing her eyes, Mito rubbed her chin while Saber and the rest of the crew awaited her command. Her eyes trained as far as she could see and could barely make out the extremely small dots littering the sky a few kilometers in front of them. She turned her head to Chaffin and said, "I want visual on the enemy formation ASAP!"

"Roger!"

Chaffin typed so fast on his place that some of them were nervous that he might break the computer by the sheer speed and power he is using in typing. A few seconds later, light flickered open on top of the Command console in front of Mito and co. as Chaffin sent a hologram footage of the enemy.

Mito hummed as she and Saber stared at the very loosely positioned Abyssal fighters with a few bombers here and there. They both quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as they saw AA rounds fly into the air and blast a few of them while numerous Grumman F4F Wildcat Fighters zoomed in, shooting down Abyssal planes with terrifying and brutal efficiency.

Without even uttering a word, Chaffin moved the camera down and zoomed in. They saw as six out of the seven shipgirls America sent for them for the so called _'Exchange Program'_ fight their way towards them, albeit unknowingly.

Leaning on her hands on the desk, Mito drummed her fingers as she thought of what course of action should she take. Beside her, Saber watched a Grumman get tag-teamed by two Abyssal Fighters, swerving left and right to escape the gunfire. Her eyes narrowed in anger, grinding her teeth together hard as the Grumman's left wing was gunned in half causing said plane to spin out of control before crashing on the water, moments later, a blonde girl with a recurve bow smoothly scooped up the crashed plane and placed her inside her deck, probably getting the pilot in her med-bay.

"Say, Saber…" Mito started, watching closely as the Battleship with the lab-gown fired her guns, roaring at the enemy as black blood splattered the ends of her clothes. "Would you like to know what makes Jason strong?"

"What makes Teitoku strong…?" Saber muttered in wonder, adjusting her hold on Yato.

"Yes, the reason why he is so strong." Mito echoed, glancing at the silvernette behind her.

On their sides, both Mikoto and Kushina perked up at the mention of the topic.

"Are you sure about this, Mito-nee?" Kushina asked her cousin, pondering if it is alright to disclose such delicate information.

"Of course she is, Kushi-chan." Mikoto replied for Mito, glancing at the elder red-head at the corner of her eyes, "If she wasn't, she wouldn't be saying anything about it. Am I right, Mi-chan?"

Drumming her fingers into a stop, Mito grinned, before shrugging, "Since when have you been wrong, Miko-chan? Besides, it'd be best that she knew, rather than be left in the dark all the time."

Turning around, Mito leaned her body on the computer, crossing her arms under her bust, she stared directly at Saber's eyes and spoke, "Tell me, do you know what chakra is?"

Saber nodded, having known what it is for years since the day Wraith had taken her under his wing. Her hold on Yato tightened a bit, but she made sure not too much for it to become uncomfortable for the toddler.

"Of course. It is the passive energy of the planet and everything in it, it composes of the physical and spiritual properties. It is the main source of our life energies, without it, we die." Saber replied without missing a beat.

"Very good. It would seem you're not just a pretty face after all." Mito grinned haughtily.

A vein popped on Saber's forehead as she tried not to smack the mother of the child in her arms from the verbal jab.

"Anyway, as you said, chakra is the source of life for normal humans to function. It can be manipulated by those that are trained to wield it. And as for me asking you if you knew what chakra is, it's because the kind of chakra Jason uses isn't like ones normal humans could easily use."

"It's not?" Saber asks.

"It's not, because both halves of Jason's chakra is so dense that should one ever be more than the other, for example: higher spiritual ratio will lead to production of reiatsu or spirit energy and should the vice versa happen, it will lead to the production of Ki or physical energy." Kushina started, "You see, a few years ago, Jason took part in an experiment to create the perfect soldier along with Rafael and a man named…"

"Nova." Rafael finished as he appeared from the stairs, his eyes dead serious. "The man, he was given the codename: Nova."

"No… va…" Echoed Saber.

"He was a man that Jason could comfortably go all out against, not because of their strength, may it be base or reinforced, being on par with each other but because both knows the limit of each other." Rafael said, leaning on Mikoto's station that was next to the stairs.

"… _Was_?" Saber inquired, "Did something happen to him?"

With the mention of her words, everyone inside the Bridge, except for Saber, lowered their head, a solemn look on their faces. But the one who had the most intense reaction was Rafael, who grinded his teeth in anger, not to Saber but to himself, as he gripped his fist, the atmosphere inside the room suddenly becoming suffocating.

"He died, Saber." Rafael said, uncharacteristically calm after taking a long deep breath. "He died protecting Jason and our country from a WMD a few years ago. Even today, Jason's still blaming himself for Nova's untimely death."

Saber's eyes widened from the revelation of what Jason must still be going through. Yato, feeling Saber's mood dampen, rested his head on top of her bosom, while wrapping his arms around her neck comfortingly. Feeling the toddler's effort in cheering her up, Saber nuzzled Yato close to her.

"Arigatou, Yato-tan."

"Anyway, we've strayed from our topic." Says Kushina as she gave Rafael an acknowledging nod. "As I was saying, minutes ago, Jason, Rafael and Nova took part in a super-soldier project known as: ' _Project Reawaken'_."

"Project… Reawaken…? Awaken what exactly?"

"Good question, first and foremost, Project Reawaken, was an experimental method of bringing out the perfect soldier in them, or in their language, their inner _Mandirigma_ or Warrior." Mito says, taking over.

" _Man-di-rig-ma_ … wait, wasn't Teitoku on a similar project known as-"

"Project Spartan, yes." Mito finished. "But that was just a side project, if you would. That project, Project Spartan, was to choose individuals that possess high level of chakra, aware or totally not aware, because apparently, individuals with high levels of chakra has the highest survival rate."

"And what did this _'Project Spartan'_ did to Teitoku?" Saber asks.

"Am already getting to that, so stop interrupting me." Mito mutters, a tic mark appearing on her forehead, "Anyway, _'Project Spartan'_ did little for Jason because its only purpose was to train said chosen individuals all they needed to know, like: combat, intelligence gathering, chakra manupulation and etc., but for Rafael and Nova, that's a completely different story."

"It is?" Saber raises an eyebrow, taking a quick glance at Rafael who gave her a friendly wave, "How?"

"Rafael was the son of one of the main developers and therefore he was an instant in with his reserves being reasonably higher than most of the candidates until Nova and Jason came into the picture, Nova on the other hand, ran away from home because of domestic abuse and the fact that he was done being his parents' slave."

"True that." Rafael says with a snort.

"So even a country that's know for sacrificing themselves for family, there are still scum like 'em." Saber says darkly. "Disgusting."

"Indeed." Kushina agrees, beside Rafael, Mikoto could be seen nodding in agreement. "Nothing is far more disgusting than abusive and ungrateful parents."

"Yes, anyhow, Nova was recruited to the top-secret project after he unconsciously used it, his chakra, when a group of rebels attacked a town he was travelling on, and fortunately, Rafael was on the scene when Nova brutally disposed of them. The two immediately became fast friends after Rafael got him in." Mito says.

Turning to Rafael, Saber said, "What were you doing in there anyway?"

Rafael rose an eyebrow as he got into a thinking-pose, cupping his chin while crossing his arm over his chest, "Let's see… Oh! I was so bored out of my mind so I went sight-seeing for a bit. Running into Nova was just pure coincidence, and witnessing him do some Mortal Kombat fatalities on those rebels was also a coincidence, even though it was awesome."

"How come nobody arrested him if he violated Human Rights Law by committing brutal ways of finishing off enemies?"

"Well, like Jason, Nova took on some mercenary shit just to feed himself, never staying in one place longer than a week. And never giving a shit about Human Rights with the excuse of _'No human would kill another human being in cold blood lest they crossed the boundaries between men and animals.'_ "

"I see… Then I'm guessing that since he's a merc, this was established by the officials of the town as a warning and a bounty, am I right?" Saber dictates, looking at Rafael's eyes with the sharpness of a true saber.

Rafael grinned at her and said, "Yeah, you got that right. It was on Davao, where the current President, President Du30, used to be the governing Mayor. I think the bounty then was five thousand pesos for any rebels, terrorist or criminals like: rapist, murders, snatchers, crug-dealers and stuff, caught and for every kill of said criminals, fifty grand."

"Whoa… then depending on how many he took down, he must have been set for at least a few months to an entire year." Saber said in amazement.

"Oh yeah, five hundred grand for ten rebels can make an individual's life a bit easier."

"Ehem!" Mito coughs, getting the attention of the two, "I think we're getting off-topic. Anyhow, after Nova was recruited, everything in between until they met Jason is history, history that I don't have any interest, no offense. Going back, after a few missions together, these three then volunteered to be the first test-subjects."

Saber gulped as she listened intently on Mito.

"The process was nerve-racking because of the amount of pain they have gone through, that even Jason even refuses to talk about it. Long story short, the project was a success and Jason and Nova was reawakened as the firsts and last Warrior-class, the strongest class of them all. Rafael on the other hand became a Defender-class, so his role is pretty much tank as much damage with a shield or something while the two cut their enemies down." Mito said, looking at the GPS on the console, she saw that they were almost at the range where the Abyssals will be able to detect them.

"Warrior-class? Defender-class? What are those?" Saber asks, noticing that they are almost at range where the Highwind's weapons could be at best use.

"Those are classes of which Pre-colonial Filipinos had before it was slowly lost after being colonized." Rafael says. "Warrior-class, Jason and Nova's class, are a class of soldiers that takes the fight up-close and personal, usually in the front-lines or somewhere where it hurts the most. Defender-class, my class, is as it says, a bunch of Defenders. We usually stay at places of great importance like the HQ, but I never liked being stuck doing nothing so I chose to follow those two battle-idiots around, watching their backs as they watched mine."

"I see. Thank you all, I learned a lot." Saber bows, adjusting her hold on Yato.

"It is no problem, Saber-chan." Mikoto says with a smile with everyone else doing the same.

"Saber!" Mito calls again, "Stand beside me, we're about to commence attack."

"Hai!"

"Chaffin, how's the connection with the American Fleet?" Mito called over.

Typing on his computer, he managed to give her a thumbs up, "Connection established, no need to thin them out anymore, Ma'am."

"Good. Patch it through."

"Roger, patching through."

Looking down on the computer, they saw a notification asking them to _Accept_ or _Decline_ connection. Tapping the _Accept_ logo, they saw a signal-like logo telling them they had been connected and now ready.

"Kushina, mic."

"Roger, mic online." Kushina says as a digital logo of a mic appeared on top.

" _Mayday! Mayday! This is USS Enterprise, CV(N)-6. We are under attack on all sides, I repeat. We are under attack on all sides. We have an injured VIP who's in need of immediate assistance and fellow shipgirl who's stayed behind to provide cover. Does anybody read me?!"_

Saber and Mito exchanged looks before nodding to each other, "This is Mito, Acting Commander of the Highwind, we read you loud and clear. As of the moment, we are heading your way. Over."

" _Thank God! I thought we were done for. We could really use some help right now…"_ Enterprise said, her voice flooding in relief.

"Roger that." Mito said, before turning to Griffin who had his hands on the firing control of the dual-barreled Bofors. "Griffin, get ready to fire."

"Whenever you're ready, Ma'am. Your call."

"Enterprise, be advised, we are fifteen klicks of your AO." Mito said.

" _Roger that. We'll try to hold them as long as we can, but please hurry."_ Enterprise immediately replies.

Seconds later, the line went silent as both party did their thing.

"Griffin, target all the Abyssals in the vicinity of the American Fleet."

"On it!"

Beside Mito, Saber watched and did her best to learn how these people around her operated. Meanwhile, Rafael has once again taken his place next to Cid, making sure that everything's going smoothly. Mito on the other hand, calmly placed her hands on top of the computer/desk, pondering when Jason will make his move.

"Well, darling, whenever you're ready." She murmurs, her eyes moving to the far right where a Black Hornet Nano-UAV was positioned expertly to avoid being seen, just that not even this one can evade Mito's hawk-like eyes.

 _'Still as sharp as ever, huh?'_

Jason smirked as he stared at the sharp purple eyes of Mito on his smartphone as the wind blew past his sitting form. Pocketing the phone, Jason looked up at the bright blue sky, feeling the cold ocean wind while inhaling the salty air. Right now, he is sitting Indian-style on top of the Highwind in his battle gear, enjoying the wind while eyeing the dots that would pop up in the air a few klicks away.

Below the airship, he could hear his shipgirls seemingly enjoying the ride, although he would get tempted to take a peak once and a while whenever he would hear someone shout out like a terrified little kid.

Putting a hand on one of the many thick cords that are holding most of the vital parts of the ship together, Jason stood up made his way towards the front. He made sure that he wasn't in any way close to the main engines as he walked. Reaching the front, Jason crouched, waiting for the guns to go off as his signal.

' _Huh, Nova… Been so long since I last visited your grave…'_

As he waited, Jason fixed his gloves, his mind wandering back at what they had talked about in the Bridge. He knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped on their conversation, he really did, but because he was worried how Saber would be treated, even when everyone inside are okay with the girl he still did. Releasing a sigh, he then lowered his head and stared at the ocean blue water, still waiting for any of the weapons on this ship to fire.

Just as he was about to jump in the water and rush forward, four Hellstorm missiles suddenly launched with two going directly towards the airborne hostiles and the other two to the Abyssals surfaced in the water. He knew that even if those missiles hit the Abyssal DDs, it won't do much damage other than distract the enemies for the shipgirls to finish them.

Grinning like a daredevil idiot, Jason cocked his knees, gathering as much chakra as he can and jumped like a professional diver with a 720 degree spin before nose-diving straight towards the water. Landing with splash, the shipgirls barely had time to comprehend that their Admiral just landed on the surface of the water like it was solid ground before he released all those chakra and shot forward so fast that the water underneath his feet exploded, sending him so fast towards his target, a Ru-class Battleship, that he was able to cross 9km in a quarter of a minute.

As he ran, Jason glanced at the corner of his eyes and grinned when he saw the four Hellstorm missiles keeping up with him. A few milliseconds later, all the missiles burst and released all their 160 mini-KaBooms which split into two groups of 80; one going up, the other going down.

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

A Ru-class Battleship turned around in shock, eyes as wide as dinner plates, as numerous missiles, about a foot long and four inches wide, slapped their planes right out of the sky. Her eyes widened further when she came face-to-face with a grinning Jason.

Pulling his right fist back, Jason grinned, with a very murderous glint in his eyes and said, "This is gonna hurt me, more than it'll hurt you."

Pumping as much chakra he can to enhance his sealed but still overpowered strength by making it act as some kind of seal-lubricant, the seal holding him back like a bunch of chains wrapped around his entire body restricting his movement loosening as he did so, while keeping it safe that he doesn't blow his hand off, he yelled as he let loose, "RAAAGH!"

The Battleship didn't have any time to let out a scream before she was instantly lifted off of her feet and the water's surface as his fist buried itself on the Abyssal's face before he released all of it, launching the Abyssal with a shockwave shooting off behind her like a thunder clapping in the rainy sky. She flew at impressive speed towards her unaware ally, which happened to be a Wo-class, smashing at her with the wrath of humanity, engulfing the two in a fiery explosion from the impact.

Skidding on the water as he landed, all eyes turned to him before an explosion erupted behind him courtesy of the Hellstorm missiles striking the seaborne targets. Said targets, I-Type Destroyers, only listed a bit to their sides in pain and disorientation, shrugging off the explosion that has enough firepower to obliterate tanks, even when they themselves had chunks of their metallic body blown to kingdom come.

"Tch." Jason grunted. _'Those things sure can take a hit.'_

Putting his left hand on the water to stop his momentum, he skidded to stop just in front of a cut-up New Jersey that had tears and cuts running in her clothes and blood running at the side of her head. Said shipgirl stared at him in shock and relief, before going turning to shock again as she realized that Jason was standing on top of the water as if it was solid ground.

"Wh-wha… H-how?!" she stuttered in shock, her eyes widening at an unnatural degree.

Narrowing his eyes on the pesky Abyssal Destroyers, Cruisers and the occasional Battleships and Carriers, he said, "Energy manipulation, that's all you need to know for now. Right now, we've got bigger fish to fry."

"New Jersey, why the hell did you st-" Missouri inquired, her voice dying at the end as she stared at Jason's back, who was busy staring back at the Abyssals that dared to stare back. "H-how…?"

Glancing behind him, Jason gave the messed up Missouri a once over, who sported light wounds here and there, other than that, she looks fine to him.

"Now's not the time to talk, get the rest of your unit and regroup on me." He said, turning his attention back at the Abyssal Destroyer that tried to get close, probably testing the waters before said Destroyer found itself blown to bits by a single shell from New Jersey's No.3 turret.

"Go back to whatever hell you fucks came from." she said, glaring darkly at the Abyssals after getting her shit together.

"Nice kill." Jason complimented. "But I can do better."

Grinning at the challenge, New Jersey turned to him just as her guns reloaded with a click, "Well then, Hot-shot, lead the way."

Jason grinned, his eyes glowing faintly as power surged on his veins, "Gladly."

Punching his hand on his palm, Jason cocked his arms beside him, bent his knees and jumped, the water exploding behind him again as he rushed forward to the closest Abyssal he could see, which happened to be a random Destroyer that he didn't know of, 50 meters away, nor did he care at the moment to know. Right now, all he need to know was if he could kill the bastard in one hit while he dodged shells left and right. Reaching the Abyssal in seconds, its massive head stared at him defiantly with its glowing eyes. Grinning like a madman, Jason sidestepped to the right after the Abyssal tried to bite him in half. Cocking his right arm while raising his left to aim, he waited until the DD exposed the middle of its body to him before he punched a large hole right at it, dead-center. Oil-like blood and black meaty chunks with metal pieces exploded from the other side of the Destroyer, the force being so strong that it cleaved the side of another Destroyer dead, cleanly cut in half.

The Abyssal wailed in agony after having its insides blown out before dying a second later with its mouth wide open, the light on its eyes disappearing. Admiring his handiwork with his smoking right arm still raised, he glanced at the awestruck Battleship and her sisters that has just caught up to them. He gave them a competitive grin just as a roar echoed behind him. Turning around with his fists already cocked for the kill, he rose an eyebrow as the lower jaw of the Destroyer exploded to pieces, dropping dead on the water beside him after shrapnels turned its brain into Swiss-cheese.

Turning back at the American Fleet, he sweat-dropped when New Jersey gave him a cheeky grin. Clicking his tongue in annoyance at the kill-steal, he turned towards a bunch of Abyssal DDs flocking a Wo-class who looked at him with murderous defiance clearly written on her eyes. Marking them as his next target, he only took a single step before suddenly appearing right in front of the Carrier, her eyes widening in genuine shock as he suddenly crossed 30 meters in a blink of an eye. Also putting a lot of strain on his body in the process, not that she needed to know that little info.

Holding the hilt of the Pinuti at an icepick hold, he pulled it, the blade sliding out smoothly as it existed the sheath. Redirecting his arm for a slash, his narrowed as the Carrier's hands twitched before stopping his action as she blocked using her cane.

 _ **CLING! ! !**_

The two struggled for dominance as they locked weapons with each other. Marveling at this one's strength, he stared directly at her eyes and saw the Abyssal staring back at him with determination to kill him. Remembering that this one had Abyssal Destroyer Escorts, Jason clicked his tongue again as he pushed off the Carrier, shocking and knocking her on her rear as she fell on the water, before leaning back as the DD fired its gun at him, aiming right at his head. Pulling the Ginunting on his back, Jason jumped in to the air, spinning like a top as he sliced two 5" HE shells in half, both exploding harmlessly on the water a few meters behind him. Landing on the water, he exploded back at the Destroyer and slashed right at the middle in its side, cutting deeply as the sword he had coated with his chakra, passed through its body like hot knife through butter.

Feeling a ripple on his left, Jason whipped his left arm in instincts, slapping the Abyssal on its lower mouth with the sword to the side, before jumping on its back, the swords in his hands spinning expertly like a pair of propellers, coating its edges as thinly as possible before he rammed it both on top of its head. The Abyssal roared, struggling as the sword pierced whatever vital parts inside it while trying to throw Jason off it, before becoming limp as Jason twisted and pulled the swords out.

Glancing behind him, Jason grinned as six HE shells dropped on top of the Abyssal DDs that chose to guard their Carrier, all of them disappearing on the fire. Knowing that the Carrier now had no guard whatsoever, Jason hopped off the dead Destroyer under him and ran towards the fire, jumping on top of a dead Abyssal Destroyer that was barely floating just as he reached it, both blades poised for a dual ice-grip stab.

Jumping through the fire wasn't one of his smartest ideas to date, but the moment he emerged from it was rewarded with about to be dead Carrier, whose eyes couldn't get any bigger as it stared at his swords in fear, it's blades giving off a faint blue glow as it gleamed under the sun. Moments later, the sounds of flesh meeting metal echoed as Jason drove both the swords into the Carrier's chest with a roar, the swords piercing right at her back. She gasped in pain before the two landed on the water with a splash.

"This is for my people, bitch!"

Exhaling loudly, Jason watched as the water underneath them was stained by its black blood. Slowly pulling the swords out, Jason studied the Carrier's features and found himself sighing sadly, because of the fact that other than the pale skin, weird gear, and hunger for the expulsion of humanity off the sea and differently colored blood, this girl could have passed off as a beautiful girl. Just as he pulled his blades half out of her, her hands suddenly clamped on his arms, holding him tightly in place as her eyes snapped open, the will to kill him burning brightly.

"What the…?!"

"I'm… taking you… with me!" she grunted in pain, shocking him with her ability to speak as she through her grinding pairs of teeth as she did so.

Coughing up black blood, she kept a tight hold on him making him grit his teeth as he let go of the two swords and tried to shake her arms off him. Try as he might, her hold on him was quite firm and is becoming a bit intolerably hard. His eyes widened when he heard a sound of a plane engine that didn't belong to the ones his Carriers had earlier this morning.

Glancing behind him, he saw a distinctive black round silhouette of an Abyssal Bomber, one that looked extremely similar from 5 months ago. Said plane was currently heading towards them with a really mean looking bomb underneath it.

' _Fucking plane wants to be a Kamikaze! ! !'_

"You… can't stop… the inevitable..." She sneered at him, her grip on him getting tighter by the second, "You… cannot… stop us…, fool."

Gritting his teeth, he stared at the Abyssal who was grinning crazily at him as the plane drew closer and closer. Rearing his head back, he screamed to the heavens, smashing his head mightily on to hers, stunning her just enough for her hands to loosen its hold. Gripping his swords, he ripped it off in irritation inciting a scream of pain from the Abyssal as blood sprayed on his face and the water. After that, he only took a split-second to look behind him before his eyes widened when the plane was a few meters away from them. Pumping his legs with chakra, he jumped away just as the plane smashed right at the Carrier that tried to get a hold of him.

 _ **"NO! ! !"**_

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

The force of the explosion blew the winds hard on all direction as throwing Jason as he landed on the water with a roll. Lifting himself up, he gave the explosion one last look before turning towards the shipgirls that were still shooting the Abyssals that surrounded them, completely forgetting about him. In the middle of their formation, he saw a small girl carrying an unconscious bleeding military personnel on her back, hiding behind the two Carriers who were covered in small cuts and sooth all over them.

Getting up to his feet, he flicked his wrist, the Abyssal Carrier's blood splashing on the water. Sheathing back the swords, he started silently making his way towards them, dodging stray shells that got a little too close for comfort.

Making his way to them, he saw Missouri and New Jersey look at him, their eyes wondering why he too was covered in Abyssal blood from head to toe. He gave them an reassuring nod to let them know that he was okay, the two nodding back in reply as they returned to the fight. Behind them, Wisconsin, along with Hornet, still couldn't believe what they were seeing with their eyes as they stared at Jason from their place even when New Jersey has told them all what Jason told her.

Moving behind an unaware Ru-class, who was too busy shooting at the Americans to properly watch her environment, Jason made his way towards her for an easy kill. Unsheathing the Pinuti sword, he kicked her on the back of her left knee-cap causing her to cry out in shock and drop to said knee, her last salvo going way too high to hit anything. Pulling her long black hair, Jason held tightly on it before raising the sword high in the air as he drove it through her chest cavity easily stabbing through her heart and spine. The Abyssal Battleship stared at him in shock and pain before her eyes trailed to the sword stabbed on her chest. She suddenly gasped in pain as Jason easily pulled it out. Her vision then got blurry as her heart slowly stopped to function, the last thing she knew before she died was the bloodied piece of metal painlessly slicing though her neck with ease.

Holding the beheaded head on the Ru-class Battleship, Jason stared at the pained expression that will forever be etched on her face. Dropping the head on the water, besides its now headless body, Jason didn't spare it a second glance as it sunk towards the Abyss. He then made his way towards another Abyssal after leaving the headless body of the Battleship as it sunk back to the deep, staining the water with its dark blood.

Back in the American Fleet, after getting her shock out of the window, Hornet watched with narrowed eyes as Jason brained another Abyssal on the side of the head, this time, a Ri-class Heavy Cruiser, with ease. He did not spare the enemy another glance as he pounced on another one.

Above her, her planes were dealing as much damage as they could, shooting down enemy fighters left and right. Training her eyes on him again, she watched him throw the sword that was faintly glowing blue at a Tsu-class Light Cruiser, striking her dead in the chest as she fell to her knees, shock clearly written on her body language as her body dropped on her knees and her head falling limped.

Jason ducked as a shell flew past him after he threw his sword, sidestepping towards the American shipgirls as a salvo of thee HE shells landed on the water he was moments ago after taking small detour to take back his weapon. Skidding to a stop, Jason glanced at the shipgirls, particularly the wounded female on the Destroyers back.

"How is she, little one?" he asked Fletcher in concern.

The Destroyer looked like she had been crying the whole time as her eyes were wide and puffy, plus extremely red with visible tear-lines on the side of her face. She wiped her eyes, sniffing as she said, "She's… _sniff_ … hurt, Admiral…. Please… _sniff_ … help her… _sniff_ … and…"

"And…?" he asked gently, kneeling in front of her, "Who is it?"

"P-p-please… p-p-please... s-save…" she stuttered, her fellow Americans turning their eyes away in sorrow before going back to shooting the bastards.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be alright, now I want you to take a deep breath and tell me, slowly."

Doing as he said so, she tried again.

"P-please… _sniff_ … save… I-I-Iowa, sir…"

"Iowa?" Jason rose an eyebrow before his eyes narrowed again, "Where is she?"

"She's a few kilometers behind us, sir." Missouri answered, her lips twisted in a sneer as she fired her guns at a pair of Light Cruisers, making them both swerve away from the incoming salvos. "Tch… Fucking punks!"

Nodding at her, Jason turned back his attention on the small Destroyer, "Your name's Fletcher, right?"

Nodding at him in reply, Fletcher wiped her eyes with her free hand, adjusting her hold on Emily on her back.

"Ok, good." Jason grinned, "Say, would you like me to hold her for you?"

Fletcher's eyes widened, quickly thinking of something to say to decline his offer, but his next words sealed the deal, "That's an order, I won't take a no for an answer."

Pulling her bow string, Enterprise snorted as she sent another squad of Fighters into the air, "Then why the need to ask her, Admiral?"

Jason turned to her, a friendly grin on his face as he gently took Emily off Fletcher's back avoiding to agitate the Lieutenant's wounds any further. The small Destroyer looking like she wanted to say no to him, but he wasn't having any of that.

"Kids this days needs something to let steam off you know, besides, it'll be better if she can fight with the rest of ya." Jason said, kneeling as he held Emily in a princess-carry, ruffling Fletcher's head who unconsciously leaned on it. "Show 'em what you've got, kiddo"

Hearing his words, Fletcher was instantly reminded on her mother-figure, Iowa, who would say the same thing to her when she needed a push forward. Seeing her eyes water again, Jason wiped the tears off with his right thumb, patting the girl on the head encouragingly.

Around the two, the Battleships and the Aircraft Carriers glanced at the two with soft smiles on their faces before roaring back with vengeance as their will to fight was renewed. Fletcher sniffed a big one and gave Jason the most determined look she could muster and said, "Leave 'em all to me, Admiral. I'll make them all regret for ever messing with us Americans!"

"They're all yours, kid." Jason smirked, letting the girl recalibrate her riggings as her AAs suddenly roared to life, putting down an Abyssal Fighter almost immediately. Jason's smirk got wider as the girl pulled her 5" gun at the ready with her torps gleaming menacingly. "Go get 'em!"

"Right!"

Pushing her engines at max speed, she sailed on the water, easily picking up speed as Missouri and Hornet gave her suppressing fire from their respective cannons and fighters. Watching her go, Jason adjusted his hold on Emily, still kneeling as he pulled Sally out of the holster. Taking out the magazine, he held said magazine on his mouth as he fished for something on his pockets, occasionally glancing at Fletcher who was distracting a Wo-class Carrier with her guns after releasing a torpedo spread on her flanks.

Moments later, the torpedoes struck true as the Wo-class screamed at the top of her lungs after her legs were cleanly blown off up to her knees. Glaring at Fletcher, she was about to send a squadron of Bombers at her if not for her head-gear and body exploding to pieces, courtesy of New Jersey who smirked at her kill.

A second after that, Jason finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a single red-tipped .45 ACP flare bullet from his pocket. Holding the bullet between his left index and middle finger carefully, he placed the gun on top of Emily's stomach gently. After that, he grabbed the magazine on his lips and flicked a bullet out to his left, catching it expertly in his left palm. He then carefully turned the flare bullet at the proper direction and pushed it down the magazine with a click. Pocketing the excess bullet, Jason grabbed the gun and flicked the magazine back on. Pulling the top of the gun, he raised it on top of him and fired, the gun releasing a semi-muffled pop as the red flare shot high into the air gaining the attentions of the Battleships and Carriers around him. Not wasting time, he immediately called Fletcher back who raced back at him.

"What's that, Admiral?" New Jersey asks, glancing at Jason.

"Fire Command."

"Really? Is there any meaning behind it other than being a Fire Command?" Missouri asks.

"Yeah," Jason grins, Fletcher holding close to Wisconsin, "Danger Close."

Enterprise quick's an eyebrow, muttering, "… Danger…"

"… Close…?" Hornet finishes.

As if by divine intervention, multiple cannon fire suddenly erupted three klicks of their position, raining down salvos of varying calibers on the enemies. Emily stirred weakly on his arms as the place around them turned into a giant fire show as the Abyssals disappeared from the fire, never to be seen again while others escaped but not unscratched.

" _ **KOH-RAH! YA SCARED?!"**_

Their ears twitched as a shipgirl with floating mechanical sensors on top of her head, appeared through the flames brandishing her sword followed by her sister who struck a Tsu-class in her stomach with her glaive, giggling as she did so. She sailed as fast as her engines could carry her, her sword already posed for a strike, heading towards a Ri-class.

Roaring at the disoriented Heavy Cruiser, Tenryuu struck her target, cutting her open diagonally without problem. Falling to her knees, Ri-class turned her head at Tenryuu to sneer at her only for a flash of steel to interrupt her as it passed through her neck. Tenryuu grinned at her word as her target fell on the water on its sides, headless. Her ears and the two floating sensors twitching and flashed brightly as she sidestepped, multiple shells landing on to her last position. Skidding to a stop in the water, she held her sword with both hands and pared an incoming HE shell, grunting as the shell struck her sword pinging off as it flew away.

"Tch. This day is getting more interesting by the second." Tenryuu grins, keeping her sword raised, "Is that all you've got? Huh?!"

Multiple angry monster-like roars were the response she got as a line of three injured Destroyers surged through the smoke, their guns aimed at her. Gritting her teeth, she roared back as she charged, moving her head to the side as the Destroyer on the left fired, missing her head by a mile. Preparing to jump at them with her sword ready to strike again, she only had seconds to move to the side before a glaive spinning like a fan flew beside her, burying itself deep on the Destroyer on the middle. She took a quick glance behind her and sweat-dropped when she saw Tatsuta giggling in her hand. Gulping a lump on her throat, she resumed her attack and sidestepped to the left when the Destroyer in the left tried to bite her. Crazily grinning at it, she slashed at its side creating a deep gash before jumping away, her guns aimed at the gash she made.

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

The Abyssal didn't had enough time to scream as it exploded after two AP shells landed right in-between the gaps of the gash. Admiring her work, she sailed back to Jason's position as Tatsuta finished both Destroyer by sticking a glaive right into its temple and in-between its faces, watching both sink below the water with a dark look in her eyes and a sadistic grin. After that, her little sister greeted her like she normally would, by putting the bloodstained glaive behind her as if hiding it from her while waving her right hand at her.

She gave her sister a grin in return as she shouldered her sword, stopping just in front of Jason who gave them a nod. A few seconds later, her unit- the DesDiv6- came running in as they moved in a line, guns pointed at all directions, knees shaking and a very scared look in their faces, except for Hibiki who was as calm as a cucumber.

"T-Tenryuu-s-san!" Akatsuki squeaked, as they stopped just in front of the Light Cruisers, "P-please don't r-run off l-li-like that!"

Jason sweat-dropped while Tatsuta and the rest of the American Fleet giggled, causing the eye-patch wearing, sword swinging chuuni- er, shipgirl to suddenly take a step back in embarrassment as her face suddenly took a deep shade of red.

"W-w-what a-are y-you s-saying, A-Akatsuki?!" She retorted, comically waving her hands in front of her.

"I-it's a good thing Tatsuta-nee-san was with you, Tenryuu-nee-san!" Ikazuchi chirped, making the other Light Cruiser giggle in delight and slight embarrassment.

"Hai. It was a good thing I was, ne, Tenryuu-chan~?" Tatsuta teased, making Tenryuu go a deeper shade of red.

"Hawawawa…"

"Tatsuta! Whose side are you on?!" Tenryuu cried out, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Look what you did to Inazuma, baka!"

"Korosho." Hibiki gave her a thumbs-up.

Behind them, Jason would have face-palmed himself if he wasn't holding Emily in his arms. Next to him, the American shipgirls giggled in amusement.

"Is this a normal occurrence, Admiral?" New Jersey asked in amusement.

Jason sighed and muttered, "Dunno, I just woke up from a mini-coma hours ago from the attack two weeks ago after I was turned into their Admiral, but I have a feeling that it's just the beginning of it."

"Best of luck to you then."

"Yeah, good luck me..."

Coughing to get their attention, Jason immediately turned his attention to Tenryuu who whirled around, almost knocking herself over from the force of her salute. He released another sigh and gave them a wry grin, easing them up a little as he nodded to them.

"So… what should I call you lot?" he asks them humorously.

Lowering her arms, Tenryuu gave him her best _scary-smile_ while Tatsuta smiled innocently beside her. The DesDiv6 lining up next to her with various expressions in their faces.

"My name's Tenryuu. Fufufuf, ya scared?" Tenryuu smirks, thinking that he must be so scared at her now.

"Hmm… a cute chunni with an equally cute S sister with an adorable quartet of little moe-blobs." Jason says bluntly, wishing that he could rub his chin. "Mm… I approve!"

"C-c-cute?! You think I-I'm c-c-cute?!" Tenryuu stutters badly as she cupped her face, "I-I'm not cute! I'm s-supposed to be s-scary, darn it!"

"Fufufufu. Nice to meet you, Teitoku. I'm Tatsuta~. I hope Tenryuu-chan hasn't caused you any trouble?" Tatsuta giggles offering her hand to him which he shook firmly.

"Oh please, I'm seen worse, but nice to meet you too, Tatsuta-san." Jason says, shaking her hand. "This'll practically be a breeze."

"Oi, are you underestimating me?! I feel like you're underestimating me!" the chunni gritted in the background but she went unheard.

"Hai."

Turning to the smaller and cuter DDs, Jason smiled softly at them, feeling a pull in his heartstrings at their young ages. The first one, a little girl with indigo hair and a hat that was skewed to the right and a Roman number 3 or III clipped on her serafuku.

"A-a real lady must always make her name known, yes? I am Akatsuki! Treat me like the fully-fledged lady I am!" she says, making Jason and the American BBs and CVs to grin at her adorable-ness.

"Hai, hai, Ojou-sama. This lowly man is honored beyond measure upon making your acquaintance." Jason plays along, before ruffling her in the head, "Also, a lady must always be presentable in front of other people, yes?"

Akatsuki merely pouted, blushing in embarrassment as she tried to fix her hair.

"Ohayo, Teitoku!" a girl with short brown hair with a red clip on the left, cheers. "I'm Ikazuchi! Not Kaminari! Please take care of that part too, okay!"

Jason and the others chuckled at her cuteness and said, "Sure, I'll be keeping that in mind."

Turning to the next girl with the same hat with a Roman numeral and snow white colored hair, he said, "And what be your name?"

"I'm Hibiki. I'm also referred to as 'The Phoenix' from my exploits." She says simply, giving him a thumbs up, "Korosho."

"Oh… Russian." Jason grins. "Nice to meet you, Comrade."

He then turned to the last one, a girl that looked like a gentler version of Ikazuchi with her hair tied behind her head via a red hair-tie.

"And you are, my dear?"

"Inazuma, dess! Nice to meet you, Teitoku! Hawawawa…" Inazuma says, suddenly getting embarrassed in the end as she moved behind Ikazuchi, hiding in embarrassment and shyness.

Jason merely grinned, but in the inside, he was exploding from the super-duper cuteness he just witnessed. Sadly, Wisconsin didn't have a very good poker face because the moment Inazuma did her thing, blood exploded from her nose as she clasped her hands together in serene delight.

"… Cute..."

Missouri grinned, watching in amazement and wonder as the rest of the shipgirls came, shooting Abyssals to death while the Highwind took down Abyssal planes right out of the sky with its CIWSs, its guns firing non-stop at DDs, as it stopped right on top of them. The rest of the American shipgirls falling in silence as they craned their heads up, looking at the Highwind with the same look Missouri had just as the airship descended, the bottom of the Bridge barely touching the water as it hovered right in front of them. The hatch doors opened revealing Saber, Kushina and Daisuke behind.

Seeing Emily's state, Kushina immediately moved to get her to the Medical Bay to patch her wounds up as soon as she can. Saber and Daisuke saluted him just as Kushina left with Emily in her arms who stirred briefly, her eyes widening as it landed at Jason before her consciousness faded away due to blood loss.

"Teitoku, we've pin-pointed the last American shipgirl's location." Saber says to him, the American shipgirls behind them gasping in relief as another batch of tears welled up in their eyes.

"Thank goodness…" Wisconsin sighs in relief as she hugged Fletcher who was busy crying in joy that they'd found her mother-figure. "She's going to be alright, sweetheart."

"... Right…"

Jason nodded in appreciation and said, "Good. Lay it on me."

Saber's eyes widened at an unusual response, unconsciously taking a step back as Daisuke took the spotlight.

"Nebula-sama, I don't think it is wise to be suddenly using too much chakra without any safety measures."

Jason tsked and snapped, "We've already place the seal so your argument is invalid. Now Saber, the location."

Exchanging hesitant looks, Daisuke reluctantly gave her a nod of approval. Sighing in resignation, Saber gave him what he wanted. After that, Jason hopped off the ramp and said, "Put up a smoke-screen and prepare for battle in two hours."

"Hai." Daisuke salutes again, but before he could leave, Jason stops him.

"Oh, and call Akashi while you're at it. Tell her to get our new friends cleaned up and ready."

"At once."

Jason then turned his gaze at Saber who blushed when his eyes met hers, "And as for you, Saber…"

"H-hai?!"

"Learn fast and learn well. You'll be needing it sooner than later." Jason says as the hatch doors rose back up again.

Glancing at the American shipgirls, he saw them fired up for a payback.

"Wait here, a Repair-ship is on her way to fix you all up."

They nodded eagerly, waiting for Akashi to get to them patiently.

He then started walking forward, twenty-five meters ahead on the airship and crouched, bending his knees as he used his chakra to loosen up the seal on his legs again, letting him use his strength. Feeling that he'd put enough, he released it again and jumped as hard as he can towards the location Saber gave him. The water underneath his feet exploding at all directions, blowing the wind all around him as he shot through the air like a bullet, immediately disappearing in sight in seconds leaving a number of stunned shipgirls at his wake.

* * *

"And that is how I met your mother- er, your unit." Jason jokes to Iowa as he gave her a long and very detailed recalling of what has happened.

"Whoa…" Iowa says, completely blown away.

"Whoa indeed." Jason echoes with a grin.

"All that shit happening and me actually believing every single bit of it, just who the fuck are you, sir…?"

Jason's grin gets wider as he stared at her in the eyes his eyes gaining a red glow in the pupils as he said,

"The one the lords of heaven, dregs of hell and everything in between all fears, Iowa."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, okay? I'll end it however short it might become.**

 **As always, love it? Hate it? Review.**

 **Ja-ne**!


	8. Chapter 8: Prepare Yourself

**Here's chapter 8!**

 **Sorry it took a long time. I didn't have internet for about two weeks so I was writing this blind but then again, I don't think I needed the internet in the first place for this chapter. Hehehe. You guys might need to translate something here that I prepared so use this: .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kantai Collection, but the plot and anything else you guys aren't familiar are probably mine or about to be mine. Jk, hahaha.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Prepare Yourself**

" _The one the lords of heaven, dregs of hell and everything in between all fears, Iowa."_

Iowa and Missouri gulped as they found themselves locked on the red glow his eyes were giving off before they blinked, his eyes suddenly back to normal as if nothing happened.

"Sir, we're about to start shelling in five minutes." Nagato says to him as she loaded her guns with AP shells.

"Roger. Alright, everyone, get ready because we're about to send a message the Abyssals will never _ever_ forget!" Jason smirks, adjusting his gloves, he smirked when he heard numerous cry of agreement, some of them being an excited battle cries.

"Bring it!" Iowa howls in excitement, making Mutsu and New Jersey giggle at her.

"Ara~ara. Somebody is excited." Mutsu remarks.

"You got that right." New Jersey grins.

"Please be careful, Iowa." Wisconsin mutters in worry.

"Don't be a hero, sister." Missouri says seriously. "We don't need you to pull a _permanent_ disappearing act this time."

"Got it, mom." Iowa sarcastically rolls her eyes with a grin at Missouri lightly. "Thanks, Wisco!"

Turning to his side, Jason said, "Nagato, what are the formations made off?"

Giving him her attention, she first salutes him before she replies, "Sir, we don't have any proper formations yet because of the fact that they haven't been assigned to any fleet. Right now, all of the shipgirls are arranged by their ship-name, therefore for example: all Fubuki-class Destroyers will be in one line, the Kagerou-class same and etc."

Jason nods, understanding what she said and said, "I see. Remind me to put the girls in fleets after this Op is done."

"Hai."

Moving closer to him, Mutsu says, "Neh Teitoku, how are you feeling? Scared? Nervous?"

"It'd be a lie if I said I wasn't, Mutsu." Jason answers her, "But the one I fear more is any of you getting injured. Remember, this is the real thing so don't hesitate, freeze, and most of all, always shoot to kill. We aren't taking any prisoners today."

"Hai…" Mutsu answers him, feeling stupid that for thinking he might be scared for himself.

' _His not like normal people…'_ she reminds herself with a soft smile.

"I wonder how E and Hornet are doing…" Wisconsin worriedly mutters to herself.

Beside her, New Jersey laughs and says, "Bah! I'm sure they're fine, besides, they're a pair of tough nuts to crack. Hahaha!"

"Maybe…"

* * *

"Alright you two, behave yourselves when we get there alright?" Rafael says to them as they made their way towards the Carriers' place.

"No need to remind us twice, sir." Enterprise replies, earning a few look of fear and awe making her feel a bit uncomfortable as she sailed next to her sister.

"Yeah, not like we'll cause trouble for anyone." Hornet snorts, shouldering her crossbow.

"I didn't say you would, just remember that they were your former adversaries' decades ago. Old wounds opening up and the stuff you know." Rafael reply back as he jogged, the axe on his left hand held securely.

"We get it already, besides, we've come into term that we'll face them sooner than later anyway." Hornet retorts, a bit annoyed.

"Better you know than not." Rafael says just as they reached the Carrier lines. "Ah! Good to see you again, Houshou-san."

"Ohayo, Rafael-dono." Houshou gently greets them, "Good morning to you two as well."

Taken aback by her motherly kindness that reminded them of Langley, the two American were left a stuttering mess.

"G-good m-morning to y-you too, ma'am." Enterprise says, giving the first Carrier a bow of respect.

On the other hand, Hornet was more open and brighter than her sister, "Mornin' ma'am. A pleasure to meet you!"

Houshou giggled in her hand and replied, "The pleasure is mine."

"Anyway, mind if we dump two more in your hands Houshou-san?" Rafael asks her. "Admiral's orders."

Houshou's eyes brightened at the mention of Jason, her lips forming a soft smile, "Of course. I do not mind at all."

"Great! Alright you two, get in formation and wait for Jason's _go_ order." Rafael says to them. "You guys got some heavy lifting to do in a few minutes."

"Roger-dodger." Hornet salutes him.

"Yes, sir."

The two American CVs moved towards the line as Houshou and Rafael watched them.

"Do you think they'll fit in?" Rafael asks with uncertainty, "They _were_ your enemies after all."

Houshou merely smiled at him as if she knew something he didn't, which she did, "They might have been our enemies once, War Commander, but that doesn't mean we cannot learn to forgive and work together. That is one of the reasons why we have a human body now, remember?"

"Heh. Your right."

The two American CVs stopped right in front of a girl in white and red clothes with silver hair. Enterprise stared at her as the silvernette stared back, a feeling of recognition surge within her the longer they stared at each other.

"E-enterprise-san?!"

"Shoukaku!"

"P-please don't kill me!"

"You!"

"Wha…?"

Both recognizing each other in two opposite reactions- one recognizing the other in fear and the other in just pure recognition. Hornet felt like butting in as she pointed at her sister who gave her a deadpan look. "What?"

"Shut up, Hornet."

"Geez, you're no fun. Humph."

Turning back at Shoukaku, Enterprise saw the silvernette hiding behind a girl with dark green hair who was glaring at her with her teeth clenched together cutely.

"Stay away from Shoukaku-nee!" chibi-Zuikaku roars at Enterprise with the force of a thousand kawaii tsunderes. "I won't let you sink her again!"

Enterprise rose an eyebrow in confusion, beside her Hornet tried to hide her laugher while holding her stomach. Behind the two 5th Division Carriers, Kaga narrowed her eyes as she stared at Enterprise. Around them, the other Carriers too watched in interest and wary, as one of their old and longest enemy, spoke to the Shoukaku-class sisters. Meanwhile, Graf looked like a lost kitten as she stood next to Akagi with Kaga giving her a very territorial look the closer she got to Akagi.

"Huh? Why would I want to sink her?" Enterprise asks, scratching the top of her head in confusion. "I mean, both of you aren't our enemies anymore."

"W-w-we're not?" Shoukaku asks hesitantly, behind her Akagi munched slowly on an onigiri she's packed, eyes shakily looking at the famous American Carrier who participated in the war the almost eighty years ago.

Graf listened intently while Souryuu and Hiryuu hid behind Akagi, shaking like a pair of wet leaves. Unryuu didn't look very bothered, same with Amagi although Katsuragi looked a bit bothered. Just a bit though.

"Of course not! We're allies now, besides, the real enemy is the Abyssals." Hornet interjects. "And if it'll make any of ya happy, I don't really care anymore about being sunk in the war."

"… Or being scrapped…" Enterprise mutters, her grip on her bow tightening sadly.

"Or that too, so why don't- I don't know- let this go?" Hornet says. "Holding a grudge isn't exactly healthy you know."

"Nor is it easy to let go." Kaga says to them, glancing at them with a piercing stare. "I agree with your sentiment that the Abyssals are the real enemy now, but I don't think that any past grudge wouldn't be easy to let go or forgive… Tell me, have you forgiven us for what we did in Pearl Harbor?"

Almost all the Carriers and Rafael froze when she mentioned something that surely struck close to home on the two CVs. He stared at them with muscles tensed, ready to intercept if a fight between them is to occur.

Hornet turned her head towards the sky, which was still being covered a bit by the smoke screen and sighed tiredly before turning back to Kaga, "I can't speak for most of the Carriers in the USN but I think that dropping the bombs in Nagasaki and Hiroshima makes us even."

Zuikaku clicked her tongue, and said, "We were already fighting a losing battle by the time we clashed, anyway."

Enterprise smiles at her gently and said, "That may be so, but got one ours in return."

This gained the attention of all the Carriers, "Heh? Oh yeah... Um, question..." Zuikaku asks shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Is she mad at me or Shokaku-nee? Or is she a little bit like you guys?"

"Well... You two did sink her before being forced to retreat to resupply, but Lexington, I guess I could say that she's, uh, kinda in the middle. I think..." Enterprise scratches her head, "But I'm sure that if you two ever meet, she'll be a bit wary of you two."

"Yeah! So when the times you do meet her, don't make sudden movements or else she'll bolt as fast and as far away from you two as possible." Hornet grins. "Anyway, why don't we stop talking about depressing stuff already? We're about to kick some major Abyssal ass and yet, we're talking here about the past. I'm not saying the past is not important and that we should forget about it, but right now, I think- no, I know that we must set aside the past and our difference and work together. We can think about the past later on when there's nothing that will shoot us."

Houshou smiles at Hornet's speech and said, "I agree with Hornet-san. We are after all, in the middle of a mission and getting distracted is the last thing we need."

The Carriers listens to her words, some willing to set aside this problem for now while some begrudgingly obeys. Kaga clicks her tongue in annoyance, meanwhile Akagi has long set the past behind her as she held her bow with conviction to protect the weak and those she's sworn to protect.

"Houshou-san is right." Akagi says, pulling a squadron from her deck and notching it on her bow, "We must set the past behind us, not forget it for the past and the mistakes that has happened teaches us valuable lessons."

Beside her, Kaga gripped her bow firmly, pulling an arrow and notching it, her posture relaxed as she awaited the orders for launch.

"Get in position, it's almost time." Kaga says, not bothering to look at Enterprise and Hornet.

Enterprise nods, choosing to ignore her attitude, as she sails next to Zuikaku and Shoukaku, the latter inching herself closer to her sister, still a bit embarrassed and afraid of her. Meanwhile, Hornet let Kaga's attitude go through her as she loaded a squad into her crossbow although she gave Kaga a stink eye when she had her back turned to her.

"Let's rock!" Hornet says, excited to get her payback.

Zuikaku glanced at Enterprise at the corner of her eyes and widened when she saw Enterprise looking at her too at the corner of her eyes with amused eyes. She felt her eyes twitch as the smile on Enterprise's smile got wider a bit.

"What are you grinning at?!" Zuikaku snapped.

Enterprise just giggled in her free hand from Zuikaku's cute reaction, "Looking at you up-close, you're quite cute."

Zuikaku immediately turned red from embarrassment, spluttering in her words as she tried to deny such blasphemy.

"C-c-c-cute?! I- I- I- I'm n-n-not c-cute!" Zuikaku denies with a flushed face. "A-a-and s-s-stop t-t-teasing me!"

Enterprise giggled at her while Hornet snickered. Next to them, Zuikaku grinded her teeth together in anger and embarrassment, gripping her fist in front of her as she glared at Enterprise.

"Why you…!"

"Z-Z-Zuikaku-chan, p-please calm d-down…" Shoukaku pleads to her sister.

"Yeah, Crane, I was just trying to be friendly, no harm done." Enterprise laughs with her hands raised up in surrender, beside her, Hornet was grinning just at the same intensity as her sister.

"Chillax girl… take a chill pill. Hey that rhymes! Kinda. Hehehe."

"Gugugu…" Zuikaku grits for a little more before turning cheek with a humph. "Whatever."

Rafael face palms at their antics with his free hand, muttering how he pities Jason for the foreseeable future. Houshou giggled beside him, enjoying such the light atmosphere between the rivals that clashed more times than any other ships in the Second World War. Although, same couldn't be said to Kaga, who was still holding a grudge at what has happened at the war.

"Everyone, get ready! Operation Welcoming Party is about to commence!" Rafael calls to them as he readied his battle-axe. "Get ready to launch the first wave of fighters and bombers. We launch right after the Highwind fires. Attack without mercy, but don't get too reckless. Our job is to provide distraction and mess the Abyssals formation as much as possible while the Destroyers get in close to launch their Torpedoes. Understood?"

"HAI!"

"ROGER!"

"Good. After that, when the Destroyers make their way out, the Battleships will provide covering fire. This is the time you all launch two squads of Torpedo Bombers." Rafael says to all of them, walking side to side so that all the Carriers can see and hear him.

"And then?" Junyou asks. "What happens next? Would all of the Abyssals be dead by then or something?"

"We can't expect them all to drop dead after that that is why Admiral Jason plans to attack the enemy up-close where it can get very personal. Meaning, we'll practically be steamrolling the enemy with a wall of fire and by sheer number while they're distracted. Your objective is to provide anti-air cover; destroy as much of their planes as possible, distract enemies that would be exploiting holes in the plan and keep their attention away from our girls as much as you all can!"

Most of the Carriers gave him a synchronized reply while Kaga merely nodded, Houshou being the gentle soul she is replied with a _'hai'_ albeit softer. Graf nodded in concealed excitement, her deck loaded with a squad of Bf 109T fighters.

Giving them one last look, Rafael nodded to himself and contacted the Highwind.

"Reaper to Highwind, how is it going up there? Over."

" _Highwind to Reaper, we're doing fine, just waiting for Teitoku to give the signal. Over."_ Saber replied as she watched the Abyssals on the live feeds of the Highwind as the smokescreen became thinner by the second. "Ne, Mikoto-san, when do you think Teitoku will give the order?"

Leaning her elbows on the computer, Mikoto rubbed her cheeks giving Saber a sideway glance, "I don't know, but it can't be any longer now. Why do you ask, Saber-san?"

A sudden heat passed Saber's face as she avoided Mikoto's eyes, "W-well… t-this would be our f-first engagement w-with the Abyssals and you know…"

Mikoto gave her an understanding look as she sat up properly on her chair, "Ah. Speak no more, child. I understand what you wish to say!"

Saber nervously chuckled in embarrassment and uncertainty when Mikoto suddenly proclaimed what she said with sparkles on her face.

"… O-okay…"

Beside the silvernette, Mito snorted as she held Yato and said, "Don't worry 'bout her, she's just like that whenever she gets excited. Right now, the best thing you can do is just to do your very best and never hold back."

"Yeah! Don't hold back when you fly the Highwind, Saber-san!" Mikoto chirped on her station, giving said silvernette a thumbs up. "The best way to utilize Highwind's full potential is by using her speed and numerous amount of weapons at your disposal."

"H-hai! I will surely keep that in mind, Mikoto-san!" Saber bowed in gratitude which Mikoto just replied with an embarrassed wave.

"Mah, mah. None of that."

" _Nebula to Highwind. Nebula to Highwind. Do you read me? Over."_

All of them suddenly snapped their heads towards the comms as Jason's voice rang over. Immediately putting the mic back on, Mikoto gave Saber a thumbs up as she answered him.

"Highwind to Nebula, we read you. Over." Saber said professionally causing Mito, Mikoto to blink in shock at the speed Saber was able to adjust from being a student to a commander.

' _Fast!'_

"Ah, Saber. Good, good. Start the countdown to T-10 seconds. Today is the day the Abyssals finally learn that humanity is not someone to fuck with without suffering the consequences." Jason says as he waved his hands over the shipgirls that were standing behind him, "Everyone! Get to your positions!"

" _Hai!"_ Saber replied as she nodded to Mito. "Let us start the countdown."

"Roger. Griffin, fire on her command!" Mito calls over to the man on the lowest level of the Bridge.

"Roger that, ma'am. Just give me the word and I'll light 'em all up like a Christmas light bulb!" Griffin laughs as the CIWSs pointed on various angles making sure that the moment they attack no enemy fighter will get a drop on them.

"Countdown before commencing Operation Welcoming Party to T minus 10 seconds." Mito starts.

"… _10…"_

" _ **This is it! ! !"**_ Jason yells to everyone receiving a loud reply in return.

" _ **Hai!"**_

"… _9…"_

"Carriers, ready!" Rafael commands as the Carriers readied their bows, cross-bolts, and scrolls.

"C'mon, let's do this!" Ryuujou grins as golden flames over blue ones burst in her left hand.

"… _8…"_

"Steady…!" Jason yells loudly to the Destroyers and Cruisers that will be attacking first. "Steady…!"

Looking behind him, he could see a lot of them with anxious looks while some like Tenryuu and Tatsuta look like they can't wait along with a girl with short brown hair with small mast-like rods with cables connecting onto the one on top of her head, bright blue eyes that gleamed with excitement, sleeveless dark blue seifuku with a bright red ribbon that showed off her toned arms, white thigh length skirt that showcased her mile long thighs and olive green boots. On her waist, she had a utility belt that had what seems to either be a grenade or canteen which is too small to be one but he doesn't feel like asking about that one right now.

"Maya-sama is ready to kick some major Abyssal ass!"

"… _7…"_

' _That girl looks and acts just as excited as the chunni.'_ Jason mentally remarks in amusement as a girl with the same clothes and long straight black hair, red eyes and specs looked like she's gonna faint from the way her body shook as she held her hands in front of her.

"… _6…"_

"Don't panic, Choukai-chan." A girl that stood at the height of 5'8 ½ wearing a blue beret, bright red eyes that shone with warmth, large breast that looked like they're about to burst from their confines, blue long sleeved form fitting uniform that had white and gold accents with white French square cuffs with two buttons and red accents, blue mini-skirt with dangerous slits on the side where a black garter belt that is connected to a pair of black thigh-highs by a silver metal plane. On her hands, she wore a pair of black gloves. And for her feet, she had a pair of red stilettos with fins. "Your Takao-nee is sure that you'll do just fine."

"… _5…"_

"Pan-paka-pa~n! Atago will cheer you all on, Choukai-chan!" a bubbly blonde girl that was at the same height of Takao cheered. "Now let all those fear go away~ Ufufu."

She wore almost the same thing Takao wore with a bit of major differences, for instance, instead of having cuffs like Takao, she had frilly blue and white cuffs, a long blue skirt that reached the middle of her shins but with a catch. Said skirt had a white and red interior near the bottom and a cut on the middle of her front running from the bottom until just below her shirt. Said cut would have been fatal if not for the frilly black miniskirt that hid her most holy parts. On her legs are a pair of black leggings with blue stilettos that also had red fins.

"… _4…"_

"Neh, say it with me, Choukai-chan." Atago says as she steps closer to her nervous sister, "Pan-paka-pa~n!"

The poor girl gulped and looked around before her eyes landed on Jason's amused once. Her eyes widened but Jason gave her an encouraging nod which somehow gave her enough confidence.

"P-p-pan-paka-p-pa~n…" she says, weakly raising her hands up just like her sister.

"… _3…"_

"No-o! Say it like you mean it, Choukai-chan!" Maya cheered with a fist-pump.

Jason noted her tomboyish way of speaking and found it cute that she refers to herself as _Maya-sama_.

"H-HAI!" the poor girl squawked, "Pan-paka-pa~n!"

"… _2…"_

Jason chuckled and tapped the button on the radio again, "Alright everyone, get ready 'cuz here we go!"

Receiving another batch of synchronized reply, Jason contacted the airship, "Fire at will, Saber."

"Hai, Teitoku." Saber says.

"… _1…"_

Griffin grins as he held the joy sticks on his station, locking on all the targets the Highwind could detect, "Let's drop some leads on those mother-"

" _ **FIRE!"**_ Saber yells as Griffin pulls the triggers on the joysticks.

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

The dual barreled Bofors of the Highwind roars back to life as it fired multiple rounds at random Abyssals, hitting them without a care in the world as three more missiles shot out in the air. Their loud screech could be heard everywhere in the five hundred meter radius as they shot out in the air makes a few wince as the Highwind delivered the wrath of humanity with every shots fired and missiles let loose. Below them, Jason yelled at the top of his lungs,

" _ **Go! Go! Go!"**_

At his command, the Destroyers and half the Cruisers rushed to attack the Abyssals as Jason commanded the Battleships to start lighting up the enemies. On top of them, Fighter planes and Torpedo Bombers flew to deliver their own kind of punishment.

"Launching all capable planes! Hahaha! How thrilling." Graf muses as she launched her Fighters one after the other. She watched them go as they flew towards the Abyssal planes before engaging them in a dog-fight skilfully as they turned them into pieces of twisted metal and satisfying light show in the air.

" _This must be what it feels to fight as I was intended to…"_

Akagi's ear twitched after she heard Graf murmur to herself about something she didn't quite catch, "Is something the matter, Graf-san?"

Graf flinched in shock, not realizing someone heard her say such embarrassing words, "Ach! N-nein -er, I mean, no, Ms. Akagi. I was just relishing this feeling of thrill in battle."

Akagi smiles at her which causes Graf to pull her hat down to cover her flushed face in embarrassment while beside her, Kaga clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Do please be careful not to lose your focus now, we still have a mission to do." Akagi suggest to the blushing Carrier.

"Y-yes…"

"Akagi-san, your planes are approaching enemy AA gun range." Kaga says, "Please don't be distracted."

Akagi's eyes widen at that as she immediately commands her girls to swerve out of the AA's range of fire.

"A-arigatou, Kaga-san!"

Kaga nods her head in satisfaction of helping her dear friend before ordering her Bombers to start bombing run while the Fighters of all Carriers engaged the enemy planes to keep them off them, the Battleships and Cruisers that stayed behind pelted the Abyssals with salvos to distract the ones on the water.

" _Torpedo Bombers going in!"_ One her fairies says over the radio.

"Hai, be careful out there."

" _Roger, Mother."_

Diving at high speeds, the squadron of Type 97 Torpedo Bombers of Kaga screeches with a frightening wake up call to the Abyssals that were trying to shoot back at whatever was shooting at them from the fog, seeing the planes moments too late as it releases its precious cargo. Dropping the torps, the planes immediately breaks off to return to their respective Carriers as the Fighters swooped in to cover their escape by pelting the Abyssals with hot lead from their machine-guns. Below them, the Destroyers and Cruisers appears out of the smoke with their own guns blazing with Torpedoes at the ready as they charge at the Abyssals that had retreated two kilometers away to avoid further losses from the large caliber guns that rained upon them earlier.

"Now let's have the most amazing party, poi!" Yuudachi cheers as she fires her 5" guns, ducking right after that as a shell flew by, "I wonder which ship should I start with?"

" _Itai!"_ Shigure yells as a 5" shell clips her on her left shoulder, "I will not give up here!"

Raising her 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount, she immediately locks-on on the Abyssal that shot her and fires. Her pair of shells sails through the air, screeching like an angry banshee before hitting a Ha-class Destroyer right in its single glowing mechanical eyes causing it to explode magnificently as it tore the Abyssal in half before engulfing another two which disappeared with it from the explosion, never to be seen ever again.

"Nice shot, Shigure-chan!" Yuudachi compliments as she shoots a Ro-class Destroyer on its sides with AP, scoring a citadel before it ate a Carrier-borne torpedo.

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

"Yay!" She laughs as the DD explodes in two. "Now that's what I call tag-teamed!"

"Oi! Don't go around stealing kills, Yuudachi!" Shiratsuyu calls over as they cross the one kilometer mark before their own Torpedo-run. "Leave some for us, 'kay?"

"Poi!"

"Harusame-chan, keep up!" Murasame chirps as she kept turning her head around to look at her beret-wearing, pink-haired sister, recklessly going left and right as she miraculously avoided shells that flew by.

"Murasame-chan! P-p-please k-keep your e-eyes i-in front of y-you!" Harusame stutters, waving her hands frantically in front of her while her sister laughed at her.

"It's alright, Harusame-chan! Not like I'm gonna get hit on the face or something!" Murasame says to Harusame as she turned to her sister once more, but her left eyebrow raises in confusion as she came face to face with Harusame frozen in horror.

" _ **ANEKI, LOOK OUT! ! !"**_ Kawakaze cries to Murasame as she throws herself to her, effectively saving her sister from eating a bomb to the face, not before whipping her 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount and shooting the Abyssal Bomber right out of the sky as the bomb exploded harmlessly in the water splashing others with salty water.

"Are you okay, Aneki?!" Kawakaze asks as she shook her sister's shoulders, "You're not hurt or anything?!"

Kawakaze looks at her sister who looked like death has just passed her with big teary eyes, doesn't expects for her older sister to suddenly engulf her in a tight hug.

"Waaahhh! ! ! A-arigatou, Kawakaze-chan!" Murasame cries to her sister as she rubbed her cheeks with hers. "I knew I didn't have to fear anything because you guys will always be there for more!"

Hearing her statement, Kawakaze and Harusame couldn't help but sweat-drop while Suzukaze face-palms nearby, _"Aho…"_

"... O-kay… W-why don't we get back into the fight, yeah?" Kawakaze suggests, noting that she should say this to Shiratsuyu-onee-chan to sort it out or fix it.

"Hai~ I wanna sink that Wo-class bitch for trying to bomb me!" Murasame suddenly flips a switch as she raged on, immediately locking eyes with said Wo-class Carrier six hundred meters away who flinched when she stared directly at a monsters eyes.

Her sisters sweat-dropped again when Murasame picks up her gun and roars as she shoots the Carrier with HE shells one after that other, pelting the Carrier until her head-gear exploded into pieces, after multiple HE shells (more like fifty, talk about deadly accurate!) landing inside it, effortlessly killing the Carrier as shrapnels pierced her skull. Seeing the Carrier die a gruesome death, Murasame grins darkly as she blows off the smoke from her Twin Guns, "And that's how it's done."

Behind her, Harusame looked horrified while Kawakaze and Suzukaze had stars in their eyes as they got reduced into nee-san fangirls.

"S-sugoi, Aneki! ! !" Kawakaze gushes as they reached one point two-five kilometer mark, the Battleships alternatingly firing nonstop so that they don't leave any opening for the enemies, courtesy of Jason's coordination. Above them, the Carrier-based aircrafts swarmed the air as they took down Abyssal planes by the dozen and distracted Abyssal vessels, credit going to Enterprise and Hornet as they efficiently commanded their girls to strafe the enemy ships to throw off their aim for the Destroyers to close in while also putting pressure on the Abyssals near Fletcher's location.

* * *

"Fletcher-san, to your right!" Ikazuchi cries as she fired her guns, an anchor gleamed threateningly on her rigging, its chains clicking every so often as they sailed through calm waters.

"R-right! Thank you!" Fletcher grins as she focuses her AA guns on a squad of Abyssal Torpedo Bombers, tearing them down as they closed in on her temporary Division, DesDiv6. "Haha! Take that, Mr. Abyssal!"

"Whoa…! That's so cool!" Ikazuchi gushes in amazement.

"Hawawawa! Akatsuki-chan, Hibiki-chan! Two I-class Destroyers directly in front of us, nanodesu!" Inazuma calls to her sisters who are in the front.

"Got it, Inazuma-chan! Take this, you ungraceful Abyssals!" Akatsuki yells as she aimed her guns along with Hibiki in front of them, "Yaa!"

"Khorosho."

 _ **POW! ! !**_

Their shells travels into the air, spinning gracefully like the lady-to-be Akatsuki and the cool-as-a-cucumber Hibiki, before nailing both I-class DDs on their guns with AP, exploding in a bright flames afterwards. They did a double high-five after the enemies got turned into scrap metal.

"Good kill, Akatsuki, Hibiki. Good kill." Tenryuu calls from behind with Tatsuta, a grin on her face as she gave them a thumbs-up. "Heads up, we're approaching the one point five kilometer mark. Get your torpedo ready girls! Yes, you too, Fletcher-san, no need to raise your hand up."

Nodding at her, the five moe-blobs of a Destroyer readied their torpedo, preparing to hit the direction of their escape the moment they launch their own torpedo barrage while the Torpedo Bombers goes for another run with another batch of Fighters with them to replace the battered ones that either had their wings clipped, their stabilizers shot or their engines smoking from a few flak rounds that got a lucky hit on them from blind-firing Abyssals.

With their torpedoes ready, all the Destroyers and Cruisers that had them awaited for the command when to launch, gulping as the thrill, that small fear that hid itself within and the nerve-wracking wait for them to launch their torps pounded them in their heads and chest.

" _Launch now!"_ Jason calls over from the radio.

"Let's go everyone!" Tenryuu shouts as her unit, plus Fletcher, launched their torps.

Fletcher's torps stood out the most from the speed it showcased, which wasn't very fast but it gets the job done as keeps pace, even if it's behind all the other torps in the water.

"Hard to Port!" Tenryuu calls once again as her girls does so, her eyes trailing after the torps as it sliced through the water gracefully, before multiple large anchors and clubs made of scrap metal, with signs of aging from the numerous barnacle and algae that has grown on it, shot out of the water destroying most of the torpedoes as it created a solid wall of water that slapped the torpedoes out of the water making most of it hit each other before detonating harmlessly.

Wait…

What?

Sailing to a stop, she narrowed her eyes as she watched the anchors and clubs dropped back down on the torps behind the ones they destroyed, via a chain connected at the ends, cleaning the water of torps with another explosion.

' _What the hell…?'_

"Tenryuu-chan, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tatsuta asks as she stops next to her sister, her glaive held tightly.

"I… I think so, Tatsuta…" Tenryuu answers, glancing worriedly at her unit who has stopped a few dozen meters away from them when they saw they weren't following behind them.

The two sisters kept their eyes on it, watching in growing weariness as the anchors and the pair of clubs disappear back in the water just as it finished the last few torps. Moments later, massive bluish-green hands the size of a single full grown man exploded on to the surface of the water as it pulled its equally massive bodies out of the water. The two cruisers and the numerous shipgirls watched, frozen in fear and awe in their spots as five giants, towering from heights of eighteen feet to thirty feet, appeared.

The first and the smallest one, looking like the leader as it stood in the middle with the height of eighteen feet, held a large metal club with razor sharp blade sticking out on the top like a scythe. Its head was deprived of hair on top, which is replaced by a large fin that runs right in the middle of its head, but it had long and large purple beard with golden braces near the ends. It had a muscular body with beefy arms and a large bloated belly. Its skin was bluish green with scales running on its shoulders, forearms, legs and feet. A small forward piece of seventeenth century galleon acted as a pauldron on its right shoulder secured by a network of ropes that tied it together with its clothes. There was a large skull of a dinosaur, a Nothosaurus to be precise, on its right arm, acting as a gauntlet of some kind. Its clothes consisted of teared up rags fastened by a thick rope, a helm was placed on the middle acting as a lock. On its left, there was a great white shark and a giant squid hanging on by a pair of self-made metal hooks.

Its pupil and iris-less eyes stared at them with the combination of arrogance and contempt because of their large sizes making Tenryuu's blood boil in anger as she unsheathed her sword and held in front of her, the blade gleaming mightily under the sun. On a closer look, the two could see a big scar over his left eye, probably caused by a sharp weapon, like a sword.

"Hahaha! It would seem the small fry thinks it could take us on, brothers!" It bellowed arrogantly, its voice was deep and throaty, befitting of a giant monster.

Its brethren laughed along with him, causing even Tatsuta to lose her ever present smile and be replaced by a frown that was steadily turning into a scowl.

" _Pathetic_." It remarked them loudly, "Truly pathetic. Is this the lowest of how far you pathetic, weak and cowardly humans has delved into?! Sending women and children to fight and do their job, huh?! Your kind gets worse and worse as time passes by, why I use to remember the good times when you humans sent brave men to fight to win or die, mostly to die, not _women_!"

Tenryuu gritted her teeth in anger as she watched the other on its left, standing at the height of twenty-four feet, nudge the bastard on the shoulder, laughing as it did so.

"I think you made the midget with the sword angry, Luk'shar." It said to the now known Luk'shar.

"I know, Negolash." Luk'shar smirks arrogantly as he shoulders his club/scythe. "But sadly, I do not care."

Negolash laughs, his voice booming with strength as it echoed through the entire battlefield. He was bold like an old man on the top of his head until his ears and also had massive beard that reached his lower chest. He had pointed ears with gills underneath it, with scales running all over his body. He had massive clams on his shoulders and chest acting like some kind of armor held by a number of ropes. His skin was blue and he had only three toes on his webbed feet. He wore stretched out khaki pants that only reached the upper of his thighs with a helm on the middle. He was massive and muscular but also sported a bloated belly like the rest of its brethrens. On his hands, he had a rusted anchor with barnacle and algae growing on it.

"I wonder how long they would last in a fight, unlike this Abyssals who only rely on quantity rather than quality." Negolash grins maliciously, a good number of Abyssals behind him scowled at the remark.

' _With the way he remarks on the Abyssals, it would seem that both sides aren't too keen into working together, unlike those Subterraneans who were willing to work with them.'_ Tatsuta notes as she holds her glaive firmly.

"FOOL! You have yet to see the true power of Hime-class Abyssal!" Ta-class shouts next to Re-class, angry for being belittled.

"Haha! It would seem that not all of you are just mindless puppets." the giant on Luk'shar laughs as he turned to them. "Besides, if your Hime-class Abyssals were so powerful, why haven't a single one of them has made any move, huh?"

"Enough, Mok'rash." Luk'shar chides before glancing at Ta-class and Re-class, both glaring daggers at them with the latter's tail threateningly pointing their guns at all of them. "Remember, only the weak has the loudest bark. You're not weak, right?"

Mok'rash scoffed as he adjusted his hold on his hammer like club. He looked exactly like Negolash with the other one behind him, one of the largest at twenty-eight feet, with the core difference is that he wields a large metal hammer about a few feet shorter than him. His eyes were red like blood while giving of a dull glow.

"Please, Luk'shar, don't be comparing me with this weaklings who can't even destroy a single stronghold of their enemies with their sheer number." Mok'rash scoffs. "Being compared to weak creatures just makes my blood boil!"

Nodding at each other, Tenryuu let Tatsuta take the spotlight, "Well, if you aren't weak as you say you are, why haven't we heard of you yet? Why haven't any news of your great exploits or power reached the surface world? I mean, even the Abyssals and the Subterraneans acknowledge the power of our leader who pretty much erased the later off the face of the earth a mere two weeks ago." Tatsuta said with an innocent smile that made all attention turn to her as Luk'shar narrowed his eyes at the audacity of her words while Mok'rash and Negolash glared at her, ready to rip her to pieces. The two behind them gripped their anchors hard enough to make the metal creak in strain.

"Watch your words carefully, child, or it may as well be your last as we rip you apart and feed you to the monsters that lurks the depths of the sea." One of the two largest of all the giants spoke, deep voice with a very lethal edge on it. "We, of the great race of Sea Giants are the Guardians of the waters. I am known by the name of Ja'shuu, the Wrath of the Deep, and the nemesis of the one called _'Titan of the Depths'_."

"Weakling, you make call me by the name of Gorlash, the Destroyer of the South East, well _'was',_ until I clashed with that bastard who calls himself _Nebula_ , the so called one of the bearers of _Will of Fire_ of the South East." Gorlash grits his teeth in obvious anger as he holds his anchor with contempt.

Behind Tatsuta, Tenryuu held her right hand behind her back as she gave Hibiki the signal to retreat with the use of smoke for cover. Glancing behind her, she saw Hibiki subtly nod at her as she whispers to her sisters and Fletcher to start casting smoke. Seconds later, the riggings of the five Destroyer moe-blobs started emitting white smoke which started to cover them up. After a few more suffocating moments later, the other Destroyers like the Shiratsuyu-class, Kagerou-class and the Fubuki-class started using smoke to disappear like ninjas while Tatsuta and Tenryuu bought them time.

Turning back her attention to her sister, she saw sweat drip down on Tatsuta's neck while keeping a smile on her face, clearly nervous if she can keep her act together long enough for everyone to get far. Gripping her sword tightly, she whispered to her sister, "Good work, Tatsuta."

Hearing her words, Tatsuta's smile got livelier as she spoke, "And you three, what would your titles be? Seeing that the two largest in the back has some powerful titles."

Negolash chuckled darkly, crossing his arms as he stared at Tatsuta directly in the eyes, "I am Negolash, the Nightmare of the Pacific and the Sinker of Island Nations. Throughout my entire life, I have personally sunk hundreds, if not, thousands of Island Na-"

"Don't hog all the time to yourself, Negolash!" Mok'rash interrupts as he pushes Negolash away. "I am Mok'rash, the Creator of Tsunamis and Great Floods. I was also the one that caused the great tsunami on a country down South, I believe you humans call it _'Indonesia'_. Why you may ask? Because I was bored out of my mind and I wanted to stretch out my limbs for a bit. That is all."

The way Mok'rash spoke just now sent Tenryuu and Tatsuta on a loop because of not expecting the Sea Giant, Mok'rash, to speak in a bit of a formal manner. Yes, it was still very arrogant, but it had that formal feeling on it. Coughing in her hands, Tatsuta turned to the last one, "And what might your title be, Luk'shar-san?"

Luk'shar stared at them with narrowed eyes as he scoffed and said, "You mortals do not deserve the privilege of hearing my title, but because I'm feeling generous right now and you all will be dead in a few minutes, I might as well tell you."

Tenryuu and Tatsuta sweat-drops as the former stood behind her sister with her sword ready and her radio on, sending the entire conversation to Jason and co.

"Keep up the good work, Tatsuta." Tenryuu whispers as she held her sister on her left shoulder.

Giving a subtle nod, Tatsuta spoke, "Oh, please, go on."

Luk'shar grinned in arrogance making Tatsuta blanch in disgust as a dark look passed over her face for a second before her _innocent_ smile came back.

"Yes, yes. I am Luk'shar, the Earth Shaker of the South East! I was also partially responsible for causing a volcano to erupt on one of the Island Nation in there that buried an entire church and the pesky humans that took refuge in such a place more than two hundred years ago. I believe they call this place at this generation the _'Philippines'_... Bah, now it reminds me of that bastard that gave me this scar on my face five hundred years ago!"

The two Light Cruisers quirks an eyebrow at this, looking back at the scar, they just now realize that the scar can mostly be done by any weapon but they it cuts seem to suggest that it was done by a sword.

"Say, would you mind if we ask who did that to you?" Tatsuta asks with a gentle and disarming smile.

"Huh? Oh not at all, the insect came from the same country I mentioned earlier, I heard a species of fish was named after him or was it the other way around?" Luk'shar says, completely distracted as he cupped his chin. "Anyway, if I remember correctly, he's name was Lapu-lapu. The bastard and his friend, Humabon, gave me this scar after I proclaimed that I will invade their land and make it my personal paradise. It was an epic fight deserving to be one of the legends, but alas, in the end, with the help of Humabon who distracted me long enough, Lapu-lapu's sword pierced my thick skin and scales as if it was butter! Butter! Like how fucking sharp is that damn toothpick?!"

The two Light Cruisers sweat-drops again as the Sea Giant rages on while its brethren shook their heads in understanding at how humiliating it was to be bested by a mere human.

"A-anyway, why are you helping the Abyssals?" Tenryuu asks.

All of the Sea Giants snaps their attention at Tenryuu who freezes when all eyes suddenly turned to her, "Eeek!"

"Before we answer that question, I believe we haven't gotten your names yet. Would you kindly indulge us?" Ja'shuu asks as he crossed his arms, his anchor hanging by his side.

"Er… Ehem! Right. Name's Tenryuu, and this is my sister, Tatsuta. Nice to meet you lot." Tenryuu says as her sister gave them a friendly wave.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Tenryuu, and to answer your question, we joined ranks with this pathetic Abyssals," Queue twitch and glare at the Sea Giant, "to fight this man who is referred to by the sea as one of those bearers of the _Will of Fire_. The man who goes by a name of _Nebula_."

Both Cruisers freeze on the spot the moment Ja'shuu said the name, the name they know very well because it is what Daisuke-san calls their Teitoku. Nervously looking at each other, they exchanged a look and gulped down the lumps on their throat, which didn't escape Ja'shuu's watchful eyes.

"I see… You girls know of him, yes? Quite close too if the way you two just exchanged looks right now." Ja'shuu states with a smirk.

"S-so what?! S-so what if w-we k-knew w-who he is, huh?!" Tenryuu yelled, her sword held in front of her with Tatsuta getting in a stance with the blade of her glaive just a few centimeters above the water.

"We will not tell you anything!" Tatsuta says as the smile she had earlier disappeared and was replaced by a dark one as her hair shadowed her eyes. "Right, Tenryuu-chan~?"

Tenryuu grins at Tatsuta as she glanced down at her sister's form, adrenaline pumping on her veins as the lights on her rigging and her mechanical sensors glowed brightly.

"Fuck yeah, Tatsuta!"

The Sea Giants grins as they loomed over the two shipgirls with their respective weapons at the ready, yet the two didn't show any fear even if going against them might become a slow and painful death.

"Don't worry, we didn't plan on asking." Luk'shar grins menacingly.

"Yeah! We planned on beating it out of you before we kill you all!" Negolash declares as the Sea Giants attacked with the Abyssals right behind them. "C'mon weaklings, show to us what little strength you have other than numbers!"

"Shut up, Barnacle-Brain!" Re-class shouts in annoyance as her tail aimed at him.

"Make me, Fish-brain."

"You're the Fish-brain, Dick-less."

"Oi! You fucking take that back you little boobless shit or else I might as well use you as my cum-dumpster!"

"F-fuck your mom!" Re-class yells over as she kept distance from the Sea Giant that stared at her with not-so-PG-13 eyes making her cover her body with her jacket. "Fucking perverted pedophile. I hope you die!"

"Oi Tatsuta, you take the ones in the right and I'll take the ones on the left, m'kay?" Tenryuu says as she got on a stance, her sword pointed at Negolash's neck.

"Hai~ I'll make them feel blessed that I was their opponent at the last moments of their lives~ Ufufufu."

Revving their engines, the two sailed forward at max speed with their weapons ready. Behind them, the smoke screen has yet to subdue. Zigzagging left and right, the two avoided any shells that the Abyssals fired, deflecting if any got way too close.

Being the first to get in range, Luk'shar grunted and swung his weapon on a wide arc utilizing his great strength and the weight of the weapon to increase its speed.

"Die, mongrels!"

Tenryuu grunted as she jumped high in the air with the use of her momentum that helped propel her up in the air while Tatsuta ducked, skidding on the water as she did so with her glaive spinning in her hands. Landing on his right arm, Tenryuu roared as she used her full shipgirl strength and slashed at him earning herself a scream of annoyance from her victim as her sword struck, although not piercing, it definitely left a large mark. Below, Tatsuta sidestepped to the left and drove her glaive at Luk'shar's feet with as much strength she needed and came with a great result as the weapon pierced his toe, burying at least half the blade down. Luk'shar for all his worth screamed once again as he dropped his club/scythe and held his feet as it bled on the water with dark blue blood.

Jumping off him, the two sisters immediately set their eyes on Mok'rash who had his eyes on them with his weapon raised to strike them down. Revving her engines at full speed, Tenryuu leaned to her right as a shell flew by, before shooting the I-Class Destroyer in its gun mount causing it to explode to pieces.

Meanwhile, Tatsuta pared Mok'rash's strike, angling her glaive so that it slides harmlessly into the water beside her, cursing under her breath from the strength of that hit after the bones on her arms groaned from the force of the blow. Hopping on top of the war-hammer, Tatsuta ran along its length before throwing her glaive like an Olympic javelin towards Mok'rash's eyes.

 _ **CHINK! ! !**_

Tatsuta's eyes widened a bit when he used his free hand to block the glaive, hissing loudly as it buried itself by the entire length of the blade on his right hand. Shaking her head quickly, she ran up to his arms with her rigging clicking, while Mok'rash was still distracted by the pain on his hand and cocked her legs as she jumped, gliding in the air as she flew towards her weapon. Grabbing hold, she spun around it like a professional gymnast and ripped it out brutally, blue blood spraying on the air with the giant screaming as he clutched his wounded hand after dropping his weapon. Expertly landing on top of his bald head with her arms spread wide open as she held her glaive horizontally on her back, she grinned darkly at him as she spun her glaive before poising it for a downward stab.

"This is your end, filth!" Tatsuta declares.

"I do not think so, child!" Ja'shuu booms as he slaps Tatsuta who turned to him with her weapon already ready to block.

" _OOMPH! ! !"_ Tatsuta grunts as she was sent sailing through the air, landing like a ragdoll on the water after being bitch slapped body-to-hand by the Sea Giant.

"I had it under control, Ja'shuu!" Mok'rash glares at the one who saved his life.

"Sure you do." Ja'shuu snorts, caring not for his brethren's arrogance.

"TATSUTA!" Tenryuu screams as she drifted to a stop right next to her sister. "TATSUTA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Lifting herself up, with a lot of struggling and effort needed, Tatsuta gave Tenryuu a cheerful grin that looked very fake as she coughed up blood making Tenryuu's eye/s widen in fear.

"Hai… _cough…_ Tenryuu-chan~. This is… _cough…_ nothing. Just a few ribs broken on my left and right... and a dislocated right… shoulder~" Tatsuta says between coughs.

"B-baka!" Tenryuu cries as she pulled her sister on a hug, their weapons floating by their sides, "Why are you so reckless?! Wasn't that my job as the older sister?!"

Tatsuta merely giggled in delight as she relished the hug, "Maybe, but I learned from the best~. Ufufufu."

Breaking the hug, Tenryuu gently helped up her sister to her feet as she held her sword on her left. The two then faced their enemy and watched as Luk'shar stumbled a bit as he stood up, using his club as a crutch while glaring at them. Next to him, the other Sea Giants and the Abyssals prepared themselves.

"Well, well, well. It would seem that I was wrong about you." Luk'shar admits as his wound stopped bleeding, "But twas merely because you caught us off-guard."

Tenryuu gritted her teeth as she supported her sister, whose arms are wrapped over her shoulders, and was about to retort in anger when someone beat her to it.

"Ho? Are you sure about that? I mean, it was quite clear that you've let yourselves go if it only took two of my girls to kick your collective asses just like that." Jason says as he appeared from the smoke with Rafael who had his axe resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Rafael whistled at the scene they came upon and said, "Hot damn, if two Light Cruisers could beat your fatasses down this bad, I'd hate to see what the Battleships or the Carriers will do to you poor saps!"

"I know right?" Jason snickered as they made their way to the two sisters. "How're you holding up, Tatsuta?"

Tatsuta merely gave him a pained smile as blood started dripping from her forehead causing Tenryuu to panic momentarily while Jason's eyes softened before ripping a piece of his shirt and using it to stop the bleeding as much as possible as he gently dabbed it on the wound. He heard a whimper as he pressed the cloth, making him look at the girl as she spoke, "I- I'm… fine, Teitoku… Thank… you for… asking…"

"Good girl." Jason softly grins as Rafael calls Akashi, via radio, to get as fast as her engines can carry her on their position and to bring a bucket and Yuubari while she was at it.

"Don't worry, Tenryuu, help's on the way." Rafael reassures the extremely worried older sister before getting back as he radio again, "Akashi, double time! This is a code red emergency!"

"Hai! I and Yuubari are a few seconds away, sir!" Akashi replies just as she and Yuubari appears from the smoke with the latter holding the medical bag. Opening said, bag, she asked Jason to remove the cloth and replaced it with a roll of gauze and ointment to stop the bleeding and any infections that Tatsuta might get while Akashi fished out an Instant Repair bucket from her rigging. After that, she pulled out a plastic cup and scooped a glassful before handing it to the injured girl who looked at her with confused and unsure eyes along with everyone else.

"Drink this. The Instant Repair liquid can only repair where it is applied therefore you'll need to drink a cup or two to fix your internal wounds." Akashi explains gaining a batch of understanding nods, "Oh and uh, I've added a special flavoring, lime flavor, so that it's easier to gulp down."

"A… Arigatou… Akashi-san…"

Akashi smiled at her while Jason helped Tatsuta drink by holding the cup for her, "You're welcome, Tatsuta-san."

"Gently now, we don't want you to choke on your drink now, okay?" Jason says making Tatsuta giggle a little as she sipped the Instant Repair liquid on the cup, "I didn't know you girls could actually drink this."

Akashi grinned at him as she poured the Instant Repair bucket on Tatsuta gently as the girl regained her health by the second, "There are still a lot of things for you to learn, Teitoku. There's no need to rush yourself."

"Hai~hai."

"That voice..." Gorlash mutters as he strained his eyes on the figures on the smoke, "Y-you! You have finally shown your face to me, huh?! After all these years, I finally get the chance to crush you, now come here quietly so that I may do so!"

"Er… I think I'll stay here, besides, who are you again?" Jason asks with a giant figurative question mark on top of his head. "Have we met before?"

You could almost hear a pin drop from the silence that covered the entire battlefield as everyone turned to Jason sweat-drops on their heads.

"What…? Should I know him?"

"W-WHAT?!" Gorlash asks in surprise as the one he considered his mortal nemesis humiliated him once again after all this years, "H-HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME AGAIN, VERMIN?! WAS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU'VE MADE ME THE LAUGHING STOCK IN FRONT OF THE SEAFOLKS AND THE DEEP SEA KING AFTER DUMPING ME _RIGHT_ IN FRONT OF HIS MAJESTY'S DOORS?!"

Jason took a thinking position after helping Tatsuta and said, snapping his fingers as he did so, "Oh! I remember now, you were that dude who slipped on his own two feet after surfacing on an oil-leak from a damaged tanker three years ago, yeah?"

Gorlash splattered in embarrassment as Ja'shuu snorted in amusement while Negolash and Mok'rash shared a condemning laugh as they laughed at their brethren while Luk'shar glared at him for being an embarrassment for their kind.

"E-ENOUGH!" Gorlash snaps angrily as he held his anchor threateningly at Jason who merely stared at him, already bored. "Prepare yourself, mongrel, for today is the day I extract my vengeance!"

Staring at the ranting Sea Giant with bored eyes, Jason released a big yawn as he lifted his left hand to scratch his temple while pulling his Ginunting out, "Sure, sure. Let's get this over with already, I have someone who's in a tight schedule at the moment so I can't have him being late or else he'll be bitching to me for the next week."

* * *

" _Gomen nasai, Nebula-sama!"_ Daisuke screamed, after entering the Bridge just in time to hear him before bowing with all his heart, "Please find it in your heart to forgive me!"

"Urusai, bakayarou!" Mito screamed while holding Yato whose ears are being covered by Saber who was also glaring at him.

Behind the frantically bowing samurai, Kushina face-palmed as she entered the Bridge, sighing at him before taking her place in her station. Saber and Mito turned to her with the former speaking to her, "Neh, Kushina-san, how's Emily-san doing?"

Turning her purple eyes at Saber's golden yellow once, she gave a tired smile as her face rested on top of her left palm, "Well, other than a concussion, few cuts here and there, fractured ribs on her lower left, a dislocated right shoulder and quite a blood-loss, I'd say she'll survive. I've fixed her wounds the best I can with realigning her shoulder to help her sleep better and I've also taken into liberty of giving her a Blood Increasing Pill to help her recover what she's lost."

Saber smiled at the news but something did struck her interest, " _'Blood Increasing Pill'_? What are those if you don't mind me asking?"

Mikoto and Mito grinned as they watched Kushina's eyes gleamed, "Well, you see, the _Blood Increasing Pill_ is the product of my research as I tried finding a way to help people with dire need for blood transfusion with Jason helping me stumble on the answer after he accidentally nudged a beaker to one of the samples I was working on while we were in a hospital sponsored by the Uzuki corporation in Tokyo."

"I see. Then I guess this became a big hit then, yes?" Saber asks as they watched Nagato appear behind Jason who was stalling the enemies until the rest of the shipgirls get in position with the Highwind moving at a slower pace.

"Yeah, now we have a lot of customers all over the world. I tried paying Jason for his help but he didn't accept money or any whatsoever, saying that it's all a lucky accident." Kushina sighed as she furiously scratched her head, "Baka..."

Saber smiled warily as the redhead pouted at no one in particular, before her eyes steeled once again, watching as the last Carrier, Shouhou, notched a squad of fighters.

"I guess the real battle is about to start." She mutters as Mito nodded at her words.

"Hai, but I fear that Jason is pushing himself too hard once again. He clearly knows not to do any strenuous movements but he's ignoring those in order to fight."

"That is why we are here, Mito-dono." Daisuke says, "To support and catch him should he stumble. Besides, I think Yato-sama would wish to see his otou-sama in action after a long time of being bedridden."

Mito clicked her tongue in annoyance as her son gave her a nod, completely agreeing with Daisuke, "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"Yatta!" Yato fist-pumps while Daisuke nodded, feeling extremely jealous he couldn't participate in this battle, although should they had been inland, it'll be a different story.

"Prepare for battle!" Saber commands, "Neh, Mito-san, does the Bofors have any anti-aircraft capabilities?"

"Yeah, we've got Type-3 shells specifically made for the airship's guns."

"Yosh! Load Type-3 shells please, we'll cleave the sky of any airborne hostiles!" Saber commanded.

"Roger that!" Griffin called as he typed on his station to change rounds from AP to AA shells. "Type-3 shells lock and loaded, ma`am!"

"Mama, mama, mama! Look! Papa is fighting the big bad guys!" Yato called as he pointed at the screen showing Jason and Rafael rushing towards the Sea Giants with the latter doing the same. A second later, they saw Nagato sailing forward full steam ahead with her sister and the American Battleships behind her with their guns blazing as they lit up the Abyssals. The two German sisters were not far behind as they fought the enemy with the same ferocity the Americans. On the sides of the formation, Yamato and Musashi's lines charged forward with the two Super-Battleships setting any Abyssals dumb enough to get close to them on fire with their secondaries while their main guns tore Battleships and Carriers apart with how overkill their calibers are.

"It would seem so, Yato-tan. Good work!" Mito compliments as she cuddles with her child, "And it would also seem that the two Light Cruisers are back on the fight."

Indeed the two are back as they sailed to catch up on the front with vengeance burning brightly in their eyes- in Tenryuu's case- with the younger sibling having a deadly look on her eyes while an innocent smile hid her dark intentions.

"Korah! I'll fucking kill you teme for hurting my little sister!" Tenryuu yells as she sailed towards Ja'shuu who also plans on meeting them as he ran towards them with every single step pounding the top of the water with the Abyssals not far behind.

"You're welcome to try, small fry!" Ja'shuu roars as he tried to hit them with his anchor; keyword: tried.

"Too slow!"

Tenryuu immediately side-stepped to the right while Tatsuta skidded for a quick stop before going the opposite direction, her glaive slicing through the surface of the water. The two sailed around Ja'shuu in order to confuse him while pelting him with their guns. The Sea Giant grunted as he blocked most of the shots with his anchor, but when some would hit him, he would hiss as those exploded causing his scales that protected him to crack painfully.

"RAGH!" He screams as he swung to Tenryuu in a wide arc.

Tenryuu, seeing the swing a mile away, simply used a bit of her shipgirl strength to jump far enough that the anchor barely got a few inches closer before landing on the water with her guns loaded with HE, "Take this!"

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

Two HE shells were delivered to Ja'shuu's chest with unforgiving precision causing said giant to stumble back as his scales cracked again while his beard were set on fire. Behind him, Tatsuta sailed as fast as her engines could get her, her glaive held like a hockey stick as she glided through the water. Getting under him, Tatsuta spun and ran her glaive at his Achilles tendon, cutting it deeply as Ja'shuu took a second to widen his eyes and gasp in shock before screaming in pain, swinging his weapon wildly in hopes to hit anyone.

"Take this, you meanie!" Akatsuki yelled as she fired her 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount at Ja'shuu's left shoulder.

Another two HE smashed to him, throwing him face-first in the water with four more hitting him on the back just before he hit the salty sea water giving him no time to scream out in pain at the unfamiliar weapons that has been pelting him for the past few minutes.

"Tenryuu-san, Tenryuu-san!" Akatsuki and Ikazuchi yelled as they sailed to their mom-boat, "Are you okay?!"

Tenryuu sweat-dropped and said, "Shouldn't you be asking Tatsuta that?"

Her words caused the two DDs to suddenly switch to Tatsuta comically while asking the same question. Tatsuta merely chuckled softly at them, patting them in the head and said, "Hai, hai. I'm fine, just took a bit of a hit from Mr. Ja'shuu over there, but we returned it back to him, see?"

The two DDs' eyes gleamed while their two other sisters, Hibiki and Inazuma, stared at the two with deadpan eyes, the latter being too kind to do that so she opted for shaking her head.

"T-Tenryuu-san, h-how can we b-be of help?" Inazuma timidly asks as they stopped near the eye-patch wearing Light Cruiser. "Nanodesu."

"Da. How can we be of use?" Hibiki also asks.

Tenryuu gave them a grin and said, "Distract him with HE fire while me and Tatsuta cut him up."

The four Destroyers saluted her, "HAI!"

Turning to her sister, Tenryuu nodded at her as they got ready to sail for round two with the four getting to positions behind them. Sharing a single look, the two raced forward with Tenryuu taking the lead with her hands gripping her sword tightly. Behind her, Tatsuta twirled her glaive before doing a 360 degree spin to her sister's left side with her glaive sailing through the wind horizontally.

Tenryuu took a sudden 180 degree turn before jumping with her legs bent for a jump. The soles of her boots met the unsharpened side of Tatsuta's glaive with the latter using all her might to throw her sister towards the giant like a batter hitting home run as Tenryuu sailed in the air just as eight HE shells smashed to Ja'shuu's anchor and upper body distracting him further with flames and smoke.

Heading straight for his head, Tenryuu spun on the air with her hands holding her sword for a power swing.

"DIE! ! !"

"Insolent fools!" Ja'shuu booms as he appeared from the flames and smoke with his free right hand stretched to grab Tenryuu mid-flight. "I shall crush you with my bare hand!"

Her eyes widened, not for the hand that was about to grab and crush her, but for the two 5" HE shells that flew past her and smacked the hand away with explosive results. Glancing behind her in that split second, she saw Fletcher with her Single Mount 127mm guns pointed at the enemy. Focusing back in the front, Tenryuu roared as she pulled her body around and slashed, her sword digging right through the scales of Ja'shuu on his left collarbone before exiting from the back of his shoulder-blades spraying blood everywhere but none got into the girls or the two sisters. Ja'shuu, for all his worth, screamed in agony as he held his new wound.

Landing on the water Tenryuu slid to a stop, stopping next to Tatsuta who had blue blood on the left side of her face with her blood from earlier injury having stained her white front. The two exchanged grins, Tatsuta giving her sister a smile, and charged forward again.

"The name's Tenryuu! Ya' scared?!" Tenryuu roared with her sword ready.

"My name's Tatsuta, please remember it on your way back to wherever you came from!" Tatsuta calls with her glaive gleaming threateningly.

"Hawawawa… Inazuma, nanodesu!" Inazuma cried as she aimed her Torpedo at the immobile enemy while firing her gun.

 _ **BANG! ! !**_

"Remember me as the lady that I am. I'm Akatsuki!"

 _ **BANG! ! !**_

"Teitoku should rely on me more!"

"Ikazuchi! ! !" All the shipgirls that are kicking Ja'shuu's ass yelled at her.

"What…?"

 _ **BANG! ! !**_

"I am the Phoenix, Hibiki. Feel the heat of my shots-"

 _ **BANG! ! !**_

"Korosho."

"Uh… Right! I'm Fletcher, the coolest Destroyer you'll ever meet, Mister!"

 _ **BANG! ! !**_

"NOOOO! ! ! ! ! !" Ja'shuu yelled as the shells flew at him, "I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY YOU MERE HUMANS! ! !"

"Oh put a sock on it, you loser!" Tenryuu yelled as she fired as much AP shells she can while her sister launched her torpedo salvo after the HE shells landed with the giant now on his knees and bleeding profusely.

Ja'shuu screamed in agony and fear as one by one, the HE shells struck him on the upper portion of his body, obliterating his thick scales piece by piece while burning the exposed skin underneath. Dropping to his knees as the ringing of his ears and the numbness of his body took its toll on him, his eyes simply watched as four AP shells landed on his exposed chest one after the other, blowing his chest open with the last one punching a hole through his back. He then fell face-first on the water as he lost conscious, the numbness turning into coldness as the light slowly left his eyes, the last thing he saw were the four torpedoes heading straight for him.

' _How the mighty has fallen…'_

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

"Did we win...?" Fletcher asks as Tenryuu and Tatsuta stopped in front of them, "Eeek! Ms. Tatsuta, are you alright?!"

Tenryuu grinned at them while Tatsuta smiled softly at Fletcher whose cheeks flushed a bit before patting her in the head, "Yes, Fletcher-san. It is nothing I can't take, besides, my injuries has already been healed a few minutes ago by the Admiral's orders."

"H-he's so nice!" Ikazuchi cheers with Fletcher shyly nodding in agreement.

"And warm too…"

"Did you say something, Fletcher-chan?" Akatsuki asks causing her sisters to suddenly turn at the American DD.

"Eh?! N-nothing! I was just-"

The two Light Cruisers smiled softly at them with Inazuma perking up as she brought the million dollar question.

"I wonder how Teitoku is doing…"

"Bah! That guy can take care of himself, Inazuma, but the Abyssals can't so let's worry about him later after we rub it to his face who the MVPs will be."

* * *

"Rafael, I think you should release the seal just for today." Jason says, bored out of his mind as he easily dodged Luk'shar's wild and predictable swings and then side-stepped to the far right as Gorlash threw his anchor at him. "I mean, this will all be over in a flash. Besides, we've been at it for the past ten minutes with nothing but a stalemate."

"No, and you know why!"

"Hold still you little shit!" Gorlash rages on.

"Eh… no."

"Grahhh!" Gorlash screams in frustration as he tried not to pull on his beard, because that hurts a lot. "Just die! ! !"

"C'mon, man! I'm tired of kicking dudes like this! It's making me feel bad!" Jason wails as he simply leaned back from another wild swing. "See?! It feels like I'm a sadist bro!"

"Stop moving! ! !"

"Uh. Fine, but I ain't gonna be the one to put it back, alright?" Rafael finally concedes as he dodge an arc swing from Negolash, before putting his hands together with his fingers holding each other strangely, "Kai!"

Dodging left and right Gorlash's swings as easy as pie, Jason snapped at him with a small and barely noticeable grin as he felt the weight of the seal suddenly disappear with a click as his power and strength flooded his body once more.

"It's over, bro." Jason says as he charged at Gorlash while still dodging his speedy swings, for his size, with his fist cocked and ready. "Consecutive Norma-"

"Think again!" Luk'shar booms as he suddenly appeared next to Gorlash with his weapon mid-swing. Jason clicked his tongue in annoyance as he pulled his Ginunting sword and using it to meet with Luk'shar's swing.

 _ **CLING! ! !**_

 _ **CRACK! ! !**_

Locking together, Jason's eyes narrowed as he heard that familiar sound. Glancing down at his weapon, he saw multiple long cracks running from the tip of the sword until the guard. Clicking his tongue again, Jason broke off just in time as his sword fell apart, not being able to withstand the power of that strike even with top grade materials used.

"Well look-y here, it looks like your weapons aren't up to standards like they were three years ago, huh?" Gorlash taunts before receiving a broken sword to the eye courtesy of Jason who gave him an annoyed look.

"Argh! Motherfucker!"

"Shut up, Asswipe."

Luk'shar grinned as he slowly spun his weapon with arrogance as clear as day, behind him, the Abyssals and the shipgirls are duking it out as they fired shells everywhere.

"It would seem that even if you release whatever this seal is, we are still at a stalemate, yes?"

"No." Jason answered casually, "I'm bored out of my mind already the moment I saw that friend of yours again."

Luk'shar's smirk turned into an annoyed frown as he stopped spinning his weapon around, "That fool is no friend of mine, and he's only a mere tool who seeks to clean his name of the dishonor he endured from his last encounter against you. I, on the other hand, is on a path towards my original goal centuries ago and I believe that you are quite the obstacle I must destroy in order to achieve it."

Jason snorted as he crossed his arms, "Yeah, good luck with that, mate."

"Oh, very much appreciated so. It is not often that my own opponents wish me so." Luk'shar laughs with Jason feeling a sweat-drop on the back of his head.

"Anyway, I believe we should end this, now." Jason says as he pulled his Pinuti. "As I said earlier, I have a friend I need to keep in schedule or else it'll come at my expense."

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Gorlash sneers. "I'll kill all you love right in front of you slowly as I enjoy their screams."

Jason's eyes turned to him as it slowly narrowed into a glare, "Careful, I might just kill you instantly."

"Ho?! I'd like to see you tr-"

'Enough!" Luk'shar intervenes, "Let us end it here, _Nebula_."

"Gladly."

Roaring at him, Gorlash and Luk'shar charged with their weapons raised high in the air, their heavy footsteps causing minor waves as it splashed the water in several feet high in the air.

"DIE, HUMAN! ! !"

Flipping the blade in a reverse-grip, Jason cocked his knees, before shooting forward to Luk'shar who was about to do a heavy axe swing at him. Timing it right, Jason swung his sword with the power to match Luk'shar and was rightfully rewarded as the Sea Giant's weapon bounced off his own with a large pinging sound, definitely shocking the giant after he was parried effortlessly causing him to lose his balance.

Immediately side-stepping to the right, Jason spun as Gorlash delivered the axe strike from his last position seconds ago. As he spun, he brought the sword and slashed at Gorlash's left ankle causing blood to explode from the newly created wound as the giant screamed in pain. He then jumped high in the air, flipping backward as Luk'shar's weapon flew beneath him before sheathing his sword. Pulling his guns out, Jason rained Luk'shar with explosive bullets at lightning speed, peppering him with grenade-like explosions one after the other.

Landing on the water, Jason cocked his knees and jumped far back as he holstered both Mustang and Sally. Putting his hands together, he started moving them as he flashed through a set of seals.

 _'Horse. Tiger. Serpent. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tig-'_

 _ **BA-DUMP! ! !**_

 _ **BA-DUMP! ! !**_

 _ **BA-DUMP! ! !**_

"Ugh…" Jason suddenly falls to his knees as a sudden vertigo hit him full on just before he could finish doing the last seal needed for the technique he wanted to use causing his hands to freeze.

Clutching his chest, he suddenly felt his strength leave him as realization fell upon him, "Not now…!"

" _Teitoku?! Daijoubu desu ka?!"_ Saber yells as they all suddenly froze as they watched Jason fall down to his knees, clutching his chest seemingly in pain. "Teitoku?!"

"That idiot!" Kushina growled, "I knew this would happen!"

"Quick Daisuke, get someone to help him!"

"Hai!"

"Mama, what's happening to Papa?" Yato asks to his mom who looked like she's about to storm the battlefield herself just to get Jason to safety. "Will Papa be okay, Mama?"

Looking at her son, Mito mustered as much confidence as her face threatened to break into fits of worry, "H-hai, Yato-chan. Otou-chan's just tired, is all."

Her son nodded at her words as she returned to the screen just to see Jason flanked by a certain German Heavy Cruiser who has come right after she saw Jason collapse while doing a set of hand-signs.

"Are you okay, Teitoku?!" Prinz Eugen says as she placed her right hand on his right shoulder as she came to an immediate halt next to him.

Glancing at the voice that seem to be echoing in his head as sweat poured down his face, Jason came face-to-face with the worried face of Prinz who pulled out a white handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Y-you… shouldn't be… here, Prinz…" Jason wheezes out as he grunted after another vertigo hit him causing him to fall.

Acting faster than Jason falling, Prinz caught him before placing his head gently on top of her bosom, blushing slightly as she supported Jason whose body was quickly losing strength, "Shh, Teitoku… Prinz Eugen is here to protect you."

Jason grits his teeth as the world spun, his hands loosely reaching up to the Heavy Cruiser's shoulders because of his light-headedness, "You, you… don't understand… _gugh_ … This… is not the place you should be in... right now."

"W-what are you talking about, Teitoku?" Prinz asks as she gently lifted Jason off her to look him straight in the eyes, "Tell me what I don't understand."

Jason doesn't answer her right away, instead, he did his best to gather as much chakra he can as another vertigo hit him hard causing him to close his eyes. Looking back at her straight in the eyes, he placed his left hand horizontally on top of her flat stomach, right above her diaphragm, causing the girl to suddenly flush a deep shade of red and his other hand on the hilt of his Pinuti sword, and then pushed, right towards her sisters steaming towards them at full speed.

"This is why." He said to her.

"PRINZ! ! !" Bismarck yells urgently with Tirpitz behind her.

"ADMIRAL, LOOK OUT! ! !"

"DIE, MORTAL SCUM! ! !" Gorlash booms over as he appeared with his weapon in mid-swing towards Jason.

Releasing the chakra he's gathered, Jason felt his strength return to him momentarily, minimal at best, as he pulled his sword out and blocked the strike with a powerful and resounding ping which blew back the water around them by a few feet just as Bismarck caught her shell-shocked adopted-little-sister in her arms.

"Admiral!" Prinz yelled as she landed on her older-adopted-sister. "Noooo! ! !"

"Prinz!" Bismarck calls to her, "Are you okay?!"

Bismarck held her little sister who tried to reach after him with her outstretched arm as Jason sluggishly parried an arc swing with another resounding ping and cling as their weapons met through brute force, stumbling after every parry. Beside her, her ship-sister kept track of Gorlash with her 15" guns, trying to look for an opening which she could exploit as the two dukes it out.

"C'mon, you bastard. Give me an opening already!" Tirpitz grinds her teeth as she watched Jason sluggishly roll under a swing from Gorlash. "Aha! There!"

Rolling under the wild swing of the giant idiot, Jason slashed at his opponent's left ankle causing him to buckle as blue blood exploded from the new wound. Using the last of his strength he had remaining, Jason cocked his knees and jumped forward with both his feet forward for a double flying kick. Landing on him, Jason successfully kicked the wind out of Gorlash as he dug deep on his enemy's bloated stomach, the Sea Giant grunting painfully before being sent towards the enemy lines three hundred meters away with a powerful roar from Jason who did a gymnast-worthy back-flip before landing on the water, kneeling as he held his sword in an icepick manner.

"Eat this you, you stupid overgrown fish-faced ape! Forward guns, feuer!" Tirpitz roars as both her guns boomed, firing four HE shells at Gorlash who disappears in flames and smoke as the shells landed true and around its intended target, engulfing the unfortunate five I-type destroyers and a Chi-class Cruiser.

"Great… shot, Tirpitz." Jason managed to wheeze out as he held his chest in silent agony. "Totally got 'im good!"

"Uh… t-that was nothing to be proud of, sir." Tirpitz said with a bashful look on her face. "I was just doing my duty, more importantly, Admiral, are you okay?!"

Jason smirked at her, pain evident in his face as blood dribbled from his lips making the three Germans gulp in worry.

" _Okay_ wouldn't be the word I would use right now, but, I guess I'll manage. _Cough…_ " Jason wheezes, coughing a bit violently at the end with specs of blood flying in the air and into the water. " _Cough._ Ugh, maybe I pushed myself too hard…"

"' _Ya think, dattebane?"_

"Admiral," Tirpitz starts, "permission to speak?"

"Permission granted, but please, stop asking and just speak freely as much as you all want. I'm not too strict about formalities." Jason says before going into another coughing fit.

Tirpitz nods, recollecting what she wish to say before coughing in her hands, "Danke, Admiral, but I do not think it is advisable for you to be in combat in this condition, or at any time at all, sir."

Jason quirks a brow as he spared Rafael a glance who was busy dodging Negolash and Mok'rash's wild and painfully predictable swings about a hundred and fifty meters away as he danced left and right while dishing out a few hits faster than the two could hit with his own.

"Why do you think so, Ms. Tirpitz?" Jason asks as he stared at Tirpitz straight in the eyes.

Tirpitz felt the words die out of her mouth as Jason's eyes glowed faintly causing the girl in front of him to ponder silently while pondering to herself as to why his left eye seem to glow a different shade than his right. How could she put it? Its glow, a bit duller in contrast than the right but just a tad bit brighter around the entire pupil like a machine or better yet, a car's headlights.

"Er, because we're shipgirls...?" she replies lamely after finally getting her head together. Somewhat.

"And? So what if you're shipgirls?" Jason asks, coughing a bit in his hand, "What difference does that make if you're a shipgirl anyway? I mean, not that I'm being sexist or anything, but being in the battlefield is what I've been doing almost my entire life. I have nothing better to offer than my strength and my expertise in the art of extinguishing one's life. So- don't give me that look, Tirpitz, I'm not angry- what part of me or anything I did suggested otherwise?"

Feeling her throat suddenly dry up, Tirpitz was left with her mouth hanging wide open, if not for Bismarck sailing up next to her ship-sister with Prinz in her hands, looking like a kicked puppy as she gave Jason a heart wrenching pout.

' _Gah! Another one with moe-level over 9000! ! ! !'_

"Because we're shipgirls, as Tirpitz has said." Bismarck says firmly and with strong conviction to her sister's words, not even letting what she did earlier a few hours ago deter her, even if it's been bugging her a while ago, "It is our job to fight in the frontlines, not yours- technically, not anymore- but you get my point! Our job is to fight off the Abyssals, to protect humanity in its greatest times and to ensure that the next generation grows up safely from harm's way. Your job as of the moment, is to lead us, to train us, to look after us when we're not in missions or after we returned from one, and to keep our morals high when we are all feeling down. All of these, you could, no, must do in a place where your safety is secured."

"Ja, Admiral! W-we were so worried about you when we saw you rush into the fight earlier this morning. Specially Bismarck-onee-sama who could not stop overthinking what might happe-mmmphft! ! !" Prinz says but found a pair of hands tightly clamped on her mouth by a tomato faced Bismarck who was doing her best to stop her little sister from talking.

"O~kay, Prinz. I think that's enough." Bismarck laughs nervously as she held her hands on Prinz Eugen's struggling mouth while Tirpitz seem torn whether she should help her big sister or her little sister. "Stop it!"

Looking at them, Jason couldn't help but grin to himself, "Your right, Bismarck, Tirpitz."

Both Battleships turns instantly at him after hearing him agree with their words, Tirpitz immediately speaks, "Then I better call the Hi-"

"But, it just so happens that you're both talking to the wrong Admiral." Jason interrupts with a grin that's gotten wider, "The guy you're talking about is somewhere back in the mainland, probably pen pushing for the rest of his life. For me? I was born into this world; kicking and screaming, covered in someone else's blood. I don't mind going the same way."

"B-b-but for what cause?!" Bismarck retorts in frustration, letting go of Prinz as she charged forward and pulled Jason face to face, breathing deeply as she glared at Jason's mirthful ones. "Have you never, for once in your life, thought maybe, just maybe?! That yours is more important than those that can easily be replaced, huh?!"

Her words only seem to widen his grin as he placed a hand on hers, "Why would I? When my life is just as easily replaceable as yours is? When I could make better actions and judgments in the field itself rather than rotting in some stuffy office?"

Yet this only seem to make Bismarck even more frustrated as she lowers her head, her peak cap hiding the tears that has gathered at the corners of her eyes while her hands shook as she held onto his clothes, not understanding his logic and why this mysterious feeling of pain and anguish linger on her chest when she saw Jason suddenly falter.

"Why…? Why must it be this way…?"

Jason doesn't answer her straightaway, instead, choosing to put his free hand on top of her head as he caressed her soothingly, "Because… I believe, humanity is this planet's last and only hope for its survival."

Raising her head, Bismarck looks at him with confused eyes as do her sisters behind her, "W-what do you mean…?"

Glancing back at Rafael who was doing fine against the two Sea Giants, he says, "Just because you cannot see the cause, doesn't mean they are not there. Take for example those Sea Giants. None of you were aware of their existence until just now because of my presence and none of you would have if I had never been your Admiral. Or better yet, the Subterraneans."

"The who?" Prinz ask with a tilt of her head to the right.

"The ones that attacked the base two weeks ago." Jason answers her.

"B-but wasn't it reported that the _Abyssals_ attacked the base with overwhelming force?" Tirpitz asks in confusion.

"Nah, Rafael just covered that up while Daisuke had my clan use its contacts to bend the report just a _taaad_ bit away from the truth." Jason chuckles as he lets go of Bismarck to scratch his face. "Yeah…"

"T-then what the hell did we come here for if not for the _exchange program_ …?" Bismarck stutters taking a few steps back from Jason.

"Dunno. Maybe they really bought it or to dig up information about me? I don't really remember much other than the girls fighting alongside me like an unbeatable wave of destruction before I went berserk as I duked it out with the Subterranean King." Jason shrugs. "Not that it matters a lot to me at the moment."

"H-how carefree can you get, Admiral?!" Tirpitz stammers in shock as they sweat-dropped at how laidback he is right now.

"Well I'm sorry! You tend to stop caring about who you'll be up against if you know you could end them in one hit!" Jason complains like a little kid, crossing his arms and turning cheek like a brat. "But that Subterranean King did take a couple of dozen hits to put down for some reason. Maybe I'm getting rusty with my killer moves…"

"What…?" the three Germans asks as they felt another batch of sweat-drop on the back of their heads.

" _Teitoku, be advised. We are slowly starting to break through the Abyssal numbers. Over."_ Nagato says as she side-stepped tot eh right, a salvo of AP shells missing her completely as water splashed next to her harmlessly.

" _Roger that. Keep up the pressure on those bastards for us, Nagato."_

"Hai."

"Well, well. It looks like you've got some skills on your own." Re-class taunts as she calmly walked from a wreckage of a few Abyssal Destroyers and Cruisers, not giving them any second thought.

Nagato narrows her eyes at the deceivingly pale-skinned little girl. Deceiving? Yes, except that she had a ten foot long by two feet wide porcelain white tail with a monstrous jaws and guns at the end sticking just on top of her ass.

"You're not too bad yourself."

Hearing the familiar click, Nagato snaps all her eight guns at re-class and says, "But I must end it here."

"Aw. And I was just having fun!" Re-class says before jumping back as Nagato's 8x2 16" guns rips through the air with a roar. "Whoa, that was a close one. But I'm sure nothing will be closer than this!"

Aiming at the Germans six hundred meters away at her starboard side as her weapon clicked at the ready, Re-class fired while Nagato stared at her in confusion. That confusion doesn't last long when she realized who was right behind her as she immediately turns around in dread and saw all four HE shells flying towards at the Germans right in front of Jason.

" _Teitoku! ! !"_

Hearing the distress voice of his Secretary-ship, Jason's eyes snaps in front of him as four bright, yellow dots blinked in existence high in the smoke-filled air headed straight for them, hurling towards the three unaware Germans. Pushing his body to maximum overdrive, Jason shoots forward with his sword at the ready, ignoring the vertigo that came as he placed his hands on the shoulder of the two Battleships, who barely had a half of a split second to react, before pushing as hard as his body can sending the three away from him. Spinning the sword in his hand to the front of his face, he barely had time to cover his right eye with the blade and his left arm before a single shell landed right on top of the flat of the blade via plunging-fire, sacrificing his left eye in the process.

' _Shit!'_

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

"ADMIRAL/ TEITOKU! ! !"

Bismarck, Tirpitz and Prinz Eugen watches in horror as Jason was engulfed by a massive explosion after he pushed them all out of danger in that split-second reaction.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!" Mito bellows to Chaffin who was typing like crazy on his station as he fought hard to find Jason from his cams. Her son crying at the sight of his dad taking the hit head on and the fear of losing him creeping up as his mother consoled him with cracked voice. "Shh. Do-don't cry, Y-Yato-tan…!"

"I'm trying! Locking, locking." Chaffin replies as the cameras tracked any signs of Jason.

"WELL TRY HARDER, DAMMIT! ! !" Kushina yells over as she too used the satellite to look for him.

"GODDAMMIT, THAT KID!" Cid grits his teeth as burned through his cigar. "TRYIN' 'TA BE THE HERO 'GAIN?!"

"DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY SIGHTS ON HIM?!" Daisuke calls over the radio as they tried to find him with no luck.

"Please be okay, Jason!" Mikoto prays as tears fell from her tightly shut eyes, the pain of seeing him hurt taking its toll on her gentle nature.

Yet none was the wiser of the things that are going through the Rear-Admiral's head as she stood frozen in her spot. Finally, after a few seconds of no response or any sound from her, Mito turned to Saber only to freeze herself on spot as she stared at Saber's cold yellow eyes that glares through the shadow that has befallen on them.

"Fire all weapons on all enemies in the vicinity." She says in an eerily cold fashion, cold enough to silence everyone on-board. "I don't care if they're already been locked on. Just. Do. It."

Gulping at the unfamiliar side of the girl, Griffin does as she says, "R-roger…"

"I want a visual on all of them."

"At once, ma`am."

The hologram suddenly changed from the feed that still had its focus on Jason a while ago into a satellite feed that had its focus on the entire battlefield. One by one, red target crosshairs started appearing on all Abyssals at a rapid pace, peppering the feed with numerous red dots as it zoomed out a bit to get some of those that are a bit too far to see. The four Sea Giants having the worst fate as multiple target locks locked on different parts of their bodies from head-to-toe.

"Fire."

With a single command so calm and so cold, Griffin was just about to press the button when Chaffin's voice rang out loud enough to stop him.

" _Found him!"_

* * *

"… _to… ku …"_

Lying face first on the water, Jason could only listen at the loud ringing and that muffled voice as his body remained motionless from the damage that left him with little to no strength to spare

" _Tei… ku…"_

There it goes again. He was sure that someone's calling for him, but he couldn't put his finger as to who and how far is/are the voice/s from him. Mustering up the last, extremely last bit of his strength, Jason painfully turned his face to his right and came upon a mirage of colors ranging from blue, white, red, black, orange, green, silver, dark green and scarlet.

"Teitoku… Teitoku!"

Slowly blinking away the blur and the ringing as his eyes and ears refocused, he could only utter a single word. Out of all the craziness that has been happening the entire day, this has got to be one of the best!

"... White…"

"Eh?" Akagi asks as she stopped right in front of Jason along with Kaga and Graf behind her.

A few seconds later, it finally clicked to them what he meant when they assessed where Jason's field of focus is at the moment. Gripping her bow and the arrow on her hands, Graf barely had enough time to hold back a berserker Kaga as she tried to notch an arrow aiming at Jason's head while Akagi dropped to her knees with her hands holding down her skirt, screaming in embarrassment as she turned away from him.

" _KYAAAHHH! ! !"_

"Die! ! !"

Stopping at the scene, Enterprise and Hornet watched with multiple question marks on their heads at what in the actual fuck is happening at these people.

"Hey sis, what do you think happened?" Hornet asks to her sister who looked just as shocked as she is.

"Dunno, but let's stop them before the Admiral bleeds to death." Enterprise answers as she sailed to them. "You guys, I think the Admiral would appreciate some help right now, don't 'ya all think?"

"No!" Kaga hisses as she and Graf struggled against each other, "I must… restore… Akagi-san's… honor! Let… go… of me… Graf-san!"

"Frau Kaga… this is _not_ … the time to be doing… any… restoring!" Graf Zeppelin says as she struggles to keep the Japanese Carrier from notching that arrow that is still pointed at Jason who was grinning at them, "And you… Admiral! You are not… helping… at all!"

"No… problem here! I'm… good."

"Why? What happened?" Hornet asks as she stops on Jason's left.

"H-h-he s-s-saw! ! !" Akagi cries out hopelessly as she still kept holding down her skirt. "H-h-he s-s-saw t-them!"

"Saw what?" Enterprise asks in confusion until realization came upon them too as they connected the dots as to why Akagi is holding down her skirt, Kaga glaring murderously at Jason and Graf Zeppelin holding back said murderous Carrier at bay.

"Really, Admiral?" Enterprise asks the man still bleeding to death who only grinned at her before closing his eyes in exhaustion. "You really had to be like this right now?"

"Trolling… is best… done… when they… least… expect it. Fuck…! I feel… like I… got steam-rolled… by Obaa-… chan… again."

"You sure got trolling down right, sir." Hornet says as she gently puts her hands underneath Jason's charred clothes to flip him over as gentle as she can, noting that the big sword on his back is still in one piece with no damage whatsoever. Hearing his breathing hitch, Hornet made sure to be gentler before completely assessing his condition and what she can do to help.

"Sheesh… How the hell aren't you dead yet?!" Hornet asks in shock, "Let see here… multiple lacerations on the lower left and right arm, shoulders, stomach, chest and the left side of your head from the pieces of your sword after it shattered. Minor concussion, multiple fractured ribs on your left and a dislocated left shoulder. And also, your right hand has the tip of the sword sticking right through it in the middle. Plus a busted left eye that is heavily bleeding. All in all, if you're a normal human, you'd be twice dead over."

And true to her words, Jason suffered a major damage with his vest being ruined beyond recognition, the breast-plates having multiple pieces of the Pinuti sword of his sticking on it. His head, having not been fully protected, suffered moderate damages, mostly on the left side as blood bled from his closed left eye and his left temple. On his left, the shoulder of his jacket has been scorched off as it exposed a third-degree burnt skin. His right however only had the lower arm burnt with third-degree burns. Smoke continued to roll off his body, burning to all the Carriers the smell of burnt flesh in their minds, which is not a very good memory for one to have.

"You won't be… just dead twice over… when I get my hands on… you!" Kaga roars in the background as she still struggled, now with Souryuu and Hiryuu helping Graf Zeppelin. "You… hear me?!"

"Kaga-san! Please… calm down!" Hiryuu and Souryuu both exclaimed.

"Hai… hai… I hear you… And to answer your question Hornet… fuckin' 'ell this hurts… you could say that… this kind of normal for me?" Jason says Enterprise kneels beside him. "Hey, Enterprise… How's everyone been treatin' you two?"

Enterprise smiles at him as she placed her hands on his dislocated left shoulder, "Very good, sir. Ah, this might hurt a bit but please bear with me, okay?"

"What else can hurt more than-"

 _ **POP! ! !**_

"Ah shit!" Jason gasps out in shock as Enterprise pops his shoulder back in place. "Give me a warning next time, will ya?"

"I did, sir. Weren't you listening just now?" Enterprise grins at him teasingly. "Or were you distracted by something? Hmm?"

"Distracted? Not really, when there's nothing to distract myself here other than the mind-numbing pain I'm feeling at the moment. No, nothing at all." Jason replies as he drops the charred handle of his sword on the water, letting Hornet pull out the piece of metal on his hand while giggling to herself.

"N-nothing at all?" Enterprise asks him in surprise, her tone sounding tinge a bit disappointed.

"No, nothing at all." Jason says obliviously, "But it'd be nice if you could give me an actual warning next time."

"Uhh… sure…"

" _Teitoku! Can you hear me?!"_ Saber's voice penetrate the radio on his head that somehow survived.

"Y-yeah, I can hear you, Saber." Jason wheezes a bit as he forces his arm to push the button to answer her. "No need to shout out your heart to me."

" _T-thank Kami-sama!"_ Saber says. _"Sir, where are you? We will get you out of there, ASAP!"_

"N-negative, Saber!" Jason urgently dissuades the girl, "That's… ugh… t-that's a bad idea! Keep the airship as high as possible… and never get closer than… seventy-five meters above sea level, you hear me?!"

" _What do you mean, Jason?!"_ Mito booms at him as he watched the ship descend lower and lower on top of them.

"Stop! You're going to give them an adva- No… no no no no NO! ! !"

Jason watched in horror and helplessness as Luk'shar's axe/club-thing smash at the starboard side of the ship eighty-meters in the air causing an explosion to rock it as it hit the remaining missile in one of the pods destroying the CIWSs on both sides.

Inside, alarms blared as Cid roared to everyone to hold on to something as the ship shook violently from the sudden attack while he spun the helm to the port to pull away from the weapon that's struck them and are currently keeping them in place.

"Kyaah!"

"Airship status: 73%, Operational. Starboard Missile Turret #1: Destroyed. Starboard CIWS #1 and #2: Heavily Damaged. We're taking too much heat. Get us outta here, Cid!" Kushina yells frantically as Abyssal Fighters swarmed the airship. Their bullets pinging off the bulletproof glass making young Yato cling to his mother in fear and comfort while Mito held her child dearly, whispering words of comfort to the young child's ears.

"I'm tryin', 'kay?! Griff'n, ge' ye'r fuckin' ass on 'ta tha' gun an' fuckin' ge' this fucka's off us!"

"You're a hundred years too late, Cid!" Griffin replies as the 57mm Dual Barreled Bofors turned at Luk'shar and fired at him. "Take that you fucking asshole!"

* * *

"Argh! ! !" Luk'shar yells as HE shells struck him one by one.

But none of this were enough to make him let go of the chain attached to his weapon, so pulling in it slowly, he roars to the Abyssals.

"Make yourself useful for once and bring that thing down!"

Multiple Wo-class Carriers that weren't being engaged by the shipgirls summons all the planes they had left and sent them towards the ship that was currently being pulled down unwillingly as it tore the enemy planes that got way too close for comfort. Bombers and Fighters flew towards the ship with the intent on bringing it down in the depths.

* * *

"All of you… get your fighters to intercept them! NOW!" Jason roars in command and desperation as his remaining eye widens again as Gorlash appeared from out of nowhere, spinning his weapon by the chains attached to the end of it.

"I told you I will kill all you love right in front of you!" Gorlash yelled over after throing his own weapon on the Highwind barely missing the missile turret by a foot, ignoring the numerous burns from his body from the attack of Tirpitz earlier. "I am a man of my words, _Ne-bu-la_! Hahahaha!"

"Bastard… ugh…" Jason immediately clutched his chest as the pain from the way his chakra is acting at the moment and the injuries he took just moments earlier. "Kuso…"

" _Jason, can you hear me?"_ Rafael's voice echoes through the radio causing Jason to divert his attention from the Sea Giant to him.

"Y-yeah… But… I'm kinda… in a bind… right now…"

" _Tch."_ You could hear the annoyance from his voice as Rafael bent his body back, dodging a swing from Negolash by a mere inch. "Aren't we all?"

"STOP MOVING! ! !"

" _Jason…"_ spinning his two-handed axe around on his right hand, Rafael planted his left foot firmly on the surface of the water, holding the axe tightly with both hands as he swung hard, parrying Mok'rash's overhead swing with a powerful show of force as they blew back the water around them, "Why are you holding back?"

"What…?!" Jason's eyes widen at the question as he and the Carriers watched the two Sea Giants start pulling the chains towards them, "W-what are you saying?! I… I don't understand!"

" **BURNING LOVE! ! !"**

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

"Stop fearing for the future and act on the now." Rafael says, charging his bionic arm up as he ran towards Mok'rash who got hit by Kongou's 356mm HE shells on the thighs, immobilizing the enemy long enough for him, "Remember what Nova once said!"

' _Ufufufu. His right, you know. Why are you holding back, Jason~?'_ a familiar childish female voice rang inside his head causing his eyes to widen.

"G-goddess?!"

' _Ufufufu. Who else would it be~?'_ Amaya asks playfully. _"And please speak with your mind. The girls might think of you crazy~."_

"I… I see…" Jason says silently before doing as he was told. _"It's been a while, Goddess."_

' _Yes, it has been a while, but don't think you can try to dodge my question~. Ufufufufu.'_

Jason releases a tired sigh, _"T'was worth the shot…"_

"Yesterday is history…" Rafael says, slashing at Mok'rash's left leg before jumping back as Negolash crashed down on his last position.

"T-tomorrow is m-mystery…" Jason follows as he struggled to stand, refusing the help of Enterprise and Hornet with a raise of a hand.

' _It was, but not on me. So, tell me, what's keeping you back?'_

' _I… I guess it's because I have fallen so far down that my body couldn't handle that much stress.'_

' _Hmm… but didn't you go all out two weeks ago? Like literary go all out? Well as much as your body would allow anyway.'_

Finally, after a painful struggle to stand back on his feet, Jason stood straighter than he did earlier today, ignoring the brain-wrecking pain and the vertigo that are assaulting him with everything they've got.

' _It was an emergency… I had to push them back somehow…'_

' _Really? But isn't this an emergency too? Why have your strength sealed as well? Are you afraid? Afraid that they might think of you as a monster? Or are you afraid they might fear you too as you feared yourself?'_

' _I… Goddess… But…'_

"Teitoku…" Kaga murmurs, after having calmed down when the two Sea Giant started targeting the Highwind. Behind her, the Carriers watched their Admiral in concern. Shaking her head of any doubt and hesitation, Kaga pulls out the last two remaining Fighters she has and notches them both on her bow, aiming straight for the Highwind as one by one, the other Carriers started following her lead.

' _But nothing, Jason. Throw those fears away where they belong for they sure don't belong on you! The Jason I know doesn't know when to quit it. The Jason I know doesn't know when to back down. And more importantly, the Jason I know does. Not. Know. How. To. Be. Afraid.'_

Jason's eyes widen at the words of Amaya making him feel stupid for even holding back himself when they most needed it, _"Geh. You're right, Goddess."_

' _Of course I am. Now go out there and kick some ass like you use to, just for_ fun _!'_

"You are not alone on this, Teitoku. Launching!"

"HAI!"

Shakily raising his burnt right arm, Jason grasp the handle of his final sword firmly as wisps of flames started appearing as he pulled on the handle, exposing the blade by an inch. Yet, even if it was exposed by that much, the wisps suddenly ignited the flames strong enough to surround him as Jason glared at the two giants with his good eye. All around him, a mysterious pressure started building up as he clenched his left hand angrily while grinding his teeth together.

"And that is why it is called a gift!"

Pulling on the sword, the flames and the pressure started getting higher as the blade slowly left its wooden sheath. Right under the guard, a script written from a language long lost in the Philippines, Baybayin, could be seen engraved on the sword that translates into a Filipino word _Mapawi_.

Reaching half-way, the lower portion of the sword suddenly bursts into blue flames just as it came out of its sheathe. Holding it firmly in his hands, Jason felt a sense of nostalgia as the dark hard iron wood on the palm of his hand reminded him of the good old days four and a half years ago where the country was still lurching in from all the changes that has been going while dealing with a pesky civil war that threatened to tear the motherland apart three times in a row. All within a span of almost five years! Talk about desperation.

Oh how he so missed those days. Where the entire taskforce fought side by side anywhere and everywhere all at once. Making sure that the opposing side in the civil war is squashed thoroughly. Now that he was at it, it kinda reminded him that that was also the time when he first used this sword's full power on several occasions.

Getting into a stance with the two tips of the blazing sword pointed in front with his feet planted firmly, Jason calculated the path where the technique will plow through making sure to hit both of the Sea Giants in one go. Taking a deep breath, Jason then roared alongside Rafael with the intent of releasing the obliterating power of the sword in his hands.

" **BECAUSE TODAY! IS! THE PRES-ENT!"**

" _ **MA-"**_

" _Lightning"_

" _ **-PAWI! ! ! !"**_

" _Field! ! !"_

Slashing horizontally, the obliterating force sliced through the water like a ferocious beast on rampage as it smashed Abyssals on its path without mercy. Obliterating them into nothingness after being caught by the power of Jason's sword as it traveled at blinding speeds.

Grinning at his apparent victory, Luk'shar just kept pulling on the massive chains attached to his bladed club, watching in glee as the airship drew closer and closer. Beside him, Gorlash laughed at their apparent achievement, laughing maniacally at the thought of his revenge finally coming into fruition.

"Finally! After so long, I can finally taste the fruit of my sweet vengeance…!"

" _ **MAPAWI! ! !"**_

"Wha…?!" were their last though before a crushing force hit them like a massive tidal force head on causing the grip of their weapons to break off or in Gorlash's case, snap completely off.

" _ **GAGH! ! !"**_

* * *

The moment his hands touched the water, thick tendrils of white lightning shot forward on the surface of the water and below it like a hungry predator around him, electrocuting everything in its path as Rafael stood deep within enemy lines. Perfect location for the usage of this technique. No Abyssal was spared as it fried their nervous systems putting them all to great pain or having their magazines detonated as it ignited the gunpowder inside the shells. The two Sea Giants suffering the worst as the lightning blasted right through their scales like hot knife through butter, burning their skins off at large proportions.

Shouldering his axe on his right shoulder, Rafael broke through a slow sprint at the start before gradually speeding up, heading straight for the closest Sea Giant.

"What starts with War…"

Digging his feet on top of the head of a sunk Ha-class Destroyer, Rafael shot high into the air right above Negolash's head with the axe held with the intent to kill over his head, its blade gleaming dangerously under the sun.

"Ends with Death!"

 _ **ZING! ! !**_

* * *

Breathing heavily, Jason stabs his sword that still had half of its blade on fire on the water to steady himself as the feeling of vertigo finally stopped. Feeling the exhaustion take its massive toll on him, Jason was only able to keep himself upright as he move his good eye to glance up and see the Highwind correct its form as it rose back up high in the air while his Carriers' Fighter planes gave it enough cover to do so. The CIWSs cracking in the air like thousands of angry bees that are protecting its hive as it shot down Abyssal plane down by the dozen

Smirking tiredly, he said, "I will not fear for the future no more."

Behind him, the Carriers stared at his back in awe, specially the three foreign ones who still could not believe what they just witnessed after all this. Coughing on her right hand, Graf sails next to Jason and pats his shoulder.

"T-that was a m-mighty show of fo-force, Admiral." She says, looking away from his face in embarrassment as to how badly that came out.

"You think so?" Jason grins as he slowly straightens out himself, "Could have sworn I was still holding back."

' _He was still holding back?!'_

"If you were, then I don't want to know what happens when you actually go all out." Hornet remarks, giving him a thumbs up.

"Trust me, none of you would. Let's pray that the day I ever had to use my full-power never comes. _Ever._ " He said, the flames on his sword extinguishing itself out revealing a polished blade with tribal markings that starts below the script and a dual-tip end forged similar to Damascus-forged blades. "Saber, is everyone alright at your end?"

" _Hai, Teitoku. The Highwind took quite a beating from those two but we're good here. Thanks for the assist, sir."_ Saber replies, watching over the battlefield as they slowly decimated the Abyssal numbers a dozen at a time. "Cid-san, how is the airship doing?"

"Well, lil' lady, 'cause of the explosion at the starboard and those fuckin' Abyssal planes shooting at us before help arrived, we've now lost the starboard forward thruster. It'd be a bit hard 'ta control her if there'd be a strong wind afterwards, but she'll manage." Cid says with a frown, "And as for the main engines; so long as we do not take any more hits, they'll manage as well."

"I see." Saber murmurs with a hand on her chin. "Mikoto-san, what do you suggest we do?"

Not expecting to be called, Mikoto's reaction was too freeze in her seat and then robotically turn to Saber who was staring at her expectantly, "H-hai…?"

"I said, what do you suggest we do?" Saber repeats, "I'm a bit dry on ideas here at the moment."

"Ah, okay. Uh, let's see… uhh… Ah! How about we use the missiles that you wanted to fire earlier? I mean, Griffin-kun didn't fire them when Chaffin-kun found Jason-kun." Mikoto says with a bright look on her face.

"I think you should do that, brat." Mito yawns, wiping her and Yato's eyes, "The faster we get done here the faster we can get home."

' _And the faster I can get my loving goin'! ! !'_ Mito gleefully thought with a perverted grin, _"Hehehehe!"_

 _ **SLAP! ! !**_

"Itai!" Mito screamed as she held the pulsing red mark on her left cheek. Yato merely blinked in surprise from his mother's sudden scream before going back to watching over his father in the hologram. "What was that for, bitch?!"

"You're welcome, Saber-san." Kushina says, walking back to her station next to Saber as she dusted off her hands. "Tch. Hentai!"

"T-thank you?" Saber says, before shaking her head.

"Kushina-chan you meanie!" Mito cries as she held the place where she was hit, "You used chakra on that one! Itai!"

"Justice is served." Mikoto giggles, giving them a thumbs-up before she heard a ping from her station. "Uh, guys… I think we've got a problem."

Coming over to her place, Saber and Mito peers over Mikoto's shoulders and sees two large signature appear on the Radar. Calling Chaffin to show what them what the Radar picked up, both their eyes widened, with the redhead putting down her son as her hands reached for her Kamas.

"Teitoku! We've got a situation!" Saber says over the radio as she held Yato's hand after he took hers, not being able to refuse the cute boy.

" _I know, Saber. I'm looking right at it."_ Jason says, his head tilted downwards enough to shadow his eyes.

His grip on the Kampilan sword tightens as he felt the hum of power as the sword gleamed under the rays of the sun that peaked from the side of the Highwind, its markings becoming more prominent as the hair tassel blew by the wind. Opening his good eye, Jason glared at the figures standing quite a distance in front of him in annoyance.

"You think… a single hit… can kill us?!" Luk'shar wheezes as he ignored the pain from his missing left arm that is now a bloody stump and numerous broken bones.

"I will… not… die… yet, you bastard!" Gorlash grits out, he too ignoring the pain from multiple lacerations and the large gash on his arms and chest from where the broken chains hit him. "I will never… rest… until I kill you… you hear me?!"

"Tch. You guys sure are persistent that it's not even funny." Jason says, shouldering his sword. "Saber…"

" _Hai?!"_ Saber stands firm.

"Back up a bit, you guys might get in a cross-fire."

Obeying his command, Saber yells to Cid to pullback the airship by twenty meters. Holding on the railing on the edge of the computer, Saber suddenly realized why Yato was standing on the floor instead of being in his mother's arms.

"If you're looking for Mito, she already left with her weapons in hand." Daisuke says for the first time as he leaned on the wall behind him with his arms crossed and his eyes shadowed by his hair. "And you young miss, shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

Flinching in shock, Saber turns around immediately and to her shock, sees a bandaged Emily Croft looking like she did earlier this morning when she entered the Bridge. Coughing in her hands to get her attention, Saber was rewarded by a squeak from the supposedly bedridden woman who is now frozen in shock and fear as she stared at Saber's narrowed eyes that quite intimidating when she wanted.

"W-where am I?" she asks meekly as Daisuke closed the door with a bang making her flinch and feel the pressure that Saber was clearly bestowing upon her with a mere look.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Saber asks, crossing her arms as her eyes narrowed even further making Emily gulp.

' _I feel evil.'_

"Ehehe. I got lost on the road of life?" Emily offers lamely, scratching the back of her head as she did.

Saber and the other two females sweat-drops and mentally asks themselves who they heard that before. With her left eyebrow now twitching, Saber offers Emily a smile that clearly says she ain't buying it.

"I see… Well then, have fun explaining to me later in my office how lost are you in this road of life as our Admiral is at the moment." Saber says before turning back to the feed as she held Yato on her arms so the boy could see what was happening. "In detail."

"Y-yes, of course…" Emily fearfully salutes, depressed that she hadn't bought it. Freezing as she felt a hand pat her on her right shoulder, Emily snapped her head in that direction and saw Daisuke giving her a reassuring smile.

"She won't bite… much."

' _How's that reassuring?! Now I feel even more scared than before, stupid!'_

Well, there goes her hopes and dreams, down the drain faster than she could say _'fuck'_. Feeling a bit more depressed than she already is, she let a happily grinning Daisuke guide her forward as Saber made room for them. Glancing at the Rear-Admiral, her eyes widened as she caught sight of Yato who was looking at her with his round, beautiful blue eyes that seem to shine just like the morning sky reducing her into goo.

"H-hello there!" she gushes at the kid. "W-what is your name?"

"Yato Uzuki."

' _Uzuki…?'_

"Y-Yato? That's quite a nice name. Where's your parents, Yato?" Emily asks the boy, not noticing the twitch on Kushina, Saber and Mikoto whose eyes narrowed at Mito's face on the camera. And as if to mock them, Mito turned to the camera and winked tauntingly following up as she blew a kiss to them causing them to grit their teeth in contempt.

' _That woman/bitch/harlot! ! !'_

"There they are." Yato says as he points at the feed.

"Oh, really? What would they be doing out ther-" her voice suddenly dies down when she caught sight of Jason, who really has seen better days, and Mito, who stood by his right with her Kamas in hand, her kimono swaying in the wind like a badass as she glared at the two Sea Giants that refused to die. "Oh…"

She didn't know whether to feel disappointed or ecstatic now that she knew exactly where she is and who she's looking at is, but knowing that her idol and the CEO of the Uzuki Corporation's relationship isn't just a rumor but a fact with a toddler as proof, she's leaning more on disappointment.

"They aren't married if you're curious." Saber says as she glanced at the slightly taller female. "I just learned it today so I don't know the full details but apparently, Teitoku has yet to tie the knot with that hag."

"Really?!" Emily asks a little too happy. "I mean, okay. Anyway, this is the Highwind, huh? Never thought it'd be an airship at all, but that just makes it better."

"Don't worry, even I thought it was just a Submarine in the first place." Saber gives her an embarrassed grin. "Until it floated in the air with giant engines bolted at its sides."

"Wow, must have been quite an experience, huh Rear-Admiral?"

"Tell me about it. I guess there are things I have yet to witness in life." Saber chuckles as she then hugs Yato like a teddy bear, "Your sho kawaii, Yato-tan!"

Emily and Daisuke just watches the Rear-Admiral smother the kid in amusement before freezing in place as Saber snapped her attention to them, more specifically, at her.

"Don't think I forgot, Emily- _san_."

"O-of course, Rear-Admiral…"

Coughing to her free hand, Saber suddenly feels Yato tap her in the cheeks making her give him her full attention.

"Can she hold me?"

"Y-you don't want me to hold you anymore?" Saber asks in shock and despair at the thought.

' _W-why…?!'_

"No, it's not that, Saber-nee." Yato says, instantly making Saber into goo at the honorific.

"Sister?" Emily says, holding Yato in her hands who hugged her, blissfully rubbing his face on the top of her bosoms. "Aw! You like hugs, kiddo?"

"Hai!" Yato answers cheerfully as he and the rest watched Saber wiggle like crazy as she held her blushing cheeks. Kushina and Mikoto giggles in amusement while Daisuke grinned at her.

"Tee-hehe…"

"I saw papa do this with mama whenever they're alone."

"… ! ! !..."

A child's mere statement, pure and innocent as it is, broke them all of their fun and amusement as if a glass shattered around them. The three women, plus Emily, glares at Mito through the feed as Daisuke prayed for their safety in the nearby future.

"I hate that woman with all my heart." Saber drones with a dark look on her eyes.

"You aren't the only one." Kushina adds with a tic mark on her left cheek.

"Please don't forget about me." Mikoto says awfully and eerily calm all of the sudden with a dark look on her eyes.

"Yeah, same here." Emily says, patting Yato's head as she whispered good nothingness into the child's ear as she tried to dissuade him from doing anything like that ever again in the future as gently as she could. Meanwhile, Yato looks at her with confused eyes why she's telling him not to do that again even when she looked like she liked it.

"Now, now everyone. Let's all calm down and-" Daisuke says before being rudely interrupted by Kushina.

"Oh shut up and shove that shit you're spewin' down your throat, 'ya wimp!"

Daisuke found himself lost for words as a figurative arrow with the Kanji for _'wimp'_ hit him dead center. Where it hurts the most. After many years of strengthening himself both mentally and physically, it somehow still hurts being called that.

"Uh… Uhh… Why…?"

Down outside, the two chakra users groaned as the two Sea Giants droned on and on and on about how they'll kill/destroy everything related to Jason and conquer their lands for the Sea Folk to rule over. Just as Mito was about to throw her Kama on her left hand to end Gorlash's speech, a sudden chill passed through her as she sneezed.

" _A-chuu!"_ her soft sneeze made Jason turn his attention to her as gun-fire and planes roared around them. Behind them, the Carriers are busy guiding their planes for a more efficient kill, sometimes turning it into a competition like Enterprise and Zuikaku with the former egging the latter, Hornet and Graf Zeppelin, and Katsuragi and Ryuujou.

"You alright?"

Wiping her nose, Mito gave Jason a soft smile and said, "Yeah, someone must be thinking of me." _'And I'm pretty sure I know why~'_

Nodding at her, Jason turned back his attention to the two giants and sighed, "So what do you wanna do to them?"

Scratching her right temple with the butt of her Kama, Mito shrugs and said, "Meh, anything to shut them up will do."

Jason gave her grin as he takes his sword off his shoulder and turns his entire body to her, "Then, wanna dance?"

"You had to ask?" Mito replies with a smirk of her own before taking out four marble-size chocolate brown pill and handing them to Jason who took them with a raised eyebrow, "Here, take this. It'll heal your injuries and replenish your chakra back to full capacity or somewhere close, knowing you."

"Heh, thanks." And true to their color, they tasted like a balled-up bar of chocolate chips and pieces of almond nuts. "Damn, thish ish greath shtuff!"

Mito grins and says, "Well yeah, Kushina and I made that last night but well, those tasted like crap and we didn't want you to eat those if you ever needed it so we had to get Mikoto to fix the taste for us."

Jason gave her a thumbs-up as he swallowed the pill all together feeling his chakra started feeling up before it stopped just a half over ¾ of his current full capacity. His wounds also healed swiftly, sizzling and steaming as the pills forced the cells to repair themselves making him feel a bit warm for a few seconds. Rolling his shoulders, Jason marvels as he couldn't feel any more pain from his wounds earlier. Standing up a bit straighter and easier, Jason puts his left hand over his ruined vest and rips it off him like the badass he is before throwing it high in the air behind him catching an Abyssal Fighter chasing one of Kaga's planes causing it to explode in impact. His ripped up jacket sways along with the wind as he stared ahead of him with narrowed eyes.

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

"Nice throw." Enterprise comments as she stood at his other side, "So now what do you plan on doin' to those guys?"

"Chop 'em up to tiny little pieces for threatening us." Jason simply says as he turns to her, his left eye steaming as it suddenly snapped open. "And then go home."

Her breath hitched in shock as she bit her lips to reframe from screaming as she stared at Jason's left eye that was practically just a metal ball with cracked lenses that glowed crimson where the pupil is with the steam from the injury not helping at all at its image. Taking a few involuntary step back- with a look that could be summed up as a combination of shock and little bit of fear but mostly shock- her action gathers the attention of the other Carriers, especially Houshou who frowned at what must have caused the American legend to act like that. So taking it to her own hands, the mother of all Carriers made her way forward.

"Shock?" Jason grins at Enterprise whose sister went up to her side with Houshou going to the other to check up on her. "Scared?"

"Yo sis, ya'lright?" Hornet asks her frozen sister.

"Enterprise-san, how are you feeling? Did something happened?" Houshou asks in concern with a tone that could only be described as _'motherly'_.

"A-A-Admi-mi-rals… e-eye…!" Enterprise stutters catching all the attention of all the Carriers who moved to see what she meant, freezing the same as they finally saw it.

"Whoa!" Hornet blinks in amazement, "That's some seriously badass eye, sir!"

"Why thanks, Hornet!"

"… I don't know about you guys, but I find it a bit creepy." Zuikaku comments as she felt a bit uncomfortable when Jason turned to her, the steam having yet to stop adding up causing her to shiver.

"Zuikaku!" Shoukaku screams in embarrassment as she bowed for sister's rude remarks, "Please forgive her, Teitoku. It… it's not t-that b-bad a-at all, s-sir!"

Yet even she is hesitating to look him in the eyes, making him nod at her, "Nah, it's alright, I'm not mad Shoukaku."

"Teitoku, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your left eye?" Kaga asks curiously.

"I ripped it out." Jason replies smoothly.

"Ripped it out…?" Akagi mutters, "B-but why?!"

"Gave it to my brother."

"Why?" Unryuu asks, joining the fray.

"His' got slashed on the left eye, so being the good older brother that I am, I ripped mine out and shoved it down his socket before reconnecting the veins through the use of chakra. He screamed like a bitch for a bit before passing out." Jason says, grinning as he reminisced at the good old days.

' _Gah! I feel old thinking like this!'_

"Why?" Unryuu asks again.

"Because I'm a nice big brother that I am, as I said moments ago and the fact that I don't want any of my siblings to lose something that we all have." Jason says.

"Why-!" Unryuu wanted to asks 'why' again when Amagi's hands stopped her from doing so.

"S-stop it, Unryuu-onee-sama!" Amagi cries, thoroughly embarrassed of her sister's action, "Can't you see that you're bothering Teitoku?!"

Jason scratches his cheeks nervously, chuckling a bit nervously too, "I won't say _bothering_ but we're somewhere in the same alley, Amagi-chan!"

Amagi's face immediately flushed scarlet at such an honorific making her blabber at some pointless things. Stopping next to her, Ryuujou pokes Amagi on her sides with a very teasing grin, "Cat got y'er tongue, tots?"

Taking the spotlight, Katsuragi fires a question of her own.

"Ne, Teitoku, where did you get that eye?" she asks as she stared at the cracked bionic eye that fascinated her child-like wonder.

Pulling Mito in front of him, Jason pointed at finger at her who waved at the Carriers.

"Miss me guys?"

"She made them." Jason says.

The Carriers wows in amazement as Graf took the spotlight, "Is it any different than a human eye or is it somewhat closely resembling ours?"

Tapping a finger at her chin at the question, Mito snaps her finger as it came back to her, "Yes and no. It is a yes because I scanned his right eye before I made the series of that bionic eye making sure that he wouldn't have any trouble in using it. No because Jason's eyes aren't restricted by human limitations. Meaning he could see better, farther and has better spotting capability or focus than a regular human eye, top it off with his lightning fast reflexes from the time I made the first one, it was just an uphill battle as I made modifications eye after eye that he somehow breaks. Right now, this one would be his twenty-sixth bionic eye, and these bionic eyes ain't cheap. They cost a bit of fortune to make and the process to make them isn't easy at all."

"Then that means that they are just like ours, right?" Junyou asks as she held a can of beer.

"Eh no. I've seen the medical and technical records concerning your anatomies and by all means are they all different from each other. For example, because of Jason's inhumane reflexes, bullets are rendered obsolete against him, heck, cannon shells are like snails to him, ain't that right, Jay?" Mito says.

Jason grins at them all, embarrassed and said, "I think so… I mean yeah. Most firearms are rendered useless against me if I want to."

"T-then how 'bout rail-guns?" Enterprise asks after getting her head together. "Are those rendered obsolete to you too?"

"Rail-guns? Hmm… well there hasn't been one made for small arms but I've seen how fast those are from those prototype Zumwalt-class Destroyers your country was building a few years back so no. They're pretty fast, I guess." Jason shrugs. "Fast enough to be a bit of a problem for me."

"Whoa! But if you said kinda, then does that mean that you can still dodge them?" Hornet asks.

"I don't know about that but I guess if I put more effort in dodging, yeah."

"I think we've strayed from the topic, everyone." Houshou says with a gentle smile, "Um… Teitoku…"

"Yes, Houshou?" Jason says, forgoing honorifics this time.

Without using any kind of honorifics, Houshou turns her head down a bit to control the heat on her cheeks, "Um… I-if t-that eye i-is m-made af-after your good e-eye, then doesn't i-it mean t-that t-that's all it c-can do?"

Jason doesn't have to think long and hard about her question as he replied almost immediately, "No, it can do a lot of stuff like focus or minimize the chakra output and density on my eye so that the images I see aren't skeletal images and stuff."

"S-skeletal?!" all the Carriers echoes in surprise.

Chuckling uneasily, Jason says, "Well you see, my chakra isn't like that of a regular human and the ones you girls possess, so if I cannot filter it, it tend to see through people and medium-to-heavy materials like an X-ray machine. If I close my eyelid, it is lowered down that I can see through clothes and light materials. And if I use a special eye-patch or a bionic eye made specifically for me, I can see normally like I have both eyes functioning properly rather than one."

"Whoa…!" Zuihou murmurs, "Wait- what do you mean you could see though clothes now?!"

Hearing this, all the shipgirls immediately covered their bodies while staring daggers at Jason who sweat-drops.

"Dun' worry, as long as that eye is functioning or he's wearing a special eye patch, he won't see anything you don't want him to see unless you want him to see something then you're all free to take 'em off! Tehehehe!" Mito grins perversely, her fingers wiggling suggestively in front of her before receiving a bop to the head courtesy of Jason who karate chopped her on the back.

" _Fugyah!"_

"Stop being perverted, dammit." Jason says, before taking a deep breath, "Doesn't this remind you of the old days, ne Mito?"

Rubbing her head a bit, Mito grins at him and said, "Yeah… we've been fighting together for so long now, huh? It almost feel like it has been forever since I last fought with you after giving birth to Yato."

"Seems so." Jason said, glancing at all the Carriers who has gathered around them. "A new journey forged from the remnants of the old ones. A new path opened at the end of the old path. And a new life ahead."

"As long as you need us, we will be here to obey your every command, Teitoku." Kaga says firmly.

"Yeah!" Zuikaku unconsciously agrees, before the two glared at each other, "What?!"

"I would rather have you be silent at all moments." Kaga says with an antagonizing look. "You annoying 5th Carrier Division."

"Whoa! You two, lock it down." Jason intervenes before it could get worse. "We've got a mission at hand and you two are arguing now? If you want to argue with each other, fine by me. Do it back in the base, right in front of my desk."

Both Carriers immediately back down as they turned away from each other making Jason sigh in relief, "Good, now let's focus on finishing for today so we can go ho-"

"BASTRAD! ! ! DON'T IGNORE US! ! !" Luk'shar screamed in wrath as he pulled a poor I-type Destroyer right out of the water and threw at Jason with the force of a cannon.

All the Carriers' widened their eyes in shock as they stared at the flying Destroyer heading straight for them. In front of them, Jason clicked his tongue as he prepared to bat away the Abyssal while Mito cocked her legs as she prepared herself to jump and slice and dice it. Yet before it could reach ¾ of the way, the poor Abyssal Destroyer exploded in a shower of charred pieces and fire. Moments later, everyone blinked at what just happened before a voice caught their attention.

"Teitoku, everyone! Are you all alright?!"

Turning to their left, they saw a shipgirl that clearly screamed Battleship in every part of her as her smoking secondaries puffed the last one last time before reloading. All the Japanese Carriers and Graf were taken out of their stupor before they greeted the shipgirl.

"Y-Yamato-san! Was that you?!" Akagi cried out.

The shipgirl, Yamato, giggled in her hand as she held her umbrella, "Hai. Teitoku, please forgive me for this late introduction."

Jason, who was shocked at what he was seeing took a few seconds to reboot his brain as his eyes drank Yamato's appearance, _'Holy shit! I knew the Yamato-class Battleships were gonna be hot, not only as a ship but as a person too, but this is icing to the cake!'_

"Uh. No, there's no need for that. It's okay, since we've got our hands full at the moment." Jason said to her with a grin.

Hearing his words, Yamato replied with a smile and a nod before her eyes roamed his appearance, widening not a second after, "Teitoku! Are you truly alright?! Kami-sama! Your eye! W-what has happened to you, sir?!"

Raising a confused eyebrow at her, Jason pondered if he really looked that messed up as Yamato searched him of any more injuries other than what he had earlier. Realizing what she was doing, Yamato coughed on her hand in embarrassment as she backed away, looking anywhere but him.

"F-forgive m-me for t-that, Teitoku."

"It's alright, no harm done." Jason replied with a grin. "Wait, if you're here, then who's leading your line?"

Yamato perked up at the question and said, "I have the Agano-class Light Cruisers: Yahagi-san, leading it for me, Teitoku."

"Okay, so what brings you here? And thanks for the save earlier, I owe you one." Jason said as his left eye finally stopped steaming, but the damage on the eye itself wasn't fixed because of the fact that it's not a biological part of Jason's body.

"Uh, your welcome, Teitoku. Ah, by the way, if I may ask, how are you two actually standing on water and what is this chakra you speak of?" Yamato asks a little anxiously.

"Well, chakra is connected to the reason why we can stand and fight on top of the water and any other place like vertical surfaces. We master how to unlock our spiritual and physical energies and then we combine them. After that, we use different chakra manipulation techniques ranging from water walking, vertical tree climbing- with our feet-, leaf cutting, wood igniting, waterfall cutting and many more. Sadly, the number of chakra users on the planet has dropped considerably since the last five hundred years, but there's still a handful of us remaining. Actually, Mito's family, the Uzuki clan, is one of the remaining clans in Japan that can utilize the use of chakra." Jason explains to Yamato who soaked all he said like a sponge.

"I see, then what of your country then, Teitoku? Ah, only if you don't mind me asking that is." Yamato hurriedly adds.

"Well, in the mother land, it's a bit complicated as to how many is the actual number is, but from what I can remember, there are three categories. Ki users are people who use physical energy to fight has the highest numbers. Chakra users themselves comes in second but we're considerably smaller that the former. And the last, the shamans or as we call them: _Babaylan_. This group is the smallest of them all because they are all composed of female magic users, dubbed as _witch_ by the Spanish to destroy our culture when they first came." Jason answers.

"S-sugoi." Yamato murmurs in amazement.

"Anyway, we better end this. I don't think those guys will be happy to wait any longer." Jason said, turning his attention to the two Sea Giant glaring at them almost a hundred meters away. "Mito, pick who you want to chop, I'll get the other one."

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Mito set's her eyes at Gorlash who growled at her from afar, "I choose that one. He was after all the one that proclaimed that he will kill all those that you love. I'd like to show him that he fucked with the wrong prey."

Jason listened to her words and smirked as he shouldered his sword once again, "Heh. I'll leave it up to you then. Chop 'em dead."

"With pleasure."

Snapping in action, Jason spun the sword in his hand and held it firmly as he grabbed the back of Mito's clothes and threw her high into the air before glancing at his back to bark an order.

"Yamato, protect the Carriers and provide long range support." Jason commanded, getting a salute for a reply. "Carriers, take the air superiority from the enemy Carriers. We're clearing this waters of any Abyssals today."

"Hai!"

"Ja!"

"Roger!"

Cocking his feet on the water, Jason exploded towards Luk'shar with his left eye glowing brighter as he took massive steps across the water. Reaching him in mere seconds, Jason brought his sword at the ready as Luk'shar swung at him with only the use of his one arm that hasn't been reduced into a bloody stump.

"Die, you scum! ! !"

"Not today, fish-brain!" bringing his sword around, Jason swung at the same time his opponent did, meeting with a high pitched ping.

Locking at each other, Jason marveled at Luk'shar's strength for the first time because even with one arm, he was still able to somehow swing a weapon of that size. Pushing him back, Jason side-stepped to the left as a shell landed near his feet with a hug splash of water.

' _That's a fucking Battleship shell!'_

Looking around, he saw the Ta-class he and Iowa was battling earlier the morning taking pot-shots at him as she fought against Mutsu who seem to be doing alright even when she herself has soot on her left cheek and a few on her body. Seeing her attempt to shoot at him again, Jason narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he slashed away at the incoming shells, obliterating them in the air left and right swiftly as he danced through a wave of Abyssal Fighter planes trying to strafe him down. Pulling out Mustang, Jason fired at the spot those planes would likely fly into a few times and watched in satisfaction as he took down three of them before the other two swerved out of the way as they exploded. Holstering his gun again, Jason raised his sword above him, easily blocking Luk'shar who is now becoming more sluggish the longer this let on.

Thanking Mito's and Kushina's homemade healing pill, Jason pushed him back again as he rushed forward. At the corner of his eye, Jason saw an Abyssal Submarine surface and point her gun at him. The moment she fired, Jason hopped into the air in an angle that allowed his body to spin as the shell passed an inch beneath him before hitting a friendly Heavy Cruiser who got pinged at the head distracting her for a second, long enough for Haruna to turn her into fish food with a full salvo from her 36cm guns. Landing on his left knee, Jason snapped at her with Mustang and fired three bullets in rapid succession hitting her square in the face getting her off his back for a while.

Holstering the pistol back, Jason continued his attack as he ducked down low from a wild swing from Luk'shar who gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Don't… move… you little… shit!"

"Sorry, can't do that." Jason grins as he watched Luk'shar prepare for another wild swing as he deduced that right now, the Sea Giant is getting weaker and weaker from the blood loss. "Whoops, miss me. Hey. Why don't you just surrender?"

"N-NEVER!" Luk'shar bellows. "I shall never surrender to a puny human like you, fool. I'd rather die than lay down my weapon in surrender!"

"Well that makes things easier for me then." Jason mutters before parrying with enough force to throw off Luk'shar's balance before rushing forward.

Not to be outdone, Luk'shar swings his club as he tried to regain his balance. The sudden attack catches Jason a bit off-guard as he hastily brought his sword in front of him to block. A loud cracking noise echoes as the winds picked up as the tip of Luk'shar's weapon met the flat of Jason's sword. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Luk'shar grinned at the thought that he had broken Jason's sword yet again.

"Tch. That shit was loud." Jason mutters causing Luk'shar to snap his eyes at him, his eyes widening at the obvious chip on his club and the undamaged metal of Jason's sword.

"W-wha…?!"

"Can't you see? The difference between our powers is glaring…"

Clicking his tongue, Jason grunted as he easily threw Luk'shar off even if the size difference is massive. The Sea Giant, stumbling at how he was easily thrown off somehow, glares bloody murder at Jason as he held his club firmly. Roaring at him, Luk'shar placed all his strength at the attack in hopes of something happening that is in his favor.

 **"DON'T BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF…"**

Jason, feeling that this fight has dragged long enough, merely narrowed his eyes at the incoming weapon many times larger than he is.

 **"HUMAN! ! !"**

Raising his free hand, Jason caught and stopped the blade of the club dead in its tracks with his bare left hand as the force passed him harmlessly causing the water behind him to blow away through the sheer power alone. Luk'shar, who cannot believe what he is seeing, tried to pull away but found the weapon to be in a vice grip.

"Are you shocked? That I caught your weapon with my bare hand?"

"B-B-BASTARD! ! !"

Raising his sword high in the air, Jason smashed it on Luk'shar's club, mercilessly shattering it to pieces right in front of Luk'shar's very eyes. Glancing to his far side, Jason saw Mito loping off Gorlash's right arm off with a single swing causing the giant to scream in agony while holding his bleeding stump.

Eyeing his broken club in his shaking hand, Luk'shar couldn't believe what he was seeing as he thought where they went wrong. Gritting his teeth in anger, Luk'shar roared as his sanity finally snapped from constantly being outdone. Griping the shaft that once was his mighty club like an icepick, he rushed forward with the intent of skewering the seemingly unaware man. That was until Jason swung his sword to the side- his side-, slapping the shaft away to the left before he spun clockwise, his sword taking off a bloody chunk right off from Luk'shar's side who could only hang his mouth open in shock before screaming in agony as he held his side after falling to the water with his remaining hand. It always made him wonder why his sword tended to demolish his enemies rather than slice through them like it should.

Looking at the smoke-filled sky, Jason took another deep breath as the operation started to finally come to an end. The shipgirls are now being able to thoroughly push back the Abyssals as the Highwind launched most of its missiles in the air as it covered the sky with explosive love, pelting Abyssal squads right out of the air and most of their ships to distract them long enough for the girls to put them down or force them to retreat. Turning around, Jason walked over to the downed Sea Giant that's slowly dying due to extreme blood loss, stopping just in front of him.

"I… impossi… ble…" Luk'shar groaned in pain as he laid on his back, his blue blood staining the water beneath him. "W… we… were winning… h-how… d-d-did w-we… l-lose this f-fight…?"

"There are fights that can have the tables turn on them… fights that don't ever go your way. I guess… this is yours." Jason said as he glanced at Mito who ran up Gorlash's weapon as the giant wildly and desperately swung it around in hopes of hitting her.

He watched her flip at the end of the shaft with her Kamas raised in the air. Dropping down on him, Mito stabbed the Kamas on top of his head before running down on his back, creating a very long ass cut as blood exploded from it while the giant screamed in pain and agony. Dropping on the water, Mito flicked her Kamas, sending blood on the water as Gorlash finally fell and succumbed to his injuries and mental breakdown due to immense pain, dead before he landed on the water, sinking slowly to the abyss never to be seen ever again.

"Y-you… your kind… will pay…" Luk'shar breathes heavily as he coughed up a glob of blood as he tried to get up to his knees before falling on his back, "The Deep… Sea King s-shall… a-avenge us… his kin… w-with h-his army… t-the S-Sea F-Folks… right behind him…"

Narrowing his eyes yet again, Jason raised the sword above him before turning it around so that the end is pointed right in between Luk'shar's eyes, "I'll be waiting."

Finally losing it, Luk'shar laughed insanely as his final moments ticked right before his very eyes.

"You will all perish! The Deep Sea King is unstoppable in the presence of water, nothing can hurt him and nothing can kill him! HAHAHAHA! ! !"

"I'm surprised, on how you didn't recognized this sword. After all, it was the same one that gave you that scar of yours. Anyway, it's been a great fight but now, you are…" making sure to make a note about what he said, he silenced him for life by dropping it down hard not giving the Sea Giant time to speak, "Terminated."

Blue blood sprayed on him, from the stab wound as Luk'shar convulsed from the force Jason drove his sword. Twisting the sword one final time just as the blood stopped spraying, Jason ripped it out violently. Blood gathered at the end as it dripped on the water as its owner sunk from the lack of power and life needed to keep him afloat. Flicking the blood away, Jason turned around as he watched the surviving Abyssals make a break for it.

Abyssals of all classes passed him absently as they tried to make a break for it after their Triumph-cards on their sleeves were finished off, leaving their comrades who chose to stay behind to either die trying or hold them long enough for the more important ships to get away. One particular wounded Ta-class Battleship met eyes with Jason before dragging off an unwilling Re-class with her who still wanted to fight even with a missing left arm that was charred black, a limped tail with its upper portion ripped open like an envelope and busted right eye with profoundly bleeding head.

Jason wondered how angry must have been his Secretary-ship to have done something he and Mito could be proud of. No really, he's really proud of the brutality delivered at the right places. Call him a monster or anything but that was just epic! He definitely approves and Mito, too, would.

Standing in his place, Jason watched as more missiles and cannon shells screeched in the air as they chased after the running Abyssals; somehow managing to miss him entirely. Glancing back, Jason whistled as the cannon shells brought down a considerable high number of Abyssals, thinning them out as they desperately tried to escape; yet at the same time in the air, the missiles once again covered the sky as it chased off the planes, bombing them and their Carriers before they could land.

"Well, it looks like we can finally call this a mission success." Rafael said, stopping next to Jason as he shouldered his axe while letting his arms hang on it, his bionic arm had a visible scratch mark on the side that ran along the top of his hand through his ruined glove by the looks of it before stopping just below the elbow. "Mission Accomplished, Teitoku."

He was also covered in Abyssal and the Sea Giants' blood from head to toe with a few nicks here and there on his clothes.

"Yes, this mission is a success, yet I can't help but feel that _luck_ played a major role here." Jason replied.

"Well we did caught them all off-guard with our number and the Highwind acting as back-up." Rafael said, before giving Jason a once over, "Looks like you had fun."

"' _Fun'_ wouldn't be the word I would be using, Raf." Jason retorted, "Feels more like I got my ass handed to me a few times in a row."

"Well with how your chakra is fluctuating to fix your body and your chakra paths, plus add to the fact that you kept pushing it to the limit, I'd say it's pretty normal for you to suddenly feel like you're anemic." Rafael countered, "But from what I've seen this past two weeks while you were in a mini-coma, I think that you're recovering rather fast. Faster than you should be at the rate you use your chakra, but I advise that you use it in moderation. No more pushing to the limit until you recover. We don't want a repeat of what happened in the defense of Manila again."

"Hai, hai, _doctor_." Jason sarcastically saluted his best-friend thinking back at that particular part of the civil war where he lost control of his power and tore the opposing force a new asshole, "Anything you say."

Rafael sighed as he face-palmed, "There you go again, Jay. I'm really sure that Mito's sarcasm rubbed on you the most, above other things."

"Oh that wasn't just what I rubbed on him the most~" Mito purrs as she sauntered to Jason's side before stopping to look at him, "Tsk, tsk. You really need to clean up after you play, honey."

Bringing out a handkerchief, Mito proceeded to rub his face hard off blood.

"Yes, mother." Jason sarcastically says as he grins at her, letting the smaller woman rub the dirt away as his shipgirls arrived on their location, the Germans looking relived that he had somehow survived and healed somewhere in the process of the battle, "'Sup guys. Congrats for accomplishing our first major campaign!"

The shipgirls erupted into cheers as they celebrated their victory against the Abyssals after five months of constantly being pushed back.

Grinning at their innocent actions as they all acted like the young girls that they are, he would have cheered with them if not for Jason's danger senses blaring like a siren as he heard it.

" _ **BURNING…"**_

Turning around in a hurry and desperation, he cried, "Kongou, no!"

" _ **LOOOOVE! ! !"**_

"GAH! ! !"

And once again, he was body-slammed as the British-returnee wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him into one of her lovable dangerous hugs. Not having any other options, Jason was only able to wrap his free hand over her back to keep Kongou from falling from the sides as they fell on the water with a splash. All around them, the older shipgirls either grinned or laughed at him in amusement while the younger ones, mostly the Destroyers ( _cough_ … DesDiv6 plus a certain American Destroyer… _cough_ ) stared at the jolly Fast Battleship in jealousy.

Snuggling to him, Kongou ignored the blood and the smell of iron and gunpowder, finding it to be more comforting and natural much to her confusion as she enjoyed her time. Looking up, she came face to face with Jason and his peculiar glowing red bionic eye which she ignored. Jason gave her a smile before removing his hand on her back and patting her in the head instead.

"Now that you've had your fun, its high time you let me up, don't you think?" Jason asked with a grin which Kongou immediately obeyed as she pulled him back to his feet, "Thank you, Kongou."

"Tehehehe. You're welcome, Teitoku. Desu." Kongou replied as she helped his arm close to her making Jason sigh at her but not disliking it. "Tehehehe!"

"So, you think that'd sent the message to them?" Mito finally asks as she crossed her arms, her Kamas strapped behind her like an X. It was made clear to Jason long ago by Mito that she would rather he have a lot of women on him rather than just her so that life could always be interesting, something he found confusing at first but learned to live with it while making sure to turn down that idea of hers at every time and every chances she decides to bring it up. Of course, it's always beyond his help when she force it through with the threat of taking Yato away for an entire month. The horror!

Gently removing his hand from Kongou's hold, Jason smiled at her as her sisters took her side, looking at him curiously as to what he still had to do.

"That, was no message."

Walking in front of everyone, Jason stared at the retreating backs of the Abyssals reaching eight hundred meters away as he charged up on chakra. Behind him, the shipgirls recoiled in shock as blue flame-like energy started rolling off Jason's body little by little while Mito and Rafael looked on, already immune to this after years of working alongside him before it gradually increased in volume.

This kind of energy that he was releasing was different from the one from two weeks ago because of a few reasons. One, it was a calm blue instead of the angry red and two, it was not like the one from two weeks earlier that seem to be filled with rage. This one felt neutral and calm and comfortably warm to boot, unlike the red one that was a bit hot when standing close to him.

Stopping just ten meters in front of them, Jason grasped the sword with both hands as he got into a stance with his left foot firmly planted in front and the sword held behind him.

The shipgirls watched on in anticipation and fascination as the flame-like energy, his chakra, grew stronger, engulfing his figure as Jason charged more and more for this technique he wanted to use as a closing for this mission.

Feeling the power rolling off of him in waves, the shipgirls felt the atmosphere suddenly become warm as the sword in Jason's hand erupted into flames, engulfing the entire length with blue flames again as the winds picked up once more.

Tenryuu, Tatsuta and their unit, plus Fletcher, watched on, completely hooked as if they are watching their favorite anime. Tenryuu herself was focused at her Admiral's sword as she stared at it in glee and curiosity. Meanwhile, Tatsuta was focused on Jason who was now nothing more than a giant bonfire as the energy output made the flames glow brighter, unconsciously smirking darkly for some reason unknown to her and the others. Well she had an inkling of what it is, she just didn't want the others to know. The four moe-blobs of a Destroyer, plus Fletcher who was standing next to Iowa and her sisters, watched in amazement as power rolled off him in leagues as the air got warmer and warmer like the thermostat back in San Diego whenever it gets really cold, turning the chilly air of December to a warmer one.

Right behind Jason, the four Fast Battleships watched on in astonishment as their Admiral dumped another surprise on them just like the one from two weeks ago. The lead ship, Kongou, was focused on the fact that it was reported earlier that Jason was heavily injured and suffered multiple lacerations making her fight even more forceful and aggressive that she almost lost control of herself as she saw red. Her sister Hiei can affirm to that as she too fought just as hard after those pesky Abyssals hurt her dear sister in a way that it also hurt her.

Haruna being the most gentle of all, felt miserable as she was reminded of how she had acted to him earlier this morning. Running away from embarrassment when he merely opened the door for her back in the base. Kirishima for her part did her best to console her sisters with her Hiei-onee-sama that Jason would be alright and survive this just as he had two weeks ago. And then to their astonishment, they saw Jason pretty much decimate the Abyssals and the Sea Giants with the help of Mito and Rafael; looking like he had seen better days with those tattered clothes and all that blood on him, especially the injury on his left eye that gripped their hearts painfully.

They themselves had taken quite the damage; unlike Jason, they only took a few direct hits from smaller caliber shells and a few ones from Battleships that they could count in one hand. Their clothes were tattered and filled with soot at best and a few superficial cuts here and there that nothing the Instant Repair buckets couldn't heal as Akashi made her rounds with each shipgirl with Yuubari's help.

Gripping his sword as hard as he can, Jason roars as he slashed in front of him, sending overwhelming power in a form of a blue arc as it raced towards the Abyssals faster than their engines could carry them reaching them in no time.

" _ **GATSUUGA. TENSHOU! ! !"**_

The Abyssals only had a split second to turn around as they came face to face with their death in a form of a high wall of fire-like blue energy as it scorched and obliterated anyone it came upon to.

Ta-class who had been dragging Re-class with her chose to push her only friend down into the water in order to protect her as the wall of fire slammed in her back like a dump truck, obliterating everything in its path like an unstoppable force; which it is.

Her friend watched in horror as their forces was completely and utterly wiped off the face of the earth before the dark of the abyss started to engulf her vision the deeper she sunk. The last thing she saw was the light penetrating as much as it can into the water as the bodies of her friend and the others laid on the water motionless and probably lifeless.

' _I will… have… my… vengeance…'_

* * *

"Now that's… a message."

Breathing heavily, Jason slowly straightened up as his body steamed along with his sword that is now white hot as the water boiled beneath it without even touching it. Taking a deep breath once more, Jason released it, blowing out the steam like an expert smoker before sheathing the sword back in its scabbard, feeling the iron wood become extremely and comfortably warm like a kotatsu in winter as it absorbed much of the heat in a sense that would make science jealous. Moments later, water was dropped on top of him from a used Instant Repair bucket held by Rafael, releasing more smoke as the sword strapped in his back hissed as it was cooled down.

Standing still like a pole, Jason reached for a small knife from his pockets just as the light died in his bionic eye. The shipgirls around him stared in curiosity as he held a straight bladed knife in his hands. What they didn't expect was for him to suddenly jam it straight to his bionic eye causing a round of shocked and frightened screams behind him as he pulled out the knife with the bionic eyeball in it a moment later.

Shipgirls with softer demeanor turned green as they tried to turn away but found themselves locked in place while the ones with stronger mentality watched on, gulping as they all felt a sense of unsteadiness as they saw a small cable connecting the bionic eye to his socket.

Not wasting any time, Jason didn't even flinched as he pulled the cable off with a flick of his hand, the bionic eye completely separation from him as his eye-less socket bled lightly. Focusing chakra on it, he was able to stop the bleeding for now before he pocketed the knife and pulled a specialized eye patch after crushing the broken eye in his hand.

Said eye patch was black in color with a rectangular shaped patch and a belt buckle at the end. Putting it on, he turned to them, his image now looking more serious and fiercer but still retaining that gentle and kind aura on him.

"Let's go home, everyone."

Hearing a buzz on his ear, Jason answered the radio, "He-llo~!"

" _Teitoku, uh… someone's in the line…"_

"What do you mean, Saber?" Jason asked in confusion.

" _I mean someone called the Highwind and is asking specifically for you, sir."_ Saber said to him nervously, _"And I think she's a bit irritated-"_

" _Young man!"_ a strong voice of an old but powerful he and his crew knew all too well suddenly invaded their ears freezing Jason, Rafael and Mito in place, _"When are you bringing that boy back here?! It's been thirty minutes since Daisuke should have arrived in the front gates. What is taking you all so long, huh?!"_

Gulping the lump that appeared on his throat, Jason took a moment to compose himself as the shipgirls watched him expectantly, "Ano, Shizuka-obaa-sama… we kinda just finished our first mission… so please understand that Daisuke might be late by, I don't know, another thirty or an hour? But! I will make sure that we get back as soon as we're done here!"

" _Hmm… mission you say…? Very well then. I will give you an hour to bring Daisuke here back on the compound for I am feeling quite generous today. I have an errand I need him to do for me. That will be all, good-bye."_ And the line went dead not long after that.

"A-arigatou, Obaa-sama…!" Jason muttered feeling very exhausted.

"Well that went well…?" Mito commented weakly making a few shipgirls laugh and the others chuckle.

But the reaction she was waiting for never came as both Jason and Rafael looked like it was the end of the world for them. Turning to each other, they could only scream one thing to the heavens.

"SHIMATTA! ! !"

Quickly contacting Saber, Jason roared, "SABER, TELL CID TO GET HIS OLD WRINKLY ASS OVER HERE! ! ! IMMEDIATELY! ! !"

" _HAI! ! !"_

And not long after that, the Highwind moved on top of them before lowering itself as the hatch opened. Getting inside, Jason and Rafael pulled Mito up as they tried to make as much space possible by putting the crates down to make improvised chairs rather than being a pile while the shipgirls watched in interest. Daisuke reappearing to help with moving the crates around a few seconds later.

"Get that crate there and put them in a line." Jason said as he lifted a crate of ammunition and placed it on the floor.

Looking around, he also noted that the once numerous piles of crates were now reduced into a few dozen. Going back in front of the hatch, Jason met with Akashi.

"Akashi, Yuubari. I need you to round up the Battleships and the Carriers as fast as you can. Get them here up-front-and-center, go!"

"Hai!" Akashi replied as she and Yuubari exploded into action, getting the Battleships and Carriers in front of the hatch per Jason's order.

Looking at the unsure shipgirls, Jason nodded to himself as he came up with a plan that would fit all the shipgirls inside the airship.

Clapping his hands to get their attention, he said, "Alright everyone, this is the plan. Battleships. You guys will be the first to board the Highwind. I want all of you to sit on the crates as comfortable as you can with enough spaces for three Cruisers in between, and if we cannot fit all of you even with your riggings on, the rest of you can all enter the Bridge. Don't worry, the hallway is five meters wide, you'll all just have to enter the Bridge door sideways to fit. Next the Carriers, I want all of you to go to the deck. That's above the Bridge with open areas so you'll all be needing to be very careful and to hold on really tight on the railings if you have to or want to. The entrance there is the door next to med-bay; you can't miss it."

The Battleships turned to each other before shrugging and climbing up with the help of Jason, Rafael, Daisuke and Mito who pulled them all up one after the other. And true to his words, only fifteen Battleships were about to fit with enough spaces for three Cruisers to sit in-between. Two of the Kongou-class and Iowa-class composed of Kongou, Haruna, Iowa, and New Jersey all went to the Bridge, finding the size of the hallway just right for them to move without hitting anything. Reaching the hatch door, Iowa knocked on it three times before it was opened by Saber who immediately let them in, telling them to head downstairs in the second level to maximize space. Much to Kongou's bemusement for not being with her Teitoku.

Next came the Carriers, who treated the sitting Battleships like a maze as they made their way towards the deck. Finding the door, Kaga opened it and found the ladder leading up to the deck. Kaga was the first atop followed closely by Akagi, and Graf and so on until it was Houshou's turn. Reaching the top, Houshou was greeted by the great view of the seemingly endless ocean which calmed her heart, soothing her from today's battle.

"Beautiful…"

After them came the Cruisers. The first ones to get in were the twenty Light Cruisers who were instructed by Rafael to head to the Bridge. The Heavy Cruisers were then instructed to sit between the Battleships. Reaching the Bridge, Saber instructed more than a half of them to head down with the four Battleship leaving the Tenryuu-class and the Kuma-class with them who was giddy AF as they looked around the Command level.

Last and never the least, Jason and Rafael went back down on the water as they helped up the Destroyers to climb up the hatch by lifting them one at a time. Much to their embarrassments and the amusement of the Battleship as the Destroyers practically ran away from them in embarrassment. Jason instructed the first batch of Destroyers that they boarded to head to the Bridge and the injured ones to head to the med-bay for Akashi and Yuubari to fix them back to shape with her buckets and Yuubari's first-aid for shipgirls. The second half was instructed to sit with the Battleships and the Heavy Cruisers. Finding that all of them couldn't fit if they sat with the bigger girls, Jason asked them if the Destroyers could use the guns of the Battleships to sit on, which was much obliged by the Battleships that told him he didn't have to ask them that and that he could just order them to let the Destroyers sit on their riggings.

This was vehemently refuted by Jason who said, "As long as I am your commander, respect will be distributed evenly to everyone. As long as you respect me, I will respect you twice over and even if you don't, well I will still respect you all. After all, I was raised just like that. Now let's cut this chatter for now because really, we don't have much time at hand and my obaa-sama might string my neck if I'm late again."

This seem to have a positive effect as the shipgirls found a new profound respect for their commander not just because he's their superior but also as a man.

And the last of the batch of combat shipgirls were the Submarines. Picking them all up much to the enjoyment of a certain blue haired Sub that goes by the name of I-19 or Iku, with their fewer numbers, Jason and the others easily finished with them. He then instructed them to head to the Bridge and ask Saber where they can go. The Subs made their way past the numerous shipgirls as easy as breathing before they too entered the Bridge with a knock. Greeting them a job well done, Saber told them that they could hang around the third floor after asking Griffin who just gave her a thumbs-up in reply.

Looking around, Jason found that a few more shipgirls were still standing on the water.

"Cid, we can still carry more right?"

" _Hmm…? Yeah, this is yet to dent the weight capacity limit anyway."_

"Good."

Calling the remaining shipgirls, Jason had to look down as a short petite girl with shoulder-length wavy silver hair stopped in front of him. She wore a black dress shirt underneath a white military jacket which held her impressive bust for her size with black frilly ends on the arms and white gloves. On her collar, she had a red ribbon on. She wore a pleated black skirt with white accents and shin-length black socks and brown dress shoes. Behind their, another one with lighter brown hair than Mutsu and the same uniform but with black leggings and glasses stood behind her with a sweet smile.

"O-ohayo, Teitoku." Her sweet voice tickling his ears as she spoke. "I am Kashima of the Katori-class Training Cruisers.

"Ohayo. Kashima, Katori." Jason asked just to make sure his right. "You're her sister right?"

"Ufufufu. Hai, Teitoku. I am Katori. Nice to meet you." Katori said as she bowed to him.

"You as well. Well, come on. Up and over." Jason said as he placed his hands on Kashima's sides, the girl immediately flushing innocently before he lifted her up in a shingle go. "Head to the Bridge. It looks like this parts of the airship is full."

"H-hai, Te-Teitoku." Kashima said with a blush that threatened to out-red Mito's hair.

Away from the Training Cruiser's innocent eyes, Mito snapped at her and grinned lecherously as she silently giggled to herself, a slight drool could be seen at the side of her mouth.

" _Got'cha!"_

Turning to Katori, Jason turned around just have a pair of hands land on his shoulders. Looking in front of him, he saw Katori with a faint blush on her face as she turned away from him.

"Please let us get this over with."

Grinning at her, Jason placed his hands on her sides inciting a sudden yelp from her as his big rough hands gently held her before bringing her up easily just as Rafael brought a girl with short black hair and track shirt up.

"Up we go~."

"Yo, Teitoku!" Akashi beams as she and Ooyodo sailed to a stop next to Jason, "How ya doin'?"

"Better than earlier, Akashi." Jason grins at them as he placed his hands on his sides, "What about you two?"

"I'm good, Teitoku." Ooyodo says to him, smiling at Jason as he raised her onboard the airship in one go. "Thank you very much for asking, Teitoku."

"Same here. Anyway, let's get going before your grandmother skin you alive, Teitoku." Akashi grins back at him as Jason nodded at her wise words before putting his hands on her sides. "Hey, watch where those hands go, buster~!"

Chuckling at her, Jason suddenly pulled her close to him as he stared at her rapidly reddening face as he drummed his fingers on the top of her skirt, one after the other, making sure not to touch the exposed skin a few centimeters below his fingers. Their breath intermixing with each other, almost intoxicating the longer it let on.

"Eeep!"

"You're so cute when your flustered, Akashi-chan~"

Easily lifting her up before she could respond, he grinned as he sent a flustered Akashi drunkenly walking to the Med-bay to help the injured shipgirls she wasn't able to accommodate earlier while covering her face, swaying left and right as smoke hissed on top of her head as she refused to look at him causing him to chuckle in amusement. Turning around, as Rafael got up, he saw Yuubari whose rigging had a few scratches and holes in them, but otherwise looking fine.

"Had fun?" he asks.

"Hai. It was fun for the most part." Yuubari laughs as she rubbed the back of her head. "Until I got shot up by some Abyssals here and there."

"Well that's good. Tomorrow, we can all train to improve ourselves together." Jason replied, putting his hands on her sides, "Here we go~!"

Getting up himself, both men made way towards the Bridge, waving and patting some shipgirls on the head a job well done along the way. As he passed Yamato, he saw something that caught his attention causing him to stop. Glancing down at the tanned skin, platinum blonde haired, rolled-like-a-sushi shipgirl with rectangular glasses, one thing came into his lips.

"Musashi."

"Hai, Teitoku? Do you require this Musashi's assistance?" her voice was strong and confident, nothing he wouldn't expect from someone such as herself although he couldn't quite agree with her choice of fashion. It was quite distracting after all.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" She asked, glancing down at her clothes, or their kind of fashion in confusion. "Is this Musashi's clothing bothering you, Teitoku?"

Sighing as he filed this one for later, he said, "Nevermind. It's nice meeting you. Keep up the good work and be prepared for more missions in the future."

Grinning at him as her luck seem to have hit jackpot in this new life, she replied, "Right back at you, Teitoku."

Nodding at her with a grin of his own, Jason, Daisuke, Rafael and Mito made their way to the Bridge. Entering through the metal hatch door, Jason had to excuse his way towards the control panel. Reaching it, Jason greeted Saber and a flushed Emily who was looking at him as if he was some kind of superstar that has somehow walked next to you by accident.

"Wassup."

"C-captain- er, A-Admiral R-Ramirez!"

"That's me!" Jason grinned at her with a playful wink. "And don't'cha forget it~."

"Kyaah! He winked at me! I can die happy now!"

Gazing in front, he commanded, "Cid, full speed ahead."

Tapping his radio, he said, "Carriers, hang on to something, because this is about to be a bit bumpy!" just before he took it off of him, admiring as to how it survive the multiple direct hits he took today.

Howling in manly joy, Cid pushes the Highwind to high gear as Kushina watched the status of the airship on her station.

"Now that's what I call packing." Rafael grinned, "Only took us twenty minutes and boom! We're ready to go."

"We can't waste any more time, Raf. Besides, I haven't spent enough time with my son so I'm gonna be spoiling him rotten this Christmas." Jason says as he placed Yato on top of his shoulders with Mito smiling at the two as she stood behind them, ready to catch her son if he ever falls back. Ever.

Below them, the shipgirls wowed as they moved at full speed. Gawking at the great spectacle on the window as the sea below them zipped at speeds they could only dream of going.

* * *

Above on the deck, the Carriers enjoyed the wind as they now knew what felt to be like their fairies whenever they flew their planes.

"So this is what it must be like to fly." Kaga said, a gentle smile appearing on her lips as she and the rest of the Carriers held on the railing to feel the wind more, easily supporting themselves with just their feet. "I do not dislike it."

Behind her, Enterprise and Hornet and few other Carriers played a game of "I spot…" while Houshou had a serene smile on her face as she watched the sky peacefully after such an eventful day. Standing next to her, Unryuu and her sister, Amagi, leaned on a metal pillar while their sister, Katsuragi, stood next on the railing with Ryuujou and Zuihou who were enthusiastically pointing at seagulls that they can see as they moved at fast speeds.

"This isn't so bad." Unryuu mutters to herself as she leaned on the pillar with her scroll neatly rolled beside her.

"Hai, onee-sama." Amagi agrees to her older sister as the wind caused her kimono to flap at the ends, "I can get used to this."

"Same here, Amagi."

The flight back to the base was a peaceful exchange from their rather chaotic morning as they arrived in the harbor in less than twenty-five minutes. Docking the airship in the dry docks, where a multitude of landing mechanisms made specifically for the Highwind awaited them. Jason orders for the hatch door to be opened as the shipgirls got off on and walked towards a concrete floor that was built high enough so that they don't need to jump off. All of them was then met by Mamiya and Irako who proceeded to guide them all to the cafeteria where a buffet is made ready for their return which the girls cheered as they moved in a single file by height through the orders of the Secretary-ship and Ooyodo.

Each twenty meter high landing mechanism sported the logo of the Uzuki Corporation in them in a form of a red swirl. Unloading didn't took more than five minutes as Jason immediately excused himself and Daisuke while they made their way towards the gates of the base.

"Well Nebula-sama, this has been quite an eventful day." Daisuke says, his things already next to him as an expensive black sedan pulled right next to them, "Until we meet again, sir."

"Until then, Daisuke." Jason said, grasping Daisuke's hand for a handshake, "Take care of yourself, ya hear?"

"Hai. Sayonara, Nebula-sama." Daisuke says as he entered the car, rolling down the window as he gave him a two-finger salute as the car drove off.

"Sayonara, Daisuke." Jason murmured as the vehicle left the vicinity after taking a right turn at the corner of the street.

Turning around, Jason made his way back to the base, stretching his arms as he did so. Going straight for his office, Jason turned the knob and entered. The first thing he saw was Saber sitting on one of the couches with a clipboard and a cup of tea in her hands while Mito sat on top of his table on the left with Yato in her arms. Kushina and Mikoto sitting across Saber, drinking tea that Mikoto must have prepared for all of them. On the window behind his table, on the right, Rafael stood there, over watching the docked Highwind as Cid, Griffin and Chaffin talked about what they need to fix on the ship right next to the door and how they'll get that stupid anchor that is still stuck on the port side of the airship.

He guessed Emily has gone with Iowa and co. to spend the rest of the day and celebrate with them for a job well done and for the success of the first mission of this base. He'll call her tomorrow to let her and everyone rest for today.

Seeing him enter, all of them stopped what they were doing and saluted him which he returned. He grinned as his son gave him a cute salute as he tried to look as serious as he can only ending up looking like a blob of cuteness earning himself a round of patting on the head. Taking his seat, Jason found a white envelope with scarlet red accents sitting right on top of his laptop.

Picking it up, he turned it around as he looked from who's it from. Finding none, he shrugged and tore it open, gaining the attention of all the occupants of the room. Unfolding the paper, his eyes narrowed dangerously for the two words that greeted him.

" _Prepare yourself."_

* * *

"Are this them, Akuma-sensei?" Wraith asks as Dr. Akuma led him in a plain white room with two girls sitting on a plane metal table quietly.

"Hai, Wraith-san, these two will be the newest addition to the project." Dr. Akuma said as the two girls, ages ranging from somewhere between the third-year of middle school up to second-year of high school, looked up to him in recognition. "Yamazake-chan, Asakaze-chan. This gentleman right here is Wraith-san. He will be with me when we drop you two off to your new Teitoku."

"Hai, Akuma-sensei." A girl with chest-nut brown hair which had a pair of blue butterfly ribbons each side framing her head perks up. She wore a white kimono with blue trimming and blue hakama with a blue piece of cloth wrapped on her waist like a belt with an anchor hanging at the end. She wore a pair of brown leather combat boots instead of a pair of wooden slippers like many people would expect of someone who wears clothes like hers. Turning to Wraith, she stood up from the table with the mint-haired girl who looked hesitant and afraid and bowed to him, "How do you do, Wraith-dono? I am Asakaze, second ship of the Kamikaze-class Destroyers. Nice to meet you."

Wraith looked on with a smile as he too bowed in return, "Nice to meet you too, Asakaze-chan. And I'm fine by the way, thank you for asking."

Turning his eyes on the next girl, he smiled gently at her to ease her up, "Hello there. I am Director Wraith. How do you do?"

The young girl, with mint-green colored hair with two black clips on the side of her side of her head, just right on top of her eyes and a black ribbon tied on the back of her head with her hair done in a ponytail, flinched at the attention as she turned away from him shyly. Seeing her react this way, Wraith glanced at Dr. Akuma who turned to him and mouthed _"She's not very good with strangers, you see."_

Nodding at his words, Wraith turned back at the girl and said, with a more gentle tone as Asakaze encouraged her, "It's alright, there's no need to by shy because from today onwards, you lot will be seeing a lot of me."

Beside her, Asakaze encouragingly rubbed her friend's back who shyly turned to her, eyes asking her for support. Nodding to her friend that she was able to make in her stay in the lab, Asakaze grinned at her, somehow being able to convey to her that it will be alright. Turning her head back to Wraith who waited for her patiently with a smile, she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out causing her to blush in embarrassment and hide behind her friend as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

"It's alright, Yamakaze-chan!" Asakaze says to her, "You can do it, I believe in you!"

Hearing those words, Yamakaze gripped her hands to her chest as she whimpered before slowly and hesitantly showing herself again to Wraith as she looked at him with eyes that reminded him of people who can't seem to trust those around them and ends up fearing them instead. Yet he waited for her hesitantly with a smile to himself, letting her know that he is on her side to help her build up confidence to herself if she knew that he is an ally.

"M… My… I… I am… Y-Yama… kaze… of the… Shi-Shiratsuyu-… class Destroyers." She managed to stutter out before hiding back behind Asakaze who could only rub the back of her head in embarrassment as she chuckled nervously. "Leave me alone, please…"

"Sorry about that, Wrath-dono." Asakaze apologizes, "My friend here is quite-" a squeeze on the back of her clothes made her rethink of that part, "Okay… very shy towards strangers."

Chuckling at her like in a fatherly manner that puts both the Destroyers at ease, he said, "Of course. No harm done and besides, I think you two will like your Teitoku when you meet him tomorrow."

Now that he had a good look at her, he found that her clothes resembled much of that of Umikaze's and Kawakaze's of the Shiratsuyu-class with a blue ribbon tied under her collar and black detached sleeves resembling that of the ones the Kongou-class sisters wore. She also wore a black pleated skirt with blue accents and a pair of black thigh-highs.

Both girls blushed in embarrassment as Asakaze scratched her cheek awkwardly while Yamakaze did her best to hide herself, "Ehehehe. Is that so…?"

"I know so." Wraith affirms, "Wanna know why?"

Looking at each other, Yamakaze gave Asakaze a shy nod who nodded back at Wraith, "Hai. Please do tell us."

Smirking at them, he spoke, "Earlier this morning, we received a distress call from a fleet of American shipgirls that were supposed to arrive at the base at around 0900 hours. Apparently, they never arrived because the plane they were on was shot down by an Abyssal force numbering at a staggering strength of more than a hundred. And you know what he did? Come on, ask me."

"… What did this new Teitoku of ours do?" Asakaze asks in interest as Yamakaze slowly but surely peaked from her back, also interested at this tale.

Gesturing for them to sit on their chairs, Wraith and Dr. Akuma pulled a chair from the side of the room meant for their use. Sitting down with the shipgirls in front of them, Wraith could still see that Yamakaze was still afraid of him as she tried to look anywhere but him.

Coughing in his hand making the mint-haired girl recoil in shock, he continued, "He retaliated with the same force with a help from a few friends. As you know, the base right now has more than a hundred shipgirls with the addition of seven shipgirls from Germany. Now, if you're thinking why your Teitoku would bring that much force to fight with him- yes you heard me, with him- is because the American fleet only composed of only a mere seven shipgirls. Four Battleships, two Aircraft Carriers and a Destroyer."

Soaking up what he said, both gave him their attention as they listened on, Wraith chose to close the story telling with a frustrating cliffhanger, "It's been a few hours since they left. Maybe they're just about done."

Asakaze whined at the cliffhanger as she pouted at him with Yamakaze not far behind but with not a whine but with more of a whimper. Laughing at them, Wraith pulled out a pair of snicker chocolate bars and handed it to them, "Here, take this. It looked like you two could use something to cheer you up."

"Wraith-dono, why did you not finish the story?" Asakaze asked in obvious displeasure. "It sounded that it was about to get better so why stop?"

Grinning at her, Wraith patted her on the head before softly patting Yamakaze on the head who was staring at his hand as he patted Asakaze, jumping on her sit in shock causing Wraith and Dr. Akuma to chuckle at her.

"If you want to know what happened, then you can ask him yourself tomorrow. I think he would be more than happy to share with you the adventure they went today." Wraith said with a grin as he stood up. "Well, I believe it is time for me to head out. Dr. Akuma, girls. I'll see you two tomorrow. Take care."

Fixing his suit, Wraith excused himself as he headed for the door. Glancing at the two shipgirls that are looking at him as he headed to the door, he grinned before saying, "Don't worry about it. He's really a big softy if nothing else. So you and him will be getting along just fine."

 _ **PIRIRIRIRI! ! !**_

Pulling out his phone, he smirked and said, "And speak of the devil, it seem that they'd won. And reported by yours truly: the Rear-Admiral."

The two shipgirls stared at him with a pout on their mouth as they surely wanted to hear more of the details of the fight they had just missed, well Asakaze that is. Yamakaze just wanted to hear the story itself because it fascinated her child-like wonder.

Opening the door, Wraith excused himself for the final time and left, leaving the Doctor and the two shipgirls that stared at the chocolate bars in front of them. Crossing his legs, Dr. Akuma coughed in his right hand to get their attention.

"He wasn't joking. I've met Jason-Teitoku and if I have to say something about him, I would chose the word: unique."

Looking at each other, they grabbed the chocolate bars and opened it as Dr. Akuma led them out of the room into their temporary quarters.

"Neh, sensei." Asakaze started, "How old is Teitoku?"

"He turned Twenty-one on September, which he missed because he was in a coma after being one of the first to engage the Abyssals five months ago." Dr. Akuma replied courtly.

Holding at Asakaze's right sleeve, Yamakaze spoke in a barely audible whimper, "Maybe he'll… hate me… if he knew… my war record."

"Why would he hate you, Yamakaze?" Dr. Akuma asks, shocking the girl at his sharp ears, "If anything, he would say that the past is nothing more than a teacher to teach us the important lessons we missed in which we must learn from or something along those lines."

Hiding behind her friend, Yamakaze retorted, "H-how… c-c-can you… b-be so s-sure… se-sensei?"

Turning to her, he gave her a knowing smile as he thought of what he wanted to say to them for a moment.

"It would be hypocritical of me to say this since I'm a scientist and all, but just for today, I would confidently say I have a very strong gut feeling."

* * *

 **And wrapping up this arc!**

 **Once again, R &R this story and click that follow and favorite button down below for more chapters!**

 **Now we get the the more exciting and funny parts of the story.**

 **Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

**So I apologize for the long update. I broke my laptop's hard drive/disk and needed to have it pulled-out since it is still within warranty. Yay, fuck me... And after that, I had to use my dad's sparingly to put as much words in this chapter and the next one as fast as possible since I only had little time. And thanks to having no laptop, I was able to visualize the things I wanted to write here as much as possible, even if it needed to be replaced here and there, so it didn't make writing very hard. The time I didn't have my baby with me as four weeks which was long because the days just seem to drag on and on and on. And after that, when i finally got my girl, my net went out! Like, what the hell?! Can't life find a time not to screw with me?!**

 **Ehem... Anyway, since I finally had my repaired laptop back, where it rightfully deserves to be (aka my hands), prepare for another chapter in a few days, since, you know, got a long ass time to write and this was originally a 40-plus-K chapter that I needed to cut in half since I remember the last time I uploaded one.**

 **Ugh, still hurts.**

 **And before I end this AN that most of you peeps might not read, I want to give Dustfan for being the first review since Chp 3 a warm thanks, and by the way, man/girl, when I said Houshou being the first Aircraft Carrier in the world, I meant 'a ship that was designed and built as an aircraft carrier', but still, thanks for the review. It means a lot to me and you gave me this energizing feeling of writing cuz I seem to have been running low on those. Hehe.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kantai Collection, but the plot and anything else in between you guys aren't familiar are probably mine or about to be mine. Jk, hahaha. Maybe~**

 **PS: This might be a slightly shorter chapter than the prev. Like about ten-k shorter. hehehe!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Revelations**

 **December 10, 2020  
Yokosuka Naval Base  
Admiral's Room  
05:27:48 am**

The night was peaceful in the Yokosuka Naval Base after an eventful day they had yesterday with the Abyssals. Right now, it's 5:27 am in the morning and the sun is a few more minutes out before it shines to signify the new day as the moon starts coming down from the sky. Within a certain room, a certain couple lays on the bed, naked, with only a thin blanket to hide their nakedness to the world, sleeping after a 5-hour sexathon initiated by a certain redhead who pretty much hauled a certain Admiral's ass to his designated room to screw or get screwed like AF.

It was really a very peaceful night and one that Mito could fully enjoy as she slept like a baby on Jason's chest with a satisfied look on her face, snoring lightly as she unconsciously rubbed her cheeks at her lover's pecs with a drool on her mouth.

"Hehehe…"

For the latter? It was a different story as his face scrunched up in distress as sweat formed on the top of his face and rolls out of the way as his eye darts frantically under his eyelid.

 _ **CRASH! ! !**_

" _Grrrr..." Jason growls, kneeling under tons of rubble after taking a hit from the Subterranean King like it was nothing as a familiar red flame-like energy rolled off his body. Right now, the fight with the Subterraneans King has started taking its toll on his body after he took on the entire force by himself._

" _ **Hahahaha! Is this the best you can do?!"**_ _The Subterranean King boomed as he held all four energy swords at the ready,_ _ **"I expected more from you, human!"**_

 _Pushing himself off the rubble that once belonged to the cafeteria, Jason glared at him as his mouth twisted into a ferocious snarl. Gripping his fists tighter, Jason started releasing more chakra as markings started burning orange lines all over his body, arms and below his eyes. Growling as the rage within him started manifesting itself in the form of red flame-like energy which started to double its output as his hair bled white until all the black disappeared and his eyes burning with rage until they were glowing white. His pants too had major changes done on them as the color white started bleeding away as it turned black with red flames decorating his pants; starting from the ankles until the sides of his legs below his hips. Around his waist, double-layered golden cloth that acted as a half-skirt materialized before a crimson rope held it in place. Golden metallic armor started materializing on his legs, forming a one-piece leg armor with intricate designs as it poked out of the tattered ends of Jason's flaming pants._

" _Don't you dare underestimate me," Jason growls ferally, "We're just getting started!"_

 _On his back, just a bit next to his arms, four metal pipes interconnected by joints with finger-like claws shot out before said fingers clenched themselves as the red energy wrapped itself around the protrusions on Jason's back. At the same time, golden metallic armor started sizzling in existence on Jason's arms as the energy on his back spun on each protrusion before condensing and exploding outward, revealing another four arms that are exactly just like Jason's armored arms. Releasing another wave of power, Jason roared at the Subterranean King as he clenched all six fists, cocking them back ready to punch as he shot forward._

 **RAGE MODE! ! !**

" _ **Fool! Did you really think that a mere transformation like that will give you enough of a leverage to defeat me, the Subterranean King?!"**_ _the giant armored enemy roared at him as he raised all four massive energy swords above his head, ready to smash it on Jason who was grinding his teeth in anger as he ran forward,_ _ **"Think again!"**_

" _ **RAAAGGHHH!"**_ _Jason roars just as the Subterranean King struck. All six arms snapped to action as Jason sidestepped to the right, rolling on the ground as his rage fueled him more and more just as the first sword struck the ground. Cocking all three of his right arms, Jason roared and punched the energy sword right in the middle. A loud crack filled the air as the cracks travelled throughout the entire length of the energy sword before shattering like glass before the Subterranean King's eyes. "GET SOME! ! !"_

" _ **I-impossible!"**_

 _Flipping to the left, Jason used the other three lefts and caught the second sword that was swung to cleave him in half. Digging his feet on the ground, Jason grunted as he placed all six arms on the energy sword and pull. Grunting some more, Jason pulled the sword and its master many times his size, much to the latter's genuine surprise and started spinning around before he threw them towards the harbor where the Subterranean King smashed into one of the Landing Docks._

 _Pounding his chest like an ape, Jason roared at the Subterranean King before rushing forward with his fists cocked to kill again. Not to be outdone, the Subterranean King rolled to his side immediately, destroying much of the concrete floor as he goes with the water below him trashing around from the sudden weight dropped on it and lashed out with a strike of his own, catching Jason off-guard as he pelted him through the factory and to the other side._

 _Rolling his neck, the Subterranean King chuckled darkly and said,_ _ **"So you have finally taken this seriously, huh? I'm impressed. For almost a millennium that I've existed, not once was I thrown like that by anyone. Not even the Deep Sea King that boast tremendous strength near bodies of water!"**_

 _Punching through the concrete rubble that has fallen on top of him with his original right arm, Jason wipes the blood off his mouth and started making his way towards the Subterranean King as if getting smacked by a sword of that size didn't faze him._

" _I wasn't called stubborn for no reason." Jason replies back as he stared at his arms, "It has been long since I entered this mode, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty."_

" _ **Heh. Think nothing of it. Now, let us get back to our fight!"**_ _the Subterranean King boomed as he broke into a jog before increasing in speed._ _ **"I shall show you the true strength of the Subterranean King!"**_

" _Then let me do just the same!" Jason shouted back as he too started charging in again._

 _Grinning from ear to ear under his helm, the Subterranean King swung the two energy swords on his right hands while bringing the last one high in the air. The first sword was dodged by Jason who did a horizontal flip before somersaulting to the ground as the next one passed by mere inches over his head. Roaring at Jason, as he stared down on him, the Subterranean king brought the last sword down, leaving trails of purple light as it descended upon Jason who snapped open all clenched fist._

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

 _Massive dusts and small bits of rubble picked up as Jason met the sword head on without hesitation. Grinning to himself, the Subterranean King prepared to pull back his sword but froze in his place when he found it to be stuck on something. Looking down on the dust-cloud, his eyes widen as the dust began to die down, for staring right back him was Jason, whose hands, all six of them, has caught and stopped the massive blade with only the use of the palms of his hands, mere inches away from his face!_

 _Snarling at him, Jason grunted as the Subterranean King returned pressure on the sword, causing Jason's knees to slightly buckle from the weight. Slowly but surely, Jason pushed the sword to his left and let it plow to the ground before jumping on to the Subterranean King like a spider. Landing on his left knee, Jason pulled all three right fists and smashed it to the side of the knee, powdering the Subterranean King's fibula without remorse as Jason's fists machine-gunned the Medial meniscus, Medial collateral ligament and the side of the patella causing the Subterranean King to scream in agony as he was forced to his knees as he lost balance with his legs._

 _Stopping after the hundredth punch or so, with only the right arms, Jason turned his attention upwards as he saw a massive hand coming in to squash him like a bug. Cocking his knees, Jason jumped to the side of that hand just as it landed on his last position. Gripping as hard as he can, Jason pulled himself as he used chakra to stick vertically on the massive hand before running upward as the rage burned so hot in him that his body started producing steam on all pores. Running up the Subterranean King's forearm, Jason jumped to the other left arm that is still high in the air. At the corner of his eyes, Jason could see the Subterranean King glaring at him with hate as he threw away his swords in order to get a better chance of slapping him away._

 _Landing on top of the back of the Subterranean King's left hand, Jason's eyes turned and stared at the Subterranean King straight in the eyes as he started running at his arm like a pesky bug with all hands cocked back in six different directions. Reaching the Subterranean King's shoulder in no time, Jason jumped again and delivered a triple fists punch to the left side of the Subterranean King's face with so much power that the side of the Subterranean King's helmet shattered to pieces as purple blood flew into the air after being spat out by the victim of that vicious punch._

 _Ignoring the pain from a shattered jaw and the loss of multiple teeth, the Subterranean King growled as he brought all four arms high in the air, clasping it in pairs before smashing it down on top of Jason, sending him rocketing to the ground hard with a boom._

" _ **AAARRRGGGHHH! ! !"**_ _The Subterranean King roared as he sent multiple punches at a disoriented Jason, pummeling him with earth shattering blows._

" _ **DIE, YOU LITTLE PEST! ! !"**_

 _Jason, who couldn't do anything about that hit, heard a cracking sound and was only able to glance at his side as his arms cracked from every punches delivered his way. A few more punches later and Jason watched in numbness as four of his arms shattered one by one like glass before disappearing in the wind. Blearily turning his focus slowly in front of him, Jason was once again met by an oversized fist further burying him in the ground below him as the glow of his power started to disappear along with his conscience._

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _Just as his eyes closed, he suddenly found himself standing at an open sea, staring at the burning and sinking wreckage of the BRP Gregorio Del Pillar with multiple bodies lifelessly floating in the water around. Looking around tiredly, Jason's tired eyes slowly searched far and wide as he tried to look for any survivors knowing there won't be any. Feeling the creeping hollowness encase him, Jason fell to his knees on the water as the little life in his eyes disappeared along with the ship under the depths of the cold unforgiving sea._

" _Do you want this to continue?" a familiar female voice rang behind him as a pair of delicate hands touched his bare shoulders softly. "Or would you fight to stop it, Jason?"_

 _Not answering her immediately, Jason closed his eyes as he leaned on those comforting hands of his Goddess, "How… can I keep fighting… when even I… don't have the strength anymore?"_

 _Amaya smiled at him from behind as she combed Jason's head with her hands softly, "You know that strength is never physical in nature, Jason. You've defeated people that normal mortals would classify as demigods or gods in strength and resilience. Some of them being shamans who can and will destroys their enemies through willpower alone."_

" _What's your point, Goddess?" Jason rebukes as he stood up, easily towering Amaya as he faced her, "What is it you wish to say to me?"_

 _Tsking at him, Amaya flicks him on the forehead, having the need to stand on her tippy-toes due to his height. Recoiling at the soft flick, Jason holds the spot where he was hit and glares at Amaya, but his glare doesn't have the fire in them making him look more annoyed than angry._

" _What was that for?" Jason asks in annoyance as he rubs the spot._

" _You were being an idiot, idiot." Amaya smirks as she puts her hands on her sides with a smug look on her face, "Now apologize to me for being an idiot, idiot."_

 _Feeling his left eyebrow twitch in annoyance, Jason suddenly grinned sweetly at her before raising a hand and poking her on the forehead as well. Hard._

" _OW!"_

" _No." Jason grinned as little by little, the light started coming back in his eyes. "Not gonna happen, you spoiled, little brat of a Goddess."_

" _Hey! That's mean you know!" Amaya cries out as she bops Jason on his chest playfully as the latter merely raised his head and laughed tauntingly, "Take it back! Take it back!"_

" _No." he said, "Not until you stop being annoying."_

" _Jason, you meanie!" Amaya murmured as tears fell on her eyes like a waterfall as she stared at him, "Take it back…"_

 _Grinning at her, Jason patted her head caringly as he felt a little bit better now as Amaya turned to him, rubbing the tears off her eyes. Seconds later, Amaya gasped in shock and found herself engulfed by Jason in a firm hug and her body being pieced with Jason's like a perfect fit. Smiling softly at him, Amaya returned the hug, patting the larger of the two for a few more seconds before Jason released the hug._

" _How do you feel now?" she asks gently, not having any intention in letting go any time soon._

" _Better. Much better." Jason grins before grimacing, "But the scenery is kinda making me feel like ripping some heads off."_

 _Crossing her arms under her bountiful bosoms, Amaya nodded at his words like a wise sage agreeing with something worth agreeing with, "_ Mga pashnea! _I agree. Seeing lifeless bodies of these children doesn't sit well with me either. Now why don't you return back there and kick some ass, eh?"_

 _Jason grinned at her ferally, his K-9s showing brightly as his eyes glowed white again with power, "Gladly."_

 _Snapping open his eyes, Jason easily rose off the shattered ground and stopped the fist dead in its place. The pavement, or what remains of it, explodes away around the two combatants in show of true physical strength._

" _ **Huh?!"**_

" _I'm back, bitch!"_

 _Growling in anger as the shipgirls around them fought off the remaining forces of the Subterraneans, decimating them as they went so, Jason's arms glowed golden once again as one by one, glowing golden arms joined in. Roaring with a force of a hurricane, Jason sent the Subterranean King stumbling painfully back as four new arms joined the fight._

" _ **W-what?! How are you still alive?!"**_

 _Releasing a burst of power, Jason exploded towards the Subterranean King, the ground under his feet exploding with every step. Reaching him in mere seconds, Jason roared, "The question is not how I am alive! It's when you'll be dead!"_

" _ **Then I shall kill you first to answer that question!"**_

 _Running at full speed, Jason sidestepped to the right as the Subterranean King tried to punch him. Digging his feet on the ground, Jason roared as he shot into the air and delivered a triple right uppercut on the center of the Subterranean King's stomach, denting the thick armor as he sent an out of breath Subterranean King into the air. Pulling his three arms back, Jason sent the other three before raining the Subterranean King with punches like a machine-gun, only upwards as cracks started appearing on the armor as every punch chipped it more and more._

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORA! ! ! ! !"**_

 _Punches rained upward to the helpless Subterranean King as the cracks on his armor started getting larger before a portion in the midsection was shattered completely. Stopping the barrage, the Subterranean King thanked whoever God he served, but that was also in vain when Jason placed his hands on the edges of the shattered armor and spun around, throwing the Subterranean King to the ground with the force of a missile._

 _The Subterranean King smashed mercilessly into the ground, sending rubble and concrete boulders into the air as Jason charged power to his hands, free-falling towards the Subterranean King. Sending more chakra to all six hands, Jason snarled as he gripped six densely compressed red balls of destructive energy before chucking them to the downed Subterranean King like a baseball as he repeated the process over and over and over again, raining down hell in a form of red explosive balls of doom one after the other._

 _The Subterranean King screams in agony as he was machine-gunned by energy balls all around him, hitting him everywhere and anywhere. Each explosions taking its toll on his armor and him as a lot of it smack him in his exposed stomach and face._

 _Stopping his barrage of explosive red balls- that sounds wrong, somehow- Jason cocked his arms again and roared as he punched the air like a machine-gun, sending pressurized air down to the Subterranean King's face as his body convulsed violently with dust clouds covering his face before the Subterranean King finally went limp after a few dozen seconds of punching like hell. Landing on the late Subterranean King's_ very _battered chest armor, Jason stared at his handy work as the dust cloud finally died down, revealing the Subterranean King's very badly mutilated face that is barely recognizable due to the amount of damage Jason has inflicted._

 _Taking a deep breath, Jason grinned at his handy work as he heard someone landing behind him. Turning around, Jason came face to face with Rafael and Saber about ten meters away, both looking a bit roughed up but nonetheless, okay._

" _You both are okay…" Jason breathed in relief, "Thank God-"_

" _Jason…" Rafael started._

" _Wake up, Teitoku." Saber says as she walked towards him, stopping just in front of him as she placed a hand on his face, "It's time for you to wake up."_

" _Huh…?" Jason's smart reaction as Saber pulled her hand back._

" _Jason, you can't stay here any longer." Rafael urged him with narrowed eyes, "Wake up, now!"_

 _Finding their actions to be confusing, Jason could only a few words before Saber's hand landed on the side of his face, hard._

" _What are you talki-"_

 _ **SLAP! ! !**_

"JASON!" a worried Mito greeted Jason as his eye snapped awake from the stinging pain on his right cheek, "Wake up!"

"Ah! I… I-I'm awake!" Jason gasped in shock as he saw Mito raise her hand to slap him awake for the second time, "N-no need for that anymore, p-promise!"

Glancing out of the window on his left, Jason could see that the sun has yet to rise as the stars are still very much visible. Glancing at the naked Mito that's still sitting on top of him sigh in relief, who's deliciously tempting and bountiful twins are in perfect display, he heard her said, "What was that? You were releasing so much chakra like crazy that you caused a minor earthquake on the entire base!"

His eyes widened at the news as he suddenly sat upright, pressing their naked chests together before Mito could recoil in shock, "Was anyone hurt?!"

Finding no words to reply him as she felt his semi-erect morning glory brush her most holy place lightly, Mito was forced to bite back a moan on her right hand as her face burned with restrained desire and said, "… U-um… n-no one w-w-was h-hurt, f-fortunately. I-it was a b-bit shaky h-here and there, b-b-but so f-far, no one is h-hurt other t-than those who were woken by it."

Now it was his turn to sigh in relief as he wrapped his arms around her before falling back into the bed, binging her with him, "That's good to hear."

"Y-yeah…" Mito agreed as her body now burned with desire as she laid on top of him.

' _I… I need to have him… inside-'_

"So… wanna head out and do some morning work-out?" Jason grinned as Mito held on the sheets tightly as the burning sensation started getting the better of her. "Just like old times."

"How… h-how about we stay here… and pick off where we left last night?" Mito asked hopefully as she kissed Jason's chest, rubbing herself up to him as her eyes became clouded with desire, "I think… we can get more work… done that way~ Hehehe."

"No." Jason said firmly, squashing the desire and the temptation Mito was very much advertising to him as he felt her rub herself to him extensively, "If we don't get up now, we won't be up until the end of the day. Now c'mon, get up so we can prepare for the day. Yato's bound to break through that door any minute now."

Gently pushing Mito off, Jason chose to pick up a spare clean white sheet on the floor to cover himself up in case someone tries to break down the door; preferably his son. Said sheet came from the cabinet which held the spares; ranging from bed sheets, pillows and blankets. Looking around, Jason sighed at the mess that they had done on the room as clothes, both his and Mito's lay strewn on the floor everywhere with their weapons being the sole contrary as it all laid neatly on the wall in front of the window. Wrapping it around his lower half Jason was about to go to the bathroom, that was inside his quarters, to clean up and prepare himself for the morning work-out, when Mito chose it to be the best time to cling on him.

"Before that, we also gotta clean this room first…"

"Mou! I can just put a seal on that damn door to reinforce it and the entire room if that's all you worry about!" Mito whined as she tried to stop Jason from leaving the bed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands groping his abs as she drooled, "This is more fun than doing some boring office work anyway and you know it!"

Jason sighed at her stubbornness and said, "Yes, I know that. And that's why we gotta get up, because if we last any longer, you'll be bound to limp until next week!"

"Who the fuck cares, dammit?!" Mito retorted as she tried to pull the sheets off Jason who was doing his utmost best to cover himself if their son _does_ bash the door open, "Last night was still not enough to pay me five months of no you! Now you are getting back on this bed this instant and will pound me until I can't walk without a visible limp!"

"No Mito! We need to get ready for the day already. It's already 5:30 am in the fucking morning already, dammit!" Jason groaned as he ignored the wailing redhead that kept pulling on his improvised and temporary clothe. "I'm gonna be late for work if you keep being a little pain in the ass, you know!"

Mito whined like a little kid as she stubbornly tried to get him back to the bed, "I don't care! I want you in me, now. Now! Now! Now! Now! ! !"

Feeling his left eyebrow twitch really bad, Jason was just about to give into her selfish request, just to shut her up, when he heard it.

" _ **PAPA! ! ! MAMA! ! ! ARE YOU GUYS AWAKE YET?!"**_

' _Shit! Yato's coming!'_

" _ **Yato-chan~! Please don't shout inside the corridors, people are still sleeping!"**_ he also heard Saber's voice rang out outside the door.

' _Fuck! He brought Saber too!'_

Turning to the mother of his beloved child, Jason stared at Mito who was giving him the puppy dog eyes while sitting on a seiza position; still awfully naked. Her position, look and her state of modesty, or rather lack of, was also sending blood to the wrong head. Closing his eyes for a second, he forced his body to take an emergency cool down as he forced the temperature inside him to seep out of his pores in a form of steam. Feeling the excitement die down, Jason's eyes snapped open and stared at Mito who was looking at him expectantly.

Walking towards her, he watched as Mito smiled victoriously, thinking that she's gotten what she wants already. Stopping just in front of her, Jason bent his body forward as Mito changed her sitting position as she sat on her rear, giving Jason a very good view of her holiness. Slowly climbing the bed, Jason placed both his hands on the sheets next to her as Mito laid her body on the bed as he towered on top of her. Lowering his head, Jason kissed Mito square on the lips, before moving downward towards her chest. Mito for her part, found her breathing to be hitching whenever Jason would change from kiss to suck.

"J-Jason~… stop… stop being a tease~"

Jason grinned at her as he got in position, his four limbs perfectly placed on Mito's defenseless sides, "If you say so~o~"

' _NOW!'_

Gripping the sheets, Jason jumped into action as he pulled from the right, wrapping it over a flabbergasted Mito before following with the left. Not giving her any seconds to react, Jason did the same with his feet before holding it with his toes. Wrapping Mito like a shawarma, Jason laid her on the end of the bed and rolled her, along with the bed sheet, turning her into a perfect roll. All the time it took was a mere two point five seconds. Thanking his cooking skills, Jason admired his handy work with arms crossed over his chest as Mito struggled from her confines.

"J-Jason, you b-bastard!" Mito cursed as she found herself firmly but comfortably wrapped in bed sheets, "How dare you play me like this?! I thought I trusted you!"

Crossing his arms, Jason laughed tauntingly and said, "You know what they say: _'The worst betrayal is the one closest to you'._ Hahaha!"

"B-BASTARD! ! !" Mito roars just as the knob clicked and turned.

Gritting her teeth, Mito's eyes landed on a piece of a button that must have come from Jason's shirt from their long sexapade last night. Grinning from ear to ear, she wiggled her way towards it and grabbed it with her teeth as she kept her eyes on Jason who was laughing victoriously to himself with his hands on his sides as the knob turned slowly. Aiming for a very vital part on Jason's temporary clothing as a few strands of her red hair fell in front of her face, she grinned to herself.

' _Two can play that game~!'_

 _ **PTUI! ! !**_

The button flew in the air gracefully just as the sun slowly rose from the sky. Travelling at speeds that is almost comparable to a bullet, Jason had no time whatsoever to dodge it at this distance as he watched it from the corner of his eye travel and ricochet off the knot of his temporary clothing just as the door opened.

"Teitoku, forgive us for the intrusion. Yato-chan really wanted to come to your roo- uh. Uhh…"

Frozen in his spot, Jason could only glance at Mito who was grinning triumphantly at him. Glaring at her, Jason was reward with her sticking her tongue at him. Right now, behind him, Saber has the perfect view of Jason's naked back with her eyes firmly stuck on his muscular ass, unconsciously licking her lips.

' _Dat ass!'_

Sighing to himself, Jason made a grab for the sheets but his son chose it the perfect time to plow his way behind Saber, causing the mind-fucked girl to stumble towards him.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Y-Yato-chan?!" Saber cried out in shock stumbling as she did so just before she crashed to Jason prompting both of them to fall on the floor with her on top.

"Whoa?!"

 _ **THUD! ! !**_

"Itai… Itai…" Saber groaned as she pushed herself with her hands off the soft but very firm surface she smacked her nose from, "W-what was that…?"

"You know; I always prefer being the one on top but this is okay too."

Eyes snapping wide like dinner plates, Saber immediately turned her attention at Jason who was lying down below her with her head perpendicularly above his ripped chest. It didn't take longer than half a second before Jason witnessed Saber overheat from embarrassment as she spluttered for words at their current situation. Quickly deciding to risk it, Jason grabbed Saber's left shoulder and shook her back to her senses while her face burned very badly.

"Saber, breathe in… breathe out." Jason instructed the girl which she timidly followed, "Good girl. Now, when I give you the signal, I want you to roll to the left as fast as you can. Got it?"

"H-h-h-hai!"

"Good. Now let me just get my toes on the towel and we're good to go." Jason grunts as he tried to reach for the towel a few inches from his right foot.

Five minutes in the game, Saber could clearly feel her face burning to inhumane temperatures as she tried to control her emotions. On the bed above them, Mito watched with an amused grin on her face while her son tried to undo the knots his father has done.

"You know Saber, it only takes a few stimulations to become a full-fledged woman~" Mito whispered with a naughty grin on her face, "C'mon, take the leap- er, stimulus of faith~! It's just a single article of clothing that's separating you both and a half a foot-long distance."

Snapping her head at her direction as she laid her hands beside her superior who was still doing his best to get the towel with his feet, Saber glared with utter hate towards Mito as her face burned very badly as she felt every muscle twitch on Jason's very naked body below her. Outside the window, the sun started rising higher and higher into the sky as it got brighter slowly.

"T-Teitoku…" Saber croaked, "Can I shut her up?"

Below her, Jason did his best to reach the sheets. Looking up, he merely needed to stare at Mito's face that's barely visible and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She can be very dangerous even without the use of her hands."

"Tch. Dammit…"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but just as he said, I'm dangerous even without the use of my entire body." Mito grinned at her as Saber's face burned brighter, doing some biting motion to add fuel to the fire.

"Teitoku, it'd be a great time to get that sheet now." Saber said to Jason, sending him a basic cryptic message that basically meant to do it as fast as he can.

"I'm trying… Saber, in a count of three…" Jason grunted as he tried to reach for the sheet that's mere centimeters away from him, "I want you to roll to the left as planned and close your eyes. By then, you'd be able to hit two birds with one stone."

"Hai. On three."

"THREE!" Jason exclaimed as Saber, instead of rolling, jumped on top of Mito, whose face twisted into horror as Saber's knee smashed onto her face.

" _Gueh! ! !"_

"Yato-chan!" Saber cried out with a victorious grin plastered on her face as Yato suddenly angled his body and let Saber pass him by before returning to what he was doing, "Catch me! Eh?!"

"No."

' _That's my son.'_ Jason mentally applauded Yato at such savageness.

Jason, not letting an opportunity go by, rolled towards the sheets and immediately tied it on his waist as he stood up and started heading towards the bathroom not before picking up a towel to wash up.

"Nice work everyone." Jason casually said.

"Why didn't you think of doing that in the first place, Teitoku?" Saber groaned as she picked herself up with her knees still comfortably placed on top of Mito's face.

"Why did you say about that in the first place?" Jason countered as he entered the bathroom, "It'd have made getting the towel a ton easier if you did."

"I! Uh… B-Bec-"

"P-punk!" Mito cursed as she forcefully shoved Saber's knee off her face, "You could have killed me with that!"

Turning her head to Mito, Saber smirked as she covered her mouth, " _Oops_."

"Don't you ' _oops'_ me, you brat!" Mito roared as she wiggled like a worm trying to get the bed sheets off her, "And get this off of me!"

"Not until Teitoku finish his bath." Saber smirked as she sat on top of Mito while Yato kept trying to free his mother behind her with no success, "Now how does it feel to be below?"

Blinking at her words, Mito couldn't help but smirk back as she found a way to counter this situation, "Not that bad actually, but I'd rather much prefer Jason over you anytime of the day. Just like how we went all out last night~. Ufufufu."

Now that it was her turn to blink, Saber found herself burning in embarrassment again as the meaning finally sunk. Seeing her spluttering for words, Mito jumped into action as she kneed Saber's ass, sending her down back on the cold hard floor without Jason to catch her, before using her chakra to forcefully rip the bed sheets off her.

" _Itai!"_

"Ha! Now how does it feel to be the one under, huh?!" Mito grinned deviously as she immediately flipped Saber on her stomach and sat on her back, using her weight to pin her down, "Not very nice, is it?"

"T-teme…"

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Yato cried out in joy as he tackled his mother, well tried. He just ended up clinging to her, "Ohayo Mama!"

"Ohayo, Yato-tan!" Mito greeted. "Neh Yato-tan, can you get Mama's underwear?"

Saluting her, Yato said, "Hai!"

Doing as he was told, Yato ran around the room picking up his mother's clothes one by one starting with her black lacy underwear and bra. Minutes later, Jason came out of the bathroom with a semi naked Mito sitting on top of Saber who looked like she's pretty much given up hope. Chuckling at them in amusement, he managed to get their attention as he gave them a grin.

"It's your turn to use the bathroom, Mito." Jason said as he sat on the bed, already clothed the moment he came out of the bathroom.

"Aw. You're not gonna come with me?" she whined.

"Not this time, besides, it's already 5:45 am. I need to work on the paperwork by 7:30 am." Jason said, "Right after my morning exercise."

Getting up herself, Saber dusted her clothes as she stared at the clothes that Jason is wearing at the given moment. He wore an olive colored plain shirt with the word _CAPTAIN_ in white bold letters and a pair of military fatigue pants with digital woodland camouflage. On his feet, he is currently tying a pair of black worn military boots. And on his head, he had his gimp eye patch to cover his currently eyeless left socket to complete the look.

"Can I join you, Teitoku?" Saber asks after Mito got off her.

"Eh? Sure. I'll meet you up outside in five." Jason said to her as Saber nodded before leaving to get changed. "And as for you Mito. If you wanna join, get dressed fast!"

" _Wait up!"_

And just right after she said that, Mito came out of the bathroom wearing a female version of Jason's clothes with the word _Awesome_ written on it and further emphasized by her sizable mounds. And with the two of them side-by-side, they make the _'Captain Awesome'_ duo.

"Alright, let's go!" Mito cheered as she, Jason and Yato exited the room, the tallest of the three vowing to clean up the room later in the day.

Five minutes later, the three met up with Saber outside of the Main Building with the little kid jumping around while his parents started doing some calisthenics. Saber wore a pair of grey jogging pants, a plain white shirt and a red ribbon to hold her head in a style that reminded Jason of Inazuma's hairstyle, albeit a little bit more longer than the moe-blob of a Destroyer. Seeing her hair, Jason had the urge to touch his own and felt the need to cut it properly so that it doesn't frame his face like a mop. Somewhere close to Rafael's hair style, just so that nobody bitches to him about it later or a really cool undercut.

Hmm, choices.

Why are they so hard to make sometimes?

Having just arrived, Saber joined them in a few sets of simple and easy to do jump 'n jack's, arms and legs stretches and some full body stretches. After the thirty minute calisthenics to get their blood pumping, Saber, Jason and Mito are now ready to jog around the base with Yato excitedly waiting for the go signal.

"Alright! Now that we've got our blood pumping, let's hit it!" Jason grinned as they started jogging, "C'mon Yato, keep up with papa!"

"Hai!" Yato replied as he jogged next to his father, his energy seemingly endless for his age and size.

"Yato-chan, please be careful!" Saber calls as she and Mito lags back a bit behind.

"Saber, Saber." Mito chides, "Let him do as he wish. Jason and I has talked about this long ago and we've come into a conclusion where we'll let our son learn as he goes, rather than forcing it on him like it was done on us."

Turning at her, Saber gave Mito a confused stare, "What do you mean, Mito-san?"

Chuckling softly as she reminisced the past, she said, "Jason and I didn't have the best of childhoods when we were young. For example, When I was young, I was restricted on most of the things children were able to do as they groomed me to be the perfect clan heir. Most of the time, I was stuck in various rooms studying about monotonous shits like politics, economics and martial arts and etc, etc until I was eighteen where the Uzuki Corporation was passed down to me. Then there's Jason, one unlucky normal seven years' old kid who unluckily had his first and second kill that would be followed by a few thousands later on. A year later, his father sent him to a friend of his that taught Jason how to unlock a part of his chakra."

Looking at Jason's back as he jogged with Yato with a wide smile on his face, Saber couldn't help but ask, "Why only a part? And what's the reason for him to kill at such a young age?"

Glancing at Saber at the corner of her eyes, Mito replied, "Fourteen years ago, two burglars broke into their house while his parents are away, which pretty much left the responsibility of protecting the house and his siblings to Jason."

"EH?! B-but shouldn't there be someone to be looking after Teitoku and his siblings?" Saber asked in a whisper, "What kind of parents would leave their children unprotected?!"

"I asked him the same thing when he first told me that, but apparently, back them… when every time his parents would leave the house, his father would leave to him the keys on the gun safes. His father was once a soldier with his family having a connection with shamans that kept the supernatural world and the human world separated." Mito says to Saber as they passed the factory which was still closed.

"I see… but it still bugs me as to why did Teitoku has to resort in to killing one or both the burglars, so why did he do it?" Saber asked as she scratched her right cheek.

"To protect his siblings of course." Mito replies as a matter of a fact, "The burglars threatened to do unspeakable things to his younger sisters so Jason has no choice but to put them both down with multiple shots while relying on his father's teaching about firearms and his mother's lessons on the basic human anatomy. Jason made sure to permanently put down opponents that threatens his family with utmost savageness. You know, like a switch flipped on him."

"So… to protect those he cares about, he willingly gave away his innocence and drew first blood." Saber murmurs to herself, "That was why he said not to take any prisoners yesterday."

"That's right." Mito agrees, "He isn't afraid to storm even the gates of heaven and hell, if it meant keeping those he deeply cares for, safe."

"It makes you wonder how Teitoku managed to stay that positive throughout the things he went through." Saber smiles softly, "Kinda makes me jealous of him to have that much strength."

Hearing her words, Mito couldn't help but snort at her and said, "Positive? Him?! You must have not read everything on his files if you really believe that he was positive in the first place!"

Frowning at her, Saber retorts, "Well how can you explain his current attitude, huh?!"

Grinning at her from ear to ear, Mito replied, "Why the proof is standing in front of you, is it not? And besides, as I was saying earlier. His father sent him to a friend of his who happened to be a shaman. Said friend taught Jason how to counter supernatural forces through the most effective ways possible and pretty much sent Jason into a crash-course in the arts of combat. Be it land, air or sea. After all, not all the soldiers in their army came from normal families with no connection to anything magic. Why do you think their country lasted long enough before Jason and the others to haul its ass back on track?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Saber asks in confusion.

"You see, the family friend that I was talking about happened to be one of the guys Jason's father use to work in the Special Forces before they both became part of the Reserves. If my memory serves me right, Jason was practically taught how to survive for the next four years before he was deemed strong enough to follow his own path. Now when I said survive, I meant being dumped in the thick dense jungles of the Philippines with no food or any materials to help him survive the day, other than a single bolo sword. He once told us that he was left in the jungles most of the time with days spanning up to four weeks before he would be picked up and sent back to some of the most grueling training I have ever heard." Mito said, shivering by the end of her speech.

"Grueling? How?"

"Part of his training was to sparring with live weapons instead of practice ones. He was practically Swiss cheese by the end of their first spar with multiple lacerations everywhere. Another was training nonstop no matter the weather so Jason had a solid immunity built against most inhumane weathers. He could also outlast almost anyone not only through stamina but mostly in endurance." Mito said, "It was so brutal that it made my training as a child feel like a vacation and that was just mind and body conditioning."

Upon hearing that, Saber couldn't believe what kind of a monster Jason's mentor must have been, "Then wouldn't that break him?"

"Oh it broke him alright." Mito says darkly, "Broke him enough for his sensei to rebuild him as a cold-blooded, no fuck giving guy that would end those he was pointed at. This is where his father comes in, after the first two years of mind-shattering training. He knew that if Jason ever fell to the wrong hands, it could pretty much spell the destruction of their country and he himself couldn't allow that to ever happen. So taking over the second half of his training, he taught and molded Jason's mind to be as sharp, steadfast and mighty as he can so that by the time the four-year training ended, Jason wouldn't end up becoming a mindless killer."

"Su-sugoi…" Saber murmurs in amazement, "But that doesn't explain how he was not he is now, Mito-san."

"Saber," Mito sighs, "People change as time passes by. After four years of training, Jason was as cold and calculating a hitman can get, but his father also made sure that the missions he would take would benefit the country. So he acted as his own eyes in the sky, hacking into multiple databases throughout the planet in order to scourge up as much information on people high on the most wanted list. But he made sure to keep it within the country so that he could easily guide his son into going low profile if he ever needed to."

Saber whistles silently as they passed Landing Dock #3, "Must have been one heck of a father…"

Mito grins at her remarks, "That he was, Saber. That he was. Otou-sama always did his best to guide his children to whichever path they chose, even if they ended up hating him for it. It was just that Jason got the short-end of the stick and had all those burdens placed upon his shoulders."

Having realized it now, Saber asks Mito just as they passed Landing Dock #1, "Now that I've thought of it, but how come you haven't said anything about Teitoku's triplet brothers?"

"Well, what's there to explain?" Mito retorts with a question, "When Jason didn't even met Raiden and Ryu until they were sixteen."

"Huh?! But then that would mean that they were…"

"Aye, separated at birth." Mito solemnly agrees, "The Yamamoto clan isn't exactly a clan that would serve just any leader and therefore was not happy when Jason's mother turned out to be a disappointment to them and thus demanded the eldest son, Jason, to be handed to them as compensation the moment he was born. But luckily, Jason's father was able to strike a deal with them and instead, told them that he himself will train Jason to satisfy their ridiculously high standards. Reluctantly agreeing to him, an outsider, Shizuka-obaa-sama ordered for the two of the triplets be handed to them, with his parents having absolute no say so, so that they may groom them to be the next heir should Jason, too, turn out to be a failure as well."

"Whoa... I never really realized that Teitoku really went through a lot growing up because of his upbeat nature." Saber mutters to herself as she slowed down in her jog, "I feel like I've taken his trust for granted now…"

Slowing down as well, Mito turned to her and said, "Well look on the bright side. Jason was successful in his path and was able to reconcile with his brothers. And add to the fact that, Jason never really spent time at home as his father sent him to mission after mission so that he could grow into the strong and unyielding heir the Yamamoto clan was looking for. He was practically alone growing up for the most of the time which made working with him a little hard at first. He would pretty much ignore us if it weren't a mission and Nova has to pretty much use force to break the walls Jason has built around him."

Nodding at her words, Saber glanced once again on the father-and-son duo as Jason laughed while casually dodging Yato's attempts on tagging him as they played a game of tag around the pier next to the docked Highwind. Looking at her watch, she found that it was already closing to 6:30 in the am, just a dozen more minutes to go, as the sun was finally visible in the sky. The shipgirls are already awake and must be doing their morning rituals before heading to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Ne Mito-san, is Raiden and Ryu the real name of Teitoku's brothers? I mean, Daisuke-san calls Jason _'Nebula-sama'_ rather than his given name." Saber asks in curiosity.

Raising an eyebrow at her unexpected question, Mito taps her chin, "Well, not exactly. Those are more of a call-sign rather than their actual name like Jason's _Nebula_ , but because it's used more often that their actual names, most people confuse it as such. Raiden's real name is Jack Ramirez. Growing up, the Yamamoto clan sent him to the west side of the planet where most of his mission took place; earning him the nickname _'Jack the Ripper'_ with his HFB."

" _Jack the Ripper_? HFB? What are those?" Saber inquires as they stopped on a bench to take a five-minute rest. "Do they stand for something?"

"Yeah, HFB is the acronym for his weapon of choice. It stands for _High Frequency Blade_ and is forged in a form of a katana with modern touches. It was developed by the Yamamoto Research and Development branch. Of course, if you ever put that against Jason's Mapawi, the Mapawi will snap that sword like a twig with its _'Break-All'_ nature. And I've seen the Mapawi go against a superior HFB and that too was snapped in half with its wielder being less than _lively_ about it." Mito smirks as they watched Jason ran around the pier with Yato on his shoulders, laughing as he spread his arms as a sea breeze passed them, "The Ripper part comes from the fact that Jack tends to cut his enemies to tiny little pieces with the use of the HFB as he ran Lightning chakra on the blade. The blade was made to be a concentrated Lightning chakra conductor, running high amount of electricity along its length at different frequencies, so only lightning users could fully utilize the full potential of the sword. Jason could use it to a degree but he says that it's too _light_ for his liking, not taking into fact that his sword is way too _heavy_ , bordering impossible, for anyone to hold as it chooses its wielder just like Thor's Mjolnir does except the lightning throwing part."

"What do you mean?" Saber asks in interest as they watched Jason hold Yato over his head like a plane as they circled around the pier. Looking down on her watch, she sees that it's 6:30 am.

"Jason's sword has been passed down to a few people throughout the history of the Philippines. The story behind its making long lost in history but not its use. The most notable would be Lapu-Lapu, the one who fought Luk'shar five hundred years ago and the Portuguese explorer, Ferdinand Magellan, who organized the Spanish expedition in the East Indies in 1519 to 1522 until he was finally slain by said guy. After that, it was lost again until it found itself in Jason's hands half a decade ago. Pretty much obliterated the opposing force in the civil-war with no mercy." Mito said before standing up as Jason walked towards them with Yato holding on his hair as he sat on his father's shoulders, "We better wrap this up here. I'll tell you about Ryu some other time."

"Hai. Thank you very much on this valuable lessons that you've imparted to me." Saber says to her as she gave her a small bow.

Stopping in front of the two women, Jason wiped the sweat on his eyebrows as he held Yato's right foot, "Hah! That was some nice work-out, huh Yato?"

"Hai!" Yato chirps as Jason puts him on the ground, "Ne mama, I'm hungry! Feed us."

Smiling at her son, Mito holds out a hand which Yato takes as they head to the cafeteria after Jason placed Yato back on the ground, cheering for a bowl or two of ramen. Saber and Jason lags behind as they watched the two, "You two seem to be having a go od time."

Turning to him, she gives him a mysterious smile, "Now what makes you say that, Teitoku?"

Grinning at her, he starts to walk to catch up on the mother-and-son duo, "It's a gut feeling, and a gut feeling is never wrong when it comes to my gut feeling."

"Maybe, maybe not~ Ufufufu." Saber giggles as she jogs to the duo to catch up before turning back to Jason as she waved her hand at him, "Ne Teitoku, hurry up! Early birds get the early worms- or so they say."

Chuckling at her attitude, Jason shakes his head in amusement as he jogged to catch up as well, "Hai, hai. Wait for me."

* * *

Breakfast came and went without a hitch as they ate and had fun along the table. There was a few shipgirls that would occasionally stop by and pinch Yato's cheeks as he ate his ramen causing him to comically try to bite any fingers that chose to come close to him which resulted into more cooing and gushing from the shipgirls' part. Jason on the other hand made sure to eat as much as humanly possible so that he doesn't consume any more time and the feeling that he'll be eating some more before it hits lunch .

Oi, is this guy a fortune teller?

After their breakfast, they all went back to their rooms to get their uniforms on. A few minutes later after evading Mito's every pounces, Jason and Mito came out of the room wearing their respective clothes. For Jason, it was his white Admiral uniform while for Mito, it was her General's outfit that she wore a few years back, the same one from the photo that Emily had in her phone.

"Nagato, what is this?" Jason asks as he stared at the massive stacks of paperwork in front of his desk with twitching eyebrows. On the table and sofa set in front of his table, Saber and Mito; along with Yato, sat doing their own things.

Standing beside his desk with her hands at her side as she stared at Jason, who was trying to figure out where to start on the five stacks of paperwork that are all a foot high already, with a hint of amusement on her eyes, said "Your job. Teitoku, this is normal for the job that you accepted. It is not always like yesterday where you can go in and go out, guns-blazing."

Groaning to himself as he miserably laid his head on the table, he grumbled, "Ugh… I should have never accepted this job. It feels like I'm back in the logistics in the 14th, and I hated the logistics. With. Every. Damn. Part. Of. Me."

Giggling in her hands, Mutsu, who stood across her sister, remarked, "Ara~ara. Already giving up, Teitoku? It's only day 1. How can will you keep our morale when you are at you're already losing against paperwork?"

Giving her the stink which she replied with more giggling, he said, "Oi, you aren't the one doing the paperwork here, dammit. And besides, what the hell are these things all about?!"

Picking up one, he scanned it and felt the world was fucking with him when he read the first paragraph, "What the hell?! We're already on the red with our resources?! How the hell did this happen?!"

Lowering her head, Nagato clenched her hands, shaking when she answered him, "Teitoku, last night's party has seen a catastrophic food contest between the Battleships and the Carriers."

Turning to her with a shocked eye, Jason said, "And you didn't do anything to stop it…?"

Looking anywhere but him as she whistled innocently, failing at it as it came out as semi-spitting and semi-failing, Nagato was saved by Mutsu who answered for her sister, "Well you can't expect all of us to be able to say no when you practically said that we can all go nuts last night after you came back from your quick meeting last night."

With nothing better to do, Jason face-palmed as this issue turned around and bit him right back in the ass, "Why, oh why did I ever say that? Now we're practically dirt-poor with the loss of this much resources in a single day…"

Rubbing his temples, Jason sighs as he picked up his head, "Well, might as well try to get on Wraith's good sides and ask if he can lend us some to get us back on track."

Remembering something that just came in today, Ooyodo, who was manning the radios and hasn't said a single word other than a good morning when he entered, turned from her station and faced Jason, "Um, Teitoku. About that, we've received a message from Wraith-san and Akuma-sensei."

"Hmm? What's it about?" Jason asks as he picks up another paper and scans it. This one in particular is about needing more teaching materials for the Destroyers classrooms. Looking at the top for the one who sent it to him, he saw the name of the lead ship of the Myoukou-class Heavy Cruisers, Myoukou. "This must be the one of the teachers of the Destroyers…"

"The message stated that they will be arriving here sometime at 8'o'clock in the morning. It also stated that they have someone they are bringing with them, Teitoku." Ooyodo says to him as she pulled out a tablet and tapped the message sent to her earlier, reading it to him.

"0800 huh?" Jason mutters as he stares at the clock on the laptop of his, "It's already 7:28 am. Might as well get as many work done before they arrive."

On the chair, Saber could be seen reading some of the reports on yesterday's op as she drank some black tea. Apparently, working on her office right now would be postponed because of the fact that most of the paperwork that was supposed to go to her office were sent to Jason's. And Jason being the nice guy he is, told her that she could do her work in his office to save up for the time that would be wasted if she goes back to her office to do it. Not having any choice other than to accept, Saber reluctantly do so but not before making a few cups-worth of tea for everyone.

Across her, Mito could also be seen reading some reports, but this one concerning the repairs on the Highwind that Cid has sent to her a few minutes ago. As it would seem, the anchor and club that has struck the Highwind yesterday has done more damage than they initially believed. Having called back to her company to send her raw materials for the repair of the Highwind and for the base, Mito is now just sitting on the chair as Yato kneeled in front of the table in front of her, drawing random things on the paper given to him with crayons. Glancing at Jason, Mito grinned, needing to bite her lips as she saw Jason struggling not to burn the paperwork to ashes as he scanned and signed some that were very much needed to be done while separating those that are deemed trash on a separate desk file rack with the words _'To Burn Later'_ written on it.

"Having fun, Jason?" she asks with much mirth.

Turning to her, Jason couldn't help but subtly give her the finger before going back to signing, "Not in a thousand years, Mito. Not in a thousand years."

Rolling his shoulders, Jason sighs as he felt the satisfying pops before spinning the pen on his right hand as he read a file concerning about the food supply needing resupplying. Smoothly signing it, Jason places it on the file rack that had a _'Passed'_ label on it. Picking up another paper, he saw that this one came from Akashi and Yuubari. A proposal for the base's defensive capabilities they wished to install if passed. Reading it till the end, Jason placed it on another file rack that had a _'To Be Discussed'_ label. Turning to Mutsu, he said, "Mutsu."

"Hai?" Mutsu smiled at him as she placed a few more paper on the stacks, "You need something, Teitoku?"

"Yeah. I want you to notify Akashi and Yuubari that I'll be talking to them later this lunch, after the meeting with Wraith and Akuma-san done." Jason said as he glanced at his son, smiling as Yato drew on relieving on stress, "Ask them if they are free, and if they are, then tell them to come to the office after they've eaten."

"Hai. Please excuse me." Mutsu says as she went to do her task.

"Teitoku." Nagato starts, "are you going to be sending shipgirls for a sortie within this week?"

Jason stopped doing what he was doing as he thought about it. Does he want to let the girls sortie now? Or should he postpone that too in order to have them go on some of the training regime he wish to implement? Dwelling upon it some more, Jason comes into a conclusion as he leaned on the latter.

"No, Nagato." Jason says, catching Saber's and Mito's attention, "Not this week at least. Right now, I'm planning on having the girls go through some of the training regime I want to be implemented on this base. Maybe the week after if I find their results to be satisfactory, but don't worry, I'll start out with the basics."

"Basics, sir?" Saber asks, "What will you be training them in Basics?"

"Basic Self-defense. Basic Close-Quarter Combat. Basic Weapons handling. Basic Infantry Drills. And some Basic Improvisation when situation calls." Jason lists all he wanted to teach the girls, "Of course, I'll start with the Close-Quarters and Self-Defense first, then move gradually. Apparently, from yesterday's op, I've seen almost the entire fleet to be relaying too much on their guns; even at close range where their fists or legs will be able to dish out damage just as much."

Nagato nods at his words at his words as she sorts out most of the files to make it easier for Jason to go through them. Minutes later, they heard a series of knocking on his door. Glancing at the door, Jason gives them a quick call as he tells them to enter.

Opening the door, Wraith emerges with a grin with Dr. Akuma right on his tail. The other occupants of the room stared at the two before giving them a nod, or in Saber's case, a quick salute before sitting back down on their chairs. Stopping in front of Jason's desk, Wraith grins at him as Dr. Akuma held his hands behind him.

"Good morning, Teitoku." Wraith greeted as he watched Jason tip his hat at them.

"Sup."

"Quite the greeting for someone of your ranking." Dr. Akuma remarks with a smirk.

"Yeah well I don't really care for formalities when it isn't that badly required but I would be damn formal incase it's an important event or something. Gotta keep face and all." Jason replies as he signs another file before putting it on the _'Passed'_ file rack, "God, I hate paperwork."

"Don't we all?"

Chuckling at him, Wraith glances behind him and nods to Nagato who nods back as she reorganized the files some more. Behind them, Wraith could see the Highwind docked as repairs are undergoing with the help of Akashi and Yuubari who was talking with Cid at the moment.

"So that's the mysterious Highwind, huh?" Wraith murmurs in interest, "Quite sneaky of you to be able to hide her from media all this time."

"Yes." Dr. Akuma agrees, "That airship must be very capable to avoid detection, even when American forces patrolled your waters and air."

"You could thank Mito's company for its machinery. The Yamamoto, on the other hand, took care of its stealth factors. We had to refit her a few times in order to remain out of sight of any countries following her baptism of fire on the Defense of the Philippines when the North Koreans decided to play bully." Jason says as he remembers how the Highwind and the extremely limited capable planes of the Philippines defended the country right after the last civil-war when North Korea's overgrown spoiled brat/dictator turned his premature fangs on them. Even now, many experts around the world are still trying to figure out how they we're able to thwart an attack that would have sent the country on its knees in mere months.

"I mean, as far as I know, South Korea has no obligation to help us since we're not allies; in terms of the military and as far as anything goes, what does South Korea benefit from helping us other than having the NorKors turns their guns at them? Not that I'm belittling them or anything, because if the Norths ever tried to attack them, South Korea could easy hit major and vital targets and fuck them all up ten-times over. Same thing is for the Americans, other than their multi-billion dollar companies that have taken interest on the country. And after the tongue-lashing the President has given them, I didn't and still don't think they would help us from the bottom of their greedy hearts after that. And what benefit would it give them? More chance to project their powers and stuff? Have the perfect opportunity to send Kim Jon-what's-his-face ass to kingdom come? Yeah, Mr. President didn't like the thought of more American forces in the country than it already had and neither could we do anything about it other than suck it up like a man and fight for the motherland like many of our ancestors before us. And Japan? Well, they had more important matters to attend to like the threat against China a few years back so we didn't ask them for help, lest we give the Chinese a reason to join in and fuck up the mess we're all into already a lot more and to not give Japan more burdens and more crap to stress to. Long story short, after having some _man-to-man_ talk with Mr. Pres. we were given the order to hold the NorKors at the coast of the Philippines at all cost with a blank check. We lost a lot of good men numbering close to a thousand times three and so _much more_ did the NorKors which forced them to pullout and cease the attack. This event was then dubbed the Eight Months War that ended August 12, 2019; two months after the Independence Day of the country where a stalemate between us also ended as we pushed them further back into the water with the Highwind making them feel the strength of the warring Filipinos the Japanese suffered in the hands of the Filipino Guerilla Soldiers in the Second World War." Jason sighs as he signed another file.

"But, it does sometimes come to my mind why, of all places, would North Korea choose your country to flex their military might at the beginning of 2019…" Wraith mutters in thought as he cupped his chin, "Do you think you could shed some light on this, Teitoku?"

Taking off his hat as he scratched his hairline above his forehead in thought, he sighed, "Well… from what we have gathered so far, we were the perfect candidate to stage an attack on US interest because we're one of the closest and least protected; in terms of tech that is. But other than that, I have yet to gather anything else since we filed this case, it has taken too many lives in the field already."

"I see. So at the end of the day, it still leads to their hatred of the US in terms of the political view. I guess now, I can rest easy with the Highwind's case of mystery." Wraith breathes deeply.

"Never knew what hit 'em until she started pelting them out of the sky and blowing 'em all outta the seas like a bunch of mosquitoes." Mito remarks with a deadly smirk as she took a sip on a cut of tea.

Wraith and Jason smirks along while Dr. Akuma hummed to himself as he stared at the Highwind as trucks carrying raw materials stopped right in front of the airship; workers and faeries alike helping each other, dropping off their load. Saber for her part, stared at Mito analytically as she held the files in her hands that she was reading.

"How come the Highwind was never spotted? I mean, we've heard of rumors as to what it might have been but how come it never really came into light until now." Saber asks as she crossed her legs. "So how did you all do it?"

Matching Saber's analytical stare with mirthful ones, she said, "How _did_ we do it, you ask? Like hide such a massive metal airship that is pretty much a tad bit shorter than the Graf Zeppelin, how _did_ we hide her? Jason, hun, any ideas?"

Chuckling as he played along, he shrugged and said, "No idea. I mean, with the country's level of tech, how did we even hide her in the first place?"

"I believe I can answer that question." Rafael says as he, Kushina and Mikoto entered the room, "Mornin' Ev'ryone."

Since they aren't on the battlefield, Rafael has chosen to wear his blue uniform without the thick jacket while Kushina has donned a cream colored kimono with black accents that reached up to her waist with a black obi and black mini skirt and thigh-length stockings and opened toe black sandals. Mikoto, on the other hand, wore a pair of black pants, black gloves and a white form-fitting shirt underneath a purple, high-collared, long sleeved mantle that splits down the lower half with her clan's crest stitched in the back.

"Morning, you guys." Kushina yawns as she dropped next to Mito, laying her head on her cousin's lap as Mikoto sat next to her friend's legs, "So sleepy…"

"Good morning~. Ufufufu."

"Oho!" Wraith grins as Rafael sat on the other side of the sofa Saber is sitting on, "Why hello there, War Commander. Fancy seeing you this morning."

Rafael nodded to Wraith and Dr. Akuma in respect and said, "You too. Anyway, as I was saying, I could answer your question for you, Saber."

"Really?" Saber asks, giving both Jason and Mito questioning looks, "And why can't they?"

Scratching the side of his face to rid himself of that sleepiness, he replied, "Dunno. They do what they like when they like and how they like."

"Those two rubbed on each other way too much." Kushina murmurs as she adjusted herself on Mito's lap, "Your lap feels a lot tenderer, why is that, Mito-nee…"

"Ufufufu." Mito giggles as she read the paperwork on her hand, combing Kushina's red hair, "Why I had Jason to thank for that last night~."

"Eh? What could have he done to-" She muttered until she realized what she meant, "You didn't…"

"I don't know whatever you mean~" Mito grins as she whistles innocently away.

"You effin' shiz…" Kushina snarls silently as she sat up and leaned on Mikoto who happily gave her friend her shoulder, intentionally censoring her words to a degree so Yato doesn't pick up bad words, "Disgusting old hag."

"Ufufufu." Mikoto giggles with a dark look on her face as she turned to the sweating Mito who flinched when her eyes landed on her, "That wasn't nice, Mito-onee-sama."

"F-forgive me…" Mito replies as she felt her soul leave her body as Mikoto's eyes flashed red for a brief moment, reminding her of the things the younger woman can do, "I… I won't d-do it again. Ever."

"Good~" Mikoto says with a sweet grin that just made it all a lot worse, "Make sure that it doesn't. We might tolerate your pleasure runs with Jason, but we will not tolerate the fact that you're rubbing salt to the open wound. Are we clear?"

"C-crystal…" Gulped Mito as Yato tilted his head, looking confused why his mother seems to be so pale right now.

Around them, Wraith and Dr. Akuma had a look that seem to be pitying Jason while the latter looked stiff as a washboard as he sat pole straight on his chair the moment Mikoto's eyes landed on him. Nagato on the other hand, marveled as the ravenette froze her commander with a mere look just as how she would do to some of the ships a class lower to her like the Destroyers and some of the Cruisers.

"And you Jason,"

"H-hai?!"

Softly smiling to him as she saw that she still got it, she said, "Be a good boy and put this woman in her place if needed to be. Otherwise, I _will_."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Jason squawked as he and Mito paled, considerably, "I will make sure that she knows her place."

"Good~" Mikoto giggled as Kushina let out soft snores as she slept on her best-friend's shoulder.

"Whipped." Rafael coughs in the sidelines with a smirk, intentionally making sure Jason heard him as the target glared at him, "Hehe."

' _Scary.'_ the two older men thought as they watched the entire ordeal, completely missing out Rafael's speech. _'Ah, fuck! We missed it.'_

"And that, Saber, is how we managed to hide the Highwind from everyone until recently." Rafael says after he has explained just how they did it.

"Sugoi…" Saber mutters in amazement, "And to think that you used your country's own weather patterns to your advantages over the enemies and the onlookers. Just how much time did you all put into studying something as complicated like the weather?"

"Not much when you have someone like Jason and Nova to watch over the sky and feel the wind on their fingers, immediately knowing whether a storm or a very strong wind is coming their way and to use those to their advantages." Rafael laughs.

Sighing to himself, Wraith chose it the time to finally intervene as he coughed in his hand. Getting their attention, he adjusted his neck tie and said, "Now that I've manage to get your attention, I believe it's time we get to business."

Jason nodded at his wise words and said, "I agree. I think we've wasted enough time with all this fun and games. I still have work to do and I believe that you all too."

"Jason's right." Mito nods in agreement as she shook Kushina awake, "Let's get down to business."

Nodding to his fellow old man, Wraith had Dr. Akuma take the spotlight, "Yes, in spite of your great victory yesterday, we have some pressing matters to attend to, Teitoku."

"Lay it on me. Doc." Jason says, leaning back on his chair as he did so.

"Of course." Dr. Akuma nodded, pulling out an envelope from his coat, "This are photos taken from our satellite yesterday after your operation."

Opening the envelope, Jason pulled out a small stack of photos taken by one of the Japanese low orbit satellite. Looking over the pictures, Jason raises an eyebrow as he switched through the photos. Most of the photos shows two parts of certain Japanese coasts with a _Before_ and _After_.

"What am I looking at exactly?"

"As you can see, most of these coastal areas nearby- Sarushima Island, Tokyo Bay and Futtsu- had been on constant Abyssal attacks until yesterday. The photos taken here shows most of these coastal areas having less Abyssal activities that it had a day before yesterday. We believe that the Abyssals you fought yesterday called in reinforcement when you've arrived on the scene; therefore, significantly reducing the numbers of the Abyssals on these areas." Dr. Akuma said, pointing at the three places marked by a red circle as Jason laid down the photos on top of his table in a line for his Secretary-Ship to see.

"That would explain why there seem to be a staggering amount of them." Nagato notes as she rubbed her chin, "Interesting."

"Interesting indeed." Wraith agrees, "But what bugs me is that if they had called for reinforcement, why didn't the rest followed when your forces started getting the upper hand…?"

"Must be because they couldn't." Jason mutters as he got into a _'Gendo pose'_ , "With our Carriers keeping the pressure on them, we managed to distract them long enough to refuse them the time or chance they would need to call for more reinforcement and even that wouldn't be enough because those who would be coming will be backing up a graveyard by the time they arrive. Just as planned."

With his eyes narrowed in a possible hypothesis, Dr. Akuma said, "Then that would mean that…"

"They never knew what happened to the rest of their friends." Mito finished as she laid the paper down on the table, uncrossing her legs as she leaned back, "Because no one was left to tell them what happened."

"I see." Dr. Akuma notes, "No prisoners, huh?"

"We can't afford to, more like it." Jason says nonchalantly, "Right now, we are not prepared to be taking any prisoners. Our resources are shot and we cannot possibly ask for more from the government and that most of the important things on this base is missing. Like adequate defensive capabilities and infrastructure to hold said prisoners if we ever choose to take so."

"Fortunately, Teitoku, we didn't come here to just ask about yesterday's op." Wraith says with a grin, "the government can do that with your report."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Jason groans, "I haven't even started on it yet."

Finding that one of his friend's lasting traits still intact, Rafael couldn't help but release a small laugh as he poured himself some tea on his cup, "Classic Jason. Work can come later when felt like it."

"Yeah? I'd like to see you write one up right now while going through this numerous paperwork." Jason snarls back as he points at said paperwork for emphasis, "Try finishing one with this load, idiot."

Admitting defeat, Rafael raised his hands defusingly as he immediately backed down, "Alright, alright. Calm down, Cap't, calm down. You win."

"Thought so." Jason mutters as he picked up another file as Nagato took the file rack that was declined and placed them someplace else to make space on Jason's table, "Oh yeah, Didn't you two said you'd be bringing someone here? Where are they?"

"Ah, yes. Where are my manners? We did bring two people that's about to make this base their new home. Right now, they're right outside, waiting for us to call them after we got the issue Dr. Akuma brought away." Wraith points behind him to the door, "Do you want us to call them now?"

"Well sure." Jason nods, "It'd be rude to let them wait any longer anyway."

Grinning from ear to ear as the moment of truth finally rolled in, Wraith turned to Dr. Akuma and nodded at each other. Walking towards the door, Dr. Akuma opened it and let two young girls; one dressed in a blue traditional Japanese clothes with an out-of-place brown boots and a girl whose clothes resembles the last bits of the Shiratsuyu-class, entered. Ushering them in front of the table, the latter looking really shy while the former beaming with smiles. Saluting him, which he returned, the more active of the two spoke,

"Morning." She greeted with a big smile, "Asakaze. The second ship of the Kamikaze-class Destroyers, Asakaze. Remember it swiftly, Commander."

"Good morning to you too, Asakaze-chan~." Jason beams back as Nagato stood behind him, standing tall and stoically but with a small smile on her face, "I'll make sure to remember it. And you young miss, what is your name?"

Shifting shyly on her feet, Jason, Nagato, the two redheads, Mikoto and Saber, all felt a strong tug on their poor heartstrings as the mint-haired girl spluttered nervously for words to say. Giving her an encouraging smile as he clasped both hands in front of him, feeling the temptation of hugging that cute thang become a little too hard to ignore.

"I… I'm… Shi… Shirat-s-suyu-class… Des-Destroyer… 8th s-ship… Y-Yamakaze…" and not a moment too soon, Yamakaze turned away from him with a look that pretty much turned Jason's fragile kokoro into goo, "It's… It's okay… I… I don't really…"

A second later, Yamakaze was forced to stop talking when Jason suddenly stood from his seat and walked towards her with eyes (even the eye-patched one) shadowed from view. Stopping in front of her, Jason stared at her for a few moments. Bathing the room with tension as Asakaze gulped in nervousness for her friend while said friend wanted nothing more than to take a step back in fear. Raising a hand at her, Yamakaze immediately shut her eyes close in fear, bracing for the pain that was about to be bestowed on her (as if). Beside her, her friend watched with wide eyes as Jason's right hand moved towards Yamakaze, she too frozen in fear.

"You're so kawaii…" Jason cooed as he patted Yamakaze's head with a blissful expression.

"I know right?" Kushina gushed as she suddenly appeared next to Yamakaze, rubbing her cheeks with the girl who made some cute whining noise at the sudden uncalled close-contact, "This scent… This texture… This moe… Hah. Hah. Hah. I think I can die happy now."

"Mmmm…" Yamakaze made a noise as Jason and Kushina did their thing, inciting numerous sweat-drops in the room.

' _This people…'_ Asakaze sweat-dropped, _'Are they for real?'_

Coughing on his right hand, Rafael was successful when he has gained Jason and Kushina's attention, "I think the girl would appreciate it if you let her go now."

Turning to each other, Jason and Kushina shared a moment of silence before they turned their head down and was met with Yamakaze's bright blue eyes that pretty much citadelled them with Armor Piercing moe shell.

' _Gagh!'_ they both bit their tongue, _'Another one with moe-level that is over 9000!'_

"I… I think h-his right…" Jason said, unwillingly letting go of Yamakaze who kept her eyes on him as he returned back to his seat with a sigh, "As much as I would like to spend more time with Yamakaze-chan, work must come first."

"Y-yeah, I agree…" Kushina too, unwilling to let go but let go, "There are just some things we need to let go in order to move forward."

"Not like this, Kushina." Jason murmurs as he laid his head on the table in depression, "Not like this…"

"Can't help it, Jay." Kushina sadly replies back as she took her seat next to Mikoto, "We really can't do anything about this."

Clapping his hands, Wraith grinned from ear to ear as Asakaze scratched her head on what just happened while Yamakaze held her hands shyly in front of her chest, giving Jason shy glances, "I guess this is better than we expected. Anyway, I gotta go, Atlas ain't gonna run itself you know? Well then, Yamakaze, Asakaze, you two take care. I'll keep in touch."

Heading for the door, Wraith gave everyone a grin and a two finger salute, "Take care, Teitoku, Saber. Oh and as a reward for yesterday's victory, I've sent enough resources to the factory for this base to function for at least a week, only if a certain Admiral refrains himself from sending an all-out war against the enemy at full force. Good bye!"

"Oi!"

Closing the door with a click, the room was silent once more. Clearing his throat, Dr. Akuma turned to the two new shipgirls, "Girls, I'll be taking my leave as well. I want you two to do your best, okay?"

"Hai, sensei." Asakaze beamed while Yamakaze shyly nodded, taking a minute glance to Jason before turning back again when he caught her eyes on him causing him to grin, "Take care!"

Nodding to them, he turned to Jason who was back on signing some paperwork, "Teitoku, I'll see you sometime in the future."

"Got it." Jason grinned as he grinned at the two girls who looked at him expectantly.

"Oh and before I leave," Dr. Akuma says, "-why don't you bring the girls to their class? I believe that it's just about to start in a few minutes."

Grinning at the suggestion, a prospect that would allow him to ditch paperwork, he said, "Sure, just let me finish this one last bit and I'll take 'em."

Nodding to his words, Dr. Akuma excused himself and promptly left, leaving the two shipgirls standing in front of Jason's desk. Humming to himself, Jason scanned through the paper before he felt two pairs of eyes staring expectantly at him. Lifting his head up, Jason gave them a small grin and said, "You guys can wait on the chairs. I'll just finish this and we'll be set."

The two girls nodded at him and Asakaze grabbed her friend's hand and pulled Yamakaze to the table, sitting between Saber and Rafael who were both reading a file themselves. The two girls did their best to get comfortable in case Jason takes longer than expected, but fortunately, the wait wasn't long when they heard Jason get up from his seat.

"Ahh. Finally done with that bit..." he groans as he did some stretching, "Ne Nagato, can you hold the fort for me?"

"Hai Teitoku." Nagato nods at him as she took over his job for a bit until he returns.

"Thanks!" Jason said as he left his chair, "C'mon girls, I believe that class will be starting in a few minutes. Can't be late in the first day of school, yeah?"

Getting up themselves, the two Destroyers followed him to the door, bidding the older occupants a farewell. Standing behind Jason, they watched him as he turned back to Nagato.

"Nagato, which class still has any space for two more?"

Rubbing her chin, Nagato tried to remember the roster she just saw earlier today concerning the Destroyers' classroom arrangement, "I believe it would be Ashigara's class, Teitoku, if I remember it correctly."

"Nice." Jason grins with a thumbs-up, "Let's go girls. To Ashigara-sensei's class!"

Opening the door, Jason stood to the side as he let the two girls go first with a very gentleman like bow, "After you, and you~."

Asakaze giggled at his antics as she and Yamakaze passed the door, her friend looking really embarrassed as she clung to her friend's sleeves, "Thank you very much, Teitoku."

"No problem!" Jason chirped, tilting his hat as he closed the door behind him, "Alright, if I remember correctly, it's this way…"

And so they set forth, walking through the hallways leading to the Destroyer classrooms. The two Destroyers followed obediently, occasionally looking on the windows as some Cruisers trained in the art of shooting their loud guns while Battleships of different descent, particularly the Americans and the Germans, played some sports like baseball. The cold doesn't bother them anyway. Asakaze would look around in interest while Yamakaze held onto Asakaze as she felt nervous on unfamiliar places and unfamiliar faces.

As they walked in the halls, passing the intersection that would lead to the cafeteria, Jason hummed a jolly tune that helped them ease up. Turning to the right, a few doors after they passed the cafeteria, Jason and the two Destroyers ran into the Kongou-class ship sisters.

"Teitoku!" Kongou cried the moment her eyes landed on him,

" _ **BURNING. LOVE!"**_

"Morning Kongou." Jason said as he braced for impact just as the Fast Battleship rammed him up front and center, "Ump!"

"Tee-hee!" Kongou giggled as she wrapped her arms and legs on Jason who patted her on the back, softly coughing on the sides after meeting a siege ram- er, Kongou head on, "Good morning Teitoku~"

"Good morning to you too, Kongou. Still gotta work on those improvements a bit…" he croaked.

"Tee-hee~"

"Onee-sama!" Hiei cried as she, Haruna and Kirishima raced after their eldest sister who suddenly shot forward the moment Jason turned from the corner, "Hiei! ! ! !"

"Onee-sama! Daijoubu desu ka?" Haruna asked as she stopped just behind her Hiei-onee-sama who was currently glaring jealously at Jason who looked like he's still coming into terms that there's a girl in this cruel world who will launch herself at him the moment she sees him, "A-ah! T-Teitoku, d-daijoubu desu k-ka?!"

"Oh, Haruna, you sweet angel, you. I'm… dandy." Jason grins at her as Kongou cuddled on him, still holding on to him, "Nothing I can't take care off."

"Teitoku, are you sure you're alright?" Kirishima asks as she came to a stop, "You look like you need some help there."

"Don't worry 'bout lil old me, Kirishima." Jason replies to her, "This Admiral isn't made of your normal everyday stuff. After all, Warrior-class like me eats danger for breakfast. Literary."

"I-if you say so." Kirishima disengages as she nodded reluctantly.

"Nice." Jason gives her the thumbs-up before turning to the one cuddling him on broad daylight, "Ne, Kongou, can you let go now?"

"Ehh?!" Kongou looks at him in shock as he smiled tiredly at her, "B-but why?!"

Pointing at the two watching Destroyers behind him, he said, "I got to get these two on their class, plus, I can't leave my work to Nagato. God knows how much suck-y paperwork is."

"Oh! New fresh faces have arrived!" Kongou chirps as she got off Jason who looked really relief after having one of those super tight hugs, "Ohayo! I'm the British returnee, Kongou desu!"

"Ohayo, Kongou-san." Asakaze greets the Fast Battleship formally with a bow, "I am Asakaze. Second ship of the Kamikaze-class Destroyers, Asakaze. Please remember it swiftly."

"Hai~" Kongou giggles before turning to the other one who flinched in shock, "And you are, desu?"

'Y… Ya-Yamakaze… Please don't… bother… about me…" her sweet voice coming out so low that Kongou was barely able to catch it.

" _What?!"_ Kongou asks in shock, "How can we not care for you? You are an important part of this base, Yamakaze-chan. Don't ever think that you are not, okay?"

Kneeling beside her, Jason patted Yamakaze's soft mint-green hair with a soft grin, "She's right you know. Even if your war record isn't exactly the most glamorous or exciting, you are still an important part of this base. Besides, today's the day you girls get to meet your sisters so you should be happy; not in the dumps."

Yamakaze, who didn't know what to say, instead let's Jason continue the patting as she leaned on it. Jason smiled softly at the girl before standing up back to his full height, turning to Kongou and her sister.

"Feeling good yet, Yamakaze-chan~?" Kongou asked as she held her hands behind her, smiling joyfully in hopes that they had made an impact on the poor girl.

She took a glance up on Jason as she held on to his right sleeve, a look that made Jason's knees feel jelly at the moe level exceeding his own limit. But, however deadly moe levels of these girls are, he would gladly jump straight to danger just to protect their innocence. He gave young Yamakaze an assuring nod who then turned to Kongou and nodded, although very shy and very subtle that Kongou and her sisters almost missed it.

A huge grin broke out on Jason's face as he placed a hand on Yamakaze's shoulder, holding her firmly but comfortably, "Well Kongou, I gotta get these kiddies to their class before they get marked late."

Giving Jason a very bright smile befitting of her person, Kongou nodded like a bobble-head and replied, "Hai, Teitoku! Ne, would you like some tea in your free time?"

"That would be lovely." Jason says, as he and the two newly arrived Destroyers made their way towards their new class, "You can come by at 12 noon. I think I'd be done by then."

"It's a date then, yes?" Kongou asks as she turned around after Jason and co. passed them.

Chuckling at her brightness that it almost blinded him, not that he's complaining though, he said, "Sure. I'll see you girls then."

"Ya-y!"

Waving at them good bye, the trio made their way as the four Fast Battleships went to prepare for their afternoon tea party with the Admiral, hopefully, to find a way to keep Hiei away from the kitchen long enough for the cupcakes, cookies, scones and the tea Kongou wanted to try to make, be finished. The quartet of sisters walked towards the kitchen with the eldest having a slight spring on her steps as Jason and the two moe-blobs headed towards the class Nagato has told them.

* * *

The atmosphere, it was not only tense but heavy as well as six pairs of eyes watched each other's movement like a hawk to its prey. All staring at each other with narrowed eyes, waiting, waiting for one of them to make their move. All it needed was one move, a move that will set them all in motion. Their bodies, tense, as they made sure that spring up on action when necessary.

"Ne…" Saber murmurs as she lowers the file on her hand just a bit, "Why are you lot still here?"

A pair of crimson tomoed eyes narrowly stared back, "Shouldn't I be asking that? After all, it's rude to overstay ones welcome; therefore, why are _you_ still here, Saber-san? Isn't your office three doors on the left of here?"

Her eyes narrowed as Mikoto sprang up a valid point, _'Why am I still here…?'_

"I… uh…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mikoto, Mikoto, Mikoto." Mito grins as she shakes her head disappointingly, "What happened to the _'oh-so-gentle'_ Mikoto-chan?"

Glancing at her, Mikoto felt her left eyebrow twitch in annoyance as Mito merely smiled back at her as she praised Yato when he showed her his drawing, "Whatever do you so mean, Mito- _san_?"

Giggling in her hand in amusement, Mito a pointed look to Mikoto's way as she crossed her legs, "Don't play us the fool, little girl. We, except Saber, knows what your true colors are whenever Jason's not around."

"Ho? And what could that possibly be?" Mikoto asks, feigning innocence as she turned away, "Aren't you being too delusional, you unmarried woman."

Choking on air from shock and horror from the words uttered by that sassy heiress, Mito clutches a hand to her chest in agony but a single look at Yato, and it all disappeared. Sitting up straighter on the chair, Mito lifted up a hand to her mouth like how most princesses do and laughed, tauntingly.

"Oho~ho~ho. Me? Unmarried? Surely you jest?" Mito provokingly demands, "By the Yamamoto clan rules, Yato counts as a bridge between me and Jason! And therefore is considered _legal_! Hah!"

Gasping in shock at how she has forgotten that minor information, Mikoto turns back at her with fire in her eyes, "That may be so, but other clans and the world does not recognize it as such. For one, they consider you more of a single parent rather than a consensual family!"

Mito gasps back at such blatant mockery of how she and Jason has been raising Yato for the past four years causing her to grit her teeth as she roared back, "Huh?! How dare you call our innocent and pure love consensual?! You who sneaks on his bed at night, when his on his bath and after his training?! How dare you call it that wretched word, you shameless stalker!"

"S-s-s-s-s-stalker?!" Mikoto stutters the word in disgust, "Who are you calling a stalker, huh?! You hag!"

Glaring at each other, the on lookers could only watch in utter silence as lightning passed in-between them. Unfortunately, Kushina, who has been silent this whole time, is right on the middle of a holy war between two lions fighting for territory.

' _S-so thick! ! !'_

Looking at her with pity in his eyes, Rafael sighs as he leaned back on the chair as the two heiresses duked it out with each other with poor Kushina in the middle.

"I pity that girl…" he says.

Her attention caught, Saber turns to Rafael with a questioning look as she watched Yato draw without a slightest care in the world, "What do you mean, ecchi?"

Sweat-dropping at her remark, which he ignored, he replied, "That girl, Kushina-san… she's the complete opposite of her cousin and her best-friend."

"Huh?" taking a look at Kushina, Saber spies her sitting in the middle, spotting her subtle vibration that is akin to a leaf shaking as sweat ran down her face, "Oh…"

"Oh indeed." Rafael grins slightly, "She's the kind of girl to hide her true feelings underneath a strong and brash mask. It wasn't until Jason forcefully ripped it off that she finally changed for the better, but I guess the attitude stayed. Unfortunately,"

A feeling of camaraderie of some kind echoes through Saber's chest as she watched Kushina shrink further into the chair as the two spitfires butted heads. Just as she was about to intervene to help the poor redhead, she saw her bit her lip in frustration, ball her fist as she found her resolve.

"SHUT UP! ! !" Kushina roars as she stood up, breathing hard as she glared at the two heiresses who stared at her in shock, "Can't you two just SHUT. UP?! HUH?!"

"And there pops the lid." Rafael mutters in amusement.

"Always with Jason this and Jason that! Can't you two come to an agreement without the need to raise your voices?!" Kushina roars like a machine-gun as she kept the momentum going.

"Huh?! Agreement? With this brat?!" Mito asks in visible repugnance, "A woman who can't keep her hands from another woman's man is not worth my attention."

Glaring at her as if she was a mere ant, Mikoto speaks up, "As much as I wanted to agree with you in the first part, a hag like you who uses a child as an excuse is nothing more repulsive than a common thief!"

"Why you…!"

 _ **SLAP! ! !**_

 _ **SLAP! ! !**_

Two slaps rang out in the room as Mikoto and Mito were sent back down on the chair, holding their respective faces in pain.

"Itai!"

Looking at her in shock, Saber feels that she can see Kushina in a new light as the latter held her right hand up after having slapped the fuck out of her two precious people. Lowering her hand, Kushina stands firm, her eyes being obscured by the shadows her hair has cast upon as the two finally felt a bit of the pain subdue.

"Shut up…" Kushina mumbles, gritting her teeth at the way they're acting, "Shut. Up!"

Whipping her head at the two, she glared at them with clenched fists, her hair started floating behind her in nine separate ends as she continued on, "You two are acting like children, you know that?! Always fighting about this and that, always trying to one up the other, someway somehow! Why can't you two just get along with each other? I mean, you two are chasing the same guy, so why not just get along with each other?!"

Looking at her straight in the eyes, both Mito and Mikoto could see the hurt in them as they fought with each other. It slowly dawns to them that their pure hearted red chili pepper has been hurt by them, both looks at each other and sighs in defeat.

"She's right." Mito says as she pushed herself up to her feet before offering Mikoto a hand, "But that doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you, Miko-chan."

"Heh. Wouldn't even dream of it, Mi-chan, because then victory wouldn't taste as great if you went easy on me." Mikoto grins as she grasped the hand, "Besides, I plan on adding Kushi-chan along when I finally get Jason to myself."

"Eh?!"

Grinning at each other, Mito and Mikoto whipped their heads at poor Kushina and giggled forebodingly at her. Both women could already see it in their minds as the redhead back away from them, shaking in fear as the two closed in like a pair of zombies.

"G-g-get a-away!" Kushina yells at the two giggling maniacs whose hands are stretched out in front of them to grab her, "I s-s-said g-get away f-f-f-rom me!"

"Hehehehe… I can already see it, Miko-chan~" Mito giggles drunkenly as she took slow, but extremely scary steps, "Ohh, Kushi-chan, you'll never regret it. I promise~"

"N-no…"

"Yes~… Kushi-chan, you and I will have lots of kinky fun with Jason sooner or later." Mikoto drools as blood dripped from her nostrils at the R-18 thoughts running through her mind about her, her best friend and their love interest, "You'll finally be able to show your true self…"

"W-w-what a-are you guys talking about?!" Kushina yells at them in desperation as her touched the walls, "Shi-shimatta! D-don't come any closer, I mean it!"

"Hehehehe…"

Back on the chair, Saber and Rafael watched the trio do their thing with sweat-drops on their head as the perverted-duo closed in for the kill. Turning at Rafael, Saber frowned, "Does this happen often?"

"… More or less…" Rafael replies as the two clamped their hands on Kushina's wrists who is now on the verge of crying big fat tears as the two kept giggling like a pair of mentally disabled people, "It's always like this or something else."

"I pity Kushina-san, really." Saber sighs as she watched Kushina drop to her knees as the giggling perverted duo mumbled about all the things they would do with her and Jason. Most, if not all, are heavily being censored by her hands as she kept hold of Yato on her lap who watched everything with a confused look on his face.

"What's happening, Saber-onee-chan?" Yato says as Saber kept her hands on.

"N-nothing you need to know now, Yato-chan~" Saber replies with a blissful look on her face after Yato called her _that_ word, "Nothing at all~"

"Okay!"

Rafael sighs as the two slowly but surely overwhelms Kushina's mental limit. Glancing behind him, he spies Nagato doing her work dutifully but with a stressed-out look as she tried to concentrate from all the noise the three are making and the fact that most of it are about things that are 18+ and above doesn't help at all. And as if feeling his eyes on her, Nagato turns her attention to him and rose an eyebrow at him. He shrugs at her and signals for her to continue what she's doing with a thumbs-up.

" _ **NOOOOOO! ! !"**_

And there goes Kushina's sanity as her head fell limp after the adult-themed assault sent to her by the perverted duo. Blinking in shock, the perverted duo looks at Kushina for a moment before they realized what they had just done.

"K-kuso!" Mito swears in shock as she and Mikoto fanned a knocked-out Kushina who's sanity has been breached and is now looking like a roughed up vegetable with how her eyes are pretty much swirling around, "Wh-what do we do?!"

"I… I don't know!" Mikoto replies back in frantic as she fans as best as she can, "K-Kushina-chan, forgive me. I didn't know what came of me!"

A moment later, the door was smashed open as Emily, who was wearing some olive colored fatigues, rolled to a kneeling position from an impromptu shoulder-breach with her Beretta 9mm at the ready, aiming all over the place, "Freeze, motherfuckers!"

An eyebrow twitched as Saber held Yato close with her hands still on his ears, hoping that she censored that one as well, even if it was in English, "Don't swear!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Emily squawks in fear as she immediately holstered her gun on her waist and saluted snappily.

"What are you doing here, Lieutenant?" Nagato asks as she, Saber- with some difficulty-, and Rafael saluted the trembling woman.

"I… I was l-looking for R-Rear-Admiral Saber's o-office, ma'am!" Emily replies as she made herself smaller in front of those stoic red eyes.

Nagato looks at her for a few more seconds before she gives her a slow nod, going back to her work of signing paperwork, "I see. She's right there on the chair."

"T-thank you." Emily visibly deflates as Nagato's eyes left her, _'I thought I was done for.'_

"Good morning, Lt. Emily." Saber greets her in her seat as Yato waved at Emily in joy, "What can I do you for this morning?"

"Morning, Emily-chan!"

"Good morning, Yato~." Emily greets the young boy with a smile before turning to Saber, "I came here to give you my report, ma'am."

Saber nods at her as Emily took a folded piece of paper from her left breast pocket before handing it to Saber who took it, unfolded it and read it thoroughly. Yato, who was still in her hands, got off Saber and went to Emily who looked at him brightly.

"How are you, Yato?" Emily asks as she kneeled in front of Yato.

"I'm okay. How are you, Emily-chan?" Yato asks.

Chuckling to herself at the toddler's cuteness, she replies, "I'm cool, just had a few rounds of baseball with Iowa and friends."

"Iowa? Who's that?" Yato asks with a head-tilt, "Is she your friend?"

Doing everything on her part not to squeal like a little girl at the sight in front of her or to grab the kid and squeeze the chibiness out of him, a flustered Emily shakily patted Yato's head and said, "Y-yeah, sport. She's one of my friends and one of the shipgirls we came here with. She's not hard in the eyes, with her bubbly attitude and openness, you'll probably see her right off the bat."

"Oh! Is she the girl that kissed Papa yesterday?" Yato clasps in recognition, unknowingly getting everyone's attention along, "Mama was smiling weirdly when we saw that."

"Eh?" Emily felt somehow enlightened, somehow confused and somehow betrayed, "W-what…? Iowa? Kiss a guy?! H-how come I never heard of this b-before?!"

"That kissing-blond-bimbo…" Saber mumbles gibberish to herself as she slowly crumples the report in her hands, "When I get my hands on her…"

"Ufufufu." Mito giggles as she stood up and went back to her seat, plopping down on the sofa freely and with authority, "Now that you've mentioned it, I wanna meet this Iowa-person myself. Maybe I can get her to join me once in a while."

Snapping their heads at her direction, Saber was the first to talk, "NO! You will do no such thing, ya hear me?!"

"Tch. You're just one brat, what'cha' gonna do? Sit on me?" Mito clicks her tongue, "In case you've forgotten, you lost on that one earlier this morning."

Saber makes an ineligible noise as her face suddenly burns red at the memory of what has happened earlier today. Seconds later, Saber was K.O. as her head dropped from the memories with a nosebleed. Seeing Saber's reaction, Emily came to the rescue by jumping over the sofa epically and standing in front of Mito who was forced to look up to her.

"Hell no! You are not touching one of my girls, you hear me?" Emily roars at Mito as Yato climbed the back of the sofa to play with Saber's face, doing some motions that only a baker would know, "Ever!"

A smirk forms on her mouth as she felt the American challenge her, Mito got up from her seat once again and stood boob-to-boob with Emily as she tauntingly looked at her while the latter glared at her with a bit of reddening of the cheeks as she felt something that shouldn't be grinded together grinded.

"Ho? And who's gonna stop me, 'Murican? You?" Mito smirks as she pushed herself a bit closer than Emily was comfortable of.

"Y-yeah, gotta problem with that, Jap?" Emily barks, cursing that her fatigues were made to fit her entire form.

Pushing at each other, both woman didn't let the other to gain the upper hand as lightning zapped between them. Meanwhile, Rafael watched the two with mild interest before glancing back on Mikoto who was still trying to wake Kushina up. Sighing at his misfortune, Rafael rolls a piece of paper and prods the side of Saber's cheek to wake her up.

"Oi, brat. Get up already." He says, but alas, no dice.

Sighing once again, he thought of something that would surely wake up this sleeping beast, "The size of Jason's so called _Excalibur_ is…"

"Kyaaaah! Urusai, urasai-!" Saber immediately bolts up, running blindly in front of her before finding that she's going to a collision course, "Eh?"

" _Guffah!"_ the two challengers grunted as Saber rammed them right in between, hitting them both in the stomach with her elbows accidently before they all fell on the ground with a loud thud.

Back on the desk, Nagato merely raised her eyes and stared at the three before going back to work as if nothing happened. There was a moment of silence, other than Nagato's pen pushing, as Rafael and Yato watched with sweat-drops at the immaturity displayed by the three intertwined pairs of limbs. Said limbs twitched as Saber, who has rammed the two, laid on top of Emily's chest, who in turn laid on top of Mito's back, who happen to be quite dazed from the blow.

"Ge… get off of me…" Mito wheezes.

"Ugh…" Emily moans pitifully, "S-Saber… please… get up… already…"

"O… ow…"

The sound of the door opening rings out as Mutsu entered the room, looking confused as to why Kushina is lying on the ground- seemingly knocked out- with Mikoto frantically fanning her, Mito, Lt. Emily and Saber on a pile across them. Closing the door quietly behind her, she turned around to her sister, who looked up from her work, "What happened here?"

Nagato released a tired sigh that was reciprocated by Rafael and surprisingly, Yato, "You don't want to know. Anyway, did everything go well on your part?"

"Hai, sorry it took some time but apparently, Akashi's fairies told me that she was in the Highwind with Cid-san and Griffin-san, helping out and that she'll try to make it after some more work done. On the other hand, Yuubari was in cafeteria, eating her breakfast after accidently sleeping-in because of the fact that she and Akashi stayed all night fixing all the equipment and using all the remaining resources to get the munitions of everyone back to satisfying levels." Mutsu concludes her report as she stood in front of Nagato, "Makes me wonder where Akashi gets all that energy if they were stuck fixing everything last night."

Her older sister gives her an understanding nod as she rested her head on top of her hands, "I see. I'll make sure to belay this to Teitoku when he returns. For now, good work and standby until further notice."

"Hai~" Mutsu nods to her sister as she took her place next to the desk, where she was earlier in the morning, standing faithfully as Nagato went back to her work, "By the way, where's Teitoku?"

"He's gone with the new Destroyers that just came by and escorted them to their class." Ooyodo answers her as she kept a close eye- er, ear- to her radio.

"Oh, you mean the ones I saw outside the office after I left?" she asks the fleet supervisor.

"Hai, the very same ones."

"Ufufufu. Such a gentleman to take it up himself in getting them in their class." Mutsu giggles in her hand pleasantly, "Anyway, what are we going with this bunch?"

Sighing as he ran his right hand through his hair, Rafael spares all the downed women a look and gives Mutsu an exhausted one, "Let them be, for now."

Next to him, Yato tilts his head as he watched Saber roll of Emily after the latter gently pushed her off her. A feint thud resonates, followed by a grunt as Saber pushes her body to a stand after the collision with two women inches taller than her. Rubbing her head, Saber offers Emily a hand, the latter accepting it, and pulls her to her feet before they did the same to Mito with the both of them. Patting the dust away, the trio exchanges a look with each other and mutters.

"This never happened."

"Hai."

* * *

 **KNOCK.**

 **KNOCK.**

 **KNOCK.**

Three brief knocks and Jason and co. waited patiently as a woman's voice called out from the other side of the wooden door of the first classroom they encountered, followed by heeled footsteps.

"Hai~?"

Crossing his arms comfortably, Jason looked at the two Destroyers with a grin on his face as they stared back, expectantly.

"Now girls, I want you to be on your utmost discipline, m'kay?" Jason grins causing his eyes to squint like a fox, with three pairs of whiskers missing to complete the look, "Also, bring out all you've got, first impressions' always the way to go."

"Hai, Teitoku." Asakaze replies coolly with a formal smile.

Yamakaze shyly nods her head as she fidgeted with her fingers, "H… hai…"

"That's the spirit!" Jason laughs encouragingly as he rubbed Asakaze and Yamakaze's heads affectionately, like a father to his daughters, "Now go out there and knock some socks off!"

Just as he finished giving some kind of pep talk to the girls, the knob of the door clicked as it was twisted from the other side before opening, revealing a beautiful brunette with a white hairband holding down her curly wavy hair that seem to sport an antenna.

"Can I help you~… T-T-Teitoku?!" she stuttered as her eyes landed on Jason just as he turned to her.

"Yep, that's me!"

Opening her mouth to say something, which in turn made her look like fish out of the water, the woman, who looked to be in Jason's age stared up at him for several seconds. Grinning at her, Jason gave her a once over and mentally approved of what he saw.

Standing at the height of 5'7, wearing a purple top with white accents, Jason definitely knew that she's a keeper. With her high white collar that's further emphasizing her greatness that is barely being confined her clothes, plus a red strip of clothe held together by golden Chrysanthemums on top of it, he had to immediately get his eyes from there; lest he be discovered. After all, nothing good comes when being compromised at the last second. On her arms, she wore long sleeve-like white gloves that ran far within her uniform. The black belt wrapped on her toned stomach covered by said purple uniform doing her no justice as it made her look even more elegant. Black pencil-like skirt that hugged her curvy figure with white pantyhose below that hid every man's dream along with those mile long legs. And finally, white boots with black accents and small ladders in front, adorned her feet comfortably.

And right now, said woman stared at Jason with warm brown eyes that seem to burn with passion and desire as she tried to find words as to why he would be there of all times. Passion, maybe for teaching young under-aged torp-spammers how to spam as much of their blow-up sticks to the enemy as possible why annoying them with their itty-bitsy guns, or may how they could be proper escorts to spam more torps properly in case shit hits the fan. Well, that's all speculations on his part, but desire? Got no fuckin' idea, bro. Maybe to shove her fair share of torps down the Abyssals' throat as far as she can until they start shitting it, day in, day out.

"Fine day we're having, eh?" Jason asks in order to lighten the mood as the two DDs stood behind him.

"F-fine day…? Hai!" She chirps as she finally got her shit together, "Anyway, what brings you here in our humble class, Teitoku?"

Behind her, a class full of under-aged torp-spammers watched in wanton interest as Jason was able to identify most of them in a single look, "Ah, just dropping off these two munchkins."

Signaling the two to reveal themselves, they dutifully, but shyly show themselves to the brunette who blinked as she saw two girls looking at her with their big, round, beautiful eyes.

 _ **Doki-doki!**_

"K-kawaii…" she mutters as Yamakaze stared at her timidly.

"I- I know right…?" Jason chokes in moe as he clutched his chest, leaning on the door frame weakly after getting hit on the citadel by Yamato's AP rounds, "That's right in the kokoro…"

Recomposing himself after that- with some difficulty-, Jason coughs in his hand as he held his left hand behind him, "Anyhow, I'll be dropping this two right in your care, sensei."

Hearing him speak, the brunette's attention was instantaneously at him, listening to his every word intently.

"H-hai, Teitoku."

Nodding at her response, Jason turns to the two DDs and said, "Alright girls, this will be my stop. I hope that you two learn a lot from sensei here, okay? Listen to all the knowledge she will be imparting to you lot, lest she drills it in. Literary."

Giggling at him, Asakaze nods while Yamakaze looks at him with a look that is pretty much begging him to stay.

"Hai, Teitoku. We won't let you down."

"P… Please… stay…"

"Knock 'em dead, Asakaze." Jason says to the lively girl, kneeling in front of them before giving her a pat in the head which was well received before turning to Yamakaze with a gentle smile, "Sorry Yamakaze-chan, unfortunately, I have a lot of work as of the moment."

Seeing her lower her head in disappointment, Jason immediately tries to cheer her up, "B-but! It doesn't mean you won't be seeing me anytime soon. Remember, my office is open for everyone, so just give that door a good knock and get in. Don't break it down though. Besides, this is for your own good. Always keep in mind: the more you sweat and work during training and studies, the less you'll bleed in combat and the more likely your survivability will be high. But, that doesn't mean that I'll ever send you girls to solo sorties."

Nodding reluctantly at his words, Yamakaze follows Asakaze inside after they bid him farewell after Ashigara pointed a pair of empty seats somewhere in the back of the room in the right.

"You'll make a great father someday, Teitoku." She unconsciously comments as she and Jason watched the two settle on their chairs as the other shipgirls inside still looking at him.

"I _am_ a father, sen~sei." Jason grins as the purple-clothed woman realized her mistake, "And besides, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Spluttering for words, with her class giggling at her embarrassment, Jason instead placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Don't ask about the details, it's too long and embarrassing to say."

"H-h-h-h-hai!" she stutters badly before coughing in her hand to recompose herself.

"Anyway, since you know who I am, obviously, can I know the name of this fair maiden that I am currently exchanging words with?" Jason asks dramatically, causing her to giggle at his cheesiness. Not that she is displeased with it.

"Hai. Third of the Myoukou-class Heavy Cruisers, Ashigara! The one known as the _'Hungry Wolf'_. Nice to meet you, Teitoku." Ashigara grins at him with a look that definitely spoke of her title, not that Jason got that.

"Nice to meet you, Ashigara-san. I'm Jason. Jason Ramirez." Jason introduces himself as he smoothly picked up her right hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

 _ **POOF! ! !**_

A huge puff of smoke escapes Ashigara's head as her face suddenly burned a deep shade of red. She spluttered for words as her world spun around, her body burned and shook mightily, but alas, nothing can she do as Jason unknowingly sprang his trap at her.

"H-Hai…" Ashigara mutters drunkenly as she found herself looking anywhere but him.

Chuckling at her cute reaction while being partially confused, Jason bids his farewell with a tip of his hat and some encouraging pat to the shoulders as he told Ashigara _'Good Luck'_.

"See ya, Poi!"

"Tei-to-ku!" Poi- er, Yuudachi whines cutely at him.

"See ya, Kaminari!"

"It's Ikazuchi! I-ka-zu-chi!"

"See ya, Island Breeze!"

"Ou!"

"See ya, Elephant!"

"A lady surely greets back when greeted. See you later too, Teitoku."

"See ya, Comrade Vodka."

"Korosho."

"See Ya, Nanodesu!"

"Hawawawa."

"See ya, Buki!"

"EH?!"

"Kongou told me who you are, b'sides, it was easy to piece who is the one named _'Buki'_ in these base, Fubuki-chan!"

"H-Hai, S-Shiki-kan!"

"See ya, Poi and Buki's friend and her sister!"

"S-see you later too, Teitoku!" a soft voice replies to him.

"You too as well, Teitoku." A sly giggle adds.

And last but never the least, Jason once again bids farewell for the time being to Asakaze and Yamakaze as Ashigara giggled, cupping her face as imaginary hearts bobbled beside her with a pink aura behind her with a rainbow overhead.

"See you two later, Yamakaze, Asakaze."

"Hai, Teitoku."

"H-hai…"

* * *

"Hey… how did Capt- er, Admiral Ramirez do the things he did yesterday? You know, walking on top of the sea, battling monsters like it was everyday occurrence and the stuff?" Emily asks as she sips on a cup of freshly brewed tea, although she would have preferred coffee instead, she didn't want to be rude to the Rear-Admiral, even if she was older than her. Age be damned, but ranking? Not a chance!

"As I said earlier to Saber, Jason got the short end of the straw and pretty much lived a life where survival is for the fittest." Mito replied at Emily who sat next to Saber with Rafael having chosen to stand and lean on a wall on the corner.

"How short?"

"Short enough to make a normal person's nightmare feel like paradise." Mito answers as Yato leaned on his mother, playing a game on Rafael's phone, "And short enough to even freeze ice. Or as Nova would say: _'A fire so hot it burns fire itself.'_ "

"What kind of life could he have had to sound so…"

"Spine-chilling?" Mito offers.

"Er- something along the lines." Emily agrees as Nagato continued to work on while keeping an ear on this conversation, along with the other two shipgirls inside the room.

"Jason doesn't speak of it often, but when he does, even he shudders at the memory of it." Kushina mutters next to Yato as Mikoto combed her hair next to her, "Broken and remolded into the perfect weapon, that is the kind of person Jason truly is. Or what he was supposed to be, until Nova bonded with him on a familiar level."

"Hai~ after tearing down Mr. Grumpy's iron walls, Nova-san was finally able to teach Jason-sama how to live a little." Mikoto said, combing Kushina's silky red hair with content.

"… _Sama_ …?" both Emily and Saber mutters in confusion.

Giggling at their looks, Mikoto chose to be nice and explained to them, "You girls, the Uchida clan values strength, both in mind and body. And fortunately, Jason-sama possess both to the extremes."

"What do you mean?" Saber asks with narrowed eyes.

Chuckling at them, Mikoto said, "Let's see… A few years back, I was once trapped in an arranged marriage a few years back to a vile man named Fugaku Uchida, a man so despicable that he would use anything to attain power and influence. The contract itself was forged years before I was even born between the two factions of the Uchida clan. The moment Jason-sama found out, he, alone, stormed one of the most heavily fortified places in all of Japan and forcefully put a stop to it."

Saber listened intently at Mikoto as Emily gushed in her seat, "Whoa…! This sounds like a fairy-tale brought to life!"

"I know right?" Mito asks in glee as she too listened closely.

"You see, Saber, the Uchida clan was separated into two factions about two hundred years ago in the period of the Edo. The northern-wing, the one that occupies north of Japan and whose influences stretches back far and wide with a fair amount of history to back it up. Meanwhile, the southern-wing, my family, occupies the south and is allied with the Uzuki for almost a century and a half." Mikoto said as Mito nodded in the background, "Our family has looked after Japan for years ever since the Uchida clan was divided into two opposing sides. Anyway, Fugaku-teme, the heir of the northern-wing, was promised of my hand in marriage as a way to mend the two clans back together. And being a proficient fire-user, through brute force mind you, was called a prodigy by our clansmen. I, on the other hand, boast control over it that hasn't been seen over the course of a few centuries. This automatically made us a perfect match in our fathers' eyes."

"Why didn't you agree though?" Emily asks in confusion with her elbows on top of her legs, holding her head as she leaned in, "What made you refuse such a grandiose proposal?"

Mikoto scowls at the memory of that man as she continued to calmly brush her best-friend's hair, " _Grandiose_ , you say?! Why wouldn't I? A man who knows no honor with his underhanded-ways, his unfathomable lust for power and sex, and a kilometer long stick up his ass?!"

Saber and the rest of the occupants in the room snickers at Mikoto's choice of words as she continued, "The only reason my father even agreed in the first place was to avoid any further conflicts with our own people and the fact that the northern-wing's leader, Fugaku-teme's father, pressured him of war if he did not agree."

"With great power, comes great responsibility… or so they say." Kushina murmurs with eyes closed as she reminisced at the times where her dear friend cried her eyes out back when they were still children, "Her father understood this very well; therefore, in order to avoid war, he was forced to sacrifice his own daughter's happiness for the sake of the clan."

The two best-friends looks at each other and smiled tenderly, showing just how close they are with each other.

"Kushi-chan and Mito-nee-sama was my only escape back then." Mikoto whispers loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, and I also remember how you wished a prince would come and save you, a fire-spewing princess." Kushina giggles as she cuddled with her friend.

"Mou! Kushi-chan no baka!" Mikoto whines playfully, "But a prince did come and save me, remember?"

"Whoa?! No way, who?" Emily asks, deeply hooked on this story.

"Why it's Jason-sama of course!" Mito answers, "But he was more of the _extreme_ version rather than a bishonen who knew nothing but sweet, sweet words."

"Extreme?" Saber asks, "How?"

Kushina taps her chin as she thought how she would answer that, "Well, back in their country, Jason kinda occupies the position of a _Datu_ or _Chieftain_. I think, Rafael, too, was offered the same title but he refused it. Am I right?"

Rafael looks up from his place and nodded at her, "Yeah, Jay was given the rank of a Chieftain while Nova was given the title of War Chief, someone whose power dwarfs Jay's or anyone other than the President for that matter, in terms of influence anyway. Meanwhile, I declined because I ain't made from the same leader-material like those two."

"Whoa…" Emily, who had a dreamy look, mutters.

"Whoa indeed. Then again, Nova is part of the Church and is one of the Knights of the Altar, even if he's a Datu like Jay. And I'm talking about actual knights, not sacristans. And no one wants the wrath of the _Rule-Bringer_ to fall onto them, with the resident _Warden_ nearby. That was Jason's title after he joined the ranks after he was labeled a traitor before Jason was forcefully exiled from his family's pantheon, for disobeying the single rule that every supernatural and non-supernatural beings must follow." Rafael sighs at the end, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned comfortably.

"What rule?" Saber asks as Emily was busy trying to get her head over the fact that this isn't some normal shit normal people talks about.

"It's to never use magic- or any forms of it that could be traced back to magic- in the mortal realm, but Jason disobeyed that rule in order to force the opposing force down to their knees with justice every time when it gets into a stalemate. Jason took measures that were labelled forbidden or too extreme- like wiping an army off the face of the earth, if they don't wish to surrender." Rafael answered, "Never was he to do something half-assed. If he had to, he would have declared war against us- all factions combined- and won, twice over with Nova the only one being able to take him on and yet still end in a stalemate themselves. That's just how powerful Jason is at _full_ power."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! What the hell are you people talking about? And why have we gotten so far off topic?" Emily finally asks.

Smirking at her, Mito puts a finger in front of lips as she pointed at Yato who has now lowered down the phone and was intently listening for Rafael to continue, "Shhh…. Yato's listening about a story about his father."

Hesitantly nodding at her, Emily suddenly felt a soft poke on her side and turned to see Saber looking at her, "What's up, Sab?"

"Do you know anything about the world you live in?" Saber asks with a raised eyebrow, "Like, nothing at all?"

Emily's reaction was to look at her with a perplexed look as her question didn't make any sense to her, "Huh?! What are you talking about? Of course I know most of the things we need to know about the planet; like how there's four major parts. The Atmosphere, Hydrosphere, Biosphere and Lithosph-"

"You really don't know anything, huh?" Mito grins at her good-naturedly.

"W-what?! What do you people mean _nothing_?" Emily asks in frustrations and confusion, "What the hell don't I know?!"

"That what your saying is just a tenth of the truth about the planet." Saber says, "It's not just about the things we see that's considered real, Emily-san."

"Huh? You're not making much sense, Rear-Admiral." Emily replies not a moment too soon, "If you want to say something to me, you better go straight to the point."

"Ahh… An on-point kind of woman…" Mito nods to herself as she cups her chin, "Jason would highly approve of you."

Hearing her say that, Emily's ears twitch in interest as her attention was immediately taken, but remembering what they are talking about at the moment, she steels herself and waits for Saber to give her a proper answer.

"Well…?"

"It's a mouthful to spoon feed you the information so I'll give you the run down." Saber sighs as she massaged her temple, "The world as you know it isn't as grey as you think it is. There are creatures that are humanoid in nature and there are creatures that you've only find in books. The world is actually more interesting than how most science books portray it to be, but since the age of magic came to a foreseeable end about four to five hundred years ago, the last remnants-people like us- were given the task of keeping humanity safe from the supernatural."

Eyes widening at the revelations, Emily leans back on the chair, feeling a bit overloaded at the moment. Moments later, she heard a loud dull thump and glanced in front of her only to see Mito put half a dozen thick books that looked older than anything she's ever seen before. Giving the redhead a confused look, she slowly straightens up and picks up one book, dusting it off as its leather brown hard cover reveals itself to her. The words- Magic 101 for Dummies- greeted her; turning it to the side, she opens it at a random page and only finds pages with smudged words.

"What the?!" Emily blinks in surprise, "What's with this smudged up pages?!"

Mito watches Emily with amusement evident in her eyes as Emily flipped through other pages, getting the same result over and over and over again. Finally having her feel of fun, she raises a hand and coughs on it to get her attention.

"You'll never be able to read that book you know."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"You didn't let me finish, punk," Mito sighs, rubbing her temple, "What I wanted to say was that you'll never read that book unless you start in the front page."

"Oh." Flipping it to the front page, Emily widens her eyes as she stared at words written in fancy cursives that is as illegible as bright as day, "Whoa… what the hell…?"

Kushina, Mikoto and Mito grins at her as the former spoke, "Surprised? This, Emily-san, is proof of the other side that only the few are given the chance of finding in their life-time. The true face of the earth, where our life-force: chakra, enables us to do superhuman feats. The supernatural that many only though exist in books and the Gods and Goddesses that watches over _Gaea_ , the planet, exists. The world Jason faced head on; year after year, fighting to make a better world, fighting to make a difference and fighting, to bring peace to this war-torn, blood-washed cruel world. And you, Emily-san, are one of that few."

"Welcome, Emily-san, to the _real_ world." Mikoto smiles softly at her as Emily stares at them with ever widening eyes, "Now that you know the true face of this world, the only thing left to do is ask you. Are you ready for this?"

"Are you willing to discard what you've known in order to learn?" Mito asks with all the seriousness that an heir to the clan possess.

"And are you… willing stand through it all, until the very end?" Kushina asks her as she rested her chin on top of her hands as she leaned forward, "So… do you think you have what it takes to stand next to Jason? To stand and never grow weary? To stand for justice unafraid?"

"I… wh…"

"So Emily-san…" Saber grins at her at the corner of her mouth with Rafael doing the same as he leaned his back on the wall, "What is your answer?"

After all she has heard, Emily felt that everything she's known of this world was a lie. A big, fat juicy lie that you could make delicious burger out of. Looking around, she saw most, if not, all of them with their eyes focused solely on her. She felt heat rush into her face as she felt small and embarrassed under those eyes as she squirmed in her chair.

"I… I…"

* * *

 **"Translation:**

 **(This isn't filipino, I think, but it originated in my country, I think) :P**

 ***Mga pashnea- Animals**

 **And I hope you all liked that. Stay tuned and R &R this story and click that fav. buttons below to see more. **

**See ya buys next time,  
NDOC out!**

 **Wow! That's new.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Everything still Daijoubo?

**So, I said a few days but instead it took me a full week. The reason for that is that I just started and finished the last parts last night, this Friday, because I was extremely lazy and rl was in the way. Kinda, sort of.**

 **Anyway, thanks to finding myself a song to motivate myself, it's done, even if the last part felt forced.**

 ** _Yeah_...**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kantai Collection, but the plot and anything else in between you guys aren't familiar are probably mine or about to be mine. Jk, hahaha. Maybe~ Maybe not~**

 **P.S.: I'm awesome and you guys should review _some_ more.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Everything still Daijoubo?**

"Now that I've gotten the cute DDs to their class, maybe I should pay the Carriers a visit and find me some resource-guzzling shipgirls." Jason mumbles as he walked out of the noisy hallway of the Destroyers' classrooms.

He then turns left and passed a pair of doors that led him outside where the snow has started to melt, but the winds still continuous to pick up. Thanking whoever made his uniform to resist the cold, Jason made his way towards the Carriers' place. Humming a tune to himself, he let his eyes roam around the pathway he's taken. Looking around, he saw a few fairies flying here and there carrying materials or tools many times their size towards where the Highwind is currently docked and being repaired.

' _Maybe I should pay Akashi a visit too if I still have enough time to spare and talk to her about the plans for the Defensive capabilities for this base.'_ Jason musses as he passed a building that highly resembled a gymnasium.

' _What the…'_

He stops in his tract before backtracking a few steps as he turned his head to the right in interest, "Has that always been there? And… What's that sound coming from inside?"

What sound you may ask? Well, as of this moment, Jason could hear faint snaps of wood meeting wood with those whooshes accompanying it. Hooked by his curiosity, Jason doesn't hesitate when he started walking towards the gym-looking building. Stopping just in front of it, Jason looked up and saw that it had the height somewhere twenty-five to thirty meters while being somewhere close to half a hundred-meter wide. It had two stone pillars in the front with walls built on either side, just over four feet making the middle the only way in. The floor was raised by two steps with pearl white tiles adorning it. Stepping said tiles, he looked from side to side and saw a pair of stairs on either side meaning that this building has more floors than one.

Satisfied with the entrance, Jason then headed towards a red ten-meter-wide multi-door entrance/exit as the sound of what he heard earlier got louder and louder. He stops in front of the doors and was about to open it for himself when it opened suddenly, revealing Maya who recoiled when her eyes landed on him.

" _Kami-sama!"_ she gasped in shock, recoiling as she held her hand, grasping the spot-on top of her heart, "What's the big deal, buddy?! Ya think its funny surprisin' people when they're 'bout 'ta exit the damn door, huh?!"

Jason's reply was a mere blink when he received an unexpected tongue lashing from her. It was refreshing even when he already made preparations towards some of these girls having a rougher exterior or interior- whichever came first- but he could never prepare himself when one of those shipgirls happened to look like Maya, an athletically cute girl who, he stereotypically thought would be a jolly and outgoing kinda girl.

Meh.

He got the outgoing part right, at least. Now to rid himself of that stereotyping…

He ain't gonna complain about her not being the way he thought she would have been, not one bit. Raising an eyebrow at her- by the way, he has to look down because she was quite small compared to him- Jason moved to the side to make room for her if she was going to leave. Although he had to keep his eye from falling beyond her face, least he distracts himself with her great _assets_. Again.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. Didn't see ya comin'." He told her using the same dialect she just used- having spoken in Japanese the entire day, he was bound to come upon a dialect such as hers- watching in amusement when he saw her eyes widen slightly, "The sound in here kinda attracted me. Were you leavin' already?"

Maya, who has just felt that she's blown her first impression at her Admiral, was taken aback when he merely raised an eyebrow at her while moving his body to the side to make room for her. Lost for words, Maya coughed in her left hand in slight embarrassment as she placed the other on her hip, "N-nah… I… I think that I forgot s-something inside anyway, T-Teitoku."

"Oh, I see. Well good luck on finding whatever you need to find." Jason says as he suddenly turned around, ready to leave, "I'll be on my way now."

"Eh?! B-but you just got here! Why 'ta hell are 'ya leavin' aready?" she asks him in shock, "What's the rush?"

"Nothing really," he replied as he turned to her, "The sound inside just kinda got me interested for some reason. By the way, is anyone sparing in there? If you don't mind me askin'."

"Uh, yeah. Tenryuu-san and Tatsuta-san are inside with the Ise-class sisters and that _Yasen-baka_ and her sisters Jintsuu-chan and Naka-chan. Plus Musashi, who's watching inside as well." Maya points behind with a shrug as she placed her free hand on her hips.

"Y-Yasen-baka…?" Jason murmurs in interest. "Who's that?"

"You don't know? That's Sendai-san, the Night Battle loving idiot who can't stop yappin' about Night Battle this, Night Battle that." Maya answers nonchalantly.

"Ahh… Yes, I remember now." Jason replies with a look of understanding, "Anyway, how are you? You know, after the Op yesterday? Gained anything worthwhile?"

Maya perks up at this as she suddenly stood straighter, her awesomeness doing some unholy bounces which made Jason's eye twitch as it fought to try to stay on her face.

"Hell yeah! We goh' some major XPs after bustin' those Abyssal HE-spamming scrub-lords." Maya laughs as she slaps Jason's shoulder with enough strength to break a normal human being's bones to pieces, but then again, Jason is anything but normal, "It was epic, ya'know? I waz shootin' left 'n right, nailin' Abyssal scrubs one afta' the otha'!"

Jason crosses his arms as he nods at her in agreement with a smirk on his face, "I know righ'? I knew takin' this job wouldn't be so bad if we go' ta bust some heads in."

"You got tha' right, Capt'in." Maya nods back in agreement, moments later, the two exchange a look and burst out laughing like a pair of close friends, "Ya know, Teitoku… ya ain't so bad yourself, I mean, here I am, talkin' to ya like we're a pair of buds. Not bad at all."

"You ain't too bad yourself, Maya. Am pretty sure though that I'm one of those guys in the military who doesn't give a shit 'bout rankin'. Like, who the fuck to they think they are? Bunch'a fat-asses sittin' on their chairs all day doing jack, although you shouldn't say that to their face, it'd be a mess if you do." Jason warns her playfully.

"Copy that." Maya salutes mockingly, "So, wanna come in?"

Grinning at her with a gleam on his eye, he replies, "Don't mind if I do, after all, there aren't many girls in this cruel world that lets you do it inside~."

She looks at him with confusion as Jason enters the gymnasium before going back in herself. In front of her, Jason still had the grin on his face as he surely felt the confused stare on his back. Moments later, he hears the girl gasp in shock, having just realized what he said, and found himself locked on a headlock as the girl growled at him with flushed and embarrassed face trying to choke the shiznitz out of him. The up-side of being head-locked by a girl like Maya, is that a certain mound is comfortably pressing on the side of his face, providing him a very blissful sensation.

"Ahh… This is the life~."

"I gonna kill ya, ya fuckin' hentai!" Maya screeches as she tightened her hold, "Think it's funny, huh?! Let's see ya laughin' when I'm done with'cha!"

The down-side, she's on the short side so it's a bit straining bending his body, but the pros still out-weights the cons. Although, he could feel his sore back muscles sending a bunch of complaints at this sudden and straining action going on.

"Ooh~ please be gentle with this pleb-tier Teitoku, Maya-sama, desu." Jason groans teasingly with a submissive look.

Maya growls and grits her teeth, her face flushing a deeper shade of red as Jason laughs as he assaults her innocent mind with his words.

"S-S-S-Shut up!" she cries at him.

Jason being Jason, merely grinned before tapping her in the arm after having his fill, "Alright, that's enough. You can let go now, Maya."

"Huh?! Why would I let go, teme?!" Maya sneers as she tightened her grip, pushing the side of Jason's face closer to the side of her _greatness_.

"Unless you want to weld my face to the side of your boobs- not that I'm complaining or anything-, then go ahead no problem here, but not right now." Jason deadpans to her, "No matter how great they are!"

"Kyah!" Maya cries as she held her chest protectively away from Jason after having pushed him, "B-B-B-Bastard! Pervert! Hentai! Molester! Rapist!"

"Oi! The last two are a bit too much don't'cha think?!" Jason cries to her in indignation, "I can be anything but not a molester nor a rapist, a'ight?!"

"Shut up! I hate you! I hate you!" Maya screams as she charges at him with tears in her eyes, her fist at the ready, "Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE! ! ! !"

"Whoa!" Jason jumps back before catching her left fist with his left palm as it went for a haymaker to his right, "Huh… you girls really need to learn CQC if you're fighting-style is this lacking."

"Huh?! First you molest me, and then now you insult me?! What kind of sadistic sick fuck are ya?!" Maya lashes out as she tried to pull her hand away to no avail, "Let go of me, bastard! _Whoa_ -?!"

With a sudden tug on her arm, Maya finds herself pulled towards Jason with her center of gravity failing her. Adjusting his grip on her wrist firmly but gently, Jason forcefully bends her arm and held it on top of her stomach as his free right hand found itself on top of her throat, his thumb and middle finger placed on the side of her esophagus, ready to push on two different directions. Of course, he makes sure that he's only touching her neck; not putting any force behind it, lest he wants to choke the girl to death. Using his weight, he also keeps her from moving an inch, not that it'll matter much since she's a shipgirl and all. But then again, fuck technicalities anyway.

"Tell me, Maya, what exactly is happening right now?" Jason whispers next to her ear in a tone that sends a cold chill down her back.

She doesn't answer immediately for she finds her mouth clamped shut as she felt Jason's broad and muscular chest behind her back, never being in a position like this since ever caused her face to burn a very nice shade of red. His hand on her throat holding her firmly as if he was a vampire on one of the animes she likes to watch and his other arm holding her left wrist possessively as Jason wrapped her in a warm wall of muscles and clothing from the chilly breeze of December.

"B-B-B-B-Bastard!" Maya grits out as she tried to struggle free from his hold to no avail and to keep her emotions in check, "You tell me!"

Jason chuckles at her, laying his forehead on the back of her head causing the poor girl who's trying to control of her blush tense, "Right now, I have you trapped where I can easily snap your neck in two different places. Of course. Like any traps like this, there are always ways in how to get out of it. Do you know how?"

Lowering her head as her cheeks burned, Jason smirked as she quickly got one of them. Now to give her a virtual cookie for her achievement.

"… You think… just because you got some fancy moves… you could fuck with me…? Grrr… No one. And I mean, no one. Fucks with the great Maya-sama and gets away unscathed!" Maya cries for her battle-cry before flinging her head back to hit Jason. "Take this, ya asshole!"

Such an attack would have knocked any normal aggressor to their ass for its point-blank range and strength, but again, Jason is anything but normal. So, as her head closed in, Jason merely stood back in his full height catching Maya off guard as her slammed on to his chest. Grinning at her attempt, Jason finally releases her from his hold before turning her towards him.

"Nice attempt back there, but, I wouldn't be where I am now if I never encountered situations or people where I had to use that or avoid it myself." Jason grins, patting Maya on the head who owlishly stared at him.

"Eh?"

Grinning at her confusion, Jason explains, "You see, the move I had you seconds ago could have been handled in a few ways that only a few with calm and collected heads could have pulled off."

Maya merely stares at him with a figurative question mark on her head as he continues, "The first. Your head-butt attempt. If done properly, you could have either Judo-flipped me or you could have elbowed me to the side with your free arm as the blow would have badly stun me, then you could also have turn the tides some more as you rip your wrist from my hand before doing the same with mine, pulling me towards you. But, instead of doing what I did, you could have had punched the back of my elbow, not only dislocating it, but also shattering the bone. After that, as finishing move, you could then drive either your elbow or your fist to my face to either knock me out or snap my neck. And with that, you have defeated me."

Speechless. That was what she was right now as she mulled how awesome would that have been if she had pulled it off. Although she immediately realizes that Jason depicted it in such a manner that if the head-butt ever connected on her intended target, she not only tips the balance on that exchange, but also could have decided how she wanted her opponent be when she's done with them.

"S-sugoi…" Maya mumbles in amazement, drooling as she fantasized her with kickass moves.

"But, I recommend that you first learn the basics of CQC since you lot got gunning bozos with your big guns. Imagine, not only will you be able to bust enemy ass left and right, but now, you can also snap their ass a new asshole." Jason says to her, further feeding her fantasy with her pretty much breaking through enemy lines like a pro with ease.

"So, you in? Or are ya out?" He offers her with a handshake.

"Hell, yeah I'm in!" Maya grins with fire in her eyes as she grips his hand firmly, "So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow at 0800hrs. I plan on teaching you big girls first since all of you got the strength to pull it off. I plan on teaching the moe-blobs known as DDs how to be ninja torp-spammers with the use of their smoke consumables and the main ingredient of being a torp-spamming ninja, torpedoes." Jason says as they close the main doors of the Gymnasium that seem to have another door in front of them to open before they get to enter.

"Well then, expect me and a certain sword-swingin' chunni to be there early in the mornin'." Maya declares with a smirk as Jason opens the door for her.

"Sure. After you."

"My. Well aren't ya a gentleman." Maya playfully comments as she passes through.

"Why, I try." Jason grins before entering himself, _"Sometimes…"_

Inside the massive gym, Jason finds himself staring at a typical Japanese Gymnasium that you could find in any High-schools in the country. Big with a huge ass space for almost any activity with shiny blue rubberized floor with markings for a basketball court, a tennis/badminton section and volleyball court all fitting on one gym all together. And on the middle of all these, stood Tenryuu and Tatsuta who exchanged blows after blows, dancing around one another as Tenryuu's brash and aggressive fighting style went against her sister's graceful and fluid comebacks complementing each other's styles greatly. Their weapons lay neatly on the floor next to Musashi as the duo duked it out at each other.

Jason watches as Tatsuta, who's taken quite the beating yesterday, feint to the right with her Bo before sweeping the blunt side of the weapon under her older-sister's feet who merely jumped away before rushing back, swinging her bokken as hard as she can, meeting her sister in a solid lock with a loud slap of wood. Ripping his eye from the fight, he follows Maya as she walked towards two young women that are close to Jason's age.

The first of the two, sported short brown hair tied with a red ribbon in a small ponytail with chocolate brown eyes. She and her sister stood tall- for a Japanese woman, just like Nagato- at the height of 5'8. Wearing a nontraditional modified miko outfit with a brown skirt rather than the usual hakama, rocking the color brown like no other. On her side, she has a sheathed katana which sported a golden kashira and tsuba, red tsuka and a shiny black saya or scabbard. For footwear, she wears a pair of knee thighs with a distinctly Japanese weaves and sandals. Her body structure clearly stated _BATTLESHIP_ with her notably broad shoulders and power-looking muscles- that are of the right amount on the right place so that it doesn't make her look too masculine- and large breast like Nagato and Musashi whose standing like referee in the side. Under her white top, she wears a black skin-tight undershirt.

All in all, this girl could pass off as a beautiful, but plain looking in appearance. But for Jason, a girl with a weapon is anything but plain. Turning to the other one, he also gives her a quick once over.

Practically the same with the one on the left, with her short brown hair not being tied by a ribbon, she rocks that _'plainer-than-ever' l_ ook with style. She too has the same kind of sword sheathed on her side with the same design. Although what truly made her stand out is that she seems to be a lot more reserve and forthright than what Jason presumed to be her sister who looked on the spar with more energy making them a sun-and-moon combo.

And as if sensing them walking towards the duo, both browner and plainer turns to them, the former brightening up more as she energetically waved at them while the latter nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ohayo, Teitoku! How are you this morning?" the girl with the red ribbon greets him as he and Maya stops in front of them.

"Doing fine, actually, other than discovering that we pretty much burnt through our resources earlier this morning, I'm good." Off in the distance, Jason spots Musashi flinch, avoiding any eye-contact with him, _'Bingo. One down, many more to go.'_

"Ain't that right, Musashi?" Jason calls over to the Super-Battleship with sickly sweet voice that promised trouble.

"T-this M-Musashi… I don't know what you're talking, T-Teitoku…" she murmurs, breaking off from her third-person perspective.

"Sure…" Jason grins in mental sadistic glee, "Anyway, I'd like to see you and the many others that participated last night on a food contest- whatever it was you all did- in my office after lunch."

She flinched more noticeable now as the two CLs fought in their own worlds. Deciding that she's had enough, for now, Jason turned to the two Battleships in front of him.

"So, which one is which and who is who." Jason stated, "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Jason Ramirez, and what you want to call me depends on you."

Nodding at each other, the girl with the ribbon takes the center stage as she looks at him with determined eyes with her left hand on the scabbard and her other balled on top of her heart, she declares, "Super-dreadnought, 1st of the Ise-class, Ise. Setting off!"

"Nice to meet you, Ise. And you can set off later." Jason grins waving down the enthusiastic girl with a tip of his hat.

"You're the Admiral?" Ms. Plainer asks as she gives him a once over herself before nodding in satisfaction when she's made her round and has seen his stars on his shoulders, "I see. Anyway. Second ship of the Ise-class, Hyuuga. Remember me, if you would."

"Of course, Hyuuga." Jason nods at her, "Nice sword by the way, you too Ise."

"Thanks, Teitoku." Ise grins at him as she proudly held her sword at her side while Hyuuga merely nodded without a word.

"Anyway, since when did we have a gymnasium? I don't think I saw these two weeks ago or yesterday." Jason says as his eye roamed the area with the two CL finishing off in a stalemate.

"It was built after your friends came over, Teitoku." Hyuuga informs him.

"Ah, I see. Well that was nice of her, I guess." Jason rubs his chin, "Anyway. Are you two going to spar next?"

Ise chuckles in embarrassment as her cheeks lightened up, "Well, kinda I think, but like those two Light Cruisers, Hyuuga and I know that we'll just end in a stalemate if we fought each other. Why? Are you interested in joining our spar, Teitoku?"

"Hmm… I guess so, but I can't really stay long." Jason says, "But I don't think a few rounds would hurt. So, let's go."

"Alright!" Ise cheers with a fist-pump, "So, who do you want to go up against?"

That question seems to have taken the attention of all the shipgirls present as they stared expectantly at Jason who looked to be in deep though as he rubbed his chin.

"Her." he says, pointing at the lone Super-Battleship after deciding on whom to go up against five minutes later, "I chose you, Musashi!"

"This Musashi is honored, but why?" Musashi asks in confusion. "Wouldn't these Light Cruisers or Maya herself suffice?"

"Musashi, Musashi, Musashi. I'm not your normal human guy who's very fragile, besides, after what happened yesterday, you should have a good scope of what I can truly do. Even though I was back to square one again." Jason sighs.

"Square one? You?" Musashi and the others gives him an incredulous look, "This Musashi finds that very hard to believe."

"Yeah, us too." Tenryuu adds her two cents as her sister giggled next to her for some reason.

"Well, hard or not, it's the cold hard truth." Jason shrugs, "But don't sell me too short. I may be back to square one, but I can still kick major ass if I wanted."

The shipgirls nods at his words, albeit reluctantly since Musashi is known throughout the base to be aggressive and brash when she wants to; plus, a hell of a _lot_ strong. Walking up on the place Tenryuu and Tatsuta fought, the duo sizes each other up with narrowed eyes or eye in Jason's case. Taking a chug on a bottle of water she's brought with her, Tenryuu watches as the two stood exactly ten feet away from each other, muscles tensed ready for anything.

Pulling out a coin, Jason show's it to his opponent for the round and said, "The moment this coin hits the ground, is the moment our match starts. Understood?"

"Hai." Musashi replies as she adjusts her gloves before pushing back her glasses in place with her middle finger.

"Good." Jason grins before looking around, "Say, where's the Sendai-class girls?"

"Bathroom." Hyuuga points with her head on the left behind her, "Naka and Jintsuu that is. As for Sendai, she's somewhere I guess. But she's inside the gym as far as I know."

"Ah, I see." Jason nods before preparing to flick the coin, "Oh yeah, before I forget. All of you, you can join in anytime so we don't take too much time. And also, come at me with intent to kill."

All the shipgirls present watches as the coin spun high in the air as the muscles in Musashi's legs tightened, her eyes further narrowing while Jason merely stood nonchalantly with his left hand on his pocket and a smirk on his face. Her pale blond hair flowing in the air as she started to move towards her target as the coin dropped from the air.

The moment the coin made contact with the rubberized floor with a clank, Musashi grunts as her right foot dug deep on the floor before shooting off towards Jason in a single bound, fist at the ready to give her Admiral a late breakfast consisting of a knuckle-sandwich. Jason, for his part, simply pulled his left hand from his pockets and raised it towards her.

A solid meaty sound echoed within the gym as Musashi's right fist made contact with the back of Jason's hand, a small shockwave resulted after Jason stood his ground firmly, even when the ground cracked and caved in and his feet pretty much tore through the rubber paint. Looking at her, he sees Musashi's eyes widen by a tiny bit before a feral grin appeared on her lips as a vicious gleam lit her eyes bright red. Matching her grin, Jason cocks his right hand and sends his own salvo at point-blank range.

Another solid meaty thud echoes as Jason's fist was stopped dead in its tracks by Musashi's palm causing the spectators to blink at the speed that fist went before instantaneously being stopped. Another shockwave too resulted from that with Musashi's heeled shoes dug deeper through the concrete. They both stood there, pushing against one another for dominance yet coming to a stalemate instead.

"W-whoa…" Tenryuu breathes, "F-fast…"

"Indeed." Tatsuta agrees with her hand resting on her glaive, "I barely saw them move after Musashi-san's initial punch."

The two Battleships next to them nods in agreement with the shadowed figure on top nodding in agreement as well while Maya was left with wide shocked eyes, not being able to comprehend what she just saw or not saw, at all.

"This just shows how much of a gap there is between us Standard Battleships and the Super-Battleships." Ise comments as her hand itched itself closer to her sword.

"That may be, but we are still the same by the end of the day. Fighting for the same reasons, goals, and same dreams like the person next to us." Hyuuga says as she holds her sword's scabbard, "Do not sell yourself short now."

"You always know what to say, sister." Ise grins at her younger sister who says nothing but instead, nods at her.

"You've got quite the punch in you, Teitoku." Musashi grunts as they fought for dominance.

"I could say the same for you too, Musashi." Jason whizzes out as the ground beneath them cracked more, "Is your sister like this too?"

"In a way, but she'd rather not resolve to something like this if she have to."

"Well with your numerous secondary guns spamming HE like there's no tomorrow yesterday, I couldn't see how in the first place." Jason grins before the duo breaks off, jumping a good few feet from each other, "And also, don't hold back on lil' old me."

"It's your funeral." Musashi smiles before the two rushed at each other, sending lightning quick jabs, kicks while blocking said jabs and kicks.

Leaning to the left, Musashi dodges Jason's right fist before sending her right as well towards his solar plexus which found itself buried on his left palm. Gripping her fist firmly, Jason pushes himself off the ground, angling his body before giving her two knee jabs to her face. Musashi was able to block the right knee that was headed to her face with her right arm but found herself being blown back after the other one landed a hit on her, square on the chest, winding her for a second. Digging her feet on the floor, Musashi watches as Jason zigzagged towards her, running with his hands on his back while his body was angled towards the ground. She grits her teeth before she spun around as fast as her feet can, sending a deadly roundhouse kick at the side of his face yet it still missed when Jason dipped lower, cocking both legs beneath him before he sent a jab to her midsection with enough force to lift her off the ground for a second. Not letting up for even a millisecond, Jason firmly plants his feet on the ground and grabs her just below the collar of her uniform top that she uses as a capelet, turns around, steps away as he pulled her towards him by said collar. Placing his bottom to her hips, Jason immediately bends over, squats and then lifts as he pulled on her over his body sending her crashing to the ground, back first.

" _Gagh!"_

Musashi gasps out as Jason flipped himself, kneeling on top of her with his right arm cocked for a punch. Gritting her teeth, she sends a wild left haymaker at Jason and was rewarded when it connected viciously, before sending an upper cut that too connects further stunning Jason as she watched in satisfaction as spit and specs of blood flew to the air. She then immediately jams her right knee square on Jason's ass before he could even think of retaliating, sending him rolling off her as she too got back on her feet by tucking her knees to her chest, planting her fingertips on the floor and pushing with her upper body strength and feet before turning around to face Jason who shakes his head to rid himself of the dizziness from the blow he took from Musashi's fists.

"My, my. You really got a good pair of hooks on you." Jason compliments as he wipes the blood from the corner of his lips and nose, "Your strength simply screams Battleship, with the emphasis on SUPER."

Chuckling at his remarks, Musashi re-adjusts her glasses that have slid down on to the tip of her nose, "Same could be said for you, Teitoku. To inflict damage on me through strength alone speaks highly of just how strong you are."

"Now, now. You're making me blush." Jason grins embarrassingly at her, "But thank you for the praise, nonetheless."

"You're welcome. Now, let us resume this bout!" Musashi grins once again as she punched her left palm as adrenaline pumped through her veins.

"Sure, when our _other_ friend decides to join us." Jason said, a soft thud echoes behind him as a girl with short brown hair in small twin-tails, the same height of Tenryuu and Tatsuta dropped behind him wearing an orange outfit with white accents, white collar with black accents, a scarf-like-tie underneath it tied together by a white band with two black lines, black pleated skirt that reached the mid-thigh and knee-length socks and dress shoes, "Ain't that right, Ninja-chan?"

"Sendai has arrived!" Sendai announces as she pulls out a pair of 61cm Oxygen Torpedo, holding them like a pair of kunais, "Please leave the night battles to me."

Jason turns to her through the corner of his right eye and watches warily at what looks like a pair of live Torpedoes, "Wassup. Wanna join?"

"Hell yeah!" Sendai grins, "Jintsuu, com're and join us!"

A girl wearing the same uniform walks to Jason's nine 'o'clock with a O-katana in her hand, instead of a bokken, "Uh, I'm Light Cruiser Jintsuu. So, I would appreciate your favor…"

Turning his head to her, he nods at her as he eyes her O-katana for a second before sighing as he rolled his shoulders, "Anyone else wanting to join?"

"Ufufufu. Please take care of us." Tatsuta giggles at him as she takes his three 'o'clock while her sister takes the four 'o'clock, her glaive in hand.

"I don't like gangin' up on anyone, but seeing what you can do yesterday and just moments ago, I think this is the best option we've got if we want to land a hit on ya." Tenryuu says as she did a few practice swings with her sword, "Ya' scared?"

Jason snickers at Tenryuu for a moment, the latter not taking this all too well as a tic mark appeared on her left cheek. Looking around, he found Musashi at his twelve, Sendai at his six, Jintsuu at his nine, Tatsuta at his three and Tenryuu at his four. On the sidelines, he could see Ise, Hyuuga, Maya and one more other girl that wore the same orange-reddish dress the Sendai-class Cruisers share with a bubbly look on her face with her hair done in a pair of buns; one on each side with two ahoge sticking out like a pair of antennas.

"Yo." Jason grins at her, "Nice to meet you."

"The fleet's idol, Naka-chan, is here! Nice to meet you too, Teitoku!" Naka waves with a jolly good spirit in her.

"Wanna join too?" he asks.

"I'm okay!" she declines with a smile that befits a true idol with that Japanese idol trademark of doing a cute peace-sign pose, "But I can be the commentator."

"Commentator? For what? No one, besides us, is here."

"Well, there might be other shipgirls that would come here from the sound of fighting, you know." Naka reasons, "So we should have a commentator so to add more excitement for the audience, yes?"

Rubbing his chin, Jason hums in thought while her sister, Jintsuu, berates her sister, "N-Naka-chan! Y-you mustn't burden the Admiral!"

"It's alright, Jintsuu." Jason placates the katana wielding sister, "I guess Naka can-"

"Naka-chan!"

"-uh… ok, Naka- _chan_ has a point." Jason says while emphasizing the word _chan_ which seem to work wonders as Naka- _chan_ is now all smiles and rainbows, "Happy?"

"Hai!"

"I-i-if you say so, Teitoku." Jintsuu backs down quite timidly, which Jason hopes improves with due time.

"Nice. What about you three?" Jason now addresses the last three next to Naka, "Are you all just gonna stand there and watch all day or are ya gonna join in?"

Looking at each other, they nod at each other as they unsheathed their swords with Ise cracking a grin while Hyuuga remained stoic.

"Please sink!" Ise says as she got at his one 'o'clock while Hyuuga took the eleven with Maya taking the eight, "Hyuuga, you ready?"

"Hn."

"Come and try." Jason grins as he raises a hand that causes all of the shipgirls that are surrounding him in a kill circle to suddenly tense up, "Whoa! Hold your horses, girls, I'm just gonna loosen this shirt a bit okay? Until I give the signal, like the one I did with Musashi earlier, and then can you attack, got it? And also, come at me with intent to kill or otherwise, this will all be pointless. That's an order."

He received numerous nods as he unbuttoned his Admiral Shirt showing a plain white semi-loose tucked-in T-shirt underneath. Flicking his wrist all of a sudden, he was suddenly holding a gold doubloon coin that seems to have come from nowhere, ready to be flicked into the air. And flick he did as the coin flew high into the air, with a logo of the Naval Anchor gleaming on one side and the Jolly Rogers on the other before falling back to the earth as the shipgirls tensed in anticipation.

 _ **CLICK!**_

 _ **CLACK!**_

 _ **CLICK!**_

Within the first click of the coin as it made contact with the ground, the shipgirls all sprang to action with Sendai throwing the 61cm torp on her right hand directly behind Jason's head, who merely stood in amusement with his arms crossed over his chest as Musashi charged with her cocked right hand, Hyuuga with her sword poised to the left and Ise to the right, Tatsuta with her glaive held above her head as she took the air ten feet above him, Tenryuu with her sword in a mid-slash at his side, Jintsuu doing the same but on the other side, and Maya with her left hand cocked back for a punch aimed at his head.

At the second crack, Jason uncrossed his hands as the girls got a few feet in front of him. Tilting his head to the side, the world's first flying torpedo passed his head harmlessly by mere centimeters as it spun in the air gracefully before it found itself plucked straight out of mid-air and sent towards its initial sender whose eyes widen in shock as she rolled out of the way just in time. Turning his body around a full one eighty degrees anti-clockwise, Jason caught the tip of the blade of a flabbergasted Tatsuta who could only blink before she too found her glaive, and herself included, pulled towards him as Jason forcefully redirected her towards Hyuuga who too, found herself going blade to blade with a Light Cruiser who offered her a weak smile before the two found themselves, again, crashing to each other sending them to the floor painfully as their weapons clattered in the ground next to them. Not letting them have a breather after throwing off Tatsuta away for a second, Jason stopped Tenryuu's sword dead in its tracks with his right hand before kicking Ise square in the stomach which sent the poor, winded girl a few inches to the air as Jason pulled Tenryuu towards him. Not wanting to lose her sword and one of the only means of fighting, Tenryuu held strong and tried to pull the other way but found herself powerless as Jason's left hand clamped firmly on her wrist. With their single eye staring at each other for a split of a split second as if the world went on slow motion, Tenryuu saw Jason give her a mischievous grin and boy did that grin scared the crap out of her. Blinking in that split of a split second, Tenryuu's world suddenly became a blur as Jason sent her barreling to Maya who squawked in shock as Tenryuu's back slammed to her as they both went to the floor faster than a marble dropping on the floor. Remembering the other two, Jason simply leaned to the right, flicked a few drops of blood on Musashi's glasses and eyes, successfully blinding her before he stuck out his left foot and grinned in satisfaction as Musashi's surprised cry out of shock echoed before immediately being cut off as her face slammed flat on the ground. Now on the last one, because of him leaning on the right and Musashi falling next to him, Jintsuu was forced to stagger a bit before resuming her attack, but it was too late as Jason just ducked under her arc-swing and _gently_ tapped her in the mid-section with the flat of his left palm sending her to the ground a few feet behind her rolling backwards before flopping down on her stomach on the floor; her sword spinning in the air above Jason before it dropped straight for his awaiting bloody right hand. Pun intended.

And at the third click, Jason flicked the sword at his side as he looked around at his handiwork. Tatsuta and Hyuuga were lying around on the ground, groaning as the former accidently smashed her shoulders at the latter's guts, hard. Ise was trying to catch her breath as she clutched her stomach while lying to her side as she leaned on her left, her sword sticking on the ground by the tip just beside her. Maya and Tenryuu spitting fire at one another as they slowly rolled off each other. Jintsuu was on her stomach, clutching it too like Ise in breathlessness as Naka-chan ran to her side to help her which she politely but breathlessly declined. Musashi was on the floor, for the second time, rubbing her face off the blood that got in to her eyes and the soreness as a perfect dent of her face was left on the floor below her.

And as for Sendai?

Turning to his left, he stared in confusion as he found the spot Sendai was supposed to be in without its own shipgirl causing his eye to narrow as a frown made it on his face.

' _Where did she go?'_ Jason mentally asks himself before his ears twitched, _'Above!'_

Bringing the sword up with a single hand, Jason found himself slicing a pair of 61cm torpedoes, that apparently were dud, in half. As soon as he sliced both the things thrown at him, Jason stared with narrowed eyes above him and saw Sendai with her knees tucked in front of her and another pair of torpedoes in her hands and a confident grin on her face.

"Smoke bomb!" she yells just as the two sliced and diced torps behind him made contact to the floor which triggered an explosion of red smoke.

' _Ok, not a dud after all.'_

The next thing he knew, a tan slender leg that belonged to one Super Battleship made contact with his stomach with a fury of a woman scorned sending him out of the smoke as his eye nearly popped out of its socket from the force delivered. Landing on his feet, Jason stabbed the sword on the ground in efforts to slow his body down while the fingers on his left hand stabbed right through the ground creating five long lines that spanned a good ten meters from his last position inside the smoke.

' _Well, at least I'm out of the smoke…'_ Jason winces a second later, _'Shit. A cracked rib or two on my left. Note to self: Not get hit by that a second time.'_

Meanwhile, Naka-chan watched in utter amazement as Jason tanked a kick a Super Battleship like it was nothing with Jintsuu looking the same before their eyes widened as blood dripped from his right hand. A second later, Jason coughed a fistful of blood as the injury from the attack earlier made its damage known.

"A mean kick as well too, huh, Musashi?" Jason grins as he ripped his left hand off the ground before putting it on top of his left knee to help himself stand, "You sure don't know how to pull your punches. That's good, just what I need. You too, Sendai, good job on that distraction."

"Thanks. I do try my best from time to time." Sendai replies as she dropped next to Musashi in a kneel before standing straight on her feet with a pair of torpedoes held confidently.

"This Musashi finds it a bit hard to hold back when faced with opponents as interesting as you, Teitoku." Musashi grins at him as she placed her now blood-free glasses on her now blood-free eyes with her middle finger, "You don't wake up every day and encounter someone who can put up a fight with hidden trick up their sleeves ready to pounce like you do."

"Aye to that, but then again, "Jason shoulder's Jintsuu's sword as Ise, Hyuuga, Tenryuu, Maya and Jintsuu stood next to Musashi, "Who said that was my best? Jintsuu, catch!"

Jintsuu immediately snatches out her sword in the air after Jason threw it at her hard enough for her to get it. Reaching for something in his back with his left hand, Jason pulls out a flick-action karambit with a ringed pommel and a digital black and grey finish. Flicking it open, Jason holds it in an icepick position before playing with it for a few seconds as he randomly spun it around his entire hand before snapping back on position. Stomping hard on the ground, Jason suddenly explodes to them, or more precisely, to Musashi, running with his body angled forward and his hands behind him adding speed.

Grinning from ear to ear, Musashi happily meets Jason with a straight punch to the head which he simply avoids by leaning his head to the left before clamping his right hand on her wrist after that. Pulling himself below it, Jason spins around to their (Musashi's) left and sends a surprise left elbow to Sendai who was able to react fast enough to put up a defensive block by crossing her arms in front of her but to her shock, found Jason's elbow plowing through her defense like an unstoppable force before she was sent rolling on the ground like a ragdoll eleven meters behind everyone. Using his right arm, Jason forces his elbow to Musashi's gut with the latter gritting her teeth with a glare as she tightened the muscles on her flat stomach, not giving him any ground. Cocking her fist, Musashi roars as she sent it to Jason who responded the same as he too roared as he sent his karambit wielding fist and met her with another round of shockwave inducing fist-bump. Behind her, Hyuuga leaped toward's Jason's defenseless back with her sword in a swing at him; her sister doing the same while Jason was in lock with Musashi.

Grinning as the blood from his lips dripped, Jason gave Musashi a tug on one arm, letting go of her and gave her a harder-than-before roundhouse kick from the left, sending her barreling down towards the walls that separated the main entrance and the gym with freighting force as Musashi crashed into it creating cobwebs as she bounced off the wall, that's surprisingly holding strong, as her sight darkened from the amped force used on that kick. Dropping to all fours with a pained gasp, Musashi watched with flickering eyes as Jason side-stepped as Hyuuga missed him by a mile before snatching Ise off of her feet behind him. She heard him release a soft grunt from this distance as they fought in the middle of the gym as Jason threw a shock Ise towards her sister who leaned to her right where her sister's sword isn't and caught her by the collar and the top of her skirt before spinning around as she set Ise back on the ground whose feet expertly tapped the ground as she corrected her posture as the two once again faced Jason who grinned at them. Not a second later, the three exploded to one another as Jason danced around the two with his karambit either blocking or redirecting the katanas of both Ise and Hyuuga who aggressively sought him out with slashes here and there as Jintsuu, Sendai, Tenryuu and Tatsuta joined it with Maya looking for an opening. All around them, sparks would appear every time Jason met blades with any them.

Lowering her head, Musashi gritted her teeth hard as she fought her conscious to not back down. She then slammed her right fist on the ground, cracking it, as she forced herself to her knees as her heartbeat rose as more adrenaline poured into her system with her vision clearing and getting more focused towards Jason who was forced to open his defenses as he threw off every shipgirl that had a weapon off him. Behind him, Maya chose this the perfect time to throw herself on his back as she wrapped her arm around his waist, locking her fingers in the front before roaring a battle-cry as she performed the a full suplex on him. Yet, instead of slamming him down on either his head or his back, Musashi saw Jason land perfectly on his free hand before twisting his body around to land square on his feet. The next thing they all knew, Jason has pulled Maya to a sleeper hold with his left arm around her throat with his left bicep and the inner forearm against her carotid arteries on both sides of her neck causing Maya to choke as she scratches desperately at his arm for precious oxygen. The karambit placed back from where Jason took them from.

Seeing her fellow shipgirl get the life choked out of her, she felt something snap within her as she found herself roaring in anger before pushing herself off the ground and into a run as the ground below her gave way as more cracks appeared before stampeding forward. With each step taken, newer cracks were formed as Musashi blew smoke from her nose like a bull on a rampage and a death glare focused on Jason whose sole eye glowed blood red with his K9s being a tad bit more pronounced and longer than before. Making eye contact with a purple faced Maya, Musashi saw her give her a subtle nod her as Maya drove her left elbow to Jason's side with her all, hard enough to let her escape before she jumped to the side, coughing violently as Musashi shoulder rammed Jason with a roar.

 **"RAGH! ! !"**

"Holy… shit…" Maya gasped as she and the other shipgirls watched as Jason's feet dug to the ground hard, "What the hell is this anymore? This ain't no spar, you know…"

"Yeah, it was a one-sided battle in the very beginning." Sendai grunts as she kneels next to Maya with an arm on where Jason has elbowed her, "With Musashi the only one posing a real threat to him."

"Amen to that. Ow." Tenryuu hisses in pain as Tatsuta wiped the blood from her lower lip with a handkerchief from where Jason has landed a hit, "Gentle!"

"Ufufufufu."

"Another league from us for real." Ise comments as she and her sister staggers next to the four.

"We never stood a chance." Hyuuga adds, "But it is a good eye opener for who Teitoku really is."

"Hai. It has given us a better insight of his true self." Jintsuu says as she and Naka walked to them with her sword at her left and Naka-chan on her right.

"Teitoku is so~o strong!" Naka-chan marvels.

"Very." all the shipgirls agrees as one.

Heaving heavily, Musashi feels her chest burning from exhaustion as her ramming speed slowed to a stop. She shakily tried to take her hands off Jason's back after having rammed him for at least twenty meters through sheer brute force, but found herself needing to hold on to him instead as the adrenaline rush finally wore off leaving her weak and spent. She then feels a pair of gloved hands cup hers before one left and came back on her left shoulder, gently keeping her steady as she tried to catch her breath and not fall down on her knees. That would just be embarrassing.

Looking up, she sees Jason with his uncovered eye closed as he too looked a bit winded which baffled her because she expected him to be a bit more tired than that. Hell, it looked like it barely registered to him that they've all fought for a good hour and a half already with her being out for fifteen minutes as she did her best to get her back on her own two feet after that hard kick. A second later, Jason opened his eye as the blood red glow died down and returned back to his chocolate brown ones.

"A heck of a ramming speed there, Musashi." Jason grins, "Another two ribs on my right this time around."

And then he coughed, a bit of blood splattering her on the left side of her face, "Your hurt."

"Oh, this is nothing, but thanks for your concern. It'll heal in a few hours or so, but anyway, I believe this is my win."

"Dream on, Teitoku. It's ours." Musashi grunts as she pulls out a handkerchief from her skirt, "I got you with that last one."

"No, not really. It's mine, after all, I sent you and the others in the ground at least two to three times and all of you has yet to do me the same so it's mine." Jason grins as Musashi wipes the blood off his chin for him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Musashi sighs, "Then I better get you the next time then, huh?"

"Maybe~."

After dragging their collective asses, they head down to the rest of the girls that has gathered in one place as Jason and Musashi helps them all to their feet one by one.

"Well, I'm proud to say that you girls got at least some sense of close-quarter skills under your belts."

"Yatta!" Tenryuu and Maya both bounce in giddy.

"But! But, you all really on one thing that makes you all very predictable. First off, Maya, your swings are too wild and slow. That's okay for now, since we're all just getting started so I expect that after a few weeks, there should be an improvement okay?" Jason says as Maya flinched hard when she heard her name called.

"H-hai…" Maya nods with Tenryuu giggling at her without tact further raising her embarrassment as she glared bloody murder at said Light Cruiser who discreetly smirked at her roasting.

"Tenryuu."

"H-hai?!"

Next to Maya, Tenryuu visibly flinched as Jason's only visible eye turned to her with a blank look that made her stomach drop a few kilometers down as a creeping feeling that she won't get out unscathed her resonated on her. Beside her, it was now Maya's turn to smirk tauntingly as Tenryuu did her best not to shrink from Jason's piercing stare.

"You're too brash, wild and lack focus. You swing when you feel an opening has opened for you, that's wrong! You mustn't wait for an opening, because if you can't have one, then make one, but it's okay because I saw you attempting to do just that few times but all of it are far and few from each other." With each fact laid down, Tenryuu visibly shook as figurative arrows with the kanji for: Brash, Wild, and Lack of focus, stabbed into her chest without remorse.

Putting a hand on her left shoulder (the one that isn't covered in blood), Jason gave her a comforting squeeze and said; "Don't feel down, mkay? It's just day one, and besides, I just wanted to point out things we can help you and the others improve on. Now if I don't do this, none of you will know what you girls need to work on in order to better yourselves. Remember, a master has failed more times than the beginner has even tried. The road to your full potential, all of you, is filled with obstacle that only you yourselves can overcome. And as your Admiral who has been through hell and back- quite literary, sometimes- it is my job to make sure that you girls have the strength, mentality and the will to overcome those obstacles."

"Well said, Teitoku." Musashi grins as she crossed her arms under her bountiful twins which made Jason's eye twitch as its distracting powers went against his will power, "Spoken like a true warrior."

"Why thank you Musashi, for that kind comments of yours." Jason grins back as he turned to her with hands held behind his back, "And since you were kind enough to volunteer, I will lay it _gently_."

"Hm. Go ahead. This Musashi is greatly excited by what praises you will sing of my name." Musashi smirks confidently which Jason returns with the same intensity.

"But of course. Now where shall I start? Hmm… Oh yes. You lack proper planning."

" _Guh!"_ Musashi stumbles back by a step as a massive figurative arrow slam straight to home.

"You're recklessly charging in battle."

" _Gah!"_

Another one.

"You are too proud of your brute strength which shows you're quite lacking of the other."

" _Ah!"_

Now, the Super Battleships in on her knees with a hand on where her heart is supposed to be as multiple arrows has hit her fragile citadel way too much. And by the looks of it, many of the shipgirls think that she won't last any much longer if Jason stops his onslaught.

"But, because of those, you were able to save Maya just in time before I choked her to sleep." Jason smiles as he offered his left hand to her, "Now, pick yourself up, Super Battleship Musashi of the Yamato-class Super Battleships and rise. Rise, that you'll never be shadowed by the mistakes my predecessors did when you were still just a huge hunk of floating example of how large desperation and pride can get. You and your sisters- yes, I'm including Shinano, even if she got converted into an Aircraft Carrier- may have had fatal flaws that spelled your doom back them, but under my command, I swear to you that I will do my best to right those flaws for you to reach your full potential. So, I ask you, will you let me help you help yourself?"

Grabbing his hand firmly as Jason pulled her up to her feet, Musashi gave her Admiral the best determined grin she could muster and said, "Do you have to ask, Teitoku? You already know my answer to that. Of course, this Musashi, will give you my full cooperation so long as you keep your word."

"Of course." Jason grins as he and Musashi squeezed each other's hand with a small handshake, "Believe it."

And it was immediately ruined by Musashi who suddenly snorted before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Kami-sama! _'Believe it'_?! Oh Kami-sama…!" Musashi laughs as she broke from the handshake, "That's rich! So rich! This Musashi can't wait to tell this to Yamato. She will have a field day, that's for sure."

"You just ruined the moment you know…" Jason mutters as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Holding the bridge of his nose to calm himself down from the impending headache as the tan-skinned girl laughed her ass off in the distance, Jason redirected his attention to the rest of the shipgirls that he has yet to roast.

"Well let's see… Sendai. You need to react, move and plan faster, harder and more efficiently in the fly. Many situations in the battlefield will have you doing just that like yesterday and earlier today."

"Gotcha', Teitoku" Sendai salutes him with a two-finger mock salute that Jintsuu clearly looks not all too happy with.

"Jitnsuu."

"H-Hai?!"

"Be more confident. Hesitation always leads to the worst situations in the battlefield. If you wanted to execute a plan, and then do it, execute it without any hesitation. But if it doesn't work the first time, take one step back and two steps forward, okay?"

"H-hai, Teitoku. T-thank you for your kind advice." Jintsuu bows to him as she held her katana on her side like a true samurai, "I will t-take your w-words to heart."

Jason nods at her as he gives her a reassuring pat on the shoulder with the non-bloodied hand, "Good."

"Ne, Teitoku! How about Naka-chan?" Naka-chan asks as she did some cutesy idol pose.

Crossing his arms, Jason gave her a raised eyebrow as he tapped his right temple in thought, "Hmm… I guess more support in the field."

"But I did that the who-"

"Physically."

"Eh?! But how can Naka-chan be an idol if she gets damaged or worst yet, sunk, in a sortie?" Naka-chan demands an answer to that passionately.

"Train." Jason pats her in the head reassuringly, "Train harder and harder. Being an idol doesn't only come from singing songs or dancing, but through a lot of other things you do in your everyday life."

"Are you sure?"

Grinning at her childish reluctance as she stared at him with a cute pout on her face, he said, "I just know it. Besides, aren't idols the ones that bring together a large number of strangers together and unite then into a one synchronized unit?"

As if being hit by a lightning, realization immediately came upon her, "S-sugoi, Teitoku! I didn't know you were so smart, Teitoku."

"Oi. Are you mocking me?" Jason felt another twitch in his eyebrow as Musashi, along with Maya and Tenryuu, burst out laughing, "I think you're mocking me!"

"No, not at all. Tee-hee!"

"Don't _'Tee-hee!'_ me dammit! Anyway. Tatsuta. Don't get tunnel-vision in a fight. That's what got you damaged yesterday and today. Practice fighting with awareness to your surroundings; use the environment to your advantages." Jason says to the Light Cruiser who was smiling innocently at him which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Ufufufu. Hai, Teitoku~."

Jason sighs as he rubbed his face before turning to the last two, "Ise, Hyuuga. You two share the things you two need to improve on. Don't put too much strength on your attacks, it leaves you two open and it's pretty useless if it can't hit your target. Remember this as well, strength is not measured by how hard you can hit, its how hard you get hit and come back straight to your feet and keep going."

"Just like you yesterday." Hyuuga says.

"What do you mean by that?" Jason asks.

"You have been injured severely several times yesterday. More times than any of us shipgirls individually, but you kept getting back up to your feet like it was nothing." Hyuuga says, "A true definition of what we Battleships must be to strike fear on our enemies."

"I guess, but if you have been facing people who could wipe out humanity on a daily basis, like me, all this years, then yeah. But since you girls had no prior knowledge about the kinds of opponents I face, since you guys are needed to be more focused on the Abyssal threat, then it falls upon to me to guide you and to teach you girls on how to deal with them properly." Jason says as he takes his right glove off and looks at it, seeing no more wound on it, "Already healed huh. Whelp, I better get going. See ya guys. And remember what I said."

And with that, Jason walks away leaving a group of shipgirls staring at his back in astonishment as he heads to his next destination: The Carriers' archery range.

"Well now what?" Tenryuu asks as Jason neared the door.

"Get to the Docks is what." Jason says to them as he opens the door, "Get fixed up and do whatever you girls have to do. And Musashi, I'm giving you a warning this time so you don't need to come tom my office later, next time, I won't be as nice. Besides, it's just eleven in the morning; don't waste your time like me. Right now, I'm procrastinating because I still don't feel like doing paperwork. _Tee-hee_!"

All eight shipgirls blinks owlishly as the doors closed behind him, "How the hell is this base gonna survive?" Maya rhetorically asks which all the shipgirls present wants answered.

 _Fast._

* * *

"So, Emily-san, what is your answer? You don't have to answer it now, but it would better if you find your answer to it and fast." Saber says.

"How… how did you found yours, Rear-Admiral?" Emily asks for guidance, even if she's older than her by two years, "How did you find yours so quickly when I've known about the Capt- er, the Admiral longer than you have?"

"Just like you, I've read his files, the ones that are not redacted and the ones that are. I had to ask Wraith-ojii-san to pull some strings but even I wasn't prepared. I guess I found it when the Subterraneans attacked two weeks ago, the will to fight for the preservation of humanity and all that mumbo jumbo I guess." Saber replies with a careless wave of her hand as she picked up a file from her own pile on the small table in front of her which caused a frown to mar her face, "What could be the reason for Kasumi-chan being bitter with Kagerou…"

"I guess I'll just do that then." Emily sighs as she leans back on the chair, "No use worrying about something like this too early in the game, or so they say."

"Good answer." Kushina says, "For now."

"Why? What's wrong, Saber?" Mito asks as she and the rest lends the silver-haired officer their ears.

"Well, Kasumi-chan, one of Asashio-chan's ship-sister, got into an argument with Kagerou-chan, the lead ship of her class, as the latter was heard by the former talking about how- I quote and unquote: _'how epic Teitoku was yesterday…'_. It seems to have reached a level where the two had a bit of a heated argument with the former trash talking the Admiral quite harshly. Fortunately, Nachi was there to stop it from further escalating. Now, Nachi is asking whether she should send Kasumi-chan to me or directly to Jason for some counseling or whatever." Saber says as she reads the last lines which pretty much were summed up by her reply.

"Hmm… Send her to Jason." Mito nonchalantly waves off, "He'll know what to do."

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't this make Kasumi-chan hate Teitoku more, cuz you know, considering what happened to her crew back in the war…" Saber reasons reluctantly.

"I too agree with Mito-dono, Rear-Admiral." Nagato says as she finished one of the stacks in front of her which most consisted of files that reports of things needed fixing, upgrading, calibrating and supplying, "It would be best if we let Teitoku handle this one. Moreover, from what I have seen, I don't think Teitoku will be too harsh on her."

"You couldn't have been closer than the truth, Nagato." Rafael grins from his position on the wall, "Besides, I think Jason would like to hear her side of the story on this one. He could be a saint sometimes, but the devil if provoked and both when in the mood."

"Oh yeah, tell me about it." Kushina mumbles tiredly, "Pranking with him is good, until said pranks get turned to you. And let me tell you, you never want Jason to point a prank on you. The last time he did it to me, he dyed my hair green for half a month! Ugh, the horror!"

Both Saber and Emily shivers in fear as they held their own hair protectively, "That's horrible!" Emily gasps.

"We know, but since none of you here will be the future Mrs. Yamamoto-sama, I shall shoulder this burden for you lot." Mikoto interjects as all eyes snaps to her with varying degrees of reaction, "Oh my~. Your stares fill me with joy, mm~."

Taking their eyes from the black-haired woman who was busy basking from all the negativity in the room as Rafael looked around for a quick escape in worry with Yato presumably in tow; Emily sighed and said, "Anyways, Mikoto- _san_ , what happened next on your story?"

"Huh? Oh right, where were we?"

"Teitoku was about to storm your place to stop the marriage, I think." Saber says as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Oh that. Alright, well… As the ceremony started, Mito-nee-sama contributed and sang the song _'I Need a Hero'_ while my father was notified by one the of guards that a man, dressed in black carrying a sword, was walking straight for the Main Gates while ignoring any warnings. As the song progressed to the chorus, everyone inside the ballroom heard and saw the huge explosion outside just as another guard came bursting through the door with a panicked look on his face. Apparently, Jason has come and has somehow managed to get pass the Main Gates using a high-level Fire Jutsu that obliterated the gates and the seals placed on it while leaving with knocked out guards at his wake as he calmly walked towards the Main House. By the time the song came to the second chorus, the guest and practically everyone within the ballroom where tensed and close to panicking as the sounds of a one-sided battle going on outside the double oak doors of the ballroom echoed. The moment it ended, the double doors suddenly exploded leaving a trail of smoke to crawl inside causing more of the guest to fear as Jason's footsteps echoed loudly like the final countdown before shit hits the fan. Then he appeared, dressed in black clothing with Mapawi in hand, smoking, with a stoic look in his face." Mikoto says with a gentle smile.

All of the other occupants of the room, except Yato, smiled gently at her as she reminisced such fond memories that she'll surely never forget. Seconds later, a knock echoed through their own door with Nagato granting whoever was on the other side permission to enter the room. When the door opened, it revealed Kongou and her sisters pushing a cart with trays of cookies with different assortment of decorations and flavors, cupcakes, scones and a tray of what smelled like British earl grey tea in a tea set which the former was holding proudly. Behind her, Hiei was also pushing the second half the amount of food in a cart with Kirishima holding a rectangular foldable table over her head and Haruna holding four fancy looking collapsible chairs for them to sit on. Being the last one to enter the room, Haruna politely placed the chairs to her side and closed the door before carrying back the chairs as the entire Kongou-class Fast Battleships stood in one single horizontal file.

"What are you doing here, Kongou?" Nagato asks as she stared at the things the four sisters brought, "And why are you carrying those?"

"Why for tea of course, Secretary-Ship Nagato-san." Kongou nods with a smile, "Teitoku promised, desu."

"And when did he promised this, if I may ask?" Saber asks as her attention has been taken.

"Just earlier this morning, Rear-Admiral, as Teitoku escorted the new Destroyers to their class, desu." Kongou beamed.

"I see. I guess since Teitoku allowed, who are we to say otherwise? Please, do your thing." Saber sighs as Kongou nodded to her, her sisters immediately setting up everything in place.

"Say, what were you lot talking about outside the room? If you don't mind." Kongou asks in interest as she offers Yato, who was looking at one of the checkered cookies with hungry eyes, smiling as she did so with a bonus pinch on his cheeks because he was just too cute, "Here you go!"

"A-arigatou, nee-san." Yato blinks in surprise as he took one from the tray after his mother gave him an approving smile.

Popping it in his mouth, Yato's eyes widen as he chewed on it, "Su-sugoi! This is delicious, nee-san!"

"Why thank you!" Kongou smiles at him before turning to Mito, "Ne, Mito-san, who's his father?"

"Why it's Jason of course." Mito grins which caused Kongou and her sisters to freeze on their place, "Can't you see the resemblance?"

"Sadly, no, they're not very obvious if you don't take the time to look at him and Teitoku together." Saber comments as she hands Yato another one, gushing as Yato opened his mouth for her to put the cookie herself, "You're so kawaii, Yato-tan!"

"Arigatou, Saber-onee-chan!"

"Kyaah! I'll never get tired of that!"

Meanwhile, Kongou stood frozen, color sucked out of her along with her sisters as they tried to process how and when would Jason have had a kid. Moments later, Kongou craned her head towards Mito who was still looking at her with a cheerful grin, then to Nagato who gave her a shrug.

"W-what…? Then wouldn't that mean that Teitoku and you had this young one when he was only seventeen?" Kongou asks as the color started getting back to her skin, "Isn't that too bloody young to be having a child?!"

"Meh, Jason didn't bat an eye and just rolled with it just so his parents wouldn't be breathing fire on his neck. His brothers gave their support, even if they are mostly in the sidelines, while laughing their asses off as Jason did things many found out of place and extremely amusing. Plus, on the side note, Jason has a lot of connection and tricks up his sleeves to fall back on when things get rough, but thankfully, it hadn't reached that level yet." Mito waves Kongou's argument just as easily as drinking tea, "This is some fine tea, Kongou."

"Uh… Thanks, I guess… but still! Wouldn't it have been better if you waited a few more years to do whatever you did?" Kongou asks as she poured Mito another cup, "Careful, it's hot."

"Nah. If I did that, then I would be the one sidelined. This is for the best, besides, with this, it's made our lives more interesting in ways more than one." Mito says with a grin as she takes a whiff on the tea's scent before taking slow sips, "Mighty fine indeed."

"B-but…"

"Kongou-Onee-sama… I think it would be best if we drop this issue for now and reserve it to some other time." Kirishima intervenes as she fixed back her glasses in place, the glint reflecting the light from the outside, "By my calculations, this would only end in a disaster if you continue to push through this. It would be best to take a tactical retreat for now and let things cool down a bit more. Looking at everyone here, it would seem that a lot has already happened before we entered the premises of the room."

Kongou stops and listens to her sister for a moment before sighing as she fixed her posture, "You're right, Kirishima. Forgive me for that outburst, Mito-san. I didn't really expect for Teitoku to already have a child at the age of seventeen."

Mito watches in unblinking eyes as Kongou bowed her head to her in genuine apology; her bubbly personality nowhere to be found. Sipping on the tea once more, Mito lowers the cup and soundlessly puts it on top of the small table in front of her as she crossed her legs, right over the left.

"Don't worry a thing about it, Kongou-san. Many, if not, most of the people before you that has asked me of that question had the similar reaction so I'm quite used to it. To tell you the truth, the reason Jason didn't bat an eye when I dropped him the bomb that I was pregnant with Yato was because of the facts that prior to becoming pregnant, I had been bugging him to impregnate me in order to escape a marriage contract, same like Mikoto-chan had. Each and every time I asked, he refused and each and every time he refused, I asked _better_. It wasn't until it was a single day left before I was wedded off to some greedy bastard that Jason acted." Mito smiles nostalgically as she leaned on the sofa.

"So, you too?" Saber asks with a raised eyebrow as she lowered her cup on British earl grey tea on her lap.

"Yes, shocking, isn't it?" Mito turns her smiles at her, "I, the heir to the Uzuki clan, found myself trapped in a similar situation like Mikoto-chan, three years before hers, but Jason didn't ask as nice as he did to the fathers of Mikoto and her husband-to-be. No~. Jason made sure to drill and pound his words into the elders of my clan and the parents of those bastards they wanted me married-into as hard and as brutal as possible. But, that's a story for another time. Right now, we sit and enjoy this tea our dear Kongou and her sisters has brought us while we wait for Jason to return."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. And besides, I believe I unfortunately didn't catch Kongou-dono's question. May you repeat it for me, please?" Mikoto asks with a smile as she too sips on the tea Kongou has brought for them.

"But of course!" Kongou beams with blinding energy from whence they remembered has returned, "Please, go on."

"Alright. Let's see..." And so Mikoto told the four sisters her story from the very start earlier of this morning. The story telling lasted for a good thirty minutes, enough time for the sisters to set everything up and get whatever they might have forgotten to get. Although they might not have been too keen to go, since the story being told was quite interesting, they were able to find a way by using their built-in radios to listen even when they are at a distance away. And considering that these are ship radios that can communicate with each other for miles away, they had no problem listening as Kongou turned her mic volume higher for her radios to pick up, "And that's where you girls came in. Not a very glamorous story or anything, but to me, it's a memory that I'll never forget and a story that I hope I will be able to bless the children of Jason-sama and I in the near future. Ufufufufufu~."

It would have been a great talk if Mikoto didn't add up another jab to some of the females inside the room as the temperature and the atmosphere suddenly got cold and heavy once again. Rafael for his part, had Yato already in his arms ready to bolt at any second should the room turn into a war-zone between multiple women whose territorial claims overlaps each other, no matter how old or recent it is.

"Excuse me, but what gave you the idea that Jason will be spawning any children with your blood in it, hmm?" Mito smiles with a dark look on her face as the only two males in the room tensed for immediate escape.

"Ohohohoho! What is this, Mito-onee-sama... are you, somehow, afraid that after you and Jason-sama had been through he will dump you for I?" Mikoto taunts as she held a fan with the Uchiha crest on it, "Because you should, not that it may happen instantly, but that in the near future, I will be known not as the Uchiha princess but the Yamamoto matriarch. I plan to have as much children with Jason-sama as possible; even with the addition of our dear Kushina-chan."

"Eh?!" Kushina immediately reacts across the table as she sat with her cousin, "Why does all your fantasies include me?!"

"I agree! Er- not on Kushina-san's part- gomen- but you being with Teitoku!" Kongou exclaims awkwardly before righting herself, "No one will get between me and Teitoku's burning love! No one! But I might let my lovable sisters join in if they too should wish it."

"Hiei? ? ! !" Hiei cries in shock, "K-Kongou-onee-sama! W-who said I'll ever want to be with that man?! P-please think of your words! That man will only corrupt you if you keep close to him just like how he seems to have corrupted Mito-dono's mind!"

Somewhere in the path going to the Carriers' den, Jason sneezed and cursed as he stumbled on to the cold concrete floor before righting himself thinking that someone must have been dissing him somewhere close by before resuming his trek.

"Ehh?! But then again, it's been only a day so I guess you might need more time." Kongou think out loud as she stares at her sister who looks visibly relieved but annoyed that her own dear sister would think she would ever fall for that man that calls himself their Admiral.

"It's not so bad being corrupted by him, you know." Mito grins at Hiei who turns her annoyed eyes at her causing her grin to widen, "It actually lets you give in to your inner self and indulge on some of life's simple pleasures like taking things easy once in a while. But that's your choice and perspective, we live in a free world and everybody has their own opinion one way or the other."

"Still!" Hiei still refuses to agree on that part, "I will protect Kongou-onee-sama's purity and innocence even if it costs me."

"Suit yourself."

"Haruna thinks that Teitoku is a nice and dependable man, Hiei-onee-sama." Haruna speaks as she offered Rafael a cup of tea which he politely declined as he held Yato securely on his arms.

"Ditto. I personally vouch that Teitoku is as nice and dependable he is as Haruna-nee-sama speaks with the way he holds himself." Kirishima says as she fixed her glasses once again, "By my calculations, you too shall see it for yourself one way or the other that he isn't as untrustworthy as you make him to be. Sooner or later."

Yet Hiei remained strong even when it was three of her sisters saying her otherwise. Looking around for something to get their attention off her, she spies the clock on the wall that says that it is already 11:00 in the morning, or was it afternoon.

"A-anyway! Where is Teitoku? Shouldn't he be here already? I mean, he said that he was going to drop off the two new Destroyers to their class. Did he got lost by any chance?" Hiei said.

"Ara~ara. Worrying about our Teitoku being lost now, huh, Hiei-san?" Mutsu grins, "But worry not, we believe that he has taken this opportunity to do some of the things he wished to do himself before he gets back so that he could strike them off his list of things-to-do. Let us wait for him a little bit longer before lunch, I believe that you have brought some dishes, yes?"

"I-is that so? I guess so. And to answer your question, we have, although I wasn't given the reason as to why I was told by Kongou-onee-sama to wait in the Library until they finished." Hiei mutters, "I could have given them a ton of help!"

All the girls that are familiar with Hiei's cooking shuddered in dread at the aspect of her helping in the kitchen for a lot of reasons, most of those being for the safety of everyone and anyone unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of it. Shaking any of those thoughts away from their minds, they instead chose to return their attentions to Mito and Mikoto whom has finished glaring at each other and are back on doing whatever they were doing, like for example, Mito is now reading another file about something concerning her company and Mikoto serenely smiling for no reason as she enjoyed the cup of tea in her hands.

"So, uh, what are we supposed to do until he comes back?" Emily asks with a tall stack of books in front of her.

"Well, for starters, you could pick up one of those beginner's level books and start reading them rather than wasting your time doing nothing." Saber lays some pretty thorough words that made Emily sag hard as each word smashed into her.

"R-roger that, ma`am..."

And read she did, until the time Jason finally returns and saves her from all these books stacked in front of her and Saber's piercing stare as said silver-head stared at her from the corner of her right eyes while she too fished herself a new file to read on.

 _'Scary!'_

"Harsh, just as I like it." Mito grins at Saber who turns her attention to her, "Are you always like this when you were a child, Saber?"

"Wraith-ojii-san taught me how to be killer and how to be good at it after my parents' death. I guess it's part of the package after watching your entire world burn in front of you." Saber says before returning to the file she was currently reading.

Mito's eyes soften at that, "I... Forgive me, I didn't kn-"

"Save it. I didn't let their deaths be a hindrance to me but know this, when I find the bastards that killed them, not even the heavens could save them from me." Saber hissed uncharacteristically.

All the occupants inside exchanged looks at the coldness that Saber seems to be exerting while she did her job. Knowing nothing else to do, Rafael puts Yato down on the floor who then bounds to Haruna to ask for another piece of cookies.

"Here you go, Yato-kun." Haruna smiles as she hands him a scone.

"Arigatou, nee-san!" Yato smiles as he accepts it, easing the atmosphere in the room with his mere presence.

"Vengeance isn't a healthy habit, Saber." Rafael says catching everyone's ears, "It leads to one's self-destruction, trust me on this."

"And how would you know, hentai?" Saber snaps at him causing Rafael's eyebrow to twitch, "Have you ever wanted to kill someone so bad for taking something you held dear to your heart before?"

"No, but I've been next to one." Rafael counters not a second later, "Before Nova died, a girl that he and Jason loved and cared for respectively was abducted, tortured, molested, raped and then killed. It was the most terrifying event in my life, along with the entire TaskForce141 that has tagged along to save her from a rebel camp, wanna know why?"

Saber could be seen gulping a heavy lump from her throat as she gave him a hesitant nod prompting him to continue, "It was the first time that we've seen Jason kill an enemy on cold blood as he didn't spared them a single look before swinging Mapawi on their direction once. Don't even get me started on Nova who burned the next rebel camp we found to the ground with Jason as they left none alive. It didn't take those two more than a week to find the bastards that killed Maria and when they did, oh God, when they did, death was the sweetest thing they could never have until Jason and Nova made sure they suffered the pain they had inflicted on Maria before killing them off slowly and painfully."

"And that is why he said vengeance is not healthy Saber, because after that, those two stopped being themselves that it took one of them dying to get the other to snap back to himself." Kushina says softly, "It destroyed Jason so much on the inside when all of those finally sunk in and that was merely the beginning of his pain because after four months, when Yato was finally brought into this world, his parents passed away from protecting Yato and Mito-nee against hordes of Jason's enemies when Jason was injured and incapacitated for a time being."

All those that didn't know these felt their heart sink low on their stomachs. Kongou's cup could be seen shaking from her hands as she tried to imagine what it might be like to be in his foot-steps with Hiei lowering her head, staring at her tea cup mournfully, Haruna holding her hands in front of her mouth in silent horror and Kirishima who averted her softened eyes. Saber for her part looked a little like she and him could relate to one another.

"But never pity him. Jason hates other's pity more than he hates the bad guy. He would rather that you all just stay the same, it is less of a hassle in a long run." Rafael adds, lessening the tense atmosphere a bit.

"Ne, forgive me if I may seem a bit out of line, but where did Yato-kun inherited his blue eyes from? From what I remember, didn't Teitoku have brown and you have violet, Mito-san?" Kongou asked the million-dollar question.

"Oh that? Well, Jason's chakra isn't as stable as it is now because back then when he unlocked the entirety of it, when he was just getting accustomed with it, he would have a few outbursts here and there and _definitely_ when we were making Yato, Jason was anything but gentle; just the way I liked it." Mito grins lewdly to herself which caused all of the women inside to widen their eyes as their faces suddenly burned.

" _Ehem_. What exactly has that got to do with your son's blue eyes?" Nagato asks.

"Well, every time he taps on his darker side, his eyes turn red, right?" Everyone nods to this, "And since he is tapping on it, when we made Yato, I guess it cancelled out the red gene on my violet ones leaving the blue gene in its place. Did I get that right, Doc-Kushi-Kushi?"

Everyone snorts in amusement at that while the woman in question twitched hard as she glared daggers at Mito, "Yes, since it meant that Jason's genes were more on the dominant side and also, don't call me that."

"No promises~!" Mito teases as she gave her cousin a peace sign, "Anyway, I don't think Yato having blue eyes makes him any less of a son to Jason. Heck, he said he fears for our son's future because it might make him a chick magnet. Something he was and still is which Nova and Rafael wanted to achieve."

"Ugh, don't rub salt into the wound, woman."

"Tee~hee!"

"Ooh! Burn, hentai."

"Shut it, brat!"

"Haruna is alright with this."

"Kirishima, we're running out of tea, desu."

"I'm on it, Kongou-onee-sama."

"Hiei! ! ! !"

* * *

"Is it just me or does the Carriers' place has to be in the far back?" Jason asks as he caught sight of the Carriers' home for the old- er, place.

Right now, Jason finds himself walking under the bright blue sky and warm sun that is contradicted by the cool white snow around him giving the base a balanced temperature. And speaking of contradiction, Jason takes a single look down and sees that the state of his messy and bit bloodied uniform could send the wrong signal to anyone who might see him even when he's feeling fine at the moment; other than the healing ribs of course.

' _Guess I can't do anything about this one.'_

Looking around, he could see the American Fast Battleships and the two German Capital ships and Prinz Eugen playing what seems to be a 3-vs-3 game of baseball. And right now, New Jersey has just struck Tirpitz's pitch quite hard as the baseball went high in the air with Prinz Eugen running after it and New Jersey running towards the base Prinz was standing on seconds ago with a victorious grin.

His ears twitched when he heard the ball whistle in the air as it now headed back down. In front of him, he could see Prinz looking at him with wide eyes as she headed straight for him as the ball too headed down towards him.

"A-Admiral, look out!" Prinz called out to him twenty-five meters away as the baseball was mere meters away from him.

The players, which consisted of Iowa, Missouri, Bismarck, Tirpitz and New Jersey with Wisconsin acting as audience all watched frozen in place as the ball continued to drop with Prinz putting it her all just to reach him in time before the ball hits him.

 _ **BOING! BOING!**_

 _'Sweet mother of Double-Holy-WMD's!'_ Jason thought with wide eye, _'Those blessed things are ignoring the laws of gravity with impunity!'_

"Admiral! The ball! It's falling towards you!" Prinz yelled out in desperation which fell to deaf ears as Jason's lone eye was trapped in a pair of soft jiggly puffs.

"They sure are..." Jason mutters before his ears twitched again and his danger senses flared, "Oh, thaaat ball... Tch. Not as interesting as the ones in front of me, dammit."

And promptly snatched said ball out of the air just moments before it could have impacted Jason's face. Holding the ball in his right hand, Jason waited for the panting Prinz to stop in front of him as her face appeared flushed from all that running with sweat dripping down her face and into her neck and in to her uniform.

 _'Damn. So, close...'_

"You okay there, Prinz?" Jason asks with a smirk as he tossed the ball a couple of times in the air before catching it with the same hand.

"A... Moment... Please..." Said the German Heavy Cruiser who was holding her knees as she tried to catch her breath, "All done!"

"Hmm. So, baseball, huh..." Jason murmurs as the Heavy Cruiser stared at him expectantly.

"Ja! Since we didn't have anything to do, we decided to play some sports with our American friends." The pure and innocent Prinz said as she puffed her chest proudly and puff out she did with confidence, "And baseball was chosen since we couldn't play basketball in the gym with Musashi-san and the others occupying it and there's no proper facilities to play football without fearing of hitting any windows."

"And baseball was the safest bet, huh?" Jason grins as he held the ball in his hand.

"Ja! Although Ms. Wisconsin declined the offer to play and instead chose to spectate the game, Admiral." Prinz replied with an adorable smile on her face.

"Well since you guys are missing one on your team, I could see why." Jason says as he stares at Bismarck who also stares back with the catcher's glove at the ready, "Hey, mind if I pitch this one?"

"Eh? Not at all!" Prinz beams at him causing Jason to grin as he took a stance, "Uh... Admiral?"

"Don't worry, it'll reach them no problem." Jason says to her as Iowa stood in front of Bismarck with a bat and a confident grin on her face.

"Give 'em nice and hard!" Iowa shouts to him.

"That's what she said!"

"B-but Admiral, that's about one hundred meters of a distance!"

Turning at her, Jason grins mysteriously, "Distance is just a number and all I had to do is throw, no biggie."

"I-if you say so." Prinz backs down as she stood beside Jason with an unsure look on her face.

"What? You don't believe me?" Jason frowns playfully, "Then I guess I'll just show you. Wish me luck."

"G-good luck!"

And with that, Jason threw the ball with enough force to break the sound barrier in front of them causing the winds to pick up as the Heavy Cruiser screamed next to him, holding down her short skirt and hat with her hands.

 _'White, with a pink ribbon~ The color of pure innocence~'_

"Kyaaah!"

Back with the ball, said ball travelled in the air, changing height every now and then as it went up and went down. Meanwhile, Iowa narrowed her eyes as her grip tightened around the bat with the grip, the aluminum groaning in protest as she anticipated where the ball will go with keen eagle-like eyes.

 _'NOW!'_

And with a mighty swing, Iowa roars as she swung as hard as she can towards the ball with a grin that clearly said 'it's over'.

Not.

With the sound of a metal bat shattering like glass reaching her ears, Iowa only had a split second to watch at the corner of her eyes in shock as the ball tore its way cleanly through her bat as if it was made of wood before smashing to Bismarck's gloved hand.

"What the...?!"

"Urk!" Bismarck grunts the moment the ball made contact with her glove, pushing it all the way to her stomach with resulted in her being pushed from place with the concrete beneath her feet breaking to pieces as she tried to keep her footing on.

Seconds later, Bismarck feels herself coming to a stop and raised her head just for her eyes to widen too in shock. For right in front of her, is a pair of parallel line that stretches a good fifteen meters littered with pieces of concrete and in her hand, is a single smoking ball that has caused her hand to feel numbed. Picking up the ball from her glove, Bismarck stared at it for a second before she raised it high in the air.

"Out!" and cue a victory dance that caused Tirpitz to hide her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Good job on catching that, Jerry." Iowa compliments as she and her sister Wisconsin picked up the remains of the late bat that Jason broke to pieces before dumping it to a trash can nearby, "I guess the game's over now."

"I guess it is, Big-sis." Wisconsin smiles at her, "Although I didn't expect the Admiral to have such a strength to break a metal bat like that."

"Not all of us did." Bismarck says as she walked to the pair of sisters, "Now come on, I think we have some questions needed answering."

"You got that right, gal!" Iowa grins as she pulls both Wisconsin and Bismarck for a group hug, the latter not looking very happy about it, "Let's go!

"Let go of me, Capitalist!"

"Nope. Not until we reach the Admiral who looks to be trying to stop your adopted sister from crying." Iowa says as she drags the two with Tirpitz, Missouri and New Jersey following suit.

"What?!"

"Please don't cry, Prinz! I didn't see anything, I swear!" Jason tries to comfort the distraught German fine engineering who is now crying a fountain of tears.

"Lier! You saw! I saw that look on your face, Admiral!" Prinz cries as she tried to hit Jason while trying to hold down her skirt at the same time in case he pulls another trick from his sleeve.

"Look, that was just an accident, okay? And even if I saw anything, what do I gain from it?" Jason tries to reason with the girl while also trying to lie to her at the same time, _'Let's not tell her we saw everything in full detail... and what look did she mean?'_

"Oi! What did you do to my sister, bastard?!" Bismarck roars as she made her way to Jason and Prinz with a pissed off look.

 _'Ah fuck, here it comes.'_

"Bismarck-onee-sama! Waaah!" Prinz jumps to Bismarck, unintentionally flashing Jason once again who snapped his head to the side as quick as possible which didn't go unnoticed by everyone except Bismarck whose attention was fully on Prinz, "He saw them! He saw them!"

"Saw what, Prinz?" Bismarck asks.

"My panties!"

Almost everyone sweat-dropped at that, with Jason included as to how much tears Prinz was crying, but Bismarck merely tsked at her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Prinz, my dear little sister, those are not panties." Bismarck says sagely.

 _'They're not?!'_ Everyone mentally asked with Tirpitz choking on her spit at the revelation.

"T-They're not?" Prinz asks with her big, round bright blue eyes turned to Bismarck who nodded sagely once again.

"Yes, they're not."

"Then, um, Bismarck, uh, what are _they_?" Jason asks with uncertainty if this BS was real or not.

"Why they are pants of course!" The famous Battleship declared with a pump of her hand, "And therefore we shan't be embarrassed for no one is ever embarrassed with wearing pants!"

 _'P-Pants?!'_

"W-what the hell are you talking about, Bismarck?!" Tirpitz booms as she pulled her sister by the collar, "Who in their right mind told you that?!"

"Why Gneisenau of course." Bismarck answers.

"Why when I get my hands on that stupid Battlecruiser I will..."

"Shh, Tirpitz." Jason puts a hand on her shoulder stopping her on her evil monologue, "Let it be, I think it's cute."

"What are you talking about?" Tirpitz asked Jason with a confused look on her head.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, which he feels her tensing up very much so, Jason pulls her close to the Americans and said, "Let it be, at least this way, Prinz can finally calm down."

"Huh?"

"The question still stands, Admiral. Did you see or did you not see?" Missouri asks with her arms crossed under her Iowa-class twin fun-bags.

Coughing awkwardly to his hand as he let go of Tirpitz, Jason turns away and said, "I may, or may not have, seen what true innocence truly looks like."

"So, you saw. Oh Admiral, you~" Iowa grins as she chuckled silently, "Tell me, did it got the blood pumping?"

"If you mean this kind of blood, yes it very much did." Jason says as he pointed at his busted lip that is currently bleeding a bit, "That girl can sure hit."

"Eh?! Not that! We meant-" New Jersey recoils back before going back again but Jason interrupts her.

"No, it didn't. End of discussion about this topic. Anyway, since I just accidently ended your game, what are you girls going to do now?" Jason asks.

"Well, we were planning on going to check on E and Hornet when we finished and I think I'm speaking for all of us here, but you really need to have those checked up." New Jersey says as she pointed at his external injuries, scuffed-up uniform with drops of blood on the collar and the right sleeve, that he sustained from the one-sided spar earlier which he merely waved off.

"Nah. This is just nothing. Anyway, do you guys know anything about the food contest last night between the Battleships and the Carriers?" Jason asks, intending to get the attention away from him while getting information on what killed his resources last night.

"Oh yeah, Wisco and Mo were quite at it last ni- _GAGH_! ! !" Iowa gasps in pain after Wisconsin and Missouri elbowing her at her sides while smiling at Jason innocently but the damage has been done.

"Iowa!"

Sighing at the two who now looked apologetic, Jason says, "You two, I'll let you off with a warning, okay? Don't do something like that again."

"Yes, sir." The two chorused.

"You Tirpitz, did you or your sisters participated?" Jason asks as he turned to his left.

"Uh no, Admiral. We merely watched on the sidelines." she denies him not a second later as Jason stared down at her, looking for any signs of lying.

Finding none, Jason nods to her before they all turned to the two Germans they had left momentarily.

"I'm going to the Carriers place for a bit, any of you coming?" Jason asks as he points at his destination not farther than twenty-eight meters away.

"Ja. I would like to see how Graf is doing." Bismarck says to him before nudging Prinz forward, "Don't you have anything to say, Prinz?"

The girl in front of him fidgeted with the hem of her skirt for aa moment, shyly meeting his gaze before finally talking, "F-forgive me, Admiral. F-for my uncalled-for actions..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Let bygones be bygones." Jason grins as he pats the twin-tailed girl on the head.

 _'Finally...'_

"Y-yes!"

"Alright, since we're set, let's go!" Jason pumps in the air before they all headed to the Carriers' archery range/home.

The walk was rather uneventful, for Jason, with some occasional talks here and there between the shipgirls just as they reached the Carriers' place or whatever you may call it.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

After knocking on the door, Jason took a step back as a familiar voice from the other side.

"Coming~"

The door opened revealing Houshou in her natural garbs without her flight deck on sight, but she did look like she was practicing with her bow if the light sweat was anything to go by.

"Oh, Teitoku! What a pleasant surprise." Houshou exclaims in shock, "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, that would be great, uh, please excuse us." Jason nods to her with a grin as he passed Houshou whose eyes travelled down to his messed-up form before stopping him with an arm in his way, "Uh, Houshou? Is anything alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that, Teitoku?" Houshou asks with a strangely edged tone in her voice, "You're hurt, did something happen on the way?"

Chuckling at the thought, Jason habitually scratched the back of his head before freezing when he saw the look on her eyes that she didn't find anything funny at the moment, "Uh, er, well, uh..."

"Yes? I'm listening."

"Well, uh, you see... before I came here, I had a little spar with Musashi and some of the girls in the Gymnasium and we all kinda got a bit carried away. Hehehe."

"Yes, I can see." Houshou says as gave him a once over, her eyes then stopping at the cut on his lower lip on the right, "And the one on the lips? Should I take guess that it too came from that spar? Hmm?"

By now, Jason could be seen sweating and shaking as the way Houshou squeezed answers from him reminded him of married couples which consisted of a dominant wife and a submissive husband. Not the route he'd take any day. Willingly.

"Err... Not really..."

Seeing the position their Admiral is placed into, most of the Battleships could help but snicker silently as the scene reminded them of old married couples while a certain Heavy Cruiser felt guilty since Jason didn't really attempt to dodge her swings which explains the busted lip.

"Um! M-Ms. Houshou..." Prinz starts.

"Yes?" Houshou replies with a sweet smile.

"Uh, to tell you the truth, uh, it was I that caused that..." Prinz confesses as she lowers her head in shame.

"Oh. Were you part of the spar Teitoku had said?" Houshou asks.

"No-"

"Uh, it was all a misunderstanding, Houshou. You see, I teased Prinz and went overboard with it which caused her to give me this tiny cut. But no biggie, this is nothing, now why don't we all get in and have some warm tea?" Jason interrupts before it could even escalate as he turns Houshou around the door with both hands on her shoulder, ushering her inside which left the Carrier with no choice but to comply, completely forgetting about Prinz's answer, "C'mon now, let's go~"

"Okay, okay, please, don't push!"

"Not until we get in the kitchen~."

Turning his head to the right, Jason looks at Prinz at the corner of his visible eye and winks at her reassuringly with a grin as he ushered the gentle Carrier inside. Outside, Prinz and co. watches as Jason and Houshou disappeared the moment they turned to the left. Moments later, Graf Zeppelin came into view with her head turned to where Jason and Houshou disappeared into with a confused look on her face before she turned her head towards the door spotting her friends outside.

"Why was the Admiral dragging Ms. Houshou to the kitchen?" the tall Carrier asks, "Ah, please do come in. It is quite warm inside."

"Danke, Frau Graf." Bismarck nods gratefully to the Carrier, "He just saved my dear Prinz from Houshou's sudden change in mood when she saw how scruffy the Admiral looked."

"Scruffy?" The German Carrier with some fine German engineering asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His uniform was quite a mess, since he just came from a spar with one of the Super Battleships of this base, plus when Prinz nailed him right on the kisser on a misunderstanding earlier." Missouri answered her as they entered, "My, this place sure is warm."

"I see. In that case, why don't all come inside, it would seem that the Japanese has some interesting machines to keep the people warm in times like this." Graf said, escorting the six Fast Battleships plus one Heavy Cruiser to a room where Jason met all the Carriers yesterday which now has been fixed while they were away, "I believe they called it the Kotatsu."

"Yo."

Ryuujou greets them casually across the room as she sat with her legs inside in the middle of the large rectangular kotatsu with, peeling an orange while Kaga, Akagi, Souryuu, and Hiryuu practice their archery with Shoukaku and Zuikaku explaining how they use their large ass bows to their American counterparts in a table to the right of the room.

A few feet behind them, Unryuu could be seen lying on her front, sleeping, on the same Kotatsu Ryuujou was on with her sisters, Amagi and Katsuragi, nowhere to be seen. Probably in the kitchen. Across Ryuujou sits Taihou who was busy cleaning her hurricane bow with a soft cloth, but gave them a polite nod the moment her eyes laid on them. Zuihou on the other hand, could be heard from the kitchen a wall across the range talking with Houshou and Jason excitedly. Behind the four shipgirls that are practicing shooting arrows as accurate as possible, sat Shouhou, whom has busied herself by doing some maintenance on one of her Type 97 Torpedo Bomber with a small fairy pilot standing at her left shoulder looking very intently at the plane most people would mistake for a model.

Junyou on the other hand, could be seen drinking some sake with two new girls that Jason has yet to meet on a small round table next to the kotatsu. The first one was a girl with long gray hair with a visible ponytail. She wore a white blouse over a short red hakama bottom with a flame patterned vest over her blouse, black pantyhose, and a headband. They could see her gray eyes twinkling in amusement as they shared saucers with Junyou while Hiyou tried to mitigate the amount of alcohol consumed by all three party.

Next to the gray head sits a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She too wore the same white blouse over a short red hakama bottom with flame patterned vest over her blouse, but with the difference of a pair of black thigh-highs but with the same headband. And from what the Fast Battleships could see, this one has what one might call a sister-complex as the brown-haired girl kept herself latched on the grayhead while drinking her share of sake.

"Wassup, kid." Iowa greets back with a two-finger mock-salute, behind her, New Jersey waves her hands enthusiastically to the other Carriers inside.

"Nothing much. Say, was it Teitoku that we heard with Houshou in the kitchen?" Ryuujou asks as she offered the Battleships the orange she just finished peeling.

"Yes, it is him." Tirpitz replies as sat next to the small Light Carrier, accepting the piece of orange offered her way while Bismarck, Graf and Prinz sat on her right, the American sisters sitting across them, waving at Enterprise and Hornet who excused themselves to go to their Battleship friends with the crane-sisters going as well, "He was kind enough to escort Ms. Houshou to the kitchen."

"Yo, wassup peeps!" Hornet greets everyone as she sat next to Missouri before pushing all four Battleships with her hips to make space for her sister and the two Shoukaku-class Carriers, "Excuse, me!"

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" New Jersey hisses as she found all three of her sisters leaning heavily on her.

"Yeah! What's with you, Hornet, all of a sudden?" Iowa frowns at the black and yellow sock wearing Carrier who smiled innocently at them.

"Hornet, please do explain yourself this instant!" Missouri gritted out as she fixed her sitting position while helping her dear sister Wisconsin sit up-right.

"You're in the way. Tee~hee!" the blonde Carrier grinned like a certain idol-wannabe.

"Don't you think that was a bit too extreme, sis?" Enterprise asks as she sat next to her sister with the Zuikaku sitting next to her with Shoukaku taking her sister's side with an apologetic look on her face as she did so.

"What? Not really."

"Oi, you guys aren't fighting, right?" Jason asks as he, Houshou, Katsuragi, Amagi and Zuihou entered the room with lunch on their hands, wearing a frilly pink apron that had _'Kiss the Chef'_ on bold red letters in the middle.

"No, Admiral~ Right girls?" Hornet asks her Battleship friends with a _nice_ smile, " _ **Right**_ **?!"**

"Y-yeah! We-We're just goofing around, sir, Admiral sir!" Iowa squawked with her sisters nodding their head so fast Jason was afraid they'd break them.

Reason for this was the second Hornet asked, a menacing aura engulfed them for a second, showing them all a vision of the things Hornet did to the Abyssals she's face before which she might do to them, on a down-scaled version which they have no interest of going through no matter what.

"O-kay..." Jason blinks owlishly as he and the others set the food on the table, "Well, dig in. Oh, Unryuu, wake up."

"Nice apron, sir." Iowa grins which all the girls reciprocated when they saw it for themselves; behind him, Jason could feel Houshou's smile widening by a millimeter, "Very manly."

"Thanks, Mama-Houshou had some fine taste in clothing." Jason says as he grinned at the blushing Carrier who stood next to him, averting her face from him.

"This is your punishment, Teitoku. Please bear with it." Houshou says as she took her seat next to Prinz Eugen who was looking at all the assortment of food while Unryuu groggily sat next to her sisters next to Ryuujou, "Kaga, Akagi, Souryuu, Hiryuu. Come, let's eat some lunch helped prepared by Teitoku."

"Oh, thank you for the trouble of doing these for us, Teitoku." Akagi smiles as she sat next to Shoukaku with Kaga taking her left.

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem, now eat up." Jason said with a sickly-sweet smile as he sat on the spot Unryuu was sleeping moments ago, "We have lots to talk about after this."

"Talk? Talk about what, Teitoku?" Souryuu asks as she and everyone muttered _'Itadakimasu'_ before eating their miso soup.

"Oh, you know, the usual. The weather, the sea, the sun and..." Jason listed off just before his eyes narrowed slightly at the happily eating Akagi, "-the food eating contest last night."

You could hear the sound of a pin drop and crickets from within the room as Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu Hiryuu, and Hornet all froze from their spot and from their food. The silence was then broken my Zuikaku who unconsciously snorted along with Enterprise as they watched the color slowly drain from Hornet's face.

"Busted~."

 _'Gotcha'_ Jason's grin took a sweet yet scary turn as he watched all the Carriers that froze start sweating.

"So, may I ask who won?" Jason asked as he drank some green tea.

"That... would be Musashi, Teitoku." Kaga replied, sweating but her stoic look kept strong.

"Oho~. I can totally see that. So, one more question, who started it?" Jason grins as he rested his head-on top of his hands.

All hands immediately pointed at Akagi who flinched in shock and betrayal while pointing weakly at Hornet whose face went paler when she saw that. Apparently, she didn't look like she was expecting that one.

"Hmm." Everyone could feel the thick and tense atmosphere as everyone stopped themselves from eating, except for Houshou who was eating just fine with a gentle smile on her face, "Since this is the first time this has happened, I'll let you all off with warning. But."

All the shipgirls in trouble sighed in relief but then gulped when he suddenly paused, "But, if something like this ever happen again, I will have you all in toilet cleaning duty for a week; depending on how much resources is consumed."

"That don't sound so bad." Hornet comments as they resumed eating.

"Well then, please prepare to use your toothbrush and brush every part of those toilet as thorough as possible, okay?" Jason smiles, clearly not being nice with the punishment.

"O-our toothbrush?!" Souryuu gasped in horror and disgust followed by everyone.

"Yes, so if none of you wishes for that, don't do this again." Jason smiled at her, "Understood."

"C-crystal, sir."

"Good, now let's enjoy the food." Jason grins as he and the rest started eating.

And so, they ate, for a good dozen or so minutes, giving Jason enough energy to finally go back and do his work before either Mito or Kushina drag his ass back to the office and strap him in the chair. Looking around, he couldn't help but crack a grin as he saw all the shipgirls that is now under his care to be talking and interacting enthusiastically with one another without the fear of shelling each other to death like some eighty years ago. Picking up the cup of green tea, Jason took a long but slow sip on it as Missouri turned to him.

"Yes? Can I help you, Mo?" Jason asked as he set the cup down, the chatter suddenly taking a downward turn in volume as the other shipgirls turned to them with interest.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" she asks with her serious face on.

"Permission granted." Jason sighs tiredly, "And please, for the love of all things holy, stop asking for one, dammit. It's tiring answering the same question on and on and on and on. So, do me a favor, girls, and spread the word. Spread it like you all mean it far and wide that none of you ever has to ask for any permission to speak! Ever."

"Hai!" The Japanese side, which was the majority, replied back with vigor.

"Ja. If that is what you wish, Admiral." Graf replied to him in behalf of the Germans.

"Aye aye, Capt'in!" Iowa, for the Americans.

"Good. So, Mo, shoot with your question. What is it you want to ask me?" Jason grins.

"Yes, I would just like to ask when are we going to finish off the remaining Abyssal forces in the nearby areas?" Missouri asks as she sets her fork down on her plate neatly, "I believe that if we strike them now, they won't have enough forces or the time to prepare against us giving us an easy win."

"Yeah, strike hard. Strike fast. and Strike often." Enterprise nods as she too got into the conversation, "As we used to say back then."

"Hmm... That's the thing, from what I've seen yesterday, most of you girls lack any CQC skills which would come handy when you can't rely on your guns to do the talking." Jason says as he sat straight.

"But, sir, if we stagger now, the enemy could no doubt launch an attack against us and the nearby coasts. I say, on behalf of the shipgirls present here, that we if we're gonna strike, we better strike now while their still down." Hornet reasons with him, "And besides, which shipgirl in their right mind would let an Abyssal get too close to them? If I'm not mistaken, I think both sides would rather keep each other at distances where a kill is safe and secured."

Leaning back on his palms, Jason studies each and every one of the shipgirls and sees that most, if not all, share the same sentiments with the American girls about attacking enemies rather than going through a week of training he wants to implement, which he has yet to even disclose, before going back to the meat grinder. Sighing at the fact that they did present some valid arguments, Jason turns to the ceiling before turning to Houshou on his left who nodded at him as she sipped her tea gracefully.

 _'Just like a wife.'_

"It would seem that they present valid points, Teitoku." Houshou said as she lowered her cup.

"Yeah, I got the feeling that I already lost this one before it has even begun." Jason sighs once again with a small grin causing the others to grin at the prospect of going to sortie, "And I wanted to teach you girls some basic CQC and some basics on dodging like an epic badass, like me."

"Oh." Now it seems that killed the enthusiasm.

"T-then maybe we could po-postpone going to sortie-" Shoukaku starts but Jason interrupts her with a raise of his hand.

"Nah, don't do that. What you girls said did ring some bells on me." Jason said, patting the silver head Carrier on the shoulder reassuringly, "Besides, since CQC is a last resort for all of you, if not most of you girls, how about a Reconnaissance mission? If you girls find that the enemies on the locations are indeed leaning on the weak side or are less in numbers, we will send you girls a back-up fleet and the go-signal to raise hell. Either depending on the situation. How about that?"

"It doesn't sound bad, but say we find that the Abyssal fleet in there is lacking in numbers but made up with firepower, what will be your orders, Admiral?" Bismarck asks for the sake of asking one of the many possibilities.

"If they do, we can have two separate fleets shell the shiznitz outta them before we have one of the two separate fleets bait them out and have the other come up on their rear. That is if the enemy is dumb enough to catch the bait, but if not, we borrow and use some of the JSDF's THAAD missile launchers or the Highwind's Hellstorm missiles to poke them with extra love taps." Jason grins which was joined by the two American Carriers.

"I like how you think, Admiral." Enterprise snickers.

"Of course you would, why wouldn't anybody like it? It's simple and easy to follow through. But in all honesty, Dr. Akuma has given us some locations we can hit at a moment's notice since Abyssal activities on those areas has been reported low after the successful operation yesterday. And since Wraith was kind enough to reward us some resources and two other shipgirls in a form of Destroyers, I believe we can just do that." Jason said, watching in silent amusement when he saw the ones who participated in eating through the resources last night flinch.

"A-anyway, what locations did Akuma-sensei disclosed to you, Teitoku?" Akagi asked as she ate a piece of a saury.

"We got three: Sarushima Island, Tokyo Bay and Futtsu. From what Dr. Akuma has told me, these three places supplied the Abyssals with the force we encountered yesterday. So, if we hit it now, we can completely kick the Abyssals out of Japan and into open waters." Jason says which the shipgirls soaked up like sponge.

"Then we would need at least three fleets of fast ships if we want the reconnaissance to push through." Missouri deduces.

"Not just fast, but with a kick too." Tirpitz adds.

"And three more additional fleets to fully eradicate them." Kaga says stoically with a dark look on her eyes.

"Yes, yes and no, not really, that's just overkill. If we are going to go through with this, we'll need to decide on a fleet of twelve, besides, sorry Kaga, but fielding too much big ships will sure kill our resources, again. Four Fast Battleships, two Carriers- fast ones if I may add-, two Cruisers- both Heavy and Light for flexibility- and four Destroyers. Any volunteers?" Jason asks a very obvious question which most of the shipgirls quickly sent their arms up in the air except Houshou who was quietly enjoying her meal with the Admiral, "Plus, remember this, if the enemy do pack some punch, we'll have an extra fleet to back you girls up."

"O-kay, a lot of volunteers then. Okay, let's see..." Jason says as he scans the girls who was now presenting themselves as proper as they can to be picked for the mission, "Since we're going to be fielding six fleets in total, I want all those that I chose to immediately inform the others as soon as possible."

"What for, Teitoku?" Shoukaku asks with her mus-protect smile.

"Those chosen will leave immediately this afternoon at 1700hrs so you can get back here in the base at around 0700hrs in the morning tomorrow. Don't worry, I'm not putting a strict time restriction, but merely an expectation on when will we be receiving you girls back." Jason placates with both hands before any of them could speak, "Now let's see... for fleet one- uh, someone, bring me pen and paper, quick!"

"Here!" Zuikaku cries eagerly as she hands him a pen and paper as soon as the words left his mouth causing Enterprise to tease her but the younger Shoukaku-class Carrier didn't take very lightly on that and glared fire on the American legend.

"Thanks, Zuikaku." Jason says before listing something on it, catching the interest of the shipgirls as they tried to peer through his shoulders, again, the sole exception to these was Houshou who was gently smiling as she drank some tea, "Okay, all done. Now this will be random, I'd like to see you all working together, kay? Here goes…

 **Fleet No. 1:**

 **A.O: Sarushima Island**

 **Fast Battleship:**

-Bismarck

-Kirishima

-New Jersey

-Wisconsin

 **Aircraft Carriers:**

-Katsuragi

-Enterprise

 **Cruisers:**

-Maya

-Tenryuu

 **Destroyers:**

-Yuudachi

-Fubuki

-Mutsuki

-Akatsuki

Now that's the first fleet. Any questions?" Jason asks which Katsuragi timidly chose to raise her hand, "Yes, Katsuragi. What is it?"

"Um, ano, Teitoku... I'm not exactly fast in terms of speed..." she says timidly.

"None sense. A Carrier's job is to stay at the back providing cover while moving with her allies from a safe distance. You'll do fine." Jason smiles at her hoping that would be enough, "Any more questions?"

Seeing none, he moved to the next, "Okay, next one...

 **Fleet No. 2:**

 **A.O: Tokyo Bay**

 **Fast Battleship:**

-Tirpitz

-Kongou

-Iowa

-Haruna

 **Aircraft Carriers:**

-Graf Zeppelin

-Hornet

 **Cruisers:**

-Prinz Eugen

-Tatsuta

 **Destroyers:**

-Fletcher

-Hibiki

-Shigure

-Yamakaze

"That's the second fleet. Any questions? None? Good. Next...

 **Fleet No. 3:**

 **A.O: Futtsu**

 **Fast Battleship:**

-Hiei

-Missouri

 **Battleships:**

-Ise

-Hyuuga

 **Aircraft Carriers:**

-Kaga

-Zuikaku

 **Cruisers:**

-Mogami

-Sendai

 **Destroyers:**

-Asakaze

-Harukaze

-Ikazuchi

-Inazuma

Any questions on this one? Yes, Zuikaku? What is it?" Jason says as Zuikaku immediately raised her hand with a pissed grumpy ass look.

"Why am I being paired with her?!" Zuikaku points at Kaga who narrows her eyes to at the former.

"As much as it pains me to do so, I agree with this 5th Division Carrier. Why am I being paired with her, Teitoku?" Kaga asks with a no-shit-taking attitude.

Seeing a wonderful friendship in the making, Jason merely rested his head on his hands again on top of the table with a grin and said, "Why not? I said I was going to be putting you girls in fleets remember? Besides, you two volunteered, so suck it up cupcakes, cuz my word here is law."

Besides Zuikaku, both Enterprise and Hornet snorted as the younger sister of Shoukaku spluttered for words which she could not find before going back to her sit with a sour look while Kaga gave Jason a hard stare for a few more second which he just brushed off with an amused grin.

"Aw, look on the bright side, Crane, at least now you have a good opportunity to somehow outshine your Senpai rather than acting with that _'Notice-me-senpai'_ attitude." Enterprise said before chuckling as Zuikaku glared hot daggers at her.

"Are you saying I can't outmatch her?!" Zuikaku hissed with the same force of a thousand kawaii chibis.

"I didn't say that, you did." Enterprise countered.

"Why you..."

"Okay, that's enough, Zuikaku. This won't be a long mission so don't go off yet. Anyway, for the extra fleet...

 **Fleet No. 4:**

 **Battleship:**

-Mutsu

-Fusou

-Yamashiro

-Yamato

 **Aircraft Carriers:**

-Akagi

-Shouhou

 **Cruisers:**

-Tone

-Takao

 **Destroyers:**

-Shiratsuyu

-Akizuki

-Teruzuki

-Hatsuzuki

On the last fleet which will stay here on base on standby until further notice, we'll go with an AA build in-case the enemy has some solid air superiority, balanced with excellent firepower to do some solid pounding. Just in-case they do, to be safe." Jason says, listing off the last fleet to be participating.

"Hmm. The fourth fleet sounds like it has more firepower than us..." Bismarck mutters, scratching her chin as she did so.

"Nah, the fourth fleet will serve as an extra so in case you need to thin out the air from the enemy, we can have this fleet come in and do their thing. Or if more firepower is needed, we can mooch off Yamato and Mutsu from this fleet and have them join the fleet that needs supporting. Firepower-wise." Jason explains.

"So, in other words, a fleet that acts as a _'spare'_ at our beck and call." New Jersey comments, "But why not have Ms. Yamato in the fore front? Wouldn't the Japanese populace be more motivated if the pride of Japan is at the front of the battle?"

"Oh, she will be alright, trust me, but sending her there at the beginning of battle would make us look bad, in political point of view. Since while sending her there would no doubt raise morale, it would cause an uproar with the Diet since both she and her sister, Musashi, can consume massive amounts of resources. And I remember reading a file this morning concerning about that with some random politician that got wind of yesterday's OP already bitching on me. But if we send her at the middle of the battle, or in-case shit hits the fan, not only would her appearance cause the Abyssals to start hesitating and panicking but also lessen the amount of resources she would intake rather than going through a power-struggle that will dry us up faster than a scorching dessert." Jason explains the best he could.

"You're the Admiral. Your word is law." Iowa grins at him.

"Well, here's to hoping we succeed in the first place." Jason raises his cup of tea, "To victory!"

"To victory!"

All the shipgirls, Houshou included, clicked their cups with him as they all drank the cups clean of its content. Looking at all the shipgirls finally back to having fun and excitedly chatting about their coming sortie, he couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction.

"You've been sighing quite a lot, Teitoku~" Houshou giggled as she drank another cup of tea.

"And you've been drinking quite a lot of that tea, Houshou. Trying to lose that imaginary weight?" Jason asks with a grin.

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about, Teitoku." Houshou grins as she sipped some more tea, "But it is nice to see you taking some of their advice. Back then, there was very little number of officers of your rank that would listen to the advice of those lower than them."

"Well back then, the Imperial Navy was running by the ego of its officers and delusion that a decisive battle alone will win them the war. One thing the Americans didn't let you have after Midway." Jason says as he and Houshou watched them all have fun with each other, "I won't make the same mistakes of the past."

" _We_ won't, Teitoku." Houshou smiles at him, putting her hand on top of his and giving it a comforting and reassuring squeeze as he smiles back at her, "Remember that you are not alone on this."

"Thanks, Houshou."

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife." Iowa joked, "You may kiss the bride."

Jason chuckled at the American Fast Battleship's humor while Houshou blushed and hid her face from view making most of the Carriers gush at her.

"Sorry, this Admiral is not ready to tie the knot yet." Jason grins.

"Oh? Why's that?" New Jersey asks with a playful whine.

"Too many reasons, plus I'm pretty sure my country would not take it too kindly if I don't announce them the wedding day." Jason shudders at the last time they discovered Yato's birth, "Oh the thousands of hate-mails asking who the mother was..."

"Sheesh. You have my condolence, Teitoku." Souryuu shudders too with Hiryuu.

"Yes, all the luck to you then, Teitoku."

"Thanks."

Looking at the clock, Jason sees that he has thirty-five minutes left before his lunch date with the Kongou sisters and before someone actually hunts his ass. Going back to everyone that's gathered in front of him, Jason spies Junyou and her drinking buddies drinking their fifth bottle of sake.

"Junyou." He calls lightly.

"Yo, Capt'in~" Junyou turns to him with a drunk and flushed face, "Washup~?"

He frowns at her state and said, "I'm restricting you and all other shipgirls of drinking age to only 750ml of alcohol consumption a day and it will take effect tomorrow morning."

This seem to work like magic because the moment the word ' _restricting_ ' came up, Junyou, Chitose and Chiyoda suddenly turned to him with wide and distraught eyes.

"W-W-What?!" Junyou cries in shock as she held him by the collars, "Y-You can't d-do that!"

"Y-yeah!" both the drunkard sisters chorused in the background indigently.

"I can and I will." Jason said as he stared directly at Junyou's eyes, "I know you girls like your alcohol since I can see that but if you and all the shipgirls that are of drinking age be wasted all the time like this, I wouldn't be able to send you all to sortie. And as much as I don't want to do this, I have to, because this is for your own good."

"B-But… this is our way of enjoying ourselves!" Chitose whines to him, stumbling next to Junyou with a pleading look in her eyes, "Besides, sortieing is easy!"

"Uh huh." Jason mumbles, unbelieving, "If you really believe that, then I want you to take ten _straight_ steps."

"Just ten?! Psssh!" Chiyoda waves him off, "Easy!"

"Go on, I'm waiting." Jason nods to her, "You too, Chitose, do the same."

"F-fine…" Chitose grunts as she and her sister forced themselves to stand up, yet their legs shook as they wobbled to just stand upright, "See?! We can do this, Teitoku-no-baka..."

"I heard that." Jason snaps at them softly as the rest of the occupants watched in amusement, "Now give me my ten steps. And oh yeah, if you girls fail, the restriction goes."

"And if we don't?" Chiyoda asks sassily causing Jason to smile, "What happens then?"

"Then get drunk like a sailor all you want." Jason replied, "Not that you can do it now."

"Ha! Watch me!"

Chiyoda booms proudly as she took her first step.

One.

Two.

Th-

 _ **THUD! ! !**_

"Itai!" Chiyoda moans after she lost her balance on her third step.

"Chiyoda-chan!"

"And she's out!" Iowa says, impersonating a referee in baseball, "Didn't even reach third base!"

Jason grins at Chiyoda as he stands to help her to her feet with Chitose doing the same with a look of extreme worry on her face.

"Are you alright?" her sister asks in worry.

"Yeah, I just lost my footing for a second but I can still go on!" Chiyoda says stubbornly.

"Sorry, one try per shipgirl." Jason said, with a happy-go-lucky grin on his face, "Next, please!"

"Eh?! That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, but that one was." Jason replies as he guides her to the table with Shoukaku giving her a cup of hot tea to clear her head, "Here, drink this. It should help clear your mind for a bit."

Chiyoda grumbles but accepts the cup nonetheless before sitting down on the kotatsu as she watched her sister with encouraging eyes.

"You can do it, Chitose-nee."

"H-hai!" Chitose smiles at her sister before going at it, "I can do this!"

"You can do this!" Jason cheered next to her encouragingly.

"I can do this!"

"You can do this! Just walk ten steps and boom, done!"

"Yes. Just walk ten steps and done. I can do this!"

"Yes, you can."

"I can do this!"

"Oh, for the love of… JUST. DO. IT!" Jason face-palms after his patience ran thin, Go!"

"O-oi!"

One.

Tw-

"Kyaaah!"

 _ **THUD! ! !**_

"And yo-ur OUT!" Iowa whistles in her fingers, "Game over, folks!"

"Well…" Jason starts, "There's that."

Helping her up to her feet, Jason looks at Chitose who refuses to look at him in shame. Releasing a breath, he ruffles her hair softly and says, "A deals a deal. Besides, remember, I'm doing this for your own good. I've seen good men fall on battle because they were intoxicated in alcohol and etc, I don't want that happening to any of you, understood?"

"Hai…"

"Besides, if you're a good girl, I'll let you have time to fully enjoy your drinks. And don't worry, this applies to all." Jason said to her before guiding her to the table to keep her from falling again, "Now, drink some tea and eat some more. It's not good to drink with an empty stomach, unless you like being friends with the toilet seat and a pain in the ass hungover."

Chitose nods at his words as she, her sister and Junyou slowly complies, grumbling how they'll miss their drinking escapades as the other Carriers offered them food with an amused grin on their faces.

"You handled this very well, Teitoku." Houshou comments next to him as she stood watching with a serene look on her eyes.

"Comes with experience, Houshou." Jason grins.

"I noticed." She replies with one of her own.

Looking back at the clock, he sees that he only has twenty-seven minutes left to go back, "Shimatta… Sorry, Houshou, I gotta get back in the office."

Houshou turns to him with a gentle smile on her face, "Hai, I'll escort you to the door."

"Thanks. Uh, wait, before I leave I gotta ask one thing." Jason said before turning to the feasting shipgirls, "Yo, Iowa."

"Wassup, chief?"

"Where's Fletcher's class? I didn't see her with her friends this morning when I dropped off the two new DDs we got." Jason asked the Fast Battleship.

"Oh, she's at Ms. Haguro's class." Iowa recalls as she tapped her chin.

"I see. Cool, thanks." Turning to the four very fine German engineering, he asked the same.

"Lebe-chan and Max-chan is at Myoukou-san's class, Admiral." Prinz Eugen replies to him with a smile.

"Ah, I see. Thanks." Jason nods before turning back to Houshou, "Let's go?"

"Hai, lets."

Turning to the shipgirls gathered inside, Jason bids them adieu before he and Houshou made their way to the front door.

"Thanks for coming here, Teitoku." Houshou smiles at him from the door as Jason's feet touched the concrete ground.

"No problem, Houshou." Jason says as he turned to leave, yet stopped as he turned around again, "Uh, I had fun today."

Smiling at him genuinely, Houshou nods and said, "And I too, Teitoku. Maybe we should do this again, yes?"

"That would be lovely." Jason smiles before leaving, "See ya!"

And with that, he finally left the warm premises of the Carriers' home and walked back to his office. Said walk was quite uneventful as he merely met Mogami and her sisters, Mikuma, Suzuya and Kumano. He exchanged some pleasantries with them and was quite shocked when he found Kumano to be relatively lady-like in the manner of her speech pattern and the way she carried herself; thus, reminding him of a certain lady-to-be Akatsuki. Suzuya on the other hand, reminded him of Maya, although with an attitude that's a bit more downscaled while leaning on the flirty side a bit; to sum it all up: your usual teenage girl. After that, he bid them adieu too as he went to the stairs that would lead him to his office.

And just on the nick of time did he just arrive because just as he opened the door, he came face-to-face with Rafael.

"Yo."

"Yo."

"You going to get me or something?"

"Something like that."

"Cool."

"Cool."

And with that pleasant conversation away, Jason once again takes his place on his chair with Rafael doing the same as everyone blinked at that conversation they had moments ago.

"You call that a conversation, Admiral?" Emily blinks as she placed the book back down on the table in relief, "My cat gives better conversation than you two did!"

"Yeah! Desu."

"Well great cat you got there." Jason compliments with a grin as he told Nagato to take a break, "Anyway, I guess there will be a change of plan."

"What change, Teitoku?" Nagato asks.

"We'll sortie after all with reconnaissance in mind." Jason says as he turns to Ooyodo, "Ooyodo, get Akashi and t-"

 _ **KNOCK!**_

 _ **KNOCK!**_

"It's open." Jason says.

Opening the door with a soft crick, Akashi emerged from the other side, "I heard you called for me- ugh, was I interrupting something?"

Coughing on his hand, he motions for Ooyodo to take her seat once again and turned to Akashi, "Ah, just the shipgirl I wanted to talk to."

"I am?!" Akashi cries in shock as her face suddenly started getting redder as memories from yesterday's op flooded her head, "W-W-W-Wha'cha n-need, T-Teitoku?"

Motioning for her to come to his table, Jason hands her the piece of paper he was writing earlier and said, "I want to know if the resources and materials Wraith gave us will be enough for this mission."

Taking the paper, Akashi takes a long look at it as she calculated just how much resources they would burn off in her powerful brain of hers, "Well… we got the resources, but…"

"But? What's wrong?" Saber asks in concern.

"We might not have enough to run another sortie after this until we get another resupply." Akashi says as she hands him back the note, "And considering Yamato-san is also going, it is really going to dent our resource pool quite hard."

Jason cups his chin in thought as he tried to think of what possibilities he can use on this, "Say, do you all think that the Abyssals use the Sarushima Island as a staging point or some kind of HQ to launch their forces?"

"Well, that does sound like a huge possibility, why?" Saber muses in thought.

"Well, kid," Mito starts, "Think of it this way, if Sarushima is the Abyssals' HQ or something, then they're bound to be hiding some resources that can be of use to us."

"How can we be sure of that?" Emily counters, "And to top it all off, if it were, not that I'm saying that it couldn't, but if it were, then this place's bound to be quite heavily guarded. Not only that, but can we be even sure if we can use those resources if we do find them there?"

"We don't know until we try." Kushina says before sighing as she walked to Jason's side, biting her thumb hard enough to draw blood and wiping it at the archaic runes under her wrist.

 _ **POOF! ! !**_

In a puff of smoke that took most of the individuals in the room by surprise, she was already holding a red medical kit with the Uzuki swirl on the sides and the cross at the flat sides.

"Whoa…" Emily looks on in amazement at what she just saw unfold in front of her eyes, "Are you kidding me?! That shi- er, stuff, is actually real?!"

"Uh, yeah…" Kushina chuckles nervously as she opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant, cotton balls, a bottle of alcohol to clean the wound and a single Blood Pill that looked like a balled-up energy bar.

"Can you teach me that?" Emily asks eagerly as Kushina asked Jason to turn to her so she can treat him.

"I don't know, I mean, not that you can't but you gotta unlock your own C.P.S. or commonly known as Chakra Pathway System at a young age or else the Chakra Pathway System would start to become harder to open properly. Bu-but I'm not saying we can't try to open yours!" Kushina says to Emily as she dabbed the cotton in alcohol to clean Jason's chin which had dried blood on them.

"How do you unlock 'em in the first place?" Emily asked.

"Well, that depends on the person actually." Jason replies to this one as Kushina did her work at him, "Some goes through intense body and mind training and some goes through meditation. It all depends on the person actually."

"So how did you unlock yours, Teitoku?" Saber asked as everyone, other than the ones that's been with Jason for a long time, shifted closer to hear his response.

"I got dumped in the place where the essence of the motherland is high, which acted as a medium for me to force open- wait, not force open- ah, yeah. To forcefully connect both Yin and Yang properties in order to mix them which will result to chakra." Jason says before shuddering from phantom pains, "And let me tell you all, it felt like getting forcefully ripped apart, one cell at a time."

Hearing that, all of them shudders too just imagining how painful that might have been.

"But, it only last for a few minutes so I was able to hold out long enough." Jason grins as Kushina then dabbed a cotton ball with disinfectant to keep his wounds from getting infected after being cleaned.

"How long are those _'few minutes'_ of yours, Teitoku?" Kirishima asked hesitantly.

"Thirty minutes, why?"

"T-thirty…?" Kirishima mutters in shock.

"And he said it was only a _'few minutes'_ …?" Hiei asked on the same boat as her sister.

"How did you last that long, Teitoku? Desu." Kongou asked as Haruna looked worried for the answer.

"I don't know, all I remember was the pain and them. BAM! It's done." Jason said as Kushina popped the Blood Pill in his mouth which tasted like iron, "Ugh, thanks."

"No problem." Kushina grins at him as she sent her medical bag away in another puff of smoke.

"Best explanation, man. 10/10." Rafael said with half-lidded eyes as his son did a slow clap.

"Oi! Don't you bozos do that to me!"

"Too late!" Mito joins in as she too did a slow clap.

"Besides, if I remember perfectly, you were screaming so much profanities that the devs thought whether you snapped or something." Rafael said with a grin.

"And you were screaming like a little bitch that your old man though whether you became a woman or something." Jason counters.

"Oh! Ooh! Burn, hentai!" Saber laughs along with Emily as Jason roasted Rafael so hard that he lost his grin.

"Modafukah!" Rafael could do nothing but give a small grin at the roast as he sent the finger at Jason to know how he felt at that one.

"Real mature, Raf. Real Mature." Jason chuckles as the fun and games ended, "Anyway, back to the situation at hand. What's your inputs on storming Sarushima Island?"

Rubbing her chin in thought, Mikoto spoke, after her long silence, "By attacking Sarushima Island, we can cut the resource supply of the Abyssals in Futtsu and Tokyo Bay. If there is any in the first place. Plus, wasn't this suppose to be just a recon mission?"

"That and if there are resources in that island, then there's bound to be a heavy firepower guarding it, desu." Kongou concludes.

"Hai, like one of those Hime-type Abyssals that Re-class battleship said yesterday." Haruna added.

"Then we'd need to have the fourth fleet to go down there with the fleet going there in order to take on whatever Abyssal Hime-Type would be stationed there." Akashi says as she remembered the fleets Jason's written on the paper.

"And not only that, but how are we going to deploy the girls there fast enough if Teitoku expects them to be back by early morning tomorrow?" Ooyodo asks as she joined in the conversation.

"Well, at the first phase, we can have the Carriers do some air-to-ground reconnaissance before we send in them in for the attack. Also, we can ask the JASDF to lend us four Boeing CH-47 Chinooks to get the girls in their A.O. as fast as possible and to be able to use the element of surprise." Jason replies as he leaned back on his chair.

"But wouldn't they be detected and shot down by the Abyssal AA guns?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, and this is where the JSDF or the Highwind comes in, if the latter is still under repairs." Jason said as he leaned on his head on his hands, "We can ask the JSDF some missile-support to help us retake those locations back."

"And the Highwind?" Rafael voices his question, "What will she do?"

"As much as I want to hide her from prying eyes, if we can't get help from the JSDF for this, she'll have to make do." Jason sighs for the how-many time in this day.

"Don't worry, Jason." Mito grins, "If the JSDF lacks the back-bone to help, then the Uzuki Corp. is more than happy to lend you some."

"Nah, we owe your company a lot already." Jason says to her, "Plus, this is a really good chance for them to show much they want to get their territories back."

"If you say so."

"Well, I guess this is the plan…" Jason starts as the plan he was cooking in his head became ready.

"First, Fleet No.1 will head to Sarushima Island on 1700hrs today with Fleet No.2 and No.3 going after ten minutes under the cover of strategic steady missile bombardment on vital points." Jason said as he opened his laptop and turned it to Rafael, "I need you to connect to Diwata-2 and have her take some photos on the three A.O. we'll be deploying the girls into."

"Sure." Rafael nods as he went to work in the chair that Haruna offered him with Yato offering her his spot next to Saber as he sat on Saber's lap instead, the latter not minding it at the least, "Alright, I'm in."

"Well that was fast." Emily comments as Rafael returned the laptop to Jason who in turn studied the map of the late amusement park.

"I've been connecting on those two Micro-sats for so long that it was second nature." Rafael off-handedly says., "Besides, they may not be much good compare to US-borne satellites but they have their moments and Diwata-2 is the upgraded version of Diwata-1. She's equipped with amateur radio payload which was upgraded to fit a radio wave detecting device that allows us to pick up basic forms of communication to further help in pre-disaster assessment. But in this case, we can use it to pick up the unencrypted Abyssals surface radio waves when they communicate with each other and sneak a peek on their plans and crap on it."

"So, I was right." Jason said with narrowed eyes as he stared at the image in the laptop.

"What do you mean, Teitoku?" Saber asks.

Turning the laptop to her, Jason points at the west-side of the island where a black patch an inch in diameter resides, "I believe that this is one of the Abyssals' Hime-Type. And not only that, but the Diwata-2 is picking up quite a lot of traffic all over this island with some going back and forth some few kilometers away from Tokyo Bay and Futtsu."

"And what do they say, Teitoku? Desu." Kongou asks as the situation got a lot more interesting.

"Here, let's find out." Jason replies as he had Rafael, the Tech-support, do his thing once more. After he was done, they were met by heavy static which lasted for a few minutes and just as Saber was about to dis Rafael for fun and some light jabbing, they heard it.

 _ **["… any news about…**_ **static** _ **… forces we've sent yester…**_ **static** _ **…"]**_

"Well, well, well. I guess they really didn't get the memo that their friends are now all under the sea." Mito grins darkly.

"Just as planned, eh?" Jason grins which was returned by all.

"Just as planned." Saber nods to herself.

 _ **["…**_ **static** _ **… No… we've yet to receive any, wo…**_ **static** _ **…"]**_

"Well, we kinda are to blame for that, eh? But then again, it feels good for some reason." Rafael grins just as darkly as Mito did.

"I know the feeling, Ufufufu~." Mikoto adds with a giggle.

 _ **["… Tch… Keep looking…"]**_

 _ **["…Roger, wo… When… is the next… batch of resources… arriving...?"]**_

"Well, now what do we have here?" Jason grins as Kirishima grinned as she fixed her glasses.

"So, that confirms the resources part. I must say, this is getting interesting." Kirishima says as her glasses gleamed, covering her left eye, "Now all we have to do is take them out and fetch those precious materials."

"If these Abyssals are running an entire island as an HQ, then there's a chance for them to have tons of it." Akashi said as she listened eagerly on the enemy conversation.

 _ **["…**_ **static** _ **… At 0130hrs tomorrow…**_ **static** _ **… we've requested enough for the fleet that has sortied…**_ **static** _ **… terday when they come back…"]**_

 _ **["…**_ **static** _ **… Wo…. Good... How many are in base right now…**_ **static** _ **…"]**_

"Oh, they are just making this too easy~!" Emily laughs as she shakes her head.

"Don't be too overconfident now, let the enemy make their mistakes." Jason said to her, "Because I assure you, that'll be their last."

 _ **["… Counting your fleet of ten… we are about fifty strong in this run-down island… plus…**_ **static** _ **… fifteen on the north-west and thirteen on the north-east…**_ **static** _ **…"]**_

 _ **["…**_ **static** _ **… Roger… Over and out, wo…**_ **static** _ **…"]**_

And just like that, the communication finished, giving them all the information they need. Looking at each other, all of them nodded to each other.

"Rookies."

"So, we continue as planned." Jason said as he laid the rest of the plan, "We will have the two Battleships from Fleet No.4 go with Fleet No.1 when they need it and have the rest of Fleet No.4 either go with No.2 or No.3 depending on the situation."

"Hmm, for our first sortie- not counting yesterday's- I guess we can say that this is on easy mode." Hiei comments.

"Well… The enemy did supply us with so much information and most of you girls need to get the experience to be better so, yeah, I guess this is easy mode. Almost like tutorial actually." Jason replies to her as then turned to Ooyodo, "I want you to send a request to JASDF and JSDF A.S.A.P. Tell them the exact thing I said earlier."

"Hai!" Ooyodo salutes him as she turned to her radio to send her Admiral's request.

"I guess this is it for today, huh?" Rafael says as he watched Jason study the satellite imaging.

"Yeah." Jason replies just as a cup of tea and some biscuits and scones on a small platter was placed in front of him, "Thanks, Kongo- oh, Haruna! Thank you very much."

"Y-your welcome, Teitoku." Haruna smiles at him, so sweet that he could feel the moe hitting him on the citadel, as her cheeks heated up, "Please enjoy them."

"Of course." Jason smiles to her gently as he takes the cup a scone to relieve himself a bit, "Ahh, thinking too much really makes me burn food faster."

"Ain't that a fact." Mito grins at him good-naturedly, "You have been a heavy eater since the first time we've met."

"I still don't know where you put all those in, Jason." Kushina mutters dryly.

"Don't be like that, Kushina." Jason grins at her, "Here, have some."

Accepting the cookie, he hands her, Kushina pops it in her mouth with Mikoto grinning at her teasingly at the side.

"Ara~ara. It seems that Ms. Official-Unofficial-Official enjoys being fed by Jason-sama~" Mikoto comments loudly causing a few eyes to turn to her as Kushina coughed.

"What do you mean?" Saber asks as Mito glared at Mikoto as she patted her cousin's back.

"It means what it means." Rafael said, "The two are on a pure and innocent intimate relationship…"

"ARE NOT!" Kushina cries out in embarrassment with Jason nodding in agreement with her.

"That's the _'Unofficial'_ part but the _'Official'_ parts belongs to us, the guys and gals around these two who are too stupid and too embarrassed- yes, I'm looking to you Kushina- to get it together and knot it." Rafael explains as more bombs got dropped.

"Screw you!"

"That's Jason's job, woman."

"And Mikoto-san's _'Jason-sama'_ gig?" Saber asks, almost sounding afraid of the reply she will get.

"She's-"

"Ah, ah, ah~. Rafael-san, I would really appreciate it if keep your mouth shut." Mikoto said with a hanging threat.

Doing as she said, Rafael did a zipping motion as he nodded with her as he sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, what he meant to say is that, Jason-sama has quite the _complicated_ relationship with all three of us, but, even though it's like that, it keeps us all strongly together. Even if one of us is _quite_ ahead of the race already." Mikoto says as she glared at Mito who stuck out her tongue at her, "Real mature, Mito-onee-sama. Real Mature."

"You too, kid."

In the back of the room, Jason just sighed tiredly as Haruna, whom has not left his side, smiled weakly to him to encourage him.

"What am I gonna do with these people?" Jason asks himself as slowly but surely, the room started getting back to being chaotic as Mito went on her way to spite Emily, Saber and Mikoto while the latter tried to corrupt her best friend into joining her in a threesome with Jason in the near future. On the table Kongou and her sisters has brought, Hiei has latched on to her sister once again with Kirishima trying to _gently_ bring her Hiei-onee-sama back to her seat.

"It is all going to be alright, Teitoku." Haruna said as she did her best to console him.

Turning to her, Jason gave her a grateful smile of his own and said, "Thanks. You're too kind, you know."

"Your welcome." Haruna smiles again with the same sweetness.

He grins at her before he turned to Akashi in front of him, "Akashi, let's talk about the defensive plans later, yeah?"

"Sure." Akashi gave him one of her big smiles as she held her hips, causing Jason's eyes to dip down on to those creamy hips of hers, "Tell me when and I'll- Oi, my eyes are up here!"

"I wasn't looking at you boobs, okay?" Jason offered at her with a straight face.

Akashi immediately finds her face heating up at that comment for some reason but she squashes it like a bug, lest she hits him if it was true, "A-anyway, just tell me when and where."

"Sure. And let's hope for the best tomorrow." Jason grins.

"Here's to hoping." Akashi salutes him before taking her leave.

"Mutsu, prepare yourself, you're on Fleet No.4." Jason said as he reminded Mutsu, "Oh, and Ooyodo, can you page the girls on this paper. Mission and Fleet arrangement and all. Thanks."

Handing the paper to Haruna who took it diligently, Jason watched her pass it to Ooyodo who immediately went to work. Coming back to his side, Haruna stands expectantly as she watched Jason return to signing and sorting files after files with Nagato taking a break on the corner with a cup of tea herself and a plate of scones and checkered cookies.

"H-How are you finding working h-here with u-us, T-Teitoku?" Haruna started as she tried to start a conversation with him, "I-if you don't mind!"

"Hmm? Well, for the most part…" Jason takes his time thinking, "I guess it's more interesting and fun than I first expected."

"H-Haruna understands…" she smiled.

"Ahh, your smile really is beautiful."

"… !..."

" _ **EHH?!"**_

"Whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."

"Nice going, Jay!"

" _ **Tei-to-ku! Burning Love!"**_

" _Gagh_ , Kongou don't jump me!"

 _ **CRASH! ! !**_

 _ **THUD! ! !**_

"Hiei! ! !"

"Papa!"

"Not you too, Yato!"

Haruna merely stood there, her brains fried from that unsuspected compliment that came right out of nowhere. Standing next to her sister who was frozen in time, Kirishima sighed and smirked as she leaned on her sister's right side.

"Everything still _alright_ there, Haruna-onee-sama?"

* * *

 **So, R &R and keep all those likes on coming!**

 **And don't forget to press those 'Fav' and 'Follow' under this message to see more awesomeness, or plain craziness!**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter -1: Victorious We Are !

_**I LIKE PIE! ! !**_


	12. Chapter 11: We Are Victorious!

**So guys, long time no write, lol! If any of you were unprepared for that, I apologize. Cuz one, I can't resist doing it and two, it felt damn good reading your reviews! Hahaha. Anyway, the reason for that is to tell you guys that I'm still alive and kicking, but since I'm preparing for my college entrance exam, I had to put this story on a two month hold since I needed to have a relaxed head and because life decided to fuck with me again. Anyway, since I'm still preparing, pls bear with me for slow updates just like this one.**

 **And also, this chapter is one of those chapters that I cut whenever it gets too long so wait for the next one a days later after this one's release.**

 **Now to the reviews from the surprise chapter:**

 **- Guest: I'm glad you liked it. lel. Be sure to review again.**

 **- Lt. Cmdr Jonathan Miller: you have a long name, my friend, and no, I do not have a writer's block. Just a really slow imagination at the time being, that highly resembles my internet.**

 **- RandomBritishGuy: I don't have a river for you to dam, lol!**

 **- TokyoghoulKaneki: I like pies a lot. It's good that there are people who like the same things i like. Maybe one of these days, I might make a special chapter where MC is teaching his shipgirls how to cook edible food and not WMDs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kantai Collection, but the plot and anything else in between you guys aren't familiar are probably mine or about to be mine. Jk, hahaha. Maybe~ Maybe not~**

 **PS: Go easy on me on my poor flirting scenes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: We Are Victorious!**

 _ **Operation: Mountain Warriors;  
September 14, 2015;  
Day 391 – 07:35:54;  
Task Force 141;  
Mount. Bintuod, Sierra Madre;**_

' _It's quiet, too quiet for my liking…'_

I pondered as I stared at the dark stormy sky above me, the thick foliage and numerous tall ass trees blocking my view and hiding us on the process underneath as the rain fell on us. I dared not make too much movement for should I do so, I will no doubt slip on this wet mud and plummet straight to my death as just a few centimeters from my boots is a steep cliff that ranges no doubt deep enough to kill anyone who falls.

Beside me in my left, sits my partner, Carter – or Nova as he likes to be called nowadays and since he doesn't wish to disclose his last name to anyone, I just go by his Service Number given to him in the Spartan Project: Carter-A259 – a half American/Scottish half Filipino returnee, who looked more Caucasian than a Filipino with his dirty blond hair, was busy attaching a suppressor on his ACR 6.8 which was coated with Woodland Digital camo, it is also currently fitted with a Red Dot Sight and a newly invented experimental military device by Ms. Mito – the CEO of the Uzuki Corps and my client a year back when I first got a mission from her – the Heartbeat Sensor.

Anyway, back to the present… after having finished twisting the suppressor in place, Carter gave it a last twist before nodding to himself in satisfaction. And as if feeling my eyes on him, he turned to me, left eyebrow raised in a silent question as he slung his ACR 6.8 along with his M240 on his back. Said machine gun was fitted with a Holographic Sight and a Bipod. And if I remembered right, he also requested for tracer ammunition along with the other things he wanted.

His Woodland Digital Camouflaged Boonie hat providing him with cover from the rain with his Oakley SI Ballistic M Frame 3.0 further adding more comfort under it as it shielded his eyes perfectly, hiding his augmented blue eyes that was once hazel, but that piece of story will be disclosed to a later date. The Mafoose Tactical Military Combat shirt of his stuck to his body like glue with the LBT Plate Carrier with level 3 armor providing him enough resistance to bullets so that he doesn't drop immediately. On it, he had at least three pairs of magazines of 6.8mm Remington SPCs, a knife above the magazines – proudly displaying our country's flag upside-down which meant we're at war; which we currently are, just a civil one – and all the things he would need in this mission.

For pants, he went with the ones that came with the shirt with two .44 Magnum Revolvers holstered in each thigh. Its ammo was situated on each hip in a form of a black leather pouch, each containing two fast reloads. On his shin, he had a KA-BAR knife strapped above his Combat boots, its leather brown sheath and handle looking as natural as it can get.

"Break's over, Carter." I said to him as I pulled out a recently finished fruit flavored lollipop stick from my mouth, flicking off the plastic stick over the cliff just as an orange Air Tractor AT-301 crop duster airplane with white, blue and a tinge of red accents flew by at full speed, "Let's go."

"Finally, mate." Carter mumbled in relief causing his Scottish/American accented voice to ring out to my ears. I can never tell which of which anyway so I gave up not too long ago.

I stared at the plane with narrowed eyes for a few moments, spotting the modifications that I immediately recognized as one of the captured planes the Communist Party of the Philippines, or rather known as the CPP-NPA-NDF. Machine-guns, rockets and all. Yes, rockets, because missiles are out of their and our tech as of the moment or the decade. Kek.

Standing up to my feet, I moved sideways with my back firmly planted on the rocks behind me, keeping my center of gravity as close to the mountain as possible as my Pneumatic Valve and Rod Rifle, or _PVAR_ , fitted with a Hybrid Scope, Suppressor, Tactical Flashlight, Vertical Grip and a LMT SOPMOD Stock with Black Digital camo finish, grinded softly on the soil bringing my eyes to a soft wince, no doubt having scratched the paint already along with my S7-PVAR Precision rifle with mud coming to join in as well.

"… Fuck…" I cursed silently in agony before I grabbed a thick root sticking out of the steep mountain side. Giving it a few firm tugs with my knuckled black fingerless gloves, I said, "Stay here and spot me. Wait for my go."

With a grunt, I pulled myself around to face the numerous roots and rocks, holding tightly with both hands as I placed my right foot on a sturdy-looking rock. My M1911, fitted with Laser pointer and a 6" barrel for a suppressor, gleamed magnificently inside my matte black Recover Tactical HC11 1911 Holster that sat comfortably over my Multi-black digital camo tactical pants as I tested the strength of said sturdy looking rock.

Nodding to myself, I grabbed a thick root sticking above my head and began climbing, using enough muscle strength to push and pull myself up as I grabbed roots and rocks that can support my full combat weight.

"Alright, the soil is good. Follow me." I told to Carter, sparing him a glance as I continued climbing.

"Roger that, Jay." Carter cheekily replied, using the nickname he came up for me that his twerp of a sidekick, Rafael, started picking up on. The nerve on that punk?!

Ignoring him, I continued climbing this thirty to forty feet or so mountain ledge, ears twitching as I heard the diesel engine of that Crop Duster coming back as I neared the top. Below me, I could hear Carter grunting as he pulled himself along the roots and rocks that are better suited to accommodate his entire weight.

 _ **NNNEEEAOOOWWW! ! !**_

"Shit!" I cursed silently after the bloody plane passed by, just meters above us as the force from its exit caused me to miss a step as thunder rang on the background. Looking down, I saw Carter bow his head as small pieces of rubble fell on top of him.

"Bloody 'ell!" Carter swore as the small rocks rolled off him, "I gonna fuckin' skin the fuckin' bloke flyin' that thang! I swear on me mum!"

Righting myself once again, I resumed climbing with similar thoughts running in my head, "We'll get there when we get there. Now come on!"

It wasn't long before I reached the top of the ledge. Pulling myself once more, I gave my entire body a few pats to get the dirt off my gear. Seconds later, Carter emerges as he pulled himself up with a heavy grunt.

"Well that was quite the climb." Carter mused as he pulled out an M48 Tactical Hammer, looking over another cliff we will have to jump across some ten meters in front of me before he turned to me, "Good luck, mate. I'll see you on the far side."

With a grunt in the running start, Carter run as fast as his body can take him before jumping with another grunt. He disappeared for a moment but I heard the sound of him hitting the where he wanted to land with a dull thud. Pulling out an M48 Tactical tomahawk on my left and the knife sheathed on my left shoulder, I shrugged and went after him.

' _Good luck, me.'_

Grunting as I jumped, I saw Carter waiting for me, the other side of his manner stabbing on a very thick root firmly. Landing with a more audible thud which seem to hurt more than it looked, I immediately stabbed my knife on the right and the tomahawk to one of the thicker roots that I landed next to, yet Lady Luck seem to not be on my side since moments after my landing, the soil I stabbed my knife into and the soil beneath me suddenly gave way from the water that's seeped through them causing me to slide back.

' _Dah fuck?!'_

"Hold on, don't let go!" Carter called out to me as my tomahawk stubbornly stuck itself to the ground.

' _Fuck my luck!'_

Cursing all that I can curse at the moment, I did everything that came into mind like stabbing my knife multiple times just to find a firm ground to jam it through, but I suddenly found myself dangling on a really steep cliff before my knife could even find me some hard ground.

' _Great, just fucking great, me.'_

"Dammit!" I cursed as I instead chose to sheath my knife back on hold onto my tomahawk lest I lose grip on it.

Attempting to pull myself by my tomahawk, the ground beneath it suddenly broke and I would have fallen straight to my death and became a red paste at the bottom of this cliff if it weren't for Carter suddenly sliding down to me and grabbing my arm just in time.

"Got'cha!" I heard him grunt.

Pulling my knife again, I watched him signal me to get ready with his head, moments before he swung me back on track.

With a heavy grunt, my knife finally found the firm ground I was looking for all along. Stabbing my tomahawk after that, we resumed our trek on getting back on top without any more hitch. Reaching the top, we both pulled ourselves over, sheathing our CQC weapons back to where they belong as we pulled our guns- the S7 for me with the gas valve knob pointed at _'ON'_ and the ACR 6.8 for him.

We moved towards our A.O., climbing small obstacles like fallen trees or large chunks of rocks on the ground as we moved on as I pulled the modified charging handle – that has longer right wing/lever or whatever you call it which felt more like the Swedish K31 straight-pull bolt action rifle – back, "Carter, check you Heartbeat Sensor."

I watched in the corner of my eyes as Carter opened the Heartbeat Sensor, the faint blue light illuminating from the device as I went on, "You should be able to see me on the scope. That blue dot is me."

Pushing a button on a device that pairs up with the Heartbeat Sensor, the both of us heard a soft ping on our radios as I successfully connected both devices, via Bluetooth; nifty, "Any unrecognized contacts will show up as white dots. I believe that you know what to do with those, yes?"

"Don't'cha' worry, mate, I got this." Carter replies with a grin as he pulled the charging handle of his ACR.

"Just making sure."

Resuming our trek in this densely-packed forest next to a rebel held base with a fully functioning runway they've carved out using farming tools twenty meters below us on our left as the storm went on, we spot two guarding rebels dressed in their usual black overalls with ammo vests and M16 rifles with one on the left having an M203 Grenade Launcher equipped on marching away from us some thirty to thirty-five meters away casually, both soaked to the bone.

Next to me, Carter's Heartbeat sensor beeps twice as it detected the hostiles that are about to say bye-bye, "Jay, this Muppets have no idea we're here."

"Roger your last. Let's take this nice and slow. You take the one on the left." I replied as I heard the Crop Duster coming back for a landing, our uniform doing its fine job of blending us, "On three.

One…

Two…

Three…"

Two silent puffs were heard just along our position, fully masked by the suppressors and the storm as we popped both rebels on the head after the plane passed us, watching them drop on the ground unceremoniously, their guns clattering beneath them.

"Nicely done." I commented before we resumed our walk.

It wasn't long before we spotted our next duo preys after the Heartbeat Sensor beeped twice again. Ducking for cover in the side of a Kalachuchi tree, we made sure we hugged as much cover as possible as we lined up our shots.

"Same plan." Lining up our shots, I watched the two hostiles get in a better position for us to shoot as the one on the right stood next to a tree, with a rusty M14, to relieve himself while the one on the left, with an M1 Garand strapped on his back, took out a stick of cheap cigarette.

We didn't need any more counting as we popped the unprotected heads of the two tangoes, watching in satisfaction as our bullets smashed open the back of the skulls of the two relaxing rebels before they stumbled out of view and into the back of the tree and bushes with a _thud_.

After dispatching those two, I took the liberty of changing a mag as Carter went up to the two dead tangoes and picked up the Garand.

"Sweet!"

"Be careful about picking up enemy weapons, Carter. Any unsuppressed firearms will attract a lot of attention." I warned him keeping alert of our position as he checked the Garand with glee before a frown replaced it.

"This fuckin' bloke doesn't even take care of this baby." He seethed as he took the enemy's ammo pouch for the Garand and equipped it himself, not caring of what I said and the fact that he's carrying a lot of weight. Not that I would tell him that, I'd rather see it he sees it himself.

"Storm's brewin' up." I muttered as the wind and the rain picked up, providing the best cover we could ask for.

Just as I said that, I spotted a wooden box-type guard tower twenty meters high with four window openings, sandbags, spot-light and a sniper, eighteen meters ahead of us, completely oblivious of our position. I immediately signaled Carter to stop and take cover as I aimed at the sniper who was carelessly poking his head out of the north-west opening of the tower as he smoked a stick of some cheap cigs. With a squeeze of a trigger, I watched in my 12X scope as the subsonic round tore half his head open before he fell of said tower and into the bush on the ground with a satisfying _crack_. One that can make even the most hardest of will of men wince in fear. Motioning for my partner to move up, I made my way to the tower as we separated ways.

"Let's split up. I'll use a thermal scope and provide overwatch from this tower." I said to him as I cautiously climbed up the ladder, watching for any enemies that might be facing my way, "Use the cover of the storm to enter the base. You'll be a ghost in this hurricane, so the guards won't find you until your very close."

As I reached the top, I spotted an M14 with a 1-8x Primary Arms Scope lying next to the wall and a wooden table with M14 magazines lying on top of it just next to it, pulling my S7 out and a boonie hat to help keep the water out of my face, I quickly changed optics and set up the table, throwing everything I don't need off the table as I aimed the gun at Carter's general position, switching the gas valve knob to _'OFF'_ for some bolt-action shooting, watching for any enemy movements as the rain and wind picked up some more, "Keep an eye on your Heartbeat Sensor. Good Luck."

" _Ye too. Guid Huntin'."_ Carter replied like a true Scott through the radio as he hugged the sides of a mudded Oner with a fifty-Cal attached on the back after passing a few poorly made wooden and bamboo houses.

Meanwhile, I watched on as an enemy rebel came out somewhere from the side of one of the houses directly in front of Carter approximately seventy-five meters away from my position and aimed the gun at him, compensating for the wind speed.

"He's mine." I said as I popped a round at the rebel, hitting him square on his unprotected chest causing him to be launched back away from the door of said house, pulling the charging handle right after the bullet has landed, "You're clear."

As I watched through my scope as Carter made it inside the house, I pulled my radio and started attempting to intercept their comms. Spotting something at the corner of the scope, I spot the heat signature of an oblivious enemy sitting on a chair next to the door on the other side of the house. Instead of taking him out, I instead watched as Carter silently made his way to him, his M48 Tactical Hammer in hand. When he was directly behind the rebel, Carter raised his hammer at the rebel's neck level and pounced, grabbing the rebel by the hair, pulling his head back with his hammer raised high in the air before smashing it on the rebel's face a few times, brutally.

"All right. I've tapped into their comms." I said as I listened on the enemy chatter, "Head south-east and plant your C4 at the refueling stations. We may need to go to _'Plan B'_ if things go south."

" _Roger that."_

Putting the radio back, I zeroed in on an approaching pick-up truck filled with hostiles and a fifty-Cal on the back manned by a rebel, "There's a truck coming. Stay out of sight."

Going back to Carter, I spot him- or rather, the Garand on his back along with the M240 already moving inside on another house. Watching at the small window, which only permitted me a small view, I saw something splatter on the wall, no doubt the enemy's blood, just as Carter emerged from the other side; the truck being none the wiser. Just a few meters in front of him, I spot another rebel walking without a care, some one hundred and ninety meters.

" _A got 'im."_ Carter says over the radio, aiming at Mr. Tango.

"He's mine." I said as I pulled the trigger gently before he does.

The bullet left the barrel of my gun without much noise under the storm and went straight through the rebel's neck, choking him in his own blood to death as he fell under one of the Nipa house before being mercifully put down by Carter who brained him in the head with a single silent shot.

" _Maybe not."_

"Git gud, m8." I smirked wryly.

" _That was nasty, mate."_ Carter said over the radio, _"Choking on your own blood is the worst way to go."_

Ignoring that for more radio chatter, I said, "Carter, the refueling station is at the north-east corner of the runway."

" _Roger."_ Carter said as he moved from cover to cover, before coming to a stop behind two metal drums as a passing convoy, some twenty-plus meters away from him, approached at a slow pace. I watched him move to the other side of the muddy road just as one of the guards turned his head away.

"Hold up." I said to him as Carter made it on the runway where multiple captured modified planes are parked, "I'm seeing some activity on the runway."

Through the thermal scope, I could see at least twenty-plus tangoes scattered all over the runway in various groups, "Looks like twenty-plus foot mobiles headed your way."

Hearing that, he immediately went towards the area with three unguarded gas tanks with a gas truck at the corner of the runway, "That's the fueling station. You found it."

Still covering his ass, I watched as he planted the C4 before moving through the outskirts of the runway where more cover presented itself to him.

In my vest, my radio crackled to life as the rebels started talking to each other, "I'm picking up radio traffic about the downed UAV. Standby."

Listening to the chatter, the thing we were looking for finally presented itself, "Got it. Sounds like the UAV is on the far hanger."

Getting off the table, I changed the thermal scope back for the 12X scope and slung it on my back as I went towards the ladder, "Race you there. Oscar Mike. Out."

Getting to the ladder with all my things ready, I did a tactical slide to get to the ground as quickly as possible. The moment my feet touched the ground, I pulled out my PVAR, pulled the charging handle and used half the path Carter has used, moving from cover to cover. Moving to the other side of the rebel base, I pulled out the thermal scope and saw Carter's blinking signature and quite the lot of heat signatures near the tower that stood close to the end of the runway.

"Picking up large signatures near the tower, could be the BMPs they informed us the rebels somehow got their hands on. I'd avoid that area." I said to him through the radio before putting the thermal scope back to my pouch.

Looking up, I saw the dark sky becoming less dark and more transparent as the rainwater it carried lessened, there were also some rays of the morning light seeping through some of the spots too. Turning back on the path in front of me, just as I was about to emerge from the bamboo fences I was using for cover, two massive and heavily armored Tikbalang from an empire that, not known to the Mortal Realm, was rumored to be helping the rebels and three rebels came out from the side of the house twelve meters in front of me.

"Shit!" I hissed silently as I made sure to keep out of sight, "What the hell are those bastards doing here?!"

Looking out cautiously, I saw the red and gold thick armored shoulder pads with a dragon-like in-cased in a curving equilateral triangle painted orange on it, red chest plates, red rag bottoms with red armor on top and shin-guard like armor on their horse like legs, "Definitely from the Hathorian Tikbalang regiment."

If you don't know what a Tikbalang is, imagine a centaur. Got it? Good, now reverse what a makes centaur a centaur. Instead of having the head and torso of a man with the lower portion being an entire horse body, Tikbalang has the head of a horse and a long ass hair that resembles a mane. They have the torso of a man and are extremely muscular and fit, just like the two in front of me who are riddled with nothing but muscles especially for brains too. They only have two legs, which are both horse hind legs with hair, hoof and all. Now, what sets them apart from these 5'3, 5'4 tall rebels are that these bastards stand at a staggering height of at least nine feet tall or more, depending on the rank and power output of them. Right now, these two are at least 9'ft tall and wields a Kampilan the length of a full-grown man, 6'ft long, and are extremely deadly in combat. Not only that, but these two seem to be at the lowest rank if they lack of too much decorations indicating possibly a grunt that's been tasked of sending a message since they could move through the forest very easily like it's the back of their hands.

Pulling out an M84 Flashbang with a yellow smiley-sticker on it – sometimes I both wonder and worry at the same time how my third baby sister got her hands on my gear whenever I visit the family – I carefully and quietly pulled out the pin since those two could hear even a pin drop under this subsiding heavy rain.

"Will we be able to count on your King's promises?" one of the rebels that looked quite important, an officer maybe with the way he carried himself, asked in Tagalog, halting me from throwing the grenade.

" _ **Yes."**_ It grunted, its voice as heavy as metal and as rough as sandpaper, " _ **As long as you and your men keep your word, His Highness, King Hagorn shall honor our pact and help you conquer this country."**_

' _So, the rumor isn't just a rumor eh?'_ I mentally smirked at this valuable information, _'I'll need to divulge this to Sang'gre Danaya immediately.'_

Nodding to myself that what I heard is enough, I threw the pin away as far as I could behind them. The reaction was instantaneous as the two Tikbalang pulled their swords and turned to where the pin has landed, body all tensed for the kill.

" _ **What was that?!"**_ Tikbalang No.1 hissed loudly as Tikbalang No.2 shrugged.

" _ **I do not see anything! You three, check that house!"**_ Tikbalang No.2 ordered bring them all close for me to do my thing.

Never had throwing a Flashbang ever felt more satisfying than it did now as it landed perfectly in the middle of the five, gaining all their attention to it as it bounced of the muddy ground before it detonated. Of course, I wasn't stupid to just throw it without thinking because in the background, just as the Flashbang detonated with a stunning bang and bright light, the storm felt that one more round of thunder and lightning spree wouldn't hurt anybody. Well it did for them because now they are blinded and deafened for a few seconds.

Not wasting this luck, I snapped my rifle at the rebel at the far right, peppering him with half the 5.56x50mm NATO bullets in my mag – thank god that I changed the parts I need to change just to feed rounds like these – before slapping my gun back on my back as I pulled my knife and tomahawk for an up-close-and-personal kill. Reaching the first rebel within my range, just as he rubbed the light off his eyes, I slapped his Ak-74u away with the tomahawk before running my knife on his neck as I spun around towards the important-looking guy behind him, hearing him choke on his own blood as he cupped his neck in futility. Finishing my spin, I spun the knife that I was holding on my right hand and threw it at what's-his face as hard as I can, watching as his head snapped back after my knife imbedded itself on the middle of his forehead; dead before he hit the ground.

And they say I was merciless.

I was sure I was being nice to that guy, for real!

Anyway, back to the fight… after having thrown my knife, my left ear twitched as the Tikbalang roared at me, the thunder drowning it as more followed. How convenient. Thanks. Side-stepping to the right immediately, I ducked as one of the _really_ long Kampilan was swung at me at speed that normal people would not be able to dodge. While I was down low, I pulled my Assault rifle with one hand and snapped it right at his ugly horse mug peppering the rest of the mag on the Tikbalang's unprotected face, killing him instantly as his face caved in before getting turned into a chunky and very bloody salsa. 'Cuz you know, close-range and all that shit.

Throwing it on my back again, I was forced to summersault to the left as the large sword landed where I was seconds ago. Great, now all my guns are covered in mud! Turning to the last Tikbalang who glared at me through its red murderous eyes, I spun the tomahawk on my hand twice.

"Let's dance, Horsey."

" _ **I will kill you, filthy human!"**_ it bellowed to me before charging with all its worth, _**"DIE! ! !"**_

' _Heard that before, but okay.'_

Waiting for it to swing, I was rewarded with when it overestimated its strength on its steps and stumbled on the mud, losing its balance almost immediately, releasing a horse-like whine as it did so. For my part, I merely leaned to the left and spun around to face it, my tomahawk coming in for the kill before digging deep on its right eye as deep as I can before pulling it towards the ground with as much strength I can use – granted to me from my own augmentation – as it screamed in pain. With the thunder going off behind me for a few more seconds like crazy, I knew I had to do it now or else this shit would not die quick and silent enough. Ripping the tomahawk off with a wet squelch which earned me another batch of pained scream, I pulled my M1911 and the fired a round directly at the wound I've created, braining it a second later just as the thunder died down after successfully drowning my shot that tore through its brains like hot knife through butter. Finally, its finished.

"Down, boy."

Holstering my pistol, I took out a camera and took a picture of the five, evidence that the once rumor is actually a fact with the body of the two Tikbalang sizzling up before turning to ash seconds later. After that, I pocketed the camera and took my knife from the face of one of the enemy, but in exchange, I placed a C4 charge underneath him before rolling him over it with his grenades facing said charge. Not satisfied enough, I pulled a piece of chord from my gear and carefully tied one end of it to the pin and the other on the C4.

Just in case…

With that, I dusted my hands with a small grin forming at the corner of my lips before I remembered I had a mission to finish, "Shit!"

Going back to running, I pulled my PVAR rifle and changed the mag for a fresh one before pulling the charging handle with ease. Rounding up in a corner of a house, I peered over the wall a little and saw a group of five teenage looking rebels close to my age, drinking beer with no care on the world or that their being attacked.

"Just as planned."

Picking up a rock the size of a small mouse, I threw it on a slab of metal sheet they are currently using as a poor replacement for a wall. The rock smashed to it loud enough that the five teenagers flinched so hard they all aimed their guns at where the sound came from, walking towards it cautiously away from my position. Seeing that no one is looking, I made a run for it towards a truck parked in front of a rundown communications building. I made it just in time as the five idiots returned back to what they were doing not a moment later.

Silently making my way to the UAV's location, I spot Carter standing at the end of the corridor, clearly waiting for me as he ate an energy bar before spotting my muddy self. Standing up, he grinned at me with his ACR unsuppressed and said, "Took the scenic route, eh?"

Looking at the M1 Garand that he has slung vertically on his back, I said, "You could say that."

"Well then, let's go." He said as he opened the door.

I nodded at him, not that he saw it, and stood right behind him, rifle at the ready, the howl of the wind drowning the sound of the rusty door. We entered the building silently but just as I stepped one foot inside, Carter broke into a sprint and shoulder-rammed an unaware rebel straight to the locker area with a bang before using his great strength as he threw the poor guy on the floor, pain clearly written on the rebel's face. The guy struggled wildly and tried to scream but Carter wouldn't let him as he pounced and covered his mouth, pulling his knife on his shin with his free hand before driving it in on the rebel's neck. I watched, not batting an eye, as the rebel ceased moving as blood slowly covered the floor.

Ripping the knife out with a wet squelch, Carter wiped it at the dead rebel's clothes before putting it back as he stood back up.

Walking inside the hangar, my eyes landed on the wreckage of a medium size Prototype UAV the DOST or Department of Science and Technology has created for the military. It was supposed to be cheaper and easier to make than its counter parts in the west; something they indeed achieve but looking at it now, it is quite a sad sight.

"Isn't this Knight Falcon 2?" I murmured as I scanned the Prototype UAV that has been riddled with tons of flak fire.

"Yeah, what's left of her, mate." Carter said as he walked towards the drone that highly resembled a Skywalker drone, only four times bigger and is made of aluminum alloy and other classified stuff.

I stared at the beat-up drone for a few minutes, drinking in the amount of punishment it took from its last mission. Left wing was torn off, the stabilizers were chipped and full of holes, the main body looks to have suffered a direct hit or two since there are two large holes on each side with more holes accompanying it.

"Jay. Go upstairs and look for the ACS Module." Carter said to me as he started doing his part of the mission; sabotaging the Prototype UAV before the rebels figure out how to build them.

Following his words, I made upstairs and into the office filled with important looking documents and stuff that are of no need to me. Taking out the camera, I took photos of the things that are of high-value just before I spotted the ACS Module at the corner of the room, sitting alone on a table without any clatter beside it., "Bingo."

Making my way towards it, I first placed a tracking device behind the TV that was left on and promptly picked up the Prototype ACS Module that came from the Prototype UAV. A mouthful, i know. Anyway, its a module that has taken the best of minds in the country to create to be able to distinguish friend or foe on Philippine soil, water and airspace. It was first placed on UAVs to help the military to distinguish our soldiers on the ground and the enemies we're fighting against before the decision of applying it on local made satellites being built came on the table. Taking off the backpack I brought along, I made sure to place it somewhere safe and sound; just like that blond singer but less sad and more useful. With all that and done, all I had to do was return back to base with Carter's ass in tow, alive and kicking before chuck his ass to Maria's open arms. Seriously, those two needs to stop acting like some anime lovey-dovey couples that can't get it together and do it already.

Anyway…

What could go wrong?

Apparently, a lot, because the moment I was just about to get back down, it happened.

" _Jay, I've been compromised! Keep a low profile and hold your fire."_ Carter whispered on the radio.

' _Just great! Anything else?!'_

Sighing quietly in frustration, I silently made my way to the door just as the hangar door opened. At least fifty-plus mobiles standing between us and our extraction point.

"This is Commander Gernal Gulmatico…" the fat-arse cried on the megaphone with a hand on his Ak-47.

' _So that's Commander Jepoy, huh?'_ I though before a grin made itself on my lips, _'Time to check in that bounty.'_

"Come out with your hands up!" he continued, "You have five seconds to comply!"

" _Jay, go to 'Plan B'."_

Pulling out the C4 detonator, the guy with the megaphone screamed again.

"Five!"

"Four!"

" _Any time now."_

"Three!"

"Two!"

" _Jay, come on~"_

"One!"

 _ **CLICK! ! !**_

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

At the distance, I watched as the refueling station went up to flames along with the C4 I planted under those dead hostiles I was forced to dance with. Quickly snapping my rifle up, I gave Carter some covering fire as I quickly snapped from one target to the other while Carter kicked the M240 from the floor and into his hands like a COG badass and started hip-firing like crazy as he rained the remaining rebels, that stood in front of his way, with hot lead.

"Get some!"

Jumping off the railing, I did an impromptu summersault the moment I landed on the ground before snapping over targets again while Carter crouched for before accuracy of his gun. Running for cover, that happened to be the hangar's metal walls, I threw an M26 Frag grenade on the Oner with a fifty-Cal blowing it up sky high with the four rebels hiding behind it, before hugging the walls as bullets flew by. Meanwhile, Commander Jepoy lost all his bravado and tried to run away as fast as he can while barking for orders but a 5.56x50mm NATO pierced him right on the back of the head courtesy of moi, dropping him almost immediately like a sack of potatoes.

"Stay close and hug the wall! We'll use the planes for cover and cross the tarmac to the south-east!" Carter yelled as he threw a Frag grenade of his own before getting the dead Commander's picture and index finger as souvenir for the government.

"Carter, follow me!" I yelled to him as I made a run for it towards a concrete slab, above us, the storm has finally died down enough and is just a mere drizzle now, "Let's go!"

Running with bullets flying over our heads, we were forced to fire blindly as we stopped next to the slab, bullets smashing next to our faces like it was just another Monday morning. Oh wait, today is Monday. Anyway. Making another run for it, we were greeted by one of the planes parked on the runway blowing up twenty meters away from us taking the three dumb rebels that chose to go prone under it as well.

The sound of motorbikes resonates in our ears as the entire base falls into utter chaos as every five second that passed us by, something would blow up and cause more havoc as more rebels are caught in those explosions, drowning their screams and those motorbikes.

"How many did you plant, Carter?!" I yelled as we ran towards a downward slope that leads to some cover we could use.

"All of it!" Carter screamed as he turned around, fired a dozen or so rounds from his MG and turned around and high-tailed it again.

"Fuck! Cover me! I'm making a break for it!" I yelled as I shot two rebels before turning around, resuming my run.

Running to the evac point, Carter slid to a stop and fired at the tangoes behind me, giving me enough cover as I reached him. Just as I passed him, he and I jumped off the slope and slid on mud, heading straight for a house that looked like a storage room. Yep, more mud on us and our equipment. I can already hear Ms. Mito and Red's voices as they yell at me for being dirty AF after every mission.

Totally looking forward to it.

Not.

Well, at least Ms. Mikoto is nice enough not to be vocal with her dissatisfaction when our gear that they gave us gets dirt on, in and out. Bless her angelic soul!

Beside me, I saw Carter do a roll as he landed on the mud, splashing more on his gun and his pants. We came to a stop right in front of the storage house and did a one eighty, picking off targets on foot and motorbikes. Yet that wasn't enough because two of the motorbikes went to our right, trying to flank us as the rebels just kept pouring in front of us no matter how many we've shot.

Not letting them have that flank, I quickly move next to storage house and took out my tomahawk and swung when the noise was at its loudest, nailing a bastard on the chest while the other drifted next to Carter, hoping to take him out by surprise yet it was he who was surprised when Carter bashed him with the M48 tactical Hammer right on the face. His face caving in from the force Carter used with a very wet squelch. Ouch.

"Jay, take that bike! Let's get the hell out of here!" Carter yelled to me as he picked up the bike and revved it a few times before rushing off down the mountain.

Doing the same, I revved the bike as he and I drove down. Behind us, I could hear numerous tangoes on bikes and jeeps chasing after us. Revving up the bike to go faster, I heard Carter's voice in the radio as he yelled on it, _"Kilo Six-One, the primary exfil point is compromised! We're en-route to the back-up LZ using enemy transport! Meet us there! Over!"_

A crack on the wind caused me to duck my head low, swerving to the right just as the radio crackled to life.

" _ **Bravo-Six, this is Kilo Six-One, roger that, out."**_ Our ride home replied to him as Carter drove in front of me.

"More tangoes to the rear! Just hang on!" I yelled to him as more bullets cracked in the air, "Try zigzagging to throw off their aim!"

And zigzagging we did, swerving out of the way as more enemy on motorbikes appeared next to us. Pulling my pistol, I popped a rebel in the head and watched him drop off the bike and move like a rag-doll on the ground before a friend of his unfortunately run him over causing that one too to fly and die in the landing.

" _Don't slow down! Keep moving or you're dead!"_ Carter cried at me in the radio as he drove the bike at full speed just as we entered the main road with a drift, _"GO! GO! GO!"_

Revving up the engines, I found myself being sandwich between two pick-up trucks. Gritting my teeth, I spent three rounds to the truck on my left, shooting its suspension spring until it snapped before I hit the brakes, going to the other side as the two trucks collided and went straight off a bridge we just passed taking the ten idiots inside with it.

"Come on! Come on!" I yelled as I started catching up to Carter, "How you doing?!"

" _Dandy, mate!"_ Carter grinned at me with a thumb up.

Revving our bikes, we saw an empty vehicle transport truck right in front of the road, parked in front of what seem to be a blockade made from flipped cars, in this rebel controlled area. And as if reading both our minds, Carter and I pulled the front wheels up, going straight over the truck and into the air. Below us, we saw an abundant of rebel soldiers freaking out to get to their vehicles behind the wall of piled up cars and yet we paid them no mind as we landed, grenades already dropped and an epic explosion on our back.

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

Now that we're driving on more open, muddy and wet road, the approaching captured and modified MD 500D Light Utility Helicopter fitted with machine guns should have no problem shooting us down.

Up in the air, the machine-guns on the Hilo started opening up, sending a barrage of bullets which we swerved on both directions to avoid, the bullets ricocheting and catching some of the enemies behind us. If, we were at the same level as they were, we'd be dead as fuck but because none of the bullets has yet to hit us, it wasted so much each spool. As we drove evasively, we quickly approached a road that moves between the mountains with thick foliage, giving us some cover from that damn Chopper.

" _ **Bravo Six, we're getting close to bingo fuel. What's your status, over?"**_ Kilo Six-One asked over the radio.

Driving uphill, the road suddenly took a downhill approach as we kept speed, I picked up my radio and answered, "Kilo Six-One, we're taking heavy fire but we're almost there! Standby!"

Just as I said that, Carter passed me and said over the radio, _"Jay, the bridge on the foot of this hill has been destroyed a few months back! Pin the throttle! Keep going!"_

Revving the engine as hard as I can, I started gaining speed as the speed meter on this bike never left the right side. On the left side of my head, I could see the sunlight peeking out the storm clouds as the hurricane finally subdued for the while as we made our way towards the foot of this hill/mountain thing as fast as these bikes can carry our asses.

Just as we reached broken bridge, a moment of hesitation struck me yet I squashed it all to small bits and pieces since stopping now would mean death for me and I already had one, not looking for another. We soared in the sky for a brief moment after the wheels of the bike left the bridge and for some reason, I had this feeling of weightlessness around me. Turning my head to my right, I quirked an eyebrow as Carter did stunt-man worthy no-hands before pulling the bike towards him again as we came in for a landing.

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

Whoa…

More explosions!

This feels like a Michael Bay movie as we slowed down towards a black Bell UH-1 Iroquois the AFP has sent to pick us up but the question is… Where did those come from?

"There's the chopper!" I called to Carter, "Let's go!"

" _ **Bravo Six, we have you on visual. Get your ass on board! We're running on fumes here!"**_ Kilo Six-One said as we were greeted by four soldiers in Jungle Camo fatigues armed to the teeth with M4, M16 and M60 machine gun fitted with 4x Scopes and a guy with a modified and refurbished M3 Grease Gun with Red Dot Sights.

"Okay, they got the ACS! We're outta here!" the guy with the M4 called as we got off the bikes and dropped it as _nicely_ as we can on the ground, the engines smoking from overheat.

"Mission Accomplish, Jay!" Carter laughed as he patted me on the back, hard.

Nodding at him just as we came to the chopper, its blades started spinning slowly, a voice that reminded me of me rang.

"Yes, Mission accomplish indeed." Said a man dressed in a sleeveless black body-fit outfit that had what seems to be padded armor of something in the chest, torso, thighs and legs, black tabi boots, black scarf with ripped edges, and shin/forearm guards that resembles the ninja of old and a sheathed katana on his back; plus three pairs of kunais held by black holsters in each thighs, standing at the same height of mine – 5'8, Carter is 5'9 ½ – with a youthful face that highly resembled mine, brown hair held in a ponytail contradicting to my black ones, yet for some reason, while he highly resembled me, he sported a pair of vibrant green eyes with a slight golden hue in them, totally different from my brown ones.

"Holy shit!" Carter recoiled while I snapped my PVAR rifle at the man who looked eerily similar to me, "Bro! I didn't know there was more of you around!"

"Neither did I." I muttered as I glared the guy who only raised his hands calmly as if I don't seem to pose as a threat to him with my weapon up, "Who are you? State your business in this mission. Now!"

"There's no need for that aggression," another man appeared from the other side of the chopper, light blond wavy hair that is currently pulled back, wearing what seem to be an aesthetic full armored bodysuit that is primarily colored white, silver and black with the shoulder-areas colored gold, however, with all the masculinity that the bodysuit is offering, like the katana and tanto sheathed on his left – God, from now on, I am forever hating male bodysuits that doesn't cover up the crotch-area as best as possible – he has _shoes_ – can I call it that? Or are those footwears? – that had high-heels and on his hands, he possessed claw-like nails, his narrowed blue eyes staring directly at me as I snapped my gun at him, "Bother."

" _B-Brother…?"_

"Brother?!" Carter recoils once again next to me, "Holy mother of God, Jay! I thought you said you only had one brother!"

Keeping my aim at the sword wielding guy, I muttered, "I thought so too, but if these men – whose faces are eerily similar to mine – are telling the truth, then mother and father has some serious explaining to do when we get home."

"That they do, onii-sama." The ninja guy sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, his pony-tail swinging with his head, "That they do."

"But you probably don't believe us," the dude in white snorted as he laid his left hand on top of the sword's handle, "don't you?"

"At least we're in the same page." I answered coldly, my hands gripping the gun tightly.

"Then, onii-sama, would Mito-dono convince you otherwise?" the ninja guy asked me, "And please lower that disgrace of a weapon of yours. It stains the name of our household."

Raising an eyebrow as I slowly lowered my gun, body still tensed to jump in action, I demanded, "What household? And what does Ms. Mito have to do with anything?"

The dude in white pulls out a black Sony Ericsson's W62S and threw it at me casually, and just as I caught it with my left hand, my right still at the trigger, it rang three times, "Quite the prehistoric phone you've got here."

Shrugging at my comment, white dude replied, "I don't really use phones that much so I didn't really have the need for a newer model."

"I too use the same." Ninja-boy added as I flipped the phone open, the first thing that greeted me was Ms. Mito's name and number underneath, "Although, it seems to be a dying breed in the Japanese society these days since the current generation are now using _smart_ phones instead."

"I… see…" pushing the answer button, I moved the phone next to my left ear, "Hello, this is Jason."

" _Oh! Jason?! Just the man I wanted to talk to."_ Ms. Mito's voice rang on the other side with her usual stoic and composed voice that seem to have softened out after I made a miraculous recovery from getting a fuck-ton of lead pumped in me when I idiotically chose to hold a bridge from the first Civil War a few months back, _"I am to believe that since you are the one that answered this phone that you've met with your brothers, Raiden and Ryu, yes?"_

"I'm still not biting it, Ms. Mito." I replied not a second later as I stared at the yin and yang duo, "So I'd very much appreciate it if you could fill me in."

" _Of course, and by the way, didn't I say that you can call me Mito or Mito-chan?"_ Ms. Mito's voice sounded a bit annoyed.

"No. Besides, I am a Filipino, ma'am. Not Japanese, not that I have any issues, but please, get that through your head." I lightly snapped at her, _'And my professionalism is on the line!'_

" _Ufufufu."_ She giggled from the other side, _"That's the thing. You aren't full 100% Filipino as you might have been led to think."_

"I am well aware of that, ma'am. I didn't need to look at my mother twice to come to that conclusion, you know." I replied as Carter introduced himself to the two while putting his gear on inside the chopper, "And please, get to the point already."

" _Fine."_ She sighed, it would seem that I wouldn't be hearing the end of this later on with how _uptight_ I am again, _"Anyways, the guy in white, is Jack, or Raiden, as he prefers to be called most of the times. He and Ryu, James, are your brothers and yes, your parents had seven children in total, it is just that the Yamamoto clan, the household where Ryu has been bread and trained, with Raiden being sent to the States and Liberia to be bread and trained, forbid your parents to disclose this piece of information to you in hopes of you not, I quote and unquote,_ "hound their ass later on" _or something like that."_

"Yamamoto clan, huh? That name sounds oddly familiar…" I murmured as I narrowed my eyes, "Where did I hear that before?"

" _I believe that is your mother's maiden name."_ Ms. Mito supplied, _"Anyway, long-story-short, the Yamamoto clan felt that it is time that the three of you reunite and battle for the throne as the next head of the household. Or so I've heard."_

"Anything else?" I asked as I made my way towards the chopper calmly.

" _Yes, you're also the oldest, so you know, you're still the head-honcho or something."_ Ms. Mito said.

Nodding at her, not that she can see, I bid her farewell and hang up. Stopping next to Raiden, or Jack, I flipped back the phone and placed it on top of his awaiting palm, "Thanks."

He nodded at me as I turned to James, or Ryu as he seems to prefer to be called, "And Ryu…"

"Hai, onii-sama?" Ryu sounded delighted being called by me as he perked up, "How may I be of assistance?"

Staring at him dead in the eyes, I said, "Whoever the current head of the Yamamoto clan…"

"Shizuka-obaa-sama, onii-sama."

"… uh, yeah whatever… As I was saying, you can tell this _Shizuka-obaa-sama_ of yours that to shove it up their collective asses because I'm not interested in becoming the head of anything." I said which seem to have made Ryu recoil and raise an eyebrow in confusion at my words.

"Ano, can I ask the reason of this, onii-sama?" Ryu asked hesitantly.

"What they're doing can no doubt break our family to pieces and I don't want any of that." I said as I'm about to share to them one of the many mottos that I stand, "Power, fame, wealth and anything in between are not immortal, but family is sure damn close. And no family abandons one another."

"You know we don't have a choice in this, brother." Raiden said to me as Carter stared at us inside the chopper, already seated and relaxing as he held his M1 Garand, "This isn't something you, Ryu or I, can just up and decide on immediately. The entire future of our clan hangs by the thread!"

" _Your_ clan." I spat, "It's _your_ clan, not mine! They hadn't spoken a word at me and my mother for sixteen fucking years and now they are dragging me to this bullshit?! Bitch please, I don't fucking want any of that shit."

"Onii-sama, please think carefully about this." Ryu pressed, "Right now, the Yamamoto clan isn't like it used to be. There are corrupt individuals that are hording millions upon millions of yen to satisfy their greed and not only that, for years, they had done nothing noteworthy other than putting shame on the clan's name with the things they do!"

"Well you're gonna have to forgive me, because that's _your_ problem, not mine." I said firmly, "And also, I don't have time for these silly games of some old hag and sack of bones. I have a country to fix and pests to kill."

Just as I was about to board the chopper – since the pilot looked like he's just about to leave our asses here if we don't get in soon – Raiden said something that froze me to the core.

"Would you still refuse even if I told you that these individuals are the ones that caused our mother all the things she went through all these years?"

Looking at Raiden's glowing red eyes -when did they change colors? – at the corner of my eyes, I spoke, slowly, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, brother, they are the ones that chose to cut all ties with mother, not Shizuka-obaa-sama." Raiden said, "I, for one, don't care if you don't consider us family because I can't fault you at that, but are you willing to let those bastards roam free after what they've done to mother?"

I feel like this guy is guilt-tripping me but I myself seem to find hooked on this, "Give. Me. Names."

"I'm sorry, onii-sama, but I don't think we can do that just now." Ryu said as he and Raiden boarded the chopper, denying me answers.

"And why is that?" I demanded strongly.

"While we may have spent that longest in the clan than you, we don't have the full support of our oppressed clansmen and clanswomen in fear of those on top and not even Shizuka-obaa-sama can take them all on her own. Giving you these names will only cause more problem now rather than give actual help. Besides, we've heard that you have the ability to do the very thing we failed to do."

Glaring at them, which seems to bring a grin on their faces, I sighed and grumbled, "If I agree to join – not that I seem to have any choice now – you promise to give me names and all of them?"

"A Yamamoto never breaks a promise." Raiden nodded at me as he and Ryu offered an arm at me.

"I believe the Ramirez has the similar saying, yes onii-sama?" Ryu grins.

"Father was always very philosophical when it came to family." I replied as I took their hands, "I'm in, but don't count me taking that hat any time soon."

"Of course." They both nodded at me before pulling me in.

Turning my head to the pilot who was looking at me expectantly, I gave him the hand signal to get us home as I sat next to Carter, the soldier with the Grease Gun sitting next to me while the one with the M4 sat next to Carter; the other two manned the Machine guns at either side of the Hilo.

"This better be worth it." I murmured as we started to fly away from this area.

"Oh, it will be, nii-sama." Ryu nodded at me with a serious look on his face.

"It's getting interesting already." Raiden smirks as he and Ryu placed their swords on their laps.

"Aye, mate." Carter grinned at us as he wiped the blood off his hammer, "It'll be fun seeing Jay squirm like a little bug on this one."

* * *

 _ **December 11, 2020;  
Yokusuka Naval Base, Japan;  
Current Location: Admiral's Office;  
Time: N/A;  
**_

My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw was blurred darkness. Wracking my head as I tried to blink the blurriness away, my mind only came up with a single question.

' _Where was I again?'_

Uh, let's see, I was coordinating the girls on sortie with the help of Ooyodo and her trusty radio. Those things sure are handy, even if they look outdated as hell. Then that would mean I'm still in my office and somewhere along the way, I fell asleep after having sent Ooyodo back to her quarters after the shipgirls in sortie radioed us that everything's under control at 0425hrs.

I wonder of Yato and everyone else slept fine…

Looking around, I found that indeed I was, still am, in my humble twenty-five meter squared office with the lights having been turned off, letting the moonlight seep in through the curtain-less windows behind me, illuminating everything with a sense of calmness and tranquility. How poetic of me.

Rubbing the rest of the sleep out of my eye, I got off my chair and did some full body stretches afterwards to further wake myself up. Turning my attention to the clock directly in front of me, I saw that it was already five in the morning. Last time I stared at that clock, it pointed at 4:25am, just a minute later after the mission was deemed complete.

"So, a thirty-five-minute nap." I grunted as I popped some of my joints in place, "Not bad me, I guess…"

Popping the bones on neck with a twist of my head, I made my way out of the dark office. Once outside, I walked for a short while, passing the dark hallway with the loudest sound being the silent snores of the girls inside the rooms that I passed while heading to the clinic a building away, absently thinking, pondering, why such dreams would be appearing in my sleep and…

"Why now?" I mused out aloud as I stepped out of the Main Doors that faced directly to the Harbor, same one that I emerged a few days over two weeks ago when I first stepped foot here.

The air was chilly and a bit salty, no doubt having come from all the way from the sea. It would have been complete if it also carried the tears of all those salty people in the planet. Anyhow. And speaking of this breeze, I do wonder how are my girls are doing in their mission…

"Maybe, they're just about freezing about now~." I chuckled silently in the middle of the street-lamp illuminated paved concrete road leading straight to the Hospital building that Akashi man's whenever and however the situation might be.

I walked a bit more until I reached the double doors that I opened, a mere two days ago, and expected t to be locked, yet the moment I gave said doors a gentle push, they easily gave way, opening as silently as a breeze blew behind me. I would have raised an eyebrow if it weren't just a coincidence, for as I opened the doors, I came face-to-face with Akashi, whom I was forced to look down.

"Oh, you're up early." She said with a genuine surprise evident on her voice as her eyes widened a bit in their sockets.

"Hm. Yeah, my internal clock tends to wake me early in the morning for a long time now." I replied to her with a smile, a sense of familiarity embracing me as I talked to her, "Slept well?"

As if thinking about my question, she taps her lips for a few seconds before beaming my way, "Yeah! After the Op the day before yesterday, which by the way was really exciting and the stuff but also a heck of a lotta tiring, last night would one of the best sleeps that I've had."

Feeling a grin form in my mouth, I nod to her and said, "Well that's good. Anyway, are you busy at the moment, Akashi?"

Tilting her head, which made her moe-level rise, she said, "Well… I did finish most of the things I needed to finish last night and sorted most files from the last major Op; plus, I've already prepared the necessary amount of resources for the returning shipgirls from sortie… So-o, not really busy at the moment, no. Why do you ask, Teitoku?"

Clapping my hands in front of me enthusiastically, I grabbed hers and begun dragging her along, "'Cuz I need some help that only you can provide."

Having pulled her to my right, for obvious reasons, I watched at the corner of my eye as Akashi walked stiffly beside me with her face flushed like her unnatural pink hair, "W-w-what k-kind of h-help, T-Teitoku?"

' _Why she so nervous?'_

Facing her as we stopped next to long line of chairs set up next to the wall, I usher her into a seat as I took the one on her left, "You see, there's something I want to do and you're the only shipgirl that can give me what I want."

"… _w-want_?!"

"Yes, Akashi. I _want_ something and you're the girl that can give it to me." I said to her with a grin as I loosely and calmly wrapped my right arm over her shoulders, feeling her stiffen from contact, "It's really important, you see."

Having not meant to speak next to her ear, I was a bit unprepared when her face suddenly flushed brighter than her hair as she stared at me with teary embarrassed eyes, "B-b-b-but I-I-I'm n-not r-r-r-ready yet…!"

' _Ready?'_ I raised a hand and gently pressed the back of it on her forehead before using my other hand to wipe away those big fat tears, "You don't seem to be having a fever or something… Anyway, you don't have to be ready for anything, just tell me where and I'll take the lead."

That seem to have the opposite effect I was hoping for because now, her face was so red that she looked like she's about to faint as she tried to speak yet no words nor sound could come out of her lips. Now, I'm definitely raising an eyebrow in confusion as to why her reaction is like this, back-tracking a bit on our conversation, I may have found the reason as to why.

"Um, Akashi…"

"H-Hai?!" she squeaks as I took my arm off her shoulders and instead held her hands softly.

"Are we talking in the same line?" I asked slowly.

"H-Hai…?" she questions me again, now, she too is confused.

Seeing her expression of utter confusion, I further continued, "It would seem that the two of us has been conversing on two different lines at the same time."

"U-um… w-we are?" she stutters cutely, "W-w-what do you mean, T-Teitoku?"

Clearing my throat a bit, I said, "Well, I was going to ask you to show me where the towels are, you know, for when the girls arrive…"

"O…Oh!" her face gained this look of enlightenment as my words finally sunk in, "T-Then you w-weren't talking _about me and you_ … _mumble_ … _mumble_ …"

I couldn't hear the last part because of her suddenly lowering her voice as lowered her head, "Talking about what?"

"N-Nothing!" she suddenly cried out in embarrassment as she jumped to her feet, waving her hands frantically at me as she squeezed her eyes shut, cheeks becoming brighter than her hair once more.

Scratching the top of my head at what just happened, I mentally shrugged and let her pull me up to my feet before being guided to the place where she stores all the things this hospital needs.

"S-so, Teitoku, how many towels do you need?" she asks as she opened the door, my eye catching a glimpse of the side vents on her hips that are really eye-catching, if you know what I mean.

"Hmm…. Let's see, there's four fleets, each fleet having twelve girls…" I calculated in my hand as I listed them all mentally, "Forty-eight in total."

"Forty-eight, coming right up." Akashi nods as she opened the door, letting me in as she went to a cabinet.

Inside the hospital's storage room, there were at least five lines of shelves with numerous hospital related equipment on it. And closer to the door, sat the cabinet Akashi went. All white and proper.

Pulling one of the many drawers the cabinet had, she handed me a metal carrying tray and started piling rolls after rolls of fresh white towels, slowly forming a pyramid just before she ended, "There, all forty-eight you've ordered!"

"Thanks. Now to get all of these to the harbor." I mumbled, giving her my thanks as I hefted the tray in my arms, making sure to hold it as securely as possible, "Alright, let's go."

Exiting the storage room, I heard the door close as Akashi pulled the door after her after I got out, closing it with a soft click.

"You want some help with that, Teitoku~?" she beams at me with a big smile as if nothing ever happened while she held her hands behind her.

"Nah, I can at least do this much when I'm not in the field myself." I replied to her with the same amount of energy as we made our way to the exit/entrance of the hospital.

"Yeah, no doubt about that." She laughed as she gave me a playful punch on the shoulder as we walked in the silent hallways.

"Never doubt me, mkay?" I grinned at her as we reached the double doors, "Can you be a dear and open those doors?"

"Sure." She grinned and opened said doors, "After you, M'lady."

Grinning at the bowing repair shipgirl, I said, "Hardy har har, Akashi, very funny. But don't mind if I do."

Walking outside, the first thing I saw was that the sun, already rising from the horizon miles away from the sea as the once dark skies begun lighting up and becoming bluer and bluer by the minute after having spent the last thirty or so minute inside. Walking back on the paved concrete road once again, we- I mean, I headed right towards the harbor where the Highwind is currently docked, the on-going repairs reminded me of our first victory that came with a _very_ pricey cost. _My_ ship! Akashi just followed after me and tagged along, but after all, the more the merrier. Or so they say.

We make short work of the walk towards the harbor, exchanging some jokes here and there while discussing things only mechanics like us will know. Once in a while, I would glance at the mighty airship that was being supported by the massive docking mechanisms Mito has kindly donated to us. The sun behind it casting a very nice glow over her.

"So, Teitoku, are you planning on bringing that tank you were working on here in the base?" Akashi asked me as she walked beside me, keeping me company as we passed the Main Buildings.

"I don't really know." I confessed, "I mean, even if I or some bloke back in the country finish it, I'm probably never going to be able to use that since of what I'm capable of pretty much marks me off and I'd be too busy with looking after you girls and the campaign against the Abyssal threats."

"Yeah, I guess…" Akashi sighed in disappointment as I watched her at the corner of my eye, "But you know, even if you don't get the time you want to work on it, I can do it in your stead."

Grinning at her offer, I said, "Well, as much as that's a handsome offer made by a beautiful lady such as yourself, I think I'll decline. Not that I doubt your skills – seriously, I don't – heck I know you can make it better than what I can come up with but because you've already got a lot of things on your hands already. I don't want to add more just because I'm feeling selfish."

She coughed at her right fist for some reason as her face gained a pink dusting on them, "It's not really going to be too much of a burden to me, you know…"

"Well, maybe for you, Akashi." I smiled at her, adjusting my hold on this tray full of white towels, "But for someone like me, it'd be a different story. Besides, let my people feel the good feeling of achievement, that they were able to make something that meets the standards of our needs. God knows they need it."

Kicking up a small stone, Akashi pouted away from me as she crossed her arms under her bountiful front, "If you say so… Baka."

Somehow, or someway, a small chuckle escapes my lips as I playfully bumped her to the sides, "Now, now. No need of being a tsundere on me, Akashi-chan. This pleb-tier Teitoku is only doing what he thinks is best for you rowdy bunch. Plus, you'll overload my tsunderes meter."

In response, Akashi turned to me and stuck out her tongue and chanted, "Baka. Baka. Baka. Ba-ka!"

Chuckling at her, I sighed in content, held the entire tray like a waiter would in some fancy-schmancy restaurant would do with my left hand and placed my free hand on top of her head and ruffled it, hard, earning a displeased whine from the pink-haired girl as she tried to swat my hand away.

"Y-Y-Yamate!" Akashi whined as the sun finally appeared over the horizon, yet the skies still remained quite dark before slowly having the colors of bright sky blue and orange mix in as some of the sunlight made the windows glitter and shimmer on their places, "Teitoku-no-baka!"

"You know you had that one coming, Akashi." I chuckled as I finally stopped ruffling her hair and is now watching her fix it back to what it was before as she sent a glare my way.

"Baka…" she grumbled, still displeased which just pleased me more and further made my day, "It's not like I'm doing this for you or anything…"

"Ahh…" I sighed blissfully, "The tsundere is strong on this one~."

After that, a peaceful silence enveloped us as we slowly made our way to the pier, almost dropping the tray since Akashi thought it'd be funny of I mysteriously _stumbled_ and fell face first. Ahh, the perks of being tall sure has its moments as I held Akashi by the head as she tried to close in. Keyword: tried. She whined a few times, saying stuff like it's not fair and whatnot.

"Honey, life's not fair." I told her with a grin, "Better get used to it since the current generation of wimpy-ass fucks will use whatever their pea-sized brain can come up and throw at you to feel a sense of dominance."

' _Bloody keyboard warriors.'_

"Che." Akashi turned cheek.

' _Aw, ain't that adorable~'_

Turning my head as we closed in the pier, I saw the unmistakable meter long slab of wood that resembled a certain Carrier's flight deck attached to her left with her bow on held on the same hand. She stood there, still as a statue yet warm as the hearth, waiting. Waiting for the return of her beloved family from their mission. Her long luscious long black hair that she had tied in a ponytail sways behind her as the wind blew by with her beauty further highlighted when the sun finally laid its warm rays on her, making her a sight that can make my Goddess run for her money.

' _Sorry, Goddess!'_

"Is that Houshou-san?" Akashi mumbled as she too caught sight of her.

"I believe so." I replied simply as we entered the pier, "Hey, Akashi…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if you fetch me the remaining IR buckets and some first-aids?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from the ' _mother'_ of all Carriers.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes." Akashi said before she went to wherever she placed the buckets, "Oh yeah, how many do you need?"

"How many do we have?" I asked, answering her question with a question.

"Well, if I did my math right, we have at least ten left."

"Then get all of it." I told her, "We will use any resources available at our disposal."

"You got it, chief. I'll bring the cart along then." She said before zooming out of view.

"She's fast." I commented, "Now, to greet her a great good morning."

Walking towards her as I carried the tray full of rolled up towels, I could hear the soft clicking my shoes are making as I marched on the concrete ground below me. Looking at her, I found her just standing there, the mighty airship at her left dwarfing her, next to a nice and comfy looking wooden bench, that could hold five people together if they sat next to each other, waiting for the shipgirls to arrive as the sun did its best to paint her an eternal picture of beauty. A true visage of a Yamato Nadeshiko.

I was just about to make my presence known to after I passed the halfway mark of the pier when I saw her turn her head to the right, a clear indication that she knows. High in the air, I could hear the sound of multiple engines of a squad of four Nakajima A4N Fighter planes cruising above us. It would seem to me that her planes had been patrolling the area since when I turned my head up, the squad flying into the sea ahead to continue its patrol.

"Good morning, Teitoku." She greets me kindly as I made my way to the bench to put down the tray before making my way to her side, "How was your sleep?"

"Good morning." I greet back to her with a small grin as I inhaled a lungful of air permeated by the saltiness of the sea before us, "And shouldn't I be the one asking that, Houshou?"

I heard her, to my left, as she giggled softly muffled by her free hand as we enjoyed the peace, "Maybe~."

A soft smile replaces my grin as I crossed my arms over my chest, pondering what I should say next to avoid an awkward silence, because let's be honest. Even I can't escape these situations because what my childhood was; or lack of. Still can't decide which of which…

"I was worried, deeply worried, for all of them; therefore, I could not get a wink of sleep last night, Teitoku." Houshou whispered, almost helpless and tired as she gripped her bow tightly, her eyes tearing up a bit, "I fear… to lose them… all over again… like last time…"

I knew how she felt, sort of. I, too, experienced these pains when I lost Carter and Maria all those years ago, further worsened when my parents died. Something I know I could have prevented if I wasn't incapacitated at the time of their deaths.

"It won't be like last time, Houshou." I told her as I faced her, and the first thing I saw was how puffy and tired her eyes were and the deep eyebags under them not making things anything better, "That I swear to you."

"H-How do you know that?!" she asked me tiredly as her exhaustion started to show, "How can you promise something you can't keep?!"

Lifting my left hand up, I gently rubbed away the tears on her eyes, "I would die first before any of you suffer, again, like all those years ago."

After I finished my line, her eyes watered again and not knowing what else to do, I pulled her to a hug, rubbing her back softly, "F-forgive me, Teitoku… I am ashamed at how pathetic I am acting right now…"

"Shh… there is nothing pathetic for a woman's tears." I murmured softly as I laid her head onto my chest, "It's only natural for us to cry, since crying is a way for humans to convey their feelings when words cannot describe them enough."

"B-But… we're not humans, Teitoku." She says to me as she lifted her face from my chest, "We're shipgirls. We were once large metal ships that answered the call when our nation needed us the most and returned with human forms to better help us."

Something about what she said brought a chuckle at my mouth causing her to furrow her eyebrows in puzzlement as to why I am laughing.

"Oh, Houshou…" I came to a soft stop, "You girls are more human than most of the humans that lives of this earth. And don't give me that _'we're not human'_ BS, because I don't believe that for one second and so should you. After all, love and compassion are necessities, not luxuries. Without them, humanity cannot survive. And you said it yourself, you girls answered the call to defend Japan, not because you're bound by duty – as much as I wish to believe so – but because you loved your country and its people that you felt the compassion to come to their times of great needs. That is what makes us human, Houshou. So, as long as we continue to love and be compassionate to one another, we can overcome any obstacles set in front of us."

"If you think so…" Houshou gently giggles as she wiped the tears away, for good this time.

"I know so." I grinned at her as I released her from my hold, the only thing connecting us is our interconnected hand, "C'mon, let's take a sit on that comfy-looking bench over there."

Not giving her a chance to reply or decline, I gently pulled her towards the bench and sat her there, making ourselves as comfortable as possible as we waited for our girls to come home.

"T-teitoku… is… is it alright…" she starts with an embarrassed look on her face as she avoided my eyes.

"Sure." I smiled as I took off my jacket, leaving me in my plain white shirt, "Get some rest, I'll wake you up when they arrive."

"T-Thank you. What you said somehow eased my heart." She said as her voice grew faint and her eyes slowly came to a close, "Please excuse my intrusion…."

Laying her head on my left shoulder, Houshou was immediately out like a light as her breathing came to a calm and slow pace. Now that she's asleep, I gently draped my jacket over her form to shield her from this cold morning of December. It really is cold.

"Ara~ara." My ears twitched as Yuubari's voice rang out softly, "Aren't you just the sweetest, huh, Teitoku?"

Turning my attention to her, I saw Akashi standing next to her pulling a small red rectangular cart with at least ten buckets of IR and a brown rolled up stretcher sitting in between the buckets, Ooyodo greeting me a great good morning as she held her clipboard and Yuubari holding onto a bag of med kits.

"Morning, you three." I whispered to the them, "She hasn't had a wink of sleep last night, so please keep your voices down."

"Hai!" Yuubari whispered enthusiastically as Akashi pulled the cart next to the bench.

"What are you doing here as well, Ooyodo?" I asked the Light Cruiser as Yuubari and Akashi took the tray of rolled up towels and placed it on top of the sealed IR Buckets before sitting down on the bench.

"I'm here to greet everyone when they return and make sure that everyone is accounted for, Teitoku." Ooyodo smiled as she sat next to Akashi who sat next to Yuubari, who in turn sat on my right.

"I see. Well, make yourself comfortable." I replied with a simple nod.

"Hai, Teitoku."

"You know, Teitoku…" Yuubari giggled at me slyly, getting my undivided attention, "If we were some random strangers, we would have mistaken you and Houshou-san as a pair of lovers. Ufufufu."

"Well, I sure am glad that you aren't." I replied not a second later, "I don't like rumors, especially rumors that concerns me and anyone close to me. On the side note, Houshou really needs to get some rest. It won't do her any good if she suddenly collapses in front of everyone."

"You got that right, chief." Akashi nods as we all leaned back on the bench to relax as the base slowly gained life as shipgirls started appearing one after the other, most likely heading to the cafeteria. I could see some shipgirls with brightly colored clothes walking around. For instance, from a distance, a pair of shipgirls wearing school-uniform looking clothes with grey-ish black vest and skirt with a white undershirt, red and green tie, one with brown hair in twin-tails held by a pair of yellow bows who looked very enthusiastic this fine morning and the other one with steel pink hair that looked to be too stoic early on the day. Both turned to their right and disappeared through the door heading to the cafeteria.

"So now…" turning my attention at my watch, I found the time to be exactly 6:15 in the AM, "We just gotta wait until everyone arrives."

And so we waited, for about forty-five minutes or so, basking on the peace and some silence as the girls next to me talked about some _really_ minor fleet stuff that I've felt not worth my attention. On that peace and silence, they've also found it quite amusing to poke me for answers; not figuratively but physically and damn those pokes tickled like hell!

"So, Teitoku…" Yuubari started with a poke on my bicep as Houshou peacefully slept on.

Oh how I envy her so much right now…

I don't answer her right away, but when I do, I made sure that she knew of my displeasure of being poked, "Yes, Yuubari? May _I_ help you?"

"What made you accept the offer on being our Admiral?" she asked, no doubt having caught Akashi and Ooyodo's attention.

"What made _me_ accept, you ask…" I echoed silently, "Well for starters, I was bored."

"B-bored?" Akashi echoed after me incredulously with a hushed hiss, "How can you be bored after waking up five months after your ship was blown right out of the water and humanity pushed off our own oceans?!"

"Akashi!" Ooyodo scolded her friend, looking apologetic at me, "Forgive her, Teitoku, she's normally not like this."

Waving her off as to say I did not take any offence, I said, "Well, Akashi, if you've seen me five months prior, you would have found me pretty much bored out of my life for not having any missions to do. So, when I was offered the chance to supervise a ship a few months ago, I immediately jumped the offer, thinking that'll lessen my boredom for a bit, but for some unknown reasons, the Abyssals got the jump on us instead. Even now, I still don't know how it happened, but one thing sure got my attention concerning the Abyssals."

"And what's that?" Akashi asked.

"It's that there's more to the Abyssals than meets the eye and if there is anything I hate more than liver and bitter gourd, trust me, I really hate those with a passion, is heading to battle blind." I said as I felt Houshou stir next to me, cuddling closer as a breeze blew by.

"Oh~. Look at that, I never knew Houshou was a cuddler~." Yuubari giggled in her hand as she leaned over me, using my knee to support herself with her hands.

"I guess there's a first for everything, huh?" I turned to Akashi and saw her small smile as she leaned next to Yuubari.

"Yeah. Plus, it seems Teitoku's enjoying being Houshou-san's cuddle bear. Ufufufu~." Ooyodo giggled as she stared at me teasingly, "Isn't that right, Teitoku?"

Grinning at her, I tipped my hat to her and said, "Good eye, Ooyodo. And as you said, I do enjoy things such as these from time to time, but there are times that I just wish not to be on the receiving end."

Akashi, Ooyodo and Yuubari looked at me with confused stares making me elaborate further, "For starters, Kongou tends to confuse body-slam and tackle to a hug; making it a bit of a hassle to be on the other end but at the end of the day, I still enjoy it. After all, what kind of guy wouldn't enjoy having a girl hug you with so much enthusiasm like Kongou's _'Burning Love'_? Just that I wish she stops putting too much force on her jumps. Those really sucks…"

Yuubari nods as if she understood – I really hope she does – before replying, "You do look like the kind of guy who also likes to shower people with affection…"

Nice, she understands me perfectly!

"Why thank you, Yuubari." I told her.

"No probs, Teitoku!" she salutes me playfully.

"You can't really blame Kongou-san for her quirks of openly showing her affection." Ooyodo said gaining our collective attention, "In spite of everything, when she was sunk after being torpedoed by USS Sealion back in the day, all 1200 heads on board went down with her, including Vice Admiral Suzuki Yoshio, who was the Commander of the 3rd Battleship Division."

"Yes, I've come to that conclusion as well." I muttered as I turned my head towards the sea, watching in complete silence as the sun continued rising from the horizon, "No matter how much she wishes to hide it, she subconsciously holds herself guilty of not taking care of her Vice Admiral when she was still a metal Battleship, so in this new life given to all of you girls, she wants to take great care of her new one – in this case, me – even if it'll cost her, her own life. Or so how I conclude her actions towards me, something I want to help her overcome, but then again, I can't be there all the time to help her solve her problems for her."

"That's right." Akashi beamed at me, "Everyone must overcome their own problems and dilemma to improve oneself."

"Well said, Akashi." My ears perked from the sound of Nagato's strong and firm voice coming towards, causing all of us to turn towards her, "Overcoming one's own problems will do us good, but asking for the help and support of others can't hurt as well."

Standing in front of our eyes was the strong image both Nagato and Musashi possessed and struck as they walked towards our position. Both of them carrying a foldable chair of their own under their arms.

"Waiting for your sisters, girls?" I asked as we greeted each other a bright good morning with Musashi walking with a small limp on her steps, "How's that sprain of yours Musashi?"

"This Musashi is indeed waiting for Yamato-nee's return but I am confident of her skills and to answer your question, Teitoku, it must've been a mistake on this Musashi's part to ram you at flank speed yesterday in our spar." Musashi smirked as she placed her weight on the other foot.

"It's only natural we all make mistakes on our lives, because let' be all real here, there's no perfect human being and even Gods aren't an exception to that rule, no matter how much their respective religion wishes to emphasize." I shrugged before turning to Nagato, "What about you, Nagato? Same?"

"Hai." Nagato nods, "This is my sister's first sortie, barring the Op the day before yesterday. I wish to be the first to greet her when she returns, but as Musashi-san said concerning her sister, I, too, am fully confident with how Mutsu will handle her own out there."

"Then make yourself comfortable." I told them, letting them know that they can relax now, which they did as they unfolded their chairs and sat down across us, the warmth of the sun above us providing a great comfort against the chilly air, "It'll be quite a wait."

We all sat in silence once more as the seagulls flew above us, squawking and flapping as they passed us. About then minutes have passed when one brave soul started a conversation once more.

"What was the conclusion of the sortie, Teitoku?" Nagato asked me as she stared directly at me, her wine-red eyes drilling a hole into my brown ones. If I remember correctly, I sent her to her dorm at 0030hrs, telling her I got everything under control with Ooyodo whom I sent back as well about thirty minutes after. Hopefully, she hasn't pulled a Houshou as well because that would be catastrophic.

"At 0337hrs, Bismarck, the appointed flagship of Fleet No.1, contacted us through radio and told us that they have encountered a Hime-type Abyssal and are requesting AA and shore bombardment support from the back-up fleet that was called in earlier by Fleet No.2 for extra firepower. And at exactly 0425hrs, with the help of Fleet No.4, led by Yamato, Bismarck, once again, contacted us to announce that the Hime-type has been defeated and are now requesting the other two fleets to move to their position to help haul the resources they've managed to get from the Abyssals; not without suffering any injuries, but I was told that most weren't life-threatening." I said, giving Nagato the things that happened at the last few minutes of the mission, "I've given them the go-signal to bring back as much as they can and to bring back anything worth studying. Info and etc."

"I see." Nagato murmurs as she held her chin in thought, eyes narrowing, "I hope that whatever they bring, may assist us further on battling the Abyssals better on the future."

"Aye on that. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, this Musashi has one." Musashi raised a hand.

"Shoot."

"Why is this Musashi not sent on the sortie as well?" she asked, not sounding too pleased to have missed a chance to kick ass. Hey, even I wouldn't be pleased if I missed a chance to give someone some serious ass-whooping.

"Considering that you are one aggressive girl, I'd rather not kill our resource pool yet. Thank you very much." I answered not a second later.

"You don't know that!" she protested, quietly, "For all things you know, I could have taken everything slowly!"

"Yeah, well, yesterday's spar showed me that you want it hard and fast." I countered, "Apparently, the word _slow_ does not exist on your book of vocabularies."

"But-!"

"No buts, Musashi." I said, "You can have your chance next time, and don't worry, you can go wild as well if you so much as want. Although you will only do so when _I_ say so."

Musashi grumbled incoherent words for a few good seconds but conceded nonetheless, "Fine…"

"Thank you." I told her, feeling Houshou wrap my arm with hers as she pulled me closer in her sleep, "Houshou must be having a good dream."

"And you must be having a great time." Yuubari once again shot in my direction.

"I must say that it's not so bad." I shrugged with my free shoulder, accidently bumping Yuubari with it, "Sorry."

"That's alright."

A few more minutes, about three more before it hits 7:15, in the freaking AM, the squad of four Nakajima A4N Fighter planes made a noisy landing, stopping right in our middle before one of the itsy-bitsy fairies that seem to be the squad leader opened the cockpit, waving her small chibi hands at us as if beckoning us to come closer. Since I have Houshou in my arms – or I in hers – I can't do it so I tapped Akashi with my free hand – having the need to reach over Yuubari – and told her to go in my stead instead. She didn't waste any second before making her way to the fairy, offering her hands as she kneeled in front of the squadron that had its fairy pilots all out of their cockpits. The little fairy, wearing a female version of a WW2 pilot, goggles and all, looking cute as hell and immediately jumped to Akashi's hands the moment she saw her bend down.

"Desu. Desu."

"Uh huh. What else?"

"Desu. Desu!"

"I see. Thank you very much. You may rest for now." Akashi said to the fairy as she set her down on her plane.

"What did she say, Akashi?" I asked, since I don't speak fairy in any way what so ever.

Turning to me, she beamed at me, "They've seen the shipgirls, steaming back to base some 20km away."

Hearing the good news, I grinned, "What else?"

"They said that they also saw all of them pulling _a lot_ of resources along the way and that Yamato was carrying _something_ in her hands, they could not identify what, while pulling resources attached to her rigging." Akashi said, sounding deeply interested on what Yamato has brought.

"Good job, everyone." I told the fairies who are now resting on the lower wings of their biplanes, "You too, Akashi."

"It was nothing, Teitoku." Akashi said, grinning bashfully.

"None sense," I waved at her, "Effort is effort, no matter how small."

"W-well, if you say so…"

"Anyway, everyone, let's prepare to greet our girls home." I said to them, "Akashi, Yuubari. I want you to get as much hands as you can to help move the resources to the factory. I don't care if it's fairies or shipgirls, heck, I don't have a slightest care if its Rafael – make that bastard suffer – I want it done. And while you two are at it, I want you to notify Mamiya-san to prepare a homecoming feast for them. I'm sure they're going to be very hungry when they get here."

"Hai!" the two saluted firmly before going off to their tasks that I've given them.

"Musashi, Nagato." I barked, softly, "I want you two to get into your riggings and escort the fleets back home. I want any Abyssals that may be lurking nearby to get the message that we are not afraid to fuck their days up if they ever feel smart enough to intercept out tired girls along the way."

"Battleship Nagato, sortieing!" Nagato saluted.

"Leave this battle to me, Musashi!" Musashi nodded with a confident grin before heading out with Nagato to their riggings on, her sprained foot long forgotten as she moved.

"Alright, now that just leaves you, Ooyodo." I said, turning to Ooyodo who was sitting next to me.

"Indeed, it does, Teitoku." Ooyodo grins at me, giving me a peaceful sideway glance, "Do you have any task that require my assistance?"

"Yeah." I grinned back, "Make sure that all girls are all back and accounted for."

"Roger that, Teitoku." She salutes as she readied her clipboard.

Off in the distance, I could see Nagato and Musashi racing on the surface of the water, quickly putting distance between us and them.

"Hey!" Akashi yells from a distance causing Houshou to stir and whine in her sleep, pulling me even closer.

"… _So… noisy…"_ she murmured in her sleep.

"Sorry, Houshou." I grinned, moving a stray strand of hair that got in front of her face behind her ear, "Just keep resting, they're almost home."

"Chief, we're back." Akashi beamed as a few dozen fairies followed behind her.

"We got the job done!" Yuubari laughed, causing Houshou to whine softly next to me.

"Good job, girls." I grinned at them, "But please, keep it down."

With that, they nodded and sat back with me as some of the factory fairies going over the planes and doing some maintenance on it as they checked every part over.

"They're a cute bunch, aren't they?" Akashi grinned at me.

"Yeah." I nodded, "Hey Akashi, can I ask you something?"

"If you want her hand, you gotta take her to a date first, Teitoku." Yuubari giggled, teasing her friend whose face was burning brighter than her hair.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuubari! W-what are you s-saying?!" Akashi hissed quietly so that she doesn't disturb Houshou while also making sure that her displeasure is heard.

"Ufufufu." Ooyodo giggled in her hand, "Don't mind her, Akashi."

"Yeah." I agreed, "I wanted to ask something a repair ship like you would know."

Having calmed herself down with some breathing exercises, she nodded for me to continue.

"I want to know…" choosing my words carefully, "What do shipgirls fear the most? Other than sinking of course because that's already a given, if you don't mind me asking."

My question seems to take them aback as all three of them turned to look at each other, seemingly looking for a way to tackle my question. Nodding to each other after a few minutes, having come to a conclusion, Akashi finally answered me.

"Well, as far as I've seen from the data that I've collected so far – not a lot to make a proper conclusion, though – most shipgirls fears the element of fire in varying degrees since fire was present on the time of our sinking. May it be bombing runs, getting shot at, or being torpedoed at the places where explosives and gun powder don't mix well together. Fire is one of the things we shipgirls fear other than sinking." Akashi asked me hesitantly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, what shipgirls like you girls' fear, may also apply to the Abyssals as well." I wistfully said, "But, I don't want you girls to think that I would use these things against you for any personal gains. I'd rather we work through respect than fear."

"Well, as long as you know your own limits, I guess we're good." Akashi nodded to herself.

"Yeah."

As we relaxed for a bit, waiting for the girls to return, Ooyodo suddenly placed a finger on her right ear, as if she had an earpiece on, "Yes, Nagato-san, I hear you loud and clear."

Our attention was immediately taken as we listened, well I tried to, as Ooyodo talked with Nagato on their built-in radio, "You've made contact? … With who? … Bismarck-san, huh? … Oh, and everyone else as well. Well then, please make your way back to base and stay safe. Also, how many wounded do we have? … I see, thank you."

"So, what's the status of the fleets?" I asked Ooyodo after she placed her hand down before standing up in front of me.

' _I should have brought a radio with me.'_

* * *

 **SO there's the first part. the next part would be uploaded tomorrow or the day after that. And also, forgive me for my poor depiction of MC's flirting skills. I truly suck at those too, not much since i can joke like no other but, flirting, it seems 'outworldly'. lol.**

 **See ya on the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12: Safely, They Return

**So here's part 2. I don't think I have a lot to say other than enjoy the chapter and stuff. It might be boring so be warned!  
**

 **Also, remember to drop a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kantai Collection, but the plot and anything else in between you guys aren't familiar are probably mine or about to be mine. Jk, hahaha. Maybe~ Maybe not~**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Safely They've Returned**

' _I should have brought a radio with me.'_

"All of them are present and accounted for, Teitoku. Most of the shipgirls are reported to have sustained both minor and moderate damages with some bordering a few pegs below critical, but all are operational and accounted for, Teitoku!" Ooyodo reports, relief washing over the three of them.

"Thank you, Ooyodo." I replied, looking over the horizon, my eyes immediately picking up small dots numbering over more than a few dozens, no doubt that its them. And since all of them has returned back here in base safely, I let out a tired sigh, something that has been inside me this whole time after I've sent them to their mission. At the corner of my eyes, I could see Akashi, Ooyodo and Yuubari get up from their seats with full intent of greeting them back as they started waving and calling for them, congratulating them as they came within earshot.

A good ten minutes or so later, after watching the girls get closer and closer to this concrete pier to dock off within the four docking facilities – I could see Kongou from the distance, already eyeing me which sent a cold shiver down my spine – Akashi and her friends rushed off to greet them, along with their platoon of fairies who zoomed after them like little cute packs of rockets going on a horizontal line. And standing next to Mutsu, who looked annoyed as one of her gun ports was taken out, was Yamato who stood proud and strong, in her hands was a girl whose body and hair was all bleached white, making it hard for me to distinguish her appearance from this distance. The info that Yamato had something – _someone_ – in her hands, given by Houshou's pilots, was spot-on and I guess the reason they couldn't make out what she was, was because of either the angle they saw her or that her color blended so well that it obscured most of the small details.

Beside me, who was still peacefully and deeply sleeping on my shoulder, was Houshou who was still trapped in her dreamland, snoozing away with her arms wrapped around mine like a metal clamp. Not a bad metal clamp if it were, but now that the girls were about to make landfall, separating and moving to the four respective Landing Docks, all that was left for me to do was wake up Houshou and greet them with her as Akashi, Ooyodo and Yuubari walked back to us, ready and waiting for me to go with them.

And now for my part. Using my free arm, I slowly moved it to Houshou's left shoulder, giving her two nice and gentle pats, because if I do any harder, then I'm afraid that I might break her. Not that it's gonna happen because she's a shipgirl, but because of reasons.

Anyway, back to the story.

"Houshou, wake up." I whispered softly along with the pat.

Houshou stirred once again, a bit rougher now, but did not wake, whining a bit as well as she tightened her grip on my arm, _"… Five more… minutes…"_

Chuckling at just how cute she is acting along with the trio in front of me who covered their mouths, I replied, "No can do, hun. The girls are here."

" _Hmm…? Who's here…?"_ she groans, still asleep.

' _Now this feels like when I talk to Kushina when she's asleep.'_ I mentally noted before patting her again, this time, with a bit more on quantity.

"The girls. You know, the ones that kept you all night?" I asked with a slight smirk.

Instead of answering me, Houshou whined and merely slept on. Me, on the other hand, softly face-palmed at how my waking-up attempt failed, horribly. In front of me, Akashi snorted as she placed her hands on her hips, grinning at me teasingly and said, "You got at least two more minutes to wake her up before the girls here, chief."

"I know." I replied before glaring at her, "And don't call me chief."

Laughing at my face, she replied, "Whatever you say, _chief_."

Ignoring her for the moment – I'm gonna get you later Akashi! – I turned to Ooyodo who held her clipboard in front of her, "Ooyodo, you got any ideas on how to wake a sleepy shipgirl up?"

She smiled at me brightly, almost as if she had the best answer in the world, one that I may be able to use right now.

"No."

Curses!

Now there went my hope. Thank you very much, Ooyodo, really, thanks for the help! Please give all those hope I had for you, that you wasted, back! Giving her the stink eye, I turned to Yuubari, giving her my most hopeful look that I could give while glaring at Ooyodo who was busy giggling at my expense. Teme!

"Anything?" I asked, sounding very hopeful as time ticked away from my watch.

"Well… you could try poking her on the cheek but if that doesn't work, blow on her ear. Maybe that'd do the trick." Yuubari shrugged at me.

Wiggling my stuck arm a bit, just so I could peak my wrist out, I saw that I had only under a minute before the shipgirls finish disarming themselves.

"Damn it." I silently cursed, "Okay, let's do this! Here goes nothing."

Doing my second attempt, since the first one failed, I poked her three times on the cheeks inciting both a whine and a stir from Houshou, but no luck since she was still asleep. Looking back on my watch, it said that I had only forty-five seconds left. Going back to this sleepy-head, I poked her three times again, but with a bit more force to tell her from her dreamland that its urgent that she wakes up now, but just like my attempt earlier, she just whined and stirred, but I did saw her make an effort on opening her eyes before pulling on my arm tighter.

" _Stop… moving…"_ Houshou whined, suddenly pulling my arm.

Sighing as the ticking of my watch became louder for some reason, I moved my head as close as I can get and blew cold air on her ear, making her shiver visibly and poked her again on the cheeks for good measure, "Houshou, as much as I want to be nice, we don't have much time – well, I don't – so please, by all that is holy, wake up."

"… Fine…" Houshou grumpily groaned, pretty much breaking her character, as she opened her red stricken eyes, "… Happy…?"

Grinning at her as bright as I can, I said, "Very. Now, can you stand?"

Standing up as I partially was freed from Houshou's arms, still holding her hands which in turn gripped mine tightly, I watched her nod and attempt to get up on her feet and fail in doing so as she didn't make it a foot above the bench before falling back down. Looking at me with an embarrassed smile, she said, "Forgive me, Teitoku, but I can't seem to be able to stand for some reason."

Expecting as much, since tired people don't usually have a lot of energy to begin with, I shrugged and helped her to her feet, supporting her as I held her to my side. My coat hanging on her shoulders. Her right arm now wrapped around my waist as I held her left to support her with my left arm wrapped around her to keep her from falling.

"Don't worry, just relax and let me do all the work." I told her, behind me, I could hear Yuubari snort.

"Is it pun intended, Teitoku?" she asked, I can imagine why.

"No pun intended, Yuubari." I sighed as we slowly made our way out of the pier, "You three, greet the girls. Houshou and I will be there momentarily."

"We can see why~." Ooyodo giggled as they passed us, "Good luck, Teitoku. You'll need it."

"That, we can agree on." Akashi dryly laughed as she glanced at our direction, "Teitoku's desu-boat will surely not take this lightly."

"I can imagine…"

And I can feel my bones hating me already as the three finally left us, not without Yuubari glancing at Houshou and I for the last time, giggling to herself and scurrying off, pulling the red cart with the tray of towels sitting on top. Glancing at my left, I could see Houshou nodding on and off, about to hit the sack again. Giving her a small shake on the shoulder which helped her open her eyes, I motioned my head, giving her the silent message that we should get going. With a nod back, we slowly but steadily made our way towards Fleet No. 2 who had finished docking their riggings first.

I watched, as we walked, the three greeted their friends with varying degrees of enthusiasm with Ooyodo being quite professional about it as she made her rounds of ticking off names as she spots its owners. I could see Kongou turning her head left and right, probably looking for me. Her state of being looked like she got roughed up a bit as at her left, she had stray hair sticking out, her radar-flap on the left was chipped and her miko outfit seem to have sustained a direct hit from an HE shell-of-a-kind with its burnt and soot marks, fortunately, did not penetrate. She had a few bruises here and there, nothing a dip on the docks can't help. Below the waist, her skirt was filled with a few holes, probably from the enemy planes with her right boot having a small hole on it, exposing her red skin that looked like it got slapped hard.

Next to her was Haruna, that ever so nice angel of a shipgirl, fretting over her elder sister and as it would also seem, even she didn't leave the battlefield unscathed. She had soot on her hair with the radar-flap on the right covered by it and the one on the left with a cracked and chipped. She had a small bruise on her left cheek, no doubt she got hit with something nasty. Her clothes on the other hand, took quite a beating. The left sleeve was ripped on the top and burnt on the bottom. The top part of her shirt was ripped, exposing a bit of the cleavage with a few tears and soot here and there. Her skirt on the other hand, had the right side ripped with a few holes adorning it. Fortunately, the holes were all at the bottom of her skirt as to with Kongou.

In front of them was Tirpitz, Bismarck's sister who wore a skirt, was holding her bleeding right arm and was currently engaging on a jolly conversation with Akashi as the repair ship pulled a wooden dipper which she dunked in one of the IR buckets after ripping the caps off. She then faced Tirpitz, tilting the dipper and letting the repair formula do its work on the German Fast Battleships wounded arm. From what I can see, Tirpitz didn't look like she took much heavy hits like all the other girls in her fleet who looked like they all got showered by soot instead of shells. Although, she did take a few big ones, other than the one on her right arm. She also sported a few bruises and scratches that are too far from the intestines to pose as life-threatening. All in all, she's good.

Moving my view behind the three BBs, my eyes came into contact with Iowa's who beamed and was about to call out for me if I hadn't raised a finger in front of my lip. Can't have Kongou rampaging her way to me without having her wounds treated and with poor Houshou in my arms. Looking over her state of health, I can proudly say that she is doing better than she did two days back. There wasn't much injury on her person other than her chest exposing more skin than usual with rips and tears in a few strategic places, her already small skirt being just a tad bit smaller than before she left and that's all about it, I guess…

Next up, in my field of view were the two Carriers: Graf Zeppelin and Hornet. Both stood tall, imposing and strong, yet there was something that made me question that. Something that the two shares very much so… Oh yeah, both looks like they could use a cup of strong coffee, maybe a small plate of pudding to go with it. Anyway, from what I could see, both Carriers didn't take much damage or any at all since the only thing that is on their bodies are soot. A lot of it. Plus, a few tears here and there that are easy to fix.

Stopping for a bit, which also caused me to stop alongside her, Houshou took my arm, that I was using to support her, off her waist and instead held on it. Just like when she was sleeping. Raising an eyebrow at her, she rewarded me with an angelic giggle.

"Would you rather have Kongou-san think there is something suspicious going on between us, Teitoku?" she asked as we resumed are walk, now, just about a few dozens of meters away from the girls.

"With the way your holding my arm, I'd be shock if she doesn't actually." I told her truthfully which earned me a giggle as I watched Prinz and Tatsuta herd the four mildly damaged DDs to Akashi to have their wounds looked at.

"Teitoku~! ! !"

' _Shet! She found me! Time to do some evasive maneuver before she gets proper lock-on to me!'_ were my thoughts as I tried to look for any escape routes as Kongou and everyone else saw me with the former already rampaging her way to me, leaving a dust trail behind her. I would have been able to make full escape if it weren't for Houshou having a vice grip on my arm that I was forced to stand my ground.

" _ **Burning…"**_

"What are you doing, Houshou?!" I whispered to the usually gentle girl/woman next to me.

"Ufufufu. Take it like a man, Teitoku." Houshou giggled with a sinister look in her eyes.

"There won't be much of me left if I took it!" I hissed.

" _ **LOVE! ! !"**_

"I guess it's time for me to disengage, bye Teitoku~." Houshou giggled again as she released me just as Kongou rammed to me, sending the both of us on the ground as she stood, giggling in her spot.

" _ **Oomph! ! !**_ Curse… you… Houshou…"

"Tee~hee!" Kongou giggled as she cuddled close to me, "I missed you, Teitoku, you know that?"

Mustering whatever strength that I have left after that hit, I raised my hand and laid it on top of a pouting Kongou's head and patted her, "Y-yes… Forgive… me…"

The sky looks so blue from down here with the side of the Highwind that is currently undergoing repairs facing us. Raising my head, I came face to face with a blissful Kongou as I kept patting her head, "How are you?"

"I'm _great_ , desu, Teitoku!" Kongou beamed as she continued cuddling on my chest, sniffing and exhaling in bliss.

"Kongou-onee-sama! T-Teitoku!" Haruna yelled as she ran to us, "Are you two alright?!"

Supporting the both of us with my elbows, I casually waved at her – Haruna – as she stopped in front of us. She then took my hand and in one firm pull, pulled both Kongou and I on our feet, but even when we're standing on our own two feet, it would seem that her older sister still didn't want to let go. Can't fault her there, even I don't want to let go of myself at any given time. Hehe.

With a small sigh, I gave Haruna the biggest and most thankful smile I could conjure up and then turned to Houshou which made my expression do an entire hundred and eighty degrees as she giggled at me.

"Oh Teitoku~." She casually waved at me, "It was just a joke, I mean no harm."

"Tell that to my back, Houshou! After letting you use _me_ as a pillow, this is how you repay me?!" I cried at her, "Blasphemy!"

"Ufufufu."

Why that girl…

"Eh? Houshou-san used you as what, Teitoku, desu?" Kongou asked as she took off her head from my chest.

"Don't think too much into it." I waved at Kongou, or tried, "She wasn't able to get a wink of sleep last night because she's being a big worry-wart."

"I heard that."

"Well I'm glad you did, it wasn't supposed to go unheard anyway!"

"Mou… you're being mean, Teitoku…" she pouted at me. Me! That shit ain't going to work on me this time, woman.

"Thanks for the compliment, mama."

"A-ano!" Haruna stammered, getting my attention.

"Yes, Haruna?"

"A-ano… H-Haruna w-wants to ask… i-if T-Teitoku w-was able to rest…" she did her best, I'll give her that.

"I had a nice nap, Haruna." I told her, not wanting to tell her I didn't get a lot or any sleep since I think that'd hurt her more than it'd hurt me, "Thanks for asking, dearie."

She flushed red and opened her mouth to say something yet no words came out. Chuckling at her, I walked up to her with Kongou still clinging to me and patted her in the head. After that, I resumed walking to their fleet-mates, not before giving Houshou the stink eye which she returned with a gentle yet very deceiving smile as she and Haruna followed suit.

' _One day, that woman will get what's coming for her…'_

"Oh, Admiral, you alright?" Hornet asked, standing next to Graf.

"Yeah, I'm dandy." I grinned as I used my free hand to pat the dust away from my left shoulder since Kongou held my other arm and my coat is still with Houshou, "How 'bout you girls?"

"Well, we got rocked here and there but nothing too serious, sir, ain't that right Graf?" she grinned at the tall Carrier next to her that made her small.

"Ja. Everything was under control the whole time, Admiral. You need not to worry about us, although, the first fleet did take a beating…" Graf said, her voice turning into a murmur as she finished.

"Is that so?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hornet interjected, "along with the fourth fleet after they went in, but not much though."

"Well, now that all of you are home, you can all relax." I said as Akashi finished her rounds in the second fleet.

"I'm done with the second fleet, chief." Akashi beamed at me.

"Good work." I gave her and thumbs up before turning it up-side down, "And don't call me chief."

"Whatever you say, chief!" Akashi laughs, "Oh. There's the first fleet. Talk you later, _chief_."

"Ugh…"

"Ne, Teitoku, why does Akashi-san call you chief?" Kongou asks as she and everyone else looked at me.

"Yes, for that matter, when did this start?" Houshou added, "Did something happen between you two~? Ufufu."

"Yeah, why did the pretty lady call chief, Commander?" Fletcher asked as well as she and Hibiki stood next to each other with Yamakaze standing next to Shigure, the both of them looking at me shyly.

"I don't know, really. She started calling me that for some reason two hours ago." I said as I scratched my head, "And no, Houshou- _san_ , nothing happened between us. And stop giggling like that, you sound like Tatsuta."

"Ufufufu. Is there a problem with the way I laugh, Teitoku?" Tatsuta giggled with a dark look on her seemingly innocent face with her hand holding her glaive quite tensely as if she's ready to swing it.

"Nah, it just doesn't fit her image since she's quite cranky at the moment." I replied, "Because of being a giant worry-wart that she forgot to sleep.

"Houshou-san, you shouldn't worry about us too much…" Shigure said softly, "You worrying about us will also cause us to worry about you too."

I turned to Houshou and mouthed my thoughts at her with half-lidded eyes, _"I told you so."_

Playfully rolling her eyes at me, Houshou ignored me and kneeled in front of Shigure, holding both the girl's hands and said, "I'm sorry if I caused you girls any inconvenience, but since this is the first mission you girls partook as a fleet, it made me feel quite anxious of your well-being."

Having said that, I watched with slight amusement as Shigure's face lit up like a lightbulb with her sister next to her not knowing what to do. Beside me, Kongou and Haruna watched the two with smiles of varying degree with the latter walking up behind Yamakaze and softly pulling the girl in her embrace. Yamakaze at first tensed at Kongou's sudden act of some physical contact but mellowed out as the latter softly patted her head.

"Don't worry, Shigure-chan," I watched as Houshou smiled at Shigure, "next time, it won't happen again."

"H-Hai!" Shigure squawked as Houshou giggled and stood up, patting and fixing the kinks out of her skirt.

Me, on the other hand, was standing next to Fletcher, Hibiki and Tirpitz, directly behind Houshou where she can most definitely hear me. Time for some payback, mama~.

"Hey, hey." I whispered to the three next to me loud enough for the entire fleet to hear, "Did you know that Houshou's quite the cuddler when she's asleep?"

I scanned all the expressions of the girls as Houshou twitched quite violently in her place. Best payback ever! I then felt a tug on my right sleeve, looking down, I saw Hibiki give me thumbs up.

"Korosho."

"Really?!" Fletcher exclaimed, causing Houshou to twitch violently once more, "Wow. So, she's just like Iowa, huh?"

"Really?" well that's new…

"W-well, it's not that bad…" Tirpitz said with a flustered face, "B-but, Admiral, how did you know?"

Keeping my eye on the violently twitching Carrier, I smirked and said, "While we were waiting, she fell asleep next to me and being the nice guy I try to be, I let her, but then again, even if I say no, it'd be too late since she pretty much got me on a vice grip."

"That is old news, Admiral." Graf said, pretty much adding more fuel to the fire with her clueless look, "All the Japanese Carriers talk about it most of the time."

I couldn't help but widen my smirk as Hornet too pitched her own two cents, "I guess it runs with all the older Carriers since Langley is pretty much the same. N-not that I'm saying Houshou is old or anything!"

"I hate you, Teitoku…" Houshou murmured lifelessly, directing it at me.

"Love you too, Houshou." I laughed, walking next to her before patting her on the shoulder, "Payback's a bitch, eh?"

Looking at her with my single eye proved to be a bit of a challenge since she's standing at my left but it was worth it when she turned to me and glared at me with teary eyes. Patting her on the shoulder again, I turned to all the shipgirls of Fleet No.2 and said, "Good job on your mission girls. Now, I want all of you to head to the docks and relax. Tirpitz, come to my office for your report when you're done."

"Ja."

"Roger." The girls replied to me, well, the bigger and older ones', before heading to the docks leaving the four Destroyers with us who chose to stay for some reason. Kongou, on the other hand, seem to want to stay too with her sister who cannot, for the love of God, go without her sister going. It would have prolonged in it weren't for me telling her that it is an order to go to the docks immediately. Geez, these girls are quite stubborn when they want to be, almost reminds me of me when I was a few years younger when I would point a gun at any officers' head if they ever acted like a giant pussy or coward in front of me. Ahh, memories…

"Aren't you girls going to go to the docks too?" I asked in concern since while they aren't too badly hurt, they are still injured to a degree and as much as possible, I want any injuries to be looked at and fixed as soon as possible.

"Not yet." Fletcher answered for all of them.

"And why not?" I asked in return.

I stared at all four of them intently and sighed as they all avoided to answer or look at me. Kneeling in front of them, I placed my hands on my left knee to support myself and said, "Is there something you girls want?"

Slowly but surely, one by one, they all nodded; behind us, the first fleet seem to have finally finished dealing with Ooyodo and Akashi since they have finally started making their presence known with the volume of their chatter.

"So, what does these four kawaii moe-blobs want from poor ol' moi?" I asked, my voice laced with amusement as I pointed to myself.

"W-we want y-you to cook u-us so-something, Commander!" Fletcher blurted out since she most likely knew none of her new friends would have the courage to say something.

"Is that all?" I asked, slowly as I watched their individual expressions.

"H-hai, Teitoku…" Shigure nodded as she held her sister's hand tightly.

"Sure, but you guys will have to wait until dinner since it might get busy early this morning. After all, I still have to debrief all of your flagships, do paperwork, blackmail – er, _convince_ the brass to lend us more raw materials to do more things and inspect off the things you girls brought back home as info." I said, listing all the things I might need to do, occasionally slipping on them, "So yeah, dinner, so that I could also have more time to make enough food for all and anyone who also wants seconds or thirds."

"Korosho." Hibiki the comrade said, giving me thumbs up, "Akagi-san will appreciate that, Teitoku."

"She better!" just at the thought of Akagi, I could already feel my resources screaming at me in agony.

"Is that all?" I asked once again getting a nod from Hibiki, Fletcher and Shigure but not from Yamakaze, "Yamakaze, is there something you want?"

She avoided my eye – can't say it with the S since I'm pretty much eyeless on the left – with a timid and flushed face. Softly smiling at her, since she reminds me of my youngest little sister who loves messing with my gear, I patted her in the head to ease her up and give her enough courage to say what she wants.

"T-T-Tei… T-Teitoku…" she started small and barely audible as the first fleet grew louder behind me.

"Yes? You can do it, Yamakaze, just take it slow."

"T-T-Teitoku… c-c-can I…" she's getting there, "c-can I g-go t-t-to you o-office la-later…?"

Happy that she was finally able to get her desire across, I could help but chuckle at her and said, "You girls don't even need to ask. Just give the door an old good knock and help yourself in, I'll make sure to have some candy waiting for you."

And with that, after having satisfied the four cute and deadly adorable Destroyers, I stood back up after having dismissed them and told them to head straight to the docks to heal up. Just in time as I turned around, I was greeted by Bismarck and her group who saluted me the moment my eye landed on them.

"Operation complete, the fleet has returned to port." Bismarck announced as I saluted back.

"At ease, everyone." Bringing my hand down, which they followed suit not a second later, "Good job out there, all of you. Now, for more pressing matters, since you girls just got back from your missions, you should all head to the docks now. It looks like you lot got a fair amount of beating, huh?"

With that said, I gave the first fleet a quick scan of how much damage they took as Akashi's fairies finally came out of the Landing Docks carrying numerous amount of steel, drums of oil, wooden crates with bauxites labeled in kanji and another set of wooden crates with Ammo labeled in kanji as well, all of them heading for the storage facilities close to the factory. Since they are all standing in height order starting from Akatsuki from the far right down to Wisconsin on my left, I started with the smallest but also the cutest of them all.

Akatsuki. Flicking my eyes at her form, I found that she took minimal damage with soot staining her uniform and a few holes in her clothes which exposed bruised red skin under. Her hair was a mess with her hat having the right side scorched on the top part but miraculously did not penetrate and do too much damage. She had a small cut on her left cheek that has stopped bleeding with dried blood staining both the bottom of her cheek and her left sleeve. All in all, she was very much okay but a little roughed up, but nothing a little dip in the docks and some delicious breakfast can't help.

Next up was Mutsuki, the one who looked the most excited about having returned home. Giving her a quick top to bottom look, I found that she too, like Akatsuki, barely took any damage other than having a small bruise on her right hand and soot all over her body. Her hair though, took a bit of a burn in the left which left her left side of her head in disarray. And just like Akatsuki before her, she took barely any damages.

Moving a few inches from her was Fubuki, or as Kongou faithfully calls her, Buki. Looking her overall appearance, which pretty much spelled SCHOOLGIRL to a whole new level, I saw that she took a bit more damage than the other two before her. Yet, even when she was this damaged, she still managed to smile which is something I can applaud her to. She seems to have been clipped on the side of her head, the right, which explained why she had a dried blood staining from the cut down to her chin. Her uniform on the other hand was partially okay, nothing too severe other than the fact that her clothes were filled with a lot of holes that are now showing her white bra underneath. Nothing worth nothing other than that she must be dying to go to the docks and clock off for the day after their mission.

Up next was the last Destroyer, Yuudachi. Taking a good look at her, I pretty much saw how good her uniform at hiding the soot since it's all in black with a bit of white and red in it. Then again, same couldn't be said to her face which suffered a small cut next to her left eye, fortunately missing her eyes all together. When my eyes reached down, I found that she sported a thin cut on her right knee which has stopped bleeding. All in all, she might not have taken too much damage, but she still needs to go to the docks as all of them do.

And now that I've finished the Destroyers, I turned to the two Cruisers I sent with this fleet. Scanning them for any life-threatening damages, I found Maya to have taken substantial damage alongside Tenryuu who she currently is supporting by the shoulder since the latter seem to have taken a bit of a beating with her left leg being sprained. All in all, these two mostly likely fought in the frontlines if Maya's busted lip and black eye on the right with Tenryuu's sprained leg has to say anything.

Looking next to them, stood the two Carriers that are both pretty much at the same height and at the same frontal armor – or lack of. Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Anyway, looking at them, I saw that they are pretty much okay with soot and a few holes in their clothes here and there along with their flight decks on their arms suffering from a few chips and cracks with Katsuragi's chest armor being chipped to the top right side and mildly cracked in the middle. Her kimono having a few holes in them since being a Carrier makes one a prime target, good thing she's okay. On the other hand, Enterprise's officer cap looked a bit loopy and burnt, but everything else looked okay on her.

Now came the big mean machines otherwise known as Battleships, all four of them. First came was Kirishima, Kongou's pretty megane sister which also reminded of me when I was still using glasses before being augmented – _note_ : dipped in the country's spiritual essence, called Mako for some unknown reason, which felt like being doused in acid – but not an asshole like I was before and more moe-like. _Fuck yeah!_ And just like her two sisters that came before her and are now pretty much on their way to the docks, she took a bit of damages like a cracked pair of specs, soot and bullet holes here and there. Nothing placed in places that would be too compromising. But, even if she took barely any damages, she did look that she took one directly, even if it's barely even there, right at the top of her chest exposing a bit of cleavage tactically hidden by her sarashi that has been loosen a bit after taking the hit. Otherwise, she's A-Okay, I guess.

Next was Bismarck. Looking at her, I found myself asking why these girls were dressed _so_ … you know! Staring from the cap, which was banged up a bit with scorch marks and burns on it. Going down, I frowned a bit at her face that was quite bruised with her right cheek having a cut that was still bleeding, even if slightly now. The side bangs she had was also a bit messed up since strays of it are either burnt or cut unproportionable to each other. Her uniform took a beating for all I can say since not only are there small holes in them, but also a few big ones that exposed red angry skin on them. The largest and most eye-catching of them all was the one below her breast which showed off her rounded and perky breast to the world. Wait, bar Rafael whose still not here, I'm the only guy here.

Ni~ce.

Up next was the two Iowa-class Battleship shipgirls: New Jersey and Wisconsin. Looking at the two sisters, I found them not as banged up as Bismarck but not as clean as Kirishima. It's a bit hard to say, but they both looked okay other than their hair, tops, and skirts that took a bit of a beating with dirt, grime, holes and tears here and there that has shortened Wisconsin's usually long pencil skirt by an inch or so. But just like all of the girls before them, they're all in good shape with the need to jump in the docks so to say.

"Some equipment repairs are needed, Admiral." Bismarck said as I passed them a towel each to cover themselves up after having called Akashi to hand me a dozen.

"Here you go, _chief_!"

"That they do. And don't call me chief, Akashi." I nodded after reprimanding her, "You girls should head to the docks, you too, Bismarck. The mission report can wait."

"Hai, Teitoku."

"Roger-doger, capt'n."

"Take care, Katsuragi-chan~."

"H-hai, thank you very much, Houshou-san!"

With that, I dismissed the first fleet and went to greet the third fleet that Akashi, Yuubari and Ooyodo are currently with doing their own thing, with Houshou next to me. Walking towards the third fleet, with Houshou walking beside me while ignoring my existence, we caught up with the third fleet just as Akashi finished dousing all critical wounds at the cost of ¾ the IR buckets that are left.

"There you go, Hiei-san." Akashi said to Kongou's sister after she finished her round on the entire fleet.

"Thanks, Akashi-san!" I watched Hiei beam at Akashi, "With all my might!"

Walking up to all of them, I scanned the extent of the damages they've received throughout the duration of the sortie. Going from the smallest to the largest like before, the first one in my list was the two Akatsuki-class Destroyers: Inazuma and Ikazuchi. Looking at the two moe-blobs that are a bit roughed up, but otherwise okay, I felt a sense of relief that they made it out without any life-threatening injuries, other than a few scratches, bruises and small cuts here and there that the docks can easily fix. Next up was the Kamikaze-class duo, Asakaze and Harukaze – the girl with red eyes, brown hair curled into twin-curls and adorned by a red bow, wearing a Meiji schoolgirl uniform – which if I remember correctly was still prominent on the Taishi era – that consists of a pink kimono, a red hakama with cherry blossom petals in it, and cross-laced high hell boots stood next to her holding a red oriental umbrella while having the same anchor ornament on her hakama just like her sister, since she's also in the fleet. Lol! – who, like Inazuma and Ikazuchi, appeared for better or worse, a bit roughed up as well, but not too much. Thanks to whoever holy is looking after my girls.

Next up, was the two Cruisers I've assigned on this fleet: Sendai and Mogami. Turning my attention at the two, I found Sendai to be sporting a small bruise on her left cheek and a small light cut on top of her right eyebrow that has stopped bleeding ages ago. She turned to me and waved with a huge grin, a 93cm torpedo dangling in her left free hand that is currently resting on her waist which is at the moment, quite messy. And speaking of her brightly colored uniform, I gave it a quick once over and found small injuries that she might want to get checked as soon as possible. For example, her right sleeve seems to have been hit directly, exposing a circular patch of angry red skin with a bruise lying on the middle. And just like that piece of sleeve of hers that has been damaged, scorched and teared, her shirt and skirt suffered the same, to a smaller degree with a large tear having torn the side of her top right at the bottom right and her skirt having been ripped on the bottom left up to the top of her skirt, exposing the side of her plain white underwear a bit. Gotta give her a towel first and foremost, I guess.

Beside her, Mogami looked relatively okay, other than being on the heavier categories of Cruisers, unlike Sendai, who is a Light Cruiser. Scanning her state of appearance – which as I said, was okay – only seem to have suffered a torn sleeve on the right arm which, again like many before her, exposed a bruised-up skin, but since it isn't bleeding, I'd place a bet that it was only a smaller caliber that could not penetrate her armor. Although I quite confused how these seemingly normal looking – with _above_ average looks – girls have armor on their skin strong enough to shrug off naval shells that could easily shred normal human beings when even some like me, who can and will, most of the time, smash mountains to bits, still get injured to a degree if I am within the blast radius of one of those shells? Like, the fuq? That doesn't seem to be quite fair. Whoa! Now I just sound like some whiny person cursing the world for being not fair. Forgive me if I sounded a bit arrogant back there, it's just that, it really does make me wonder about the logic of a shipgirl anatomy a heck a lot more. I really should start reading the manual I was issued, huh? Anyway, back to Mogami. After having noted somewhere in my head about that torn sleeve that must have looked painful – I'll apologize in advance if I ever ask – I, once again, scan some more and lo and behold, more soot on her clothing, bruises on the left cheek – nothing too dangerous – and another one on the right knee cap that has traces of dried blood. Must have been a case of something flying at her and chipping her skin in a way. All in all, again, nothing the docks can't fix.

Now that I'm done with the smaller to medium sized ships, or in other people's term, the children-to-early-to-mid teen age group, I now move to the big mean machines known as the Carriers and Battleships. And since the Carriers consists the smallest number, of being just the two of them, I would gladly start with them so I can finish faster in this split-second scan and diagnostics that I've been doing the past few moments. To start off with the two.

Standing at a respectable height, wearing blue accented clothes that only belongs to a single Carrier in this base, Kaga! Lol. I'm not going to do that ever again. Anyway, running a quick diagnostic on her state of health, I found her to be relatively okay, other than being dirtied by soot and cuts here and there on her clothes with the right sleeve being mangled yet left no apparent injury other than more soot. And from where I'm standing, a small and very thinly cut could be seen on her right cheek which she either failed to notice or just don't care at all. Scanning for some more, my eyes laid on top of her apron-like deck which was quite ruined and burnt at the sides with her skirt having been shredded on the left exposing more skin than she was probably comfortable. And just like before, a dip on the docks should do it.

Next up was Zuikaku, the younger ship-sister of Shoukaku who wasn't available at the moment since I didn't specify what time they should be expecting them. Looking at her, it makes me wonder if she really is as lucky as I am to believe or if it is just calm before a storm. Meh, no use worrying about that since from what I could see, other than being peppered with soot, she's pretty much untouched, unlike the Carrier next to her that seem to be quite roughed up. Oh wait, I think I see something I must have missed. Oh yes, giving her a closer look, I found that her muneate had a few cracks on it that are small enough to be missed if said observer isn't analyzing things very thoroughly. Well, I guess I'll have Akashi look on their equipment after this.

And here comes the big juicy straight sailing Battleships that could be a buffet to ninja-torping scrubs if not careful, not that they aren't but you catch my drift. First up I guess is Ise, who was at the moment, having Akashi douse her left shoulder with IR liquid since it was heavily bleeding from an injury. On her hand, I could see her still holding on her katana that has some visible chipping and dents in it. Looking over her clothes, I could see that it has taken some damages that can easily fixed since most of it are rips and tears, holes here and there and a few burn marks. And so is her skirt that has taken charred black as a new color since the tip and the side of her skirt has been burnt, maybe having come from a bomb dropped by the enemy.

Next to her was Hyuuga, the stoic sister of Ise who reminds me of the guards back in the Yamamoto compound. She stood next to her sister, holding her broken katana that was snapped in half yet stained in black ichor, the blood of her fallen foes, that has dried up. Her clothes befit her samurai look since she sports more damages on them than her sister, making me come to the conclusion that she charged her enemies for some reason. On her right cheek was a shallow cut with a long thin line of dried blood going down on the side, something she looks to have forgotten since her face is now relaxed as Akashi poured the IR solution on top of her head, letting the green liquid to heal all small injuries as it raced down.

Now finishing with the Standard Battleships, I shall now move to the Fast Battleships: Hiei and Missouri. One sister of Kongou-Bongou and the other, the serious version of Iowa. Both has a lot of differences, like for instance, height. Yes, as you, or I, can see, Missouri is a good one or two or more inches taller than Hiei with some places being equal to proportionate that came with her height, but I can bet that since I've seen Kirishima wearing sarashi underneath, then Hiei wearing one too is not far off of a chance too. Next was clothing, hence while Missouri wore clothes that made her look and feel American scientist, Hiei, on the other hand, wore clothes that clearly depicts clothes of Japanese descent. After that was firepower with Missouri coming up on top with her 16" guns on triple super firing turrets that can lob shells kilometers away at ease with pin-point accuracy, and Hiei's 356mm twin gun mount that can shoot and reload as fast as it can turn a hundred and eighty degrees making it one heck of a gun you don't want to be on the receiving end. Well that goes for their ship-self, I still don't know about the range of these girls' guns are yet.

Anyway, looking over their state of well-being, both Fast Battleships looks a little bit the same like their sisters before them that has already gone to the docks with the amount of damages they have sustained. For example, Hiei's left sleeve was obliterated and was left in tatters while Missouri's lab gown was made a foot and a half shorter than it was before with a lot of holes adorning their clothes. They were also covered from head to toe in soot as if someone felt the need to sprinkle them with soot rather than sugar. Cuz I like my girls sweet and spicy, not burnt to crisps, lol!

"You girls look like you all had fun." I commented, quite amused at the glare that was sent my way by the Battleships of the third fleet. Behind them, I could see Akashi's fairies exiting the Landing Docks with the numerous drums of oil, wooden crates and large slabs and bars of steel, all heading to the factory to be analyzed later by Akashi whether if the raw materials brought is useable for the base and the shipgirls.

"I wouldn't say it was _fun_ , Commander, but it wasn't so bad either." Missouri said.

"Yeah! With our spirits raised high and our moral at its peak, the Abyssals had no chance of victory against us, Commander!" Hiei boasted with a victorious grin. Cute.

"I'm sure they didn't." I grinned in reply as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey! Don't underestimate our strength, Teitoku." Ise grinned at me as she shouldered her sword, "What Hiei-san said is true. The Abyssals barely had the time to react before we steam-rolled them to death!"

"That must have been painful." I grimaced a bit at the thought of being runover by these girls in the sea.

' _Not a pretty idea.'_

"That, it was, Teitoku." Hyuuga said with her usual coolness, handing her broken katana to a group of five fairies who then rocketed off to the factory as well, "They are such good girls, huh?"

"The fleet has returned safely. Whew… thank goodness." I watched on my left, a few meters away, as Zuikaku wiped her eyebrows with Kaga standing next to her, looking cool as a cucumber.

"Good job you two." I smiled at the two getting their attention.

"Operation complete, the fleet has returned, Teitoku." Kaga nodded.

"Yes, I can tell." I replied good-naturedly, next to me, I saw Houshou wave at them at the corner of my eyes.

"Good to see you're all safe and sound, Kaga-san, Zuikaku-san." She said as she walked to the two Carriers.

Letting the three Carriers have their time after excusing myself, I turned to the two Cruisers and the four Destroyers that made up the bulk of this fleet. Turning to my right, I found Mogami and Sendai talking with Akashi about something as three factory fairies flew around the two Cruisers, doing a quick maintenance before landing on Akashi's left shoulder after they were done.

"It seems everything is still where they should be, Sendai-san, Mogami-san." Akashi said to the two, "But, Mogami-san, my fairies told me they saw an injury on your right hip that suggest of collision of some sort."

"No, this isn't collision… damage..." Mogami stuttered weakly, her face flushed in embarrassment making Akashi sigh tiredly.

"Alright, Mogami-san, who was it?" Akashi asked, rubbing her head as she stared at the Heavy Cruiser's fearful eyes.

"N-no one! I s-swear!" Lie.

Beside the frantically waving shipgirl stood Sendai who looked to be having fun as Akashi drove a ship stronger than her into the corner before she spotted me, waving at me again like she did earlier. This caused the two shipgirls next to her to stop and turn to her before turning to my direction, Mogami's face paling almost instantly as I walked towards them.

"What seems to be the problem here girls?" I asked as I stopped in-between Akashi and Mogami with the latter looking like she's seen a ghost.

Okay, that hurts a bit. I'm not a ghost, since I'm not dead yet and I'm also not angry. Yet.

"Mogami-chan's being a naughty girl, Teitoku." Sendai grinned at her Cruiser friend, "I think she needs a pu-nish-ment~!"

Trailing my single eye to the Heavy Cruiser, I watched as the color further drained from her face. Raising an eyebrow, I frowned at the thought of her hiding her injuries rather than having it checked instead.

"Eeeek!" she squeaked in fear as she shut her eyes tight.

"Is this true, Mogami?" I asked, hoping that my concern gets through my voice because sometimes, it doesn't which causes people to misunderstand.

"I-i-i-it's n-not a-a-anything se-serious, T-Teitoku." She stuttered as she avoids my gaze, next to her, Sendai tapped her ones on said injured hip, "Itai! Sendai-chan! What was that for?!"

Grinning at her friend smugly, Sendai copied her sister, Naka-chan, idol pose, grinned and said, "Tee-hee~!"

If it was any other day, I would have found this side of Sendai to be extremely funny and cute if not for the fact that one of my girls is injured and is refusing to have it checked for reasons. Sighing, I placed my left hand on Mogami's right shoulder, watching as the girl tensed immediately and slowly turned to me, looking like a dear caught in front of a pair of headlights. Well, a single headlight 'cuz the other is busted. Staring at her straight in the eye, which are now tearing up as her face burned red, her face contorting into a mixture of fear, embarrassment and shame all at once. Thank you, psychology class, for teaching on how to pick up the meaning behind facial expressions and body-language!

"Mogami," I started, "It is okay to show a strong face for others at times, but right now isn't the right time for that." I said softly, so that I don't scare the girl away.

She listens to me and relaxes, now that she knows that I'm not angry and that I mean no harm before bowing her head, "Hai… Teitoku…"

"Good." I nodded in satisfaction, "Now, have that looked up, head to the docks and after that, take the day off. You girls deserves it. Take a break or go to sleep, or both. All is fine, so long as you are fine."

She nods softly, almost impossible to spot as I continued, "Remember, there are times playing the hero is okay, so long as you know what your current limits are and are willing to work over it. But on the times, that you are injured and immediate healing is available, make no mistake, you and many others that are on the same boat as you – not pun intended – will receive them in no time at all. Anyway, who was it you collided with?"

"Hai… gomen, Teitoku… uh, it was… Missouri-san, but she said she didn't mind it… a-and to be careful next time so I thought… I thought maybe it's okay to hide it instead…" she says, her head still facing the floor, as she wiped the tears away, "It's just that, back when I was still a ship made of steel, I would collide with others accidentally, no matter how I try not to. I guess you can call it my only unique trait. That's why I didn't want to say it, since it is an embarrassment that has stuck to me from that life to this one."

By the time she's finished, she was sobbing lightly, trying her best to wipe away the tears. Sendai and Akashi stared at their friend and fellow shipgirl with looks of understanding, since they too mostly likely have something they are not proud of too. Wracking my brain on how I'll solve this before anyone takes attention and blame me for it, I told my brain _'fuck it'_ when I came with no answer and went with the flow instead.

"Hey, being clumsy isn't so bad. I guess…" I said, trying to sound as encouraging as possible, "I mean, even being clumsy has its merits sometimes too. Like…"

"Like?" she asked me, hopeful that I can come up with something with those big round eyes of hers.

' _Fuck!'_

"… ugh… let's see… uh…" _'Come on brain! Give me something!'_

"I guess there isn't, huh, Teitoku?" Mogami asked, all her hope wasted, "I guess I will always be an annoyance to others with how much I collide with them unnecessarily."

"No! wait, let me think for a second, Mogami. My brain couldn't pick up the pace since it's a bit sleep deprive at the moment." I tried to lighten the mood, earning a soft giggle on the three, _'Work brain! I'll give you two shots of espresso later!'_

' _Ah, ha!'_ a thought suddenly came to me, highly risky with unprecedented consequences and the like, but a thought none the less!

"Clumsy girls are kawaii and moe!" I blurted out the moment it came to my head, _'Two shots of espresso later brain, good work!'_

"K-k-k-kawaii?!" Mogami gasped, her face suddenly flushing with her eyes being as wide as saucers, "You think I… I'm c-cute?!"

"Hell yeah!" I gave her the good guy pose, grinning as wide as I can to support the crap I just said, but it does hold some truth in it since Kushina was a very clumsy girl a few years back before she matured over it, _somewhat_ , "I know someone who was like that and has all the guys under her palms! _Except me, lol._ "

' _Forgive me, Kushina, you're sacrifice will be remembered!'_

"Really?! B-but look at me, Teitoku!" Mogami protested as she presented herself with her hands, "I look too boyish and… and…"

"What about it?" I asked in clear confusion, "Kushina was more boyish than you when she was your age, yeah. Heck, if she chose to cut her hair all those years ago, I'd have mistaken her for a dude – if getting socked to the face wasn't a daily threat…"

"Eh?" she blinked owlishly.

"Besides," I continued once again, "If that's all you worry about, looking like a bishounen boy and whatnot, I'll take you to the mall and buy you clothes that will flare out your feminine charms."

Now that I've thought about it, she does look like a bit of a bishounen if not for the modest bumps on her chest that suggest that she's a very much certified girl. Oops, I caught myself staring where I shouldn't be really staring. Damn it…

"W-what…?" she mumbled looking like her brains was just fried.

"Teitoku just said he'll take you on a date if you feel insecure of your looks, dummy." Sendai said, teasingly, twisting my words against me.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did." Akashi said, staring at me with half-lidded eyes, "You're really smooth, chief. _Real_ smooth."

Staring at the two that are going against me, I said, "First off, I don't have a hell of an idea of what you're talking about. Second, Akashi, don't call me chief. It sounds weird. Third, we've gotten so far from topic already!"

"Yeah, you're right." Akashi and Sendai nodded.

Finally, they came back to their senses…

"But it still stands that you just asked Mogami on a date." Sendai grinned.

"Jesus! I give up with you girls." I sighed, "Think what you want!"

"Who asked who on a date?!" Suzuya's voice rang behind me.

' _Fuck!'_

"Nobody!" I cried, faster than anyone just as Suzuya pulled over next to her frozen stiff sister, engulfing her in a hug.

"Mogami-nee! You're back!" Suzuya pretty much ignored me, "Suzuya was behaving like a good girl you know. Praise me! Praise me!"

Yet her sister barely budged as she had one of these thousand-yard stare and having no reply from the sister, Suzuya broke off the hug and stared at her sister in curiosity, before suddenly shaking her like how some kids would to a soda can. Hard.

And in just a few seconds – record time – Suzuya was able to revive Mogami, her sister gasping is shock as she suddenly found her sister clinging on her, repeating what she said earlier.

"R-really?" Mogami asked, clearly pleased with her sister who just hugged the hell out of her. That looks nice, lol.

"So…" I did not like the grin Suzuya had on her lips, "What's this about somebody asking who on a date I hear?"

"Eh?" Mogami's eyes widened like dinner plates once again.

Geez, this is getting out of control.

"Teitoku just asked Moga- _mmmphft! ! !_ " I slapped my hand on Sendai's mouth as soon as she opened it, stopping her just in time while I sent a glare at Akashi who grinned weakly at me. Ninja-chan on my hand did her best to get my hand off her face as I applied chakra on it, making it almost impossible for her remove.

"Nothing, I just said to your sister, that if she is insecure of how she looks and the way how her clothes makes her look like a boy, I'm willing to bring her to the mall and get her clothes that can make her appear more feminine. I mean, it is almost Christmas anyway. Buying a few things for you girls wouldn't hurt at all." I said as I kept an eye – literary – at Akashi, making sure she doesn't pull a fast one on me.

"You know, that sounds like a date to me." Suzuya said with as much honesty as she can.

"It is not!" I slapped my face, taking my hand off Sendai's face who was rubbing her cheeks while glaring at me, "You got that one coming!"

"It still hurt, you know!"

"Don't care."

"You did have that one coming, Sendai-san." Akashi commented.

"Not you too, Akashi-chan!"

"So, if you don't consider it a date, then can I come too?" Suzuya asked me, giving me what I can only call as _'Puppy-dog-eyes'_.

"Not falling for it, Suzuya. You won't be the first one to use that on me, but, sure, heck, bring you other sisters along." I said, watching as the teal-haired girl deflate as I told her attempt didn't work on me but lighting up like a Christmas tree as I told them they can come as well.

"Really?!" she squealed, fortunately, not too loud to get other's attention, "When?!"

Pondering when I can get a break from work, since I just started, I said to her, "I'll check my sched, but in the meantime, try not to make too much a noise of it. Kongou might hound my ass later on if she catches wind of this."

"Hai~!" she saluted with so much enthusiasm, "Will do! C`mon, Mogami-nee, let's get you to the docks and tell Mikuma-nee and Kumano-chan the good news!"

And just like that, Suzuya, the Hatsune Miku equivalent in shipgirl-kind, sped off, dragging her sister who was once again frozen like an ice block the second time, leaving a dust-cloud shaped like them behind.

"Real smooth, Teitoku. Real smooth." Akashi said.

"You got ways with words, Teitoku." Sendai grinned at me, crossing her arms over her chest, "Just like a ninja."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I sighed, "Get to the docks immediately with your fleet after this. Akashi, the fourth fleet have just got out of the Landing Docks."

"Way ahead of you, chief!" Akashi laughed as she quickly went to the fourth fleet that has just exited the building facing the ocean, the remaining IR buckets right behind her along with the tray of towels she distributed among the girls.

"That girl…"

"She's a keeper, eh?" Sendai laughed net to me, nudging me on my arm before leaving me.

Looking at her as she left, I sighed, "I'm becoming too old for this shit."

Turning my body around, I found the four moe-blobs standing with each other, chatting like the good friends they are and the like. Walking towards them, I was quickly spotted by Asakaze who notified her friends and sister by suddenly saluting on my direction. And since she's saluting, I was kinda obligated to salute back.

"Hey there, girls." I greeted the four, Ikazuchi beaming up as she ran to me.

"Commander, commander!" she cried out like a kid on a sugar-rush, "Did you know?! Ikazuchi sunk a Chi-class all by herself! Aren't I great?! Huh?! _Huh_?!"

Picking her up, I threw her in the air, making her squeal before she came back down in the air, her laugh being infectious as ever as I laughed as well. Bring her down after the third throw, earning a whine from her, I rubbed her head affectionately, just like how I rub Yato's head when he's being too cute for his own good. It is great to be a father at times…

"Really?! That's great!" I beamed back, "We should celebrate."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, you know what, tonight's dessert will consist of sweets and cakes. Of course, we should share since eating is good when you share it with your friends."

"Yeah! Ikazuchi can't wait!"

"How about you, Inazuma?" I asked the fourth of the Akatsuki moe-blobs and Ikazuchi's closest clone in the looks department, "Do you have anything you want for dessert?"

"Hawawawa!" she stammered badly, which was just plain adorable, "A-anything is fine, C-commander! Nanodesu!"

"You sure?" I asked to make sure, "I mean, since you girls did a great job, I thought that celebrating would be the best course of action."

Stopping for a second, Inazuma cupped her chin for a moment and thought about what she wants since it is a celebration after all, "I-is mo-mochi fine, Commander?"

Beaming at her, I grinned, "Of course! Mochi is always fine."

Grinning at the two extremely cute and adorable DDs of the Akatsuki-class, I turned my attention to the two DDs of the Kamikaze-class DDs. Asakaze and Harukaze. Both DDs smiled at me before giving me a formal bow that I was drilled to return.

"Ohayo. My name is Harukaze, I'm the 3rd ship of the Kamikaze-class Destroyers. Commander-sama, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Harukaze says to me after exchanging formal bows with me. Not vows, mind you.

"You too, but please, none of this _-sama_ stuff." I said to her with a wave of my hand, "You make me feel old."

"No can do, Commander-sama." She shakes her head, "This is how I can show my respect to you. In a way."

"That's one heck of a way to show one respect." I murmured, loud enough that all four DDs heard and giggled.

"Yes, you should be honored that someone as great as my sister, Harukaze-onee-sama, is showing you such high respect, Commander." Asakaze said, sounding very pleased of her dear sister.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, make sure you girls get a nice soak on the docks, 'kay?" I grinned, "Wound infection is the worst enemy in times of battle okay? See ya girls later."

"Hmph." Asakaze looked angry that I waved her off, lol, "I shall see you too later, Commander."

"Sayonara, Commander-sama~." Harukaze waved me goodbye as the two sisters went their way to the docks.

"See ya, Commander!" Ikazuchi cried.

"Hawawawa. See you later, Commander, nanodesu."

"Bye!" I waved as they all left, "Missouri!"

"Sir!"

"After you and all the other flagships finish in the docks and your breakfast, I want you to report back in my office A.S.A.P. Got it?" I called, turning to my right as I stared at her at the corner of my eye.

"Sir, yes, sir!" she saluted as she and the other Battleships of the third fleet left for the docks with the two Carriers not far behind them.

"They are such nice girls." Houshou said as she stopped next to me, "Don't you think so, Teitoku?"

Turning my attention to the woman who was pretty much ignoring that I exist earlier, I grinned, "Yeah. I don't doubt that for a second. C`mon, the fourth fleet's almost done with those three."

When I said 'those three' I meant: Akashi, Ooyodo and Yuubari, who were almost done doing their thing with the fourth fleet. Walking towards them, I, once again, did a quick scan of everybody; along with the girl, that was porcelain white and looked like on her late teens, held by Yamato in her hands. Going with the smallest, but the cutest until the largest, I was once again on roll.

Starting off with the lead-ship of the Shiratsuyu-class Destroyers, Shiratsuyu herself! She, like many of her sisters, stood at the height of 5'2-5'3ft and possessed the normal Japanese schoolgirl look and charm in one package. And just like Yuudachi, the one I love to regard as Poi – bless her innocent soul! – she wore a pair of black top and skirt combo with red and white accents; efficiently hiding the soot in their bodies, but not the small cuts and tears that exposed her skin underneath the clothes. Plus, I like the color black and red, so it's a plus. Her short brown hair is in disarray and I can only think that right now, she wants nothing more than to get her Destroyer arse to the docks and relax for the entire day, and hey, since I'm feeling like a good guy today, I'll let her have her wish.

Next up is a girl that stands at the height of 5'3½ft, appearing somewhat older, somewhere between 14 to 16 years old, than most of the other Destroyers, since having larger displacements may as well translate to being older compared to the shipgirls on the same category earlier. She wore a serafuku with what seems to be an armored corset and neck-guard which highly evokes the image of the bow of the Akizuki-class DDs, but is otherwise white and gray with a yellow neckerchief which is also covered in soot all over the place with a few holes here and there with a few in her white pleated skirt that has a very dangerous cut on the side that stretched up to the top of said skirt. She has mid-length black hair in a ponytail with a slight ahoge sticking up from her hachimaki – which has '61st Destroyer Division' written on it – and blue eyes. On her right thigh was a strapped pair of barrels that she uses for spares for her 10cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount when should the current barrels installed be rendered useless or has ran its lifespan. And since I met her and her sisters just before they were flown to the battlefield, I know their names. Yay me! Presenting, lead-ship of the Akizuki-class AA Destroyer, Akiduki! Oops, I mean, _Akizuki_. Plus, she also carries two cute animated turrets that Shimakaze also uses; which she calls Choujuusenchihou-chan. Ain't that cute? Even if it is a little bit of a mouthful.

After her was another girl that wore clothes that held the similar design but with different color schemes, named Teruzuki. She too stood at the height of 5'3½ft, with the body of the perfect female human being – like the rest of the shipgirls here in base – that is sure to make any man worth his salt drool with lust. Thank you experience for the natural immunity against this heavenly sight! And with all the similarities that she and her sisters share, there comes a time where such similarities end, for example, her bodysuit which are sleeveless instead of having merely short sleeves like her older sister, her skirt which was colored black with white stripes unlike her older sister who had it on reverse, her boots that are fully red instead of being light gray and red, the placement of her Fire Director – which was placed on her chest, holding her neckerchief rather than Akizuki who had it on her head – the gear on her thighs – awesome drum magazines for her pair of Choujuusenchihou-chan – and said expressions of her animated turrets with both having an eye closed and one biting on a bullet like a cigar. Now that's a badass turret! Aside from the clothes, she has long light brown hair in twin braids with propeller hair ornaments as some shipgirls do – I'm looking at you Prinz, even if you're not here – on the tips as well as grey eyes. Plus, the combination of black and white clothing and light brown hair gives her some resemblance to Mutsu. Just a tinsy bit since she didn't have one her guns blown to hell like Mutsu did, even if she and her sisters are riddled with bullet holes and soot all over the place.

Next to Teruzuki was the third sister, Hatsuzuki - or like the first time I tried to say it and ended up with _Hatsuduki_ instead that she didn't quite appreciate while her sisters giggled in amusement -, the one that seems to have taken the coolness from Kaga but with quite the affection level to Zuikaku unlike the former who would rather be a few hundred feet from Ms. Turkey. Lolz! I'm bad. Anyway, Hatsuzuki's gear is basically similar to her sisters with said few key differences here and there, including her own pair of those cute pairs of Choujuusenchihou-chan. She wore the same basic uniform except with slight different tones of grey and a black neckerchief. Under her uniform, she appears to wear a black full, skin-tight bodysuit fully covering her hands and legs – god, it must be hot in there. She doesn't wear gloves since her bodysuit basically does the same function as gloves instead. Her Fire Director is not on her head or her chest but on her right wrist, attached like a watch. And since all the three sisters' differences doesn't end on their uniform alone, her hair is short and brown with strands tied to look like horns along with grayish yellow eyes. She's cute like her sisters, but kinda lacked the sex appeal that Teruzuki exudes since she's more in-between Akizuki's cuteness and Teruzuki's moe-ness. Still lacking on the sex appeal but I care more for functionality, not appearance.

After the Destroyers, then came the Cruisers, both Heavy since I ran out of Light. Lololololz! First up is Tone. Standing at the height an inch shorter than Takao – 5'8ft – she boasts a uniform which majors the color green above anything else. She wears a green jacket belted at the waist with a white collar, red ribbon beneath, white accented breast pockets with the mid-part of her jacket and green skirt having a brown stretch of color in it. On her left arm, she wore a single elbow glove that she's told me that acts as a runway for her seaplanes and asymmetrical legwear in a form of a thigh-high socks on her left – another runway – side. With her clothes done, we now go to the appearance of her head and face. Sitting atop her childish and kinda immature head, are long hair in long twin-tails with two white ribbons accessories with one hair strand coming down her eyes. At the moment, her uniform and state of being is fine since being a ship with heavier displacement meant she has more armor than Destroyers with equally bigger guns, only second to Battleships and Carriers, but she still suffered some hits from the looks of it with holes here and there along with soot and a few cuts and tears, a small and shallow cut on her right thigh and that's about it.

Beside her, stood Takao, looking as strong as she is beautiful with the air of seriousness that was once there when she was going to her mission earlier which is now replaced by a softer side of her that she mostly shows in base, along with her sister Atago. Even if her skirt is as dangerous as they are great to the eyes or eye in case it's me. Looking over her uniform, I found that she is just as roughed up as Tone, who stood next to her, with a few more cuts than soot with one being on her thick right thigh. Plus, her left sleeve was torn from the shoulder, exposing an equally torn white long sleeve shirt underneath. Fortunately, she merely suffered bruises and scrapes on said arm, nothing too serious as of yet.

Finished with the Cruisers, I then moved my eye to the pair of Carriers Akashi is currently dousing in a few cups worth of IR liquids. Her white top filled with dirt and grime that it if someone to look at her, they would have thought that she came through a burning building from the number of rips, tears and soot on her. Her red skirt having been ripped at the edge and a few more here and there while being peppered with holes and more soot. All in all, Akagi does look like she came through hell and back in a watered-down version with a single small and really shallow cut on her left cheek that has stopped bleeding ages ago and is now being repaired by the IR solution.

Beside her, Shouhou in all her glory was quite her opposite with her having less soot, bullet holes and everything else on her clothes, but that ends there from her clipped right shoulder that is being catered by Akashi to help the poor girl deal with injury better until she gets to the docks. Scanning her for any injury, other than the one on her shoulder, I spotted yet another one on her left shin, her light brown thigh-high ripped open and an angry red skin exposed. It too was also catered by Akashi who made sure that all injuries on each shipgirls are looked after with utmost care. Finishing up with her and Akagi, I then turned to last four ships, the Battleships.

First up was the Fusou-class, both Fusou and Yamashiro themselves who wore a modified miko outfit just like Kongou and her sisters but with the two sisters sporting a hair ornament that resembles a pagoda mast as both ships of their time were widely known for said pagoda mast that stood forty meters – or 130 feet – above the waterline. And if I'm not mistaken, the height increased the visual spotting range by counteracting the planet's curvature, primarily for their six 14" Twin Gun Mounts. Scanning them for any injuries, I first laid my eye on the one standing on the left, her long silky black hair waving in the wind, even though her left detached sleeve is torn to pieces which said arm she was holding with her free hand as it continued to bleed and soot dusting her all over. Her red pleated skirt was not spared as well as it sported numerous rip and tears; plus, bullet holes near the bottom. I watched as Akashi walked towards her, dipper in hand.

"Fusou-san, let me see your wound, please?" Akashi asked sweetly to the now dubbed _'Fusou'_ who smiled melancholically as she took off her hand off said wound.

Standing beside Fusou, her sister, Yamashiro – who wore basically the same clothes as Fusou but with shoulder length hair and said hair ornament being on the right rather than like her sister's which was placed on the left – edged closer to her sister, looking worriedly over the wound as Akashi applied the IR liquid. Looking at Fusou's face, I could see her expression relaxing, as the pain from the wound slowly disappeared as the IR liquid did its magic on her.

"O-onee-sama… H-how do you feel?" Yamashiro asked, worry bleeding from her tone.

"I'm fine, Yamashiro." Fusou gently smiled at her sister that it kinda reminded me of Houshou's when she's not PMS'ing me at the moment.

A sudden jolt erupted to my side as Houshou elbowed me on the side of my gut. Curse you woman!

"W… what was that for, woman?!" I grimaced as I rubbed my abused side, glaring daggers at the sleep-deprived, cranky-as-fuck woman who was also glaring at me like I'm some bug need stepping.

"You were just thinking of something rude, weren't you?" she asked, slowly gaining the fourth fleet's attention our way.

"I did not!" _'Totally did!'_

"You were!" she pressed, definitely getting out of character as her sleep-deprived brain kicked in.

"I did not, 'kay?" I retorted, hooking my arm to hers firmly as I pulled her towards the rest of the fleet yet she struggled weakly, "C'mon lady, let's go before you cause a misunderstanding."

"Let go of me!" she struggled really weakly, almost like those hard-to-get girls.

"No."

And with that, I squashed any opposition left in her as I dragged her towards the girls that are now looking at us like we're some hot new gossip in the making. Sighing for the something this day, I made a mental note to have this girl get some more Zs after this.

"Ohayo, Teitoku." Fusou greeted me as she smiled at our direction, giving as a small formal bow along with it.

"Ohayo, Fusou, Yamashiro, everyone." I nodded at them, "You girls look like you could use some rest."

"Yeah!" Shiratsuyu cheered with a fist-pump, "Shiratsuyu will be the first to get in the bath!"

"Someone already beat you to it ages ago, Shiratsuyu." I'm sorry, I didn't want to break her dreams all too soon, but I just had to.

"What?!" now she looked scandalized, "How?! We all came back at the same time! That's not fair!"

"Well, that's life, kid." Rafael decided to join in as he appeared right out of nowhere, holding a smoking hot cup of coffee, "Better get used to it. Anyway, good morning to you lot."

Stopping just a few feet from us, I watched as Rafael turned to my direction and moved his head up and down, pretty much doing some analytical analyzing. The fourth fleet, or what's currently standing in front of us, turned to him and bid him a good morning of their own.

"What's with the holding hands?" he asked as he took a mighty long sip from his mug.

"She didn't get some sleep last night." I replied, pointing at Houshou beside me, "Now she's cranky."

"Sucks to be you, man." He yawned just as the two last Battleships came out of the docks.

"Ah! Morning Teitoku, Houshou-san." Yamato greeted, her clothes looking like they barely saw any action if not for the smell of gun powder that I could smell from her, heavily hidden by the salt.

"Mornin' Yamato." Turning to Mutsu, "Morning to you too, Mutsu."

"Good morning, Teitoku~." She giggled, "Did you have a nice sleep, _Tei~to~ku~_?"

Putting a hand on the bridge of my nose, I sighed slowly, again, "Please don't ask questions you already know the answers to it."

"Ufufufu~."

God! Women must have been one of the most confusing creatures ever created! Whoever created that phrase should get an award or something, because it's too spot on! Anyway, coming back to the real world, I couldn't stop a twitch on my right eyebrow as Mutsu giggled. Behind them, Nagato and Musashi finally emerged from the Landing Dock's doors, after having stored their gears back.

"Anyway, glad that you all came back in one piece, "I said, looking at the shipgirls of the fourth fleet before dragging it a bit on Mutsu, "well, most of you."

"Ara~ara. That wasn't nice, Teitoku." Mutsu smiled, a dark look on her eyes as her older sister stopped next to her, an amused grin slapped on her usually stoic face.

"I was never _nice_ in the first place, Mutsu." I grinned, "I'm a little bit of everything after all. Just like you girls are also a little bit of everything, some not being as nice."

"Is that so~?" Mutsu shot back, a gleam in her eyes, "Then, it is safe to assume that Teitoku is prepared for any and every bit of our everything, yes?"

Grunting as I let go of Houshou's arm and crossed it over my chest, I smirked, "Bring it on!"

We smiled at each other, not backing down as we fought for mental dominance. Said duel would have dragged for long if it weren't for Rafael who mercilessly cut through our game.

With a cough on his free hand, he said, pointing at the unconscious girl on Yamato's hand, "And who's that?"

Snapping back at the situation – one that I foolishly forgot – we turned to Yamato, her cheeks reddening a bit from the amount of attention that was suddenly redirected at her. Yet, she remained strong as she cleared her throat.

"I, Yamato, shall answer that with the best of my ability." She started, "From what I,Yamato, and the others in the fleets that participated at the fight of Sarushima Island, she is called and classified by the Abyssals as the _Armored Carrier Demon_ , but when the battle was nearing its end, we heard her call herself a _Hime_ , replacing the _Demon_ part."

"Armored Carrier Demon/Hime… huh…" I murmured softly, cupping my chin as I stared at the humanoid Abyssal sleeping quietly and quite peacefully in Yamato's arms.

And from what I can see – which I liked, thank you very much – everything about her is bleached white, like her hair, and her skin. Although, when it came to her arms, it is as if she dipped her hands on a can of black paint and left it to dry and stain. And if it isn't white, it's black, like her ruined black ribbon and chest piece that's barely clinging to her body and did I mention that she while she wore some kind of crude black metal plating on her legs that are also stain with some kind of black paint all over, she wore no damn pants. Not like I don't appreciate the view or that I'm not liking it or anything, but my friend, Rafael, the dude within the vicinity is a well-known closet perve back in the country.

"Rafael, don't-…"

"Already burnt it in my head, Jay." He beat me to it! Again! For the _something_ -time!

"Pervert!" Akashi cried in rage, since she's a girl and enemy or not, a girl is a girl. Period.

Shuffling towards Yamato with a towel and the rolled-up stretcher in hand, Akashi motioned Yamato to lay the Abyssal-Hime on the stretcher her ten fairies are busy unrolling. Unrolling the towel, Akashi made sure to put herself between Rafael and the girl, acting as a shield for the bleached white girl as Yamato slowly placed her on the stretcher, the fairies doing their very best to keep the stretcher afloat as an additional weight has been added.

"So…"

A voice all too familiar with me rang behind us and I know only one person who could sneak behind me in this world and her name starts with the big ass letter M. Yep, you guessed it right. It is Mito and she's finally awoken from sleep, no doubt she, Yato, Kushina and Mikoto has once again occupied my room, specifically, by bed. And knowing how cramp my bed must have been for them, me missing my sleep or even going to my room at all, saved me from spending the night on the floor. Turning around, my eyes landed on Mito and everyone else, plus Emily, yes, she's with them, all heading to our direction.

"… -what's this about a _'Pervert'_ I'm hearing?" she asked ever-so- _sweetly_.

At the corner of my eye, I could see Rafael starting to sweat as an ominous atmosphere descended upon us, its cold chill running its cruel finger tips on our skin as I forced my body not to visibly shiver, but deep down, I'm freezing already! Meanwhile, while the two of us guys are being choked by this kind of aura, the shipgirls are all left unaffected with Akashi glaring venomously at Rafael, Yuubari looking disgusted at the idiot and Ooyodo pushing back her glasses on place, sunlight reflecting from those rectangular shades of hers as she, too, glared at Rafael as if he was the greatest scum on this world while keeping it as professional as possible.

"W-w-w-what~?" Rafael laughed nervously, making it too obvious, "Y-y-yo-you… m-must've h-h-heard s-so-something of s-si-si-similar… s-sound…"

"Really~?" Mito grinned almost sinisterly as she stopped next to me with Yato on sitting on her shoulders, on the other side since Houshou was just standing next to me, smiling like she always does like nothing's out of place. Other than her character, that is.

"Y-y-yeah!" Rafael chirped weakly, inching farther away from everyone else as the atmosphere got thicker and thicker, "Peks man, cross my heart and h-ho-hope to d-die. I didn't do anything! Promise!"

"I, for one, don't believe that, at all." Saber comments as she stood next to Akashi, glaring just as intensely as the girl next to her. Her sword – that she has yet reveal its name – held by her side, the left.

"Sounds too guilty to me, man." Emily added, putting more fuel into the fire as Rafael was slowly being cornered with me being in the middle of this typhoon.

' _Fuck…'_ I grimaced, _'This is the worst place to be at…'_

"Disgusting." Mikoto spat violently at the side.

"Die, pervert!" Kushina roared as she comically swung her katana in the air. That is really dangerous and I should probably tell her, but since I like where my head currently is, I'd not.

Poor idiot. If only he didn't let himself be tempted like that. Lol, I sound like a hypocrite! Anyway, staring at him, I did my best to signal to him that I have a few pellets of smoke bomb in my pockets. But every time I tried, he seems to be looking elsewhere, too cornered to think rationally.

"I… I'm i-innocent!" he pleaded, before suddenly pointing at me, everyone besides me immediately tensed, "JASON! WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING?!"

Oh…

Asshole.

And faster than I could blink, all the eyes of shipgirls and human-alike snapped in my direction, eyes wide and a mad blush on their faces. Not Mito whose face was pretty much glowing with want, but all of them were in for a disappointment when they finally got enough of looking at me, even though they pretty much stripped me with their eyes. Rafael on the other hand, took it as a chance to get as far away as possible as he broke into a run so fast he left both a dust cloud shaped like him and his mug on said dust cloud's hand before it fell on the floor, breaking to pieces.

" _ **FREE~DOM!"**_

"Hoy!" I yelled in Filipino in reflex – since it basically translates to _Hey_ in English or _Oi_ in Japanese, not much difference really – "You better clean this up!"

"I'LL… DO… IT… LATER! ! !"

And just like that, the punk's gone faster than I could get the attention off me since everyone's still staring at me, expectantly. It's starting to unnerve me!

"What?!" I asked.

"Why are you not stripping?" Mito asks, holding both Yato's feet to support his weight and so that he doesn't fall from behind.

"Because reasons." I reply, "And also, why are you awake so early in the morning? Usually, you wake up at somewhere around eight to nine."

Raising my right arm, I fist-bump with my son as his mother chuckles heartily, "Oh you know me too well, Jason~."

"I woke mama, papa!" Yato chirps bringing a smile to my face.

"That's my boy." I grinned as Mito gained a thousand-yard stare, "Don't worry, Mito, at least now, you can do more things since you finally woke up early for once."

I watched as her eyes turn towards me, before it morphed into a glare, "Just because I woke up early and that I can get more things done, doesn't mean that I want to. Got that?!"

Patting her in the head, her face flushing in embarrassment for sure, I laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Been there, done that."

She huffs at me as she pouted, clearly disagreeing with me as she turned around, subtly giving me the bird behind her so that our son doesn't see it. Heh. What a naughty woman she is~. Anyway, just as I finished lightly teasing Mito, Nagato chose it the time to make her and Musashi's presence known once again to moi.

"Report."

"There weren't any signs of the Abyssals within the vicinity, Teitoku." Nagato salutes.

Nodding to her, I cupped my chin in thought, "What about under the surface?"

"Nothing, Teitoku." Musashi answers this one, "My float plane has reported no sightings of any Abyssal Submarines that could be lurking the area."

"That's good to hear then." I said, turning to the fourth fleet's flagship, Yamato, "Well, you girls are dismissed for now. Head to the docks and get some breakfast and some rest while you girls are at it. Yamato, after you're done, I want you to head with the other flagships to my office. You know how it is, report and some paperwork stuff that needs doing."

Finished with my piece, the entire fourth fleet saluted me, me being the proper officer I need to be, saluted them back. With that, they all turned to the other direction and marched on, towards the docks with a relaxed spring on their steps as the fourth fleet conversed with each other to a familiar level comrades achieve in their time together as sisters-in-arms. Such a sight brought a soft smile on my behalf, as it reminded me of the days back when the TaskForce141 was still on its early stages. Back when I, Carter, also known as _'Nova'_ , Rafael, Kushina, Mikoto, Mito, Daisuke, Raiden, Ryu and Cid pretty much made up the entirety of the entire force. Of course, back then, we were more like business partners than friends or even family. Well that's my perspective back then, but thanks to Carter – who never gave me a day where I could get away from his ugly mug – for his unwavering support and dedication on helping me socialize to other people on a more intimate level, here I am now. Well as intimate as acquaintance would be. May his soul ever rest in peace!

"Reminds you of the good old days, innit?" Kushina asks with a grin and her arms crossed over her chest, her Kansai dialect bleeding through every word.

"Yeah." I agreed, amused as a memory struck me like lightning, "Also reminds me of the days where you used to threaten me of castration for every single thing I did, even when I saved you and Mikoto from the rebel camp~!"

Watching her at the corner of my eye, I was rewarded of her face suddenly exploding to an embarrassed red as she spluttered and recoiled, looking for a comeback. Next to her, Mikoto giggled in her hands as the same set of memories struck her as well. Yeah, I'm that good when it came to reading people's facial expression. Lol.

"Wha-?!"

"That's right, Jason-sama~." There she goes again, calling me -sama without any hesitation, "I also used to remember back then when Kushina-chan would knock on your door whenever it was raining, asking if she could sleep for the night since she's afraid of thunder and lightning~."

"O-oi!" Ooh! A 2-to-1 frontal side-to-side attack! I like it! "S-s-stop! D-don't s-say anymore!"

Laughing at Kushina's misfortune, since Mito has also joined the attack from behind, grabbing her cousin by the chest and immediately grouping them great valleys like a pro, leaving her cousin helpless as she unwillingly moaned as her delicate twins are squeezed, pinched, and rolled like a dough in Mito's abusive, but expert hands.

"H-hyaa?!" Kushina gasped in shock and horror just as she realized what's happening, "Y-y-yamete, M-Mito!"

"Nope~!"

Wait- where's my son?! Looking around, I was able to spot him in no time at all – I was worried for nothing! – held by Emily who rubbed her cheeks with his which Yato dutifully returned with gusto. Walking on their position, as I left the trio, I was kinda surprised to see Houshou, Nagato and Musashi still here along with Akashi, Yuubari and Ooyodo. Well no, they're all next to Emily, gushing and entranced at Yato's heavenly cuteness.

"So, I see you have met my son, Houshou, Musashi." I say to the two that has only met Yato for the first time.

"Indeed, Teitoku." Houshou says with a soft smile, her out-of-character mood swings nowhere in sight, "He is such a precious little ball of energy. Something his strange father has gifted him of."

Okay, I take everything I said. It is definitely and positively still, sending shells after shells of verbal jabs to my general position!

"This Musashi agrees with Houshou-san's statement, Teitoku." Musashi starts, "The former, that is. Although, basing his sudden appearance, which seems to have been left out form your files given to us, it was quite a shock when the news that you have a son reached us. This Musashi can still remember when Yamato dropped her chopsticks from the middle of eating her daifuku. Ufufufu."

She ends her small piece with a soft poke on Yato's left cheek which my son, ever so kawaii, tried to bite her finger cutely that sent a wave of bliss at three hundred and sixty degrees from the radius of twenty meters. None was safe as even Saber, so stoic in the morning, melted under his cuteness.

"Y-Yato-tan so kawaii!" Saber gushed along with Emily who received kawaii overdose since she was at point-blank-range.

"Amen to that!" Emily cried, "Kyaah! I just wanna eat you up!"

"Aw~. How precious~!" Houshou, too, received critical hit as she smiled, her title of being the _'Mother-of-all-Carriers'_ not being for nothing at all, "Makes me wish I had one to call my own~."

A sudden cold breeze passed me, chilling me down to my spine for just a few seconds before disappearing like it was never there in the first place.

"Whoa! That's one cold breeze!" I muttered as I shivered.

"Yes, this Musashi agree." Whoa, another breeze, "But I think having children in the middle of a war is the worst thing that could happen for the child and its mother, if I say so myself."

"Don't raise death-flags, Houshou." Saber scolds, "Besides, as of this time, Yato's kawaii-ness is enough for this base. Any more babies and Akashi might start receiving patients overdosed from cuteness."

"That's right." I chose this time to butt in, "Let's not talk about children for now and save it after the war ends. We don't know what kind of future awaits us, but if its misfortune, then I say to you, I fuck misfortune in the ass. _And on all holes as well as she sings praises of my name!_ "

"That's quite bold of you, Teitoku." Nagato says with an amused grin.

"Yeah, chief!" Akashi adds, her face awfully flushed, "What would Fusou-san think if she heard you say that?"

What?

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, "What do you mean?"

It was Yuubari that chose to answer me, "Well, commander, in case you've forgotten your history lessons on World War 2, Fusou-san and Yamashiro-san were often considered as the worst sea-posting to ever be assigned in and were infamously dubbed as _'Fukou-class'_ -…"

"… which meant _misfortune_ …" I made a grave realization after all this time that I've been assigned here, "What have I done…?!"

"Look on the bright side, Teitoku…" Ooyodo smiles brightly as she held her clipboard to her chest, "The damage is still at the minimum, but the next time you do meet her or her sister, Yamashiro-san, please watch your words. Both sisters might not take it too well, well the latter at least but Fusou-san will still be hurt by it."

"Yeah, you got it." I nodded at her, "I should watch what I say and review my history lessons once again. Anyway, why are you girls still here, not that I'm shooing you guys away or anything."

"We were just about to head out as well, but your son has captured our attention that's why we got sidetracked." Akashi replies as her fairies holding the stretcher begun heading to the hospital, "I guess I'll see what I can do with our Abyssal _friend_ in the clinic, since I doubt the girls would appreciate an Abyssal in the docks with them, let alone unsupervised. See ya, chief"

"Good thinking there. Ah, before you go, take Mito with you and don't call me _chief_. You ain't Akidearest!" I said, turning my attention behind me and meeting the trio's stares, "Pick a room to drop our _friend_ to and put seals that you think would work best."

"You got it." Mito nods as she walked with Akashi towards the hospital, "Oi! Watch over Yato, alright? Setting up everything should take me at least a few hours. I might be back by lunch if things go smoothly!"

"Sure!"

A few seconds later, both Akashi and Mito disappears to the hospital leaving me with what's left. Turning to Yuubari to my immediate left, I said, "Yuubari, since Akashi will be busy with Mito, I want you to cater to repairing the riggings of everyone. Would you need any help for that task?"

Yuubari shakes her green haired head at me with a small grin, "Nah, I got this. Should be a piece of cake after I analyze the raw materials brought back."

"Okay, I guess I'll leave that to you. Good luck." And with that, she's off to do her thing.

"What would you require of this Musashi, Teitoku?"

"Get some breakfast and do your everyday thing I guess." I shrugged, "And Houshou, you should get some more rest. Don't overdo yourself."

"Hai." Musashi salutes and leaves.

"I guess I can do that, Teitoku, since now that everyone's returned home." She smiled at me as she took off my jacket that I've forgotten she's been wearing this whole time, "Thank you for your kindness. I shall see you later."

"And I you too." I said as I took back my jacket, her scent lingering on the collar of the jacket as she walked away.

"Now what?" Saber asks as Houshou went back to the Carrier's place, her hair flowing in the wind as her flight deck and slippers clicked softly from the distance, getting fainter and fainter as she got further and further away.

"Now, we head back to the office. I still have papers to sign and a report to finish." Oh, almost forgot, "Make that two reports. And Mikoto."

"Hai?" they ask.

"Take Emily with you and see if Cid and Griff are up and about. Ask them how operational is the Highwind, even after firing her weapons last night." I said to her.

"Hai, Jason-sama~."

"What about me?" Kushina asked as we started walking back to my office, "What should I do?"

Rubbing my temple, I wracked my brain on what she could do, an idea popping in my head just as quickly.

"You could hunt Rafael and drag his ass back in the office." I offered.

"With pleasure. Leave it to me." And like the wind, Kushina was gone after using one of her many techniques, the _Shunshin-no-Jutsu_ or _Body-flicker Technique_.

We arrive back to my office in record time, me ordering Ooyodo to send a _'Thank-you'_ message to the JASDF for lending us four of their Chinooks. Nagato, on the other hand, stood next to my table, putting stacks upon stacks of paperwork that needs signing while Saber and Yato sat onto the chair since the former isn't doing anything at the moment. Sitting on my comfy chair once again, I grabbed a pen and the first file from some random stack and begun signing files one after the other.

As I was signing files, I heard a soft click and saw a steaming of miso ramen placed in front of me. Turning my head up, I saw Kushina standing in front of me, a small blush adorning her cheeks. Aw, how nice of her~.

"I knew you haven't had any breakfast yet, so here, eat it while it's hot." She said with Rafael sitting on the sofa across Saber with a black-eye on his left, mumbling how it's not fair that he gets socked while I was left untouched.

"Thanks." I replied as I broke the chopsticks in half and placed all the files away from the bowl, "Itadakimasu."

The first thing to hit me was the incredible taste of this soup that almost reminded me of home, where we have a Filipino-variant which we call Mami. Of course, I prefer mine extra spicy and meaty since it's the best for my taste-buds, otherwise, it'd taste plain. For me. And in just in a blink of an eye, I was able to finish the soup. Damn. That was too quick!

"Ahh~. That hits the spot."

"Well, it's nice to know you enjoyed it." Kushina mutters as she read nose-deep in her book.

"All thanks to you." I replied, watching in extreme amusement as Kushina's face reddened and pull the book closer to her.

"W-w-whatever!"

Putting the porcelain bowl to the side, which Nagato so kindly disposed somewhere, I went back to work, pushing pens like my life depended on it. Because it kinda did, with my paycheck being on the line here! Anyway, as I went through files after files, I found myself looking over to the clock across the room and saw that it was already 11:48 in the AM.

' _Whoa…'_ I raised an eyebrow, _'I was doing paperwork for the last four hours? Damn, time sure flies fast when you're doing something to occupy oneself.'_

And just like that, I was just about to head back to pen-pushing and waiting for the flagships to arrive when a knock rang out three times. Putting the random piece of paper about something that left my mind just as fast as it came, I called for whoever is out there to come in.

"P-please excuse m-my intrusion, C-Commander." Harusame says softly, closing the door behind her and standing in front of said door, looking like she's in trouble or something.

"How may I be of service, Harusame?" I told her softly.

She raised her head, but quickly dropped it down as she fidgeted with her hands which slowly gained the attention of those sitting closest to her who are now looking at her just as expectantly as I am. Her white beret looping in her shyness as well as her pink hair shook.

"… A-ano…" she squawks like a kicked puppy.

"Yes?"

"Uh… ano… T-Te-Teitoku… I… I w-wanted t-to…" it would seem that all the attention that are currently directed to her are not doing her any favor since it's only making her stutter more.

"' _Ask if everyone has returned'_? I take that that is what you wanted to ask, yes?" I finish for her.

"H-hai!"

"Well, to answer your question, yes, they've returned and are all currently in the docks. And to answer your other question, no doubt you'll ask this one as well, no, they aren't too hurt so don't worry. They're doing fine." I replied, watching her listen intently to what I say as she slowly raised her head, looking very relieved, "Is that all?"

"H-hai! T-thank you v-very much, Commander!" Harusame cries out as she opened the door behind her, "P-please excuse me!"

"She's a nice girl." Kushina comments as she placed her book down.

"Yes, she is." Saber smiles, "Just like an innocent imouto."

"Reminds me of my sisters, when they aren't being annoying little pain in the ass." I murmured.

Just as I was about to return to work, there was another knock on the door and this one sounded a little heavier than the last. Repeating what I did, the door opened and revealed the girls I was just waiting for. The four flagships I've assigned has finally arrived.

"Admiral, we've arrive." Bismarck said as the four shipgirls entered, forming a single line all facing to me arranged from the first to the fourth fleet flagships. All of them, prim and proper without a speck of dirt on any parts of their bodies.

"That you have." I smirked, "I was just about to fetch you girls myself, you know?"

They all grinned at my reply as I assumed a _Gendo-_ pose clasping my hands together, before leaning my head on it. Taking a deep breath, I stared directly at the eyes of all four of the flagships, taking in their expressions which at the moment is as stoic a rock. Beside me, standing next to my table, Nagato stood straight. The atmosphere in the room taking a few times thicker as we all got down to business.

"Report."

Nodding at me, Bismarck cleared her throat on her hand as she stepped forward.

"I, Bismarck, Fast Battleship of the Kriegsmarine, shall start first." She starts strong. Good, I always liked a strong woman who could take care of herself.

"Let us hear it." I said as all attention turned to the blond German who didn't flinch like Harusame before her.

"Ja. Operation Blitzkrieg, as you have so fittingly named it," Bismarck directs a glance at me with some hint of amusement dangling in her eyes, "-just before you sent us off after the briefing, started at 1749hrs yesterday. December 10, 2020. Fleet size: four fleets total, each consisting of twelve ships strong. We headed to locations given to us with the help of the JASDF on a one-way trip…"

* * *

 _ **Here's the end of the chapter. Now you guys can wait for another month until the next one comes out. Maybe two if it takes me longer, duh me.**_

 _ **See ya guys next time and don't forget to drop a review once again!**_


	14. Chapter 13: Operation Blitzkrieg

**So, I guess I could say that I didnt mean to not post something for the last two months or so but life has just been a massive bitch to me lately, plus, school has me on a tight schedule that I barely had any time to write. But, dont worry, I'm not planning on dropping this sotry, just that it might take longer for updates now that I'm preparing for my college entrance exams that I'll be taking next month or so, not that many ofyou would read this but, meh...**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter because I'm planning on taking a few days off on writing and refueling my imagination for the next chapter while playing World of Warships (Nagato is quite squishy even when I'm angled).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kantai Collection, but the plot and anything else in between you guys aren't familiar are probably mine or about to be mine. Jk, hahaha. Maybe~ Maybe not~**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Operation Blitzkrieg**

 _ **December 10, 2020;  
A.O.: Sarushima Island;  
1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Fleet, Flagship: Bismarck;  
Time: 17:47:59hrs;**_

"Drop off. ETA: Thirty seconds!" the pilot of the Boeing CH-47 Chinook said through the radio.

Outside, numerous amount of Hellstorm missile passed over the Chinook, heading straight for Sarushima Island for the missile bombardment phase Jason has ordered.

"What did he say?" New Jersey asked to Kirishima as the loud and strong steady beats of the chopper's twin-engines and rotors muffled much of the sound.

Looking at her temporary fleet-member, Kirishima sighs as she translates what the pilot has said, "He said, we will be dropping off in thirty seconds."

"Thanks!" New Jersey replies with a large grin and a thumb up while her sister, Wisconsin, smiled gratefully at Kirishima, albeit shyly.

Beside them, their flagship for this mission, Bismarck, surveyed her fleet, finding most of them having their faces glued to the windows watching in awe as the ten-meter Hellstorm missiles ejected the side plates revealing rows upon rows of smaller missiles. Seconds later, every last missile in their vicinity released their payloads which went straight for Sarushima Island, bombarding the island like theirs no tomorrow, lighting up the night sky bright orange as more missiles followed suit.

"S-sugoi!" Fubuki mumbled in amazement, "So this is how modern warfare is now fought…"

Across the Destroyer, Enterprise chuckled to herself, "It will never cease to amaze me just how much humanity has advanced in technology since our time…"

"Too right, m8!" New Jersey grinned, a hint of glee as the entire island was lit up like a Christmas, no doubt shocking all the Abyssals within it to death.

"Alright. Everyone, prepare to disembark!" Bismarck announced as the ramp started opening up, revealing the dark blue ocean water and the night sky that is filled with clouds and a shy moon hiding behind some randomly large clumps of clouds, giving them optimal cover as the bombardment continued.

"We will have to drop you girls here!" the pilot said as the side gunners surveyed the areas for any Abyssal activity with their Mk 19 grenade launchers, "We can't stay for too long! Good luck on your mission, girls, and may the Gods ever be in your favor! The F-35s should be ready by the time we return!"

"Arigatou, Pilot-san!" Kirishima nodded to the pilot as she relayed what he said to her foreign fleet members.

"That's good to hear." Bismarck said, waiting for the green light to appear and appear it did as she was the first one out followed close by the two Cruisers, "Let's go! To victory!"

Jumping off the ramp, she found herself dropping some thirty feet above the surface of a windy waters. After landing like a pro with a mighty splash, that felt natural and comforting, she immediately revved her boilers to get her propellers working. Behind her, Tenryuu and Maya dropped with a splash, their guns, fists and sword at the ready. They were followed by the four Destroyers who gave out involuntary shrieks of fear as they found themselves dropping quite high in the air, dropping on the water with more softer splashes than the first three, sea water spraying on all four of them as the wind picked up a bit. Seconds later, Katsuragi and Enterprise dropped behind the four Destroyers, bows at the ready for anything with the last three Battleships following right after.

Clearing her throat, Bismarck turned to her fleet just as the Chinook turned and left, more missiles dropping from the air to their intended target, "Our mission, Operation Blitzkrieg, is to storm Sarushima Island and retake it from the Abyssals that has made it their HQ. Observe radio-silence unless it is an emergency or ordered otherwise by the Admiral or I. Understood?"

"Hai/Roger!"

"Alright, let's move! Fan out, ten meters. Diamond Formation."

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she turned to where the loud explosion is going on and darted off, her fleet following behind her in a diamond formation with her being in the forefront. Behind her, Enterprise, Kirishima, New Jersey, Katsuragi and Wisconsin sailed respectively with the four Destroyers sailing as Anti-Air screen with the two Cruisers sailing at the outer most layer of the formation between two Destroyers at the port and starboard side.

"Set to Cruising speed: 15 knots!" Bismarck called behind her as five-meter waves rocked them up and down.

Aiming an arrow of F4F-3 Wildcat Fighters at a forty-five-degree angle, Enterprise took a deep breath to steady her shot and fired away, watching as the arrow burst into flames and into a group of six fighters. Pulling another Fighter from her hangar, she sends that group of fighters to in the air. Now that she has two groups of Fighters in the air, she orders the first group to screen the formation while she orders the second to scout ahead for any enemy contacts lurking around as the loud explosions started slowing down. No doubt having already done their job exponentially well.

"What was that Fighter Squadrons for, Enterprise-san?" Kirishima asks her from behind, eyeing the planes, with narrowed eyes warily, that they had once fought against some eighty years ago.

"I had a squadron screen us while I had the other scout for us." Enterprise grins behind her as the familiar engine of her planes resonated around them, "Aren't they great?"

Being asked a question like that from out of nowhere, Kirishima doesn't know how to respond to it since, yes, it is quite inferior to their Type 0 Fighter Model 21 that Katsuragi was equipped by both the Admiral and Akashi for the mission, it can sure as hell put up a good fight. So, going for the safe route, she says, "Well… they're okay. I guess?"

"Meh. What works is always enough for certain situations, so I guess I can live with that." Enterprise shrugs carelessly.

"I… see…" Kirishima murmurs, looking behind her for a second, only to see Katsuragi about to do the same.

"Katsuragi, wait for a while." She says to the Carrier, "Wait until we have clear sight of the enemy, conserve your fighter's fuel for now."

"Aw!" the Japanese Carrier whines, "Why?! And I wanted to use the planes Teitoku has given me…"

Urging herself not to face-palm, because that would be rude, Kirishima scratches her chin and was about to say something if not for Enterprise suddenly beating her to it.

"Contact! Five klicks! Bearing 045!" Enterprise yelled with a hand to her ears.

"How many?!" Bismarck demanded as she started aiming her guns, loading HE for splash damage.

"Eight ships! Single Column. Speed: 10 knots-ish!" Enterprise relayed the message her pilots has sent to her, "Two Wo-class Carriers in the back, three Ni-class Destroyers and three Ho-class Light Cruisers!"

Grinning as adrenaline started pumping in her veins, Bismarck smirked as she readjusted her brown gloves, "I shall show you how Bismarck fights, vermin!"

Changing speed, Bismarck pointed to the left with her respective arm and said, "Flank speed. All guns, load HE, aim at bearing 045!"

Speeding up, the first fleet all aims their guns at the directed area, all loaded with HE with a click as Enterprise and Katsuragi starts putting as much planes they can in the air.

"Yes! ! ! Enemy fleet sighted! Launching strike aircraft!" Katsuragi enthusiastically says as she sent two squadrons into the air.

"That's the spirit!" Enterprise complimented, "Group 2, keep them on your sight but remember to keep your distance."

"Enterprise! Are there any Abyssals within the area, other than the ones you saw?" Bismarck asks the Carrier behind her as they crossed the 3.5 km mark with the enemy fleet has finally spotted the planes and are now firing their 5-inch Single Anti-Aircraft Gun Mount at them.

"Negative!" Enterprise says as she did her best to guide her planes through the enemy AA fire, "Fuck! They got one of mine!"

"You heard her. Battleships, open fire!" Their flagships commands as they reached the three-kilometer mark, "Come now, bring it on!"

With a thunderous thunderclap, thirty-four Battleship caliber HE shells was sent into the air in an instant, disappearing under the night within seconds just as they finally gained sight on the enemies that are currently fighting off wave after waves of planes that the two Carriers has sent. Travelling at speeds impossible to dodge, since they are currently being preoccupied by the swarm of planes, the small Abyssal fleet only had a split second to react when all thirty-four HE shells came into view, blessed by RNJesus for the dispersion. Said split second later, all eight Abyssal ships disappeared from sight after a massive cloud of orange fire engulfed all of them, leaving the Abyssal planes launched guideless and helpless for a few second which both Carriers took advantage of by strafing the hell out of them.

"Nine confirmed kills!" Katsuragi gleefully cried, "Recalling planes to refuel and rearm. Good job, everyone!"

' _Group one, returning to ship!'_

' _Group two, returning!'_

"Haha! Twelve confirmed kills!" Enterprise grins at Katsuragi who pouted at her, "Nice work, kid."

"Mou! You were stealing my kills, that's why!"

"Better luck next time." Enterprise said at the pouting Carrier, her planes circling the area where the shells have landed.

"Did we get them?" Wisconsin asks timidly behind Katsuragi.

"Yeah, did we get them, E?" New Jersey asks.

"Not all." Enterprise says, her eyes narrowing, "All the Destroyers has been sunk, but the Ho-class and the Wo-class are still standing."

"Then we'll just have to sink them!" Maya grins at the starboard side of the formation as she punched her left fist.

"Roger. Fleet, let's sail straight to them!" Bismarck orders as she changed course, closely followed by her comrades who did the same, "Finally, a fleet battle… I'm itching for a fight!"

On their flanks, the four Destroyers sails with dutifully, with full confidence on their fleet flagship and their fleet members. Staring at the smoke a kilometer and a half away, Fubuki – who stood at the starboard side with Yuudachi behind her – is reminded by the Second World War for a second before shaking it off her head. Seconds later, at the corner of her eyes, she spots something slowly emerge from her flanks which made her turn to it immediately as it finally revealed itself.

"Contact! Direct east of our position!" She cries out, aiming her guns at it, "Ka-class! Two of them!"

"Fleet! Hard to starboard, half speed!" Bismarck yells out as a spread of five torpedoes popped out of the water missing them barely by a few feet, "Destroyers, Cruisers, take care of them!"

"Go!" Fubuki cries as she fired two straddle shots at the enemy Subs.

"Let's party!" Yuudachi cries out gleefully as she picked up a pair of depth charge given to her by Akashi, "Eat this, poi~!"

"Yaa!" Akatsuki yells as she fired her guns, both HE shells straddling the Sub.

"Fire!" Mutsuki cries as the shell from her Single Gun Mount grazes the Abyssal Submarine on the cheeks, "I did it!"

Since both Ka-class are about fifteen meters away from each other, both where helpless when the two battle-hungry Cruisers came upon them, blood-thirsty grins slapped on their faces as they raised their respective fist and sword.

"Die!"

Tenryuu roars as she sliced with her sword, the blade going through the head of the Submarine, on the top left – her left – and down to the bottom right, like hot knife through butter. With a look of fear and surprise forever etched on the Ka-class' eyes, the top part of her head slowly slid off after a line appeared from where Tenryuu has hit, spraying said Cruiser on the boots with its black ichor before sinking back to the depths of the abyss, never to be seen again.

"Hell yeah!" Maya roars as well as she plunged her left fist square on the face of the Submarine, lifting the poor bastard of the water after the Ka-class' face caved in, instantly killing her because of her delicate Submarine built. The Ka-class landing back on the water unceremoniously before sinking slowly as it bled its black blood from its mangled face and horribly detached jaw.

Breathing hard, as the adrenaline slowly died down, both Cruisers turns to each other and fist-bumps before returning to the fleet. Moving back to their positions, the fleet continued its pursuit of the Abyssal fleet they had charred and are attempting to escape.

"I won't let you escape me…" Bismarck yells as familiar clicking resonated around them as all four Battleships has reloaded fresh rounds, "Don't underestimate me! _Feuer_!"

"Main guns, aim at the enemy!" Kirishima grins ferally as her guns snapped at the surviving Abyssals, specifically, the Wo-class, "Fire!

With a second thunderous thunderclap, sixteen 14" shells smashed to the heavily injured, charred and listing Abyssal ships head-on. The Wo-class on the right, with her bright yellow eyes, was the unluckiest of them all since all eight HE shells sent to her by Kirishima smashed into her being, reducing her to tiny tid-bits as each explosion ripped her from limb to limb. Meanwhile, the other Carrier and the three Cruisers received two shells from Bismarck each, blowing them to kingdom come.

"Now… did we get them?" New Jersey asks, her answer revealing itself to her as the smoke cleared, a gruesome view of Abyssals torn to pieces lying on top of the water, "Huh, I guess we did. Nice shot you two."

Beside her, Tenryuu let poor Akatsuki hold on to her hand since the Destroyer looked like she needed the support.

"It's gonna be alright, Akatsuki." She says to the small Destroyer, "We're all gonna get home victorious."

"H-hai!"

Coming to a stop, Bismarck turns to her fellow shipgirls with an air of seriousness, "This is only the first wave. We still have an island to take care of. If you have any injures, it's best you heal them now or if not, refuel and load AP. Cruisers, we'll leave smaller Abyssal ships to you along with the DDs. Ms. Enterprise, it be best to recall your fighters for now. Ms. Katsuragi, launch two air groups and have one screen while the other scout for us."

"Roger/Hai!"

Doing as they are told by their flagship, the girls make quick work of their tasks as they pulled out a green can, looking like a soda can with the shape of an oil drum. They all open their cans and drinks its content as they enjoyed this calm before the storm.

"I wonder how the other fleets are doing…" Wisconsin mutters.

"It would probably best if we keep positive thoughts for our comrades who are currently doing their mission." Bismarck states as she crushed the empty can on her hand before putting it back from where she got it from.

"… you're right, Ms. Bismarck." Wisconsin smiles at the German Fast Battleship, "We should."

* * *

 _ **December 10, 2020;  
A.O.: Tokyo Bay;  
2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Fleet, Flagship: Tirpitz;  
Time: 19:58:27hrs; **_

"Who-whoa!" Fletcher gushed as she watched the Hellstorm missiles outside the Chinook release its -payload before going straight down to their targets, "T-that's so cool! Iowa! Iowa! Look! Look!"

Chuckling at the young excitable Destroyer, Iowa slowly made her way to her as the Chinook shook here and there for a bit, her rigging left in front of where she was sitting a few moments ago, "Yeah, Fletcher? What is it?"

Pointing at the window eagerly, Fletcher bounced on her sit beside Hibiki, who merely stared outside with a small hint of her own childish wonder as she watched at the destructive spectacle known as missiles. On the sits, next to the cool-as-cucumber-comrade Hibiki, sat both Yamakaze and Shigure, both staring outside as well with the former wincing at every muffled explosion while the latter tried to see how far up they are in the air.

"Look! Look!" Fletcher chirped, "Those things are so cool! I want one!"

Giggling at the small DD, Iowa leaned down next to her and stared out the window as well, watching as missiles upon missiles darted pass them, "Yeah, they're cool alright, but I don't think the Admiral would let you have one of those."

"Aw?! Why not?" Fletcher moaned mournfully.

Grinning at the small girl, Iowa kneeled in front of her as she held the little girl's hands and said, "Well, for one, we would need the tech to make them small enough to fit you or, if you really want to be able to use one of them, the Admiral has told us big ships that we can all paint targets for them to hit, but it has to have a minimum of twenty meters of diameter for a full-on effect and that we have to be at least fifty meters away or more."

"I guess…" Fletcher sighs unsure, "I guess that's better than not having being able to use it at all."

"That's a good girl." Iowa says as she ruffled the girl's hair, "Now sit tight, we're almost there."

"Okay!"

Walking back to her sit, both Kongou and Tirpitz – whom are sitting across each other – turns at Iowa and grins at her knowingly, "That's quite mature of you." Tirpitz remarks with arms crossed under her bountiful breast, her legs crossed as well like a proper lady.

"Why thank you, Jerry." Iowa smirks at the German as she sat down, "What about you, _Bongou_ , got anything to add as well?"

Feeling a twitch at her left eyebrow, Kongou does her best not to show her annoyance at the nickname the _bloody_ American has bestowed upon her. For one, it won't solve anything and the other, she doesn't want her Teitoku to be mad at her for such an unsightly behavior. So, going for next best thing, Kongou smiles sweetly at Iowa as her sister, Haruna, sat peacefully beside her. Across her sister, sat Prinz Eugen and Graf Zeppelin, quietly watching the ordeal.

"None at all, Iowa- _san_." Kongou stresses the prefix, "I don't have anything to add, besides, I still haven't forgotten what you did with Teitoku a few days back!"

Giving the desu-boat a confused stare, it took Iowa a few seconds to finally get what she meant after she has sat back on the chair, a look of realization coming upon her before her cheeks burned slightly which she covered with a grin.

"O-Oh that?" she asked with an up-beat tone, "Well, if you're still angry about that, I can tell you everything in detail…"

"No!" Kongou vehemently refused, "I will not have you spoil something so precious! Mark my words, no one and I mean no one, can stand between my Burning Love for Teitoku! _Desu_!"

Laughing at the Admiral's desu-boat, Iowa placated her to calm down, "Chill, chill. I mean no harm. But if that's how you see it, then, by all means, break a leg."

"Haruna is alright with this." Haruna smiled angelically and innocently, almost blinding everyone with her sweetness.

"I pray for the Admiral's health that he survives this ordeal." Graf says as she held her 10.5cm Twin Gun Mount.

"He'll be okay!" Pudding- er, Prinz Eugen giggled at her friend, "He's our Admiral after all. He has to make it, one way or the other."

Smiling back at her Cruiser friend, Graf replies, "I hope you're right about that, Frau Prinz Eugen."

"Tee~he~he!"

Seconds later after, the Chinook suddenly shook violently, arousing a shriek of shock and fear from the girls who was flying for the first time while the more experienced ones merely held strong on their sits. Standing back up, Kongou makes her way to the cockpit and turns to the pilot as she felt the Chinook start descending.

"What's happening?!" she asked as the air started being filled with flak fire while more Hellstorm missiles wreaked havoc within the Abyssal ranks below them.

"We're taking flak. We'll have to start descending now!" the co-pilot told her as he pressed some buttons on top of him, "If we stay any longer in the air, the Abyssals below us in the water will shoot us down! Ready up. Thirty-five seconds!"

Nodding her thanks for the pilots, Kongou turns around and relays the co-pilots word in English, before looking straight to Tirpitz's eyes, "Let's go!"

Nodding to Kongou, Tirpitz stands up along with the rest of the shipgirls as they started arming themselves. Making her way to the ramp through the shipgirls that are putting on their armaments, Tirpitz watched as it started lowering itself, the water racing below them as the Chinook shook again.

"Twenty seconds before drop!" the pilot called which Kongou immediately translated for them.

"Ja! Everyone." Tirpitz calls to her fleet members, "Our objective at the moment is simple. Clear any Abyssal presence within the area and take anything worth taking. Remember to observe radio-silence until ordered otherwise. Any questions?"

Raising her hands, Iowa grins at the German fast Battleship, "Yes, Iowa, what is it?"

"When are we going to get started?" Iowa asks with a very American grin.

Listening to her question, Tirpitz turns to Kongou next to Iowa, who nodded at her as the pilot gave them the go-signal.

"Now."

Turning around, she then jumps off the Chinook, landing on top of the water five meters below followed closely by Prinz and Tatsuta. Seconds later, Graf and Hornet dropped behind the two Cruisers followed by the four Destroyers, two of which were not very pleased with the height of their jump while Fletcher and Hibiki landed on their knees like a pair of badasses. After that, the last three Battleships landed on the water just as the Chinook turned hard to port, flying back to its base.

"Frau Graf, Ms. Hornet. Send two squadrons up and have one screen for us while the rest scouts ahead." Tirpitz ordered.

The two Carriers nodded as they immediately got to work, sending to squads in the air as fast as they can. Seconds later, multiple plane engines surrounded the shipgirls' area as both squadron of Hornet and one of Graf's went ahead while the one remaining gave screen. And with five planes screening them, Tirpitz gave the go-signal.

"Let's move!" she commands, "Fan out. Triple Column. Ten meters!"

Without any hesitation, since there is no room for one, the shipgirls move to form the three columns with Tirpitz sailing in front. Behind her, was Graf Zeppelin, Hornet and Iowa respectively, all alert while at the port, Kongou stands with Tatsuta, Fletcher and Hibiki sailing behind her, guns at the ready. Meanwhile, at the starboard, Haruna did the same with Prinz Eugen, Yamakaze and Shigure behind them.

"Flank speed!" Orders Tirpitz, "We've been dropped a bit far from our A.O., so we will have to make haste before the bombardment ends!"

Cranking up their boilers to maximum power, all the shipgirls sailed at the speed of thirty knots, the girls slices through the waves before both Carriers scouts picked up something.

"Hostiles spotted!" Graf cries, "Four klicks due north! They all seem to be disoriented and in disarray!"

"Copy your last, Frau Graf!" Tirpitz replied, "Ms. Hornet, anything else you wish to add?"

"Uh, they seem to be close to this museum ship of sorts, I think the Mikasa. They're not moving close to it for some reason, but they are about approximately half a klick from it. Also, the bombardment has also shaken them up enough. At the speed we're going, we'll catch them off guard for sure!" Hornet replied, "Anything else?"

"Have your planes fly into the clouds and prepare for a strafing run-" but she stops as she heard a faint sound coming from up-top, "What is that? Does any of you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kongou asks, confused.

"Haruna does not hear anything, I'm sorry." Haruna apologizes with a small bow.

Raising an eyebrow, Tirpitz was about to ask them how they're not hearing what she's hearing until Iowa screamed on the top of her lungs.

" _ **ENEMY PLANES INCOMING! ! !"**_

And just like that, Tirpitz snapped her head up and a flashback of herself when she was still being hunted by the British flash before her eyes, freezing her in spot with eyes as wide as saucers from fear. A creeping feeling of fear started to crawl upon her as the Abyssal planes made themselves known, firing their small guns at the shipgirls who returned with AA fire that littered the night sky. Meanwhile, Tirpitz was still sailing in her spot, her mind having shut itself down as the memories of her slow and painful sinking came back, full force.

"Tirpitz! What do we do?!" Graf Zeppelin yelled as they kept moving at constant speed, "Tirpitz? Tirpitz!"

Seeing her Battleship friend frozen in fear, Graf gritted her teeth in frustration, " _Verdammt zur Hölle!_ Now is not the time to be like this, Frau Tirpitz!"

Lifting her 10.5cm Twin Gun Mount with only her right hand, Graf sends effective fire towards the Abyssal Fighters while she summons a fairy to her clenched free-hand. Opening her hand, she sees an engineer fairy waving its chubby hands to her adorably, but now is not the time to be distracted by the sheer cuteness of her fairy. Having given the fairy a warning of what she's about to do mentally, Graf softly clenches her hand as the battle raged on and threw as hard as she can, aiming for Tirpitz's head. Her fairy letting out a long _'Ja'_ as she flew and landed directly on Tirpitz's left ear. Pulling out a blowhorn of some sorts, the fairy took a cute long ass breath and blew. Blew so hard that all the shipgirls heard it, more so Tirpitz who was the intended target.

Snapping back to action after almost having her eardrums blown to hell, Tirpitz turned her head in shock and looked left right as a bomb nearly nailed Kongou in one of her guns. Shaking her head, Tirpitz turned to the fairy that stood on her shoulder and felt her eyes watering up. Wiping the tears away, Tirpitz was just about to thank the fairy engineer, if not for her pointing behind her. Turning her head around as best as she can, she saw Graf tip her hat at her while shooting down planes that got too close for comfort, her clothes already dirtied by soot.

"Danke… Graf!" Tirpitz wipes another batch of fresh hot tears, before growling in pure anger as the fairy went back to her Carrier, the AA guns of the Fast Battleship clicking with vengeance before they all snapped to the sky which was still littered by Abyssal Fighters that are currently engaging the screen, " _Sterben Sie Bastarde! ! !_ I will not fail a second time!"

And with the wrath of some fine German engineering, coupled with an American and Japanese AA fire, the sky was cleared within seconds of any Abyssal planes, as rounds of varying calibers was sent skyward, ripping wings, frames and tails off like hot knife through butter, none was spared and none was left flying a second later.

Breathing hard from the rage she felt within her, Tirpitz signals her fleet to stop, their speed dying down within a minute and a half before they all came to a halt. Turning to her fleet with shame-filled stare, having no will to look at her comrades in the eyes, she was about to apologize when Iowa suddenly wrapped her right arm at her as if they were the best of friends.

"That was some nice shooting, Tirpz!" Iowa laughed, her massive jugs of awesomeness jiggling from the slightest movements, "Ten out of ten, would see again!"

"Eh?"

"Hai, it was daijobou." Haruna smiled with her hands clasped like in a prayer.

" _Yes~!_ One of the best I have ever seen!" Kongou cheers.

"B-but-"

Sailing slowly next to her friend, Graf puts a hand on Tirpitz's left shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, "Don't worry about it. Don't think, feel. Isn't that what you said to me when we first met?"

Seeing the smile, the Carrier was giving her, Tirpitz slowly wipes her eyes for any tears she has not taken away for the last time and gave the Carrier a determined smile, one that spoke of her reassured will.

"Ja, I thank you all, Frau Graf, everyone." She says to all of them.

"You shouldn't be thanking us." Hornet grinned, "You should thank that fairy that blew that battle horn. I swear, it was one of the sweetest sounds I've heard in a while that I felt my fairies felt my adrenaline flowing!"

Summoning the fairy once again, Graf holds the fairy to eye-level with Tirpitz, the latter thanking the embarrassed fairy profusely. The four DDs and the two Cruisers watching the Battleship rub the poor fairy in her cheeks with so much affection that they felt that the fairy might actually not enjoy it.

 _ **BEEP! ! !**_

A loud beeping sound rang from Prinz Eugen's Radar which she immediately placed her attention, "Contact! Tirpitz-onee-sama! It's the enemy fleet! They're heading this way!"

Handing the fairy back to Graf, not without a farewell rub on the cheek, Tirpitz turned to her fleet members with fire in her eyes as her 15" guns clicked with rage.

"2nd fleet! Our main objective is to drive the Abyssal forces out of the area. Now, with the attack against us mere moments ago, I felt the need to add a secondary objective. Just for now." Tirpitz barked.

"What's the secondary objective, Ms. Tirpitz?" Fletcher asked.

"Obliterate the enemy and leave nothing behind! The Admiral has entrusted us with this area." she answered, "We are what separates humanity from the darkness, the enemy is ruthless. We cannot, we _must_ not fail."

"Hai!" the Japanese shipgirls replied with fire in their eyes, well, Yamakaze had a budding fire but fire nonetheless while Tatsuta looked very menacingly gleeful.

"Ufufufu~."

"Well then, point us where you want us to shoot then." Iowa grinned with her American friends.

Turning to Graf and Prinz, she nodded at them before she turned around, her speed increasing again as they set out to sortie.

"Then, let's go and bring the Admiral the good news!"

With a chorused reply, the shipgirls of the 2nd fleet sailed towards the enemy, carrying all the wrath of humanity with them. Determination burning brightly in their eyes as the scanned the area as they moved in full alert. Turning her head behind her for a bit, Tirpitz eyed all her fleet-mates with pride which then morphed into a look of dedication.

"We will be victorious."

* * *

 _ **December 10, 2020;  
A.O.: Futtsu;  
3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Fleet, Flagship: Missouri;  
Time: 19:59:29hrs;**_

"Hang on!" the pilot cried from the cockpit as flak rounds bounced off from the Chinook's sides, "This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Baking to the left, the Chinook was barely able to avoid a direct hit from a flak cannon before turning nose-down to the right as more flak cannons littered the air. On top of them, the Hellstorm missiles screeched its wrath as it released its payload which immediately locked on and raced towards their targets. Inside the Chinook, the shipgirls of the 3rd fleet did their best to hold on as the pilot and the co-pilot punched buttons, pulled levers and screamed at each other, narrowly avoiding being turned to a burning wreck. The two poor side gunners were not able to do anything useful other than hold for their dear lives as the crazy co-pilot and the even crazier pilot flew them to the A.O.

"Open the ramp!" Hiei yelled at the pilots as she and her fleet-mates held on for dear life, "We're getting off here!"

"Don't worry!" the pilot replied back as he swerved the Chinook to the left, "We'll get you girls in your A.O as planned! Just hang on a little bit longer!"

Gritting her teeth, Missouri did her best not to be thrown around as she held on. Turning to her fellow Fast Battleship, she yelled, "What did he say?!"

Turning to her with the use of some effort, Hiei replied back, "He said he will get us on the A.O as planned!"

"But that's suicide!" Missouri cried.

"I know!"

Feeling the Chinook shook violently, Missouri was reminded of when they were on an AC-130 when it crashed landed after being shot down by the Abyssals. A reminder she and everyone that was with her does not want being reminded of. Turning to the other Battleships of their fleet, Missouri found the two to be holding on their sits with their free hands holding their katanas firmly.

Wracking her brain as they closed in to their A.O., Missouri stood up, putting her weight on the balls of her feet. Going to her rigging, she started equipping it as her fleet watched her for a few seconds, following suit as the Chinook shook once more. Back in the cockpit, the pilot informed Hiei that they are now just a hundred meters from their A.O.

"Fifteen seconds before drop-off!" Hiei announced as she too started putting her rigging on with haste, making sure everything is in proper order.

"You heard her! Get moving, everyone!" Missouri added, walking to the end of the ramp as the red light turned to life, "Make sure not to forget anything with you, this is a one-way trip. The Chinook won't be coming back to return anything you lose!"

"HAI!"

The shipgirls quickly equips their riggings as fast as their bodies will let them as seconds ticked by. Watching them do their thing, Missouri muses that when she was a still a massive steel ship, all of them were her worst enemies, now, they're her best bet of accomplishing this mission. And maybe, possible friends in the future…

Shaking her head, the red light beside her head turned green, signaling them that the time to jump is now. Looking right back at her fleet, Missouri watched them as they all stood in a line, waiting for her command, even if Kaga looked like she didn't want to be in here either because of Missouri – since she's an American – or Zuikaku – a 5th Division Carrier – but she kept her mouth shut and focused on her mission.

"You know our mission." Missouri yelled to them as the explosions below them and the Chinook's rotors almost drowned her voice, "Eradicate the Abyssal presence in our A.O. – you'll had to forgive me, I can't pronounce the name of the place without gutting it like a fish – and take anything worth of taking. Also, observe radio silence until the Admiral orders us otherwise."

"Hai!"

Raising her hand, Sendai bounced in glee as she held her torp-kunai excitedly, "Ms. Missouri!"

"Yes… uh, S-Sendai, was it?"

"How much lethal force are we allowed to use?" the cruiser asked, bouncing in place with an excited look on her face even when the plane shook again.

Thinking about such a question, Missouri gave her a confident grin, "Use as much as you'd like! So, go nuts, I guess!"

"Yatta!"

Turning around, Missouri jumps, followed by Hiei, finding both themselves to be falling at least forty-ish feet, forcing both of them to hold down their skirts as they landed on the water with a splash. Seconds later, Kaga and Zuikaku dropped in as well, fighter squadrons notched on their bows before being followed by Mogami and Sendai. A few more moments later, Asakaze, Harukaze, Ikazuchi and Inazuma followed with Ise and Hyuuga behind them.

"Everyone!" Missouri bellowed, reminding them once again, "Our mission is simple. Get in, destroy all Abyssal that moves then get out! Understood?"

"HAI!"

Revving her boilers, Missouri shot forward in a burst of speed followed closely by Hiei and the rest, the two dreadnoughts sailing in the back since they do not have enough speed to keep up. Knowing this, Missouri was forced to slow down, signaling the ones behind her to do so that they don't hit each other and consume too much fuel.

"Cruising speed: 18 knots!" Missouri ordered, opting to go not too fast or too slow, "Single column. Five meters!"

Behind her, the shipgirls immediately set to 18 knots of speed while the roughed-up Chinook took its leave, the co-pilot having opened his window and waving at them in good will.

" _Good luck!"_

Moving at the ordered speed and formation, the shipgirls make haste as they set their radars to max. Missouri, Hiei, Mogami, Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Kaga, Zuikaku, Sendai, Ise and Hyuuga sails in a perfect line respectively as the missile bombardment continued for a few more seconds, having bombed at least a good portion of their target area. Holding out her right arm, she signals the two standard Carriers to put a squadron in the air each, which the two didn't hesitate on doing as the night sky is then filled with the sound of ten plane engines that didn't waste time and gave them a dual-layered screen.

Five minutes later, Missouri's far-reaching radar beeps a few times as she picked up multiple unknown signatures. On top of them, the planes report the same, albeit a few minutes later but reports nonetheless. Cranking up her brain, Missouri does not give any signal to break formation as they steamed towards the unknown signature that most of them has pinged as the Abyssals for sure.

"Load HE!" she commands as the distance between them and the signatures got closer, "Destroyers! The two in the front, set your torpedoes at bearing 045 and 050! The ones on the back, at bearing 065 and 070!"

Doing as they're told, Inazuma sets a salvo of 91cm torpedoes to 045 while her sister, Ikazuchi, sets hers at 050 while Asakaze and Harukaze sets theirs at 065 and 070 respectively.

"Battleships!" Missouri calls as she finally paints the signatures as Abyssals when one of the fighter planes confirmed her question, "Enemy signatures, bearing 047 and 068!"

"That's two different locations!" Hiei gasps behind her.

"Yes. That's why, Ms. Hiei, you're with me." Missouri says, "We will take care of the ones at north-east. You two in the back, take care of the ones at north-west."

"Hai!" Ise nods as she pulled her sword off its scabbard.

"Hn."

"So, what's the plan?" Hiei asks as they kept their course.

Keeping her eyes narrowed in front of her, Missouri replies back, "After I have the Destroyer girls launch their salvoes, we will have to break formation leaving the Cruisers and the Destroyers to cover the Carriers while we open fire at the Abyssals."

"I see." Hiei nods, "Then, I will fight with all my might!"

"You better," Missouri grins as she looked at Hiei with a confident smirk, "'cuz I might forget to leave some for you~."

"Heh~." Hiei smirks back with fire in her eyes, "We shall see, American. We shall see."

Grinning at each other one last time, Missouri turns her head in front of her just as they passed a mild-wave, immediately spotting the two fleets of Abyssals. On their north-east, there were six Abyssals while on their north-west, they faced a fleet of seven confirming the info Hiei heard earlier in the day when she and everyone there with her where able to sneak a peek through Abyssal communications.

"So, this is the thirteen we've heard, eh?" Hiei grins as she sets her guns, tracking the pact of the Type-I class Abyssal Destroyers, Chi-class Cruisers and a pair of Ru-class battleships.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Missouri asks as she too sets her guns at her targets.

"Earlier today, while we were in Teitoku's office, we intercepted Abyssal comms and found out pretty much all the things we need." Hiei replied as they crossed the one-and-a-half-kilometer mark.

"Really?" Missouri grins, "Then this should be a piece of cake then."

"It should be, but let's not get overconfident here." Hiei says, "We are still in the middle of a mission, one wrong move and it could be our last."

"Roger your last, Ms. Hiei." Missouri nods with a smile, "Destroyers! Prepare to launch your torpedoes. On my mark!"

Crossing the kilometer mark, Missouri raises her right hand as the Abyssals on both sides fired at them, shells flying towards them, yet missing them entirely and the ones that makes it to them hits the sides of the Battleships' guns and ricochets harmlessly or shatters all together since it's a smaller caliber.

"Mark!"

After having crossed the eight-hundred-meter mark, Missouri slams her hand down as all the Destroyers launched their torpedoes in the water, watching them race on top of it towards the unsuspecting Abyssals.

"Break off!" Missouri orders immediately, "Fan-out! Five meters, double columns!"

With her command, all the shipgirls that are aiming at the north-west, sailed to the left while the latter sailed to the right. With Mogami in lead, she, Kaga, Asakaze, Harukaze, Ise and Hyuuga locks on their targets: a pair of Ni-class Destroyers, a trio of Ho-class Cruisers and two Wo-class Carriers.

"Fire!"

With a mighty thunderclap, all shipgirls fire their guns – well, the ones that are not a Carrier that is – and sent a multitude of shells into the air just as Abyssal planes appeared from the clouds. Their shells landing close to both the Abyssal lines, scoring nothing but misses and a single overpenetration that saved a Type-I's life, well not really, but it didn't kill it in an instant.

"Planes!" Mogami yelled as two five-inch shells landed beside her, straddling her, "Kyaah! That's close!"

"Evasive maneuver!" Hiei yelled.

Nodding at her words, both columns turned their rudders to each other and zigzagged, passing cleanly through each other while maximizing their AA-guns that lit the air. The Abyssal Dive Bombers where helpless as AA-guns from everyone created a solid wall of lead in the air, forcing them to drop their payload too early, something their Carriers raged on about. Going for their second zigzag, one of the Ru-class Battleship fires all her salvoes straight at the middle of the formation, directly where Hiei and Mogami are going to pass each other.

"Mogami-san, look out!" Hiei screams in frantic.

"Eh?!" Mogami only had a second before the Fast Battleship unintentionally rammed herself to her, saving Mogami from a single 16" AP shell that would have been fatal to her Cruiser body, if not for Hiei sacrificing her No. 4 gun turret which was blown wide open.

" _Hyaah!"_ Hiei screams in pain as shrapnels and fire burned her clothes, the heat passing through them painfully, "M-my No. 4 turret!"

"Hiei-san!" Mogami croaks as the Fast Battleship held her tightly, "A… are you okay?!"

"H-hai." Hiei grins in pain, which unintentionally came out as a grimace instead before turning into an angry sneer, "But those bastards won't be in a second!"

"Ms. Hiei!" Missouri calls out in worry, her guns clicking as they loaded fresh shells, "Can you fight?"

Releasing the shell-shocked Cruiser slowly, Hiei grins at Missouri as she dusted her right arm from the soot and small fires that stained her detached sleeve, "This is just a scratch. Nothing I can't take! Mogami-san, c'mon!"

"H-h-hai!"

Aiming all her guns at the Ru-class Battleships, Hiei and Missouri glares menacingly at the Abyssals as their fellow shipgirls made a semi-circular formation with a three-meter gap from each other, with the two Carriers inside the semi-circle, the two Fast-Battleships in front of them, the two Cruisers at each end with two destroyers behind them each and the last two Battleships behind the two Carriers.

"Everyone!" Missouri called with a strong voice filled with confidence and determination, befitting of a leader, " _This_ is where we fight! _This_ is where we hold them! And _this_ is where _**they**_ die!"

"Man these guns, girls!" Hiei bellowed, her fairies doing their best to fix the ruined gun-port as fast as possible.

"HAI!"

Locking their guns at their targets that are still steaming to them, the shipgirls takes a defensive stance as their hearts thumped hard under chest, adrenaline flowing like a fire hose within them like there's no tomorrow.

"Give them nothing, but _take_ from them _**everything**_!" Missouri roars as she glared at Abyssals whom stopped just five hundred meters in front of them.

" _ **Shipgirls!"**_ the Wo-class called out to them, _**"Lay down your weapons!"**_

The two sides stared at each other as tension rose. The four Destroyers looked at their Battleship comrades, unsure of what they will say, but chose to trust them to make the right decision.

Back on the Abyssals, the Wo-class was just about to run out of patience when she heard a whistling sound coming for her. Snapping her head in the sky as her eyes widened in shock, she merely had a split second to gape as a thousand pounds AP bomb dropped by one of Kaga's Dive Bombers blew a hole right through her chest, blowing chunks of flesh behind her and killing her instantly as the bomb pretty much gutted her chest wide open as if a cannon ball has gone through her, exposing her charred insides and shattered pieces of what was once her ribs and spinal cord. Gasping for precious oxygen as her mutilated left lung failed her, the Wo-class fell backwards on the water, her face forever sporting a look of fear and shock as she sunk, dead.

"Abyssals!" Missouri called back, with Hiei next to her praising Kaga for a bullseye and making the playing field even, and said, "Come and get them!"

"Yeah!"

With their flagship dead, the next flagship, which turned out to be the other Wo-class Carrier behind the one that was just killed, ordered all ships to charge as her eyes were blinded with burning hot rage.

" _ **Kill them all!"**_

And with that said, both Mogami and Sendai moved back while Ise and Hyuuga took their place. Beside them, the Destroyers readied their other torpedo salvo as the Abyssals charged at them with menacing screams, yet, the devastating strike and first blood has secured their confidence to their comrades and will not be easily shaken by something like that.

"Hold!" Missouri said firmly.

Four hundred meters…

"Hold!"

Three hundred and twenty meters…

"Hold!"

Two hundred and forty-five meters…

"Hold!"

One hundred and thirty meters…

"Hold- _ack!_ "

After passing the hundred-meter mark, the Abyssals suddenly opened fire at them, peppering the Battleships with multiple five-inch shells that did nothing other than annoy them as it is pretty much comparable to being hit by a really hard bb gun while occasional 16" ricocheted from their gun armors or missed them entirely.

" _Itai!"_ Sendai yells out as a five-inch shell clipped her in the side of her right arm. Gritting her teeth in anger, Sendai suddenly sees red as she suddenly fired a shell at the lagging Type-I destroyer that was hit earlier, killing it without remorse as she sent a shell at its eye, blowing its inside out, "DIE!"

Just as the shipgirls that the pain of being pelted would never end, it suddenly stopped all of a sudden, indicating that the Abyssals now need to reload as they kept moving to them.

"NOW! ! !" Missouri bellowed with the force of a lion as her lab gown flapped behind her.

" _IKE!"_ Hiei yelled as all battleships fired their guns, "No prisoners!"

"No mercy!" Missouri yelled as the Destroyers launched the next salvo that raced before them.

" _ **HAI! ! !"**_

The torpedoes in the water moved gracefully at the speeds of 61 knots, giving the Abyssals, which happened to be all the Destroyers, an explosive greeting as all that were in the front were obliterated, creating water geysers everywhere.

Charging forward, all four Battleship didn't waste time as they moved in for the kill. Their fleet-mates supporting them from behind with Sendai charging forward as well.

Getting in close, Ise closed her eyes for a second as she sailed straight for one of the Ho-class Cruiser, remembering her fight with Jason earlier the day as she held her sword, preparing to pull out of its sheathe. Snapping her eyes open, she glares murderously at the Ho-class Cruiser, something her sister felt out of place, and pulled her sword. With a single flash of steel, Ise sheathes her sword back as she came to a stop behind the enemy Cruiser who remained stuck in place, before exploding after Ise clicked her sword in a close.

"Teitoku is an opponent far worthy of crossing blades with than you will ever be." She mutters heavily as she slowly exhaled, "Vermin."

Behind her, Hyuuga charges at the other Ho-class Cruiser, the enemy being none the wiser as it tried to shake away the ringing from its head after being blasted by numerous shells that dented and bruised its body all over. Narrowing her eyes, Hyuuga immediately pulls her katana out as her enemy slowly came to back to its senses. The moment it came to be, it was far too late as Hyuuga already had her sword in a swing, her sword landing on top of the Cruiser's hardened armored top with a mighty crash. The Cruiser's armored top not having enough strength to take on a Battleship's strength head on and cracked, before the sword destroyed whatever resistance there is and cleaved the Ho-class right down in half, vertically. Black ichor squirted and sprayed everywhere, staining Hyuuga on the face and her clothes as the Ho-class fell on two separate halves, sinking to the bottom of the sea. She kept her eyes at the corpse as it sank, a bit of disappointment somewhere within her because it ended too quickly.

"Hn." She flicked her sword, removing the black ichor, "Not what I expected."

"Here I come with all my might!" Hiei cried as she passed Hyuuga, her fists clenched and a determined smile on her face.

"… _**Sink! …"**_ the Ru-class Battleship roared as she aimed all her guns at the speeding Fast Battleship.

"Make me!" Hiei challenged as she sailed left and right, keeping her guns and herself angled.

"… _**Die! …"**_ Ru-class yelled as she opened fire, a full salvo of 16" AP shells, at Hiei.

Narrowing her eyes, Hiei grunted as she banked hard to port, the 16" AP shells missing her entirely as it ate water, splashing her with water on the side. Aiming her guns, Hiei locked all her secondaries at the Ru-class as her fairies emerged from her shoulders with Type-99 Arisaka rifles, peppering the enemy Battleship as Hiei waited for her guns to reload.

" _ **Argh!"**_

"Good job, guys!" Hiei complimented with a grin.

"Yosh!" her fairies replied with gusto in a language only shipgirls and fairies alike can understand.

Through the cracking of rapid small arms fire by her fairies and her secondaries, it was almost impossible for anyone to hear the clicking of all eight 14" guns, but not for Hiei who grinned as she bent her body and knees forward as she took a firm stance, making herself as small a target as she can.

"All main guns," Hiei grinned as her fire directors calculated everything they need to calculate between her and the Ru-class, _"FIRE! ! !"_

Not a second later, Hiei sent eight 14" AP shells towards the Ru-class Battleship at almost point-blank range. And unlike other ships that is unfortunate enough to get hit by Battleship shells, the Ru-class screamed in agony as four of the eight 14" AP shells landed on her starboard gun turrets head on, obliterating the upper half of it while the rest landed across her body and only a single one missing her as it flew next by her neck. Unfortunately, the last Wo-class Carrier happened to be behind her causing her to eat a 14" AP shell right in the guts, easily penetrating due to her delicate Carrier armor not meant to be taking Battleship shells or any at all as the shell blew a good chunk off her left side.

" _ **HYAAH!"**_ the Wo-class screamed as she fell to her side, clutching her wound and mentally asking herself how she's not in two separate pieces yet after that.

Slowly raising her head in agony, the Wo-class can only watch in mute horror as Hiei finished the Ru-class in front of her with a hard punch to the jaw, breaking her neck like a twig as Hiei's secondaries spammed Hight Explosive shells like there's no tomorrow.

" _ **Hieihhh! ! !"**_

Watching her comrade sink as the flames burned her body, she merely had a moment to contemplate what awaits her when an ominous feeling engulfed her entire being from behind. Freezing her in unfathomable fear as her heart suddenly picked up speed and her blood run cold. Mechanically turning her head around, her eyes widened in fear as she stared at the maliciously gleeful grin directed at her.

"Good night~." Sendai grinned gleefully, just before jamming her 91cm torpedo like a kunai at the top of the Wo-class' head, "And good bye~. Tee-hee~!"

The Wo-class Carrier shuddered once before her eyes rolled up on her eyelids. Falling down on her side for the last time, the last thing the Abyssal Carrier saw was her entire air group getting massacred in the sky before her head exploded after the torpedo ran its fuse.

"Good kill, Ms. Sendai!" Missouri complimented, ducking from a wild punch from the Ru-class before sending one of hers that connects successfully on her enemy's chin, "Good kill!"

"Thanks!"

Breathing slowly, Missouri scanned her opponent as she stumbled back from the blow she had just gave. Looking for any weaker spots she can take advantage of as her guns reloaded, Missouri burst forward, gunning her boilers at max speed, reaching her opponent in no time. Grabbing the stunned Ru-class' left arm with her right, Missouri sends her left fist towards the Abyssal Battleship's right chin, drawing blood and a tooth from the force of her punch before following it up with a blow in the gut with her right, blowing the wind right out of the Battleship's lungs and another by an upper-cut, lifting her enemy half a foot in the air as blood, spit and another tooth flew as well. Grunting, she roars as she used her left fist once more like a boxer going for the kill and punched the Ru-class as hard as she can right on the chest, shattering her ribs as she was sent rag dolling five meters away from Missouri, smashing through the high waves which was bad news for her guns.

"Missouri-san, let us wrap up!" Hiei called out to her from behind as they scanned for any more Abyssals around.

"Yes." Missouri nods just as her fairies finished reloading all nine guns.

Turning back to her enemy, Missouri watches as the Ru-class forced herself to her feet, struggling from busted ribs which made moving painful, glaring at Missouri with hate as she forced her guns to aim at her as she tried to stand but failed ultimately. Narrowing her eyes, Missouri doesn't hesitate as she snapped all her guns at her and fired shell after shell in a single fire succession, watching in cold satisfaction as the Ru-class stumbled back as one by one, her 16" shells blew holes on the Ru-class' body and guns as she walked towards her. After exhausting all nine guns, Missouri stands over the dying Battleship with a cold look on her eyes, staring directly at the Ru-class who was lying on her back as she bled out, a defying look of hatred burned painfully in her eyes.

"… _**For… every one o-of… us y-yo-you k-kill… t-there w-w-will be t-ten more… t-to r… replace us…"**_ the Ru-class gritted out as she coughed out more blood.

"Quantity will never beat quality." Missouri says as she stands over the dying Abyssal who hacked more blood, "Besides, you're not the only one who can win by sheer quantity."

Lifting her right leg, her coat flapping behind her as a strong breeze passed by, Missouri ends the Ru-class before she could even reply by dropping her heeled foot so hard that she pops the Ru-class' head like a watermelon on the surface of the water, splattering black blood, skull fragments and brain bits everywhere and on her boot. Lifting her foot off the headless Abyssal, Missouri wipes her foot on the Abyssal's clothes as it sank below the water.

"Quite the brutality you have there, Missouri-san." Ise comments as she uses as white cloth to clean her sword before sheathing it back.

"Does that bother you?" Missouri asks with a low voice as the adrenaline left her.

"Nah, it's in our line of work after all. Isn't that right, Hyuuga?" Ise nudges her sister beside her who gave Missouri a small nod.

"Hm."

Hearing their answer, Missouri grins at them as Hiei pats the soot off her left shoulder with the back of her hand, "Missouri-san, what's our next objective?"

"You said that there was only thirteen tangoes here?" Missouri asks.

"Yes, that was what I said earlier." Hiei nods.

"Then we will do a quick sweep on our A.O. and do as planned." Missouri answers, "Ms. Kaga. Ms. Zuikaku. Please have a squadron scout the A.O. and the another to screen us."

"Hn."

"Yeah!"

A second later, Kaga sends a squadron up into the air and orders them to scout the A.O. while Zuikaku had hers screen the fleet, the two Carriers glaring at each other at the corners of their eyes.

"Heh. You didn't sink in five minutes, ice-cube." Zuikaku smirked at Kaga.

"And you didn't chicken out." Kaga shot back, "Turkey."

"Hah?! What was that?!" Zuikaku snapped, easily falling over a single jab every time.

"You heard what I said. Two Carriers fighting a single enemy and still having all their planes shot down and named after a bird is something you should be looking into." Kaga adds more salt into the wound as Zuikaku become livid.

"At least I didn't sink within five minutes after engaging the same enemy!" Zuikaku roared back.

Somewhere close to Sarushima Island, Enterprise sneezed while they engaged a pack of I-Type Destroyers and Light Carriers.

"Are they always like this?" Missouri asks rhetorically with a sweat-drop, staring at the two Carriers sending insults at each other like there's no tomorrow.

"Yep!" Ikazuchi chirps with Inazuma at her side, "Kaga-san and Zuikaku-san has always been like that even when they first met as shipgirls."

"Is that so?" Missouri raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, nanodesu!" Inazuma says, her innocent and pure aura pulling on Missouri's heart strings so hard she had to forcefully hold herself from hugging the living daylight out of the girl.

Sighing, Missouri prays to whatever God out there, "May the Admiral pull through."

* * *

 _ **December 10, 2020;  
A.O.: Wherever they're needed;  
4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Fleet, Flagship: Yamato;  
Time: 20:06:14hrs;**_

"Ma~n…" Shiratsuyu whines as she leaned on the ramp of the Chinook they are supposed to use when they are finally called, "This is _boring_! _B-O-R-I-N-G!_ "

Beside her, sat the three AA Destroyers, led by Akizuki as their lead-ship. All three sat beside her, waiting for the go signal of when their services will be needed. Although, vigilant as they may be, they could not help but agree to Shiratsuyu's cries of boredom.

"Um… ano, Shiratsuyu-san," Akizuki starts slowly and gently, "I think that the reason why we are not called up yet is because of the other fleets having everything still under control on their ends. Don't you think so?"

Turning at the AA Destroyer with a deadpan look, Shiratsuyu throws her hands in the air as she popped a vein on the face, "Then what the hell are we here for then?! It's already been hours since the last fleet left!"

"Ehh…" scratching her left cheek, Akizuki turned to her sisters looking for help, Teruzuki and Hatsuzuki, both who shrugged at her in reply, "Uh… um… for the sortie?"

With a weak reply like that, Akizuki felt like hiding back in her room and never showing her face ever again from the embarrassment she's feeling at the moment. Fortunately for her, Takao was nearby, along with Tone, and decided to end her suffering as they made their presence known to the Destroyers.

"Now, now, Shiratsuyu-san…" Takao placated gently, "We shouldn't be rushing this, you know? Besides, don't you think that, if we are not called forth, then wouldn't that mean that our friends and sisters on the other fleets are doing okay?"

"But, then us being here, waiting, would be for nothing." Shiratsuyu replied hotly, "I wanna go out there and feel the rush of the wind, the spray of the sea and the heat of battle!"

Smirking at the young Destroyer, Tone walked towards her and ruffled her hair which the latter didn't take kindly into, "You've got quite the fire in there, kiddo."

"Hey! Stop that, Tone-san!"

"But, remember," Tone says, her face as serious as it can get which in turn demanded the Destroyer's full attention as she held Shiratsuyu on the shoulders, "All of those things might feel good, but make a mistake once and have your enemy take full advantage of it, it will be all over in a blink of an eye and you'll find yourself sinking to the bottom of the sea. Again."

"Now, now, Tone-san. Don't scare Shiratsuyu-san too much or she won't be able to sortie anymore." Takao said after she saw how Shiratsuyu paled all of the sudden when Tone said her piece.

"Sure!" Tone chirped as she let Shiratsuyu go, "Remember what I said, kiddo, and you should be fine."

"H-hai!" Shiratsuyu replied, all her confidence earlier gone in a flash, clearly shaken by that simply fact, "… sure thing…"

"Must you have scared the poor girl, Tone-san?" Takao asked her fellow Heavy Cruiser as they made a bit of distance from the four Destroyers of their fleet. On their left, the Highwind could be seen with its red-hot missile tubes, water being sprinkled on them, making the red hot metal hiss when in contact with water coming from water sprinklers above the airship to cool them off for quicker reload time.

Sighing, Tone turned to Takao and then to the full moon that has been up in the sky for the last few hours now, "It's better this way, Takao-san. If we let her or any of them be overconfident out there, it will not end well for them. At least, for now, she and the rest of these Destroyers will be able to watch over themselves now that we are not sortieing with the entire base."

"But, could you have not done it without scaring her to death like that?" Takao asks as she stared in concern at Shiratsuyu and the Akizuki-class Destroyers sit on the ramp silently.

"Well… I guess I may have gone a bit overboard there…" Tone replied, sheepishly.

"That you have." Jason says from behind, emerging from the Main Building's door, "Maybe next time, you could try to tone it down a little, yeah?"

"T-Teitoku?!" the two Heavy Cruiser saluted as they turned to Jason.

"At ease girls." Jason says, saluting back.

His black sleeveless shirt, with a battered pauldron at his left shoulder, and matching cargo pants doing a great job of hiding him from sight in the night. His sword slung snuggly on his back by black leather straps with his M1911s at his thighs, hidden by a tattered black cloth strapped on his waist like a half skirt/cape that flaps in the night wind. With every step he took, both Cruisers found themselves having trouble hearing his footsteps even when he's wearing a pair of steel-toed combat boots that's supposed to be making a ton of noise with the speed he's walking. Stopping in front of them, Jason glances at the Destroyers that are silently sitting in front of the ramp as the two Cruisers followed suit.

"Um… I… I didn't… ya' know… mean to scare her, Teitoku." Tone says apologetically as Jason didn't show any reaction whether he heard her or not. The eyepatch he wore making things more tense between the two Heavy Cruisers who had to swallow a hard lump as the seconds ticked by.

"Um… Teitoku, please don't be angry at Tone-san…" Takao whispers, her voice shaking because of not knowing how to handle a person she's only met recently, more so with a guy like Jason.

"I'm not angry." Jason said, turning at the two Heavy Cruisers, "I'm just contemplating whether if Shiratsuyu still wants to go to sortie or not."

"Why don't you ask her, Teitoku?" Akagi says as she and Shouhou appeared, having come from the Carriers' dorm.

Turning his head to her, Jason finds Akagi and Shouhou ready for the sortie, the former munching on a pail of bauxite, "I would, but I find myself wanting to ask you more on what do you think you're doing with the few resources you're currently munching on?"

"Ah! This?" pointing at the pale-full of bauxite excitedly, Akagi presents Jason a smile worth a thousand suns, "Bauxite helps us, Carriers, make better, stronger and faster planes."

"Really now?" Jason raises an eyebrow in this new-found information.

"Hai! That is why we must eat as much as we can to perform better, yes?" Akagi's smile widen as she munched on more bauxite as she popped a handful.

Meanwhile, Shouhou beside her looked worried as she stared at Jason who looked far from convinced of what Akagi has said – even if it presents some truth in it – while Akagi herself is just happily munching on said bauxite like its popcorn. Slowly inching herself away from the larger Carrier, Shouhou makes herself as small as possible.

"Well, if you say so, but I still have to run this through Akashi to get a better understanding of all things shipgirls." Jason said, before turning to Shouhou, "Are you ready, Shouhou?"

"H-hai!" Shouhou suddenly finds her face burning since addressing someone in Japan without suffixes meant that they share a close relationship, "T-thank you for having me participate in this mission, Teitoku!"

Staring at the bowing girl, Jason chuckles lowly as he patted Shouhou on the right shoulder lightly, "Enough of that, Shouhou. You must stand up properly, firmly and with dignity. Don't bow to something as small as this, it is not worth bowing to. Now rise and look at me in the face."

Slowly doing as she was told, Shouhou slowly lifts her head and timidly looks at Jason in the eye, before turning her face to the other direction twice as fast as she lifted them.

"Look in the face, Shouhou." Jason repeats, gently, "I won't bite."

Mustering up the courage, Shouhou shakily turns and looks at Jason who greeted her with a very toothy grin.

" _Much."_

"Eeep!"

Chuckling, Jason pats the panicking Shouhou lightly in the back as they all walk to the Chinook. Nearing the Chinook, Jason immediately finds himself waving to Shiratsuyu and saluting the three Akizuki-class AA Destroyers, of which he has yet to be introduced to.

"Commander!" Shiratsuyu greeted him back with a wave of her own.

"Yo." Jason said coolly, the black clothing covering the sides of his legs flapping loudly as a breeze passed by, "How are ya?"

"I'm fine!" Shiratsuyu grins at him as she rubbed the back of her head, "Why'd ya ask?"

"Nothing, just making sure is all." Jason shrugs, "After all, this is the first-time you girls will be sortieing without the rest of the base helping. So, I wanted to make some last-minute check and see if any of you girls feels like you're not ready yet to sortie."

"That's it?" Shiratsuyu asks.

"Yep."

"Well," Shiratsuyu starts, slowly, taking her time as she searched for words, "to tell you the truth, Commander, I'm a bit antsy and anxious right now. I wanna go out there and wreck some heads but I don't want to be careless at the same time and get myself and the others hurt because of me."

Smiling faintly, Jason walks to Shiratsuyu and places his hand on her left shoulder comfortably as the young DD stared at the ground, her voice dying down as she ended her speech. The moment Shiratsuyu lifted her head up to look at Jason, she was immediately greeted by his index and middle finger poking her in the forehead with a bit of a force as her head lurched back a bit.

"H-hey!"

Rubbing both her hands on where Jason had poked her – her fleet mates that are present giggling at her expense – and demanded, "What was that for?!"

"Turn that frown upside-down, will ya?" Jason grins cheekily as he crossed his arms comfortably, looking at Shiratsuyu's brown eyes with his own one, "Not all great things made and done are not without great risks in themselves. Sometimes, life will knock you down as hard as it can and as much as it can, and if you chose to stay down after it, then you lose. But, if you chose to rise back up, grin and say _"Is that all you've got?"_ then you have already done something great. Take me for example, if I didn't say _'screw it'_ to every challenge and plunged head-first, I wouldn't be here with you girls. So, what I'm saying is that, don't let fear of what everybody says or thinks of you stop you, but it doesn't mean that you must turn a deaf ear to them. Listen to them, and reflect, after that, when you feel that you've found something, apply what you think is right and work from there. Remember, life cannot always be cheese and sprinkles, a balance must be in place for this world to work. Where there is evil, good shall come, but everybody got a different perspective on that so let's not dwell too much on it."

Shiratsuyu stared at Jason for some time, as his words sunk on her mind before she said, "I don't know what you just said is all about, but okay!"

Chuckling at her childish innocence, since she reminds him of his sisters quite a bit, Jason pats Shiratsuyu on the head and turns to the three AA Destroyers, "Hello there. I believe we haven't been introduced to each other. May I know the names of these three beautiful ladies standing in front of me?"

Teruzuki finds herself giggling from her Admiral's cliché romantic acts as she turned to her sisters and nodded. Standing in front, Akizuki took a heavy gulped and a deep breath as she let it all out.

"Akizuki-class Anti-Air Destroyer, first ship, Akizuki. I'm reporting in here. Please leave it to me!" Akizuki says as she saluted Jason.

Saluting her back, Jason grinned and said, "Keep up the good work, alright?"

"Hai!"

"And you are?" Jason turns to Teruzuki.

"I am Teruzuki, the second ship of the Akizuki-class Anti-Air Destroyer! As with Akizuki-nee-san, it is a great honor to be in your care!" Teruzuki's soft and gentle voice tickling Jason's ears as if they just came out from a lip of an angel.

"I hope I can be of your standards then, Teruzuki." Jason says, tightening his eye-patch a bit as he felt that it has loosened quite a bit after Mito's failed surprise attack earlier when he was changing clothes.

"M-me too!"

"And your name, ojou-chan?" Jason asks Hatsuzuki after adjusting his eye-patch in place.

"I'm the fourth ship of the Akizuki-class Destroyers, Hatsuzuki. Are you the Admiral?"

"Last I checked."

"Very well, I'll march on." Hatsuzuki's voice rang firmly and with confidence.

"Great. Now that we've introduced ourselves, we can get to the main reason why I've made this fleet a special one." Jason says as he motions for all of the shipgirls to get closer.

"Um… are we not going to wait for the rest to come over?" Akizuki asks worriedly.

"Just pass the word to them, right now, I'm not supposed to be out for the office so I'll have to make this quick." Jason said, "Anyway, since there are originally only three locations and three fleets should have been enough, I felt, for some reason, the need to add another and make it an AA build. What that means is that, I've focused on having you girls perform more in Anti-Air but I've made sure to balance out the firepower and armor, which explains the Fusou-class, Mutsu and Yamato."

"But, Teitoku, wouldn't that mean that this fleet has the highest resource consume rate out of all the fleets?" Takao asks analytically.

"To put it in layman's terms, yes, this is the fleet that can pretty much send us all in the red, but none of you girls have to worry your pretty little butts on the resources. Leave that to me and when I have to. Besides, earlier this afternoon, we've received intel – after intercepting their comms – that the Abyssals are keeping a fuck _ton_ amount of resources on Sarushima Island, where the Abyssals we've fought yesterday came from. I planned to send you girls there but should the other fleets need help of any kind, I'll have to split this fleet accordingly, but as much as possible, I want our Battleships to go to Sarushima Islands since we have an inkling that a Hime-class Abyssal is protecting the island. What kind, I don't know but I want us to play on the safe side for now. Besides, even if you girls will be the first to respond to the 1st fleet, I plan on having the 2nd and 3rd move there and overwhelm the enemy with sheer numbers and firepower." Jason explains as thoroughly as he can.

"I see. Thank you for the clarification, Teitoku." Takao smiles gratefully.

"No problem. Anyhow, when your other fleet-mates arrives, please do tell them what I've told you." Jason said, before grabbing a radio from one of his pockets that has been vibrating for quite some time now, "Yes, this is Jason, what do you need?"

" _Jason,"_ Rafael's voice crackles over the radio, _"I've patrolled the north-east section of the base. Everything's clear as of the moment. Over."_

"Roger that. Keep up the good work, Raf. Over."

" _Roger. Over and out."_

With that, Jason pockets the radio again as Tone spoke, "Neh, Teitoku… I've been meaning to ask, but why are you dressed like that?"

Turning to her, Jason eyes her for a second before moving his sight over his clothes and says, "Well, to tell you the truth, Rafael, Kushina, Mikoto and I are keeping watch while I have Saber work up a schedule for things and the like."

"Really? For what?" Akagi asks as she finished her pale of bauxite.

"For anything." Jason replies firmly, "We will not be caught unprepared. _Not this time around…_ "

Rolling his arms, which drew attention from the shipgirls who had a hard time ripping their eyes away from, Jason took a deep breath as the cold wind touched his bare skin. Feeling his radio vibrate again, after having turned off the beeping sound since its already night time, Jason picks it up and answered.

"He~llo?"

" _Teitoku!"_ Ooyodo's frantic voice immediately drew everyone's attention.

"Yes, Ooyodo?! What's the matter?!" Jason asks just as urgently.

" _The 1_ _st_ _fleet have finally engaged the Hime-class Abyssal we talked about earlier!"_

"Is that so?" Jason murmurs without having pressed the button to reply back.

" _They are also requesting for help. They've reported that they've already suffered a casualty!"_ Ooyodo says.

Behind him, the shipgirls present gasped in horror while Jason fought himself not to crush the radio and charge to Sarushima Island himself. Steeling himself, he moves the radio to his mouth.

"Who?"

" _Kirishima-san, Teitoku. They've reported that she's taken a direct hit from a bomb but it has failed to penetrate her armor. I'm currently receiving reports that her fairies have managed to fix as much as they can but additional help are needed."_ Ooyodo said from her end.

"I see." Jason sighs, "Ooyodo."

" _Hai?!"_

"I want you to contact both 2nd and 3rd fleet and tell them to break radio silence."

" _Hai! Anything else, sir?"_

"Ask if any of them are available and if they are, reroute their course back to Sarushima Island now. Also, tell the 1st fleet to start painting targets for the JGSDF and the JASDF to hit. The missile strikes earlier has depleted the Highwind for the next few minutes until she can reload." Jason orders as Rafael's silhouette stood on top of the main building, holding a scythe that is too darkly colored to make out any detaails with the moon shining brightly behind him.

" _Hai, I will send it as soon as possible. Over and out."_

Turning around, Jason turns to Takao, since she's the most leader-like figure in the area and said, "Takao, contact the rest of your fleet and tell them to get in here as fast as they can. Your fleet is leaving in five. Your flagship will be Yamato and I expect all of you to follow her orders, which are basically coming from me anyway. Am I understood?"

"Hai!" Takao salutes as she immediately did as she was told.

Glancing at each shipgirl, Jason nods to them encouragingly, "As of now, your comrades needs you. I don't have anything sappy to say, other than 'Good Luck' and kick some ass royally to kingdom come."

"Hai!"

"You can count on me, Commander!" Shiratsuyu grins as she pumped her chest.

"Make me proud."

Jason nods to all of them before leaving, disappearing in the dark of the night as Rafael, too, disappeared elsewhere.

"Alright, you heard the man. Let's go!" Takao said as the pilot and the co-pilot turned the Chinook's engines on, the massive rotor blades on top spinning faster and faster.

Entering the Chinook, Takao made sure to go last just as Fusou and Yamashiro arrived, having come from the Battleship section of the building.

"What took you two so long?!" Takao, having needed to yell through the sound, asked.

"We had to clean the room before we go to sortie!" Yamashiro replied.

"Forgive us," Fusou bowed, "We didn't want to leave anything out of place should anything happen to us!"

"Please don't raise any death flags, Fusou-san!"

"Come on, Fusou-nee-sama!" Yamashiro says as she gently pulled her sister inside.

"H-hai!"

"I'm not late, am I?" Mutsu asks as she and Yamato arrived as the Chinook prepared to go.

"No! You're just in time, but you've just missed Teitoku!" Takao says, "And he wanted us to pass a message to all of you late-comers."

"Really? What did he say?" Yamato asked.

Telling them what Jason has said, Takao gives the pilot thumbs up who in turn pushed a button and closed the ramp before taking flight.

"I see. We should then perform with all our heart into it. But, for Teitoku to put me as flagship, I don't think I'm ready." Yamato confesses, her face heating up in embarrassment of being placed on the top again.

"Think nothing of it, Yamato-san!" Tone chirped, "As long as we can help our friends to the utmost of our efficiency, we will make it through."

"Yeah! Even if we're not the named the 1st, we will show them that we are first in terms of results!" Shiratsuyu says.

All around her, each and every one of the shipgirls voices their agreement as they sat across each other, only separated by a line of their neatly placed riggings in front of them.

"Arigatou, minna-san." Yamato smiled gratefully to all, "If Teitoku thinks I must lead this fleet, then who am I to say no? Please give me your strength!"

"Hai!"

"Forty-five seconds before drop-off!" the co-pilot called from the cockpit as they flew at flank speed towards Sarushima Island, where a MGM-140 ATACMS missile smashes close to the Hime-class Abyssal who roared in pain, which was closely followed by three more, scoring a direct hit on the Hime-class Abyssal's right monstrous pale arm, blowing a chunk of it to smithereens.

"About time you guys got here!" Enterprise called over the radio, having sent a Fighter Squadron in the air to screen the 4th fleet's arrival.

Dropping in low, the Chinook hovers over the water by a meter as the pilot opens the ramp which the shipgirls of the fourth fleet immediately exited from. Dropping in the water, Yamato faintly hears the pilots tell them good luck before they took their leave. Loading Type 3 Shells, Yamato narrows her eyes at the hundreds of planes ducking it out it in the skies above them.

"Forgive us, Enterprise-san." Yamato says as she took aim, at maximum elevation, "We shall assist you from here on. Akagi-san. Shouhou-san. Please send in two Fighter squadrons in the air. Enterprise-san, Katsuragi-san, lure the enemy planes to us! Everyone, prepare your AA guns!"

"Hai!"

"Roger that!" Enterprise said as she had her fighters, along with Katsuragi who had their planes break off with the 1st fleet covering their escape.

"Covering fire!" Bismarck yelled as she had her AA guns focus on the Abyssal fighters.

"AA guns, focus on those planes!" Wisconsin yelled as her and New Jersey's AA guns roared back to life.

"Rip and tear, girls!" New Jersey said to her AA fairies.

As their planes dived after having broken off, Katsuragi and Enterprise had their planes lure the hostile planes towards them which blindly followed them. At the last second, both Carriers had their fighters move out of the way as Yamato and the others prepared to fire.

"First and second cannons, volley fire, start!" Yamato declared as her mighty 18.1-inch guns loaded with Type 3 Shells ripped through the air with more power than Wisconsin and New Jersey's 16"/50 cal. Mark 7 could put out in a single blow.

Less than a split second later, the late fuse from the six 18.1-inch shells burns out and ignites the shells, sending large quantities of hot metal shrapnels that simply disintegrates most of the Abyssal planes out of existence in one single blow. An angry roar echoes as the Hime-class glares bloody murder at Yamato and the combined force of the 1st and 4th fleet that stares down at her, fearless as they knew that they all stand within the ranks of their allies.

" _ **You will not pass through here…!"**_ the Abyssal princess said in her personal spot in the island where a dark stormy cloud spun on top of her, her voice full of hatred and disgust towards anything man has created.

"We shall see." Bismarck murmurs as Yamato sailed to a stop next to her, "Nice shot, Ms. Yamato."

"Ah! Thank you, Bismarck-san." Yamato replies back with a smile, "You seem to be having fun."

"Ja. It has been quite thrilling this past few hours of fighting, but, I didn't think our friend over there, Ms. Kirishima, would take a direct hit from her bombs." Bismarck says, shaking her head in disappointment at herself, "There were just too many of them for us to go against."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't know how you feel, but that shouldn't matter too much now that we're here to support you." Yamato smiled at her fellow Battleship.

"Ho~?" Bismarck grinned haughtily, "How so?"

"Well, as you can see, Teitoku has chosen to have a balance loadout in our fleet with powerful AA, enough armor and tremendous firepower." Yamato says with great pride as she pointed at the three AA Destroyers who are currently taking down plane after plane with their Choujuusenchihou-chans like there's no tomorrow, "See?"

"Yes, quite nice of him, but so is our fleet." Bismarck grins proudly as she pointed at her fellow Battleships rip planes out of the sky with the two American Fast Battleships doing their AA magic.

" _ **So foolish…"**_ the Hime-class murmured in barely concealed wrath, _**"To think such puny mongrels like you would dare ignore I, the Armored Carrier Princess. You all deserve nothing but painful death! Sink!"**_

Summoning more planes, with enough numbers to paint the night sky white, and more Abyssal smaller ships, orders them all to attack with a mere flick of a hand.

Bracing for the attack, all Battleships from the 4th fleet immediately loads Type 3 Shells while the two flagships orders their Carriers to attack as well.

"Akagi-san! Shouhou-san! Intercept those planes, now!" Yamato orders as she had her multiple AAs do their work, along with everyone else who carries such weapons.

"Hai! First attack squadron, launch!" Akagi cries as she sent her Type 0 Fighter Model 21 back in the air after having refueled.

" _First squadron, airborne!"_

"Hai! Don't stray too far, girls!" Shouhou says as she sent her Type 0 Fighter Model 21 – supplied to her by both Jason and Akashi since she didn't have any Fighters on board her hangars – back in the air, "Straying too far from the fleet is dangerous…"

" _Group one, engaging the enemy!"_

" _Uh… is this thing on?"_ their Admiral's voice erupts in their comms as Jason finally returned to his office, _"Ah, right, my bad. Anyway, 1_ _st_ _and 4_ _th_ _fleet, form triple columns. Fan out, six meters. Destroyers and Light Cruisers, engage the enemy ships that are present. 1_ _st_ _Battleships, engage the main enemy. 4_ _th_ _fleet, follow suit."_

"Um… Teitoku, our guns are currently loaded with Type 3 Shells…" Yamato weakly replies back as they moved at the specified formation.

" _Really? Then fire it at the enemy Air and reduce those buggers for the Carriers to work their charm on."_ Jason replies not a second too late.

"Hai!"

Doing as planned, the Battleships of the 4th fleet raised their guns at max elevation, pointed at the incoming barrage of Abyssal Fighters, Dive Bombers and Torpedo Bombers. Meanwhile, the Battleships of the 1st fleet raised their guns aimed at the Armored Carrier Princess, ready to fire as the smaller ships engaged a multitude of Ne-class, Ri-class, Tsu-class, To-class, He-class and a handful of Ha-class Destroyers.

"Elevation, 30 degrees! Wind speed, 10 knots! Bearing, 310! Range, 700 meters!" Bismarck yelled as loud as her voice could allow as their fairies worked overtime to loud HE rounds on their main batteries, "Fire on my command!"

"Raise to maximum elevation! Load Type 3 Shells!" Yamato ordered as their guns turned in place, along with her other gun situated behind her, "On my command!"

Turning at their Carriers, both flagships nodded at them, sending a silent message to move in after they fire and turned back on their enemies.

" _ **IKE! / FIRE!"**_

Eight Battleships, sixty-seven guns and a hell of a loud fire later, their shells raised towards their targets without mercy as the Type 3 Shells obliterated ¾ of the aerial force of the Armored Carrier Princess as the friendly planes swooped in for the kill while a half and a gun scored multiple hits close to the Armored Carrier who was powerless as shells after shells bombarded her place.

" _ **Agh! ! !"**_ the Hime-class Abyssal screamed in agony as the heat and shrapnels combined with the extreme kinetic force brought by the High Explosive shells burned and catharized her creature's exposed wounds and skin to crisps while ripping and punching holes in her armor, _**"I will not sink!"**_

Raising her short-barreled Twin Mount 16" Guns, she immediately set her eyes on the largest ship, which happened to be Yamato, and aimed all guns at her, _**"Die, you mongrel!"**_

With a mighty clap of thunder, five 16" AP shells travels in the air, spinning like a drill leaving behind a small thin smoke trail as they headed straight for Yamato who was already ready, after having been notified by her fairies on the highest level of her bridge that an enemy as taken aim at them. Gripping her umbrella hard, the poor metal groaning under her monstrous shipgirl strength, Yamato roars and uses said umbrella and slapped away all five shells. Two shattered from the force alone while the rest exploded away from Yamato and her fleet. Glaring at the Armored Carrier, as the Carriers fought for air supremacy, Yamato lowers her smoking umbrella and started moving at ¾ speed, sailing towards the Abyssals at 19.3 knots.

"Something as petty as that will not hurt me!" She says coldly as she turned to her fleet mates, "Let's move, everyone! Fusou-san, Yamashiro-san. Sail at my flanks. Mutsu-san, behind me!"

"Hai!" the three Battleships replied as they caught up with their flagship.

"Akagi-san, Shouhou-san. Cover us." Yamato commanded, with gentle firmness in her voice, "Tone-san, Takao-san! Be advised, we're moving up at your six! Check your fire, over!"

"We read you, Yamato-san!" Takao said as she turned all her guns at her right, "Enemy off starboard, fire!"

Four 20.3cm AP shells at a Ne-class later, who disappeared from sight after taking a point-blank range fire, Takao was free of any Abyssal presence and was already on her way helping Tone who was battling two Tsu-class Cruisers.

"That all ya got, huh?!" Tone jeered as she dodged 5" shells left and right from the pair of frustrated Abyssal Cruisers who couldn't help but want to break her neck from the taunts, "'Cuz I got more of those from where I came from!"

Aiming her three 20.3cm Twin Gun Mounts, Tone fired at one of the Tsu-class a full broad-side, zeroing into the enemy's citadel and blowing her in half as a 5" AP shell ricocheted from the armor of one of her guns, making her jump a little after she forgot the other one for a brief second. Gunning her boilers to maximum speed, Tone dashes left and right as she waited for her guns to reload. Turning to a complete stop, her feet gliding on top of the water like its solid ground, Tone took aim just as her guns reloaded and fired, popping the head of the unfortunate Tsu-class Cruiser with six AP Shells after she was caught in the middle of reloading her guns. Watching the headless enemy fall on her back, Tone gave it a peace sign and a smirk just as Takao came to a stop on her side.

"I must say," Takao comments as she stared at the sinking dead Abyssal Cruiser, "That was quite the shot you pulled there."

"Aye. That was all planned if you asked me." Tone said proudly as she brushed her nose and sent a thumb's up at Takao, "Pretty cool, yeah?"

"Hai, but we must keep moving. Yamato-san said she's rendezvousing with us." Takao informs her as she watched both her sister, Maya, and Tenryuu wreak havoc on the Abyssal lines with their fists and sword respectively, "Should we offer some assistance to those two?"

Looking at the two, Tone grinned and said, "Nah. Let them have their fun. Besides, here comes Yamato-san herself."

And true to her words, both Cruisers that are currently in the middle of a bloodbath are both enjoying their fair share of tangoes as they let loose. And unlike what they went through against Jason earlier this morning, a shameful loss really, both were being rewarded with kills after kills.

Sailing towards the two Heavy Cruisers, Yamato and her crew forms a solid AA bubble that slaughters any planes that are stupid enough to dare. Coming to a stop next to them, Yamato surveys the battle as Bismarck and the Battleships of the 1st fleet fired their second salvo before moving in closer after their shells landed.

"I see that you two have enjoyed your fight." Yamato smiles at the two as she saw floating and sinking bodies of Takao and Tone's earlier preys who has expired after being used as chew toys.

"Naw~ what makes you say that, Yamato-san?" Tone laughs good naturedly as her AA guns fired at an enemy plane.

"A gut feeling, if you may." Yamato smiled before turning to the Abyssal Princess, "We still have a bigger fish to fry though."

"Then we must not waste any more time." Takao says, "We must strike now while the 1st fleet keeps her distracted for us."

" _That's a good idea."_ Jason says in the radio after listening on their plan, _"Also, while you're all at it, be advised, the 3_ _rd_ _fleet is on their way. Eta, ten mikes. Over and out."_

"Copy your last, Teitoku." Yamato replies.

"Ara~ara. What's the plan, Yamato-san?" Mutsu asks as her secondaries bombarded Abyssal Cruisers with AP shells, giving a clear indication that any closer and it will be the bigger guns that takes care of them.

"Rendezvous with the 3rd fleet, along with the 1st fleet and engage the Hime-class Abyssal." Yamato says as she was struck by a five-inch shell in her no.1 gun's forward armor, shattering upon impact as it was no match for her.

"What about the 2nd fleet, Yamato-san?" Fusou asks as their solid AA bubble obliterated planes after planes in the sky, their secondaries going off every second against multiple small Abyssal ships, "Will they be joining us as well?"

"I do not know, Fusou-san." Yamato shakes her head, "Let me ask Teitoku first."

With a quick command to her communication's fairy, Yamato immediately contact's Jason via radio, "Teitoku."

" _Yes, Yamato? What do you need?"_ Jason asks from the other side.

"Um… I would like to ask when would the 2nd fleet be joining us in fighting the Hime-class Abyssal?" Yamato asks as a shell flew over their heads, landing on the water behind them a few meters back with a great splash courtesy of the Hime-class Abyssal.

" _Hmm… well, they've just contacted me a while ago reporting about a small force of the JGSDF dispatched on Mikasa to protect said museum ship from Abyssal hands."_ Jason off-handedly says, _"Said force is currently engaging the Abyssals with heavy weaponry like the .50 cal. M82 Barret sniper rifle, Heavy machine guns, rocket launchers and the like. The 2_ _nd_ _fleet managed to get the drop on them, before the Abyssals could land a hit on the Mikasa, with the Carriers' Dive and Torpedo Bombers."_

"Really?" Yamato asks, "That is very good to hear!"

" _Yeah, it is. Fortunately, the small force sent by the JGSDF would have been overrun if not for our girls arriving there just on time to bust some heads in."_ Jason sends the good news to Yamato and all the Japanese shipgirls who whooped in delight, invigorated by the great news, _"Now those peeps have no reason to say no to any favors I ask…"_

"I'm sure Mikasa-san would have been happy to know her country still cares for her old hull." Mutsu smiles.

" _I'm sure she would be, Mutsu. I'm sure she would."_ Jason agrees with her, _"Anyway, I've just received another message from the 2_ _nd_ _fleet. It says that they're on their way. Eta, 15 mikes."_

"Roger your last, Teitoku." Yamato says as the link was cut.

"So, all we have to do is hold out until further reinforcements arrive?" Yamashiro asks the flagship.

"More or less, but we can't just stand here and waste ammunition and fuel on this stalemate." Akagi says over the radio, having stayed with the Carriers of the 1st fleet, as her squadron came back to refuel and rearm, having sent the 2nd Squadron just before they've landed, "We need to push them back and push them back now! Shouhou-san, get ready to strafe them!"

"Hai!" Shouhou replied as she had her Model 21s fly to their maximum height, disappearing from the clouds before turning back down as they maxed their speed, falling towards a squad of unsuspecting Abyssal fighters that are currently engaged with Akagi's 2nd Squadron, "S-show them what you got, girls!"

" _Group one, re-engaging the enemy!"_

With their engines drowned by the sound of warfare below and their surroundings, Shouhou's planes easily and stealthily mows down all of the planes who stood no chance from the surprise attack that obliterates their entire squad in seconds.

"Thanks for the assist, Shouhou-san!" Akagi smiles as her girls returned back to her as the 1st Squadron replaced them in the air.

"H-hai!" Shouhou smiles, "It was nothing really, Akagi-san."

"Less talking, more killing!" Enterprise yelled as she and Katsuragi tag-teamed Abyssal planes left and right, moving as fast as they can.

"There's just way too many of them!" Katsuragi yelled as she sent another squad in the air to help out with her other planes in the air."

" _Group three, heading to waypoint!"_

" _Did someone call for reinforcements?"_ Zuikaku asked as her planes opened fire at the Abyssal planes that are harassing Katsuragi's squad, eliminating them without hesitation. Sailing straight for the Carrier group of the two fleets 700 meters away, Zuikaku and Kaga make haste as their fleet covers them.

"About time you got here, Crane!" Enterprise laughed as she notched a Torpedo Bomber.

"Sorry. We got hold up back in Futtsu looking for something worth taking." Zuikaku replied as she sent a Dive Bomber in the air, "Not that we found anything, at all."

"If only a certain CarDiv 5 didn't take too long to re-arm, we would have covered more grounds." Kaga comments just as they arrived next to the 1st and 4th fleets' Carriers, tagging three Ne-class Heavy Cruisers by her torps and bombs, sinking on with the former when it hit the magazines causing a detonation.

"Huh?! What was that, Ex-Battleship?!" Zuikaku snapped at Kaga, glaring bloody murder as her planes strafed and shot down an entire Dive Bomber squadron in the air, "You wanna pick a fight, huh?!"

Sighing in her hands, Enterprise turned to Katsuragi who was clearly on Zuikaku's side, "Does this happen often?"

"Hai!" Katsuragi nods as she watched raptly, "Either one of them will start and the other will end it. It's funny to watch, really."

"You don't say…" Enterprise raises an eyebrow as she watched the two argue some more.

" _How's everything on your end, girls?"_ Jason asks the Carriers.

"We're doing fine, Teitoku!" Akagi says, cupping her ears to hear Jason better with all the explosions and gin fire going on around them, "But, on behalf of all the fleets present here today, I think we must end this soon."

" _Right you are, Akagi."_ Jason replies, _"The Highwind's just reloaded its missiles. Also, just to inform you girls, there are five JASDF F-35s currently flying on top of your location. Sending them your coordinates now, standby. Alright, coordinates sent and I've managed to connect with the F-35 squad leader. Callsign: Falcon-1 Actual."_

"Hai!" Akagi cries just as the connection died.

" _JASDF plane to JMSDF Akagi. This is Falcon-1 Actual, do you read me over?"_ a feminine voice, quite cheery in fact, rang out in their radios in fluent English with prominent Japanese accent as five signatures suddenly appeared on their radars, _"Can you see us?"_

' _JMSDF…? Who?'_ almost all of the Carriers present thought in confusion.

"H-hai!" Akagi says as she turned her head up, just in time to see dark silhouettes in the night sky which was moving too fast to be any of their planes.

" _Good. Anyway, after having received this mission at 1625hrs, we've been assigned to help you lots as best as we can."_ The jolly Falcon-1 Actual said, _"Paint your targets and we'll take care of them for ya!"_

"S-sure! It's an honor to work with you. Please take care of us." Akagi says politely.

" _No, ma-am, the honor is ours. To see the Red Castle once again and not just in pictures or models is really the greatest honor, ma'am!"_ Falcon-1 Actual said which caused Akagi to hide her face in embarrassment as the meaning of her name was said in open radio just like that.

"Hawawawawa…"

"Tch." Kaga clicks her tongue in annoyance as she took over the conversation for Akagi, "This is IJN- er, J-JMSDF Kaga, sending coordinates."

Noticing the annoyance in her voice, and her slip up, most shook their heads at her for her careless mistake, other than Enterprise who kept an eye on Kaga as she had her planes strafe a bomber squadron of six from below, which were heading to the 1st fleet's Battleships who were chugging forward to meet up with 4th and the 3rd fleet's Battleships and Cruisers.

" _Coordinates received! Launching JSM-1 now!"_ Falcon-1 Actual said as they launched one of their two single precision-guided Joint Strike Missiles each, _"Five seconds to impact."_

" _Look at them go!"_ an unknown male's voice rang out in the radio.

" _Falcon-2 Mike, you're lagging behind!"_ Falcon-1 Actual scolded.

" _AH! Shimatta!"_

Detaching the missiles as they hovered in their air for a second before arming and shooting of in the distance, their solid fuel rocket booster, Microturbo TRI 40 turbojet propelling the missile to high subsonic speed which none of the Abyssal AA-guns being able follow. Flying in the air, all five followed their computerized mapped out trajectory as they flew towards their locked-on targets. Screeching in the air like a banshee with its head off, the targeted Abyssal ships, which happened to be one Tsu-class, a Ne-class and one Ru-class Battleship – that appeared out of nowhere – barely had any time at all to react as they all ate humanity's wrath with the Ru-class having taken three direct hits which obliterated her in an instant as her magazines exploded, the other two not far behind.

" _Scratched one out!"_ Falcon-1 Actual confirmed in the radio, _"Got us anymore targets?"_

Watching the Abyssal Armored Carrier Hime replace all the planes she's lost, Enterprise immediately diverted her Fighters and a Dive Bomber group to her as she sent the coordinates, "This is USN Enterprise CV(N)-6, sending coordinates. Think you guys are up to it?"

" _Roger-roger!"_ Falcon-1 Actual said as she flew on top of the Abyssal AA range, _"Sending JSM-2! JSM-2, launched! Be advised, danger close."_

With a command from their squad leader, five JSM missiles screeches on the air as they flew at break neck speed, heading straight for the Armored Carrier Hime who was in the middle of launching her planes, leaving herself exposed. The Armored Carrier Hime didn't know what hit her as one of her primary hangars was suddenly blown up to smithereens nor did she have a second to scream in pain as the explosion engulfed her and her partially airborne planes.

" _How's that?"_ Falcon-1 Actual asked with giddy.

"Hmm… I'd give it an 8.5/10." Enterprise grinned as she and the other Carriers had their planes mow down more Abyssal planes before they could be reinforced again.

" _Not bad, I'd say. Coming from them Grey ghost herself, I think I'll take it as a compliment!"_ Falcon-1 Actual said before her squad started heading back to their base, the powerful screams of their engines growing fainter the farther they got, _"Be advice, Falcon Squad heading back to base to refuel and rearm. We'll be back in a few minutes if you need us."_

"Roger that, Falcon-1 Actual." Akagi smiled as they watched the jets fly by, "Thanks for the assist!"

" _Hai~"_ Falcon-1 Actual replied, _"Tell Jay he owes me double for this."_

"Eh?" Akagi and the other Carriers blinked in confusion, "W-wha…?"

Chuckling in the radio, Falcon-1 Actual says, _"Just tell him, Akagi-san. He'll know what to do."_

"H-hai…"

" _Well then, we'll be out for now. Good luck."_

"Hai…"

" _Akagi, sit-rep."_ Jason said, suddenly talking out of nowhere making Akagi and the Carriers jump in their place.

"U-um… Everything's under control, Teitoku." Akagi says hesitantly, "… but… um… F-Falcon-1 Actual said that… uh… you owe her double…? Or something like that."

" _Ah… Don't worry, it's nothing you girls should worry yourself about."_ Jason reassures them with a slight laugh, _"It's just that she's my second-cousin, her full name being Yamamoto Yukiko and she's a massive fan of Star Wars. She's probably going to ask me something along of taking her to the cinemas or buying a really expensive 3D model of either the Death Star or a Republican Star Destroyer."_

"I see…" the Carriers nods in understanding, "What's _Star Wars_?"

"It's one of the best movie trilogies with massive background stories and etc. ever created by man!" Enterprise cries in glee, "We should watch it sometime. Maybe Emily has some copy with her."

" _No need, Rafael told me he has all the movies with him. Just ask him for the USB when you girls return."_ Jason tells them, _"Anyway, Bismarck. How's your end of the line doing?"_

"We are in a bit of bind, Admiral, but nothing we cannot handle!" Bismarck says as she fired AP rounds from her 15" guns, scoring a citadel hit on a Ne-class who was blown away in an instant the shells penetrated her in the stomach, "There's just no end to these things! Frau Kirishima! To your left, eight o'clock!"

"Hai! Mic check 1, 2, 3!" Kirishima bellows as her guns snapped at a Ri-class Bismarck warned her about, "Ike! ! !"

" _ **Aaaaggghhh! ! !"**_ the Ri-class screamed as she was gunned-down at point blank range by eight 14" AP shells.

"Everyone, keep within each other's Anti-Aircraft gun range! We must not let the enemy get a drop on us again, that goes for you too, Frau Kirishima." Bismarck said, her AA-guns along with the two American and Japanese Fast battleships chewing Abyssal planes right out of the air.

"You don't have to remind me, Bismarck-san!" Kirishima yells over from the loud explosions around them.

"W-we need to keep the Cruisers a-and the Destroyers co-covered as well!" Wisconsin stammers as she one-shots a random Ru-class Battleship from a distance after she showed her wide broadside, "I… I got t-them!"

"Good work, sis!" New Jersey compliments her sister as her guns hungrily seek out targets to shoot at, "Die!"

Firing her mighty 16" guns, New Jersey watches as her nine AP shells sail through the air before plunging down to an unfortunate To-class who took eight of those nine shells to the face before being detonated in a flash of fire.

"Hell yeah!" New Jersey whooped in joy as she scored another, "Kill after kill, today's really a good day to be a shipgirl!"

" _Roger that!"_ Maya agrees as she smashed her right fist on the cheeks of a Tsu-class as hard as she can, watching in satisfaction as blood, spit and a tooth flew in the air before following it up with an upper cut, "Eat this!"

Snapping her guns at her, Maya lets it all out in a single burst, sending her opponent flying away. Landing like a ragdoll, the bleeding, scorched and fatally wounded Tsu-class tries to stand, but try as she might, her wounds are too grave for her to keep fighting therefore just after a few more seconds of trying, her body gives out on her as she exhaled her last breath, her eyes slowly closing as darkness engulfed her.

"Nice kill!" Tenryuu gave Maya thumbs-up before immediately bringing up her sword to parry an AP shell directed at her, "Teme!"

Revving her engines to their maximum output, Tenryuu slices through the water with the rage of a woman scorned as she sailed towards the Ri-class that wanted a piece of her. Gripping her sword with two hands, Tenryuu blocks a hard strike from a Chi-class with a loud _clang_ as metal met metal, blocking away in an angle that led the heavy torpedo launcher of the Chi-class Heavy Cruiser on sliding at Tenryuu's side harmlessly. Grunting, Tenryuu raises her sword high in the air as the Chi-class stumbled, before bringing it down as hard as she can with a roar, slashing deeply on the back of the Abyssal who roared in pain. Turning around to her with a wild look of rage, the Chi-class was met with Tenryuu's sword slashing to her neck, blade first before gorily slicing her head off without much trouble as blood sprayed everywhere. Breathing heavily, Tenryuu – tainted by the blood of her enemies – turned around and barely had any time to dodge and would have ate an 8" HE shell to the face if not for her adrenaline driven reflexes making her body duck instinctively, her sword at the ready as it gleamed brightly under the moonlight, stained by the blood of the foes she's cut down earlier.

"Wanna dance?" Tenryuu grinned predatorily as she got into a stance, the tip of her sword pointed directly at the Ri-class' neck, "Let's dance!"

Charging at one another, Tenryuu lets her sword cut the surface of the water as she leaned her body forward to add more speed to her movement while the Ri-class held her arms at her sides, ready to clock Tenryuu to oblivion. Roaring at one another, both combatants launched themselves in the air, weapons at the ready with Tenryuu's sword flying towards its target's mid-section while the Ri-class' right Abyssalized fist flying in the air towards Tenryuu's face.

"Raaaaagggghhhh! ! !" Tenryuu yelled as she and the Ri-class drew closer to one another.

" _ **Dieee! ! !"**_ The Ri-class Cruiser screeched with its melodic, yet demonic voice filled with corruption and hatred.

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

Three 16" guns went off in a single fire all of a sudden, three heavy AP shells smashing at the sides of the Ri-class sending her flying in the air on the opposite direction of where the shells came from, easily killing the Cruiser within a matter of nanoseconds, just before the two Cruisers got to one another leaving Tenryuu to slash the air in pure shock with eyes wide and heart beating out of her chest of fear. Landing on the water with a splash, Tenryuu turned her head to the right robotically and stared at New Jersey's smug grin before turning livid herself.

"You could have killed me!"

"You're welcome!"

"As I stated before, Admiral," Bismarck says, her left eyebrow twitching for some reason as she stared at the two shipgirls yell profanity and empty death threats at each other, "… nothing we cannot handle."

" _Roger that~."_ Jason chuckles on the other end, _"To all fleets, be advised, 2_ _nd_ _fleet is enroute to your position, due north. ETA, seven mikes out. Over."_

"Copy that, Teitoku." Yamato answers as they engaged multiple – bordering a hundred – Abyssal planes sent to them with their superior AA-gun fires decimating them, "Akizuki-san! Provide AA support, how copy?!"

"Solid copy, Ya-Yamato-san!" Akizuki replies within a moment's notice, "Rerouting back to you! Teruzuki-chan, Hatsuzuki-chan, Shiratsuyu-chan, let's go!"

"Hai~hai!" Shiratsuyu gave a two-finger mock-salute, "Yuudachi-chan! Take care of this area for me, 'kay?"

"Sure, nee-chan! Poi!"

Sailing as fast as their Destroyer engines could take them, the four Destroyers of the 4th fleet swerved left and right avoiding falling bombs from Abyssal planes which are gunned down by the Akizuki-sisters or the shells flying everywhere from everywhere. Reaching their Battleship and Cruiser friends, the four Destroyers got into a square formation with their Battleships and Cruisers inside, further adding their AA fire to the already overkill AA bubble the Battleships and Cruisers are maintaining.

"Let's move!" Yamato announces, "We need to deal with that Abyssal Hime, now!"

"Hai!"

Moving at 20 knots, the 4th fleet, bar their Carriers who are busy having their planes dog-fight and cover them at the same time, makes haste as they turn their guns towards the heavily injured Abyssal Armored Carrier Hime who was struggling very badly after receiving multiple direct hits.

"Mind if we join?" Missouri asks through radio as the 3rd fleet comes in contact with the 4th fleet.

"The more the merrier, or so they say~. Ufufufu." Mutsu giggles in her hand which Missouri smiles in return.

"Thanks."

"How did your mission go in Futtsu, Missouri-san?" Yamato asks the flagship of the 3rd fleet as their fleet mates waved at each other.

"Not so bad, I'd say, just that we didn't find anything worth taking." Missouri says, shrugging her shoulders as her soot-dusted fleet-mates sailed behind her, "How about you, Ms. Yamato?"

"We are doing very good, but it would seem that we would need to end this mission now." Yamato says with a smile as their AA-guns casually shot down planes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Missouri grinned, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Hiei and the rest of the 3rd fleet pumped their fists in the air in excitement, "Hiei sailing forth with all her might, again!"

"Ready, Hyuuga?" Ise asked her sister with a grin, shouldering her katana.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hyuuga replied as she glared at the small chip on her katana, "I still do not have any clue where this came from…"

"Aw~. Cheer up, will ya? We'll get that fixed when we get back home." Ise encouraged her sister.

"Hn."

"Charge!" Sendai yelled in glee as she fired her guns at every Abyssals she could lay her eyes on, "Hahahaha! Night battle! Night battle! Night battle! ! ! !"

"S-Sendai-san, please slow down!" Mogami called at the currently intoxicated night battle nut whose had too much night battle for the night.

"Pleas behave yourself, Sendai-san!" Takao scolded said battle nut with a disapproving look, "I say to you, Nuts!"

"Chill, Takao." Tone grinned, "The night is still young, let her enjoy herself. Although she should start slowing down or she'll be too far away."

"Ms. Sendai, please get back in formation this instant!" Missouri called with an authoritative voice.

"Eh? Oh! Sorry about that, ehehehe~!" Sendai laughed embarrassingly as she slowed down.

"Good." Missouri huffed with a smile, "Now, when did the Admiral say the 2nd fleet are coming again?"

"Seven mikes, due north." Hiei answered, "But that's already been five minutes ago, we should be seeing signs of them by now."

" _Hiei! Can you see us?"_ Kongou's voice erupted from their radios which immediately got Hiei's attention.

"O-onee-sama?! W-where are you?!" Hiei asked, looking from all directions for her Kongou-onee-sama.

" _We're coming to your nine o'clock! Can you see us now?"_ Kongou said.

Turning to where Kongou has told her, she immediately caught sight of the entire 2nd fleet three hundred meters away, "Hai! I can see you!"

Above them, two squadrons of Bf 109T Kai with five planes each squadron droned with ferocity as they joined in the fray, mowing down Abyssal alongside with the Grummans of Enterprise and the Type 0 Fighter Model 21s on the Japanese Carriers. The Bf 109T Kais weren't alone as Hornet's F4F-3 Wildcat Fighters behind Graf's Fighter planes did a dive strafe on a number of Abyssal planes shooting down more planes as the sky is littered with planes bordering almost to a hundred from all four fleets present.

"Yo, Mo! Wassup?" Iowa waved to her sister as they moved as fast they all can, shooting down Abyssal ships left and right with AP shells from their 14" 15" 16" guns.

"I'm doing fine, Iowa." Missouri nods to her sister as they finally closed in, "How was your side of the mission?"

"We basically blew the Abyssals apart from behind." Iowa grinned naughtily with a wink, sending double meaning messages to her sister who glared at her.

"Very funny, Iowa. Very funny."

"Oh, you're finally here, Tirpitz?" Bismarck stated more than asked as the 1st fleet sailed alongside them.

"Ja, we've taken the extra time to take _utter_ good care of our opponents while we were at it." Tirpitz nodded at Bismarck, her uniform and guns covered in soot from all the planes they had to shoot down and all the close calls they had to dodge.

"That is very good to hear. Anyhow, the Admiral has ordered us to end this mission as soon as possible. I believe we've already spent enough resources waiting for everybody to get here." Bismarck says as they all watched the Armored Carrier Hime struggle to stand.

Gripping her fists, the Abyssal Armored Carrier Hime roars as she launched more planes in the air as blood dripped from the side of her head, anger clearly etched to her face.

" _ **YOU WILL ALL DIE! ! ! !"**_

"You first!" Hornet shot back as she had her F4F-3 Wildcats gun-down as much planes that the Armored Carrier Hime is releasing before making their way back to Hornet after having spent all their ammunition, "How'd ya like that, _huh_?!"

"Graf! Hornet! Rendezvous with the Carriers and provide Anti-Air fire and strategic airstrikes! Help them take out as many planes as you can!" Tirpitz ordered as they sailed to a stop in front of the other fleets.

"Jawohl! Frau Hornet, let's go at once!" Graf nodded to their flagship before sailing way with Hornet not far behind.

"Lead the way!" Hornet replied as Graf's Bf 109Ts provided them with air-cover while Hornet's DB squadron struck a Ri-class Cruiser setting said Cruiser on fire, "Gotcha, bitch!"

Skidding to a stop in front of Akagi, Graf nods at the other Carriers present while Hornet waved coolly, grinning like it's her birthday today.

"Wassup!"

"We've arrived." Graf says as a squad of her Bf 109T returned for refueling and rearming.

"Just in time too," Akagi smiled at the two while Enterprise high-fived her sister, "We are just waiting for Teitoku's go-signal to attack the Abyssal Hime."

"Good work, out there, you two." Enterprise grinned.

"It was nothing really." Hornet waves, grinning as her faces burned a bit from how caring Enterprise is to her, "I was just doing my job."

"Sick kill, Hornet-san." Zuikaku complimented as she watched the Ri-class' deck armor and guns burn with content.

"Thanks." Hornet grins.

"We should get back to our mission at hand." Kaga says, her cool head and finesse in the art of Carrier launching being a sight to see.

"Hai, we need to finish that Armored Carrier Hime before she regains her air wing once again!" Akagi agrees as she recalled all her planes to refuel and rearm, "Everyone, recall your planes and refuel and rearm. We must end this in one strike!"

"Hai!"

"Roger that!"

"Jawohl!"

"Yamato-san, we must end this, now!" Akagi calls her flagship who replies not a second later.

"Hai, Akagi-san." Yamato replied, her guns all loaded Type 3 shells along with Mutsu, "Mutsu-san, ready?"

"Hai~. As ready as I'll ever be, Yamato-san~." Mutsu smiled at her flagship as they turned their heads up, "All main guns, maximum elevation!"

"Wait for my command!" Yamato orders her fleet as her guns turned and raised all barrels towards the air.

Not far up from them, planes after planes flew into the air courtesy of the Armored Carrier Hime who wanted nothing but to kill all the shipgirls in sight brutally as she gritted her teeth. Summoning all her remaining planes from her last hangar, the Abyssal Hime suddenly laughed manically, all sanity having left her, as blood dripped all over her from all the injuries she's taken, take into account that she's barely touched her enemies other than a few planes here and there and a single bomb hit.

" _ **Hahahahaha! ! ! !"**_ she laughed and laughed, _**"You will… all DIE! ! ! !"**_

With a simple flick of her hand, all planes she's summoned, one that easily dwarfed the planes all four fleets could produce attacked. Their loud engines droning loudly on the night as their pale white finish made them all appear like one single and massive cloud has just decided to fall on them.

Not to be outdone, all Carriers present held their Fighters at the ready as Mutsu and Yamato primed their Type 3 shells to detonate in a second they are fired.

"Main guns…" Yamato inhaled as the Abyssal Fighters drew closer by the second, _**"FIRE! ! !"**_

With a single command, all the gun fairies of Yamato and Mutsu did as they are told and fired all seventeen guns which roared with the force of a thunderclap that could be heard from hundreds of meters away as seventeen Type 3 shells flew to the air, passing the Abyssal planes in the front and detonating right in the middle, cleaving the Armored Carrier Hime's air wing a massive number of planes as metal shrapnels were sent on all directions. Down below, the Armored Carrier watched with wide eyes as she watched almost half of her planes were instantaneously wiped out of the air and those that were not killed outright immediately started opening fire on the shipgirls with their 7.62mm machine guns which caused most of them to cover their faces or bodies as bullets bounced off painfully on them.

" _Kyaah! ! !"_ the Destroyers screamed in pain.

"Fletcher!" Iowa yelled in frantic as Fletcher did her best to shoot down planes as she was shot back by those pesky bastards.

"Everyone, take cover!" Missouri yelled as the Battleships started opening fire with their AA-guns, "Let 'em have it!"

"All Carriers, launch all available aircraft!" Akagi ordered as all of them sent squadron after squadron in the air to help repel the remaining Abyssal planes Yamato and Mutsu were not able to kill.

"There's too many of them!" Zuikaku yelled in distress as she fired another Squadron in the air, watching at the first squad she sent in the air get gunned down from the sheer number of bullets being thrown everywhere, _"Noooo! ! !"_

"Keep launching!" Enterprise screamed as her AA-guns did their best to fight back along with the Battleships that are taking the brunt of the damages as bombs dropped everywhere.

"Shit!" Kongou cursed as she glared at the planes flying everywhere, "Teitoku, requesting aerial support. Over!"

" _Roger that! Five seconds!"_ Jason said from the other side.

Exactly five seconds later, ten Hellstorm missiles came screeching in before unloading its payload which when on all direction where the Abyssal planes are the most. Seeking out those places, forty mini-warheads exploded in the sky creating forty mini-suns from the power they have as they blew more of the Abyssal planes to give the Carriers some breathing space to launch their planes.

Rotating their guns around, all the Battleships glared at the Armored Carrier who has completely lost it as she laughed and laughed as planes after planes from all sides fell from the sky.

"We need to put that crazy _dummkopf_ down, now!" Tirpitz yelled.

"Ja!"

" _ **DIE! ! ! ALL OF YOU, MOGRELS, JUST DIE! ! !"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime yelled as she aimed her 16" guns at random shipgirls before firing them all.

" _Hyaah!"_ Tirpitz and Bismarck screamed after they were hit on the arm and chest respectively.

"That bitch!" Iowa growled as she fired nine AP shells at the Armored Carrier Hime who turned her attention to her, "Eat this!"

Sailing to the two German Battleships, whom has fallen to their knees holding their respective wounds, Prinz Eugen waste no time as she sent engineer fairies to help with the healing. Behind her, all the shipgirls started firing back at the Abyssal Hime in retribution and to cover her as she did her job of taking care of her sisters.

"Bismarck-onee-sama! Tirpitz-onee-sama! Hang in there, it will be all alright!" Prinz said frantically as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

Coughing a bit of blood, Bismarck winces as she rubbed the spot where the large shell has landed. Inhaling fresh and salty wind, Bismarck grins as she stood up as if nothing has happened, wiping the blood from the side of her mouth as Prinz stared at her. Turning to her sister, Bismarck offered Tirpitz a hand who gladly took it before hauling her sister up.

"Si-sister," Tirpitz wheezed from the pain, "… that harlot-looking witch really needs to learn her lessons…"

"Ja…" chuckling a bit, Bismarck patted Prinz in her hat-covered head as she glared and grinned at the same time towards the Abyssal Hime who was being lit up by numerous gunfire, "… Let's make repay her back."

"Bist du in Ordnung?" Prinz asks in worry as she eyed the blood running down on her adopted-sisters' wounds.

"This is nothing but a scratch, Prinz." Tirpitz smiled at her little sister, "Nothing we Battleships can't take."

"Yes, what she said." Bismarck added as she exhaled slowly, "Now, let us rejoin our comrades in the fight. I'm itching for round two."

"J-ja!" Prinz said as her four guns clicked as fresh shells were loaded, "Lets!"

"Can you two still fight?!" Yamato asked before getting pinged in the side of the head by an Abyssal plane who must have balls of steel to do that because not a second later, Yamato merely clicked her tongue in annoyance before having her AA guns focus in the bastard ripping them to small bits, "Scum…"

"'Tis nothing but a scratch, Frau Yamato. Do not worry yourself." Bismarck said as she gave the wound one last rub, "Now let's beat that bitch to submission!"

"Hai!" Yamato nodded before turning ahead as the Germans sailed next to her.

Looking both left and right, she stared as her fellow shipgirls held their positions vigilantly with dignity and strength. Snapping her eyes at the Armored Carrier who was just fired her guns and scored another hit, now both on Kongou and Haruna who was not very happy on getting shot at. Glaring at her, which the Armored Carrier must have felt as she too glared back at Yamato with the same intensity as more Abyssal ships appeared from the depths of the sea behind her, ready for combat. Inhaling deeply, Yamato exhaled slowly as her guns finally reloaded, multiple droning sounds of the engines of all their Carriers and the Abyssal planes above them as they gunned down each other.

"Charge! ! !"

With al powerful command from her set of powerful lungs and vocal cord, all the shipgirls with offensive capabilities attacked, their guns never silencing for more than a second before going off again and again.

" _ **ATTACK! ! !"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime commanded as her Abyssal ships exploded forward, moving to intercept the shipgirls while the remaining planes she had duked it out in the air.

* * *

 _ **December 11, 2020;  
Admiral's office;  
Admiral Jason and Co.;  
Debriefing;  
Time: 16:36:14hrs;**_

"So, let me get this straight," Jason says as he leaned forward on his hands for the last five hours or so, "… after dropping in your LZ, the 1st fleet, commanded by Bismarck, immediately located your targets and engaged them, killing them all within in a span of twenty minutes. Am I correct?"

"Ja, Admiral." Bismarck replied confidently, "That is correct, sir."

"Okay, At ease, Bismarck. Then, moving to the next fleet, "staring at Tirpitz straight in the eye, watching as said Battleship gulped loudly, he said, "after getting dropped off, enemy air spotted you and engaged you lot. Fortunately, none of you suffered any casualties early in the game and you managed to put down all the planes before they could even return back. After that, you headed to your target A.O. and finished your mission. Did I get it right?"

"S-sir, yes, sir!" Tirpitz nodded.

"Very good. Everything sounds great so far." Jason nods in satisfaction, "Up next, the 3rd fleet. Missouri, you said that you were all dropped off a bit away from you're A.O. because of intense Abyssal AA-fire but managed to get back on track. After that, you engaged your targets away from said A.O. within in the span of half an hour. After taking out all of them, your fleet proceeded to head to your target A.O. to look for anything worth taking but found nothing. Did I get everything right?"

"Spot on, sir." Missouri nods with a satisfied grin after Jason had each shipgirl reported for an hour each before taking a small break to eat lunch.

"Good, now to the last but not the least, 4th fleet." Jason turned to Yamato who stood straight as a rod, "After you girls left, you were given air-cover by the 1st fleet as your ride dropped you all in, after that, you all engaged the Armored Carrier Hime while taking some damages along the way. You did good out there, Yamato. And with the fact that all of you, flagships, having needed to pitch in as well since all of you were present when they engaged the enemies, I'm very proud."

"H-hai!" Yamato stuttered, growing very embarrassed from being praised alongside of her sisters-in-arms.

Standing up from his chair, Jason stretched his arms and his back before turning his head to his watch,  
I guess it's time for me to do my end of the bargain."

"… _bargain_ …?" Tirpitz asked in confusion which was mirrored by her fellow flagships.

"Yep, promised Ikazuchi I'll be cooking tonight." Jason grinned as he walked to the door, "Besides, think of this as my own way of saying good work."

"Eh? B-but y-you don't have to, Teitoku!" Yamato said, staring at Jason in shock as he passed her, "L-let I, Yamato, do the cooking, please?"

"No need, Yamato, besides, I don't break my word." Jason grinned as he opened the door, "After you, ladies."

"My~. Aren't you quite the charmer~." Bismarck giggled as she passed him by the door.

"If I'm quite the charmer you said I am, them by the end of this night, consider yourself charmed by my cooking." Jason chuckled.

"What would you be cooking, Admiral?" Tirpitz asked as she exited the door, standing next to her sister.

" _S~E~C~R~E~T~!_ " Jason playfully winked at her, "It would do no good if I just tell you now, would it?"

"M-maybe not…" Tirpitz agreed as her face burned from Jason's flirty acts.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook, Teitoku?" Yamato asked one more time.

Smiling at her, for her persistence, Jason laid his hand on top of her head and rubbed it, something Yamato found herself enjoying and said, "If you are asking so insistently, them why don't you help me cook, then? I was planning on asking Houshou help me anyway."

"I would be honored, Teitoku…" Yamato said, feeling a bit disappointed after Jason withdrew his hand from her head.

"Good. Kushina. Rafael. Nagato. Saber. Let's go." Jason said to the other occupants of the room as he raised Yato so that his son could sit on his shoulders, "Let's go, Yato?"

"Hai, Tou~chan!" Yato cheered.

"Mito should be done by now." Kushina said as they all started walking towards the kitchen.

"She should be." Rafael yawned as he massaged his injury that Kushina has whole-heartedly inflicted, "Those seals might be high-level ones if she's taken this long to set them all up."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she chose to put high-level ones, after all, I did ask her to make sure our _friend_ won't get any funny ideas." Jason said.

"I wonder what you meant by high-level seals, Teitoku." Saber said, her voice full of genuine curiosity as she walked beside him.

"You'll soon find out tomorrow, Saber." Jason grinned at his subordinate.

"Hey, Jay…"

"Hmm…?"

"Wanna spar tomorrow? You know, before you greet our nice _friend_ and for old times' sake?" Rafael asked as they turned left, walking in the hallway leading to the cafeteria.

"Sure," Jason said as he adjusted his hold on Yato who squealed in delight, "I thought you'd never ask."

Grinning at his friend's reply, Rafael nodded in satisfaction, "It's on, then."

"It sure is."

* * *

 **So, until next time!**

 **Out!**


	15. Chapter 14: Talk, We shall

**So, here's another chapter of this story of mine. Before i start at anything, there are a few things I wish to address.**

 **1\. To my dear reader, Overtale:**

 **I'm sorry that you don't like that chapter for whatever reason you have but you'll just have to suck it up. Besides, look on the bright side, if there are times that chapters would be written using references to the OPM, it will be few and far in between. And for your question that if I just placed it there for shits and giggles, I'm very sad to inform you that NO. It is very much not just for shits and giggle, it is actually part of the story as of many more references or rip-offs I'm about to commit in this fanfic, because why the FUCK not? It is a fanfic for a reason after all and I'm a pacifist so I'll try to make more original stuff along the way, if that fancies more to your liking.**

 **2\. DamonXPolchow:**

 **My man/girl, keep up the nationalism because in today's world (my opinion) there are few left that loves their country and are extremely loyal to it. I hope I can hear more from you and that I can satisfy your liking of this story.**

 **3\. Ilikebob:**

 **Thanks for pointing that out, even though it was kinda hard to find because it was on a chapter that was very long, I still appreciate it very much.**

 **4\. TokyoghoulKaneki:**

 **I don't know if you got my answer, but if not, I'll say it once again (or most of that I can remember). I like the Division and felt that there are key elements that I can use on it and incorporate it to my story as the time goes on. As for my favorite song, I have none in particular because i like all the songs in my playlist.  
P.S.: My sisters are crazy for BTS and EXO too~!**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, I want to say that I would have finished and uploaded this by Sept 15 or 16 but because it was my birthday - guess what day it is and the winner will get to have an idea of what they want be featured in this story - and I got too lazy to work on it, plus a family relative of mine passed away a week before and we had to bury her on my birthday as well. I hope to hear more from you guys and with out further ado...**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kancolle, OPM, Naruto and whatever references I've used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners and I'm merely borrowing them (without permission, of course lels). But the OCs are MINE. MINE, MINE, _MINE_!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Talk, We shall**

 _ **December 12, 2020;  
Time: 07:36:14hrs;  
Base's **_**Massive** _ **Gymnasium;  
Sparring match; **_

"Is here good?!" calls Jason approximately ninety meters away from Rafael.

Both men stood at either side of the gym with Jason standing in front of the stage while Rafael has chosen to stand in front of the doors. Looking around, Jason quietly notes that all around them stood every shipgirl and human in base, watching at the two of them with an excited look in their faces. With the sheer number of audience, they have at the moment, Jason wonders if the seals placed on all for corners of the gym would be enough to shield the girls, plus a little boy, from the backlash of what's about to go down as they stood on the other side of all the plain looking wooden poles with a glued paper that had a _Barrier Seal Level: 100X^2_ written on them.

"Yeah…!" Rafael replies just as loud as he stretched his single arm around, popping bones satisfyingly.

Sitting on the spot that marks the middle of the stupidly massive gymnasium, Mito and co. sat comfortably in their foldable seats along with the Iowa-class, Kongou-class, Fusou-class, the German girls, Emily and Saber. Said Rear-Admiral sat next to Kasumi who was none too happy to being so closely watched by Saber's hawk eyes that made her skin crawl every time. Beside Kasumi sat Nachi who also kept an eye on the girl but with most of her focus being diverted to the two inhumanely strong men in front of them. Sitting on the floor on top of a few comfortably soft padded mats, Sendai and her sisters watched eagerly. On the floor above them, the Takao-class Heavy Cruisers and the two Tenryuu-class Light Cruisers watched on as Tenryuu and Maya bounced in excitement.

"So, we're just having a practice bout, right?" Jason asks, tightening the black fingerless-gloves he wore that complemented his plain dry-fit sleeveless shirt, matching black cargo pants and steel-toed combat, boots with Mapawi slung on his back, nicely, "Not fighting for real?"

"Yeah, that's what I have in mind." Rafael says, his voice growing more serious as he spoke, "But I want you to go all out, so I too will give it my all."

Slowly balling his bionic fist finger by finger, Rafael moves into a stance that resembled a boxer as he moved his right leg forward. Unlike Jason who wore an all-black clothing scheme, Rafael wore a pair of black tactical pants – pants that get as tactical as it can get – and a white sleeveless shirt. Gripping his fists tightly, sparks erupted noisily, perfectly mimicking the sound of broken live-cable.

"And you," Jason asked, pointing a finger at Daisuke who appeared out of nowhere standing next to Rafael in his traditional clothes, katana drawn, "… what are you doing here?"

" _Ugh!"_ Daisuke screams, clutching his heart painfully as Jason's cold words came down like precise arrow shots into his heart, "N-Nebula-sama! Oh, how you wound me! ! !"

"No, really, what are you doing here?" Jason asks again with a deadpan stare.

"Why, I'm here to make this small bout of yours even!" Daisuke says gladly, as if nothing happened.

All around them, shipgirls and human alike blinked at Daisuke's randomness.

"And I also came here to deliver those two coats Shizuka-sama has ordered for you and Rafael-dono." The samurai smiles, pointing a finger to the two neatly folded coats that are placed on Mikoto's lap while holding the sword.

"I see…" Jason hums, rubbing his chin as every movement caused the metal parts of the straps that held his sword in place to click, "I guess it's only fair. Anyway, let's get this started then. I'll only use hand-to-hand to give you two more advantages, then."

"Yes, please grant our request." Daisuke says, his smile slowly disappearing as his eyes narrowed sharply at Jason who stood wide open for attacks.

Turning to each other, Daisuke and Rafael nods at each other as the former raised his sword at eye level. Turning the sword, a hundred and eighty degrees, Daisuke drops the sword which fell right into a that was not there seconds ago which swallowed the sword whole. Meanwhile, Rafael cocked his legs and exploded forward, the electricity on his body acting like some kind of speed booster, heading towards Jason at high speed that many, if not all the shipgirls are having trouble following through. Smashing his foot down so hard he kicks a hole through the rubberized floor, Rafael launches himself into the air intending to kick Jason and attack him head on.

" _ **BAN-KAI…"**_

A pink glow enveloped Daisuke like an outline before numerous massive swords, aligned in two lines, shot out of the ground with an ethereal glow in them. And with a glass-like shattering sound, all massive swords that reached at least ten meters in length, exploded into millions upon millions of sakura petals which acted like one giant wave of liquid water.

" _ **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"**_

Just as Rafael was about to run him over with his foot, Jason blinked and bent his body back, his knees supporting him as Rafael flew pass him, electricity crackling in the air behind him. Not a second later, Jason who was still supporting himself with his knees, suddenly jumped and flipped away from his spot just as a massive spike made out of millions of sakura petals smashed on the floor, shattering the poor floor as it made quick work of the rubberized paint. Landing on the ground, with the eyes of all their audience on him, Jason skids a few meters and turns to Daisuke, smirking at him.

' _Using bankai on me this early on? You've learned…'_

Not done with his attack as he kept his eyes on Jason, Rafael's suddenly blew high pressure air through the palm of his bionic arm halting his movement quickly before using it to spin his body towards Jason as he tried to kick him which Jason seemingly and easily dodged, even when it was done pretty much in front of his face before boosting away to create some distance. Jason, on the other hand, smiled at Rafael and Daisuke's improvements in techniques which they had created while he was asleep.

Running as he changed position, Daisuke willed his sakura petals to move and attack Jason on all sides while Rafael jumped around before launching himself high in the air, his right leg up for an axe kick. Moving towards him at almost the same time, with Daisuke's attacks being a tad bit faster, Jason leaps back towards the middle on the gym just as all those sakura petals stabbed to the ground with Rafael smashing down a split second later with a violent shockwave, unearthing the ground below him and sending dusts and rocks everywhere. Fortunately for the shipgirls and everyone else, the seals bounced all the potential shrapnels back with relative ease.

"A-amazing…" Lebe stutters in awe and fear, her Destroyer mind blown to bits from the action they are witnessing.

"W-w-what in hell…?" Emily chokes out as she watched Jason keep toe-to-toe with two men that are easily capable of destroying her entire battalion within seconds like it was child's play, _'And his not even fighting back! He's just dodging around! I'm barely even keeping up with their speed!'_

All of the shipgirls that were present when Jason first showed them his true strength in the fight against the Subterraneans, were either numbed to a degree or were still trying to come into fact that their very own Admiral was more than capable than them in CQC and in the strength department. But for the foreign girls like the German shipgirls, who had some insights of Jason's capabilities along with their American counterparts, are all still too shock to come to terms with it and are just watching and trying to digest that they are in the presence of people capable of things many would only find in comics of manga. Pretty much fantasy.

"H-how are they d-doing that?!" Tirpitz asked Mito with a look of great curiosity.

Looking at Jason, who was currently midair along with the dust and rocks that has been sent everywhere, Mito watches as a beam of concentrated lightning and a freakishly fast-moving flock of sakura petals flew towards Jason through the smoke at break neck speed. Watching Jason with her experienced eyes, she notes in amusement how Jason uses the rocks to dodge the beam of lighting and flock of sakura petals that smashes right into the seals, bouncing upward to the sealing which unfortunately did not have a seal on it, letting both techniques to punch a massive hole on it in a great explosion.

"Training." Mito answers as Jason landed on the floor, looking at the damage the two has caused to the ceiling, "Lots and lots of training."

"That was close…" Jason remarks as he placed his hands on his hips, "My clothes could have gotten burnt again."

Behind him, Rafael coughed out smoke after having used a chakra-costly technique in hopes of nailing Jason while Daisuke gritted his teeth as he felt his sweat drip after having used a lot of his own reiatsu from the constant use of his bankai.

' _I need more speed!'_ Rafael and Daisuke thought in frustration as they prepared to attacked again.

Slapping his bionic arm on the charred floor from his technique from earlier, Rafael summons more electricity around him while Daisuke recalled his petals back to him and summon a katana. Digging his fingers on the ground, Rafael shoots to Jason's right while Daisuke went left, their weapon of choice at the ready, sending more rocks and dust everywhere. Keeping an eye one them, Jason disappears on sight just as the two made their move. The shipgirls released a sound akin to extreme awe and shock as the wind and force picked up.

Moving back, Jason blocked a punch from Rafael with his palm which created a shockwave between them before Jason pushed him back just as Daisuke came in for a slash which Jason countered by pulling a six-inch knife from his pockets. Meeting Daisuke on that slash, Jason used his superior strength and snapped the sword in half before jumping in the air as Daisuke suddenly had a spike of sakura petals try and stab Jason from below which the latter narrowly, yet still easily dodged.

Not letting Jason take any breather, Rafael came around and tried to attack Jason from behind which immediately failed when Jason leaped into the air just as Rafael came barreling in. Keeping his eyes on him, Daisuke flick his hand towards Jason and sent pikes after pikes to Jason who was forced to slap or kick them away from him. Landing back on the ground, Jason immediately turned around and blocked another punch from Rafael, the shockwave of the hit unearthing the floor below them before both combatants jumped away from each other when five sakura petal pikes dropped from the air like missiles, stabbing the ground like it was made of wet paper before being followed by multiple spikes that stabbed out of the ground from below.

Leaping to the right, Jason was once again going against Rafael, who has no intent on letting him go while Daisuke acted like a long rang support. Gritting his teeth hard, Rafael rained down punches to Jason who continued to dodged them while moving back so fast that his arms started forming after images, the ground beneath them exploding after every punch.

All around them, the shipgirls could only watch with their mouth wide open in shock as they watch Jason easily keep them at arms distance.

"Holy shit!" Tenryuu cussed on to be slapped on the back of the head by Tatsuta who giggled at her innocently, "Oi! What was that for, Tatsuta?!"

"Language, Tenryuu-chan~." Tatsuta scolded softly as the four Akatsuki-class DD looked at Tenryuu with disappointment.

"Er… sorry." Tenryuu says, embarrassed, "B-but! Can you blame me when something that exist on anime is happening right in your face like this?!"

Looking back down on the gym that is quickly resembling a torn battlefield, Tatsuta mentally agrees with her sister as she watched the three men go at it to each other as two of them tried to skewer one of them in futility. Looking at the rain of punches that is Rafael, Tatsuta sees him suddenly stop his barrage and blinked in confusion.

' _Why did he stop?'_

"See? Ain't that cool?" Tenryuu asks.

"Look! He stopped!" Ikazuchi called out, "Why did he stop?!"

' _He's gone?'_ Rafael thought as he and Daisuke stopped for a second, _'Have we been chasing his after-image all this time?'_

Turning his head around, he immediately scanned the battlefield as fast as he can while recalled his petals back to him creating a wall.

"See him?" Daisuke asked.

Looking around, Rafael's eyes darted left and right as he tried to find Jason.

"There!" he said as he found Jason quickly making distance between them.

"Got it!" Daisuke cried as he summoned his sakura petals to surround him and dashed to Jason in hopes of cutting him off.

Meanwhile, Jason _jogged_ at a pace equivalent to running as he created some distance between them for a second. Hearing electric buzzing, Jason did not have to look up to know that Rafael has already found him and in on his location already. Slowing down to a stop, Jason watches Rafael land on the floor, his body carrying too much momentum causing the ground to cave in. Behind him, Daisuke also stopped, then nodded at Rafael who nodded back.

Holding his left arm in front of him while he used his right arm to keep it stable, Rafael started charging massive amount of chakra on the flat of his palm while Daisuke created katanas after katanas on the air, all poised to strike Jason in a flick of a hand.

" _ **Electrify!"**_ Rafael shouted as he fired massive amount of lightning currents, spreading them so that Jason has no room to dodge.

"Ha!" flicking his hand, all the katanas he has made flew at Jason like a machine gun.

' _I got him this time!'_ the two men thought as they watched their techniques connect, _'Jason will have to us more seriously now…'_

Their attacks both lasted for a good ten seconds with Rafael firing as much as he can and for as long as he can.

 _ **Tap. Tap.**_

' _Behind-!'_ Rafael's eyes widened in shock as he turned his head only to feel Jason's finger push into his cheeks.

"Okay, I win." Jason grinned cheekily as Rafael and Daisuke stopped their attacks, both looking more pissed than ever.

"Grrr!" growling, Rafael sent a quick hard punch to Jason who disappeared before his fist even got close to him.

' _He's fast. Too fast…'_ Daisuke thought as he felt cold sweat drip on the side of his face.

Landing behind them, back from where he was standing minutes ago, Jason almost lost his balance after stepping on a crack. Flapping his arms at his sides to right himself, Jason dusted himself and checked if everything is still there.

"Um… let's see… Eyepatch, check... Devilishly good-looking face, double check. No wait, make that triple check… Mapawi, check… Pants, hmm, check." Jason said as he patted all those he deemed important; especially the pants, that's very important, "I guess I'm not _so_ rusty as I thought I was."

"Jason…" Rafael started, gaining the attention of not just Jason, but all those that are in the gym right now.

"Yah?" Jason asked as he comfortably crosses his arms over his chest.

"Have you forgotten the rules of the bout?" Rafael asked.

All around them, the gym was even more destroyed than when Jason and Musashi has fought. This made every shipgirl in the base gulp in realization that their Admiral is on a league of his own. Something many of Jason's kind will surely and wholeheartedly agree on.

"Dodge any attacks you are able to dodge." Rafael said, feeling a bit insulted that Jason didn't even take him seriously nor did he put any real effort into it, making him feel like the time he spent training was for nothing, "Take it seriously and no fooling around. Do not hold back. And…"

Looking at him straight in the eye, Rafael glared at Jason as he spoke, "… keep fighting until I am no longer able to fight."

' _Even Jason himself could not explain. The secret to his power…'_ Mito thought to herself seriously as she held Yato in her lap, _'This fight should be able to give us some insight into it and if his coma has done more damage than we thought.'_

"What are you thinking, Mito-nee-san?" Kushina asked as she kept her eyes on Jason after having seen her cousin being silent for a while.

"Jason has yet to take both of them seriously, something that is painfully obvious, yet he has also yet to show any signs of fatigue or anything that would suggest that he just came from a coma. Unlike the day before yesterday, but that can be categorized as something of a jumpstart so it doesn't really count as much." Mito says, playfully playing with Yato's cheeks as she gave it a few squeezed here and there.

"I agree." Mikoto nodded, "It's almost he didn't have any coma at all. This is getting interesting though, very interesting."

"Then that would suggest why he could take dish out so much damages to the Abyssals and why they treated him as a massive threat to their plans." Saber says.

"Has he always been like this, Ms. Mito?" Emily asked, gaining the attention of Mito.

"No," Mito answers simply, "When I first met Jason, he was just as strong as the others, albeit more trained. It wasn't until a last year did he start showing this kind of godly strength and power like no other. Even when he held off _that_ bridge, Jason didn't have this power to save his ass from getting pumped full of lead."

"When you said ' _that_ bridge', did you mean where he held off hundreds of rebels?" Emily asks worriedly.

"He only held off one bridge, so yes." Mito replied, " _That_ bridge."

"… Oh god…" Emily gasped in horror, "T-Then… t-that means t-tha…that h-he…!"

"Yes," Kushina confirms her worst nightmare with a heavy voice, "… Jason died that day, not before taking the lives of more than four hundred rebels and their commanders with him. May it be by the sword or by his guns, Jason held them off for five hours straight as we evacuated the soldiers, dead and the wounded, away from the front lines."

"He also called in multiple artillery strikes on his position dozens of times after he radioed us that he ran out of ammo in the first hour." Mikoto muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Tch! Then he didn't kill all those rebels as you say he did if he called in artillery support." Kasumi said bitterly, not liking that she has to be separated from her sisters as punishment.

"That's where you're wrong, little one." Mito laughed lowly, "He only called for artillery strikes to distract his enemies long enough for him to cut them all down with his blades. And that was before he gained the Mapawi and met that _Goddess_ he is so devoted to. _Grrr_! I don't know why, but just thinking about that woman boils my blood so much! Ah! Yato, lend mama your cuteness for a bit!"

Pulling her son closer to her, Mito growled again and rubbed and squeezed her son to get the kawaii level back to standards. Yato, on the other hand, could do nothing but giggle whenever his mother touches a sensitive spot (his sides!) which he shares along with his father who hates being touched in the sides as well.

"Then…" Iowa starts, getting in the conversation as well, "… if the Admiral died as you said, how is he-"

"Alive?" Kushina finished for her as Mito was quite busy with her son.

"Y-yeah!"

"You could say we owe that one to Project Reawaken or as more commonly called in the force, Project Soldier. Since Jason, Carter and Rafael were the first ones to undergo Project Soldier, the effects were more potent than the succeeding batches with a survival rate of 25-75." Kushina explains

"Jeez! That sounds scary!" Iowa and New Jersey shivered in freight.

"And painful." New Jersey added.

"It is." Kushina smiled melancholically, "But it was what saved Jason from staying dead for longer than a week."

"Sounds too unrealistic." Missouri said, the attention of everyone close by turning to her.

"Why do you think so?" Mikoto asked with a smile, "Isn't this enough proof?"

She says that as she pointed at Jason and the two who are still on their standoff.

"Tch." Missouri clicked her tongue, knowing she got her there.

"Sorry about my baby sister, Mo, she's a very science-y kind of girl that is sometimes too cute for her own sake, yeah?" Iowa apologized for her sister who glared at her.

"Don't worry, its nothing. Besides, it does sound quite unrealistic until you see this, then after that, your entire world could come crashing down." Mikoto smiled innocently.

Hearing her words, many sweat-dropped while New Jersey grinned a thousand-watt smile, "I know, right? It's even better when they start losing their heads in madness as their doom closed in."

"Totally!"

"Kushi-chan, your friend seems to be out of her leash." Mito whispered to her cousin as she eyed Mikoto and New Jersey warily.

"Hai, let me remedy that." Kushina said.

Wrapping her arm over her friend's shoulder, who turned to her in confusion, Kushina grinned at New Jersey who returned the favor and said, "Well, I hate to cut your bonding too quickly, but can I borrow Mikoto for a moment? Please?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" pulling her friend back to her seat, Kushina levelled Mikoto with a look, "Listen here missy, you will behave like a proper ojou-sama and you will like it, got it?"

Mikoto, not being used to Kushina being forward with her desires, could only nod in silent fear before making herself comfortable in her seat, lest she wish the wrath of the Red-Hot Habanero on herself.

"Good girl." Kushina grinned as she rubbed Mikoto's head.

Across the gym, sat Musashi and Yamato along with Nagato and Mutsu, the former of the four gritting her teeth and is busy squeezing a can of soda to death. Poor soda-san, what has it done to you?!

"That bastard…!" Musashi growled quietly in her chair.

"What seems to be the problem, Musashi?" Yamato asked her sister in concern.

"That guy is, Yamato!" Musashi spat as she pointed at Jason, "I thought, yesterday, that he was taking me seriously in our spar! Now I see him playing around with these two that can easily out match all of us put together as easy as taking candy from a baby!"

"Ufufufu~. Mad that he was holding back a lot more to you than he is now?" Mutsu giggled in her hand.

"Damn right this Musashi is!" Musashi snapped, crooking her glasses which she fixed back in place, "Hmph!"

"Aren't you happy?" Nagato asked.

" _Happy_?! Can you hear yourself, _Secretary_ -ship?" Musashi asked toxically, glaring at Nagato straight in the eyes, "Who the hell would be _happy_ knowing that all that you thought and experienced was a lie?!"

" _Musashi_!"

"You didn't let me finish, Musashi." Nagato glared back just as strong, "I was going to ask that aren't you happy he didn't turn you into a paste in the wall? Basing my theory on what we've all seen so far, then I can hypothesize that, should Teitoku take you as seriously as he is doing now, you wouldn't even last more than two seconds, much less four. And before you interrupt me _again_ , you should be proud that while Teitoku might have been holding back on you tremendously, you were able to land solid hits even when he out matches all of you. That I can confidently say, is something that is very difficult to achieve and you have attained it."

"Tch. You're as strong as I am, what makes this Musashi any different?" Musashi looks away as she sat comfortably in her chair.

" _Can_ you hear yourself, Musashi?" Nagato asks, returning the favor with a smirk, " _I_ am a super- _dreadnaught_. _You_ are a super- _battleship_ with better specs than I could ever attain. Your class have better armor, better propulsion, better guns, and better _everything_."

"And yet we still sunk in the end." Musashi mutters darkly.

"That's because our enemy drove us into the corner and they had the numbers and resources to spare, unlike us who was on the verge of collapse back then." Mutsu said, her voice missing its usual teasing onee-san tone in them, "If only we pursued the enemy Carriers back in Pearl Harbor as said by Admiral Yamamoto, the outcome could have been a little different…"

"Stop dwelling in the past, Mutsu." Nagato says as she leaned on her hands, her elbows supported by her knees, "Even if we could change history like as you have said, we would have still ended up dead, be it by target practice or scrapping. It is better not to dwell in the past too much and instead, look forward to the future and to what it has stored to us."

"She is right, both of you." Yamato said gently, "Let us just thank the gods for this second chance and the fact that we were given a Teitoku who knows what he's doing."

"Fine…" Musashi pouted, looking away from her giggling sister, "But that doesn't mean that this Musashi will let him go that easily."

"That sounds so you, Musashi-san. Ufufufu~." Mutsu giggled.

"… Show me no mercy." Rafael said to Jason who stood there, looking at them so intently that they thought he was looking at their souls instead of them.

"No. Mercy." Tenryuu and Maya chorused at the same time, gaining more people to join them in their chant as all around the gym, the shipgirls and human alike started chanting those two words non-stop.

" _ **No. Mercy!"**_

Daisuke gulped as the chanting got louder, being more of a hindrance than help because it makes listening to Jason's deathly silent foot-steps harder. Also, the fact that the shipgirls were chanting it like this was some gladiator fight didn't help as well since they're just egging Jason to accidentally let loose. Both of which are not very good for their health, since Daisuke knew his life insurance and medical insurance would fail to comply should Jason _actually_ let loose.

" _ **No. Mercy!"**_

' _Stop it!'_ Daisuke begged mentally as he started faltering, _'I might not survive this!'_

' _Shit…'_ Rafael cursed as the chanting got loud enough that he's barely hearing anything from Jason, while the latter has yet to do anything as of the moment, _'What are you going to do now, Jay?'_

Looking at them with an expressionless stare, Jason surveyed the gym from the ruined floors, the chanting shipgirls, to Haruna who opted not to chant and smile encouragingly – how nice of her – and to Yato who was being cuddled to oblivion by his mother along with Saber who sat next to a grumpy looking kid that was glaring daggers at him.

' _That kid's got issues, lol!'_ Jason subtly grinned before returning his attention to the two opponents of his for a moment, _'Now… how should I end this? With a bang? Or… with a Ka-Boom? Choices, choices, choices…'_

Looking on the other side of the gym, while he thought of how the ending should be, Jason saw numerous shipgirls watching them from that side also along with Nagato who was watching with interest, Mutsu who waved at him as their eyes connected, Yamato who gave him a subtle nod when they looked at each other and Musashi who was as grumpy as the little girl from the other side.

' _What's her problem?'_ he thought with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing slowly, Jason finally returned his attention in front of him and noticed that Daisuke's bankai was scattered everywhere. On the floor, on the air and on the cracks on the floor. What could Daisuke be planning? He doesn't have any idea but one thing he knows for sure is that Daisuke specialized in Absolute Defense and Jason knew even he would have to exert more effort should Daisuke really take him seriously with intent to kill.

On the other hand, Rafael seems to be egging him to fight more seriously, something he has been trying not to do since he didn't want to end the spar too quick. Or break something important. Looking at Rafael's new stance, Jason could confidently say he already found his weakness. Judging from the distance he currently is standing on, Jason calculated that he is at least sixty to fifty-five meters away from the barrier in front of him and fifteen meters away from Daisuke and Rafael who has opted to stand next to each other to minimize him getting a drop on them. Planning ahead, Jason grips his fists, displacing enough force for his first and last attack of the day.

Lowering his hands from having them crossed over his chest to hanging them to his sides, Jason inhaled and exhaled slowly to let fresh oxygen to course over his bloodstream and replace the expended ones and to calm the adrenaline that he currently is undergoing with all the chanting the shipgirls are doing to him. Heck, Kirishima and Hiei has finally joined Kongou in the chant while Haruna stayed silent without losing her angelic smile. Bless her angelic soul for he feels that a route has been opened for him. Yes, the Haruna route! But wait, didn't he said to the Carriers yesterday that he is not ready to tie the knot yet? Hmm, what a pickle…

Anyway, that is life and he gives no fuck about it! Looking straight to Rafael's eyes, Jason slightly narrows his as he felt and heard the slight buzzing of the air in front him over the voices that is currently bouncing everywhere. Slowly reaching behind him, Jason watches in amusement as Rafael and Daisuke suddenly tensed as they watched him reach for Mapawi while the chanting took a nose-dive. Unclipping the lock-strap on the handle loudly, Jason rests his hand on the handle without unsheathing it. Something he does a lot when he holds on the top railing inside train carts.

Gritting his teeth, Rafael glared at Jason who gave them a small grin, "Those were the rules, Jas-"

Looking at the petals surrounding the two, Jason suddenly lifted his left leg and smashed it to the ground causing the entire gym to shake as if a magnitude-7 earthquake paid them all a surprise visit with Jason being the epic-center. After that, massive cracks raced along the floor heading on all directions as massive pieces of the floor rose from the ground all around Jason causing the two to try to regain their balance. Good thing that the seals held strong because he knows for sure that if they didn't hold strong, then there'd be no more gym left standing.

With a very audible grunt, Jason threw his sword in the air causing the eyes of his two opponents to widen as they mistakenly watched the sword spin in the air like a boomerang. A mistake Jason was not going to let unpunished. Moving at incredible speed, Jason seemingly teleports behind the two which Daisuke reacted to just in time. All fun and games gone on his face.

" _ **Iron Petal Wall!"**_ Daisuke cried out as the petals that he has strategically laid everywhere sprang into action and created an impenetrable wall behind them as he and Rafael forced their bodies to turn around as fast as they can.

Connecting to one another, each petal created a copy of a solid iron-wall down to the atomic structure as fast as their caster could command them to while keeping a small but narrow hole situated in the middle, right in front of Jason, which Rafael intended to make use of. With a highly-charged technique on his hands, Rafael molded the electricity on his hands until it was needle thick and smashed it to the solid wall of sakura blossoms.

' _With this, you should start taking us seriously, Jason!'_

" _ **Lightning Release: Lightning Needle!"**_

' _Please hold! Please hold! Please hold!'_

Rafael roared as the electric-shaped needle pierced the wall and out to the other side, hoping to score a hit yet all of those was for naught when Jason suddenly appeared behind their unprotected backs like it was a casual Saturday with the Mighty Jingles. Oops, wrong world. Anyway, appearing behind them. Yes. Jason stomped his feet on the ground firmly with his right fist at the ready and left-hand ready to catch the falling sword.

"Ah?!" the two gasped in shock as they turned around, the world seemingly has slowed at a snail pace they are moving compared to Jason who was moving at a relatively normal fast pace.

"What the-?!" Daisuke gasped in perplexed shock as he forcefully redirected the sakura petals behind them.

But he was too slow as Jason caught Mapawi by the handle in his left hand and threw it between the two, their wide, shocked and unbelieving eyes reflecting from the sword's Damascus steel-like texture before blowing the wall to nonexistence like it was nothing. Following it up, Jason let loose his cocked arm as well, aiming to where he had thrown his sword.

 _ **DEATH! ! !**_

The two watched helplessly as Jason's fist came flying towards their faces with unrelenting and unyielding power, setting the very air in front of him on fire and causing a sonic boom that went off like a cannon in front of their faces. Meanwhile, they only had a split nanosecond to catch a glimpse of Jason's serious mode before said fist stopped in between them only to be followed by the air, dust and petals exploding like an artillery cannon at point-blank range as it was blown towards them, passing them with massive force. All around him, everything was blow back after that punch. Their hair was not spared as it was also blown back with a sound of shattering glass echoing all over the gym as every last shipgirl stared with expressions Jason could dub as _'mind-fucked'_.

' _Can I call that 'Ahegao'?'_ Jason thought before dismissing that thought with a grin, _'That's_ 'fucked-stupid' _, remember, not_ 'mind-fucked' _.'_

"I'm starving. Time for breakfast." Jason grinned as he tapped both of them in the forehead with the back of his hands as if nothing happened, _'I guess I went for both this time, lels~.'_

"Let's grab some udon noodles in the cafeteria." Jason said as he walked away with a hop on his steps, heading towards his son and the numerous _'mind-fucked'_ people of his.

"Okay…" Rafael staggered in shock after having a close-death encounters.

"L-Lets…" Daisuke dropped to his knees after they had lost all strength in them.

' _I'm prepared to do anything in order to catch up to_ them _. But…'_ turning around, Rafael's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him, _'I can't picture myself even approaching Jason's power.'_

What sight greeted him was the entrance of the gym, except, there was nothing there. Not the walls, not the door, not even a ruined rebar, the piece of the roof that's connected to the walls or the concrete pier that was supposed to be in front of the gym. There was nothing but the ocean and the massacred and scarred road left from that single punch alone. The seals? They shattered like glass after Jason threw Mapawi which embedded itself in the seal causing it to malfunction as Mapawi stabbed against the seal's complex matrix barrier. It also did not help that after the sword punched through, Jason followed it up with a punch like they've never seen before but fully expected to see one of these days. And speaking of Mapawi, where was the sword gone off to?

' _Not at all…'_ Rafael thought as he patted Daisuke's shoulder.

' _He's on a different level.'_ Daisuke gulped a lump on his throat.

"What's the matter? You two don't want udon?" Jason asked as he stopped to look at the two who has yet to move from their position, "Ah! I should probably recall my sword back."

Raising his right hand, every last _'mind-fucked'_ individual inside the gym watched in interest for what Jason was about to do next. Seconds after raising his hand perpendicularly to himself, Mapawi came back handle first which Jason effortlessly caught and re-sheathed in one single practiced move with a _shiinnk!_.

Resuming his walk, Jason stops barely a meter in front of Mito and Yato as he took his son from her, "Man, Yato, you're getting heavier by the day! Maybe in a few more months, I might not be able to carry you anymore with the amount of food you eat on a daily basis."

"Papa's so mean!" Yato yelled indignantly before sticking his tongue out.

Everyone – Jason's people plus Saber and Emily – chuckled at his cute actions while the shipgirls slowly got their shit back together.

"T-Teitoku! What was that all about?! You were like _whoosh!_ , _zooom!_ and then all of a sudden, _boom_! Desu!" Kongou animatedly asked with hand gestures and sounds-effects.

"Hm? Oh that? That was… er… nothing much?" Jason asked more than stated, "It's hard to explain, but it just happens from time to time…"

"What kind of explanation was that? You just blew the front portion of the gym like it was made of paper!" Hiei retorted to Jason.

"I agree with Hiei-onee-sama, Teitoku." Kirishima affirms as she pushed her glasses in place, "By my calculations, you are not a man but a god in mortal flesh!"

"Ha-Haruna is alright with this!" Haruna stammered in her words, "B-but, really Teitoku, what was that? Even Haruna cannot help but be curious of it, if you are okay with Haruna."

"God in mortal flesh you say, eh Kirishima?" Jason asks with a grin, "I'm no _god_ , Kirishima, but you know… I can be yours, if you want. With the glasses on."

" _HEH?!"_

"Hehe. Typical Jason, your breeziness knows no bounds." Kushina chuckles in amusement as she watched Kirishima's face explode like a cherry.

"Hey, what can I say? It comes with the package." Jason grins teasingly as he nudged the embarrassed Kirishima softly, "Ain't that right eh, Ki~ri~shi~ma- _chan_ ~?"

"Sh-shut u-u-up! ! !" Kirishima stammered bad as she quickly hid herself behind Haruna who was just as red in the face, "H-Haruna-onee-sama, please keep me away from that perverted man!"

"Ha-Haruna is… is… is…" she's lost for words apparently.

Meanwhile, Hiei could be seen giggling in her hands at how much funny it is to see her usually calm sister be embarrassed to hell as she sent a thumbs-up to Jason, "Nice one, Commander!"

"Roger that!" Jason playfully saluted her.

"Tei-to-ku!" Kongou roars like a cat as she bopped Jason on his right shoulder, "Mou! Don't embarrass my sisters like that!"

"O-onee-sama~!" Kirishima blissfully says at her elder sister's caring nature as she came to their rescue.

"Do it with me instead!" Kongou whines.

"HUH!? Nani?!" Kirishima gasped loudly in shock.

"Maybe next time, Kongou." Jason laughs as he adjusted his hold to Yato in his left arm, "When I see an opening or something."

"Mou!"

"Quite a womanizer eh, Admiral?" Missouri dryly snorts as she crossed her arms over her bountiful chest as she and her sisters finally came into the picture. Her lab gown flapping like a badass.

"I prefer the term _'open-mindedness'_ , Mo." Jason grinned at the Murican Battleship.

"Don't call me that! Only Wisco can call me that!" Missouri growled lowly at Jason yet it had no effect on him as he watched her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Make me, _Mo_." Jason teased the Battleship that was really close on decking him square on the face.

"Don't push your luck, pal!"

"Anyway!" Iowa intercepts the trouble, "Nice fight there, Admiral. Really blew us all away!"

"That's not the only thing I can blow away." Jason grinned, "Ain't that right, Yato?"

"Hai!" his son all too innocent to know what is what for the time being. Poor boy…

"Oh my~. I didn't know the Admiral swings that way too~." New Jersey sang with her hand in front of her mouth like an ojou-sama. An irritating perverted ojou-sama.

"S-swings that… w-way…" Wisconsin twitched before hastily wiping the blood from her nose with a pink napkin.

"I don't and if you want proof, I can do you a proof." Jason snapped without thinking of what he was saying.

"Oh~h? Is that so, hm?" New Jersey licked her lips in challenge. A challenge she was not backing out, her pride demands it, dammit!

"Okay! Let's stop there. NJ, you're too high. Admiral, stop egging her with R-18 puns." Iowa scolded the two who did not back down on looking at each other with competitive stares.

"No problem, Iowa. Just tell your sister to stand down first."

"You stand down!"

"It seems that you Americans are lacking in discipline as you are lacking in modesty." Bismarck fired as she and her countrywomen walked in, her smug grin in place.

Behind her, Tirpitz could be seen shaking her head tiredly at her sisters double edged words.

' _Really, sis?'_ Tirpitz asked mentally, feeling mentally drained already in the morning.

"Look at the mirror before you open your mouth, Kraut." New Jersey snapped, first to break the glance and first to regret it too, "Aw, crap!"

"I win!" Jason laughs, "Anyway, did all of you had your breakfast already?"

"Yes, why do you ask, sir?" Tirpitz asked, scratching the top of her head in confusion, "Have you not have your breakfast yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I woke up at 7:15 am, so I barely had any time to get something to eat before Rafael pulled me here." Jason sighed as Rafael and Daisuke finally made it to them.

"It looks like I stand corrected." Rafael murmured.

"On what?" Jason asks, turning to him.

"Your body is repairing whatever it has to repair at a rapid rate, but, because of this, you cannot use your chakra too much as shown by what happened to you the other day." Rafael explains briefly.

"Man, _that's_ quite the trade-off." Jason whistles.

"Your overwhelming strength is already overkill, no need to add more with your techniques, Jason." Kushina comments off-handedly.

"That's too boring!" Mikoto butts in, "Let him use his chakra, it makes fighting the enemy if there are less to worry about anyway!"

"Lol! Never knew you thought that way." Jason grinned at Mikoto, "But maybe, I should lay off for a while. Let my body do some resting before going back to the meat-grinder guns blazing."

"I guess…" Mikoto sighs disappointingly.

"Anyway, let's eat-"

"Um! A-Admiral!" Lebe suddenly raises her hand, interrupting Jason along the way.

"Yes, Lebe? Need anything?" Jason asks, kneeling in front of the small Destroyer that many would mistake for a pretty boy if she ever wore boy clothes. He knows he'll make the mistake too and think of this as the Totsuka-route but lucky for him, she's what she is and there are no traps lying around, other than those pesky MPs. Damn those bastards! Damn them all to hell!

"U-um… is… is this t-the same p-power t-the other shipgirls are talking about?" Lebe asked him timidly, in fact, so timidly that Jason felt his citadel get penetrated by the massive kawaii-shell Totsu- er, Lebe has thrown his way.

"T-the very same one, Totsuk- er, Lebe!" Jason trips at first but manages to catch himself as he threw a thumbs-up at her.

"W-wow…" Lebe looked at Jason with great admiration, "T-that's so cool, Admiral!"

"You're cool too, Lebe!" Jason grins at her with a playful wink, "Anyway, I best leave and eat before meeting with our Abyssal friend in the hospital."

Immediately after saying that, the light atmosphere suddenly got a ton heavier as most of the shipgirls gulped in anxiety while the others clenched their fists very tightly.

"Um! Admiral, would you mind if we come along?" Bismarck asks.

"Sure, not like she can do anything at all at the moment." Jason shrugged as they all started walking out of the ruined gym's entrance.

"What makes you so sure about that, Admiral?" Graf asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm still doing some bodily tests like Physical test and the like, so, I thought, maybe I should go there and talk to her and see if my energy source is working properly, should she try and play hard-to-get on me." Jason answered with a shrug.

"Is that so?" Graf murmurs.

"B'sides, it's not like she'll be a threat to me." Jason waves his hand reassuringly, "Don't worry too much, okay?"

"If you say so." Graf nods as they reached the ruined entrance, the rays of the sun momentarily blinding them from the intensity causing most of them to cover their eyes or in Jason's case, glare at the sun with extreme hatred.

Reason: he's not a morning person.

"Too damn bright." Jason hisses.

Walking out of the gym, a lot of them, shipgirls and human alike, notes that fixing everything would be a pain and would costs quite the penny. Jason, for that matter, felt his eyebrow on his single functioning eye twitch in annoyance, mentally cursing his strength for causing him more trouble than it should.

"Oi!" a yell resonates from behind them.

Turning around, they spot Musashi, Yamato and the Nagato-class sisters steaming at them in hot pursuit, the former of the four looking quite pissed for some reason.

"Yo…?" Jason greets them before he found himself being pulled by the front of his shirt, courtesy of Musashi who grabbed him almost immediately, bring him close to her face, "Can I help you?"

"What was that all about?!" she roars at point black range.

"What is?" Jason answers her question with a question.

"This!" Musashi cries, pointing at the massive destruction Jason has caused, "What the hell made you this strong?!"

"Hmm…" Cupping his chin, Jason thinks hard and long, "Hard work, I guess?"

"W-what…?"

"Hard work and the will to never give up, I guess. I mean, when Yato was born, I made sure that nothing happens to him and the people I hold dear. This," pointing at the damages he's caused while holding Yato firmly in his hands, "… are the result of that hard work. No matter how many times I wanted to quit, I just told myself that someone is depending on me and I just kept going. No matter how much it hurts, or even when I could hear weird popping sounds in my joints, I never stopped. Because quitting, for me, meant spitting at the sacrifices of all those men and women that lost their lives fighting with and for me. And I'd be dammed if I let myself become stagnant and useless."

"So, all this," motioning her hands slowly at the collateral damage around them, "… is for the people you hold dear? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, as long as you are fighting for something dear you hold in your heart, then you are at your strongest. No obstacles can and will ever stand in your way. That's my way, one of the mottos I stand for." Jason says, patting Musashi on the shoulder who refuses to meet his gaze as she hangs her head down.

"Then, teach me." She says, her shoulders shaking as she turned to meet Jason's eyes, fire burning in her eyes, "Teach me how to be strong like you!"

Chuckling at her determined spirit, Jason adjusts his hold to Yato before patting Musashi on the shoulder again, "That's why I'm here. I'm not here to sign papers all day, I'm here to teach you all the real meaning of strength and to guide you all to any paths all of you should choose. I am also here to fight, bleed, cry and laugh with you, for we are all equal on this base. After all, deep down, we are a warrior of our own."

"Well said, Teitoku." Nagato compliments, "Very well said indeed."

"Ara~ara, Teitoku. Quite the bold words you have there." Mutsu giggles, "Make sure that you uphold them till the very end, then, ne?"

"You can bet your ass, I will!" Jason grinned at them.

"Teitoku, language!" Yamato reprimanded, "You're in the presence of your young son. Do you wish for him to learn profanity at such a tender young age?"

"Oops, sorry about that." Jason smiles at her valid point apologetically.

"Hey, hey!" Mito whispers to Iowa who turned her head to Mito.

"Yeah? Wassup?" Iowa asks.

"You're Iowa, right?" Mito asks in confirmation.

"Yep, what ya need?" Iowa grins in confirmation.

Smiling at the bubbly American Battleship, Mito walks around her as she inspected every nook, "Hmm, when it comes to making weapons, you Americans sure don't take things half-assessed."

"Of course!" Iowa agrees whole-heartedly, "We are our navy's most powerful ships after all!"

"Right, right. Say, I heard you gave Jason one of those _'heat-of-the-moment-kiss'_ , is that right?" Mito suddenly asks taking Iowa off-guard.

"Uh… w-where did you hear that?" Iowa stammers as she inched away from Mito who was slyly smiling at her.

"Oh, you know, here and there." Mito replied with a vague answer.

"I-is that so…?" Iowa could feel herself sweating in worry since she knew that the woman in front of her could totally wreck anyone if she ever so wishes.

"Yep! Anyway, how did it go? Got any further?" Mito asks as she started drooling, her eyebrows wiggling and her fingers doing some expert groping motions.

"N-no! Why do you ask?" Iowa's face exploded like a cherry in an instant.

"Oh, nothing~!" Mito immediately replies, reverting back to normal before anyone could take notice, "Nothing at all~!"

"H-huh?"

"Anyway, take care!" Mito says as she went to get her son.

"What a weird woman." Iowa says as she got her breathing back to normal.

"Hey sis, y'alright?" New Jersey asked with a nudge on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good."

"Sure?"

"Dandy!"

"Alright."

Walking to the cafeteria, with all of the shipgirls following them, Jason and the group picked a table situated somewhere in the middle of cafeteria. Looking around, he sees that all of the shipgirls are still standing there, waiting for something to happen.

"Anyone still hungry?!" He yells out so that everyone could hear him.

Most, if not, all the shipgirls replied to him positively and animatedly, the memories of his unsuspectedly great cooking skills from last night still fresh in their minds.

"Alright, take a seat and I'll whip up something quick." Jason laughs as he headed to the kitchen.

Houshou, being the nice person that she is, handed him the apron he used last time with its frilly pink edges and _'Kiss the chef'_ design being a massive hit to the shipgirls as they all cheered and whooped, catcalling as they pleased. Entering the kitchen, Jason spots Irako and Mamiya waiting for him patiently with a smile on their faces as they readied themselves for another round of cooking with Jason and Houshou. No doubt, it will be magnificent just like last night.

"Well then," Jason grins as his eye narrowed competingly, "… Let's get cookin'!"

* * *

After cooking another massive feast for the girls, Jason is now walking towards the room that held the Armored Carrier Hime with Akashi, Ooyodo, Mito, Kushina, Saber, Emily, Bismarck, Tirpitz, Nagato, Yamato, Musashi and Rafael right behind him. Mikoto has opted not to come along as she chose to watch over Yato with the shipgirls being more than happy to help along.

"How are the resources the girls brought back yesterday?" Jason asked as they took a left turn.

His Admiral uniform that he pulled from the closet, hugged his frame like a second skin while giving his legs enough room to move around, luckily, the uniforms came with two colors: white version and the black version. Picking the latter for just this meeting, because he really loves the color black in clothes, Jason was able to perfectly match the uniform with cloak. And speaking of the cloak given to him by his grandfather's sister, Yamamoto Shizuka, was a shin length coat/cloak with a folded collar with the front of the cloak having lapels and pauldrons with the Yamamoto insignia the size of five-peso coin placed in the spots where the cloak met the paudrons, acting as a rivet of sorts. Why five-peso coin? Well, as Jason learned as he grew up, having multiple small one-peso coins is a lot more troublesome than having bigger five-peso ones. The cloak's color was a military black with golden trims and golden buttons adoring it while being complemented by a velvet interior. The cloak, as elegant and intimidating as it was, was secured by a piece of golden chord tied around two buttons in the lapels with the Emperor's chrysanthemum or seal. Fortunately, since the cloak is heavily influenced by his Japanese side of the family, they at least were considerate enough not to forget to add a small detail that can help him feel more comfortable with the cloak given to him. And that is the pair of golden-yellow three-star-and-a-sun placed in front of his collar. It was small, but it was enough for him since it's the thought that counts after all.

For Rafael, his blue War Commander Uniform, that heavily resembled Jason's but in blue, unfortunately, he was stuck with a single color only. The cloak given to him was also a shin-length cloak that had the same design as Jason's but rather than having the Emperor's seal in the buttons, it had a sun skillfully carved in it. It was also the same military black but with the exception of having a blue interior. The Yamamoto insignias were left in the pauldrons showing his close connection with the clan his best friend came from. There was also a letter from Shizuka, written for Rafael and it read as followed:

" _ **Get a girlfriend already!"**_

It hurt more than it helps because it struck an extremely sensitive nerve in him and the fact that he could imagine that old hag having a laugh out of him as she wrote it. After having read the note, he didn't hesitate in turning it to ash before getting rid of it. As for the cloak, he opted not to wear it for now since he wouldn't be the one talking with the Hime-class Abyssal and the fact that the cold doesn't bother him anyway.

Only the note does, though…

Very much, so…

The reason they were given the cloaks was because of the fact that it is already winter and with the arrival of Abyssals, came the changes in weather intensity, which was rearing its ugly head as it caused a sudden global temperature drop that has never been seen in any parts of the world until today. That, and because the old lady wanted to see her great-grandchild so that she could spoil him rotten, she shamelessly wrote on the letter that came along with the cloak themselves. Really. She beats Jason on the shameless department, sometimes.

"We've finished analyzing them, Chief." Akashi replied and when she said _'We'_ , she meant she and Yuubari, "As it turns out, those resources are highly identical to what we use and can be used by normal shipgirls. It just needs to be purified for shipgirl consumption."

"I see. I guess we'll need to send a fleet to Sarushima Island to get the rest of the resources we've left behind." Jason says as the sound of the soles of their shoes clicking on the tiled floor echoing all around them as his cloak flapped in the nonexistent wind, "And don't call me chief, dammit."

"No~!"

"But, Teitoku, wouldn't that affect our fuel capacities?" Yamato asks in concern knowing how much resources Jason sacrificed for her and the other capital ships in their sortie last night.

"Don't worry about that. I've talked to Cid, he said that the damage done to the airship has been mostly fixed so he'll fly the fleet we're sending there and we can just load it up on there. I think two or three trips should do it." Jason replied.

"I'll come along as well, Jay." Rafael said.

"What for?"

"Extra firepower, besides, the safer we get this done, the faster we'll be able to accomplish those trips." Rafael said.

Nodding at his friend's sound reasoning, Jason looked at his watch as they stopped in front of a door with a paper tag glued on it. In the paper tag, a kanji for _'Suppressed'_ is seen written on it, suppressing anyone inside the door.

Putting his right hand on the doorknob, Jason was just about to give it a twist when he remembered that since Mito had placed whatever seals she pleased in this room, there is a fair chance that he might accidently destroy the seals inside and the one in the door. That wouldn't be good since within this door lies a boss-type Abyssal and he doesn't feel like hurting a girl today, not that he discriminates or anything, but if she proves to be a pain in the ass he'll give her a piece of his mind. So, going for the safe route, Jason turns to Mito for help.

"Mito, mind loosening this seal for a bit? I don't want to break anything by accident." Jason grins at her sheepishly.

"Sure, sure." Mito waves her hand with a small grin on her lips, "Move aside for a bit."

Doing as he was told, Jason moved to the side only to face Kushina, "Wassup?"

Giving him half-lidded eyes, Kushina places her hands on his cloak and straightened out any kinks she can find before dusting off the imaginary dust off his shoulders.

"You got everything you need?" she asks.

"Yep," Jason nods, "I think."

"How about the things you're gonna say? Do you need any help with those?" she asked again.

"No need, I got all I need in my head. I can do this, trust me." Jason smiles at her, "Besides, you're awfully acting like my mom – when she's not ripping my head with her unlimited nagging works…"

"Well, someone has to look out for you, after all, even with all the things you've achieved in your life, deep down, you are still a giant kid who likes to laze around the first chance he gets." Kushina giggles as she traced the Yamamoto insignia in his pauldrons softly.

"Maybe so, but years back, so were you." Jason countered lightly.

"Hey, at least I've changed." Kushina retorted playfully, "For the better at least."

"Changed? Which part?" Jason asked, looking at Kushina in mock confusion.

Gritting her teeth for the very insulting jab thrown at her, as a vein pulsed in her cheek, Kushina smiled at Jason ever so sweetly with a dark look in her eyes which the latter realizing he just went too far with that joke, "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"N-n-nothing, ma'am." Jason stammered in fear, after all, no one fucks with the Red-Hot Habanero and lives to tell the tale, unless you're Jason and unfortunately, you're not.

"I thought so." Kushina chirped happily, "All done~!"

"T-thanks…" Jason exhales tiredly after dodging a _very_ close bullet.

Turning to the shipgirls that came with them, Jason says, "Alright. Beyond this room is the Abyssal Hime-class that you all fought last night and I'm pretty sure you know what comes next, right? Our job is too milk the Armored Carrier Hime of any useful information, anything at all, and use them to murder those lousy bastards by the dozen."

Smirking ferally, Musashi pushes back her specks in place and said, "You don't sugarcoat your words eh, Teitoku?"

"Hey, there's no use on sugarcoating it when that's exactly what we're going to be doing anyway. Right?" Jason grins just as ferally.

"Right you are." Musashi nods in confirmation.

"Anyway, since the room isn't technically large nor it is small, I think five of you guys should be enough to come with us and please note, the five would only act as added intimidation factor. Nothing else." Jason says as the shipgirls looked at each other.

"Only intimidation, sir?" Tirpitz asked slowly.

"Yes, only intimidation. I believe the Abyssal wouldn't have enough strength or power to break out of her bonds at the moment." Jason says.

"Then I shall go." Bismarck volunteers, "I believe I have a few bones to pick with that harlot for my sister yesterday."

"Alright. Who else?"

"This Musashi will go, too." Musashi volunteers as well, "I didn't get to fight so this is the least I can do for the ones that went and got hurt in the sortie last night."

"I see. Next?"

"I, Yamato, shall come as well." Yamato raises her hand, "This Hime-class has hurt members from my fleet last night and those of other fleets. Missing out on this chance does not sit well with me."

"Okay, next."

"I shall go too, Admiral." Tirpitz said, looking at her sister, "Someone has to keep Bismarck on check, lest she does something drastic."

"Would not!"

"Would to!"

It would have progressed longer if not for Jason coughing to get their attention, "Done?"

"J-ja…"

"Forgive us, Admiral…" Bismarck apologized in embarrassment.

"Don't sweat it. Anyway, anyone else?"

"I shall go as well, Teitoku." Nagato says, a very serious expression on her face, "I heard she was the one to have gotten the drop on Mutsu. I'd like to have this chance to gauge her up-close and personal."

"Don't kill her yet, Nagato." Jason said to his Secretary-ship with half-lidded eyes and a sigh, "She can still be useful in the future so we'll need to keep her as a triumph card of sorts, okay?"

"Hai, if that is what you wish, Teitoku."

"Okay, that's five. Saber," Jason says before calling his subordinate, "Come along as well, I might need your inputs on some of the things I might be asking."

"Hai, Teitoku." Saber nods as she held her katana firmly by the handle.

"Okay, let's go." Jason nods to all of them as Mito opened the door.

The first thing that greeted them was a bunch of paper tags glued on the windows, walls and on the metal table and chairs in the middle of the room on which one was currently occupied by the Armored Carrier Hime who was chained both in the hands and in the legs. Those too had tags on them which the Abyssal, dressed in plain white shirt and matching panjamas, was currently busy trying to burn holes in them with her eyes. Stepping a bit louder than normal that caused his shoes to click softly in the tiled floor, Jason watches in amusement as the Armored Carrier Hime's ears twitched before her head snapped at their direction.

"Good morning! Or is it good afternoon?" Jason musses as he took a seat, Saber standing behind him in his right with her hands behind her back while Bismarck and Tirpitz stood at the farthest corner of the room, Yamato and Musashi opposite of them and Nagato directly behind the Hime; all possessing an imposing look on their faces, "Anyway, how's your sleep? Had any good dreams, yet?"

" _ **So… you're the one… that defeated the Subterranean King… hmm?"**_ She mussed as well, completely ignoring his questions, _**"Are you… not afraid… of me?"**_

Listening to her voice, Jason notes how her voice sounds so melodic yet poisonous at the same time. Looking at her in the eyes with a grin, Jason interlaces his fingers and leaned his chin on it as stared at the Hime-class Abyssal straight in the eye.

"Afraid? Who? Me?" Jason asks, metaphorically pointing at himself, "Isn't that supposed to be my line, sweetheart? After all, you are in a place where one wrong move can warrant your instant death."

" _ **Why should I… be afraid,**_ **human** _ **?! Because you have… these**_ **filths…** _ **guarding you?! Is that… what… you are saying?"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime hissed, glaring daggers at Jason, _**"Why shan't you… be afraid of me… when I could… easily break… out of these chains… and kill you myself? Even if I die, the Abyssals… would still have… the upper hand… and humanity… would surely fall… within a year… without people… like**_ **you…** _ **to protect it!"**_

"That maybe so, but you have yet to break off those bonds of yours, much less, make attempts on breaking free or killing me. Besides, let's say that you manage to break free, as unlikely as it may sound, how would you accomplish something where the Subterraneans and the Sea folks failed?" Jason says, exuding a cheerful aura all around him yet the words he spoke off were darker than black, "What gives _you_ , an insect, the hope of _ever_ killing me when I can kill you and your kind without much effort? Just like how I killed the Sea folks and the Subterraneans."

' _What kind of tricks are he using?'_ Nagato asks mentally.

' _This is scarier than earlier!'_ Tirpitz thought as she forced herself to keep her poker face intact.

' _So, you do have it in you, huh?'_ Musashi smirks as she watched the Armored Carrier Hime grit her teeth in frustration.

" _ **Shut up…"**_

' _It seems to be working…'_ Yamato notes as she watched Jason's gentle smiles that highly contradicts what he says, _'Whatever he is doing, anyway.'_

"What was that?" Jason asked mockingly as he placed a hand on his ear, "You're gonna have to speak louder than that, honey. You sound like you wanted to say something to me."

" _ **Shut up… shut up… shut up…"**_ The Armored Carrier Hime whispered, more like growled quietly, as she glared daggers at Jason, trying to burn a hole in his head with her eyes.

"Hm? Louder please." Jason smiled at the Abyssal almost mockingly, "I really can't hear that sweet voice of yours."

' _He's getting through her so easily!'_ Bismarck raises an eyebrow as she watched Jason fold his arms over his shoulder as he continued egging the Abyssal like it was a casual Friday night.

" _ **Shut up… shup up… shut up…"**_ The Armored Carrier Hime now growled, not used to being disrespected to this degree before.

"A bit louder, honey-pie~!" Jason said, the shipgirls tensing as the Abyssal suddenly balled her fists, anger clearly written on her face while Saber prepared to draw her sword and strike down the enemy the first chance she gets.

" _ **I said…"**_ The Abyssal growled loudly.

" _ **SHUT. UP! ! !"**_ she roared as she tried to get up to strangle Jason only to have the chains stop her before she got very far.

' _He got here!'_ Saber and the shipgirls thought in shock as they watched the Abyssal Hime struggle against her bonds that are seemingly impossible for her to break. Pulling from left to right to get as much length for her to enable herself to get to and choke the ever-living lights out of Jason who just smiled like a Cheshire cat at her.

"Now that's the voice I wanted to hear. Mmm, the sound of that magnificent voice really makes me want to," Jason glares back at the Abyssal straight in the eyes, freezing her in place as the atmosphere inside the room suddenly weighted her down like heavy sacks of rice was dumped on her back in dozens, **"…** _ **break**_ **you."**

" _ **W-what… w-why can't I… break these chains?!"**_ the Armored Carrier sits back down on the chair, still trying to break the chains in her hands in futility.

"You haven't realized it?" Jason smiles as he leaned on his right hand, "Look around you and tell me what those seals says, maybe that'll give you an inkling as to why can't you break those chains off you."

Glaring at him one last time for good measure, the Hime does as she was told and looked around at the tags glued almost everywhere in the room. She reads all the kanji written on them before turning back to Jason, _**"What… sorcery is this?!"**_

"Sorcery? My dear, this is no sorcery." Jason chuckles, "If you still haven't figured it out, those seals on the tags, they're meant to suppress the power and strength of anyone that comes inside this room. What that means is that you are as weak as a _normal_ human girl, weaker than Emily is or our other normal human female. What that also means is that I can do anything I want to you and you'd be powerless to do anything to stop me, _well the shipgirls are also powerless inside this room too_. Me, on the other hand? They don't work on me much, cuz I'm, like, over their suppressing capabilities."

" _ **Then… what's stopping… you?"**_ The Hime grins challengingly, _**"If… I am powerless… as you say… I am… they why don't you… take advantage of me already…?"**_

"Hmm, that's an easy question." Jason hums as he leans back on his chair, putting both his feet on top of the table comfortably before raising three fingers, "Three things that you really got to know about me is that… One: I'm not a rapist. Two: I've dealt with women far more beautiful and seductive than you; because honestly, you look like a bit of an immature teen to me. And three: since I'm not a rapist, I usually make women beg me for it."

Staring at the Armored Carrier who was glaring at him again for the insult he threw at her without a care, Jason grinned, "So, missy, you can start begging. I'll be listening."

" _ **B-Bastard!"**_ the Abyssal growled out in anger.

"That's what they say at the start before they go _'Ah~ah'_ on me later on." Jason retorts with a grin.

All around him, shipgirls and human alike looked at Jason with scandalized expressions on their faces as he blatantly talked about his sex life, well as much as they could get from that.

' _How shameless can he be?!'_ Yamato screeched in her head as her face burned from the unwanted images that's currently assaulting her mind.

Musashi, unlike her scandalized sister, was biting the insides of her lips as she fought herself from laughing like an idiot. Looking at Jason, she sends a discreet thumb up to him which he returned with a playful wink.

The German Fast Battleship sisters however, aren't as wild as Musashi nor were they as soft as Yamato when it came to such talks but it does make them feel uncomfortable since its only been less than half a decade that they've come back and there are still a lot of things they still need to learn in today's world.

Nagato, being the massive opposite of her sister Mutsu, merely sighed as she rubbed her head with her right hand, already used – a bit – to her Commander's antics with his behavior was to go by.

"Anyway, I know that when I said that I'm not affected by these seals, you didn't believe me." Jason grins as he sets his feet back down.

" _ **I have… no reason… to believe you…**_ **human** _ **."**_ The Armored Carrier hissed.

"Then would this make you believe me?" Jason asks as he placed his right hand on the edge of the table and bent the thick metal with ease which groaned loudly from being bent like an aluminum foil, "Believe me now?"

The Armored Carrier could only stare on shock at the show of strength before gulping down a massive lump in her throat since she knew that if her strength wasn't being suppressed, she would have easily snapped the chains and bent that table as well. All within two seconds, flat.

"Oh, uh, Tirpitz," Jason turns to Tirpitz.

"Ja? What is it you need of me, Admiral?" Tirpitz asked as she blinked from watching the metal table get its side bent like a bread roll.

"Try to unbend this, will you." Jason points at the bent he created.

"Um, if you say so, sir." Tirpitz says unsurely.

Waking up to him, Tirpitz placed a gloved hand on the bended thick piece of metal and gave a hard pull, expecting it to give way to her great shipgirl strength. Unfortunately, nothing happened causing her to blink in shock.

"Huh!?"

Not only was she shocked of this, but everyone else who blinked at the findings. Meanwhile, Jason grinned at the Hime as Tirpitz tried to do it with two hands this time.

"W-why c-can't I u-unbend this?!" Tirpitz grunted as she tried to power through, wondering where her strength went all of the sudden.

"Tirpitz, is anything alright?" her sister, Bismarck, asks in concern as she watched her sister struggle to unbend the metal table.

"N-n-nothing! I… I can do… this!" Tirpitz replied as she exerted more power.

"That's enough Tirpitz. Thank you for your hard work." Jason says, patting the poor shipgirl on the shoulder as he remained seated, "Thank you for that, and uh, sorry about that. Anyway. Believe me now, Hime~chan?"

" _ **H-how…?"**_ the Armored Carrier could only croak out with wide eyes as she kept her eyes the bended metal.

"I told you, didn't I?" Jason shrugged before setting the table back in place by unrolling it, "The seals are set to suppress at a certain limit. A limit that is still lower than my lowest limiter placed on my own being currently, so you could say that it has little to no effects on me other than making me feel all tingly."

"B-but, Admiral, if these _'seals'_ could also suppress us, how can we protect those that we were supposed to protect from enemies like the ones we faced the other day?" Bismarck asked.

Looking straight at her, with her sister being directly at his right, Bismarck could have sworn she felt her skin crawl from the gleam of his eye, and not in the good way.

"I planned on training you girls to somethings I've come across while growing up. Hopefully it helps you guys improve." Jason replies as the gears started clinking on his head, "If you survive, that is."

"And if worst comes to worst, Teitoku?" Nagato asked, well more like sighed.

"We go Plan B."

"And Plan B is?" Musashi raised an eyebrow.

" _S~E~C~R~E~T~!_ " Jason winked at his Secretary with a finger to his lips only to be slapped on the back of the head by Saber who sighed in annoyance, _"Itai!"_

"Teitoku, please focus. We're at work." Saber said, bringing her hand back behind her to hide the fact that she ended up hurting herself as well, _'What is his head made off?'_

"You're no fun, Saber~!" Jason whined before sighing, "Give me your hand, I'll see what I can do with it."

"EH?!" Saber recoiled in shock, "N-no! No! No! You don't have to do that! Some ice will do it."

"Stop being stubborn and give it." Jason snapped lightly making the teen behind him whimper quietly before handing her bruised hand on top of his awaiting ones.

"Hai…"

Turning the chair around to accommodate her better, Jason beckons Saber to take the chair which the latter refuses at first but accepts afterwards after Jason lightly glared at her to take it. Once Saber has made herself comfortable in the chair, Jason kneels in front of Saber and lays both his hands on top and on the bottom of Saber's right hand before they glowed a warm color of green. Their position making Jason look like he's proposing to Saber with the way he tenderly held her hand.

"W-what?" Saber gasped in shock as she felt his warm essence wrap gently over her hand like a soft blanket, "Y-you also know how to use your chakra in the medical field?!"

"Just the basics, really." Jason shrugs, "I can heal small cuts, both internal and external, nothing life threatening though. I can also heal bruises, burns, swellings, headaches, migraines, and dizziness with it."

"Whoa, you have a lot of skills there, Teitoku." Saber grins at Jason as he continued healing her hand.

"I can write you five dictionary-thick books, if you want to know all the things I can do." Jason grins back.

" _ **How… disgusting…"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime sneers at the two as she watched them grin at each other.

The two expertly ignores her and continued to grin at each other only to be interrupted by Yamato who cleared her throat.

"Ehem… Teitoku, if you don't mind this Yamato asking, but is saying all of those that you've said out in the open, advisable?" Yamato asks in concern as she watched the Armored Carrier with cautious eyes.

"I couldn't really care, really, Yamato. As if she's got anywhere to go or the ability to break out of this room, anyway." Jason says as he finished healing Saber's hand.

Standing at his full height, Jason slowly turns to the Armored Carrier Hime with a hard eye, "Remember this, Hime, from this day forth, your life as you knew it ends. You will tell me everything you know and you will cooperate accordingly."

" _ **Ho~o? And… pray tell… what makes you… think that…**_ **I** _ **will…**_ **cooperate** _ **… with**_ **you** _ **?"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime smirked as she crossed her arms under her bust and her legs under the table, the chains clicking from all her moving.

Standing on the chair, Saber glares at the Abyssal, who glared back, as she held her sword threateningly, "You have no choice, Abyssal!"

" _ **Know your place!"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime spat vehemently.

"Why you-!" Saber growls as she prepared to draw and teach the bitch a lesson she'll never forget.

"Saber. Hold." Jason says, putting a firm hand on Saber's right shoulder to keep her from lashing out.

Meanwhile, the Armored Carrier Hime's grin widens at this and was just about to take advantage and jab more insults at them. Yet, before she could even send one flying, she yelped in pain as the cuffs and the chains restraining her hands and legs, that are connected to the table, suddenly felt scorchingly hot.

"Now, now~." Jason chides the Hime with a sadistic grin as he placed a single finger on the middle of the table while still keeping a hand on Saber, the spot closest to his finger and the chains red hot, "Be a good little girl and behave, okay? I'm not as nice of a guy as I try to make myself sound to be, but at least I'm reasonable enough."

" _ **S… s-stop…"**_ the Hime gritted her teeth as the pain caused her eyes to water against her will, _**"T… this…"**_

"Hmm? What's the magic word?" Jason asks as he lets Saber go who could only stare at him in shock, "C'mon, say the magic word and I can make it all go away."

" _ **N-never…"**_ she spits at them, yet her saliva sizzles in mid-air from the heat radiating from the table under Jason's touch before disappearing, never making contact with its target.

"What was that? Not hot enough for ya?" Jason asks as he raised the heat, the middle of the metal table bursting to fire from the intense heat, "How about now? Can you feel it?"

With the sudden increase in heat, the Hime's eyes widen in extreme pain as she screamed and screamed. The volume increasing the longer she is exposed from the burning cuffs and chains. The shipgirls around her could only gulp in fear of what that must have felt and thanked all the gods watching over them that Jason's on their side because they knew they themselves wouldn't last very long on this kind of torture.

" _ **STOP IT! STOP IT!"**_ the Hime cried desperately as tears poured from her shut eyes, her body trying its best to distance itself from the intense heat, _**"STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP IT! ! !"**_

Saber, who was watching all this unfold in front of her, felt her spirit falter from the display of brutality she didn't know Jason was capable of. Just as she was about to ask Jason to stop the gruesome and heart-faltering display of cruelty, she found Jason extinguishing the fire before throwing the table with a force enough to unbolt the table from the floor and destroy the it on the wall between Bismarck and Tirpitz after disconnecting the chains from the table first.

"I did say I was reasonable…" Jason says grimly as he walked towards the crying Abyssal that was reduced into this crying mess after being exposed to pain like no other. AKA: being burnt alive.

Grasping her hands, the Hime jumping back in her chair, fear evident in her eyes as she tried to keep away from Jason, Jason snaps the white-hot cuffs open from her hands and legs with ease, not minding the heat from them as he threw them on the side. Both Bismarck and Tirpitz distancing themselves from the broken cuffs and table knowing full well that it can very much do what it did to the Hime to them as well.

Holding her hands together, Jason wipes the tears that wouldn't stop coming from the eyes of the Hime who looked at him in fear and hatred. Checking the wounds, he's caused, Jason frowns at how easily he lost control of his cool. Putting his palms gently over it, the Hime shuddering in pain but didn't do anything out of fear, Jason concentrated as he's about to heal a third-degree burn. With enough focus on his chakra, Jason's hands glowed green as he begun healing.

" _ **Nngghhnn…"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime shudders as a warm tingly feeling engulfed her burnt wrists, enveloping her entire hands, _**"W-what are…**_ **sniff** _ **… you doing…?"**_

"What does it look like?" Jason grins lightly, feeling guilty of what he's done, "I'm healing you. My misguided anger got the better of me for a moment there."

"… _**Why…?"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime asked as she felt the pain in her wrists disappear slowly, _**"… I'm your enemy…? …**_ **sniff** _ **… Why are… you helping… me…?"**_

Jason doesn't answer her before he finished. Finished healing her wrists, Jason turns his head to look at her and said with a heavy voice, "To atone for the many sins, I've committed."

Patting her hands comfortingly as he revealed to them her fully healed wrists, Jason wipes the tears from her eyes again before he moved to her burned legs where the cuffs had burned her badly which are now bleeding staining the floor. Focusing on his breathing, Jason's hands glowed green once again, engulfing the right wound as he healed the burns. His ears twitched as he heard the Hime's faint breath hitching once again bringing a small grin to his lips.

Looking at her fully wrists in amazement, the Armored Carrier Hime moved her eyes to Jason who was busy healing her right leg. Normally, a wound like that would take her hours to heal while suffering from the pain but what he did only lasted within a few minutes without the pain being a discomfort. Looking at her hands once again, she slowly grips them hard before slowly moving them towards Jason's head. All around her, the shipgirls and Saber tensed and prepared to act accordingly as they watched the Hime move her hands to Jason.

Softly laying her hands, on top of his hat, something Jason became aware off from the small vibrations he felt, the Hime slowly but gently traced the golden insignia on his hat, the edges of it and then her hands moved further down before they found themselves gently playing with his _overgrown_ side-bangs.

" _ **You have… very soft… hair…"**_ she comments, watching at the corner of her eyes as Saber twitched violently along with the shipgirls. For various reasons.

"Really?" Jason chuckles.

" _ **Yes, just like… onee-san's…"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime said fondly as she twirled his hair on her fingers, _ **"Her hair… was always… so soft… and so… beautiful…"**_

"Is… that so?" Jason asks, making note of her words, "What's your onee-san like?"

" _ **She's strong… elegant… wise… and very beautiful…"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime said with a fond smile, _**"… she cared… for us… for the Abyss… and for me… so much… that she… wouldn't care… about bringing… her entire… fleet if she… could help it…"**_

"Sounds like a nice sister you got there." Jason said, cutting the piece of Hime's pajamas – not much, mind you – to wipe off the blood.

" _ **Yes… she is…"**_ Hime said as her hands moved towards the back on his head, her fingers still playing with his hair, _**"And you… better be… ready… when she… arrives."**_

"Hm, how sweet of you to worry about me." Jason grins at Hime as he healed the other leg, his view of her face extremely limited due to his hat and her boobs _nicely_ getting in the way, "Don't worry. When I meet her, I'll ask her if she wants a threesome with me and her beloved little sister. What'cha say?"

" _ **Good luck… making onee-san… agree on that… after she hears… what you… did to… me."**_ Hime snorts as she continued playing with his hair as it calmed her down and comforted her.

All around the two, all the shipgirls and Saber included, watched with dumbfounded and re-scandalized faces as the two talked about having a threesome with Hime's sister nonchalantly.

"I don't need luck, Hime." Jason grinned just as he finished healing her foot, "And done."

Wiping the blood away from her left leg, Jason drops the used cloth on the ground and looked at Hime, "Since you will be staying here for an indefinite time, until we get what we want, this is what's going to happen. You will get three square-meals a day, be treated with respect as long as you show respect, be treated humanely, and also interrogated. I'll be coming here whenever my schedule's free to handle your interrogation, when I'm not here, Kushina shall handle it."

" _ **No."**_

"No?" Jason raises an eyebrow as Hime continued to play with his hair.

"Oi! Aren't you satisfied?!" Saber growled, "Teitoku's being considerate of you from what he's done to you and you say no? Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Saber, calm down." Jason says without turning to her, "Let me handle this."

"Bu-but…"

"It's alright. I got this, trust me, mkay?" Jason turns his attention to Hime who was currently playing with his hair, "So, what is it you want?"

" _ **Since… freedom sounds… a farfetched idea… now… I want… you… to come… here only…"**_ Hime says.

"And why?" Jason asks.

" _ **Your hair… reminds me… of onee-san…"**_ Hime says.

"Is that so?" Jason asks.

Hime nods in confirmation but says nothing if she will answer them making Jason think of ways to approach this kind of situations since the forward-aggressive way already failed horribly. Now that he's got a hold of her budding trust, he will need to be gentler in handling this.

"Then I shall agree on those terms." Jason nods.

" _ **I too… on yours…"**_ Hime nods, _**"Oh… before you go…"**_

Dropping her hands from his hair, Hime grabs both of his hands causing him to raise an eyebrow and immediately pulled them under her shirt and into her breast where she forced them to grope her breast, her face burning slightly as she grinned haughtily at him.

" _ **For… good luck."**_ She winks as all the shipgirls and Saber included, gasped loudly in shock, _**"In… making… me talk."**_

" **N-NA-NANI?!"** Saber burst out in behalf of the girls as they all stared at the two in pure shock.

Grinning at her challenge, Jason groped them with his expert hands for a bit causing Hime to falter as her breath hitched loudly. Moving his hands expertly, Jason kneads and squeezed the twins as if they were dough, smirking slightly as the Armored Carrier's voice hitched louder and louder. With a final squeeze, Jason held her erect nipples in his index and thumb fingers before giving them a very fine attention.

"These are nice." Jason said, giving those wonderful bewbs one last squeeze, making sure to leave his mark on her, "Very nice."

" _ **Why…"**_ Hime grinned as a bit of drool escaped her lips as she stared at Jason, _**"… thank you… I'm very… proud of them…"**_

Standing up, Jason looks around and found most of the girls hiding their faces through their fingers in futility since he could see them still looking through the gaps. Massive gaps. Grinning at them, he watched as they all turned away from him, refusing to look at him as their ears burned a deep shade of red. Even Nagato refuses to look at him which told him not even she could take those kinds of scenes, yet. Ahh, innocence…

"Oh, how nice it is to be in a room full of virgins." Jason sighs blissfully as he walked to the door laughing, not after patting Hime on the head.

"W-whoa…" Musashi exhales as she followed after Jason, her face burning hotter than the table earlier, "Didn't expect that one coming…"

"Same here." Tirpitz agreed as she did her best to remove the memory of what she just saw from her mind.

Behind her, Bismarck dutifully followed but refused to look at Jason or Hime who looked like she had every intent on making herself feel good tonight after her little stunt.

"To-too much stimulations…" Yamato wheezed as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Mutsu, help me…" Nagato muttered tiredly as her face was just as red as Yamato's skirt.

Being the last to leave, Saber stood rim rod as she waited for the shipgirls to get a bit farther, "Bitch."

" _ **Brat."**_

"Cunt."

" _ **Passive."**_

Having no counter on the last one, nor does she have the energy to, Saber left and shut the door with a bang leaving the Armored Carrier laughing as she sat on the chair, her white alabaster hair freely flowing behind her.

"I never knew you'd take it that far, Jason." Mito grinned lewdly as she playfully elbowed him, "After making her cry, you move in and bait her in. Nice work!"

"Its's just one of this days…" Rafael sighed as he pointed at the two badly flushed faces of Ooyodo and Akashi who refuses to look at his face, "Look at what you did?"

"H-how daring of you, chief…"

"Pervert."

"You understand what was going on inside, don't you?" Jason asked, "Why didn't you explain it to them?"

"Because it's stupid to say that you groping that hot chick's boobs like dough is actually a battle of wills!" Rafael snapped, the shipgirls and Saber all blinking owlishly.

"Battle…" Tirpitz started with a mutter.

"… of…" Akashi continued.

"… wills…?" Ooyodo finished with a confused tilt of her head, "What…?"

"Self-explanatory, actually. What it meant was us battling for dominance through non-violent acts. Sadly, Japanese men are notoriously known to shy away from displays of intimacy quite often." Jason sighs as he rubbed his head, "I believe she knew this as much as the next girl. As to how? I don't know and I don't want to know."

"And what about you Filipino men?" Musashi asked as she crossed her hands under her massive busts, "What are your men known for?"

"A lot of things." Jason answered simply with a straight face, "Some are good, most are bad. But, as long as we know that if a woman has any interest on us, we don't easily let go and will try to pursue a relationship in various ways for various reasons known only to us."

"Meaning?" Tirpitz further pressed.

"Meaning," Jason sighs, "… if a girl shows interest for us, we will actively woo dem ladies, but if not, well we'll try to not be a pain in the ass. But don't take my words for it, it applies mostly to me and me alone. There are too many variety of men from any countries so stereotyping or generalizing doesn't really work nor does it help."

"I see…" the shipgirls and Saber nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, the reason I did those things I did was to show her that making me grope her boobs won't make me falter that easily." Jason off-handedly said, getting back in topic.

"So, it's all about showing that you can keep up at her game and all?" Saber asked as she was able to calm her rapidly beating heart from all the stimuli she's witnessed at close _fucking_ range.

"Yes. The kneading and the pinching was to show that whatever she thought of me as a man is wrong," Jason chortles as they walked on the hallway heading to the exit, "… other than making myself look like a horny fuck to you all…"

"Admiral!" Bismarck finally said something after exiting the room.

"Yes, Bismarck? What do you need?" Jason asks as he turned to the blond girl behind him.

"Is what she said true?" she asked as she stopped just a meter from Jason.

"What is?"

"Is your hair _really_ that soft?" Bismarck asks hopefully.

"You can see for yourself, I guess?" Jason said as he took off his hat and bowed his head, offering his hair to Bismarck's hands, "Go on, you can touch it."

Lifting her hands, Bismarck gently touched his hair and marveled at its softness. Softness that rivals that of a baby's. Growing more confident and bolder, Bismarck ran her hands on his hair, twisting and twirling it on her hands with relaxed satisfaction.

"Wow, it _is_ soft!" Bismarck breathes, "What kind of shampoo do you use, Admiral?"

"The same one my son uses." Jason said as he lifted back his head and placed the cap back on much to Bismarck's disappointment, "I use the same one he uses since I'm the one that takes him to bath most of the time and it's both a pain and a risk to have two different shampoos at once. Especially now that Yato's learning to use the bath all by himself."

"R-really?" Tirpitz asks since she herself have soft spots for children, "What kind of shampoo is it, Admiral? If you don't mind me asking."

"Johnson's Baby Shampoo. It has a nice smell and doesn't irritates your eyes when you get them on it." Jason grins as they turned to the right where the exit is.

"Wow! That sounds nice! Um, Admiral, if it's not too much to ask, can we give your son a bath some time next time?" Tirpitz asks, hoping to get her hands on her Admiral's adorable son.

"Yeah, can we, Teitoku?" Saber joins in at the thought of getting more time with Yato's over the top cuteness and to get him on bubble-baths! Ooh, the possibilities are endless!

"No need to ask me." Jason says before point at Mito next to him, "But she's the boss, ask her."

"Same, just make sure not to make me a granny too soon." Mito giggles lewdly while Jason signed on his hand.

"Please, no…"

"What the hell are ya saying, ya old hag?!" Saber snaps at Mito.

"Can't ya understand what I'm sayin' eh, brat?!" Mito snaps back as she and Saber glared daggers at each other, "I'm giving' ya punks the permission to wash my baby, what part didn't you understand, huh?!"

"Wanna fight, huh?!" Saber growled as she and Mito butted heads.

"That's my line!"

"Stop it will ya?" Kushina interrupts the two, "You both are embarrassing to look at, especially you, Mito-nee."

"Don't bother, Kushina." Jason said as they walked towards the main doors of the hospital.

"Oi!" the two shouted at him and Kushina, incredibly insulted.

"Commander! Commander! Commander!" Ikazuchi yelled in rapid fire as she and Inazuma burst open the doors in a hurry.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jason chanted as he waved his hands in front of him, "Slow down you two. What's the matter?"

"Take a breather, girls." Kushina motions the two with hand gestures as she placed a gentle hand on Ikazuchi's right shoulder, "Good girls."

Regaining their breath, the two looked at each other unsurely before nodding in determination as they turned to Jason who was looking at them expectantly.

"Commander, by the beach!" Ikazuchi says, pointing out the door, "There's _something_ you should see!"

"P-please, come q-quick!" Inazuma stuttered, "N-nanodesu!"

"Sure, lead the way, girls." Jason nodded to them as he followed the two who immediately led them all towards the beach.

Moving as one massive group, Jason and the others left the hospital as fast as they can while following the two DesDiv6 Destroyers. As the tension increased, Jason's temporary group looked at each other in concern as to what the fuzz might be while Jason remained calm, his cloak flapping loudly from the breeze. Passing the Highwind, whose repairs are almost done after having one of its front thrusters replaced, the group spots the crowd of shipgirls by the beach sixty meters away, all standing around whatever it is they are standing around on. Daisuke, Mikoto and Yato are nowhere to be found so he's guessing they're still inside the building.

Reaching them all, Jason and co. could hear the shipgirls whispering here and there yet none of it could make any sense to them with their sheer number and volume. Stopping just a few meters from the shipgirls that has yet to notice them, Jason and his group watched Inazuma and Ikazuchi run towards the crowd, disappearing almost immediately in the sea of limbs before reappearing with Tenryuu in their hands.

"Tenryuu! We got him!" Ikazuchi said as she and her sister pulled Tenryuu with them while pointing at Jason with her finger.

"Okay, okay! Just stop pulling, Ikazuchi!" Tenryuu chided softly before turning to her left, "You too, Inazuma. I'm going already, see?"

"Hawawawawa!"

"Yeah, you guys sure did." Jason smirked as Tenryuu, DesDiv6's mom-boat, was dumped right in front of him by the two DDS, "Tenryuu."

"Co-Commander!" Tenryuu saluted as she stood rim-rod straight.

"Lay it on me." Jason said, a strong breeze blowing in making his cloak flap loudly.

"I… uh… I think it's better if we show it to you instead." Tenryuu sheepishly scratched her cheek, "I can't really put it into words…"

"No problem." Following her, Jason and co. makes way to the center of the crowd.

"Nice cloak, by the way." Tenryuu said as she stared at him at the corner of her eyes before turning to the crowd in front of her, "Make way for Teitoku!"

Looking at the shipgirls turn to him before separating in two as they made way for him, Jason nods to them and followed Tenryuu who waved her hand at him.

"This way."

"So…" Jason says, the number of eyes that are on him at the moment makes him feel like he's walking naked in front of a snake pit, "What exactly are we on, on this one?"

"Her." Tenryuu simply said as she pointed at something directly in front of her.

Raising an eyebrow, Jason looks around for a second, seeing a few shipgirls on the sea patrolling the waters, before walking past Tenryuu and came upon the sight of the motionless and heavily wounded Ta-class Jason clashed against with when he saved Iowa the other day. Looking at her state of being, Jason notes that her clothes – or more specifically, her top – is barely clinging to her body, barely keeping her modesty, after being turned to rags. Kneeling down next to the Ta-class, Jason pulls his glove from his left hand and placed said hand on the Ta-class' neck softly, checking for a pulse. Finding one, Jason immediately calls upon Akashi and Kushina to move to his side.

"She's alive, but her pulse is weak." Jason says as he unclipped his cloak before gingerly lifting the unconscious Ta-class Battleship as he wrapped his cloak on her to keep her modesty while the shipgirls looked at him in confusion.

"Then, I guess she'll need immediate medical attention as well, huh?" Kushina said as Jason did his best to not aggravate her wounds.

"Naturally, but we'll have to interrogate her as well once she recovers." Jason said, "Raf, get me a stretcher. Quick."

"Roger that, Capt." Rafael saluted Jason playfully before rushing back to the hospital to get the stretcher.

"So, who found her?" Mito asked as she moved on Jason's left with her cousin on the other side along with Akashi.

"That'd be us!" a chipper voice rang out from the crowd.

Looking up, Jason and his group saw Kawakaze moving quickly to them with Umikaze timidly walking behind her while the former pulled Yamakaze along with her.

"It was us that found her, Teitoku!" Kawakaze boomed proudly as she, Umikaze and Yamakaze stood in front of them, the two of the three getting flustered in embarrassment for being the center of the attention.

"You guys?" Jason asked getting a proud nod from Kawakaze, a timid one from Umikaze and a very subtle and shy one from Yamakaze, "Good job on that, on the contrary, why did you call me immediately and let a crowd this huge form up?"

"Err…" Kawakaze suddenly found the sand on her feet more interesting, "We… uh… kinda panicked and called out to the first person we saw which was Fletcher-chan who then called Wisconsin-san who then informed Mutsu-san and…"

"Um!" Umikaze chose the time to interrupt her sister who would no doubt make things more complicated, "E-everyone didn't have a-a clue o-on what to do, Teitoku, t-that's why i-it took too l-long! We-we're very s-sorry!"

"P-p-please… f-f-forgive u-us, Tei-Teitoku…" Yamakaze said as she along with Umikaze who pulled Kawakaze down bowed to him remorsefully.

Sighing softly, Jason rubbed his face before gently rubbing the heads of the three girls who flinched in shock but accepted it nonetheless, "Hey now, there's nothing you guys need to apologize for, okay? I just wanna know why you didn't just tell it to me directly, but don't worry, some things like these happens from time to time. Heck, it happened to me too a _long_ time ago, but I ended up killing one of them because the asshole was getting too annoying for his own good and I didn't really gave much fuck about taking prisoners anyway."

Chuckling weakly at the bad example he just said, Jason coughed in his hand as the three moe-blob DDs looked at him, he said, "Anyway, good job. You guys did a good job today, I'm proud of you all."

After having said that, Jason gave them a head rub once again much to their delight and much to Kushina's loli-fetish's happiness. Turning to Akashi, Jason said, "Is it alright if I have you treat her right now?"

"Sure, chief!" Akashi gave him a massive grin which he reciprocated, "I'll just adjust some of the things in my schedule for now."

"Thanks, you're a live saver, Akashi. And don't call me chief!" Jason nods to Akashi before dismissing the three DDs and all the shipgirls around them, "You girls can head back for now. We'll take care of this on our own. The rest of you, you can go back to whatever you were all doing, now."

Watching them all disperse, Jason then turned to Akashi and Saber, "Saber, by tomorrow morning, I want discuss with you and Akashi the plans I have for the base's active and passive defenses, the shipgirl training regime I have in mind and the fleet compositions as well."

"Hai, Teitoku." Saber nodded, "I'll do my best."

"Sure, chief. Those has gotten sidetracked for quite a long time now anyway." Akashi said as she crossed her arms under her modestly bountiful chest.

"Will the Highwind be ready for tomorrow, Mito?" Jason asks as he turned to the red head on his left.

"By the speed it is being repaired, it should. But, for convenience sake, I'll order a resupply of the Hellstorm missiles and ammunition later." Mito says as she made a mental note of it.

"Thanks." Jason nodded gratefully just as Rafael came back with the rolled-up stretcher.

"I'm back. Wait, where did the others go?" Rafael asked as he unrolled the stretcher next to Jason.

"Back to what they were doing." Jason said as he and Kushina gently lifted the Abyssal, moving gentler when they heard her release a pained groan with her face contorting in pain as well, "Easy now."

"Yeah, slowly as well." Kushina said quietly as they slowly placed the Ta-class on the stretcher before she and Akashi took over and gently carried the stretcher, "Well, see you in dinner."

"You too." Jason nodded as he dusted the sand off his knees.

"Chief, are you cooking again?" Akashi asked.

"Not tonight." Jason smiled which got a frown on Akashi and the shipgirls behind them, "Houshou actually scolded me earlier that I'm spoiling you girls too much so she's on role today."

"Tch. That's unfortunate." Akashi clicked her tongue in annoyance as she and Kushina carried the unconscious Abyssal to the hospital.

"It's interesting, you know." Rafael commented as he and Jason watched the two carry their new patient to the hospital.

"What is?" Mito asked as she placed a hand on her right hip, standing next to Jason with the five Battleships and Ooyodo on the right.

"That Abyssal survived a direct hit from Jason's Getsuga Tensho with only those injuries yet, to those that are hit by it simply gets disintegrated almost immediately." Rafael says as he rubbed his chin, "Add to the fact that the Mapawi both reflects and amplifies Jason's Obliteration. It truly is interesting on how she could have survived that."

"That is interesting, indeed." Mito nods before glancing at Jason at the corner of her eyes, "What do you think, Jason?"

"What I think?" Jason echoes as he crossed his arms over his chest, the shipgirls looking at him expectantly, "I think that the Abyssals has got more than what we give for. I'm also thinking of having every shipgirls, of all classes and categories, to undergo CQC training which I will be monitoring myself."

Beside them, nobody noticed Rafael and Mito flinched as they remembered something about Jason putting _'training'_ and _'myself'_ in one sentence that happened years ago, well before Yato was born.

"I fear for the sanity of those girls…" Mito whispered loud enough for Saber to hear.

"Why so?" she asked in confusion only to be answered by Rafael.

"Jason's training can make any Special Forces training regime look and feel like a damn vacation. Most that underwent it either back down the second day or were forever scarred in life." Rafael shuddered, "Not to mention that he demands that all have to have weights attached to their limbs; weights that are almost impossible to move from. And he has us run twenty-five kilometers at full speed!"

"Stop being a wuss." Jason sneakered, "It's not like it didn't help you improve yourself."

"If you call being traumatized by you, an improvement, I don't know what is what anymore." Rafael snapped at Jason angrily who just laughed at him.

"Jason, as much as I wanna get fucked by you during those times, your definition of training is synonymous to a death march." Mito grumbled.

"You guys sure complain a lot when I pretty much toned it down by a quarter for your sakes." Jason told them with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, and see where that got you at full intensity." Rafael retorted, "You got broke like clay and then got remolded like one as well."

"Whatever." Jason carelessly shrugged, "It's not like I did it without a good reason anyway."

Meanwhile, the shipgirls and Saber merely watched the exchange with eyes that says it all.

"Did we just hand our souls to the devil?" Tirpitz asked, imagining just how harsh of a training regime Jason went through to be as strong as he is now.

"I think we just sold our souls to the devil's nightmare instead." Musashi said, before a massive and challenging grin appeared on her face, "Bring it!"

"Only you, Musashi." Yamato sighed as she shook her head on her hand.

"If it can get us stronger, then I don't have any complain." Bismarck said as she felt her blood flow in excitement for tomorrow.

"Not only that, but if it also makes us all a better version of ourselves, then the cons are overshadowed by the pros." Nagato added.

"Only you would say that, Nagato-san…" Ooyodo sighed as well, "I don't think I would do well for real."

"You're not alone, Ooyodo-san." Saber grumbled in despair, "Even my training can be considered a damn vacation from a video I watched concerning Teitoku's training regime."

"Really?!" Ooyodo asked.

"Hai. And if he considers that a quarter of what it really is, then I don't want to know what the full thing is."

"It's nothing like rainbows and sunshine that bastard advertises." Mito said as Jason laughed at all of them.

"This will be _fun_!"

"I don't know who's the greater evil," Mito said as she turned to Jason, "You or the Abyssals?"

"The Abyssals got nothing on this nutz!" Jason laughed as they headed back his office with the Battleships heading back to their quarters to prepare for dinner that starts in 7pm, three hours from now.

"You're evil, Jay. Pure Evil."

Laughing at Rafael, Jason, who was in the forefront of the group, glanced at all of them at the corner of his eyes.

"You know what they always say…"

Looking at all of them straight in the eyes, Jason flared his power for a bit as his eye suddenly glowed crimson with a flame-like haze resembling of that of the Abyssals'.

"To beat a monster, one must become the better and greater monster."

* * *

It has been a long time…

A very, very, _very_ long time…

A long time since he was betrayed and left behind for dead by those that he trusted the most in this hulking heavy diving suit and anchor that he carries with him. The very same anchor he grabbed in futile desperation as dark tendrils the came from the mysterious liquid enveloped him. He could do nothing but to watch as the dimming outline of his ship grew further and further away before it faded away. Then everything went black.

In that time, he has ventured to where no man has ever ventured below the depths. No man has ever reached and no man ever thought existed. Venturing to the dark abyss was not the only thing he's done, why he's fought monsters of legends making a legend of himself along the way.

And to think that it all started when he and his _crew_ was hired to investigate the mysterious black oozing liquid on the middle of the Artic some hundred years ago. Not that he knows that it has been already a hundred years by now. Now looking back, the moment he woke up, this once great iron suit that he wore had become a seamless shell around him, hiding whatever dreadful truth that lay within.

His memories where fuzzy and indistinctive as he could barely make out any detail, but one thing remained clear: he has been left, alone in the pitch-black sunless depths, to die. Clutching the massive anchor in his hand that belonged to the men that he once trusted but has condemned him and having no real purpose anymore, he took what he could remember and trudged on – too heavy to swim or run – in search for answers. Answers that he will kill to get his hands on.

With heavy feet that blew the sand around his feet under the never-ending mass of water, he wandered, without any direction of where to go or sense of the time that has passed in what felt like an eternal dream or nightmare.

Now, after what felt like an eternity has passed, he could no longer find traces of the man he once was: no house to call home, no family to cherish and no life he could ever return to.

But, these creatures…

These creatures that dared call themselves the _Abyssals_ , offered him what he wished the most and in exchange, he was tasked to kill a man the Sea Folks and those pesky Olympians called _Nebula_.

If this is all that is asked of him, he will accept it without second thoughts and accept he did for his answers are more important than the life of a single man. Now with a purpose and a direction, he marches on, determined to get his answers and to punish the guilty that has cost him his life and time he has lost on that faithful day.

With every heavy thump after every step, every whoosh as the sea life swam peacefully around him and the silent groaning of his metallic body, he marches on. And there will be nothing that will stand in his way, nothing! Not even the gods themselves or the Sea Folks themselves will be able to stop him.

For he has answers to get and people to kill.

 _ **"I will have my vengeance."**_

* * *

 **So, that's it for today. See you guys again next month or the month after that if the chapter isn't out by then. It will hit a massive delay so I'm planning to cut the length of the chapters for now down to 10k or below so that I can still be able to both write for this story and study for my college entrance exams. Man, Highschool life was fun while it lasted.**

 **Anyway, wish me luck and good bye!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Message

**I'm really sorry about not updating for about a month and a half, life just go real and entrance exams has been flooding me, plus finals just butchered my brain for me to continue for a while. After that, we had a week break and I chose to download some games (future references) and played a bunch rahter than write since I've hit quite a writer's block in the way. I know it is really short, i got no excuse for that, but i will try to update fast enough to get the story moving since for me, it feels a little slow and i know a lot of you guys feels it too.**

 **Replies:**

 **Overtale : Yes, my friend, Nautilus. I've had him in my mind lately since I'm a Nautilus main, dont play a lot of LoL though. Just felt like it, heck, I might put even Katarina and Talon in it, just for shits and giggles or something.**

 **Sully : I'm sorry to say, but i dont own an xbox one. too poor to own one or by games for it. but i do play Lol (complete trash in there) and World of Warships SEA a nd a few other games (cracks hahaha!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kancolle, OPM, Naruto and whatever references I've used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners and I'm merely borrowing them (without permission, of course lels). But the OCs are MINE. MINE, MINE, _MINE_!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Message**

 _ **December 13, 2020;  
Time: 08:41:28hrs;  
Admiral's Office;  
Working on his paperwork; **_

… _scribble…_

… _scribble… scribble…_

The sound of scribbling echoed within the Admiral's office as Jason read, signed and organized the massive stacks of paperwork sitting on his desk at a terrifying rate. Finishing stacks after stacks of paperwork in record time. Beside him, Nagato stood on his left as she neatly stacked finished paperwork in different angles according to their relevance to each other and importance.

In front of them, Saber sat on the sofa set, along with Kushina who was studying a diagnostic report sent to her through mail, reading a report on a clipboard concerning the repairs being done on the gym after Jason's stunt yesterday. Across them sat Mito and Mikoto, the former had Yato sitting on her lap, playing with an action figure with complimenting adorable flying sounds coming from him, while she sent a mail via phone about the delivered Hellstorm missiles that arrived late last night. Mikoto, on the other hand, was on her phone, busy bossing her vict- er, _subordinates_ , around. Yes, you read right. Subordinates, nothing else.

Passing on the finished file in his hand to Nagato, Jason rests his head on his right hand as his eyes turned to Ooyodo, on their left, sitting on her radio station faithfully. He stares at her relaxed and compose form and the way she brushes a strand away from her eyes, moving them back behind her ears. As if feeling his eye on her, Ooyodo glanced at her left and straight into Jason's single brown eye, already desensitized from his intimidating, yet awfully plain eyepatch that highly resembled the one worn by the main protagonist on the anime Tenryuu was blabbering about.

From what she could remember from Tenryuu's loud blabbering in her table along with the DesDive6 earlier today, when they all ate their breakfast, Tenryuu was going about how this – wimpy – kid who was coming to college was turned into a ghoul for a reason. A reason that was lost to her. Anyway, she did remember seeing a photo of it when she researched on it just before coming to her radio station and she could highly say that it perfectly matches the one from the anime and the one Jason is wearing. Making eye-contact, Ooyodo blinks for a second as Jason's slightly narrowed eyes appeared tired yet firm.

"Can I help you, Teitoku?" She asks as she neatly placed her hands on her lap.

"Please page Akashi, Yuubari and Aoba, Ooyodo. Thank you." Jason sighs, exhaling slowly as he took a breather from having did the paperwork since six in the morning.

"Want some tea?" Mikoto asked as she pocketed her phone and brewed some.

"Please." Jason nods, finding himself wondering how paperwork is more taxing to him than fighting is.

Relaxing on his chair, Jason puts his hands together as he popped his joints in them satisfyingly. The comfortable combination of comfy chair behind his back and the cool and slightly chilly air of December was enough to make him drowsy early in the morning. If it weren't for the fuck ton of shit he has to do today, he knows he'd already be on his bed sleeping like a baby. Or, if he can't go back to his room to get more sleep, he could always use the cloak given to him, hanging across him, next to the door, as a blanket. Problem solved.

"Saber, have you worked out any plans on the fleet compositions?" Jason asked as he turned to the silvernette who lowered the paper she was reading in her hands.

"Well, um… you see, Teitoku, if it isn't much of an issue to you… I've thought about keeping them all back to their original fleets…" Saber said, unsure of how Jason would react to it.

Giving it some thoughts, Jason did see the pros that Saber must be heading to. For example, it will cut them some time trying to come up with new fleet rosters and the stuff, plus, girls from those fleets that fought back in the war will be able to work better with each other in familiarity. The only thing left to do about it was make it official.

"Good call." Jason nods, "Make a print out and have Aoba help you post the fleet compositions later, somewhere the girls can see."

Hearing that her suggestion was given the green light, Saber brightened up but a thought made her halt, "Um… Teitoku, what about the German and the American shipgirls? How would we fit them in?"

Putting a hand on his chin, Jason pondered for a few seconds before answering, "I don't have a clear plan yet, but for now, we'll have them join fleets according to the situation or mission details. Until the time we come up with a solution for this problem, let's keep it at the backburner for now."

"Of course."

The room soon descends back to silence, a comfortable one, as the only sound that registered in their ears is the soft clicking of tea-ware as Mikoto finished the final stages of making a good pot of red tea. Smiling at her handy-work, Mikoto cleans her hands with a dry towel before bringing the white porcelain tea pot in the small table between the sofas along with a tray full of cups, saucers, sugar cubes and teaspoons. Picking one cup and a saucer together, she fills it up with red tea carefully.

"How many cubes do you want, Jason?" she asks as she returned the tea pot back in the table.

"Two is fine, thank you." Jason says as he pulled another file to sign.

"Two it is. Ufufufu~." Mikoto giggled in her hand as she placed two sugar cubes, steering using the teaspoon before placing it on Jason's table.

"Thank you very much." Jason says gratefully to Mikoto who merely smiled at him.

"You're welcome~." Mikoto replied as she went back to her place, serving tea to Mito, Kushina, Saber and Nagato.

A few moments later, a soft knock echoed throughout the room which caught the attention of everyone.

"It seems they'd finally arrived." Saber comments before going back to her work.

"About time." Jason said as he clasped his hands together in front of him, "Come in!"

"Excuse us~." Akashi's muffled voice rang from the other side as she opened the door, revealing herself, Yuubari and Aoba behind her, "You called us, chief?"

"Yeah." Jason nods, "I believe you know why I called you girls here. And, Akashi, don't call me chief."

"We believe so…" Yuubari said, unsure whether if her line of thought is on line with Jason's.

"Eh? What are we talking about here?" Aoba asks, blinking in confusion since all she knows was that she was called to go to the Admiral's office this early in the morning.

Turning to her, Jason rolls his stiff neck and said, "I've called you three here for a few things I think needs to be implemented in our base."

"I knew it." Yuubari grins as she crossed her arms under her chest expectantly.

"Um… question," Aoba inquires, raising her left hand like a student, "Where do I fit in, exactly?"

"You, Aoba, will be in charge of informing the entire base of the new changes." Jason explains, "I want you to post everything that will be discussed here on the Notification board. After that, you are to help Saber on posting the fleet composition on said notification board."

"I see…" Aoba nods her head as she pulled out a pen and a small notebook, "Let's get started, Teitoku."

"Of course." Clearing his throat, Jason started, "From the first day I've been posted here on this base, I've noticed that this base lacks the proper passive and active defense capabilities that normal Naval bases would have. I could hypothesize that when the USN left to get back to their country, they were ordered to take everything with them as well."

"Apparently." Saber commented with a disappointed frown.

"Anyhow, I want to hear any suggestions from you girls." Jason says, presenting the table to the two techy-girls.

"Hmm… I've been reading to some things for our passive defense and the first that I've thought we will need the most is radar. To see the enemies before they see us." Akashi said, "I propose the Australian made Jindalee Operational Radar Network (JORN) to provide us far reaching, over the horizon; eyes and ears. It can give us up to a thousand to three thousand kilometers of range, well far off any Abyssal range."

"Okay, we can have JORN in the list, anything else?" Jason says before turning to Nagato, "Please write down their suggestions. Thank you very much."

"Hai."

"Um, how about the S1850M?" Yuubari suggests, "From what I've read a few nights ago, it is fully capable of automatic detection, track initiation and can track up to one thousand targets at a range of four hundred kilometers. The company that made it claims it can detect stealth targets, making any Abyssals a walking target for us to kill. It is said to be able to detect and track outer atmosphere objects at short range, making it impossible for our enemies to surprise bomb us!"

"I see." Jason nods to both of them, contemplating which of the two is the best suited for their base and their needs, "Have you girls worked the costs of operating the two? Remember, the Diet might or might not be too keen on providing us a lot of funds since most of the current funds are being spent on other branches of the government."

"Um, about that…" Akashi nervously laughed as she and Yuubari avoided Jason's stare.

"We… uh… couldn't find the price in the internet…" Yuubari said just as nervous as Akashi.

Sighing in his hand, the one that's not holding a pen (left), Jason felt a tug on the corner of his lips at the two. Tapping his pen on the table in a rhythm, Jason leaned to the left, his hand supporting him in the table and said, "Well, we can't do anything until we know how much we need to spend first. But, on the bright side, we don't actually need to buy those since we have Mito here to supply us with those."

"You guys, just give us the specs on what you want and we'll whip something up." Mito gave them a thumb up, "In a reasonable price with a 20% discount."

"Whew~." Akashi exhales in relief, "You're a life saver, Mito-san."

"Of course, I am." Mito grinned proudly.

"Anyway," Jason steps in, "Now that we've got a foundation on our desired radar systems, how about our Anti-Air and Anti-ship defense?"

"We've thought about that as well, and the best thing we got for Anti-air is the CIWS most naval ships are equipped this days." Akashi said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, since missiles are best used for bigger targets and the Abyssals are puny in comparison to conventional ships, usually using their overwhelming numbers fully utilizing their smaller size, especially in Air-warfare. I, too, thinks that the CIWS is the best option." Yuubari further added.

"Any suggestions on what fits best in our needs?" Jason inquires the two as Nagato waited for any of their suggestions, ready to write them in her notes.

"Hmm… how about the Rheinmetall Oerlikon Millennium Gun or most commonly known as the Rheinmetall GDM-008 that the Swiss created?" Akashi suggests.

"Not bad, and from what I can remember, it works just like the AA-guns you girls uses, but modernized." Jason nods in agreement.

"How about the Phalanx CIWS? I think its 20 mm Vulcan Cannon can give the Abyssals a run for their money with its fire rate of 3000 rounds per minute." Yuubari suggested as well.

"That is also a good suggestion there. Nagato, are you writing this down?" Jason asks, excitement bleeding in his tone as they talked about guns.

"Hai, Teitoku. It is all good suggestions, so far." Nagato nods.

"So, how about our Anti-ship or Anti-Abyssal defense? You know, missiles, guns, railguns and stuff?" Jason asked, after mentally singing AA talks in done.

Tapping her lips, Yuubari ponders, "How about we develop our own guns? You know, like railguns and such?"

"Railguns, huh?" Jason mutters as he cupped his chin with his free hand, already having set his pen down for a while now, "It is not a bad idea, but, do you girls have any idea on how to make one is the question. Or how would you make it so that it can defeat Abyssal armor that most conventional modern naval ships failed to do?"

"Heeeh? Do you doubt us, chief?" Akashi smirked confidently as she crossed her arms under her busts, "We're shipgirls, in case you've forgotten. And more importantly, I'm a repair ship and Yuubari-chan here is an experimental Cruiser. We've got the brains and the brawns to make most sci-fi fantasies of geeks out there possible. Besides, railguns are the naval guns of the future! It wouldn't be hard to make one for land use, but then again, power supply would be another problem. But, you can leave all the small details to us."

"Okay. What about missiles? Do you two have any suggestions?" Jason asks.

"Well," Akashi starts, relaxing her posture as she kept her arms crossed, "I was thinking of the BrahMos Supersonic cruise missile or the Type 88 Surface-to-Ship Missile or the type 12 Surface-to-Ship missile for that one."

"How about you, Yuubari?"

"Hm. I want to suggest the RGM-84A Surface-launched Harpoon missile, or the RBS-15 fire-and-forget anti-ship missile." Yuubari said, "But after having been reminded of the costs a while back, I'm heavily thinking of which of these are cost-efficient while still being very effective."

"That's good of you to say. Also, how come none of you two ever thought of the missiles on board the Highwind?" Jason asks the two with a raised eyebrow, watching in amusement as the two's eyes suddenly widened, "I mean, those missiles can cause massive splash damage if set to hit the target in a splash radius or penetrate armor if configured to hit only a single concentrated spot with the main body being either a three-meter tungsten anti-ship sabot or a thermite HE/AP round than can easily penetrate ship armor ranging from thirty-two millimeters to fifty millimeters of steel. Both of which we've used to liquefy enemies inside hostile ships with very interesting results via shrapnels and hot metal pieces flying everywhere."

"Yeah, I'm also shocked none of you girls thought about it since it _was_ , after all, present on _Operation Blitzkrieg_ after having scrambled the enemy formations for you." Kushina noted as she lowered the file she was working on, "With the use of thermite HE/AP warheads."

"U-um… w-we-we're very sorry!" Akashi immediately bowed to all of them in embarrassment while pulling Yuubari along with her.

"Y-yeah! What she said!"

Chuckling at the two, Jason waved his right hand at them in defusingly, "Now, now. No need for that. I meant no harm."

"But, really, the Hellstorm missiles do pack a lot of punch when they need to be." Mikoto commented, "They did score the Highwind most of its kills against North Korean fleets two years back. And also caused a lot of damage to Abu Sayyaf, New People's Army and the BIFF when Jason was assigned to hunt them down."

"Does the entire Armed Forces of the Philippines use the Hellstorm missile?" Saber asked.

"Not all, but it is more common for the Highwind to use them since they are quite large for the FA-50s to carry in bulk and most of the ships in the Philippine Navy are too small to have Hellstorm missile launchers installed, unlike the more modern ships we have like the BRP Tarlac-class ships and BRP Gregorio del Pilar-class frigates which are currently armed with them, _bar the one that got sunk_." Mito said, letting Yato down on his feet as he ran to his dad, "So is the newly refurbished and commissioned Fort Drum along with its big guns."

"Papa! Papa!" Yato yelled as he run to Jason's side, missing Nagato's legs by a few inches, before pulling on Jason's sleeves, "Papa! Papa! Let's play!"

Turning to his son, Jason picked Yato up by lifting him from under his arms and placed him on his lap, "Yato, papa is working. I can't play with you for now, but, I'll try to finish all my work so we can play later. Is that okay?"

"Hai…" Yato sighed sadly as he lowered his head.

Seeing his son sag like that, Jason felt as if his heart is being squeezed so hard that he could not stand it. Looking at Mito for help, he tried to convey his message to her at his best using his eye by blinking, Morse code.

' _Help me!'_

' _No!'_ Mito replied back with a glare, _'You fix it yourself!'_

' _Please! I beg of you-!'_ Jason begged with his eye as he blinked very rapidly.

The women around the two merely watched as they did their best to decipher the message being sent back to back.

"How are they doing Morse code so fast?" Saber asked Kushina beside her, whispering very quietly.

"They've done this hundreds of times before, plus, that is one of the ways Jason sends hidden messages to us. They just decided that Morse code is the best one to use here since there's no sound." Kushina replied as she went back to her work, glancing at the two parents at the corner of her eyes, watching as a small pang of envy rang inside her.

"Is that so?" Saber nods in comprehension as she leaned back and watch the two argue using Morse code.

"Teitoku sure looks cute being awkward like this." Aoba giggled as she pulled out a Pentax Asahi K1000 SLR 35mm Film Camera with Lens Combo, taking pictures of Jason who looked very uncomfortable having his son looking so, so sad, "Yes! Yes! That's it, Teitoku! Show me this side of yours more!"

Beside the heavy breathing Heavy Cruiser, both Yuubari and Akashi looked at Aoba at the corner of their eyes with unsure looks in their eyes, wondering if the Cruiser has lost it. Next to Jason, Nagato sighed at the trouble that seems to follow her Admiral, even if said trouble is not that hard to solve. Hearing a set of heavy breathing and stifled laughing, Nagato turned to her left and saw Aoba taking picture after picture without stopping. Sighing once again, she picks up a pen on the table, flicks it at Aoba at a desired strength, and watches in satisfaction as the Cruiser yelped and crumpled in pain after having been struck by the pen on the middle of her forehead. Dead on.

"Itai!" Aoba cried out as she crumpled on the ground clutching her forehead in pain, "Why, Nagato-san?!"

"Behave yourself, Aoba." Nagato said firmly, shutting the Cruiser with a look.

"H-hai!"

Tapping his son gently on the shoulder, Jason smiled at him as he turned to him, putting his right hand in front of Yato who trailed after it with a confused stare.

"Wanna see something cool?" Jason asked as everyone's attention fell to him.

Yato doesn't answer his father verbally but nodded in agreement, confusion turning to excitement as he waited. Meanwhile, Jason adjusted his son on his lap so that Yato is sitting on his left thigh and moved his left hand and placed it on his son's left shoulder.

"Look closely, my son." Jason said, a fatherly smile on his face as he focused his chakra on his hand.

Focusing more chakra on his hand – not much really, by _his_ standard – Jason was rewarded as a blue ball of pure energy, the size of a melon (not Yuubari!), slowly appeared, swirling and floating a few inches on top of his palm as the sound of the wind around them, spinning and twisting so fast, created a humming drill-like sound. Not a second later, the ball of pure energy that was spinning at all directions at a rapid rate, gradually gained blue flames that gently encased it forming a perfect image of a blue straggler which illuminated the room in warm blue light.

The shipgirls around them watched, mesmerized by the pretty light show and the warmth that is so much welcomed in this December chills.

"Did you know, my son, that blue stars – also known as Blue Stragglers – are hotter than stars with red or yellow flames, like the one in our own sun?" Jason said with a gentle smile.

"No, I don't." Yato said, shaking his head innocently.

"Now, you know." Jason continued smiling.

"Papa! Can I do that too?" Yato asked Jason as watched the flaming ball of energy slowly disappear, leaving no smoke or sound behind as it gently swirled around until it disappeared completely.

"Not now, you can't, but maybe in the future I can teach you." Jason said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Aw~!" Yato whined, "That's too long!"

"It is." Jason grinned, before taking his son's right hand in to his, his massive palm under the back of his son's tiny hand, "But it can't hurt if we do it now, together, right?"

"Right!"

Repeating the process again, Jason, this time, makes sure to match the wavelength of his son's chakra frequency to keep the technique stable. On his lap, Yato watched in awe as warmth coated his hand as the same blue ball of energy slowly appeared on the top of his palm, growing in size as the drilling sound grew louder.

"Wow~!" the young boy cooed as he watched mesmerized as the ball of energy gained a yellow flame coating, making it look like a miniature sun that is currently floating on his hand, "Papa! Look! Look!"

"Yes, yes. I'm looking, Yato." Jason laughed at the amount of childish excitement Yato is emitting, "Be careful now, okay? That's still fire, meaning it'll be hot."

"Okay!" Yato replied joyously, earning the smiles of all the women inside the room.

"Isn't he just precious?" Saber sighed blissfully as Yato's cuteness became too much for her, "Makes me want to squish those chubby cheeks of his!"

"Get in line, girl." Kushina said with a smirk, "We've got dibs."

"Yato-chan is very kawaii, indeed, but, same could not be said for his mother though." Mikoto commented with a sly grin.

"You're just jealous~!" Mito grinned back in retaliation.

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Akashi, you okay?" Yuubari asked her friend who was silent as she stared at the father and son duo, "Hey…"

"H-huh?! Uh, y-yeah!" Akashi stammered as she returned back to normal after being poked on the cheek by Yuubari, "Wh-what were you saying again, Yuubari-chan?"

Crossing her arms, Yuubari smirked at Akashi as she leaned forward to her friend and whispered to her ear so that only Akashi would hear her, "Too early to be fantasizing about your _chief_ and yourself, eh, A~ka~shi-ch~an~?"

Reaction was instantaneous as Akashi's face suddenly turned red from the bottom of her neck and up to the top of her forehead as she robotically turned to her friend in horror. Not knowing what to say, and in turn looking like fish out of the water, Akashi was only able to stare at Yuubari who gave her a playful wink in return.

"Ooh~! I smell a scoop!" Aoba grinned as she wriggled her eyebrows at the two shipgirls, her camera in hand ready to take photos and her fairies holding her small notebook and pen ready to take notes, "Come, come. Tell little ol' Aoba-chan what's this all about?"

Smirking at her friend, Yuubari began, "Well, you see Aoba-chan, our dear little Akashi is in fact crushi-", but sadly, she was not able to finish because of Akashi suddenly clamping her hand on to Yuubari's mouth with a vice grip as the latter tried her best to break free.

"Don't. Finish. _That_. Sentence." Akashi growled lowly for anyone but Yuubari, to hear, with a tone hinting a massively dangerous threat in them "Am I understood, Yuu~ba~ri-ch~an~?"

Yuubari could only nod in fear as Akashi slowly let her go, a visible handprint on her face from where the repair ship has held her seconds ago.

"And as for you, Aoba-san." Looking at the trembling reporter-to-be, Akashi continued, "If you don't want anything bad to happen, and I mean _very_ bad, to your things that you consider precious, you will act accordingly. Okay~?"

"H-h-h-hai!" Aoba lightly squawked in fear as she thought she saw an image of a heterochromia redhead male teen overlap with Akashi's from the intensity of her words before disappearing as if nothing happened, only to be replaced by the same old Akashi.

"Control yourself, Akashi." Ooyodo said from her station, not turning towards her friend as she changed channels in order to pick up anything worth picking up, "You can use that excess energy towards your machines alter on."

"Sorry about that, Ooyodo-chan~!" Akashi said bubbly as she hugged her friend from behind.

Ooyodo merely sighed in amusement towards her friend, "Whatever will you do, if I was not here?"

"I dunno, make it a living hell for everyone~? Teehee~!"

"Please don't." Nagato said with a frown, knowing completely how much hell Akashi can stir since she's the base only repair ship, doctor, consultant and engineer other than Yuubari who's only job is to assist Akashi on her daily routines.

"I'm just joking, Secretary-ship." Akashi giggled in her hands, "Just joking, is all!"

"I do hope so." Nagato said as she took the finished files and placed them on the tray labeled _'Passed'_.

"Are we expecting anymore company for today?" Jason asked to everyone.

"Other than Nachi-san and Kasumi-chan, no, we got nobody on the list, Teitoku." Saber said as she tapped her lips.

"S'that so?" Jason raised an eyebrow, "What about this Nachi and Kasumi? What's the problem?"

"I think it's better if Nachi-san explains it, Teitoku." Saber said, timidly rubbing the back of her head in anxiety.

"Sure, a little thrill couldn't hurt much." Jason said before turning to the other shipgirls, "Akashi, Yuubari and Aoba. You guys can go, you're all dismissed for now until further notice."

"Hai!" the thee saluted before exiting the room.

"I guess, now we wait." Mito said as Yato ran up to her, "Yes, Yato-chan? Want anything?"

"Mama, I'm hungry." Yato said as he rubbed his belly.

Sighing, Mito grinned as she stood up and picked her son off his feet, "You're just like your father, over there, when it comes to food. You two have a black hole for a stomach."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Jason said.

"You better." Mito smirked before exiting the room, "We'll be back in an hour or two."

With a soft click of the door closing, the room once again descended into silence as the sound of Jason signing papers became the only sound there is, other than Nagato taking her well-deserved break on the sofa as she was given a cup of red tea and some snacks by Mikoto.

"Itadakimasu."

"So, where's Daisuke and Rafael?" Jason asked as he kept signing papers, feeling a bit nostalgic at how it reminded him of the hell he endured in the 14th Infantry Battalion, years back.

"Probably making out with each other in his room." Mikoto commented with a snort as she went back to her phone, completely bored out of her mind.

"Last I checked, Raf is completely straight along with Daisuke." Jason countered.

"Meh, it's a possibility." Mikoto replied causing Kushina to snort loudly at the thought of it.

"A _likely_ possibility." Kushina giggled as she did her best to focus on her work.

"You can compare them to a spaghetti," Saber said, joining in the fun as well, "It's only straight until it gets wet."

"That only applies to girls, Saber." Jason chastised the silvernette, causing Ooyodo and Nagato to grin, "Guys don't get wet when horny. They get wild and are down-right nutjobs."

"I believe they said something about increasing the speed on the repairs on the Highwind, Teitoku." Nagato said.

"Did they now? Thanks, Nagato." Jason gratefully said.

Going back to their comfortable silence, everyone relaxed as the calm and light atmosphere in room eased them all up. It wasn't until a knock echoed through the door, a formal kind of knock.

"Permission to enter, Capt- er, Admiral!" Emily's voice rang muffled from the other side because of the door.

"Granted." Jason replied, not bothering to lift his head up or stop as the door opened, "Come on in."

After being granted permission to enter, Emily opened the door, revealing herself to be dressed in blue fatigues, with her dog-tags proudly displayed on her neck and a familiar book about chakra for beginners under her left arm. Behind her followed the familiar grumpy girl from yesterday, a woman in purple which he suspects to be one of Ashigara's ship-sisters who sported an absurdly long black hair in a side ponytail that reached past her feet but not long enough to touch the ground. Even if he knew all their names, it would still be one out of four chances he'll get this one right so he takes the safe route.

Stopping in front of his desk, the three saluted him, albeit the little one looking like she's forcing herself to do it causing the girl in purple to sigh in mild disappointment.

"At ease." Jason said with a disarming smile, returning he salute, "What brings you lot here? And Emily, call me Captain, if that suits your taste."

"I-is that really okay?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Of course, besides, you know me more by Captain, than by Admiral." Jason said as be placed his pen down on the table, "Even, I, still feel like I haven't been promoted from Captain yet with all the things I'm doing just the same as I was doing before."

Pointing at the ton of paperwork needing some signing by his right palm as he rested his cheek on his free hand, Jason noticed Ashigara's sister flinch, seemingly sharing his pain as well. Well, how nice of her to sympathize, just that it'd be wasted on him since he does not like being sympathized or pitied on.

"It's quite alright, Ms…"

"I'm Nachi, Commander. Second ship of the Myoukou-class Heavy Cruisers." Nachi bowed her head briefly, "Please take good care of me."

"Nice to meet you, Nachi-san." Jason returned the gesture as he tipped his hat to her, "Please take care of me, too."

Standing at the height of 5'8, she is as tall as Kongou and her sisters with her purple uniform with a black tight skirt, white pantyhose and white elbow gloves making her appear taller unlike Kongou's miko uniform. Taking a second look on her side ponytail, Jason notices that it is actually curling to her left like a loose spaghetti. For her shoes, she sported black low-cut boots that gave her an extra inch in height, as most shoes used by the girls here on base.

"And you, little one," Jason said, turning to the little girl with his single eye, "… what is your name?"

"Tch." The girl clicks her tongue at him disrespectfully, "Who the hell is he calling _'little one'_?"

"Kasumi, please behave yourself this instant!" Nachi scolded the little girl who just turned cheek at Jason, crossing her arms, her hostility to him visible for all to see.

"It's alright, Nachi." Jason smiled, waving Nachi's worries away.

"Bu-but, C-Commander! I cannot let such disrespect go undisciplined." Nachi pressed a bit.

"It's _alright_ , Nachi." Jason repeated himself, again, with a bit more force behind it, shutting Nachi in her place gently, "I'll handle this. Anyway, Kasumi… I am Jason Ramirez, it is nice to meet you."

Gently smiling at the Destroyer, Jason relaxes himself in his chair as he motioned to Emily that he'll get back to her later.

"Tch." Kasumi clicks her tongue in annoyance, "How troublesome. I'm Kasumi, that's all you need to know, _Kuso_ Teitoku!"

Looking at her, Jason notes that she stands at the height of 4'10, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, arm warmers, a skirt with suspenders, black knee-highs and a pair of brown shoes. Her long greyish-silver hair with a side ponytail framing the side of her left shoulder while her yellowish-brown eyes glared at Jason with hate. Extreme hate.

' _Kuso… Teitoku…'_ Jason rolled the words in his mental tongue in amusement for being called something so unique, _'That sounds quite interesting, really.'_

"Kasumi, that's enough!" Saber snapped as she got off her seat, standing on Kasumi's right as she glared at the little girl, "Remember this, Kasumi, in this base, disrespect will not be tolerated. If I were you, I'd watch the next words that comes out of that mouth of yours."

With a clear threat hanging on the air, Kasumi glares at Saber, gritting her teeth in rage while Nachi looked worried as the Rear-Admiral glared back with clenched fists. Meanwhile, Jason stared at the exchange monotonously as he assessed the best way to approach this situation he's got in his hands.

"Saber, Kasumi. Stand down." The two ignored him, "That's an order. **Now!** "

Flinching hard at Jason's unexpectedly loud and very commanding voice, the two turned away from each other with a snort making Jason sigh at their hard-headedness. Meanwhile, Kushina and Mikoto stopped what they were doing the moment Jason made his voice known, flinching as well since he rarely uses that voice to anyone other than the enemy. Emily, on the other hand, looked very surprised with Nagato putting her tea back down on the saucer as she turned her attention to him.

"You two…" Jason sighs in exhaustion as the amount of paperwork he's done is making him feel really, really drowsy, "Saber, calm down will ya? Let me take care of this."

"H-hai…" Saber said, her voice having lost their volume as she found the ground quite interesting, "F-forgive me, Teitoku."

"It's alright." Jason waves at her.

"What am I even here for, anyway, Kuso Teitoku?!" Kasumi snapped at Jason in defiance.

Next to her, Saber twitched, a tic mark appearing on her left cheek as she glared at Kasumi at the corner of her eyes from such blatant disrespect to their superior.

"Dunno." Jason took the insult and let it slide, finding it really amusing to be called _'Shitty Admiral'_ before he turned to Saber, "Why was she called, Saber?"

"I came upon a report of Nachi-san describing how Kasumi got into a fight with Kagerou-chan a few days back, just for the reason that Kagerou-chan was praising you." Saber said as she stood in attention, "I was told by Mito-san to let you handle this yourself."

"That woman…" Jason sighed as an image of a chibi-Mito grinning at him with peace-signs and her tongue sticking out as she went _'Tee-hee~'_ on him.

"Is something the matter, Teitoku?" Saber asks concern.

"Is there anything we can get you, Commander?" Nachi asks as well in concern.

"No, I'm good." Jason replies as he waved his left hand, his other hand holding his head as he felt a migraine caused by that woman who loves to troll him from time to time, "Anyway, Kasumi, tell me why are you angry at me? Was there anything I did to earn your ire?"

Glaring at him, Kasumi spat, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Jason presses on, "Look. I know your past, I've read about them before. I also know how you harbor hatred for being punished for something you didn't do and losing helplessly at the end of your career as a ship."

"You know nothing!" Kasumi growled, her fists turning white from the lack of blood circulation due to how hard she grips them, "You, who did nothing but sit and sign shit, knows nothing of what I've went through! So, don't tell me you know an inch of shits I've been through and that you understand my pain, because I will never believe nor accept it!"

Hearing her monologue, Jason merely smirked at Kasumi making her growl at him more as she glared and focus her hatred on him, "Me? Know nothing? Of what's it like losing friends, brothers, sisters and all those fucking dear people I held close to my heart? Are you sure about that? I mean, I'll agree that I've done nothing much on this base other than push-pens all day, but please, check your facts about my past before you start laying shit on all those people I've watched die in my _own_ fucking arms!"

Now matching her glare, something the DD was not prepared for when Jason's only eye turned crimson, Jason took off his hat and placed it on top of a stack of papers he's already signed and leaned his face on his left hand, his shoulder length hair, that he needs to cut, doing a fine job of framing the side of his head. Ooyodo, on her post, swallowed a large lump in her throat as the atmosphere turned really heavy with Jason's glare easily overpowering through Kasumi's as the little Destroyer turned away from him.

"Over the years I've been fighting, I lost five times the amount of crew you ever had and the whole world just fucking watched!" Jason spat as he placed his left hand on his eyepatch, "Wanna hear a short story?"

Kasumi gulped as she felt an undesirable feeling creep itself on to her inside as her stomach turned knots at the sound of Jason's semi-growling voice that is far heavier than anything she's heard from the moment she came back as a shipgirl.

"I lost this eye, the same day my brother lost his." Jason said as he slowly took of the eyepatch, revealing an empty eye-socket that made everyone's skin crawl uncomfortably, "I lost this eye, just so my brother could have it. Ripped it out with my bare hand in the middle of the fight and jammed the damn eye on his head, performing a mid-battle eye-surgery. Not my best decisions, but I was ready to take any drastic measure just to make sure my family doesn't suffer, even if it cost me."

Lifting his right hand, he shows all of them the very hand that he used to take his eye out, "Two years after that, when Yato was only six months old, I held my parents in my arms, for the last time as they drowned in their own blood. Three months before that, I watched as a close friend of mine sacrificed himself as he rammed an AC-130 to a captured freighter containing a nuclear device that was meant to be detonated in the capital. And now, five months ago, I lost my ship to those wretched Abyssals. All one hundred and sixty personnel, lost in a blink of an eye. All losses, I took the blame and the responsibilities and that was just the tip of an iceberg."

Putting back his eyepatch after his speech, Jason sighs as he looked at Kasumi with a tired eye that belonged to a person older than he is, "Tell me again if I don't know shit about what you've went through is like."

As the room plunged to an uncomfortable silence, one that is choking the life out of everyone through the sheer pressure, Jason watched as Kasumi avoid his eye, her head lowered. He thanked whatever god is out there for not having his son here and witness what he just did. Rubbing his left temple as he straightened up in his seat, Jason sighed once again.

"I know about your past, Kasumi." Jason murmurs, watching Kasumi twitch, "And no one blames you here of what has happened in the past for it has long since gone."

"How can you be so sure of that…" Kasumi mutters quietly.

"Let's just say you're not the only one that feels that way." Jason said, winking at her playfully when she turned to look at him, "Life is like a wheel; there are times when you're up, and times when you are down. Sometimes, you just gotta roll with it."

Saying all those with as much passion as he can muster, Jason smiled peacefully as Kasumi slowly nodded her head to him. What a nice girl…

Jinx.

"I see…" Kasumi said with a slight smile, "Kuso Teitoku."

"Kasumi!" Saber and Nachi both cried out before Jason chuckled, highly amused.

" _Pffft!"_ Kushina and Mikoto laughed quietly, barely avoiding doing a spit-take.

"Oh man…." Jason chuckled as he picked up his hat and fanned himself with it, "It's been so long since a subordinate of mine insulted me so blatantly. Except for Raf and Carter, cuz they're a bunch of massive A-holes."

"Too right." Kushina nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, you two, Nachi, Kasumi, have a seat and have something to eat." Jason said as Mikoto placed two extra chairs, quite fancy too, next to the sofa she was sitting on. From where she pulled those from, Jason has no idea, "Emily, you have some as well."

"Ah! No, thanks, Capt. I'm still good." Emily refuses lightly, patting her stomach.

"You sure?"

"Hundred percent, sir!" Emily says, doing the okay hand sign.

"Well, suit yourself then."

Nodding to him as the atmosphere got lighter and brighter, the two took their seats as Mikoto offered them a cup of red tea and some biscuits while Emily stood at the side, "Here you go, enjoy~."

"Please, don't be shy to ask for more." Kushina said to the two, "It's the best she could do, other than making the lives of her victims a living hell – I'm looking at you, Jason – and being a giant sadist."

"Kushi-chan, noooo!"

"Hush you." Kushina replied to Mikoto, "You have no right to argue."

"Mou!"

"You didn't have to cite me out." Jason groaned as he slumped on his table like a blob, most of the papers signed in another record time, much to everyone's shock.

"How are you so fast on signing those papers, Kuso Teitoku?!" Kasumi asked as she ate and drank her mid-day snack.

Saber's eyes could be seen twitching from Kasumi's insults as she stood next to Jason, taking Nagato's place for the time being.

"Oh, you know," Jason gestures with his hands, "Being once a slave to my superiors got me into doing paperwork faster; so that I can get my revenge on them quicker."

"That is quite a morbid way of doing things, Commander." Nachi commented as she held her cup.

"They learned to suck it up." Jason muttered just as Rafael and Daisuke entered the room, "Yo."

"Morning." Rafael yawned, wearing the Philippine marines khaki top and navy blue bottoms.

"Good morning, Nebula-sama." Daisuke nodded, his white haori swaying as he closed the door.

"What's up?" Jason asked, yawning as well from Rafael's infectious yawn.

"Daisuke has something to say to you, Jay." Rafael said as he made way for Daisuke.

"If it's another one of your confession shits, know that I will drop-kick you harder than Mito did." Jason said, immediately putting his defenses up, "I will not be caught off-guard the second time."

Laughing nervously at the memory, and mostly the pain, Daisuke shook his head and said, "No, Nebula-sama. It's none of that. What I'm here for is because of Shizuka-sama's orders."

"Great…" Jason sighed in recognition, "What did she want now? Let's see it."

"Of course." Daisuke nodded as he pulled out a green scroll from within his robes, "Here is Shizuka-sama's message, Nebula-sama."

Taking the scroll, Jason finds that the scroll is one of those blood-sealed scrolls, which is pretty explanatory so we'll skip explanation. Doing the basic stuff, like cutting his finger, in front of everyone, using the sharp-tipped pen and wiped the bleeding thumb on the scroll's opening. Shocked and quite traumatized on how easily Jason inflicted self-harm without flinching, the four shipgirls could only watch as Jason blankly placed his thumb on the scroll before they heard something hissing loudly followed by a click.

Opening the scroll, his thumb already healed, Jason scanned the scroll's content and frowned. All the shipgirls that's looking at him blinked in confusion while Rafael, Daisuke, Kushina, Mikoto and Saber narrowed their eyes.

"So…" Jason hums deeply, "It's one of _those_ days, huh?"

"What _'day'_ , Teitoku?" Ooyodo asked.

Looking at all of them, Jason watched as the atmosphere became heavy once again. Kasumi, whom has just had her first interaction with Jason, along with Nachi, could only gulp at the way Jason reminded her of the officers back when Japan still had an empire. Looking at all of them, Jason made sure to look as serious as possible before he dropped the bomb on them.

"Grandma is paying Yato a visit in Christmas." Jason said seriously, like it's one of the things he wants to _never_ happen, "And we cannot let that happen!"

"Eh?" Saber, Emily and the shipgirls all blinked in massive confusion at the dumb plot-twist.

"I agree." Kushina muttered, "We must not let her see Yato!"

"Agreed." Mikoto replied, "That woman does not know when to hold back."

"Nor can we beat her on one-on-one." Daisuke added, "Especially if she has one of her guards with her."

"Well, so long as it's not _her_ she's bringing, I don't think we'll have much problem." Rafael said, eyes narrowing.

"The price of freedom sure is steep." Jason mutters.

"And it is a price we must all pay at the end of our time." Rafael says.

"Too dark." Ooyodo commented which Jason agreed to.

"No one's dying, Raf." Jason chided, "Chill."

"What? It's true, though." Rafael shrugged as he poured himself and Daisuke some tea after being ignored by Mikoto for the _thousandth_ time. Talk about issues.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, Nebula-sama, but where is Yato-sama and Mito-sama?" Daisuke asked as he turned his head around, looking for the mother and son duo.

"They went to get Yato some food, said he was hungry." Jason replied, signing the last paperwork of the day, "Finally! Finished for the day!"

"Thanks for the good work, Teitoku." Saber said as she stacked the last of files together before putting them all on the _'Passed'_ tray.

"You too." Jason nods before looking at the clock across him, "Hm. Only already 10:30 am."

Standing up, Jason did some stretching, groaning with satisfaction as bones popped properly before heading towards the door, "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

With their Commander done for the day, everyone stood up and helped clean the used tea-cups and utensils away. After that, they followed Jason who was just about to open the door.

"Do you hear that?" Nagato asked no one but everyone as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hear what?" Jason asked as he placed his right hand on the knob, ready to give it a twist.

"… _NIN… OV…!"_

"I don't hear anything, Nagato." Jason said as he slowly turned the knob around.

"… _BUR… G… VE…!"_

"Commander, let _I_ open the door for you." Nachi said as she stopped Jason from opening the door as she too finally heard what Nagato was hearing.

"Are you sure?" Jason asks, "I mean, I've already turned it."

"I insist." Nachi pressed on while Kasumi watched them from behind with a large question mark on her head.

"Huh, what's going on?"

"Well, if you insist." Jason says as he let go of the knob and made space for her, "By all means."

"Thank you." Nachi said with vigilance.

"I will stand here, if you don't mind, Teitoku." Nagato said as she made Jason move back a bit more as she took his place.

"Um… okay?"

"After you open the door, Nachi-san, immediately move to the side. Understood?" Nagato instructed.

"Hai." Nachi said, "On three."

"Three!" Nagato cried as Nachi immediately opened the door and side-stepped to the side.

What greeted them from the other side was Kongou rampaging towards Jason's office with her sisters running after her from behind like a horde of raging bulls. One caught his eye and upon focusing on her, Jason has to stop a snort from coming out as Hiei ran like an Olympic sprinter after her elder sister, easily out-pacing her slower sisters who took their time.

" _ **TEI~TO~KU~! ! ! !"**_ Kongou screamed in delight as she dashed towards the door, enclosing in fast.

" _ **HIEEEEIIII! ! !"**_

Grunting, Nagato prepared herself just as Kongou crossed the ten-meter mark in front of her.

Seeing Nagato in her way, Kongou smirked in defiance as she ran faster while Jason waited for them to finish.

"Heh~!" Kongou smirked, "You think you can stop _me_ , Nagato-san?!"

"I don't need to think, Kongou, I know I can!" Nagato retorted as she moved to intercept the Fast Battleship.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kongou cried out as Nagato came in for the kill with a bear hug.

"You're finished!" Nagato screamed as she grinned in victory as Kongou neared her arms.

But Kongou was not a Fast Battleship for nothing, for in her eyes, Nagato came in slow-motion which is one of the perks of being a Fast Battleship like her; they were blessed with freakishly fast reflexes and she was about to milk it for all its worth. Staring straight at her current adversary's eyes, Kongou smirked as she easily ducked through Nagato's arms, the latter's eyes widening at her failure as Kongou passed her as she over extended herself and stumbled on the floor.

"Nooo! ! !" Nagato screamed as she turned around in desperation to stop the tea-nut Fast Battleship.

"You're a hundred years too slow, Nagato-san!" Kongou laughed, sending Nagato a two finger-mock salute.

"Hieeei! ! !" Hiei screamed as she jumped over Nagato's kneeling form as if the woman below her is a hurdle in a hundred-meter hurdle race.

" _Pffft!"_ Kushina wasn't able to hold back her laughter, much to her horror as she watched Kongou launch herself to Jason with Hiei doing the same a few seconds later, "Watch out!"

Standing on his place as Kongou flew to him at impressive speed with Hiei right behind her, Jason waited for them to get close enough while he shielded Kasumi, Saber and Ooyodo behind him. As the flying Desu-boat came much closer, with time slowing down for him as his reflexes kicked in, Jason spun anti-clockwise, his hands moving up as he did so, catching Kongou by the waist as he wrapped his right arm around her before coming to a full 360 degrees as he caught Hiei by the left, slowing down to a stop as he set both girls back on their feet.

"Nee-sama!" Haruna's voice rang out as she and Kirishima stopped at the office's doorway, "Are you two alright?!"

"They're fine, Haruna." Jason smiled at the two in front of him, "Don't run indoors, okay?"

"That was a nice catch, Teitoku." Kirishima commented, fixing her specs back on place with her finger, gleaming as her eyes narrowed, "By my calculations, a normal human would have not been able to catch or stop the momentum of a shipgirl running at fifty-six kilometers per hour in such a small distance without suffering heavy damages. Just what are you, Teitoku?"

Crossing his arms, Jason grinned as the three girls behind him moved in front of him to see his expression, "Why, I'm awesomeness reincarnated, Kirishima. Make sure to not forget that."

" _Awesomeness_ my ass." Rafael coughed as he went out of the door, just to be safe.

"Talk to me again when you punch your V-card on the face, m8." Jason retorted with the finger.

"After you stop being a dense fuck-tard sometimes, Jay." Rafael smirked as he returned the gesture.

"I'll never know if you two hate each other or something." Daisuke sighed in amusement as he shook his head on his hand.

"That's just them expressing their friendship to each other, Daisuke-san." Kushina yawned, Jason's mental exhaustion caused by paperwork infecting her.

" _Nice_ catch, Teitoku desu!" Kongou giggled as she gave Jason a thumb up, "Handled like a gentleman, too."

"How were you able to catch us, Commander?" Hiei tilted her head, "We could have sent you through the wall at the speed we were going."

"More like _you_ were aiming on actually sending me through the wall, though." Jason sweat-dropped with half-lidded eyes at the memory of Hiei running at full speed earlier.

"N-no, I was not!" Hiei stammered which only hammered Jason's belief.

"Well, if you are trying to do it again in the future, please know that I believe in gender-equality and will defend myself when attacked. Man, or woman, I will not hesitate."

Hiei gulped at Jason's words as she avoided his face.

"Don't worry, I don't usually hurt people for no reason and most end up leaving me alone, embarrassed." Jason said to Hiei as he playfully chopped her in the forehead.

"Ack?! What gives?!" Hiei cried out as Jason's _playful_ chop felt like having something like a dodge ball sent to her head at full speed by a _shipgirl_ , "That hurts! Dumbass!"

"My, oh my. This day is getting better and better, huh?" Jason grinned as he stared at Hiei's eyes which glared at him with glistening tears on her eyes as she massaged her forehead.

"What are you? A masochist, sadistic prick?!" Hiei growled as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"I like that fire on you, Hiei. Keep it up." Jason smirked, "But you're wrong. You see, the masochist is Raf, over there and the sadistic prick you speak of is Mikoto, behind you."

"Oh, how you flatter me, Jason." Mikoto giggled with a dark look on her hand as she too gave Jason the finger, with a bit more sass, "Keep talking crap and I'll make you wish you've never been born."

Grinning at her challengingly, fire burning in their eyes as they fought for the battles of will, Jason grunted,

"Come and try."

Doing the hither gesture, Jason grinned just as sadistically as Mikoto did to him as one did so with intent and a promise of immense pain while the other did with his troll-ish nature. That and he was bored.

"Just you wait, Jason," Mikoto smirked as she started walking to the door while pulling Kushina with her, "You will get what you deserve one of this days."

"Sure, whatever you say, Miko~chan~!" Jason waved at her with a playful grin.

"So, what did you wanna talk about again, Emily?" Jason asked as Kongou wrapped herself on his right arm with no intent on letting go. Can't do anything about that.

"Ah! About that, I… um… was thinking if I could, you know, ask permission to buy some clothes for me and my girls. Since, you know, we lost all our stuff in that plane and all." Emily said, rubbing the back of her head bashfully.

"Sure, I'll book you girls a day to yourselves when we get back from lunch." Jason nods.

"Awesome!" Emily grins but then it falters slowly, "B-but, um… is it alright if I ask you to help us look around? Since we're new here and all."

You could see the thin ice breaking inside the room as all the women within and outside the room twitched after Emily finished her words. Snapping their attention at her, they all waited in pregnant silence for Jason's response while the girl they are currently choking with their stare fidgeted in place.

"No problem, might as well get Yato some toys along the way." Jason shrugs without a care in the world as he thought about what kind of gift should he give to his son.

"EHH?! Teitoku, how about us?!" Kongou yelled in distress as she pulled on Jason's arm.

"Hm? Oh, uh, I'll make space on my schedule for you girls as well." Jason said, rubbing the back of his head at the thought of how much work just got piled up, again.

"Really?! _Yay_!" Kongou cheered while Hiei's eye twitched in annoyance.

"We don't need _his_ help, Onee-sama!" Hiei said as she tried to pull her sister away from him, "Besides, he probably doesn't even know what girls like in the first place!"

"On the contrary, Hiei, I do." Jason smiled at her which just further annoyed her more, "I do have three younger sisters to take care of. And add in Mito, Mikoto and Kushina as well, whom I've known for years, I do have quite the knowledge on how to treat a woman."

"U-um! Teitoku, H-Haruna would be honored!" Haruna said as she tried to calm her sister whose fuss was just about gone, "Please take care of us!"

"Sure. I'll be honored, too." Jason grins at her, "It's not every day that I get to go out with beautiful ladies."

In the front door, Kushina twitched as if she heard such blasphemy just now. Turning around, she said, "What's that supposed to mean? You calling us ugly or something?!"

"Uh… no, I didn't mean that…" Jason felt at lost at the sudden question that came right out of nowhere.

"You better not, or else…" Kushina left a hanging threat as she stormed off.

"H-hey! Wait up, Kushina!" Mikoto stuttered as she went to catch up to her, not before sticking her tongue out to Jason in a childish manner.

"What was that all about?" Jason asks in confusion, adjusting his seized arm through Kongou's vice-grip hold, "Is she on her period or something?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Rafael shrugged as he watched Jason exit the office with the Kongou-class in tow, "But, just to be safe, prepare yourself."

"Aye." Daisuke nods sagely, "A maiden's heart is not but a fragile glass. One wrong move and you break it, some way or the other."

"Maybe I should cook her favorite food as compensation of sorts." Jason shook his head.

"Are you cooking again tonight, Teitoku?" Kirishima asked, keeping her distance from Jason – five feet – just in case he pulls a fast one on her like he did yesterday.

"Nah, not tonight, Kirishima." Jason said with a small head shake, "I got a lot of things to take care of, plus, since Christmas is coming, I'll need to work out how much we'll be spending on Christmas decorations."

"Ah, yes… Christmas is right by the corner after all." Kirishima nods as she held her hands behind her back, "If it is alright with you, Teitoku, I can help you with the calculations of the funding we'll need. How about it?"

"Well. Since you're offering, I can't really say no, could I?" Jason grinned at her.

"Then, please leave it all to me." Kirishima smiled back, feeling satisfied of being of use.

"H-Haruna could make s-some tea, while you t-two work, Teitoku." Haruna offered with such a smile Jason felt his entire defenses be breached like it wasn't even there.

"Go ahead, Haruna." Jason gave her a thumb-up which she happily replied with a nod.

"I… I can make something for you guys to eat, I guess…" Hiei said, tapping her lips with her finger in thought.

"Uhh… maybe I should take care of that one, Hiei." Kongou said, leaving Jason's side for a moment as she held her sister in the shoulders, "Why don't you just fix the plates, cups and utensils like before, ne?"

"W-well, sure… I guess." Hiei rubbed the back of her head at her sister's request, whom she couldn't say no because of her love for her.

"Great!"

"You guys don't have to worry about it now," Jason said to the four, "I still have to book it when it's going to commence. For now, enjoy life and the little things that comes with it."

"Sure!" the four nodded at him.

"Anyways, let's get going. I'm sure some of you people are hungry." Jason said as he leads the way to the cafeteria.

"U-um! Please go on without me!" Ooyodo said as she patted her skirt pockets, seemingly looking for something, "I must have forgotten my handkerchief back in the office. Please excuse me!"

"Come and get something to eat once you find it, Ooyodo." Jason says just as he and the others rounded up the corner, waving at her, "We'll see you in a bit."

"H-hai! Please excuse me!" Ooyodo nodded as they disappeared.

Turning around, Ooyodo runs back to the office, opening the door and moving quickly to her table where her pink handkerchief with a cute white bunny sued in it is. Her lips curled upwards as she laid her eyes upon it, making haste as she grabbed it. Just as she was about to leave, her sharp shipgirl ears picked up a beeping sound that had different length and patterns from her radio. Realizing that what she's hearing is Morse code, she quickly scrambled for a pen and paper, finding both in Jason's table and pen holder.

Upon pulling her chair back, Ooyodo flops herself in and equipped her headphones on, listening to the beeps as she quickly deciphered it. All around her, one by one, her fairies peeked out of her shoulders, under her luscious black hair, watching in interest as their charge wrote down letters after letters in an impressive speed that can match Jason's earlier pace.

Wrapping up as the message ended, Ooyodo dropped the pen next to her and went through the message, eyes widening at the content. Content that are in need of Jason's immediate attention. Standing up almost immediately, Ooyodo almost knocked her chair off as she bolted through the door, closing it rather hard after her as she ran as fast as her legs can take her towards Jason with a single thought in mind.

' _THERE'S MORE COMING!'_

* * *

 **And here it ends once again. I'll try to update the next chapter after i get started on it first. Don't forget to leave a comment and like it, okay? untill next time.**


	17. Chapter 16: It begins, Now

**So, here's another installment of this story.**

 **Damn, two chapters in a month?! I must be going on a roll here!**

 **Not, really.**

 **I just felt like updating this one early, cuz i felt extra motivated by the review from the last chapter. Thanks!**

 **Without further do...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kancolle, OPM, Naruto and whatever references I've used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners and I'm merely borrowing them (without permission, of course lels). But the OCs are MINE. MINE, MINE, _MINE_!**

 **P.S.: See what I just did there? I just repeated my disclaimer three chapters in a row now... if you were paying attention anyway.**

 **P.S.S: Chapter contains salt mines and mind boggling stuff. Stop reading if you're not built for such greatness. I understand, really, i do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 _ **December 13, 2020;  
Time: 10:27:38hrs;  
Cafeteria Entrance;  
Way's blocked; **_

"I challenge you in a duel, Teitoku!"

A girl, 5'6ft in height, stood in front of Jason and co.'s way to the cafeteria. Her short dark green hair sways gently from side to side from her erratic movement. And just like any other shipgirl in this base, she was a heck of a beauty, with fair toned Japanese skin, slim but strong figure and a certain allure that she and all other shipgirls possess, independently. She wore an eyepatch over her right eye and a steel pauldron sitting on top of her right shoulder.

She wore a white serafuku with a red tie and green accents, it also exposes her midriff for the world to see. And just like all the serafukus worn by the shipgirls here and in Japan, those holy things also expose their mile-long legs. On her hip, a leather belt with a small satchel hangs diagonally, clipped securely on her skirt. She wore a pair of white ankle length socks and a pair of brown dress shoes. To complete the look, whatever it is, she wore a white hat that hangs/droops to the right.

"Did you hear me?! I said I challenge you to a duel!" a lone green eye eye's Jason with an irritated glare as she gripped her fists, "Say something, dammit!"

"I'm hungry."

"Huh?"

"What? You told me to say something." Jason says to her, "I complied. Now move aside, I want to eat my lunch."

"Huh?! Where's your pride as man?!" the girl cried out, refusing to move from her spot, "C'mon! fight me!"

"Why?" Jason asks as he squints in confusion, "Can't it wait later? At least let me eat first."

"No! A warrior should be able to fight, even on an empty stomach!" the girl pressed as she held two bokken on her left hand, "Now fight me!"

"A warrior's worst enemy is their stomach, kid." Jason sighs as his stomach starts making its demands known, quietly, "Now, step aside, before I make you regret ever standing in my way."

"Kukuku. Big words for a man refusing to fight." The girl smirked smugly at him.

Behind him, Saber face palmed and shook her head at the behavior of one of their girls. Meanwhile, Kushina, Mikoto, Daisuke and Rafael watched in amusement as Jason's right hand twitched in mild annoyance. On the other hand, Emily and the Kongou-class watched in interest, waiting for Jason's next move. Nagato, Nachi and Kasumi merely watched with deadpan stares towards Kiso who they think must be suffering her chunni tendencies. Besides, everyone on the base knows that Kiso is just as strong as Tenryuu when it came to CQC.

"You sure you don't want to move?"

"Don't wanna." The girl shook her head, "Fight me, now!"

Sighing on his hand, Jason raised his free left hand and motioned for one of the bokkens Kiso held in her hand, "Fine, let's just get this over with. Pass it here."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Kiso grinned in excitement as she threw one of the wooden swords to him.

" _Brat._ Before we start, "Jason starts as he caught the sword with his left hand, doing some practice swings, "-why don't we introduce ourselves, first. I believe I haven't received your name, young Padawan?"

"Umu! I'm Kiso." Kiso announced, doing some arm gestures Jason saw in some anime a few years back, "And I'll bestow upon you the absolute best victory. Right after I prove myself better than that copy-cat."

Raising an eyebrow, Jason crossed his arms as he held the bokken in an icepick position, "This _'copy-cat'_ you speak of, wouldn't be Tenryuu, right?"

"How'd you know, Teitoku?" Kiso asked in confusion as she lowered her non-lethal weapon.

"Gut-instinct." Jason sighed through his nose as he pinched the bridge above it.

"Hm. Is that so?" snapping back in a fighting stance, one that Jason recognized as a standard Kendo stance, both hands holding the hilt with her feet lightly standing on the ground as she pointed the tip at his throat, Kiso narrowed her eyes as she slowed her breathing "No matter. Let us begin!"

"Okay, and since you're the challenger, I will set some ground rules." Jason says, holding the bokken lightly with his left hand, where his field of view at the moment is at its worst, "I will only use my left hand to fight or defend. You, on the other hand, will have five minutes to attack me however you want. And if you can land a single hit on me, then you can ask me for anything, and I'll make it happen. Deal?"

"A-anything?!" Kiso choked in air as her innocent mind ran through all the possibilities of this _anything_ that Jason speaks of, "D-Define _anything_."

"What part do you not understand?" Jason asks as time ticked by.

"So…" Kiso looked shy and timid compared to her boisterous attitude minutes ago, "Anything, then? Hmm… and if I lose?"

"Yes. And if you lose, then be prepared, I guess." Jason winks, "Now, let's beg-"

 _ **CRACK! ! !**_

Jason's left arm snapped in action as he blocked an overhead strike from Kiso, his single eye staring at Kiso's exposed eye, "You're an energetic one."

"Tch. With such a huge risk I'm taking, I can't ignore any opportunity that is presented to me." Kiso grunted as she pushed against Jason while the latter merely held her in place, not really feeling like putting too much effort in it.

"Is that so?" Jason questions rhetorically before pushing Kiso back, making her stumble back to where she last stood on, five meters in front of him, "Then, make sure to give it your all, Kiso."

"You bet your ass I will!" Kiso boomed as she dashed towards Jason with full intent on running the bokken on his face while Jason merely relaxed his posture, lowering the bokken to present as much opening for Kiso as possible.

Why you ask?

Well, his bored and a bored Jason is a dangerous Jason.

Lashing out faster than most humans can strike with a sword, especially a wooden one, Kiso clicked her tongue in annoyance as Jason blocked all her strikes with little effort, even when he's using his non-dominant hand! Meanwhile, Jason weaved through the attacks that he knew would miss him by a mile while blocking those that got too close, not giving Kiso a chance on winning.

Locking swords again, Kiso glared at Jason straight in the eye as she struggles on their one-sided fight, arms shaking as she tried to push against Jason's sword. Staring at her straight in the eye as well, Jason narrowed his eye, adding a bit of effort as he slowly pushed Kiso's bokken towards her while the girl struggled even more.

"Is this all you've got, little girl?" Jason's eye bore a hole through Kiso's unyielding spirit.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Kiso glares back as she struggled to push Jason back, "D-Do-Don't underestimate me!"

"Then show me what your true strength!" Jason boomed as he pushed Kiso a second time, making her fall on her rear as her bokken clattered next to her.

"Itai!" Kiso cried out after falling hard on the floor.

"Get up." Jason said as he looked at his watch, "You have two minutes and thirty seconds left."

Gnashing her teeth together hard, Kiso grabbed her sword and exploded to Jason with full intent on giving him a piece of her mind. Standing his ground, Jason leaned to the right as he dodged a dash/stab from Kiso before raising the sword up meeting Kiso's causing the latter to bounce from having the same amount of force returned to her. Growling lowly, Kiso slashed at different places, heavily utilizing her Light Cruiser speed and strength.

On the sidelines, Jason's company watched with varying expressions as they watched Jason dodge and weave through all Kiso's futile attacks, even if most of them could easily kill a normal human being.

"I feel bad for her knowing that Nebula-sama is pretty much just playing with her." Daisuke said a meaty sound resounded in the halls after Jason spun around Kiso and used the flat of his sword and _tapped_ Kiso _gently_ on her rear.

"Kyaaah! ! !" Kiso cried out as she instinctively held her rear, her face burning brightly.

"Two minutes, Kiso." Jason reminded her.

"Oooh!" the audience made a sound at a such daring move.

"B-B-Bastard!" Kiso roared as she immediately turned around, fury burning in her eye as she attacked wildly, "H-How d-dare you?!"

"How dare I? Oh, I dare, alright." Jason smirked as he waved left and right, the bokken passing harmlessly away from him with no chance of hitting him.

"Stand still!" Kiso roared as she rushed forward and did a full have circle horizontal slash with Jason back-pedaling before Kiso even attempted to slash.

"No." Jason grinned as he parried an overhead slash from Kiso by striking from the inside position, his Kali training slowly bleeding in the fight as he started blocking and parring, Kali-style.

Kiso, on the other hand, gritted her teeth as she found getting a hit on Jason was becoming harder and harder after every second. Not only was it getting harder to get a hit on him, his damn grin as he blocked or parried her was also getting on her nerves.

Another strike on the rear jolts Kiso's mind after Jason slapped her bokken with a bit more strength causing her to present to him her venerable back.

"Hyaa?!" Kiso gasped as she stumbled a few steps forward.

"Don't get distracted in a fight, Kiso." Jason chides the green-haired Light Cruiser, "It can get even the most efficient warrior killed, if they're not careful."

Growling, Kiso turned to him with both hands on the hilt as she struck the unmoving Jason who only looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"You know frontal attack won't work on me, right?" Jason asked Kiso who tucked her knees together and launched herself at Jason, adding momentum to her swing.

"I don't care!" Kiso roared as she sent her bokken slicing through the air, heading straight for Jason's head, _'I got you now!'_

 _ **BE-BEEP! ! ! BE-BEEP! ! ! BE-BEEP! ! !**_

Jason's watched rang out, signifying that Kiso has lost the fight. And to come to a conclusion, of said fight, no matter how one-sided it was, Jason caught the bokken with his bare hand, stopping Kiso on her tracks. Pulling hard, Jason closed the distance between him and her as he sent his own sword at her. Kiso, who chose to not let go of her weapon, watched in fear as the bokken sliced through the air, heading straight for her head at break-neck speed before immediately stopping in front of her face, millimeters before Jason would have carved a trench on them.

"Time's up." Jason smiled as Kiso turned to him with her single eye wide as they can be.

"I… I lost…?" she asked rhetorically.

"I believe so." Jason nodded as he let go of her bokken, handing her the other one as well, "But, it's not bad losing once in a while, since losing teaches people lessons that they ought to take."

Patting her softly in the left shoulder, Jason grinned and said, "Challenge me again whenever you felt like it."

Turning around, Jason walked towards the doors but the voice of Kiso stopped him from opening it, "U-um, Teitoku!"

"Yeah?" Jason raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to her, "Need something?"

"U-uh, a-about the b-bet…" Kiso asks, as Daisuke, Rafael, Mikoto Kushina, Nagato, Nachi, Kasumi and the Kongou-class sisters passed her.

"Oh, that?" Jason asks, before a mischievous grin appeared on his face slowly, and gave Kiso a playful wink, "S~E~C~R~E~T~!"

"… E-eh? W-what do y-you mean?!" Kiso cries out as Jason opened the door.

"It means what it means, Kiso-chan~!" Jason said as he entered the cafeteria, giving her a peace-sign without looking at her.

"What the hell does mean by that?" Kiso asked herself as the doors closed before opening again revealing Tenryuu and Tatsuta.

"Ara-ara~. If it isn't Kiso-chan~." Tatsuta greeted as the two sisters stopped right in front of Kiso.

"Why the hell do ya have those with you?" Tenryuu asked in confusion as she pointed with her index finger.

"I fought Teitoku just now." Kiso says, shrugging her shoulders, "He is a worthy opponent."

"So, basically, you got your ass handed to you?" Tenryuu summarized from that small answer given to them by Kiso.

"Ufufufu~." Tatsuta giggled in her hand, "That sounds quite unfortunate, for someone as proud as you, Kiso-chan."

"Ugu!" Kiso flinched as the two sisters nailed it spot on, "A-anyway! Why are you two out of the cafeteria already?"

"We just finished eating lunch, Kiso-chan." Tatsuta answered her fellow Light Cruiser.

"Is that so?" Kiso murmurs, "Wanna spar?"

"If you want to have your ass handed to ya a second time," Tenryuu starts as she jabbed a finger to her chest, "… -then I'm in!"

"Me too." Tatsuta smiled as she pulled her glaive from out of nowhere.

"Heh!" Kiso grinned ferally as she turned to walk towards the gym, "Follow me, then."

* * *

"Where's Yato?" Jason asked as he looked around.

"Over there, by the counter." Rafael said, pointing at Yato who was being assisted by two girls that wore the same serafuku style that Fubuki wears with some minor differences.

Smiling at his son, not that the young boy could see, Jason told them to find Mito and get themselves settled in while he walked towards his son and the two nice shipgirls.

"… Y-Yato-kun, what would you l-like to h-have?" the girl with a long black hair and a notable ahoge, she wore a serafuku with green collar, blue thigh-length skirt and black knee-length socks, asked Yato shyly as she and the girl next to her help the young boy with his order as they.

"Make it quick, kid," the other girl with purple eyes, very long purple hair in a side ponytail where a hair flower – Wild Spring Chrysanthemum – and hair bell could be seen, said, "You're not the only one that's going to eat, you know…"

"Okay! One large beef ramen, please, obasan!" Yato said to Mamiya who smiled delightfully at Yato's cheerful aura.

"One large beef ramen, coming right up~!" Mamiya giggled as she pinched Yato's cheeks, the young boy pouting cutely for having his cheeks pinched while Mamiya and Irako gushed, "What about you, Teitoku? What shall you be having today?"

"Surprise me." Jason grinned as he stopped behind his son and the girls, "Thank you for assisting my son, um…"

"Ah! I'm Special-type Destroyer… Ayanami-class _'Ushio'_." Ushio introduced herself, albeit timidly, _"It'll be nice to be dismissed soon, though…"_

Nodding to her, Jason smiled understandingly, knowing full well that Ushio meant to be deployed soon, not leave service, "And you?"

"Special-type Destroyer, _'Akebono'_." Akebono said, arms crossed and a glare sent to Jason, "Hey! Don't look at me, you shi- uh… B-Baka Teitoku!"

"Yes, yes. Forgive this pleb-tier Teitoku, Akebono-sama~!" Jason sarcastically said with a playful grin as he bowed to her, making her growl at him in annoyance.

"Che!"

"One large beef ramen and One large Naruto ramen special!" Mamiya announced as she laird two massive bowls on a metal tray in front of them, "Here you are, Teitoku. I hope I made it up to your standards. Ufufufu."

Grinning at her, Jason tipped his hat and said, "I should be saying that, Mamiya."

"Ooh? Aren't you being a little to forward there, Teitoku ~?" Mamiya smiled at him flirtily.

"You know, in my country, it is only natural to call someone their first name to ensure equality." Jason said as he picked up the tray, "For me, that is."

"So, we are equals, huh?" Mamiya asked with a smile.

"Respect is a two-way street, Mamiya." Jason winked at Mamiya as he and his son made a move to go back to the table with the others, "Thanks you two for helping him, again."

"A-any time, A-Admiral!" Ushio nodded, happy to have been of use while Akebono turned cheek.

"I wasn't doing it for you!"

"He is such a nice person." Mamiya sighed contently before turning to the two Ayanami-class shipgirls, "And what will be you two having?"

"That kid could really eat, huh?" Emily commented as she stared at the foot-tall stacks of ramen bowls neatly placed next to Mito's half-finished seafood ramen.

"Blame his dad." Mito said as she slurped on her noodles at a steady pace.

"Oh, yeah…" Rafael and Daisuke nodded in agreement, "Back then, Jay would spend 500 pesos just for noodles, may it be instant, street noodles, or restaurant noodles. The guy loves his noodles as much as he loved his guns."

"I can understand the guns, but the noodles, what?" Saber asked with a sweat-drop.

"Nobody knows and nobody wants to know." Kushina shook her head solemnly, "The last person to have asked him that, payed for his _lunch_."

"Um… How is that bad?" Nachi asked, her sisters already finished lunch earlier to do more work.

"It's a sacrifice we should make." Mikoto smiled.

"I still don't know how your wallet took that much hit." Rafael commented.

"Street food is cheap as it is tasty." Mikoto grinned as Rafael softly face-palmed.

"How did I forget?" he asked himself, "The guy got a stomach made out of steel after all."

"Yes, I could attest to that." Daisuke confessed without shame as he grinned, "Not even the worst quality of food could shake that stomach of his."

"You must be one hell of a screw-up for a cook then…" Kasumi muttered loudly.

"That's why he's forbidden from ever entering the kitchen in the Yamamoto compound." Rafael said as he stared at Daisuke at the corner of his left eye, "And also why the TaskFoce141 dubbed him the _'Food-Killer'._ "

"I'm not that bad!" Daisuke protested.

"Hiei's cooking is way better than yours any time of the day." Rafael snapped, having tasted Hiei's cooking once.

"Really?" Hiei asked hopefully.

"No. Yours is just plain bad, but not on the level of his bad." Rafael dropped them bars without mercy.

"Onee-sama!" Hiei cried, latching herself to Kongou who comforted her, "Is my cooking that bad?"

"Uhh…" Kongou was at a loss of words on how she could comfort her beloved younger sister.

"Who's cooking is bad?" Jason asked as he set down the tray, with Yato sitting between Jason and Mito, sitting next to Saber and Emily respectively.

"C-Commander!" Hiei cried out.

"Yes, Hiei, what is it?" Jason replied as he placed Yato's massive bowl in front of him.

"Is my cooking bad?!" Hiei asked desperately.

" _Very_ …" Kirishima whispered as low as possible while Haruna smiled in a way that wants to agree with Kirishima but feels guilty about it.

"I don't know." Jason shrugged, "I never had any of your cooking before. Besides, why are you asking me that?"

"Rafael-san compared her cooking to Daisuke-san." Nagato supplied.

"Ahh… I don't know about you, Hiei, but you on the other hand," pointing at Daisuke who raised an eyebrow, "… -your cooking skills are non-existent. I still can't phantom how someone could have set water on fire just by boiling it!"

"I can live without knowing how to cook, Nebula-sama," Daisuke shrugged, "I was never built for cooking."

"I'm pretty sure, cooking, is a must have skills of any decent male out there in the world." Kushina said.

"Just because I can't cook, doesn't make me any less of a man." Daisuke retorted.

"True that." Jason nodded, "But food is as important as any other skills.

" _Itadakimasu!"_ Yato clapped his hands and immediately slaughtered the bowl.

"He's so kawaii! ! !" Saber and Emily gushed.

"I suggest you people get your food." Mito said, "Watching someone eat can make someone hungry, you know."

"I agree." Saber said as all of them stood up to get their own food from Mamiya.

"I wonder if they are serve any burgers today." Emily contemplated as she tapped her chin as she walked alongside Saber.

"So, you've finished your work?" Mito stated more than asked.

"For today, I have." Jason nodded, "But, I might need to pull an all-nighter tonight if I want to free my schedule tomorrow."

"Why?" Mito asked as she finished her lunch.

"I plan on taking Mogami and her sisters out to buy stuff, tomorrow." Jason said as he rubbed his son's scalp affectionately.

"Hm. What about us?" Mito asked, "When are you going to take us out as well?"

"I'll scout places for now." Jason said, "I don't want to waste any of your time if we were to all go out."

"That's so like you." Mito smiled as she rested her chin on her right palm, rubbing Yato's scalp as well, her eyes meeting with Jason's as they both smiled at each other affectionately, "By the way, your new bionic eye will arrive the day after New Year."

"That sounds wonderful." Jason grinned.

Their moment would have further continued if not for the doors of the cafeteria opening with a bang as Ooyodo huffed and puffed while she held a piece of paper. Raising her flushed head, Ooyodo turned her head left and right as she scanned the area for Jason. Upon spotting him looking at her with concern evident on his face, Ooyodo dashed towards him immediately.

"Tei… Tei…" Ooyodo huffed as she supported herself with her hands on her knees.

"Take a breather, Ooyodo." Jason said in concern as he guided Ooyodo to a chair and gave her his glass of water, "Take this."

"A-arigatou…" Ooyodo said as she drank the water to cool down her system which has overheated from the speed and distance she had to run in order to reach Jason in time.

"She gonna be alright?" Mito asked as she peered over Jason's shoulder.

"I hope so." Jason murmured back as he watched Ooyodo slowly calm her breathing with a hand on her chest as her fairies brought out small fans and fanned their charge.

"Desu!" one fairy, wearing a gunner's uniform, seemingly scolded Ooyodo who blushed in embarrassment as she found the floor interesting all of a sudden.

"I better help her." Jason allowed a small grin mare his face as he tapped the fairy on the head softly, "I might not know what you are saying to her, but I think we can let it slide for now, yes?"

"Desu!" the fairy nodded in as she back away and continued fanning with her brethren.

"Thank you." Jason nodded gratefully to the fairy as he turned to Ooyodo, "So, what prompted you to rush all the way here on flank speed after getting your handkerchief, Ooyodo?"

"U-um…" taking out a folded piece of paper from her skirt pocket, one that Jason's eye was suddenly magnetized on longer than he would have liked, she handed the piece of paper to Jason, "A telegram was sent for you."

"A telegram? At this day and age?" Jason and Mito raised an eyebrow at that as Jason took the paper.

Unfolding it, Jason read the message and found himself frowning at the content. Behind him, Saber, Emily and Rafael came back after getting their orders quickly. Looking at Jason in confusion at the sudden change of expression and at Ooyodo who's just about calmed her breathing in concern, the three moved close to Mito.

"What's happening?" Saber asked as she set her food in the table.

"I don't know." Mito answered, "He just got the paper just now."

"Is it something serious?" Emily asked as she sat down the table.

"By the looks of it, it must be." Rafael noted as he, too, took his seat.

"Is anything alright, Teitoku?" Nagato asked with Kushina, Mikoto and the entire Kongou-class behind her.

Lowering the paper given to him by Ooyodo, Jason turned to all of them as Daisuke, Nachi and Kasumi arrived, "Saber, Kushina, Mikoto, Rafael, Daisuke and Nagato. Finish your lunch quickly, we have work to do."

And with that, everyone knew shit's about to get real and real hard fast.

* * *

"So,"

Saber starts, holding the piece of paper as she sat on the sofa set with Mito next to her, and Kushina and Mikoto across them while Nagato stood next to Jason who had himself in a Gendo-pose while Daisuke and Rafael leaned on the walls, across each other.

"… -none of them informed us of this until it was just about right in the corner?"

Sitting with a dark look on his face, Mito thanking Emily and the Kongou-class girls on taking Yato away for now, Jason glared at the paper with contempt, "I believe so. And we wouldn't have known of it if it weren't for Admiral Katsutoshi sending us a telegram about it."

"How could the Diet to this to us?!" Kushina hissed as she sat crossed arms and crossed legs, her anger visible for all to see, "Don't they care that we are at war with someone who could potentially wipe humanity off the face of the Earth for them to do something so petty?!"

"Politics, my dear." Mikoto supplied with barely hidden edge on her tone, "Politics at its finest."

"If we are to base this with politics, then that would mean that Nebula-sama has enemies even within the Japanese government as well." Daisuke commented, "Not counting the ones he made in the Philippine government, I think the chances of them doing anything drastic is higher than what the ones in your country is higher."

"Those insects back home are too afraid of him to do anything, since they know that the moment Jason gets on their case, they can kiss their asses' good-bye." Rafael said.

"But with the Diet having no clue of just what Jason is capable of, there stands a huge advantage for us, other than the element of surprise." Mito added, "And if I remember correctly, he's made enemies with the Liberal and some of the Republican Party of America after Jason chased out all of their CIA operatives in the Philippines under direct orders of the President."

"Why would the President ask Teitoku to chase out those CIA agents in the first place?" Nagato asked as she eyed Jason on concern.

"Who do you think created the Abu Sayyaf Group in the Philippines?" Rafael answered with a question.

"Oh…" Nagato made a sound as she pieced the pieces together.

"It is also one of the reasons why the President hated Obama to the core." Jason said, "The turd pretty much turned back on his words and continued his term as an extension of George W. Bush's _'War-on-terror'_ bullshit. _War on terror_ my ass, they didn't even find a single damn WMD in Iraq to begin with! Both are utter failures, but I'm not an American and I'm not that versed on American government policy other than what I've seen and experienced, so my knowledge is merely based on written records personal experience. I, also, can't put too much hate since that's not me, and since my country also had a streak of failure of Presidents as well, heck, our slow recovery from turds that abused the country and its people for decades can be rooted from their (high-ups) greediness. But, back then, I also had to worry myself to death about the situation happening in the west of us. The President's words, while may strike people wrong most of the time, had an under-lying message in them that most of the people can't seem to see. Not that I care, I'm just thankful it didn't end in a war, since even with my prowess three years ago, I would have barely made any difference on the outcome. A _very_ bad and _very_ bloody outcome. Of course, it's different story _now_."

"How exactly is this connected at the problem at hand?" Ooyodo asked in confusion.

"It's not. I'm just being salty. That's all." Jason waved his hand at her, "But, back to the problem at hand. What are your thoughts about it?"

"Well, with the French and British sending two shipgirls each, to learn how we have decimated the majority of the Abyssal forces, we might as well prepare for it." Saber said.

"Looking at the message, I guess we're fortunate that they're sending their shipgirls after Christmas, this gives us plenty of time to prepare for their arrival and to accommodate them better." Mito added.

"We also have to help the Germans and the Americans on fitting in better, as well." Kushina said as Mito handed to her the paper.

"Did the JMSDF Admiral specify who the British and the French will be sending over?" Mikoto asked.

"No, it says that they are still discussing on who will be coming, but if we were to follow the trends the Germans and the Americans went with, then we might as well prepare for BIG girls coming in." Kushina answered.

"We also gotta make sure we have enough rooms to accommodate them." Jason added.

"I believe Akashi's fairies can take care of that, Teitoku." Ooyodo said as she leaned her back on the table of her radio station.

"Good." Jason nods, "Now, for some more pressing matters. How has the German and the American shipgirls accommodated?"

Raising her hand, Saber stood up, "I'll answer that one, Teitoku."

Clearing her throat, she begun, "After the arrival of the German fleet almost three weeks ago, I have assigned Katori to teach them Japanese to help them communicate better with our shipgirls since most of our girls doesn't feel too comfortable talking in English very much. As for the Americans, I have assigned Kashima to them. Both fleets are being taught at alternating hours – that spans about an hour and a half – with the thought of more foreign shipgirls joining in our ranks."

"Good planning, Saber." Jason nods to Saber, "You've saved us – me – some trouble there. I like Prinz's initiative to help her friends to learn Japanese by themselves but self-teaching will only go so far for everyone. It would still be better if they are taught by those that knows the language."

"Uh! It was n-nothing, Teitoku." Saber sat down, her face looking a bit flushed.

"Hard to be nothing, but whatever you say." Jason said, "On to the next matter to be handled. I want to inform you all that training of all personnel in this base will commence in Tuesday, December 15, 2020. And when I said _all personnel_ , I meant _all_."

"Ugh… I pity these girls…" Mito groaned as she slumped on her chair lazily, turning into a Mito-blob next to Saber.

"I hope they all survive with their sanity intact…" Rafael moaned in agony as flashbacks of Jason _training_ them flashed before their eyes.

"You're a slave-drive, you know that?" Kushina tiredly glared at Jason who shrugged.

"You all complain, ungrateful punks!" Jason said as a vein pulsated on the side of his head, "At least Mikoto is not complaining."

"How's she gonna complain when she's like that?!" Kushina pointed at Mikoto who was curled up in a ball in her seat, a dark look in her dead eyes while muttering incoherent words as she rocked back and forth.

"Oh…"

"Exactly." Kushina nodded to herself, very much pleased and justified.

"Anyway, changing subject." Jason quickly diverted from that, quite embarrassed, and brought out his plans, "Last night, I've thought up of a reasonable schedule for the shipgirls."

"Oh? That was quick, Teitoku." Nagato said as she held her arms behind her while she stood next to his table dutifully.

"Experience with crappy people can help you improve a lot, you know." Jason grinned at her.

"So, what is this schedule that you've worked out?" Mito asked as Saber turned her full attention to Jason.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Jason uncapped a ball-point pen and started writing the detailed schedule he's come up with last night. Meanwhile, the rest of the occupants waited for him to finish patiently as Mikoto brewed another tea-pot worth of red tea. It took about ten minutes before Jason gently placed the pen down and handed it to Nagato who looked at it with critical eyes before passing it to Saber with a nod.

"I think this can work." Nagato said as Saber passed it to Mito when then passed it to Kushina after she was done.

"Yes, I believe so, too." Saber nodded in agreement, "But, I have one problem with it."

"What's that?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How are you going to fit all shipgirls in a single class?" Mito asked for Saber after she read what was written.

"We won't. We'll separate them into four classes, but with different categories." Jason explains as Kushina passed it to Mikoto.

"Categories?" Kushina asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Ship categories. Like, say, Destroyers will be learning different things on the same subject than the Cruisers, Battleships, Aircraft Carriers, Submarines, Submarine Tenders, Plane Tenders and Fleet Oilers who have older appearance than them." Jason says, "But, because we have numerous Cruisers, we'll be separating them via class-types. Therefore, Light Cruisers will have more classes with the Destroyers while Heavy Cruisers will be joining the Battleships."

"Then, I guess Aircraft Carriers will be bumping with the Plane Tenders, huh?" Mikoto summarized, "With Submarines going with the Submarine Tenders."

"Correct." Jason nods as Mikoto passed the paper to Rafael with Daisuke moving next to him to read as well, "As for Fleet Oilers, they will be joining all categories with the date only being the one to decide which class should they join."

"What do you mean, Nebula-sama?" Daisuke asked.

"What I mean is, since there will be four categories, those four will be separated into twelve classes. So, what that implies is, for example, Class 1 will be separated to three: Class 1-A, Class 1-B and Class 1-C with classes with the letter A being for Destroyers and Light Cruisers and the B classes being for Battleships and C classes for Aircraft Carriers and Plane Tenders." Jason explained.

"What about the Submarines and the Submarine Tenders?" Rafael asked, "And also, if you are planning categorizing who will go where and when, wouldn't this cause clashes in schedule for us instructors?"

Showing them the paper to better understand as he turned it around, all stared at it as they thought it over.

* * *

 **~~Naval Base Schedule:~~**

 **Monday:**

5:30 – 6:00 AM -Morning Exercise (30 mins) **(Everyone)**

6:00 – 8:00 AM -Firing Range (2 hours) **(Jason &Emily)**

8:00 – 10:00 AM -Naval Drills and Formation (2 hours) **(Saber)**

10:00 – 11:00 AM -Lunch

11:00 – 12:30 PM -Maintenance/Weapon Familiarity (1 hour 30 mins) **(Ashigara, Haguro, Myoukou, Nachi & Akashi)**

12:30 – 3:30 PM -CQC Training (Basic, Intermediate, Expert, Professional) (3 hours) **(Jason, Kushina, Mito, Mikoto, Rafael)**

3:30 – 4:00 PM -Recreational Time

 **Tuesday:**

5:30 – 6:00 AM -Morning Exercise

6:00 – 8:00 AM -Naval Drills and Formations

8:30 – 10:00 AM -Maintenance/Weapon Familiarity

10:00 – 11:00 AM -Lunch

11:00 – 1:00 PM -CQC Training (Basic, Intermediate, Expert, Professional)

1:00 – 3:00 PM -Firing Range

3:00 – 3:30 PM -Recreational Time

 **Wednesday:**

5:30 – 6:00 AM -Morning Exercise

6:00 – 7:30 AM -Maintenance/Weapon Familiarity

7:30 – 10:30 AM -CQC Training (Basic, Intermediate, Expert, Professional)

10:30 – 11:30 AM -Lunch

11:30 – 1:30 PM -Firing Range

1:30 – 3:30 AM -Naval Drills and Formations

3:30 – 4:00 AM -Recreational Time

 **Thursday:**

5:30 – 6:00 AM -Morning Exercise

6:00 – 9:00 AM -CQC Training (Basic, Intermediate, Expert, Professional)

9:00 – 11:00 AM -Firing Range

11:00 – 12:00 PM -Lunch

12:00 – 2:00 PM -Naval Drills and Formations

2:00 – 3:30 PM -Maintenance/Weapon Familiarity

3:30 – 4:00 PM -Recreational Time

 **Friday:**

5:30 – 6:00 AM -Morning Exercise

6:00 – 8:00 AM -Firing Range

8:00 – 10:00 AM -Naval Drills and Formations

10:00 – 11:00 AM -Lunch

11:00 – 12:30 PM -Maintenance/Weapon Familiarity

12:00 – 3:30 PM -CQC Training (Basic, Intermediate, Expert, Professional)

3:30 – 4:00 PM -Recreational Time

 **Saturday: (Standby)**

5:30 – 6:00 AM -Morning Exercise **(All)**

6:00 – 8:00 AM -Naval Base Defense Drills **(Jason & Saber)**

8:00 – 2:00 PM -Civilian Subjects

8:00 – 9:00 AM -Physical Ed **(Jason)**

9:00 – 10:00 AM -Sex Ed **(Kushina)**

10:00 – 11:00 AM -Social Studies **(Rafael)**

11:00 – 12:00 PM -Lunch

12:00 – 1:00 PM -Japanese History **(Mikoto)**

1:00 – 2:00 PM -Japanese Classes **(Mito)**

2:00 – 3:00 PM -Politics (Basic, Intermediate, Expert) **(Mito & Mikoto)**

3:00 – 5:00 PM -Attack Drills/Formation **(Kashima & Katori)**

5:00 – 5:30 PM -Recreational Time

 **Saturday "Version#2": (Standby)**

5:30 – 6:00 AM -Morning Exercise

6:00 – 11:00 AM -Civilian Subjects

6:00 – 7:00 AM -Physical Ed

7:00 – 8:00 AM -Sex Ed

8:00 – 9:00 AM -Social Studies

9:00 – 10:00 AM -Japanese History

10:00 – 11:00 AM -Japanese Classes

11:00 – 12:00 AM -Lunch

12:00 – 1:00 PM -Politics (Basic, Intermediate, Expert)

1:00 – 3:00 PM -Attack Drills/Formation

3:00 – 5:00 PM -Naval Base Defense Drills

5:00 – 5:30 PM -Recreational Time

* * *

"Especially for the Monday and Friday Schedules which are pretty much the same." Rafael added.

"Well, that's why there are only four categories or _sections_ , as others would say." Jason replied, "It is to avoid having too much work at the same time. Plus, M.T. .F is separated from the weekend schedules with its moving schedules. To further make it simpler, all Class 1s will get the Monday schedule while Class 2s will get the Tuesday schedule for Monday and vice versa. I've arranged it in a way that let's the Naval Base function like a normal Japanese school without the useless stuff along."

"And how is politics useful?" Mito asked with Mikoto nodding with her, "And why are we teaching it?!"

"You two are better in politics than me, remember?" Jason retorted, "If you two didn't help me in it, I'd have started World War 3 a long time ago with everyone."

"True, true." Mito and Mikoto nodded in agreement as they crossed their arms under their chests, "So very true."

"How would the weekend schedule go?" Kushina asked as she took the paper back from Rafael to have a second look.

"Class 1 and Class 2 will take the Sat sched for Saturday while Class 3 going with the Saturday "Version#2" sched which gives them Sunday as their free day. I want the girls to have a day to themselves so that they don't burn themselves out." Jason answered, "I had you teach Sex Ed since you majored Biology."

"That's acceptable." Kushina nodded.

"What about the foreign shipgirls? You know, since they're learning Japanese, how can we fit it here?" Saber asked.

"If it's possible, can you ask Kashima and Katori to move their sessions at night?" Jason asked her.

"I'm sure they won't mind too much, I guess." Saber said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Nice!" Jason gave her thumbs up which she returned weakly as all eyes turned to her, all having a teasing glint on them.

"I guess we're all done here for today." Jason nodded to himself as everyone stretched their stiff bodies while standing up, "Good work, everyone."

"Good work!" all of them replied as well.

"Teitoku, when do you want this be effective on?" Ooyodo asked as she was handed the paper by Kushina.

"By Tuesday." Jason replied, "I'll order the necessities of the shipgirls tonight along with the weapons to be used. It should arrive by tomorrow afternoon, if all things go well according to plan."

"Hai." Ooyodo nodded, before taking another look at the paper, spotting something in the weekend schedule, "Um… Teitoku, I just saw this, but the time you've allotted for Naval Base Defense Drill clashes with the Physical Ed. Is that some kind of typo, sir?"

Turning to her, Jason grinned mischievously, "Nah, it's no typo, Ooyodo. I plan on executing those in close proximity of each other, in the first place, so it will be easier for me and besides, PE is pretty much free-time for them to play any sports they want."

"I see. Then, I will create hand-outs for everyone and the numbers for their classes, immediately." Ooyodo said.

"Please." Jason nodded.

"Hn. Things are finally rolling out in place." Rafael said as he opened the door.

"As it should." Kushina said as she, Mito and Mikoto exited the room.

"It is bound to happen sooner than later anyway." Mito said as she turned towards the pier to get her son.

"Better now than never." Mikoto giggled.

"As expected of Nebula-sama." Daisuke smirked as he arms together under his sleeves as he walked out of the room, his haori fluttering from the sudden gust of wind that greeted him.

"Now, I see why they chose you as our Admiral, Teitoku." Nagato said with a satisfied grin as she followed.

"This would make everyone happy." Ooyodo said as she held the paper firmly.

"Ready, Teitoku?" Saber asked as she turned to Jason.

Putting his coat on, Jason grinned as he placed his hat securely on his head.

"Bring it-"

 _ **BE-BE-BE-BEEP! ! !**_

 _ **BE-BE-BE-BEEP! ! !**_

 _ **BE-BE-BE-BEEP! ! !**_

"Excuse me, for a moment." Jason said with an embarrassed grin as he pulled out a phone from his pocket, "Oh, it's Cid. Uh, go on without me. I'll catch up later. Rafael, you stay."

"Sure." Rafael said as the others left to their own thing.

"Hello?"

" _Oi, the repairs on the Highwind's done, numbskull."_ Cid's gruffy voice rang from the other side.

"Just in time." Jason says, "Is she mission capable?"

" _Depends on ta mission yer sendin' 'er."_ Cid replied not a second later.

"It's nothing taxing. Just a supply ran on Sarushima Island." Jason said, "You know, the one we hit last three days ago."

" _Aye, this ol' man remembers."_ Cid said, _"How many are ya sendin' out?"_

"Small light force. Ten Destroyers, four Light Cruisers, four Heavy Cruisers and two Light Carriers." Jason said.

" _What they goin' to do in ta island?"_ Cid asks.

"Gather the rest of the resources they had to leave because of the limit they can carry." Jason said, "By the way, Raf's going as well to provide more firepower, just in case."

" _Send 'em 'ere anytime ya want."_ Cid says.

"Good. I'll send them tomorrow morning." Jason says before turning to Rafael and handing him the note, "Take these girls and Daisuke with you. You two make a good duo together."

Looking at the note, Rafael nods.

* * *

 _ **Destroyers:**_

-Ushio

-Akebono

-Fubuki

-Yuudachi

-Mutsuki

-Murakumo

-Kisaragi

-Murasame

-Asashio

-Arashio

 _ **Light Cruisers:**_

-Tenryuu

-Kiso

-Kinu

-Jintsuu

-Ooi

 _ **Heavy Cruisers:**_

-Kinugasa

-Maya

-Takao

-Prinz Eugen

-Kako

 _ **Light Carriers:**_

-Houshou

-Shouhou

* * *

"I will notify them, at once." Rafael said as he left for the door.

Now, with everything done and out of the way, Jason has only one thing left to do. That, is to find him a certain Bokukko Heavy Cruiser and talk about their trip tomorrow.

"Now, where can I find her…"

* * *

 _ **December 13, 2020;  
Time: 11:27:38hrs;  
Somewhere deep in Cotabato;  
Evil in the making; **_

"So…"

Looking at the picture of a certain Admiral in her hand, she turned to her client.

"This is our assignment?" she asked the middle-aged man who was sitting on a table across her.

"Yes." Mar Roxas said, resting his head on his hands while he sat on his table, pushing a manila folder forward to her, "That is your target. I've arranged all the necessary files for your travel to his location and all the things you need to know about him."

The woman, 5'4ft in height, with long flowing crimson hair, fair skin and deadly green eyes stared at the picture again. Her eyes, a single scar on her left one, gaze intently as she fantasized what kind of death their target shall have. Passing the photo to her scarfed accomplice, she picked up the folder, the half meter curved short swords she had strapped on her back clicking as she moved along with the kunais she have strapped on her belt.

She wore a black biker's jacket that exposed her bountiful chest and tattooed flat stomach, leather straps that held her short swords wrapped around her upper chest. Her midriff – if it can be called that – could barely hold her babies and looked more of a corset made to emphasize them instead rather than keep her modesty. She wore black armored leather pants that hugged her wide hips, leaving nothing to the imagination and a pair of steel-toed black boots.

Next to her stood her partner in crime, a shoulder-length brown-haired man - currently framing the side of his face - that stood at the height of 6'1ft who wore a full grey sleeveless outfit with dark colored armor on his hips held together by a brown belt. On his neck, he wore a tattered red scarf that he used to hide his face with five wide strips of thick brown cloth on his back with sharpened steel blades with a large round gem in the middle of each blades. On his arms, he wore an armored gauntlet the bandages he has wrapped around it while on the left, he wore a gauntlet with a massive sword sticking out on the top, currently pulled back up to his elbow but can be snapped out in action like Wolverine's claws within seconds if ever needed to be. And lastly, a pair of knee-length boots with a pair of straps holding it in place.

"This man is dangerous beyond belief and should be approached with extreme caution." Mar Roxas, standing from his table, said as he turned around and stared outside the massive window in front of his office, "He has, after all, wiped the NPA off this country almost single handedly. Hunting them and finding them the next day. He is cold as ice, as steadfast as a wolf, deadly graceful as a cobra and overpowering as an elephant."

Turning his head to them, he stared them straight in the eyes, "He isn't anyone you should be taking lightly. You cannot let your guard down even a fraction of a second, because all it takes for him to end an enemy is even smaller than that."

"Isn't that why you hired us?" the man said, his deep voice echoing in the room, "But, why do you want him gone?"

"I want results, not words. The reason I want him gone? It's simple, he stands in the way of my plans and I want him out of it." Mar said, "But, as honorable as War Commander Jason is, he is also a master of playing dirty when situations calls for it."

"Only fools pledge life to honor."

"That may be so, but you can not deny that it is honor that made him strong." Mar replied, putting a hand on the back-rest of his chair as a frown marred his face, "Strong enough to change the path of this wretched land was heading to!"

"Intriguing." The woman said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Go, now." Mar said as his door opened, signaling the two to go, "And may the best of luck be with you. The money will be transferred to your accounts in two days' time."

"We don't need luck, old man." The man said as they exited the room.

"Oh, you will."

Exiting the room, the two immediately made their way to their transport parked outside the massive house – not mansion – located close to the forest to keep away from prying eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he opened the passenger door of the scarlet red 2020 Dodge Charger, "About taking this mission on?"

"What do you fear, brother?" she smiled as she got on after storing her stuff in the back, "It is only one man."

"Yes, it is _only_ one man." He replied as he got on the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition as he started the car, " _One_ man that took down a rebel army amounting to thousands."

"Is that fear I smell?" the woman grinned as she placed her seat belt on, "I wonder what our dear little sister will think of her strong macho man brother being afraid, _hmm_?"

"Don't cross me, sister." He said as he drove out of the compound, the guards armed with M16A1s opening the gates for them, "There is no one I fear, you know that. Not even the Gods."

"I don't know, maybe our assignment shook you." His sister giggled with a taunting look as the car drove towards their hotel.

"Tch. Let's finish this quickly."

"Fufufu~! My pleasure."

* * *

 **He's adopted^^^ let's keep it at that.**

 **so, i hope that you people will like this chapter, even if it is small AF. had to use as much brain power just to get this chapter going at a steady but unusually quick rate it was being written.**

 **and yes, MC is getting a date with not one, but four girls at once. just that he doesn't think it is one, sucks to be him sometimes.**

 **and yes, again, story is now fully on track, even if it is going a bit too fast for my liking. oh well, better than nothing i guess.**

 **i do apologize if there are anyone that gets triggered with what just happened, since politics isn't my forte and stuff just keep popping out that i cannot, for the love of me, not add in this story of mine. cuz, again, why not?**

 **Hope you liked it, again, and leave a review (about anything).**

 **Bye~bye!**


	18. Chapter 17: Let's Dance

**Hello once again, fellow readers! I've come back and had written you this two-part piece! I know, it had been long since I've uploaded, but I've once again hit another rock when I was writing this chapter, but fear not, it was only a small one. Anyhow, let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kancolle, OPM, Naruto and whatever references I've used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners and I'm merely borrowing them (without permission, of course lels). But the OCs are MINE. MINE, MINE, _MINE_!**

 **P.S.: Still hasn't changed this bloody Disclaimer on mine, too lazy to change it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Let's Dance**

 _ **December 14, 2020;  
Time: 08:29:26hrs;  
Front of the Naval Base;  
Waiting; **_

"D-did we make you w-wait, Teitoku?"

Hearing Mogami's voice rang out behind him, Jason turned around and saw the four girls of the Mogami-class Heavy Cruisers walking up to him.

"Nah, I just got here, as well." Jason smiles as he stood in front of his Conquest XV Knight parked in front of the Naval Base's front doors, giving him a nice shade due to its height. The color of the clothes he wore – which he also wore when they engaged the Abyssals face-to-face with the jacket fixed – blending-in in the color scheme of the SUV.

"Whoa! That's big!" Suzuya cries out in amazement as she eyed the massive armored SUV.

"That's what she said!" Jason gave her a thumb up.

"Oh my~. That's not a nice thing to say, Teitoku." Mikuma said with a formal tone and a giggle.

"Sorry, I'm not a nice person." Jason said with a straight face.

"So, we've heard." Kumano said, crossing her arms, "Anyway, are we dressed appropriately for this mission?"

Looking at the four of them, Jason sees that all of them has opted on wearing their uniforms with Mogami having an added grey jacket, Mikuma wearing a black jacket and Suzuya and Mikuma wearing a red and purple scarf respectively.

"Well, your clothes look very close to what civilian high school students wear, aside from Mogami with her shorts." Jason comments as he pulled out his key, unlocking the vehicle with a _Beep_.

"Hey! What's wrong with my shorts?!" Mogami asked in mild indignation.

"Nothing, really. I mean, it looks great and natural on you, but no high school would ever issue their female students to wear shorts rather than skirts." Jason said as he opened the thick doors for them, "Up you all go~!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I ride shotgun?!" Suzuya asked energetically as she raised her right hand enthusiastically, "Can I? Can I?"

"Sure, just make sure to fasten your seat-belt after you get in." Jason says as Suzuya ran on the other side.

"Roger that~!" Suzuya said as she opened the door, "Whoa! This looks so totes!"

Getting on, Jason starts the SUV which revved to life with a strong and steady hum from the engine. Closing the doors, Jason locks the doors as he revved the SUV a few times before hitting the road. Moving at a moderate speed of 30kph, Jason thanks the ones who renovated this base for making the gates open automatically once it detects incoming vehicles.

"Soo…" Jason starts as he used the GPS to help him navigate his way towards Tokyo, "Any places you guys want to go? It's Tokyo after all and we got the whole day to waste on."

"Ooh! Ooh! How about Shibuya?!" Suzuya cries out energetically in excitement.

"That's already on our target locations." Jason scratches his temple while he overtakes an L300 container truck, driving at a faster speed of 110kph in the Shuto Express than he did in the Naval Base.

"Why do you wish to go to Shibuya so bad, Suzuya?" Kumano asked as she sat on the left, behind Jason with Mogami in between her and Mikuma.

"It's Shibuya, Kuma-no!" Mikuma giggled, "A place where our dear Mogami will finally be able to find her missing femininity. Ufufufu~!"

"Not funny, Mikuma-chan!" Mogami huffed playfully at her sister.

"Who cares about that?! It's Shibuya!" Suzuya cried out, again, "The place where fashion lives! Imagine all the pretty clothes or the cute accessories!"

"She's got a point," Jason nods to Suzuya, "-… but we're also on the mission on helping Mogami with her problem."

Looking at the center mirror, Jason and Mogami meets each other's eye/s, "You know what you're buying?"

"Hai, Teitoku." Mogami nodded with a smile, showing him a piece of folded paper, "All here."

"Good, maybe you won't need much help after all." Jason grins.

"I'm still a girl, you know, Teitoku." Mogami crossed her arms under her chest, "Of course I know what I need to take care of myself."

"That's good, Mogami. Independence is good, makes you more appealing as a woman to the world." Jason said.

"You sound like an old man, Teitoku!" Suzuya laughed as she smacked Jason on the shoulder, the latter not appreciating it. At all.

"Suzuya, dear, please stop harassing Teitoku while he's driving." Kumano scolded Suzuya very formally.

"Eh? I'm not harassing him." Suzuya said in confusion.

"Just stop hitting me." Jason said, "It's not advisable to distract the driver while they're driving, you know? Most accidents are caused by distractions distracting the drivers."

"Sorry, Teitoku." Suzuya offered him a peace-sign and a large grin, "I'm just so excited! I mean, it's the first time I've been outside the Naval Base since answering the call. It feels so surreal. You know what I'm saying?"

Looking at him, Suzuya waits for Jason's response who took his time to think up of one, "I guess… Most of my time was spent going to missions, killing the enemy, making this go boom, going back home, play with Yato, sleep and repeat for the past four years. I guess, I can relate a bit, since it's been a long time I've gone all-out on an enemy."

"Say, Teitoku, if you don't mind, how have you met Mito-san?" Kumano asked, her question catching the attention of her sisters.

"How we've met?" Jason says as he took an exit on the right, "Well, it's almost been six years since we've all met."

"Wow, that's a surprisingly long time." Mogami said, leaning a bit forward in her seat.

"Yeah, things were also very different back then." Jason grins, "I was an anti-social prick who was too serious for the most part. Anyway, back on the question of Kumano. When I first met Mito, she was only a client of mine."

"Client?" Mikuma asked, "What do you mean, Teitoku?"

"I was once a merc myself before I joined the AFP."

"Whoa! You, a mercenary?! Really?! That sounds so cool!" Suzuya asked, her interest in the story over the horizon, "Continue, continue!"

"Yes, yes. Anyway, back then, I was a mercenary for the last three years since I was twelve after my mentor taught me all the things he can teach me. My father, whom I hated his guts back then, was my superior and my eyes and ears. He had the contacts, I have the methods to execute the job." Jason said, a feeling of great nostalgia makes him soften his eye as a faint smile appeared on his face, "My father, a deadly man and an even deadlier teacher, was contacted my Mito and her subordinates."

"Really? What for?" Mogami asked as they arrived at the outer edges of Tokyo, their journey having complete a quarter of its duration, "Why did Mito-san call your dad?"

"They called my dad because they had no one else to turn to." Jason said, "Apparently, her cousin, Kushina, was kidnapped by the NPA, the New People's Army, along with Mikoto and are being held for ransom. They didn't want to turn to the military since that would cause a huge backlash to their budding defense corporation, back then. A scandal of that magnitude would make their corporation crumble to pieces before it even got a foothold. So, in turn, their contact contacted my old man and he assigned me to do the mission, but under the condition that they supply me all the necessary equipment I'll need. Pops, did, always looked out for me."

"Dang, I never realized Kushina-san and Mikoto-san went through such traumatic things." Mikuma said, "I mean, they're always so bright and cheerful to everyone and always offered a smile or help when needed."

"They both recovered, but it took time." Jason smiled as he turned towards the parking lot the GPS has brought him, "Anyway, when I first arrived there, I was assigned to a group of four."

"Ooh, teammates! Who're they?" Suzuya asked as she sat comfortably in her chair.

"My teammates were Raf Cortez, Carter and our guide, Alex Santos." Jason said, a nostalgic look on his face, "Our mission was simple, get in, infiltrate the rebel camp, extract both Kushina and Mikoto in our primary LZ, five klicks from our AO, and then get out. And because it was the first time Mito took my services, she and her people reluctantly agreed to my father's request, which I don't mind at all since I would've done the same… anyway, if I remember correctly, they gave Carter an M60e4 with at least five hundred rounds - that's five ammo pouches, Raf got an M16A3 while Alex used his aging M1 Carbine. For the secondary, they were given the double stack from Rock Island Armory 1911. They really wanted to see what we were made off to give us those old stuff."

"And you?" Kumano asked as they moved to the third floor of the parking lot, "What weapons did you go with, Teitoku?"

"Me?" Jason grinned, "Well, since you asked, my dear Kumano. I went with my personal loadout since back then, Carter and Raf were fresh recruits while Alex was a CAFGU."

"CAFGU? What's that?" Mogami asked the question that ran in her sisters' head.

"CAFGU stands for _'Citizen Armed Force Geographical Unit'_. They were established to help the AFP keep peace and order throughout the archipelago since back then, the number of the AFP was _severely_ lacking to be able to do it themselves." Jason supplied.

"I see…" Mogami nodded, their question satisfied, "So, what did you go with?"

"I went with an M1D, a scoped version of the M1 Garand with a red dot reflex sight, Trijicon RMR, with a classic single stacked M1911. A Filipino classic loadout, well, except the few add-ons I added on my Garand." Jason says, "I never knew why old man was so pissed on me putting an SEI Good Iron M1 Muzzle Break and M1 Garand Bipod Adapter on rifle… it made sniping a ton easier, though…"

"If anything, it sounds more like an American classic, Teitoku." Mikuma said with half-lidded eyes.

"Not really, my country used the Garand extensively back in the day just as the US used theirs." Jason said as he parked on the fourth floor, "Alright. So, to end the story, we rescued Kushina and Mikoto, right after being compromised. And no, before you say anything else, Alex and I willingly let ourselves be compromised while Raf and Carter flanked with Kushina and Mikoto with them. Sucks that Alex got shot in the leg, forcing me to drag his sorry ass all the way to the LZ. The guy was heroic as he was an idiot, wanting to be left behind so he could hold them off."

"Oh my… Never leaving a man behind is very heroic of you, Teitoku." Mikuma smiled.

"I'd have left his ass behind for real if the turd didn't have a pregnant girlfriend to return to." Jason said as he turned the SUV off, pulling the key after unlocking the doors, "I wanted him to suffer back then so I made sure to tell his girl that. Man, you should have seen how livid the preggy girl was. The guy cursed my name as his girlfriend dragged his ass to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. Next time I saw him, he somehow got a black-eye."

"You're quite sadistic, no, Teitoku?" Kumano said, looking at Jason with accusing eyes.

"I did say I wasn't nice, right?" Jason smirked as they all got off the SUV, "I have no reservations on making teammates of mine suffer, not one bit."

Walking towards the elevator across the other side of the parking lot -there were just so many cars parked around - Jason presses the button and moments later, the doors opened, revealing an empty but very neatly available elevator cabin. Stepping to the side, Jason lets the four enter before he goes in himself.

"Yes, you did." Mikuma grinned as she pressed _'G'_ , "Just this morning."

They felt the elevator move down, a pop song playing in the background which the four girls enjoyed listening to, but Jason, on the other hand, felt the song was like drilling to his head with the amount of beat in it. As the doors opened, they were all met with the busy snowy shopping district of Shibuya where hundreds upon hundreds of civilians did their own business and numerous tall buildings decorated to the boot.

"Wow! ! !" Suzuya cooed as she spun around, taking all the sights Shibuya has to offer, "I'm finally here! Ooh! I don't know where to start!"

Smiling at her, Jason turns to the other sisters and felt the smile he had dim as he gazed at the other three's unsure expressions.

"Hey…" Jason nudged the three, "You guys take your time and look around. I'll be right behind you if you need me."

With encouraging words given to them, the three slowly joins Suzuya with Jason walking right behind them with a grin as Suzuya pulled Kumano towards a clothing shop while Mikuma and Mogami followed closely. Jason, on the other hand, felt a little dilemma on whether he should enter or not since the store looked like a store that caters more for girls than it would for the other sex. But Suzuya was not having any of that as she came back and pulled Jason as well.

"C'mon, Teitoku." Suzuya pulled enthusiastically, "You're not gonna to be left behind!"

Jason's eye widens a bit as those words rang in his head as he felt that he's heard those exact words told to him before, just on a much different situation and by a different person. Shaking his head, Jason grins and willingly followed her inside, letting her pull him along.

"Hai, hai…" Jason said, "Now stop pulling so hard, you'll rip my shirt. Unless, that's what you're really aiming for?! My, my, Suzuya, I've never known you were that kind of girl."

"What the hell are ya yappin' about?" Suzuya blinked as she stopped pulling.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, at all" Jason coughed in his hand in embarrassment, " Let's just go inside."

Going inside, Jason found the three looking at different clothes, moving from aisle after aisle in glee. Turning to Suzuya who had her arms wrapped around his, since she was pulling him earlier, Jason clears his throat.

"Suzuya." He says.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call you sisters for a bit, there's something I need to tell you guys." Jason said.

"Sure! Wait here!" Suzuya said as she went to call her sisters.

At the corner of his eye, Jason felt cold sweat run down his back as the shop clerk eyed him warily, making him wish Suzuya to move faster. And just as the clerk moved towards him to either ask him what he is doing here – easily answered – or shoo him – easily objected – Suzuya came back with all her sisters discouraging the shop clerk from coming any closer, a smirk appearing on his lips as she did so.

"So, what did you want to tell us, Teitoku?" Mogami asked.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed, but we're outside the base." Jason said slowly, giving it time to sink in.

"And?" Mikuma asked with a confused eyebrow, "What about it?"

"Well…" Jason starts, looking around subtly for any eavesdropper, "-… calling me Teitoku in public can cause some unwanted attention from people, so as much as possible, I want you girls to conceal our identity. Ok? So, when we're in public, no Teitoku and no Commander. Got it?"

"Then, what do you suppose do we call you then?" Kumano asked.

"You guys can either call me Jay or Jason." Jason said, "Or if you can't use that for some unknown reason, then you can call me Ramirez."

"C-call y-y-you by f-f-first n-name b-b-basis?!" Kumano stuttered as her sisters gulped at such an high-level alternative.

"It's your call," Jason shrugs, "I'll leave it up to you, girls. Just make sure it's not something cringe-worthy like _Jay-Jay_ or generic like _Jay-R_."

"How's _Jay-Jay_ cringe-worthy?" Suzuya asked in confusion and a head-tilt, "I think it's cute. Like a name you give to a baby or something!"

"Yeah… about that, I don't do cute." Jason said with half-lidden eyes, clearly not in agreement with the teal-haired girl in front of him.

"B-but, why?!" Suzuya wailed as she waved her arms at her sides, not agreeing with him no agreeing with her.

"Because I said so." Jason huffed as he crossed his arms, "It always makes me feel weird for some reason. So, no, not happening."

"I will have to agree with Suzuya, Teitoku." Kumano said, adjusting her scarf as her sister nodded her head next to her, "It's not a bad name, so there can't be a reason for you to hate it."

"I have." Jason countered, suddenly wishing he hadn't opened his mouth as his eye twitched.

"Oh? Do tell us, then?" Mikuma smiled as Jason's eye twitched again as he was reminded of _that_ time.

"No." Jason said.

"Is Teitoku being shy, eh?" Mogami grinned as she casually elbowed Jason on the side (his weakness) making the latter twitch as the jabs tickled him more than it would have hurt.

"Who said anything about being shy?" Jason felt his visible eye twitch as Mogami kept jabbing her elbow at his side, "Mogami, if you don't stop jabbing by your elbow, I'll make you regret it. For real."

"Why? What, can't take a jab?" Mogami said, giving Jason one last jab with a bit more force applied into it, visibly making Jason flinch and suck in his breath as he felt a ticklish jolt hit him full force.

Grunting, Jason held two fingers in his left hand and jab them as fast as he can – not very hard – at Mogami's side whose eyes widen as she squealed, tremendously tickled.

 _"Eeek?!"_

"I told you I'll make you regret it." Jason said as he watched the onlookers eyeing his group, most of them females, "Now, did you learn your lesson?"

"H-hai…" Mogami wheezed as she felt her knees weaken as she struggled not to fall in her rear, "That was one hell of a payback…"

"I told you I'd make you regret it." Jason grinned as he helped her straighten up her posture while her sisters giggled at their eldest sister's misfortune.

"That you did, Tei- er, J-J-Jay… son…" Kumano stuttered as her voice died in the end.

Turning to her as he helped the eldest of the four, Jason smiled, "That's more like it, Kumano."

"So, can I call you _'Jay-Jay'_ , Teitoku?" Suzuya butted in.

Sighing, Jason let go of Mogami who was grinning from ear to ear and said, "Sure, sure. Do whatever you want, but just this once, alright?"

"Hai~!" Suzuya saluted playfully, "Jay-Jay, it's not a bad name at all, innit?"

"Yeah…" Jason said, not really feeling it, "Anyways, you girls better start looking around. We'll have lunch by 11:30 AM. It's 9:30 AM now, so you guys got about two hours, I'm sure that's plenty of time to but all that things that you want. And also, here, use this."

Handing them all each a silver VISA card with a small Yamamoto insignia at the top left corner, Jason said, "Since we're still working out how much your allowances will be without the Diet breathing on our necks, you guys can use this. The pin's _2-0-1-6_. If you guys have any questions, just contact me."

"E-eh?!" Kumano stutters, "T-Tei- er, J-Ja-Jason-san, isn't this too much?!"

Grinning at her, Jason ruffles her hair, making her pout cutely, and replied, "There's nothing _too much_ about it. Besides, I've got too much money – my savings, not the clan money – in my account to do anything worthwhile other than spoiling my son, but I don't want to spoil him too much. Besides, treat it as an early Christmas gift from me."

With a wink, Jason pats Kumano in the head as she held the card ever so softly in her hands while Suzuya eyed it with barely suppressed glee.

"Ne, ne, Jay-Jay…" Suzuya starts, "How much can we use, yeah?"

Cupping his chin, Jason thinks about for a second before he replied with a shrug, "Meh, go nuts."

With a cheer and a _ka-ching!_ , Suzuya launches herself at Jason who was taken by surprise as she hugged him, rubbing her cheeks at his before letting go as she ran away with Kumano on tow, heading for the racks of clothes that has peaked her liking.

"Seems that she's happy." Mikuma notes with a soft smile as she had her arms crossed below her bosom, "Nice work, JayR."

"Thanks." Jason grins before turning to Mogami who was still standing next to him, "Well, go on. Buy whatever takes your fancy."

"H-hai! Thank you very much!" Mogami bows her head at Jason who merely grinned as he patted her head, "I'll make sure to pay you back in the near future. Somehow."

"No need. You girls just enjoy yourselves now." Jason said as he watched Mogami catch up to her younger sisters, "What about you, Mikuma? Buying anything?"

"Hai! But not here." Mikuma smiles at him, "I want to get Mogamin something special, but I don't want her to see it before the day comes."

Smiling back, Jason stretched his arms and patted her on the left shoulder, "Follow me, I know a place."

With a nod, Mikuma followed Jason out of the store and into the busy streets of Shibuya. Meanwhile, Mogami watched the two leave with a confused stare before her attention was yanked by Suzuya.

"Mogamin, look at this!" Suzuya cried as she presented to her a white floral sleeveless dress with frills in the shoulder, "This would look totes on you. Try it on!"

"Eh? Uh, sure." Mogami nodded as Suzuya lead her towards one of the changing rooms with the white dress in hand, "Are you sure that it would look great on me?"

"Positively." Kumano nodded in reply for Suzuya, "This dress is made to bring out the femininity of a proper lady with modest appeal for the opposite sex. Since it is not too frisky nor it is too scandalous, I think you won't have any problems wearing one."

"You really know your stuff, huh, Kumano…" Mogami noted as she opened the door of the changing room, taking the dress from Suzuya, "Wait for me here."

"Take your time." Suzuya said, "We'll be helpin' ya look fo' more cute clothes ta add in 'yer wardrobe."

"Thanks." Mogami smiled as she closed the door.

"Shall we, Suzuya?" Kumano said, gesturing at the racks upon racks filled with very stylish clothes.

"Let's go!" Suzuya pumped her fist in the air as they started their task.

* * *

"So…"

The two walked in silence for the good five minutes, with Mikuma eyeing each store for anything that would get her interest.

"Hmm?" Mikuma hummed as she turned to Jason.

"What kind of gift are you looking to buy for Mogami?" Jason asked as he looked for stores that would give him the best gift for his son.

"Nothing too fancy," Mikuma smiled as they rode an escalator, "-… just something simple, yet filled with meaning."

"Something like a jewelry?" Jason asked as he eyed a jewel shop after they reached the second floor.

Looking at the same jewel shop her Admiral is looking, Mikuma raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Maybe. Let's find out."

Walking towards the shop, Jason being the gentleman he is, opened the door for Mikuma who smiled at him to which he returned not a second later.

"Good morning, dear customers." The clerk greeted them as she stopped up in front of them, "How may I be of service?"

"U-um…" looking around, Mikuma whistled lowly at the staggering amount of bling that lined up perfectly in their shelves, "Do you have any matching bracelets or necklaces?"

"Ooh~!" the clerk grinned wantonly, "Is it for you and your boyfriend?"

Mikuma stood frozen stiff at what the woman had just said while Jason face-palmed mentally. Walking up behind Mikuma who as still rebooting her brain, Jason smiled at the clerk who smiled back as well.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'll have to stop you there, miss." Jason said, "I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her friend."

"Not?" the clerk tilted her head in confusion, "Oh my~. What a waste of such fine meat~! Ufufufu~!"

 _'What the hell?'_ Jason thought in alarm as he stared at the clerk with a half-lidded eye.

"Y-yes! He is not my b-boyfriend!" Mikuma exclaimed as she came back online, "Also, I'm looking for bracelet for me and my sisters!"

"Oh, I see." The clerk bowed her head, "Forgive me for such misunderstanding."

"No worries," Jason smiled as he raised his right hand defusingly, "But, if you can just help her, that would be great."

"Most certainly, dear customers." The female clerk beamed as she motioned for them to follow her, "So, what kind of jewelry would you like to get? Any preferences?"

"Uh, something that's simple – not too much – but also holds a certain allure and meaning to it." Mikuma said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Something simple but not too much while still maintaining some allure and meaning…" the clerk hummed in thought, "And how many would you like to buy, dear customer?"

"Four." Jason answered for Mikuma, "One for her and her sisters each."

"Oh my, such a big family." The clerk giggled as she walked towards the back of the shop that is behind the door at the far back, "Let me see our stocks if we have anything of that fits your taste."

Nodding at her, the two were once again left to themselves. Looking around, Jason and Mikuma eyed each of the cabinets with interest as the latter of the two stared at each jewelry in feminine wonder while Jason eyed their prices with critical eyes.

"Ne, Teitoku…" Mikuma whispered lowly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Suzuya would have had a blast if you brought her here?" Mikuma asked as she eyed an expensive looking ring with a large teal-colored diamond in it.

"I don't have to think." Jason replied, "I know she'll beg me to buy one of these things. Especially the expensive ones."

"Ufufufu~!" Mikuma giggled in her hand, "Yep, I can see that clearly happening. I doubt you'd say no. Would you?"

"No, I won't be able to say _no_ to you girls." Jason grinned as the clerk came back, "Not now, not ever."

"Dear customers, I think I've found the one that fits your description." The clerk announced with such vigor as she held a small box about a foot wide in diameter, "Please, take a look."

Coming over to her, Jason and Mikuma watched as the clerk opened the box and showed them four bracelets that looked similar to one another. They all had a thin golden chain that is attached on both sides of an equally golden rectangular piece of metal that is about half a centimeter wide and five-centimeter long.

"Wow!" amaze was Mikuma as she looked at each bracelet, "This is perfect!"

"How much do they cost?" Jason said as he pulled out his card.

"Eh?! We're buying them now?!" Mikuma gawked at her commanding office who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, yeah?" Jason asked more than stated, "Do you not like it?"

"Um, no, it's not that." Mikuma fidgeted as she held the hem of her skirt timidly, "It's just that, it's you've done so much for us in such little time that I feel that we're just taking advantage of your kindness."

Smiling, Jason was about to answer but the teary-eyed clerk beat him to it, "That was so beautiful! Besides, if you buy it now, you will receive a fifteen percent discount since this is the last stock we have. Therefore, instead of paying 25,000 yen, it will only be 21,250 yen."

"Fifteen percent, huh? That's a pretty high discount, if I ever see one on jewelry stores." Jason said, rubbing his chin, "What say you, Mikuma, wanna buy it?"

"Well…" Mikuma starts, "If it is okay with you, yes, I want to buy it."

"Then, we'll buy it." Jason said to the clerk.

"At once, dear customers." The clerk nodded as she rushed to her counter to start the payment, "Will that be cash or card?"

"Card." Jason said, "And, uh, do you do any etching works here?"

"Of course, and since it is your first time buying here, we offer a 500-yen fee instead of the usual 800-yen for all first-time buyers." The clerk supplied with a smile.

"Hmm, that's four bracelets that needs etching; therefore, it'll cost about 2000-yen instead of the 3200-yen." Jason muttered, "Sure, go and add that up as well."

"Do you have any particular designs or writings you wish to put in it?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, here." Mikuma said as she handed the clerk a small piece of paper.

Looking over it, the clerk smiled once again as she read it over,

 _ **'~~Sisters Forever!~~'**_

"It shall be done within half an hour, dear customers." The clerk smiled at her as Jason handed her his ATM card.

"Thank you!" smiled Mikuma as she clasped her hands while Jason smiled next to her.

* * *

"What do you think of this one, Suzuya?" Kumano said as she presented a teal-colored cardigan to Suzuya.

"That looks nice, Kumano." Suzuya said as she examined the cardigan with a closer look, "And the fabric's really nice, too…"

"You have a good eye there, Suzuya." Kumano nods with a grin as Suzuya straightened herself.

"How 'bout this?" Suzuya asked as she presented a light brown sweater with cute bear designs to her sister, "I think this'll suit ya just fine, yeah!"

"On my, that looks very cute, Suzuya." Kumano smiled in delight.

Meanwhile, Mogami eyed the two at the corner of her eyes with a satisfied grin as she checked some clothes herself.

"Now, which would look best on me? This?" Mogami asked herself, picking up a blue form fitting shirt and a red tank top, "Or this?"

"Need any help, ma`am?" the female clerk from earlier asked with a helpful smile.

Blinking at the question, Mogami turned to the clerk with a bit of dusting in her cheeks, "Uh… if it's okay with you."

"Of course." The clerk nodded, "How may I be of service, then?"

"Um… I'm looking for clothes that, you know… make me look more feminine…" Mogami mumbled, her voice getting lower and lower in volume as her face turned redder and redder by the minute.

Seeing her silently plea, the clerk smiled understandingly, noting Mogami's use of _'Boku wa'_ instead of the _'Watashi wa'_ as she referred to herself which makes her feel a little bit more masculine, "Well, since we won't be able to change how you address yourself…-"

"No changing that, hehe…" Mogami chuckled weakly.

"…-how about looking for clothes with lighter color?" the clerk suggested, "Especially ones that shows off more of your figure than skin?"

"My figure?" Mogami blinked in confusion as she stared down her body, "What do you mean?"

Walking towards Mogami, the clerk pulled out a measuring tape, "May I?"

"Uh, sure…"

Measuring her breast, waist and hips, the clerk nodded as she noted of the measurements mentally, "Well, from what I've seen, you have a very nice figure under those baggy clothes of yours, ma`am."

"I-is that so…?" Mogami felt embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head, "T-thanks, I… I guess…"

"No problem~!" the clerk beamed at her, "Now, back to the task at hand, I think this would fit you nicely."

Presenting to her a short-sleeved black shirt with the shoulders' cut just above the armpit-level, the clerk smiled at Mogami who was busy checking the design, fabric and as well as the price.

"What do you think?" she asked Mogami who felt the fabric under her finger-tips while her right hand held the price tag.

"The shirt looks and feels well-made." Mogami comments as she eyed the price warily, "But, the price has me concerned at 3000 yen. Does this shirt come with a discount?"

"Of course, dear customer." The clerk smiled once again as she turned the price tag in Mogami's hand around, "As you can see, it is at 50% discount as of today, until the last day of the month."

"I see…" the sound of good news bringing a small sigh of relief from Mogami as she turned to the clerk, "I'll take it."

"Right this way, dear customer." The clerk pointed at the cashier with her right hand while holding the shirt on the other.

"Ah, thanks!" Mogami said just as she was about to follow the nice saleslady to the cashier.

"I told you to leave us alone!" Kumano cried out in annoyance to a group of men that has been pestering her and Suzuya for quite some time now, her sudden outburst catching Mogami's attention who turned at the scene.

"Don't be like that, Sweet-cheeks." A tall thug-wannabe – we'll call him thug-wannabe#1 hand his friends so on and so forth – standing somewhere around 6'2ft with an undercut hair-cut, wearing an unzipped black biker's jacket, punk-styled shirt underneath and ripped jeans said as he and two of his friends surrounded Kumano and Suzuya, the latter looking nervous of their situation while the latter looked very annoyed.

Thug-wannabe#2 on the left of the two girls had his hair pulled back with what looked like greasy-hair oil/gel. He wore a red shirt that is a few sizes too large for him and a darker colored ripped jean. All around his neck, he had numerous bling that is too painful to look at with how the light is reflecting from it and a pair of expensive-looking rubber shoes.

On the right, thug-wannabe#3 had a black snapback cap with the letters NL in bold white and a pair of black shades that hid his eyes. He stood at a bit of an imposing height of 6'1 and wore a white hoodie with the words Thug Life written in it in bold and _Killigrew_ Font and a pair of jeans and Jordan's.

"Yeah!" Thug-wannabe#2 said in agreement as he and the other two had Kumano and Suzuya with their backs on the shelves, leaving them with no room to escape unless brute force is an option which isn't, "Come and have fun with us, yeah."

"We'll take care of you two _real_ good!" thug-wannabe#3 said with a lecherous look in his eyes that is shared with the other two.

"The answer is NO!" Kumano said firmly, shielding Suzuya from them as her sister slightly trembled behind her, "Now, leave us be, for the last time!"

"Kumano… I'm scared…"

"Now, now." Thug-wannabe#1 said as he took a step forward, Kumano immediately putting up her guard at maximum level as she raised her arms defensively stopping him from his actions, "We just wanna have fun, what's so bad with that, eh?"

"What's so bad about that you say?" Kumano's eyes narrowed dangerously at him causing him to take a small step back, "One, you've been harassing us for quite some time now and two, we have no business with you and your goons."

"Aw, that's not very nice." Thug-wannabe#2 said as he suddenly seized Kumano's left wrist, making her flinch in shock not in pain, "We just wanna have fun with you guys, why don't you just come along?"

"You will take your hands off my sister this moment, or else…" Mogami said as she glared at the bastard that held her sister against her will.

"Or else what, bitch?!" thug-wannabe#3 retorted to her, "Oh shit- hey boss, she's hot as well!"

"Or else…" Mogami clenched her fists hard as her eyes hardened, "I'll make sure you never wished you were born."

Hearing her words, the three suddenly laughed, mocking her as they did so. Walking up to her, thug-wannabe#1 stared her down with a perverse amusement on his eyes, "I wanna see you try~!"

Gritting her teeth, Mogami ran through the numerous scenarios should she take this turd on without getting in trouble, yet, going through all them, she finds herself still facing massive consequences with the worst possible consequence is her dragging down the reputation of shipgirls throughout Japan and staining it with dirt. Gritting her teeth in anger, Mogami could only glare at thug-wannabe#1 in boiling anger.

"Just what I thought, nothing." Thug-wannabe#1 spat as he raised his right arm, "Bitches like you should know your place!"

Behind them, the other two thugs that has now seized Suzuya as well, causing massive ruckus inside and outside the store. The other customers, which happened to be mostly girls, could not do anything but keep their distance while the store clerk ran to the cashier table as discreetly as she can as she contacted the police.

Just before the hand could move to hit Mogami who fearlessly stared back at thug-wannabe#1, a masculine arm seized said arm by the wrist, stopping it from moving anywhere.

"She might not be able to do anything, but nothing's stopping me from doing something." Jason said to thug-wannabe#1 with a narrowed eye as he held the arm with his left hand, a few branded paper bags, most of which are well-known toy shops.

"Who 'da fuck are you, asshole?!" thug-wannabe#1 roared as he glared condemningly at Jason.

"Her friend." Jason simply said as thug-wannabe#1 tried to take his arm off Jason's vice grip, "And to tell you the truth, I don't really like that word very much."

"Aw~ did I hurt your wittle little feelings?!" thug-wannabe#1 said insultingly while Jason smiled at him, "Asshole."

"I'd advice you to stop calling me that word, mate." Jason smiled, the hand holding the paper bags clenching quite hard, "Or else, you'll regret it. For real, this time."

"Mogamin! Are you okay!" Mikuma screeched to a stop in front of the store after Jason suddenly disappeared on her, "Teito- er, Jason suddenly disappeared- oh… what's happening here?"

With all eyes suddenly falling in her, Mikuma stood frozen in spot as she spluttered, her face going red up to her neck in embarrassment. Taking this golden chance, thug-wannabe#1 three a punch with his free arm but suddenly found himself throw towards thug-wannabe#3, winded as the force of Jason slamming his hand on his stomach forced out all the air while thug-wannabe#3 was forced to let go of Suzuya after his friend slammed into him, sending the two of them in the floor a few feet away from Suzuya.

Walking towards the flabbergasted thug-wannabe#2 who was looking at his friends in the floor in shock, Jason cleared his throat at him getting his attention and smiled.

"Let go."

And as simply as that, thug-wannabe#2 let go of Kumano and took multiple quick steps back as he suddenly took a fighting stance, something that looks like boxing.

"W-w-who the fuck do you think you are?!" thug-wannabe#2 yelled to Jason who held Kumano's hand gently, checking it over for any kind of injury.

"Me? Weren't you listening?" Jason asked, letting go of Kumano's hand as Mogami ran to her sisters and pulled them close, hugging them protectively while Mikuma moved to their side, "I said I am her friend."

"Teme!" thug-wannabe#1 shouted as he and thug-wannabe#3 got up, "I'll fucking fuck you up for this!"

Raising his right hand, Jason said with a straight face, "Sorry, buddy, I don't swing that way. You'll have to make do with your fuck-boys over there."

With such blatant insults thrown at them, Suzuya couldn't stop herself from giggling in her hands as she hid her face behind her sisters which didn't went unnoticed, but none of them were in shape to scold her for it.

"We'll make you regret this, asshole!" thug-wannabe#3 yelled as he pulled out a knife from jacket.

All around them, the female populace of the store – bar Mogami and her sisters – backed away in fear at the sight of the lethal weapon.

With a twitching visible eye, Jason used his right hand to massage the middle of his forehead as he felt a headache coming in while his free hand shook unconsciously from annoyance.

"That's not really nice you now." Jason said as he handed the bags to Mogami who was happy enough to hold them for him as he walked towards them, thug-wannabe#2 having moved towards his friends' minutes ago, "I'm gonna ask you to stop calling me that, yeah?"

"Why, asshole?" thug-wannabe#1 grinned maliciously as Jason walked towards them, only stopping in front of the three.

Massaging the incoming headache, a bit harder, Jason exhaled slowly but with a force, his body language clearly showing his annoyance which he's trying to hold back, "You gonna stop calling me that."

"Asshole." thug-wannabe#1 said simply with a grin.

"That's not my name." Jason said with narrowed eyes.

"Ass. Hole." He repeated once again as his friends laughed behind him.

Lifting his hand, Jason signals thug-wannabe#1 to lend him his ear, the idiot confidently obliging with a smirk, "Call me, _asshole_. One. More. Time."

"Asshol- _GUUFAAGGHH?!_ "

 _ **CRASH! ! !**_

Thug-wannabe#1 suddenly found himself flung out of the store at great speed, breaking the glass windows, before smashing to a wall from the other side, cracking it before sliding off, clearly knocked out if his rolled up eyes were to go by.

Everybody was frozen in place as they stared at Jason in shock and amazement, who in turn turned towards thug-wannabe#2, "How 'bout you, slick?"

Thug-wannabe#2 shakes his head in fear as he backed away from Jason, fear clearly written on his face.

"Americaboo?"

"B-B-Bastard! ! !" thug-wannabe#3 yelled, his hold on his knife shaking greatly along with his legs, "D-Do y-yo-you h-have a-any idea w-who we a-are?! H-huh?"

"Does it look like I give a fuck who you are?" Jason retorted as he cracked his knuckles, a dark look in his face as he glared at the turd in front of him.

"Fu-fuck you!" thu-wannabe#3 yelled as he charged at Jason, knife raised high.

All around them, the women gasped in fear as they all watched what was about to happen. Meanwhile, Jason has to fight off a yawn that threatened to break out of his mouth. Glancing at the slow-moving thug, Jason merely slapped the knife away with his left hand and used his right hand to grab the idiot by the face, before gripping it tightly, tight enough to make thug-wannabe#3 scream in agony as Jason slowly applied more pressure while lifting him off his feet with said hand.

"I got a question for you…-," Jason said, "-… do you know who am I?"

"F-fuck… ugh… you…" thug-wannabe#3 groaned out from within Jason's grasp, doing his best as he struggled to get off Jason's grip.

Grinning at him, Jason said, "I told you, I don't swing that way."

Just as he was about to drop the fucker, his left ear twitched at the sound of metal grinding against metal in a very familiar way, one that he's heard since he was twelve. Faster than he himself could blink, his body suddenly moved on its own as his free hand whipped hard to his left followed by a cracking sound then an agonized scream. Blinking, Jason turned his head as he lowered his left arm and looked down, only to be met by thug-wannabe#2 on the floor holding his limp and very broken right arm that had its radius and ulna snapped in two, or four since that's two separate bones. Next to his hand lay a Minebea P9 that has slid a few centimeters from him.

"Suzuya, dispose of that gun." Jason ordered as he knocked out thug-wannabe#3 with a solid punch in the gut that should keep him down for a few hours as he ceased struggling, just before he dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

"Hai!" Suzuya nodded as she raised her left foot and dropped it on the gun, breaking it to pieces as Suzuya used some of her shipgirl strength to aid her.

Meanwhile, Jason sweat-dropped at the way she followed his order, but he won't complain since she's followed it, just that not how he was expecting to. What a waste of a fine firearm, though.

Kneeling next to thug-wannabe#2 who was going through shock as he stared at his now broken arm that hangs limply as he raised it.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance," Jason says as the fear on thug-wannabe#2's eyes heightened, "-… and this could have been prevented."

"FREEZE! ! !" a policeman yelled as he held his New Nambu M60 pistol cautiously, behind him, five more policemen followed him.

"Over here, officer." Jason said standing up, raising his arms as he pointed towards the down thugs with his fingers.

Moving towards him, the six policemen, two of which looked seasoned veterans while the last three are newly minted ones, checked the two for any more weapons while the highest ranking of them all walked towards Jason.

"Yamamoto-sama?!" The policeman that is somewhere in his late-forties greeted as he holstered his gun.

"Ooh! Sugawara-san! It's been a long time." Jason said as he shook hands with the seasoned officer who gladly shook his hand in return, "How's life?"

* * *

 _ **Name: Yamamoto Sugawara,**_

 _ **Age: 46 years old,**_

 _ **Height: 5'9ft,**_

 _ **Relationship status: Happily married with two kids**_

* * *

"Life has been good, Yamamoto-sama." Sugawara chuckled weakly before coughing in his hand as he got to business, "You, uh, working again here in Japan?"

"Mm, yeah. For about some time now." Jason replied with a shrug.

"And, uh, what about this lot?" Sugawara asked as he discreetly pointed at the two thugs that are currently being handled by the policemen while the clerk was asked to call the ambulance.

"They harassed my friends."

"Friends?"

Pointing at Mogami and her sisters who waved shyly, Jason said, "Yeah, friends."

"Oh. I see, but, uh, this wouldn't be because you lost your temper again, would it?" Sugawara asked as he eyed the broken arm of thug-wannabe#2 warily while his men looked a bit cautious on handling him any further incase they mess something up.

"Ah, no." Sugawara visibly sighed in relief but Jason was not about to let him have his peace yet, "That'd be that guy outside on the other side of the hallway."

Eyes widening, Sugawara turned around and indeed, slump on his rear next to a broken wall was another thug who was clearly out of it.

Turning back to Jason, he said, "I… I guess we'll take care of things from here for you, Yamamoto-sama."

Smiling at the middle-aged man, Jason patted him on the right shoulder gratefully, "Thanks a bunch. It's a good thing you got here quick, or else you'd be arresting a graveyard once again."

"Yeah…" Sugawara chuckled weakly as the memory of them arriving just as Jason finished his _cleaning_ work on a Yakuza den flash before his eyes again, "It is such fortune, indeed."

"Well, we better get going." Jason said as he went to his shipgirls, "C`mon girls, we'll look for more shops after we eat something."

"Sure." Mogami nodded while Kumano and Suzuya looked disappointed of not having bought anything here.

"Aw man~!" Suzuya whined as she followed Jason and co. outside the store, "I wanted to buy that dress, too!"

"No use on complaining now, Suzuya." Kumano sighed in disappointment.

"U-um! Ano!" the clerk of the store called from behind them.

Turning around, they all raised an eyebrow from the amount of paper bags she was holding. Standing on their place, they waited for her to catch up to them.

"Yes? Can we help you, miss?" Jason asked.

"U-um… you forgot these!" the clerk said, her face flushed in embarrassment as she presented them the paper bags with a bow.

"Uh… but we didn't buy anything, clerk-san." Mogami said, confused.

"Yeah, even if I was close on buying, though…" Suzuya added with tears in her eyes, her fingers twitching in annoyance and regret.

"P-please! Accept this," the clerk said as she pushed the paper bags in Mogami's hands, "The manager of the store, whom has been watching from her office, has called me to reward you lot with items from the store for free."

"Is… is this real?" Kumano asked as Mikuma peered over her side in excitement while Jason took the bags he and Mikuma bought earlier from Mogami.

"Hai! So please accept this as a token of our appreciation!"

"I… I don't know…" Mogami muttered as she scratched the back of her head, "I mean, we haven't done anything noteworthy and it is Teit- er, Jason who did most of the stuff there."

"P-p-please…"

"Take it, Mogami." Jason said, taking pity on the clerk who was close on bursting to tears, "It's Christmas, take it as their token of appreciation of you not blasting that idiot to hell and back. You did the right thing on holding back, and that is why I think you can spoil yourself a little. Besides, you've got no idea how proud I am of how you stood up like a fine lady, not succumbing to the temptation of fighting little pests like them. You were very much the definition of what a modern and dignified lady must be, strong-willed, smart, firm, and with a combination of grace and beauty while facing obstacles in your way."

 _ **Doki~doki~!**_

With an encouraging nod and words that hit her where it counts from her superior, Mogami sighed before giving the clerk a smile as she and her sisters took the bags with a bow, "Thank you for the trouble of bringing this to us."

"N-no, thank you." The clerk bashfully replied to Mogami who owlishly blinked at the way the clerk acted on her, "P-Please come again next time, dear customer!"

Watching her leave, the group started making their way back to the massive vehicle Jason calls an SUV to drop of the numerous bounty they have taken in their trip and to get some grub after.

"So…" Jason started.

"Hmm?" the Mogami-class Heavy Cruisers turned to Jason expectantly.

"What is it, Teitoku?" Mikuma asked as Jason took most of the paper bags from them to lighten up their load, much to their convenience.

"I heard from Rafael yesterday something that has scratched my curiosity as of late." Jason said as he and the others exited the mall, only to be met by hundreds of civilians in the street of Shibuya.

"What could that be, Teitoku?" Kumano asked, only carrying four paper bags at most while Jason held about twenty-four of them in both hands.

"Yeah, Jay-jay, what's up?" Suzuya asked, carrying three paper bags in her hands.

"Well, you see… Yesterday, Rafael has compared Hiei's cooking to Daisuke's non-existent ones and said that _'it was just plain bad'_. I was wondering what could he have meant by that." Jason said, eyeing the girls as they shuddered at some unfavorable memory, "Is there something I should know about?"

"Um… how do I say this without offending Hiei-san?" Mogami asked herself while her sisters looked a little pale.

"Uh, Teitoku, what do you prefer, the long version or the short one?" Mikuma asked as they entered the elevator.

"Let's go with the short one first." Jason sweat-dropped.

"Short one it is. Well, long-story-short, Hiei-san's cooking is highly kept at arm-distance by everyone." Kumano said, "It was highly advised that she is to be kept as far away from kitchens as possible because of the fact that her cooking is a hazard of its own kind in itself."

"Well shit." Jason blinked in shock, "That's something you don't hear every day, but nothing can beat Daisuke's crappy as fuck cooking by a long shot. And the long version?"

"Well, when we first came to be," Suzuya started, "-… Hiei-san was so overjoyed of finally meeting her Onee-sama once again and in human-form no less that she cooked her infamous curry for all the shipgirls and devs alike, yeah. Back then, we kinda thought that since she was once the Emperor's ship, then she must have some neat cooking skills that must have been on par with Houshou or Mamiya-san's cooking skills. Turns out, it was the exact opposite which we found out too late after she sent almost all shipgirls back to the grave from food poisoning. Us! Shipgirls, getting food poisoning when we shouldn't be? That's just how bad it is, Jay-jay."

Upon hearing all that, Jason shudders, "I feel like I should give that girl some cooking lessons by myself or just teach her how to cook something simple instead."

With the elevator doors opening, Jason pulled the keys from his pocket with some difficulty and unlocked the Conquest which Mogami opening the back where they stowed all the booty of the day. Closing it, Jason and the others boarded the vehicle with the thought of going to some restaurant to eat some lunch.

"What`cha guys wanna have?" Jason asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"KFC! ! !" Suzuya cheered as she sat back on her place.

"Yeah, why not?" Mogami asked rhetorically.

"KFC, it is, then." Jason nodded as he drove towards the nearest KFC in town.

Or was the plan if not for the store next to where they were driving suddenly exploded causing the vehicle to swerve to a stop as the shock-wave hit them. Looking around inside the vehicle, Jason said, "Is everyone alright?!"

"Yeah, we're good." Mogami groaned after being flung to the side of the car like a ragdoll, "Ugh, let's not do that ever again."

"Agreed…" Kumano groaned underneath Mogami with Mikuma below her.

"Get… off…" Kumano groaned from below as she pushed Kumano and Mogami off her, "You guys are so heavy!"

"What the hell was that?!" Suzuya asked as she looked outside the cracked window, where a flying shrapnel smacked into, only to be met by hundreds of panicking civilians running around like chickens with its head cut off as more explosions rang out with the most frequent being closest to Tokyo Harbor where the Mikasa is permanently docked.

"Abyssal attack." Jason said as he tried to get the vehicle back in running as he turned the keys but to his misfortune, the SUV was dead on the road which was only a few hundred meters away from the coast, "Fuck! Auto won't start, I guess we're footing this."

"Bu-but, our stuff?!" Suzuya asked in distress.

"We can get them later, now, our top priority is to make sure these civvies get out of here." Jason said as he got out of the car, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket and equipping a holstered Mustang on his right thigh, "I'll hold them off, in the meantime, you guys get the people out of the area. Understood?"

"Hai!"

And with that, everyone got to work on getting the people out while Jason made his way towards the coast where the explosions were at its peak. As of the moment, the only weapon he has is Mustang, one of his M1911 – double stacked – that has the firepower of a grenade launcher but in pistol form. Running towards the fight as his girls herded civvies out of harm's way behind him, Jason had his pistol at the ready in case he had to get their attention before finishing them with a good ol' punch to the face.

And with numerous vehicles abandoned offering him some nice hiding spot to do some spotting, Jason did a power-slide next to a red 2019 Toyota Supra with his pistol at the ready, which was next to useless so he holstered it back. Peering over the car's trunk, Jason spotted fifteen Abyssal ships about two hundred meters of his position on the left and on the right, where they are currently shooting six unidentified shipgirls that are doing their best to shoot back.

The first one, the one that looked like their leader of sorts wore the same clothes and gear as the Akizuki-class AA-ships down to the pair of Chou-10cm-hou-chan that are currently blasting Abyssal planes out of the sky. She wore the basic uniform like Hatsuzuki except with different tones of grey and a white handkerchief, and wearing cloth look alike grey cape on shoulders. Under her uniform appears to be a white full-body bodysuit fully covering her arms and legs and like Hatsuzuki, she doesn't wear any gloves. She had long flowing light silver hair with her fire director attached on her ponytail in the left.

Next to her was a girl wearing similar clothes to Harukaze and Asakaze but with different colors. She wore the same Meiji schoolgirl uniform and a white furisode top along with a dark green hakama tied with a sash bearing an anchor on the end, and knee-length lace-up boots. She has blue tsurime eyes and short, wavy black hair with swept bangs in front and a short cow-lick ahoge up top. She wears a mini top hat tilted to the right side of her head. Behind her, her rigging consisted of a funnel attached to her back with an adjoining mast and two twin torpedo launchers on either side of the funnel. Further out on to the sides, at thigh-level, are cutoff-ship-deck-like platforms that bear a 12cm single-cannon turret. She also carries a 12cm single-cannon turret in her left hand like a pistol, which is modeled like a ship's bow and is currently blasting rounds after rounds at Abyssal Destroyers.

A few meters away from the two, stood another girl that wore clothes of similar design to the one from before with almost same gear, no doubt another sister-ship of Asakaze and Harukaze. She wore the same Meiji schoolgirl uniform design with a loose gold furisode over a white kimono top along dark grey-blue hakama shirt tied with a sash bearing an anchor on the end, and brown, laced, knee-high, leather high-heeled boots. She has sky blue tareme eyes and a somewhat dirty blonde/brown drill hair - and with the distance she's standing from him, it's quite hard to make out – with bangs that come between her eyes in front and a medium-length ponytail held by a red hair ribbon and mast-themed hair ornament. Just like the first two, she's also firing her guns as fast as she can as the tried – in his perspective – to get the full attention of the Abyssal fleet lead by a Ru-class Battleship away from the city perimeters while sailing close to shallow waters.

Behind her, two more girls of same height, which basically tells him their all Destroyers, sailed with her as they delivered alternating fire to keep the Abyssals from getting a bead on them as shots ricocheted off their armor painfully or exploded on weak spots. The first one, was a girl with long silver hair like Saber, with asymmetric swept bangs. She has purple eyes in tareme style, and wears a blue hairband with a blue bow in it – yes people, that's how good his eye is even at extreme ranges. Her uniform, as much as he can make out of it from the smoke and splashes of water is very closely related to the Fubuki-class' classic short-sleeved serafuku outfit with a grey ribbon, and grey pleated skirt with white knee-highs. Her rigging involves the standard Fubuki-type "backpack" of a mast and smokestack. She carries a 12.7cm twin-cannon turret in her right hand, and has a triple torpedo launcher strapped to the outside of both thighs and boxy metal boots.

Next to her, was a girl with very long grey hair tied in a ponytail, with asymmetric bangs involving a strand going between her eyes. She has grey eyes in tsurime style – once again, if you guys haven't noticed it yet, he has very good eye sight because these girls are about over two hundred meters away from him – and wears grey horn-rimmed glasses. And like the girl before her, she also wore the same Fubuki-type serafuku, even if desaturated, with a grey ribbon and grey pleated skirt. And from this distance, Jason could make out a black short sleeve under shirt that poke out of her sleeves. And once again, just like the girl before her, she also used the same rigging and stuff.

And last, but never the least, was a girl a few inches taller the all of them, somewhere Akashi's height or shorter. Squinting his eye, he could make out her medium-length multicolored hair – white on the outside and blue in the inside and eyebrows; yep, he saw that one too – with long sidelocks and blue eyes. Her hair is held as a folded ponytail with the help of her matanpus headband. She wore a jacket with wide sleeves, a headband with a tribal-like pattern and a one-piece swimsuit-esque garment which is exposed in the sides. She wears bandages and wrist guards on top. Her thigh-highs consist of black bandages, of which she wears augmented fur boots on top. On her right hand was a set of 14cm single-cannon turret and on her left, she carried a load-bearing straw bag containing what looks like a crate, if the light damage was to go by.

Upon having IDed the six new, legit and still unidentified shipgirls, Jason broke out of his cover and started running towards them as more and more Abyssals popped out of the surface of the water. Pulling a pair of fingerless gloves from his pockets, Jason makes haste on putting them on before a sudden vibration on his right thigh caused him to slow down a bit in order to get his phone.

Pulling it out, he immediately answers it, "Yeah? Who's this? I'm kinda in the middle of something so you'll have to make it quick."

" _Teitoku, it's us."_ Mogami said from the other side of the line.

"Mogami? How'd you get this number?" Jason asked as he jumped over a Prius like a hurdle sprinter.

" _I called back to the base and informed them of the situation and asked Mito-san for your number."_ Mogami said, _"We're currently using a payphone since we don't have a phone to call you with."_

"Remind me after this to get everyone in base a phone, yeah." Jason sighed as he continued running, closing-in in the harbor, "So, what's up?"

" _Oh yeah, uh, we've got all the civvies out of the confrontation area."_

"That was fast. Well, go on?"

" _And, uh, we were asking if we can join you?"_ Mogami asked him nervously.

"How're you guys gonna fight the Abyssals without your rigging?" Jason asked as a stray shell exploded a few meters from him causing him to stumble a bit but not losing his speed.

" _Don't worry, Teitoku, Akashi has a pair of 14cm double-cannon turret pistols incase of emergency."_ Mogami said, her grin almost visible to Jason through the phone.

"Do you guys have it?"

" _Its back in the SUV…"_

"Don't worry, it's not lock." Jason sighed as another shell made contact somewhere to his left, "Now get here quick, we've got six new fresh face to help."

" _New girls?! Hai, we'll get there ASAP! ! !"_ Mogami said before hanging up.

Putting the phone away, Jason jumped off the pier and landed on the water with a splash, seconds before he exploded towards the nearest Abyssal which happened to be a Light Cruiser To-class, well, late CL To-class. With a small grunt, Jason grabbed the Cruiser by the head and smashed said head on the water's surface stunning the shocked Abyssal before using the same left hand to obliterate said head with a punch on the back, spraying black ichor on the water and a bit on Jason's face close to his eyepatch.

"What the?!" the latter of the Fubuki-type serafuku wearing shipgirl gasped in shock as all eyes fell on Jason, "Who're you?!"

"A friend." Jason said as he slowly stood, feeling the power rolling through his veins steadily once more.

Suddenly jumping back, Jason caused a Ha-class' to fall short of its attack, with biting Jason a new one in mind, making itself an exposed target as Jason pulled Mustang out and drilled an explosive round through its eye causing it to explode from within before dropping dead on the water, its blood dripping from its blown-out eye-less socket.

"H-how are you standing on the water like us?!" the girl with a top hat asked him while firing her guns.

"'Cuz I'm awesome." Jason said, holstering Mustang back as he leaped forward towards a pack of five Ro-class Destroyers with his right arm cocked back for the kill.

Meanwhile, the shipgirls watched with wide and horror-filled eyes as the mysterious man before them jumped towards his death. But that quickly change into shock as Jason punched and caused a huge splash that two of the Ro-class DDs to list to their side which the top hat wearing DD didn't let pass.

"Too slow, friend." With her 12cm single-cannon turret roaring twice, she ended both Abyssal Destroyers in a flash, "Gotcha!"

"We should probably help that guy out!" the megane said as a shell missed her by a few feet, "Aw crap that was close!"

"I agree!" the girl in front of her said, "We cannot let him fight alone!"

"Let's move, then!" the AA-DD said as the rest followed her as they all sailed forward to Jason who was busy kicking ass as Abyssals did their best to hit him.

Side-stepping one of the Ro-class DD to the left, Jason cocked his right hand and punched on his left as one of the Ro-class left tried to chew more than it could swallow and ended up swallowing his fist which sent it barreling towards a He-class Light Cruiser before both exploded. Turning back to the Ro-class that tried to bite him again, Jason found said Ro-class already mid-air with its gun pointed at him but it soon ended when a 12.7cm AP shell brained the turd killing it. Jumping away with both arms crossed in front of him, Jason skidded to a stop just in time as the shipgirls stopped next to him.

"Good job on shooting that Abyssal." Jason said as he dusted his sooted arms.

"Thank you." The AA-DD replied smoothly, "What be your name- stranger-san?"

"Me?" Jason asked with a smirk, "Why, my name's…-"

"Teitoku!" Mogami yelled as they finally sailed in the action, "Hey! Over here!"

"Tei…" megane started.

"-… to…" the girl next to her added.

"-… ku…?" the girl with thick eyebrows finished.

There was a pregnant silence as Mogami and her sisters arrived, eyes widening at the numerous more comrades that are to be added on their base.

"EH?!" and then they all chorused.

"Yo!" Jason waved lamely with a dumb smile on his face, "Wassup?"

"Yo-you're _the_ Admiral?!" megane cried out in shock.

"Yep, that's me." Jason grinned as he eyed the Abyssals moving back in formation with excitement in his eye.

"Why are you here?!" top hat asked as she scratched her head in confusion, "Shouldn't you be in your office, doing Admiral-stuff?!"

"I took them out for shopping." Jason pointed at Mogami and her sisters who waved at them as all eyes fell upon her and her sisters, "And no, I did that all yesterday, so it's a free day for me."

"Hey, guys!" Mogami grinned, "Long time no see!"

"Anyway, since we're at it, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Jason said, eyeing the Abyssals that are getting back in formation, even the injured ones as well, "I'm Jason Ramirez. Admiral of Yokosuka Base."

"I am the Akizuki-class air defense Destroyer "Suzutsuki". With this new chance given to us, I plan to use it to fulfill my purpose, so that I can always… can always protect everyone, I'll… do my best." Suzutsuki said as she took the initiative, "I'll be under your care."

"I like your determination, keep it up." Jason gave Suzutsuki a thumb up and a grin.

"Commander, Kamikaze-class Destroyer Hatakaze has arrived fresh from the devs." Hatakaze smiled at him sweetly, "I'll be accompanying you from now on. Please take care of me."

"Please take care of me as well." Jason nodded to her.

"I'm the fourth of the Kamikaze-class Destroyers, Matsukaze." Matsukaze said, before giving him a once over with her hands both next to her hip and covering her face like a certain Zeppeli, "So you're my Commander? Lookin' good. I'll have your six covered. Let's go, then!"

"Don't worry, I've got your six as well." Jason said as he did a pose that highly complimented Matsukaze's pose by turning to his side as he raised his right foot and brought his left arm close to his chest like a certain Joestar.

"Teitoku, umm… I'm the Ayanami-class Destroyer, Sagiri. I'll do my best to be of assistance." Sagiri said timidly.

"And I'll do my best to be of guidance to you girls." Jason said as he undid his pose.

"Alright, let's go! I'm the Ayanami-class Destroyer, Amagiri." Amagiri pumped her fist in the air, "Take care of me, Teitoku!"

"I like your fire, let it burn to the heavens above!" Jason said as he rubbed her head which she just laughed in return.

"I'm the fleet oiler, Kamoi." Kamoi introduced herself.

"Were you, by any chance named after Cape Kamui in Hokkaido?" Jason couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I'm named after Cape Kamui in Hokkaido." Kamoi smiled, "I'll try to do my very best."

"Alright! With all that done. Let's kick some Abyssal ass!" Jason announced enthusiastically, "I call dibs on that Ru-class' hot ass!"

"What?" Mikuma stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm still a guy, okay?" Jason stared back, "I see boobs and ass, I press like. Oh wait, wrong meme. What I mean is, you guys take care of the small fries. You can leave the boss battle to me, for now."

And with that, Jason charged.

"What?" Mikuma repeated as she followed Jason with her eyes.

"I guess we better go after him." Mogami said as they watched Jason jump into the air with his right hand stretched out and cocked for a punch towards the Ru-class who has aimed all her guns at him.

"Mapawi!"

Two seconds later, they heard a sonic boom above them and looked up only to see something streak past above them and smash in the water in front of the Ru-class, nailing Na-class Destroyer killing it through inflicting massive kinetic energy that its body failed to accommodate. On the other hand, the Ru-class skidded back with her arms crossed in her face as the water pushed her back.

"Game over." Suzuya said as she cocked and fired her dual 14cm Single Gun Mount Pistols, killing an I-type DD in two shots while adapting to the kick of the weapons, "Whoa! That's quite the kick!"

"Over before it even started." Kumano said as she covered her teal-colored haired sister's flanks.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kumano-san?" Sagiri asked as she and Amagiri sailed close to the Heavy Cruisers.

"Just watch." Kumano smiled at the two.

"Time for some action, baby." Jason grinned as he pulled the sheathed sword out of the dead Na-class messily punctured body with a loud squelching noise as black ichor dripped from the tip.

Dipping it in the water, Jason let the blood wash out before unsheathing the sword and pulling the sheath on his back as he adjusted the strap.

"Now, where were we?" Jason said as his sword hummed in power, "Oh, right. _**LET'S DANCE! ! !**_ "

Meanwhile, the Ru-class Battleship felt cold sweat run down her spine as she eyed the humming sword warily while gulping down a lump on her throat. Glaring at Jason who merely grinned at her, she snapped all her 16" Triple Gun Mount guns and fired.

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

With the roar of the Abyssal guns, Jason dashed forward, slapping a shell out of the way as he spun the sword in his hand before cutting one in half and parrying three more with a ping, throwing water everywhere as the last two missed him. Spinning around as the last shell sailed past his back, Jason spun the sword around his hand in order to maximized momentum before leaping in the air with Mapawi in mid-slash down towards the Ru-class who reacted just in time as she leaped to the side as an invisible force crash on her last position which continued behind her nailing and killing an unfortunate Nu-class Carrier, their only Carrier, who exploded upon impact.

Landing back on the water with a small splash, Jason made sure to lessen the amount of power that is flowing from him through the sword in order to enjoy and make the fight last a bit longer. Dashing towards the Ru-class, Jason slashed at her left side, with the Ru-class using her left turret to block him. Unfortunately, this led to two of the lower barrels on getting cut off. Seeing her error, the Ru-class roared in anger as she aimed her right turret at Jason and fired at point-blank range. Jason, being the idiot that he is sometimes, used the flat of his sword to block all those shot fired at him engulfing him in a mighty explosion and smoke.

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

Releasing the breath that she didn't know she was holding, the Ru-class suddenly felt drained as adrenaline left her system. Eyeing her handiwork, she was just about to turn towards the defenseless shipgirls that are too weak against her mighty guns when a left gloved hand suddenly shot out of the smoke and grabbed her by the throat. With her breath suddenly hitching in shock, she felt her body and rigging get raised off the surface of the water as she tried her best to get free from the offending hand that is currently choking the living daylights out of her.

"Did you really think that would be enough to put me down?" Jason growled as the smoke cleared and exposed his glowing crimson eye and a very feral grin on his face. His clothes looked a little ruffled and burnt at the edges but all in all, remained in top shape with the Mapawi taking the blunt of the shells as Jason redirected the force behind the explosion away from him.

Clawing at his hand in pure desperation as her air-supply slowly depleted at a steady pace, Ru-class aimed her very heavy guns at Jason and tried to fire them only for him to smash his blasted sword at her left main gun like a sledge hammer destroying it in one go causing her to scream in pain as it destroyed the neural link between her and her weapon.

"I don't think so~!" Jason grinned at her with sadistic glee.

Now, with only one main left, she tried to fire them as well but Jason was not having any of that and suddenly smashed the butt of his sword directly in her gut winding her more as her struggling weakened intensively.

All around them, the shipgirls has finally gained upper hand as they started pushing back the Abyssals. In other words, killing them one after the other. Some tried to run away, but was gunned down with their backs turned towards the shipgirls while others were gunned down in multiple directions. Those that survived left their leader for dead as it became every-man-for-his-own.

" _ **N-No…!"**_ the Ru-class screamed/croaked as she watched them all leave her, _**"… D-Don't… leave me! ! !"**_

"Cowards." Kumano said as she and Suzuya huffed and puffed in exhaustion from the fight, "Leaving… their own to die while… they escape."

"Such difference between us shipgirls and those Abyssals." Kamoi said sadly in a dialect native to Hokkaido.

"So, what are we gonna do with her?" Amagiri asked, pointing at the Ru-class Jason was holding by the neck, "And damn! Commander must be wicked strong if he's holding that Battleship with only a single hand!"

"Yep, Teitoku is very strong!" Mogami bragged as she crossed her arms under her chest, "We can tell you all about it later when we get back to base."

"Really?!" Amagiri asked Mogami in excitement which was reciprocated by Matsukaze.

"Really, really?!" Matsukaze asked as well.

"Yeah." Mogami laughed, "Really, really."

"Teitoku, what will you be doing with her?" Mikuma asked as she held her 14cm pistols at her side, their barrels red hot and smoking.

Listening to her words, Jason turned his attention back to the Ru-class that has slowly seized struggling and is close to succumbing to unconsciousness as she lost vital oxygen source.

"Listen to my words." He started as he brought her close to him, the Ru-class' eyes widening in fear as she whimpered, weakly holding the hand that was on her throat, her struggle weaker than before.

"Spread the news." Jason started, "Spread it far and wide across the depths of the ocean. Your days are numbered, now that I'm back. Now matter what you throw at us, my shipgirls and I will be there to thwart it, tenfold. Your threat on humanity stops here. Remember, the surface world is, and has always been, under my protection. If any of you bastards wants a piece of me, I'll gladly face you all with the force that even the gods of this realm, and of those far beyond, fears. Remember, anyone that defies my words will be obliterated until nothing is left but ash."

As he finished, Jason sheathed his sword as his right-hand burst into blue flames whose heat was very much felt by the Ru-class as she eyed it, terrified of what it's going to do to her. Letting her go, the Ru-class was dropped on the water unceremoniously and greedily gulped the precious air as she fell to her knees. Weakly looking up at Jason, she wished she hadn't when Jason suddenly seized her by her right shoulder, his single eye glaring at her as they glowed brighter causing her to tunnel vision on them.

" _Tsueiseki,"_ Jason yelled as he slammed his burning right hand in the middle of Ru-class' chest, burning through her clothes in that specific area and the kanji 追跡 in her, _"Fuuin!"_

" _ **AHHHH! ! !"**_ the Ru-class screamed in agony for a few seconds before Jason retracted his hand from her.

Retracting his hand, Jason released his hold on the Ru-class whose eyes rolled up in their lids in extreme exhaustion before falling in the water face fist, slowly sinking back in the abyss. Standing up, Jason turned a hundred and eighty and started walking away, his hand steaming from the heat of his own power.

Meanwhile, Suzutsuki stared at the unconscious Ru-class for a few more seconds, her two Chou-10cm-how-chan feeling a bit antsy as they kept their barrels aimed at the downed Battleship, before following suit as she sailed next to match Jason's walking speed.

"Is it wise to leave her be, Teitoku?" she asked as she patted the heads of her Chou-10cm-how-chan affectionately for the job well done.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jason vaguely replied to her, "Right now, the best we can do is prepare you girls to face them all effectively in the future."

One by one, the shipgirls started following as well as Jason and Suzutsuki passed them.

"Then, if that is what you wish, who am I to oppose my superior?" Suzutsuki rhetorically asked as she sailed in peace, "Although, to tell you the truth, Teitoku, even from what we went through today, I am quite excited to finally see my sisters."

"You sure don't look like it." Jason notes as he turned his visible eye to Suzutsuki who wore a very calm expression.

"But, I am. It has been too long since I've seen them." Suzutsuki replied, gripping her fists in emphasis.

"I think you're not the only one." Jason said as they listened to Amagiri's excited talks about meeting the rest of her sisters behind them.

"That I am, Teitoku." Suzutsuki replied with a small smile, "That I am."

He would have smiled as well if it weren't for Suzuya suddenly launching herself in his poor back like Kongou.

"Teitoku!"

"Ugh… Yes, Suzuya?" Jason groaned as he was forced to carry Suzuya on his back as she wrapped her legs around his hips like a koala.

"Carry me! I'm so totes tired!" Suzuya whined as she rested her head on his left shoulder.

Grinning at her innocent-like nature, her gap-moe, Jason adjusted his hold on her and his sword to make it as comfortable for her as possible.

"Hai~hai, ojou-sama. We'll also buy that KFC that you wanted before we get back."

"Hellz to the yes!" Suzuya whooped with a fist pump.

"Suzuya! Have you no shame?!" Kumano cried out.

"Huh? But I'm tired!" Suzuya whined as she cuddled Jason, securely wrapping her arms on his neck, "So, so tired~… Teitoku, you're very warm and cuddly, you know?"

"So, I've been told." Jason chuckled.

"Bu-but?!"

"It's alright, Kumano." Jason smiled at her, "It's no biggy. Besides, the SUV's not that far and Suzuya is pretty light. I think I'll survive."

"If you say so…"

"Whoa! ! !" Amagiri cooed, "That looks fun!"

"Would you like to be carried like that, las?" Matsukaze asked Amagiri as she sailed next to her, a cheesy grin on her face, "Because if you do, I can carry you in Commander's stead."

Giving the Kamikaze-class Destroyer a once over, Amagiri didn't look impressed, "I'd rather want to not damage my rigging as much as I can, thank you."

" _Whaaaaaaa?!"_

"Ufufufu~! ! !" Sagiri giggled at Matsukaze's reaction as Kamoi smiled at them.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself there, Sagiri-chan." Kamoi commented.

"Yes, we have just achieved something worth noting after we defended the mainland and met our Commander at the same time. I believe today's a good day to be alive." Sagiri said with an aura of peacefulness.

"Wait till you arrive at the base, kiddo." Mogami said, nudging Sagiri on the shoulder, "You'll see how much fun it is to be alive and be under Teitoku's command."

"I will take up your word upon it, then." Sagiri nodded with a smile.

"Hey, guys!" they heard Jason call to them in the harbor with Suzuya still in his back, "You guys can wait here for now while I get the SUV here."

"Hai~!"

"I guess we're waiting, huh, Mogamin?" Mikuma said as she relaxed and sat on the cool sand along with the others.

"Yeah, so many things have happened today so waiting is good, too."

* * *

 _ **December 14, 2020;  
Time: 08:47:57hrs;  
Sarushima Island;  
Retrieving the remaining resources  
left behind after Op Blitzkrieg; **_

"This is sooo boring!" Akebono complained as she and Ushio carried a wooden crate full of ammunition back to docked Highwind at the south-east corner of the island with its ramp open and waiting for them.

All around the two, all of the Destroyers and Cruisers carried either a wooden box or a metal drum in pairs while the two Light Carriers: Houshou and Shouhou, had their planes patrol the area around the island. Meanwhile, Rafael and Daisuke are putting the boxes in proper arrangement to maximize space while occasionally helping now and then to drop the loot inside.

"Don't be like that, kid." Rafael said as he moved a drum to the far west of the hangar cargo-bay of the Highwind, back on his black overalls, the very same one he used when they battled the Sea Folks, "Remember, the base and your riggings relies on these resources to run and function. If we don't do this every now and then, you'll all run out of steam and pew-pew to fight the Abyssals."

"He's right, Akebono-dono." Daisuke smiled politely, his haori left hanging on one of the wooden crates while he had his sleeves tied up to give him more freedom in movement as he worked, "Besides, think of these as additional activities to get some free air every now and then."

While they talked, Ushio smiled timidly at her sister, their guns slung on their side. Hearing her sister click her tongue in annoyance of being scolded, albeit a little bit softly, she and Akebono grunted softly as they placed the crate on top of another one, stacking the two of the crates.

"I-I-It's not so bad, Akebono-chan." She said to her sister, giving her a timid smile, "I… I think t-this is b-better than b-being sh-shot by the Aby-Abyssals."

"Everything's better than being shot by the Abyssals, poi." Yuudachi said as she and Murasame carried a rectangular box full of bauxite, "So, what were you talking about, poi?"

"Nothing you need to know." Akebono said, already going out of the Highwind to get more crates with Ushio, "C'mon Ushio, we still got a lot more to bring. _Stupid Kuso Teitoku_."

"H-hai! Please wa-wait for m-me!"

"What's her problem?" Murasame asked with a raised eyebrow as she and her sister lowered the crate next to the place where the two dropped off theirs as Asashio and Arashio rolled a drum towards Rafael who went to help them.

"She finds gathering resources, I quote and unquote, " _boring_ "." Rafael said as he helped the two girls.

"Who finds gathering resources boring?" Arashio asked.

"Bono-tan~." Murasame grinned as she wiped her brows.

"That is very undisciplined of her!" Asashio huffed in disapproval.

"She's right, you know." Arashio sighed as she stretched, "It would have been better if Teitoku was here instead of going with the Mogami-class. Helping us while those ripped muscles coiled and flexed~! Ufufufufufu~! ! !"

"I know right~?" Murasame seemed to be in agreement with Arashio who grinned at her.

Meanwhile, Rafael and Daisuke looked at the two girls with half-lidden eyes and sweat-drops on their heads. Wondering what the hell these girls see on that semi-dense, semi-stupid, and OP as fuck idiot guy.

"Children these days, wouldn't you agree, Rafael-dono?" Daisuke sighed as the two Destroyers giggled to themselves as they exited the airship along with their sisters, Asashio looking a little flushed with what her sister and Murasame are talking about.

"You know it." Rafael replied as Fubuki and Murakumo brought an open crate full of raw and undiluted steel, "Put it next to the drums, girls. Nice."

"That man better be grateful of what we're suffering here while he played around with those Cruisers." Murakumo huffed as she went out followed by Fubuki who smiled at her, embarrassed of her sister's attitude.

A few seconds later, Mutsuki and Kisaragi arrived carrying another drum of oil which Rafael, once again, went to help, rolling the drum next to the other drums before lifting it up with the help of the two shipgirls.

"These are pretty heavy." Mutsuki said, wiping her eyebrows with a pink handkerchief with Kisaragi nodding in agreement.

"Not only that, but it would seem that the sun is at its hottest today." Kisaragi sighs as she fanned herself with her hand, "Rafael-san, how many more barrels do we need to bring here?"

Turning at her, Rafael picked up a tablet lying on top of an ammo crate and glanced at the numbers, "Just about three more, Kisaragi. If you're tired, you don't have to force yourself to lift it up all the way up to here. You girls can just roll it, but try not to let it fall in the water, it'd be hard to retrieve if it did."

"Hai…" the two Mutsuki-class Destroyers chorused tiredly as they left to get the final few barrels with Asashio and Arashio, both not in the mood to enact their quirks because of the heat.

"I wanna have a cold banana-split from Mamiya later…" Mutsuki yawned tiredly.

"I want Commander to praised me later!" Kisaragi cried out, pushing as much energy into it to motivate herself, "Yosh! I'm fired up, now!"

"Me too!"

And with that, the two ran towards their objective to finish as quick as possible so that they can go home. Behind them, Rafael and Daisuke watched the two disappear with a grin on their face just as Kiso, Tenryuu, Kinu, Jintsuu and Ooi came by, all carrying a square box filled with unused ammunition and live ordinance for Akashi to examined. Few minutes later, Heavy Cruisers Kinugasa, Maya, Takao, Prinz Eugen and Kako arrived with the former half carrying a box of bauxite each and the last two carrying the rectangular crate filled with raw steel.

"You guys can put it there." Daisuke said as he helped while Rafael ticked off the numbers in the tally.

"Good work, guys." Rafael said as he looked up from his tablet, "That should be it, other than the ones the Destroyers are yet to bring. With that, we should be back before lunch. Besides, it's already 10 thirty."

"Finally." Tenryuu groaned in relief as she massaged her left shoulder, "My arms are aching on how much lifting we had to do."

"You ain't the only one, yeah." Maya added as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I already lost count on how much I had to bend my knees and back on lifting these stupid boxes."

"Maya! You should now best that these are all vital for our expeditions and sorties." Takao scolded her younger sister.

"Still!"

"I just wanna sleep…" Kako said, moving to a crate side by side in increasing numbers and lying her head down, moments later she was already asleep.

"Well, that was fast." Rafael commented as Kako's light snores echoed.

"Not faster than, Nebula-sama, when he's dead asleep on his feet." Daisuke countered.

"Yep, can't beat that guy when expends all his energy." Rafael nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, when are we leaving?" Ooi asked impatiently, "I want to get back to Kitakami-san's side already!"

"W-We should w-wa-wait for the Destroyers i-in a bit." Jintsuu stuttered.

"She's right, it shouldn't take too long for those kids to get back." Kiso said, taking a sit on a double stacked rectangular crate.

As the Cruisers took a rest after having carried over half the resources left in Sarushima Island, Rafael's felt the tablet in his hand vibrate. Looking down, he scrolled down to look for the cause. Upon finding it, he read it quietly.

" _Unknown signitures detected on the far east of this island, five klicks. Depth, one hundred feet below the surface of the water, under a weak surface duct."_ Rafael read the message sent to him by Chaffin.

Pressing the reply button, he replied, _"Get Griffin and Cid on alert level-2. Tell Griff to fire-at-will should an enemy pop out and tell Cid to take into the skies and provide overwatch and areal support and help in taking air superiority from the enemy."_

Pressing the send button, Rafael looked up just in time to see Houshou run up to them with an arrow – Nakajima A4N Fighter planes – already notched. She stopped and fired the arrow before the ground next to her was suddenly strafed by bullets as gunfire rang out, barely missing her.

"Enemies! East side of the island. Abyssals seem to have sent a raiding group to wrestle back the island from us!" Houshou said as she held her bow firmly.

Grabbing his hand-cannon Dessert Eagle, Rafael holstered it as he placed an earpiece and clicked it twice, "Cid! Go airborne, now! Griff! Fire-at-will!"

" _Roger that!"_

" _On the way!"_

"Destroyers," Rafael started as he took full control of the fleet, "Drop whatever you're doing and prepare to engage Abyssals at the eastern side of the island. Cruisers, get up and get into your riggings, help out the Destroyers. We cannot let the Abyssals retake this island! Kako, wake up!"

Running for the exit, Rafael jumped down followed by the Cruisers and Daisuke who now wore his haori. Landing on the dirt with a dull thud five meters below the Highwind, they watched as Houshou fired off another arrow while covering Shouhou who was running towards them.

"You two," Rafael said, getting the attention of the two Carriers, "Move with the Cruisers in the water and provide cover fire and take the air superiority from the enemy, the Highwind will provide you two much assistance in doing so. Move!"

"Hai!"

With that, all the Cruisers – with their riggings now – moved towards the open water ten meters away with Houshou and Shouhou in tow while the Highwind's CIWSs opened fired, knocking numerous Abyssal fighters out of the sky. A loud screech echoes as a Hellstorm Missile went airborne, heading east followed by another one. Meanwhile, the Highwind has started getting airborne and is now already five hundred feet from the ground and rising. Seconds later, after all the shipgirls has gotten to the water, the Destroyers included, Rafael heard a high-pitched whistling sound, only to look up and see Daisuke's Absolute Defense swat five 8" HE shells out of the sky.

" _ **Shikai."**_

He heard Daisuke said as millions upon millions of very small and very thin blades suddenly covered the area they are standing on. Looking back, he saw Daisuke holding the handle of his sword which he used to control the blade fragments at will.

"Nice save." Rafael threw a thumbs-up at Daisuke's direction.

"It's not over yet, Rafael-dono." Daisuke said, his haori flattering in the wind.

"Of course, it's not." Rafael grinned as he pulled his Deeagle, "The fun's just started."

Not a second later did he say that, a massive ship anchor, with massive chains attached on the end, burst from the water and landed on one of the abandoned alley ways, completely flattening it while sending debris everywhere which was stopped by Daisuke with a mere swing. It was followed by a sound of the massive chains suddenly tightening before another crash rocked the area.

"Must be something massive." Rafael commented as he casually spun the gun on his hand, electricity sparking from his bionic arm as he flexed his gloved hand.

"I see that Nebula-sama's laid-back nature has rubbed on you as well." Daisuke noted, extending the Hurtless Area around him to encompass Rafael as well.

"Please. I was the one that got him his laid-back nature." Rafael grinned as the smoke started to die down, mechanical reddish-orange eyes staring at them, "Show time~."

As the dust and smoke cleared, the first thing they saw was a massive helmet with sharp cuts and four massive holes lined up in the middle, followed by the glowing eyes reminded them of the old diver suit used long ago but is low considered obsolete in today's standards. Its face was shrouded in imperceivable darkness, with massive and thick metal plates obscuring it further more. With its massive armored gloved hands on the end of the anchor, just below where the chains are attached, the armored being slowly stood up, rubble and dust falling away from its thickly armored riveted pauldrons, standing up to fifty feet in height, its massive armored feet easily supporting its weight and the stress along it. Moments later, mysterious teal-colored light flickered from the edges of its armor before staying there permanently. Shouldering the ship anchor effortlessly, it turned to them.

" _ **Which one of you is Jason Ramirez?"**_ it boomed at them, its deep masculine voice echoing throughout the area.

"Do we look like that idiot?" Rafael asked, rubbing his temple with the end of his hand-cannon.

" _ **Then, you are not my target."**_ It said, _**"Move aside."**_

"Sorry, can't do that, mate." Rafael grinned as he aimed his gun at the about-to-be adversary, "You'll have to go through us first."

As if a reply to them, the armored being raised its left foot easily, its eyes flash for a second before its head tilted down, and with a mighty drop of its foot, three waves of explosions erupted from it, five meters apart from each other.

Jumping back, the duo skidded to a stop as they barely dodged that one. Daisuke, holding the hilt of his sword tightly, swung it towards the armored enemy in retaliation while Rafael fired a .50 Action Express round towards the face of the enemy, the bullet looking eerily similar to the rounds that Jason's Mustang and Sally uses but with a green hue than Jason's red.

"Jason isn't the only one that uses exploding rounds!"

With a mighty impact from both Daisuke's attack and Rafael's grenade round, the armored being was engulfed in a massive explosion that rocked the nearby area and destroyed everything close to it, throwing up smoke again in the air.

"That shouldn't be enough to take him out." Rafael said, holding his gun, skyward, at the ready.

And true to his word, the attacks barely did anything at all, other than annoy the armored being, as the smoke died down. If anything, it looked like it only scratched its chest plating at best.

"This should be fun." Daisuke grinned darkly, the feeling of battle pumping adrenaline within his system exciting him greatly.

A pregnant silence engulfs the three as the only sound that could be heard were the gunfire of the shipgirls and Abyssals as they ducked it out in the sea with the occasional screech from the Highwind as it let loose another Hellstorm Missile, its CIWS cracking without end.

"Ready?" Rafael turned to Daisuke, a grin slapped on his face.

"I'm been ready for a long time, Rafael-dono." Daisuke grinned back.

Looking back at the giant target, they raised an eyebrow as they found it already holding its anchor in its right with the chains on its left.

"Let's go!" Rafael cried out as he exploded towards the enemy, the ground beneath his feet cracking at the force he let loose.

" _ **Bakai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"**_

With a cry, the petal-like blades surged forward as Daisuke moved behind Rafael while the armored being moved forward, raising its anchor at an impressive speed for its size. With a loud grunt, the massive being swung it downwards to Rafael who had his gun aimed straight at its face, bionic fist crackling in energy at the ready, while Daisuke's petals surrounded it from all directions with intent to shred it to pieces.

" _ **Fear the ocean's weight!"**_

* * *

 **As you can see, I suck at writing thug-scenes, can't find any reference materials so it somehow came a little generic. Along with the roads, i suck terribly on looking at maps. So, until then (Next chapter, maybe next month!)**

 **Jason's jacket:** **https(:) products/military-style-overcoat**

 **Bye~bye!**


	19. Chapter 18: Still Alive

**Hello, ladies and dudes. I'm back after a long time of not uploading, like a month or so. Anyway, a lot of things happened in my school, like you know... Foundation day and Sportsfest and all the good stuff that left my body sore for three days, not counting my grandparents' 50th wedding anniversary.**

 **So, I hope that enjoy this humble offering of mine.**

 **P.S: It was a bit hard to write this chapter, so forgive me if some characters break from character.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kancolle, OPM, Naruto and whatever references I've used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners and I'm merely borrowing them (without permission, of course lels). But the OCs are MINE. MINE, MINE, _MINE_!**

 **P.S.S: Still hasn't changed the Disclaimer, but if you think you can make me a better one, the more power to you to review.**

 **P.S.S.S: I have asked a friend of mine to illustrate the characters, for now its the main OCs, Jason and Saber, but i think you people already know what Saber already look like since all you guys have to do is type 'Female Admiral Kancolle' and the pic I used will pop up. Maybe in two weeks, I'll changed the pic if he finishes it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Still Alive**

 _ **December 14, 2020;  
Time: 08:47:57hrs;  
Sarushima Island;  
Encountered Abyssal Raiding Fleet while in Retrieval Mission;  
– Engaging; **_

_**WHISTLE! ! !**_

 _ **SPLASH! !**_

Turning hard to port, Yuudachi barely avoided becoming swiss cheese by a shot from a Tsu-class that's got her on its Radar. Sailing at flank speed, Yuudachi zigzagged across the battlefield in order to throw off the Light Cruiser's aim as 14cm shells landed on the water, meters away from her splashing her with sprays of water.

"That was close, poi!"

"Be careful, Yuudachi-chan!"

Meanwhile, her sister, Murasame, moved in to flank the Tsu-class from the starboard with a surprise torpedo attack, above them, the Highwind's weapon system never stopped its onslaught of its mass array of weaponry as it knocked Abyssal planes out of the sky in dozens while sending another missile in the air to further deny enemy air superiority as it circled the battlefield in the sky.

" _Highwind missile barrage prep and ready!"_ said Chaffin in the radio, _"Say your targets, over!"_

Pivoting to her left, Murakumo slashed at an I-Type Destroyer, nailing it at its side, but the cut was too shallow to do any lasting damage. Gritting her teeth, Murakumo snapshot the Abyssal Destroyer with a 12.7cm HE-shell at point-blank range, blasting the enemy to pieces with the late fuse ignition after it tore through its thin armor and exploded inside, killing the enemy Destroyer painfully.

She heard a sudden whistling sound above her, eyes widening, she looked up and side-stepped to the left in instinct as an air-dropped bomb landed where she was moments ago, missing her by a mile. Feeling her heart beat like crazy, she tracked where that Abyssal Bomber came from as it went back after the failed bombing strike and saw it return to its home-Carrier, a Nu-class Light Carrier, which was flanked by its Cruiser escorts, two He-class Light Cruisers.

Skidding to a stop, she immediately commanded her radio fairies to contact the Highwind for her, "Murakumo to Highwind, requesting missile barrage on these coordinates! Over."

Sending the enemy coordinates, Murakumo heard Chaffin reply back, _"Coordinates received! Five seconds to missile barrage, standby!"_

Five seconds later, she heard a faint screech in the sky and looked up, only to see a Hellstorm Missile shoot straight to the sky, disappearing on the clouds, only for forty, plus one three-meter anti-ship sabot, more to come back down directly on top of the Nu-class Light Carrier and its escorts, blasting them long before they could have reacted with the anti-ship sabot punching a hole clean right through the Nu-class.

 _ **KABOOM! ! !**_

" _Targets, devastated! Over!"_ Chaffin said over the radio.

"Good effect on target." Murakumo said, "Thanks for the assist."

"How are you holding up, Murakumo-chan?!" Fubuki asked as she stopped next to her sister, her guns' barrels smoking and red hot from all the shooting she's been doing.

"I've got everything under control here." Murakumo replied, "Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about yours?"

Giving her younger sister an embarrassed smile, Fubuki rubbed the back of her head, "Well, uh, me and Mutsuki-chan have already dealt with the Abyssals there, so I got enough time to come here. Plus, Jintsuu and Ooi-san came by and helped us greatly!"

Looking at her sister, Murakumo sighed and released a small smile, "I'm glad you're okay, but we still got a lot of enemies to take care of."

Pointing with her head towards the numerous Abyssal Destroyers and Cruisers scattered around the battlefield, Murakumo added, "We can't stand here for too long or else we'll be targeted as well."

"You're right!" Fubuki nodded to her sister as she heard her guns click after it finished reloading, "Wanna do something about them?"

Replying to her sister with a challenging grin, Murakumo sped off, "The one with the most kills gets a treat from Mamiya!"

"H-Hey! I wasn't ready!" Fubuki yelled at her sister as she did her best to catch up, "Heeeey! Wait uuuup! ! !"

"Aren't those kids too carefree?" Kiso muttered, as she eyed Fubuki and Murakumo shoot a Ni-class Destroyer at its sides, flanking and killing it.

"You're one to talk." Tenryuu grunted as she pulled her sword out of a dead To-class Light Cruiser's head.

Turning to her eyepatch wearing comrade, Kiso smirked as she cleaned off the blood in her hands, "Please, I have more skills than all those kids put together!"

Tenryuu rolled her eyes upon hearing Kiso's boastful remarks about herself as she surveyed the battlefield, looking for more enemies to kill. Sighing, she turned to look at the Highwind that was circling the battlefield on the sky, shooting down squads of Abyssal fighters that got too close and blasting more Abyssal Squadrons down with its missiles, it's dual-barreled Bofors blasting the enemy ships from below with its Destroyer-to-Light-Cruiser caliber guns. Gripping her sword's hilt tightly, Tenryuu wondered what Tatsuta and the cute DesDiv6 and Fletcher are doing back in the base.

"Kiso!" a voice that jolts the two Light Cruisers, making them turn to their left where Ooi was coming for them, "Get your head out of the gutter! We're in a mission, right now!"

"H-hai, Ooi-nee-chan!" Kiso replied back to her sister respectfully.

"Good, now c'mon! I've spotted three Chi-class five-hundred-yard due south of east. They're trying to flank us to get to our Carriers while we are kept busy with the main raiding force!" Ooi said with utmost urgency, "Tenryuu, wanna come with us?"

"You bet your lesbian ass, I will!" Tenryuu grinned as she sailed with Kiso and Ooi.

"I'm not a lesbian!" Ooi snapped, "I just admire Kitakami-san, that's all…"

"Yeah, yeah." Tenryuu waved her hand, not really believing it, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess."

"Grrr! ! !" Ooi growled at Tenryuu with flushed face, "I said I'm not a damn lesbian, you chunni!"

"Gagh?!" Tenryuu almost stumbled on calm waters, "Who're you calling, a chunni?!"

Meanwhile, Kiso lagged behind the two, shaking her head as they yelled at each other, not paying any attention in front of them. Checking over her equipment as her gunnery fairies gave her a thumbs-up, signaling her everything's operating at 100%, she scanned the area that Ooi spotted the three Chi-class Cruisers. A few seconds later, her eyes lands on the three her sister saw earlier, about two hundred fifty meters away from them, sailing right towards Shouhou and Houshou's location at flank speed.

Readying her weapons as her fairies ranged the targets with her guns turning towards it, she yelled at the two, "Target sighted! Bearing, 1-3-5. Range, 2-5-8 meters. Straddle shots, _IKE_! ! !"

 _ **KA-POW! ! !**_

Having been equipped by Akashi with two Single Gun 14cm Turret and a Recon Plane for this mission, Kiso was able to quickly recalibrate her shots while her two companions fired their own set of weaponry, with Tenryuu breaking-off of formation as she went in for the close-and-very-much-personal kill.

Seeing her two shells land just a bit over and below her target, Kiso had her gunners tighten the shell dispersion as she prepared to fire again. Next to her, Ooi adjusted her course in order to slowly close in the distance while shells landed far from her. Readying her torpedoes, Ooi had her fairies signal Kiso to cover her via Morse code by signal lights. Zigzagging her way diagonally with her gun not stopping its barrage as it smashed an AP shell on the lead Chi-class' armored head, pinging her badly as the shell ricocheted. This was enough to distract the Chi-class as she came within one hundred meters where her Torpedoes can do maximum damage since the enemy will have too little time to dodge them.

"Tenryuu, I'm going for a torpedo run. Over!" Ooi radioed Tenryuu who was closing in on the last Chi-class.

"I read you loud and clear. Over!" Tenryuu replied as she went shell to shell with the last Chi-class, her guns firing while her sword sliced through the water, "C'mere, you bitch!"

Suddenly dropping elevation of her left Single Gun 14cm Turret, Tenryuu fired a single HE shell, with a light fuse that was tweaked by one of her ammunition fairies, causing the water between her and the Chi-class to explode, the Chi-class receiving a bucket-loads of water to the face distracting her for a very crucial second. And with that second gone, Tenryuu slapped the Chi-class' 5" Single AA Cannon away from her with a loud clang and shoulder bashed said poor Cruiser, smacking the wind right out of her lungs.

Killing her speed, Tenryuu was able to make distance from the Chi-class who stumbled and wobbled backwards before she dumped fuel on her engines which gave her a burst of speed. Reaching the winded Abyssal within seconds, Tenryuu slashed at the Chi-class' side, earning a long and deep wound on her side and a loud pain-filled scream as the Chi-class crumbled to her knees, holding her bleeding wound. Pivoting to her left, Tenryuu spun around and used the momentum as she brought her sword through the Chi-class' neck cleanly, silencing her forever. Seconds later, the Chi-class and her head split ways as the now headless body squirted black blood as it's Abyssal heart pumped out blood, that was meant for its head, before falling front first in the water, sinking and never to be seen again.

Behind her, the Chi-class that was sailing on the middle of the Formation watched in horror as her comrade was beheaded right in front of her by those blasted shipgirls. Stopping, she pointed her gun at Tenryuu to shoot her while her back was turned towards her, but this proved to be a fatal mistake when she heard a pair of whistling sounds behind her. Frozen in fear, the Chi-class turned around while her remaining comrade yelled to her to keep moving. Upon turning around, she was met by Kiso's 14cm AP shells in the face and in the chest, blowing her head wide open and her blasting a hole straight through her chest, dead before she dropped.

With both her comrades' dead, the lead Chi-class steeled herself to continue the mission as shells rained upon her as Kiso kept her fire and Tenryuu sailing right on her tail. A few minutes later of sailing, she came upon the pair of Light Carriers with only two Destroyers and a Heavy Cruiser guarding them. Said Light Carriers were in the middle of reloading their Dive Bomber and Torpedo Bombers when they all came upon her which brought out a vicious smile on her face as they all got into a torpedo evasion formation, Double Line. With both Carriers situated behind – doing their best to have their planes reloaded in time – this made completing her objective much more complicated, but with this many shipgirls in front of them, it didn't matter if she hit them or not, because one way or the other, she's still going to hit something.

That was the plan, if not for her crew blaring the torpedo alarms on her ears. And with that going loud and clear, the Chi-class looked around for any torpedoes in the water and came face to face with an unholy spread of two torpedo salvoes ten meters away from her, giving her no time to dodge them at all. Doing her best to dodge them, she failed to see Ooi coming in close towards her at flank speed with her right fist at the ready. Too late.

"Eat this, bitch!" Ooi yelled at the Chi-class, releasing all her frustrations from Tenryuu's teasing earlier in a single punch, "ORA! ! !"

 _ **CRACK! ! !**_

With a punch almost on par that of a Heavy Cruiser, Ooi blasted right through the Chi-class' face armor, breaking them like glass before they introduced themselves on the Chi-class' meaty face, breaking bones as blood, saliva and a few pieces of pearly whit teeth flew in the air as Ooi's punch sent the Chi-class rolling on the water like a ragdoll before she was finished off by Takao's Dual Gun 20.3cm guns that spat hot AP shells at her dead carcass to finish the job.

"Thank you for the assist, Ooi-san." Takao nodded to her gratefully with a smile, along with Ushio and the two Light Carriers, Akebono on the other hand just nodded to her. About fifty meters behind them, Kinu and Prinz Eugen blasted a wolf-pack of Ro-class and Tsu-class Abyssal ships to smithereens.

"No problem, Takao-san." Ooi nodded back, smoke emitting from the barrel of her gun.

"Why are there so many of them?!" Akebono growled as her eyes darted left to right, guns going off once and a while to shoot down an enemy Destroyer to the face, "Where is that friend of that Kuso Teitoku?! Shouldn't he be helping us fight these Abyssals?!"

"Akebono! Behave yourself right now!" Takao scolded her as Ushio looked really uncomfortable as the fight raged on, "You are to give Teitoku and his men the respect that they deserved! If they weren't here, then we would be fighting these Abyssals ourselves! Besides, they are currently taking on an opponent right after the battle started."

"Tch! And where do you think that Kuso Teitoku is?!" Akebono snapped as she glared at Takao who had a very disapproving look on her face, "He's out there frolicking with the Mogami-class while we're here busting our ass for some stupid pieces of crap that was left behind!"

"Whoa…" Tenryuu whispers as she came to a stop next to Kiso, both behind of Ooi who was watching the whole ordeal with slight interest as she kept her guard up against the Abyssals, "What's got her panties in a bunch?"

"Akebono-chan's being salty again, eh?" a voice spoke behind the three Light Cruisers making them all turn around, only to be met by both Arashio and Asashio, with the former having spoken.

"Why must she be so disobedient all the time?" Asashio muttered mournfully at Akebono's attitude, "It would make her life so much easier if she tried to get along with everyone…"

"She didn't live an easy life, you know." Kiso said lowly, "She faced great hardship alone and without much help."

"How do you know that, Kiso?" Ooi asked her sister.

"She and I..." Kiso inhaled slowly, "-… sank on the same day, after all. Even if we were miles away from each other."

"I… I'm sorry…" Ooi says, her voice dying down at the realization of her mistake, "I didn't know…"

"It's alright, Ooi-nee-chan!" Kiso smiled at her sister, "Besides, I know that girl will find her happiness, one way or the other. She's not alone now, and I doubt she'd ever will be ever again with who our Commanding officer and her sisters are."

"Yeah, I agree with her. As much as it pains me to say it." Tenryuu chuckled as she shouldered her sword, "Besides, we're in the middle of a mission, right now. We can talk all about this later back home."

"Right." Ooi nodded as they formed a three-girl line in front of Double Line formation.

Moving behind the formation, Arashio and Asashio took a defensive stance as they scanned the area for any lingering Abyssals.

"Wind direction…" Houshou says softly, feeling the wind in her finger tips as she firmly held her bow in her left, "Check! Air unit, take off!"

Pulling the string back, Houshou sent a squadron of Type 99 Dive Bombers in the air, the arrow bursting into flames a second later before it turned into four DB planes. Moving to quickly gain altitude, Houshou guides her squadron in the air as the other shipgirls surrounded them, protecting them from any Abyssal ships that wants a piece of them.

With engines droning loudly across the battlefield, the four Type 99 Dive Bombers flew at the height of six hundred meters, taking a few seconds before they reached past it, before they turned around and started their descent, heading towards a pack of Ro-class Destroyers that are being engaged by both the Fubuki-class and the Mutsuki-class Destroyers. Said five Abyssal Destroyers were too ingulfed in their death battle against the shipgirls that they failed to notice that four DB that went in and did the deed. The only thing they knew of their death was coming was when they heard a whistle of doom as all four 250lb bombs hit dead-center, leaving one behind that was shot four ways to Sunday by the four shipgirls.

" _Multiple Destroyers, foundered!"_ the lead Type 99 Dive Bomber said to her via radio, _"Returning!"_

"Good work, everyone." Houshou smiled proudly like a mother to her children as she watched her planes fly back.

"T-Thank you for assisting us, Houshou-san!" Fubuki said through the radio.

"Ufufu~! You're welcome." Houshou replied, a gentle and motherly smile on her lips, "Please rendezvous to my position when your done there, okay?"

"Hai!"

Recalling back her planes, Houshou nods to Shouhou who took the reign as she had her planes obliterate the enemy Fighters by forcing them fly within all the available shipgirls' AA guns that shredded them to pieces as Shouhou's planes sealed the deal.

"Please, be careful…" Shouhou said to her squadron softly, eyes watching her planes fly gracefully with concern for their well-being.

* * *

 _ **December 14, 2020;  
Time: 09:23:41hrs;  
Sarushima Island;  
The Titan of the Depths;  
– Engaging;**_

Meanwhile, in the other side of the battlefield, the beings fought for dominance with one side possessing the number while the other with strength.

 _ **CRASH! ! !**_

" _GAGH! ! !"_ Rafael gasped as he was smashed through a few feet of concrete and soil before ending his short trip at the far wall twenty meters from where he once stood, creating cobwebs as cracks spread on the wall behind him.

"That… wasn't a bad…" Rafael groaned as he picked himself up after getting smacked around by a giant anchor, blood dripping from the top of his head and down on his left eyes, "But, I've been through worse…"

"Rafael-dono! How are you holding up?!" Daisuke yelled as he jumped back as the anchor crashed down in front of him, missing him by a foot, "Get back!"

With a swing of his hilt, the petal-like blades crashed on Nautilus' chest like a blast from a shotgun at point-blank-range, sending the forty-foot hulking piece of diver-like armor flying twenty meters away from him as he crashed in an abandoned office building, easily crushing the walls with his weight and the force he was sent with. The anchor, on the other hand, crashed next to the giant with a heavy and metallic thud as it buried itself on the ground, tip first.

"Ye-yeah! I'm good!" Rafael said as he jogged to Daisuke, rolling his right shoulder which he supported with his bionic arm, "Right arm's just a bit sore, but I've suffered worse from Jason and Mito before so this is just a vacation of sorts."

"Only you would say that." Daisuke chuckled as he caught his breath, feeling a bit winded after having used the majority of his reiatsu on defense since those hits don't just come hard, they also come fast.

"We need to end this now." Rafael said firmly, "The longer we stay on this island, the more likely we'll be hit by another ambush."

"Hai." Daisuke nodded, "But, I think that'd be the least of our problems at the moment."

Narrowing his eyes, Daisuke stared at the rising enemy in front of him. Battered, he was, but it looked like it mattered not if he was or was not. His chest plate had numerous dents and blast marks from where Rafael has shot him with his _Boom-Boom_ Deeagle. His left pauldron was chipped, having taken the brunt of the attack Daisuke gave him and the when he crashed on the building. His helmet, having a vertical slash mark on the left where Daisuke blasted him from above. And the thing behind his head, that tall whatever it was, was broken in two and looked mostly snapped off.

" **Not bad."** Nautilus hummed, voice as heavy as he is and metallic as his armor, **"Definitely better than the Sea Folks!"**

Grabbing his anchor, Nautilus grunted and brought it at his left shoulder, resting the heavy thing like it was made of tooth pick, standing tall and strong.

" **But none of you are my target."** Nautilus stated, **"Yet, you stand in my way? Why?"**

"Because Jason is our friend. As simple as that." Rafael grinned, balling his bionic fist as he held it in front of him, electricity sparking around it as his eyes glowed yellow, deathly yellow, "And I know, he'll do the same for me if I was in his position."

Nautilus studies the two for a moment, his glowing eyes looking at them steely, **"Friends? I used to have friends… that was until they all left me to drown in the Abyss."**

"Those are not friends." Daisuke says firmly, "Friends wouldn't abandon one another, they would risk their lives for each other instead."

" **Then… you are both lucky to have such friends."** Nautilus says, his body tensing as the ground beneath him cracked at the added pressure, **"But, unfortunately, he is my target."**

"Just like we said earlier…" looking at the armored giant with a smirk, Rafael smashed his fleshy hand on his bionic hand with a thud, "You'll just have to go through us first!"

" **So, be it!"** Nautilus boomed as he moved towards them, starting off as a slow jog before breaking into a human-speed run while carrying that massive anchor of his, **"I'll just have to kill you two first before I get to him, then!"**

"Come and try!" Daisuke roared as he slashed down, his shikai heading towards the charging monster while it unearthed the ground beneath it, throwing slabs of concrete floor and soil around.

Slamming his massive right foot on the ground, Nautilus grunted as he smashed his anchor down, creating a shockwave with a radius of ten meters, just in time as it met Daisuke's attack, canceling each other in a single explosion. Wrapping both hands on the anchor, Nautilus viciously ripped it off the floor just as an explosion hit him on the right side, causing him to stumble from the force.

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

Turning his smoking head, he saw Rafael with his arm pointed towards him, aiming his hand cannon which had the barrel smoking after firing the shot. Glaring at him, Nautilus turned his attention towards him and charged with Rafael doing the same as he holstered his pistol back. Reaching each other, Nautilus swung massive anchor in a horizontal arc but missed as Rafael dropped to his knees, bending his upper body back down until his head was touching the ground before snapping back up with his bionic fist at the ready. And with a highly charged fist, Rafael let loose as he punched Nautilus at the side, causing the giant to groan as he was momentarily stunned and paralyzed as electricity from Rafael's arm ran through him, confusing his nervous system with unrecognized electrical signals, his arm that he used to hold the anchor falling limp. Not letting any second go to waste, Rafael hopped on to the armored giant's right knee before using it as a platform of which he blasted himself off as he gave Nautilus a knuckle sandwich right on the kisser.

This caused Nautilus to regain back his motor movements, but reel back in pain as the punch hit him like a truck, making him stumble back by five meters. Meanwhile, after having executed his combo, Rafael chose to wisely disengage and jumped back ten meters away. After landing, he immediately got into a semi-defensive and semi-offensive stance with his left foot forward, right foot back, upper body slightly bent forward and his right fist held above chest level – protective his head – and his left fist held in front of his stomach, but twice the distance of his right fist. His eyes, glowing deathly yellow as it glared at the giant that refused to go down.

Getting his bearings back, Nautilus dug his anchor on the ground and slowed down to a stop, crushing bricks like they were glass due to his tremendous weight and cutting a huge trench on the concrete floor as if it was mud. Straightening his posture, he then pulled his anchor off the ground with a small grunt. Seconds later after doing so, millions upon millions of sakura petal-like blades exploded from the cracks all around Nautilus high in the air before surging down like the flood in efforts to overwhelm his almost impenetrable defense. Body tensing, Nautilus held his anchor with both hands on the edge and the tip pointed downwards, before raising it and then grunting loudly as he smashed it on the ground.

Ghostly blue-ish white energy bubble suddenly formed around Nautilus just as the flood smashed on to him full force, wrapping around said bubble as the ground beneath the behemoth cracked loudly as the giant's weight caused the very ground he is kneeling on to slowly give way as the flood slammed on him on all directions.

Thirty meters behind the armored giant, was Daisuke who had both his hands on the hilt of his sword placed in a finished vertical slash, sweat forming on his forehead as he gritted his teeth due to the hit and humidity of the place. Moving the hilt to the right, the sakura petal-like flood followed as it immediately moved to the right leaving the untouched Nautilus alone. Glaring at the giant, Daisuke went back on holding the hilt with only his right hand as he gathered reiatsu on his left hand. Swing the it back, Daisuke watched as his shikai demolished the side of an abandoned building as it slammed once again to Nautilus, this time, with the thought of running him over as Daisuke's shikai moved from one side of the armored giant to the other as it unearthed everything in its path and it came upon without mercy.

Feeling the drain on his reserves, Daisuke immediately pulled back his shikai only to reveal Nautilus in the same kneeling position, unharmed and untouched as the ghostly blue-ish bubble dispersed into nothingness. Immediately after that, Nautilus suddenly turned his gaze to Daisuke, causing the man's breath to hitch in surprise before Daisuke found himself staring at the rusty end of the giant's anchor. It was only due to fighting and sparring with Jason that Daisuke was able to turn to the left and avoid being smashed in by the anchor as it passed him, but he couldn't move fast enough to dodge the second attack when the anchor suddenly stopped in mid-air before being pulled back towards Nautilus, the side tips of the anchor catching him in the side as it deeply grazed him – which he was able to ignore after an initial pained hiss – and clung to his – unfortunately – durable clothes. Finding himself pulled at break-neck speeds, Daisuke glanced towards Nautilus who was dashing towards him at impressive speed for his size.

Pumping more reiatsu on his left hand, Daisuke did his very best to swing the hilt on his right towards Nautilus but wind resistance + his baggy clothes = to too much drag, which resulted on him being punched on the gut. A punch so powerful that it caused Daisuke to vomit a fist full of blood which splattered on the giant's arm as Nautilus sent him barreling towards an abandoned store, punching through said store and through a rundown giftshop next to it before he came to a complete stop at a solid concrete wall ten meters away from it, creating cracks everywhere as his body slammed _really_ hard on it. Falling to his knees, Daisuke willed, albeit shakily, for his sword to reform as he stabbed it in the ground and used it to support himself.

"… ugh…" Daisuke groaned before coughing another mouthful of blood on the ground and on his dirty white clothes, "… That's… about… as hard… as Kushina-dono… punches… in… a bad… day… _Cough! Cough!_ "

Meanwhile, upon seeing Daisuke get rocket-punched by the armored giant to kingdom come, Rafael quickly jumped into action just as Nautilus turned his attention to him. Breaking into a run, Rafael move straight towards Nautilus who was more than happy enough to stand his ground and wait for the puny human. Charging lightning chakra on his bionic arm, Rafael watched with narrowed eyes as Nautilus, once again, pointed his anchor downwards, before dropping it just as he – Rafael – got thirty-two meters closer to the giant.

Not a second later, the ground around Nautilus exploded once again just ten meters in front of him before being followed by a second and a third one, each ten meters apart, with him just passing the third explosion putting him directly between the second and the third explosion's shockwave. Having crossed his arms to block the shrapnels from his face, Rafael finally made it in front of Nautilus who was already in mid-swing. Smashing his right foot down as hard as he can, Rafael bent his knees and body forward as he pivoted to the left hard, feeling the air move on top of him as the anchor passed overhead. Pulling his hand-cannon out with a spin, Rafael used the same foot and pushed himself off the ground as he used the momentum to spin his body around the air as he fired a shot at Nautilus exposed armored gloved hand.

 _ **BANG! ! !**_

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

" **AGH! ! !"** Nautilus boomed as he was forced to let go of the anchor, letting it fall on the ground with a heavy metallic thud.

Dropping on the ground on his knees, Rafael holstered his gun and charged the injured giant that was holding his heavily bruised up right arm that ate an explosion akin to a dynamite explosion as it cracked a good deal of his armor, putting gaps for Rafael to exploit. Releasing a war cry, Rafael jumped with his bionic arm cocked.

" **Lightning Release: Lightning Palm!"** Rafael boomed as he fired his fist forward, sending a compressed lightning chakra that he has been building up to Nautilus who was powerless as it smashed at him at full force.

" _ **I WILL NOT REST! ! !"**_

Screaming in anger himself, Nautilus slammed his right foot down just as it hit him, growling in pain as electricity ran through his entire body. But Nautilus pushed on, for he knew… he knew that this pain he is feeling right now, it means nothing to the pain that was caused to him more than a century ago! And so, with a scream that has made the Sea Folks rethink on crossing paths with him, Nautilus brought forth his fists together and raised it to the high heavens above with Rafael glaring at him from below.

With a mighty roar, he brought it down to Rafael who caught both fists on each of his hands, the ground beneath the two exploding around them as the tremendous force of Nautilus was sent down on the ground through Rafael, creating a fifteen meters wide and five meters deep crater around them. Gritting his teeth, Rafael struggled as the force alone almost crushed his bones if not for him reinforcing them with chakra which is currently crackling around him like electricity. On the other hand, Nautilus stopped his barrage as he suddenly changed it instead by raining down punches to Rafael.

" _ **I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! ! !"**_

' _Ram! Tiger! Ox!'_ Rafael chanted on his head as fast as he can while doing the necessary hand seals.

" **Lightning Release: Lightning Shield!"**

Almost a fraction of a second later, a semi-circle barrier made completely of lightning chakra erupted around Rafael as it caught all of the high-powered punches of Nautilus. But, even he knew that it won't be enough to keep him safe as he saw cracks started appearing on the spot Nautilus is currently raining down punches. Running through all the possible techniques he has in his arsenal, Rafael only had a split second to react and choose as the lightning barrier finally gave way after one of Nautilus punches, shattering like glass while sending wild electric currents everywhere.

Sidestepping to the left, Rafael had barely a quarter of a second to execute his plan as the next massive fist came in.

"GAH! FUCK IT!" he cried out as he went with the first one that his mind chose, _'Tiger! Ox! Dog! Rabbit! Snake!'_

" **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"** Rafael yelled, before a powerful gust of wind, more powerful than the natural one, blew Nautilus – who was in mid punch – and the ground behind him away, unearthing more ground as he sent the armored giant twenty-five feet in the air.

" **AGHHH! ! !"**

Hearing a much heavier thud, followed by a pain groan and silence, Rafael finally released the breath he has been holding and felt the adrenaline slowly leave his system. Seconds later, his knees finally buckled and he fell on the ground, completely spent from the fight, hands shaking and eyes blacking in and out due to exhaustion. Trying to push himself off the ground to stand, Rafael only achieved eating more dirt as he fell face-first. Gritting his teeth together hard, Rafael struggled to use his weak arms and feet as he crawled on the ground and out of the crater, pulling and pushing with each labored breath, fighting to stay conscious.

Reaching the top, Rafael crawled a bit more under the shade, before he finally fell face-first again with his bionic arm laying next to his face. Its armored yet flexible structure needing much needed maintenance as he found how much damage his bionic arm took with the number of cracks and sparking wires are showing. Slowly flexing his fingers, Rafael was just about to kiss his conscious good bye for the day when a single thought came to him.

' _Wait… Since when did a shade form?!'_

Snapping his eyes wide open, he immediately turned his head up and met eye-to-eye with Nautilus who was worse for wear, standing above him imposingly as he blocked the sun that is currently at its peak. With a sudden burst of adrenaline on his system, Rafael was only able to stand on his knees before Nautilus' massive armored left hand seized him roughly by the upper body and his right arm, slowly squeezing the life out of him as his bones creaked painfully.

"Guh?!"

" **Peer into the darkness."** Nautilus says as he held high in the air, squeezing harder and harder on Rafael who gritted his teeth in pain, refusing to give the giant the pleasure of hearing him pain.

With tremendous pain that is currently flooding his senses, Rafael could only glare at the giant's glowing eyes as he struggled weakly, smashing his left arm weakly as he was slowly crushed to death. Too weak he was to break free that his senses went to overdrive to keep him alive, for every creak on his bones echoed loudly, every gunfire from the distance boomed faintly and the ringing on his head rang deafeningly loud.

" **Do you hear them calling?"** he heard Nautilus drag on, prolonging the torture as he made sure to keep Rafael alive.

Not giving him a response, Nautilus growled and squeezed Rafael hard, eliciting a loud scream from him as he broke three of Rafael's right ribs and his humerus in several pieces.

This seem to have given him the proper response as Nautilus broke into a slow sinister laughter that echoes throughout the area. Meanwhile, Rafael glared at the giant holding him with pure hatred, not on him but on himself for letting his guard down.

"If… you're gonna kill… me…" Rafael wheezed, "… then… do it… already!"

Hearing his outburst, Nautilus stopped laughing and brought Rafael closer to his face and said, **"Now… why would I do that?"**

"Because you're an ugly… cock sucking… ass motherfucker… that wants to be praised… by his bitch-ass masters!" Rafael taunted as he spat on Nautilus' face.

Bringing him away from his face, Nautilus brought over his right arm and casually ripped Rafael's bionic arm off like a twig causing his victim to bite his tongue so hard blood exploded from his mouth, just to keep himself from screaming after having to experience losing his arm the second time which actually feels the same as the first one.

" **Not so cocky now, are you?"** Nautilus taunted as he watched Rafael spasm in pain.

Throwing the ruined and now useless bionic arm behind him, Nautilus spoke once again, **"Believe me, mortal… you will die, but not yet. No~o~! Not yet, indeed. You will bring Jason Ramirez to me, after all, you yourself said that** _ **'a friend will do the same for you'**_ **, yes?"**

Hissing in pain and anger, Rafael could blearily make out what he said as he was close to falling to unconsciousness as the trauma and shock started kicking in. Blood, the source of life for any squishy living beings in this planet, slowly dripped from his mouth covering his entire lower jaw after having bit his tongue a little too hard.

" **Hadou #4: Byakurai!"**

Just as he was about to pass out, a straight and fist-size thin beam of lightning suddenly pierced Nautilus through his right shoulder from behind, ignoring whatever is in its path as the armored giant gasped/screamed in shock, unconsciously dropping Rafael like a ragdoll on the ground next to him unceremoniously. Dropping to his right knee, Nautilus could only hiss in pain after having his wound immediately cauterized. Turning his head around, Nautilus saw who has shot him with that cheap shot.

For, standing approximately fifty meters away from the two was Daisuke with his left hand stretched in front of him with a single sparking finger pointed at Nautilus, his right hand still holding the hilt of his sword while keeping pressure on the wound on his left.

" **So, you're still alive…"** Nautilus grunted as he stood back up to his feet, holding his painfully throbbing wound with his left hand.

Looking at Rafael's miserable state, Daisuke gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at Nautilus murderously, "You will pay for what you did, vermin!"

" **Hn. I want to see you try, weakling!"** Nautilus boomed as he pulled on the chain of his anchor, ignoring the pain.

Shouldering his massive anchor, Nautilus started his charge at Daisuke for the second, and hopefully the second time. Meanwhile, Daisuke merely moved his arm, pointed it at the charging Nautilus and begun chanting.

" _Limit of the thousand hands,  
Respectful hands,  
Unable to touch the darkness._

 _Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky._

 _The road that bask in light,  
The wind that ignited the embers,  
Time that gathers when both are together,  
There is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders."  
_

Predicting the place where Nautilus will be in a few seconds, Daisuke finished the chant as ten pink energy points slowly appeared around him,

" _Light bullets,  
Eight bodies,  
Nine items,  
Book of heaven,  
Diseased treasure,  
Great wheel,  
Grey fortress tower.  
_

 _Aim far away,  
Scatter brightly and cleanly when fired."_

" **Hadou #91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!"**

With a powerful roar, all ten of the pink energy points shot towards Nautilus, who did not have enough time to put up any defense and instead chose to tank all of it, which then exploded with as much power as the most powerful Surface-to-Surface missile that has been fielded. The explosion was so powerful that even Rafael who was just about to close his eyes, felt the shockwave from his place just as he went out like a light.

' _Get… him, D.'_

Keeping his guard up for anything to come out of the smoke, which was sent everywhere after the explosion, Daisuke waited for it all to settle down before he can choose the next best course of action he can do. But, just to make sure, Daisuke waved his shikai towards the spot where Nautilus was and watched as massive spikes that can put a hole in a ship stabbed the spot a few hundred times at break-neck speed, blowing the dust away which revealed nothing, not even ash or the stupidly large anchor of his.

"He got away." Daisuke clicked his tongue in annoyance as he dispersed his shikai and reformed back his sword before sheathing it.

Limping towards Rafael, scanned the area and mused at the amount of damage they had caused on the late amusement park. Buildings, tunnels, trees and roads were mostly destroyed and demolished to the point of no return. There were massive trenches made on the roads which he guessed were caused by all three of them, well, whatever.

Picking up his friend's ruined bionic arm along the way, Daisuke finally reached Rafael has fallen unconscious after being almost squeezed like a grape. Roughly falling to his knees as adrenaline slowly left his system, Daisuke performed the basics of healing as he dropped the bionic arm next to its owner. His once neat and finely brushed back-length hair, now, are in complete disarray as it messily framed his back and his shoulders like a second haori over his dirty white ones.

" **Chiyudou #30: Shindan."** Daisuke murmured as he sent a probing pulse of reiatsu on Rafael's body as a diagnostic device to look for any inflammation and any more physical whatevs he has to cure.

"Three broken ribs on your right, a broken right humerus, lacerations on the right arm and extreme trauma caused by having your bionic arm ripped off." Daisuke lists out, "Are you trying to be the second Nebula-sama in terms of injuries? Weren't you suppose to be the careful one?"

With a small chuckle, Daisuke performed another technique, **"Chiyudou #45: Hone no Shuuzen"**

Gathering up reiatsu, Daisuke lets them all sink into Rafael's body which then went and targeted his broken bones, mending them back together as it wrapped around said broken and fractured bones, rebuilding calcium deposits and essential marrow as it reattached back the bones together. This takes Daisuke about close to forty-five minutes to perform as he made sure to not cause Rafael anymore pain and the fact that mending back bones together isn't an easy job.

Just as he finished, with thick beads of sweat having formed on his eyebrows and are now dripping ne by one down his face, he performed one last healing technique to complete Rafael's full recovery, **"Chiyudou #72: Geneisousa"**

Gathering up whatever remaining reiatsu he has in him, Daisuke had them sink in Rafael's body one last time, this time, to heal all the injured tissues and blood vessels that can't be possible to heal in any other way. This particular one only takes him about five minutes since most of the cuts that Rafael suffered were shallow and easily repaired.

And will all the healing he's done, rapid footsteps rang out in front of him followed by multiple gasps, but he was concerned about that. No. What he was more concerned about is how the hell he was gonna heal the wound on his side that was currently soaking his side a deep scarlet after having expended most of his reiatsu in the battle and in healing Rafael the best he can.

The footsteps grew rapidly louder as its owners came closer before coming to a complete stop in front of him. Looking up, Daisuke found himself staring at the faces of all the shipgirls that participated on this mission that are currently looking at them with massive concern in their eyes. Yes, even Akebono as well. All of them, looked better than the two of them combined, heck, the worse he could see is Yuudachi's cut on her left cheek!

"Hey, girls…" Daisuke greeted them weakly, "Rough day?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?!" Akebono asked the man who oversaw their summoning.

"Oh… this?" pointing at themselves, Daisuke grinned, "Oh, don't worry about us. This is nothing, besides, you should see Nebula-sama get injured sometimes. Whole different level that us!"

"Never mind that, we're calling the Highwind." Maya said as she contacted the airship, "IJN- er, JMSDF to Highwind. I repeat, this JMSDF Maya. Requesting for immediate CASEVAC, over."

" _Highwind to JMSDF Maya. This is the Highwind. We read you, over."_ Chaffin replied.

"Many thanks." Maya replied back.

"We must have that wound of yours immediately looked up, Daisuke-dono." Takao said in concern.

"I agree." Houshou said worriedly, "That wound might be infected by bacteria later on if not patched up immediately."

"That's the plan, Houshou-san." Daisuke nodded in agreement as he picked up Rafael, his right arm dangling, "Ah, Mutsuki-chan, can you please be a dear and pick our beaten War Commander's bionic arm? That'd be great, thanks."

"H-hai!" Mutsuki says as she picked up the arm after slinging her 12cm Single Gun Mount on her side, "Whoa~! Look at this, guys, it's so cooooool!"

"Yes, yes, it is." Daisuke smiled at the Destroyers that flocked Mutsuki in order to get a better look of the arm, except for Asashio who chose to walk up to him, "Yes, Asashio-chan?"

"Daisuke-san, what could have caused such damage to you, Rafael-san and this entire place?" Asashio asked in curiosity as she gestured to all that she said.

"The Titan of the Depths, my dear." Daisuke said, grimly, "A being that even the Sea Folks, if you remember those guys, fears."

Asashio would have said more if not for the sound of the massive airship finally making itself known after it had descended from high altitudes that kept it safe from any harm. Watching the Highwind dock itself, the group of twenty-two moved towards it to finally go home.

"Man… what a mission!" Tenryuu groaned blissfully as she stretched her arms behind her, "Can't wait to drop in the docks after this!"

"Aye, you and I both." Kiso seconded that idea.

"Kitakami-san, I'm going home!" Ooi gushed at the excitement of seeing her beloved sister/best friend.

"You know that the Admiral will have you head to the docks first before that, right?" Kinu asked as they boarded the ship with Daisuke heading straight to the clinic to put Rafael on the bed and get some disinfectant on his wounds just before he could hit the sack.

"I know that…" Ooi sighed mournfully, "That man taking Kitakami-san's attention from me! Grrr!"

"What's her problem?" Chaffin said as he greeted the girls, "Good work today, guys."

"Nothing you need to know, Chaffin-san." Kinugasa said as she neatly dropped her rigging on top of the box of raw steel which she used as a makeshift chair.

"Well, whatever, I guess. Anyway, Cid wanted me to tell you guys that we'll be back home in forty minutes tops so go get some rest."

"Thank you for the information, Chaffin-san." Houshou nodded gratefully to Chaffin who nodded back respectfully, something Jason drilled on all of them individually himself.

"With all that done, I guess I'd be taking my leave. Please, get some rest. It's been busy day for all of us." Chaffin said, "And also, before I leave, there are some snacks in the bridge, would you guys want any?"

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Chaffin." Prinz said with a smile.

Most of the shipgirls follows her lead since they themselves feel more tired than hungry at the moment anyway, with all the fighting they've been doing. With one last nod, Chaffin left the shipgirls to their devices and went to check up on Daisuke and Rafael in the clinic.

"With this much resources in our disposal, we can finally take on more Abyssal-infested locations at ones!" Takao said with a smile, "And free Japan off them."

"Oh yeah… _yawn_ … that'd be great…" Kako said just as she fell asleep on her seat, "Can ya wake me up when we get home? Thanks…"

"Kako-san must be very tired." Shouhou said softly.

"I guess she ran out of battery from all the heavy fighting she was doing." Ooi said as she glanced at the sleeping Cruiser.

Using the sharp edge of her sword, Tenryuu glued it on the box of bauxite next to her as she enjoyed resting her legs.

"Today's been tough, even for the season veterans like Daisuke and Rafael-san. Heck, they took more damage than we did meaning whoever they were fighting, must have been really strong."

The shipgirls, after hearing that, gulped as they all looked at each other.

"Definitely."

* * *

 _ **December 14, 2020;  
Time: 14:10:09hrs;  
Yokosuka Naval Base;  
Home-Sweet-Home;  
– Disengage;**_

With the sound of a broken parts hitting each other, Jason parked his beat up armored SUV next to the factory where three ten-wheeler trucks are parked, with one currently dropping off racks upon racks of Type 64 Rifles and M24 Sniper Rifles. The one next to it dropping off boxes of educational materials such ball-point pens, pencils, erasers and the like; the last one dropping off the books they need to teach the shipgirls necessary civilian subjects that can help them blend in better in the civilian communities and life.

Shutting off the engines, the group of five and the six new shipgirls got off and picked up most of their things in the back with the entire Mogami-class girls feeling extremely satisfied.

"Hey, Teitoku, what're those things for?" Suzuya asked as she used a finger to point at the trucks where Akashi is currently assisting.

"For the schedule that will take full effect tomorrow." Jason said as he took his sword inside the SUV and slung it on his back, "We'll distribute them later this night, so, make sure to get all the things you need for tomorrow prepared before you all go to sleep. We have a busy week ahead of us."

"Roger that, Teitoku." Mogami saluted with a laugh as she and her sisters excused themselves, "Well, we better get going then. Thanks for today, Teitoku."

"Yes, thank you for everything today, Commander." Kumano smiled as she gave him a short bow.

"We should do this again next time." Mikuma grinned at her sister, "Isn't that right, Mogamin?"

"Yeah."

"I had fun, as well." Jason smiled at the four, "I'll see later at dinner time, then."

"Hai." The four replied before leaving.

Putting both his hands on his hips, Jason turned his neck around and looked at his beat-up SUV and sighed at the sight of cracked windshield, smoking engine, dented doors, and very badly scratched paint.

"This is gonna be a pain to fix." Jason sighs as he rubbed his head.

"Commander, what are our orders?" Suzutsuki asked, finally making their presence known to him once more.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, uh, just give me a moment to think." Jason says, humming with his eyes closed as he gathered his thoughts, "Hmm, let's see… First thing's first. I have to get the SUV inside the factory, but starting the engines would be impossible in this state, much less driving it in, so that'll be staying there until I can fix it to the bare minimum to put it inside. Next, I have to get the new girls in the fleet roster and assign them in their respective fleets. After that, I have to ask Saber to put them in classes. Then, I have to assign each of the girls Type 64s or M24s to work with while the guys distribute all the needed tools and materials for tomorrow's big day."

Whistling in amazement of how much their new Commander has on his table, Sagiri crossed her arms and said, "Man… you sure got a lot of things on your hands today, huh, Commander?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Anyway, why don't we get you six settled in?" Jason asked as they all watched the trucks leave after having done their deliveries.

But, just as he said that, the Highwind suddenly appeared from the clouds, descending rapidly, almost as if in a state of emergency. Jason watched with a curious gleam in his visible eye as the airship immediately docked, the hatch opening as fast as it can – which was slow AF. What greeted him was all twenty shipgirls looking a bit roughed up, almost as if they'd encounter hostile opposition.

"Make way!" he heard Griffin cry out from inside and watched as the girls moved to the sides, "Make way!"

His eye widened when Griffin and Chaffin pushed out a medical bed with a bloodied Daisuke on it.

"What happened?!" Jason demanded as he caught up to them, Akashi and her fairies not far behind from him.

"We were attacked by an Abyssal raiding fleet, Capt." Griffin replied.

"The Abyssals did this?!" Jason asked in disbelief.

"No, sir." Chaffin answered with a shake of his head, "The Titan of the Depths did. Gave the two quite the beating, if I may so myself."

"The Titan of the Depths…" Jason murmured as he cupped his chin, eyeing the breathing form of Daisuke, "A-rank being known to have fought the Sea Folks and the Olympians in the sea. If I remember correctly, he should be on the higher tier of Tiger-level beings."

"Aye, sir. It was not a pretty battle." Chaffin shook his head, "Even Commander Cortez was gravely injured, but, Mr. Daisuke was able to patch up most, if not all, of his wounds."

"Where is he?" Jason asked.

"Right here, numbskull." Cid called, a cigar on his lips as he pushed a wheel-chair with Rafael on it, his head dipped down while his body leaned on the right, his bionic arm laid broken on his lap, "This kid 'ere took one 'ell of 'ta beatin' from tha' armored bastard."

Giving Chaff and Griff a tap on the shoulder – to let them know that they can leave – Jason kneeled in front of Rafael with Akashi standing behind him.

"Will he be okay, Chief?" Akashi asked as the shipgirls greeted the new girls.

"He'll survive." Jason said, patting his friend on the shoulder, "If there's anyone that'll most likely survive a war, it's him."

"What about you, Commander?" Suzutsuki asked as she and the rest of the shipgirls joined in.

"Me? Nil. No matter what I do, I always find myself in the middle or in the front of the battle." Jason said.

Turning to Akashi, Jason said, "Can you fix his bionic arm?"

Looking at the arm with suppressed glee and hungry curiosity, Akashi turned back to Jason and nodded with confidence, "Heck yeah, Chief! Just give me the blueprints and I'll make it as good as new; plus, with a few upgrades."

"Atta girl." Jason grinned, "And don't call me Chief."

"No can do, Chief~!"

"Cheeky girl." Jason clicked his tongue good naturedly.

"Then, I guess I'll leave you this idiot's arm, missy." Cid said, puffing off smoke at the side as he handed her the arm.

"Of course! I'll take good care of it." Akashi said gleefully, "Hehehehe~!"

"She's a fine lass, Commander." Matsukaze commented with her arms crossed as they watched Akashi run back to her factory, not before slowing down to look at the massive and mean looking SUV with more glee. Meanwhile, her fairies went to unload the materials like a horde of ants and brought all of it inside the storage facilities close to the factory.

"I'm pretty sure that applies to every last girl in this base." Jason said as he nodded to Cid as the older man nodded back, pushing the wheel-chair as he headed to the hospital.

"He~h?" Arashio grinned, a little too sweetly, "You're such a charmer huh, Teitoku."

"So are you." Jason winked at her playfully.

"Tee~hee." Arashio giggled in her hand, "A charmer, indeed."

"C-Commander!" Asashio suddenly called.

"Yes?"

"The fleet has returned with minimum casualties, but we were not able to get the last of the resources." She said in disappointment.

Patting her in the head, Jason grinned at her as she looked up, "Don't be down, Asashio-chan. We can just go back and get it later on, or have the JSDF do that for us, since we pretty much did their job for them."

All around him, the shipgirls giggled, the rivalry between the ground forces and the navy still burning strong within them.

"Well, we better get you lot settled in." Jason says, herding the Destroyers towards the Docks while the Cruisers and the Carriers followed behind him, "Ah, Houshou, can you take Kamoi with you and Shouhou after you dock? I still need to list down all the things the girls will be using tomorrow onwards."

"Hai, Teitoku." Houshou nods with a beautiful smile, "It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you for your concern, Teitoku!" Kamoi bowed at Jason who waved his hand at her.

"Just doing my job, is all." Jason replied, "Anyway, get some rest in the docks. I'll instruct the Saber, the Rear-Admiral, to show you girls your rooms."

"Yes, of course!"

With that done, the group of shipgirls separated with Jason as they went to the docks while Jason made his way towards his room, Mapawi secured on his back like a bag. Upon reaching his room, Jason laid his sword next to his desk and sat on the edge of his bed, wondering if the real fight has finally begun. Dismissing such thought for now, Jason shrugged and fell on his back, finally letting his body and soul relax as the darkness took hold of him.

"I'll leave my problems in the future to the tomorrow me, I guess…"

 _ **SLAM! ! !**_

"Papa!" Yato screamed before launching himself in the air like a cannon ball, "Catch me!"

"Wha?! Ya-Yato, noooooo!"

Standing by the door, Mito watched in serenity with her arms crossed under her bust while Saber watched in amusement as Yato caught his father by surprise.

"I can never be farther from the truth when I once said that Jason will become a great father to my child." Mito muttered.

"Sucks that you can't marry him with all competitions, doesn't it?" Saber smirked.

"Don't rub salt to the open wound, brat."

"It's true, though."

"Just because it's true, doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"Who said you had to like it, hag?"

"Wha?! Why you little…!"

Running away, Saber sang merrily.

"Saber-1, Mito-obaa-san-0~!"

"Get back here, you little shit!" Mito roared outside as she chase after Saber.

"Don't they get along so well, huh, Yato?" Jason said to his son as he held him above him.

"Mama sound like she wants to eat Saber-onee-chan." Yato giggled as he did some superman poses as his father held him.

With a grin, Jason said,

"Tell me about."

* * *

 **You know the drill people, read and review your thoughts if it is good, bad or shit. but I hope it isn't shit or too shitty, because that'll hurt my non-existent kokoro.**

 **Ja~ne**


	20. Chapter 19: The Real Fun Begins

**Well, hello once again people! Now, i want to apologize for being gone for the last 3 to 4 months, life has been a little hectic after i graduated from Highshcool and games has been ever so fun that i got a bit too addicted from playing a little, just a little bit.**

 **I guess that's pretty much it, oh, and before i forget, if there are things that you don't understand why it is there or what is the reason of it being there, don't think of it as me just putting it there for shits and giggles. Trust me, if I wanted to put something here just for those, I'd make it stick out like a sore thumb. You guys can also search in the net what I might be referencing in to, just to get a deeper understanding on what might be going on.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kancolle, OPM, Naruto and whatever references I've used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners and I'm merely borrowing them (without permission, of course lels). But the OCs are MINE. MINE, MINE, _MINE_!**

 **P.S.: Still hasn't changed that disclaimer, lol.**

 **P.S.S.:It might be a little while before we get to some more action oriented chapters, please bare with me for now. please.**

 **P.S.S.S.: Enjoy...!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Real Fun Begins**

 _ **December 15, 2016;  
Time: 15:23:43hrs;  
363 Quezon Blvd, Quiapo, Manila, 1001 Metro Manila;  
Under heavy attack from all sides;  
– Commencing Counter-Attack;  
**_

"I will take full responsibility."

I heard him say to me.

Looking at me with his narrowed crimson eyes.

Blood that doesn't belong to him splattered on his cheeks, his hair – damp from the heavy rain and sweat – lay flat, framing the left side of his face after the string on his ponytail broke after an arrow went past through it. The long black bandana with ripped edges that he wore did him a good job of keeping his hair on his eyes.

His jacket, with its color darker than the stormy skies above us, hanged on his body like rags, ripped at the shoulders and other parts of his body that was not protected by the ruined titanium aluminide plating – done in the European knights befitting of his title: The Warden – sitting on top of it, exposing the chainmail underneath that has done its job on protecting him.

His pants, with the color that compliments his upper and protected by a heavy half-skirt/cape attached to his belt, muddied and ripped but protected by another set of chainmail like pants underneath and half-skirt/cape with small and interlocking 2in^2 titanium aluminide plates within, held together by flexible yet crazy strong metal band. The half skirt/cape itself provided him one of the best protection since it follows a triple layered armor scheme with the metal plates supported by the chainmail and covered by heavy piece of cloth that keeps it from rusting.

His footwear, a pair of shin-armored steel-toed boots, was muddied and rugged to the core, not only offering feet protection, but also comfortability and endurance to environment.

I do not know why he would say such thing, after all the things I've done to him. After all the pain I've caused him and after I've used him to my selfish desires.

"Why…" I croaked, feeling my voice crack as the tears stung my eyes as much as I tried to stop them from falling.

Eyes softening, he turned away from me and into the small silver cross on my left, sitting on the middle of the table in the altar, a very detailed sculpting of their Lord's son who was once nailed to the cross to pay for the sins of humanity. Walking past it, I watched him trace his gloved fingers the small Christ on the cross.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked, seemingly not asking for answer, as if it's the simplest answer in the world.

"B-but I used you to all my desires, to all my problems and to all my fears! How can you stand someone as despicable as me?!" I demanded, feeling the sting in my eyes hit me harder as my vision blurred from the number of tears gather, feeling my heart break with every word I speak, "How can you stand someone… as selfish as me…?"

"Because that is what I swore upon after accepting your call." he replied without a hitch, his sword – the bringer of calamities and ultimate destruction, Mapawi – hanged on his left in its sheath, making clicking noises as he moved towards the altar, "I once swore to this land that I will do anything to bring back peace and harmony it once had, even if I have to sacrifice myself – body and soul – in doing so. Besides, having served under your command has its ups as it has its downs. As of the moment, it is my child that you are carrying and it is my duty as the father to protect the mother and the unborn child at all costs."

"Even after all the things I've put you through, you still have the strength to say such things." I muttered, as heavy rain pit-pattered outside the church, before a tremor shook the interior of the Quiapo Church – where the Black Nazarene resides, valiantly facing forward in its place.

"Of course." He said, turning his head to me with a small bittersweet smile, the crimson glow dying down as it returned to the chocolate brown that I've come to love, "We are soldiers, after all. We are those that endure, and besides, compared to my mentor, your level of _despicableness_ , that you so hate very much, is cute."

I was sure that my cheeks were redder than the cloth that covered the altar table as the temperature inside the room suddenly rose. Or was it just me?

"B-baka! Who gave you the right to do this to me?!" I screamed at him to cover my embarrassment. Yay me…

"Apparently, you did." He retorted lightly as he gently touched the feet of the Black Nazareth, the way other devotees would, before performing the Sign of the Cross, "After all, who was the one that is responsible for the situation we are on in the first place?"

He got me there, I guess. Lowering my head in embarrassment, I clenched my fists as I tried to find a counter for his witty comebacks.

"I'm not Maria." I said selfishly, a feeling of anger and jealousy for being compared to her flaring up from within me as I gripped my fists tightly, "You won't lose me or our child."

After that, all I heard was silence, as if I was the only one inside this massive church all by myself. The on-going war outside becoming less audible as each second ticked by as the rushing of blood through my veins became more prominent.

"… I know…" He finally says, his voice felt tired, tired of all the things he and Carter went through after _her_ passing, "-… but I will protect you two all the same. With all my might and with my own very life."

Hearing a clicking of metal, I raised my head and saw him walking towards me, pulling his dog-tags from underneath his clothes.

"It's time." He says as he passed me, ripping his dog-tags off and handing it to me before drawing his sword, its ancient yet powerful aura drawing my eyes on it, "Hold on to my tags and get back to Kushina and Mikoto back at HQ, we will continue our talk, later. Oh, and if you ever see Carter's smug ass on the way, do let him know that his help will be very much needed in a few hours or so."

"No, I will _stay_ and help." I protested, drawing my kamas just as an explosion outside rocked the entire church once more, dust falling from the ceiling and small cracks running on the walls as the sounds of battle raged on outside.

"That _wasn't_ a request." The father of this developing unborn child I carry suddenly said firmly, an edge on his tone tells me clearly that he isn't taking a no for an answer, "The survival of our child is top priority, I cannot have you getting caught in a crossfire, especially at your current situation ."

"B-but-!"

"No buts, _Mito_." He cut me off, calling me by my name for the first time in the two years we've worked together, "Go, _**now**_!"

Flinching from the sudden forcefulness of his voice, I was left speechless just as the massive and incredibly heavy doors of the house of God were forced open blowing the incredibly thick doors and lock apart into splinters, heavy black smoke crawling in. With heavy clopping sounds, three massive figures entered, a massive 10ft tall Kapre with a tree for a weapon – massive monsters with human like features other than having darker skin and extremely beefy arms – flanked by two 9ft tall Tikbalang wearing thick red armor and wielding a Kampilan each, and by the looks of it, none of them were here for the Sunday mass.

" _ **So…"**_ the Kapre growled, _**"This is where you have been hiding, traitor…"**_

I watched as the two horse-fags growled in intimidation, but it only made them look uglier. No doubt, Jason has his eyes narrowed at them.

"Go, Mito." He says to me again, getting into a ready stance as he looked at me through the corner of his left eye, "I will come back after I'm finished here."

"You better!" I called to him, my voice echoing inside the massive church.

"Hn. It'll take more than this to put me down."

" _ **I want the head of that bastard! Get him!"**_

" _ **At once!"**_

" _ **DIE, YOU FILTHY HUMAN SCUM!"**_

Just before I left, I turned to him one last time, watching him charge the three head on.

' _That's what I'm afraid of.'_

"Come and get some!"

* * *

 _ **December 15, 2020;  
Time: 05:25:51hrs;  
Naval Base;  
In front of the Harbor;**_

It was cold.

No, wait, it was fucking _freezing_!

Like being stuck in the middle of a damn tundra!

This is why she hated being left alone in the same room with Carter and his freeze-crap tendencies. Jason's much warmer and better in that regards, even when he tried to roast them – quite literarily – from time to time when he was pissed off at them for reasons, most of which were her fault…

Were the thoughts of Mito as she stood next to her cousin who seem to not mind the twenty degrees Celsius that is currently freezing her ass while leaning on a light post. Moving her eyes around, she glanced at Mikoto, who stood on the other side of Kushina, and raised on eyebrow as she watched the ravenette yawn, yet is not showing any discomfort from the cold.

' _How can they stand this temperature?!'_ Mito thought lividly, furiously rubbing her arms to create some heat due to friction.

Looking down on her clothes, she wondered what went through Jason's mind when he instructed them all to wear the supplied simple white shirt with matching red jacket and red jogging pants that had white accents on the side. In this cold no less!

"What's wrong, Mito-nee?" Kushina asked her in concern.

"It's cold." Mito said, shaking as a cold breeze passed her, "And I hate the cold."

"It's quite cold, yes, but it shouldn't be too much for someone like you." Kushina replied with a shrug.

"I'm not resistant to cold, you know." Mito rolled my eyes at her.

"Funny for you to say that, since, if I remember correctly, Jason was cold like ice to us a long time ago." Mikoto butted in from the far right.

"Yeah, well, he's a different kind of ice and that was a long time ago."

"An explosive double-edged ice." Kushina said, "Anyway, how long are the other girls going to get here? It's almost time."

Looking at the shipgirls sitting on the ground, nodding on and off to sleep, in front of them, Mito recognized most of them. On her left, she could see the sleeping Kongou and her sisters, with Hiei sleeping once again, on her older sister's lap this time. Behind Kongou sat Haruna, who was also taking a light nap. And as for the fourth sister, Kirishima, Mito found her next to the three sleeping sisters, holding a book that she's found quite of interest as she drank all of its content with curious and hungry eyes. Mito felt a bit of pity for Kirishima's fairies who sat on top of her head, holding a low-powered signal light that they are currently pointing at the book Kirishima was reading intently.

Turning slightly to their left, she found Tone and her sister, Chikuma, with the smaller of the two talking animatedly while the latter listened dutifully with a satisfied smile. Nine meters next to them was all of the Carriers, doing some light stretching, most of them doing it half-heartedly since most of them are still half-asleep. Five meters behind the Carriers was Ise and Hyuuga, both awake as they can be as they did some minor arm and leg stretching.

Moving her head to the right, she found Bismarck and her group standing there at the ready, waiting for Jason to give them orders on what to do with a bunch of Destroyers from the Ayanami-class girls, Mutsuki-class, Asashio-class, Fubuki-class, Akatsuki-class, Hatsuharu-class, Shiratsuyu-class, Kamikaze-class and half the Kagerou-class – most of which are huddled together for warm and comfort as they went back to sleep without a care. And speaking of Jason, said man was standing in front of everyone – that meant he's also standing in front of the three – with his hands holding an iPad behind his back, clearly still waiting for the rest to come. He also wore the same stuff they were all wearing but had the jacket tied on his hips since knowing him and his tendency to use his chakra to heat himself up, there was really no need to wear one anyway.

Looking at his watch, Jason watched as the minute hand closed in to the thirtieth minute of five in the morning. Looking up once again, Jason saw the rest of the shipgirls walk out of the dorms, most of which are half-asleep and the others, yawning with wide open mouths. Staring at them with a narrowed eye, due to the fact that it's still dark, Jason spotted the Nagara-class, Akizuki-class AA-Defense girls, Tenryuu-class, the Kuma-class girls, the Agano-class, and the Furutaka-class girls. They then followed by the Myoukou-class Heavy Cruisers, the Takao-class, then the Mogami-class – he could see Suzuya being held by Kumano as she dragged her teal-haired sister who was still half-asleep – followed by the rest of the Kagerou-class starting from Arashi and until the last.

And just as the minute hand hit thirty, the Subs and the Auxiliary ships came out, along with Yuubari and Ooyodo; plus, the three Sea Plane Tenders: Kamoi, Mizuho and Akitsushima – two of which he talked with last night during dinner as he helped clean up the used plates with Mamiya and Irako. Moving along, he gave the girls just about enough time to get into the harbor before clapping his hand loud enough.

"Alright!" he yelled, loud enough that it jolted awake the sleeping girls as all attention fell on him, "Wake up, sleepy-heads! We're about to start!"

With the girls shuffling to wake the sleepy girls up, Jason turned his head on the right and saw Saber, the Nagato-class sisters, Daisuke and Rafael walking – more like limped – towards them, the last one with his bionic arm back up and running.

"Ohayo, Teitoku." Saber nodded which was followed by Mutsu and Nagato.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Teitoku." Nagato said, her sister standing beside her with a big ol' smile.

"Sleep well?" Mutsu asked pleasantly.

"Good morning to you lot, and yes Mutsu, I slept well. Thanks for asking." Jason replied to all of them, "Anyway, we're just about to start the day so get ready."

"Hai!" the three nodded.

Turning behind them, Jason eyed Daisuke and Rafael who looked to be walking with a small, but almost unnoticeable limp on their steps, "You're out quickly, the both of you."

"Hm? What happened yesterday caused by my carelessness." Rafael said, rolling his shoulders while flexing his extra – emergency/spare – bionic arm's fingers, "I intend to train more to improve my currently strengths. So that the second time _he_ and I meet, I can pay him back from the trashing we went through. Although, my body do feel a bit sore and a little cramped, but it's nothing I haven't gone through before so I'll survive."

"And you?" pointing at the ever-smiling Daisuke, he asked, "What's your excuse?"

"Me? There isn't much fun to do here, you know. Besides, I can have this little warm-up before I report back to Shizuka-sama later." Daisuke said, having opted to change his traditional clothes to what Jason has instructed.

"I see. Then get in line." Jason said, his single eye catching the sight of Emily leave the building with Yato as the pair walked towards them.

A few minutes later, when almost all of the shipgirls finished gathering themselves and lightly slapping their face to wake themselves up, Emily arrived with Yato walking next to her. Behind them, Cid Griffin and Chaffin followed with the oldest of the three already smoking a cancer stick early in the morning.

"Good morning." Jason greeted the two with a smile.

"M-morning, Capt." Emily said, her face flushed from the cold as she did her best to warm her hands as she rubbed and blew on them, "Man, it's really cold today, huh?"

"You'll get used to it." Jason shrugged before turning to his son, "Good morning, Yato."

"Morning, papa…" Yato yawned as he walked to his father's leg and leaned his face on his father's right thigh, "I wanna sleep more…"

Sighing at that, not that he can fault his son because he's awesome like that, Jason said, "Now, now, having too much sleep is not good for the body, you know."

"And having too little is also bad for the body, as well." Mito said as she walked on the father and son duo with her cousin and friend on her back.

"Morning, mama…" Yato muttered on Jason's legs, not moving an inch from his position.

"Good morning~!" Mito greeted her son as she kneeled in front of Jason with a grin who also returned the grin when he saw her rub both her hands.

Lightly putting her hands on her son's cheeks, both parents watched in amusement when the young boy flinched at the cold fingers as he recoiled away from his father's legs to get away.

" _SAMUI!"_

Chuckling at his son's reaction, Jason patted his head as his mother took him away for a second to help him wake up more as Cid took it as his que and walked towards him.

"Sup, numbskull." Cid greeted, blowing a steady stream of smoke on the side where there is no one standing, "I got all the things 'ya wanted me to put out there."

"Good work, Cid." Jason nodded, "And how are we going to activated them?"

"By using this remote." Cid says as he brought out a simple rectangular remote with a single red button on it, "With just a simple click, this remote will activate all the sensors on all those tennis launchers you had us put out there. Tell me, what's with those anyway?"

"Hmm?" with a grin, Jason answered, "I'm gonna have the girls jog from one end of this base first and then, on the return run, I want you to activate the launchers. This is meant to help them improve their evasion skills and their reflexes."

"They won't like this, you know?" Cid chuckled heartily after blowing another smoke.

"They're not suppose to like it." Jason smirked, crossing his arms as he moved his eye to all the shipgirls that are now waiting for his order, "That's the whole meaning of it, is for them to dodge the tennis balls as much as they can without losing speed or balance."

"Well, you're the boss, so Imma respect yer judgement on that." Cid said as he placed back the cig on his mouth and walked off, high-fiving Yato who went with him after he gave him the remote to hold.

Turning back to the shipgirls, Jason took a deep breath and let loose, "Alright! Now that everyone's awake, I want you all to listen up as I call out each of your names and to which classes you will all be in. Now, listen carefully since I'm only saying this once."

With that out, all the staff, plus Yato, watched the girls stand straight in attention as they waited for their names to be called, excitement clearly written on the eyes of most of them, while others looked worried to which class they'll be put into.

"Alright!" Jason calls out again, holding the clipboard in front of him as he began reading it out loud, "Listen up carefully and when you hear your name, I want you all to line up in a row of five with your instructors for the morning. Don't worry, for those that has not seen the schedule in the Notification Board yet, even though all of you should have already, your instructors for the first schedule after the mandatory exercise will be standing in front of you so do make sure to follow their lead. Anyway, first off…

* * *

 ***Class #1-A:**

 **Destroyers:**

-Kamikaze -Mutsuki -Satsuki

-Kikuzuki -Shirayuki -Isonami

-Oboro -Akatsuki -Hatsuharu

-Shiratsuyu -Harusame -Kawakaze

-Michishio -Arare -Kuroshio

-Amatsukaze -Hamakaze -Hagikaze

-Makigumo -Fujinami -Kiyoshimo

-Shimakaze -Suzutsuki -Hatakaze

 **Light Cruisers:**

-Tenryuu -Kitakami -Isuzu

-Abukuma -Yuubari -Sakawa

 ***Class #1-B:**

 **Heavy Cruisers:**

-Furutaka -Takao -Prinz Eugen

-Mogami -Tone

 **Battleships:**

-Nagato -Fusou

 **Fast Battleships:**

-Kongou -Bismarck -Iowa

 ***Class #1-C:**

 **Light Carriers:**

-Houshou -Jun'you -Chiyoda

 **Standard Carriers:**

-Enterprise -Hiryuu -Unryuu

 **Plane tenders:**

-Kamoi -Akitsushima -Mizuho

 **Submarines:**

I-168 /Imuya

I-19/ Iku

I-401/Shioi

* * *

Now, your instructor for the first period will be me with Emily assisting me. My classes will be held on the Firing Range. I have everything set up, along with your weapons, so when we're all done here, we can get to the lessons quickly. Anyway, next up is…

* * *

 ***Class #2-A:**

 **Destroyers:**

-Asakaze -Kisaragi -Minazuki

-Hatsuyuki -Uranami -Akebono

-Hibiki/Veriny -Nenohi -Shigure

-Samidare -Suzukaze -Arashio

-Kasumi -Oyashio -Tokitsukaze

-Tanikaze -Maikaze -Kazagumo

-Okinami -Akizuki -Z1 Leberecht Maass

 **Light Cruisers:**

-Tatsuta -Ooi -Yura

-Sendai -Agano -Ooyodo

 ***Class #2-B:**

 **Heavy Cruisers:**

-Kako -Atago

-Mikuma -Chikuma

 **Battleships:**

-Mutsu -Yamashiro

 **Fast Battleships:**

-Hiei -Wisconsin

 ***Class #2-C:**

 **Light Carriers:**

-Ryuujou -Shouhou

 **Standard Carriers:**

-Hornet -Akagi -Shoukaku

-Amagi

 **Submarines:**

I-8/Hachi

Maruyu

* * *

Your instructor for the first period will be Kaishō-ho Saber. Your venue will be right here in front of the pier. Next up is…

* * *

 ***Class #3-A:**

 **Destroyers:**

-Harukaze -Yayoi -Fumizuki

-Mochizuki -Miyuki -Ayanami

-Sazanami -Ikazuchi -Wakaba

-Murasame -Umikaze -Yamagumo

-Kagerou -Hatsukaze -Urakaze

-Nowaki -Akigumo -Naganami

-Asashimo -Teruzuki -Z3 Max Schultz

-Saigiri -Amagiri -Fletcher

 **Light Cruisers:**

-Kuma -Kiso -Natori

-Jintsuu -Noshiro -Kashima

 ***Class #3-B:**

 **Heavy Cruisers:**

-Aoba -Maya -Suzuya

 **Battleships:**

-Yamato

 **Fast Battleships:**

-Haruna -Missouri -Tirpitz

 ***Class #3-C:**

 **Light Carriers:**

-Zuihou

 **Standard Carriers:**

-Kaga -Zuikaku -Katsuragi

 **Submarines:**

I-58/Goya

U-511&Ro-500/ Yuu

* * *

You girls will be handled by the entire Myoukou-class. Your venue will be inside the classrooms and the Landing Docks. And finally, the last class…

* * *

 ***Class #4-A:**

 **Destroyers:**

-Matsukaze -Uzuki -Nagatsuki

-Fubuki -Murakumo -Shikinami

-Ushio -Inazuma -Hatsushimo

-Yuudachi -Yamakaze -Asashio

-Ooshio -Asagumo -Shiranui

-Yukikaze -Isokaze -Arashi

-Yuugumo -Takanami -Hatsuzuki

 **Light Cruisers:**

-Tama -Nagara -Kinu

-Naka -Yahagi -Katori

 ***Class #4-B:**

 **Heavy Cruisers:**

-Kinugasa -Choukai -Kumano

 **Battleships:**

-Musashi

 **Fast Battleships:**

-Kirishima -New Jersey

 ***Class #4-C:**

 **Light Carriers:**

-Hiyou -Chitose

 **Standard Carriers:**

-Graf Zeppelin -Souryuu -Taihou

* * *

For the next three hours after the mandatory exercise, the CQC Training will be under Kushina, Mito, Mikoto and Rafael. Your venue will be in the gym. Any questions?" Jason asks, after having read out all what the clipboard has in its contents, "None? Good."

Looking around, Jason has to suppress a whistle as he stared at the very back of the line that is about, give or take, sixty or seventy meters away from him. With such a massive line up, Jason has to raise his voice a few levels for the rest from the back to hear him.

"OKAY! SO, EVERYONE, WE WILL BE STARTING FIRST WITH JOGGING FROM ONE SIDE OF THE BASE UP TO THE NEXT. AFTER THAT, WE WILL BE SPENDING THE NEXT THIRTY MINUTES, OR SO, ON STRETCHING AND OTHER EXERCISES BEFORE GOING BACK. THE RETURN RUN, FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH, WILL BECOME AN OBSTACLE RACE THAT WILL BE TESTING YOUR EVASSION AND MANUEVERING SKILL SETS AS A WHOLE. AND WHEN I SAY _'OBSTACLE RACE_ ', I MEANT _'GET BACK TO THE STARTING POINT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE WHILE BEING HIT THE LEAST BY THE TENNIS BALLS ANY WAY POSSIBLE'_. AND LET ME TELL YOU GIRLS, THESE LAUNCHERS ARE MODIFIED TO FIRE EACH TENNIS BALLS HARD ENOUGH TO PUT A CRACK ON A WINDSHIELD OF A VEHICLE AND CAN BE AMPED TO BE STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK GLASS. WHAT THAT MEANS IS THAT EACH OF THOSE LAUNCHERS THAT YOU SEE CAN SPIT OUT A BALL WITH THE STRENGH OF ABOUT 153KILO-NEWTONS AT FULL STRENGTH. IN LAYMAN'S TERMS, IT IS AKIN TO HITTING A CONCRETE BARRIER HEAD-ON AT THE SPEED OF 100KPH OR 60MPH FOR YOU AMERICANS." Jason explained as clearly as he can, "AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

A very loud, afraid and shaky response was his reply and by now, he could see that a lot of the girls with looks that clearly told him that they don't want to do the return trip, which made the evil side on him cackle in delight, but his conscience made him feel guilty since a lot of the Destroyers will probably get hurt. But then again, lesson learnt through pain can bear a very nice outcome in the future. Good thing that the tennis ball launchers only fires below the chest area and nowhere near the head.

Oh wait…

Getting hit in the chest area is better suited for men…

Well, crap…

Handing the iPad to Cid, whom has made himself comfortable as he set up a folding chair with another smaller one next to him with Yato taking it. Looking at his son, who looked back, the father-son duo suddenly exchanged a pair of evil-smiles that didn't go well with anyone who would be on the receiving end of Yato's new toys. And boy did it make everyone's skin crawl when the two suddenly turned towards them all, the smiles on their faces stretching even further.

 _ **SMACK! ! !**_

It rang out loud followed by Jason's whine after Mito smacked him on the head, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"What do you mean _'what was that for'_?!" Mito growled as she pulled Jason by the collar, "You're suppose to be setting a good example to him, not teaching him crap like your passive sadism!"

"In my defense, our son was already like that when he first learned how to crawl, you know? Or don't you remember when he started smacking the both of us with his toys?!" Jason shot back.

"I remember them painfully, and that's why I don't want him to grow up with those behavior. How will he make friends when he grows up, huh?!" Mito was not giving up on this one. No siree!

"Bah! Normies gonna hate what they can't stand next to 'cuz my son is too awesome for them!" Jason replied, his inner hate for norm-fags surfacing.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Mito exhaled slowly and glared at Jason before turning to her son, "Yato, no evil-smiles anymore, okay?"

"Hai…" Yato nodded, clearly disappointed along with his father who was forced to return to his line by his mother.

"Rough day, Capt.?" Emily asked with a grin as Jason grumbled.

"Yeah…" Jason grumbles.

Turning his head around, Jason bellowed, "LET'S GO!"

And so, the jogging commenced with Jason in the lead. Little by little, each shipgirl lines and their respective instructors started moving as well. Of course, since the girls aren't familiar with such a form of exercise yet, they had a hard time maintaining said lines from breaking apart, _especially_ the line Shimakaze belongs to.

Watching the jog come to a start, the three-main crew of the Highwind were feeling nostalgic as they listened to the steps that echoed loudly.

"Reminds you of the Iron Horde, don't it?" Griffin grinned as he and Chaffin stood behind Yato, who was watching the march go on while holding on his new and quite lethal toy.

"Only when we aren't charging through the battlefield, yes, it does." Chaffin said, memories of their time on Jason's campaigns a few years prior of present day playing on their eyes.

Laughing like the old man he is, Cid slapped his knee in amusement and turned to the two with his cigar secured on his mouth and said, "If you think those times were nostalgic, then you should have seen this kid's idiot of a father running around in the first civil war, guns and swords blazing! Haha! Cutting down drug-lords and drug-protectors without hesitation!"

"Oh yeah… you're part of the old team, huh, Cid?" Chaffin asked, remembering that Cid has been fighting with Jason far longer than they had, give or take, a few years, "How was it back then? You know, everything before we came to the picture, those kinds of things."

"Yeah, old man? How was it back then?" Griffin added as Yato turned to the seasoned man who cupped his chin in thought.

"Well, I first met Jason long before he met Mito, give or take a year or two after he finished his training. His old man, ol' Jeremiah or more commonly known as Jeremiah the Storm-Bringer, was a friend of mine. He was a good man and soldier, a bit crazy at times like his son, but he was good." Cid laughed.

"So, grandpa is like papa too?" Yato asked, tilting his head to the right in curiosity.

The three men laughed out loud as Cid answered the toddler, "No, kid, your grandpa is a lot worse than your pops at his worst days. Like really, if you were to compare the two, your pops' a tiny weeny Kolibri against Anzio20mm in craziness, but your grandma might be the crazier one since she was able to put up with both your father and grandpa combined."

"Really?!" Yato laughed.

"Yeah, really." Cid grinned, ruffling Yato's hair playfully making the kid whine.

"Storm-Bringer?" Griffin asked, clearly interested, "Why's he called that?"

"He was called that because of the axe, a large modified Cordilleran axe, he brought with him at all times. It's like that numbskull's Mapawi with all the good stuff that came with it, but except of fire, it's lightning." Cid answered, "Anyway, back to the story. I met him when I was still in service in the United States Army as an Aviation Pilot back in the early 2000's in a mission concerning the Jihadist-turds that are currently razing hell down south. Jason clearly inherited his father's love for blades and everything sharp since he used those more than he used his guns. Anyway, I met this kid's pops when Jeremiah introduced him to me when I retired back in early 2012." Cid said, ruffling Yato's hair which the boy playfully tried to stop.

"If I remember right, Capt. was born in September 16, 1999, so that means that he's about close to being thirteen at that time you met him, yeah?" Chaffin said.

"That's about right." Cid nodded, squinting his eyes as he watched everyone at the other side of the pier do some stretching and exercises that they will surely need on the return run, "I met lil' Jay when his father contacted me, wanting me to help them in a rescue op. You know, those missions where a helicopter and its handsome pilot are needed. Anyway, I wanted to tell the guy that I'm happily retired – other than being bored immensely – but I remembered that I owed that guy a few favors. Instead, I told him I can't help him 'cuz I got no copter to fly – really shouldn't have said that since the guy makes Jason's resourcefulness look immature in comparison."

"Wait, are you saying that the Capt.'s old man is even more resourceful than his own son that he has trained to the extreme limits of the human body?!" Griffin asked in shock.

"Oh, yeah." Cid answer's casually, "I mean, who do you think got Jason out of all the trouble he got himself into at every mission he went back then? No way was Ismael gonna help that numbskull since he made it pretty _clear_ to the two that he's happily _retired_."

"Who?" the two grown up men asked at the same time.

"You don't know?" Cid asked, raising an eyebrow as he blew a cloud of smoke at the side away from Yato, "I thought you two would have known since almost everyone in the team, new or old, knows him."

"Should we?" Chaffin asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean, he's the guy that trained Jason along with Jeremiah for four years." Cid replied, making the two widen their eyes.

"Wait, if he is the Capt.'s instructor from hell – as he called him all the time – why wouldn't help him on his missions?" Griffin asked, scratching his head which Yato followed just for the heck of it. Cute kid, really.

"Why would he? Jeremiah already used the only favor Ismael ever owed him on training Jason." Cid shrugged, "I'd say that asking Ismael for his help is not really necessary."

"Okay… so back to your story, what happened next when you said that you didn't have anything to fly?" Chaffin asked.

"Well, I booked a one-way flight to the Philippines from my boring as freak home in California and never looked back, really. After going Vietnam on those Commies and Jihadists sorry asses, I never felt the need to go back since the pay is good – much better than my shitty pension – and life was more interesting." Cid grinned as he took his finished cig and crushed it in his hand before flicking it on the trash can a few feet away from them, the same one Iowa dumped the shattered remains of that aluminum bat a few days ago.

"So, you've been the Capt.'s air-cab since then, huh?" Chaffin grinned as he saw the twitch on Cid's eyebrow at the stupid jab.

"Yeah, pretty much." Cid grumbled, "Even before you two schmucks came around, I had been flying that numbskull to all his missions except Operation Mountain Warriors because I was doing maintenance that day."

"Must have been fun to be there." Griffin whistled wistfully.

"Sure was." Cid chuckled, patting Yato on his head like he would to a cute loyal puppy, "Sure was."

" _Cid, can you here me, over?"_ Jason's voice rang out on the radio on his pocket, producing a loud static sound after.

Picking up his radio, Cid had to put his free hand on Yato's face to keep the kid from snatching the radio from him the moment he heard his father's voice, "Yep, Numbskull. I hear ya. Watcha' need?"

"Have those tennis-ball launchers ready." Jason replied, watching his class finish stretching, dreading what's to come, "We're just about done here."

" _Sure, just give me a holler."_ He heard Cid say over the radio.

Looking around him, he watched the expressions of his class change and vary, but the most prominent is fear. Turning to his side, he had to raise an eyebrow when he saw Emily looking calm and cool as a cucumber.

"Aren't you suppose to be more scared of what we are about to do?" Jason just had to ask it.

"Hell yeah I am, Capt." Emily grinned as she turned to him, "But, I've been under heavy fire before and an Abyssal attack as well, so being shot by a tennis ball with enough strength to break my bones are not that really scary. But I am scared, since I know it will hurt, like a lot, but this is what I've signed up for. So, I guess the only thing I can do is suck it up and move on."

"That's good. It is okay to fear, since fear is what gives us the strength to make a move, a difference in this cruel world of ours." Jason grinned as he looked at all the shipgirls that are trying to pump themselves up, "Because, if you can fight and conquer your fears, then there is little for you to fear at all."

With a sudden flick of his wrist, Jason pulled out Mustang from right out of nowhere and raised up high above him.

 _ **BANG! ! !**_

A single blank round went off. Most flinched at the sudden and unannounced gunfire while the closest screamed on the top of their lungs as they surged forward doing their best to conquer their fears, followed by the rest of the girls that went after them along with their respective instructors while the two stayed on their spot.

"Race you to finish line, Emily!" Jason cried out as he turned around and left the very surprised Lieutenant behind.

"Wha…?" Emily croaked before she got her shit together again and turned around, "Hey! I wasn't ready, you jerk!"

"I know you are, but what am I?" Jason laughed as the launchers went into life, firing at random directions, shooting everything and everyone indiscriminately, "Whoa! These are really fun!"

And with that, hell was let loose as many of the shipgirls cried out in pain when the tennis balls made contact with their unsuspecting bodies, their numbers easily cut down, sparing those the fell on the floor since the launchers didn't have any gun-depression to fire anymore lower than the torso. Those that was able to dodge or tank most of the balls kept running, cursing Jason's name in their minds as they ducked, side-stepped, blocked and rolled just to survive this massacre.

Back in the middle of the giant cluster-fuck of a race, a certain mother is cursing the father of her kid and their pilot from handing said kid the remote control as she weaved and did her best to dodge. Next to her, her cousin and their best friend ran just like she is running at the moment. With their hands behind their backs and their upper bodies bent forward to increase speed and aerodynamics.

"Having fun, Miko-chan?" she laughed as she side-stepped to the left, avoiding a tennis ball that connected with Ashigara who cried out in shock when the ball hit her in the side.

"Is this what you call fun, Mito-onee-sama?!" Mikoto screeched incredulously as she desperately weaved left and right just to avoid the shipgirls that has crumpled in the floor after being shot by the launchers mercilessly.

"I'm gonna skin that bastard when we finish here!" Kushina screamed lividly as she felt guilty on leaving the girls that has been hit by the tennis balls, but her human instinct prevented her from helping since getting hit by those tennis balls is also a no-go, fortunately, the launchers only targeted all those that are still up and _running_.

Mito laughed at their reaction, only to stop when a tennis ball flew too close to her face only to be slapped away by Nagato who was running like a grade-A Olympic runner, "How ya doing, Nagato-san?!"

"Very good, Mito-san!" Nagato grinned as her sister ran behind her, desperately going left, right and down just to avoid getting hit, "Do not underestimate the strength of the Big Seven!"

With a fiery laugh, Nagato planted her right foot on the ground as hard as she can and focused as much strength on it before propelling herself forward as she immediately gained an instant boost, "Anyway! See you at the finish line!"

"Nagato-nee, please wait!" Mutsu cried out only to scream when a tennis ball ricocheted on her head, "Kyaa! Grrrr! ! ! I'm gonna skin that bastard after this!"

With a laugh, Mito ran even faster as she passed Shiratsuyu who was chanting on being first as much as she can.

Meanwhile, near the front of the massive cluster-fuck, where there is less competition, Rafael ran with all his might. Slapping a tennis ball away from his face, he found himself running with Shimakaze and Amatsukaze next to him, the former of the two looking at him smugly.

"These tennis balls are too slow against me, yeah!" Shimakaze grinned as she skillfully dodged five incoming tennis balls simultaneously with each as she weaved left and right.

"I will not lose, desu!" Kongou boomed from behind them as she ran as fast as she can with her sisters right behind her, all four of them easily dodging the balls while easily tanking those that got through, "Tch! This is nothing! Desu!"

"Onee-sama's courage is fueling me with strength!" Hiei cried out such youthful tears which she did her best to wipe off, "Yosh! I, Hiei, 2nd ship of the Kongou-class Battleships going forth with all my. _**Might!**_ "

"By my calculations, we should be able to reach the end of this race while only suffering a few direct and indirect hits!" Kirishima exclaimed, her glasses having miraculously survived without a scratch.

"H-Haruna is alright! _**Kyaa! ! !**_ " she was not after getting hit by the 12th time. Sorry.

"They're all really something, huh, Rafael-dono?" Daisuke grinned as he did his best as well to dodge, just dodge, "Don't ya think so?"

"No need of thinking here, D." Rafael smirked as he saw a ball connect with Shimakaze, square on the forehead, feeling oddly satisfied with it.

"Kyaa?!"

"Not so fast now, are ya?!" Rafael laughed as he passed a shock Shimakaze who slowed down a bit from that hit.

"Shut up, hentai!" Shimakaze screamed as she slapped away a tennis ball.

"Oi! Who ya calling hentai, brat?!" Rafael glared at the speedster which was happily retuned by said girl.

"You know who!" you could see lightning passing the two as they continued to glare at each other.

A fatal error they had committed since this caused the two to not pay attention to who is behind them and was too late when Nagato came barreling in, _accidently_ plowing through the two which sent them off their course because of her great strength.

"EH?" the two victims blinked only to find themselves colliding with Amatsukaze and Daisuke briefly.

" _Kyaaaaaaaa?!"_

" _Guffao! ! ! !"_

"Whoa, did I hit something?" Nagato blinked as she caught up to the Kongou sisters that has passed the two of her earlier victims.

Filing that away for later, she and the rest of the girls in front turned their eyes as they saw the end of this torture.

"We're almost there, sisters!" Kongou enthusiastically proclaimed as they watched Griffin and Chaffin hold a long white ribbon between them, "Almost to Valhalla! ! !"

"Don't underestimate the Big. Seven!" Nagato roared as she boosted herself for the last time.

"Coming through!" Jason yelled as he suddenly appeared right out of nowhere with Emily holding on his clothes for dear life as Jason zoomed past everyone with a long line of girls holding behind Emily, pulling them along comically as they left a huge dust cloud behind.

"What the hell is happening anymore?!" Emily cried out as tears gathered on the corner of her eyes due to Jason's sheer speed.

With their Admiral closing in, Kongou, her sisters and Nagato roared as one as they and Jason crossed the line.

The line.

Not the ribbon.

Plating his feet firmly on the ground, Jason skidded to a stop and turned around and bet his knees as he caught all the girls that has held on when he zoomed through. Meanwhile, the five shipgirls slowed down normally and not very flashy like Jason.

But, instead of celebrating their victory, all those that passed the line turned to the two holding the ribbon who then pointed behind them. Slowly, but surely, they all turned around and found Saber clicking her sword to a close like a samurai.

"What?" she asked innocently and in confusion when she found so many pairs of eyes on her person, "Is there something on my face?"

"… w-wha…"

Kirishima's was not able to calculate nor come up an answer for that one as she and the rest of the people, who finished, could not formulate an answer for this situation that came right out of nowhere.

"How were you able to finish before us, Kaishō-ho? Desu!" Kongou exclaimed, balling her hands in front of her.

"I agree with Kongou, just how did you run past us without leaving any traces what-so-ever, Kaigun-shōshō?" Nagato added as she cupped her chin while folding her arms in thought.

"Yeah!" Shiratsuyu, who was one of the many shipgirls that Jason pulled through the line, exclaimed as well, "How where you so fast?!"

"Oh that?" tilting her head in realization, Saber explained, "Well, you see. Teitoku didn't really give much, or any, restrictions on how we must finish the race. So, like any trained person, I relied on my training to help me on this race."

"But," Ashigara, like Shiratsuyu while sporting a small bruise on her lip after getting hit by a ball, asked, "– … isn't the race suppose to test our agility and evasion skills only?"

Smirking at her question, Saber held her sheathed sword like a cane in front of her as she placed both hands on top of it, "That may be so, but, if you are to look it this way, Teitoku never said how we should finish the race. Yes, he said that its purpose is to test our abilities on those regards, but do you think that simply plowing through the merciless cross-fire of those launchers is the only way? Nope~! There so many ways and I chose the one that I am most comfortable with, besides, it added quite the challenge since a lot of those balls did hit the flat of my sword, making swinging it to deflect or parry those balls not so easy as it would seem."

"Teitoku, what is your take on this?" Saber turned to Jason for his take on the situation.

Crossing his arms, Jason replayed what he has said earlier to weight whether what Saber said is within the context of his speech earlier.

"Hmm… this is quite a predicament we have here." Jason hummed as he closed his eye in thought, "But, what Saber said does hold some truth in it."

"There's you answer, girls-" Saber grinned only to be interrupted.

"Yet, I don't remember saying it in a way that allowed any use of anything but your body in the race." Jason narrowed his eye at the silvernette who merely grinned back.

"Aye, it might be so." Saber grinned, feeling no fear nor regret on her actions, "But, it is implied so, and besides, isn't the sword considered an extension of our body, Teitoku?"

"Hn. It would seem your point holds true still." Jason smirked as well as he uncrossed his arms in defeat before putting them on his hips, "Well, I shall give you this round, although, do not expect he next time to go your way."

"Duly noted, Teitoku~!" Saber grinned.

Looking around to all the shipgirls that has gathered around the scene, Jason frowned when he saw many of them sporting bruises and a few cut-up lips, yet, for some reason, none of them looked downtrodden. If not, they all looked fired up for what is to come next after this. Yes, many of mellower girls looked concerned about themselves and their ship-sisters, but looking at them in the eyes, Jason found amusement and enjoyment on one of their many activities for today.

Clearing his throat, Jason clapped his hands twice as loud as he can in order to get the attention of all the shipgirls and human staff alike.

"Alright, everyone. Please give your attention for me, for now." Jason said, his voice carrying a higher volume for all to hear, "Now, you have all witnessed what this activity must have bore as a result, and that is how much you all must improve in your evasion and agility skills, also, your comprehension skills. Just as what me and your Kaigun-shōshō has just conversed on, sometimes, there will be things that others will say and it will be up to us to read between the lines. Or, in other words, read underneath the underneath."

Looking at them, Jason smiled when realization came upon their expressions as they listened intently to what he has to say, "Even I was taken aback when I realized just how much Saber has taken into account what I said and dissected it to many tiny pieces where she was able to properly come up with a way that can best help her do her given mission. This is the kind of thinking I want all of you to develop on this training course that I have developed for all of you to use and utilize to the fullest."

Turning his head left and right, Jason took and a deep breath and continued, "And that is why, I plan on continuing all the courses on your schedules for a full week. Now, many of you may ask the question _'why?'_. Well, to answer that question, what I am going for with this training course is not for you all to somehow get better by leaps and bounds. Hell no! what I'm going for is for all of you to develop a kind of muscle memory, reflex and thinking gradually. No worries, at the end of the week, we, your instructors, shall see how much you've all grown by the course of this week before we raise the level of training that by the time we're all done with you, going a level lower than what you are being trained on will feel like a vacation of sorts."

Jason grinned as he saw almost all the shipgirls shiver as their eyes widened in silent horror as he pretty much gave them an idea of just how hard the training will be in the long run.

"Anyway," Jason suddenly said, bringing everyone's attention back to him as he looked at his watch, "-… you all have ten minutes to wash up the dirt and grim of yourselves in he docks before each of your first sessions starts. And that ten minutes… starts… NOW! GO! GO! GO!"

And like the flood gates opening, almost all the shipgirls dashed for the nearest doors towards their rooms to get their bathing essentials before heading for the docks itself. Well, almost all expect one, anyway.

"Look at all of 'em go!" Cid chuckled in amusement as he, Griffin and Chaffin went to pick up the tennis balls scattered all around the pier as quickly as they can while getting said tennis ball launchers out of the place and into the Highwind.

"Why are you still here, Hiei?" Jason asked as he approached the 2nd of the Kongou-class Fast Battleships, or in this case, Battlecruisers.

Scratching her head in anxiousness, Hiei tried to formulate coherent words in her head which she will use to talk to Jason, "Um… Sherei… I-… I w-was wondering… if you could help… me with something…"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Jason silently signaled Mito and the rest to go while Kushina stayed for a second to talk to Jason about something, "Sure, what's up?"

Feeling her cheeks heat in embarrassment, Hiei turned to Jason with determined eyes as she balled her fists, took a deep breath and said in one go, "PLEASE TEACH HOW TO COOK!"

"Is that all?" Jason smiled as Hiei's cheeks flushed up a bit more.

"Hai…" Hiei murmured softly, looking away at him, "Since… you know… Christmas is just a few days away… I wanted to cook for Kongou-onee-sama… and my sisters… something great for Christmas Eve…"

Smiling at her kindness, Jason raised his right hand as Hiei continued, "I-it's alright… if you refuse… since even I know… my cooking is not the best around here…"

"Sure, I'd love to help you out." Jason smiled down at her as he patted her head, causing her eyes to widen and water in delight.

"Re-really?!" Hiei asked, "You will really help me?!"

"Of course, I will." Jason puffed his chest as he gave her a big grin, "What kind of a Teitoku would I be if I don't help such nice girls like you improve on their weaknesses? Besides, with your determination to improve yourself, I myself is inspired and wishes to fan the flames of your determination even more. So, when do you want to start?"

"Thank you so much!" Hiei jumped at him, embracing him in a tight jolly-filled hug momentarily, "How about this Saturday? Is Saturday good?"

Opening the iPad, the one he had earlier, Jason replied, "Well, we do have the weekend classes, but I don't see why can't do it after. So, sure, Saturday is good, but…"

"But?"

"The ingredients will be coming from you, so I suggest you book the ingredients you want to cook from Mamiya as soon as possible then we're a go." Jason suggested as Hiei drank all the thick hot knowledge he is imparting her.

"Hai!" Hiei practically beamed as she left in a rush, "Thanks a lot, Shereikan!"

"You're welcome!" Jason called back.

"Well aren't you a charmer." Kushina commented as she stood next to him.

"I want to be modest and say no, but we know that's a giant lie right now." Jason replied as they started walking back to the main building to get a morning shower to refresh themselves, "So, what do you think of my plan?"

"It's not shabby." Kushina shrugged as Jason opened the door for her to enter, "You plan to take a week to train the girls in order to make them respond easier to the actual training that's yet to come but also gave them a breather on their schedule to allow their muscles to relax and rest. I'd say you could have done better but this is not very bad."

"I'll take that as a _'Jason, you did good'_." Jason grinned, "Well, I'll see you at lunch. Good luck on training those girls."

Grinning back, Kushina playfully punched him on the arm as they separated after walking up the stairs, "To you as well, baka."

* * *

 _ **Time: 06:01:23hrs;  
Naval Base;  
Firing Range;  
Class has been set-up;  
-Waiting;**_

"They're late."

Was what Emily said as she placed her hair in a ponytail over the ear protection hanging on her neck.

She wore a pair of blue navy fatigues, that were somehow and still a little too tight in the chest area and hugged her lower half too snugly, the base has in its storeroom with a Beretta M9 holstered on her right thigh with two more magazines on her left hip. She also wore a pair of combat boots to complete the look that made her look more like a video game character.

"Yes, they are." Jason agreed.

On the other hand, Jason opted on wearing a simple black shirt with long sleeves he has folded just above the elbow causing the sleeves to hug his arms which his assistant has been stealing some glances ever since. He also wore a pair of khaki pants and a pair of black combat boots with Mustang strapped on his right thigh with the extra two magazines on the same spot Emily has hers.

Now you may ask why the two has guns with them when they are merely going to teach a class of noobies in the art of gun-fu? The real answer is so that they can keep themselves occupied after the first class leave when they're done teaching them and are waiting for the next batch to come.

Both instructors stood in front of the forty-five tables that they had arranged in a manner similar to that of a classroom, yet, instead of being inside the stuffy four walls of the building, they were instead in the Firing Range. A building built by the Japanese Government back in the late 2018 for recreational purposes for sailors within the base that has been renovated into a firing range by the time the Abyssal attack kicked in.

By normal circumstances, it is by no means large, but it is also by means small. Measuring three quarters of a full high school building, the building dubbed as the Firing Range is more than capable of complying with all of the crap Jason has in mind. And by all, we meant _everything_.

Taking a peek again on his watch, Jason counted the seconds tick by as he crossed his arms and tapped his left foot as he waited. On the other hand, Emily yawned and scratched her nape before surveying the tables neatly rowed by five and columned by eight where the tallest of the girls, the Battleships, are situated in the back. Of course, for each of the girls to know which of the rifles are theirs, Jason and his assistant, 2nd Lt. Emily, has created and placed name tags on each of the rifles themselves, having taped each of the names on the butt of the stocks neatly and in alphabetical, and categorical order.

Looking at each of the disassembled rifles, Jason sighed again while Emily walked around each table, making sure that each of said weapons has no missing pieces and that all of said piece are in the table and arranged in proper placement. And just as Jason was about to call them himself, they came, with Shiratsuyu, Harusame and Kawakaze arriving first followed by the rest of the Destroyers. Next came was Kitakami and Abukuma, followed closely by the rest of the Light Cruisers. After that, Prinz Eugen and the rest of the Heavy Cruisers came followed by all the Battleships. Houshou, and pretty much the rest of the class, arrived a minute later, finally completing the entire class roster.

Seeing them all stand behind the tables with confusion clearly written on their faces, mostly likely as to why their land-based service weapons are in pieces. Coughing in his hand to get their attention, Jason started the class.

"Took your damn time, you lot." Jason said, with a very clear frown on his face making most of the shipgirls flinch as they all turned to the clock hanging above the entrance of the building, "Anyways, now that you're all here, we can finally get this class going. Although, the next time any of your get in my class, I expect you all to be in time."

Putting their attention back at him, Jason added, "Alright. With all those away, I humbly welcome you to our first class. Now, I know you all might be asking as to why your rifles are in pieces or why you need to train to use one at all. I will get to those later on, so, for now, shut up and let me speak."

After having effectively shut them all up, he continued, "First up, I want you all to go to your respective weapons. Don't worry, I've taken the extra measure of naming whose rifle is whose so all you have to do is look at the stock. And if none of you are familiar with that word, it is the large wooden piece you put on your shoulders."

As he bestowed enlightenment to them, Jason and Emily watched as the girls went to find their rifles, with the Battleships and Carriers finding theirs first since they are the back of the line. The Destroyers and the Cruisers took a bit of time, not much, before they found theirs. And with all standing on the back of their tables, Jason officially started the lessons.

"Alright!" he announced, in a bit of a louder voice for all to hear loud and clear, "What you see in front of you is a Japanese made Howa Type-64 Battle Rifle. What that means for you girls, is uniformity of weapons, for now. I know in the future that many of you might inherit my love for guns and I have prepared a list back in my office of all other weapons we can ask for delivery. That and so that you girls will be more at ease of using a locally made weapon since parts will be easy to get. On the other hand, what that means to me is that I will finally be able to see what this weapon is made of, since, if any of you has ever heard of it before, but this gun has never since any action as far as I am aware of. It's pretty much a blank slate on my data base. The only thing that it's got going for it is the reduced recoil because of the reduction of 20% less powder in its 7.52x51mm NATO round. But, because of that, it has also effectively reduced its full firepower by 20%, give or take."

Letting them all soak up the hot thick knowledge he has poured on them, he continued, "Anyway, because of you girls being shipgirls and all, we won't be using those baby rounds the JSDF use. Hell no! We'll be using the full-powered round since 20% less stopping power is a load of BS!"

Raising her hand, Enterprise has to lean a bit on her tippy-toes while her left hand supported her balance in the table, "Sir, permission to ask a question. Sir!"

"Sure, Enterprise." Jason nodded, "What do you want to ask?"

Looking around for a bit, she said, "Sir, I notice the lack of ammunition anywhere. Is there a specific reason as to why?"

Grinning at her, Jason answered, "Good eye. The lack of ammunition for the guns right now is because I will be teaching you all first about your rifle. The shooting will happen later, _if_ , and only _if_ you can perfectly assemble and disassemble your weapon in a designated time _and_ after we've taught all of you proper gun-handling. Did that answer your question, sweetheart?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Enterprise replied back, looking satisfied with the answer while feeling a little embarrassed at being called something so casually all of the sudden that it has taken her a bit aback. Just a bit.

"Good. Now, a bit of history lesson to start our jolly good lesson." Jason grinned as he watched Emily walk around the girls, "The Howa Type-64 Battle Rifle was developed in the late '50s to replace obsolete weapons that was then used by the JSDF. There were a few prototypes created before they settled on the rifle design that is currently occupying your tables. The rifle is a short stroke, gas operated, tilting bolt design and used a copy of the US M14 magazine, chambered in a reduced power version of the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge."

Jason paused, watching as the girls took that time to look at the pieces of their weapons, especially the tilting bolt and the short stroke gas operating piston. Clapping lightly, he continued, "But, because we won't be using such weak rounds, expect for a bit more recoil. Anyway, the Howa Type-64 Battle Rifle is a Japanese-exclusive battle rifle used by the JSDF and the Japanese Coast Guard. It is a selective fire weapon which uses the 7.62x51mm NATO, as I said earlier, in a detachable 20-round box magazine. The rifle has never been exported outside of Japan due to its strict anti-hardware export laws. The weapon was superseded by the more advance Howa Type-89 but is still in service on all branches of the SDF and Japanese Coast Guard. Yes, Kongou?"

Lowering her hand, Kongou spoke, "Ano, Teitoku, if the Type-64 has been superseded by the Type-89, why are we still using this instead of the more and clearly better weapon? Desu?"

"Why? Well, it's because these rifles are merely to introduce you all to land-base warfare and its tools." Jason said with a smirk as he crossed his arms, "But, the real reason why I've decided to go with these weapons is because it is the rifle the SDF has in abundance in their storages, that and good luck on asking the government to supply us with weapons they are currently trying to equip to all their soldiers with the fight against the Abyssals. Anyway, your main priority is still sea-base warfare, after all. So, only the best of the best from you girls will be allowed to operate in land-based missions if the need ever arise. Have I satisfied your question, Kongou?"

"Hai, Teitoku! Desu!" Kongou chirped with a blinding smile.

"Alright. Now, where was I?" he asked himself before remembering, "Ah, right! Now, the Type-64 was probably inspired by the Belgian FN FAL or the Soviet Tokarev SVT-40 rifles. Don't know, don care. Anyway, the Type-64 has a short stroke gas piston – as you can see in your tables – above the barrel and fitted with a manual gas regulator. Now, I want you all to do what I just said. Assemble the rifle as I dictate which part goes where while the Lt. will be walking around in the back and I in the front to help if you don't understand a part or miss it."

Doing as they were all told, they did their best to put the short stroke gas piston on top of the barrel. Luckily, Jason added that they first put the gas piston on the forestock before putting the barrel below it which made piecing the first part of the rifle easier for them.

"Good job, girls." Jason complemented all and each of the shipgirls at the speed they were able to finish the first part, "Now, you all see that small doohickey piece that was lying next to the barrel? Good. That thing is called a muzzle brake, a massive one if I ever see one for a Battle Rifle these days. Anyway, that piece over there is attached in front of the barrel. The reason? It is there to counter recoil and any unwanted rising of the barrel. And since we'll be using the full-powered one, it should help, even if just a little bit. Now, I want you all to pick that muzzle brake up and put it on your rifles."

Doing as they were told, Jason continued, "Good, good. Moving on, the bolt – that thing that looks like a stainless-steel tube gone wrong – is locked by tipping its rear end down into the recess in the receiver floor. Now, I want you all to fit it in as I have said. Go."

Again, doing as they were told, the shipgirls did their best to fit the bolt inside the receiver while the two instructors walked around.

"Ms. Fusou, please don't put too much pressure on those rifles." Emily said to the Battleship that looked like she was having a bit of trouble, "If the receiver incurs any damages, no matter how small, you run the risk of jamming or popping the rifle."

"A-ah?!" Fusou lightly gasped in realization as Emily gently guided her hands in putting the bolt in, "T-thank you, Lt. Emily."

"No prob!" Emily grinned, "Now, do make sure to remember how you've just assembled that part along with all the other parts for the test later, okay?"

"Of course."

"Ne, ne, Shereikan, how do you put this part, again?" Kawakaze asked as she tried to put the receiver inside.

Walking to her, Jason softly placed his hands on hers, feeling the girl tense on his sudden touch, and guided her hands in a way that would not block her view. Of course, this placed her inside his arms and caused attention to turn her way as many of the Destroyers looked.

"Like this, Kawakaze." Jason said, "Gently put the receiver in and avoid putting too much pressure or you run the risk of breaking something. Note that this rifle is quite aged, okay?"

"H-h-hai!" Kawakaze stuttered in embarrassment and self-consciousness as she did her best to focus at the task at hand.

After successfully having helped her, Jason left her to her own devices.

"You lookin' a lil' red there, Kawakaze~!" Kuroshio whispered to the cherry haired girl whose hands was shaking a little bit.

"Sh-shut u-up…" a weak reply came back.

After that, he continued with the lesson, "Alright, next, I want you girls to pick that charging handle and put it inside the upper receiver, the bolt-carrier should go below it and be readily accessible by either hand."

At the drop of his words, Emily immediately told the shipgirls which piece is the receiver and showed them how it is done after having borrowed Kitakami's rifle, "And this is how it is done, got it?"

"Hai!"

"Nice." Emily nodded in satisfaction before handing the receiver back to Kitakami back, "Now you do it."

"Sure~!" Kitakami's relaxed voice came as a reply as she did what she was shown.

"Nice work." Jason says, watching how Kitakami easily got the process done, "You're a quick learner, huh?"

"It wasn't that hard once you've seen and done it once, besides, handling a 14cm is much harder than this." Kitakami said, giving Jason a relaxed grin as well.

"Well, keep up the good work." Jason nodded before going back to the assembly phase, "Now, I want you girls to put the upper receiver and the stock together before attaching the lower. You can lock the three using a push button pivot pin that should go to the hole close to the magazine well and another at the back of the pistol grip and above it."

Showing them – more like pointing where to put said pin – Jason and Emily watched as they did as they were told and did them greatly, with none of the shipgirls having much trouble as they gently push each of the pins in without a hitch.

"Nice job!"

Walking towards the front row, Jason borrowed Akatsuki's rifle for a while, it looking too large for the small kid made Jason prioritize getting a submachinegun with adjustable stock ASAP.

"Everyone, please look at me." He said as he showed them the right side of the rifle that's pretty much in one piece, "I want you all to look at this part. This is the safety switch /fire mode selector that should always be located at the right side of the rifle, above the trigger guard."

Handing back the rifle to Akatsuki, the two instructors watched as their class fiddled with the safety/fire mode selector for a while, trying to get the hang of it.

"And finally, the magazines." Jason said with a smile, "Go on, put those in there. Now, the trick here is to have the rear lug pressed on your thumb."

Showing them how, Jason turned and held the rifle at the ready, the muzzle point at the far wall at the shipgirls' three 'o'clock, before he picked up one of the three magazines neatly placed in order on Akatsuki's table, showing them how his thumb is pressing on the bottom of the rear lug as he held the entire magazine with only his thumb and index finger before putting the rest on.

"Like this see?" Jason said, showing them how his fingers are holding said magazine, "And put it in, this easily."

With a single fluid motion, placed the magazine in and used his free hand and pulled – well, pretty much just slid his hand on top – the charging handle back in the space between his thumb and index finger with his entire palm facing downward, hearing the loud smooth click as the charging handle went back in position.

"Whoa!" the shipgirls chorused in awe as they watched their Admiral show them how it's done the way.

"Dang!" Jason blinked in realization, "That's one smooth charging, if I ever see one. Especially on a rifle chambered on 7.62x51mm NATO. Then again, my M1 has a heavier charging handle to sooth my enhanced strength, plus heavier barrel and everything."

Akatsuki beamed in pride when she saw her assembled rifle work properly as intended to which was further raised by Jason.

"Nice work, Akatsuki. Mighty fine job well done, as expected of a lady-to-be." Jason praised the kid who blushed a bit as Jason raised her self-esteem a bit, "The rifle seems to be in working order."

Handling back the rifle, he said, "Now you try it."

Doing as she was told, she did as what she saw Jason do, but with a bit of difficulty since it's her first time, just like the other shipgirls behind her who were doing the same with Enterprise and Iowa showing some promise with the speed they are picking it up.

Clapping his hands, Jason said as he got their attention back, "Okay, seems that most of you are having fun with that. Now, comes the hard part. For the next two minutes, I want you all to disassemble and reassemble your rifles as fast and as correctly as you can. This time, we will not be helping you lot whatsoever. Any questions? None? Great! You may start. Now!"

And just like clockwork, the shipgirls did what they were taught minutes ago, but in reverse while also applying not too much strength lest they rip the gun in two which would suck really bad. Walking back to Jason, Emily stood once again on his side as they watched the girls fumble with the pieces comically like Houshou, who was in the middle of a cute panic attack as she fumbled with the spring of the gas piston. Meanwhile, Shimakaze looked to be high on adrenals as she disassembled the rifle as fast as she can, but in doing so, caused the bolt to roll off the table and under Takao's table, looking alarmed as the most important piece went away from her before she flew down to get it.

"They learn fast, Capt." Emily commented as she leaned on the table behind which faced five paper targets placed in some heavy duty reinforced bullet-proof walls at the end building some fifty meters away, held by the five independent target carriers.

"That's good." Jason smirked as he watched Nagato put the magazine in inside the assembled rifle before setting it up on its bipod and returning Jason's smirk with her own after noticing him looking at her, "It means they listened well to what I said."

Looking at his watch, he grinned when he saw it only took Nagato forty-seven seconds to do both the task at hand, "Listened well, indeed."

Hearing a thud bit louder than usual, they saw Iowa put her hands on her hips in pride after finishing the rifle two seconds after Nagato finished hers, "She's good."

"Of course, she is." Emily said in pride as she gave her friend a thumbs-up.

And not long after that, the shipgirls finally started finishing one after the other with Kongou pronouncing a loud _'DESU!'_ in her wake and Bismarck finishing after her, although she looked quite annoyed from Kongou's sudden outburst. Walking towards them, the two instructors checked each rifle if they are working like they did two minutes ago and found all to be at satisfactory levels of smoothness as they tried the trigger as well. Nodding to themselves, they then went back to their original places.

"Alright. It seems you girls got that in the bag. I want you all to remember, practice makes perfect and doing this routinely will teach you all a certain familiarity with it and should a malfunction happen, you will be able to discern what part went out of order and properly deal with it." Jason said, "And since you've all done just in the nick of time, I want you all to remember twelve basic things in handling a live/non-loaded firearm:

* * *

-Always _**treat**_ the gun as loaded.

-Always keep the gun _**pointed**_ at a safe direction and away from others, unless when they are the enemy.

-Always keep your finger _**straight**_ and _**off**_ the trigger unless you're _**ready**_ to shoot.

-Always _**keep**_ your gun unloaded _**until**_ you're ready to shoot it.

-Never _**point**_ your gun at _**anything**_ you don't _**want**_ or _**intended**_ to be _**destroyed**_. That also go for people.

-Be sure of your _**target**_ and what's _**beyond**_ it.

-Learn the _**mechanical**_ and _**handling**_ characteristics of the gun you're using.

-Always use _**proper**_ ammunition. I can't stress that enough.

-Be sure the barrel is _**free**_ of _**any**_ obstruction before loading and shooting.

-If your gun _**doesn't**_ shoot after you've _**pulled**_ the trigger, _**hold**_ your _**shooting**_ position for several seconds; then with the barrel _**pointed**_ at a safe direction (the target), _**carefully**_ unload the gun.

-Don't _**rely**_ on the gun safety to keep it from firing. It will _**fire**_ , sometimes.

-Be _**aware**_ of your surroundings when handling guns so you _**don't**_ trip or lose your balance and _**accidently**_ point and/or fire your gun at anyone or anything.

* * *

That's all I want you all to remember when handling a firearm. Upon using the Firing Range, I want you all to remember six things:

* * *

-Follow the 12 basic rules. **To. The. Letter.**

-Know and follow all the rules of the Range. There's only four rules at the moment.

-Ask for _**my**_ permission before using the Range  
-Have someone supervise you _**if**_ you're a Destroyer  
-Put everything you use _**back**_ in place and _**don't**_ leave anything behind  
-Pick up the spent casings and put them on a collecting bin which we'll be putting tonight.

- _ **Listen**_ and _**do**_ what the Range Master tells you to do. Who is the Range Master? That would be 2nd Lt. Emily when I'm _**not**_ here.

-Always keep the barrel _**facing**_ down range.

-Always keep the gun on _**safe**_ until you're _**ready**_ to fire.

-Never _**shoot**_ at water or hard surfaces. Don't worry, the wall at the end there is meant to soak-up bullets, they won't ricochet or anything.

* * *

Now, if none of you have any question, I want you all to get a box of ammunition each in the ammo room at the back of the building. And remember, bullet is pointed at the different direction of the mag lug. Go!" Jason boomed as they shipgirls left their unloaded firearms on the table to get those nice treats waiting for them in the ammo room in glee.

"They sure are excited." Jason commented as he watched them all go.

"Who wouldn't be excited to shoot a gun?" Emily blinked in confusion.

"Good point." Jason sweat-dropped.

"I'm always on point!" Emily laughed as she and Jason placed their ear protection on.

"I see the pun you did there."

"Haha!"

* * *

 _ **Time: 06:00:10hrs;  
Naval Base;  
In the pier with Saber;  
-Class starting;**_

"Good morning, everyone."

Saber said, dressed in her white long-sleeved polo shirt with a pair of binoculars hanging on her neck by its string and white pleated skirt with her Katana snugly hanged on her left with her shoes clicking on the floor as she walked in front of every shipgirl to see.

The class replied back, waiting anxiously for what Saber has got for them; the fact that she was able to run the base with a little bit of help from Rafael when Jason was out of the fight for two weeks showed the shipgirls that she is _very_ capable with doing her job. Especially someone at _her_ age.

Looking from left to right, Saber watched as each shipgirls – whom are currently armed to the teeth with their riggings loaded with training munitions – placed on her class had varying expressions. She saw some excited for the lesson to start, some scared and others, nervous as hell.

Making sure that her gloves are firmly on her hands, she said, "So, I see many of you are probably thinking why Naval Drills and Formation are in your schedules, even when you and your fairies know them by heart and spirit already."

She saw many, if not, most of the shipgirls nod at her in agreement, continuing, she said, "Yes, I was also quite unsure when I saw it there, but, it came to me. You girls are not massive pieces of metal welded or riveted anymore, no! You girls are now given a human body, meaning, the Naval Formations that you've known when you were all first launched and commission needed some revision and updating. Especially with enemies like the Abyssals, whose made conventional ships take the side-lines, if not, out-right made them obsolete."

Taking a breather, Saber continued, "That is why, today onwards, we will work on making the Naval Formations of old work for you, make it flexible enough for a shipgirl to be able to easily be able to do, even if just after a few repetitions."

Taking out a small notebook from her pocket, Saber flipped through a few pages as she looked for something that can be of use to her.

"What do you think the Kaishō-ho will teach us?" Suzukaze asked as she watched Saber flip through a few more pages.

"I don't know yet, Suzukaze-chan, but, I think it should benefit us as shipgirls against the Abyssals." Samidare said softly as Saber finally found what she was looking for.

"Ah! This should help." Saber says, before she started, "Alright. I want twelve volunteers, the rest, take notes for the moment. So, who wants to volunteer?"

And with that, almost every hand shot up, making Saber question why she even said 'volunteers' in the first place. Pointing her finger at twelve different shipgirls, she called them up front.

"Okay. This is how its going to be." Saber said, "For fleet one, I want Ooyodo to lead as flagship. Your fleet members will be Akizuki, Atago, Yamashiro, Shoukaku, and Hachi."

With that, the 1st fleet moved to Saber's right in a line facing what is to be the 2nd fleet, "Chikuma, you are flagship. Lebe, Hiei, Hornet, Sendai and Shigure will accompany you."

"U-um, q-question, Rear-Admiral, m-ma`am!" Wisconsin asked, timidly raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Wisconsin?"

"… Um… doesn't the 1s fleet have the advantage in terms of firepower?" Wisconsin asked, looking at both fleets and comparing their strengths.

"Oh? Who so?" Saber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, you see. The 1st fleet has a Submarine and an AAA Destroyer, yet the 2nd fleet has neither." Wisconsin pointed out.

"Well, if that's what you worry, the 2nd fleet has two Destroyers capable of doing ASW, an Aircraft Carrier that has more planes in a squadron than her counterpart on the 1st fleet and a Battleship that has formidable AA capabilities, firepower and speed. Well, Yamashiro has more firepower but lacks a bit in speed, but that's not something we should worry right now. Anyway, the reason for this is because the enemy will never fight fair, so, why should you?" Saber replied.

"I-I see…" Wisconsin nodded in thought.

"Anyhow. Ooyodo, your fleet formation will be Diamond Formation." Saber said, "Chikuma, your fleet will do the Line Abreast Formation. The objective of this match is to force the enemy fleet to surrender at _any_ possible ways possible."

"Hai!" the two flagships replied as they all stared at each other's eyes, a certain gleam of friendly rivalry sparking in each of the shipgirls' eyes.

" _May the best shipgirl win."_ Was the message to all.

"Get on the water, three hundred meters from each other!" Saber said, "And wait for my go."

With that, the shipgirls moved towards the end of the pier and jumped off the water before sailing away from each other as each fleet went to their respective side, with the 1st fleet going right and vice versa.

Taking an earpiece from her pocket, Saber placed it on her left ear and held her binos in her hands, "Are you in position?"

"Hai." Chikuma said, having reached their position first since their fleet possessed the speed.

"We've arrived, Kaishō-ho." Ooyodo said, a few seconds later.

"Good." Saber said before she turned around to face the other shipgirls that are currently watching as well, "Now, I want you to take note of what I will be saying and what you will be seeing. For the week, I've decided that it will go first on data gathering and then, by next week, we will start with a more concrete lesson. I also want you all to build confidence in yourselves since there is a high chance for you all to be flagships in my lesson, no matter the category. May you be a Destroyer, a Destroyer Escort, Light Cruiser and etc."

All shipgirls nodded as they felt fired-up from the prospect of being flagships. Meanwhile, Saber turned around again as she connected back to the two fleets in the water.

"Alright, this is how it will play. 1st fleet, I want you all to use your advantages in shelling and torpedo salvoes."

"Hai." The 1st fleet replied as they loaded all their guns.

"The sun must hate me today…" Yamashiro grumbled as she glared at the big ball of bright as fuck gas in the sky.

"I-it's gonna be alright, Yamashiro-san." Shoukaku said, trying to uplift the spirit of the grumbling Battleship, whose firepower is slightly more than Hiei's.

"2nd fleet, you will use your advantage in ASW and speed in this one." Saber said, "Any questions?"

"I got one." Hornet said, testing the string of her bow.

"Shoot."

"How many planes can we use?" Hornet asked as she grinned at Shoukaku who did her best to return the gesture from the distance.

"For now, limit yourselves to three fighter squadrons, one torpedo bomber squadron and two five bombers." Saber said to Hornet before turning to Shoukaku, "Shoukaku, you will use three fighter squadrons, two torpedo bomber squadrons and a dive bomber squadron. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, ma`am." Hornet replied.

"Understood, Kaishō-ho." Shoukaku nodded, determined to show her best in this exercise.

"Alright." Saber nodded, "If there is no more question, Prepare yourselves!"

The two fleet suddenly tensed as adrenaline started pumping in their systems.

"GO! ! !"

With rapid thinking, Ooyodo quickly fired her orders, "Yamashiro, full salvo on their position. Now!"

"Hai!" Yamashiro roared as all six 14" Twin-Gun Mount turned to the 2nd fleet's position and fired all at once.

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

"Shoukaku, have one squadron of fighters bait them and had the other two tail it from above."

"Hai!" Shoukaku nodded as she notched an arrow and pulled back, "Support teams, cover the assault squad!"

Sending all three fighters in the air, she watched as one flew straight to the enemy and the other two flew high in the clouds before notching her torpedo bombers in.

"Hachi, dive and shoot them from below. Make sure to get move from your last position after firing a torpedo." Ooyodo ordered, "Atago-san, send a Type 0 Reconnaissance Seaplane in the air and have it report the 2nd fleet's activities."

"Hai!"

"Pan~paka~pan~!"

"Akizuki-san, take point." Ooyodo said, "Set sail to starboard, bearing 040."

"Hai." Akizuki cried as she got in front, her 10cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director held at the ready.

"Combined fleet's flagship, Ooyodo, casting off!" Ooyodo reported to Saber back inland.

* * *

At the other corner of the battlefield, a similar scene was also taking place.

"Ms. Hornet, please have a squadron screen us and the other two fly high in the clouds and set up an ambush." Chikuma said with a smile.

"Roger." Hornet said as she sent all three in the air, "Spread some freedom and liberate them good, girls!"

"Hiei-san, volley fire on the 1st fleet's Battleship, please." Chikuma said to Hiei who grinned at her.

"Hai!" Hiei saluted as her four 14" 35.6cm Twin Gun Mount aimed towards Yamashiro, "All guns, volley fire. Ikeeee!"

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

 _ **KA-BOOM! ! !**_

Four loud gun-blast echoed as she sent eight training munitions – paint – down range.

"INCOMING! ! !" Sendai yelled as she and the rest of the 2nd fleet braced as sixteen training munition shells landed all around them right after Hiei has just fired, thankfully all of the shells missed them.

"That was a quick response." Hornet muttered as she wiped away the sea water that splashed her in the face.

"No," Chikuma frowned, "They beat us on the first shelling, Ms. Hornet."

Standing straight, Chikuma wiped the green paint that has splattered her in the cheek with the back of her hand before narrowing her eyes. Mentally ordering her fairies to calculate and plot Ooyodo's fleet's course, she and her entire fleet started sailing as she waited.

"Lebe-san, Shigure-san. Please go with Sendai and conduct ASW ahead of us." Chikuma said, the three nodding at her as they took their places, "Ms. Hornet, stay behind me and Hiei-san and try to suppress enemy Aircraft as best you can."

"Got it, boss-lady." Hornet laughed as she sent her two dive bombers and one torpedo bomber squadrons in the air.

"Chikuma-san, I'm about to be reloaded in a few seconds." Hiei informed her flagship, "What are your orders?"

Hearing her fairies report back to her, Chikuma let a small smile grace her angelic features and said, "Target enemy Aircraft Carrier, leave Yamashiro-san to Ms. Hornet."

"Hai!" Hiei exclaimed as her guns reloaded just in time, "Yosh! I will do my best, with all my might!"

"Priority target?" Hornet asked, "And please call me Hornet, none of this _Miss_ thing."

"If you wish, Hornet." Chikuma smiled before answering the question, "Yes, if we manage to take Yamashiro-san out of the fight early, we can establish firepower supremacy and force air supremacy as well after that."

"I see." Hornet nodded before she turned to her planes, "Well, you got your orders, hop to it!"

" _Group 3, attacking target."_

" _Group 4, moving to waypoint."_

" _Group 5, attacking!"_

In front of them, Shigure frowned slightly after hearing her friend has become their CV's priority target, not liking it one bit especially after being put on the opposing team as her. But, considering that this is just a practice match, maybe she can show Yamashiro how much she grew after their last mission.

"I'm picking up sonar disturbance. Bearing: Zero-Six-Three." Sendai said, "One hundred meters and enclosing fast."

"Wha-what should we do, Chikuma-san?" Lebe said in Japanese as best as she can which was passable as it already is since the message got through.

"Drop Depth-charges at Sendai-san's command, Lebe-san." Chikuma smiled at the girl's attempt on using Japanese, extremely pleased with that the little girl was getting the hang of the language.

"Sendai, she's closing fast." Shigure informed as she held the Depth-charges in her left hand while her right held her cannon at the ready should Hachi surface to send her torpedoes.

* * *

Back at the pier, the shipgirls, plus Saber, observed the match with keen eyes, some taking mental notes while others hand their fairies take notes for them while they dictated which to note for future references. Meanwhile, the silvernette kept her eyes on both fleet as she watched intently, pleased with Ooyodo's initial order and taking the first shelling while also impressed with Chikuma's calm and collected leadership.

Putting her binos down, Saber rested her left hand on her Katana and smirked,

"Show me what your best, girls."

* * *

 _ **Time: 06:02:01hrs;  
Naval Base;  
Classroom with Myoukou and Haguro  
-Classes has begun;**_

"Good morning, everyone." Myoukou smiled at her class.

"Good morning."

"Alright." She smiled as she held a clipboard in her hand, "Before we start, we'll have attendance first, shall we?"

"Hai."

"Ja."

"Great." Myoukou's smile became even brighter as she started, "Now, say _'here'_ if you here your name being called, okay? Let's start! Akigumo?"

"Here!"

"Aoba?"

"Here!"

 _ **CLICK! ! !**_

"Aoba, why are you using your camera in my class?" Myoukou asked, her smile doing an instant 180 degrees in a second.

"U-uh… I-I'm documenting?" Aoba supplied weakly.

Raising an eyebrow, Myoukou sighed as she dropped it.

"You may continue, I guess. But no flash." Myoukou said, "Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Okay, where was I? Oh! Goya?"

"Here, dechi."

"Harukaze?"

"Here."

"Haruna-san?"

"Haruna is here."

"Kagerou?"

"Here!"

"Max?"

"Ja, I'm here."

"Miyuki?"

"Here!"

"Natori?"

"Here!"

"Wakaba?"

"Here."

"And, Zuihou-san?"

"Here, sensei."

"Alright, it seems that everyone's here." Myoukou smiled in delight as she picked up a chalk and wrote her name in Kanji in the top right of the blackboard, "I will be your sensei for your first subject today. I'll be in your care."

"Now," she says, picking up a book that has been supplied to her, "Our subject for today will be to familiarize with our riggings and the various weapons that help us fight off the Abyssals. Any questions?"

"Sensei!" Kagerou immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, Kagerou-chan?" Myoukou directed her smile at the girl.

"If we are going to familiarize with our weapons, why are we doing it in the classroom?" Kagerou asked as many of the shipgirls' interest was taken.

"Very good question, Kagerou-chan." Myoukou smiled even sweeter at the great question she was just asked, "To answer your question, Haguro-sensei and I has been tasked on teaching how your weapons work to give you girl information that can help you best utilize them. Say, for example, if you know the basics of your 12.7cm cannons and the different kinds of munitions it uses, you can think of ways that will help you best use your armaments at any given situations while making sure that you use appropriate amount of ammunition so that you down run yourselves empty quickly."

Drawing a detailed picture of a 12.7cm/50 Type 3 Naval Twin Gun Mount, Myoukou made sure to keep her drawing at true to the text book she was using as reference before turning around to begin the explanation.

"Take this for example," Myoukou said as she pointed at the drawing, "This the same primary weapons that most Destroyers of this base uses. The guns use five kinds of different shells, to which most of you Destroyers should know. Those are the Common Type 0 high-explosive shell with a muzzle velocity of 910-915m/s and explosive mass of 1.88 kg, Common Type 1 high-explosive shell that shares the same muzzle velocity with the Type 0, Illumination shell with a muzzle velocity of 750m/s, Anti-submarine shell with a muzzle velocity of 250m/s and an explosive mass of 4 kg and the New Type high-explosive Projectile that has a muzzle velocity the same as the Type 0 and Type 1 but with an upgraded explosive mass of 2.2 kg."

"The Naval gun was on service on the Imperial Japanese Navy from 1928 up to 1966, and approximately seven hundred where made all throughout. The gun was a separate-loading, bag charge with each shell being manually fused on loading trays before ramming by hand and could only be loaded at elevations at between 5 to 10 degrees. This caused the Naval guns to have a relatively slow fire-rate of 5-10 shots per minutes and coupled that with a 6 degree per second turret rotation speed, it was not suitable for shooting down aircraft at its time. But, since almost everyone has been reborn as a shipgirl, the only way to make those numbers rise is by training, which the training regime should provide." Myoukou smiled again as she placed a hand on her hips, "Did you get what I said?"

"H-hai!" Kagerou replied snappily as she gained a better understanding on her own weapon as many others did.

"Good! Anyway, let us start." Myoukou grabbed her reference book and flipped it to the first page after the 12.7cm/50 Naval gun section which was the 12.7/40 Type 89 Naval Gun, "We have a lot to cover today."

* * *

 _ **A class away…**_

"A-Alright, everyone…-" Haguro said timidly in front of her class, "I-I'll be taking attendance now, s-so if you hear your name, please respond. Okay?"

The class chorused a reply as they all sat in their chairs, the smallest of Shipgirls – the Destroyers – sitting in the front and with the largest of them all – Tirpitz and Zuikaku – sitting in the back.

"A-Amagiri-chan?"

"Here!"

"Asashimo-chan?"

"Yo, sensei!"

"Fumizuki-chan?"

"I'm here~!"

"Ku-Kuma-san?"

"Kumaa~! I'm here, kuma."

"Noshiro-san?"

"Hai! Noshiro is here!"

"Sazanami-chan?"

"Here, sensei~!"

"Suzuya-chan?"

"Right here, sensei~!"

"Ti-Ti-Tirpitz… -s-san?" Haguro gulped audibly as she read the name from her clipboard, which she held timidly in her hands, before taking a peak at the serious-faced Tirpitz who merely raised an eyebrow at the way her name was called.

"Ja?" Tirpitz asked softly, knowing full-well how soft-hearted and timid Haguro is in the days she has been staying in the naval base, "I am here, die Lehrerin."

"E-eh?" Haguro blinked with a figurative question mark blinking on top of her head at the unfamiliar word that Tirpitz used, "Le-Lehre… eh?"

Realizing Haguro's confusion, since she made sure not to use too much German words to keep the level of communication between everyone satisfactory, Tirpitz immediately provided the meaning of said word.

"It iz ze German word for _'teacher'_ back in Deutschland, or Germany to other people." Tirpitz said.

"A-ah! T-Thank you for the clarification, Ms. Tirpitz." Haguro smiled kindly at the kind German fine engineering who nodded back in reply.

"A-anyway! L-let us carry on, yes?" Haguro chirped, face flushed in a bit of embarrassment, "Uh, let's see… next up would be… ah! Umikaze-chan?"

"Hai, sensei. I am here."

"O-okay, next up… Urakaze-chan?"

"Am here 'ya, sensei!"

"A-and the last one… Zuikaku-san?"

"I am here, Haguro-sensei."

Ticking the last one, Haguro nodded to herself in satisfaction that all shipgirls designated in her class is all in-accounted for. Putting down the clipboard on the table situated next to the window in her right, Haguro picked up the book provided to her by the Admiral and opened it on the first page.

"T-today class, I will be teaching you about the Type 93 Torpedo that was used by the IJN back in our ship-days." Haguro said as she drew a simple side-view of said torpedo in the blackboard with a white chalk, using different colored chalks to color up specific parts.

"Ne, sensei…" Sazanami started, twirling a few strands of her strawberry pink hair in her finger, "Why do we have to learn this? We already know what it is and what it does to our enemies, isn't there anything else you can teach us that we don't already know?"

Softly returning the chalk back in its place, Haguro turned to Sazanami with a gentle smile as she held the book in her hands, closing it while keeping a finger as bookmark when she spoke.

"Well… Teitoku said that he wanted all of us shipgirls to be very familiar with our own equipment, so that we may further be more able to use them to a degree of familiarity that is almost second nature while retaining knowledge of its strength and weaknesses." Tirpitz said as she reopened the book once again.

"And also, Sazanami-chan, this is also to help our foreign comrades in understanding the equipment that is used by Japanese shipgirls." Haguro said, "Take Ms. Tirpitz for example. She is the only Battleship in base that can equip torpedoes in her rigging, and therefore, if Teitoku ever wanted for her to use torpedoes that are not native to her nor are used by her, she will have the knowledge on how to use and field such armaments to the best of its abilities, making use of its full potential."

"Ja. She iz right, Frau Sazanami." Tirpitz nodded in agreement, "By having lessons like this, shipgirls like I and my brethren that are natives of Deutschland will be able to confidently put our faith and trust on the weapons you and your fellow Japanese shipgirls use."

"So, you're saying that you can use the same torpedoes that these kiddies use too?" Suzuya tilted as she asked the German Battleship a question, "But then again, you're a Battleship, so how is torpedoes useful to you anyway?"

"It is not far from reality, Frau Suzuya, but I will need Frau Akashi on making a few adjustments on my rigging for it to fit if needed be." Tirpitz nodded faintly, "And to answer your other question, I use it mainly for defensive-purposes but back in my steel-days, the idea of using torpedoes in Battleships came from Admiral Lutjens after Operation Berlin that he had conducted with Frau Scharnhorst and Frau Gneisenau back in 1941. Bette to sink a merchant ship with torpedoes than main guns. Now, that I have answered your question, let us return to the lesson, ja?"

"Yeah, sure." Suzuya grinned, shrugging her shoulders with such carefree.

"Lehrerin, please carry on with your subject." Tirpitz said, determined to learn as much as she can in today's lessons.

"Y-yes! A-anyhow. The Type 93 Oxygen Torpedo was a 61cm (24-in) in diameter with a warhead weighing 490kg (1080lbs) and a maximum range of 40.4km at speeds of 34-36 knots and an effective range of 22km at speeds of 48-50 knots. But, because of it being miniaturized for shipgirl use, the effective range has dropped down to half its full-size's effective range while still being able to keep its speed and explosive mass intact." Haguro said, using a white chalk in her right hand as she pointed at the frontal piece and the propeller, "The full-size Type 93 Oxygen Torpedo weight about 2700kg or 6000lbs, but for shipgirl use, the weight has been drastically scaled down at 2.7lbs a piece with our rigging granting us shipgirls strength to carry more within them."

"Interesting." Tirpitz muttered, gaining Zuikaku's attention who merely turned an eye at her.

"Is it that really interesting to you?" Zuikaku asked, raising an eyebrow at something so mundane to her.

"Ja. Because if you were to compare that with my current G7a T1 Torpedo, the Type 93 would come out on top because it iz 8cm wider in diameter and carried almost double the warhead which meant double the power." Tirpitz said, making sure to keep half an ear open to Haguro while she conversed with Zuikaku.

"That so?" Zuikaku replied, "I still think that the Type 91 Torpedo is till better since you wouldn't need to get into the enemies firing range."

"Hai, Zuikaku-san, that is right." Haguro smiled at the shocked Carrier who flinched when she was caught, "But the Type 91 is exclusively used only by the Carriers while the Type 93 was issued to Submarines and other surface ships that is not a Battleship in the IJN."

"What's the difference between them, sensei? Kuma." Kuma asked.

"Well, from what I have read in this book last night, the Type 93 and 95 was used only by surface warships and submarines while the Type 91 was designed for midget submarine. The Type 91 had five models fielded in the war with high explosive warheads weighing from 213.5kg up to 526.0kg with an effective range of 1.5km to 2.0km at 42 knots of speed."

"Sounds powerful." Noshiro said.

"That is because it is very much so, especially when used against capital ships by determined Aircraft Carriers." Haguro nodded, "Have I answered your question, Kuma-san?"

"Hai, kuma."

With a smile worthy of heaven, Haguro, filled with self-confidence in her teaching skills, asked,

"So, any more questions, class?"

Hands immediately shot up as many felt soothed by her angelic personality that being taught by her improved their mood significantly towards their day and their lesson.

Giggling, she nodded to Umikaze and said, "Hai, Umikaze-chan? What is it you want to ask?"

* * *

 _ **Time: 06:00:00hrs;  
Naval Base;  
In the Landing Docks with Nachi and Ashigara  
-Class just about to start;**_

"Is everyone here?"

The question rang out loud as Ashigara surveyed her class inside the Landing Dock#2 whom has just arrived right on time, fully refreshed. Standing next to a table with her rigging and maintenance kits in proper order, she eyed them all as how an alpha wolf would eye its pack causing a lot of them to avoid her stare, mainly just the Destroyers while the others stared back in attention.

Her class, which consisted of Yayoi, Ayanami, Murasame, Hatsukaze, Naganami, Saigiri, Jintsuu, Maya, Yamato, Kaga and U-511 or Yuu. All of them stood in attention in front of their tables and in proper height and class order as they all formed two rows of five and six respectively. Said tables carried standardized maintenance kit the size of a tool-box and a few bottles of WD-40 created and supplied by both Akashi and Yuubari that can be used by all shipgirl classes with ease.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good." Ashigara nodded in satisfaction as a small grin lingered in her lips, "Now, from today onwards, I'll be teaching you guys the proper way of maintaining you rigging as dictated on this pamphlet given to me. By the end of this subject, I hope that you'd all be keeping this in heart. Anyhow, you may all gather your rigging."

Watching them go, Ashigara gave them a minimum of five minutes to get all their stuff in the table, or in Yamato's case, above and at the sides of the table, before she started.

"Alright! From what I have learned last night and what was written on this pamphlet, I will be instructing you all on how to take better care of your equipment when off duty." Ashigara said loudly, "One of the reason is to take away some of the load off Akashi and Yuubari's shoulders. The other, so you girls could learn what works and what works best with your rigging and your loadouts incase you want to do some minor upgrades or adjustments."

Looking at her group, she could see them all nodding at the logic behind such a subject placed on their schedules.

"Furthermore, Teitoku wants every shipgirl to treat their riggings with utmost care and familiarity that even just a glance on them could tell you all what you want and need to know. whether if something is in need of attention or whatnot." Ashigara said, pretty much echoing what Jason told her last night about the lesson she needs to teach them.

"Now, to start off. On your desks, you should all have a maintenance kit, at least two bottles of WD-40 and your riggings itself." Ashigara said, listing out what needs to be in the table, "While letting your fairies help you is not prohibited, it is best that all of you familiarize with your riggings first before fully depending on them. Sometimes, mechanical failure is not the fairies fault, remember that."

She paused for a minute to let them all swallow what she just said before going back again, "So, for the first part of maintaining your riggings, I want you all to field strip it and clean all you need to clean: barrels, optics, radar, gears and magazines. It would be equally catastrophic and embarrassing if an ammunition detonation causes any of you to sustain heavy damages. After that, apply the WD-40 – it's a lubricant/anti-rust solution – on vital joints and gears to make sure that they are all running smoothly and perfectly, but don't put too much or you all run the risk of having a greasy equipment that could move out of place in some places at the most unsuspected times. A spray or two should do the trick."

Looking at her, Ashigara looked back at them, raising an eyebrow at them as if they are awaiting an approval for them to start.

"You guys know you can start already, right?" she asked with a sweat-drop.

"Oh…" was chorused by all.

"What do you idiots mean _'OH'_?" Ashigara almost popped a vein at their unappealing reactions, "Don't you all _'oh'_ me and get a move on already! ! !"

None needed any other words to begin how terrified they are at the moment at the Hungry Wolf who looked like was very much ready to eat them all alive. Even Yamato was not going to risk it as well.

Aw hell no she was not.

* * *

 _ **Landing Dock#4 with Nachi…**_

"Alright, everyone, today we will be practicing our speed on arming and disarming ourselves of our rigging as fast as possible while making the least mistakes." Nachi said.

Standing in front of her in a single horizontal file was Fletcher, Ikazuchi, Kashima, Katsuragi, Kiso, Missouri, Mochizuki, Nowaki, Teruzuki and Yamagumo in said order. With all of the girls that are supposed to attend her morning class present, Nachi continued.

"When tasked into a mission or in case of getting attacked in shore, the most important thing is to know what and which gear you are all using and why you are using them." Nachi said, walking left and right in front of her class her left hand folded behind her while her free hand is raised in front of her, index finger out like a teacher in a lesson. Which she is.

"Know your loadout in order to know what you are all supposed to do in certain situations." She says, stopping in the middle of the line, all eyes on her, "And knowing where and what goes in your riggings helps reacting to these situations easier."

"Um… sensei, I got a question!" Ikazuchi said, raising her hand.

"Yes, Ikazuchi, what is your question?" Nachi replied with a soft smile.

"How would this class help us in case of attack in the base?" Ikazuchi asked.

"Hmm…" Nachi hums, putting her free hand on her chin in thought, "Well, it is pretty explanatory, you know, Ikazuchi-san? Practice makes perfect, or something close to it. So, to answer your question, think of it this way. If the base is ever attacked again, we shipgirls would prioritize getting our rigging on after getting any wounded in the Med-Bay or the Docks and do so in little time possible in order for us to react appropriately and minimalize damage to property and life."

"Ooh? Then, this class of yours then, Nachi-sensei, is purely dedicated on making sure that we equip our rigging at the lowest possible time?" Ikazuchi asked, tapping her temple in thought.

"Hai, but it is also to make sure that you know what part to your riggings you should change or keep depending on the situation or the mission premises." Nachi replied, adding a few more bits on what Ikazuchi has said, "For example, if a fleet of Destroyer led by a Light Cruiser is sent into an ASW mission, then they can equip appropriate pieces of equipment that will prove not only useful, but also an ability to tip the balance to their favor. Or in other cases, a fleet focused on balanced firepower, maneuverability and a mix of air-superiority can tip the results of a battle in favor of those that knows what they are facing and has the proper tools to aid them in facing."

"I see!" Ikazuchi yipped, satisfied with the answer she got, "Thanks, sensei!"

"You're very much welcome, Ikazuchi-san." Nachi nodded her head, "Anymore questions class?"

With none raising any of their hands any further, she continued, "Anyway, let us start, shall we?"

Nodding their heads, the first six shipgirl stepped towards the metal rectangular tiles, that are about as large and wide as a small kotatsu, which then faced the end of the Docks which immediately pitched down towards the water not more than half a meter away from it on a 60-degree angle slope. It (the metal tiles) is followed by a pair of metal railings paralleled to each other which spanned towards the water as well before submerging on the water where they will be able to release the shipgirls safely like an Aircraft Carrier electromagnetic catapult before making their way back up.

Stepping on the metal tiles with heavy metallic _thuds_ , the six shipgirls, along with their fairies, waited for further instructions before doing anything else.

"All shipgirls, equip for Anti-Aircraft role…" Nachi yelled, "NOW! ! !"

With a nod to their fairies, the rectangular tiles suddenly opened, leaving only a small square piece for them to stand on as robotic arms attacked their lower rigging set while another set of robotic appendages appeared above them, putting a 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount and a 10cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount on the hands of the two Destroyers while Kashima received her rigging containing a 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount, a 12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount (Late model) and a Radar piece that, replacing her Depth Charge, which can further enhance her AA ability.

Meanwhile, Missouri equipped her rigging with the usual 16" Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 and 5" Twin Gun Mount Mk.28 mod.2 with an addition of an OS2U Reconnaissance Plane that came with her rigging to help her place her shots better. But she doesn't get a lot of chance to use OS2U because of the fact that the fights tend to finish quickly back home. For Katsuragi, on the other hand, a mechanical gave her rigging piece to her that contained both her 25mm Twin Auto-cannon Mount, putting it on her right side while her Azusayumi dropped from above via a chain.

Behind them, their fairies were working hard to assist on equipping their charges with their engines which was one of the most vital pieces of a shipgirls' rigging. It took them time to coordinate the chain holding the pieces before giving their shipgirls a thumbs-up to let them know that they are set to go.

"How's that, teacher?" Fletcher grinned proudly at Nachi.

"Slow." Nachi frowned when she and her fairies waited for the past seven minutes for all of them to gear up.

"Eh?!" Kiso whined in protest, "It was _that_ slow?! I thought we were doing pretty fast back there!"

"So, you thought, Kiso." Nachi replied formally, "But, it was still too slow to match up with the standard speed Teitoku has set and the one I had expected."

"Huh?!" Ikazuchi exclaimed, "How fast was Shereikan set the standards?"

"A maximum of three and a half minutes at best, which is twice as long as you just all did." Nachi said, making a lot of them flinch, "And I expected at least five to five and a half minutes, that being a lot more lenient to what Teitoku has set."

"What's your time on this, sensei?" Katsuragi asked.

"With the amount of practice, I have to cram yesterday and the day before, I've managed to achieve it in three minutes and twenty seconds." Nachi replied, a hint of pride in her voice, "But, I do believe that I can still do better with more practice."

"A-amazing!" Fletcher said in awe, "That is really great, teacher Nachi."

"Arigatou, Fletcher." She smiled, "I know that you can all do it as well and better since you Destroyers use smaller and lighter gear than us."

"Tch. It would seem that I still have a lot I need to improve on then, if our performance was this long compared to the desired time set by the Admiral." Missouri clicked her tongue in annoyance, "I will make sure that this doesn't happen again, Ms. Nachi."

"That's good, girls." Nachi smiled, "Now, get in the water and let the others have their turn."

"Hai!"

With metal hooks and magnetic floors keeping them in place for a few second, the shipgirls launched forward like a jet and made landing on the water flawlessly with a splash as the hooks detached from their shoes and the magnets letting go just in time before the tiles raised itself out of the water and moved back in place.

"Second set, ASW…" Nachi took a deep breath,

" _ **NOW! ! !"**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 06:04:29hrs;  
Naval Base;  
In the Gym with Kushina, Mikoto, Mito, Rafael;  
-Hell is now online;**_

She eyed them all, her hawk-like eyes piercing them right trough as many of the shipgirls withered under her steely stare. Smirking at their reactions, Mito crossed her arms over her chest in satisfaction as her fellow instructors stood beside her.

"I believe you know why you are all gathered here, yes?" Kushina said loud enough for all to hear.

"Hai!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Ja!"

"Good." Mito nodded as she took her turn, "Now, you may all be asking why we are teaching CQC Training instead of Jason. The reason for that, is because Jason doesn't want to over-do your training and handed it to us. People whom he, a slave-driver, has previously taught – albeit not at his own level of suicidal training– and people he knows who can teach others better than him."

Most of the shipgirls gathered visibly gulped, eyes widening a bit of such close-call.

"But down worry, everyone~!" Mikoto said with a sweet and angelic smile on her face, "Unlike Jason-sama's training, our training regime guaranties of keeping you lot in one piece after our training~!"

Now, almost all of the shipgirls are visibly shaking in fear of what's to come while Musashi and New Jersey could only be seen smirking at the prospect of facing such a challenge head-on.

"Don't mind her." Rafael came to their rescue, rolling his eyes at the sadist doing her usual scare-tactics, "Our training is meant to improve your overall performance on your base-forms, which in theory should also improve your rigging handling."

"Don't worry you lot," Mito says, carelessly waving her hand in the air while her left arm stayed where they are, "We're only going to be doing introductions this morning with you all. The one you need to look out for is your Teitoku and Kaigun-shōshō's classes since those are where the most fun is, physically anyway."

"Yeah, we'll only be telling you guys what we'll be teaching." Kushina added, bringing forth her sheathed katana that she's brought with her after the mandatory morning exercise, "Take me for instance. I will be teaching you all basic kenjutsu, no exceptions. For the girls that already use a sword, I will be looking into their skills and see if its satisfactory. If not, I will ask Jason to not send those girls for sortie until it reaches a level I deem them ready for a fight."

"I, on the other hand, specialize on interrogation and torture, but I was told by Jason-sama to only teach you girls ways to keep vital information at the moment, you know, in case of situations where you ended up being captured." Mikoto said, a dangerous gleam flashing in her eyes, "Let's have some _fun_ , shall we~?"

"Yeah, what she said." Mito said, feeling a little sorry for the shipgirls as her weird friend weirded them out even more, "Anyway, for what it's worth, I am going to teach you all basic CQC and if you feel that it's your calling, I'll see if I can arrange some private lessons with those that want to deepen their learnings. On the other hand, if Jason is free, as the schedule did suggest, he will come here and teach you lot a thing or two, depending on how much time he was able to free from his mountain of paper he needs to work on."

"I guess that leaves me last, huh?" Rafael said, scratching his head with his bionic finger as his free hand rested on his hip, "Well, I guess all I can teach you girls is some survival techniques and tactical planning me and the Derp-squad has managed to create throughout the years we've been working together."

"Derp-squad?" Arashi echoed.

"Sounds interesting…" Matsukaze smirked as she rubbed her chin, "What's that?"

"I-is that s-s-something f-fun?" Yamakaze stuttered in interest which sent Kushina reeling back from the amount kawaii that one had on it.

"This Musashi is very interested on such a calling for a squad." Musashi grinned, "Tell us, War Commander, what really is this Derp-squad you talk about, yes?"

"Well," Rafael sighed, not feeling like doing it at all, "The Derp-squad consisted of me, Jay and Big-C _– a comrade we sadly lost in battle –_ and these three next to me and your Admiral's brothers plus old-man Cid. The reason we are called that is because of Jason and Carter having their moments of geniuses at unpredictable circumstances where the odds of the battle are usually stacked against us. Most of the time, we just go and YOLO it and something great would just happen as if it's the most natural thing to ever happen. Other times, it lands me, Jay and Big-C on bigger problems while these three, the two idiot brothers of Jay and Cid laughs in the sidelines, pumping out meme-worthy crack on us."

"Because it really is a meme-worthy moment, yeah!" Mito cackled in her hands.

"Only time I've ever seen an oxygen tank used as a projectile against hostile vehicles actually working." Kushina groaned, face-palming at the memory – unpleasant memories, "Especially the large ones we use in the hospital!"

"It helped scar our enemies and made them think twice of ever crossing paths against us." Mikoto said, savoring the memory of all those enemies Jason has made loose their minds, "Such good days long past, indeed."

"Sounds like a bunch of desperate measures taken in desperate times." Kirishima said, her glasses reflecting the light as she fixed it back to place, "By my calculations, Teitoku and this friend of yours had no qualm upon taking human-life easily, yes?"

"Oooh~! Sounds like my type of guys!" New Jersey clapped in her hands in interest, "Is what Kirishima said true, War Commander?"

Sighing once more at the memory of Jason and Carter using a flamethrower and a deployable minigun on a rebel base respectively and with such impunity and almost deranged smiles on their faces flashed before his eyes, "Yes, sadly, those are all true. Jason and Big-C didn't give a flying-eff about human rights or the CHR because one.) its war, nobody is right, only those who are left. And two.) I don't think anyone would want those scum, rapists, murderers, thieves and corrupt bastards running around any longer than they ever should have. What about me, you may ask? Well, I got no choice but to go along since it is doing our people some justice and it made the fight easier if I think of my enemies as non-humans. Of course, there are instances where a person joined the rebels or the jihadist out of desperation, misguided reasons and cruelty done upon them and about to be done to their families should they not join those bastards' stupid _cause_."

"Um… Ano! What happened to those people, War Commander-san?" Choukai asked from her place.

"Easy." Rafael smiled at the memory he is very fond of, "We gave them a second chance and they all took it since Jason and Big-C has made quite the reputation against the enemies of the Federal Republic. But, on the condition that they tell us all they know, which they did."

"Such fun stories they must be, huh?" Souryuu said with a gentle smile, "Ne, Graf-san?"

"That they be, but right now is not the time for stories." Graf said seriously, "We can listen to their heroic stories later when we have done most of the things in our agenda, but first, we must train and become strong. Both in body and mind."

"Graf's right, Souryuu." Mito grinned at the German Aircraft Carrier proudly, "We must first train and then, after that, we can all share stories as we cool down. And Souryuu, I think some of the stories you might hear from us could either shake you out of your groove or inspire you to train more."

"… Ah… Hai!"

"Anyway, before we begin, we want you all to turn your attention to Mikoto for a second." Kushina said, gesturing at her best friend with both hands, who hand both her eyes closed for reason.

"Everyone, can you do something for me?" Mikoto asked, eyes still closed.

"Hai!"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Ja!"

"Good, good. Ufufufu~!" Mikoto giggled as she slowly opened her eyes, "Everyone, I want you all to please…"

As her eyelids separated, the first thing saw was the faint crimson glow of both of Mikoto's eyes before they revealed themselves as a pair of blood-red eyes with three black tomoe in each of them, spinning slowly and hypnotically. A split second later, the three tomoe morphed and changed as they formed a Buzzsaw-like flower pattern with what seems to be the star of David in the middle with her pupils sitting right in the center. Her eyes glowing a bit more as a dangerous gleam flashed before them, combined by her equally dangerous smile.

" _ **Look into my eyes."**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 20:16:59hrs;  
Naval Base;  
By the Pier;  
-Strolls aren't bad;**_

It is cold tonight.

Too cold for his liking.

As it has been like, some four years ago after that faithful day when an old witch's prophecy fulfilled its purpose when he chose to have his son.

Or, was it five now? He can't really remember sometimes since dates and time seems to just play in front of him without him ever noticing. Just like how he remembered feeling like it was just yesterday when Mito became pregnant, went through pregnancy, and finally gave birth to their beautiful son back when typhoons where at their highest and the lands were least accepting which happened to be also the month of his birth as well.

He remembers. He remembers nights like these those days long past, where he would take long strolls outside the house, the hospital, the barren battlefields, and the rich graveyards that is full of dreams and untapped potentials. He remembers, walking under the moon light, basking in its mysterious beauty as he watched the stars and constellations further enhance its already beautiful image. Sometimes, he would walk with his charge, _chatting_ with the most mundane things with her just to pass the time as he awaited his child's birth.

Of course, when he said chatting with her, he meant her talking to him nonstop and him just going along, but he always appreciated her effort and the time he spent together with her. Amaya was always so accommodating, even at her worst days, she never said no to him. She was always so kind, so full of life that he felt that all his fears and sorrows can just go away and fuck off for once. Always offering food to him whenever they meet or making him make food; whichever went first.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhaled, blowing out condensed vapor in front of him as he walked on the same spot where Iowa and her new friends were playing baseball a few days ago, but with the exception of going the opposite path this time.

It's cold. His single eye narrowing slightly as a cold breeze passed him, the black and really thick military styled overcoat – that he wore all the time for comfortability – and multi-layered wool cargo pants and combat boots; disappointing him at its inability of blocking or at least lessening the chills he got after having opted on not to wear his Naval uniform.

Stopping his gait, he turned slightly to his right and looked up, gazing upon the mighty image of his airship – The Highwind – that is currently facing the sea, the light of the full moon reflecting on the steel grey finish of the hull quite magnificently. He still wonders why he let Cid name her in the first place, even if he did help on building her and all. A quarter of the money that went on her construction and upgrades came from _his_ pockets after all, not that old fart's. Then again, it might just be for the best since he'd probably name it something _too_ patriotic. Curse the patriotism and nationalism his instructors drilled on his head – quite literally if I may add – and the bit of bloodlust as a side dish.

"Fancy seein' yer' face 'round 'ere, 'specially a' night when ye're busy getting' yer' nuts sucked dry off." Said old fart spoke, his immortal and never-ending cig in his mouth, projecting a bit of light at the partially dark Harbor.

"You didn't take any of the available rooms in the main building?" Jason asked, raising his left eyebrow from his eyepatch, ignoring the underhanded jab right there.

"It doesn't really feel homey like she does." Cid said with his gruffy voice, pointing at the Highwind with his thumb, "Anyway, ya didn't answa' mah' question, ya know."

"Is taking a midnight walk a crime now, old man?" Jason grinned slightly as he cracked his knuckles after the cold made them quite stiff.

"No, but ya don't normally take nightly walks ev'ry time, 'specially with how much time ya've placed on takin' care of yer son and yer harem." Cid said, leaning on a lamppost with arms crossed, "So, what really brought you out this time?"

"First off, I have no harem…-"

"Biggest buuullshit I've ev'r heard in mah 'ntire life."

"-… and second off, just because I can't stop being away from my son doesn't mean I have to abandon _'me-time'_ all together." Jason retorted, right eyebrow twitching from having been interrupted for a second, "What about you, why are you outside the ship if you're not vacating any of the rooms in the main building?"

"Same thin' as you, 'pparently." Cid said, taking a hard gulp of nicotine before blowing it all out not a second later, "Their death anniversary is comin', ya goin' to see them?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet…"

Taking the cigarette from his mouth – the first time Jason ever seen in a _long_ time – Cid crushed it in his palm before disposing it on the trash can not far away as he walked back to the Highwind.

"Ya' comin', kid?" Cid asked, turning back his head to Jason as he waited on the Highwind's ramp lit by a warm light from inside, "I got some coffee inside, if ya want some."

"Yeah, why not." Jason grinned as he followed Cid inside, welcoming the warm interior of the ship as he entered, "Feels nostalgic, just walking inside I mean."

"Yeah," Cid agreed as he opened the hatch door connecting the small Hangar of the ship to the Bridge before walking towards the Bridge hatch-door, "-… sucks that yer old man never saw 'er at 'er greatest days."

Jason remained silent for a while before he replied, "Yeah… that too…"

Opening the hatch-door, Cid let Jason go in first, the younger of the two taking the beautiful sight of the sea in front of the Bridge as lights from all the stations blinked randomly of colors. Walking down to the second floor, where Cid's station is at, Jason waved at Chaffin and Griffin at their respective stations as they returned the gesture, not bothering to stand up and salute since this is Jason we're talking about. Formalities can go die when it's not needed.

Taking out a cup from the cabinet opposite of his station, Cid poured Jason a cup full of black that he has expertly brewed and placed it on a saucer with a straw stick and an image of fire on it. Giving the coffee to Jason, he pointed back at his personal cabinets.

"Sugar cubes in the second drawer if ya want."

"Nah, I can use the caffeine for once." Jason declined and took a slow sip as Cid leaned on his massive ship helm while he leaned outside the driver's station.

At the background, Jason could hear the Requiem of the Night, playing at the ship's built-in speakers softly, pleasantly combining with the somber atmosphere with its melodic fast paced beat. At the station behind the two, on the ship's starboard side, and just a half a level lower, was Griffin's station where his fast-paced clicking of his mouse and keyboard indicated that he is on an intense game at the moment. Best not to interrupt him, less he rage-quits on them again.

"Hey numbskull, catch." Cid said as he threw a small box at Jason wrapped in a red ribbon.

With a simple glance at Cid, Jason catches the box and looks at it in confusion, "What's this?"

"What does it look like?" Cid snorted as he took another sip from his cup, "It's a gift."

"For Yato?" Jason asks.

"No, it's for you, stupid." Cid replies, "I already gave him his on his birthday. Anyway, belated happy birthday."

"Aw~! You going jelly on me, old man?" Jason grins teasingly as he pulled the ribbon free.

"The only thing going jelly on you is your pea-sized brain, dipshit!" Cid retorted, feeling a tic appear on his veins.

"I'm jokin', old man." Jason laughs, "Chill. But thanks anyway."

Opening the box, Jason only found a piece of key with a dog tag-like accessory on it, "What's this?"

"Remember that motorcycle you used back in the last civil war?" Cid asks Jason.

"Yeah, it was a 2019 Yamaha Vmax. What about it?" Jason asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember when you said that it was a nice bike while it lasted after it got trashed in the fight?" Cid said, "Well, me and the boys from Branch: Echo put it back together while adding some upgrades to make sure its rated for someone like _you_."

"Thanks!" Jason brightened up, "And what do you mean _rated for someone like me_?!"

"What does it sounds like, dipshit?!" Cid roared back, "You tend to break stuff all the time, whether you want to or not!"

"I do not!" Jason retorted.

"Oh? Then tell me the last piece of equipment that has survived the last time you used it, hm? Mapawi and those pistols of yours are not included!"

Cid was met with silence as Jason ran out of answer faster than Usain Bolt finishing a 100m lap race.

"Exactly!"

"Well, whatever! Those things were too fragile anyway!" Jason said, giving Cid the finger.

"Tell yourself that." Cid said satisfied in their spat, "Anyway, the bike will arrive in Christmas. Don't break it when you get it, alright?!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jason waved him off as he picked up the key from the box, looking at it in glee before he pocketed it.

"Thanks for the bike, Cid." Jason said, enjoying the little things in the world.

"Don't mention it, kid." Cid replied.

"Does Shera know about it?" Jason asked an unsuspected question which caused Cid to cough in his coffee while Chaffin peeked from his station, a stupid smirk on his lips at the old man's reaction.

"No, that's why I said not to mention it." Cid said, having brought down his coughing fit to a relax.

"Suuure…"

"Ungrateful little shit…!"

Taking another look outside, Jason lowered the cup and saucer down to his and felt his own gaze soften as he stared at the horizon, where the starry-starry night meets the dark and very reflective waters. The same place where their current adversaries lies, beneath its deep depths, waiting for them to make the wrong move to pounce on.

"How's the motherland doing, Cid?" Jason asked, not moving his head from place.

"Everyone's doing fine back there, if you're worried." Cid replied, "The Abyssals are having trouble bypassing the mine fields while the Adamya are helping keep the waters safe with the help from the navy boys. After it was reported that your ship was attacked and sunk in battle resulting in you being sent to a five-month comatose, the Federal Republic took no chances and ordered every last super-soldier or magically-inclined soldiers to defend the island nation at all cost. As of this day, only seven has fallen from all the Branches of the TaskForce141. Two from Bravo, one from Charlie, Lima, and Romeo and two more on Zulu."

"Most of those were Defender-class Branches with Branch: Charlie being the sole Berserker-class." Jason commented, frowning at such heavy losses they had taken already, "How about the conventional forces and Delta? Any casualties?"

"Delta took quite a hammering but we didn't lose anybody, _yet_." Cid sighed, closing his eyes in thought, "The Navy already lost _BRP Sindangan_ and _BRP Capones_ in an ambush that has been set by the Abyssals Aircraft Carriers that has sailed from Indonesia and Malaysia to reinforce the stranded Abyssal force that cannot advance any further than seventy miles from any island or port in the country. Anyway, how were you able to put so much anti-ship and submarine mines so fast in such little time?"

"We had the Kingdom of Adamya help us with that while Mito's company produced them in bulk." Jason replied, "You said that two ships and seven from the Task Force has already fallen, where the bodies ever recovered?"

"All hands of the ships went down with their ships since their anti-air capabilities were overwhelmed while we managed to recover six out of seven." Cid said, yawning slightly before going to his coffee maker to pour himself some food for the blood for himself.

"Who was the one that wasn't recovered?" Jason asked as he turned to his half full cup of coffee, holding it with both hands after putting the saucer back on top of the cabinet.

"A newbie, pretty sure you've never heard of her since she joined after you went into coma." Cid said solemnly as he poured himself some, "Samantha F. Gonzales, Defender-class Type D. A really good kid with a happy-go-lucky attitude, but, unfortunately, she went a little overboard when she tried to hold off a fleet of two Ho-class Destroyers, To-class Light Cruiser, two Ru-class and a Wo-class Carrier. Chewed more than she could swallow. Her luck ran out after she was overwhelmed by multiple torpedoes, shells and bombs sent to her. She was a good kid, it's just that she never bloomed to a beautiful rose she was meant to be. Snipped right at the bud a little too early. She idolizes you, you know. The reason she joined was to have the chance to finally meet you, but her fire was snuffed out before you could ignite it with inspirations."

Closing his eye, Jason sighed as he felt at fault, for not being there to protect the young when they needed him the most. Even if he had no say so whatsoever.

"Do you know how I was sent to a comatose state in the first place?" Jason asked the question he's been meaning to ask since forever.

"No, but the day you were sent to a coma, the Bakunawa was being quite restless in her slumber lately." Cid said, watching Jason's eye snap open after having come back to his helm.

"How?!" Jason asked Cid, turning his head slightly to the right as he stared at the old man at the corner of his eye, "The only one that has a contract with her is Carter and as far as I know, he's been dead for the past four years!"

"I never said it was him." Cid shrugged carelessly, "Maybe it must have been one of that snake-bitch's enemies interrupting her beauty sleep. Or, she must be cheering on how you got your ass handed to you, since you know, you two don't exactly see each other _eye-to-eye_."

"Maybe…" Jason said, his eye softening as he dropped the subject with a small amused and nostalgic grin on his lips, "We never did see _eye-to-eye_ , even in her human-form whenever Carter summoned her, since he tamed her by himself. Although, I do blame Carter for spoiling her too much that she either sees me as a _stick-in-the-mud_ or a nuisance. Either way, fuck her too."

"Hm! Only you would tell a primordial god to fuck off in a _not-so-subtle_ way." Cid chuckled as he drank his coffee, "Ah~ that hits the spot."

Finishing his coffee, Jason placed it back on Cid's counter and went for the door, "Well, thanks for the cup of coffee, old man. I better start going before I get my ass hounded again."

"Sure." Cid said, planning on cleaning after he finishes his.

"Hey, kid…" he calls as Jason opened the door.

"Hm?"

"What are you gonna do now?" Cid asks, putting his cup on top of the computer in front of the helm.

Unseen on Cid's eyes, Jason grinned. A feral and very passive-aggressive kind of grin complimented by his only eye bleeding crimson that glowed eerily with power.

"What I do best." Jason said, as he slowly closed the door behind him, "Cause _hell-on-earth_."

"Heh." Cid snorted as the door closed with a click, "Only you would say that, Nebula…-"

"… _**The Hell-Bringer…"**_

* * *

 **And that's it for now, bye!**

 **If you like/hate it, Review with gusto yeah? If you got any questions for me, Review or Pm me, but I'd rather you review cuz I'm a bit of a review whore myself hehehehe.**

 **Bye!**


	21. Chapter 20: Leaving A Mark

**This chapter went faster than i thought as far as i can say... lol**

 **I dont know why, but when i uploaded the last chapter, almost most of the top rated fanfics uploaded at the same time as me, pushing this fanfic down faster than i can say blyat. but, no worries, i can do that as well when i need to. *channeling inner weeab***

 **Replies to Reviews:  
-Killroy122496  
-Sssshhhh! Don't spoil my readers for me, man...**

 **-Deadlyninja564  
-I get a little carried away with the referencing sometimes, but, thanks for the thumbs-up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kancolle, OPM, Naruto and whatever references I've used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners and I'm merely borrowing them (without permission, of course lels). But the OCs are MINE. MINE, MINE, _MINE_! But, to tell you guys the truth, i saw Saber's image somewhere in Danbooru and thought "That's a heroine and a half, right there!"**

 **P.S.: Yes, we get time skips in this fanfic as well. makes things move a lot faster in a way.**

 **P.S.S.: the pic is not the final illustration. it's just what he should look like, my friend is still fixing some parts of it before the real thing. so this is pretty much a teaser of sorts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Leaving A Mark**

 _ **Operation: Into the Hornet's Nest  
August 20, 2014;  
Day 001 – 16:31:19hrs;  
Client: CEO of the Uzuki Corps.  
Currently inside the Uzuki Corps.' HQ 3 klicks of Mt. Makiling, Los Ba**_ _ **ños, Laguna**_ _ **;**_

"So…"

He heard them speak from the noises generated by the numerous people running around in a hurry like chickens with its head cut off.

"… This is the new guy you were talking about?" the tallest of the four asked the sole woman of the group who also happen to be wielding an M60e4 with a Trijicon ACOG and the usual bipod.

He stood tall, quite taller than his own person but offered not much of a threat to someone like him, even when their taller and bigger than him. Especially if they are bigger and taller than him. He had dirty blond hair, almost orangey-brown with a few strands being black. Must have been some weird genetics since the dude looked like a halfie to him. His eyes were clear hazel brown ones with a mischievous gleam that is reciprocated by the youngest guy on their group. He had a Roman kind of nose if he were to say; definitely not a full Filipino if he ever sees one. A small cut on the left side of his lower lip which at the moment his grinning like an idiot.

The guy wore a black fatigue – probably multicam G3 Tactical BDU Emerson Uniform – that hugged his form like a second skin. On his upper body, he wore a what seems to be a Warrior Assault System DCS Base Special Forces Plate Carrier with two belts of 7.62x51mm NATO wrapped around him, forming an X over him. Not a bad idea for a quick reload but not very bright either. He also has a bowie knife strapped on the top left of his rig, right on the strap for easy access. On his left side hanging by the belt, he noticed two woodland Guarder M60 Machine Gun 7.62mm Ammo Pouches while a Taurus Tracker Model 44 Revolver .44 Magnum was holstered on his right thigh holster that had a single strap on his leg.

"Yes, Carter." The redheaded woman sighed, rolling her royal purple eyes in clear exhaustion as the situation is driving her mind like crazy, "For the fifth time today, he is the guy."

 **Name: Carter – No surname given;  
Age: 16 years old;  
Height: 5'7ft;**

"Sheesh… no need to get all prissy with me, boss." Carter said, placating his hands in front of him in mock surrender, "I kid, I kid."

"I don't think this is the time to say such a joke, Carter." Said a guy wearing the CAFGU designated uniform with a red bandana on his freshly cut army hair style, an M1 Carbine hanging on his back with a few ammo pouches on his chest rig.

"Alex's right, you know." the last of the group said to Carter, carefully eyeing their boss who was talking a few feet away on the phone.

 **Name: Alex Santos;  
Age: 23 years old;  
Height: 5'6ft;**

He wore the standard CAFGU designated uniform with a woodland boonie hat that hang by his neck with the string. He didn't wear any protection but for the chest rig he had but he could clearly see what seems to be an Anting-Anting hanging on his neck. As if that will save him. On his hip, he had a holstered Rock Island Armory 1911 with at least three mags on the pouches; usual loadouts of common CAFGU. And that was pretty much it, he guesses.

"Just trying to lighten the mood up, Rafael…" Carter pouted at the last member of the group.

 **Name: Rafael Cortez;  
Age: 14 years old;  
Height: 5'4ft**

He wore the same as Carter but instead of ammo belt and ammo pouches for the machine gun, he had a pair of ammo pouches for his two 5.56x45mm NATO rounds on the lower piece of his chest armor for his M16A3 fitted with an ACOG Sight but without the carry handle, an Magpul AFG Angled Grip AR-15 Polymer and a pouch tied on the buttstock.

He had a pair of almond shaped brown eyes that looked too green to be a soldier. A greenhorn then. His hair is messy but is kept out of sight of the vultures by his bonnet.

"We know you are, but I don't think she would tolerate that joke of yours this time, bro." Rafael said, pointing at the woman that was busy talking in the phone, wiping her eyes every now and then, "Anyway, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Rafael Cortez, by the way. And you are?"

Looking at the gloved hand that was offered to him, he raised his own and gripped it, tight, "Jason Ramirez."

 **Name: Jason Ramirez;  
Age: 15 years old;  
Height: 5'6ft;**

"Ah! N-nice to me-meet you, Ja-Jason…" Rafael stuttered, completely shock at the hard grip this guy was giving his poor hand, "Please don't break my hand, I still need that."

And just like that, he immediately let go of the hand and placed it back down on his side.

"Carter, no surname." Carter said, grinning at him as he offered his own gloved hand, "Wassup?"

Taking the hand as well, he nodded his greetings to Carter whom he noted had quite the strong grip as well, but not enough to discomfort him. Good, a strong one.

"Alex Santos, CAFGU." Alex said, introducing himself, "I'll be your guide for this mission."

"I see you've all met him." His employer said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes discretely, "I'm sure you've exchanged your introductions. I am Mito Uzuki, CEO of the Uzuki Corps by the way."

 **Name: Mito Uzuki;  
Age: 18 years old;  
Height: 5'5ft;**

"Jason Ramirez, Ma'am."

They all nodded to that.

"Then let's get to the point." She said, bringing an iPad out with the map of the Mt. Makiling in the center and a bunch of red circles – seven; he counted – that surrounded the mountain with broken lines connecting them and question marks on it, "A few days ago, my cousin and a close friend of ours went for a hiking with a local tour guide around this mountain. A few hours later that, my men lost track of them somewhere between these circles with the last transmission coming from near the foot of the mountain in the east. Turns out, the local tour guide was a member of the infamous NPA rebels and is reported to be one of the rumored rebels that took hiding in the Mountain for a few months now. Your mission is to retrieve my family and extract to safety, at _all_ cost."

"What's the rules of engagement?" Carter asked, studying the map as he took a picture of it with his smartphone.

"What would you suggest, Mr. Ramirez?" Mito asked, dumping the question to him.

Looking at her intently in the eyes, he narrowed his eyes when he saw the boiling anger on them before he made his decision, "No witnesses."

Smiling at his answer, Mito then turned to Carter, "That is your orders."

"Hell yeah." Carter grinned, cocking his M60e4 in excitement, "I like this guy already."

"If there are no more questions, prepare yourselves." Mito said, "You leave at sun down. The Iroquois will take you all to your A.O. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the three saluted her as she left them.

"So, you're a sniper, huh?" Rafael said, eyeing his M1D Garand fitted with a Trijicon RMR, SEI Good Iron M1 Muzzle Break and an M1 Garand Bipod Adaptor that was hanging diagonal on his back.

"Marksman, at most." He replied, kneeling next to his bag as he readied his gear.

* * *

 _ **Three hours later…**_

" _We're here!"_ the pilot of the Bell UH-1 Iroquois said to them through the radio as Carter and Alex opened the doors on both sides, dropping a rope 150ft down the foot of the mountain, at east, _"Good luck."_

"Thanks." Alex said, taking an anxious breath before he rappelled down, followed by Rafael who saluted the pilot and the co-pilot before going.

"See ya', boys, back." Rafael said before going.

"Finally, this is what I trained for!" Carter laughed as he immediately took the rope.

" _Take care, kid."_ The co-pilot said to Jason.

Nodding at him, Jason gave simple thanks before he rappelled down himself. Dropping on the ground with a grunt, Jason immediately grabbed his M1D as the helicopter flew away. Cocking the rifle, Jason hanged it in front of him by the sling as he pulled his GI M1911 with a 6" barrel fitted with night sight from his CQC Thigh 1911 Holster Military Tactical Hunting Drop Leg Holster and pulled back the slide, chambering a bullet from the magazine before he engaged the safety with his thumb. Putting it back, Jason made sure that nothing fell off his Fight or Flight 72 Tactical Backpack, patting the zippers and the sealed pockets twice, just to make sure.

Looking around, Jason notes that the evening life here in Mt. Makiling seems to be more alive than it is by the day as the forest chirped and yipped in life. Focusing on his ears, he notes the number of insects and nocturnal animals seems to be higher in here than it usually is on other places. Perfect for masking the sound of their footsteps.

"Got everything you need, Jason?" Alex asked him.

"Yes." Jason nodded, making sure that the fingerless gloves he wore is secured properly.

He wore a pair of olive drab coat and pants and black boots, helping him increase his camouflage in the woods; especially the one found here in the mountain. On top of the drab coat, he had three leather pouches hanging by his chest at the left, the strap coming from the right with another one going under his right arm connecting to the other side to keep it from moving around. Above his torso, he wore a reproduction of a 1942 6 Pocket Military Ammo Pouch that the allies used with two more Ammo pouches on his left thigh containing his med kit, flashbang, an M67 Frag Grenade and a pistol suppressor.

"What about you, Carter and Rafael?" Alex turns to the other two.

"I'm good." Carter replies, making sure that his M60e4 is cocked and loaded once again.

"Ready when you are." Rafael said, pulling the charging handle of his M16A3.

"Okay, good. Remember this quote, guys. No mission too difficult, no sacrifices too great. Duty first." Alex says to them, pulling out a map and a compass before tapping the radio on his left ear, "Turn on your radios. Um… let's see… we were dropped here at Bagong Silang, seven hundred meters from the first unknown circle..."

"… _-lex… Alex…_ _ **{STATIC}**_ _… -o you red me… over?..._ _ **{STATIC}**_ _…"_ Mito's voice rang from radios in their ears.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex answered, "We read you, over."

" _Good."_ Mito said, _"I've receive further news from Mr. Jerimiah and he said that his informants told him that they saw a few rebels walking around the mountain close to Bagong Silang. Some twenty of those bastards."_

"So, we're close then?" Alex states, more than asks as he cocked his M1 Carbine.

" _Yes. Anyway, we're sending a drone towards your position; ETA: Ten Mikes. We'll be your eyes in the sky."_ Mito said, _"Failure is not an option. I repeat, failure is not an option."_

"Roger that, Ma'am." Alex says.

"Excuse me, but can I just ask, but why is this guy here again?" Carter asks, pointing to Jason who turned his uninterested eyes at him, "I just wanna know."

" _Mr. Jason is Mr. Jerimiah's son."_ Mito answers, _"He is a veteran mercenary with his father being an ex-SPEC-OPS. As for why he is here, I didn't want the press to find out about it and cause harm on my girls. I hope that answered your question, Carter."_

"Thanks!" Carter replied, clearly satisfied with her answer.

" _If you don't have any more questions, move out."_ Mito ordered, _"The longer those bastards have my family, the more I fear for their safety."_

"Leave this to us, Ma'am." Rafael said.

" _Thank you."_ Mito replied, _"Good luck, out."_

As the radio died, the four turned to each other and nodded as they begun to move towards the first unknown circle in the map, six hundred meters in front of them. Looking around, Jason keeps vigilant as he expanded his senses around him, falling back to the training his father and mentor-from-hell taught him a few years back. Meanwhile, the two newbies marveled at how stupidly dense the trees in the mountain was.

"Holy shiiiit~!" Carter whispered, as they trekked through the thick jungle where trees, vines, animal-life and more fucking trees surrounded them, "This place sure is stuffed!"

"Well, it is a forest." Alex supplied, "What did you expect?"

"Your right, but, I really didn't expect forest here in Luzon to be this dense, with all of the industrialization going on. I mean, back in Davao, we had pretty dense jungles as well, but I mostly kept away from them because of the Abu-Sayyaf and all those bastards roaming the areas."

"At least you got some experience fighting." Rafael grumbled, "This is my first mission and I already feel a bit nauseated and anxious."

"Breath, slowly." Jason said, before suddenly stopping as he raised his right arm up to signal them all to stop, "Halt!"

Using the same hand, he signals them all to crouch as he crouched silently forward, putting his back on a large tree bark as he peered in front of him. The other three took their places next to Jason, making sure that the foliage is keeping them hidden.

"What do you see, Jason?" Alex asked, squinting to see better in the dark, where their only light source is the moon.

"I see four tangoes, directly at our twelve. Fifteen meters." Jason says, pointing with his right hand where the approximate location is, "Over there."

"What's the plan?" Carter whispered, readying his MG.

"Keep quiet." Jason says as he placed his Garand on his back, before taking his M1911 out and a suppressor from his left thigh pouch.

Putting on the suppressor, Jason silently stalked forward as the rest of the team followed suit, pulling out their knives. Stopping once again, Jason looks left to right as he goes and spots the rebels once again.

"Alex, my ten 'o'clock." Jason said, pointing at the rebel in black clothes smoking some cheap cigarettes as he sat on a fallen tree bark, "He's yours. Do it quietly."

"Roger that."

"Carter, two 'o'clock. Behind that Nara tree." Jason said, pointing to his right.

"Let's do this." Carter grinned as he begun to move in for the kill.

"What about me, Jason?" Rafael asked, eyes looking around tensely.

"You're with me." Jason said, "C`mon."

Nodding at him, Rafael followed Jason and watched as Alex moved behind the tree before plunging his knife on the neck of the unsuspecting rebel as he covered his mouth as quickly as he can, pulling him out of sight in the bushes as he sliced open his neck without remorse nor second-thought. Feeling a shiver crawl up his spine, he turned to the right and saw Carter slowly walk behind the pissing rebel and watched as Carter quickly jumped him, putting his hand on his mouth as he stabbed him twice in the back and one of the nape, killing him before he could even make a sound. Gulping at what he just saw, sure to give him nightmares, he turned back in front of him and saw Jason signal him to stop.

Looking back at him, Jason showed him two fingers. Two tangoes together.

After that, he said, "I'll take the one in the left, you subdue the guy on the right. On three."

Nodding at him, Rafael waited.

"Three!"

With heart rushing fast, Rafael watched as time slowed down as the sound around them took a sudden plunge as the adrenaline kicked in. Looking at Jason, he watched as Jason shot the guy in the back of the head with no hesitation, the crack of the gun alerting the guy in the right whom his body automatically rushed as the bullet casing from Jason's 1911 few his way. Bring his attention on the guy who was fumbling with his AK-74U, he took a deep breath and sent his left arm swinging, nailing the guy in the jaw before he followed it up with his knife on the left bicep of the guy, yanking it down as he forced him to drop his gun.

A loud scream would have come and alerted every rebel within their area if not for him jamming his hand in the rebel's mouth, forcing it shut as he struggled. Using his left leg, he pushed it forward and yanked the guy's legs back towards him, causing him to slip and fall on his back with Rafael still on him.

"Nice." He heard Jason say as the rest walked next to him, "I want to question him for a bit."

Nodding at Jason, he turned to the rebel and said, "Sasagutin mo ang lahat ng aming mga tanong. Naiintindihan mo ba ako?"[1]

The rebel didn't think twice and nodded furiously as Rafael continued, "Ngayon, kapag tinanggal ko ang aking kamay mula sa iyong bibig, wag na wag kang sisigaw. Kuha mo?"[2]

"Mmmff!" he nodded.

Taking his hand off the rebel's mouth, he watched as the rebel released a silent scream on pain as tears fell from his eyes, "A-a-ano ba ang gusto nyo?!"[3] he cried.

"Nasaan ang mga dalagita?"[4] Jason asked, kneeling next to Rafael, his 1911 drawing the eyes of the rebel whose fear showed in his eyes as plain as day.

"A-anong mga dalagita?!"[5] the rebel replied back.

"Alam mo kung sino."[6] Jason said, tapping the rebel with the end of the suppressor, making the man flinch in fear.

"Okay, okay! Sasabihin ko sa inyo! Wag nyo lamang akong saktan!"[7] the rebel cried, doing his best to keep pressure on the wound, "Nandun sila sa kampo namin! Pangako!"[8]

"Saan?"[9] Carter asked, this time, wiping his bloody knife on the rebel's shirt without a care, who looked to be close to shitting himself.

"Limang daang metro sa kanluran ng dito! Nasa loob sila sa isa sa mga kubo na ginawa namin!"[10]

"Yung gabay na dumukot sa kanila…"[11] Alex asked, "Sino s'ya?"[12]

"P-pa-pangalan niya'y T-To-Tomas C-cruz… 'di n'yo s'ya makakaligtaan… ugh…"[13] the rebel groaned as the pain started to kick in, "Huling nakita ko s'ya, may suot-suot siyang pulang tshirt at maong na pantalon."[14]

" _Pulang tshirt at maong na pantalon_ , kuha mo 'yun?"[15] Carter said to Alex.

"Oo, nakuha ko."[16]

"Well, mas madali iyon kaysa sa naisip ko."[17] Rafael said in realization.

"Tama ka don. Rafael, pakawalan mo na siya."[18] Jason ordered.

Complying with that, Rafael got off the guy who didn't take a second before he took off running. Yet, he didn't make it far as Jason stood up and popped him in the back of the head as well, dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

"Why did you that?!" Rafael snapped to Jason who just took off the smoking suppressor of his M1911 as he begun to walk away, "I thought we were gonna let him live?!"

"I didn't say such thing, you did." Jason said as he held his M1D again, "Besides, our ROE was to kill all of them, or did you forget?"

Gritting his teeth, Rafael glared at Jason for a few second before answering, "I didn't forget it."

"Good." Jason smiled, and not a very kind one as well, "Make sure to remember it, or else…"

"Break it up you two, we've got a mission to do." Alex said, intervening at the two, "We're supposed to be acting as a unit!"

"Suck my unit!" Jason said as he walked away, holstering his 1911 back as he put the suppressor away.

"Dick." Rafael spat as he glared at Jason's back.

Sighing to himself, Carter patted Rafael on the back for comfort, "Let it go man. We've got a mission to do."

"… _**{STATIC}**_ _… Alex, do you read?"_ their comms came back to life as Mito's voice rang out.

"Yes, Ma'am. We read you loud and clear." Alex replied.

" _Good. Our UAV Drone spotted a rebel camp not far from your position. Just five hundred meters west of your position."_ Mito said, sounding a bit glad, _"I want you to go there and get them out quickly. I'll have the Iroquois pick you up when you're done."_

"Roger that, Ma'am. Alex, out." Alex said, before turning to his group, "Looks like the rebel's info holds true."

"We still didn't need to kill him." Rafael grumbled as they begun to move.

"He would have given away our position." Alex reason for Jason, "It was necessary sacrifice."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No one's asking you to like it." Jason says, stopping in his track as he turned to look at Rafael at the corner of his left eye, "Just do your job and that's it. You don't have to like anything."

Resuming back at his walk, Jason said no more.

"Asshole." Rafael sneered silently.

Chuckling at his friend, Carter patted him in the left shoulder, "He's right you know. Sooner or later, you'll have to come to terms with it. So, how's the experience?"

"Thrilling, but also sickening." Rafael replied, looking at the blood on his right hand.

"Ah~! That's the spirit!" Carter grinned, "Now, c`mon! We still have more rebels to kill."

"You did the right thing, kid." Alex said to Jason as they walked in front of the two.

"I know." Jason said, "And don't call me kid."

"Good." Alex nodded.

Walking in the jungle took more effort that it's worth as the group had to repeat the stealth kills two more times before they reached the outer perimeter of the rebel camp. Said camp wasn't that large nor was it practically defended, just a few sticks struck on the ground with barbed wires for a wall and at least ten house huts that are scattered around, built under the massive trees. Outside the fence, an army of wild grass and thick foliage hid the camp pretty well with the roofs of those house huts being covered by the huge branches and numerous leaves of each of the tree.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Carter asked, squatting down like the Slav King himself as he laid the M60e4 on his lap.

"We'll split up into two teams." Alex said, "Carter, you're with Rafael. You two will make a distraction and lure them out of the camp while Jason and I will sneak in and look for the girls. Understood?"

"Seems easy enough." Rafael nodded.

"What the hell are we gonna do for distraction?!" Carter asked the other two.

"You could use that." Jason said, pointing at the wild carabao behind them.

"Ohh~!"

"Hey, C, ya thinking what I'm thinking?" Rafael asked, grinning a bit.

"Hell~ yeah!" Carter grinned back.

"Good, Jason let's go." Alex said as they both left the two to their own.

"By your leave." Jason said, following Alex as the two moved towards the eastern side of the camp, waving through glass lands and trees alike like ghost due to the lightness of their steps and their familiarity to the surroundings.

"You're really good." Alex whispered in astonishment as he too has difficulty on hearing Jason's steps, almost thinking that he isn't following him due to no sound being emitted, "I could barely hear your footsteps."

"I was trained by monsters in similar places." Jason commented, shivering a bit at the unpleasant memories that arose.

"Hold up." Alex said, raising his left fist at a ninety-degree fold, signaling Jason to stop, "Wait here, I think I heard something here…"

Lowering his Garand, Jason placed it back on his back again as he pulled out his 1911 and suppressor. Meanwhile, Alex leaned on the house hut they are next and closed his eyes, causing his hearing sense to focus on different sounds. Gritting his teeth as he tried to find the muffled sound he heard just seconds ago, he didn't notice Jason raising his pistol.

 _ **PFTSS! ! !**_

A muffled gunfire erupted next to Alex as a rebel dropped in front of him, the suppressed shot almost causing him a heart attack more so than the dead rebel with a bullet hole on his head at his feet.

"What the hell was that for?!" Alex snapped to Jason, whispering frantically, "You could have killed me!"

"You're welcome." Jason said as he walked towards the next house hut, hugging while crouching the walls to keep visibility to a minimum, "Follow me, I've found them."

"What?!" Alex frowned in incredulous as he pulled the dead rebel out of sight, "Where? More yet, how?!"

"A few houses in front of us." Jason says, peaking through every windows, doors, alley-ways and just about anywhere an enemy could find them, "My hearing… it is a bit more sensitive to specific sounds than a normal person's ear is."

"Is that so?" Alex raised an eyebrow, pulling out a knife just in case they run into trouble again, "How close are we?"

"Not far." Jason said, grinning a little bit as Alex made a sound of annoyance.

"No shit, kid." Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"We're here." Jason said as they stopped in the back of a small house hut that is slightly elevated.

Moving slowly to avoid any unnecessary noises, Jason posted himself on the right side of the bamboo door while Alex took the other side, holing his knife for a throw.

"I'll breach, you shoot. Got it?" Alex said, doing a quick _sign-of-the-cross_.

Jason didn't answer verbally but nodded in agreement as he pulled his gun next to his face, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Wait!" Jason said, immediately halting Alex who was just about to breach, "Listen."

"– … _you know, you two don't look that bad~. Oh~hoh no~! Far from it! So, what do you two say and have some fun with us?"_ they heard a man say followed by a pair of muffled and struggling sounds of disagreement.

" _This would be the first time I'll be tasting a foreign pussy."_ Another said, _"I wonder how much better these are than the stupid bitches in this rotten country. He~he~he~!"_

"We need to go, now!" Alex whispered in urgency as they heard more muffled struggling inside.

"Not yet." Jason said, listening closely for the footsteps in order to count and map out the positions of the rebels guarding the VIPs.

"What do you mean _'not yet'_?!" Alex replied, "They are about to rape in there and we're stuck here doing nothing when we can clearly do something about it!"

"Shut up…" Jason gritted his teeth quietly, making sure to listen as closely as possible, "Just hold your horses, dammit."

" _Alright, boys."_ Another one said, _"Let's start with the feisty one in the left. I want to see how far we can take it before we break that spirit of hers. Ha ha ha!"_

" _ **Mmmmfftt! ! !"**_

"Now!" Jason ordered as Alex gladly complied by moving in front of the door with his back turned to it before mule kicking the door open, blowing it off its hinges.

Not wasting a second, Jason went through the forcefully opened door with his 1911 at the ready position, dust and splinters flying in the air from the force of Alex's kick. With his adrenalin kicking to overdrive, time seemingly slowed down as Jason brought the gun on to eye-level as he popped Rebel#1, on the left, in the left shoulder, the powerful subsonic .45 ACP punching a hole through his shoulder as he was kicked back on the wall. Eyes whirling for the next tango, Jason slammed his right foot on the floor hard, putting his weight on it as he pivoted his entire body to the left, popping Rebel#2 right on the head, his brain-bits splattering the wall behind him. Turning to the last guy who tried to reach for his AKM-74 laying on the table a few feet in their left, Jason blasted him low, shooting both knee caps off as the guy collapsed down. But, before the two injured but still very much alive rebels could scream, Alex threw his knife at the guy who got his knee caps blown off, hitting him square on the temple killing him instantly while Jason merely turned the gun on the guy on the left and popped another round on his head, splattering blood and brain-matter on the floor.

Meanwhile, the two bound and gagged girls watched in extreme relief as rescue finally came. Feeling the fear and hopelessness leave them, the two girls – a redhead and a ravenette – finally broke down to tears after a few days of having been starved to death and trying to keep strong.

Nodding to each other for the good work, Jason moved to untie the girls, holstering his 1911 again while Alex stood guard, closing the door the best he could as he took his knife back with a wet squelch and brought out his M1 Carbine.

"Are you both okay?" Jason asked as he pulled out his knife to cut their bonds, before taking the cloth gag on their mouths off, "I will repeat, are you both okay? Did any more of them touched you? Are any of you injured?"

But instead of answering him, the two suddenly pulled him to an embrace as they cried their hearts out on his clothes. Jason, for the better or worse, just sighed and comforted the two traumatized girls as he patted them in the back softly, telling them that everything's going to be okay now.

"Alex, where's our distraction?" Jason asked, still doing his best to comfort the two that seems to refuse to let go of him for some reason. He'll let them a few more minutes before he part ways with them.

"Just wait a bit, I'm gonna relocate." Alex said, moving to other side of the house towards the window, "Wait a moment."

Discreetly looking outside, Alex notes that the rebels seems to be gathering towards the front of the camp.

"Looks like it's' starting." Alex grins.

"W-w-what's… s-s-starting?" the redhead croaked pitifully, clearly emotionally exhausted.

"Our distraction." Jason told her, "What's your name?"

"Ku-Kushina U-Uzuki…"

"We just need to have those two get the entire camp to go to them before we can make our way out." Alex said.

"Wht about you, miss?" Jason turned to the raven-haired girl, "What's your name?"

"Mi… Miko… Mikoto… U-Uchida…" she mumbles, her body feeling weak and exhausted from this whole ordeal.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Jason Ramirez." Jason said, introducing himself, "Ms. Mito had us four to come and rescue lot."

"Thank… you…" Kushina sobbed a bit in gratefulness to her cousin.

Pulling out four bars of Nestle Milo Cereal/Protein Bars that he has in stored for later use, Jason gave the two poor, exhausted and very much hungry girls two each. Upon receiving the bars, the two turned to Jason in confusion.

"Have it." He said, "You need it more than I do, right now."

Nodding gratefully at him, the two immediately tried to open one of the bars but found the lack of food for the last two days has left them with almost no strength. Upon seeing their predicament, Jason helped them open the bars before they ate it all with gusto.

"Here, have some as well." Alex said, feeling sympathy for the hungry girls as he gave them all of his SkyFlakes Crackers, "Eat as much as you can, it will be a bit of journey ahead of us."

"T-Thank you…" Mikoto stuttered, feeling tears fall down her eyes as they ate.

"Don't forget these as well." Jason said, handing the two a bottle of 500ml water with a blue and white tag and the word SUMMIT on it, "Have as much as you two wants."

"T-Thank you! Uh… W-what about y-you?" Kushina asked, in-between massacring all the food they were given them.

"I can last a long time without food or water." Jason smiled, mentally cursing his father and mentor for the hell he went through under them.

"Me too, so eat as much as you want." Alex added, going back to his post as he watched as more rebels went to the gate, spotting Rafael sneak from the other side, hiding behind a small shack, "Oh shit…"

"What is it?" Jason asked, the two girls who has eaten their fill turning to him as well.

"Rafael's about to be compromised…" Alex said as he watched in silent horror as one of the rebels behind Rafael saw him, or more precisely, his shadow, and is now currently moving slowly to investigate, "We need to help him!"

" _ **Where is your farm, American?!"**_ they suddenly heard outside as something close to hundreds of guns was cocked after that.

"Looks like its go time." Jason said, standing back up as he readied his modified M1D and his game-face, "Girls, stay behind us at all times, got it?"

"Y-Yes!" the two stuttered as they stood behind him, Alex putting himself at the door to breach with his M1 Carbine at the ready.

" _My farm?"_ they heard Carter say, breaking in whatever character he was playing, eyes darting towards Rafael, widening as he saw another rebel catching sight of him.

" _ **HERE'S MY MOTHERFUCKING FARM! ! !"**_ Carter yelled, bringing out his M60e4 out of his robes as he blasted the living shit out of every rebel scum standing in front of him like Rambo on steroids.

"Yeeeaaaah!" Alex screamed as he blasted open the door with his foot again, putting up his M1 Carbine and blasting rebels left and right as Jason moved out behind him, guns blazing.

"Keep your hands on your ears!" Jason cried out just as he fired his eighth shot, taking down eight rebels.

 _ **PING! ! !**_

As an en bloc clip popped out, Jason was already loading it with another from the pouch in his torso. Running towards the closest cover – which happened to be a parked open back Oner jeep in front of the house they came from – Jason did a power-slide on the mud while the girls ran and hide behind him. Alex, on the other hand, ran towards Rafael who looked a bit shell-shocked at his first kill.

"Get up kid!" Alex yelled over the gun-hose that is Carter, "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"W-wha…" Rafael turned to him, too shocked to do anything else, "Y-yeah… sure…"

Picking up his M16A3, Rafael pulled the charging handle back and started returning fire with Alex, his rifle sending three-quick-burps every pull of the trigger, hitting targets down in the chaos. Meanwhile, Carter laughed as he continued his hosing as he walked – jogged – towards his team, turning left and right to every enemy to blast them a few face-full of lead.

"Yeah! Chicka-chickaw, baby!" Carter yelled, almost too happily as he rained down lead down-range, one of the bullets ricocheting close to Jason's face, "Kwan-Lo!"

"Noob…" Jason said, after blinking when a bullet went past him.

"I'm a lead farmer, motherfucker!" Carter exclaimed, his left arm holding the carry handle of his red-hot smoking barrel of his M60e4.

"Behind you!" Kushina yelled holding Mikoto with her right hand, only to find a M1911 pressed on her left, "Why are you giving this to me?!"

"Hold with both hands. After that, point and make sure that the three dots are aligned, then pull the trigger." Jason said as he began shooting the other way, ignoring her question.

With no other choice, Kushina did as she was told and held the hefty gun with both hands while Mikoto held on to her.

"T-That's the guy that took us here, Kushina-chan!" Mikoto yelled in Japanese as she recognized the guy wearing a red shirt and Maong pants.

"He is!" Kushina yelled as the fire went ablaze in her eyes, "Die, scum!"

 _ **Click! Click! Click!**_

"Eh?" Kushina blinked, expecting a loud bang, but instead, she got a really heavy trigger, "W-why is this not firing?!"

"H-he's looking a-at us!" Mikoto said frantically to Kushina as they rebel turned to them with his AK.

"J-Jason, i-it won't fire!" Kushina yelled.

"Hold it as hard as you can!" Jason yelled, followed by a loud high-pitched _ping_.

"R-right!" doing as he said, Kushina held the pistol as hard as she could and pulled the trigger again, just before the rebel could shoot at them.

 _ **BANG! ! !**_

With a loud bang, Kushina immediately closed her eyes from the bright flash as the recoil sent a powerful shockwave rippling across her hands, her ears ringing loudly after she pulled the trigger.

"Whoa…" Mikoto said in awe, eyes glued to the dead rebel whose head got popped by a subsonic .45 ACP, ears ringing, "That's powerful…"

"I… I can't feel my hands…" Kushina groaned at the unexpected kick of the gun shocking her hands to numbness, "Kami-sama, that's loud…"

"Good shot." Jason said, taking back the gun as he patted Kushina in the head, shocking the girl as he helped them both up, "Get in. We're leaving this place."

Getting-in in the back of the Oner, Kushina and Mikoto watched as Jason hopped in the driver's seat and hot-wired the jeep, starting its engines a few seconds later.

"Where are we going?" Kushina asked behind Jason's chair.

"Uphill." Jason said as he honked the horn, calling the rest of the team towards them, "Call Ms. Mito, Alex."

"Roger that." Alex said as he rode shotgun.

Running up to them, Carter hopped in the back and mounted his M60e4 on top while Rafael placed himself on the back wheel, M16A3 at the ready.

"Let's go!" Carter yelled as he loaded another belt.

Putting down the handbrake, Jason immediately shifted the gear to the 1st as he drove the Oner out of camp, taking a left turn to go up instead of the right where they came upon.

"Alex to HQ! I repeat, Alex to HQ! We have the precious cargo, over!" Alex said, one hand on the radio and the other on his Carbine.

" _We read you, Alex!"_ Mito replied, joyed that they've gotten her girls back, _"We're heading there now as we speak. Head to the primary LZ, we'll meet you there. Over!"_

"Roger that, Ma'am! Alex, out!" Alex said just as a bullet punched a hole in the windshield, fortunately missing him by inches, "Front! Carter, open up!"

"On it!" Carter said, opening up a burst of 7.62x51mm NATO at the rebels that came to help their camp after those numerous gunfire that rang out, "Eat lead!"

"We got some behind as well!" Rafael yelled, getting a bit accustomed to shooting down enemy rebels.

"Get down, girls!" Jason cried out, swerving to the left, as bullets flew punching holes on the side of the engine and the windshield.

Doing as he said, the two girls braced themselves as the gunfire went on, bullet casings and belt pieces falling down in front of them as Carter turned around to help Rafael. Feeling the ground become uneven, they held on as the bumps got rougher and rougher. Meanwhile, the jeep was visibly slowing down as it tried to get traction on the wet mud, grass and roots. It wasn't until they felt the jeep get stuck on something that they were forced to abandon it.

"Damn roots." Jason cursed out as he inspected the cause of why they have to abandon the vehicle.

"C'mon, we can't stay here." Alex said, motioning Jason to go.

"They're getting close, guys!" Carter said, dumping three C4s in the jeep.

"Let's go. Ms. Kushina, Ms. Mikoto, this way." Rafael said as he led the two girls towards the peak of the mountain.

Just as they were about to follow them, they heard a crack as a bullet passed them and a scream of pain. Turning around, all of them felt their eyes widen in horror as Alex crumpled in the ground, clutching his bleeding right ankle.

"Sniper! Get down!" Carter yelled as he brought out his M60e4 and fired at the general direction from whence the bullet came from, "Suppressing fire!"

Running towards Alex, Jason forced him back down on his torso after he tried to get back up, "Get down!"

"Leave me! Get the girls to safety!" Alex forced out from the pain, handling Jason a piece of folded paper, "Give this to my girlfriend when you get back. Tell her I love her and that I fought well and with honor!"

"Shut up." Jason said, keeping low as he peered through his M84 scope, gun aimed from where the bullet came from, "Carter, Rafael! Get the girls out of here, I will carry Alex in there as well. If we're not there in ten minutes, go without us!"

"W-we can't just leave you two out here!" Rafael tried to reason.

"Here! Catch!" Jason yelled as he took the letter from Alex who was trying not to scream from the pain, "Get that to this guy's girl. Now, go!"

Catching the letter, Rafael placed it on his chest pocket under his vest and nodded, telling the girls to go after him. But, for the girls, it was a lot harder to follow him because then they would be abandoning their rescuers but also the fact that they could barely see what's in front of them.

Another flash of gun fire and a bullet crack rang out as the tree next to Rafael suddenly exploded to splinters, said target-to-be looking in horror as he became the next target.

"Move!" Carter yelled as he kept firing, dropping a remote detonator on Jason's hand, "You know what to do! I'll see you on the other side."

"Go!" Jason said, nodding as he took the detonator and pocketed it, taking aim from where he saw the flash, "Found you, fucker."

Taking a deep breath, just as a bullet landed on the ground next to him splattering him with mud on the face, Jason focused on the sniper on the tree and kicked out all sound around him. Gently squeezing the trigger, Jason smirked as the bullet traveled through air, lightning flashing above illuminating it in the split second it took to travel from Jason's gun and into the enemy sniper's forehead, splattering brain matter on the trees as he fell off.

"Let's go, old man." Jason said, shouldering his rifle as he helped Alex up his good foot. But, instead of helping him walk, Jason suddenly turned around and lifted Alex, putting him on to his left shoulder, making the older of the two, hold for dear life as he was faced back.

"What the hell?!" Alex complained, wincing at the pain on his right ankle.

"Cover my six!" Jason grunted as he begun to move, rain slowly falling as he unholstered his 1911.

"You should have left me!" Alex retorted.

"Not in your wildest dreams, mate." Jason grunted in annoyance of becoming a messenger boy, "So, your going to shut your damn trap and let me focus on not slipping on this damn forest!"

Grumbling to himself, Alex did as he was told and watched their backs, occasionally shooting a rebel or two he spots. Jason, on the other hand, made sure to keep his finger off the trigger lest he blast himself in the head as he tried to use the same hand to pull himself up as the mud made things a lot harder.

Above the rain, they heard the tell tales of the helicopter having arrived just in time. Gritting his teeth even harder, Jason pulled himself into a clearing with a road that headed straight to the LZ. Taking out the remote detonator Carter has given him, Jason pressed the button, detonating the C4s Carter has left on the Oner.

" _Bilis! Nakikita ko na sila!"_ [19]a rebel somewhere in the back said out loud.

 _ **BOOM! ! !**_

"GAGH?!" a few rebels screamed behind them as the shockwave passed them, blowing wind water and dirt everywhere.

Taking a deep breath, Jason broke into a slow run, his pistol at the ready. Eyes looking left and right frantically, Jason spotted a rebel in front of him, trying to get up the road. Without second thoughts, Jason popped him in the head and watched him fall back down, never to be seen ever again.

"We're almost there!" Jason huffed and puffed, not used to dragging a full-grown man around.

Checking his watch, Jason's eyes widened as he saw that seven minutes has already passed by, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Running even faster, Jason turned an immediate right and saw the chopper, the same Bell UH-1 Iroquois but with a mounted dual .50 cal heavy machine gun on the side, manned by Mito herself. Grinning at himself for making it in time, Jason ran as fast as his feet can pull him. In the passenger seat, he could see the rest of the team and the two rescued girls waving at them to get to them.

"Jason, behind us!" Alex said, already too late as the world suddenly spun as they fell on the muddy ground.

"Jason!" they heard everyone yell.

Groaning as he held his head, Alex lifted his head, rubbing it with his free hand and turned to his right and saw Jason clutching his right side that was bleeding profusely.

"Y-you have t-to g-go!" Jason yelled to him, blood dripping down his mouth, "GO!"

"NO!" Alex yelled back as he forced himself up to his feet, pulling Jason up who yelled out in pain from the bullet wound, "I'm not leaving you out here!"

"That wasn't a request!" Jason screamed, letting go of his wounded side as he placed his right hand on the back of Alex's belt and the left on his shoulder before throwing hard and far enough for Carter to get to him,

" _ **No Mission too… difficult, no sacrifice… too… ugh… great! Duty… first!"**_

"Jason, no!" Alex yelled as Carter and Rafael took him, sorrow on their faces as they all watched Jason crumpled back on the ground, shakily picking his Garand up and firing a few bullets out, not being able to hold the gun on target properly as he quickly lost blood and strength.

"We need to go!" they heard the pilot yell, saying a quick prayer for Jason, flinching as he watched him take another bullet that sent him kneeling as he dropped his Garand on the ground, "Forgive me, kid!"

"NO!" Mito yelled, racking back the cocking handles of both the HMGs, "We're not leaving anyone behind!"

"We can't take any more fire!" the pilot tried to reason, "We'll get killed if we stay any longer!"

"We won't be staying any longer!" Mito replied.

Breathing heavily, Jason turned towards the rebels that are slowly creeping up to them, glaring at them in anger as he picked up the rifle again from the mud, accepting that his end has come and that he won't be going down without a fight! And so, with fire rekindled in his eyes, Jason took aim once again, shooting a rebel in his left and at his two 'o'clock before he heard it, the one he didn't want to hear right this fucking now!

 _ **PING! ! !**_

Gritting his teeth, Jason pulled out his pistol and fired a few shots, most missing since he could barely see any color from the amount of blood he has already lost and add to the fact that he is already losing strength to hold up even his pistol, making each of the recoil even harder to support. As his arm felt like lead, Jason felt his body lurch forward falling back down on the ground once again, but instead of falling in the ground, he felt two pairs of hands catching him.

Looking at his right, the first thing he saw was a deep shade of red, followed by a blurry face who seems to be talking to him. Blinking hard, Jason opened his eyes again and came face to face with Kushina, "What… the hell… are you doing… here?!"

"What does it look like?!" Kushina growled, as Jason turned to his left and saw a panicky Mikoto, "We're giving back the favor!"

"Suppressing fire! ! !" Rafael yelled as he stopped next to them, firing his M16A3.

"That's my line!" Carter yelled as he hosed the rebel scums with hot lead like John Rambo.

"You're heavy, you know that!" Mikoto commented as they carried him, his arms on their shoulder, "You need to diet more!"

"I don't need diet, I need blood…" Jason said, feeling a little woozy.

"Get him in!" Mito yelled as she opened up with the fifties, mowing down the rebels by the dozen, "You two, we're leaving!"

Getting Jason inside the helo, Alex immediately administered first aid as he opened Jason's med kit and his own, applying pressure on his wounds as Kushina helped him. A few seconds later, Carter and Rafael came back and hoped on inside as the helo begun moving, lurching forward as it's nose pitched down as it flew the pilots yelling out.

"We're outta here!"

* * *

 _ **December 19, 2020;  
Time: 16:00:19hrs;  
Naval Base;  
Inside the Office;**_

Waking up from his nap, Jason yawned, stretching his arms as he got the kinks out of his system. Looking around, he notes that it is late afternoon if the orange sky is anything to go by. Looking at the clock above his door, Jason double checks and nods to himself.

"4'o'clock. Hiei must be there already." Jason said, yawning once more as he got out of table and chair, spotting Ooyodo napping on her station in exhaustion.

Smiling at her sleeping form, Jason went to take his cape from the rack and draped it over her form, watching in amusement when she gave him a smile in her sleep as she snuggled on the warmth given by the cape. Patting her head softly, Jason wished her to have a great sleep as he quietly left the room to not disturb the tired girl.

Now that he is out of the room, Jason went towards the cafeteria, or kitchen as his boys in the Delta would call it, where Hiei is most likely waiting for him. Feeling the temperature on his body rise, Jason unbuttoned his jacket to let the cool air in letting the world see the black undershirt he had on with his silicon-covered dog-tags dangling right in the middle, the jacket having done its job of keeping him warm a little _too_ good.

Looking around as he walked on the stairs, Jason saw a few shipgirls – Destroyers – huddled together inside their rooms with doors opened, sleeping together or watching some television – anime or some sort of drama – to pass the time before dinner time where Saber will be probably calling everyone.

Getting on the bottom floor, Jason unexpectedly ran into the Mogami-class girls with Shigure in tow; or more precisely, he ran to Mogami herself.

" _Oomph?!"_ Mogami jumped, her voice muffled when she ran to Jason, squaring her face on his right chest area.

"Whoa…?! I didn't see you, girls, there." Jason grinned, having caught Mogami by the head and back in reflex, "Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Still a little out of it after I just got out of nap."

"That's alright, Teitoku." Mikuma said with a smile, "Although, I don't think Mogamin is, though…"

"Hawawawawa…"

"Yeah!" Suzuya added, "She looks like she's about to explode, yeah!"

True to that, Jason turned his head down and saw Mogami's face as red as Kushina's hair. Realizing that, he slowly let go of the girl, not to startle her or cause her to fall down.

"You alright there, Mogami?" Jason asked, "Still breathing?"

Her reply to his question was a thumbs-up with Shigure answering for her, "I think she had a little too much stimulations, Teitoku." Shigure smiled him a smile that is worth a thousand smile.

"We shall take it from here, Teitoku." Kumano said, grinning at her elder sister who was being push by Shigure from behind.

"Sure, don't be late for dinner, alright?" Jason said tipping his hat as they left.

Resuming his walk, Jason let his mind go for a walk in the memory lane of what happened earlier the day. Now that he thought about it, he did see quite a bit of improvement in the way the girls carried themselves, especially at the mandatory exercise. Almost all of them has now improved their situational awareness and can either block, dodge or hit the balls sent to them. Of course, the sword singing girls brought out their toys with Tatsuta bringing her glaive out as well, looking like a breath-takingly beautiful angel of death. Apparently, Saber's display of skills made some of the girls feel a little cheated out that they weren't able to bring theirs on the first day.

Grinning at that thought, Jason looked to the left finding the windows open to let the cool ocean breeze in, his single eye landing on to the Pier where some of the shipgirls – the German Battleship sisters and Prinz Eugen – are taking an afternoon walk, chatting and laughing like normal teenage girls. This brought a smile to his lips, even more so when he saw Prinz wave at him, causing her Battleship sisters to wave at him as well. Waving back, Jason watched them go, walking right under the Highwind where the three had to crane their necks up, still awed at the mighty airship's hull structure, that has helped them in their sorties.

Taking his eye of them, Jason resumed his walk towards the cafeteria, waving to other shipgirls that he walks by; like Fusou and her sister Yamashiro, the latter looking a little annoyed by his presence. Ouch. Anyway, as he took his time – he got quite a bit of it to waste anyway – as he took another dive on the memory lane, remembering the _fun_ the shipgirls had when he and Saber thought them in their session together. Of course, when he meant fun, he meant him trying to have Saber loosen up when instructing the girls since she was pretty much about to blow herself up with just how tensely she was teaching them.

Turns out, she was just feeling a little insecure since this was the time they were teaching together. He could relate to her, because what she felt at that time was like being in a class of her own with the Head Principal breathing down her neck. After having cooled her head down, Jason showed her the way; by telling the girls what to do first and slowly guiding them through it in order to help them learn better. By the time they were done, the smaller shipgirls were treating Saber like an older sister – Destroyers – with how much care and attention she gave them in the two hours they spent with her while the larger ones – Light Cruiser and up – was treating her like she was their best-friend. Sometimes, he just wants to give himself a pat on the back for letting people face their fears head on and doing things comfortably.

Turning to the right, Jason came upon the cafeteria doors where he came upon Ayanami, Shikinami, Sagiri and Amagiri.

"Oh, Shereikan! How are you doing?" Ayanami asked, her tone taking a respectful tone as she and her sisters stood respectfully in line in front of Jason who stopped his walking to greet back.

"Why, I am very much fine, Ayanami. Thank you for asking." Jason said, a small smile on his lips as he returned the gesture, "How about you and your sisters? How are you lot? Did you all learn a lot this past week?"

"Hai." Ayanami nodded with a smile, "Ayanami and my sisters have learned a lot from all the lessons Shereikan and the others was kind enough to impart to us."

"Yeah! This past week has been the most fun since we've become shipgirls." Amagiri said, grinning at him brightly, "Ain't that right, huh, Sagiri-chan?"

"E-eh? Ah! Y-yes! I-it has been great, T-Teitoku!" Sagiri said, her face flushing a nice shade of red as her sister suddenly threw the spotlight to her, figuratively.

"Is that so?" Jason grinned, "I'm happy to hear that. How about you, Shikinami? How did you find the week so far?"

"Hmm? It's not bad." Shikinami shrugged, "We've learned a lot in so little time, so it gets a bit overwhelming sometimes, but the Recreation Time allotted to us helps us relax… I guess it's not all too bad…"

"I'm very pleased you find it that way." Jason said, watching Shikinami mumble the last part as she turned her face and body away from his general direction, crossing her arms over her chest as she finished, "Well, I hope that all of your efforts bears great fruits in the future. Anyway, someone is waiting for me in the other side of this door, so, best of me not to make her wait any further than she has to."

"It's Hiei-san, isn't it?" Shikinami asked, stopping Jason from moving from his spot.

"It is." Jason replied with a smile, "She asked for my assistance in the culinary arts, already knowing of he own limits. So, because of her determination to improve on her own short-comings, I've accepted her request."

"Yeesh!" Amagiri shuddered, "Good luck, Teitoku."

"P-please do your b-best, T-Teitoku!" Sagiri said to him.

"May the best of luck be with you always, Shereikan." Ayanami said to him, looking sorry for him, "You might need it…"

"I hope you know what you're doing." Shikinami said to him as she and her sisters walked past Jason.

"Hm~! Let me worry about that, will ya?" Jason grinned as he pushed open the door.

" _Hieiiii! ! !_ What took you so long, Shereikan?!" Hiei exclaimed as she ran up to him, "I've been waiting for you for so long, you know!"

"I don't think your Onee-sama would appreciate you proposing to me before her, Hiei." Jason said, poking some fun on what she said, which could lead to misunderstanding like in some animes where a dumbass MC is denser than Osmium when girls are pretty much spreading their legs right in front of them, _'I'm talking to you Ichika!'_

"Eh? What are you talking about…" Hiei said in confusion, only to realize what he meant when she played what she said back in her mind, "N-no! I… I… I didn't m-mean it li-like that!"

"I know you didn't." Jason said, placating his hands in front of him, "I'm just teasing you is all."

"Shereikan-no-baka!" Hiei yelled at him, giving him the stink eye and shooting her tongue at him, "BLEEGGHH! ! !"

"Alright, alright." Jason said, patting Hiei's shoulder as he turned her around and led her to the kitchen, "I'm sorry. Anyway, let's get started. This food won't cook itself, you know."

"Ah, yeah!" Hiei nodded with vigor, getting her head back in the game, "Let's do this! Shereikan, let's go!"

"I'm right behind you." Jason said he walked behind Hiei who immediately dashed off to the kitchen in a burst of speed, "Man… that girl can sure run, huh?"

Arriving at the kitchen, Jason opened the door and saw Hiei in front of a counter filled with quite the variety of ingredients.

"So, what are you planning to make?" he asks, moving to the counter to inspect each and every ingredient Hiei has brought forth.

"Curry." Hiei grins, bringing out all the cooking utensils she will need.

"Curry? That's it?" Jason asks in confusion as he turned to the busy girl who has her back to him.

"Yes, that is it. What? Did you expect something too glamorous or something?" Hiei replies back, turning her head to him only to see Jason looking at her as he leaned back on the edge of the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, "What's with that look?"

"You do realize that we have enough ingredients here to feed the entire base twice with seconds, right?" Jason asks as Hiei finally turned her entire body to him, various cooking utensils, pots and pans sitting on the counter behind her.

"Of course, I do. I want to redeem myself to them in cooking, that's why I prepared these much ingredients and that is why I asked of your assistance." Hiei said, crossing her arms over her chest as well as she stared directly into Jason's single eye with a determined grin.

Sighing at her headstrong approach, Jason couldn't help but grin a little as he motioned her to come to him with his right hand, "Well then, before we start, why don't you cook one by yourself. Just enough for one person, though."

"E-eh? A-are you sure, Shereikan?" Hiei asks as she lost her composure all of the sudden, sweating in fear of what he might say when he taste the abomination that is her cooking.

"Hiei, you can't cook food that can kill me. Trust me, many has tried before you, especially Daisuke." Jason said encouragingly, playfully winking at her when he mentioned Daisuke's name.

"That's not something a girl would want to hear, you know…" Hiei replied with a dull look, unhappy to be reminded of that.

"Yeah, well, I don't like playing the _nice_ guy, so you'll have to deal with it." Jason said with sass in his voice.

"Whatever, it's your funeral~." Hiei said, shrugging at the guy who seems to have a death wish.

Chuckling at her reaction, Jason said, "Hiei, the reason I want you to cook without my help first is so that I will know where to help you. I can't help you, if I don't have a clue on what level I should put you on, you know?" Jason said, walking towards Hiei who was already peeling the potato of its skin.

"Somehow, this feels like déjà vu, like I've been in a similar situation like this before." Hiei says in thought, peeling the potatoes with expert precision; mainly due to how many times she's done this in the past.

"Well, I did something similar last week, you know?" Jason said, standing across to Hiei on the opposite side of the table, "I tested you lot on the morning run so that I have an idea on where to start teaching you girls."

"Hm. So that's why it's so familiar." Hiei said, putting down the potato that she has peeled as she grabbed a carrot next.

Keeping an eye to the carrot she was busy peeling the skin off, Hiei glanced at Jason who went back to inspecting each of the ingredients with a critical eye and asked, "Say Shereikan, what took you so long to get here?"

"Hm? I just woke up on my nap in the office." Jason replied, holding a piece fresh onion in his hand, inspecting the freshness of said vegetable, "Then, after waking up, I saw Ooyodo sleeping like a princess in her station."

"You didn't do anything bad to her, did you?" Hiei asked, a look of suspicion on her face.

"No, but this onion is about to kiss you in the face if you don't stop." Jason said, left eyebrow twitching in annoyance at such accusation as he held the onion like a baseball.

Waving her hands in front of her frantically, Hiei weakly chuckled, "H-hey, now… let's not be hasty, okay? I was just teasing you, is all."

"Funny, me too!" Jason did a 180 degree of personality bounce as he beamed at her, "Got you good, didn't I?"

"Eh?! You jerk!" Hiei yelled as she grabbed and threw an unpeeled potato at him in anger, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Laughing at her reaction, Jason caught the potato and placed it back on the pile it came from as he continued, "Sorry, sorry. You're just so fun to mess with. Anyway, when I saw Ooyodo, I took my coat and placed over her to keep her warm. After that, I left the office as silently as I can and made my way here, getting lost in the road of life as I ran to Mogami, her sisters and Shigure along the way. We talked for a bit and the parted ways. After that, I ran to Ayanami and three of her sisters in front of the cafeteria doors. And the rest is history."

"I wasn't asking for a report, though." Hiei pouted at the long and winded answer Jason gave her.

"You're really something, aren't ya?" Jason said, flicking Hiei on the forehead across the table.

" _Itai?!"_

"I answered the best way I can and you throw a jab at me." Jason said as Hiei furiously rubbed her abused forehead while getting the pan ready.

"Well, if you answered a little less long and winded as you did, I wouldn't have had done it, yeah?!" Hiei snapped as she placed four tablespoon-full of oil in the pan, letting it heat for a minute or so.

Glaring at him with teary eyes, Hiei placed her hand over the pan and tested the heat. When it has reached the satisfactory heat, she added the meat and the onions she's cut and stir-fried the them for about three minutes.

"So, how was your day?" Jason asked, doing his best to fight boredom as the girl in front of him fixated him with a cute glare and a pout making him raise his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Fuck you!"

"That's not nice." Jason grinned.

"Screw you!"

"Maybe later, honey." Jason chuckled as Hiei's face went flush, both with anger and embarrassment, "You wouldn't want to serve food bent over in just your apron, trust me."

"Pervert!"

"Maybe, just a little." Jason laughed as Hiei suddenly took the knife she used to peel the vegetables with and threw it at him at full-force at point-blank range.

Moving his left shoulder back, Jason didn't lose the smirk on his lips as he let the knife pass him, catching it by the blade behind him before it could punch through the wall.

"Really, I'm sorry." Jason said, meaning it this time as the smirk turned to a soft smile.

"Why are you asking?" Hiei grunted, adding the carrots she's chopped along with the potatoes and other vegetables.

"I just wanted to know how you're feeling about today's learning sessions. A review of sorts, you could say." Jason said, putting the knife on top of the chopping board sitting on Hiei's left.

"I had fun." Hiei said, her features softening as she did something she truly enjoys, "Your lesson in P.E. was insightful, even if we just did a bunch of normal cardio exercises and practiced basketball. Although, I gotta say… playing against Kongou-onee-sama and the brute, Nagato-san, was quite fun. Don't tell her I said that, okay?!"

"Sure, sure. I'm happy you had fun." Jason said as Hiei placed the meat and vegetables into a large pot, adding water and waiting for it to boil.

"But, having Kaigun-shōshō breathing down our necks for the first hour was one of the scariest things I've ever experienced…" Hiei shuddered at the memory of Saber's blunder earlier, "It's a good thing that you were able to sort her out when you came back on the second half of the session, after you finished teaching Class #3 and #4. All in all, I'd say that Kaigun-shōshō was really great when you got to know her well."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that." Jason said as Hiei reduced the heat, putting the cover on and waiting for ten minutes for it to simmer until the meat becomes tender.

"Thanks. Anyway, I gotta say, Kushina-sensei was quite the on-point of a teacher." Hiei said, remembering her time in Kushina's subject: Sex Ed.

"That's great." Jason said, "No complaints or anything?"

"Just one." Hiei said, holding up a finger.

"Really?" Jason asked in confusion, recoiling back a bit at the thought, "What is it?"

"You. You being inside the class full of girls as she taught us about the human anatomy." Hiei ranted, "Do you know how awkward it was with you inside there with us? You made the entire class even more awkward! Especially when we got to the male anatomy."

"I wasn't that distracting, you know. Heck, I was standing in the back of the class." Jason tried to reason as they waited for the meat to simmer.

"Exactly! With you standing in the back, we didn't know what to do because you could see all of us!" Hiei cried out, poking Jason on the chest with a finger, "Whoa, that's hard… Anyway! Where are we even going to use that lesson on?"

"It's necessary for everyone to learn." Jason replied.

"Yes, I figured it was, because if it wasn't, you wouldn't have put it in there." Hiei rolled her eyes, preparing to cook rice as she rinsed about three cups of rice in the rice cooker, doing it twice before putting the right amount of water in the rice as she set it inside the rice-cooker, "What I want to know, is why is it necessary and how is it going to help us win the war?"

"Well, I placed it there to help you all when the war is over." Jason replied, "And so that you girls can cope better with your human bodies."

"I plan on being with Kongou-onee-sama when this stupid war is over." Hiei muttered, bring the S&B Golden Curry Sauce Mix over the pot, "I can't even begin to imagine being with a _man_ rather than my sisters."

"You'd be shock out there." Jason mused softly, "There's plenty of men that would be overjoyed to have you as their wife."

"Not on their wildest dreams." Hiei grinned, holding a large plastic spoon playfully.

"Maybe, but you know that Kongou will most like be married after the war." Jason said with a bittersweet smile.

"To you?" Hiei asked, pointing the large plastic spoon at Jason who merely glanced at her.

"Why would she be interested in marrying a monster like me?" Jason asked, "I'm worst than the Abyssal. Heck, I'm engaged to someone, in relationship with another and both of them aren't even the mother of my son! So why would Kongou want someone despicable like me?"

"Maybe the same reason those women want you?" Hiei stated, more so than asked, "I may not know what, but I'm pretty sure they see something in you that attracts them."

"What? Is this something like _'power attracts power'_ shit?" Jason asked as Hiei broke the mix and added it in the pot, stirring it until it melted.

"Maybe, I dunno. Girls aren't the same like machines are." Hiei grinned with a mysteriously beautiful smile, simmering the curry for five minutes as she constantly stirred it.

"For a perceived sis-con, you're quite the cunning and observant girl." Jason smirked.

"Of course, I am- eh?! Did you just call me a sis-con?!" Hiei leveled Jason with another glare.

"That's what I've observed so far, with how you act like a blind puppy, following Kongou where ever she goes." Jason shrugged, "Apparently, I'm not the only one that thinks that too."

"I'm ruined…!" Hiei murmured in doom in the corner, leaving the stirring to Jason as he watched the girl sit on the corner of the counter, an aura of gloom surrounding her, "I can't marry anymore."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Jason rolled his eye as he kept stirring the pot.

Standing up from her spot like a zombie, Hiei slowly made her way back and took the plastic spoon from Jason's waiting hand, her eyes shadowed from his view.

Raising her head up to meet his eye, Hiei gave Jason a very determined look, "I will make everyone change their view of me! With all my might!"

"Good luck with that." Jason nodded to her, half-heartedly, knowing that it'll fail faster than she could make actual food, "Anyway, your curry is waiting for you."

"Right!" Hiei chirped, back to normal as she took a taste on the curry with her spoon, "Ehh? Taste a bit too plain…"

Opening a drawer filled with different kinds of spices, Hiei pulled out a small 3x2 inch transparent plastic bottle filled to the brim with red chilli powder. Jason raised an eyebrow to this one, palms calmly resting on the edge of the counter as he peered down on Hiei who was busy opening the bottle with a flick of her finger. With a grin, Hiei turned it around and shook it three times above the boiling and bubbling curry. Stirring it a bit for a few seconds, Hiei, once again, took another taste test with the plastic spoon before recoiling back in surprise.

"Not enough…?" was what Jason heard her mumble very softly, almost needing to read her supple lips by himself with how soft and silent she said it.

Bringing the red chilli powder bottle again, Hiei repeated what she did earlier and added another three – no, four – no, five shakes! By now, Jason is clearly interested on what Hiei's end-product will taste like since the amount of spice she is adding is almost equivalent to the amount his father adds to their food on the best day. And that's saying a lot when one grew up with the tongue of a Bicolano; especially since his father's family – his relatives – has blood-ties down south of the country where food can get hotter than their hottest chilli available.

"Hiei, are you sure that it's still not enough?" Jason asked, eyeing the curry that has double-layered of chilli floating on its sauce.

"What is not enough, Sherei?" she asked, looking up at him in cute confusion as she tilted her head, the bottle of spice still in her hands.

"The spiciness levels." Jason points at the almost red-colored curry that was suppose to be brown, "I don't think that's curry anymore…"

"H-how rude!" Hiei blushed, pouting at Jason as she crossed her arms over her chest, her hand still holding her spoon, "It was still too plain so I had to make it a bit tastier, somehow."

"I see, then I guess it's about time we give it a try, then." Jason said, just in time as the rice-cooker clicked to warm, "Shall we?"

Matching his grin, Hiei spun her spoon in her right hand and begun serving him a plateful of rice; about three normal scoops of rice. Nothing too extravagant with that one. After that, she used the same plastic spoon she's been using this whole time and poured half the content of the pot in the plate which miraculously did not spill any of its content.

Putting the plate down in front of him, Hiei slapped a spoon and fork in his awaiting right hand and said, "Your food is served, Sherei!"

Looking at her proud grin, Jason graciously accepted the eating utensils and took a spoonful of scope of rice and curry before bringing it close to his visible eye for inspection.

"Hmm~…" Jason hummed, looking at the spoonful at different angles with an expectant Hiei watching him nervously.

"Well?" She asked hopefully.

"The color looks very differently from the curry that you were trying to make due to the excessive amount of chilli powder you've added so freely." Jason said, a figurative arrow with the kanji for _'Excessive'_ striking Hiei right on the kokoro without mercy, "The smell that should tell a person that what is in front of them should be curry is heavily masked by the extremely strong smell of chilli."

"Urk?!" Hiei croaked as another arrow smacked her.

"But the taste?" she raised her head in her last piece of hope as Jason brought the fresh and still smoking food into his mouth, "Taste like crap, sorry."

"Gagh?!" Hiei dropped her head on the counter with a thud.

"The heavy amount of chilli has caused this food to taste too bitter that you could practically taste nothing but the chilli." Jason commented, taking another bite, seemingly okay as he continued, "The meat, while wonderfully tenderized and filled with juice, is masked heavily by the chilli. The potatoes and other vegetable, while are marvelously cooked to perfection, has been penetrated by your excessive use of chilli. But the rice, with the right amount of fluffiness and gentle softness, has been able to mitigate the overpowering taste of the chilli powder to a degree that someone from SEA could stomach without any problem."

With a wonderful comment about the great quality of her cooked rice, Hiei raised her head, a great smile adoring her boisterous and adventurous face. Of course, that was given to her with a heavy bias on Jason's side since seeing the girl deflate like a waste balloon took quite a lot from him. The rice was great, don't get him wrong, but because of her excessive use of chilli powder like a madman, what was suppose to be one hell of great curry, turned into a nightmare. But still, there is something in this curry that he couldn't point out as to why he was still eating it, might be the familiar amount of spice that it has that reminded him about the time he went on a spice marathon. Which ended of him getting yelled at by Mito because he placed an equally excessive amount of actual chilli on every food that he cooked that time.

"Hey, Sherei…" Hiei started, looking at Jason who was holding the plate by his left hand while he used his right to shove food in his mouth, a nostalgic look on his face, "You okay or something? I mean, I'm happy that you actually tasted my cooking and all, but you don't have to force yourself on finishing it if it's that bad as you said."

Single eye turning to her – which she found to be a bit creepy – Hiei gulped when Jason lowered down the plate, revealing none of the content in there anymore, "I finished it already. You see, Hiei, I grew up in a family that heavily enforced on finishing the food given to you. I guess habits die hard or something. Anyway, I think I know what we could do to make your cooking taste a little better."

"Really?!" Hiei asked, eyes wide at the fact that he actually finished it, him being the first to actually finish the food she cooked, "W-what is it? Tell me!"

"Good." Jason grinned, putting the plates in the sink, "Looks like you're still in the game."

"Hell yeah, I am!" Hiei cried out enthusiastically, "So, what do I have to do first?"

"For starters, I guess what you can do is cook another one, don't throw the first one." Jason said, watching Hiei nod her head eagerly, "But this time, you will not add any chilli powder whatsoever. Am I understood?"

"B-but… wouldn't it taste plain?" she asked.

"Trust me, we can still salvage that curry you made." Jason said to her, pointing at the initial attempt, "And this time, I'll be helping you cook."

With nothing to say, Hiei shrugged and went to prepare another pot as Jason donned a white apron that was left hanging on the fridge for some reason. After tying the strap behind him, Jason took off his gloves and hat and placed it behind them, putting the gloves above the hat to keep it from getting dirtied. Now, with that done, Jason pulled a silky red ribbon from his pocket, one that was given to him by Kushina back in when Mito came out that she was pregnant. She said it was to replace the one he lost and that it was to be used because of his absorbedly long hair at that time.

Grinning at the memory, Jason pulled the long strands of his hair back and used the ribbon and tied it in a clean ponytail, leaving only his bangs that are not touched nor restrained in anyway. This was so nothing will get into his hair and was a common practice among men that has long hair. Besides, it makes him look sharper and smarter. Mikoto told him that, but don't tell her that he agrees with her.

"Sherei, I got everything prepare… whoa." Hiei said eagerly, but her voice died down to a mere whisper when she caught sight of Jason mk.2, "W-w-what's with the p-ponytail?"

"Hm? You wouldn't want to have bits of hair in your food, do you?" Jason grinned, turning his attention to her as he grabbed a knife and a potato, "Come, we've got a lot of these to do ahead us."

"Y-yeah…" Hiei said, completely blown with how different he looked with his hair in a ponytail.

Standing next to him, Hiei could feel the heat burning her cheeks as they peeled the skin of the potatoes. Feeling a little self-conscious, Hiei took a peak at what Jason is doing and felt her eyes widen at the speed her was peeling the potatoes which felt like an insult to her own potato peeling expertise.

"Hey! Leave some for me as well, dammit!" Hiei snapped at him as Jason merely spun the potato in his left hand while his life hovered over it, peeling the skin in a span of three seconds.

"Early bird catches the early worm, Hiei." Jason grinned as he picked up his seventh potato, keeping an eye on her as well least she makes a blunder.

"Grrrrrr! ! !" growling at him, Hiei increased the speed she was peeling the potatoes, stealing quick glances at the pile he is already making at his right side, "That's not fair – AH?!"

"Hiei?!" Jason turned when he heard her gasp of shock, only to see her cradling bleeding index finger in her right hand, the bloodied knife laying below her hand after she dropped it.

"Dammit! I was too careless…" Hiei said to herself.

"That you were." Jason said, putting down what he was doing as he turned his full attention to her, "Give me your hand."

"What? No! it's okay, it's just a small cut." Hiei said, declining as she held her bleeding finger away from him.

"That wasn't a request, Hiei. That was an order." Jason said firmly.

"Sheesh… you don't have to be so pushy…" Hiei sighed as she was forced to give her hand to him, marveling at just how large his hand was.

Without hesitation o any warning, Jason placed her finger inside his mouth and licked it. And because of her not being notified nor was she expecting this, Hiei's breath hitched in silent shock as she went and flushed red from her entire face down to her neck, face getting redder when she felt his tongue touch her finger.

"T-T-T-T-Tei-Teito-to-toku! W-w-w-w-what t-t-t-the he-heck a-a-are you doing?!" Hiei heavily stuttered as she tried to pull back, but Jason had a vice grip on her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jason asked her, taking her finger off his mouth which has stopped bleeding.

"Y-y-you te-tell me!" She stuttered again.

"I'm disinfecting it, duh." Jason rolled his eye, "My saliva has _potent_ disinfecting and healing properties, much more so than that of a normal human being. Not only that, but because of my vast amount of chakra, I can, not only speed-up healing your wound insanely quick, but also stop scarring to occur. You can take a look for yourself."

After letting go of her hand, Hiei held her hand close to herself and did in fact took a peak and saw no would nor a scar. Blinking owlishly in shock, Hiei looked at Jason with owlish eyes.

"T-thanks…" Hiei said.

"No prob." Jason replied as he went back to work, not before cleaning her knife and handing it back to her, "Try not to stab yourself, okay?"

"It was just an accident…" Hiei pouted, her cheeks dusted red from what just happened.

For the next thirty to forty minutes, neither the two spoke when spoken to and no accident happened any further. Of course, during this time, Jason made sure that his instructions are heard loud and clear by Hiei to minimize screw ups and maximize break-throughs. Of course, this is not a mere one-way street, and therefore, Hiei took all what he said to heart, making sure that everything is as instructed.

" _Fuuaahh~!_ It's finally done~!" Hiei said proudly, wiping away the sweat in her brows with her left hand.

"Yep. It most of it was done by you." Jason said, proudly eyeing the curry they had made, "Now, quick! Put the initial curry on this one. We'll mix it and hope that the spiciness on that one put enough taste on this one as well."

"Right!" doing as she was told, Hiei picked up the pot where she could the first curry and slowly, but surely, added it on the freshly cooked ones that has been cooked in a larger pot.

With a long ladle on his hand, Jason placed it inside the pot and begun mixing both curry with both hands, praying that it combines successfully and not blow up on their face. After a few stirring in the fire, Jason took the ladle away after giving it a few soft taps on the edge of the pot to get the rest of the curry off it.

"Hiei, spoon me." Jason ordered, which he should have said better but who gives a shit?

"Hai!" Hiei replied, handing him the spoon she used earlier.

"The moment of truth." Jason said, taking a scoop out of the steaming hot curry.

Putting it on his mouth, Jason savored the taste for a few seconds before taking another one, just to make sure that the taste was constant. The taste reminding him of an Indian inspired curry he once tasted quite some time ago, with how much the taste seems to blend together, just to punch you in the face with an exotic flavor.

"Now this is curry." Jason said, complimenting the end-result with a grin.

"EH?! L-let me try!" Hiei said, excited on tasting it as well.

"Sure, here." Jason said, handing her the ladle, "Careful now, it's hot."

Instead of taking a sip from the part across where Jason took his, Hiei, because of how excited she is, absent-mindedly took a taste exactly on the spot Jason's lips touched. Meanwhile, the man in question was making preparations as he brought out plates enough for the entire base.

"Wow! This taste a lot better than what I made earlier!" Hiei said, the fruits of her efforts bring tears into her eyes.

"Sherei…"

"Hm?" Jason turned to her, only to feel her body collide with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears running down her face which she had buried on his chest as she sobbed silently, "There, there. You did great, Hiei. Good work."

"T-thank you… very, very much!"

* * *

 _ **At the same time…**_

"I need a scoop~!" Aoba droned out as she walked around the base, looking for anything to put on the Naval Base Newspaper that was given a go-signal by Kaigun-shōshō with a bit of help from Mito-san.

Looking around, with her Pentax Asahi K1000 SLR 35mm Film Camera at hand, Aoba found herself wandering the halls of the cafeteria. With a sigh, Aoba sat on one of the chairs that is situated closest to the pillar near the entrance. Putting her camera on top of the table, Aoba took out her pen and notebook, balancing the pen on the space between her nose and her upper lip.

Opening the notebook, Aoba sighed as she flipped through numerous empty pages that should be filled with various scoops with juicy details, but, as fate would have it, they're all empty as the day she had them. Taking the pen and putting it down along with the notebook next to her camera, which has taken no photos as well, Aoba dropped to her knees in front of the chair, hands held together in a prayer.

"Kami-sama! If you can hear me, please give me a scoop!" She whispered intensely, eyes closed as hard as she can, "It doesn't have to be anything major, just please give me a scoop!"

She would have cried her hardest and prostrated if not for the smell of delicious curry tickling her nose. Opening one eye, Aoba eyed the clock on top of the cafeteria mess and saw that it was only 6:25:41 PM.

"Maybe Mamiya has something that can bring my spirit back up…" Aoba sighed, picking up her things as she made her way towards the kitchen door that was slightly ajar.

As she reached the kitchen door, just as she was about to open the door and announce her kitchen-invasion, she suddenly heard something that is not Mamiya, and definitely not Irako which froze her in place.

" _Hiei?!"_ she heard Jason's voice from the other side.

Not a moment later, Aoba already had her body pressed as close as possible to the door, while making sure not to make a single sound. Moving her ears close to the gap, she listened.

" _Dammit! I was too careless…"_ she heard Hiei-san say from the other side.

Eyes widening like saucers, Aoba moved slowly, widening the gap of the open door as she took a peak with the use of her camera!

With her prayers answered, Aoba couldn't help but feel like in nirvana as she took picture after picture with her camera, her breathing becoming a pant as her free hand hastily opened her notebook as she sent her pen cap flying elsewhere not important now and immediately wrote what she was seeing.

" _That you were."_ She heard Jason say, his right hand held up and waiting, _"Give me your hand."_

" _What? No! it's okay, it's just a small cut."_ She heard Hiei-san say, her own heart racing so fast as she drank the scene greedily as her camera took pictures that can be used the best.

' _I know this is going to get me in trouble…'_ Aoba thought to herself, before a lewd came upon her own lips, _'But this is WHAT I HAVE_ _ **BEEN WAITING FOR!**_ _'_

" _That wasn't a request, Hiei. That was an order."_ She heard Jason say, the forcefulness and firmness of his voice getting her even higher as she took a picture of his face.

" _Sheesh… you don't have to be so pushy…"_ she watched as Hiei-san placed her hand on his awaiting hand like a princess accepting the hand of a prince.

And without warning, Aoba's eyes almost went out of their sockets when she saw Jason put Hiei-san's injured finger inside his mouth.

' _OH. MY. KAMI-SAMA!'_ Aoba gasped loudly, thanking that Hiei was louder than her.

" _T-T-T-T-Tei-Teito-to-toku! W-w-w-w-what t-t-t-the he-heck a-a-are you doing?!"_ she heard Hiei-san stutter so bad, she herself not believing what she's seeing therefore she took as much photo of it as she can.

And so, out brave journalist of a shipgirl overstayed her welcome and watched the cooking pair up until the very end before she was forced to leave in case they discover her ilk. But one thing is surely running in her devilishly devious mind right this very moment.

 _ **AOBA SEES ALL!**_

* * *

 _ **[1]. You will answer all of our questions; do you understand me?**_

 _ **[2]. Now, when I take off my hand, you better not scream. Got it?**_

 _ **[3]. W-what do you want**_

 _ **[4]. Where are the girls?**_

 _ **[5]. W-what girls?!"**_

 _ **[6]. You know who.**_

 _ **[7]. Okay, okay! I will tell you! just please don't kill me!**_

 _ **[8]. They're in camp! I promise!**_

 _ **[9]. Where?**_

 _ **[10]. Five hundred meters west of here! They're inside in one of the house huts we made!**_

 _ **[11]. The tour guide who took them...**_

 _ **[12]. Who's he?**_

 _ **[13]. H-he's name is T-To-Tomas C-Cruz... you can't miss him... ugh...**_

 _ **[14]. Last I saw him, he's wearing a red shirt and jean pants**_

 _ **[15]. Red shirt and jean pants, you got that?**_

 _ **[16]. Yeah, I got it.**_

 _ **[17]. Well, that was easier than I thought.**_

 _ **[18]. You're right. Rafael, you can release him.**_

 _ **[19]. Quick! I can see them!**_

 _ **i translated them as best as i can, because Tagalog is a bit of a hard part for me, since words are too long for what they are worth for in writing sometimes. feels like they swim in my eyes if that makes sense.**_

 _ **i apologize if some readers expected a longer chapter than this, this is the amount my brain was able to shit out in such a short time you see. add to the fact that the dream was longer than the actual story itself, lol. maybe i got lazy, dunno.**_

 _ **BYE!**_


	22. Chapter 21: Not What It Looks Like

_**Hey again, everyone. i just want to say that I am sorry for not uploading anything for last four months.**_

 _ **College has really done me in good, officer training roflstomped me like crazy that my body actually gave out on me before my spirit did once.**_

 _ **Also, sorry that this is all i got in all those time of absences and not more, a bit of mental block as well.**_

 _ **I cannot really promise much on faster uploads, especially having morning duties on my school, afternoon classes and evening training and hw-doing time or "studying".**_

 _ **Maybe i might be able to squeeze one before christmass, maybe not, but if i could, it might be a small and filler much one.**_

 _ **still worth a read, but not as filling as the other chapters here.**_

 _ **I might also try to cut down chapter lengths to move the story at a much faster pace, not much faster than before but not as slow as right now.**_

 _ **Without anything else to say but a bunch of sorry's, enjoy!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kancolle, OPM, Naruto and whatever references I've used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners and I'm merely borrowing them (without permission, of course lels). But the OCs are MINE. MINE, MINE, _MINE_! Not all, though.**

 **P.S.: Changed the Disclaimer a bit. just a bit.**

 **P.S.S.: Still didnt get the illustration art from my friend yet so, nothing to show for pic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Not What It Looks Like**

 _ **December 20, 2020;  
Time: 06:37:01hrs;  
Naval Base's Hospital;  
Inside Room #404;**_

She watched them.

Her glowing crimson eyes watching those five little girls from the other side of this blasted impenetrable window of her cell. She watched those girls, along with their two guardians – the one with a floating mechanical horns and halo – as they placed a thing with weird object on the street lamp outside as snow gently rained down.

How can she describe it?

The object, which the girls were holding, was hexagonal in shape, but, it was not connected from the outside. It had a multitude of transparent tube that zigzagged forming a flat shape of hexagonal stellar dendrite snowflake.

She watched them, bored out of her mind in her cell, as they handed it to the girl with a pair of floating horns who was standing on what seemed to be a ladder bent like an upside-down V.

With nothing to do but sit on the single-person bed by the window the entire day, the captured Hime-class Abyssal tried to look for ways to alleviate her boredom with anything, really. She has already questioned herself if this is one of those blasted human's way of torturing someone, so that when the time they start their interrogation, it will go smoothly like silk.

HA!

As if something that petty will break her will.

She's an Abyssal Hime a reason and no such method of torture will force her to submit!

But, if she were to admit, she'd prefer being tortured for answers right now than wasting away in her cell, only waiting for her food and then nothing. At least she'd be doing something in the former; like plot ways on how to kill everyone in this accursed place!

Especially that man- no, monster. Yes, that monster hiding in human skin. She'd make him suffer the most for the humiliation she's suffered from him from the time they spoke to each other. That she promises. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't get herself plot any evil schemes against him, because every time she remotely thinks of him in scorn, the memory of him healing the damages he's caused her keeps popping in her head. Nevermind that time she made him grope her breast; that part of her consciousness cannot stop making her feel as if her face is on fire from the shame and embarrassment she felt after they left her to herself.

Oh, how embarrassing it was, truly…

Never has she felt so liberated, yet ashamed to the core before that. The pleasure and the thrill being too much that she ended up rolling off her bed in embarrassment! Don't judge her! Dammit!

Ugh… if only it wasn't so boring here, she wouldn't be remembering such embarrassing memories that always seem to cause to make her face flush and heat up. Taking a deep breath, to calm herself, she placed her back on the wall and hugged her knees close to her, putting her forehead on top as she sighed.

" _ **I… miss… you, Onee-sama…"**_ she muttered softly, letting a small tear of loneliness fall from her left eye.

Sighing once again, the defeated, powerless and imprisoned Armored Carrier Hime sat on her bed. Her mind replaying her memories of her and her beloved Onee-sama who meant the world to her. The times they spent together in the Abyss as her Onee-sama trained her how to use her powers and the significantly weaker and more common Abyssals at their disposal effectively. Or the time they first attacked multiple ports in Asia, scaring those weaklings back to their lands as they demolished their forces in the water with brute strength and overwhelming strength.

Only to grimace when she came to the part where she and her beloved Onee-sama were forced to part as she was ordered to go elsewhere. More so when she underestimated her enemies by sending the majority of her forces to go after the shipgirls being transported here in Japan after her sister informed her of their departure. And, best not forget the night when it rained fire and explosion everywhere as those damnable shipgirls stormed their three stronghold that has been deprived of its manpower which was killed off the day before that. All the training her Onee-sama gave her, all the effort she gave to earn recognition among their ranks, all the lives she threw; all wasted no longer that a week.

Heck, it all happened so suddenly that she wasn't able to brace herself or think up of any counter-measures in time before she was defeated thoroughly. Even all the advantages they had in numbers and strength, thwarted by a single man- no, monster. A monster of a man who overpowered her forces like the storm. All were powerless against him as he rampaged through their ranks like a hot knife through butter. Even she felt terrified and insignificant when she first talked to him, the amount of overwhelming raw power rolling off his pores making her instinct scream at her to put as much distance as she can possibly can between them.

The only way she was able to show a strong front was because of the burning anger she felt on her defeat fueling her rage. But, the moment he showed her his power, she felt as if she was standing right in front of a divine being as the pressure alone – never mind the heat of those flames – was enough to break any form of resistance she had. At least he was kind enough to heal the injuries he's put upon her due to the metal chains she had then, burning her skin terribly. At that time, a chance presented itself to her as he healed the burns in her legs, yet, she remembered what he said before any of that.

"… _If you haven't figured out, those seals on the tags, they're meant to suppress the power and strength of anyone that comes inside this room..."_ \- Was what he said to her that day.

Looking up, she eyed all four seal tags glued on the highest point on all four walls of this room, much too high for her to reach since she's not _that_ tall; not very short either, mind you. Especially when they have removed the tables from back them – since they were bent and melted to a degree deemed unusable – and replaced them with a much smaller one in surface area while retaining the height and a single chair. Even if she used those two, she wouldn't have any luck since the table isn't stable enough to stand on, more so with a chair on top of it. Trust her, she already tried and failed miserably. It hurts just as bad as it reminds her of her failures.

A knock on the door she couldn't open with her current powerless-self knocked her off her thoughts, literary, almost causing her a heart-attack from its suddenness as she flinched hard. Bringing her eyes on the door, she watched as it opened and revealed the person she dreaded meeting the most.

' _Speak of the devil himself.'_ She thought to herself as he walked inside followed by two women; a redhead in a thin-fabric green shirt and pants with a thin white coat over it and a girl with messy pink hair holding a strange rectangular object with a single scope in front and a large carry paper bag that seems to be full to the brim.

"Morning." Jason said with a smile, carrying a tray full of food considered to be too heavy for breakfast such as a plate of hotsilog, another plate of fried milkfish (fried daing), a jar of apple juice accompanied with a single glass and a plate full of freshly cut pineapples.

" _ **A-are you… going to… interrogate… me… now?"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime asked, feeling a cold shiver run down her spine as the three exchanged confused looks with each other.

"Uh… no? I mean, I brought your breakfast." Jason said as Kushina moved the table and chair in front of the bed, "Oh, thanks, Doc."

Kushina merely grinned as she nodded, stepping back as Jason laid down the tray.

" _ **I-if you're not… here to interrogate… me, then… who are… they?"**_ the Hime asked, pointing at the two.

"Hi, thanks for your time, I'm Aoba!" Aoba introduced herself, holding her camera at her left hand and her notebook and pen combo in her right, "Please can I have some words!"

" _ **W-what…?"**_ the Hime asked in confusion as the girl – Aoba – moved closer to her with a large – creepy – smile on her face.

"Aoba, what did we talk about earlier?" Jason asked, stopping Aoba on her tracks as he crossed his arms and pinched his nose.

"To behave myself…" Aoba deflated, pocketing her notebook and pen as she hanged her camera on her neck by the strap.

"Good girl." Jason said, patting the base's very own journalist in the head, "You can bother her later after we talk, okay?"

"Okay." Aoba nodded, before brightening up, "Oh! Ahh… Ms. Hime, I brought these books for you. They are quite the trend today with the older shipgirls these days."

With that said, Aoba laid down the carry paper bag on the Hime's left side before moving back with a huge grin on her face, "I didn't know what you would like so I got as much different genres together. That and so you can fight off boredom in this place."

" _ **T-Thank… you…"**_ Hime replied, shocked at her supposed enemy's kindness.

"I am Uzuki Kushina." Kushina said with a gentle smile, putting a stethoscope on her neck, "And as Jason said, I'm a Doctor."

" _ **Doctor? What's… that?"**_ Hime asked, scrunching her face in confusion, _**"Is that… something you humans… do?"**_

Smiling at her, Kushina explained, "Well, in a way, yes. But, the simplest way I can put it, is that a Doctor is a qualified practitioner of medicine. We treat sick people so that they can get better and live a healthier life. I myself is a Cardiologist, Emergency Medicine Specialists and Hematologist by profession since my patients tends to be soldiers or reckless idiots; just like this one standing next to me. But, I also have knowledge and training in other fields of medicine."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Jason said in reply, "I mean, maybe sometimes, but not all the time!"

"Exactly." Kushina smiled at him, " _Sometimes_ tends to be at the _worst_ possible times. Ufufu."

" _ **You sound… like you're a very… capable person, for someone… so young."**_ Hime noted, eyeing Kushina as she sized her up.

"Thanks." Kushina smiled at the compliment, "I get that a lot."

" _ **But, that… doesn't explain… why you two are here..."**_ The Armored Carrier Hime said, crossing her arms under her impressive bust hidden under by the plain white shirt and pajamas she wore.

"She's here to give you a check-up." Jason said, pointing at Kushina before pointing at Aoba, "She's here because she is being punished for what she did yesterday and what happened today as the consequence."

" _ **What's… a**_ **'check-up?'** _ **"**_ the Hime asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"It is a thorough examination of your health. As a Doctor, I want everyone to be healthy, friend or foe; we don't discriminate since it is what we swore upon." Kushina said.

" _ **Why… isn't he… doing it?!"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime flinched, recoiling away from her as she pointed to Jason who raised an eyebrow at her, her primal instinct screaming at her that the redhead is more dangerous than she lets on from what she's sensing from her.

Taken aback, Kushina turns to Jason for help who nodded as he slowly walked towards the Hime's bed, so that he doesn't scare her, knowing full well his effect on her eight days ago. Seeing her turn her attention on him, he sat at the foot of the bed with his hands held out in front of him.

"I can't do that since my knowledge loadout doesn't come equipped with advance plug-holes know-how like she does. At most, I have basic plug-holes training, but is extremely overshadowed by my make-holes techniques and tendencies." Jason said.

"Plug-holes? Make-holes? What's that, Shereikan?" Aoba asked in confusion, with the Hime sharing said confusion as they looked at him.

" _Plug-holes_ and _Make-holes_ are terms used in the military." Kushina said, "The former is used when indicating a medical-kit or as Jason said, an advance knowledge of medicine or treatment; in a medical way. The latter is used more by the Army, Marines or Navy – depending on where they come from – as a way to indicate weapons with devastating effect on a living being. Take for example, all the non-shipgirl staff in this base are always equipped with weapons that are meant to inflict harm to various degrees. Like Kaigun-shōshō Saber with her Katana, Lt. Emily with her Beretta M9 pistol, W.C. Rafael with his bionic-arm, and etc."

"Yeah, what she said." Jason smiled at the Hime who seems to have calmed down now.

" _ **Why… would you people… go so far… as to make sure… that I'm okay…?"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime asked in genuine confusion since they are enemies after all, _**"Shouldn't… you… hate me? I'm your… enemy… after all!"**_

"Maybe on the battlefield, we might agree on that." Jason said, a tired smile on his face that made him look far older than his age in front of everyone, "But, what would be torturing you and making your life a living hell give us benefit on? I will admit that five months ago, after my ship and almost all of my crew killed, I was ready to go on a rampage, but you what? People die in war every time. It doesn't matter who is right, only those that are left. History is written by the victors after all. In the eyes of the government around the globe today, a single death is a tragedy, but the death of millions is mere statistics."

Looking at her straight in the eyes, Jason smiled ever so softly as he raised his left arm and patted the Armored Carrier Hime in the head. His smile dimming a bit when she closed her eyes and flinched in fear when he raised his arm but brightened once again when she eased up on his touch; leaning a bit on his hand as she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Treating you and the others right, this is what makes me – us, human." Jason said as the Hime opened her eyes, smiling at her as he moved his hand down and patted her in the right cheek twice before putting it down, "I have fought a good fight, but even these old bones of mine wants and yearns for peace to flourish in this planet. The last twenty years has been the most chaotic the world has been, wars fought here and there; especially on my land with the numerous amount of failed coup d'état by various militant groups which my father and I successfully faced off. Many of them, had power rivalling of that of the gods. Many of them, forcing me to things that cost me dearly."

" _ **D-did… you… do it? T-those… things?"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime asked softly.

Looking at her with broken eyes, Kushina forced back a tear as Jason lowered his head. Moving closer to him, she gave him a comforting squeeze on his right shoulder which he reciprocated as it, by putting his left hand on top of hers.

"… Yes…"

A single word uttered by him was almost enough to break the flood gates in Kushina's eyes as memories of the past flooded right before her eyes. But, she held on. Forcing those tears back from falling as she closed her eyes, the feeling those memories held becoming more prominent as each second passed.

* * *

 _ **January 25, 2016;  
**_ _ **Day 523 – 23:11:09hrs;  
Last ditch strategy;  
Desperate times has called for extremely desperate measures.**_

 _"I always wanted to have an adorable grandchild like this one…" Josephine said to her as she handed her the six-month-old baby swaddled in a piece of soft blue cotton cloth, her tired warm chocolate brown eyes smiling full of warmth, "Bring him back to his mother and keep him safe, Kushina-chan."_

" _Baba-san, where are you going?!" Kushina yelled out at the woman as the storm got stronger forcing her to use her chakra to warm herself and the newborn child in her arms._

" _Call me Haha (mother), Kushina-chan." The mother of her crush replied causing Kushina's face to heat up, but she was forced to keep her voice down as she held the child close to her as the rain got stronger, a brief flash of lightning followed by a very strong and very loud – almost deafening – thunderclap rang out causing the child to cry._

" _W-w-w-wha?!" the redhead tried to reply back as steam came out of her ears with her face getting a nice shade of red that almost became comparable to the color of her hair, "Shhh… please don't cry…"_

 _Giggling at the redhead, Josephine bent down, using her right hand to keep her luscious black hair off her face as she leaned down and gave Kushina a kiss on the forehead and then to her grandchild whom has gone back to sleep. Her left side drenched in her blood after she took a critical hit earlier as she tried to get her grandson to safety before meeting up with Kushina._

" _I already gave my blessing to Mikoto-chan and Mito-chan awhile back, I guess giving my blessing to you right now is the best we'll ever get." The woman said as the wind picked up again, lightning flashing once again yet no thunderclap this time._

" _Please, come back with us, Baba- err, Haha-sama!" Kushina said, correcting herself when the older woman gave her a look, "You are injured, you need immediate treatment. Please, we can still get back together to safety!"_

 _Smiling at the pleading teenager, whose tears are now freely falling down her face, Josephine said with resolute, "I am bound to Jeremiah, not because I am his wife, but because of the love we sworn upon once under the Lords of this land. No matter where he goes, what path he chooses, or what decisions he make; I will always support him. Besides, he's never led me astray before and he has not done so, even now. The last seventeen years has been the greatest times of my life, even when fate made our lives hard for my family. This is something I will never exchange for anything else."_

" _B-but, what about your younger children?! Haha-sama, they are still too young to lose both of their parents." Kushina pleaded as held Josephine's right hand with her left hand, the other holding the child securely to herself, "Please think about them!"_

" _I'm sorry, my child. I wish I have such fortune…" Josephine said, tears falling down her face as she brought their hands up and kissed Kushina's hand ever so tenderly, "But, if I don't go back and help Jerimiah, the Hathorians will overrun him and there will be no one left to stop them; especially now with Carter having fallen in battle three months ago and Jason gravely incapacitated at the moment. Kushina, I know this is hard to take for you – especially for us, parents – but sometimes, a parent must do whatever it takes to protect their family. Even if it is logical and ethically right but morally wrong, we must do everything for family. That is why me and your Otou-sama, is ready to do whatever it takes to protect you lot with all we've got or at least buy you enough time to prepare yourself."_

" _But, at what cost?" Kushina retorted, furiously wiping away the tears that fell in her eyes, "Why must all the good people always have to suffer? Why must you and Jerimiah-ojii-san give your lives so readily?"_

 _The elder of the two smiled ever so fondly as she rubbed Kushina's hair tenderly, "Kushina, I've long entrusted my children to Shizuka-obaa-sama. They (my children) know that there will be a time when we will be gone. We have long prepared them for this time. Besides, it is my duty as your Otou-sama's wife to standby at his side, no matter what. Don't worry, my child. Everything will be alright after this, I promise. And you know us Ramirez, we don't break our promises."_

 _Letting go of her hand, Josephine immediately leaped back, away from Kushina as the building they are standing on begun to crumble and fall to pieces as a powerful earth-shattering earthquake shook the entire town-square with the latter jumping back to safety as well. All around them, buildings and small establishments started breaking down as roads and bridges shattered to pieces as if it were all a bunch of Lego being toppled by a mere toddler with ease._

" _I must go back and help Jeremiah, Kushina-chan!" Josephine yelled out as the September wind, as the most hostile month of their land, picked up once again, howling and roaring as the sound of clashing between her husband and the Hathorian regiment sent to take the newborn away rang behind her, "Mahal na mahal ko kayong lahat![1]"_

 _And with that, she turned around and disappeared from view leaving Kushina who's last barrier finally broke down causing her to fall to her knees, clutching the child of her beloved tenderly into her bosom. The tears, which she cannot stop from falling, fell heavily down her cheeks._

" _Forgive me young one…" she sobbed, "I could not protect her…"_

* * *

Blinking back, Kushina immediately wiped her eyes as she returned back to reality.

" _ **W-what… did it… cost you?"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime asked as Aoba listened as well for the reply.

"Everything." Kushina answered for Jason.

Patting her hand, mentally telling her that he is okay now, Jason smiled softly at the Hime which caused her to flush in embarrassment as Jason rubbed her head again.

"Enough with the depressing stuff, okay? I'm not here to interrogate you or force you to give up anything you wish not to give. I want you to remember that." Jason said as he brought his hand back down as Kushina placed her stethoscope in her ears, bringing out a tablet from her lab coat, "Anyway, please listen to Doc. Kushi~Kushi and let her do her job. It won't hurt, I promise. And while you're getting your check-up done, I, on the hand will get something from outside the room."

And with that, Jason got up and left for a while leaving the Hime with Kushina who smiled at her gently with Aoba taking photos of the two for recording, part of what she and Jason has agreed upon to keep her camera and other stuff related safe with her rather than away from her.

"After we finish your check-up, you can have your breakfast, okay?" Kushina smiled at the girl, "Just do as I say and we'll be done quickly."

" _ **Okay…"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime nodded hesitantly.

"Very good. First thing's first, take off your shirt, please." Kushina smiled, expecting the Hime to be act like a very shy girl.

" _ **Okay."**_ The Hime replied as she took off her shirt without a second thought, her bountiful breast bouncing after they have been freed off their confines.

"You sure are quite confident." Kushina commented, "Sit on the edge of the bed."

Doing as she was told, the Hime smirked as Aoba continued taking pictures and scribbling down notes on her notebook, _**"Don't make… a mistake… human. Just because… I am doing… what you say, doesn't meant I… fear you."**_

"Then what would you do if I told you that the seals in this room doesn't affect me, at all?" Kushina said as she began her work.

" _ **W-what?!"**_

"What? Why so shocked? Those seals were created to suppress the power and strength of anyone who enters this room, but those seals only work against those at the lower end of the power spectrum. Everything and everyone from middle and up are barely affected in varying degrees." Kushina said placed the cold stethoscope on the chest of the Hime, "Deep breath, please. Count one to five and then release."

Too shocked to do anything else, the Hime did as she was told. After five seconds, she released her breath, eyeing the woman beside her who was tapping away on her tablet before coming back to her, doing the same thing in her back.

"Your heart-beat seems strong." Kushina noted as she took out an otoscope, "Turn your head on the right, please."

Doing as she was told hesitantly, she watched at the corner of her eyes as Kushina placed the otoscope on her ear, "Hmm… I don't see any problem, other than the need of cleaning. Other side, dear."

" _ **Are you… implying I am unclean, human?!"**_ the Hime demanded as she refused to do what Kushina said.

"As a Doctor, I swore to treat my patients with professionalism, kid. So, when I said it needs cleaning, I meant it as is. Besides, getting your ears cleaned is great when you don't have to do it by yourself. Don't worry, I know someone who will help you with that and it's not Jason." Kushina said, knowing the perfect person for the job, "I will tell her to come to you tomorrow since she's probably doing nothing but ordering people in her phone."

" _ **Tch..."**_ The Hime clicked her tongue as she turned her head the other side, _**"Whatever..."**_

"Same as the left one as well, but nothing out of the ordinary." Kushina said as she took off the removable plastic cup off the otoscope and placed it in a sealed petri dish for further inspections in the Hospital's upper floors where most of the equipment she'll need are placed.

"Hey, Kushina-san…" Aoba started as she took pictures on different angles as Kushina continued the check-up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you do this often?" Aoba asked, jutting down notes of valuable information in her notebook.

"Not often, but, when the needs of people come, it is my sworn oath as a Doctor to help; even if I get no compensation from it." Kushina asked as she checked the Hime's neck for any swelling, "That and it is one way for me to interact with people, especially with kids."

"So, then, does that mean that you are Yato-tan's personal Doctor?" Aoba asked.

"Nope, that'd be someone from the Yamamoto clan. And because Yato is Jason's first born, he is given the best care and security they can possibly afford." Kushina said, "Heck, Daisuke-san is one of Yato's personal guards Shizuka-sama assigned, but, Daisuke-san is not enforced to stay close to him as much as possible as many would believe since after his birth, Jason has never been away for a long time to Yato. With Jason and Mito around, no one would openly or even secretly dare to take Yato away, especially if they value their lives."

" _ **This Yato-kid... sounds… like your leader's… greatest weakness..."**_ The Armored Carrier Hime smirked.

"Contrary to what the general populace thinks, including you; Yato is not Jason's weakness. Oh no, very far from it, exactly. Yato is Jason's greatest strength and anyone who dares to touch him will not just face the devil's nightmare that is Jason, but also us, his son's mother, and his entire army that are ready to lay down their lives for the young heir." Kushina grinned, "And let me tell you, we aren't push-overs just because Jason is much, much, _much_ stronger than all of us combined. Heck, I know seven other people who fought God-level beings with Jason and one of them is here with us."

" _ **You're… lying!"**_ the Hime gritted her teeth in disbelief as Kushina paid her no heed and continued her job, _**"You humans… doesn't have the power… to take on the Gods!"**_

"Maybe at first, but who said we can't develop or train to be one?" Kushina said vaguely as she finished checking the Hime for any swelling under her jaw, "Anyhow, we're almost done so please bear with me for a bit more."

Taking off her stethoscope, Kushina glided her hands below the Hime's bountiful twins and prodded around, looking at the Hime for any sign of discomfort.

"Does anywhere hurt?" Kushina asked professionally.

" _ **No, it doesn't… hurt anywhere, human."**_ The Hime scoffed as she leaned back with her hands supporting her in the bed, _**"Why would these… parts of my body… hurt? If anything, it's my pride… as a Hime-class Abyssal… that hurts for… being a prisoner of you humans!"**_

"Well, at least its that part of you that hurts and not your body." Kushina grinned, "But, I must say… I'm quite impressed with how these don't sag; especially with their size and weight."

" _ **Hmph! Abyssals… of my level… are blessed with superior physiques… than the common… humanoid ones that sails around…"**_ The Hime boasted with her head held high, _**"Especially… much more superior… compared to the likes… of you worms! Why? Do you… envy them?"**_

Giving the Hime a straight stare as the pale-skinned girl crossed her arms below it, pushing them up even higher, Kushina grinned ever so slightly as the corner of her lips twitched upwards.

"Not at all." Kushina replied, "Besides, not all human women have saggy breast, you know. Sure, when a female reaches a certain age, their breast will gradually sag as the skin ages but that's nothing exercise can't take care off. Plus, I'll have you know that mine are just a little bit larger than yours; just the way I like it and they don't or will never sag. Period."

The Hime gave Kushina a flat stare as she glanced at the redhead's chest which begs to differ. Looking back at the redhead's eyes, she tilted her head in confusion.

"Have you never heard of sarashi wrappings before?" Kushina sighed as she pulled down the collar of her shirt down a bit, showing them the wrappings inside, "I use these to keep my breast from becoming too much of a distraction; I blame puberty for making them too large for my liking, then I blame my cousin and my best friend for attacking them too much as well."

"Is it really that big, Kushina-san?" Aoba asked, spinning her pen in her right hand as she leaned on the wall in the Hime's far right.

"About the same size with Maya-chan, but unnoticeably smaller than most of the Battleships in the base." Kushina said as she hanged her stethoscope back in her neck, "It's more of a pain than help, really. Anyway, we're all done. You may put your clothes back on, especially before Jason gets back."

" _ **Ho? Afraid that… my beauty might snag him… away from you… lot?"**_ the Armored Carrier Hime smirked, putting her hands behind her to support herself as she leaned back, _**"I'm quite… confident of my own… beauty, you know? I know… I have what it takes to… seduce a mere surface-dweller..."**_

"Not this surface-dweller, you won't." Kushina smirked back as she crossed her arms, "And Jason isn't a _mere_ surface-dweller, he is much more. After all he took on and defeated the Subterraneans single-handedly. And I'm not telling you to cover yourself up because he's weak to the naked female body. Hell no! Instead of being afraid of it, he takes it as an invitation by the woman. And from the way you just said your piece, it is obvious you've never done it before. So, do yourself a favor and dress up quickly, unless you want to feel sore where the sun doesn't shine and limp for the next week, okay?"

" _ **And… you have?"**_ the Hime retorted back, shivering as she put her shirt back on.

Meanwhile, Aoba is writing and taking pictures furiously as the verbal cat-fight took place, no doubt a great piece of story.

Smirking darkly at the Hime, one enough to make the pale-skinned girl think twice on what she said, Kushina said, "Who knows~. Maybe I have, maybe I haven't~."

"I'm back." Jason said as he opened the door, his back turned to them as he moved backwards, a wheelchair in front of him, "Look who I got here."

" _ **AH! TA-CHAN!"**_ the Hime yelled as she leaped off her chair and came to a kneeling halt in front of one of her friends she presumed has fallen after her capture, _**"You're still alive! I'm so glad!"**_

"… _**Hmm…?"**_ the Hime's new roommate groaned as she scrunched up her face from the loud noise, stirring as she woke up, _**"… Hi-Hime…? Is… is t-that… you?"**_

" _ **Y-yes, it's me!"**_ the Hime replied, tears welling up in her eyes as she held one of her friend's hand, squeezing it tightly, _**"I… I thought you have perished… along with the others… I'm so happy… you're still alive!"**_

" _ **I… I thought… I died too…"**_ the Ta-class Battleship groaned, holding her head as she tried to remember, _**"W-what h-ha-happened… to the others… Hime? To Re-chan? W-where are… we?"**_

" _ **W-we… we… we were defeated, Ta-chan…"**_ the Hime replied remorsefully at her humiliating defeat, _**"We waited and waited… for your return but neither… you… nor the others… and Re-chan… ever returned. The next thing… we knew, we were being… attacked by these blasted shipgirls…"**_

"… _**De-defeated…?"**_ the Ta-class Battleship echoed, looking down at her hands weakly in utter disbelief, _**"… H-how…"**_

The Hime was about to answer but Jason interrupted her to it, "I believe we have the answer to that question."

And like clock-work, the Ta-class' head snapped right back up in a neck-breaking speed after she heard that eerily familiar voice, her eyes landing on Jason who walked and stopped at the Hime's left. Her eyes widening like saucers in fear as she glanced upon that familiar grin which made her blood run cold.

"It's been a while, _mate_." Jason grinned in amusement as he watched her reaction, "How you feeling?"

She wanted to reply, spit in his face, claw it till its unrecognizable and crush him with her unparalleled strength as a Battleship, yet, instead of doing all that, she found herself frozen in place. Her vision tunneling itself to him as everything, even her precious Hime, blurred out of focus. She could feel it, her instinctual fear making her feel weightless yet heavy at the same time as cold dry sweat ran down her body. Her breathing picking up pace as her fingers gripped the wheelchair's armrests turning her knuckles white from the amount of strength she's unconsciously using. And the feeling of numbness that is slowly encompassing her as time seemed to slow down to almost a standstill…

 _ **SNAP! ! !**_

Blinking back into reality, Ta-class rubbed and shook her head to rid herself of the small migraine that has invaded her head so suddenly which has forced to her close her eyes to help a bit. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the concerned look from all the other occupants of the room.

"Are you okay?" Aoba asked in concern, standing in the middle of Kushina and the Hime, "You were hyperventilating pretty bad there."

" _ **W-what…?"**_ Ta-class muttered, before her confused state did a hundred and eighty degrees as she laid eyes on Aoba, " _ **S-shipgirl?! How… dare you… speak to me, filth?!"**_

Standing up to her full height of 5'7ft, Ta-class reared her right foot and kicked the wheelchair away from her as she growled like a bull at Aoba who recoiled in shock. Knowing that she's facing a Battleship, Aoba quickly went into battle-scenarios if ever a fight breaks out between them, but even she knew she can't overpower a battleship; especially all by herself.

But, before any fighting could break out, Jason immediately intervened as he got in between the, more specifically, in front of the Ta-class.

"No fighting, both of you." Jason said to the two, more so on the Ta-class who stepped away from him in fear than on Aoba who exhaled in relief, "Besides, I don't think you could take anyone on with your state right now, Ta-class Battleship."

" _ **Huh?! You… mocking me, human?"**_ Ta-class growled to Jason, glaring at him with eyes filled with hate, _**"Just because… you beat me once… doesn't give you the right… to boss me around… or to address me… as if we're equals, vermin!"**_

"Oi, just because it's Christmas and I want to avoid bitch-slapping hoes like you at times like these doesn't mean I will refrain from doing so." Jason snapped, his visible right eye twitching in annoyance at the Ta-class' attitude towards him, "And since I'm feeling really nice these times of the year, I'll only let you off with a warning, lest you want me to educate you of your current standing as of the moment just like I did with you precious Hime over a week ago."

" _ **Educate?"**_ Ta-class echoed as her eyes turned to her Hime who shirked away from Jason in fear, shivering as she hid behind Kushina, _**"What… did… you… do… TO HER?!"**_

Watching the enraged Battleship-class Abyssal lunged at him, Jason found himself waiting in amusement for the Battleship to get to him and see her reaction. And just as he predicted, Ta-class Battleship rammed to him face-first towards his solid chest only to bounce off as he made his chest muscles twitch hard enough to cushion her face then throw her off him, making her cry out in shock. Standing back up after having fell to her rear, Ta-class rubbed her abused nose in confusion as she walked towards Jason.

" _ **What… in the name of Abyss… is this… made of?"**_ Ta-class asked as she raised her right hand and pressed her fingers on Jason's left pectoral major, _**"It's so… hard…"**_

"That's what she said." Jason commented as the wondering Abyssal continued pressing her fingers into his chest pec only to receive a pen to the side of his head which bounced back to Kushina as she caught it, "Ow~."

"Stop being a pervert, you over-powered, sword-swinging idiot." Kushina scolded him, making Aoba and the Hime giggle as Jason playfully glared at her, "What? You know you deserved it."

"You didn't have to throw it like a throwing knife, you know." Jason mumbled as the Ta-class just kept pressing, her fingers getting lower as she continued examining this new-found discovery, until she scored a direct hit, "Hey, I'd highly appreciate it if you don't press a man's nips, least your willing to get yours pressed as well."

Grasping her hand with his left hand, Jason moved it back up by a couple of inches, "Stay close to this spot, instead. You don't want to find out what happens when you keep pressing a man's nips, especially mine. Believe me."

" _ **Eh? Why? And… what are '**_ **nips'** _ **?"**_ Ta-class asked in confusion, tilting her head to the right as she raised her left eyebrow.

"The word _nips_ is the shortened version of the word _nipples_." Kushina supplied with a wicked smile, "And as for the reason he doesn't want you to keep touching it, is because his nipples are quite sensitive to touch."

"Really? How did you know that, Kushina-san?" Aoba asked as she jutted it down her notebook, a journalist's gleam shining brightly in her eyes as the redhead twitched violently, knowing she has said too much.

"Yeah, Doc.? How'd you know about that?" Jason further added fuel to the fire with a mischievous grin on his face as the redhead's face blushed a few shades of red in a span of a few seconds.

"… uh… uh… I…" She stuttered, finding no words to spit back a comeback.

"Was there any illicit detail on this one, _hmmm_ ~?" Aoba asked, extending her hum quite a bit at the end.

Chuckling at the fun that they are having, watching as the Hime seems to enjoy the light atmosphere in the room, Jason came to save Kushina from any further embarrassment, which would likely end with him getting hurt. One way or the other.

"Nah, nothing like that, Aoba." Jason said, letting the Abyssal Battleship examine from all angles as he waves off the Base's own journalist, "I was just pulling a joke. It was just that due to my team rescuing them in our first mission that she kinda stuck to me like glue as I was healing back in the hospital. After that, it kinda became a routine for her to come to me whenever she's in a state of distress. Of course, me being a kinda okay-kind of guy, told this long-haired tomboy that it's okay for her to spill her guts out to me; not literary but metaphorically and figuratively."

"Who ya callin' a tomboy, ya dumbass?!" Kushina snapped back to reality as she sent a furious punch to Jason who merely laughed at her as he easily deflected her wild throw away from him before wrapping his right arm over her body as he pulled her towards him for a backside hug, "Let go of me!"

"No." Jason smiled as he nuzzled his face on the top of her head, "I'm not letting go of my cute tomato."

"Tomato/ _ **Tomato**_ ~!" Aoba and the Hime snorted in amusement as they watched the redhead struggle in Jason's arm as he catered both to the Ta-class Battleship and Kushina at the same time with no problem.

"You dick! I thought I told you before not to call me that?!" Kushina roared as her efforts to get out of Jason's vice arm-lock burned ever so brightly.

"What? Tomato?" Jason asked, "If I remember correctly, I said I'd call you it as many times as I want because you remind me of it."

"How does it remind you that of me?!" Kushina asked, struggling really hard.

"Easy. Red on the outside, sweet on the inside." Jason said, unconsciously keeping Ta-class' prodding hands away from sensitive areas.

Y-you… you bastard…" Kushina whined, her efforts dying down as she eases herself in his arm, her struggle coming to a stop, "Y-y-you… get to… live, for now… baka…"

Chuckling at her cute actions, Jason leaned close and nuzzled his left cheek on the top of her head in adoration like how a child would do to a teddy bear.

"Thanks for let me live." Jason chuckled as he wrapped both hands around Kushina as he gave her a tight squeeze.

"… Shut up…" the redhead muttered lowly as her face burned just as bright as her face.

"Quite the smooth criminal there, Shereikan." Aoba smirked as she took a single pic of the two.

Instead of answering her, Jason grinned at her as he gave a wink as he still held the redhead doctor who was still very much flustered.

The two stayed together for about ten seconds more before Jason broke the hug and nudged Kushina towards the Ta-class Battleship who narrowed her eyes at the two.

"This is Doc. Kushina Uzuki, a very capable person adept to using advance medical techniques and procedures." Jason says, presenting Kushina on the Battleship, "She will be in-charge in making sure that the health of the two of you never deteriorates. So, in case you two feel anything out of the ordinary, just call us."

" _ **How… are you sure… that you can keep… Hime safe and healthy… in this place and how… are we going to call you?"**_ the Ta-class asked, her mind immediately going to taking care of her Hime whom has moved behind her, _**"As far… as I can… tell, there is just… four bland walls, two windows, a table and chair, and those… four paper thingys."**_

"Don't worry, the moment we see a change in your behaviors, we will know immediately." Jason answered, referring to the hidden cameras installed in each wall far away from anyone's reach.

" _ **How can… we… trust you… to keep… your word?"**_ Ta-class asked, eyes narrowing as she balled her fists.

"You don't." Jason smirked, setting off alarms within Ta-class' head, "Anyway, I still got things to do, so if you have anymore questions, say them now or forever hold your silence."

Feeling brave, the Hime moved on Ta-class' left and spoke, _**"You said… something about… this Christmas…"**_

"Yes, I did." Jason nodded, "Why do you ask?"

" _ **I want… to know, what is it… and is it related… to what those… small brats… where doing outside earlier?"**_ Hime said, doing her best not to look too interested in the subject.

"Hmm… that's a very subjective question." Jason hums, turning to Kushina who gave him a shrug since whatever his answer will be would be the same as hers, "Since, for every country in this planet, Christmas is celebrated differently with the meaning depending where the person is celebrating it."

Pointing his thumb behind him towards the pole the DesDev6 where at earlier, he said, "Usually, Christmas here starts earlier in the month with the decorations following in, but, if you were to celebrate it in my country, Christmas starts at September and ends at, give or take, a day or two before New Year. I really can't say much about why it starts too early in my country but one thing I know is common anywhere you go that celebrates Christmas. And that is because Christmas is a time where a family can spend their time together, relaxing in each other's presence and generally having fun."

"… _**fun…"**_ the Hime mumbles to herself softly.

" _ **Hmph! As if such… petty things… are of any interest… to my hime…"**_ Ta-class scoffs only for her to feel her throat dry up when she turned around and saw the look on her Hime's face, _**"… Hime? Is… anything alright?"**_

"… _**h-huh?! Ah… y-yes, everything's… alright…"**_ the Hime smiles at her subordinate/friend, _**"Don't… worry about it, okay?"**_

" _ **U-um… if you say so…"**_ Ta-class scratches her head as she heard Jason speak once again.

"Well, if there is nothing you need from me, I shall be taking my leave." Jason says as he begun walking out of the room with the other two, only to stop when he felt a tug on sleeve.

Stopping with a click, Jason exhaled slowly and turned, "Yes, Hime?"

Looking down on the Abyssal, Jason saw her signal him to come close to her. Mentally shrugging, Jason did as she wishes and listened to her request.

" _ **I want… to know more… about Christmas…"**_

Was what he heard before the Hime immediately separated herself from him and went back to her bed as she sat by the window, picking up one of the Manga Aoba brought for her. Standing back to his full height, Jason brought his Pershing cap back on his head and gave it a small tilt as he turned around, signaling her that he heard.

Meanwhile, Ta-class merely watched in confusion as to what her Hime and that despicable man talked about for a brief second. Narrowing her eyes, she chose to drop the subject for a later date and instead focused on the massive assortment of food laid down for them to feast on. Well, it is quite large for her since Abyssals generally stick to a strict diet enforced upon them by their superiors. Moving towards the tray, she made sure to offer her Hime the food before the two of them dug in.

"So… what she said?' Kushina asked as they walked towards the exit of the Hospital after she locked the doors once again.

"She wants to know more about Christmas." Jason replied, holding both hands behind his back.

"Are you going to do it, Shereikan?" Aoba asked, walking at his left as she wiped the lens of her camera with a soft cloth.

"Of course." Jason nodded with a satisfied smile on his face, "What better way to show the goodness in humanity than this?"

"Aren't you being too soft on them, Jason?" Kushina asked, eyes narrowed as she placed her hands on her pockets, her lab gown flapping behind her as they closed in on the entrance/exit of the Hospital.

Chuckling at her question, Jason eyes her with his only functioning eye and said as he turned back in his front, "While I will be abstaining from interrogating or torturing any of them, there will be nothing stopping me from getting any information I want from them in their own accord."

"Ooh~." Aoba musses, "That's very deceptive of you, Shereikan. Using their own free-will against them to spill information without drawing unnecessary blood. Sounds very much like what Hanns Scharff did back in the Great War."

"Why, thank you for such a wonderful compliment, Aoba." Jason smiles at the pretty journalist as they exited the Hospital, "But, yes… I did take a page or two from his book, per se."

Feeling the chilly air greet them, Jason took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "Well, this is where we part, Doc."

"Hm. I guess." Kushina shrugged, her samples stashed in her pockets, "I'll see ya later at lunch."

Without any warning, Kushina seized Jason by the collar and crashed her lips on his, standing on her tippy toes for a good ten seconds before parting, "Don't mention any of this to Mito-onee-sama or Miko-chan. You got that, baka?"

Grinning at her as he rested his forehead to hers, Jason gave her a quick peck on the lips as he watched her flushed face soften and said, "By your command, my Red-Hot Chilly Habanero."

 _ **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**_

The sound of rapid clicking got to their ears causing the two to slowly turn to the last member of the group who had her camera pointed at them.

"You know, you two remind of these two characters Yamato, the other Battleships and Heavy Cruisers likes to watch. A Korean-drama about a special forces soldier and his girlfriend who happen to be a doctor." Aoba commented.

Smirking at her while Kushina turned to her in horror, he said, "Do we now~?"

"Don't you dare publish those photos!" Kushina growled lowly to the Heavy Cruiser who immediately took refuge behind Jason, "Understand?!"

"H-hai!" Aoba withered behind Jason who chuckled weakly after being used as a barricade.

"I think you have other important pressing matters to attend to rather than roasting my subordinate to death, Kushi-chan." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around the redhead, "Go on, I know you can't wait to get your hands on those samples. I'll make sure Aoba here doesn't do any more stupid things."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Nobody asked your opinion, missy!"

"You better." Kushina muttered, just before stealing one more kiss as she left, "See ya at lunch."

"Take care." Jason replied back as he waved at her retreating form.

"She's really different from the other two, huh?" Aoba commented as she watched Kushina leave.

"Tell me about it." Jason grinned, "C'mon, we still have lots of matters to attend to as well."

"Ughhhh…."

* * *

 _ **December 20, 2020;  
Time: 08:41:51hrs;  
The Factory;  
Inside Akashi's and Yuubari's playground;  
Fixing the wounded steed back to health;**_

"Pass me the wrench, please."

Doing as she was told, Aoba turned towards the tool box on the metal table on her left and said, "Which one, Shereikan?"

"The 10" one." Jason said from under the Conquest which had its front towards Aoba as he worked on unbolting the entire engine so he can take a closer look on it.

"Got it~!" Aoba chirped as she took the wrench and handed it to Jason whose changed from his summer whites into a proper work clothes that he can spare getting dirt on.

Kneeling next to his legs, Aoba used the wrench and tapped Jason on top of his left thigh twice, "Shereikan, here you go."

Putting both hands on the massive bumper, Jason pulled himself out until his face was parallel to her knees, "Thanks. Oh, uh, before I forget, can you open the hood please, Aoba?"

"Sure." Aoba smiled, her mind filled with curiosity as she helped Jason fix the armored SUV, "How do I do that?"

"Just under the steering wheel, there should be a small pull-switch with the picture of the hood raised on it. Just pull that slightly and the hood should pop open easily. After that, raise it and use the metal rod at the side to keep it in place." Jason said, instructing Aoba as he went back to work with the wrench.

"Okie dokie~!" Aoba chirped as she left him and went and opened the driver's door.

Opening the door, Aoba was met with a very luxurious interior the Conquest boasts making the pink-haired girl ooh and ahh in awe. Remembering what she was told, Aoba turned her head to the left and down as her eyes scanned for the pull-switch Jason was talking about. Finding it not a second later, Aoba did as she was told and gave it a small tug, hearing a pop outside.

Closing the door with minimum effort to not disturb Jason below, Aoba moved back in front and raised it, needing to stand to her tippy toes to fully raise it as she used the rod Jason talked about and raised that to keep the hood from smashing down. Backing up, Aoba admired her work as she wiped her hands with a towel to get the dust and bit of grease of it.

"Hey, Aoba, can you pass me that empty bucket on your right? Thank you." Jason called out knocking her out of her musing.

"H-hai!" Aoba called back as she rushed to get the 5-gallon blue bucket to Jason who merely raised his left hand in waiting, "Here."

"Thanks." Jason said as he brought the bucket down and aligned it where the oil will fall as he pulled himself out.

"What was that bucket for, Sherei?" Aoba asked Jason who stood up, wiping his hands on a greased up blue towel as the sound of a liquid dropping inside the bucket rang out softly.

"That? Just storing the oil there at the moment to lessen the weight of the engine when we take it out of the Conquest and so we can have an easier time on fixing it. And also, not leak oil everywhere as well." Jason said as he placed the towel on his work clothes' right pocket, "After that, we'll do a maintenance check to find the part that gave out and order one online or have Akashi manufacture one for us for free."

"That's it?" Aoba asked, raising an eyebrow on such a simple task.

Jason spared Aoba a single glance before chuckling and said, "That may be all we're going to be doing but that takes a lot of time. Give or take, an entire day or two just working on it alone. Add to the fact that I also have work and other things to do, it may take an entire week or a week and a half to finish if all things go according to plan."

"Well, that was unexpected…" Aoba blinked, "Want something to drink?"

Taking a pair of stools in the far right, Jason offered one for Aoba and sat on the other himself, "Sure, just not tea. I'm too tired to drink tea at the moment."

"Roger~!" Aoba grinned as she set off, running out of the Factory to get Jason and herself something to drink.

Watching her go out of his sight, Jason sighed as he turned his face back on the Conquest. His mind running at speeds once more, looking for ways to improve and upgrade the monster that is his Conquest to take hits better. Then again, that explosion must have been a lucky hit that it sent whatever shrapnel strong enough inside the engine and damaged whatever it must have hit…

"Oh, you're here, Shereikan." Jason heard a voice behind him.

Turning around, he found himself staring at Yuubari who was wearing the same work clothes he wore with the top tied on her waist by the sleeves with only a white tank top on.

"Yo." He says, waving at her as she got close.

"So, working on her?" Yuubari asked, stopping at his left as she turned towards the SUV, crossing her arms.

"Yep, didn't have anything to do right now. So, I thought that I might as well fix her." Jason said, doing the same thing Yuubari did with her clothes and leaned back on the table behind him. But, unlike Yuubari who wore a tank top, Jason wore a white round neck shirt which is just a tad bit larger than him to allow him more freedom of movement.

"Where's Akashi?" Jason asked, rolling his neck.

"Oh, you know… Fixing this, upgrading that at the back." Yuubari sighed, relaxing as she sat on the empty stool, "I saw Aoba helping you, was it because of what she posted earlier today?"

"Yep, making sure that she learns who she can and can't mess with. But, I have a feeling that in the near future, that might as well be worth shit." Jason softly chuckles.

"Knowing that girl, she's going to stick her head to what she feels is right, even if it gets her killed." Yuubari said with a grin.

A moment of silence engulfs the two as they relaxed for a bit, only the sound of the oil draining into the bucket and the gentle humming of the machines in the back being the only sounds audible. As the final drop of oil drained inside the bucket, Jason took it as his cue as he stood up and walked towards it to take it out. Walking back, he placed the bucket on top of the table and once again sat back down, relaxing a bit more until Aoba comes back.

"Ne, Teitoku…" Yuubari started, resting her elbows on top of her knees as she looked ahead into nothingness, "Can I ask you question?"

"Aren't you already asking one?" Jason smirked in reply.

"Ha~Ha. Very funny." Yuubari deadpanned, "But, seriously, can I ask you this one?"

"Shoot." Jason replied, gently rolling his neck to get the kinks out.

"What are _'land battles'_ like?" Yuubari asked, watching Jason's reaction at the corner of her eye.

"Chaotic." Jason replied without missing a beat, "Hell on earth. Pure and utter destruction of everything and everyone. Endless suffering. And most important of all, a giant bloodbath."

"That bad?" Yuubari gulped in thought of something so horrendous.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." Jason winked at her, "Battles occurring in the sea and air only takes about one or two critical blows to take down an enemy with many possible escape routes. Battles occurring in the land goes on for a longer period of time, making it much more personal for all the parties involved. More so on the people in the front lines. Especially where there is no where you can go; yes, you can run, but you'll only die tired."

"That sounds terrible." Yuubari shivered in her sit, "How can you stomach such a thing, Shereikan?"

"You don't. You just learn to live with it." Jason muttered, thinking of all the things he's went through in his life, "It never gets any easier after the first time you draw blood that doesn't belong to you."

"It never does." Yuubari nodded in agreement.

"That's why we need to be strong to be able to cope up." Jason says as he spots Aoba returning with a can of Oolong tea in one hand and a red Coke can in the other and three of four of the Kongou-class sisters, "She took her damn time."

"She also brought extra company as well." Yuubari pointed out as she stood back up.

"I can see that." Jason replies, mentally counting the Fast Battleships as they entered after Aoba.

"I've returned with your drink, Shereikan!" Aoba exclaimed, earning a thumbs-up from Jason to whom she passed the drink.

"Where's Kongou?" Jason asks the missing person's said younger sisters who neatly aligned themselves in front of him next to a beaming Aoba, "Thanks for the drink, Aoba."

"No problem!"

"Um… Kongou-Onee-sama was with us a moment ago, though…" Hiei muttered, only now realizing that Kongou is indeed missing.

"A-ano! O-o-ohayo, Te-Teitoku!" Haruna greeted him.

"Ohayo, Haruna." Jason greeted.

"How was Kongou-Onee-sama able to escape our sight?!" Kirishima squawked as she too looked from side to side for her dear elder sister, "By my calculations, she couldn't have disappeared that easily, especially since she was walking in front of us!"

"Oho~?" Jason hums in interest at that findings, "Now that's an interesting phenomenon, right there."

" _ **BAAANNNNIIIINNNGGGUUUUUUU RRRAAAAAAVVVVVVUUUUUUUU! ! ! !"**_

"Oh shiiiii – **_GAGH?!_** " Jason made a sound just as an auburn blur smashed into him, causing him to accidentally spill the oil on the floor which his white shirt had the unfortunate of meeting.

"KONGOU-ONEE-SAMA! ! !" the three younger sisters exclaimed loudly in shock.

"Shereikan, are you alright?!" both Yuubari and Aoba tried to get to him to help him.

"I'm good." Jason winced, too shock that Kongou was able to go under his impenetrable radar than hurt.

Looking down, Jason couldn't help but question how can he be angry at such an innocent angel who pretty much body-slammed him to the next dimension when he saw her comfortably pressing her face on his clothed chest, a satisfied smile on her lips as she did so. Smiling as well, he placed his hand on top of her head breaking her out of her temporary bliss as he patted her head.

"Teitoku?"

"You really surprise me there, Kongou." Jason said, raising his body along with her as he sat and supported his weight with his left hand.

" _Tee~hee~!"_ Kongou giggled like a little child, "That's because Teitoku wasn't paying much attention to me that I was able to get you like this."

Giving her a grin, said grin slowly turned into an annoyed frown as he spoke, "Well, that's good and all, but you missed one crucial thing, Kongou."

"Eh? What's that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I was close to the bucket of oil." Jason said, flicking her on the forehead with the same hand he used to pat her head.

 _" ** _I_ tai?!**"_ Kongou cried out as she held her forehead with both hands.

Standing up, Jason offered her the same hand as she looked up to him with tears in her eyes from the force of impact of his finger on her head.

"Meanie! You don't treat a lady like that!" Kongou told him as she took his hand.

Chuckling at her, Jason gave a sudden tug on her arm as he immediately pulled her up to her feet, his free hand finding its place behind her just above her rump causing her breathing to hitch in shock as she was forced to put her free hand on top of his left shoulder to keep her face from smashing to his chest.

"Trust me my dear, you don't want that part of me." Jason smirked, looking at the brunette straight in the eyes as his own eye glowed a hypnotic red.

"… Teitoku…"

Blinking, his once glowing crimson eye was once again back to their chocolate browns as his smirk turned into a teasing smile, "Just kidding~!"

Gently letting go of her, Jason picked up the now empty bucket next to him and placed it on top of the table once again with a _tsk_.

Meanwhile, Kongou was left in her place feeling dazed from what just happened, her face flushed and her heartbeat racing. Lowering her right hand, she felt a wet sensation on it which took her attention. Seeing her soft and delicate fingers stained with oil, her head immediately snapped right back up at turned to Jason only to see the back of his shirt stained back by oil.

"Teitoku, your shirt!" she cried out in shock.

"Huh?" Jason replied dumbly.

"You got oil in your back." Yuubari said, pointing with her gloved hand at his back.

"Oh." Jason said, realization dawning upon him, "So that's why it felt cold back there. Dammit."

"Teitoku… uh… I'm…" Kongou started, feeling embarrassed to what her actions has done.

Holding a hand up to her, Jason said, "Don't think anything about it, Kongou. It's just a little stain."

Putting his hand back down, he immediately used it and took his shirt off, absently forgetting the six shipgirls around him who stood frozen in shock as they watched their Admiral take off his shirt all of the sudden. Using the same stained shirt, Jason tried to wipe the excess oil that got on his back, only to end up making it worse as the oil on his shirt got also in front of his body. This caused him to sigh in annoyance as he was forced to wipe that one as well, only for it to spread black motor oil on his body, further emphasizing his rock-hard muscles here and there. Especially _there_.

"Well, that achieved me nothing." Jason sighed as he pretty much just oiled himself up, "At least it looks good on me. Joke."

 _ **CLICK! ! !**_

And a flash got his attention. Turning his head on its source, he found himself looking at six heavily blushing girls and an Aoba with her camera pointed at him.

"See something you girls like?" Jason asked, pumping his pectorals in amusement as he watched their face turn a new shade of red before bursting out laughing.

"Oi! What's will all the commotion going down there…" Akashi's voice rang out loud behind him, only to die down to a whisper after he turned around to face her.

Looking at the pinkette whose face was slowly turning a few shades of red, Jason slowly raised his arms in a surrendering fashion to keep anything crazy from happening as the pinkette in the same work clothes as them froze in her spot as well.

"There's a plausible reason for all this mess, I swear." Jason said calmly.

A blink and an unconscious flexing of muscles was all it took to set all hell loose.

' _Shit.'_

" _ **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! ! ! !"**_

"Am not!"

* * *

 _ **Translation:**_

 _ **[1]. I love you all very much!**_

 _ **That's pretty much it, you guys.**_

 _ **DOnt forget to read, review, like and fav this fanfic!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
